


A Demon in the Shadows

by Kuro_tamashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Blood and Gore, Cousin Incest, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Drug Dealing, Harems, Multi, Netorare, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 423,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_tamashi/pseuds/Kuro_tamashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato seals the Kyubi's power inside his two sons, but something happens which makes him commit a great mistake. Naruto is abandoned, to be hated and despised by the villagers. Until one day Naruto gets a power that could help him to take revenge against those who caused him so much pain. [Dark/Naruto Harem]. Corrections in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The beginning

People talking, "Hello everyone."

People thinking, _"Damn you all."_

Demon talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon thinking, **_"This tastes worse than shit."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Attention, Minato is OoC in the first chapters. If you don't like this, do not pass this point.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)_ , was experiencing one of its greatest catastrophes since the first Hokage, and Madara Uchiha founded it. The _Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Fox)_  had appeared in the village out of nowhere and began to destroy it, causing extensive damage and casualties.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, aka the Sandaime Hokage, was organizing the troops that would take care of the Kyūbi. He had planned a direct attack, where the principal clans of the village would be the 'bait' so that he can have time to summon _Enkōō Enma (Monkey King: Enma)_ to use one of the Jutsu that made him the _Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi)_. That Jutsu was the _Henge: Kongōnyoi (Transformation: Adamantine Staff)_ , and he intended to use it to pull the Kyūbi away from the village, to reduce the collateral damage that the fox was causing.

Having everything ready, the Sandaime commanded the troops to carry the plan out.

With the Kyūbi away from the village, everyone thought that they could now make a better plan to contain the demon fox outside the village.

It seemed that everything was fine until everyone felt a tremendous amount of chakra that came from the Kyūbi, turning around and looking up, they could see that the Kyūbi was creating a giant chakra ball right in front of his snout.

Hiruzen, who was aware of this technique, felt panic, but he but could not show weakness; he had to protect his village, so he gave new orders.

"Anyone who can use the Earth Element, step forward and use the _Doton: Doryūheki_. We need to hold back that attack or everything will be lost." The Sandaime said while all the Earth users began to use the Jutsu, but it was too late since the Kyūbi was about to throw the _Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball)._ However, just when everybody had thought that they would die, a huge toad appeared out of nowhere and fell upon the Kyūbi, and a second later, the Kyūbi had disappeared from that place.

Hiruzen, who was closer, could just think " _Minato_."

Minutes before

The Yondaime Hokage had been in a fierce battle against a mysterious masked man. That strange man was powerful. However, it wasn't his power what worried him, but his final words, _"I'll be back, and the Kyūbi will be mine,"_ and after that, the man disappeared into a swirling distortion.

However, Minato could not worry about that now since the Kyūbi was still in his village and he had to protect it.

He would not allow this to continue; he had to seal the Kyūbi again, and he could think of one thing that might work only.

Now

The Yondaime Hokage had transported the Kyūbi to a place far away from the village, where the beast would cause no more damage. He disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in the same way. This time, a red-haired and very tired-looking woman, who carried in her arms two bundles wrapped in blankets of orange and black color, accompanied him.

These people were Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the Yondaime Hokage; Menma Uzumaki; and Naruto Uzumaki. They were their children, and both of them were blond and had dark blue eyes.

The Yondaime was exhausted, but he still had to seal the fox. Kushina realizing what her husband had in mind became concerned. Therefore, chains made of chakra came out of her back that coiled around the Kyūbi, keeping him still.

"Minato… you can't do this if you do that; we'll condemn the lives of our children. Let me do this, I will take the Kyūbi along with me, and I will delay his rebirth." Kushina pleaded with difficulty as she tightened the chakra chains.

Minato didn't want to do this either, but he didn't know where the Kyūbi could reborn, and his rebirth would be much worse if anyone else caught him.

Therefore, he placed a barrier around the area and told Kushina about his short battle with the mysterious man.

"I understand…" Kushina said after hearing all that, but she still was undecided; she knew that their children would have a hard life with much pain and loneliness if they did this, but she was confident that they could master this power, and protect those who despised them.

Then Minato continued with the ritual, he summoned two stones and placed both of their children there. Then he explained what he would do.

"Kushina, I will use the _Shiki Fujin (Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal)_ to seal the Kyūbi's power in Menma, and the _Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)_ to seal the Kyūbi's consciousness within Naruto. I trust in Sandaime-sama; he will take care of our children, and he won't let that anything bad happen to them." Minato stated as he did the seals to summon the _Shinigami (Death God)._ He already knew that this would cost his life, but it was for the sake of the village and the Elemental Nations.

The Death God was visible for Minato, so he continued with the ritual. Then a transparent blue hand came out from Minato's stomach, which headed to the Kyūbi until grabbing him. Minato extracted as much chakra as he could from him, it was about 95% of the Kyūbi's total power, and he quickly sealed it inside Menma, but this was not over yet. So he quickly performed more hand seals and shouted _"Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style),"_ and he immediately sealed the rest of the Kyūbi's power and consciousness inside Naruto.

"Done." An exhausted Minato said as he looked at the Shinigami. While he was waiting for his fate, he never realized that he was archly smiling. Therefore, when he thought that the Shinigami had spared his life, he turned around to see Kushina, who was not moving. He quickly ran to her, but it was too late, so he turned around again and furiously glared at the Shinigami.

"What did you do?" Minato asked, but the Shinigami could not stop smiling. He raised his sword and pointed it to where his children were, more specifically, to where Naruto was.

Minato realized that his son began to convulse while a red cloak surrounded him. He quickly ran towards him and tried to raise him, only to find out that it was like touching the acid. Therefore, he turned around to look to the Shinigami, but this time with an eye of hatred, only to find out that he was gone.

He turned around to see Naruto again, who had stopped moving, and the cloak of red chakra had disappeared. Minato panicked and picked his son up, only to find out that he was not breathing. He tried to do something but then realized that it was too late. He cried on his chest as several ANBU along with the Sandaime arrived at the scene.

The Sandaime had seen everything, and even though he couldn't see the Shinigami, he knew that Minato had summoned him. Nonetheless, he didn't know why Minato was still alive. So he asked himself what the Shinigami did. Therefore, he approached Minato, placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered a few words.

"Minato, let's go back to the village," He said as gently as he could. He was also quite sad, this little creature didn't do anything wrong, and he had died. Minato turned around to try to say something, but he noticed that his son began to move. He thought it was just a case of catalepsy, but then he noticed something, his child's hair started to change to a red color, and his eyes turned red with vertical-slit pupils. To say that Minato was scared would be an understatement; he was terrified. He thought that the Kyūbi took possession of the body of his son. So, unconsciously, he dropped Naruto from his hands and before he touched the ground, Hiruzen caught him.

Minato's behavior surprised Hiruzen, who could ask only, "What happened?" Minato turned around as he looked at Naruto with hate, "The Kyūbi took possession of the body of my son, and he killed him. That is no longer my Naruto; he is the Kyūbi!" Hiruzen was in shock; he did not believe that something like this had happened.

Minato knew he was irrational and that he came to that conclusion very quickly, but all that had happened would not let him think clearly.

Hiruzen thought that Minato has been just tired, so he said. "Minato, I think you should rest, and we will see what happened to your son. Don't say such things. That might just be a side effect because you sealed the Kyūbi within your child."

Maybe what Hiruzen had said was true, but Minato would not think clearly. He was mad, mad with himself for not doing things properly, mad because his wife died and it seemed that the Shinigami took her soul rather than his and killed his son in the process.

He raised his hand and pointed it at Naruto while saying, "If that's true, why Menma wasn't affected?"

This statement took Hiruzen by surprise, and he didn't know how to answer. Therefore, Minato let out a bitter laugh and continued. "I already guessed it… That's not my son, not anymore. The Kyūbi killed him and took possession of his body, if you want to worry about him, fine do it. But I won't acknowledge that demon as my son, take him out of here before I do something that I might regret." He wanted to kill him immediately, but if he did it, all would be in vain.

The Kyūbi would be reborn again, and the masked man could catch him at that right moment, or even worse, the Kyūbi could go into the body of his other son to possess him as he did with Naruto.

He turned around while taking Menma with him, after that, he looked to the front and faced Hiruzen, "Gather the council, I have to tell them what happened here, and we have to see what we'll do with the demon. But remember, he's not my son." Minato menacingly said and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Hiruzen, who had the child in his arms, saw him peacefully sleeping. So he gave him a loving look and thought, _"I hope that your foolishness doesn't cause regrets in the future. Especially for you, Minato."_

Council Chamber (10 hours later)

Many people had been gathered in the council chamber; there were the clan leaders of the village. The Hyūga, Nara, Uchiha, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Sarutobi and Yamanaka, with their respective main heads. Besides there were the elders, Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane and several civilian members (they didn't have any power, and they were only there due to societal pressure). Many of them were murmuring the reason of why the Hokage assembled them while the others waited for the Hokage to explain the events of yesterday.

Suddenly the council doors opened, and all the conversations ceased. The Yondaime Hokage, who had a scowl, entered the council's room and sat in his seat; he looked to the front and saw that everyone had confused expressions on their faces, so he decided to speak.

"As you already knew, yesterday was the most terrible day in our village. The Kyūbi attacked us, and it caused severe damage to our village, as well as innumerable civilian casualties and Shinobi alike." He calmly said, then he proceeded to tell everything that happened yesterday to his council, but omitting a few things, like the masked man who attacked him, the fact that he sealed the power of the Kyūbi inside his son Menma. And of course, the fact that Naruto was his son, but not that he had sealed the Kyūbi inside him.

At the end of his tale, the civilian council members, together with some people of the Shinobi Council, clamored for the Demon child's head before he lost control and killed everybody in the village. But before things got out of control, someone else spoke.

"Poor fools." Said someone in the room, everybody got silent and saw Danzō standing up from his seat. Many asked themselves what he had in mind, but Minato and Hiruzen knew what he wanted to do, so he continued. "Do you not understand? We could make of this child the greatest weapon that Konoha could have ever made. With my training, he will protect this village, and he will not be able to oppose to us." He murmured, and was about to continue, but Hiruzen decided to speak before he could.

"Danzō, we understand what you mean, but he is just a baby, we cannot consider him a weapon. We should just let him have a quiet life, and when he is old enough to enter the academy, we could send him there and when he is ready, he will protect this village as a Konoha Shinobi, not as a weapon." Hiruzen ended.

Minato wanted to give Danzō the Demon child, but he knew that he would use him as his personal weapon only, and that was something that he wouldn't accept. All his efforts and Kushina's sacrifice would be in vain. Then he took the floor and said.

"Sandaime-sama is correct. We cannot consider him as a weapon, at least not yet. Therefore, since the child has no parents, I will put him in an orphanage and the people from there will take care of him. Besides that, nobody can adopt him. I don't want that anyone of you have him in your clan and want to consider him as a weapon too, this meeting is over, dismiss." Minato ended; he just wanted to stick a kunai in the Demon's head, but he could not do it. He would have to endure his hatred for the sake of the village.

With a "Hai Hokage-sama" the members began to withdraw, except for Hiruzen and Minato, the first one gave his Hokage a sad look.

"You know very well that the words spoken here will expand throughout the village, Minato, and in no time, everyone will know that he is the container of the Kyūbi. You should…"

But before he could continue, Minato hit his desk abruptly as he spoke. "He is not the container; he's the damn demon fox that took possession of the body of my son. I should have killed him, but I cannot ignore the sacrifices of my son and Kushina. If the people of the village want to do something to him, fine then, I don't care. That demon won't die so easily. He won't want to leave this place too soon, send one of your personal ANBU if you want to protect him, but it cannot be more than one." He ended with a look of hatred, but not towards Hiruzen.

Hiruzen just sighed and turned around. "Fine, but I hope you don't regret this decision in the future," He said, and then Hiruzen left the room as he called one of his ANBU to protect the child

Meanwhile, Minato was still in the room with some thoughts. _"That damn demon, someday, I will discover how I can get rid of you so that you can't come back to live again. And when that day comes, I will personally kill you."_ Then he stood up and disappeared in a yellow flash to go home. He still had a son whom he had to care for, and he could not fail this time.

Five years later - October 10

A five-year-old boy with reddish hair and whisker marks on his cheek, who looked rather scrawny, was walking through the streets of Konoha as he asked himself. _"What did I do? Why do the people hate me so much? Why do they always have to hit me on my birthday? Why no one wants to recognize me?"_

This boy was Naruto, he didn't have a surname, but he still was happy to have a name. He wondered if his parents also hated him, and if they just gave him a name to disappear later.

He was tired, tired of this village; he promised that one day he would make pay to each one of the inhabitants. No one showed compassion for him, so, if he were to become stronger, he would not show any sympathy for these vile people.

So he continued walking around the village, taking care not to run into drunks that abounded this day or he would pay it dearly. He was hungry, the people from the orphanage had expelled him two years ago, and he only ate what was among the garbage from the restaurants and food stalls.

He just wanted to have an ordinary birthday, dammit! Like those, he saw the other kids having in the orphanage. However, they never celebrated one for him. They had always said. _"Stupid demon, you don't deserve anything."_ Then they always ended up hitting him and giving him tiny portions of food.

So after leaving the orphanage, he tried to steal some food to soothe his stomach a bit. Nevertheless, when the people saw him doing that, they beat him until they were satisfied, but it was well worth it if he could calm his stomach a little bit. He would be dead by now if it weren't for a supernatural being that lived within his body, but he was not aware of him, at least not yet.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he entered an area where people were celebrating the victory of their beloved Yondaime Hokage against the Kyūbi. One of those who were there noticed his presence and said.

"Look what we have here; it's none other than the demon brat. I guess he came here to finish what he couldn't five years ago." They always told him that, but he didn't understand why they said that.

The others who were with the man turned around and looked at Naruto with looks of hatred and malice.

One of them said. "Today we'll get rid of this demon and become the heroes of this village." After saying that, he pulled a knife out and another group approached them as they surrounded Naruto, who panicked.

 _"What are they going to do to me?"_ Naruto asked himself. He had to run, run away from them and hide in one of his hiding spots.

He was able to sneak away from them and started to run. However, these men would not let him get away that easily, so everybody began to chase him. It was like a mob of 20 people who were pursuing him with all their speed.

Naruto cursed himself; if he had been stronger. If he would have had more power. He thought that he should just stop running and die at last. After all, if this were all his life was going to be, maybe he should stop trying.

He began to shed tears from his eyes as he continued running. However, his legs were tiny and eventually those men would catch him. However, he couldn't surrender this quickly; he needed to keep trying, and that's why he thought the following. _"I will never surrender; these bastards still have to pay. I only need to run and manage to escape from here. Dammit, I wish I were stronger!"_ He ran so much that he reached one of the training camps of the village, but unfortunately for him, he had stumbled, and the people were finally able to catch him.

A man approached him and took him by his neck to say. "Stupid demon, you can't escape now. When we're done with you, we'll be the heroes of this village, and maybe, we'll get paid for killing you." Naruto noticed that the breath of this man smelled like hell, it was obvious that he was drunk, but Naruto could not say anything because the man was grabbing him by his neck vigorously.

Then the man threw him to the ground and proceeded to beat him hard. The others approached too since they also wanted to do something to 'the demon brat'. They would not let this man have all the fun, so they started to kick him, throw stones at him, and the man who found him began to stab him in his legs. Naruto could do nothing; he was dying.

Nevertheless, after a moment, Naruto realized that he now was elsewhere. The place looked like a sewer, and it had several leaks, besides, he didn't feel any pain in this place except a burning sensation in his eyes, he thought he was in heaven or maybe even hell. Then he heard a grunt, so he approached the place where he heard that noise.

When he arrived, he saw an enormous cage with a piece of paper with the word 'seal,' so he got closer to the cage just to hear someone speaking.

 **"We finally meet brat; I can see that you're having problems."** The voice said. It sounded furious, but he realized that the anger was not directed at him.

Thus, he approached towards him. "Who are you?" He asked, he wanted to know, this thing, whatever it was, was talking to him, and for once, there wasn't hate in those words.

The thing inside there spoke hoarsely. **"Who am I? That doesn't matter right now, the only thing that now matters is that you have to survive, brat. If you die, then I would die too."** He replied.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, but then he crossed his arms as he spoke, "Hmph, unless you tell me who you are I won't do anything. Besides, what can I do? Those men caught me, and I'm not strong enough to do something, I don't know what I can do." He finished clenching his fists.

The Kyūbi growled and looked at him. **"Fine then, I am the Kyūbi no Yoko, but before you start with your questions, we need to survive. Don't worry about your wounds, I'll take care of that, you only have to take care of these bastards. I know that you'll come up with something; I'm sure of it."** He ended with a smile, but Naruto couldn't have seen it since he was behind the bars and it was quite dark back there.

He was surprised that he was the Kyūbi; he thought that the Yondaime had killed him, maybe he lived inside him, and maybe that was the reason for the hate towards him. However, it was not the time for questions. He had to survive first, and after that, he could ask all the questions he wanted.

"Okay, can you do something?" He asked; he also wanted to survive; he had to make everyone in this stupid village pay, every one of them.

The Kyūbi looked at him and nodded. **"Don't worry, I have everything covered."** After that, Naruto disappeared from his mindscape and reawakened when most of the men had stopped hitting him, many of them had satisfied looks on their faces, but everything changed when they heard a growl coming from Naruto, so they turned around, and one of them said.

"Well, it seems the demon won't give up, I think we should kill him conclusively." At the end of his speech, he pulled a knife out and proceeded to try to stab him in his heart.

He approached him, and he noticed some disturbing things, first that his eyes were not reddish anymore; rather they were purple with a ripple-like pattern while a red cloak began to surround him, healing his wounds very fast. The man was scared, he tried to run away, but it was too late.

Naruto stood up with a big grunt. All he wanted to do was to make these people, who had caused him so much pain, disappear; he didn't know what he was doing; he was not aware of his actions. He heard a few words in his mind and repeated them only. _"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push),"_ Saying those words, things happened quickly; all those people were thrown and were crushed by a massive force. They could do nothing and all of them ended up dead.

After that, Naruto fainted while his eyes returned to normal, and while he rested in the center of the crater he made. Meanwhile, someone inside him smiled satisfactorily. **"This will be interesting for both of us, Naruto."** He ended up with a wicked smile.

In the distance, a man who was wearing a black robe and an unconventional mask had observed everything that had happened very carefully. Therefore, he thought, _"I must inform Danzō-sama about this."_ Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He left Naruto in that crater; the place was well away from the suburbs, and people would take long to find him. Hence, after he informed his master about what he saw, he would calmly pick him up from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This story will be a Dark Naruto-Harem, Hinata and Sakura will not be in the harem.
> 
> Regarding why Naruto has the Rinnegan, I'll explain that in future chapters.
> 
> And I know Minato is OoC, but this is due to the plot. So, if you don't mind, continue reading.
> 
> PS: This story is already posted on FF, but I'll be posting here the uncensored and the revised version. Therefore, I may delay in posting the next chapters 
> 
> That would be all.


	2. Chapter 1: A great opportunity

Person talking, "Hello everyone."

Person thinking,  _"Damn you all."_

Demon talking,  **"I will eat you."**

Demon thinking,  ** _"This tastes worse than shit."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

** Chapter 1 **

Root HQ minutes later

"So that's what happened, Torune," Danzō said as he stared at one of his most loyal members who was kneeling before him. "And I guess that you’ve completed the other mission I’ve assigned you," Danzō stated while his only visible eye narrowed dangerously.

Torune, who knew the character of his leader about failed missions, continued, "Hai, Danzō-sama. The ANBU assigned to protect Naruto by the Sandaime never noticed anything. Besides, I took care of his ninja equipment." Torune finished, not wanting to wake the fury of his leader.

Danzō looked up again and then turned around to leave the room. However, he then turned his head to look at Torune and finished, "So, go and bring Naruto-kun here. We don’t want anyone else find him and think that something's wrong with our little weapon." Danzō then left the room with a smile on his face.

_"Excellent. He can use the power of the Kyūbi after all, and it seems more than I had thought, to crush so many people with just chakra. Haha, stupid Minato, you can fool the rest of the population, but not me. Your little Menma may have almost all the power of the Kyūbi, but without the consciousness of the Kyūbi, it will be impossible for him to control so much power. You only made things easier for me. However, now I just have to take care of Naruto-kun and then erase his pathetic emotions."_ Danzō thought as he imagined himself as the next Hokage.

Naruto's Mindscape - 5 hours later

Naruto had woken up in the same place than before; he thought that everything that had happened was just a nightmare, but it was indeed reality. However, now it was the time to ask the questions and get the answers, maybe something good could come of this meeting.

With that in mind, Naruto walked across the complicated halls of his subconscious until he reached the place where the huge cage was and before he could say something, he heard another voice.

**"So we survived, to be honest, I didn’t believe that you'd be able to perform such carnage. There’s no doubt those eyes of yours are something to be scared of,"** The Kyūbi stated lazily.

He realized that Naruto approached and stopped in front of his cage as he spoke. "What are you talking about? I don't remember anything about what happened after being here… And what about my eyes?" To be honest, he had no idea what the Kyūbi meant. Carnage? His eyes? The Kyūbi should start answering his questions; he was exhausted.

The Kyūbi only laughed at the anxiety of his container and then he began to talk. **"It seems that you can't remember the time when you crushed those fucking bastards. My guess would be because that you were in a state of shock, and that's why you can't remember anything, but don't worry about that. You can do that again later on. And about your eyes…"** The Kyūbi replied as he waited for a second to give more ‘drama.' **"You have the eyes of my father; I can only say that he called them the Rinnegan. I don't know much about them. You will have to discover on your own what your eyes can do. I just know that those eyes can create things out of nothing and give consciousness to said things, but that’s still out of your league, brat."** The Kyūbi stated as he waited for his container to ask him something else... and he didn't disappoint him.

"What the hell?! Do you have a father? And I have the Rinegen..." **"Rinnegan, brat."**   The Kyūbi corrected, and Naruto continued.

"Yeah, whatever… Rinnegan. So, are you saying that I can make things out of nothing and that I just have to find out what else I can do?" Naruto asked.

The Kyūbi nodded, and Naruto stated, "This is fucking great! With these eyes, I can do what I always wanted, get revenge on this stupid village and be the strongest of all. But coming back to the case, I can't see anything different in my eyes." He had seen his eyes the whole time in the reflection of the water, and he could clearly see his red eyes.

The Kyūbi spoke again to soothe to his container, **"That's because you have them turned off right now. First, you need to learn how to use your Chakra correctly. Then you will need to channel your chakra into your eyes, and when you do that, you will have your Rinnegan turned on. You need training, brat, and unfortunately, I can't give you that. You will have to find help from someone else."**

Naruto upon hearing this instantly felt deflated. Who the hell would help him in this place? After all, he was just the 'demon brat.'

However, he decided to put this problem aside, for now. He would solve that problem later, so he asked more questions. "Now seriously, can you tell me why you are not dead. And how did you end up in my body?" That was what he thought from the first moment that he told him that he was the Kyūbi.

The Kyūbi let out a sigh and looked at Naruto. **"Well, first of all, I am a being composed only of chakra, I can't be killed. I will just disappear and reborn elsewhere after a certain amount of time. All that your pathetic father could do to stop me was seal my consciousness within you, and the rest of my power inside your little brother, or that was what he thought."** Naruto was confused again, and this time even more than before. Wait! Did he say that he has a father and a brother? Oh no. He didn't mean that, right? Damn he did!

The Kyūbi seeing the expression of realization on his container could only chuckle and add,  **"Little _Ningen (human)._ Haha, I'm surprised that you didn't notice this a long time ago. The people of this village may be stupid, but I thought you would be different; you are the spitting image of the Yondaime and his stupid bastard son. You just suffered a few "changes" because you have my consciousness and so little of my power."**  The Kyūbi stated waiting for the outburst of his container, but after a few moments nothing happened. He carefully looked at him and realized that he was completely still.

**_"I think I broke him."_** The Kyūbi thought. He didn't see anything wrong with saying something like that. Therefore, he patiently waited until his container softly spoke, "So, is the Yondaime Hokage my father and the little 'prince' my brother?"

The Kyūbi raised an eyebrow in confusion, **_"I thought I made it clear."_** But then Naruto burst into laughter, "Hahaha, great! Now I have better reasons to kill that bastard. I don't care what his motives were for abandoning me or why he did what he did; that's the past. Now I have to find someone who can offer me training and do whatever he tells me. At least for a while, until that person is no longer useful to me, but I still have some questions. Tell me, why did you attack this village and why the hell are you so small? I thought you were the size of a mountain." Naruto asked. Now that he could see behind those bars, he asked himself why he was so small.

However, the Kyūbi didn't take the last question very comfortably; he furiously growled, **"Stupid brat, watch your mouth! Small or not, I can still kill you easily, and I am of this size because your bastard daddy sealed a tiny part of my power and my consciousness only. Regarding your other question. I'm not sure what happened. Your mother, my previous Jinchūriki, was about to give birth; I took that opportunity to escape. Don't get me wrong, I didn't attack this village because I wanted to, I just wanted to get out of here and get away as much as possible from the damned humans. I didn't want to be sealed again, but then… I'm not sure what happened, I managed to escape, but then, all I could see were those damn eyes and a chakra as despicable as of Madara Uchiha. Then your father sealed me and now I'm here talking to you."** Naruto understood almost everything. Hopefully, his mother wasn't like his 'fucking' father. It would never hurt him to know that, at least, his mother didn't hate him. Nonetheless, he would ask more about his mother later.

Thus, he asked again, "What do you mean by 'damn eyes'?" The Kyūbi replied, "It’s a Doujutsu like yours. The Sharingan, they descended from the Rikudō Sennin, the creator of the ninja world, my father. But I will not give you history lessons. So, if you want to know more about him, you will have to ask someone else, brat." The Kyūbi stated. He was tired; he just wanted the interrogation to end. He was still tired, even after six years, and he still needed, at least, two more years to be fully recovered.

However, Naruto then said something that made him maliciously smile, "So, we just have to take your power back, and then we can destroy the village. It will take years, but it will be worth it, or do you not agree with this, Kyūbi?" Now he had more opportunities than before; it seemed that the fate was on his side for once in his life.

The Kyūbi could only smile,  **"It seems that we’ll get along, brat."**  Naruto nodded and then looked around as he analyzed the place. He couldn't have an ally living in a place like this.

The Kyūbi raised an eyebrow, curious on what Naruto was planning to do. But then he saw something that surprised him, the sewers had changed to a current Konoha; surprisingly it was accurate in every way.

He realized that he grew a lot too and that they were on the Hokage Rock. He confusingly looked at his container who spoke. "Consider this as a part of my payment for helping me in the future; I memorized every street in this village because someday it could be beneficial to me. I could also increase your size, I didn't believe that it could be possible, but I think it's because you are in my mind. Now it only depends on you to add anyone you want to this place. I believe you have enough power to do that, I will leave now. Have a nice day, Kyūbi." Naruto stated, and the Kyūbi quickly got out of his shock to call him. **"Wait! My name is Kurama, brat. It was nice to meet you."** Naruto nodded and began to disappear, "We'll talk later, Kurama, goodbye." Then Naruto disappeared from his mind.

The Kyūbi had a big smile on his face, and then he set out to try out what Naruto said. **_"I can add anyone to this place, huh?"_** Kurama asked himself, and to prove his point; two men appeared each in different ways. The first one appeared in a yellow flash and the other one in a swirl distortion.

The first one said. "Stop right there, Demon Fox! You won't cause any more havoc in my village; I will defend it as the Hokage, and I'll take care of you." While the other one continued, "Oh my little pet, you were able to escape, but don't worry, you'll be under my control as you always have been." The Kyūbi could not help but smile and mentally stated, **"I love my Jinchūriki!"**

Five Hours Later - Root HQ

Naruto began to move again; he was completely healed from the wounds that those men had caused him. He noticed that he wasn't in the same place that he was hours earlier. Now he was in a windowless room, with a small table beside the bed. There was a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, so he shrugged and gobbled them. If someone had put them there, they were to be eaten, right?

He was also starving, so he didn't care about it. He then leaned back in the bed, which was very comfortable. Naruto still remembered all that he had spoken with Kurama, but he also asked himself where the hell he was.

He got out of bed to try to open the door, but it was locked, so he softly cursed and waited for someone to come and open the damn door. He didn't wait too long because a really old looking man with a walking cane did it.

He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark gray robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. He also had a blank expression on his face.

Naruto could not see nor feel anything from this man, no hatred or killing intent. Nothing, he could only see a blank expression. He looked at him for few seconds and then Naruto asked, "Who are you and what am I doing in this place?" He did not know who this man was or what he wanted from him. So he decided to wait until the man decided to talk.

After a few seconds, he replied, "My name is Danzō Shimura, Naruto-kun, and you are here because I have seen that you are someone very promising. I can see in your eyes that you want the power, and I can give you that. With my training, you will be one of the strongest people in this village... _and my personal weapon_." He mentally added the latter, not wanting to scare him and ruin everything.

Naruto looked at him for a few seconds and asked, "Well, you seem to know the 'demon brat.' But, why do you want to train me? What do you really want?" Danzō was surprised, this child was brilliant, and he didn't doubt that he would be one of his best agents. Therefore, he answered, "Please don't compare me with those silly villagers, Naruto-kun. I was always aware of your potential, but unfortunately, our beloved Yondaime never allowed me to get near you. But the events of a few hours ago helped me to approach to you, Naruto-kun. I can train you; I can make you one of the strongest Shinobi that this village has ever produced, and what do I want? I just want to make you strong enough to protect this village with all your strength." Danzō finished and stretched his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto meanwhile was thinking about this,  _"Ha! Protect the village? Pff, but this is an excellent opportunity, I will only say that I agree. He doesn’t need to know anything more; I'll receive his training, and when I'm ready, I will leave this place."_  With a big smile, Naruto shook hand with Danzō, waiting for his training as he followed Danzō through the halls of the place.

If they provided him training and food, he would not complain. Danzō, on the other hand, was euphoric and had his thoughts.  _"Yeees! Just wait a few more years, Minato, and the Hokage position will be mine."_ Yes, Danzō had his own plans.

Root HQ 3 Years Later

An eight years old boy—who approximately had 126 cm, wore a black ANBU outfit and an 'Oni' mask of the same color—, was quietly whistling atop a pile of Root members. Some of them were unconscious, and other ones had severe injuries. After a few seconds, Danzō appeared from a room with a disapproving look on his face. "Oni, I explicitly told you not to use that style with Root members," He stated, now in full sight.

Naruto turned around and let out a sigh as he replied. "Hey, don't blame me. I just wanted to try and see if I could use this style again without killing anybody, and I haven’t used my Kenjutsu. If I have done it, you wouldn’t have a pile of unconscious people, but rather you will have parts of their bodies."

The _Bōnkurasshā (Bone Crusher)_ was terrible. At first, it was only Taijutsu, which focused on attacking and breaking the bones of the opponent, where the weaker bones were, and this was extremely easy for him because of his unique flexibility. After a while, he thought of combining that style with Kenjutsu and adding Futon or Raiton to his Kenjutsu made him very deadly.

Danzō was not sure if he could block one of these attacks and emerge uninjured. Anyone who would dare to have a Taijutsu or Kenjutsu combat against this child would be dead. It was better to keep the distance.

Danzō shook his head and spoke again, "Okay, maybe you're right, but remember not to use that style in the Root ever again. Now follow me, I have an important mission for you." Danzō turned around and walked away.

Naruto could not help smiling. This old fool could not apply his stupid seal on him, nor break him mentally. He owed Kurama a lot because of that; he still remembered how Danzō wanted to apply the seal to him two years ago.

Flashback Two Years Ago

Naruto was training with the Justus of Fūton and Raiton that Danzō had provided him. Who would have thought it? It seemed that the Rinnegan gave him the ability to use the five elements of chakra, which was a big surprise for him and especially for Danzō, who at this time was heading to where Naruto was.

Naruto felt his presence, and he quickly stopped everything he was doing. "What can I do for you, Danzō-sama?" He politely asked as he turned round. He still needed the help of this old man. He was not strong enough to carry out his plans yet; he had to wait.

Danzō hated that, how could he detect him? He was not a sensor, and besides that, Danzō suppressed his chakra as he could to make it harder for him. However, he always did it. Perhaps he was a sensor, and if that were the case, then he could exploit that ability; it would be useful for Danzō in the future.

Danzō left his thoughts for later and replied, "Naruto-kun, I want you to come with me, I have something to give you." Naruto shrugged and followed him, perhaps he would now give him some Doton jutsu since he needed some of them.

They quickly arrived in a room filled by Root members; all of them were kneeling before their ‘leader’, poor fools. He asked himself what the hell those freaks were doing here.

Nevertheless, he continued following Danzō until they stopped right in front of a desk. Danzō pulled a scroll out and wrote something with his blood. After that, he put it back into the desk and talked. "We are gathered here today because we have a new member among us, a member that I'm sure everyone has heard of…the kid with the five elements, Naruto." Danzō said, many members upon hearing this began to whisper, but a single look from Danzō stopped all the whispers.

Then he proceeded to talk again. "Naruto, your joining into our organization is unprecedented since its founding. Since you seem not to value the ties, I see that it is unnecessary to put you under "the special training", and since you have accomplished the assigned missions without opposition and failure, I officially declare you as a Root." Naruto didn't know what the hell was going on. That amount of people just for this? And what the hell? He thought that he had been a Root member since a long time ago. It seemed that he was wrong.

Therefore, Naruto shrugged and replied, "Thanks, Danzō-sama." Then Danzō continued to speak, "From now on, your codename will be Oni. _"_  After that, he gave Naruto a black ANBU outfit and a mask.

Naruto thought that was all, but Danzō beckoned him to come closer, and so he did. "Oni, please stick your tongue out." Danzō asked, and Naruto thought that it was weird. _"What the hell does he want to do with my tongue?"_ Naruto asked himself, but then he thought that there was nothing wrong with it, so he did it.

Danzō then proceeded to touch the center of his tongue with the tip of his index finger as he spoke, "It's done, everybody, dismiss."

With a "Hai Danzō-sama", everyone in the room withdrew, and only Danzō remained in the room. "Now I'll have complete control over you, Naruto, haha, and you won’t be able to do anything about it." Danzō thought as he left.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a conversation with Kurama,  _"Hey, Kurama. Do you know what the hell the old man was trying to do? What did he want?"_

Kurama growled and answered, **"Yes, I know. He wanted to put a seal on you, to control you with it in case if you would ever go against him. But don't worry, I took care of that after you left the room. Never again people will control to the great Kyūbi no Yoko, and I hope you don't let that happen to you again."**

Naruto frowned and mentally answered, _"You know very well that no one controls us. The old fool thought that now I would be mentally broken after all the torture that I had to go through, but I must thank you. Without you, I would be like one of those stupid freaks of this place. But I also have to thank that old man, those tortures helped me to strengthen my body, and now I can hardly feel any pain."_ To be honest, he hated ‘Danzō's training sessions’.

Danzō was quite sadistic, but after a while, he had suddenly stopped. It seemed he got tired of trying to break Naruto physically and mentally, and now he attempted to control him in another way. Too bad for him, nothing he tried could control him.

After that, Naruto went to a training camp. He still had to master his Rinnegan techniques, especially those which involved gravity. He already knew some of them, but the cooldown of his _Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)_ and _Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)_ was far too long, he needed to find some way to reduce the time. Thirty minutes was too much, and it would not help him in a difficult situation if he already used his shot.

Then he went to meditate for a few hours before trying to move objects with his Gravity Element.

Flashback End

Naruto couldn't help smiling when Danzō found out that he didn't have the seal. He attempted to put it on him again like eight times, all with the same results, and then he had stopped trying.

He always kept that expressionless face, but Naruto knew that he was boiling inside and complaining that he couldn't control his ‘little weapon.’ Haha fucking idiot, nobody controls Naruto, maybe the old man finally noticed it and stopped trying to control him.

Naruto left his thoughts when he realized that he was in the same room when he became ‘a member of the Root’ while Danzō turned around and spoke.

"Oni, I will assign you a mission. It will be paramount; failure is not an option. Due to your record on missions, and you completed them without any inconveniences, I will give it to you. Stealth will be the key on this, and being detected is not an option. If they do... Well, just avoid being caught and don't leave any clues that you were there, do you understand?" Danzō asked.

Naruto was not sure what the mission was, but at least, they were never stupid one, and he could always kill someone. Then Naruto replied, "Understood, but what is the mission?" Danzō looked at him for a few seconds before answering, "The extermination the Uchiha clan."

Naruto's eyes widened behind his mask. He asked himself if Danzō was talking seriously, of course he did!

This old fool never talked nonsense. Then Naruto rushed to ask, "Why do we need to exterminate the Uchiha clan? I thought that those damn 'almighty' arrogant guys were the greatest strength of the village, and you always said that you must have the best of the best. Even though I hate to admit it, these copycats are really good." Naruto said waiting for Danzō's response.

Danzō at this hit the floor with his cane and replied, "That's because the Uchiha's are planning a coup. They want to overthrow the Hokage and take control of the village, and we cannot allow that. The Hokage already tried to find another exit, but eventually, he concluded that my solution would be more effective, you have the permission of the Hokage. Although someone else was initially assigned to this mission, we decided to distract him with another mission. This man is someone of great talent, and we cannot afford to lose someone like him."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. He wondered who could it be until a person came to his mind. After a while, he decided to talk again, "Uchiha Itachi?" In the Root, everyone knew about him, that bastard was quite famous.

Danzō once again had hit the floor with his cane to attract Naruto's attention and replied, "Yes, Uchiha Itachi. His contributions to the village and his power are something that we cannot deny, nor can we afford to lose, don't worry about him. He will not return to the village for two weeks, and when he comes back, it will be too late. So this mission will be appropriate for you, nobody is stealthier than you are, so I'm sure that you can perform this task without problems. Your mission starts in two days at five in the afternoon; you will have a time of three hours to complete the mission. This is an SS rank mission, if you fail, or if someone discovers you, it will cost you your head. Don't underestimate to the Uchiha, if you have a chance to kill, do it. Remember, don't leave anyone alive."

Then Danzō gave a scroll with the parameters of the mission to Naruto, who quickly read it and then burned it. Danzō nodded and then he proceeded to leave the room, but he stopped and added, "You are important to the Root, Oni. Don't fail this mission; I know you can do it." After that, he left the room leaving only to Naruto, who had a dark grin on his face.

However, after that, he started talking to his tenant who now would be jumping for joy. "Old fool 'you are important for the Root.' Tch, just because you can't control me, you want me to have an emotional attachment to you. Anyway, did you hear that Kurama?" Naruto mentally asked, and Kurama replied, **"Brat, you are truly lucky. To have the privilege of destroying that damn clan, now I can say that I envy you. At least, I will be able to see all this slaughter."** Kurama said with a big dark smile on his face as he crushed some people in the Konoha of Naruto’s mindscape.

Then he continued,  **"Now go and get ready, brat. Keep everything ready for this great mission of yours, and don’t fail! We still have many things to do in this filthy village before we can leave."**

Naruto growled in annoyance, "Who the hell do you think I am?! I don't know the meaning of failure, and I won't learn it just for killing some copycats. Trust me, I won't fail this. This will be easy, these Uchiha have a lot of confidence in their eyes, but before they can activate their ‘almighty eyes’, they will already be already dead, and a few clones can always help. But I get a terrible headache when I use them with my Rinnegan." Naruto said as he unconsciously rubbed his forehead while Kurama growled his reply.

**"Don't get stupid now. You know very well that when you use your shadow clones with your Rinnegan, they share their field of vision with you, so I think that's what it gives you a headache, and that's something that you have to fix,"** Kurama replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes,  _"Why do you have to be so serious all the time? Anyhow, let's put that aside, we must prepare ourselves for this mission."_  Naruto ended while he proceeded to prepare himself for his great mission.

Two Days Later - 4:50 pm

Naruto was well hidden in the Uchiha compound; he had suppressed his chakra so even the best sensor could not detect him. He wore the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black clothing, a gray flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals and a Japanese katana of approximately 55 centimeters tied on his back.

He was quietly watching the Uchiha entering into their compound when he thought,  _"It's show time!"_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 finally published here. I did a lot of corrections, it may not be perfect, but it's a lot better.
> 
> Yes, you read it. Naruto will exterminate the Uchiha clan.
> 
> The narration may sound as if I'm writing with hate, but what happens is that sometimes I write as if Naruto was telling the story.
> 
> Just wait till the next Friday. Review and tell me about my mistakes. I can get better if you guys tell me.
> 
> If you want to ask me something, PM me! See ya!  
>  


	3. Chapter 2: A Demon in the Shadows

Person talking - "Hello everyone."

Person thinking -  _"Damn you all!"_

Demon talking -  **"I will eat you."**

Demon thinking -  ** _"This tastes worse than shit."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

** Chapter 2 **

Hokage Tower - Two Hours before the Massacre

Minato Namikaze was sitting behind his desk, signing a stack of papers. He had a lot to think, especially about what would happen within two hours. He stopped when he heard a knock on his door and said, "Come in." When the door opened, Danzō Shimura made his presence known. Bowing slightly, he spoke, "Hello, Hokage-sama. You have called me, might I know the reason for this little meeting?" He calmly spoke as he sat down in a chair in front of Minato's desk.

Minato stared at him for a few seconds until he made a signal and his ANBU left the room. He then placed a privacy seal and spoke, "Danzō, you know very well why I've called you. I agreed with the extermination of the Uchiha clan only because we would keep Itachi in the village. You offered to send your Root, but you haven't given me any information on how many members you commanded on this task, and how they will operate. You know very well that all this must be done in the most discreet manner as possible so that the authorities of the village don't get suspicious."

Danzō listened carefully to each of his words and then he showed a half-smile. "Hokage-sama, I’ve only sent one of my Root, and I can assure you that this agent is one of the best that I have. Besides, let me tell you that I trained him," Danzō replied with a bit of pride in his words.

Minato raised an eyebrow at this, "Just one? Tell me the identity of this man that you say that is so skilled." Minato thought that it was very strange that Danzō would do this kind of thing; he always took care of sending a good amount of his Root on the most challenging missions.

Danzō smiled and replied, "Come on, Hokage-sama. You have given me the most difficult missions to assign them to this agent, and let me tell you that he has always returned. I think you know who I'm talking about." Minato upon hearing this opened his eyes in shock and clenched his fists tightly, "The damn demon." He thought.

Danzō was playing with fire, and Minato knew that he was aware of it. However, Danzō continued talking.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama; Oni won't fail this mission. I won't be any different from the other missions that he has been on; you can put your trust in him." Danzō looked at Minato, waiting for him to say something. But what he had said next caught him off guard.

"Danzō, I've allowed you to keep that kid just because I hoped that you would be able to eliminate his emotions and keep him under control, but I've realized that this didn't happen. Moreover, he has turned into someone quite violent. That's why I'll take him out of Root when this mission is over." Minato stated, and Danzō quickly thought of something to say.

"Hokage-sama, if I may. I'm training this kid to be the defender of the village; you cannot take him out of Root. What will he do? You know very well that he will go crazy if we don't give him missions. Besides, are you thinking of sending him to the academy? That would not be appropriate, Hokage-sama." Danzō objected. He mentally cursed Minato, always trying to mess up his plans.

Minato thought about this for a moment and then replied, "Yes, that's what I'm going to do. We need him as a defender, but we can't make him too powerful, it won't be wise. If he has any problems with this, I'll put him in the lowest levels of the ANBU prison, and he will never see the daylight again. Now get out of my sight, or perhaps do you want to discuss what the Sandaime-sama had said to you about Root? I can stop everything I'm doing now to talk about that issue." Minato threatened. He had to put a stop to Danzō and the demon brat; he would organize all this later, and maybe he could order the demon brat to protect his son if someone tried to attack him.

He knew that those stupid of Iwa wanted to do something, but he still could not prove anything; he just had to wait.

Danzō quietly got up from his seat, but in his mind, he only wanted to kill the bastard who was in front of him. Maybe he could try out his new acquisition to order the stupid Yondaime to stab himself. But it was not convenient, not yet. He had something else in mind to use that eye, and he could not use it in this bastard.

So again, he turned around without waiting for any order to retreat, and just when he was to get out of the office, Minato spoke again, "Danzō, I want you to send the boy here immediately after he finishes his mission. I have a mission for him; I'll personally give it to him, and Danzō; I hope you're not angry with this decision, it's for the sake of the village." Then he told Danzō to get out and so he did.

Danzō left the Hokage tower to go to the Root's base as he thought, _"Looks like I'll have to accept Orochimaru's proposal about his invasion plan. It will take years, but that idiot will fall. When that happens, Naruto-kun will be my personal weapon, and then he won't oppose to me."_ Danzō chuckled with a dark smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Minato was mentally cursing Danzō. _"That idiot! He knew that I would accuse his Root of treason after finishing that mission. But he sends the demon brat; he knows that I can't kill him, or I would have problems! How didn't I see this before?!... Damn you, Danzō, and damn you too, Demon Brat!"_ With that thought, Minato let out a big sigh as he saw the stack of papers, so he thought again, _"Sometimes I wonder why I took this job."_ Then he continued with his obligations.

Konohagakure no Sato - Ninja Academy

A kid with blue eyes and spiky blond hair was arguing with a child who had onyx eyes and black hair. "I'm telling you, Sasuke. My father is the most brilliant man in the world. There is no one stronger than he is." Said the child. Now, the boy identified as Sasuke, replied, "Hmph, Menma. My father is the chief of the village's Police. Besides that, he is the head of the Uchiha clan."

The now identified as Menma, growled, "So? My father is the Hokage, and he doesn't come from any prestigious clan, but he's stronger than anyone in your clan." He crossed his arms with a triumphant smile on his face.

Sasuke also growled and answered, "Oh really? Well, Itachi-nii will surpass your father in a few years, and then I'll do it. He would be the next candidate for the Hokage title if you didn't know."

Menma was about to add something, but someone else shouted, using the infamous Big Head no Jutsu. "SILENCE!" The class teacher, Umino Iruka, a Chunnin that had lost his parents in the Kyūbi's attack, yelled.

Both kids instantly stopped while they looked at their sensei, sweating heavily. "S-sorry, Iruka-sensei. We didn't mean to talk so loudly, you know. But the Teme usually gets on my nerves. So I couldn't control myself." Menma said.

Sasuke glared at him and replied, "You're the Teme, TEME!"

Iruka shook his head and shouted again, "Enough is enough! Very well class, we'll do some exercises outside." After saying that, he made a sign to the class to get up and follow him.

Sasuke and Menma looked and smiled at each other; they waited until everyone was out and Menma was the first one to speak, "Well, I didn't believe that it would work, these history classes are boring. We should be practicing kunai throwing and maybe some sparring, but my Oto-san doesn't want to train me yet. He says that I have to 'live my childhood.' I have to do everything by myself." Menma finished with a pout on his face and crossing his arms, and then Sasuke spoke, "I understand you, my Oto-san didn't want to teach me before, but I think he changed his mind because yesterday he was supervising my training with my Katon jutsu." Sasuke said with a big smile.

Menma looked at him and said, "Seriously? You're lucky, I only hope that my Oto-san also teaches me some Jutsus, but he says that I am not ready. But hey, let's go before Iruka-sensei gets angry again." With that said, both left the class to practice with Kunai.

With Naruto - Time of the Massacre

_"It's show time!"_ Naruto thought as he put on a fox-shaped mask to cover his face. Besides that, he was using a Henge to make himself look like a taller person.

He jumped over one of the roofs of the compound and thought. _"Are you ready, Kurama?"_ He knew that his tenant was awake for this.

Kurama growled and answered, " **More than ready, I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world."** Naruto smiled at this and stated, "Well, too bad. You know? I suddenly had an attack of moral, and my moral and sense of honor tell me that this is wrong. So, I won't do it..." Naruto said with a severe expression on his face.

There was silence for a few seconds and then Naruto could hear laughs in his mind, **"HAHAHA! You? Moral and sense of honor? Ha! I didn't think you would be so funny. But hey! It was amusing, brat."** Kurama said as he wiped a small tear from his eye.

Naruto smiled, _"Well…you know me, honor and morals are for the samurais, and I'm not a fucking samurai. Okay, it's time to get serious. I have something to show you. Do you remember when you told me about your father and that he can create things from nothing and give them consciousness?"_

Kurama nodded, and Naruto proceeded, _"Well, I can't do that yet, it's fucking hard, but I can do something similar. At first, I had no idea I could do something like this, but then, when the idiot of Danzō showed me the hand seals for the summoning technique and when he tried to make me sign one of his contracts without success, I found out that I could summon animals by only imagining them. It's a great skill. Look, I'll show you; this will be our trump card." With that said, Naruto activated his Rinnegan and mentally shouted, "Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Jutsu),"_ At the end of his words, a puff of smoke showed up, revealing a little chameleon; its eyes also had the Rinnegan.

Kurama paid attention to it until he decided to ask out of curiosity, **"All right, brat. What are we supposed to do with that little thing? I can see that it has the Rinnegan too; you've said that using clones who have their Rinnegan activated caused you to have a headache since they shared their field of vision. Will you endure it now?"**

Naruto shook his head and replied, _"Yes, but this is different from my clones. I can order my summoning to stop sharing their field of vision with me, and don't underestimate this little creature. This thing can camouflage itself and become undetectable. Besides that, it can be as big as a two-story house."_

Kurama now seemed to see the point of it. If they could camouflage themselves and increase their size while they were hiding, they would be a very lethal weapon. And since the Uchiha believed that they were safe in their compound, they would never expect that something like that could be hiding to kill them.

Naruto didn't wait more and again made more hand seals, summoning several chameleons. Naruto gave orders to each summon, and they proceeded to sneak in different parts of the Uchiha compound.

Naruto watched his work and then went to the Police Station of the Uchiha Clan.

Konohagakure no Sato – Three Hours Later

Uchiha Sasuke was currently walking quietly through the streets of the village; Iruka had detained him longer today because he and Menma decided to fight again in the training session. It was a little late; the lights illuminated the streets, which had a lot of movement.

He asked himself if his Kaa-chan would be mad at him for being late, but it was Menma's fault. He and his foolishness always exasperated him.

He entered a street, and then he saw the walls of the Uchiha compound. He was happy because his nii-san would return in two days from his mission, and perhaps, he could train with him a little.

He arrived at the entrance and saw that it was very dark. Besides that, the streets were empty. He had a bad feeling, so he ran directly to his house; maybe everyone was in a clan meeting or something like that, right? With that in mind, he sprinted toward his house.

With Naruto

"Who are you, dammit!? Show your face, you piece of shit!" A man yelled with his Sharingan spinning furiously, alongside this man was the body of a woman, with long black hair and a white skin, her name was Mikoto Uchiha.

Fugaku didn't know how all of this had happened. He had been reading the tablet of the Uchiha clan trying to discover its secrets until he had seen enough. After that, he had gone to the Police Station, seeing dozens of dead bodies everywhere, none of them showed signs of fighting.

Therefore, he had concluded that the Hokage found out about his plan to take control of the village, and now he was acting.

So he quickly ran to his home, believing that it was not too late. He thought that he could still save his wife and his little son. However, when he arrived at his home, he saw his wife on the floor, apparently killed by the same person who killed the others in the Police Station, since she showed no signs of fighting.

Since he got no answer, he yelled again, "Who the hell are you?! Are you a fucking dog of the Hokage?! And how the hell did you do all this by yourself?!" He suddenly heard a dark laugh coming from the walls. He was not really sure where it was coming from, though. _"Not even my Sharingan can see remains of chakra in the room. Who the hell can do something like this?"_ Fugaku thought.

A slightly mature voice answered, "How do you know that I did all this by myself? Are sure that no one else helped me?" Fugaku shook his head and replied, "I have seen the bodies, you have done something to those who were at the Police Station, and also to my wife. None of them showed signs of fighting or that you have poisoned them. I don't know what the hell you did, but I know you're the one responsible for all this. Now answer me, who the hell sent you here?!" Fugaku was calmer now; maybe if he made him stay longer, the ANBU would arrive and would catch this guy.

He was sure that the Hokage sent him to do this, and if they captured him, he would be accused of treason, wily bastard.

Once again, the voice spoke derisively, "Oh, wow, you are very perceptive, and I thought that the people in the Uchiha clan were a bunch of mindless puppets. I thought that was the reason you guys copied the techniques of other people." Fugaku clenched his fists in anger, extracting some blood of them.

The voice continued speaking, "It's okay; I will illuminate your limited brain. I'm a demon who lives in the shadows, a demon that does not distinguish between good and evil, a demon that is here to take revenge against your clan for enslaving my partner, and listen to this…" He paused for a few seconds and now spoke with a demonic voice, **"I'm not anyone's dog! Much less of that bastard who you call 'Hokage.' I'm just following his orders so that my plans don't get affected, and I do this because I'm returning a favor to my partner."** He ended, releasing large amounts of killing intent.

Fugaku felt his knees as a pressure forced him to do so. He was breathing hard, and he could swear that he saw his death. Just when he thought that he would die by suffocation, the pressure stopped, and he began to cough due to the lack of air, hearing the voice continuing, "As for who I am..." Just then, a big chameleon made its appearance while it opened its mouth to reveal a man in a fox-shaped mask and an ANBU battle outfit. "Your worst nightmare... _Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)."_

Listening to the last words, Fugaku felt his body being pulled directly toward that mysterious man who was waiting for him with a strange blade, stabbing him in his right shoulder and throwing him to the floor. Then he felt that the man placed a hand on his head, holding him firmly. In the end, the man uttered, "As for how I did all this... Feel honored. Don't take what I did to your clan personally, it's just that you guys enslaved to the wrong demon."

Fugaku looked at him and weakly asked, "W-wha-at t-the h-hell are you-u talking a-about? What demon? W-we have n-never enslaved anyone." He was getting weaker, and he was unable to move because that weird blade was restraining his body.

Naruto approached to his ear and whispered, "Kyūbi." When he said that, Fugaku opened his eyes in shock. It couldn't be him! He was supposed to be dead; he activated his Sharingan one last time and saw that indeed it was a child who would have been about eight years old. How could someone so young have killed the entire Uchiha clan? He wanted to say something else, but it was too late.

Naruto whispered, _"Ningendō (Human Path)"_ And that was the last thing Fugaku heard before Naruto yanked the soul out of his body and released it into the air.

Naruto looked at his body and sighed,  _"Done. Hey, Kurama, this was fucking easy. Was he supposed to this be the father of Uchiha Itachi? Pathetic."_

Kurama, who had a big smile on his face, replied, **"This was the funniest thing I've seen in more than five hundred years. Brat, I'm glad that you have been my container, I can't imagine being in the body of a hyperactive idiot shouting that he would be the next Hokage."** Upon saying that, both of them felt a shiver running down their backs, and Naruto replied, _"If that were to happen, I'd kill myself."_ Kurama smiled, and he was about to add something else, he heard Naruto saying in his mind.

 _"Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)_ _" A_ nd a boy, a little smaller than Naruto, was pulled towards him.

With Sasuke - Moments Before

Sasuke was now walking around his home. He was scared because his home never had the lights off, and at this time, his mother was always making dinner.

He continued walking through the corridors of his house and started whispering, "Kaa-chan…Oto-san, Where are you? I-it's not funny anymore; p-please, stop hiding." He kept walking until he heard a hit on the second floor.

He quickly walked upstairs, stumbling over some steps on the way. He came up to the room of his parents and stood there, hearing two people whispering. Therefore, he opened the door slightly and what he saw surprised him: a tall, red-haired man with a mask was holding his father's head.

He realized that the man whispered something to his father, and the next thing he saw was his father falling to the floor, apparently dead. He looked sideways and saw his mother lying on the floor, showing no signs of life.

Sasuke's face was filled with tears; he let out a small sob, which he quickly covered with his hands. He started running away but then he felt a strange force drawing him to that man. He panicked; he could do nothing, but accept his destiny.

Now

Naruto caught the child and quickly put him on the floor. Naruto stared at him as he remembered the description of Itachi's little brother and that he should let him live, or that he would regret it. Like he was afraid of Danzō's threats. _"Kurama, should I kill this boy?"_ Naruto mentally asked.

Kurama growled and answered,  **"Of course you should! A good Uchiha is a dead one! Kill him right now and get out of here, remember that you can’t stay here too long. Soon, the forces of your 'daddy' will arrive, and if they see you, they will catch you."**  Naruto thought about that a moment and then decided that he would kill him.

Sasuke saw that the man pulled out from his sleeves a strange blade and directed it toward his skull to stab him with it.

Sasuke closed his eyes, but after a while, he realized that nothing had happened. He opened his eyes a little and could see that the blade was just millimeters away from his eyes. He pulled himself away quickly not to lose his eye while he asked with fear in his words, "W-wh-ho a-are y-you? Why did you do this?" He asked again, and this time, he started to cry.

Naruto ignored him and mentally spoke again, _"I think I'll do something else, maybe this kid can give me some fun in the future."_

Kurama didn't like this and shouted, **"What the hell are you talking about?! Kill him right now, you can’t let him live, if he unlocks his damn eyes and discovers how to pass them to the next level, he could control me aga-"** , but before he could finish his speech, Naruto interrupted him, _"Enough Kurama!... Do you think that I'll be stupid as to allow someone to control you again? I promised you that I wouldn’t let anyone else do it again. I may be a bastard, but I keep my promises. You're my only friend, and I won't let that some foolish eyes can take control of you. Besides, I have some better eyes, remember?"_

Kurama was silent for a few seconds, until he let out a big sigh **, "You're right. Sorry, it’s just that I hate those damn eyes, and I didn't think clearly. Do what you have to do while I watch you."** With that said, Naruto looked back to the kid who was in front of him, and he hoarsely spoke, "You don't need to know who I am." Then he turned Sasuke's body and stabbed three of his blades in him, not in his vital points. Two of them in his legs —one in each respective leg—, and the other one in both of his hands.

Sasuke cried out in pain, but then he realized that he was seeing some kind of illusion, where at first he seemed to see some weird eyes staring at him, but it only lasted for a few milliseconds. The next thing he saw was something that would leave a scar on him forever.

It was a black and white illusion that it seemed to vibrate; there he saw some huge chameleons catching with their long tongues to his relatives before they could realize what was happening, coiling them until their bones were broken. Then those chameleons proceeded to swallow them.

He wanted to do something, anything. But he could only watch. Even if he closed his eyes, he could still see the illusion. He saw the man who had been in front of him, but now he was sneaking into the police station of his clan, catching them and killing them in almost the same way that his father had died, killing them all with relative ease. 'The Konoha Military Police Force' was what made the Uchiha clan so proud, dropping like flies by just one man.

Then he saw that the man left the building and walked around the streets that were already empty. He quickly arrived at his house, and Sasuke saw his mother dying in the same way as the others.

Sasuke at this point was already in a state of shock, and when he was about to release foam from his mouth, he felt that one of the blades sent him a small electrical jolt, which pulled him out of his shock. Just to see his father talking apparently to nothing, and after a few minutes, the same man appeared, catching Fugaku, in the same way, he did with Sasuke and killing him after a few seconds.

The illusion then ended, and he saw that the man was now standing in front of him and looking at him while the blades that had been in his body before were now in his hands. If Sasuke could see through that mask, he might have been able to see the face of amusement that Naruto had. But he couldn't, so he just desperately asked, "Why?"

Naruto answered, "Because you clan is cursed, if they were still roaming around the world, then they would have brought the end to this world. I just took precautions to prevent that from happening."

Sasuke looked at him furiously and yelled, "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me!" Naruto looked at him and shook his head, "Nonono, I am giving you a chance to avenge your clan. I'm giving you the opportunity to continue living and to make yourself strong. But listen carefully; you will never be able to defeat me, not in the way you are now. You saw what I did, right? I killed all the people your pathetic clan without even pushing myself; your pathetic father, the head of this disgusting clan could do nothing, and he died like the others. Your mother...What can I say? A beauty... Maybe after this I can have some fun with her bod-" But before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke stood up angrily and tried to hit him.

Naruto dodged it and hit him in the neck, and then he continued speaking, "Yeesss...this is how you will become strong, fill your heart with hate and contempt, never trust anyone, kill those who oppose you, train and become strong. But if you have distractions such as friendship and love, you will never be able to defeat me. You will hear from me again when I believe that you are ready and I realize that you are strong enough to face me. Don't love, don't cry, don't feel compassion, there is no honor in us. If you do this, you will be a true Shinobi like me. We'll meet again, Sasuke-kun. Goodbye." Then Naruto proceeded to hit Sasuke in his neck and left him unconscious.

Naruto then walked out the Uchiha compound, hearing Kurama speaking in his mind, **"Wow...you really are the biggest bastard I've ever seen in my entire existence. Heck! Even I might haven't been able to say what you said to that brat. Hahaha, I like you more every day, Naruto!"**

Naruto smiled and spoke as he jumped over the houses of the village towards the base of Root, _"Wow, you flatter me, Kurama. Surprising you is quite an achievement. Oh, and what happened? Why am I not a 'brat' anymore?"_ Naruto asked playfully.

Kurama sighed and smiled, **"Well when I saw that kid crying like a baby, I realized that he is a brat, and I just can't put you in the same category as him."** Naruto smiled again; he could not avoid being happy, the truth was that he wanted to kill all those Uchihas a long time ago.

They supposedly were the police of Konoha, but they never did anything to keep the villagers away when they gave him those terrible beatings. However, now they would no longer be a problem for him, nor for this world or the next one. Now the Shinigami would have to deal with them.

He then returned his attention to his way when he noticed that he arrived at Root headquarters, with Danzō waiting at the entrance with his characteristic blank expression.

Danzō saw that Naruto had arrived, and thirty minutes before the scheduled time. He carefully looked at him and saw that he didn't wear his traditional mask, but he didn't care about that. He also realized that he didn't have a single drop of blood or injuries on his body, as usual.

When Naruto was in front of him, he hit the ground with his cane to get his attention, "I can see that you’ve completed your mission, Oni. And perfectly, as always.”

Naruto shrugged, "What can I say? This mission wasn't that hard; it seems that the Uchihas can only fight with their Sharingan. Too bad for them, I didn't allow them to use them. They never realized what happened, only when they were already dead." Naruto replied as if it were nothing.

Danzō watched him and thought, _"Maybe Minato is right, he is getting too powerful. Besides, he doesn't care about anything nor anyone. Maybe he will be a threat to the village someday, but I still have an ace up my sleeve, and then I will have him under my control. But it is still too early for that. Minato, I'll let you continue with your stupid plan, and when the time comes..."_

Danzō stopped his line of thought when he realized that Naruto was already leaving, so he quickly called him, "Oni, Hokage-sama has requested your presence in the Hokage Tower. Now is late, but tomorrow morning you have to go there and listen to whatever he has to say." Danzō ended waiting for a response, but he only saw a shrug while Naruto continued his way to the base.

Danzō clenched his fists at such behavior, and he thought, _"Damn brat. You'll see, very soon you will show me the respect that I deserve."_ After that, he also walked into the base.

Konohagakure no Sato - The Next Day

Naruto got up a little later than usual since he had to meet with 'Hokage-sama.’ However, he didn't want to see that bastard. With a sigh, he put on his ninja outfit and then headed to the Hokage Tower.

According to Danzō, he must go with his full equipment set, with the mask and everything. He did not know why but he thought it was the best, maybe he would not recognize him; Naruto was sure that the bastard knew he was his son.

He arrived at the tower and entered the building; he saw the secretary and told her that he had a meeting with the Hokage. Thus, he gave her a paper that contained a verification. She told him to wait for a moment and that she would be back. He waited, and after about three minutes, she appeared again saying that the Hokage would receive him.

He walked up the stairs, and when he was in front of the office, he knocked on the door. He had never seen this man in person, and he didn't want to do it. After a while he heard a 'come in,' so he entered the office.

There was the 'Almighty' Yondaime Hokage, the man who defeated to the Kyūbi...yeah sure, moron…, sitting behind a desk and signing some papers.

He entered the room and softly spoke, "What can I do for you, Hokage-sama? It’s an honor to be in your presence." Naruto then thought. _"Damn! Maybe I should devote myself to acting! ...Yeah sure."_

Minato looked up and saw a boy a little taller than his son, with the typical Root uniform and an Oni mask. He paid more attention to the mask and thought, _"Yes, that mask is perfect for you, damn demon."_ He pulled away those thoughts and quietly spoke, "I believe you know the reason you’re here. We'll talk about the mission that you had yesterday, which involved a clan of the village." Minato got up from his seat to look out the window to his village; he breathed the fresh air and then turned again before continuing.

"The truth is that I didn't expect that someone so young would do this mission, and Danzō said that this wouldn't be a problem for you. I had my doubts at first, but after the ANBU had arrived at the compound, they told me that everything was spotless, that there wasn't a single drop of blood around the Uchiha compound. Well, except for Fugaku's house. Could you be kind enough to explain to me how you did all of this without spilling a single drop of blood? They also told me that no one showed signs fighting, Fugaku only. And explain to me, why did you leave the little Sasuke alive?" Minato ended giving Naruto a signal to talk.

Naruto thought about how to get out of this situation. He couldn't say that he extracted the souls of every bastard of that clan and that he had used some of his summonses to make them eat the Uchihas... No, he had to come up with something ingenious, until he thought of something. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but the method I have used is a secret. It's a skill that I've developed over time. We're Shinobi, and as you'll know, we keep our best cards under our sleeve. I don't want to talk about this ability of mine; all my work could be exposed if anyone knows how it works. Besides that, we're not alone in this room, and something could leak out from here." Naruto replied.

Minato looked at him while he ordered his ANBU to withdraw as he placed a privacy seal. _"You're kind of astute, like a real demon."_ He thought but continued. "Okay, but why did you leave Sasuke alive? I was told that he had multiple injuries around his body and that he was in a severe state of shock. Explain to me what happened." Minato demanded.

To Naruto, this was easier, so he answered. "Well, I let him alive because Danzō informed me that you wanted to keep Itachi Uchiha in the village. I thought the only way that he would do it was if he had someone to take care of in this place. As for the other question. Well, I first attacked the young Sasuke because I thought he was someone who was able to escape from me. I detected him just after killing his father. Maybe that was the reason he was in shock, watching someone of your family dying in front of your eyes must be sorrowful." The latter was uncalled for, and he merely said it to see what kind of reaction the Yondaime would have. He was sure he saw his wife dying in front his eyes and then 'he' to become later the 'Demon Brat.'

 _"Hehehe, it seems that he didn't take it very well."_ Naruto thought as he watched his father tensing in his place and clenching his fists tightly, with a look that was much colder than before.

Then he heard something that would be imperceptible to any human ear; it sounded like, "You have no idea" and "Demon." Too bad for him, the advantages of having a demon fox inside you improved the hearing and other senses. He did not care about this, and he just waited for his father to leave his pathetic lament.

He did not wait long because he spoke again, "Okay, Danzō informed me that your codename is Oni. Therefore, from now on you're out of Root, and you will be reinstated as a citizen of Konoha. In one month from now on, you'll have to go to the Ninja Academy. You'll be there until you complete the four years of training and then we'll assign you to a team, do you have any objections?"

Naruto meanwhile was thinking about this. _"So... Does he want me out of Root? From the place where there would always be eyes on me, and where I couldn't properly train with my Rinnegan? And besides that, he is giving me the opportunity to go to the pathetic Academy, where I can just leave a shadow clone while I train at one of the training grounds? This man is dumb. I just exterminated a ninja clan, and he wants to send me to a place filled with children. But hey, I have to take this chance."_

Naruto shook his head and answered, "No Hokage-sama, I don't have any objections. What's more, I like the idea. Spending so much time in Root isn't good for anyone. The place smells terrible and besides that, you have to deal with a one-eyed old man 24 hours a day."

Minato laughed at this until he realized who made him laugh _, "Wait... Have I laughed for what this demon said? Damn it! What's wrong with me?! He is the killer of my son!"_

Naruto also noticed this and thought, "Uh! What happened daddy? Do you think that your little son is funny?"

Minato cleared his throat and continued, "*Ahem* Well, as I was saying, I will return your old identity to you. You just have to sign these papers, and I will give you an apartment where you can live, and the money from your missions. You must return all your gear and never talk to anyone about your relationship with Root or yesterday's mission. If you do it, you'll be accused of treason, and you will be prosecuted and then executed. Now take your mask off and sign these papers." Minato then placed some papers on the desk.

Naruto shrugged and took his mask off. He noticed a slight gasp from his father, but he only signed the papers before handing them back. "Very well," Minato said, "Here are the keys to your apartment and in this scroll is the money from your missions. You can do whatever you want with that money, as long as you don't go telling about their origins." Minato finished, giving him the keys.

Naruto had already given him all his equipment while he accepted the keys. The Hokage was about to order him to leave until Naruto requested, "Hokage-sama if you don't mind, I want to keep my katana. It's something really special to me." Minato was curious to know why 'the Demon' had something special. Hence, he asked, "Can you tell me why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I won that katana in my first kill, from a stupid samurai who wanted to have a duel with me. I didn't pay him attention and I killed him quickly. That's why it's special to me," he answered as if it was something ordinary.

Minato didn't see anything wrong with that, but a small part of him felt sorry for him, killing at that age...No! He killed his son! He had no reason to feel sorry for him.

Minato sighed, "Okay, you can take it. Now, you're dismissed.” After that, Naruto quickly grabbed his katana and disappeared with a fire Shunshin.

Minato was slightly surprised of such ability, a Shunshin was something easy to do, but adding an element to it was quite hard.

However, he sighed and continued with the bane of his existence…paperwork.

With Naruto

Currently, Naruto was jumping on the roofs of the village, looking for his new home. He did not care about Danzō or Root; he thought that the old fool knew all this. Thus, he did not see the point of returning to the base and tell him that he was leaving. Besides, he did not have anything to pick up from there. But not everything was bad. They gave him his money and identity again.

He knew that the Hokage said nothing about hiding his status as a Jinchūriki, so he was sure that everyone in the village would know within a week that the 'demon brat' had returned to the village to 'kill them all.' Poor fools, now he was not the defenseless child from three years ago, now he would break some bones if anyone dared to do something against him.

After a few moments, he came to the address where his apartment was, and when he saw it, he could only think of one thing. _"This is a sty."_

He continued to settle in this place and think what he would do in this whole month before going to the academy. And he could only think of one thing… training.

With that in mind, he left his apartment and headed to an area far away from the village. He had to find out what more he could do with his eyes. He had almost mastered his gravity techniques. Now he only needed two minutes to use those techniques, and the _Ningendō (Human Path)_ seemed to have no cooldown.

He created about 50 clones to practice Ninjutsu as he tried to figure out what else he could do with his Rinnegan. Then he started with his training.  _"Okay! Looks like things will be more interesting for us from now on, eh…Kurama?_ " Naruto asked, and he quickly got his answer.  **"I don't doubt it."**

* * *

 

 

** Here is the profile of Naruto **

**Name: Naruto**

**Last Name: (None)**

**Birthday: October 1 (The day that is shown on his birth certificate. Minato modified this to avoid suspicion. In the orphanage, Naruto found out that his real birthday was October 10).**

**Weight: 26kg**

**Height: 127cm**

**Characteristics: Red spiky hair, red eyes with slit pupils, whisker marks, enlarged fangs, slightly toned body due training**

**Skills: High knowledge in Kenjutsu combined with the style Bōnkurasshā; great skills in Futon and Raiton techniques; average knowledge of Katon techniques; low in Doton techniques; null knowledge in Suiton techniques. He can use his Rinnegan and use gravity to repel and attract objects. Also, he can summon any animal by only imagining them; he can also extract souls of his opponents and read their minds when he does this, or just read their minds if his target is not for killing. Specialty in stealth and infiltration techniques. Low in Genjutsu and sensor type skills in development.**

**Hobbies: Train or kill people (if he is on a mission).**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done.
> 
> Okay, now you saw how Naruto did his mission. Thus far, Naruto can use the following paths: Human Path, Animal Path, Deva Path.
> 
> In this month, Naruto will be training, people will be aware of his return, and you know what the consequences of this will be. In the next chapter, we will be talking a little about Naruto's classmates.
> 
> And what the hell happened with Sasuke after the massacre. After that, we will have a time skip until the graduation day and team selections. I've already chosen Naruto's team members, Anko as his sensei, and FemHaku (she will be on his team after the Wave Arc), and the last member is a surprise.
> 
> See you!


	4. Chapter 3: A very peculiar student

Person talking, "Hello everyone."

Person thinking, _"Damn you all!"_

Demon talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon thinking, **_"This tastes worse than shit."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

** Chapter 3 **

Two Weeks Later - Hospital 11:30 am

Sasuke Uchiha had woken up a few minutes ago, just to hear the conversation of some nurses that he was the only one survivor of the Uchiha clan.

At that moment, he remembered everything that had happened, how the man killed his father and everything that he had said, and what he could remember better was. _"You will never be able to defeat me, not as you are now." "Fill your heart with hate." "Never trust anyone." "Don't show mercy." "We will meet again."_ He thought about this for a few moments before reviving the images of that man killing his father and the rest of his clan.

He recalled how that guy looked, but he could only remember a few strands of red hair. Yes, since that day, Uchiha Sasuke began to hate redheads. He would have to get stronger. He had to start taking some serious training from now on, Sasuke couldn't waste any more time.

Just then he heard the door opening slowly; he asked himself if they were his annoying fans, perhaps they had already heard that he was here, and they came to bother him. When the door opened completely, Sasuke could see his brother entering the room.

He realized that at first he showed happiness in his eyes, but after a few seconds, they changed to sadness. Itachi proceeded to talk, "How are you, Otouto?" He was genuinely concerned about his brother.

They had told him how they had found him, besides the mental state in which he was in—that was the reason he took so long to get back to consciousness. At first, he was furious at what they did to his precious brother, but then he had been thankful because they left him alive.

Itachi knew that he should have been the one responsible for the massacre, but at the end, they decided to keep him in the village and allow someone else to do it.

Now he had more reasons to protect the village. Itachi didn't need to dirty his hands, and besides that, his brother was still alive. Therefore, he would be able to educate him, and, probably, Sasuke would not be like the rest of his cursed clan.

Sasuke ignored the question and spoke with a somewhat dull voice, "Itachi, I want you to train me seriously after leaving this place. I can't lose my time anymore. What happened hours ago was a wake-up call for me, that guy made me look pathetic. I couldn't see how he looked like; I could only see his red hair. All I know is that he said that he would return when I was ready. So please, train me. If that guy comes back and sees that I'm still weak, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I saw what he did to our clan; he didn't even try hard, and he annihilated one of the greatest clans in the Elemental Nations. Maybe if you had been there, you could have caught that guy." Sasuke ended, squeezing as hard as his little fists allowed him, and Itachi could see that Sasuke had a pleading look on his face.

That didn't help Itachi to stop feeling sorry for his brother; he couldn't tell him that if he had been there, he would have been the one who would have killed everyone and not that mysterious man.

To be honest, he didn't know who the assassin was, not even ANBU handled that information, it was an exclusive matter of the Hokage, and he couldn't be asking for the identity of the man, even if he wanted to.

Itachi looked at Sasuke for a few more seconds and then nodded. "Sure, Otouto. But now you have to rest. When you leave, we'll start your training." Sasuke nodded and laid back on the bed, and after a while, Itachi left the room

After Itachi had left the room, Sasuke frowned, now he had to dedicate himself to his training and stop wasting time with Menma and his nonsense. Maybe he would also start his training, but in any case, Uchiha Sasuke would not be the same kid as before.

With Naruto

Naruto was calmly walking through the streets of the village; it seemed that the news that he had returned had spread like the plague because the insults and the hateful glares had returned.

He didn't care what these bastards thought, as long as they didn't dare to do anything stupid, like getting in his way. He would not mind, but there were always stupid people calling for a beating. And it seemed that some of them were begging for one right now since four men appeared out of the crowd and had surrounded him while they stared at him with pure contempt.

Naruto didn't even look up and coldly spoke, "I'll only say this once, you have ten seconds to get out of my way, or you'll be sorry."

One of the guys who were in front of him, replied, "Ha! Did you hear that? It seems that the demon has become braver; I think we have to remind him his place." After that, many people began to cheer him and tell him to strike first.

Naruto was listening to all this and couldn't help shaking his head. _"Well, I gave them a chance; I have no other option but to kick their miserable asses."_ Naruto thought.

Kurama growled in approval and replied, **"Yes, teach these bastards what would happen if they mess with us, don't leave any of these idiots unharmed."**

Naruto smiled as he stood in the stance of his original Taijutsu, with his left leg forward and the other one backward. He stretched his left arm completely, and the right one at the half.

The man in front of him was about to laugh and ask what the hell he wanted to do, but Naruto spoke first, "Your time is over." When he said that, he gave a powerful kick with his right foot to the man's knee, the result was a broken knee and a man screaming in pain.

However, Naruto didn't stop there; he quickly grabbed the man's right arm, and he bent it until it made a sickening snap, saying that he had successfully broken the bone. He wanted to do something else but realized that the man had already fainted, so much pain made his body collapse, and, therefore, go to the world of unconsciousness.

He was about to attack the others, but he saw that two of them began to run, and only one of them stood there. It seemed that he still had a bit of courage, and Naruto would gladly take it away from him.

He approached the man and jumped into the air, dropping his left foot right on the man's left shoulder, effectively dislocating it.

He was about to continue, but right then an ANBU appeared in front of him and spoke with a feminine voice, "That's enough, Naruto. You've had enough fun with these bastards. Leave them and don't waste more time with these idiots." She had a rabbit-shaped mask and Naruto could see that she had purple hair.

This woman was Yugao Uzuki, she was one of the few people in the village who didn't see Naruto as the incarnation of the demon, and she didn't like the treatment that he was receiving. But she couldn't let him kill some civilians, although she knew that they deserved it.

Naruto looked at the ANBU for a few more seconds; he couldn't detect any hostility in her words. It seemed that she was just doing her job.

Naruto shrugged and replied, "Sorry, _Usagi-san (Rabbit)._ I just wanted to make a point clear, and that point was what would happen to any of these poor bastards." He looked at the multitude and then to the fallen guys, while he continued, "If they dared to mess with me again. As you can see, I like to keep my physical integrity, and I also like to kick some asses. But hey, if they don't get in my way, then we could save the latter and no one would get hurt. Now if you'll excuse me, I will continue with my little tour. Take care of these bastards, I'm leaving." And with that said, he made his way through the mass of people who looked at him with fear.

Yugao sighed and said to the crowd, "All right all of you. Continue with whatever you have to do." And instantly they dispersed and returned to their previous activities.

Yugao then turned around and looked at the two men who were on the ground and commanded, " _Inu (Dog)_ , _Saru (Monkey)_." Just at that moment, two ANBU appeared, one had a dog-shaped mask and the other one a monkey-shaped mask.

"Hai, taicho!" Both said. Yugao looked at them and stated, "Grab these guys and then take them to the hospital. We don't want them to die in the middle of the street on our shift, right? I'll report this to Hokage-sama." And then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hokage Tower - Minutes Later

Yugao had reached the Hokage tower a few minutes ago, and she had exactly reported what happened with Naruto and those men.

Minato carefully listened and then nodded. "Very good, Usagi. You can leave, thanks for telling me this." Yugao nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After Yugao was gone, Minato let out a big sigh and thought, _"I hope it wasn't a bad idea to send him to the academy. I don't believe he'll be so stupid as to attack some kids, but this was the only thing that came to me to keep an eye on him._ _That demon is very elusive, and besides that, he knows how to hide his presence."_ Minato left his thoughts for later as he looked at his biggest enemy right in front of him..., the paperwork.

With Menma – Moments earlier

Menma was calmly eating ramen at his favorite place called Ichiraku. The place seemed to have improved since he and his father decided to eat some occasional bowls here; he didn't know the reason for it, but he didn't care.

Right now, he was with Shikamaru and Chouji eating until they heard screams in the street. Menma and Shikamaru saw that Chouji went outside to see what was going on, both shook their heads, but they decided to follow him.

There they saw something shocking. A boy, no bigger than them, had brutally beaten two men before leaving the place as if nothing had ever happened. After a few moments, they heard a few whispers that sounded like, "Demon" and "Kill…all." They couldn't understand very well since they were talking in whispers and words became mixed, but then an ANBU dispersed the multitude of people, and after a while, only Menma and the other two stood in the street.

They looked at each other and then they headed to the park. When they arrived, Chouji was the first one to talk.

"Whoa...did you see that? That kid almost killed those men." Chouji stated, really surprised while he ate some crisps, Shikamaru only said. "How troublesome." Then they remained silent.

After a few minutes, Menma spoke, "But, how did he learn to do all that? My Oto-san has told me that he is an orphan who lives in the red light district of the village. Besides that, most of the village hate him, so I don't think that anyone could have taught him something, but what if he is a..." But he stopped. "No, I don't think so; my Oto-san would already know it. It doesn't matter; I'll find that boy, and I'll demand him to tell me how he learned all that." Menma stated with confidence.

Chouji looked at him as if he were crazy and Shikamaru was the one who spoke next, "That would be troublesome, Menma. You saw what he did to those guys, don't you? I don't think he would care that you are the son of the Hokage. He said he would do the same to anyone who stood in his way. That would be troublesome for you, and maybe he would kill you."

Shikamaru had always been the voice of reason among them, but Menma didn't care about that and replied, "It doesn't matter, if he tries to do something to me, my Oto-san will send him to a cell. Kakashi-nii will be with me, with him nothing can happen to me. I'll see you tomorrow at the Academy. Bye, guys." Menma said as he left the park.

Chouji and Shikamaru sighed and then Chouji asked, "He's going to die, right?" Shikamaru sighed and replied, "Troublesome."

With Naruto

Naruto currently was in the Forty-Fourth Training Ground also known as the Forest of Death. He had discovered this area by accident, and after a few days, it had become his favorite training ground, though he knew that the Chunin exams took place here.

Working for Root taught him the important points of the village, but he never expected that this field could be like this: giant bugs; man-eating plants; areas of quicksand; and more dangerous elements were in this place, which was perfect for his training.

Presently, he was trying to improve his gravity element. He had discovered that his element allowed him to float for a few seconds, but the usage of chakra was massive. He had to control his element first, and then the chakra consumption would be less, and perhaps, he would be one step closer to master the abilities of his _Tendō (Deva Path)._

He stopped doing what he was doing when he got tired of the person who had been watching him from a while ago. Therefore, he decided to talk, "Come on; get out of there. I've been asking myself if you were waiting for me to drop my guard or something like that to attack me, but let me tell you something...I never drop my guard."

Just when he finished saying that, a bunch of snakes caught him and held him tightly, and among the bushes a woman showed up, with light brown pupil-less eyes and violet hair that was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail.

She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs, she also wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector and shin guards.

The woman looked at Naruto and replied, "Oh really? And how do you explain that I've caught you so easily? I'm surprised that you could detect me, but my snakes are technically undetectable. Now tell me what you are doing here before turning you into food for my snakes." The strange woman looked at him with a sadistic smile on her face.

Naruto didn't flinch and calmly answered, "I'm here because this is the best place I've found to train without any interruptions, or so I thought. As for the other, I always knew that your silly snakes were approaching. And regarding your first question." Then the 'Naruto', who was being held by the snakes, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The woman was surprised, but then she could feel the coldness of the metal on one of her thighs while she heard the voice of a boy. "You've never caught me, at the moment you sent your snakes; I replaced myself with a clone while I patiently waited for what you had to say. Now, can we talk like civilized people? My name is Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto politely asked, pulling his kunai away from her. He could be a bastard most of the time, but in front of a beautiful woman, he always kept his sanity, as long they didn't attempt to kill him.

Even though this woman had attacked him, he didn't feel bad intentions from her, so he decided to let that go overlooked.

As for Anko, she was still surprised, this brat, of not more than ten years old, had caught her with her guard off. Besides that, he had detected her snakes and herself from the beginning! And it was supposed that the stealth was her specialty.

Now she was more curious than before to know more about this boy; she didn't know him personally, but she had seen and heard how the village treated him due to his state as a Jinchūriki.

She had been through something similar like this before when her former sensei had put the Cursed Mark on her body and betrayed the village. Since then, she had been known as 'The Snake Whore'... Bastards.

She pulled those thoughts away and answered, "My name is Anko... Anko Mitarashi, but don't think that you are the big thing just for catching me with my guard off; I just wanted to test your skills, haha." Anko finished with a rather nervous laugh.

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah sure. Whatever you say, miss. Could you now get back to doing whatever you were doing before interrupting my training? And can you leave me here alone?" Naruto finished crossing his arms.

Anko took advantage of this to make a joke and spoke sensually, "What? Do you not want some female company? Maybe I could give you a little kiss." Anko winked at Naruto, who smiled and chuckled at this.

Maybe she thought that he would be ashamed of her words, but he had been trained to resist the Kunoichi's seduction techniques. Thanks to Danzō and Kurama, something as simple as that would not be enough.

Naruto shook his head, "Well, I'll save that kiss for the future, even though I find you very attractive I'm still too young for that stuff. Now I've lost a lot of time, and it's time to return to my apartment. I'll see you later, Anko-san." Then he disappeared in a fire Shunshin.

Anko smiled and then thought, _"Naruto, eh? A fascinating boy. Maybe, when you're a little bigger, you can have some quality time with your dear Anko-chan._ " After that, Anko left the area.

Konohagakure no Sato – Ninja Academy - Two Weeks Later

It had already passed the month that the Hokage gave Naruto to prepare himself to attend the Ninja Academy. To be honest, he just wanted to defect the village right now, but he couldn't do that yet. He still needed to do many things in this place, and among them was how to recover Kurama's power.

It wouldn't be easy, but he trusted that someday he would know how to.

Naruto at this moment was listening to the class teacher, Iruka. He was saying things about how he had to behave and stupid things that he didn't care about, Naruto just wanted to get out of there.

A few seconds later, he told Naruto to follow him because he was going to introduce him to his new classmates.

Naruto sighed at this, coexisting with immature kids would be the most annoying thing that could have happened to him, or that's what he thought until Iruka opened the classroom door and he saw two children who may kill his boredom. He couldn't help but mentally smirk at this.

Classroom - Moments Before

Menma was sitting next to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Since the massacre of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was no longer the same as before. He barely spoke to anyone and also ignored everyone, and when lessons ended, nobody saw him until the next day.

He sighed when Chouji asked, "So, Menma. Did you have any luck finding that boy? You had said that you would search for him, and when you found him, you would demand him to tell you how he learned all that. And as I can see that you are still in one piece, I think that I already know the answer."

Menma growled and answered, "Just so you know. Yes, I did search for him, but after that incident, I didn't see him anywhere, not even with the help of Kakashi-nii. He says that that boy is very elusive." Menma ended, just as the door opened and Iruka entered the classroom along with the boy that they had been talking about moments ago.

Shikamaru was the one who spoke now, "How troublesome."

With Naruto and Iruka - Now

Iruka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and announced, "Kids, listen to me. From today, we will have a new student with us. He was on a trip for a few years, and he returned to the village a few weeks ago, that's the reason he didn't join the Academy with you, kids." He paused and then continued, "So, can you introduce yourself to the class?" Iruka asked, wanting Naruto to finish his words.

He waited a moment, and since he saw that Naruto stood completely still, he insisted, "Come on. Don't be shy and tell everyone who you are."

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds and then calmly stated, "For what? I'm sure that their bastard parents have already spoken to them about me, but okay. My name is Naruto, known as the 'Demon brat'; it's my displeasure to meet you, fucking idiots."

Iruka was about to reprimand him, but someone else did it. "Shut up, fucking dobe! Who the hell do you think you are?! Show respect, damn demon!" Yes... Uchiha Sasuke was furious.

He was thinking about what that man had told him when Iruka opened the door, and when he saw the boy's hair color, he just lost it. He asked to himself who could have that hair color besides that murderer and this boy, it wasn't a very typical color in Konoha.

But then what he had said at the end was the straw that broke the camel's back, that they were a bother for him? Yeah, right. He was the demon; his mere presence was despicable.

His father had talked about him a lot, and he always blamed him for the Uchiha clan's current condition. He said that Naruto was the Kyūbi's incarnation, and he trusted his father since he had never lied to him.

He was about to add something else when Iruka shouted, "Enough, Sasuke! You too, Naruto. No one will fight here or elsewhere, don't make me repeat it or I'll give you a punishment." Naruto dismissed the threat by moving his hands and then proceeded to sit down in one of the empty seats, next to a blonde haired girl with blue eyes who was looking at him with interest.

After a while, she smiled and waved with her fingers as she spoke, "Hello, my name is Ino."

Naruto looked at her and replied, "I think you know mine. Regardless, mine is Naruto, nice to meet you."

Ino smiled amusedly, "I thought it was a 'displeasure.'"

Naruto shook his head, smiling and answered, "You know, I only said that because I could perceive two strong smells of idiots in this place, and I have a great displeasure for that peculiar smell." Naruto stated, looking at Sasuke and Menma, who looked at him at that very moment.

Naruto smiled and waved with his middle finger to each of them. They both glared at Naruto, who cavalierly ignored them.

Then he put his attention on Ino, who was still looking at him amusingly. "You are amusing. But, why do you dislike the son of the Hokage and Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

Naruto didn't see anything wrong with that question, so he answered, "Well, you know, I have a skill that makes me feel and identify the arrogant bastards. And let me tell that you that my senses tell me that they are on the cusp of arrogance." Ino was surprised at what he said, not for having a 'skill', but due to the way he spoke, it was somewhat eloquent but sometimes sarcastic.

He was someone very mature for someone of his age; maybe the way in which the other villagers talked to him forced him to be like that.

He was about to continue his little conversation until Iruka spoke, "Very well class, that's enough. Open your books and we'll proceed with the class. Today we'll talk about the Third Shinobi World War and the great hero of this conflict." After saying that, Menma gave fast claps and stated that everyone would be learning more about how cool his father was.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "*Cough* bastard *cough* baby *cough*." After saying that, the whole class burst into laughter, and Menma glared at him.

Iruka cleared his throat and called everyone's attention again. "Naruto that was your last joke, one more time and you will leave the class..."

Naruto replied sneering, "Oh no! That would be terrible! If you do that, then I will miss this great class and in the future, I would lose the ability to kill my enemies of boredom with these stupid stories."

Most of the class let out a "Uuuuuuhhh." Iruka meanwhile was boiling inside; maybe Naruto knew that he couldn't kick him out of the classroom until the classes ended. It was an order from the Hokage; he wasn't sure why, but he clearly said that he should remain in the classroom until the departure time.

Iruka sighed in defeat and continued with his class while Naruto had a triumphant smile on his face.

Naruto turned around and saw that Ino was looking at him with a hint of admiration in her eyes, so he asked, "What's wrong?"

After a few seconds, Ino laughed and answered, "Nothing, it's just that Iruka-sensei had never lost a fight of words, and you annihilated him. You should teach me how to do that after class."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this; this girl was quite coquettish for someone of her age, and he liked it. Naruto then sat back and responded, "I'm sorry, but right now, that isn't possible. Maybe another day. I'll let you know when I can. You see, dealing with lots of angry villagers is something tiring, and I don't think that someone as cute as you can endure the angry stares for a long time."

Ino blushed a little at the word 'cute'. However, she frowned and replied softly, "The villagers are stupid, my father told me about the burden you have. He says that you're not the demon and that the villagers can't understand that because they've lost many of their loved ones in that tragedy. There are other clans don't believe that you're the demon, like the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka. Maybe there are more, but I only know of those because my friends are of these clans and their parents usually go to my house. I know about this because I accidentally heard my father talking about this a while ago. You're not angry because I know this, are you?" Ino asked. To be honest, she didn't want to annoy Naruto.

She thought he was cute due to his whisker marks that made him look so adorable, like a kitten, or that's what she thought.

Meanwhile, Naruto was digesting all this information while thinking. _"Hmm, it seems that not everyone in this village are bastards. Maybe I could leave some of them alive and Ino could be useful in the future."_

Naruto then remembered Ino's question and answered, "Don't worry, Ino-chan; I would never be mad at you." Naruto ended with a charming smile on his face causing a big blush on the face of Ino. Naruto smiled at her reaction and then decided to get some sleep.

A little behind them, a pink haired girl was watching all this interaction and thought, _"That Ino-pig, I'm sure that she only wants to make me believe that she is no longer interested in Sasuke-kun and then take him away from me. I can't allow it, and Naruto-baka insulted Sasuke-kun! How can she even talk with him?!"_ Yes, Sakura Haruno had her own fantasies.

Time Skip - Four Years Later

Konohagakure no Sato - Ninja Academy - Graduation Day

Naruto was quietly sitting in his respective place, waiting for the arrival of the other students. He had grown up a lot in these four years; he now was 161 centimeters tall and only was 13 years old. He was someone quite high compared to his classmates.

He wore a black jacket with the kanji "Demon" written in red on both sleeves and the face of a fox on its back; black ANBU pants; and he tied his Katana around his waist.

He recalled everything that had happened in these four years since that day when he had entered the academy for the first time.

He had trained almost until breaking his back. He had also allowed Ino to train with him from time to time. He had met with Anko a couple of times; he had talked about some things with her and discovered that she also had resentment toward the villagers.

Then he met a girl named Sakura. The only thing he could think of when he heard her squealing for the first time was to cut her throat; she was like a fucking banshee, screaming things about the "True Love" and stuff like that. He thought that attitude was pathetic in a Kunoichi.

He had learned some interesting things; it seemed that Sasuke took his threat seriously. Hehe, the poor bastard had turned into a fucking asocial. He had learned that he and his 'dear Otouto' had been best friends, but now they didn't even speak to each other.

The only thing for him was to train with his brother, which he discovered when he spied on them to gather some information about them. He needed to know the fighting style of the Uchiha clan, and spying on them was something enriching.

He had also noticed that the aggressions against him decreased drastically after that little show he had with those two poor 'bastards' years ago. His 'daddy' had also doubled his eye on him, and it was becoming more and more difficult for him to escape from those ANBU bastards.

He didn't hear anything about Danzō for a long time; it seemed that Danzō locked himself in his base and started complaining about losing his little weapon.

He also remembered the day when his idiot brother demanded him to tell him where he learned his moves. Too bad for him because he decided to go alone to say such stupidity. He ended up in the middle of the Forest of Death and after two days his daddy had found him there, hehe.

After all that, nothing exciting had happened, just going to those stupid classes. He couldn't use clones because it appeared that his father was aware of that ability from his, and Iruka always took care of throwing something at him to make sure that he wasn't a clone.

He also met a boy named Aburame Shino. Shino sat him well; he wasn't like the rest of the brats, he was intelligent and objective, and he would say things bluntly and wasted no time explaining things. Naruto thought that he would become a true Shinobi.

Naruto was taken out from his musings when someone hit his table sharply, he looked up and saw someone who seemed to cry out for another walk in the Forest of Death, it was Menma, and he appeared to be irritated.

They both stared at each other, and it seemed that neither of them would give in until Menma looked away and spoke. "Listen very well, dobe. My father is coming today to watch the exams, and you will behave. Try not to embarrass this class."

Naruto snorted and replied sarcastically, "Whatever you say, Hime-sama." Naruto smiled at the reaction of his brother, given the fact that he pulled his hairs and then he sat down in his place.

He heard an amused laugh next to him. He turned his head and saw Ino; he hadn't noticed at what moment she arrived. Moreover, he didn't even notice when everyone entered the class. Wow, he really was deep in thoughts.

Then he paid attention to the girl next to him. "Oh, I must be dead because I'm seeing angels." Naruto flirted; he had to admit that she had become very pretty in these four years. Now she had longer hair tied in a ponytail with a purple colored dress, and bandages on her legs.

He had asked her the reason for that, and she replied that her father didn't want her giving shows to the people of the Academy.

Naruto had laughed the first time, but now he saw the point of it. That mutt named Kiba drooled all the time over every girl he saw passing by, and he didn't like such an attitude. Shinobi shouldn't be drooling over every woman they saw, Kiba would die faster than the blink of an eye if he continued with that approach.

He realized that Ino had enormously blushed as she tried to say something. Hehe, he loved doing that. However, all fun ended when the drama queen entered the room followed by his fans and that girl named Sakura, screaming even louder than before. Damn it, Naruto thought that maybe she had a _Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline)_ from hell.

Naruto had already endured her for four years, and now he was more than tired. He looked at Sakura, who was fawning and almost kissing Sasuke's feet.

He shook his head, opened his kunai holder and pulled a kunai out. He threw it directly at her. Nonetheless, he didn't have the intention of killing her, just get her attention, and he had succeeded since he realized that she was watching him now with fear in her eyes while the others believed that he had finally decided to kill the 'banshee.'

Naruto stood up from his seat and walked toward her; he realized that she started to go backward as she stumbled on the stairs of the class.

Naruto approached her and bent down to look at her directly in her eyes, and then he decided to speak. "You know, I should kill you right now," Naruto stated grimly, getting Sakura's eyes to open in shock while turning pale.

She wanted to say something, but Naruto continued speaking, "And save yourself the suffering of being caught on a mission and being used as a sexual object by a band of mercenaries or be the slave of some sickening merchant. With this pathetic fangirl attitude of yours, all you will get will be that, and also the eventual death of your whole team because they will have twice the work. The completion of the mission and of protecting you. You're about to be a Kunoichi, and you continue drooling over the drama queen. God dammit! Keep that attitude if you still want after all I said, but at least, do a favor to humanity and stop screaming like a fucking banshee!" He shouted the last words, after that he proceeded to sit in his seat.

He realized that the whole class looked at him with astonishment, and he roared, "What the fuck are you looking at, you fucking idiots?! Do you want to die instead of her?! I'm not in the mood right now, my fucking ears hurts." Naruto leaked a little of his killing intent to back up his words.

Immediately everyone stopped looking at him, and just then the door opened, showing a euphoric Iruka.

The first thing Iruka noticed was that Sakura was lying on the floor, and it seemed that she had seen a ghost. He also realized that the class was quieter than normal, perhaps because today was graduation day? Yes, maybe.

Then he ordered everyone to return to their seats, and he proceeded to speak, "Hi everyone, I want to say that I am proud of each of you-" But he was interrupted by a voice that he began to hate a long time ago. "*Cough* Proud of my balls *cough*." Yes, Naruto, not even on the last day in the academy, would cease to interrupt him.

Iruka looked at him with a popping vein on his forehead, and then he continued, "Yeah, proud of most of you..., and I'm very happy that you will now become part of this great tree which makes the village. I'm sure you all will defend and protect this great tree with all your strength, and to top it off, the man who keeps this great tree will honor us with his presence to watch your exams. Please, Hokage-sama. If you would be so kind as to come in."

Just then, the "almighty" _Kiiroi Senko (The Yellow Flash)_ entered the room. Instantly, all the students stood up and greeted the Hokage. Well, all but one; it wasn't his fault that he was already sleeping.

Iruka noticed this and threw an eraser at his head as he shouted. "Naruto! Show your respect to Hokage-sama! Did you not realize that he entered the room?!"

Naruto slowly raised his head while drool came out from the corner of his lips, "Hokaque?" He had already noticed that idiot's presence from the moment he walked into the building. The arrogant bastard didn't even bother to hide his presence; he wanted everyone to be aware of his great power.

Iruka shouted again, "Ho-ka-ge! Could stop behaving like a stupid person, at least, this day? Today is your graduation! You should worry more about your career!" Then he saw that Naruto began to scratch his head and laugh like an idiot. "Oh! Sorry, Iruka-sensei, you know how I am, I get bored quickly when 'nothing' interesting happens, you see, you see." Naruto laughed as if he felt guilty.

Iruka sighed and apologized to the Hokage, who just shook his head and said that it was all right, but he was thinking differently. _"Damn demon! If you keep this attitude, I'll show you how interesting I can be,"_ Minato furiously thought. After that, he told Iruka to proceed with the exams while he took a seat on one of the observation tables.

The first test was to make a _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ while Iruka threw at them some weapons of practice. Naruto shook his head at this; they should, at least, use real weapons, and if the person couldn't use the jutsu properly, then they should let them suffer the consequences for not training properly.

The test was easy as everyone performed the jutsu without issues.

After that, another stupid test came, more than the first one. They had to make a few simple _Bunshin no Jutsu_. Here his brother had some problems, and he only managed to make two clones when the others managed to do more than four. Vast reserves of chakra and pitiful control of them, Naruto thought.

Afterward, they did the Henge no Jutsu. At this point, Naruto thought that they were just forming cannon fodder, with these techniques, most of these guys would die in their first real mission. Again, all of them performed this test without problems.

Iruka smiled at his students, and then he looked at the Hokage, who nodded to his unspoken question. Hence, Iruka proceeded to speak, "Very well class, there's still two tests left. If everyone were as kind as to go outside, I would be grateful." Everyone nodded and walked to the training field.

Once everyone was there, Iruka started to explain this test. "Okay, this test consists of throwing kunai and shuriken to these moving targets. You will have ten shots with kunai and another ten with the shuriken. Hitting each target will give you 10 points, and hitting them all without missing will give a total score of 150. It's the same with the shuriken throwing, but if you can hit every shot; you will get a total score of 400. Let me tell you this is something that only a few people have managed to do, Hokage-sama is one of them." Iruka said.

Minato nodded and approached to give everyone their shuriken and kunai; he stopped at his son and wished him good luck. Then he continued with his delivery until he reached Naruto, who had a bored expression on his face.

Naruto looked at him and whispered so that only Minato could hear him, "You know that I don't have to do this, just give me the headband so I can leave this place."

Minato shook his head and replied, "I told you that you would do this. I asked you that day if you objected to my decision, and you replied no, or do you now have a problem?" Minato narrowed his eyes.

Naruto sighed and grabbed the weapons and walked away to see the students performing the test.

Minato also moved away to watch the test. The first to go was Chouji; of the ten attempts with kunai, he hit six and five with the shuriken, which gave him a score of 110 points.

Then Shikamaru gave a step forward with a tired expression on his face. Of the ten attempts with kunai, he hit five and five with the shuriken, which gave him a score of 100, just enough to pass the test, putting more effort was very troublesome for him.

Then it was Ino's turn; she gave seven hits with kunai and six with shuriken, giving her a score of 130.

After that, Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for his turn. He didn't care about the others; he just wanted to leave this place. He opened his eyes when he heard too much noise from people wishing luck to his brother, so he decided to pay attention.

He made nine hits with his kunai and nine with the shuriken, giving him a score of 180. Menma nodded happily with his performance, and his father had a look of pride on his face. Subsequently, Menma returned to his place.

Naruto realized that Sasuke and he were the only ones left. They called Sasuke first, and he surprised the whole class as he had managed to make ten hits with the kunai and nine with the shuriken, achieving a score of 240, very above the others. Sasuke smiled with arrogance, and Iruka and the Hokage congratulated him.

Then it was Naruto's turn; he wandered to the circuit. "Can I do this with just a kunai and a shuriken? I just want to leave this place once and for all." Naruto asked tiredly.

Iruka looked at him as if he were crazy and replied, "Well...Yes, you can, but that will just give you a lower score."

Naruto looked at him and shrugged. "Don't worry about it." Then he looked at the circuit and saw that some manikins were moving from left to right and others from right to left.

The others curiously looked at him at because he had been quiet, doing nothing.

Naruto nodded after understanding the sequence and grabbed a kunai and a shuriken. He put them together as he charged Raiton chakra into his weapons before throwing them sharply, hitting each and every one of the targets.

Then he turned around just to see their shocked expressions. "Nobody said anything about not being able to add chakra to the weapons. Now, if we've finished this foolish test, can we please end this nonsense?" He asked, growing impatient.

Iruka, who was still surprised, shook his head and stated, "Y-Yes follow me. Here will be the last test. We'll have some fights, and we'll choose the winner as the Rookie of the Year." After saying that, Menma and Sasuke looked at each other, and then they looked at Naruto, who was cavalierly ignoring them.

Both of them growled before walking to where they would perform the last test.

When they arrived, Iruka spoke again, "This test consists of combats of one against one. We'll divide it into two categories, men, and women. If everything is clear, we'll start with the last test. The girls are going to do it first, now everyone, walk away." Everyone left the field to give rise to the combatants.

Naruto already knew who would win this, so he closed his eyes to get some rest. After about 30 minutes, he heard Iruka speaking again while he gave the results, and Naruto wasn't surprised.

"First place and Female Rookie of the Year goes to Ino Yamanaka, followed by Hinata Hyūga and Sakura Haruno. Please, congratulate your classmates." Immediately, everyone started to clap.

Naruto looked at Ino, who noticed the gaze he had on her. Ino saw a smile and a wink before seeing him lying down again.

Ino blushed slightly and thought while the men's tournament started, _"When this is over, I will do it; I can't wait anymore."_

As expected; Menma, Sasuke, and Naruto reached the finals easily. "Winner and finalist Uchiha Sasuke. Now please, Menma and Naruto, come forward to decide the other finalist of this tournament," Iruka announced calmly.

Both came forward. Naruto smiled maliciously in his head while his face was blank. On the other hand, Menma had a look of determination. Behind them, Minato was watching this with concern. _"Damn demon, you'd better not do anything stupid, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."_ Minato thought.

Then Iruka pronounced, "You know the rules, this continues until one gives up or is knocked out. It's forbidden to kill your opponent. If you both are ready... Start!"

They both remained quiet for a few moments until Menma stated, "Listen up, dobe. Today, I will show you the place where you belong. Do understand? You'll be begging for mercy in a few moments. Now get ready, because here I go." With that said, Menma went on the attack, throwing punches and kicks at Naruto, who was just dodging them.

He realized that his brother's attacks were neat; he was at Genin level, but Naruto was much more than that.

Menma continued his assault; he was becoming increasingly frustrated because he couldn't land a single hit on Naruto, who got tired of dodging, so he caught one of Menma's fists with his hands, holding it tightly.

Naruto then spoke, "Now it's my turn." He would not use his Taijutsu with this little bastard because he knew if Menma got hurt permanently, he would be in trouble. He just needed to use an 'improvised Taijutsu'. Therefore, he raised him in the air before crashing Menma to the ground with a strength that would knock out an average person.

Most of them were surprised, Naruto had never participated before in any combat in the Academy. Most of them believed that he was just a weakling but with attitude. But others knew exactly why—as Shikamaru and Chouji—and seeing how he defeated one of the best students in the academy, left them surprised. When they left their shock, they saw Menma bruised and unconscious on the ground, with Naruto right beside him.

Naruto looked at him and shook his head; he didn't even put much strength in that attack. He waited a few minutes until Iruka returned with Sasuke, who glared at him while Iruka spoke. "The winner and finalist, Naruto. Now we will have the last fight so we can choose the Rookie of the Year; the fight will be Naruto against Sasuke. You know the rules, they're the same as the other fights. If you both are ready, begin!" Sasuke didn't wait and quickly threw a few shuriken at Naruto, who moved aside to dodge them.

Sasuke quickly approached him and began using the Uchiha Taijutsu. Naruto didn't know if Sasuke was aware that his Taijutsu only worked with his Sharingan, every punch that he threw to him left big openings that he could take advantage of. But he still wanted to have fun with the little boy that he left alive in his massacre.

Sasuke realizing that his Taijutsu didn't work, he jumped away from him while he made some hand seals before shouting _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!"_ Then small balls of fire appeared, which approached to Naruto from all directions.

Naruto saw the attack coming and quickly left that area. Sasuke then saw his chance and made more hand seals and shouted another jutsu, _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fireball Jutsu)." _ A huge fireball headed to Naruto, who could do nothing to dodge it and received the full attack.

Most of the crowd had expressions of horror because they thought that Sasuke killed Naruto while Minato felt a stab in the heart. When the attack stopped, he sighed in relief as realized that Naruto wasn't there. Minato at no time noticed his own emotions.

Naruto then jumped from a tree, landing in front of Sasuke. "What did you try to do, Sasuke-chan?" Naruto lazily asked as he wiped one of his ears.

Sasuke growled with fury and shouted, "Damn you demon! I'll kill you, do you understand?! Take me seriously or you're going to pay it!"

Naruto stopped wiping his ears and replied, "Do you want me to take you seriously? Okay, try to survive this." Naruto made a Kage Bunshin, and both began to make hand seals at full speed.

The Naruto clone finished first with his hands seals and shouted, _"Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique),"_ a fireball much smaller than Sasuke's headed to him and he just moved away a little from the impact zone.

He smirked when he thought that was all, but all that changed when the original Naruto spoke, _"Futon: Dai Dageki (Wind Release: Big Blow),"_ then a big wind blast mixed with the fireball, increasing its size considerably.

Sasuke didn't have time to dodge the new size of the attack completely, and it burned most of his right leg in the process; the damage wasn't severe but enough to leave a mark on his leg.

Naruto smiled; he didn't charge much chakra in his attacks. He could have burned Sasuke entirely, but if he did that, he would have been in a serious problem right now.

Sasuke saw that smile and growled, "What's so funny, demon?! It was just a lucky break; don't think that it will happen again!" Sasuke stood up slowly from the ground while he started to feel the pain in his right leg.

Naruto shook his head at the arrogant attitude of Sasuke and then sighed. He was already bored of this; he just wanted to go to his house and get some rest.

He didn't want to keep playing with Sasuke. Hence, he caught the attention of Iruka and stated, "I surrender," which surprised everyone in the area.

Iruka asked if he was serious and Naruto answered, "Sure, I had enough fun with the Princess. Besides, I don't want a stupid title as the Rookie of the Year. Give it to the dummy; I don't want it. It'll only give me more problems." After that, he walked to his resting place, until he heard an annoying voice. "Cha! Sasuke-kun is the best! Naruto-baka surrendered because he realized that Sasuke would fight seriously." Then he heard other girls screaming things like that.

Naruto shook his head. Idiots, it seemed that they didn't understand that they would die or that something worse would happen to them in their missions.

He shrugged and kept going until he heard Sasuke shouting, "Damn demon! Stop trying to be cool! I'll show you that no one turns away and ignores me." After saying that, he ran towards Naruto to attack him. However, Iruka stopped him half way, "Stop it, Sasuke. You've already won; Naruto surrendered. You're now the Rookie of the Year. I won't tolerate unnecessary fights in the Academy, now get back to your place so I can give you your headbands." Sasuke growled again and then he went to his place.

Then Iruka cleared his throat and spoke, "Congratulations to all of you, from this day on you are Genin; you will be Shinobi of this village. You will take care of protecting it and its people. Be proud, not everyone can be a Shinobi, and you are one of those who have had the privilege. Now, step forward and Hokage-sama will give you your headbands."

After a few minutes, everyone had their headbands and Minato gave a speech about the Will of Fire and that crap that Naruto didn't desire to hear.

After that, Iruka spoke again. "All right, everyone. You will return in two days to know which team we'll assign you to and who will be your Jounin sensei. That would be all; now you can go outside with your parents." Iruka stated, and everyone started to leave.

Naruto walked to the exit and was about to cross it when he heard someone calling him softly. "Hey, Naruto-kun...over here." Naruto recognized Ino's voice; he shrugged and walked to where she was.

Naruto noticed that she was bowing her head, but then she raised it, and Naruto saw a slight blush on her cheeks. Naruto mentally smiled at this as he deduced the reason she had called him.

Ino opened her mouth and spoke. "Naruto-kun, do you think we'll be on the same team? I thought it would be great if you and I were on the same team. To be truthful, I would like that."

Naruto wanted to play a little bit with her and replied, "Oh? Why would you want to be on my team? You know, those things of being the companion of the demon wouldn't be good for you."

Ino opened her eyes and quickly answered, "I don't care about what the ignorant people think. You're not a demon to me! Y-You're..." And she stopped there.

Naruto spoke again and asked, "Am I 'what' Ino? An idio-" But before he could finish, Ino had jumped on top of him and started kissing him.

Naruto quickly returned the kiss, and after a few seconds, he pushed his tongue against Ino's lips, asking her permission to enter.

She gladly gave it and then they both fought with their tongues. Naruto won, and after a few seconds, the two separated with a spit trail.

Naruto saw that Ino still had a lost look on her face. Therefore, he spoke, "Well... if this is what I will get for being on your team, then I'll be praying to Kami to be there." Naruto then gave her a short kiss, which pulled Ino out of her frozen state.

Realizing what she did, Ino blushed. "I-I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to do that, p-please forgive me for being such a rude person." She quickly said, bowing slightly.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Don't worry about that, Ino-chan. Let me tell you that that kiss was quite pleasant. You have a talent for this; I'll be eagerly awaiting the next one. However, now I have to leave. Maybe you should do the same; your parents are probably waiting for you outside. See you the day of the team assignments. Goodbye."

Ino was about to say that he didn't have to leave, but she saw him disappearing with a lightning Shunshin. At first, she was surprised that he knew a jutsu like that, but then she thought that he was just too cool. Therefore, he would know how to do those things. Then she went with her parents and thought about the kiss she had with Naruto.

With Naruto

Naruto had arrived at his apartment after a few minutes; he thought that he would finally be free of that stupid Academy. He just had to go there in two days for the last time, and he would never step in that place again, or so he thought.

After taking a quick shower and eating something, Naruto decided to have a talk with his tenant.

 _"Kurama I want you to answer me something. Why the hell my hair is starting to have tufts of blonde color? You said that I suffered changes because my father sealed only a fraction of your power and your consciousness inside me. Could you tell me why this is happening?"_ Naruto curiously asked. He had to dye his hair from time to time to avoid suspicion; he couldn't allow his hair to turn blond, or everyone would notice whom he really was.

Kurama growled and replied, **"That's because you've been in your dear Otouto's presence for a long time. It seems that the power that is within the brat is somehow affecting your seal, and that's why your features are returning to their original state. The longer you are close to him; the restoration process will increase its speed. I've noticed that I can't stop this, and eventually, you will have blond hair and blue eyes. Therefore, I recommend you to avoid that brat if you don't want that all our plans be affected just because your body suffered some changes. I'm sure that the stupid Yondaime will realize that you are his child once you experience all these changes; he thinks that I am you, as I told you. But if he sees that you are returning to your original state, he wouldn't hesitate 'to get you back' since I had felt on many occasions that he have feelings of attachment to you, like today, when that Uchiha brat tried to burn you. I could feel his anguish."** Kurama ended.

Naruto thought about this for a moment and then replied, _"As if I'm going to let that bastard get close to me in that way. If he comes to realize who I am, it will be too late. We won't be here when that happens."_ Naruto then cut the mental connection; he went to brush his teeth and then he go to sleep until the next day.

He had to rest; he had spent too much chakra this week trying to master his gravity element. Now he could float in the air without spending hardly any chakra. Nevertheless, when he attempted to move in the air, he quickly spent his chakra reserves, which was the reason he couldn't do much. He was just steps away from mastering his element; he was trying to find a way, and perhaps in the not too distant future, someone could help him with that.

Jōnin  Room – The Next Day

Right now most of the village Jōnin were listening to the Hokage; he was talking about who were going to be the teachers of the new graduates of the Academy. He had already assigned the first teams.

Asuma then stepped forward and spoke, "Hokage-sama, if you would allow me. I would like to train the new Ino-Shika-Cho team, and take the heirs of those clans as my students."

Minato nodded and assigned them as Team 10; Kurenai then stepped forward and asked, "I would like to take Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Minato nodded again and assigned them as Team 8.

Minato then looked at Kakashi, who nodded and spoke, "I would like to take Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno as my students." At that moment, people started whispering about Kakashi's decision on taking a Genin team. One of them was the son of Hokage and the other one, one of the last Uchiha. They thought that his decision was strange because he had never approved any of his former students.

Minato ordered them to be silent, but then he nodded. "Leaving all that aside, there's only one more person left. You all know him, so...who want to be his Jōnin sensei?" Minato asked; the truth was that he hoped that no one spoke, because if he didn't have a teacher, Minato wouldn't have to assign him missions. Thus, Naruto wouldn't be able to get out of the village.

When he thought that nobody was going to speak, he heard people complaining because someone was pushing them. Minato then saw that Anko stepped beside the other Jōnin Sensei as she expressed. "I would like to train that brat; I've seen what he can do and let me tell you that he's excellent at stealth, and that's my specialty."

Minato looked at her for a few seconds, but then he thought that it would be a good idea. Perhaps the demon would get bored of her and then he would ask him for another sensei, something that he wouldn't agree. Yes… Everything would be okay, or that's what he thought.

"Okay," Minato replied. "Anko, you will be in charge of Naruto, you two will be a team." Minato ended causing several murmurs from the crowd because they had never before seen a team with two people only.

However, Minato continued, "However, you must get the remaining members on your team. You will be Team 13. Now all of you, dismiss." Everyone left the room with a Shunshin, except for Kakashi, who stayed there reading his famous orange book. Nonetheless, he closed it with a sigh and left the room walking.

Minato sweat dropped at the lazy attitude of his student, but then he also withdrew from the place to return to his home. Today he had the day off, so he decided to spend the day with his son.

* * *

** Notes: **

**First, I'm sorry for not updating this yesterday. I had a lot of problems this week. I'm telling you that I'm not sure if I will update this the next Friday. I have exams at my college, so I need to study.**

**I don't need to explain why Naruto left the combat with Sasuke; you should know why.**

**Uh-oh, and Menma will be like the Naruto of the canon, I mean, a guy who fights for his friends and that crap.**

**I felt necessary the thing with Sakura. You all know how she was at the beginning of Naruto. So I'm trying to change her, I'm not bashing her. It's just that this is her attitude, and Naruto hates that kind of attitude.**

**Ino is not like her in my fic, since she had four years to realize how Naruto's attitude was, and she always heard that he hates the fangirls and the girls who don't take their training with seriousness. (That's why she trained with him sometimes).**

**I also need to say that Naruto has enormous chakra reserves thanks to his Rinnegan. I remember that I heard that Nagato had nine times the chakra of Naruto (canon) because of his Rinnegan. But if you add the Rinnegan plus the 5% of the Kyūbi's chakra to Naruto…that's a lot.**

**See you!**


	5. Chapter 4: Teams assignment!

Person talking - "Hello everyone."

Person thinking -  _"Damn you all!"_

Demon talking -  **"I will eat you!"**

Demon thinking -  ** _"This tastes worse than shit."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Attention, this chapter has a lemon.**

** Chapter 4 **

Konohagakure no Sato - Next Day

Naruto had woken up a few moments ago; he just wanted to sleep peacefully until the day of the team's assignment, but not everything could go as one planned.

He had risen from his bed; he had wolfed down something before brushing his teeth. After that, he went outside and walked through the streets of the village.

Today he had to take that stupid ninja photo for his records.

Naruto continued walking, but with a grin on his face as he looked at the villagers. Now they could do nothing because he was a ninja, and if anyone dared to attack him, he could use force without consequences.

There were still a few hours left to take the photo, so he decided to walk a little more. He sought Ino for a few moments but with no result.

Naruto shrugged and decided to warm up a bit until he had to go to take that photo. He went to a training camp; it was a simple one since he wouldn't do anything flashy today.

He was about to train when he saw that people were occupying the place. Naruto concluded that there was nothing wrong with using the same training camp, so he made some clones and started fighting with them.

After a few moments, Naruto felt that two presences approached at him real quick, so he put himself on guard when they were already in front of him.

One of them shouted, "YOSH! LOOK, LEE-KUN! HERE WE HAVE SOMEONE WITH HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING TO THE LIMIT! I BELIEVE HE CAN BE A GREAT SPARRING PARTNER. WHY DON'T YOU CHALLENGE HIM TO A COMBAT?"

Naruto tried to say something, but the now identified as Lee exclaimed loudly, "YOSH! GAI-SENSEI, I WILL SHOW YOU THAT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE ALSO BURNING TO THE LIMIT!" Then he looked at Naruto and shouted again, "PLEASE, TELL YOUR NAME, MY DEAR FRIEND. MY NAME IS LEE, NICE TO MEET YOU; PLEASE, ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE!"

Naruto noticed that these two guys were strangely alike; both of them had a green spandex; bowl-type haircut; and super bushy eyebrows.

Naruto was scared; he wanted to do something, but he didn't know what until Naruto heard a voice in his mind that yelled the best course of action, **"Damn it, Naruto! Get us out of here before these guys make you say that crap too! Run, boy. Run!"**

Naruto quickly got out of his daze. He was about to run until he heard a familiar voice. Hence, he sighed in relief. "Lee, Gai-sensei, could you stop scaring Naruto-kun like that? Not everyone is Neji and me who are used to your nonsense. By the way, hello, Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" Asked a girl as she approached him.

She had brown eyes, long brown hair tied up in two buns, a pink blouse, and dark blue pants.

That girl was Tenten; Naruto had met her at the Academy when he was practicing with his Kenjutsu.

Tenten had seen him training and asked him if he could be her sparring partner. Naruto replied yes because it was strange for him to see girls who took their training as Kunoichi seriously, and Tenten cared a lot for it.

Right next to her was a white-skinned boy with dark brown hair. He had crossed arms and a rather arrogant attitude.

Naruto completely ignored the others and greeted his rescuer. Naruto hadn't talked much with her after she had graduated from the academy; maybe he could catch up with her now.

"Uh, hello, Tenten. Don't tell me that they’re your teammates. The truth is that I feel sorry for you; I don't think I would have endured too much time without killing myself or killing them, trust me." Naruto stated.

Tenten giggled, and she was about to add something, but Lee interrupted her, "SO YOU ARE NARUTO. YOOOOSH! NARUTO-KUN, TENTEN SPEAKS A LOT ABOUT YOU, AND SHE SAYS THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN FIGHT WITH HER IN A DUEL OF WEAPONS! THAT MAKES YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ASCEND EVEN MORE! COME ON, NARUTO-KUN, FIGHT ME!" Lee was now more determined to have a practice fight with Naruto.

Tenten shook her head and called Lee to scold him, "Lee, stop bothering Naruto-kun and..." but before she could finish, Naruto raised his hand to stop her.

Naruto stared at Lee for a few seconds and replied, "Okay, we'll have a fight. You put the rules, and I'll do my best to follow them."

Lee's eyes shined with excitement while Gai jumped in front of them. "YOOOSH! NOW ONE OF YOU IS GOING TO PROVE WHO THE WIELDER OF THE BRIGHTEST FLAMES OF YOUTH IS! The rules are simple Naruto-kun, THIS WILL BE A TRAINING COMBAT WITH TAIJUTSU ONLY. Tenten says that you are good in that too. So, LET'S DO IT!" Gai shouted.

Lee also shouted, "YOSH, GAI-SENSEI! I WILL SHOW YOU THAT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE MORE INTENSE THAN HIS, AND IF I CAN'T DO IT, I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE WITH MY HANDS ONLY!"

Naruto sweat dropped as he wondered if these idiots were like this all the time.

Everyone moved away from the fighters, and Neji decided to speak. "That loser has no chance against Lee; his destiny is to be a loser. He should reject the challenge because losers will always be losers." Neji arrogantly stated while Tenten glared him.

"Shut up! You know nothing about him! He's quite strong even though no one has ever trained him seriously." Tenten replied angrily at Neji's comment, and he just chuckled again.

Meanwhile, Gai added, "Indeed. I can see that Naruto-kun has great physical and mental strength. He's almost as strong as Lee; this will be a hard test for both of them. I just hope that they don't overstep the rules." With that said, Gai shouted again, "YOSH! LEE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN! IF YOU BOTH ARE READY...START! "

Lee didn't wait anymore and jumped toward Naruto while shouting, _"Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)!"_ Naruto saw the attack coming and blocked the kick with his forearm, but he got surprised when he felt the strength behind that blow.

Naruto jumped back and looked at Lee, who was smiling. "YOSH, NARUTO-KUN! THERE’S NO DOUBT THAT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING!" Lee outrageously shouted while Naruto rubbed his arm and thought, _"That kick hurt me, what the hell? How can he hit so hard? If I had been someone else, then I would have a broken arm."_ Now he would take this guy seriously. Lee certainly was someone excellent in Taijutsu.

Naruto took a breath and stood in the same stance he had used years ago against those bastards that tried to attack him. Lee and Gai raised an eyebrow at the stance that Naruto was taking. They did not know that style, so when Lee was about to ask about it, Naruto spoke. "Lee...You are someone strong in Taijutsu. Let me tell you that the kick you gave me hurt me, and that's a difficult accomplishment, so I give you my respect. Now I'll show you my original Taijutsu, the _Bōnkurasshā (Bone Crusher)."_

Lee didn't know that style at all, so he decided that he didn't want to find out how it would feel if one of his blows landed on his body. If it was like the name said, well, it wouldn't be good for him.

He then saw that Naruto ran toward him to attack him right on his knee. Lee went out of his way and mentally smiled. That was what he needed; he needed someone as good as him in Taijutsu so that he could learn faster in this way. Even if two people were better than him on his team, they never took him seriously. Gai-sensei for being his teacher and not wanting to hurt him, and Neji for being too arrogant, believing that he wouldn't worth his time.

Naruto continued with his attacks; he had to admit it, Lee indeed was splendid at Taijutsu. Lee was almost on par with him or was even better than him; Naruto thought that as Lee shouted again, _"Konoha Daisenpū (Leaf Great Whirlwind)!"_ Naruto barely blocked those simultaneous kicks since Lee was getting increasingly difficult to match, so he decided to increase the level of the fight slightly.

He focused a small amount of his chakra to the bottom of his feet, moving even faster than before and giving Lee a kick in his face, which he couldn't block because he was surprised by Naruto's sudden increase of speed.

Lee smiled and spoke again, "Naruto-kun, you certainly are a worthy opponent. Therefore, I have to take this fight to another level." After saying that, Lee looked at his sensei, who gave him a thumb up.

Lee nodded and sat down on the ground as he pulled off his orange leg warmers along with some weights.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this; he didn't believe that something like that would take this fight to another level. Thus, he just waited to see what Lee had in mind.

Lee then stood up again and spoke, "Done," and then he disappeared from his sight.

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise, not even he was that fast, without using chakra, of course. He calmed down and tried to feel Lee's chakra signature; it was quite difficult since he noticed that his chakra levels were very tiny, almost as if they hadn't developed, maybe this was the reason he used Taijutsu only.

Just then, Lee appeared behind him. He ducked and rolled to move away from Lee. If it hadn't been for his years of experience, then he would have taken a sharp hit in his neck.

Lee disappeared again, only to reappear in front of Naruto and throw a devastating blow to him. Naruto rolled on the ground before looking at Lee to say, "I must admit that you're superior to me in speed and Taijutsu. But, what do you think if we change the rules from now on?" Then he made five clones, who instantly rushed to attack Lee, who was now dodging the blows of the clones.

Then he saw that the original Naruto finished some hand seals and shouted, _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!"_ Then an enormous ball of fire came out of Naruto's mouth, heading toward Lee, who at the last moment jumped out of the attack area.

He landed on the ground and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun I thought this would be a fight with Taijutsu only, why did you break the rules?" Lee asked.

Naruto shrugged and replied, "Well, I decided to take you seriously. I realized that Taijutsu wouldn't be effective against you, and we're ninjas, rules mean nothing to us when we fight. Besides, I neglected my Taijutsu, and now I'm paying for it. However, I have to thank you. Thanks to this battle, I realized that I must improve my Taijutsu and find a way to increase my speed. By the way, how did you get so fast?" Naruto asked. He knew the reason; he just wanted confirmation.

"Well, it's all thanks to Gai-sensei and his training, those weights that I dropped helped a lot to improve my speed. You're quite fast indeed, and that you do not use weights." Lee said, and Naruto nodded again. "Yes, but is not enough. Tell me, do you know another way to train without using weights? It's because I don't want to use heaters on my legs." Naruto requested.

He saw that Lee thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I don't know another way to increase your speed without weights. Gai-sensei might know more about that," Lee replied, and just then, Gai appeared with a bright smile on his face as he looked at Naruto with a thumb up.

"I know another way to increase your speed, Naruto-kun! When you finish your fight, I'll tell you." With that said, he turned around to return with Tenten and Neji.

One of them still had the arrogant expression and the other one a surprised look—since she didn't know that Naruto could do all that.

After Gai had walked away, Lee and Naruto retook their fighting stances, and Naruto spoke, "Lee, attack me with your best shot, or I'll defeat you with my next technique." Lee processed those words. Therefore, he decided to use his trump card.

Lee untied the bandages on his arms as he looked at Naruto to say, "The lotus of Konoha blooms twice! Remember that for our next fight, Naruto-kun." Then he moved even faster than before, and before Naruto could react, he was already flying in the air, with Lee right behind him.

He asked himself what he had in mind until the bandages on his arms started to wrap him. Lee held him strongly and plummeted toward the ground while he rotated on his own axis at a ferocious speed, _"Omote Renge (Primary Lotus)!"_ Lee shouted, sticking Naruto's head in the ground

Behind them, Tenten saw that with concern and shouted, "NARUTO-KUN!"

Gai, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes as he thought, " _That boy is very skilled."_

Meanwhile, Neji scoffed and stated, "Like I said, his fate already marked him as a loser, a loser will always be a lose-" But before he could finish, that 'Naruto' disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Moments before that, Lee had heard Tenten’s scream, and just then he thought that he had overstepped with Naruto as he saw that Naruto wasn’t moving at all.

He worried a lot; what would happen if he killed a fellow Konoha ninja just in combat training? What would people think of him?

But all the concern disappeared when saw Naruto disappearing in a puff of smoke as he felt a hand holding him firmly by his ankle. Then he heard a voice that stated, "It's over! _Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)."_ When he heard the name of the technique, Naruto drew him underground, leaving only his head visible, and Naruto just above him.

Lee sighed in defeat. "How?" he asked since he was sure that he grabbed Naruto with his Front Lotus.

Naruto smiled and replied, "Well, when you sent me flying, I quickly replaced myself with one of my clones that I hid among the trees. I always have hidden clones for difficult situations, but let me tell you that you caught me off guard. That last technique of yours is quite dangerous. I don't know what would have become of me if I didn't replace myself at that moment. However, I don't blame you. You did what you had to do; you're a great Shinobi, better than any of these pathetic kids who think they're ninjas only for having a headband." Lee nodded in appreciation because Naruto recognized him as a real ninja.

He was about to say something else when he saw Tenten running toward Naruto and hug him tightly, "Naruto-kun! Are you okay? You had me anxious over there; I thought I lost you." It seemed that she was unaware of her words, so Naruto decided to remind her. "Don't worry about my Tenten, but...Did you say that you thought that you lost me? Why, Tenten-chan?" Naruto whispered near her ear.

Tenten could feel her private parts getting wet as her face turned red. She pulled herself away from Naruto and replied, "N…no, I…I d-didn't want to lose my Kenjutsu’s partner. You know, there’s almost no p-people who are good at it in this village. D…Don’t get me wrong." Tenten was red, and she felt even wetter when she saw Naruto approaching at her with a seductive smile on his face.

She was about to jump on him, but Gai interrupted all of this as he called everyone's attention, "*Ahem* If you both have finished showing your GLORIOUS YOUTH! We could talk about this fight." He stopped and hit Lee—who had already come out of the ground with the help of Neji—on his face.

After that, Gai exclaimed, "LEE! I'VE TOLD YOU TO USE THIS TECHNIQUE WITH ONLY ONE CONDITION, AND I DON'T SEE THAT YOU'VE ACCOMPLISHED THAT CONDITION HERE!" Lee quickly apologized saying that the adrenaline of a fight against a great and serious opponent made him use the attack unconsciously.

Gai continued scolding him before turning around to see Naruto saying more things to a more than red Tenten, who couldn’t lift her head even if she could.

Gai cleared his throat, calling the attention of both of them again. "*Ahem* as for you Naruto-kun, let me tell you that...YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINING LIKE NO OTHER! I didn't think you would have such a good Taijutsu. Besides that, you were able to use Jutsus of THREE elements. Even though I heard about your test in the academy, YOU ARE SOMEONE WHO REALLY LIVES HIS YOUTH TO THE LIMIT!" Gai shouted again.

Naruto scratched his head and replied, "Um well, let's just say that I was very lucky that an old man decided to train me and show me some things, like the chakra paper test and a few jutsu of my elements."

Gai then asked, "And who is this sensei of yours? I would like to know him." Naruto lowered his head as if he was sad. "Sorry, but that isn't possible… Unfortunately, he was killed a few years ago." Naruto responded as he lifted his head with a sad smile; he was a fantastic actor.

Gai quickly apologized saying that he didn't know it. Thus, Gai said nothing more about that; he changed the subject, "Okay, Naruto-kun. Regarding what you asked in the fight with Lee, let me tell you that I know another method that is more effective than Lee's. I didn't give it to Lee, because, unfortunately, he’s incapable of molding chakra since he has tiny chakra reserves." He made a short pause before continuing.

"Therefore, it wouldn't have worked for him. You must also have great chakra reserves if you want to do this training with no problems, and in this village, there's no one with more chakra than you have! Even I can't pass from a certain point, so I have to combine it with my weights. But that wouldn't be a problem for you. With nothing more to say, I'll show you this training method." After saying that, Gai pulled from his ninja bag two black wrist guards that had some seals around them out.

He handed them over to Naruto, who looked at them with confusion just like everyone else because those things did not seem to weigh more than 100 grams.

Gai when seeing their confusion decided to speak, "Those are different wrist guards. Each of them contains gravity seals and are the best of the best. They will help you to improve your speed and your strength. You just have to have them always with you, and adding chakra to them will increase your gravity. These wrist guards will always weigh around 100 grams, but they will increase your self-gravity on the earth.”

He paused so they can process his words before continuing. “The more chakra you add to them, the more gravity you will feel. These wrist guards can only increase and return to the normal gravity of Earth; they can't put you bellow it. Now listen very well; their use is straightforward. Just send chakra in them to increase your gravity. Once you get used to that gravity, the wrist guards will turn blue, and black again when you put more chakra to them. Preferably twice the amount than before. If you stop sending chakra to them and if you say 'Kai,' you will return to the normal gravity of Earth."

He paused and continued. "You will realize then that you increased your speed and strength. This training is very dangerous, because every time you want to increase your gravity, those seals will consume more and more chakra from you, and they may eventually kill you if you try to force them. That's the reason I didn't give them to any of my students because nobody has enough chakra to handle them. But you're different, Naruto-kun. As I said before; you have more chakra than anyone does in this village. Now put on those wrist guards and do what I said." Gai ended.

Everyone looked at him as Naruto placed on the wrist guards, only for them to shine in a dark red color.

All were stunned because the seals went out of the wrist guards and now they seemed to stay within Naruto's body.

Naruto looked at Gai and asked, "This is supposed to happen, isn't it?"

Gai rubbed his chin and replied, "No, this shouldn’t happen. It seems that your body has assimilated those seals and made them part of you. Okay, try to concentrate chakra around your body and tell us if you feel any difference." Naruto nodded, and he concentrated a lot of his chakra because he wasn't sure how much he should use.

He quickly felt being pulled toward the center of Earth, falling to the ground while he shouted, "Kai!" Then he tried it again, but this time with less chakra.

He rose up from the ground and looked at Gai, who was thumbing up and smiling widely. "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, it seems that those seals still work. YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL NOW SHINE BRIGHTER THAN BEFORE!" Gai scandalously shouted while everyone shook their heads. Well, all except one who quickly wrote down all that his sensei had said.

Naruto thanked Gai, who was giving some tips to Lee. Meanwhile, Naruto was having a conversation with Kurama. _"Hey, Kurama. Did you do something to the seals?"_ Naruto mentally asked.

Kurama growled in denial and replied, **"No, I think that your body assimilated those seals due to your Uzumaki blood. As I told you before, your mother was one, and the Uzumaki's were experts in Fuinjutsu."** Naruto nodded and decided it was time to leave.

He interrupted Lee and Gai, who were talking about the power of youth and that nonsense which was already starting to bother him, "Thank you for your help, Gai-sensei. And thank you for this fight, Lee. It will end up helping me a lot. But now I have to do something else. With nothing to say, goodbye to you Lee, Gai-sensei and you too, blind boy." Everyone laughed at the nickname of Neji, who was boiling with anger.

Naruto turned around and saw that Tenten blushed and looked away.

Naruto smiled and walked toward her. Then he took her by the chin, making her look in his eyes. "As for you...Tenten-chan," Naruto sensually spoke, wetting her intimate parts as he slowly approached his lips to hers, _"He’s going to kiss me! Naruto-kun is going to kiss me!"_ She thought as she closed her eyes, happily awaiting the kiss.

Naruto smiled, and at the last second; he kissed her on her cheek before saying, "We'll see each other soon." After saying that he disappeared with a regular Shunshin.

Tenten opened her eyes and sighed with disappointment when she realized that Naruto didn't kiss her on the lips. But he still had kissed her, not the way she expected but it was still a kiss.

That made her smile as Gai shouted, "OHH! IT SEEMS THAT TENTEN HAS FOUND SOMEONE TO SHARE HER FLAMES OF YOUTH FOR ALL ETERNITY. EVERYBODY...LET'S GO AND CELEBRATE THIS BIG DAY FOR TENTEN!"

Tenten blushed when she heard that and replied, "S...shut up, Gai-sensei! It’s n-not what you think, Naruto-kun and I are just...friends," Tenten whispered the last word.

Neji growled and spoke while leaving, "You can do whatever you want. If you wish to be with a loser, nobody cares." After saying that, Neji left, and everyone looked at him with confusion.

After a few minutes, each of them left the area to do what they had to do. Tenten thought about how she reacted when Naruto spoke to her, and Lee started doing his self-imposed task for losing against Naruto while Gai helped him.

With Naruto - One Hour Later

Naruto was currently heading to the Hokage Tower. He wasn’t used yet to his new weight or gravity or whatever that was. But the true was that he was feeling very slow. Nevertheless, he knew that this would help him a lot.

He had yet to deliver his photo for the ninja record. He wasted about 45 minutes to take a simple picture because the stupid photographer refused to photograph the "Demon Brat". But with a little bit of his killing intent plus an unsheathed sword, the poor bastard decided to do it right away.

He arrived at the Hokage tower and went to one of the many rooms to deliver his photo to the person who was receiving them. He saw a door that said: "here for the registration's photos." Thus, Naruto opened it.

However, he didn’t expect to see that person in the room, which made him smile.

"Hello, old Hokage. What are you doing here?"

The man was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto had been seeing him from time to time in these four years; he was the only person who had approached him or had given him food, and sometimes, a place to spend the night when he was very young.

He even did something that no one else would have done, but that was a story for another moment.

Naruto respected him immensely; Hiruzen was one of the reasons he hadn't left the village yet.

Hiruzen smiled back and replied, "Oh, hello Naruto-kun. I can see that you've come to deliver your photo for the registration. Regardless, I'm here because our Hokage is busy with some things, so he asked me to take care of receiving the pictures of the new Genin."

Naruto nodded and handed the photograph to the Sandaime, who gladly received it, believing that Naruto would finally protect the village with all his strength.

He raised an eyebrow when seeing that Naruto had a scowl on his face in the photograph. He already knew the reason but didn't want to touch that point.

He wanted to ask Naruto how his day had been. However, the door's room suddenly opened and an eight years old boy entered the room shouting, "If I defeat you now, the Yondaime will know that I'm better than you, and he'll make me his successor!"

The child had a shuriken in his hand and ran toward him, only to fall and hit his head at the same time.

Naruto saw the kid squirming on the floor while rubbing his face because he took a big hit spot-on. At that moment, a man dressed all in blue, except for black colored glasses entered the room.

He noticed Naruto's presence. Hence, he stared at him with contempt.

Naruto noticed this, but he ignored it and was about to say that he was leaving. However, he couldn't because the boy stood in front of him and yelled, "You made me stumble!"

Naruto just ignored him and spoke to the Sandaime, "If you'll excuse me, old Hokage; I  must leave. See you later."

He was about to leave, but the man at the door yelled, "Don't ignore Konohamaru-kun! He's the grandson of Sandaime-sama and, therefore, you worthless brat must show respect to him!" Naruto stopped when he heard that, then he looked at Konohamaru before looking at the former Hokage.

Konohamaru had a look of arrogance at this time, but he thought that Naruto was just like everyone else in the village that only saw him as the grandson of the former Hokage, the man who saved the village several times.

He left his thoughts when he heard Naruto speaking, "I don't give a fuck whoever the hell he is. You just have to know if he gets in my way again; I will kill him." And with that said, Naruto left with a Shunshin, leaving a disgusted Ebisu by the attitude of the 'Demon Brat' for 'disrespecting his superiors.'

The Sandaime was embarrassed due to the way that things had turned out, and for not putting a stop in due time. Meanwhile, Konohamaru had stars in his eyes due to what Naruto did, and because he didn't see him just as the former Hokage's grandson.

Konohamaru after seeing that Naruto had left the room, he had tried to follow him, only to be stopped by the Sandaime’s voice. "Konohamaru-kun. Please, don't bother Naruto-kun right now; you can talk to him later. Naruto is in a bad mood right now, and I think if you start asking him questions, I'm afraid that he will fulfill his threat...and I don't want you to die." He sighed.

But Ebisu demanded that the 'Demon Brat' should be put in his place, but a stern look from Hiruzen shut him up instantly.

Konohamaru didn’t know why the fool of his sensei called him that, but it was more than clear that this guy Naruto was much cooler than his silly sensei would ever be.

He sighed in defeat, swearing to himself that he would see him at some other time.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking through the streets of the village. He only wanted to rest peacefully in his apartment.

As he walked, Naruto saw that the night was about to come, which made him remember everything that had happened today, especially the gravity seals' moment.

Perhaps this would help him to master his gravity element; maybe this was what he needed. However, he would only discover it when he got used to the new gravity with which he was moving through.

He left his thoughts when he heard a quite interesting conversation thanks to his enhanced senses. "I'm telling you, Kazuo; with this particular test, you will be able to become a Genin. Just get the secret scroll from the Hokage Tower. After that, you have to learn a technique from that scroll, and you will pass the test. Here I will test your learning and infiltration skills. If you do this correctly without anyone seeing you, and if you give me the scroll, I will approve you. You will be a Genin from tomorrow on; now I'll wait for you, Kazuo, in Training Ground 37."

Naruto could recognize that voice; it was from his other sensei in the academy, Mizuki. That idiot concealed his contempt for him pretty well, but he couldn’t fool him.

Mizuki hadn’t gone yesterday at the Academy for the graduation exams; he didn’t know why but Naruto didn’t care.

Naruto could easily tell that he was lying to Kazuo, a child from a civilian family; he was one of the few kids who had failed the exam, and he concluded that Mizuki was trying to use this to obtain the Hokage's secret scroll for him.

When Naruto heard where Mizuki would meet that boy, he quickly disappeared from the place to go there, maybe he could take that scroll if that boy could steal it, and if not...well he could kill Mizuki.

Training Ground 37 – One Hour Later

Naruto was hiding amongst the trees. The truth was that he was already bored, maybe Kazuo had been discovered, and Naruto was waiting like an idiot all this time for no reason.

He decided that it was enough, and when he was about to leave, he felt the presence of the child approaching the area.

He saw that the boy sat down on the ground a little away from him and then noticed that the boy unrolled the scroll and began to read it.

Naruto realized that the scroll was big and probably contained the best techniques of the village, the techniques of the previous Hokage. Therefore, he decided to wait any longer and went silently behind the boy, hitting him in the neck and knocking him out in an instant.

Naruto saw the scroll on the ground, seeing the jutsu that the boy was reading; It was the  _Kage Bunshin (Shadow C lones)._

Naruto quickly grabbed it and sealed it in a storage scroll.

He mentally thanked Danzō for teaching him these things, though he had a natural talent for these things. Now he didn’t have to worry that someone would see him with a huge scroll tied to his back as he ran back to the village. Instead of the large scroll, he now had a small scroll that entered in his ninja bag smoothly.

He didn't want to see the outcome of this. Hence, he left the field to go directly to his apartment.

Naruto's Apartment - 30 Minutes Later

Naruto had come to his apartment minutes ago, and he had started to read the Secret Scroll. There were many jutsu of every kind, from Fūton to Suiton, jutsu of all elements.

There were so many jutsu that Naruto didn't think that he could learn them all. He was quite excited and was even more when he unrolled the scroll to find a section that said, 'Hokage Techniques.'

Here it stated that the current Hokage should put the steps to make some of their jutsu so that the next Hokage could be prepared if there was a threat to the village.

Naruto read the Shodaime Hokage's explanation on how he managed to combine his Doton, Suiton and some _Yōton (Yang Release)_ to create the _Mokuton (Wood Release)_.

He also explained that only a person with all these three elements—and only if that person had mastered these elements—would be able to use the Mokuton. It had their respective steps to master these elements, along with some Mokuton jutsu.

Naruto read two jutsu of the Nidaime Hokage. One of them was the  _Suiton: Suishōha (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)_  and the one the _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)._  He wrote that he couldn't complete the last jutsu, but that it worked.

However, the jutsu was only to be used as a last resort because it could temporarily bring someone from the world of the dead, and the user could use them at will. In addition, the jutsu needed three human sacrifices to bring one person from the world of the dead (imperfect version).

Naruto had found the technique interesting; maybe he could use it in the future and improve it a bit.

The Sandaime Hokage had put two techniques in the scroll as well, one of them was the  _Tōmegane no Jutsu (Crystal Ball Jutsu).  _

He explained in several steps how to perform the technique. Hiruzen wrote that he used it to observe other people, but the user of this technique needed to know the chakra signature of the person that they wanted to see.

It would not work with someone who knew how to change their chakra signature constantly; something that Naruto knew how to do very well. Besides, the user should be in a range of four kilometers.

Naruto said to himself that he would have to learn this technique shortly, something like this would help a lot with his plans. There was also the  _Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet),_ this was a short-range Ninjutsu; it would be excellent for attacking multiple targets near him.

Naruto then proceeded to unroll the scroll a bit more to see which techniques his 'beloved daddy' put in. He put two jutsu; one of them was the Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere).

Naruto read that the technique had three steps, which had to be mastered to perform the technique. Then he read that the technique was incomplete, and to complete it, the user had to add his or her element to the jutsu and thus this way the user would have a much more devastating attack, but before he could do that, the user had to master their natural element.

The other one said  _Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)_. Naruto tried to see the steps of this jutsu since he knew the jutsu very well.

That was the jutsu which gave him the nickname  _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash);_  such a technique would also help him a lot in his plans. However, he realized that some kind of blood seal protected it. Maybe his father made this so that only his beloved son Menma could see the jutsu when he was the next Hokage.

Naruto had bitten his thumb and had put some of his blood on the seal, only to find out that nothing had happened. He analyzed the reason this didn’t work and concluded that maybe it only worked with his father's blood.

Naruto then sighed, closed the scroll, and re-sealed it so that no one could find it. After that, he went to his bed and thought about all the techniques that he now had to learn; he couldn't see all of them.

He didn't even believe that he saw the one-fourth of the total jutsu; this would take him a lot of time, but several shadow clones always helped.

He also thought of his father's technique; that technique should be his top priority, if he were able to master it, his father would get a big surprise when he killed him with it. Yes, Naruto was euphoric, but now he had to sleep.

Tomorrow was the day of the team assignment, and he had to be there early.

He decided to sleep with his gravity seals on because he had to learn as fast as possible to master his current gravity.

Ninja Academy – The Next Day

Naruto had awakened early in the morning, Kurama had congratulated him for the great idea he had yesterday. In addition, he told him to learn all these techniques since it would help him a lot in the near future.

Afterward, Naruto prepared a quick breakfast and went to the academy with his typical clothes, with his jacket and his ANBU pants. He was using his headband as a belt and tied his katana to his waist.

He had arrived at the academy a little late that day; he opened the door slightly and saw that everyone was already there waiting for Iruka, who hadn’t yet arrived, which was strange because he was never late.

Naruto shrugged and opened the door; he noticed that everyone turned to look at him, and many of them quickly looked away because they didn't want to annoy him while other people stared at him.

Sasuke and Menma, both with anger. It seemed that being beaten by him had bothered them. Hence, Naruto lifted his hand and showed to both of them his middle finger.

Both became even angrier, but they did nothing since they thought that they would have their revenge on him in the future.

Then he saw that Ino was staring at him, but she looked away when he placed his eyes on her.

However, Naruto appeared next to her in a Shunshin. The class looked at him in shock when he used this technique because that jutsu was something that the teachers of the academy didn't teach. After that, they were even more shocked due to the next thing that Naruto did.

Naruto waved Ino and then proceeded to give her a hot kiss on her lips. Ino was surprised at first, but then she returned the kiss with the same intensity. Some of the boys looked at Naruto with envy, and some girls as well, while others with indifference. Some people thought it was funny, so they started to whistle and applaud.

After several seconds that felt like minutes, both stopped. One of them because he that thought it was enough and the other one from the lack of air.

The redhead then decided to ask, "So tell me, Ino-chan. How was your day?"

Ino let out a happy sigh and replied, "Never so well."

Naruto smiled at her response before motioning Ino to sit down on his lap.

She blushed a bit but decided to do it. After she had done it, Naruto welcomed her gladly. Meanwhile, most of the class already believed that both were in a relationship.

At that moment, the door of the class opened, and a bandaged Iruka entered the class.

Many of them were instantly worried, and they asked him what happened. Iruka replied, "Thanks for your concern. Yesterday there was an unfortunate event in the village. Sadly, Mizuki killed Kazuo and escaped with the Hokage's Secret Scroll. I had a fight with Mizuki, but I had to protect Kazuo. He was already dead at the time, but I didn't know it. So Mizuki took advantage of that and then ran away. That's why I'm late this day; I went to report about this to the Hokage and notify Kazuo’s parents about his death." When Iruka finished, all the students became sad.

Okay, Naruto was the obvious exception; he was mentally smiling. Now he didn't have to worry about being found out. They believed that it had been the stupid of Mizuki. Hehe; this couldn't be more than an advantage for him.

So due to the excitement, he began to play with Ino's crotch. She became completely red due to Naruto's groping. Therefore, she turned her head to look at Naruto, who was giving her a very sexy smile, which made her even wetter.

Naruto noticed this, and he stuck a finger into her vagina as he began to put it inside and outside slowly. Ino almost screamed, but she had bitten her lip to hide it; she thanked the heavens that she decided to sit at the back of the class, where no one ever took a seat.

She allowed Naruto touch her while she released soft moans of pleasure. Meanwhile, Iruka started talking about The Will of Fire and their duty to protect the village from now on. After that, he began to announce the teams.

Ino at that moment turned her head and spoke, "Na-Naruto-to-kun, s-stop it. I-I'm about to c-cum; I'm going crazy. P-please, s-stop."

Naruto, however, ignored her request and stuck two more fingers, increasing the speed with much more enthusiasm.

After a few seconds, he grabbed her by her neck and gave her a passionate kiss, putting his tongue into Ino's mouth and hiding the scream of her orgasm into the kiss.

Naruto then took out his fingers from Ino's vagina. Her juices soaked his fingers, so he began licking them very slowly, and Ino, who saw this, almost felt another orgasm.

Naruto smiled when seeing the clouded eyes of the pleasure of Ino. Therefore, he stated, "Hmmm, I think I could get used to this flavor, and perhaps one of these days I may have the main course." As he said this, he stroked her crotch again.

Ino allowed him again; she didn't care. She didn't mind giving her virginity to Naruto anymore. If he wanted it, he could do it after leaving this place. She was a Kunoichi now, wasn’t she? If she was old enough to kill, then she was old enough to have sex, right? Who cares about what other people might say?

She then replied, "Whenever you want, Naruto-kun." And she kissed him; Naruto smiled and returned the kiss.

Then Iruka shouted, "Hey you two there in the back! You can do that at another moment! Now I'm saying the teams, pay attention!" Iruka was watching them for a while; he had not seen anything unusual besides caresses and kisses. He wasn't against displays of affection, but they should, at least, pay attention now, later they would have time for that.

Then he continued, "Team Seven: Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, your Jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake... Oh, wow." When he said that, Sakura jumped from her seat and started saying things about the true love always won and stuff like that.

Menma was happy that his nii-san would be his sensei and Sasuke accepted him since he had heard from Itachi about the feats of this man.

Then Iruka continued, "Team Eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga. Your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi." They all nodded allowing Iruka continue.

Just then, Ino got excited because only she, Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru, didn't have a team yet. Ino believed that she would be on the same team as Naruto.

Iruka then continued, "Team Nine: still active. Team Ten: Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Shikamaru and Chouji sighed with relief because they wouldn't be on the same team as Naruto while Ino sighed sadly and put her head on the desk because she wanted to be with Naruto, who was now stroking her hair.

"Don't worry about it Ino-chan. It's not like we are going to stop seeing each other or something like that; you and I will have a good time, even if we aren't on the same team." When he said that, Naruto pinched Ino's ass, and she gave a surprised squeal, which made everyone in the class turn around and look at them.

Ino blushed in embarrassment and Naruto yelled, "What are you looking at, you bastards?! Look straight ahead or I will cut you into pieces!" Naruto let out some of his killing intent and everyone felt a chill running down their spines, which made them turn around again. Naruto hated people who suddenly turned around to look at him.

Iruka shook his head at his attitude and then continued, "Well, and finally, Team 13: Naruto. Anko Mitarashi will be your Jounin sensei." When he said that, Naruto got surprised along with the others in the room.

Then he smiled inwardly. Anko...hmm so cool, he would do many things with her, and many of them were not exactly training or doing missions. His thoughts were interrupted when an annoying voice yelled angrily.

"Why does this demon have a personal sensei? He won’t have to be wasting his time with other stupid teammates! I'm the one who should have a personal sensei! Not that unworthy demon!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

Ino glared at Sasuke for calling Naruto in such a way. Menma glared at him because he called him stupid and Sakura watched all of this with concern.

Iruka just sighed, "Sasuke...Hokage's orders, now shut up." Naruto didn't care about what Sasuke said about him, as he had already showed how pathetic he was, and when the time came, he would kill him.

Iruka then continued, "Now everyone wait here for your Jounin sensei. They will arrive here in no time. So stay alert because they will enter here and take you out to get to know you. Now I'm leaving; I hope that everyone have a good future in your ninja careers." Then Iruka left the room.

After a few moments, the Jounin began to arrive and take their respective teams.

In the class still were the teams from 7 to 10 and Naruto, who was kissing Ino right now.

Then Asuma and Kurenai arrived, just to see the scene between Naruto and Ino. Both narrowed their eyes and Asuma decided to interrupt, "Okay, Team 10, follow me."

Ino just sighed sadly, as she stood up from Naruto's lap, seeing that his knee looked a little wet.

She blushed a lot and proceeded to leave, not before Naruto told her that he would see her later.

Again, Asuma and Kurenai narrowed their eyes at that attitude, and Kurenai added, "You too, Team 8, follow me." And with that said, Team 8 stood up and followed their sensei.

Naruto then rose from his seat and spoke, "I can finally get out of here."

Team 7 turned around when they heard this and Menma asked, "What do you mean, dobe? Your sensei hasn’t arrived yet; you can't leave before she gets here."

Naruto snorted and spoke sarcastically, "But that's what makes us different, Hime-chan. I'm so cool that I don’t need to wait for my Jounin sensei. Besides that, I won't have to spend my time with a banshee and a drama queen. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving, losers."

Afterward, Menma and Sasuke growled in fury. They wanted to attack him, but Naruto disappeared in a Fire Shunshin, leaving everyone around with an expression of surprise. Sasuke and Menma looked with a hint of envy, and they asked themselves at what point he learned all that.

Both let out a sigh, and they returned to their seats waiting for their sensei.

Forest of Death - Five Minutes Later

Naruto had reached the forest three minutes ago and had sat down in one of the places where he always trained as he waited for someone.

After five minutes, he felt a presence that had been watching him for about two minutes. "Hey, Anko-chan get out from there. I know you've been observing me for a while. Why don't you come over here and show me your beautiful figure?" Naruto brazenly asked as he heard a cheeky giggle, followed by a woman’s voice.

"Do you want to have more fun with your dear Anko-chan, Naruto-kun?" Just then, Anko appeared and kissed Naruto.

She had to duck her head a little to do it. She was just a little bit taller than Naruto was, and Anko knew that Naruto would be far taller than she would in a few years.

Naruto returned the kiss. "You know, having someone as beautiful and sexy as you as my Sensei is fucking awesome. Until now, I can only remember having male teachers. Tell me, did you have something to do with it?" Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Anko pulled back a little, and she sat down on a rock as she replied, “Indeed. As no one offered to be your sensei, I saw the perfect opportunity to do it; I couldn't let my cute kitten alone. What would have become of you?" Anko feigned sadness.

Naruto growled while squinting, "I'm not a 'kitten.' You know I hate being called that; don't say that again."

Anko smiled and walked sensually over to Naruto to ask, "What would you do if I say it..., kitten?"

Naruto replied, "This!"

Naruto jumped over Anko and threw her to the ground, taking off her clothes as fast as he could while he did the same to himself. The truth was that what he did with Ino had left him with desire, and Anko was more than willing to complete that desire.

When Anko was completely naked, Naruto looked at her neck and stated, "I swear it. I'll kill that bastard Orochimaru when I see him, nobody hurts what is mine and gets away with it!"

Anko smiled, and she teasingly asked, "And who says that I'm yours, eh?"

Naruto smiled back, "Looks like you'll never learn. I think I have to teach you good manners again." Naruto replied and slowly approached his head to Anko's breasts. He saw that her nipples were slightly hardened, so he suck on one of them while he began to stroke her other breast with one of his hands.

Anko moaned while Naruto continued with his caresses. After a few minutes, he stopped and moved to the other nipple, sucking it more harshly and pinching the other one, which made Anko scream while leaking fluids from her vagina. "I'm cumming!"

Anko smiled with excitement when she saw Naruto's penis in all its glory. At first, she had been surprised by its size, but she loved it.

She wanted to grab it, but Naruto quickly stopped her and spoke, "Nonono, Anko-chan. I told you that I would show you good manners. You can't do whatever you want while your punishment lasts."

After that, Naruto quickly got up from the ground and put her on top of him, making his cock rub against Anko's vagina, who was getting desperate because she wanted his cock inside of her.

That continued for a few seconds until Anko could not resist it anymore. Thus, she shouted, "Okay, Naruto-kun! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to call you a kitten! It's just that we didn't have sex like in three weeks. I was tired of it; I won't call you that anymore."

Naruto had a triumphant smile on his face and asked, "Do you promise?" Anko quickly nodded. Then Naruto put all the length of his cock in her pussy with one single thrust, touching her womb. When Anko felt that, she smiled broadly and arched back, releasing her second orgasm of the day.

Naruto then whispered in the ear of Anko—who hadn’t recovered yet from her last orgasm—as he began to move slowly, "If you want to do it, just go to my place and see if I’m there." After that, Naruto started thrusting in and out, each time faster in Anko's pussy, who was moaning and screaming as loud as she could.

"Yes. More, Naruto! Harder! I missed this so much! Cum inside!" Anko was shouting now, lost in the pleasure that Naruto was giving her.

The truth was that Naruto sent small electrical currents to Anko's body, to increase the pleasure she was feeling.

After a few minutes of constant thrusting, Naruto could feel Anko's vaginal walls beginning to tighten strongly, making Naruto release a large amount of semen inside of Anko, who arched her back and released another orgasm.

They were joined for few more seconds until Naruto pulled out his penis from Anko's pussy. His cock was soaked with the fluids from both of them, so Anko looked at his penis and licked it until it was completely clean.

After that, Naruto rose up from the ground and began to dress. Anko did it as well, smiling with satisfaction.

Naruto was still able to do far more, but he said himself that it wasn’t the time nor the place to do something like this.

He then turned around to see a fully dressed Anko, and he asked with a smile, "Could you remind me how you and I ended up doing this?"

Anko smiled back and replied, "Well, that's easy. About six months ago, in this same place, I told you what Orochimaru made me see when I was his student. You said you didn't care because you could understand me. Besides, you promised me that someday you would take this mark off of my body. After that, you told me about your past and your plans, and I said that I would help when the time came, but without harming those who have become 'potential allies.'" Anko finished and sat down on the ground.

Naruto sat down as well and stated, "And you know very well that at some point I'll have to leave the village, and I won't be able to return for a while; only when I have everything ready." Maybe the jutsu of his father could help him return from time to time, but he had to find a way to unlock the seal that was blocking the Hiraishin of his father.

In some way or another, Naruto would need to get some of his blood to release the seal because he was sure that it only reacted to his blood.

Anko nodded and replied, "Don't worry. I know you'll find a way to show up here without anyone detecting you, not for nothing you have those eyes."

Anko also knew about his Rinnegan. There was no person in who Naruto trusted more, except for Kurama.

He felt something strange when he was near Anko. Naruto felt he could tell her everything without the fear that she would do something with that information. He knew it was wrong to have so much confidence in someone after all that had happened to him for that kind of naivety.

But with Anko, it was simply different. He felt she was a person whom he could have a real connection with. But obviously, Naruto wasn't that deep with his feelings, and though that was what he really felt, he decided to ignore it and not to think much about it.

Naruto quickly pulled those thoughts away and stated, "Putting that aside, what do we do now? Do I have to take a test or something? I know the Jounin sensei have to test their students to be Genins of the village; they always told us that in Root."

Anko looked at him and shrugged, "Well, I see no point in giving you a test. You're stronger than I am. So I don't know what test I could give you. I know your abilities very well. Don't worry, I'll just lie and tell the Hokage that you completed your test, and from tomorrow on, you’ll be a lovely Genin."

Naruto groaned and replied, "And from now we’ll have to do those stupid D-rank missions." He crossed his arms; he didn’t want to do those silly tasks.

Nonetheless, before he could continue complaining, Anko stated, "Ha! Who do you think I am? I don't do stupid D-rank missions; we won’t be doing missions below the C-rank, but I'll tell you that we’ll do very few of those, protecting people or killing mercenary bastards is so stupid."

Naruto nodded and approached Anko to kiss her on her lips before speaking, "If we have nothing else to do, then I'll leave. I have many things to do. Oh, did you hear what happened yesterday? About the Scroll of Seals." He asked.

Anko thought about this for a moment and then she opened her eyes in shock. "Was it you? But how?" She asked genuinely surprised.

Naruto shook his head and replied, "It wasn't really me; I just had a lucky break. I could hear Mizuki’s plans; I waited until the child has stolen the scroll before taking it away. Iruka said that the boy died, but I just knocked him out. It seems that the bastard of Mizuki became angry and killed him, hehe. But now he is paying for something that he couldn’t accomplish." After saying that, Anko laughed too.

Then they said goodbye to each other and walked away from the forest to complete their own agenda. Anko had to inform the Hokage about the completion of the "test" that Naruto took, and Naruto had to read more techniques of the scroll and test some of them.

* * *

** Notes: **

**First, sorry for taking so long.**

**I think I handled the fight Naruto and Lee very well. Naruto said he wasn't that fast, but without using Chakra.**

**The gravity seals for Naruto to master his gravity element was okay too, and who besides Gai-sensei would have something like that?**

**I don't want to explain anything about Ino and Anko since I think it's obvious.**

**I thought it was appropriate the thing about the Scroll of Seals; Naruto couldn't let pass that opportunity.**

**See you!**


	6. Chapter 5: I hate you!

Person talking - "Hello everyone."

Person thinking - " _Damn you all!"_

Demon talking -  **"I will eat you."**

Demon thinking -  ** _"This tastes worse than shit!"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

 

* * *

** Chapter 5 **

Konohagakure no Sato - Two Weeks Later

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha. It had been two weeks since Anko and Naruto had their encounter in the Forest of Death.

In these two weeks, Naruto began to practice several techniques from the Hokage Secret Scroll; he had also increased the gravity of his body because after a week his body had become used to the previous gravity. That was all he did, and for that reason, he had ventured into the Forest of Death in those days, in a place where not even Anko would find him.

He had discovered that his Rinnegan helped him to learn the jutsu extremely fast. He didn’t realize this until now because he would just occasionally use his Rinnegan in Root. Besides that, after leaving Root, he could no longer get new jutsu, but now he had plenty of them. In addition, he no longer was in a place where he always had to watch his back, which made him realize of this peculiarity of his Doujutsu.

He hadn’t tried the Hokage's jutsu yet, except for the Rasengan. He spent most of these two weeks mastering the first and second step of the Rasengan. And since he knew that his type of chakra was dextrorotatory, it had been easier for him to master the first step. In the scroll said that some water balloons could help with training and also the 'How to Use.'

He managed to explode the water balloon in three days, which consisted of the rotation of chakra in the balloon, and a full week to burst the balloon without water because it was harder to imagine how it should rotate the chakra. Although he had an excellent control of chakra, it was still quite difficult for him to perform the steps without appropriate advice.

Now only the third step remained, which was to combine the two previous steps, and hold the chakra without leaking. The balloon didn't have to explode or move; if that were to happen, he would have mastered the technique. However, he still didn't find the way to do it; it was quite difficult.

He had to admit that the bastard of his father was a fucking genius. Until now, he could only make a ball, but it didn't have the consistency or the power of the full Rasengan. Nonetheless, he didn't care about this since he would have enough time to accomplish the last step. He wouldn't worry about not being able to do it; he would find a way to do it in due time.

Naruto stopped remembering that when an ANBU landed in front of him, an ANBU with whom he had spoken to before.

The ANBU then spoke, "Naruto-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence in the Hokage tower. He has a mission ready for you."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Usagi-san. I hadn’t seen you since that day when those idiots attacked me. After that, the villagers didn't bother me again. Maybe that's the reason you didn't show up again. Am I wrong?" Naruto asked, and Yugao nodded, "Hai, Naruto-san. After that day, we haven’t seen the villagers trying anything against you. Now I must leave, goodbye, Naruto-san." Then Yugao disappeared from the area in a Shunshin.

Naruto stared at that place for a moment as he thought about the words of Yugao, a name that Naruto didn’t know yet.

He knew that his father hadn’t assigned the ANBU to protect him, but to keep an eye on him because Naruto believed that his father just wanted to put him in a cell..., he couldn’t be more than right.

He stopped thinking and walked slowly toward the Hokage Tower. He could have used a Shunshin to arrive faster, but he didn't want to.

Hokage Tower - 30 Minutes Later

Naruto had finally reached the Hokage tower; he had walked as slowly as he could by walking around the streets for a while.

When he realized that enough time had passed, he stopped roaming the streets and headed to the tower.

The secretary received him with a cold stare, but Naruto ignored her and told her that the Hokage had called him. She told him to wait, and Naruto did so. After a few minutes, she came back and said that the Hokage would receive him.

Naruto nodded and went to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door and heard his father saying, "Come in."

Naruto opened the door and entered the room just to see Tenten, Lee, Neji and Gai in there. Naruto waved Lee, Tenten, and Gai before addressing to his father.

"Did you call me, Hokage-sama? He asked.

Minato looked at him with a tic in his eyebrow and replied, "Yes, 30 minutes ago. Tell me, why did you take so long?" He asked squinting.

Naruto then put a finger on his chin as if he was thinking. He then quietly answered, "Sorry, Hokage-sama. I got lost on the road of life."

At those familiar words, Minato’s eyebrow had another tic.

In another place of the village, a silver-haired man, who was reading an orange book, suddenly sneezed and looked to the sky as he thought proudly,  _"I can feel that someone has begun to follow my philosophy."_  

After that, he looked at his team and said, "Come on Team 7. You still have to capture Tora, hurry up. These D-Rank missions won't be done by themselves." All of Team 7, who were full of scratches, just groaned in pain; they still had to capture the Demon Cat. Who would have said that a stupid cat would be so difficult to catch?

Back in the Hokage Tower, Minato watched the Gennin in front of him and spoke, "Okay, I have a C-Rank mission ready for you. We have received reports that in Katabame Kinzan, a small village in _Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers)_ , has been recently attacked by a clan, and they began to kill the villagers for no apparent reason. They call themselves the ‘the Kurosuki Family.’ Your mission is to go there and see if these reports are correct. If they are, the mission will turn to B-rank because you will have to expel that family from the area, and if they don't cooperate, you will have to use deadly force. We, as an allied village of _Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers)_ , cannot allow strangers attack them."

Everyone nodded and Minato spoke again, "The leader of this mission will be Naruto," but then Neji growled.

"Why does this loser get to be the leader of our team? He has only been a Genin for two weeks, and he is now leading a team? That seems stupid and pointless to me," Neji stated staring at Naruto, who looked at him mockingly while his team shook their heads at his attitude.

Minato sharply hit his desk before asking, "Are you trying to ignore a direct order from the Hokage? Do you want to face a court-martial? I don't owe you any explanations, but I'll tell you why I chose Naruto as the leader of this mission. First, because his Jounin sensei has requested this to me as a test. If he completes this mission, then they won’t be doing any D-rank missions ever again. But if he fails, then they will have to do D-rank missions for five consecutive months. Besides that, on this mission, stealth is essential, and Naruto is excellent at that. So, shut up or I'll throw you into a cell for three weeks."

When Neji heard the latter, he quickly straightened up, nodded to his Hokage, and said nothing more.

There were more reasons why he had chosen Naruto, like being a former Root member; being in multiple missions harder than this one, and for being the leader of some Root members in some of his past missions. But of course, he couldn’t say all that.

After that, Minato spoke about the mission. "Now, according to the information that Gai-san has provided to me, the leader of this clan could be one of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana (Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)_ , Raiga Kurosuki. According to reports from Kiri, Raiga was one of them. Although he’s not as strong as the others are, he’s dangerous since he has in his position the _Kiba (Fangs)._ According to Kiri, he stole them, and then he became a missing-nin. I shouldn’t tell you to beware of the Kiba because I think you should know something like that. However, be cautious, those swords are very powerful at Raiton. So Naruto, as a user of Fūton, will have more chances of defeating him, now dismissed."

With that said, everyone started to leave, but Naruto stopped his team and began to give them orders, which consisted of going home and getting supplies for the mission, as well as checking their ninja equipment.

After that, he told them to be at the gates of the village at 11:50 a.m. They all nodded and began to leave.

Minato couldn’t help smiling proudly when seeing Naruto doing that. Nevertheless, he quickly realized what he did and frowned as he thought,  _"Why I am proud of Naruto? He’s not my son! Remember, Minato! He's not your son! …Wait, did I just call him by his name? What the hell is happening to me!?"_  

After that, he shouted to his secretary, "Megumi! Suspend all my appointments for today. I will go home early," then he disappeared in a yellow flash without even waiting for his secretary's consent.

He had a lot to think, and even more about Naruto.

Somewhere in Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers) - Two Hours Later

Naruto and the team under his command had run for two hours without stopping through  _Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)_  until being near to  _Kawa no Kuni (_ _Land of Rivers)._

After a few minutes of running in Kawa no Kuni, Lee perceived a smell the air and spoke, running in that direction, "Curry,"

More to his front, Naruto could see a curry restaurant while the others just walked quietly to where Lee went. When they arrived, they saw that he was carrying a tiny old woman, giving her turns around the air. After a few moments, the old lady invited them to eat something.

After a few minutes of being in the place, Lee began to tell the story when he had just become a Genin and how the woman's curry saved his life. The old lady nodded to all Lee's words and then she brought a plate of curry for each of them.

It looked weird; it was black, and it seemed to bubble. Lee devoured it and after a moment, Naruto did it too. Naruto felt nothing wrong because he had eaten worse things before, but Tenten and Neji seemed about to explode.

After Tenten and Neji had drunk some water, Lee spoke again, "By the way, Obaa-san, where is Karashi-san?" He asked since he hadn't seen Karashi for many months and Lee asked to himself how he had been.

Lee could see the old woman becoming sad, so he listened to her next words carefully, "I'm sorry, after he saw you training so hard, Karashi became very energetic and left the village. Maybe because I told him that he had to get stronger. He said that he would be strong and that he would train with the Kurosuki clan. But don't worry; I don't blame you, you know it."

After saying that, Lee stopped eating and squeezed his fists tightly as he said, "It's my responsibility." The old woman shook her head, but Lee ignored her, "Naruto-kun! Please! Add the recovery of Karashi-kun to this mission."

Naruto, who was eating quietly, stopped when he heard Lee's request.

Naruto just replied calmly, "Negative, if this guy Karashi joined that clan, then he must be involved in the assassinations. Therefore, if he gets in our way, I'll have no choice but to kill him."

Lee lost all enthusiasm while the old woman got scared since she didn't know that Karashi was doing such things. Besides, she was also worried by the fact that they wanted to kill him.

Lee became angry. "Naruto-kun! You've lost your flames of youth. Karashi is my friend, and I will save him! Even if you don't want it!" Lee stated firmly.

Naruto looked at Lee for a few seconds and retorted, "Listen to me, Lee. With this kind of attitude, you'll never be a great ninja. We have a mission assigned by the Hokage; he gave us clear instructions that we must follow. But as I said if that guy gets in our way and refuses to cooperate, then we'll have no choice but to kill him. Now sit down! Or I'll put in the report that you tried to insubordinate." Lee wanted to object again, but he decided to heed Naruto's warning. Maybe Karashi wouldn't do anything stupid, and they wouldn't need to kill him.

Then Neji added, "I agree with the los… I mean, Naruto. The Hokage has assigned us a mission, so we must complete this mission as he told us, we can't fail."

Naruto then decided to speak, "Whatever you say, Neji. Now, you can go to rest or train. Or whatever you want to do, but I want you to be ready for tomorrow. We’ll continue with the mission tomorrow morning. If you are going to train, don't strive too much. I want you to have enough energy for the mission. I'm going to train a bit; I can't be wasting time even on a mission." Then Naruto got up from his seat and left the building, heading toward the forest.

Tenten quickly apologized to the old woman and followed Naruto to train a bit, or something else. Neji just shrugged and went to one of the rooms that the old lady had offered them, and Lee was appeasing her, saying that nothing bad would happen to Karashi.

With Naruto

Naruto had reached a clearing in the forest; he had decided to practice there with his Taijutsu, to adapt himself to his new weight because when they had left the village, he had increased the gravity of the seals a little more. He felt much stronger now since that day when Gai gave him those seals and his body had assimilated them. He had to thank him in some way in the future; maybe he could let him alive.

He left his thoughts when he felt a familiar presence approaching. "What can I do for you, Tenten-chan?" He asked as he began to do some pushups.

Tenten was initially surprised that Naruto had noticed her presence, but she left that aside and replied, "Naruto-kun. Don't you think that you've been a little harsh with Lee back there? I believe that Karashi is his friend, and what he just wants to help him. What would you do if a friend of yours was in the same situation?"

Naruto stopped doing his pushups and rose up from the ground as he turned around to look at Tenten, who blushed slightly at Naruto's intense gaze.

Naruto then responded, "First, Tenten-chan; I just told him what I had to say. He has to know that he can't solve everything with nice words. The Shinobi world doesn't work that way, people choose their sides, and I don't give a damn that that guy has joined to them. What I tried to make Lee see is that certain things are more important, like completing a mission or making a tough decision even though a friend is involved. We still have to complete the assigned task. Besides I would do the same thing I told Lee, I'm a person who hates betrayals, and if a person who has my trust betrays me... Well, that would be the last thing they would ever do."

Tenten could understand what Naruto was saying since she had heard about his childhood; she didn't blame him. Then she asked while shrugging a little, "Do you trust me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stopped again and looked at Tenten, who looked at him with expectant eyes. Naruto sighed, "Tenten-chan, confidence for me is crucial, and it's something that I can't just give. You know who I am and how I grew up, that's why I'm cautious in some things. Don't get me wrong, I like you. However, I will know if I can trust you in the future. I'm not saying that I'm cautious around you; rather, some things will require a lot of you, and you're still not ready."

Tenten understood Naruto, all she had to do was win his trust in the future. Then she blushed because he had said that he liked her. "Naruto-kun, I will do whatever it takes to win your confidence when the time comes. I don't know much about how you have lived in your childhood, but I admire you because, despite all the adversities you went through, you are still firm. You didn't let this to be an impediment for you. B-but, what do you mean when you said that you like m-me?" She asked the latter with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto smiled, "Well, you're beautiful and besides that, you're not a pathetic fangirl; you are a true Kunoichi, who takes her training seriously. Let me tell you that in the Academy, I met many fangirls, and I hate that kind of woman. If I don't kill them, it's just because I will be in trouble. So I prefer that they experience the real Shinobi world, once they are dead or worse." Naruto finished as he began to perform some squats.

Tenten looked at him doing squats, and she nervously asked, "W-what about you and Ino? Aren't y-you both d-dating?" She wanted to know. There were many rumors about this, so she wanted to be sure.

Naruto laughed and replied, "Well, we are; we have something. But I wouldn't call it 'love.' I don't know the meaning of that word. Ino knows that I don't love her and that I will never do it; I esteem her. Besides that, I'll never let anyone touch or damage my women. If someone tries to do it, they'll be dead; I want what is mine in perfect shape."

Tenten frowned and stated, "That sounds sexist, and what do you mean by 'your women'?"

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at Tenten directly into her eyes, "You're just misinterpreting things and the meaning of the word 'sexist'; I'm not one. I just have a sense of belonging due to the way that I grew up. Since I had nothing, I stuck myself to what I could have. And as for the other, you know very well what I mean." Then he stood right in front of Tenten, who blushed a lot.

Tenten stuttered, "B-but, w-wha-at w-would I-Ino think-k? You already have a relationship with h-her, I-I cannot get into that." She didn't mean that; she really wanted to say yes, but she didn't desire to ruin someone else's relationship. Damn her luck! If she had been faster, then it would be she instead of Ino.

Naruto smiled, cutting a little more the distance and replied, "She wouldn’t mind. Besides, we’re Shinobi; we aren’t civils. Leave the family morals to them. We can die on any mission. People say that we Shinobi have a life expectancy of 30 years, so why should we worry about such things? We should enjoy the pleasures of life, rather than complain about something that could have been. I've already spoken with Ino about this, and she agreed as long as she can be with me. What do you say, Tenten-chan? Do you want to be part of this? You don’t have to worry about Ino; I'll tell her all about it."

He ended and kissed Tenten, who didn't return the kiss at first. But at the end, she relented. She didn't care about anything that might happen after this.

Naruto was right, better to enjoy life before she died on a mission and then she bemoaned that nothing had happened. She knew that Naruto wouldn’t love her, but she knew that he would treat her very well. She also knew that Naruto was good with women, as long as they weren’t fangirls.

Tenten after kissing Naruto for about forty seconds, she looked at him with eyes full of lust, "Naruto-kun, please, I need you."

Naruto smiled but shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tenten-chan, but this isn’t the place nor the right time. We’re on a mission, and I need you to be in optimal conditions tomorrow. Besides that, I don't think you want that your first time to be in a place like this," Naruto replied.

Then he looked at the sky and continued, "I think we've spent enough time here, the sun is setting, and we must go back. Maybe when we're in the village, we could finish what we have started here; it's a promise." Tenten nodded, and she followed Naruto back to where Neji and Lee were.

The Next Day

Naruto and the rest of his team were hiding on a hill, watching the Kurosuki clansmen whipping some people that were carrying stones in some baskets. That was until an old man, who looked quite tired, collapsed to the ground along with all his stones. At that moment, the men who were whipping the others stopped.

They approached the old man and threatened him as they beat him.

Naruto looked all this impassively; he still didn't see the need to act. He would only do it if he saw that they killed someone or if they tried to do it, and only then, it would start his other mission. However, Lee declared, "Naruto-kun, we can't let this unyouthful act continue! Please, let me put those men in their place."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Negative, we're here to watch. Only if those men kill this guy, we'll intervene. Now sit down and be quiet."

Lee clenched his fists; he didn't care what Naruto said. He jumped down and ran toward those men, who were still beating the old man. After a few seconds, Lee had knocked-out all of them.

He smiled with satisfaction but stopped when he felt a sharp punch in his face, which made him fall to the ground.

After falling to the ground, he heard a voice, which started to piss him off. "Damn it, Lee! I hope this is the last time that you are disobedient. I may be a Genin, but I take the damn missions seriously. If you had been in an ANBU team and you had done this, then your captain would have killed you in the act! I hope that the next time you'll think about the consequences before you act!" Naruto stated as Neji and Tenten approached the area.

Tenten looked at this with concern; she didn't want this to end in a fight, and Neji watched all this impassively but inside he was amazed at Naruto's maturity. Maybe he judged him too fast, and Naruto wasn't the loser that Neji had thought he was.

He left his thoughts when he heard Lee's voice. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't allow them to continue beating this poor man. He did nothing wrong. I couldn't let him die like that!" Lee replied, rubbing the place where Naruto punched him.

He realized that Naruto had punched him very strongly, but due to the way that he had hit him, it wasn't with all his strength. He also noticed that Naruto was much stronger since their fight, which was two weeks ago.

Naruto approached him and stated, "Understand, Lee! We're Shinobi! We're not fucking heroes! You should stop thinking about being a hero, or you'll never be a great ninja! I'll pass this insubordination in the report, but this will be your last chance." Lee just stood in his place, but he was starting to dislike him. He didn't know that Naruto was so cold, and he didn't like that.

After saying that, Naruto approached the man who was shaking, and when he saw Naruto, he quickly grabbed him and asked, "What have you done?! Fast! Knock me out too! If the others find out that I'm the only one who didn't suffer any injuries, then it would be my end! Do it now!"

Lee told him to calm down, that nothing bad would happen to him. However, after Lee had finished saying that, Naruto had hit the man in his neck, effectively knocking him out.

Lee became angry again and shouted, "What was that, Naruto-kun?! That man did nothing wrong! There was no reason to hit him. Naruto-kun you've lost your Flames of Youth!"

Naruto just ignored Lee and paid attention to the other workers, who looked at everything with fear.

Naruto pointed at one of them and ordered him to come closer. The man balked at first but then he followed Naruto's order.

When Naruto saw the man in front of him, he asked, "Now answer me. Why was this man so scared? Explain to me what is happening in this place." Naruto was commanding, surprising everyone there.

The man replied shyly, "Uhm...okay...The Kurosuki clan took control of our village a few months ago, and their leader, Raiga, started to organize funerals for people who betrayed him or didn't follow his orders."

Tenten blinked at this and asked, "What do you mean by 'funerals'?"

The man then replied again, "Raiga buried people alive who didn't do what he said. He also cries bitterly and openly laments when he performs the funerals." When he finished talking, they heard the sound of a gong above the mountain, the place where they saw a building.

The man spoke again, "That's the funeral bell, yesterday Jin tried to kill Raiga, and that's why Raiga is doing his funeral. Jin thought that he could kill Raiga and free us all, but unfortunately, Raiga found it out. His funeral will take place on the other side of the mountain, where the cemetery is. Now if you'll excuse me, I must continue with my work, I won't be the next one." Then the man left to continue with his duties.

Naruto saw the man leaving, so he spoke, "Well, it seems that the information is correct. We'll give them the option to surrender, and if they don't do it, we'll use deadly force, which I hope we do. Now we have to hurry before they kill that poor bastard." Then all of them disappeared.

With Raiga

Right now, Raiga was crying at the peak of the mountain as he watched his men bring Jin to bury him while he said some words, "Jin...he was a good person. I remember when I said that I would save his mother, he was so happy. He was a good guy. I love funerals; they are very exciting." He finished, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a voice on his back, "Raiga, some people are coming. They will show up soon."

Raiga raised an eyebrow at this and stated, "Hmm? Who can they be? I wasn’t aware that someone has betrayed me recently." After saying that, he continued watching the funeral.

With Naruto and the others

"Okay, you know the plan, just wait here and if they refuse… Well, you know what to do." Naruto said while the others nodded, seeing Naruto disappearing in a Shunshin.

The men who carried a white coffin stopped because right in front of them a small whirlwind of leaves appeared, and from there a redheaded boy came out. They lowered the coffin and stood in defensive stances.

Therefore, Naruto decided to introduce himself, "Hello, members of the Kurosuki clan. My name is Naruto. I’m here by order of the Hokage to expel you from this place and to see if you comply with this order. You may not agree with this, though, but you will pay the consequences of it."

They all openly laughed while one of them stood in front of Naruto and looked mockingly at him, "Ha! Konoha scum, as if there's anything you can do. Can't you see? We are more; we will kill you easi…" But the man's words ended there, because Naruto quickly unsheathed his katana from his waist, cutting the man's head off.

The blood spurted while the Kurosuki's saw all this with horror. Then they looked to where Naruto was, but he had already disappeared from the area. Instead of Naruto, now Neji, Tenten, and Lee were there. Meanwhile, one of the men fled from the place.

Neji didn't hesitate and quickly killed three of them with his Juuken. Tenten hesitated at first but at the end, she killed two of them with some explosives tags, while Lee only knocked-out the last one.

Naruto reappeared in that place as he evaluated his team, "Very well, Neji. I'm frankly surprised; behind that arrogant facade of yours, there is an excellent Shinobi. You too, Tenten. Don't feel bad for killing them, they were a bunch of bastards who deserved to die. As for you Lee, the order was clear, and I see that you haven't done it, disappointing me once again." Then he stabbed the man's heart that Lee didn't kill.

Tenten and Lee looked at him with eyes wide open, because he didn't seem to flinch, not even a little when he took the life of someone away. Neji just looked and began to respect the redheaded in silence.

Naruto turned around and spoke, "Okay, Lee. It seems that you can still prove yourself. There's one left behind those tombstones, go and kill him; it will be a good experience for you."

Lee didn't want to do it, but Naruto was right. Even if he hated to admit it, Lee would have to learn to do this at some point or another, or he wouldn't become the great ninja he wanted to be.

He quickly ran toward the man as he stretched out his arm. The man got scared, but just when Lee was about to give a mighty blow that might have broken his skull, he stopped and looked at the man who fell to the ground, revealing a person of about 16 years old or so.

Then Lee hesitated, "You are..." Naruto appeared next to Lee and asked, "Who is he?"

Lee then replied, "Well, he's Karashi-kun."

Naruto wasn't surprised, and then Neji and Tenten appeared. "So he's Karashi, then he and Sanshou-obaasan..." Tenten stated while the now identified as Karashi crossed his arms and looked away.

Lee then spoke, "Karashi-san. Is it correct that you've joined the Kurosuki clan by choice as Shanshou-baasan says? Is that correct?" Naruto rolled his eyes when he heard Lee's questions; it was obvious that he willingly joined; it was stupid to think otherwise.

Karashi then replied, "And what if I did? Raiga-sama is…" But he was interrupted because Naruto unsheathed his katana to behead him.

Karashi opened his eyes in horror and pure fear. But in an instant, Lee grabbed Naruto's katana, with both hands and with much difficulty, extracting some blood from his hands. He stopped the katana to mere millimeters from Karashi's face.

Lee then shouted, "Naruto-kun! Please! Don't be hasty, maybe this is a mistake. I don't believe that Karashi-san has done all those terrible things, please forgive him. I will be responsible for what he does from now on!" He then released the katana and bowed to Naruto.

Naruto sighed and pointed with his katana to Karashi, "Okay, but if he does something stupid again, I'll kill him, and I'll put in the report that you tried to help a criminal. Understood?"

Lee quickly nodded and thanked Naruto. He turned around to see Karashi who was pale; he shook him out of his stupor and exclaimed, "Please. Promise me that you will leave the Kurosuki clan!"

Karashi stood up, and then he bowed deeply, "I get it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lee nodded happily and Naruto said, "I hope that you’ve said that seriously; I don't give second chances. If you try to betray me, then I'll kill you. Not even Lee will save you." Lee wasn’t worried because he trusted that Karashi wouldn’t betray him again, would he?

Karashi turned pale again and replied, "H-Hai, ninja-san." Naruto nodded and went to the coffin, seeing that this guy Jin was already dead, perhaps by suffocation.

While Neji saw Naruto checking the body, he felt the need to look up to the mountain. When he did it, he felt that some red eyes observed him.

Neji paused, got scared and asked, "What is this? What is this killing intent?"

Lee quickly approached to Neji and asked him if he was okay, while Naruto, who heard what he said, left the body in the coffin and approached Neji to answer his question. "Those are the next bastards who we have to kill. Don't tell me you got scared of that little killing intent? If you want, I can show you how it feels a real killing intent." Naruto amusingly said.

Neji, who realized his loss of composure, just growled at the comment, but he gave an imperceptible smile to Naruto, who spoke again, "All right, we just have to kill those two bastards and the ones who I presume that are in the compound near the mine. Now, let's finish this to return to the village."

They all nodded while Lee turned around to look at Karashi and said, "Karashi-san, please go back to Sanshou-baasan; she's waiting for you." He nodded and saw that Lee and the others started climbing to the top of the mountain.

After a while, Naruto and the others reached the top of the mountain and then Neji said, "There's no one here."

Naruto shook his head, "They’re here, but something or someone is hiding their presence. I stopped feeling them just when we began to fight with those idiots down there, but I knew that here are two more; they have hidden well."

Just then, a dense mist began to form around them; Naruto knew this technique well because he saw it many times in Kirigakure in his days as a Root member.

Then he heard a laugh and the name of the technique, _"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu)."_ Naruto realized that Lee pulled out a notebook and gave information about the technique, which he already knew.

Naruto then commanded, "Neji, use your Byakugan and try to find the enemy." Neji had already activated his Byakugan, but Naruto couldn’t see it because the mist was very dense.

Neji, who had a look of frustration on his face, replied, "I can't! I've been trying it for a while, but I can't see anything." Lee was surprised and said that it was impossible that Neji's eyes couldn’t see through this jutsu.

Naruto had his suspicions and silently activated his Rinnegan.

With Raiga – Moments before

Raiga right now was in a slightly higher position than Naruto and the others, there he asked, "What do you see, Ranmaru?"

Suddenly, the same voice of before spoke from his back, "It's amazing. One of the four can see the energies of the others; it seems to be a _Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline)_."

"Can he see us?" Raiga asked.

Ranmaru shook his head and answered, "Don't worry about that. I have more power than he has." However, he stopped at that instant when he felt that some strange purple eyes with a ripple-like pattern were observing him.

Hence, Ranmaru nervously said, "R-Raiga, there is one more. He seems to have a powerful Doujutsu, n-not even mine is s-so p-powerful; he already found us, and he is heading here really fast. W-We must escape now or h-he will kill us."

Raiga was about to say something, but he heard Ranmaru's voice again, "Raiga, get down!"

Raiga instantly did what Ranmaru said, dodging the cut of a katana that went directed to his neck. He saw that the fog was still up, and then he saw someone in front of him. Therefore, he asked, "Who are you?"

Naruto wickedly smiled and replied, "Your worst nightmare!" He then threw another cut at Raiga, who blocked it with a strange katana.

Naruto assumed it was the  _Kiba (Fangs)._  But then he saw with amazement what happened next.

With Naruto – Moments earlier

Naruto had activated his Rinnegan without the others realizing it. Then he made something that he discovered just a few days ago. His pupils constricted, and in that instant, Naruto obtained the vision of the whole place.

He could clearly see the chakra flows around the area, and he saw from where it was coming from the thing that was interfering with his sensory abilities and Neji's Byakugan. He saw a man; he assumed it was Raiga. Thus, he quickly ran to that place while Neji and others were still unable to see him.

After a few seconds, he appeared in front of Raiga, unsheathing his katana from his waist to try to cut his head, but he heard another voice that warned Raiga.

He failed and prepared himself to continue with another attack, but Raiga asked, "Who are you?" He looked into Naruto's eyes, but he saw nothing that looked like a Doujutsu, which made him thought that he had turned them off, or that Ranmaru had made a mistake, but that had never happened before.

Naruto stopped for a moment as he maliciously smiled, "Your worst nightmare." He quickly threw another cut at Raiga, who blocked Naruto's cut with the  _Kiba (Fangs)_ , and they began to glow brightly.

Naruto realized that he was using Raiton on his katana, so he did the same, but he was shocked when the Kiba cut his katana into two with ease.

Naruto leaped back and got angry; that katana had been special to him, but now it was nothing but trash.

Raiga then maniacally smiled and exclaimed, "I will remember your face deep in my heart. I will make a funeral for you! I am sure that I can cry for you!" He quickly ran toward Naruto, only to be repelled by a great force, which made him crash hard to the ground.

He noticed that Naruto had stretched out his hand, but he didn't know what technique it had been.

However, Raiga stopped thinking about it when he heard Ranmaru crying out in pain. He got scared and pulled Ranmaru off his back as he shouted, "Ranmaru! Ranmaru, are you okay?" He fearfully asked because Ranmaru received the full force of the impact.

Ranmaru opened his eyes just a little and gave a small smile as a trickle of blood dripped from the corner of his lips. He answered with difficulty, "R-Raiga *cough*...I t-told you if we stayed here, we would d-die. *Cough* All my bones are b-broken, *cough* *cough* *cough* I will not s-survive."

Raiga quickly grabbed him and stated, "Fool! You can't die! Not without I die before! Come on, Ranmaru! Resist! I'll get you out from here!" He said while shaking Ranmaru, who had closed his eyes and had stopped breathing.

Raiga realized that he was already dead, and then he shouted as he cried on Ranmaru's chest. Then he heard the boy's voice behind him. "You fucking bastard! Do you know what you have done? That katana was very special to me! It was the loot of my first kill! But now I'll take yours after I fucking kill you. You idiot!" Naruto exclaimed furiously.

** Naruto Shippuden OST - Emergence of Talents **

Raiga's mourning stopped as he turned to Naruto and looked at him with eyes full of anger while black-colored clouds appeared in the skies.

He raised his Kiba and yelled, "You'll pay for this! It's time for your funeral." At that, moment thunderbolts fell from the sky, and they wrapped Raiga, who then lowered his Kiba's and pointed them at Naruto before sticking them in the ground, sending the Thunderbolts toward Naruto.

Naruto saw the attack coming, and he smiled as he made some hand seals in a few seconds. It was time to try one of the jutsu of the scroll on a larger scale. He thanked that the mist was still around and that Neji and the others seemed to fight against nothing. However, he noticed that they realized of this because they had stopped.

He hurried to finish this for once. Naruto ended the seals and shouted the name of the jutsu,  _"Futon: Tatsumaki Shinsei (Wind Release: Sacred Whirlwind)!"_  Then a huge whirlwind, which furiously spun, appeared right in front of Naruto.

Naruto threw his technique toward Raiga and saw the whirlwind absorbing Raiga’s jutsu, combining itself with it, and now, instead of being a mere whirlwind, it was one with thunderbolts around. Naruto didn’t know that it was possible, so he found it impressive.

Raiga saw the whirlwind approaching at him. He could have escaped, but he had spent all his chakra on his last jutsu. Besides, there was no reason to continue fighting. Ranmaru was dead, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He threw his Kiba to the side because he saw that his opponent was worthy, and, therefore, Raiga would hand over the Kiba, which had to accept him as their new master, or he would suffer a painful death by electrocution.

The whirlwind was right in front of him, and he accepted his fate. The jutsu hit him and destroyed everything in its path, and a few moments later, the jutsu disappeared, along with the body of Raiga.

Naruto smiled with satisfaction when seeing the destructive power of his jutsu; he could have charged much more chakra, but that would have called the attention of the others.

He waited several minutes and then Tenten, Neji and Lee landed right in front of him. Neji looked at him with the same disinterested position, but Naruto realized there was a bit of respect and amazement in his eyes. Lee and Tenten had expressions of astonishment when they saw the destruction of the landscape.

Tenten spoke, "What happened here?"

With Neji - A Little Before

Neji and the others had stopped fighting after they noticed that they were struggling against no one. Neji also realized that Naruto wasn’t there.

He quickly looked with his Byakugan to the north and saw a man throwing a powerful Raiton jutsu toward Naruto. He could see Naruto doing some hand seals at an impressive speed before seeing something that left him in shock. A huge whirlwind appeared right in front of Naruto and then he threw it to the man, who received it entirely, tearing his body apart.

Neji at that moment knew that Naruto was someone extremely powerful and that he was someone who he couldn't beat right now. Neji asked to himself how he became so powerful; he would ask him later.

He came out of his stupor and told Tenten and Lee to follow him. They hadn't seen anything, but they had felt a strong wind gust. They nodded and followed Neji.

After running for a while, they were surprised to see the clearing where Naruto was. The mist was gone, so they could see everything clearly.

There were some marks, a little thin, on the ground, compared to the other ones, which were much bigger and thicker, right in the middle of the field. The more prominent mark began where Naruto was, and it ended further forward, right where the thinnest one originated. Then they all assumed what had happened there.

Tenten then asked, "What happened here?" Naruto looked into her eyes and replied, "I fought Raiga, I threw an attack at him, and he died. That was all. Now we're leaving here; we haven’t finished this mission yet."

Everyone looked at him with eyes widened, and Lee spoke this time, "Are you saying that you defeated a _Kiri no Shinobigatana (Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)_ by yourself? Woah Naruto-kun, your Flames of Youth are burning again!"

Naruto shrugged and stated, "That guy was feeble, and I guess he was only strong thanks to the child that was on his back. He seemed to have a kind of Doujutsu, which prevented Neji from seeing with his Byakugan and my sensory abilities. Well, now let's get the hell out of here!" Everyone nodded and didn't ask anything more.

Then he turned around as he walked away, completely forgetting the Kiba. Nonetheless, he suddenly heard a voice.

"What is that? Wow! Such beautiful swords; I think I'll take them." Tenten stated as she walked to grab the Kiba. However, Naruto moved at full speed and grabbed her hand.

Naruto looked at her and warned, "Tenten-chan, I recommend you not to touch these swords. I've heard that you seem to have difficulties in molding your chakra, and these swords need someone with a very powerful Raiton affinity. Otherwise, these swords would electrocute you until death. Trust me, don't touch them."

Tenten quickly pulled her hand away and then she watched in fear when Naruto grabbed both swords. But that expression changed to one of amazement when she saw some small bolts appearing and wrapping Naruto's arms for a moment, which didn't make him flinch. Then she saw that he pulled out a sealing scroll from his ninja bag, sealing the Kiba inside.

Naruto after doing that, spoke, "The bastard of Raiga broke my katana in two with his, and now I'm taking them. Apparently, they've accepted me as their new owner."

Tenten looked at him with surprise after remembering something. "Wait ...Can you also use Raiton?! That means that you can use four types of chakra nature! That’s awesome!" Tenten exclaimed admiringly.

Naruto froze and mentally cursed,  _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Damn it! How did I forget something like that?"_  

Then he heard another voice in his mind. **"Ha! You're a fool; that's what you get for showing off in front of this girl. It seems that I’ve managed to weaken you regarding the opposite sex, eh?"** Kurama amusingly asked in Naruto's mind, who groaned and answered, _"Furball! Where the hell have you been? You've been silent these past few days. And well, just so you know, let's say you succeeded. What can I say? I love women, as long as they don't try to kill me or have bad intentions. But leaving that aside. What have you been doing these days that kept you silent?"_ Naruto curiously asked.

Kurama replied **, "Well, I have been busy in the new place you gave me, I must say that this recreation area is refreshing. Besides being able to control my size inside your mind makes me enjoy it immensely. Now I just need some female company; I wonder if I can add Matatabi to this place..."**

 _"Who?"_  Naruto asked Kurama, who replied,  **"Oh yes, she's the _Nibi (Two-Tails)_ , I can only say that she is hot, boy!"**

Naruto sweat dropped and then asked,  _"Isn’t she your sister? Would you have sex with your own sister?"_

Naruto then heard a scandalous laugh in his mind and his sweat drop grew even more.  **"Hahaha, you silly human. For us, demons, those things mean nothing. We may have the same father, but we don't share that, which you call 'blood ties.' Now let's cut this conversation, it seems that the human girl is worrying."**

Tenten looked with concern at Naruto because he stood completely still when she spoke about his other element. Perhaps it was something that he didn’t want her to know, so she quickly apologized, "Sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't know it was a secret. I promise you that I won’t tell anyone else." Then she saw Naruto shaking his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I just remembered something. But I would appreciate if you don't tell anyone about my fourth element; it's a secret, and Shinobi must keep their secrets," Naruto stated, and Tenten nodded.

Then they approached Lee and Neji, who were already waiting for them. Naruto then spoke, "Very well! Let's finish this!" Then they all disappeared from there, running towards Katabame’s village.

Near the Village - Three Minutes Later

Naruto and the others saw that all the villagers were at the entrance of the village, and Karashi was there waiting for them. Lee happily smiled when seeing that he was safe. Therefore, he ran with the others.

Naruto, for his part, felt multiple presences above them as they ran, so he guessed that this guy Karashi had broken his word, which meant his death.

With Karashi

Karashi watched with amusement as Lee and the others approached to their deaths. Karashi realized that one of the men who were there got up and shouted, "Ninja-san! Stay awa-" But Karashi quickly covered his mouth with his hands. One of the elders who were there looked at Karashi and expressed, "Karashi, I thought you had regretted."

Karashi snorted and replied, "And go back to my old self-selling curry? Now!" He shouted making a sign to the men at the peak. They nodded and threw huge rocks at Naruto and the others who were still running down the mountain.

With Naruto and the Others

They had seen what Karashi had done, and Naruto stated, "Lee, you know what this means..."

Lee was about to say something, but they all watched in horror as huge stones headed toward them. They could do nothing, or so they thought.

Naruto saw the stones, so he made hand seals at full speed. It was time to try another jutsu that he learned from the scroll.

When he finished making the seals, he placed his hands on the ground and shouted the name of the jutsu, just when the stones were about to hit them,  _"Doton: Taju Doryūheki (Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall)!"_  Then multiple earth walls emerged from the ground, protecting Naruto and the others, absorbing the full impact of the rocks. The walls resisted quite well since Naruto put enough chakra to withstand the attack of a powerful Raiton jutsu.

Tenten, Neji, and Lee looked in amazement at Naruto; they wondered how powerful he truly was. But after that, they sighed in relief because he saved them.

Naruto turned around, wiping the dust off his hands and then he stared at Lee, "Lee. You saw it, Karashi will die. You or I will kill him. You'll decide that as we kill the bastards who are there; you have three minutes."

Lee refused furiously, "But Naruto-kun! Karashi is my friend! You can't ask me to do this! What will I say to his mother?! We can't do this!"

Naruto didn't flinch and replied, "I don't give a fuck!" He almost sang, "We'll comply with the parameters of the mission! And if you oppose to this, then I'll kill you too! But for insubordination! I made my choice. Karashi won't live to see another day, and you'll accept this order without protesting!" Everyone was surprised again when hearing Naruto's commanding voice; they realized that they couldn't object anymore.

Neji now respected him more than before. Tenten could feel her heart racing as she watched this facet of Naruto, which seemed very attractive to her. And Lee began to hate Naruto, but he said nothing, he had to think about Karashi's.

His team leader gave him an order that he had to comply, even if he didn't like it. Lee didn't know if he would be able to kill his friend. Therefore, he started thinking about it.

Then the members of the clan Kurosuki appeared with satisfied smiles on their faces, because they had never seen Naruto's jutsu. Nor could they see the walls of earth, because the rocks covered them completely.

One of them then uttered, "Ha! That happens for screwing with us! Now everyone will learn that nobody messes with the-" But he was interrupted by Naruto, who had cut off the head of another person, but this time with his new possessions, the Kiba.

Naruto wiped the blood from his sword, as he looked at the others, who looked at him in terror. One of them shouted, "He has the Kiba of Raiga-sama! Let's run!" All of them nodded and started running in the opposite direction of the village.

Naruto and his team saw them running. Neji approached at Naruto and curiously asked, "Will we let them escape?"

Naruto shook his head as he made a few hand seals. He puffed out his chest and released the jutsu,  _"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)."_  Naruto spat a great dragon of fire from his mouth, which went toward those men.

They could only scream in pain when they received the jutsu while being burned by it in an instant, no one survived, and when Naruto saw his work completed, he nodded.

Tenten then asked, "Naruto-kun, do you like killing people?" Naruto turned and looked at her and quietly replied, "Yes, I like it a lot, but I only kill the bastards who deserves it or annoys me. I'm not a bloodthirsty madman who only thinks of killing. I like to do it, but only to those who deserve it."

Tenten then asked again, "But, how do you get used to it? I still feel bad for killing those men back there. How do you do it?"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "Well, I don't know. Maybe after killing so many people, I stopped feeling sorry for them, but if you start killing innocent people, then you will become someone crazy and sanguinary, something that I haven't done yet, and I hope not to." Tenten nodded and kept those words in mind, which would help her a lot in the future when she had to kill someone else again.

Naruto then turned to Lee, who continued thinking about what he said, "So, Lee. Have you made up your mind yet? Who will be the one to kill that traitorous bastard? You or me?"

Lee dropped a tear and replied, "I-I can't do this Naruto. You can do it; I don't have the guts to kill my friends... I'm not a monster."

Naruto didn't care what Lee said at the end. If he wanted to be pathetic and sentimental right now, Naruto wouldn't care. That would be good for him, and maybe he would stop being so stupid. "Okay, let's go and finish with this so that we can return to the village once and for all!" He shouted as he started running toward the village.

None of the others moved until Tenten shouted, "Lee! Why did you say those things to Naruto-kun?! He's right! That boy broke his word, and Naruto-kun clearly said what would happen if he did that! You don't have reasons to be angry!"

Neji nodded and added, "Tenten is right, Naruto-san warned you what would happen if he broke his word. Now let's follow him to end this."

But then they heard Lee speaking in a entirely voice different from his usual self, "Shut up! Everyone in the village is right. He's nothing more than a demon! Someday I'll take care of him! And not even you, demon lovers, will be able to do something."

When he said that, Tenten growled angrily and exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you, Lee?! Don't talk about Naruto-kun in that way! It's thanks to that kind of mentality that he's so cold now. I don't blame him; I understand him. And now if you're done with your pathetic lament, let's finish this mission."

Lee glared at Tenten, who seemed to be about to attack Lee.

Neji, however, decided to put a stop to this. Although he didn't like being called a 'demon lover,' he said nothing about it and seriously spoke, "That's enough you two! Understand Lee. This is part of your mission, and this will make you grow. And you Tenten, don't insult Lee. Now let's go!" Lee and Tenten nodded and followed Naruto, who was waiting for them more to the front.

Naruto had heard the whole conversation from his place; he couldn't help but smile, maybe he could trust Tenten after all and Neji seemed to respect him. As for Lee, perhaps he would stop being so foolish, and if so, he would become a splendid ninja. He didn't care if Lee hated him now, he wanted Lee to become stronger, so then Lee might be able to give him an exciting battle in the future.

He went out of his thoughts when the others appeared in front of him. He indicated them to follow him, and they quickly arrived at the village.

When they arrived, they saw the villagers surrounding Karashi, who had a look of horror when he saw Naruto there and was even more after seeing what he had done to his mates. Nevertheless, he sighed with relief when he saw Lee with them; maybe he could save him again.

Naruto cut distance with Karashi and declared, "By order of the Hokage, for being a member of the Kurosuki clan and for wasting the opportunity to leave when you could, I sentence you to death."

Karashi turned even paler and replied with a nervous laugh, "B-but i-it was just a joke! You didn't take it seriously, did you? Hehehe…"

He looked at Lee, who didn’t seem to have the same bright look in his eyes, "Come on, Lee. Tell your friend that it was just a joke; tell him to forgive me, you know me." He saw that Lee clenched his fists but said nothing.

Naruto then spoke, "I'm sorry, but Lee-san can't do anything. I've given him an order which he must fulfill. Now I will give you the opportunity to commit seppuku or allow me to kill you. What do you prefer?" He muttered as he took one of his Kiba out of the scroll.

In that instant, Karashi began to shed tears, holding Lee's legs tightly, "Please, Lee! Help me! Don't let him kill me. Please! I will do the Curry of Life as before! But don't let him kill me, please!" Karashi begged as more tears flowed. Lee ignored him, but it was obvious that he was crying too.

Naruto then spoke again, "Well, I will do it... Neji, Tenten," He said, attracting their attention, "Hold the boy while I do this."

Both nodded and took Karashi away from Lee, who clenched his fists again, but, this time, extracting blood from them.

Karashi started screaming to let him go; that he wouldn’t do it again. However, Naruto just ignored him and continued, "I should cut your head off, but I met your mother. Therefore, I won't do it. I will allow her to see your miserable face after this. I will stab you in the heart. Don't worry; you will feel nothing. You should have thought twice before ignoring my warning. See you in hell…Goodbye."

After that, he stabbed Karashi right in the heart. As Naruto had said, Karashi felt nothing, since he had died almost instantly. Neji and Tenten released the body when it was over, and they could see that Lee had a blank expression on his face.

Lee approached the body and picked it up before taking it elsewhere.

Naruto then spoke, "Okay, all of you, your village is now safe. We’ll now withdraw from this place. Neji, Tenten, it’s time to return to our village. It’s still quite early, and we can get there before the sun goes down. Let's go back to the old woman's house to take Lee with us; I think he went to that place."

Tenten and Neji nodded and followed Naruto, who ran toward the curry restaurant, ignoring the shouts of joy for the Konoha ninja.

Thirty Minutes Later - Curry Restaurant

Naruto, Neji, and Tenten had arrived a few minutes ago, to see the body of Karashi in the room and with his mother crying on his chest. Meanwhile, Lee was just standing there doing nothing.

Naruto didn't care that this woman was crying by the death of her son, so he said, "Lee, it's time to return to the village, after that, you will also be able to whine the death of this bastard. Now we’ll head back to the village, and when I say this, I mean now. It's an order, you too Neji and Tenten. Follow me." They nodded and followed Naruto silently.

Lee clenched his fists again as he thought,  _"Damn demon! I swear that you will pay, and those who call themselves my teammates and friends too! But you Naruto...you will pay more; this is your entire fault!"_  After that, he knelt down and hugged tightly the old woman, who was still crying.

Lee then said that he would come to the funeral of Karashi within a few days since he wanted to give his goodbyes to her son. After that, he got up and followed Naruto and the others.

Hokage Office – Three Hours Later

Right now, Naruto had ended his report to the Hokage, who nodded to all his words, feeling proud of Naruto by completing another mission without problems. Besides, hearing from the other team members about his qualities as a leader increased that feeling. Lee said nothing at any point, which was strange.

Minato had been thinking about the reactions he was having with Naruto, and he thought that maybe he had made a mistake thirteen years ago. However, he couldn't just go and tell him that he was his father.

First he had to be sure he wasn't wrong and then make up for all those years that he couldn’t be there for him. It was a shame that he didn’t know that Naruto knew that he was his father and that Naruto cared little about his 'love.'

Minato then spoke, "Okay, you have obtained the Kiba. Unfortunately, neither Kiri nor I can do something because one of the legendary swords have chosen their master, and it seems that they have accepted you as their new owner. Don't worry, Kiri won't say anything about that; you can have them for now. They will ask it back once you die or lose them somewhere so Kiri can retrieve them. Now dismissed."

Then they all began to leave from his office, all towards their respective houses.

They were all exhausted, and everyone had a lot to think about, and the common subject was Naruto, who now was smiling and mentally talking,  _"Heh! It seems that this stupid mission was productive, after all. I could get my hands on one of the legendary swords and besides that, I found out something interesting...I think you’ve also noticed it. Right, Kurama?"_  He asked his tenant, who nodded. 

**"Indeed. It seems that your daddy is starting to realize that you're his son after all, and not just my incarnation. This will be funnier than I thought."**

Naruto just nodded at Kurama's words as he continued to his apartment. He had a lot to do yet, read the scroll, master the last step of the Rasengan and get some blood from his father to see the technique that made him famous.

With that in mind, he continued walking to his apartment.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Hmm… About the talk between Naruto and Tenten, you'll know why she was so horny in chapter 7.**

**When Naruto talked with Tenten about killing people, he said that he didn't kill innocent people, but that was a lie, he didn't want to give bad advice to Tenten.**

**The sudden change of Lee was because his friend was killed in front of him and he could do nothing to avoid it. And besides all what he heard about Naruto in the village made him accept that as a fact. Lee will be very OOC in my fic. I won’t bash him, never! Lee is awesome.**

**And you noticed Neji was a little OOC in the confrontation with Tenten and Lee, but in the next chapter, you will know why he is not a 100% bastard.**

**About the elements of Naruto, only Minato and Danzō know that he can use the five elements. So he wants to keep that as a secret. The people may think that he can use Raiton just because the Kiba.**

**About the poll, it was obvious that you people would vote yes to Kushina (I will close the poll when I update the new chapter of the original story).**

**Goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 6: Mission to Nami no Kuni

Person talking - "Hello everyone."

Person thinking - _"Damn you all!"_

Demon talking - **"I will eat you."**

Demon thinking - **_"This tastes worse than shit!"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Konohagakure No Sato - One Month Later

One month had passed since the mission in which Naruto had obtained the Kiba, a month in which he did many missions with Anko. Besides that, he had practiced some seals from the _Fuinjutsu_ section of the scroll.

There weren't much, but at least, it had the basics, like the correct use of the brushes, the appropriate calligraphy and some practice seals, which he improved quite a bit, like explosive tags and storage seals.

This art was extremely easy for him. His calligraphy was perfect, it always had been, and Kurama had said it was due to his Uzumaki blood. Thanks to his father and the seal he used on him, besides his Rinnegan, those factors increased his qualities and Uzumaki blood to the limit. Kurama had said that maybe that was the reason his hair had turned red.

He needed new seals to practice because he had already learned all those that were in the scroll. Kurama told him to go to the ruins of _Uzushiogakure (Hidden Eddy Village)_ , but Naruto knew he couldn't go there just like that. No, he didn't want to raise suspicions that he knew about his Uzumaki blood. Besides, he didn't want that his 'daddy' asked him unnecessary questions.

He needed the help of someone, and that someone was Danzō. After four years, he would have to see the old man again.

He had also mastered the third and final step of the Rasengan in this month; it had been by accident. He was so frustrated about not being able to keep the chakra in the palm of his hand when he was about to throw a Shinra Tensei and destroy something.

But he had forgotten to cancel his Rasengan, and by adding some gravity chakra into the palm of his hand, he realized that the Rasengan had absorbed some of that chakra, and it was able to stay still without leaking.

The result was a happy Naruto and several trees and rocks destroyed in the Forest of Death thanks to his new jutsu. He wouldn't be able to use that jutsu in public, though, because if he did, people would know that he had stolen the Hokage scroll.

Naruto had also practiced with his Kiba. He noticed that it was a very easy weapon to use if the user had a strong affinity in Raiton. He wanted to try to see if he could add another element to his Kiba, but until now, it was impossible. Naruto thought that he first had to learn to master his elements, something that Naruto would have to learn quickly.

He also increased his gravity seals several times. Naruto hadn't tested yet how fast and strong he was at this point. He had decided to keep the seals activated, and deactivate them only when the time required it.

But not everything had been missions and training, many interesting things happened during this month. First, Naruto had spoken with Ino about Tenten; he didn't see the reason for it, but he did it just because he promised Tenten.

Ino wasn't angry; he knew that she wouldn't be because he had made it clear some time ago. Ino saw nothing wrong as long as Naruto spent time with her, which he almost couldn't do because Ino's father had heard about their relationship and he didn't let her spend much time with him.

It was different with Tenten; her parents were civilians who had come to the village after the Kyūbi attack. So they didn't hate him, nor see anything wrong with Tenten dating him. Naruto didn't do anything "extreme" with Ino and Tenten yet, but it wouldn't be for long.

Naruto had also seen the Sandaime and his grandson sometimes. It turned out that the boy wanted to become Hokage just so that the people would stop seeing him as the "Honorable Grandson." Naruto said nothing, but he would ensure to have that child as an ally. He would be someone important in the village, and Naruto should have an ally like him.

But undoubtedly, the most interesting thing that happened was a talk he had with certain Hyūga a few days ago.

Naruto was sitting on a bench in one of the parks of the village as he remembered that day.

Flashback Two Weeks Ago

Right now Naruto was practicing with his Kiba; he had discovered how to throw thunderbolts out of them, but the power wasn't the desired one yet. He didn't train with Anko because he didn't want to bother her at her work in the T&I department. Besides, there was little that she could teach him.

She had tried to teach him her jutsu, but he needed the snakes' contract, and Naruto could not sign it. Therefore, she let Naruto train on his own since she didn't want to bother him.

Naruto then stopped because he felt that someone had been watching him for quite a while, and he knew whom he was.

He couldn't have come at a better time, "Aren't you bored of admiring me? Or do you still want to watch me among the trees? Eh...Neji?" Naruto asked without turning around.

When he said that, Neji landed where Naruto was and replied, "You're not what the people say; it seems that you're not a loser."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know how the idiots in this village are; they're 'good' at judging people. Tell me Neji, do the people of this village judge you?" Naruto asked as he approached Neji.

Neji crossed his arms and answered, "Why would they do that? Didn't you hear? I'm the genius among the Genin; I'm the best." He said the latter arrogantly.

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Well, that wasn't what I heard. I've heard that you're just a slave of this village, merely cannon fodder. Besides, you're not the best, and that's the reason you're here today." Naruto now stood right in front of him

Neji became enraged by his comment and abruptly said, "What's wrong with you?! Who dared to say that? Besides, I'm stronger than you! I just wanted to know a little more about you because you were not the loser I had believed!"

Naruto shook his head again and responded, "That's what you think, Neji. But, do you want to know who said what I've heard? Very well. They were the same people who say that you are the 'genius' of the Hyūga clan and the most powerful among the Genin. But let me tell you something, Neji; you will never be a 'genius' or a 'prodigy' for them. They will only see you as the slave that this village forced you to be when they placed that seal on your forehead."

When Naruto said the latter, Neji unconsciously touched his forehead. However, Naruto kept speaking, "Yeah, right there. Did you think I wouldn't know something like that? Neji, you and I are alike. We both have seals, which separate us from society. Society, which sees you as a slave and cannon fodder, and me as the 'weapon' that will defend this village someday, a village that has despised me since my birth. Besides that, we both want power, and I know that there is a shred of resentment at this village within you and that your greatest desire is to make everyone pay." Naruto stated, looking straight into the eyes of Neji.

Neji didn't look away. "You're wrong; you may be right on some points, but I don't feel any resentment towards this village. Tell me, why would I have that feeling?" Neji asked; he supposed the reason, but there was no way that Naruto could know it.

Naruto mentally smiled, but he kept his cold gaze and answered, "For killing your father and sending him to do something he didn't want to?"

Neji's eyes opened in shock as his hands began to tremble, but Naruto continued speaking, "Didn't you know Neji? This village killed your father! And for their own interests! They didn't care about your dad nor you! Thanks to this village, your mother killed herself! Thanks to this village, your life has been a misery!" Naruto stated, raising his voice even more.

Neji retorted, "You're lying! Hiashi-sama gave me a letter from my father! He wrote that he wanted to be free from his bonds, and that's why he agreed to be the replacement of Hiashi-sama! You're lying!" Neji replied, taking a few steps backward.

Naruto shook his head and answered, "Neji, that's what the idiot of Hiashi made you believe. Did you think that your father wrote that note? Your father didn't even have time to write something because they quickly did the exchange! An Uchiha faked his handwriting! Someone with the Sharingan can do it easily. Do you think that your father would have left you, his beloved son and your mother, alone to your fate? No, Neji. The village sacrificed your dad; they believed that your family was serving its purpose, as cannon fodder!"

"NOOOOOO!" Neji shouted as he threw a weak punch at Naruto, who caught it easily. Naruto could see that Neji had some tears in his eyes, so he said something to culminate it.

"Your dear cousin Hinata has also lied to you all this time. What did she tell you, that she would join the Hyūgas? That was another lie, Neji. If you didn't know, the son of the Yondaime is engaged to your dear cousin, and once they're married, your cousin will join to the Hokage's family, and she won't be able to do anything to change your family." Naruto stated, whispering at Neji, who had collapsed to the ground while shedding some tears.

He couldn't believe it; he didn't know any of this. Why did Hinata lie to him? After all the work that had cost him to accept her. He was aware that she was in love with the son of the Hokage, but he didn't know that it was that far. He also wondered how Naruto knew all this, and he was about to ask about it when Naruto spoke again.

"Neji, everyone in this village has been lying to you all this time. Join me, Neji. Together; we can make these bastards pay. The bastards who have made us suffer for their own interests without regarding our feelings. I promise you that I will give you the power that you want. I also promise you that I will remove that seal on your forehead."

Neji was surprised when he heard Naruto's promises, and he could only ask, "How?"

Naruto looked at him. "How about if I give you the scroll with all the Hyūga techniques? I can get it for you; it wouldn't be difficult. As for the other, I will see how, but I promise you that sooner or later, that seal will disappear from your head." Naruto replied firmly.

Neji didn't understand why Naruto wanted to do this, so he asked, "Why are you doing all this, Naruto? You don't even know me." Neji lowered his head slightly.

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Because I'm tired of this fucking village taking advantage of people! These bastards have done the same thing to my sensei! A woman who has given everything for this village. And how do they pay her? Calling her the 'Snake Whore.' Or to me, the 'Demon Brat.' To Me! The one that prevents these idiots from suffering the wrath of a demon fox. These hypocritical people make me sick, and it sicken me even more that they believe that their attitude doesn't affect anyone or has no consequences! So join me, Neji. I promise you that we are going to make those, who have taken advantage of us, pay." Naruto then extended his hand to Neji.

Neji looked at Naruto's hand for a moment; he wasn't sure about this, but then he remembered what Naruto said and quickly grabbed Naruto's hand. He decided to follow Naruto from this day onward.

Naruto had opened his eyes, and he knew that Naruto was right. He always had thought that it was strange that his father had left him, and his mother to their fate, even the letter of his father had left him unsatisfied. But now that Naruto told him all this, he realized that Hiashi deceived him and that his father never agreed with anything that had happened.

Neji then stared at Naruto before kneeling to say firmly, "I promise that I will follow you, Naruto-sama. I'll do anything you ask."

Naruto mentally smiled and Kurama as well, but then he shook his head and replied, "Ah-ah-ah-ah, no 'Naruto-sama,' just Naruto, okay? You won't be my servant; you'll be my right hand. My servants will be others, and you won't be part of them. Got it Neji?"

Neji nodded, "Hai, Naruto-san. But let me ask you. Why do you want me to be your right hand?"

Naruto looked at him and shook his head again. Neji apparently didn't understand that he didn't want to hear honorifics coming from him, but better 'san' than 'sama.'

He knew that Neji wouldn't stop calling him that, so he replied, "Because I always respected you, Neji. Though I saw you as an arrogant bastard, I knew the reason. Also, as I said, we're alike, and those that are equal stands together."

Neji nodded and asked another question. "If you don't mind, Naruto-san, how do you know all this? How do you know that my father didn't want to be part of that day?"

Naruto scratched his head and then replied, "Okay, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone about this. ANYONE or we're both dead, understood?" Naruto asked Neji, who quickly nodded.

Naruto sighed and continued, "As you know, I'm the container of the Kyūbi."... "Sorry Kurama, I know you don't like that title, but it's just to talk to him." Kurama nodded and allowed Naruto continue with his explanation.

Neji nodded, everyone in the village knew about it. Only someone very young, or foreigners didn't know it. Hence, he let Naruto continue.

"Tell me Neji, what have you heard about me? Where did they say that I've been all this time that I haven't been in the village?" Naruto asked.

Neji quickly replied, "From what I heard, you were on a trip. But I think it was a lie because it's strange that they would give you permission to leave the village. So, where have you been?"

Naruto nodded and stated, "That's another reason I respect you; you're very perceptive. You're right, I've never been on a trip, I was in a secret organization of the village for three years, I was in the Root ANBU, a group led by Danzō Shimura, the man who trained me and who helped me to shape my skills."

Neji got surprised. That explained a lot about Naruto's abilities, if he previously was an ANBU, even if it was a secret one, he knew it wasn't a game to be there, and maybe those ANBU were better than those that everyone knew. But this still didn't answer his question, so he just nodded.

Naruto then continued, "Okay, now I'll tell you how I know all this, so don't interrupt me. Well, when the whole incident happened between Kumo and Konoha, my 'leader' had assigned me one of my first missions of great importance. I was supposed to spy on the Head Ninja of Kumogakure, and if he tried something against the village, I was supposed to assassinate him." Naruto paused for a second and then continued.

"As you know, this man wanted to kidnap the heir of the Hyūga clan, who in this case was your cousin Hinata. I found this out before he affected his plan, so I decided to assassinate him right after he did the kidnapping and left the village. Afterward, I would have brought Hinata back to the village, to avoid suspicion against the village. But unfortunately, the head of the Hyūga clan wasn't among my plans, and I never knew that that moron could act so imprudently, killing a diplomat from a country with which they had just achieved 'peace.' After that, I returned to my base, to report to my leader about my failure, but then he told me that that wasn't my real mission and that he knew that the head of the Hyūga clan would do that. What he wanted was to know was what would be the decisions of the commanding heights of the village to solve this problem, and he wanted me to tell him all of it."

Naruto sighed and continued, "After that, Kumo had demanded the head of the Hyūga clan leader as compensation, as you already know, Neji. The Hokage didn't want to accept this, and he was about to send everything to hell and invade Kumo, but then Hiashi gave a solution, and guess what the solution was, Neji." Naruto paused as he looked at Neji.

Neji thought about it a moment and then his eyes widened in shock. "Do you mean that he offered my father? Did he offer my dad to make peace?!" Neji shouted as he clenched his fists.

Neji clenched them even more when he heard Naruto's response.

Naruto nodded and replied, "Indeed, you're right, Hiashi gave your father's head on a silver platter, just to save his miserable ass. One of the councilor idiots, Mitokado Homura, gave the 'great' idea of using an Uchiha to falsify your father's handwriting to give it to your mother. But unfortunately, they realized that your mom had heard everything, and, sadly, she 'killed herself.' That was another big lie Neji, the village killed her, and they made it appear that she did it. I'm sorry for not telling you this at first, but I couldn't tell you the truth without you hearing the story. Anyway, after killing your mother, they gave the letter to Hiashi, and he would take care of giving it to you after the funeral of your parents. But before that, they gave some strong drugs to your father, to make him lose the ability to speak, but also to kill him as he arrived at Kumo. They did not only kill your father, but they also made him suffer until his death. Then I reported all this to my leader because he believed that he could use that information in the future." Naruto stated, finishing his story, waiting for Neji's response.

He realized that Neji just stood still in his place, with his head down, and just when he was about to say something else, Neji spoke again, "So...that's what they did? And aren't you lying?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes, nothing that I have said is a lie. I have an excellent ability that allows me to suppress my chakra in its entirety, and that was the reason my leader assigned me that mission and the reason I wasn't detected."

But Neji then shouted, "I swear by my parents that this village will pay for what they have done, especially that idiot of the Hokage and-" Neji stated. But Naruto interrupted him saying " Ah-ah-ah, no-no-no, that idiot is mine, my dear friend. I'll make him pay, don't worry about it; you can take care of the idiots behind all this, Hiashi and the elders of your clan." Naruto said.

Neji nodded. But he wanted to know why Naruto wanted to make the Hokage pay, perhaps for sealing the Kyūbi inside him. He decided not to ask, he would leave that for another time, so he said. "Okay Naruto-san, you already have my word, I hope you fulfill yours. Let me know when you get that scroll, and when you can remove the seal of my head, maybe we can do the same with all the members of the branch family and get more allies."

Naruto nodded and replied, "Don't worry, I will give you that scroll soon, I know very well where Hiashi hides it; I was often in your compound. And you're right, we may get more allies with the branch family, so you have to be a leader for them, but don't raise suspicion. Remember not to talk to anyone about this, and don't do anything stupid prematurely. When the time comes, this village will fall, and we will be those who will take care of bringing justice to this place."

After finishing talking, Naruto and Neji decided to train a bit with their Taijutsu.

Flashback End

Naruto smiled when remembering that. Without a doubt, Neji would be one of his biggest allies; he didn't lie about anything that he had said. He had observed Neji a lot when he was on his missions because Neji was somewhat like him, on how this filthy village had ruined his life and killed his mother.

After a few years, he had talked much with Kurama about his mother. Though he knew that Kurama didn't like to speak about it, by what Kurama said, his mother loved him, and Naruto loved his mother. For him, she was the only one who deserved his love. She had given her life to him and also, she had tried to prevent his 'daddy' from sealing Kurama within him, or at least, not do all the nonsense that he did.

He had thought much about the technique of the Nidaime Hokage and bring his mother to live for a moment, to talk to her. But for now, it was impossible. The technique was too complicated, he had to learn a lot more about seals to use it, and he had to talk with Danzō one of these days, so he could get a 'mission' for him to go and get his inheritance in Uzushiogakure.

He pulled those thoughts away, as he decided to go and see what Ino was doing. He didn't see her much because of her father; he knew that her father didn't hate him, but he thought his reasons were stupid, she was already a damn ninja; she could do whatever she wanted.

He rose up from the bench and walked out the park. He noticed the glares he was receiving, so he let his killing intent flow, just enough to freeze the people in the area. After that, he went to the training camp in which Ino usually trained with her team.

Training Camp 23

Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino were resting on the ground after a day of training with Asuma. All were surprised when Ino asked for a real training and stop lazing around so much.

Almost nobody liked Ino's idea, each for different reasons. Shikamaru because that was "troublesome." Chouji because he disliked training hard and Asuma because he was as lazy as Shikamaru was.

After spending some time on the ground, Chouji spoke, "So, Ino. Is it true that you and Naruto have something going on? We have never talked about it since we became a team. Besides, we never saw you with him. They're just bad rumors, right?"

Ino was surprised at first by the question, but then she replied, "So what if I have a thing with him? That's not your problem; you guys shouldn't care who I'm dating with."

Shikamaru, who was listening to all this, stated, "How troublesome you women are."

Ino looked at Shikamaru and asked, "What was that Shika? Why am I troublesome, uh?!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Well, everyone knows that this guy Naruto is pretty troublesome. Besides all those rumors out there about him, and what Menma's father tells him about this guy makes me see him as someone very troublesome."

Ino growled and stated, "Yes, they're just rumors. You guys don't know him! He can be quite sarcastic most of the time, but he is a gentleman, and he never disrespected me or made sarcastic remarks about me. Maybe you guys should ask him some tips to get a girlfriend to stop being so bitter."

Asuma, who was listening to the whole conversation, decided to give his point of view, as he lit a cigarette and dragged a bit of it. "Ino..." He said as he released the smoke in their faces, making them start to cough.

"They're right, that guy isn't convenient for you. You should find someone else. I've heard that you were in love with the Uchiha boy before Naruto joined the academy; maybe you should try your luck with him again." He finished as he took another drag.

Ino shouted annoyingly, "What's wrong with you, guys?! Why do I have to be your subject of conversation so suddenly?! Besides, if he is like that, it's because of people like you! The only thing you've done is judge him! And I don't like that stupid Uchiha! For me, he should drown in his own arrogance."

Asuma shook his head and replied, "Ino, I'm just saying this for your wellbeing. Nothing good will come out if you hang out with that boy." He finished, releasing his cigarette smoke in the face of all of them.

Everyone started coughing again, and when Ino was about to tell him to stop doing that, she saw a thunderbolt appear, which went at full speed toward Asuma, who jumped back to avoid the attack.

When he thought everything was fine, he felt a kunai on his back along with the voice of a person, "Asuma-san, I can allow you and those two little bastards talk all you want about me. But I can't allow you to harm the health of my woman in such a disrespectful way. Did you know that I care a lot about her health and wellness? And the poor idiots who try to do the opposite to her, they're better off dead."

Asuma in that instant felt the kunai on his back starting to move to stab him, and faster than anyone could have seen, Asuma pulled out his blades from his sleeves and stabbed Naruto, who was behind him.

All were surprised when seeing Asuma's reaction, especially Ino, who was about to run in that direction. However, she felt a hand on her shoulder as well as a well-known voice, which made her heart start beating faster, "Hehehe, wow Asuma-san! I didn't think you would react in such a way. I must say that you have good reflexes. Anyway I was telling the truth when I said that I don't want you to throw that damn poison at Ino. If you do it again, I will make sure not to fail the next time." Naruto stated as he looked at Asuma, who still had his Chakra Blades on his hands.

Asuma then approached at Naruto, who was staring at him. "For doing something as foolish as that, I could call ANBU and make them lock you up for a while. But if I do that, my father would be angry with me. You're lucky that my father appreciates you, or else I would have made sure to put you in your place a while ago, brat," Asuma stated.

Naruto chuckled, "I doubt you can put me in my place. Now that I think about it... How is it that someone as pathetic as you are was able to become a Jounin? Perhaps your father just felt sorry for you and gave you the rank when he still was the Hokage." That was a lie, and Naruto knew that he was someone very powerful who could give him a good fight. But Naruto just wanted to piss him off.

Shikamaru and Chouji thought that Naruto was crazy to challenge a Jounin like that, and they thought that maybe he already wanted to die. But Ino knew that Naruto just wanted to annoy her sensei. She could easily tell when he was trying to get on someone's nerves, but she didn't know who would win in a fight between them. From what she had seen, Naruto was someone much stronger than a Genin, but her sensei was a Jounin, so she wasn't sure who would win, but she trusted Naruto.

Meanwhile in Asuma's mind, Naruto's words were repeatedly repeating, but then he decided to speak, "Looks like you're very brave. What do you say if we fight here and now?" The truth was that he believed Naruto was just showing off, according to reports from the academy, he was nothing special. Besides the Kyūbi within him, there was nothing special about this guy. Yes, he had heard that Naruto had beaten someone named Raiga, but for what he heard, that man was just a C-rank ninja and that he only obtained one of the Legendary Swords by pure luck.

Then he spoke again, "Very well. brat. Let's see if you can back up those words of yours." He said as he stood in battle stance and put his Chakra Blades on his hands.

Naruto smiled and went into a fighting stance, as he pulled out his Kibas to point them at Asuma, "Those Chakra Blades won't work against my Kiba, even if you put Fuuton on them. My Kiba will cut them easily; they're much stronger than yours." With that said, his Kiba began to glow.

Asuma was surprised to hear this; he didn't know that Naruto was aware of these things. Besides that, he had one of the Legendary Swords; he couldn't be overconfident; a false hit could cost him dearly.

Meanwhile, Ino and the others moved away, and Shikamaru stated, "How troublesome, it seems that sensei will kill your boyfriend, Ino. Why don't you go and do something?"

Ino turned her head and replied, "I trust Naruto-kun. I've trained a few times with him, and I know that he's strong. I can say that his level is higher than a Chunnin; he's just holding back a lot. Besides that, every time I trained with him, he was also holding back. He still hasn't shown me all his skills and I hope to see them soon." She didn't say that because she was a fan of Naruto or something. Ino said that because she was sure of it and she knew that Naruto could do those things and more.

Shikamaru blinked a few times and then replied, "I think you're just exaggerating. Yes, Naruto is strong, perhaps stronger than any of our generation, but I don't think he is as strong as you say. How troublesome, it seems that they will start, just don't cry to me when sensei kills Naruto."

Then Shikamaru proceeded to sit under one of the trees to watch everything while Ino glared at him and Chouji paid attention to the fight.

In that instant, Naruto and Asuma took a great leap forward to attack each other, but they abruptly stopped when a great puff of smoke appeared among them.

When the puff of smoke cleared, they could see three ANBU standing there. Naruto only recognized one of them and exclaimed, "Ah, what a nice surprise, Usagi-chan! I was getting worried; we haven't seen each other for a week."

Yugao chuckled and replied, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but you haven't had recent missions in all that time. So I couldn't see you. Besides, you were well hidden this week. Anyway, I can see you were about to have some fun around here. What did I tell you Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... 'No fighting between Shinobi of the Village, if it isn't approved by the Hokage or a superior.' But he's the one to blame." Naruto replied pointing to Asuma, who was surprised that Naruto was blaming him for something that he had started. "That idiot was poisoning my woman, and that's something that I can't allow! I had to put him in his place, but you came, and you've missed the beating that I would have given him."

Naruto's lack of respect made Asuma angry, and he was about to shut him up, but Yugao spoke again. "Well, Naruto-kun. That might be true, but don't do it again. Do it for me, if you do it, I'll give you a big bottle of _Sake (rice wine)_."

Hearing this last statement, Naruto quickly regained his composure and stated, "Consider it done." To be honest, Naruto had no taste for almost anything, but one day he drank some Sake and from that day on it had become his favorite drink, and the mere mention of it made Naruto thirsty.

Yugao took out a bottle of Sake from her ninja bag and handed it over to Naruto, who quickly pulled it out of her hands. He took a big gulp and then exclaimed, "Aaah! This is why I love you, Usagi-chan! You're the best, never change. But tell me, where did you get this wonderful sample?" Naruto asked taking a sip.

Yugao blushed slightly at Naruto's words but then replied, "That's a secret, Naruto-kun. But that isn't the reason I came here, Hokage-sama has requested your presence immediately in the Hokage tower."

Hearing this, Naruto instantly felt deflated. " _Damn it! I didn't want to see that idiot for at least several months!_ Uh, oh yeah, sure Usagi-chan! I will go there immediately. Just let me say goodbye to someone, and then I'll follow you."

Yugao nodded as she watched Naruto walking away. Asuma, who had seen all their interaction, approached her and stated, "It seems that you get along very well with the boy. But, he's too young to drink Sake."

Yugao cocked her head toward Asuma and answered, "Yes, we get along very well; I'm the only ANBU, who can approach him, without him simply ignoring them or ends up attacking them. That's why I'm the ANBU assigned to contact him, and we don't want unnecessary fights. I don't know the reason for that, but I would advise you to stop doing whatever you did to that girl. Naruto-kun can be very protective, and when someone makes him angry, he can be very dangerous. Not for nothing he has those Katana. Besides, he said that if he was old enough to kill, then why couldn't he drink? I didn't see anything wrong and every time he did things well, I gave him a small bottle of Sake. He's not as people say; you just have to know how to approach him." Yugao answered.

Meanwhile, Naruto had grabbed Ino and had walked away from all of them. When Naruto and Ino were at a proper distance, he asked, "Hello, sweetie. How have you been? Does your father still don't allow you to see me?"

Ino, who for several days had been unable to be alone with Naruto, could not help but jump on Naruto and kiss him passionately. After a few seconds, she pulled back a little and replied, "Yes, but what can I do? It's my father; he's just overprotective. I've missed you so much these days and thanks for defending me back there. The truth is I also was upset with Sensei, although I didn't think you would go this far just because of that. That's why I love you; you care so much for me."

Naruto sighed, "I know, Ino-chan. But you know that-" But he didn't finish because Ino shut his mouth with one of her fingers.

"I know...but that doesn't mean that you don't worry about me, and with that alone I'm happy," She said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Naruto then grabbed Ino and threw her to the ground, as he began to kiss her and caress her, increasing the temperature between them. Ino then moaned of joy when she realized where this was heading, but the joy turned to disappointment when Naruto stopped all contact.

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan. How about if we finish this after I return from whatever I have to do? My father called me, and I think that he will give me a mission. His missions are very long; Anko-chan probably is already waiting for me there, so I have to hurry."

Yes, Ino had been the other person who knew Naruto's secret, but he omitted the information of his Rinnegan. Nonetheless, he didn't doubt that he would tell her soon.

Ino nodded and replied, "Every day I hate that bastard more. If he hadn't called you, the two of us could be doing something much more interesting right now. But anyway, tell me later about your mission and I hope to have my turn soon. I'm sure that you do this with your sensei on your missions."

Naruto just smiled and raised Ino to give her another kiss, "You are very smart. And don't worry; soon it'll be your turn. Oh yeah, Tenten says she wants to talk to you. I was supposed to tell you this a few days ago, but I couldn't see you. I don't have the slightest idea what she wants, but hey, I'll see you when I return from my mission, and I hope you're ready for what is coming."

"Of course, I am," Ino replied, giving one last kiss to Naruto, who used a Shunshin and reappeared with Ino on the field where all the others were.

Yugao gestured Naruto, who nodded and disappeared along with the other ANBU, each with their respective Shunshin.

When Ino saw that Naruto left, she could only sigh longingly and think about what would happen once Naruto returned from his mission. She had to get ready and ask Tenten what she wanted.

Shikamaru just shook his head at the attitude of his teammate and stated again, "How troublesome women are."

Chouji nodded to Shikamaru's words while Asuma approached them and gave a clap to attract the attention of his Genin. "Okay, all of you. We've already finished our session of today. You can go, and I have to see someone."

Ino smiled and added, "Oh, I just hope you don't do the same you do with us to Kurenai-sensei, send her my greetings." She meant to his bad habits with the cigarette.

Asuma blushed when she discovered him. He was about to say that she was wrong when Asuma saw that Ino was already leaving the training ground.

He sighed and also left. He had to think about what had happened a few minutes ago. He still couldn't believe that a child had made him lose his composure.

Shikamaru and Chouji also withdrew from there; they had nothing to do. Menma had gone to his first C-rank mission, and he was the one who organized everything they did. Besides, they were tired; they didn't believe they could do anything else.

After a few minutes, the camp was empty.

Hokage Tower - Minutes Later

"Please, Usagi-chan! Tell me your name. We've known each other for quite some time, and I still don't know your name. I promise you that I won't tell anyone. Besides no one is around; no one will know that you've told me." Naruto begged.

They were on the roof of the tower, the other ANBU had withdrawn, leaving them both alone, that's why Naruto took this opportunity to ask her that question.

Yugao, on the other hand, knew what she was about to do was wrong, but it was Naruto, and she knew that he wouldn't tell anyone about true her identity. She didn't know why she was about to do this, not even her boyfriend Hayate knew her identity as an ANBU.

He knew she was an ANBU, but not which one, because they were forbidden to see their couples when they were in service or tell them about their identities. If they did, they would lose their job.

However, Naruto was different. She didn't understand what happened to her when she was near him. Yugao knew that it wasn't a good thing. However, she could not help but want to see him, or getting excited when they said that she had to report things to him. Maybe she was starting to have feelings for him.

No, it couldn't be that. Maybe there was another explanation, but even though she tried, she could not find another reason.

She then shook her head and answered Naruto's question, "Okay, Naruto-kun, I hope you don't tell anyone about this. My name is Yugao Uzuki."

Naruto then grabbed Yugao's right hand and gave her a kiss, "Nice to meet, Yugao-chan. It's a beautiful name; I just hope to see your face one of these days. I have the certainty that it will be just as beautiful as your name."

Yugao blushed behind her mask; she thanked for having it, or Naruto might have seen it. She then tried to regain her composure and said, "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun. But now we must hurry and go to see what Hokage-sama wants, we're already late." Naruto nodded and followed Yugao through the corridors of the tower until they reached Minato's office.

Yugao knocked on the door a few times until they heard Minato's voice saying that they could enter. Both did it, and Naruto could see that his father smiled for a fraction of a second.

Naruto just sighed at his dad's attitude. Naruto had already noticed a while ago the new feelings of his father towards him, and this was one of the reasons that he didn't want to see him. He thought it was stupid that he began to see him in that way after everything he had done.

He suddenly came out of his thoughts when someone grabbed his head and placed it between her big breasts as she shook him in there. "Ah, Naruto-kun! You kept me waiting here a long time. Besides, I haven't seen you for a week; your dear Anko-chan has missed you, especially to a certain friend of yours." She said as she pulled Naruto out from her breasts to brush her hand against the underside of Naruto, who just smiled at the contact.

Yugao narrowed her eyes behind her mask when seeing the last contact, but she said nothing. Minato was the one who showed his discomfort. "*AHEM!* All right you two, I didn't call you to do that sort of thing in my office! I called you because I have a mission for you. Now, stand still and listen carefully!"

When he said that, both straightened, but neither of them could pull out the smile on their faces. Minato shook his head and continued, "You will be the support team of Team Seven. One of the _Ninken (Ninja Dogs)_ of Kakashi Hatake requested a support team to help them on a mission. I've assigned them a C-rank mission, but the information was false. He estimates that it could become an A-rank mission. The mission is in _Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves),_ Kakashi has an advantage of one day; you must hurry and go there as fast as you can. I repeat, you just have to support them, Kakashi and his team has their own mission. Now withdraw, go and take what you need and then run to Nami no Kuni."

Naruto and Anko nodded and withdrew from there, but not before Naruto said goodbye to Yugao, still calling her Usagi in public. Yugao also was ordered to withdraw.

When the room was empty, someone came out from the shadows and spoke, "Your two sons on a mission, huh, Minato? And I must add that that kid is a lucky bastard."

Minato sighed, "Only one of them is my son, Sensei. The other one isn't. And don't say perverted stuff, please."

Jiraiya shook his head and replied, "Hey, but you know that's my nature." Jiraiya stated joking a bit, but then he sobered, "But... Do you still believe that? I think we've been wrong all these years. Maybe if you had asked for the help of a Yamanaka, you might have realized if he really was who you think he was. But now I believe that it's impossible. After all that training with Danzō, I believe that he will now have some impressive mental barriers."

Minato lowered his head and replied, "That's something I've been wondering to myself this last month. But what can I do, Sensei? I can't approach him and say that I'm his father just like that. He would hate me more than he hates me now. I don't know what to do. What would have done Kushina in a situation like this?"

Jiraiya put a hand on Minato's shoulder and answered, "She probably would've killed you for doing something like that with one of her children."

When he said that, he realized that Minato became even more depressed, so he quickly added, "But hey! Don't blame yourself, you were just very sad that day. The truth is if Kushina were alive, none of this would have happened. Besides, you can't continue blaming yourself now. I know you'll find a way to talk to your son about this; you know how to solve problems."

Minato felt a little eased; he was right, it wasn't the time to mourn anymore, but to solve his problems and have his son back with him. However, he couldn't just do it. He had to wait for the right time, and he had to find the absolute proof that proved he was his real son. A blood test would be stupid; he would have to find another way, and he had to think about what it could be.

He went out of his thoughts because Jiraiya spoke again, "But that isn't the reason I've returned to the village. I've received information that you might want to know. It seems that a few years ago, a group called Akatsuki appeared; they are all missing-nin from different villages, and everyone is S-rank."

Minato nodded and asked, "Do you know their goal?"

Jiraiya nodded. "It seems they want to gather all the tailed beasts and that means the Jinchūrikis too. I still don't know what the purpose of this is, but I believe that nothing good will come out of this. Minato...I think that they know that Menma has all the power of the Kyūbi sealed inside of him."

When Minato heard this, he quickly got up from his seat and exclaimed, "But how?! That's the biggest secret of the village, no one besides the Sandaime, you and I know it. It's impossible that anyone else can know it."

Minato was thankful for removing all his ANBU moments before, and he was aware that his sensei had placed privacy seals in the room, or else they would have been in trouble now.

Jiraiya didn't know how these guys got that information, but maybe it had to do with the masked man, who fought against Minato that night. It was a hypothesis only, and he didn't want to worry Minato more.

Therefore, he just said, "I don't know, but if they go after Menma, that means they will also try something against Naruto. I found out that they have already caught the Yonbi. However, they won't be doing anything else for three years; I don't know what the reason is, perhaps the technique that they used to extract the demon inside of the Yonbi's Jinchūriki wasn't perfect. But this is only a theory. Now you just have to train Menma seriously, so that he can be strong enough to deal with those men by himself in the future."

"But what about Naruto?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya smiled and replied, "Heh! The Chunin exams are in a few months, right? I'll take care of him when he passes to the third round."

Minato smiled and asked, "Huh? How are you so sure that he will pass to the third round?"

"Well, according to what you told me, the brat is someone strong, and as far as I'm concerned, I think he will pass to the finals easily," Jiraiya replied.

Minato nodded and stated, "You're right, but I still have to put two more members into his team, and his sensei hasn't gotten anyone yet. If this continues, I'll have to add any Genin I can find to his team."

Jiraiya pervertedly smiled and stated, "I think she doesn't bother to look for other brats because she wants the full attention of Naruto for herself. Hehe, lucky bastard, that brat gave me great ideas for my next book."

Minato's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he threatened, "I hope you're not thinking of doing that nonsense. If you do it, Kushina will return from the afterlife, and she will kill us both. She'll kill you for your stupidity and me for allowing them."

When Jiraiya heard this, he turned pale and stated, "I hope that Kami-sama doesn't allow that. If that were to happen, you'd deader than I would be. Now if we've finished talking, I should go. I have to do some research for my next book." With that said, he disappeared from the office in a puff of smoke.

After Minato had seen that, he recalled everything that they had spoken about. Besides, when his son returned from his mission, he would have to give him a hard training, so that he could face those criminals in the future.

Then there was Naruto's issue; he still didn't know what to do with him. He needed to take away that doubt in his mind before he could tell him the truth.

Minato knew it wouldn't be easy, not after how he had behaved with him and how he had left him to his fate.

When Minato thought of the latter, he couldn't help hitting his head against the desktop. He had been a fool and for not thinking things clearly, now he was paying for it. He mentally scolded himself for not listening to the advice of the Sandaime.

After that, he sighed and continued his work.

Too bad, he never realized that a tiny bug with strange eyes had been in the room at all moment.

Outside the Village

Naruto and Anko had quickly gathered their equipment. They had already talked to the guards at the entrance, and they were about to leave when Naruto suddenly stopped.

Naruto and Kurama narrowed their eyes when they heard all that information, and Naruto mentally spoke, _"Akatsuki. It seems that they want the power of your brothers, Kurama. What do you think about this?"_

Kurama growled and replied, **"Hmm, I don't care. As I said, we don't have those ties that you humans have. What annoys me is that they want my power, and that is unacceptable; it's something we cannot allow."**

Naruto nodded and answered, _"Indeed, but I think it's a great opportunity. If we join them, we might be able to recover your power and even more! They know how to extract the energy of the Bijū, and if we discover how, we can take your power back and perhaps the power of your brothers! I could make you the strongest Bijū and make myself the most powerful of the Jinchūrikis! With a power like that, no one will oppose us, and perhaps it may be possible to get you out of my stomach temporarily. But as I read in the scroll, it's impossible for you to be free completely. Not without me dying, and then it would take you hundreds of years to reborn. But then there is the other thing. It seems that my father has realized that I'm not you. That wasn't in my plans; I'll just have to feign ignorance and try to avoid him."_ Naruto stated. He had to contact these men and discover their secrets, and he had to avoid his father from now on.

Kurama smiled and replied, **"I think you're right, Naruto. If we do that, I believe that we can get my power back or even more. But don't worry about your father; we must concentrate on our plans. If he finds out that you are his son, you just have to ignore him. He can't force you to go back with him now. Just concentrate, now go and continue your mission; you have to help your 'dear little brother', and that's another issue. We should have avoided that boy as much as we could, not to increase the restoration process, but it seems that we can't avoid it."**

Naruto nodded and just then, Anko spoke. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun? What happened?" Anko asked.

Naruto looked at her and smiled while he told all this new information to her as they ran towards _Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)_ at full speed.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay. But it's getting hard to translate my story. All because of my college. So, sorry again.**

**I think the next chapter will take longer because I think I have mumps. Tomorrow I will have to go to the doctor for a checkup.**

**I will just write the following because I don't want to make a big note. The compromise between Menma and Hinata is true. But I will not write anything about them.**

**And of course. Kushina will join the Harem. But that will be in Shippuden. Don't worry; I have everything it in mind. The relationship between Kushina and Naruto will be very slow.**

**See you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Reinforcements?

Person talking, "Hello everyone."

Person thinking,  _"Damn you all."_

Demon talking,  **"I will eat you."**

Demon thinking,  ** _"This tastes worse than shit."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

** Chapter ** ** 7 **

Near to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)

Kakashi and his team were in big trouble because he was inside a  _Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)_. Meanwhile, Zabuza’s water clones and a masked person were cornering Sasuke and Menma.

Kakashi felt the air in his lungs decreasing considerably every time he attempted to breathe. He could only sigh in sadness as he recalled what happened moments before.

They reached  _Nami no Kuni_  without any problems after the  _Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers)_ attacked them, Menma and Sasuke had easily defeated them.

But now it was different, their current opponent was someone who was out of their league, this man was Momochi Zabuza,  _Kirigakure no Kijin (The Demon of the Hidden Mist)._

Menma and Sasuke had been defending themselves very well against Zabuza's clones while Kakashi was fighting the original one. Menma and Sasuke didn't find it tough to keep up with these clones. They were strong, yes, but they were able to defeat them.

Zabuza had noticed that they were beating his clones quickly. He had believed that they were just brats because initially they both were very scared.

But after Kakashi had said a few words, he realized that they had regained their serenity.

Recognizing that problem, he made a signal and at that very moment, a person with an ANBU mask and a battle kimono appeared on the battleground.

Zabuza had told that person to deal with the brats while he created some clones and sent them to attack Menma and Sasuke. Noticing the arrival of the new person, they prepared themselves for everything. But it didn’t help because that individual plus the clones of Zabuza made things even more difficult for them.

They saw that Zabuza had captured their Sensei and sent more clones to attack them. They did all they could until Kakashi shouted, "Sasuke, Menma, Sakura!" attracting the attention of his students.

"Take Tazuna with you and escape from this place! You must complete the mission! I don't know when the reinforcements will arrive, so you must escape until they can help you. Especially you, Menma. Don't argue my decision."

"But Nii-san!" Menma shouted as he dodged a few ice senbon of the masked person.

Sasuke growled since he didn't agree with that order. He had to be able to beat these guys if he wanted to have a chance with the man who exterminated his clan. Sakura just watched all this with fear as she protected Tazuna, who was trembling more and more.

Zabuza watched all this with amusement and stated, "Well Kakashi, it seems that your reputation is just a lie. You're will run out of air, and my subordinate is going to kill your students within a few seconds. Why don't you just surrender and let me kill the bridge-builder? That's my mission, but I think you won't accept that because I know very well that the Shinobi of Konoha are all pathetic and..." but before Zabuza could finish his sentence, he heard another voice exclaiming.

" _Rakurai doroppu (Thunderbolts Drop_ )!" Zabuza then saw that multiple Raiton attacks headed straight for him, which were glowing intensely in a deep blue color, and they had a rather extended form.

Zabuza instantly recognized what type of attack it was; his eyes narrowed as he dodged the attack. But when he did that, he released the jutsu that restrained Kakashi.

When Kakashi felt the jutsu being interrupted, he quickly grabbed as much air as he could, as he coughed noisily.

Kakashi looked up a little, and he could see that Anko and that boy Naruto landed right in front of him. Kakashi saw that Anko began to check him before she nodded towards Naruto, who also nodded.

Anko when seeing Naruto's nod, she grabbed to a confused Kakashi, who realized that he disappeared from there in a Shunshin, to appear in a few moments where his students were, resisting the attack of the clones of Zabuza and the masked guy.

Kakashi with his remaining strength helped Anko to destroy Zabuza's clones. The masked person, noticing their new numbers, fled and hid among the trees while waiting for Zabuza.

All the Genin of Team 7 and Tazuna sighed in relief after both adults came to their aid. However, Menma and Sasuke narrowed their eyes due to the next thing that Kakashi said, "Thanks, Anko. But why did you leave that boy face Zabuza alone? Are you crazy? That boy has no chance against him. Call him back, I'll take care of Zabuza, I still have enough strength to finish him." Kakashi stood up and carried his right hand to his ninja bag to take a soldier pill.

When he had the pill close to his mouth, Anko grabbed his arm and said heatedly, "Kakashi, first, that 'boy' has a name, and that name is Naruto, and you better remember it very well. Second, you don't need to worry; Naruto is more than enough to deal with Zabuza. And besides, your mission is to protect the old codger. We're the reinforcements; so I let Naruto, as his Jounin sensei, to take care of Zabuza. Now, shut up and just watch."

Tazuna got a little angry due to the way that Anko had called him, but after a moment, he pervertedly smiled when seeing her garments. Kakashi just sighed and accepted Anko's words.

Who was he to argue with her? She had her orders, and he knew that she must comply them. He didn't want to argue with her because he didn't want to end up in a meeting at the Department of Interrogation and Torture with her. Shivering, Kakashi thought, "Anything but that."

Kakashi sighed again; he looked at his Genin and ordered, "Very well Team 7, your orders are not to intervene in Naruto's fight. Stay in your place. If we see that Naruto needs help, we're going to help him. Is that clear?"

Sakura nodded quickly; Menma nodded reluctantly, but Sasuke was the one who spoke against his orders, "Why does the Demon get to fight someone like him?! I'm the one who needs severe challenges to get stronger to be able to avenge my clan! Not that Demon. His only purpose is.." But a kunai that cut his cheek interrupted him.

Sasuke looked up and could see Anko with her hand outstretched. He was about to scold her when she ordered, "Listen very well, brat. You're just a Genin. And the decision was taken by two Jounin. Now shut your little mouth or you will have a session in the Department of Interrogation and Torture with me, for disobeying the orders of your superiors." After finishing, Anko turned around to watch Naruto's fight.

Sasuke touched his cheek as he wiped the blood. He wanted to scold her furiously, but, this time, he was interrupted by Kakashi, who put one hand over his mouth, murmuring, "Sasuke, listen very well. You don't want to have a session in that place with her. A single session is necessary for her to do the most terrible things you can imagine. I recommend you not to bother her, because if she says she will, it's because she will. Now keep silent. If that boy Naruto needs help, Anko and I are going to help him."

Menma and Sakura just gulped when they heard that statement while Sasuke just growled and narrowed his eyes as he stood next to his teammates.

Meanwhile, Haku was just looking at Naruto, and for some reason, she felt something odd when she did it. She didn't know what that feeling was. All she could feel was that her lower parts started getting hot, and she began to get excited. But she didn't know the cause of that. Hence, she just kept watching him, until Zabuza needed help, or he decided that they had to withdraw.

Returning with Naruto, he smiled when he could perceive an odor to which he was already used by someone who was receiving his 'attack.'

He had learned this ability from Kurama, who had told him that he was able to release pheromones to excite and attract people of his own kind, but of the opposite sex. Naruto did this to see whether the individual who was with Zabuza was male or female, since the chakra signature of this person was confusing, and he could not identify it.

Therefore, he decided to release some of his pheromones to Zabuza's subordinate to discover what her gender was. And in fact, she was a woman, since she reacted to his stimulus.

Zabuza saw Naruto smiling. Hence, he decided to speak, "Alright brat, I don't know what's so funny, but for your own sake, I suggest you return the Kiba; you're not a Shinobigatana. Those swords shouldn't be in your hands. You may have been lucky to take them off of the fool of Raiga, and that they have accepted you, but if you aren't one of us, you can't use them!"

Naruto just smiled, "Oh! Is that true? Then I should listen to you. Come and take them if you can. But as I know, my lovely Katana must accept you as their new master, and you must be a powerful Raiton user if you don't want to suffer a painful death by electrocution. But according to reports, you're a Suiton user. Or do you have another element, Zabuza?"

Zabuza growled at this; he knew very well about that requirement, so if he just killed the brat and then he took them carefully, there would be no problems.

Zabuza raised his giant sword and pointed it at Naruto, "Alright, brat, you asked for it. Show me how good you are with those swords." After saying that, he went into a battle stance.

Naruto just smiled and accepted the challenge as he also went into his battle stance. Then he continued, "Okay, but just so you know, I haven't had a serious fight with a good swordsman for a long time. I recommend you to take me seriously, or you'll pay the consequences." Naruto was solemn in his proclamation.

For some reason or another Zabuza felt that he had to take the brat seriously, and then he asked, "What's your name, brat? I need to know the name of the person of whom I'm about to kill."

Naruto smiled and replied, "My name is Naruto, but let's see if you can do that."

Naruto then went on the attack; he raised both Kiba, and when he was in front of Zabuza; he quickly lowered them with great forces. He still hadn't charged Raiton to his swords, since he wanted to test Zabuza's skills first.

Zabuza blocked his advance as fast as he could and was surprised to feel the force behind the attack. He then moved the Kiba to the side and spun in an attempt to cut Naruto in two. When Naruto saw this, he jumped back to dodge the cut.

Naruto then nodded and commented, "Hmm, you're too slow, it seems that the Kubikiribōchō makes its user very slow, but it gives you a good defense. That attack should have halved your sword, but it's a legendary sword after all. But now it's going to be different." At that moment, his Kiba glowed blue.

Zabuza was surprised that the brat could deduce that so easily. He then noticed the intense brightness of the Kiba and he concluded that now he was disadvantaged. Thus, he decided to end this fight quickly.

Zabuza jumped into the air as high as he could; he had to finish this battle with a single blow. Upon being at an optimal height, Zabuza descended rapidly towards Naruto, putting his Kubikiribōcho forward, in an attempt to crush Naruto with all his strength.

When Naruto saw this, he quickly raised his Kiba and put them in an 'X' form to resist the attack. Just when he did this, Zabuza hit his Kiba with overwhelming force, creating a small crater bellow Naruto.

Zabuza was doing more and more strength, and Naruto’s sword had cut his Kubikiribōcho a little bit, but it was nothing serious since he didn't hit on the edge of the Kiba's.

Zabuza realized that Naruto began to loosen his resistance, but that was what Naruto wanted him to think; he wanted Zabuza to use as much force as he could in his attack, which left Naruto very surprised since his strength was considerable.

Further back, everyone saw the fight with surprise. Well, all but Anko, who right now was ogling at Naruto, since she rarely saw his displays of power, and seeing him in this way always made her feel excited.

Among the trees, Haku was also feeling something similar, but she wasn't paying attention to that feeling. She just paid attention to her father figure in case he needed help.

Returning with Naruto, he realized that if he continued enduring such force, nothing would come out as he planned. Therefore, he released his remaining resistance, making Zabuza go directly towards him since there wasn't anything stopping him.

But Naruto quickly turned his Kiba, and blocked the Kubikiribōcho again, but this time with their edges, getting a deeper cut in the Kubikiribōchō. But it still wasn't enough, and Naruto knew it very well, so he threw himself back on the ground and decided to use one of his Taijutsu techniques. He gave a kick charged in Raiton to his Kiba, increasing the cutting range significantly.

Zabuza was shocked after seeing what Naruto did. However, he didn't have time to remove his Kubikiribōcho since Naruto had already cut it in half.

Zabuza quickly jumped back; he saw no problem in having his sword cut in half, he could repair it at any time. He just needed the blood of Naruto and done. Yes, he was calm, but that calm disappeared due to the next thing that Naruto had said.

"Hmm, the Kubikiribōchō," Naruto spoke, attracting the attention of Zabuza.

Naruto then continued, "Without a doubt, the weaker and most pathetic of all the Legendary Swords. I can see why they gave it to you. It was because you are the weakest among the Shinobigatana, besides the most pathetic one."

"You fucking brat! I'm going to kill you!" Zabuza shouted with rage and anger. After that, he ran straight at Naruto, throwing senseless stabs, devoid of strength and speed.

Naruto indeed achieved his goal, which was to upset Zabuza and make him attack by his emotions and not his head, which would cost him the battle.

Zabuza continued with his stabs, which were becoming increasingly sloppy and slow. He furiously growled because he couldn't get a single blow at Naruto, which made him exclaim, "Stop moving, you fucking brat! Let me kill you at once!"

Naruto when hearing this, answered, "Okay." And in that instant, he stopped.

Zabuza didn't know why he did that. Therefore, he took the opportunity and gave a stab at Naruto's shoulder. In an instant, the blood came out of his shoulder, and it spread everywhere. A lot of blood from Naruto went to Zabuza's face, who was maniacally smiling.

In the distance, Anko saw this with horror while the others saw it with indifference. Except for Menma, who felt his a twist in his stomach. It wasn't repugnance or something like that; it  was different; it was something he couldn't explain. It was like a feeling of discomfort.

Zabuza then withdrew the Kubikiribōchō from Naruto's shoulder, and due to the state in which he was, he didn't notice that Naruto's blood didn't repair his Kubikiribōchō. Then he moved closer to Naruto and decided to speak, "Hahaha, stupid brat! That's what happens when you're so over confident. Before I kill you, any last words?"

Naruto raised his head and replied weakly, "Boom."

Zabuza didn’t understand what Naruto said, so he asked, "What did you say?"

Naruto smiled wickedly and then repeated his words, "Boom," and at that moment, Naruto burst into a massive explosion, and Zabuza received it completely.

Zabuza flew several meters back, until he hit a tree, stopping his travel. He weakly opened his eyes and saw that he had multiple wounds all over his body besides severe burns on his skin. Miraculously, he didn’t lose any limbs in that explosion. However, he couldn’t move his extremities; all he could do was lift his eyes, just to see Naruto in front of him, who was smiling with mockery.

Zabuza then heard Naruto speak, "You’re a fool. I didn't believe that you would be able to fall into something as silly as that. Zabuza, let me tell you this: that which you attacked was a  _Bunshin Daibakuha_ , and you were dumb enough to stay near my clone. But hey, someone as pathetic as you are don’t deserve to live anymore. Therefore, I’ll spare you the pain, and I’ll finish you off here and now." Naruto took one of his Kiba and directed it towards Zabuza's heart.

But at that moment, Naruto felt another presence, and right in front of him appeared a mirror ice. Haku made an appearance, carrying an ice sword and blocking his attack. Naruto wasn’t surprised at her sudden appearance, but he was a little curious on the jutsu that she had used.

Haku then spoke, “I’m sorry, Naruto-san, but I can’t let you kill with Zabuza-sama; we still have many plans. So I can’t let you destroy them." After that, Haku grabbed Zabuza and his Kubikiribōcho, as she disappeared with a Shunshin. Haku had paid attention to the whole battle, so she learned the name of Naruto. She didn’t know why, but she hoped to meet him again.

Naruto just looked towards the direction where Haku went; he could still feel her presence and Zabuza’s, but he saw no reason to chase them. He had already humbled Zabuza enough. Besides that, he and Anko were on this stupid mission just to help his little brother and the others.

After that, he sighed, kept his Kiba in a storage scroll and turned around. When he did it, a more than happy Anko hugged him, "You're an idiot! You had me in suspense over there. I thought you were going to die. You'll have to buy the best Dango for me once we get back to Konoha." She then gave Naruto a small kiss on his lips.

Naruto smiled, "Whatever you want, Anko-chan, and what's more, we can make a tea ceremony once we get there. Let me tell you that you’re making that to become one of my hobbies too."

Anko smiled with pure happiness, and she was about to say something when Kakashi interrupted. "*Ahem* Can you tell me what are you two doing?" Kakashi asked with some jealousy since he felt something for Anko, but his lazy and disinterested attitude never let him say something.

Naruto smiled and asked, "Do you mean the kiss? Well, it's simple, Anko and I are a couple, and that's what couples do, right?" Naruto then pulled away from Anko, who reluctantly let him go.

Kakashi felt a depressive aura surrounding him, but he quickly pulled it away. "Oh, okay; I'm no one..." Said Kakashi, but Naruto interrupted him. "You're right," Naruto added.

Kakashi sighed; he ignored the lack of respect and continued, "As I tried to say. I'm no one to get between you both. But leaving that aside, I think that you've to explain a lot of things once we arrive at Tazuna's house."

Naruto smiled and replied, as he moved his finger in a negative signal. "Ah-ah-ah, stop right there, scarecrow! I have nothing to explain to you; you're not my Sensei. I can only do that if Anko-chan asks me. What do you say, Anko-chan? Do I have to explain to him what happened here?"

Kakashi sighed again at the disrespect, so he looked at Anko, who put a finger on her chin as she took a thinking pose, "Hmm, let me think. I don't know ... maybe, you should…" but she was interrupted because Naruto pinched her butt, sending small currents throughout her body.

She quickly realized that Naruto didn't want to play around, and she knew that that meant no sex if she continued doing it. Therefore, she resumed, "N-no, y-you don't have to explain anything. We're just in this mission as reinforcements. Besides, you're my cute Genin, not of this fool." She was getting increasingly excited since Naruto hadn't stopped stimulating her.

Kakashi sighed as he asked himself at what point people stopped respecting him. He shook his head, turned away those thoughts and added, "Well, it's time to continue the mission. We're now heading to Tazuna-san's home. He's waiting for us with my team over there."

Hearing the latter, Naruto seriously said,  "Kakashi-san, I hope you can control your Genin. I don't want them to ask me stupid and unnecessary questions. If that happens, I will take care of experiment with them the new techniques of my Kiba," Naruto ended.

When Kakashi heard this, he had a shiver running down his back. He realized that Naruto was serious, but he wouldn't allow him to do something like that to his Genin.

Kakashi nodded and replied, "Okay, I'll do my best, but it isn't a promise, questions will come. You just have to know which to answer and which to ignore." Then he looked further down, and he could see that Naruto was stroking Anko's butt. He blushed behind his mask and turned around quickly to hide the nosebleed that was visible through his mask. After that, he advanced to where the others were.

Naruto then remembered what he was doing, so he stopped stroking Anko, who was very excited. After she realized that he had stopped, she quickly looked at Naruto to say, "You're so mean, Naruto-kun. You can't leave me like this; we have to do it now. I-I can't take it anymore." She then stroked Naruto's crotch, who felt that someone was awakening.

He shook his head and replied, "Sorry, but we'll do it once we're in the house of that Tazuna guy, and once they're all sleeping."

Anko nodded, but she still wanted to be sure and asked, "Do you promise?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "I promise, now let's go with those suckers. Now I have to suffer the stupid's questions of my Otouto and the drama queen. I don't think that the Banshee will ask me questions, but one never knows." Anko nodded, and she ran along with Naruto to where Kakashi and the rest of his team were.

Tazuna's house - 1 hour later

Naruto and the others had reached Tazuna's house about 30 minutes ago; it was still quite early when they arrived since it was not even noon.

As he had predicted, Menma attacked him with several questions, while Sasuke demanded the Kiba, but Naruto just ignored them as they headed to Tazuna's house.

When they arrived, they all went into a room; there they put Kakashi on a Japanese futon since he seemed more damaged than he appeared. He said that spending so much time in that prison filled his lungs with water, and every breath made him feel achy.

After settling in, Kakashi spoke, "Very well team. As you all know, Zabuza isn’t dead. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn’t finish him, so you better get ready, because I'm sure that he’ll return to finish what he couldn't."

After saying that, the Genin, Tazuna, and his daughter turned around to look at Naruto. He wasn’t paying attention to Kakashi because he was resting with closed eyes among the big breasts of Anko, who was playing with his hair.

Naruto, who felt that they were observing him, opened one eye and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Sakura stood up and pointed at him, "Naruto-baka! Why didn’t you kill Zabuza?"

Naruto shrugged as he could and replied, "Hmm, I could have done that, but I couldn't because the masked ninja took him away."

Then Menma continued, "But if you could do that to Zabuza, you could have done the same with that guy!"

Naruto sighed, "Sure, I could also have done that, but I don't kill women, only if they threaten me, or if they are so fucking screaming." He said the latter as he stared at Sakura, who blanched at the implication.

Sasuke growled, "But, what are you saying, Demon? How do you know that masked person was a girl?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "That's my secret, but trust me when I say she's a woman ... A woman who can kick your ass!"

Sasuke growled strongly to hear this, and he almost rebuked him, but again fate didn't allow him to do that since he listened to a child's voice, "Don't get cocky." The boy stated.

He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt, and he also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim.

When the people in the room heard the new voice, they all looked towards the door, to see a child standing there, frowning.

Menma saw him and pointed at him, "Who are you?" But he got no response because Tazuna spoke.

"Oh, Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna asked spreading his arms.

Inari quickly ran towards Tazuna, hugged him and said, "I'm home, grandpa." And Tazuna returned the hug.

After that, Tsunami approached them and stated, "Inari, say hello to them. These are ninjas that escorted grandpa."

Tazuna started stroking Inari's head while saying, "Come on, come on, it's okay. Right, Inari?"

Inari looked towards the others in the room. He narrowed his eyes and then looked at his mother after separating from his grandfather, "Kaa-chan, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gatō." Inari stated

Naruto's eyes narrowed when hearing that name, while he thought, _"That stupid idiot. What the hell is he doing here?"_

Kurama growled at this and replied, " **I don't know, but you have to find out."**  Naruto nodded and continued listening.

Just then Menma got up and shouted, " What the hell did you say, brat?! Listen up. In the future, my father will give me his position, and I will be the new Hokage! A hero!" After that, he raised one fist and continued, "I don't know who this Gatō or Chocolat is, but he's no match for me!"

Inari hung his head and snorted, "A hero? You look like an idiot. There's no such thing as a hero!"

Menma was about to do something when Naruto started laughing, "Hahaha, I like this brat. You're absolutely right; heroes are a fucking lie. Those who believe they're heroes are those who die faster and are the ones who usually have the worst deaths."

Menma growled and then glared at Naruto. Inari meanwhile looked at the one who spoke, and he could see Naruto. He was still resting on Anko, who seemed amused. When Inari heard this, he could only remember how his father died, and then he left the room.

Tazuna saw this and said, "Where are you going, Inari?" Inari turned his head slightly and replied, "I'll watch the sea." After that, he kept going.

Tazuna was sorry and wanted to say something, but Kakashi slowly rose up from the futon and uttered, "Very good, Team 7. It's time to make you stronger, follow me; I will give you training. You can also come, Anko; I could use your help."

She was about to say no, but Naruto spoke, "Let's go, Anko-chan. I want to see what the great Hatake Kakashi can do; I want to see if the stories about him are true or just pure bullshit."

Anko pouted, but then she remembered something and nodded, "Just for your tonight's promise, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and nodded.

Hearing this, all asked themselves what she meant. Well, all except Kakashi, as he knew exactly what Anko meant, since after reading so many erotic books, it made him realize about those things quickly.

Then Kakashi stood up, leaning on a crutch as he wiped a drop of blood from his nose without anyone realizing it, and then he called everyone to follow him.

5 Minutes Later

Kakashi had taken Naruto and the others towards the forest of the village; Kakashi went to the front.

Naruto suspected what the supposedly training was, so he decided to ask. "Hold on; is your training Climbing Trees?

Kakashi gave an eye smile and replied, "Yes, this training will help you-"

This time, Menma spoke, "What?! Nii-san, I learned to do that a few months ago, my father taught me this."

Sasuke nodded and added, "He's right, I learned this a few months ago too, Itachi taught me. Don’t you have anything better to teach?"

Kakashi put a finger on his chin and began to think. Then something came to his mind, "Okay, do you know how to walk on the water surface?"

Menma and Sasuke shook their heads, and Kakashi gave an eye smile again and continued, "So, it's decided. That's what we are going to do now."

Sakura, who had heard all this, raised her hand, "Uhm, Kakashi-sensei, I don't know how to walk in the trees."

Kakashi stopped and looked at her, "Hmm that will be a problem because I won't be able to supervise you and the other boys at the same time, what can I do? ... Oh, I know!" Kakashi exclaimed, looking towards Anko, who had a bored expression on her face.

She realized that Kakashi was watching her, and she instantly understood what that meant. "No way, Kakashi. You teach the brat; I already have a Genin to teach!"

Kakashi became discouraged, but then he thought of something and spoke his mind, "Look, I'll teach Naruto to walk on water while you teach Sakura. What do you say?"

When Anko heard that, she looked at Naruto, who was looking at Kakashi as if he were a stupid person. She knew why, so she said it, "Kakashi, do you not remember that he was able to walk on water when we showed up to save your ass?"

Kakashi facepalmed and then continued, "You're right, we're going to do the Climb Trai-" but before he could finish, Naruto spoke.

"Come on, Anko-chan; teach Sakura something, I think a bit of training with you will change that attitude of hers. I'm sure if you give her some lessons, she can become a true Kunoichi. And if you do it well, you will have a great reward. Whatever you want."

Hearing this, Anko became excited, "Whatever I want?" Naruto nodded, and Anko whispered in Naruto's ear what she wanted.

Naruto listened intently to what she said, and he nodded; it wouldn't be difficult to do what she wanted, "Okay, but it will be once we return to the village since I don't think I can get that here. But hey, I'll take a walk around this village. Maybe I’ll find something interesting." Anko nodded and approached Sakura, who looked at her with pure fear since Anko was smiling sadistically at her.

Kakashi called Menma and Sasuke to follow him before they caused unnecessary fights with Naruto, who had already disappeared in a Shunshin.

Meanwhile, hidden behind a tree, Inari watched all this. After that, he walked away as he thought,  _"Even though you make all that, it’ll be useless.”_

Then he stopped walking and remembered his father, as well as Naruto's words, which were repeating in his head all day. Inari clenched his fists tightly and continued walking.

In an Unknown Location – Zabuza's Hideout

Haku was treating Zabuza's wounds, who was still in his bed, saying nothing. He was thinking a lot about Naruto; all he wanted was to get well and put his hands on him to tear him to pieces. The humiliation that he suffered; he would never forgive him. Zabuza would make sure of making him suffer before he died.

Haku after treating his wounds, she put a blanket over him as she sat in a chair next to his bed. She was also thinking about Naruto, but her thoughts were different from Zabuza's, _"That boy Naruto. Why was I feeling that when I was observing him? Why do I want to see him again? Why don't I want Zabuza-sama to kill Naruto-san? This is very confusing..."_ She asked herself.

She continued watching Zabuza for a few minutes, and he hadn't moved a millimeter since they arrived at their hideout. Suddenly, the door of the room opened. She turned her head slightly to see who it was, and instantly she could identify who was the one who walked into the room.

He was a short man with a black suit and glasses of the same color. This man was Gatō; two other men accompanied him, each with a Japanese Katana.

Gatō put a mocking smile on his face and spoke, "Really, even you were defeated and came back here? The ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist must really suck. You call yourself a Demon when you can't even make up for what your subordinate did? Don't make me laugh."

Zabuza didn't answer and continued in the same position. Haku then quickly rose up from her seat, throwing the chair to the floor.

Gatō’s men unsheathed their Katana at the hostile act as they covered Gatō, who watched all this with an arrogant smile. Gatō then made a sign with his hand and continued, "Wait" with that said; he walked towards Zabuza, "Don't be so quiet. Why don't you say something?" He then raised his left hand and directed it towards him.

But just as he was about to touch him, Haku stopped Gatō’s hand and squeezed his wrist tightly. Gatō turned his head to see Haku, who said with a scowl. "Don't touch Zabuza-sama with this filthy hand!" She then squeezed even harder, making him scream in pain because she had broken his wrist.

Gatō’s men tried to unsheathe their Katana to defend their boss, but they noticed that their Katana were no longer in their hands but on their necks. They looked down and opened their eyes in shock because they didn't see Haku moving from her place.

Now Haku had an angry look on her face and threatened, "You better stop; you're making me angry!" She then threw the Katana away from them before approaching Zabuza.

Gatō quickly ran to his guards and shouted while pointing at Zabuza and Haku, "Next time! If you screw up next time, you can consider yourselves expelled from this place!"

After that, Gatō ordered his guards to follow him, and a few seconds later, they had left.

When Haku realized that Gatō left the room, she raised her chair and sat down next to Zabuza again, just to hear him speak, "Haku, you didn't have to do that." He said with a Kunai in hand.

"I know. I just ... It's too early to kill Gatō now. If we cause a ruckus here, we'll be chased again. We have to resist for now." She replied with a smile.

Zabuza trembled a little because of the pain he felt due to his injuries, and then he added, "Yeah; you're right." Then closed his eyes to sleep. He had several severe burns as well as some broken ribs. All this was because of Naruto's explosion, so he needed as much rest as possible to heal faster.

Back to Naruto

Naruto was quietly walking through the streets of the village. He couldn't help but feel a kind of nostalgia for being walking around this place. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this. Besides, he didn't know the reason he couldn't help looking to the East.

Kurama, who was feeling the emotions of Naruto, pondered, **"Hmm, I can see that your Uzumaki blood is making the rounds again. The reason you feel this way is because the place where you're now was Uzushiogakure before. Well, a part of it. If you want to find the ruins of your ancestors, you must go further to the East. That's why you are looking towards that direction."**

 _"And when were you going to tell me about this?"_ Naruto mentally asked while walking.

Kurama shrugged, **"I don't know; I was sleeping. I only saw your fight with that guy and then I fell asleep, I must have the energy to see the action of tonight!"**

Naruto rolled his eyes and added, _"You fucking pervert. But tell me, why am I the only one feeling this? Why not the fool of my brother?"_

Kurama growled and replied, **"How many times do I have to say it?! Your Uzumaki blood improved to levels that almost make you a pureblood Uzumaki, or perhaps a better one. Your brother doesn't feels what you feel or reacts to the seals like you do because his blood is not as strong as yours."**

Naruto nodded, _"Okay, but don't be so bitter; I just forgot that detail. So... Should I go and take a look?"_

Kurama shook his head, **"No, I don’t recommend that. We should wait since you'll need a long time to reach the capital. As I've heard from my former Jinchūrikis, the village has several natural protections as well as seals defenses. You just need to finish this mission and once you do it, go back to your filthy village, get the necessary preparation and talk to that stupid old man so you can go there."**

Naruto nodded and didn't argue further with Kurama; he had learned some time ago that it was better to listen to his advice.

Hence, he continued his walk. He had noticed that the people in this place lived in extreme poverty, especially the children. That reminded him very much of his miserable childhood, but without the beatings and insults.

When Naruto thought that there was nothing interesting in this place, he could see that further forward a crowd began to gather. Naruto then decided to go and investigate what was going on. "Stupid old man! Who do you think you are? Do you want to see Gatō killing your whole family?" A man asked.

Naruto saw that this man had a katana in his hands and was pointing it at an elderly man who was lying on the ground.

The old man bowed while saying, "I'm sorry! But that's all the money I could gather. Please forgive my family! Kill me, but don't do anything to my family; I beg you!" Naruto looked a little behind him, and he could see some people. He assumed they were his family.

Naruto thought this was a perfect opportunity to get Gatō’s location. Thus, he decided to intervene.

"Well, I'm sorry, old man! After I kill you, I'll take care of your sons and your wife. Now, say good riddance!" The extortionist exclaimed as he moved his katana to kill the old man. But just as he was about to do it, everyone saw that a redhead boy appeared on the scene with a glowing katana oh his hands, easily cutting the katana of the extortionist.

The extortionist was about to yell, but Naruto quickly grabbed him and used a Shunshin to disappear along with him. The people standing there asked themselves whom that guy was. But after a while, everyone dispersed, while the old man's family hugged each other while they all thanked the mysterious boy.

Returning with Naruto, he had already tied the extortionist as he stared at him "Now I want you to tell me this, where’s Gatō?"

The extortionist just laughed mockingly and stated, "As if I would say something to an idiot like you. You can't do anything to get information from me."

Naruto growled and quickly pulled out one of his Kiba, severing the right hand of the man who cried out in pain. Naruto then grabbed him from his head and threatened, "Tell me right now where is Gatō, or I swear to you that you won't have rest even in the afterlife."

The man smiled and looked up to see Naruto. However, it changed to a look of horror when he saw Naruto's eyes.

He didn't know what those purple eyes were, but he knew they were nothing good because he could feel the sense of death that they conveyed. He tried to say something, but he couldn't find the words to speak.

Naruto growled again when not hearing the man's response. He would kill him no matter what. He only wanted to intimidate the guy so he could speak, but it didn't work. He then shook his head and whispered, " _Ningendō (Human Path)._ " After that, he extracted the soul of the extortionist, who fell lifeless to the ground.

When Naruto processed all the information, he quickly did some hand seals and shouted, " _Goukakyuu Katon no Jutsu_ ," and he spat the fireball at the lifeless body of the extortionist, turning him into ashes.

Naruto growled in frustration and thought, "Damn it, that idiot knew nothing. Apparently, Gatō recruited him only a week ago, and he didn't have the chance to meet Gatō yet, damn it! Anyways, I know that that dwarf will appear eventually; I just have to wait." Kurama just nodded and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Naruto headed back to Tazuna's house.

Tazuna's House - 10 Minutes Later

Tsunami was cooking the dinner right now. There were still many hours left before her father and the others returned, but she wanted to have everything ready for that moment. She knew that her father had lunch at the construction site and that he came back just for dinner, and Inari was probably watching the sea at the pier. He was usually there for hours until he decided to return home. Hence, she did not want to bother him.

She had already overcome Kaiza's death, but she felt sorry for her son because he was still mourning about it. It was not his fault, so he didn't have to continue blaming himself for that. But nothing of what she or her father said made sense into her son.

Then she thought of the ninja team who came with her father; she was happy that a large group of ninjas was willing to help their village. Her father had told her that he lied about the mission parameters. Despite that, they decided to help, and they even sent reinforcements.

Then she thought about these reinforcements; she could tell that Naruto and Anko had a relationship. She didn't see anything wrong with that; she had heard how the lives of the ninjas were. Also, she thought Naruto looked much older than what he said; he was several centimeters taller than she was, and just a few centimeters shorter than his sensei. Therefore, she wouldn't say anything about it. She wouldn't even ask; it's not like she cared, or so she thought.

Just then, she heard the kitchen door opening slightly, and she could see a reddish hair peeking in the door.

She instantly recognized the person who came in and spoke, "Oh, Naruto-san. What are you doing here so early? I thought you were training with your friends."

Naruto chuckled at the question and replied, "Friends? Tsunami-san, those idiots are anything but friends, except for Anko-chan. And right now, she is taking care of 'training' a certain pink haired girl. Also, everything that they're learning now, I've already learned it years ago."

Tsunami turned off the stove and then wiped her hands. She turned around to look at Naruto and saw that he was sitting in one of the dining chairs.

She decided to accompany him since she never had anyone to talk to and it seemed that Naruto had no problem with that, "What's the reason for it, Naruto-san? Why don't you see them as your friends?"

Naruto scratched his head and replied, "First, because they're poor idiots who believe that being a ninja is just a game. They don't know the actual meaning of the Shinobi word. And the other reason is that they're a bunch of arrogant bastards. They believe that just because they've born with everything that gives them the right to do whatever they please."

Tsunami nodded at his words and added, "I think you're right. When Gatō came to our village, he thought he could do whatever he wanted just for having money and power. In the beginning, we opposed to this. But then he started to bring mercenaries and killed those who opposed him. Since that day, people stopped protesting. Or that was until..." She stopped at the end.

Naruto raised an eyebrow because he was confused, but then he realized what was happening. "Don't tell me; I understand if it's personal."

Tsunami shook her head and replied. "No, it isn't that. It's just that a few years ago I married a man named Kaiza; he was superb and attentive to us. Besides that, he was the hero of this village, but all that changed when he decided to oppose to Gatō. Unfortunately, he was killed in front of Inari and most of the people of the village. I wasn't there, but I felt terrible for a while until I could overcome it. But Inari couldn't; that's the reason he's like this. Inari blamed himself for this since he could do nothing. But he also blamed Kaiza because he believes that he lied when Kaiza said that he would never die." She said, finishing her story.

Naruto nodded and asked, "How many years have been since this?"

Tsunami thought for a moment and replied, "It was about two years ago, it was a few months after Gatō took the control of our village."

Naruto nodded again and stood up from his seat. Kurama, who had awakened just now, understood what Naruto wanted to do. Therefore, he got himself down to work.

Naruto stopped and stood in front of Tsunami, who looked at him in confusion. She then began to feel weird between her legs, and unconsciously she pressed there.

Naruto then knelt and looked at Tsunami, who had lowered her head a little to see him. Then he whispered, "So, have you been alone for two years without any man treating your needs as a woman?"

Tsunami, who began to feel increasingly hotter, replied, "Y-yes, b-but t-tha-at's not important." Tsunami was using all her willpower to resist her impulses.

She knew that Naruto was right; it's been a while since the last time she had been with a man, and she had already given up a long time ago that anyone would feel an interest in her again.

Naruto shook his head and said as he stroked her cheek, causing a great blush on her, "How can you think that? You're a beautiful woman; you don't have to think about those things. Tsunami-san, I will make you feel again as the beautiful woman you are."

Tsunami, who was increasingly losing her willpower, could only say one last thing, "W-What about Anko-san? W-we can't do this to her."

Naruto gave a charming smile, "What would you do if I told you that she wouldn't care if we do this?" That was all Tsunami needed.

She put her hands on Naruto's face and gave him a passionate kiss, which Naruto returned gladly.

Naruto didn't feel sorry for what he did. Yes, he had used his pheromones in great measure on her, but that was just to increase the speed at which things would develop. If Tsunami weren't interested in him, his pheromones wouldn't have done their work. Kurama had said that it would only work with people of the opposite sex, but besides, only if these individuals had an interest in him. That was the reason Sakura didn't feel anything on the fight against Zabuza, and also because Naruto tried to block out as much of his pheromones in her direction. Naruto would have cursed his life if she came to have an interest in him.

Naruto got up from his kneeling position and grabbed Tsunami from her seat. After that, he lowered his head, so that Tsunami could kiss him more easily.

After being kissing each other for several seconds, Tsunami pulled back from him. She whispered with a blush. "Not here... Let's go to my room."

Naruto nodded and followed Tsunami, who guided him to her room while they kissed again. When being in front of the door of her room, she awkwardly opened it, giving way to Naruto, who hadn't ceased kissing her all the way there.

Naruto pulled back a little from her and carried her in bridal style to the bed. He kissed her and slowly put her down on the sheets.

He then stood up and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto already knew the answer. But what the hell, at least, he could ask, right?

Tsunami nodded and replied, "Don't worry; come over here," while opening her legs to him.

Naruto nodded and took off his jacket. After that, he slowly took off the mesh he had under his jacket, showing his sculpted body to Tsunami, who couldn't help licking her lips.

After that, he took off his ANBU pants, remaining only with his underwear. Tsunami had also taken off her clothes, staying only with her underwear.

Tsunami sat near Naruto, and she could see the erection behind his boxers. She crawled on the bed and went over to Naruto, staring at that area. Naruto noticed this and coaxed, "Come on, Tsunami-chan. You can do whatever you want."

She blushed a little by what she had done since she did it unconsciously. She nodded and swallowed some saliva. She lowered his boxers, and then she licked her lips when she saw Naruto's cock.

She then stuck out her tongue and began to lick Naruto's member slowly, who grunted and encouraged Tsunami to continue, saying that she was doing it very well.

She felt flattered at those words and now sucked slowly, but she could not stick it entirely in her mouth due to the gag reflex. Then she began to move, sucking as much as she could.

As she did the blowjob, she also played with her vagina, which was already quite wet.

She continued for a few minutes until Naruto groaned, "Tsunami-san, I'm c-cumming."

At this, Naruto grabbed Tsunami's head and forced her to swallow his cock entirely as he released a large amount of semen in her throat.

Tsunami felt that her eyes were watering and also felt a great orgasm, which she didn't have for years.

She gulped the semen and slowly pulled out the member from her mouth with an audible 'pop' at the end. She noticed that a drop of semen remained on the tip, so she wiped it with her tongue.

After that, she sensually smiled and leaned back on the bed as she said in a voice filled with lust, "Come here, Naruto-kun; you'll enjoy this." After this, she spread her legs and motioned Naruto to come closer.

Naruto smiled back and crawled towards her, and when he reached her, he looked carefully at her body.

She was worried that Naruto wouldn't like her body because she was a woman who already had a son. However, before she could worry more, Naruto smiled and started licking her navel, causing her to moan softly.

Naruto stopped, lifted his eyes and stated, "You're sexy, Tsunami-chan. The baggy clothes you use don't do you justice. You should use the tightest clothes that you can find to show a little more your great figure." Then he continued licking even lower.

When Tsunami heard this, she felt that her heart started pumping faster. When was the last time that someone gave her a compliment? She then looked down and saw that Naruto was removing her panties. She just sat back and prepared herself for what Naruto was going to do.

When Naruto removed Tsunami's panties, he threw it to the floor, and then he put his face right in front of her vagina. When Tsunami saw this, she blushed quite a lot, so she said, "Don't stare at it."

Naruto smiled, breathed the scent of her private part and stated, "This smell is simply intoxicating." Tsunami blushed again, but she threw her head back and moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue in her folds.

Naruto then started licking, while Tsunami placed her legs on his shoulders. After a few seconds, he stopped licking, introducing his tongue in Tsunami's vagina, who arched back because she almost felt another orgasm.

Naruto increased the speed, and then he felt that her walls began to squeeze his tongue, which meant that she was about to cum.

He looked at her clitoris and replaced his tongue with his fingers. He approached his head and gave it a smooth bite. Tsunami gripped Naruto's head, forcing him to swallow all her fluids, and Naruto did it gladly.

When Naruto realized that Tsunami's orgasm had stopped, he looked up and saw her blurred vision as a bit of saliva came out from the corner her lips. He smiled at her expression and said as he placed himself on top of her. "I hope you can still continue because I'm still not satisfied." When Tsunami heard this, she went out of her trance and gave him another kiss as she opened her legs a little more.

She then encouraged, "Go ahead; do it already." She then put her legs on Naruto's hips, who slowly began to introduce his member into her vagina.

She started to moan with pleasure when she felt Naruto's member entering into her cavity. But then Tsunami opened her eyes a bit when she felt that his penis was touching her womb, and it seemed that it wouldn't stop. Tsunami was feeling full as never before. Just as she was about to say something, Naruto started his thrusts.

She hugged Naruto even more, as she moaned and screamed, "Aaahhh ... You don't know how much I missed this! Please Naruto-kun; move faster! Don't stop!"

Naruto began moving faster than before and exclaimed, "You're so tight, Tsunami-san. I can't believe that you've had a child. This sensation feels great!" He couldn't believe her tightness, and the pleasure he was feeling was fantastic. Naruto supposed that her tightness was due to being so long without sexual activity. He even thought that this guy Kaiza never touched her. Naruto had concluded that Kaiza wasn't the biological father of Inari.

Naruto then turned Tsunami, which caused her to get on top of him. She instantly understood what Naruto wanted and started to move her hips up and down with a lot of speed while Naruto played with her breasts which were bigger than they seemed to be.

After several minutes of constant movement, Naruto held her hips, so they wouldn't move, increasing in this way the penetration speed. After two minutes, neither of they could stand it anymore. Naruto felt his member being sucked in, and Tsunami felt the member of Naruto increasing inside of her.

Then they both shouted that they were cumming, and once again, Naruto released a lot of cum inside Tsunami.

Tsunami didn't mind this. Naruto had already broken her completely; she couldn't think anymore, she just wanted more of Naruto because she never had sex as wonderful as this. And this boy, no, this man had given her that.

Fuck it all, if she got pregnant, she would gladly have his son. But it was a shame that it wasn’t possible yet.

Naruto then pulled his hands off from her hips and by doing so, she fell and caught herself on him while she placed her hands on Naruto's pectorals. Tsunami looked up and could see that Naruto was smiling at her wickedly.

She was about to ask him what was wrong, but Naruto didn't allow her since he got her up as he put her in the doggy style. Naruto began to stroke her butt as he said, "Tell me, Tsunami-'chan.' Have you ever used this hole before?" As he said this, Naruto popped one of his fingers into her anus.

She got excited and moaned at that contact, which made her stutter, “N-No, b-but I don't think that you'll fit in there; you are so big."

Naruto smiled again, but this had no malice. He then said, "Well, we should try. I assure you that you'll enjoy this."

Tsunami looked at his member and saw that the tip was trying to break into her small entrance. She collapsed, but Naruto grabbed her hips well enough so that she wouldn't fall entirely.

Tsunami then bit her lip to keep from shouting since this was hurting her, but simultaneously, she was feeling much pleasure. She was about to tell him to stop, but then, he stuck his penis completely into her. Tsunami screamed and orgasmed again.

Naruto smiled and uttered, "It seems it was able to fit. What do you think about this feeling?" Then he pulled out his member a bit before sticking it back into her, causing a moan of pleasure from Tsunami.

She tilted her head at Naruto and smiled with lust, "It feels ... wonderful. I never thought that this could feel so good. Go ahead, Naruto-kun. I will get used to this sensation."

Naruto needed no more; he pulled out his cock from Tsunami, who to realize this, felt an unpleasant sensation of emptiness. But that feeling quickly faded, since Naruto completely refilled her.

Tsunami couldn't describe what she was feeling; the pleasure was indescribable. She regretted never trying something like this before, but then she thought it wouldn't have had the same effect since her previous husbands weren't like Naruto.

She couldn't see it, but Naruto could see her face filled with pleasure. She had her tongue out from her mouth and saliva escaping from there as she seemed to look at nothing while she received his thrusts with pleasure.

That expression pleased Naruto, which made him increase the speed of his thrusts, causing more moans from Tsunami, who after a few minutes, shouted, "Naruto-kun you're filling me so much! I can't still believe that you're giving me such pleasure!"

Naruto smiled; this was because Naruto never stopped releasing his pheromones, and besides that, he occasionally sent electrical currents through her body.

Naruto had already decided to make Tsunami part of his "Harem", or this was how Anko called to his small group of girlfriends. Although Tsunami wasn't a Kunoichi, she had earned a spot with honors; she would only have to wait for a while until he could come to visit her again.

Naruto continued his strong thrusts until he could no longer resist, releasing another big load of cum in Tsunami, who arched back and screamed, releasing another powerful orgasm. But this one was much more than the previous ones since it messed the bed sheets.

When they finished, Naruto took out his cock from Tsunami's ass, who moaned in disappointment as she felt his member leaving, "I want it in, forever." Tsunami stated with pleasure in her words.

Naruto smiled, "That's not possible, but we can continue this until the others arrive."

Tsunami smiled happily at this, and she quickly turned around to hold Naruto's penis as she started to lick it, "Nothing would please me more than that ..." Then, they continued doing it, for several more hours.

Kurama, who had been watching all this, just smiled. Without a doubt, he liked the fact that Naruto was his Jinchūriki. It couldn't be anyone better.

Tazuna's Home - 6 Hours Later

Right now, everyone was at Tazuna's house, eating quietly the food that Tsunami prepared, and she couldn’t pull the smile of satisfaction away from her face. Her father had asked her the reason for her happiness, but she said nothing.

However, Anko knew that face very well, a face that she usually had after having sex with Naruto. She just smiled and looked at Naruto, who smiled back. She went back to eating her food quietly, waiting for her turn tonight.

Naruto was also eating his food, and he couldn't stop throwing compliments about the excellent dinner to a blushing Tsunami. No one seemed to find that strange, well the other Genin thought it was unusual to see Naruto polite and attentive, but beyond that, nothing else. But this only served to consolidate the suspicions of Anko.

Sakura looked like crap; it was as if she had fought against an army of ninjas with tied hands. Naruto knew very well why, so he mentally congratulated Sakura for surviving one of Anko's training, since he had also been a victim of them.

Menma and Sasuke didn't look that bad; they just looked tired and wet. Regardless, what annoyed Naruto was that those two idiots were competing with the food. Did they not realize that this family was humble? Fucking idiots, did they believe that everyone had their money?

But his patience ended when he saw that they threw up the food. He hit the table and growled, "Goddamn it, you fucking idiots! If you do that again, I'll cut your stomachs open with a rusty kunai and then I will put the food back inside of you! Goddamn it! Don't you know what respect is? Do you think that Tsunami-chan made this wonderful dinner for you to be throwing it up?!" He yelled, releasing big amounts of killing intent, which made Kakashi open his eyes in shock to feel such a sense of death, which throughout his long career he never felt. Not even when Kushina saw him reading his books.

But the feeling ended when Tsunami put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and reassured, "Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. I thank you for that. But we have enough food, so there is nothing to worry about."

Naruto looked at Tsunami, who was smiling. Naruto smiled back and then calmed himself down before continuing eating. Meanwhile, the people who were affected by the instinct sighed in relief when they felt the pressure disappear.

Meanwhile, Tazuna saw the interaction between his daughter and Naruto with suspicion, and so he asked, "Okay, what happened between you two?" At this, all paid attention to Tazuna. Anko smiled with amusement while Naruto thought if he should say it or not.

Tsunami, on the other hand, blushed and replied, "W-what d-do y-you mean, father? Nothing happened between Naruto-kun and me." She tried to hide her blush.

Tazuna narrowed his eyes at his daughter's attitude because this only made him even more suspicious. "Hmm, I say this because you’re suddenly very attentive to him; that smile on your face; you’ve started calling him 'Naruto-kun' and you've never done that with anyone but Inari. That just makes me think…" Then he looked at Naruto, who had a proud smile on his face and Tsunami was covering her face in embarrassment.

Tazuna then opened his eyes in shock, "N-no, d-don't t-tell me that you and he h-had..." And he stopped there; he didn’t want to say the last word.

Then Anko burst into laughter, "Tell them, Naruto-kun; you're not the type of person who hides these things!"

Naruto sighed and asked, "Tsunami-chan?" He then looked at Tsunami, who nodded.

Naruto rose up from his place and took her by her waist, giving her a kiss. That caused different reactions. Menma and Sasuke spat the food that they had in their mouths. Kakashi mentally cursed Naruto for his luck. Tazuna and Sakura had opened their eyes and jaws in shock. And Anko, well, she was just saying things like, 'Welcome to the Sisterhood' and 'the more, the better.'

After a few seconds, Naruto and Tsunami ended the kiss, and they prepared themselves for whatever that was to come. They waited several seconds since no one changed their expressions.

Tazuna spoke again, but this time with anger charged in his words, "Damn brat! What did you do to my daughter?" He yelled, as he jumped towards Naruto, who just moved to one side and Tazuna ended up crashing into the wall.

Tsunami corrected. "Father, Naruto-kun did nothing to me; I agreed to do it."

Tazuna rubbed his head and retorted, "But Tsunami, he’s just a child-" But he was interrupted by Naruto who argued, "Stop there! A child, me? Remember that I can kill you with a single move. If you want to know who the children are, you have four of them in this room." He then pointed to Inari, Sakura, Menma, and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Menma yelled, "Dobe! / Demon!" Sakura didn’t care, but she was surprised at what Naruto did. She would tell Ino without a doubt. Maybe this would destroy her, which Sakura would love to see. Too bad she didn’t know that Ino wouldn’t mind.

Inari, for his part, saw this with mixed emotions. First, he looked at his mother as a traitor, because he believed that she betrayed his father. But he also felt a kind of happiness, considering that Naruto could be his new father, but his sorrow was greater than his happiness. He said nothing, just stood quietly struggling with his emotions.

Tazuna then rose up from the floor and looked at Naruto, who also was staring at him. Then Tazuna spoke, "I want you to tell me your intentions with my daughter."

Anko then whispered, "Sex, the best sex a woman can feel." But everyone in the room was able to hear it, which made them all blush, except for Naruto, who smiled and winked at her.

Then he paid attention to Tazuna and replied, "My intentions? That's something we can discuss another time. I don't want to talk about that if unwanted people are around." Naruto emphasized his last words, as he looked at Kakashi and his Genin, who felt offended by Naruto's words again.

Tazuna looked at him for a few seconds and then sighed in defeat. Who was he to tell his daughter what to do with her life now? He had no authority. So he sat back in his seat.

Naruto once again kissed a blushing but happy Tsunami, who clumsily returned the kiss. Then she grabbed the empty plates from the table to wash them.

Naruto sat in his place again, and he could see that everyone was watching him. He just sighed and ignored them. However, he couldn't avoid being angry about the next thing he heard, "Hmph. I don't understand what you see in a demon like him. I'm sure he uses his demon powers to do this to the women."

Tsunami and Anko got angry, and Anko was about to teach some manners to the brat, but she couldn't because Kakashi spoke first, "Sasuke, we all know about Naruto's condition, but you can't be talking about this in places other than Konoha. That's a crime, and I see no reason for you to speak with so much hatred in your words. Naruto can be a sarcastic person, but you know why he is like this." Kakashi didn't hate Naruto, but he neither appreciated him. He accepted the sarcastic comments of Naruto just because he knew how his life had been, and Kakashi thought that he used that as a shield, to hide his real feelings.

Sasuke growled, "I can't stand him, that mocking smile he always gives me, besides that damn hair color that he has. I can't stand being so much time around him! Seeing him reminds me to that fucking bastard. Who can have that hair color?! Just a son of a bitch!" Naruto was completely angry to hear this. People could insult him all they wanted because he didn't care what they said, but not to the woman who gave him birth!

He almost beat up Sasuke, but he saw Menma hitting Sasuke's face, making him fall to the floor. Then Menma exclaimed, "Damn it, Teme! You know very well that my mother had that hair color. I don't care what you say about Naruto, but I don't want to hear you disrespecting my mother!" After that, Menma returned to his place.

Everyone watched this scene with different reactions. Sakura watched it with concern. Tazuna with concern too, since he didn't want that his protectors ended up fighting and killing each others in his home. Inari was indifferent. Tsunami was angry with that boy again because he insulted Naruto's hair color. Kakashi also looked a little angry due to Sasuke's words; that woman had been the wife of his Sensei, after all.

Anko with amusement, since she knew that the brat would die sooner than Naruto had planned to him if he continued with that attitude.

She then chuckled, "Hehehe, it seems that the Hokage brat had put you in your place, eh?"

Sasuke rubbed his cheek and looked at Anko with anger as he exclaimed, "Shut up, Snake Whore!"

That was all Naruto needed to attack Sasuke; faster than anyone could see, Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke, who opened his eyes in shock to see the speed, just like everyone else in there.

Naruto then gave a sharp blow to Sasuke's stomach, who spat a lot of blood.

Naruto looked straight into his eyes, lifting him off the floor and taking him by his neck. "You can insult me all you want, you fucking bastard. But if you insult one of my women again, I'll rip your tongue out. Understood?" His voice had chilled the blood of all those who were there. Naruto released a vast amount of killing intent again, but this time, all were feeling it.

It was worse for Sasuke—who began to shake with fear—because he was in front of Naruto. He could also see a vision where Naruto fulfilled his word. No one moved from their places, not even Kakashi, who was doing his best to do it.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's neck even harder, releasing more of his killing intent. "I thought I've asked you if you understood it."

Sasuke when feeling more of that killing intent, he nodded as he could while he began to wet his pants. Naruto then released him, and when Sasuke was practically falling unconscious, Naruto gave him a severe knee in his stomach, knocking him out.

Naruto then pointed to Sakura and called her, "Come here." She nodded and walked fearfully towards Naruto, who spoke again, "Grab this idiot and take him to his room, if I keep watching his repulsive face, I will kill him."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's unconscious body, but she couldn't move because Naruto was still releasing his killing intent. Naruto when seeing that Sakura didn't move growled and yelled, "Move, goddamn it! Grab this idiot and take him to his room!"

"H-hai!" Sakura shouted, and she quickly grabbed Sasuke's body to take him to the room he shared with the men of her team.

When Naruto noticed that Sasuke left the room, he stopped releasing his killing intent, and everyone released a collective sigh.

Anko then grabbed Naruto a kissed him passionately as she spoke, "Ah, Naruto-kun. You don't know how excited I'm right now. We have to do it now!" Hearing this, all the men except for Inari and Naruto had a nosebleed. Without a doubt, they all were perverts.

Tsunami scolded her father for such an attitude, as he began to apologize and wipe the blood that dripped from his nose with a rag.

Kakashi and now Menma cursed the redhead's luck as they also cleaned up their noses. Kakashi then looked at Naruto, "I understand your reaction, Naruto. But attacking Shinobi from the same village is something that is frowned upon. Don't ever do something like that again."

Naruto growled at this, he pulled away a little from Anko and replied, "Well, I warned you. I told you that if these idiots said stupid things, then they would pay it. And I'll fulfill my threat if that idiot disrespects any of my women again." All blushed again to hear the part about 'Naruto and his women.' But nobody said anything else.

Just then, Sakura returned to the room and looked at Naruto with fear. She walked away as fast as she, stopping at one of the corners of the room. Menma could understand the attitude of Sakura. He wasn't stupid; Menma could tell by what happened tonight that Naruto could be very dangerous and that he wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he kept saying stupid things. Therefore, Menma thought it would be best to try to avoid conversations with Naruto and ignore his mocking and sarcastic remarks.

After a few minutes, Tsunami brought more tea to the table, which Naruto and Anko gladly received, just like everyone else.

Sakura then noticed where she stood, and she could see a picture frame on the wall, "Uhm, why do you have a broken photograph on the wall?" Then she turned her head slightly to look at Inari and continued, "Inari-kun didn't stop observing it over dinner. It seems like someone purposely removed this person from the photo."

Hearing that, everyone who knew that man tensed. Tsunami replied, "He was my late husband."

Tazuna then continued, "The man who was once called the hero of this village." Inari rose up from his seat and left the room before the conversation continued.

Tsunami followed Inari and she stopped to say at the door, "Oto-san! I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" Then she also left the room.

Everyone looked towards the direction where Inari and Tsunami left while Tazuna began to tremble with sadness.

Sakura then spoke again, "What's wrong with Inari-kun?"

"There is a reason behind this," Kakashi added as he looked at Tazuna. Naruto already knew the reason for this. But he decided to hear Tazuna's version.

Tazuna then began to tell the same story that Naruto had heard from Tsunami, only a bit more detailed.

After concluding with his story, Naruto stood up and said, "Very well. Anko-chan, I think it's time to go to sleep. What do you say if you come with me?" Anko when hearing this quickly got up from her seat and followed Naruto to his room.

The others, seeing those two leaving, blushed since they knew what those two would do now, but they said nothing. They realized it was very late too, so they all decided to go to sleep as well.

Back with Naruto, he had reached his room along with Anko, who had quickly stripped off her clothes. Naruto then placed a privacy seal in the room, and he prepared himself for what was coming.

But just then, they heard someone knocking on the door. Anko growled and told Naruto to ignore that person. Nonetheless, he just smiled, told her to wait a moment and that he would come back soon.

When he opened the door, something left him surprised. A blushing Tsunami, dressed in a nightgown was at the entrance of the room. Naruto then saw that she opened her mouth and spoke, "Can I come in?" Naruto nodded, and Tsunami entered the room.

Anko, who saw Tsunami, smiled cheekily and stated, "Oh, it seems that someone wants a little more of the great cock of Naruto-kun. That's why you're here. Right, Tsunami-chan?"

Tsunami blushed even more at the words that Anko chose to express what she was feeling right now. But she was certainly right. Hence, Tsunami nodded and took off her nightgown, showing a very revealing underwear.

Naruto, who had already closed the door, stood next to Tsunami and whistled, "Wow, you look damn sexy in this set. But how did you get ready so fast? I thought you followed your son."

Tsunami lowered her head and replied, "I already knew where Inari wanted to go, so I didn't bother him. I took advantage of that to prepare myself because I knew that you would do this tonight. So I thought that maybe I could join you."

Naruto looked at Anko, who nodded quickly. Naruto then started kissing Tsunami's neck as he expressed, "Hmm, you have done something very naughty, Tsunami-chan. You have done something like that just to have some sex."

Tsunami, who was moaning, replied as she could, "T-That's n-not t-true-e, I just wanted to ..." but she was interrupted because Anko quickly grabbed her and pulled her next to her.

"Just shut up, and let's do this!" Anko exclaimed as she helped Tsunami take off her underwear.

Naruto saw this and thought to himself, " _Hey, perverted Fox; I hope that you're dying of envy right now."_

Kurama hearing this laughed,  **"Ha! As if I could envy to a pathetic human!"** But clearly that was different, and he knew that Naruto could detect the lies in his words. But still, Kurama was proud. Everything he had taught to his container was bearing fruit.

Naruto chuckled and left the conversation there. He realized that his girls were already waiting for him, so he said, "I think it's time to have some fun." Then he jumped on the bed, and  Anko and Tsunami received him while both of them started to kiss him all over his body.

Without a doubt, this would be one of the best nights for Naruto.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Done.**

**That's it. I won't write more than one lemon in a single chapter. First, if you want to tell me something about Naruto's pheromones. I wrote it and period; there is nothing more to say. If you think this is illogical, you should now that there is nothing logical in the anime.**

**Well, as we have seen, Naruto and Anko arrived to save some asses. Haku had to intervene because Sasuke and Menma were better than they expected.**

**The Bunshin Daibakuha is not a jutsu from the scroll. Naruto learned that jutsu in his years as Root.**

**Kakashi wasn’t in love with Anko; it was something else. Hmmm... He felt attracted to her body or something like that.**

**About Tsunami and Naruto. Don't say I forced it. Tsunami was a woman who didn’t have sex for years. Besides that, Naruto's pheromones are unyielding, which made her fall easily. Don’t think that Naruto is getting rid of Tsunami.**

**No, Ladies and Gentlemen. The Land of Waves will have much relevance in the future.**

**Regarding, the Land of Waves and Uzushiogakure. I decided to do this due to the plot.**

**Then there is the thing about Gatō and Naruto; it seems that they have a past. In the next chapter, we will see the outcome of this as well as the outcome of the Land of Waves Arc**.

**I want to dedicate this space to the lemons.**

**It's something difficult thing to write, but I still do it to entertain you. There is no other reason; it's mere entertainment.**

**The words, the actions, everything is entertainment. As a porn movie or a doujinshi. If I wanted to write something realer, the 'entertainment' factor would be lost, and this is what the fanfics are for, aren't they?**

**So I announce that from now on that the lemons that I'll write will be pure entertainment. Rarely there will be ‘romantic’ scenes. However, my primary focus is the entertainment.**

**Some of you won't like this, but another vast majority will do. I hope you understand, and if you don't, you should stop reading now.**

**Remember to add me on Facebook. You can contact me there quickly. There I will say when I will post the new chapters.**

**See you!**


	9. Chapter 8: The weak can become strong!

Person talking, "Hello everyone."

Person thinking,  _"Damn you all."_

Demon talking,  **"I will eat you."**

Demon thinking,  ** _"This tastes worse than shit."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

 

* * *

** Chapter 8 **

Nami no Kuni - 6 days later

Six days passed from that night in which Naruto had 'fun' with Anko and Tsunami. Nothing unusual had happened in those six days, besides that. However, didn't do that all nights, just like the night before.

Naruto had decided to train the whole night because he didn't want to get used to that routine. He had another one, which was to train at night, although he didn't mind taking a day off to do 'other things'. But he had stopped training for almost a week.

That's why he was in the forest; he had been training from very early and had fallen asleep because he spent a lot of his chakra. He had begun training in the mastering of his elements. He made hundreds of shadow clones and divided them into five groups, each group for a particular nature. He didn't make any clones for his gravity element because Naruto knew he had mastered it at this point. He knew the steps to master each of his elements, since he had read it many times in the scroll and memorized the steps.

Meanwhile, he had been looking for a way to improve his Taijutsu since he wasn't as small as he was before. Hence, it was hard to him to make some moves that he could previously do more easily.

He continued training with his Taijutsu for several hours, trying to find a way where he could use it from now on and in the near future since Naruto knew that he would keep growing. Regardless, Naruto had forgotten something crucial, and that was to remind to his clones not dissipate themselves all at once.

When Naruto had decided to take a break and get some sleep, he felt that all his clones disappeared at once. He felt a terrible headache, which made him fall unconscious on the spot.

Naruto woke up in his mental landscape and could see a smiling Kurama. He sighed and said, "You don't need to tell me. I forgot about that detail. I didn't believe that my clones would be so stupid as to dissipate all at once. But I don't care. I was about to sleep. And I see that those idiots made good progress. The Fūton group in particular. They already managed to cut the leaves. I didn't think that they would do it so quickly. "

Kurama chuckled but said nothing. Naruto looked at his mental landscape and realized that Kurama had made several changes again. Now, besides being a recreation place, it also had great prairies, as well as several normal sized foxes running in the surrounding area. He didn't mind this since he had given Kurama freedom to modify the landscape as he pleased. It was he the one who lived here, after all. After that, he ended the connection and went to sleep.

7 hours later

A girl with a pink kimono was collecting some forest herbs. That girl was Haku; she had come out of the hideout to get some medicine for Zabuza to continue healing his wounds. She continued collecting more herbs until she saw several broken trees in the area, as well as several cracks in the ground. She looked forward and saw Naruto lying on the ground. That caused her heart to pump faster, but she also felt a sense of worry when seeing Naruto there.

She quickly ran to see if he was okay, but when she was right in front of him, she recalled how easily he defeated Zabuza.

She had to finish him; she couldn't disappoint the man who took care of her. She then leaned down and headed her hand to Naruto's neck, who still seemed to be sleeping.

Haku didn't want to do this; she didn't know why. Had she fallen in love with Naruto by just seeing him once? That was what she wondered all these days, and she couldn't find an answer to that question.

However, just as she was about to grab him by his neck, she lost her will and slapped Naruto's shoulder, shaking it while saying, "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep here."

Naruto then opened his eyes, got up a little and said, "Hmm. I was asking myself when I would see you again. Tell me, how is Zabuza?" Haku was taken aback.

She hadn't brought anything with her to fight against Naruto, and she knew that if he wanted to kill her, he would have no difficulty to do so. Hence, she smiled and replied, "Who is Zabuza? I don't know who that man is."

Naruto rolled his eyes and responded, "Come on, you don't need to lie. And don't be afraid; I would never attack a girl as pretty as you. I know you tried to do something a few seconds ago, but I was confident that you wouldn't do anything."

Haku blushed, but she quickly regained her composure and replied. "Naruto-san, you and I are enemies, so we shouldn't be talking right now. Zabuza-sama is about to recover from the wounds that you caused him, and after that, we'll end up with what we started."

Naruto smiled and exclaimed, "Wow! You know my name, but I don't know yours... "

"Haku," she replied

Naruto smiled and commented, "Hmm, it's a beautiful name for a lovely lady." Haku couldn't help blushing again. Naruto then continued, "Haku-chan, we shouldn't be enemies. Rather than fighting, we should stop. Haku-chan, tell me, what are you doing with a bastard like Zabuza?"

Haku wanted to scold him for the word he had chosen to describe Zabuza. Nevertheless, she couldn't since she began to feel the same thing when they first met again.

Therefore, she replied with difficulty. "Na-Naruto-san, I m-must leave; I'll see you again soon." Then she got up, but before she could walk away, Naruto grabbed her hands and continued, "Come on, Haku-chan. Stay a little longer; I just want to know you more."

Haku had bitten her lip to hide a moan. Haku could swear that she felt a kind of electric current traveling through her body, which made her feel even hornier. However, Haku shook her head and replied, "I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, but I really can't stay any longer, I must return with Zabuza-sama." But then, she bit her lip again when she felt Naruto caressing her hands.

Naruto led her back to the ground and spoke, "Come on, Haku-chan! What's so important, anyways? Why don't we talk just a minute? So we can get to know more. Perhaps we might even have something in common."

Haku didn't know what was happening. She just wanted to jump on him and do whatever he told her. But she was trying very hard to resist her impulses. She then nodded and replied, "O-okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Naruto smiled and stopped attacking her with his pheromones. He then replied, "Well, I already know what your name is, and you also know mine. So, why don't you tell me how you ended up in the clutches of Zabuza?"

Haku, who was still a little 'horny', answered. "I don't know if I should talk about this, but..." Then she told Naruto about her childhood. About how her father killed her mother; that she became a street orphan; and that Zabuza 'adopted' her.

She didn't know why she told him all that. However, she felt that she needed to.

Naruto listened intently to every word, and he honestly said, "Hmm. Without a doubt, you and I have a lot in common. Haku-chan, why don't you come back to the village with me? There we'll have much more time to talk, and alone." He grinned, releasing his pheromones, but, this time, more than before. He moved closer to Haku and began to caress her cheek with his thumb.

Haku, this time, could not help moaning, which made her blush considerably. She looked away and replied, "Na-Naruto-kun, I-I ca-can't, I-I-I'm a man."

Naruto instantly stopped and stared at her with a serious face. But, in the end, he couldn't help it and laughed, "Come on, Haku-chan! Tell me something cleverer than that, hahaha," wiping a tear from his eye; he continued, "But hey, Haku-chan. I'm giving you the opportunity to come with me. If you continue with Zabuza; you'll continue being miserable. Come with me; I promise you that we'll have a good time there."

Haku sighed in disappointment when Naruto stopped touching her; it felt so well. The only thing she wanted was to him to keep touching her. But then she remembered his words and replied, "But I can't, Zabuza-sama..."

But before she could say more, Naruto put a finger on her lips and continued, "Haku-chan, don't you see it? That bastard is just using you. Once he sees that you're no longer useful to him, he'll get rid of you without hesitation. I also went through something like that before. The difference is that I didn't let them use me. That's why I'm saying that we're very similar. "

Haku realized she was losing her resistance. She had to leave this place, or else she would end up accepting his proposal. Thus, she got up again, and without saying anything; she walked in the opposite direction.

But she felt Naruto grabbing her hand again, turning her around, "Naruto-kun, I can't-" at that moment, she felt Naruto's lips against hers.

She was surprised at first, but as she felt Naruto's lips, Haku couldn't help returning the kiss.

She was in heaven; she never thought that she would kiss someone. Could she have a normal life like the other Shinobi? Without worrying of ninja hunters?

Haku realized that she had lost the little resistance that she had left; she already knew it. She had fallen for Naruto, with just seeing him and talking a bit with him. She had read about that in novels, but she didn't know that something like that could happen to her. Who would have thought it?

She then felt Naruto's tongue inside her mouth playing with her tongue; she shyly did the same. After a few minutes, they separated. Haku with a blush on her cheeks and Naruto with a more than sexy look on his face

Haku then lowered her head and asked, "Why me? Why do you want me to go with you, Naruto-kun? We barely know each other, and you already want me to follow you. Tell me why do you want that?"

Naruto approached her and sat Haku down on the ground. Then he answered, "Because I hate seeing people using others, and even more for pathetic interests. I know about Zabuza and his failed coup d'état, and I know that he wants to do it again. But the only thing he will accomplish is death, along with everyone wishing to help him. He doesn't have the power nor the intelligence to accomplish something of that magnitude. He believes that he can go to Kiri and do whatever he wants with just wishing it. Haku-chan, you don't have to waste your life on something that will fail no matter what. Come with me, Haku-chan; I promise that your life won't be the same as it had been. You've already paid your debt to Zabuza. It's time for you to be in charge of your life. Besides that, you're beautiful, intelligent and a great Kunoichi. I can't allow that someone like you waste her life in such a way."

Haku upon hearing this felt her heart warming. She could see the sense in Naruto's words, and he was right. She had already paid her debt to Zabuza quite some time ago; here was a new opportunity, a chance that she was willing to accept.

She nodded and hugged Naruto while saying, "I agree, Naruto-kun; I will go back to your village with you. I don't want to escape from the hunters anymore. Please, promise me that you won't leave me."

Naruto began to caress Haku's hair and answered, "It's a promise, and I keep my promises. All I want you to do now is go back with Zabuza and act as if none of this has happened; just keep doing what Zabuza says. Kakashi is about to recover too, and he'll take care of Zabuza. He's no match for someone like Kakashi. Once Zabuza is dead, you'll come with me. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you. That's up to me."

Haku nodded and decided to give a little kiss to Naruto, who smiled at that. She then asked, "What will we do once we are in your village? What are your plans?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "My plans? Well..."

Meanwhile - Tazuna's house

"Here you go," Tsunami said while giving a bowl of food to Sakura, who thanked her. Tazuna then spoke. "Naruto didn't return last night, right?" Tsunami and Anko sighed in disappointment since they did nothing the last night. However, Anko replied. "No... Naruto said that he wanted to train a bit, that he didn't want to get used to having sex every night and that he had to return to his routine." She replied as she put some food into her mouth.

Listening to Anko's sincere words, everyone in the room blushed. Then Tsunami added, "I wonder if he is alright, our country nights are cold."

Kakashi had imagined Naruto along with Anko and Tsunami doing 'that,' which gave him a nosebleed. But now he was cleaning it, so he replied. "Don't worry, Naruto it's an excellent Shinobi. Besides, I think it's impossible for him to get a cold." Tsunami was already aware of his condition as a Jinchūriki, so she just nodded.

Sasuke spoke then, "Hmph, I don't know anything about that. Maybe that demon is dead." Everyone in the room looked at Sasuke as if he were a fool. Just a few days ago, Naruto nearly killed him, and he continued with that attitude. It seemed that some people would never learn. Even Sakura had already realized that Naruto was someone to be afraid of.

Sasuke got up from his seat to leave the room. Sakura saw this and asked, "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke didn't turn and replied, "I'm going for a ride." And then he left the room.

Sakura was about to tell him that they were about to eat, but she saw that Sasuke had already eaten all his food.

Menma also stood up and declared, "Kakashi-nii, I will finish the training. I can almost achieve it. I'm sure that this evening I will have it ready." Kakashi nodded at the words of his 'brother'. After that, Menma also left the room.

Several minutes later, the house remained empty. Kakashi went to oversee the training of his students. Sakura followed Tazuna to the bridge to protect him since she already knew how to walk on trees. After all, that crazy training with Anko was useful.

Anko went to look for Naruto, and if she were lucky, she could 'catch up' with him.

Tsunami stayed to do the chores at home and Inari could only think of Naruto.

Zabuza's Hideout - 2 hours later

Haku had returned to the hideout a few hours ago. She had given Zabuza the medicine, and he already seemed recovered. She could only think of Naruto, and she was euphoric for having a chance like that.

She heard about Naruto's plans, and she decided to help him. His plans were better than Zabuza's, and she knew that someday Naruto would be someone very powerful and feared in the Elemental Nations.

She went out of her thoughts after seeing Zabuza crushing an apple with his hands, and seeing this; she stated, "Much of your strength is back."

Zabuza checked his arm and added, "Okay. It's almost time, Haku."

Haku answered with a "Hai" as she thought,  _"Yes Zabuza-sama. I appreciate what you've done for me, but it's time that I decide in my life. I’m sorry, but soon, you will have to die. I'm really sorry..."_

18:00 o'clock - Somewhere in Nami no Kuni

A pair of drenched and tired boys had smiles of triumph on their faces since both of them had completed the training that Kakashi had given them. And speaking of Kakashi, he had already left several hours ago because he got bored of watching them.

Then Sasuke, without opening his eyes and with the same smile as before, said. "Time to go back."

Menma smiled even more and answered. "Sure!"

Back at Tazuna's house

Everyone was there, except for Menma and Sasuke, who didn't arrive yet. Sakura, noticing this, said, "They didn't come yet. Neither Sasuke-kun nor Menma-kun." Then Tsunami started serving the meal to everyone, and just as they began eating, the door opened.

Everyone turned around and saw Menma and Sasuke walking in, both looked quite tired. Tazuna spoke first, "What happened to you two? You look exhausted and soaked."

Menma smiled a little and replied, "We've managed to stay on the water surface."

Kakashi gave an eye smile and continued, "Okay, Menma and Sasuke. You will protect Tazuna-san next time." They both smiled and nodded as they sat to eat at the table.

Naruto didn't care. His mission was to reinforce them, not to protect Tazuna. Though he would do it since he didn't want Tsunami suffering for his death.

After that, he started eating quietly, throwing compliments at Tsunami for the excellent dinner.

A few minutes later, everyone had finished the dinner and Tazuna spoke again, "The Bridge is almost complete. It's thanks to you."

Tsunami, who was clearing the dishes with the help of some clones of Naruto, added. "But don't push yourself so much."

Tazuna didn't pay much attention to it; he knew that his daughter cared deeply for him. Tazuna was grateful, but he was doing all of this for the sake of his village. He then settled in his chair and looked with a serious expression at everyone, "I wanted to ask this before, but ... Why are you still here when I lied about the request details?"

Upon hearing this, Kakashi crossed his arms and replied, "Not doing right when you know it is right is a coward's way. There are no weak soldiers led by a brave commander." Tazuna was a little surprised to hear those words from Kakashi, who added. "Those are the teachings of the Hokage."

Inari snorted and looked at Menma, who seemed to rest. Then he looked at Naruto, who seemed to be talking about something interesting with Anko since she was smiling and nodding at every word.

At that moment, he remembered that day when his father saved the village; the day when Gatō executed his father in public, and finally, the words that his father told him years ago, _"Protect whatever is important to you with these two arms."_ Then he shed some tears and asked, "Why?" That attracted everyone's attention; they looked at Inari, who had bowed his head.

Inari then hit the table with both hands, stood up and yelled, "Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that? You can't beat Gatō's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try and say those good-looking words. Weak people will always lose against strong people!" Everyone was surprised, all but Naruto, who chuckled.

Inari heard that and shouted, "What's so funny?! Shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this country, and you're nosy! I'm different from you! You're someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!" He exclaimed while more tears ran down his cheeks.

Naruto laughed again, "Hehehe. Brat, if you were to have the life that I had, then you would have died a long time ago. But so what? The life that I had only made me powerful. You said that weak people lose against the strong ones. You are right. But a weak person can become strong, just like I did. But if all you do is cry, you will never achieve anything in this life, and in the end, all you will do is cry more and more. Stop crying and do something by yourself, brat. You are lucky to have a mother and a grandfather who care about you, when people in other places don't even have that, and they fight to survive every day on their own. Your attitude disgusts me, and if I haven't killed you from the moment that you started to cry, it's because you're the son of Tsunami-chan, and I would never make her feel sad." Inari was surprised to hear those words, words that made him shut up, but he was still crying.

Naruto then rose up from his seat and continued, "Change of plans, Anko-chan. I'm going to rest earlier today; we will postpone 'that' for another day. Night, Anko-chan, Tsunami-chan, old man, idiots, pervert, and crybaby."

Anko pouted but said nothing. She knew that the words of that kid didn't affect him, but she knew that remembering his childhood bothered him. Not because it was bad, but because he was someone weak and pathetic back then.

The others whom Naruto put a nickname to, felt a bit offended, but they said nothing.

Then Inari also left the room to watch the sea. Kakashi saw this and decided to follow him later. After a few minutes, Kakashi got up from his seat, went to where Inari was, and when he was there, asked. "Can I?" He didn't expect an answer and sat next to Inari.

"Naruto can sometimes be someone who says things as they are and speaks plainly. As I've heard, he's someone who gets angry easily. We heard about your father from Tazuna-san. Naruto is similar to you because he didn't have a father when he was a child. He didn't even meet them; we still don't know who his parents are. He neither had friends because, in our village, most people hate and despise him. All for an incident that occurred in our village 13 years ago. Everyone blames Naruto, but he was just a baby when that happened. But anyway, people are like that..."

Inari was surprised to hear this, and he paid more attention to the words of Kakashi, who continued. "I didn't see much of his childhood, but I know it was terrible. He even disappeared for a few years from our village, with the purpose of getting stronger. When he returned, he didn't allow anyone to touch him, because, before that, people in my village took care of beating him daily."

Inari was even more surprised; did he become strong so that nobody else could hurt him? Was that even possible? But then he asked. "But, why did no one help him? Why did no one protect him? I thought that in a ninja village, the ninjas of the village protected the people from danger."

Kakashi sighed and replied, "Well, most of the ninja population also saw Naruto as a nuisance, and they cared little if anything happened to him. I include myself among those who didn't care what could happen to him. But it wasn't because I hated him. It was because I had other obligations, and I couldn't take care of him. All I know is that he is someone very strong; I might even say that he is almost at my level. I don't know how that's possible, but you can see it; if someone gets tired of being treated like garbage, and if that someone decides to do something about it, then they can achieve it. Think about it, Inari. If you want to change things, then you have to do it by yourself, and don't wait until others do what you can do on your own." Then Kakashi stood up and said goodbye to Inari. Tomorrow everyone would protect Tazuna, so he would have to be with all his strength.

Meanwhile, Inari stayed to think about Kakashi's words, and especially, about Naruto.

The next day

"Kakashi-san, are you all right now?" Tsunami asked.

Kakashi smiled and answered, "Yes, kind of."

Then Anko added, "Hey, Tsunami-chan. Take good care of Naruto-kun; I didn't wake him up because I know he won't want to go to protect this perverted old man. So be sure to treat him very well, you know what I mean." She said the last thing while moving her eyebrows.

Tsunami blushed a little and nodded. Then Tazuna said goodbye to her, and they all went to the bridge.

Somewhere else

"What are you doing? I didn't hire you for charity." Gatō said through a phone, and then continued, "Hey, are you listening? Zabuza? Hey!"

Zabuza was listening Gatō speaking through a transmitter, so he ended up shattering it with his feet and commanded, "Let's go, Haku."

Haku, who was along with Zabuza in a boat, responded, "Hai, Zabuza-sama."

They both looked up and saw the bridge, hearing the sound of working men.

Back at Tazuna's house

Naruto was waking up. He realized that everyone went to the bridge since he couldn't feel the presence of anybody in the house, except for Tsunami and Inari. He rose up lazily from the bed and walked to the door; he walked down the stairs and went to greet Tsunami. Upon arrival, he could see that she was washing a few dishes. He sidled up, stepped behind her and grabbed her by her waist, turning her around to give her a kiss on her lips.

Tsunami dropped the plate on the floor and returned the kiss as she put her arms around Naruto's neck. After several seconds, they separated, and Tsunami said, "Sit down, Naruto-kun. I'll bring you breakfast; I'm sure you're hungry."

Naruto nodded as he sat at the dinner table. "So... Did they all go to the bridge? Even Anko-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunami nodded as she made Naruto's breakfast and replied, "Yes, they left about an hour ago, Anko-san said she didn't wake you up because she thought that you would get bored if you protected my father." Then she turned around and gave him breakfast and some tea to Naruto, who gladly received it as he began to eat.

Then he said, "She knows me very well. But good, that means that we are alone, which means…" Tsunami got excited, and she was about to prepare herself, but suddenly the door of her house was cut into several pieces. Naruto and Tsunami could see two men at the entrance, each with a katana.

They entered the house, and one of them, who had a hat, exclaimed, "So you're the daughter of Tazuna. Sorry, but you have to come with us."

Naruto then rose up from his seat and replied, "Hmm, it's a shame because that's not possible."

The two men looked at Naruto and then they started laughing, "Hahaha, what are you going to do, punk? Can't you see?" Asked the other one as he moved his katana.

Naruto just smiled, "Oh, well, I don't know... maybe I should kill you both. I was having a very pleasant conversation with Tsunami-chan, and you dared interrupt us. Yeah, I think I should kill you both." Just then, Inari appeared and saw the men, and to say he was scared was an understatement, he was horrified.

He deduced in an instant that they were men of Gatō, so he screamed, "Kaa-chan!"

Tsunami saw him and shouted, "Inari, go away!" Then the two men turned and looked at Inari, while the shirtless man continued, "What do you want, kid?" Then he looked at the man with the hat and asked, "Should we take him too?"

"We just need one hostage," Replied the other one.

Inari was more scared than before, but then he heard another voice that made him sigh in relief, "Hey, idiots! I'm still here in case you don't remember, and I believe I've said that I would kill you both." The men turned around, and the largest one raised his katana and yelled, "Shut up brat! This has nothing to do with-"

However, he couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto moved at full speed, giving him a powerful kick in his stomach, throwing him outside through the hole he had caused, crashing severely into a pole.

His friend shouted in shock, "Waraji!" He quickly ran to his partner and stood beside him.

What he saw scared him; his friend had died and with a single kick. He turned around and tried to run, but he felt a hand on his arm and heard a voice, "Where are you going? I thought I had said that I would kill you. Don't tell me that you want to miss the excellent opportunity of dying. "

Zōri saw Naruto, and he couldn't help being afraid since he could feel the killing intent of Naruto, who had a blank expression.

A little behind them, Inari saw all this with excitement, as well as Tsunami, who turned on when seeing Naruto fighting for the first time.

Zōri was between a rock and a hard place, and he did the only thing that he could do in a situation like this. He quickly bowed down to Naruto and pleaded, "Please forgive me, I'm just following Gatō's orders." Naruto stopped and looked at Zōri before grinning, "Gatō, eh? I want you to tell me where that dwarf is. If what you say is useful, I may forgive your life."

Zōri quickly responded, "Okay! Gatō will go today to the bridge, along with his men to assassinate Tazuna along with Zabuza and the ninjas of Konoha; that's all that I know! Please, forgive me!"

Naruto became serious, "So, today is the day, huh?" He thought and then continued, "Well, this information was very useful, you can leave." Zōri smiled at that as he thought, _"Stupid brat, don't think that I'll forgive you."_

Nonetheless, the next thing he heard from Naruto had him paling, "But not alive." Naruto then grabbed Zōri by his neck; he raised him off the ground as he whispered a few words _"Fūton: Shinkū Kūki (Wind Style: Vacuum of Air)"_ Then he gave a soft punch on Zōri's stomach, dropping him to the ground.

Zōri got up quickly and nervously asked, "W-What have you done to me?"

Naruto, who had opened his fist, smiled and asked, "Do you want to know?" Then he closed it slowly.

At that moment, Zōri felt that the air in his lungs started to disappear. And as much as he tried, he couldn't intake any air. He begged as he much as he could, "P-plea-ase... F-for-orgive…"

Naruto grinned and snorted, "After what you've done? After threatening my woman? I don't think so." Then he completely closed his fist, causing Zōri to lie down on the ground, clutching his neck by the lack of air, as well as starting to squirm.

In seconds, his face turned blue, and his eyes turned red, indicating that he had died from suffocation.

After a few seconds, Tsunami ran towards him and gave him a big hug while saying, "Naruto-kun! Thank you, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here."

Naruto smiled and replied, "If I hadn't been here, I would have found you no matter what, and I would have killed those two bastards, but in a much worse way."

Tsunami smiled and was about to kiss Naruto when they both heard something that shocked them.

"Oto-san!" Inari shouted as he ran to hug him too. Naruto, who had a look of disbelief on his face, asked stupefied, "What did you just say?" Inari smiled widely and replied, "Well, if you are Kaa-chan's boyfriend, then that means that you are my new Oto-san!"

Naruto still had the same expression and replied, "Hey! Yesterday you said that you couldn't stand me, why the sudden change?"

Inari smiled and responded, "Well, I had a talk with Kakashi-san, and I realized that you were right. That's why I now accept you as my Oto-san."

Tsunami saw all this with amusement, Naruto sighed in frustration and added, "Okay, we'll talk about that later, but don't call me in that way, it's annoying. Call me Naruto-san or something like that. But Oto-san? Really?"

Inari just laughed at that, but he said nothing more. He was euphoric; he didn't need to cry anymore.

Naruto then turned around and looked at Tsunami to say. "Okay, I will leave some clones with you in case you have problems. I'll go with Anko-chan; she may need help. Besides, when I get back, I will bring someone else with me. See you in a few hours, Tsunami-chan."

Then he disappeared in a Shunshin of Fire, leaving Tsunami and Inari surprised when something like that.

Inari then ran towards the village. Tsunami saw this and shouted, "Inari! Where are you going?"

Inari smiled and answered, "It's time that the people of this village become strong! I'll help Oto-san and his friends, with the help of all of us!"

Tsunami, after hearing that, she felt happy. At last, her son had returned to normal, and she could only thank Naruto.

On the Bridge - Minutes Before

Kakashi and the others had arrived on the bridge, only to see an unpleasant scene. All the workers were dead. Kakashi instantly knew who did this.

A few seconds later, a mist appeared around them, and they were all put on guard, waiting for the enemy.

Kakashi then spoke, "It seems that he'll finally appear." After saying that, Sakura asked. "This is the Hiding in Mist Technique, right?"

Then they heard a voice, "Sorry for making you wait, Kakashi. Are you still carrying those children? By the way, tell me, where is the red-haired boy? I want to kill him with my own hands."

Before he could say anything, Anko spoke. "Hehehe, it seems that you're still a fool who won't learn things for his your own good. Naruto-kun isn't here right now. He's elsewhere, having some fun."

Zabuza growled, "Damn it! But it doesn't matter; I will kill you first and then I'll take care of the brat." Then several clones of Zabuza appeared around them.

Menma and Sasuke smiled at this. Kakashi noticed it and directed, "Get them, boys!" At that moment, Zabuza's clones went on the attack. However, Menma and Sasuke quickly took care of them.

Then Zabuza and Haku appeared, while Zabuza spoke, "Oh. It seems that you have progressed. Those clones were much better than those of the last time were. Haku you know what to do." Haku just nodded and stood in battle stance.

Menma and Sasuke looked at each other, and both shouted,  _"Yan-Ken-Po (Rock-paper-scissors)!"_  

The others could not help sweatdropping. Then they heard Menma sighing and Sasuke saying a 'Hmph" in acceptance.

Haku saw Sasuke stepping forward and talking, "Don't think that I'll forgive you as that demon did on that occasion, I have no problem with killing you."

Haku said nothing, but she narrowed her eyes behind her mask. She would put this brat in his place; she wouldn't hold back. Therefore, she began to spin until she turned into a whirlwind, which approached at Sasuke, who stood in a defensive stance. And just when the whirlwind was in front of him, Sasuke blocked Haku's senbon with his kunai.

In the distance, Zabuza thought,  _"Oh, he was able to block her at that speed."_  Then he saw something that made him smile.

Haku was trying to push more power onto her senbon, but she realized that it was impossible. Therefore, with her other hand, she began to make some hand seals, which surprised everyone because they didn't know that something like that was possible. When she ended the hand seals, she spoke, _"Sensatsu Suishō (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)."_ She hit the ground with water and in an instant, several senbon appeared in the air, which headed towards them. Thus, Haku jumped back to avoid the attack.

When being at an optimal distance, Haku realized that Sasuke was gone. She turned around and could feel Sasuke punching her face, which caused her to return towards the place where a surprised Zabuza was.

"It seems that I'm faster," Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi became serious and continued, "You can't make fun of our team just because we have kids. Sasuke is the number one rookie of Konohagakure; Sakura is the smartest Kunoichi of the village and Menma is the son of one of the greatest Shinobi of the Elemental Nations and future Hokage of our village." That raised the morale of Kakashi's team, who looked ready for anything.

Zabuza then laughed, "Haku I'll leave the rest to you; I'll take care of Kakashi until the other brat arrives." Haku nodded and then she saw Zabuza launching himself into the attack.

Kakashi then shouted, "Sakura! Protect Tazuna! Menma you go and help Sasuke. We don't know what she can do, so the best thing is that you go and help Sasuke. And you Anko..." But he couldn't finish because Anko interrupted him, "Hey, I'm just here to assist you if you are in trouble, and I don't see that you have it. So fight against that fool while I watch all this." Kakashi sighed and just then, Zabuza tried to stab him, and he barely managed to block it.

Menma followed Sasuke and just then, both could feel the air starting to cool down. Haku made a seal with her hands, and immediately, she made ice mirrors appear around them, completely enclosing them.

They watched in awe as Haku entered in one of them before appearing in all the mirrors.

Kakashi saw that, but he couldn't do anything because his battle with Zabuza had already started. He realized that Zabuza was now fighting better than the last time. Therefore, he quickly pulled up the headband that covered his left eye since he decided to fight seriously from the beginning.

Haku then spoke, "Let's begin. I will show you my true speed." Then she threw several senbon at Menma and Sasuke, who could do nothing to dodge them because her attacks were too fast.

Sasuke got tired of it, so he made some hand seals and shouted " _Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu),_ " spitting the big fireball at the mirrors, just to discover that nothing had happened. Haku, who saw Sasuke's surprise, stated, "You cannot destroy these mirrors with so little power."

Menma and added. "Well, now it's my turn...  _Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Slash). " _Then he threw the wind slash against Haku's mirrors, only to get the same result as Sasuke.

Haku shook her head and continued, "I already told you; you cannot destroy these mirrors with so little power. I will teach you how to use a jutsu properly." Then all the mirrors began to glow, and Sasuke and Menma were thrown into the air before crashing hard on the ground.

Menma got up quickly and exclaimed, "Damn! Where’s the original?! I can't see her!"

Haku shook her head and replied, "There's no point in following me with your eyes. You’ll never catch me."

Menma growled again and crossed his fingers, "I don't care, I'll destroy each of the mirrors, and I’ll find you.  _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"_  Then three clones appeared.

Haku asked herself what he had in mind until she saw something she considered highly dangerous.

In the palm of Menma and one of his other clones, a blue sphere appeared. Menma then yelled, "Rasengan!" and he and his clone quickly ran in different directions to try to crash the ball of chakra into her mirrors.

In the distance, Naruto, who had arrived a few moments ago, got surprised when seeing his brother using that jutsu.

He didn't intervene yet since Zabuza was still breathing, so it wasn't his time yet. He also knew that Haku wouldn't lose against those two. Hence, he wasn't worried.

Kakashi smiled and thought, "It seems that Sensei hasn't wasted any time."

Zabuza didn't pay attention since he knew that Haku wouldn't have problems with that technique inside her dome of mirrors.

Haku then moved at full speed within the mirrors, and she quickly destroyed the clone and then grabbed Menma's hand before throwing him to the ground, causing his technique to crash into the ground and create a big crater.

Menma growled in frustration and thought, "Damn it! I can't even use the Rasengan; I'm still not fast enough."

Sasuke, who saw the power of the technique, said, "You idiot, where did you learn that technique?"

Menma turned to Sasuke and smiled, "That's the original jutsu of my father. He taught me a few weeks ago. He was surprised at how quickly I mastered it. But it was thanks to the shadow clones that I managed to learn it so fast."

Sasuke nodded. He knew the power of his father, in addition to the difficulty of his techniques. If Menma did something like that, then it was somewhat surprising. He then returned the smile and continued, "Heh, don't think that I haven't been training. From now on, I'll fight seriously." Then he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

Menma after seeing this gaped, "Sasuke, you..." Sasuke just smiled and was ready for anything. Haku could see that Sasuke's eyes had changed; now instead of being black they were red with two tomoe on one side and one in the other. Those eyes reminded of Naruto’s eyes.

Meanwhile, Kakashi continued his fight; he didn't seem to be in trouble yet. Zabuza had managed to cut him a little, but he was aiming for that.

Naruto was also surprised; it seemed that the survivor of his massacre was progressing. He just kept looking around without anyone noticing his presence.

Meanwhile, in the dome, Haku was having problems since Menma kept sending more and more shadow clones, some of them with the Rasengan while Sasuke threw some fireballs.

She then decided to end this at once. She focused on Menma, who was giving her more problems. Thus, she began to throw him a rain of Senbons, which all hit the target.

Sasuke was surprised but also worried about Menma because after all this time, they had begun to talk, and even began to be friends. He could see with his Sharingan that the masked enemy was still throwing senbon at Menma.

He didn't hesitate and quickly pushed Menma out of the way, and Menma seemed paralyzed by the senbon in his legs, which Sasuke was also starting to feel.

Haku, who was feeling her chakra depleting, refocused on Menma, but this time, to lay a trap to Sasuke because he was already reading her movements.

She came out of one of her mirrors, and frantically, she went directly towards Menma, who was behind Sasuke.

Sasuke could see through her actions, but he didn't have the time of pulling Menma away from there. Therefore, he did the only thing that he could do in that situation.

After a few seconds, Menma opened his eyes; he had lost his consciousness for a few moments, but he had already recovered it. Then he saw something that made him smile. The masked enemy was lying on the ground, so he thought that Sasuke defeated him.

So he was about to congratulate him when he realized that Sasuke was standing right in front of him, with several Senbons around his body. His happy face instantly changed to one of concern.

Sasuke turned his head slightly towards Menma and said while giving a half-smile, "Look at you *argh * you idiot."

Menma didn't see anything funny about that and asked as he stood up, "Why?! Why did you protect me?"

Sasuke smiled again and replied, "Who... knows..." Sasuke then started to remember his childhood days with Menma and how they had fun playing pranks, as well as the training and missions that he had with him as a Gennin.

Sasuke then stumbled a bit, "I... I told myself that I would never be your friend again. I tried to hate you."

Menma got up and questioned, "Then why? Why did you protect me?" Menma clenched his fists and shouted, "I didn't ask you to!"

Then a small tear came out of Sasuke's eye, who whispered as his voice grew weaker and weaker, "Who knows, my body moved on its own, you idiot." He then began to fall.

However, Menma quickly caught him. Once he had him in his arms, he shouted, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave a sad smile as he looked at Menma, "That man... I didn't want to die until I had killed the man who exterminated my clan." Then he looked at Menma, weakly raised his hand, and stated, "Menma, don't die."

Then Sasuke's arm fell heavily. Menma went completely blank, as he gave a hug to Sasuke's body.

Haku rose up from the ground, as she walked to one of her mirrors. She then asked, "Is this the first time you saw a comrade dying in battle? That is the way of the ninja." Then she entered into one of the mirrors

"Shut up! Me too, I tried it, but I couldn't… I always saw you as my friend," he said as he put Sasuke's body on the ground: then a steam surrounded him.

In the distance, Naruto squinted while Kurama growled, **"That brat is trying to use my power; it's unacceptable!"**

Naruto, who heard this, mentally replied, _"Don't worry about that. Someday, I'll recover what belongs to you, that and much more."_

Kurama nodded and said nothing more. Meanwhile, Naruto took something out of his ninja bag as he began to do something.

Inside the dome, Menma spoke again. "You will pay for this..." Then the steam became denser. And then Haku saw something that left her in shock. She could see Menma's chakra very clearly, which was red and quite gloomy.

** Naruto OST - Need to be Strong **

"I'm going to kill you!" Haku got frightened, and she thought, _"What is this chakra? It's taking shape, and what an awful chakra."_

Then she noticed that Menma's wounds began to heal quickly, as his features began to change. Seeing him like that, she could only think of Naruto, but a bit wilder.

She then understood what was going on. This kid was a Jinchūriki, and he was using the power of his Bijū.

Then Menma turned to Haku, and she was surprised to see those eyes, they were identical to Naruto's. But she was also surprised to see the hate and anger in them.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zabuza stopped when they felt the demonic aura; instantly Kakashi thought _"Naruto? No, he's not here. Who can it be?"_ Then he turned a little to see the dome and he understood it, "No, no way. Menma? Does he? But how is it possible?"

Zabuza was also very disturbed to feel this chakra, and he didn't know where it came from. Just then, he heard Kakashi's voice, "Can you hear me, Zabuza? I think we've had enough fun. What do you say if we end this?"

Zabuza chuckled from his place and replied, "Interesting. What can you do in this situation? Show me, Kakashi."

Meanwhile, inside the dome, Haku was having problems. Although she attacked Menma, he didn't seem to be affected by her attacks. Besides, his speed had increased considerably, and she had spent most of her chakra with the mirrors, which Menma started to destroy with his fists.

She then saw an opening and jumped towards Menma, who rolled in the air and dodged her attack. She tried to return into one of her mirrors, but she realized that Menma had already caught her. She was surprised, and even more when she felt his chakra near her.

Haku noticed that he was preparing a mighty blow. Therefore, she prepared herself to take the hit. Nevertheless, a small glowing ball appeared right in front of them. That called Menma's attention, so he directly looked at it, which was a big mistake.

The little glowing ball then opened itself, revealing a paper with the kanji 'suppress,' which made Menma instantly lose his chakra and forces, becoming unconscious.

Haku didn't know what was happening, but she could only thank the person who had helped her.

Haku then heard a voice, and she opened her eyes, "Tired, Haku-chan?"

Haku turned around to see a smiling Naruto. She ran to him and hugged him, "How long have you been here?" She asked.

Naruto took off her mask and replied, "Long enough to see him lose his temper. But tell me, the little princess isn’t dead, is he? I can still feel chakra in him."

Haku shook her head, still hugged to Naruto, and replied, "No, I didn't kill him. I saw no need to do it."

Naruto smiled and gave a little kiss on her lips. She blushed at the feel of it, but it didn't last as long for her liking, but she didn't complain.

She then heard Naruto talking again, "Haku-chan, it's time." Haku nodded and followed Naruto.

After walking for a while, they noticed that the mist was already dissipating, and then Haku looked forward and thought. "Now I'll live my life. Rest in peace, Zabuza-sama."

She then saw Kakashi pulling his hand out from the chest of Zabuza, who had several dogs—that were holding him— over his body.

Kakashi sighed when he thought it was over. But then he saw Haku with Naruto and ordered, "Naruto! Explain what you are doing with the enemy!"

Naruto frowned at that and replied, "She's not the enemy. And she's with me because she'll return with us to the village."

Kakashi did not like this, "We can't; she's the enemy! Besides, where are Sasuke and Menma?"

Naruto growled and replied, "I don't give a fuck what you say! You're not my Jounin-sensei. Anko-chan." He called and in that instant, Anko appeared beside him,

"Can we take her with us back to the village?" She smiled and continued, "Oh, and what will happen if I say no?"

Naruto pouted, and Anko understood it, so she said, "Okay, okay. Yeah, she can come with us. But, don't tell me that she?" Naruto nodded, and Anko gave a gentle nudge in Naruto's ribs, while she said, "You really work fast, Naruto-kun." She stated, giggling.

Kakashi also appeared beside him and sighed, "It seems that I can no longer say anything. But tell me, where are Menma and Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged and pointed backward with his thumb. Kakashi looked in that direction and saw something that alarmed him. But before he could say anything else, Naruto spoke again, "Don't worry; those bastards are still alive. They’re just unconscious. And before you start asking me stupid questions, the demonic power wasn’t from me; it was from Hime-sama."

Kakashi became shocked at that statement, but before he could ask questions, everyone heard a scream, and they could see a pink flash running in that direction. "Sasuke-kun!" Naruto shook his head but said nothing. Kakashi didn't either since he was still surprised by what he just heard.

Then all those present heard someone hitting the ground with a cane. Everyone looked to the side of the bridge, and they could see Gatō and dozens of men along with him, "Oooh, it seems that you have killed that bastard. Hehehe; you've saved me a lot of money."

Naruto instantly recognized that voice, "And that bitch apparently is still alive. Well, well, I can personally take revenge for what she did to me." He held up his bandaged hand. "I'm sorry, but all of you will die here," Gatō stated.

Everyone got into a battle stance, but Naruto stepped forward, "Hold on, I'll handle this." Kakashi was about to say that he didn't have to do anything, but Naruto gave him a look which said he wouldn't accept objections.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Okay, do what you have to do."

Naruto then turned around and looked at Anko and Haku, "Don't worry, I'll return in a moment." He said before walking towards Gatō's place.

Gatō watched Naruto approaching from the distance. For some strange reason, he was someone very familiar to him, and something told him that it wasn't good. However, he chose to ignore that.

He then saw Naruto right in front of him, with crossed arms and closed eyes. Gatō smiled arrogantly and asked, "He! What do you want, punk? Do you want to join me?"

But then Naruto opened his eyes, and the next thing he said made him quite pale, "Dwarf, I'm back." Then he grabbed a pale Gatō and used a Shunshin to appear away from everyone.

Gatō's men became alarmed, and they were about to go to his rescue when they heard him shouting, "Stop! Stay in your places!" They instantly stopped and waited for him in case he required help.

In the distance, Haku and the others watched this with curiosity; they didn't know what Naruto was trying to do.

Gatō had recognized that voice, and especially those red eyes. Therefore, he shakily asked, "Na-Naruto-sama? W-what are you doing here? Forgive me for what I said a moment ago but I didn't know you were here. I haven't seen you for four years." He tried to bow, but Naruto stopped him and said, "What do you think you're doing, you stupid? Don't bow to me in front of so many people. You're an idiot. Tell me, did I command you to come to this place?"

Gatō shook his head, and Naruto continued, "You know what it means to disobey me, don't you? You knew what would happen to you if you disobeyed me."

Gatō became even paler, and he tried to bow again, but he remembered Naruto's words, so he pleaded, "Na-Naruto-sama, please forgive me. I didn't know what to do; you disappeared for four years, and l stopped hearing from you. I was just trying to continue the business." He was becoming increasingly fearful.

Naruto stated, "Hmm, it could be, but I told you on several occasions that you might stop hearing from me for a while. I thought you would understand those words; I didn’t see the need to explain them to you. But fine, I'll let this disobedience pass for now. But listen to me, the next time you disobey me, I will take away the other half of your soul. Got it?"

Gatō sighed with relief and then responded with obedience, "Hai, Naruto-sama, it won't happen again."

Naruto looked at him and added, "I hope so, remember that I can take it away whenever I feel like. I had to do it when I heard that you were in this place. Anyway, I want you to 'retire' from this location, but what I really want you to do is that you bring the base of operations here. I want that you command to build a base in this direction, but without anyone knowing that you're the one who's doing this." Then Naruto gave him a paper with the coordinates.

Gatō quickly took the paper and then nodded. Naruto spoke again, "Very well, the next thing I'll do is throw you off the bridge, and then I'll kill all the idiots that you've hired. A friend of mine will make sure that you don't die when you fall. It'll take you away from here and then I want you to come back to do what I said, and I never want to hear from you in this place again. If that does happen, you know what it means. Now get ready."

Gatō freaked out when he said he would throw him off the bridge, but then he sighed in relief when Naruto said that someone would help him. He then saw Naruto doing some hand seals and putting his hand on the ground.

Gatō saw a tiny chameleon that started climbing on his clothes before hiding itself in a pocket. Then he realized that Naruto grabbed him and threw him with great forces towards the horizon.

When he was far away from the bridge, he noticed that the chameleon grew considerably in size; then it put him in its mouth, which made him terrified throughout the trip.

Naruto then wiped his hands and returned to Haku and the others who looked at him with surprise. Then he said, "That dwarf is no longer a problem."

Everyone nodded until Gatō's men yelled in rage, "Oi, Oi, Oi. You damn brat! You just killed our boss; now we don’t have anyone to pay us." Then one of them shouted, "Now we have to attack the village and steal everything that has value." The rest of Gatō's men nodded at this.

Kakashi then declared, "This isn't good..." Naruto sighed and answered, "It's not good for you, I can wipe out all those idiots with a single move, and I think I'll do it now, don't bother."

Menma and Sasuke had awakened already, but they didn't see Haku yet since they were further back.

Then one of the men shouted, "Come on!" and then everyone went on the attack.

Naruto started doing some hand seals but stopped when he saw an arrow falling right in the way of the men. Everyone looked back.

Suddenly, they heard a voice, "Anyone who approaches this island, will die by its defenders!" Then they heard several shouts of affirmation. Naruto concluded that the villagers decided to do something at last.

Naruto then heard Tsunami shouting, "Naruto-kun!" and then he looked at Inari, "Heh, it's like as you said. The weak people can become strong! We're here to help you, Oto-san!"

Naruto almost fell backward when hearing that; didn't he tell him to stop calling him that?

Kakashi and the others also were surprised, but they said nothing, except for Tazuna, who began to shed some tears, "Inari ... All of you."

Gatō's men when seeing so many people got scared. So they decided to escape. Nonetheless, the villagers wouldn't allow that and decided to follow them.

Naruto noticed this and made a sign for them to stop, so they did and looked what he had planned. Naruto made a few hand seals and shouted, _"Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon)"_ Instantly, a large Earth Dragon emerged from the ground of the bridge.

Naruto didn't put much chakra in it, not wanting to damage the bridge, so he just charged enough chakra to kill that bunch of people.

The dragon moved quickly toward the mercenaries, who could do little to escape. They received the attack, and all died on the spot. Some of them were pushed off the bridge while it crushed others.

All the villagers were surprised, but Inari brought them out of their shock when he shouted, "Oto-san is great! We did it!" Then everyone burst into cheers.

Naruto shook his head. Apparently, he would have to get used to it; then he approached the others, just to see a very unpleasant scene. Menma and Sasuke seemed about to attack Haku. But Anko and Kakashi were stopping them. "Sasuke, calm down. She is no longer the enemy; she will return with us to the village,"

Sasuke growled, "I don't care! She attacked me, so she has to be treated as the criminal that she is."

Naruto then decided to speak, "Teme-chan, if you don't like the fact that Haku-chan's going to return with us, then you can say it to me. But remember, if I don't like your wording, I'll have to teach you good manners again." He stated as he cracked his knuckles.

Sasuke glared at him, but he only said, "Hmph" and nothing more. Menma wasn't angry. She didn't kill Sasuke, so there was no reason to get mad at her. Also, he didn't want to bother Naruto. Hence, he said nothing more.

After that, some people stayed to clean the bridge while Tazuna and the rest returned home to rest.                                                                                                                                                                         

Four days later

Four days had passed from the day when Naruto had ‘killed’ Gatō and his henchmen. Everyone in the village seemed to be happy because now they could thrive and have peaceful lives.

Currently, Naruto and the other ninjas of Konoha were on the already finished bridge along with a big crowd that was there to see them off.

Right in the front of the crowd was Tazuna along with his family. Then Tazuna talked, "We have completed the bridge thanks to you, but now we will lose you."

Naruto at this replied, "Don't worry, old man. I'll be back to visit you, especially to Tsunami-chan." The truth was that Naruto would return quite often in the not too distant future, but he didn't have to say that yet.

Inari at those words began to tremble, trying not to cry, "Do you promise, Oto-san?"

Naruto got already used to it. However, in those four days, he had tried to make him stop calling him that. Unfortunately, it seemed that he wouldn't.

Naruto smiled and replied, "Of course. Do you think I'll leave your mother just like that? As for you, Tsunami-chan, once I'm back, we'll catch up." Most people from the crowd could understand what he meant, so a lot of them blushed while others began to whistle.

Tsunami just nodded; she knew that Naruto would return soon, but she didn't know the reason. After that, Tsunami saw them leaving.

She was a little sad because Naruto left, but if what Anko said was true—that he always kept his promises—then there was no reason to worry about.

When Tazuna saw that they were far away, he spoke, "Naruto managed to change the heart of Inari and Inari changed the hearts of the villagers. Heh, it seems that he will be a good son-in-law after all. Hahaha." Many also laughed with him.

"And how will we call the bridge?" Asked one guy in the crowd, "How about  _'Naruto Ōhashi (The Great Naruto Bridge)_ ,” another one contributed.

Tsunami smiled and replied, "It's a good name."

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were walking quietly towards the village. Naruto now would have to convince his father to make Haku a Kunoichi of the village, and besides that, he had to get that mission from Danzō and the scroll for Neji. He would certainly be very busy.

Haku followed Naruto and Anko in silence. She was excited to have a normal life for Shinobi standards, and besides that, she found a man who treated her like the woman she was.

Kakashi was thinking about what happened on the bridge, and everything revolved around Menma. He would definitely have a talk to his sensei when they arrived.

The others just wanted to go back to the village and get some rest. Then they continued walking in silence towards Konohagakure.

* * *

**Notes:**

**There's not much to be said in this chapter.**

**You'll see the history between Gato and Naruto in a few chapters. It's something tremendous.**

**And finally, even though I didn't write it, Haku now owns Zabuza's sword.**

**That should be all.**

**Goodbye.**


	10. Chapter 9: Fireworks!

Person talking, "Hello everyone."

Person thinking, _"Damn you all."_

Demon talking, **"I will eat you."**

Demon thinking, **_"This tastes worse than shit."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

** Chapter 9 **

Hokage's Office - 1 day later.

It took one day to Naruto and the others arrive at Konoha; they didn't hurry since they wanted a slow return. Before leaving Nami, Naruto had told Haku to take the Kubikiribōcho since she had been with Zabuza for a long time, so he said that she should have it.

Sasuke didn't like this, so he had demanded to take the Zanbato, but before Naruto could do something, Kakashi had told him that Naruto was right and that Haku should keep it until the Hokage decided what to do. Sasuke just grunted but said nothing more on the way home.

Haku then had taken the Zanbato with great difficulty, and Naruto had told her to seal the Zanbato until they arrived at Konoha, and once there she could train to get used to the weight of the Kubikiribōcho. Haku had nodded, and Naruto had sealed the Zanbato before handing the scroll to Haku.

On the way, Anko had asked Haku many questions, and she couldn't help blushing due to the explicit way that Anko expressed herself. She was able to reply little, because of the embarrassment she felt, which Anko wanted to accomplish. Without doubts, she would be someone excellent to have in her team, since Naruto had already said to her about his desires.

After that, they reached the village without any problems, and then Kakashi had said that everyone had to go to the Hokage Tower because both Jounin had to do the report.

Upon arrival, they were welcomed by a smiling Yondaime Hokage; he couldn't help it because everyone was okay.

Kakashi had taken a step forward and gave his report. He told almost everything that had happened on the mission. At the end of his story, Minato smiled again.

Without a doubt, he had made a good choice to send to Naruto as reinforcement. He wasn't surprised that Naruto had been able to defeat Zabuza because he knew that Naruto was someone who had, at least, the level of a low Jounin. And if he didn't give him that rank yet, it was due to the wrong decisions he had taken in the past.

He then turned his head and looked at Haku, who shrugged in her place because one of the most powerful and famous men in the Elemental Nations was looking at her. Minato opened his mouth and asked, "So, do you were Zabuza's partner? Tell me, why did you leave Zabuza?"

Haku glanced at Naruto, who smiled at her. She blushed and looked down while saying, "H-Hokage-sama, before anything, it's a great honor to meet you. The reason for leaving Zabuza-sama is that Naruto-kun gave me the opportunity to rebuild my life. Even though I didn't agree when he first told me, I decided that I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I was Zabuza's partner only because he was the person who saved me. But I realized that I had already paid him long ago and that it was the moment that I should take my own decisions."

Minato nodded and added, "Very well, you can be a Kunoichi of this village. However, that won't be so simple. First, you must have some sessions with the Interrogation Department. After that, you'll have six months of probation so we can be sure that you're not just a spy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Six months? That was a lot of time, so he stepped forward and responded, "If you'll excuse me, Hokage-sama, I want to take the responsibility of Haku-chan. Under the laws of the village, a Shinobi can take another Shinobi as a protégé if they aren't affiliated the village. So I want to take responsibility and take care of Haku-chan, to avoid the six months of probation. And if she tries anything, then I'll also take the punishment."

Minato gave a small smile; the truth was that he didn't want to put Haku on probation since he knew she only returned to the village for Naruto. He wanted to do everything possible to keep Naruto happy, in order to recover the lost time. But he had to follow the laws of the Village, and Naruto gave a perfect solution to avoid that law with another one.

Haku blushed again at Naruto's words, " _But what did that mean?"_ she wondered. Meanwhile, Anko smiled, she knew what that meant, but she said nothing. The members of Team 7 also didn't know what that meant, but they were a little surprised that Naruto knew the laws of the Village.

Minato then cleared his throat and asked, "*Ahem* Okay, do you agree with Naruto's solution, Haku?"

Haku nodded without thinking, and Minato continued, "Very well, from now on, you'll be living with Naruto."

Haku blushed again. Living with Naruto? That wasn't good; she was already doing her best to resist her impulses, and if she lived with him, it wouldn't be long until something happened between them.

Then she heard that the Hokage continued talking. "You can do whatever you want, as long as you know that your actions will have repercussions in Naruto. However, you still have to go to the Interrogation Department once a day for two hours for a month. We can't avoid that. "

Anko stepped forward and added, "Hey, Hokage-sama, I want to be the one in charge of the interrogations. Besides, I want Haku-chan to be on my team." She didn't want to be in charge of the interrogations for torturing her, but to embarrass her even more, and to let her know what to do with Naruto when her 'big day' came.

Minato thought about it for a moment. He had been thinking about incorporating two Genins without a team to Anko's team, but he knew that Naruto would be furious, but now Anko was presenting Haku. Perhaps, if he accepted, Naruto wouldn't be so angry about it.

He replied, "Hmm, I think that would be possible. As long as Haku and Naruto agree to this." Minato then saw that both nodded, so he continued, "Very well, from now on you will be a member of Team 13. You can't perform missions yet, once your interrogation sessions end and your incorporation as a Konoha Ninja are ready, you'll be able to do missions with your team. For now, you can only participate in training and maybe on some D-rank missions, but Team 13 doesn't do these missions."

Sasuke, who was listening to everything, couldn't help saying after hearing the latter, "What! Why is the demon not doing those stupid missions and why do we have to do them? The demon doesn't deserve special treatment!"

When Sasuke said that, Haku, Anko, and even Minato glared at him. Sasuke didn't realize this because he had closed his eyes as he stood in the same arrogant stance. Kakashi noticed the reaction of his sensei, but he said nothing, once everyone had left, he would ask him some things.

Minato then spoke, "Listen, Sasuke. You don't have to know my reasons, but if you ever interrupt me again, you will do D-Rank missions for the rest of your life. Understood?" Sasuke's eyes widened, but he quickly took the same stance as always and replied, "Hmph, okay."

Minato kept speaking as if Sasuke had never talked, "Well, everything is ready. You can withdraw your money from his mission in the bank. As for you, Haku. I know that you have the Kubikiribōcho; I'll let you keep it since Naruto also has one of Kiri's swords, and they're already aware of this. So I'll just tell them that you will have it 'temporarily.' Now if there is nothing more to say, you're dismissed."

All who were there began to withdraw, all but Kakashi who told his team that they could go home to rest and that tomorrow they will have a training session. They all nodded and left the tower, heading to their respective homes.

When Kakashi realized everyone had left, he spoke, "Sensei, we need to talk... in private." Minato understood what he meant and made a sign to his ANBU to withdraw from the room.

He placed a privacy seal and asked, "What do you want to talk about, Kakashi?"

Kakashi took a seat in front of the desk and replied, "Sensei, I didn't tell you everything that happened on the mission. There was something else; I want you to tell me if you know something about this."

Minato, not understanding what Kakashi meant, requested him to continue. Kakashi nodded and continued, "It's just when I was on the bridge fighting against Zabuza, in a moment I could feel an evil Chakra in the area. At first, I thought it was Naruto and that somehow his seal had weakened. Therefore, he was accessing the power of the Kyūbi. But I concluded that that was impossible. Firstly because he is strong enough to fight a Jounin without that power, and besides that, the only person of that level near us was Zabuza, and I was fighting against him at that time. Secondly, he wasn't on the bridge when that happened. And he told me that it wasn't him, but Menma."

Minato opened his eyes considerably. Kakashi realized this and asked, "Please, Sensei. Tell me, what happened that night?"

Minato sighed and replied, "Alright, Kakashi. You've always been someone brilliant and hide it from you will be useless. I only ask you that once you hear this, you don't tell anyone."

Kakashi nodded and allowed his Sensei to continue, "I've lied to everyone; I made everyone believe that Naruto is the one who has the power of the Kyūbi inside him when in fact I just sealed his consciousness within him. The one who has the power of the Kyūbi is actually Menma."

Kakashi opened a bit more his only visible eye and replied, "But that's not all, is it?"

Minato nodded and continued, "You're right, that's not all... Naruto is also my son."

Kakashi fell off the chair in surprise, as he opened his eye in shock. How didn't he notice this before? They were so alike that it was no joke.

But then he got up quickly and replied, "B-But the records says he was born on September 28. Weeks before Kushina-sama gave birth to Menma."

Minato sighed, "I modified those records to avoid suspicion. I didn't want anyone to know that Naruto had any kind of relation to me."

Kakashi sighed in disappointment. "But why, Sensei? Why did you do that to Naruto? You and Obito were the ones who taught me that we must never abandon anyone. How could you do that to your son? What would Kushina-sama say?" Kakashi asked, more like demanded.

Minato could not help feeling sad and guilty. "I-I ... That day I was not thinking clearly, Kakashi. Kushina had died, and I thought that did Naruto as well. And that the Kyūbi had reincarnated in him. Naruto was just like Menma in appearance. But after I sealed the Kyūbi's consciousness in him, Naruto suffered all the changes that you can now see. And I don't know what Kushina would say, maybe she would be doing honor to her nickname of 'Hot-Blooded Habanero.'"

Kakashi replied fast, "But you said that happened when you sealed the Kyūbi's consciousness within Naruto. Are you sure he's not his reincarnation as you say?"

Minato sighed and answered, "Well, I don't know, Kakashi. That's what I've been asking myself the past days. I believe I've been wrong; I'm not sure, Kakashi. Maybe I should take the advice that Sandaime-sama had given me. Maybe I should enter his consciousness to see if he's truly the reincarnation of the Kyūbi. But I never did that because of my stubbornness."

Kakashi also sighed, "Excuse me, Sensei, but I think you are a big fool." Minato wasn't offended. He was right; he was a fool and much more than that. It was time to see if Naruto was truly his son. That's why he would ask Inoichi for his help.

He had to do it without him noticing it. It would be difficult because Danzō had said that Naruto was a ninja sensor, and besides that, he never lowered his guard. It would be difficult, but not for nothing he was the Hokage and one of the most feared men in the Elemental Nations. "Anyway, what do you think of Naruto, Kakashi?"

"Well, he's a very sarcastic person, but he can also be very dangerous. I remember the killing intent that he released when we were on the mission. I have never felt anything like that. It was dark, and I felt a huge bloodthirstiness... Sensei, this is another thing I wanted to ask you. Why is Naruto so powerful for someone of his age? What did happen to him in those three years that he disappeared?"

Minato sighed again, "Eight years ago a crowd tried to assassinate him. He survived and after that, I allowed Danzō to take Naruto to Root."

Kakashi opened his eye again; he hurried and replied, "But Sensei. You know how Danzō and his Root are, if Naruto was in that place; then he had to go through terrible things. Sensei, I'm very disappointed."

Minato then hit his desk and shouted, "Do you think I don't know?! I'm also disappointed with myself! I'm disappointed by the bad decisions I made, and for ruining the life of one of my sons! So you don't need to tell me! I know very well that it's my entire fault. If I had paid attention to Sandaime-sama... if I had been a better father. Naruto wouldn't be as he is now. Kakashi, please understand; this isn't easy for me. For every day that goes by, I can feel that I'm increasingly far from recovering Naruto, and I don't know how to make him forgive me... W-What can I say? That I thought he was the reincarnation of the Kyūbi, and that's why I hated him? I'm sure he's aware of the glances of hatred, that I, his own father, threw him for my mistakes. You know very well what I mean, Kakashi. So please, don't condemn me for this. I will try to correct my mistakes soon."

Kakashi could feel the sadness and bitterness in the words of his sensei; he shouldn't have said that, but he was angry too. He was mad at himself for not helping Naruto when he needed it, but he knew nothing about this before.

But that was no excuse; he had to help him somehow, because that's what Obito taught him, always help your comrades, and everyone in this the village were his comrades.

Kakashi sighed and apologized, "Sorry, sensei. I shouldn't have said that, and you're right... I understand what a mistake can cause."

Minato also sighed, "Now there's another issue we have to talk about, and this is of utmost importance. It's about an organization, Akatsuki."

With Naruto

Naruto had left the Hokage Tower along with Anko and Haku. He wanted to show Haku a little of the village, but a few ANBU and Anko said she would have to go to her first interrogation session. At first, he was angry, but he saw Yugao among the ANBU, and was there Anko too, so he had no reason to be worried about her.

She would be okay, and he knew that Anko would teach her later where his apartment was; it was not the same garbage as before. He had changed it for a better one since he never liked living in that place; he had enough of that in his childhood.

That was why our redheaded friend was walking through the streets of the village. He didn't know what he could do. Naruto thought of training, but he didn't want to. Then he thought of going to talk to Danzō, but it was still very quick since he had returned to the village just today, so he left that for later.

Then he thought of going in search of Ino, but maybe she was training, and he didn't want to bother her. He wanted her to become strong and feared in the future, so if he were bothering her at every moment, then she wouldn't be able to achieve that.

But then something came to his mind. Maybe he could now go and get the scroll for Neji. He had nothing else to do, and also, he had promised it two weeks ago.

It was time to take that scroll. When he decided what he would do, Naruto went to take the things he needed for this self-imposed mission in his apartment.

Near the Hyūga compound 30 minutes later

Naruto was observing the Hyūga compound, seeing that not much had changed since the last time he had been here. The only different thing was that the wall —which divided the families— was a little bigger than before. He didn't mind this, so he went right where the main house was, to bypass the vault.

He quickly approached the place. Upon arrival, he could see that there were several branch member guards. Naruto activated his Rinnegan; he knew that the Hyūga clan would improve their compound after the failed attempt to kidnap the heiress. He could now see that the walls, ground, and roofs had multiple seals. He could recognize them as pressure seals and blood seals. He assumed that those seals didn't get activated because the Hyūga shared the same blood.

Without doubts, they were good at seals, but he had been practicing that art a lot in the last month. Naruto then put his hand into his ninja bag and pulled out a small scroll.

After he had opened it, he whispered, _" Fuinjutsu: Kyanseru (Seal Style: Cancellation)"_ then he put the scroll on the ground, and many 'kanji' were visible, while they spread throughout the compound.

However, they were just visible thanks to Naruto's eyes. It was a sealing technique that disabled most of the sealing techniques. However, it only worked for a few minutes. Hence, he had to hurry up before they were re-activated.

He quickly jumped over the wall and whispered another jutsu, _"Tōton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique). "_ It was a very useful technique for spying.

Naruto was certainly grateful to the _Gama Sennin (Toad Sage )_ for creating this jutsu, and he also thanked the Sandaime for putting that jutsu on the scroll. A jutsu like this would have helped him a lot when he was in Root.

Naruto then became transparent and suppressed his chakra so that not even the Byakugan could be able to detect him. He stealthily went to Hiashi's vault, passing through a training camp. There he could see Hinata having a fight with her sister. Naruto didn't know her, but he could see that Hinata was winning easily.

Naruto shrugged and then came to the vault. It was in the basement of the mansion; he could clearly see the chakra suppressor seals and the ones of paralysis. Undoubtedly, Hiashi's bastard was unwilling to share his secrets, and he could tell that the Hyūga clan was a certainly privileged family. To have all these seals they should be.

Meanwhile, a clone that Naruto had created before entering the Hyūga compound had finished writing some seals on one of the buildings of the Hyūga clan. He charged some chakra in them and didn't wait to see the result as he had disappeared.

After receiving the information, Naruto waited a few moments until he heard a tremendous explosion that shook the building's foundation. He just smiled as he continued writing his seal.

Meanwhile, the members of the Hyūga clan —who were on duty— stopped patrolling and headed towards the source of that sound.

When they arrived, they could see multiple Hyūga injured while some of them were already dead. They hurried to give orders. A few of them would try to find the enemy while the others would help the wounded.

Hinata and Hanabi had stopped their training and had also approached the place of destruction. Hinata couldn't help but cry when seeing so many dead people.

She ran to help them, but before she could get there, she heard a voice. "Hinata-sama! Stay away from that place! It can still be dangerous!"

Hinata turned to see Neji, and still with tears in her eyes, she protested, "But Neji-niisan, we must help them. We can't leave these people without assistance."

Neji shook his head and replied, "Hinata-sama, the members of the Branch Family are already taking care of the wounded. You don't need to worry. Go and get some rest, Hinata-sama. You've been training a lot today; we'll take care of the wounded from the Main Family. You too, Hanabi-sama." The truth was that he wanted her to be there, to try her luck, but he had to endure it.

Hanabi nodded quickly; she hardly cared what happened to those bastards because they would also put the Caged Bird Seal in her in a few months, just when she turned 12 years old.

Hinata hesitated at first, but then nodded and went along with her sister to one of the resting areas of the clan.

Meanwhile, Neji was mentally smiling, as he recalled the words of a certain redheaded person. "Neji, remember this. The day that I'm stealing the scroll of the Hyūga clan for you, there will be great fireworks."

He then turned around to go and help his 'lords and masters', as he prepared himself for the next 'firework'.

Returning to Naruto, he had just finished writing his seals. Therefore, he rose up from the floor while looking at the big steel gate in front of him. He had many ways to destroy it, but all of them were showy, so he didn't know what he could do. After thinking for a few seconds, something came to his mind.

He pulled out his Kibas, which then began to glow. He nailed them to the door and started to make an entrance where he would be able to enter. Naruto was at first surprised by the thickness of the door, but then he didn't care, since the he was easily cutting it.

After being like this for a few minutes, Naruto managed to make a hole where he would be able to get in. After he had done it, he noticed that the vault had virtually no security. He believed that the Hyūga thought that no one could outwit the other seals; too bad for them.

He continued walking until seeing a small steel box covered with seals. He also saw that there were several traps connected to it. He guessed that the techniques were there, so he sauntered toward it.

After disabling the traps and removing the seals, he took the box. He opened it and saw that there were several notes. He pulled them out and began to read them. Several of these letters were from Hyūga ancestors, so he ignored them until he found the Hyūga scroll.

He opened it and saw several techniques; it was nothing like the Hokage scroll, but there were several Jutsu, and he was sure that they would be useful. After that, he took out another scroll and began to copy all the techniques. That's why he did the distraction; he would need time to copy them. Thus, the distraction would help him to avoid unwanted interruptions.

After Naruto had finished copying it, he let out a big sigh. He could have just stolen the scroll, but if he did it, then the Hyūga would have suspected that Neji had stolen it when he used its techniques. Naruto then was about to leave when he saw another scroll inside the box.

That caught his curiosity, he grabbed it and then could see that the scroll said "Caged Bird Seal."

He quickly opened it and took a quick read. It didn't mention how to remove the seal, but how to activate it and the steps to put it on someone else. Naruto also copied the content of that scroll.

He would properly look at it when he had more time; now Naruto was in a hurry since the seals around the compound were about to be re-activated, and Naruto couldn't reuse his Fuinjutsu because he could only use it once a day.

He activated the seal that was in the basement and walked out slowly. Once he was on the surface again, Naruto could see that several ANBU and Hyūga surrounded the area, carrying the wounded people to Konoha's hospital.

He smiled at the destruction that his upgraded explosive tag had caused; then he kept walking quietly without anyone seeing him, due to their shocked state.

Hiashi Hyūga, who had been talking with the other clans of the village at the time of the explosion, had arrived a few moments ago since an ANBU had informed him of the situation.

Upon arrival, he grabbed one of the branch Hyūga's and asked, more like demanded, "How did this happen?" The Hyūga was quite scared to hear Hiashi's tone and replied, "W-we don't know, Hiashi-sama, we were patrolling the area when the explosion occurred. We didn't see any intruder entering the compound."

Hiashi growled and exclaimed. "Did you check the explosion zone? Did you find any chakra trail? It's impossible to hide something like that!"

The Hyūga shook his head and replied, "Sorry, Hiashi-sama. It seems that this person was able to suppress his chakra entirely, we didn't find even the slightest indication that an individual had been here. It's as if a ghost caused this."

Hiashi growled again and bellowed, "Incompetents!" He then took a position with his hands and activated the seal of all the branch Hyūga, who were near, which made them fell to the ground and hold their heads due to the tremendous pain they were feeling.

But before something bad might happen to them, Hiashi canceled the seal, because he could see in the distance. Hiashi quickly ran there, and upon arrival, he saw that nothing remained of his house.

Hiashi worried a lot because he believed that his daughters were there, but before he could scream, he saw that Hinata and Hanabi appeared on the scene.

"Father!" Hinata shouted as she approached him.

Hiashi hugged her. "Are you okay, Hinata? Where were you?" He asked, completely forgetting about Hanabi, who didn't care about not having her father's attention. This behavior was something from a long time ago, and she was already used to it.

Hinata then nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm all right, father. Hanabi-chan and I were in one of the resting houses since Neji-niisan told us to take a break after our training. Father... Who is doing this? Who is attacking our clan?"

Hiashi sighed and replied, "I don't know. All I know is that I'll find the bastard, and I'll take care of killing him. Now you two go to my father's house. I have to go to an emergency meeting at the council."

They nodded and left; they noticed the seriousness in the words of their father, so they didn't want to contradict him.

Hiashi clenched his fists, cursing to whoever had attacked his clan. He then saw that several ANBU and also a few Hyūga landed near his position. After that, they began to inspect the area in search of wounded or dead people.

Afterward, he went to the Hokage Tower to go to the council chamber.

Training camp 24 - minutes later

"So this is..." Neji started as he received the scroll with the Hyūga techniques from Naruto, who smiled and replied, "Yeah, did you believe that I wouldn't fulfill my promise?"

Neji also smiled; then shook his head and replied, "Of course not, Naruto-san. I'm just amazed at everything you did only to get this scroll. But tell me, why did you destroy the house of Hiashi-sama? Many members of the branch family worked there."

"Well, I had to kill some of the other branch members too, or the Main Family would have believed that you guys did it. Besides that, the scroll I gave you is just a copy; I made sure to keep the original one in the vault, which the explosion destroyed. But I'm sure that the box that contained it resisted the blast; it looked quite resistant." He paused, took out another scroll from his ninja bag and continued, "Besides, I found something fascinating." He showed the scroll to Neji, who upon seeing the name that the scroll had, widened his eyes.

Neji then asked, "I-Is that?" Naruto shook his head, which caused Neji to sigh in disappointment, but before he could say something, Naruto spoke, "This doesn't contain the formula to remove the Caged Bird Seal. But it does say how to do it and place it on people. I will try to find the formula to remove it. I have the steps to create it; I just have to find a way to undo it. It will be difficult, but I'm sure I can do it." He stated.

Neji nodded and then said, "Naruto-san, I think there's something you should know ... It's about Lee."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. After that mission in which he killed his friend, he hadn't heard anything more about him. He made a sign and Neji continued, "Well, I think that he wants to kill you."

Naruto chuckled and replied, "It doesn't matter. Let him try. Moreover, I think that's great. From what I could see, Lee trains according to his mood. And if he's now more serious and mature than before, it makes me believe that our next battle will be much more exciting than the first one. Don't worry, Neji."

Neji shook his head at that and replied, "No, you don't understand. I'm not worried about you, but for Lee. Although he's been stupid in the past, now he seems more serious and determined than before. He even stopped challenging me. I think I'm starting to respect him."

Naruto nodded and responded, "Don't worry. I also respect Lee; it's just that I find his training motives stupid. But leaving that aside, I want to ask you something."

Neji nodded and waited for Naruto's request, "I want you to be the one who makes the members of your branch see the cruel reality in which they live. I don't want you to be hasty. Right now, they will be grieving over the death of the branch family members. I'm sure that Hiashi's bastard will just give the bodies to their families and won't allow burial within the Hyūga grounds. It always has been like that, and it always will be. Try not being caught and start with small groups to whom you have confidence, since I'm sure that some Hyūga in your branch likes the treatment they receive. If you see any of these, let me know. Give me their names and descriptions; I'll take care of them so they won't be able to betray your branch. I can even make them believe that the Main Branch is starting to kill the Branch Family due to pure paranoia. I have many ways to incriminate the Main Branch, especially now."

"Now we'll train a bit; I want you to be able to see the 360 degrees with your eyes." Naruto knew that Neji didn't have 360 degrees vision, which was a great weakness for a Hyūga if they relied on their eyes.

That's why he wanted him to overcome that weakness, or be aware of it so that he wouldn't get attacked in a blind spot.

Neji nodded as he stood in the Juuken stance and activated his Byakugan. "Okay, but I want you to know that I don't train... I fight."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he waited for Neji's attack.

Meanwhile – Council Chamber

The council chamber was replete; the heads of each clan; the village elders; the members of the civilian council; the Sandaime, and Minato, who had heard of the situation after he had finished talking with Kakashi about Akatsuki, were there. Although, who wouldn't have seen or heard that big explosion?

Minato observed their expressions. Some of them were of concern, others of anger and others were indifferent.

Minato then cleared his throat and spoke, "* Ahem * I've summoned this emergency session due to the incidents in the Hyūga compound. We still don't know who are behind this, but I've already sent several ANBU to the area to search for clues that could lead us to the guilty."

Hiashi, who had clenched fists, muttered, "Well, I hope so. This aggression won't be forgotten. Those who dared to attack the greatest clan in the village deserves nothing but death." He finished hitting the table, no longer being able to hold his anger.

However, before anyone could say anything, several ANBU appeared in the Council Room. They knelt down, and one of them approached Minato, whispering some words in his ear.

Minato nodded to all the words and after that, the ANBU's disappeared from the room.

Minato sighed and transmitted his words to the council, especially to Hiashi, who looked very expectant, "It seems that there are no clues. All they know is that the cause of the explosion was due to some explosive tag. Even the best ANBU sensors couldn't detect traces of chakra or anything that could hint that someone had been there. The investigations will continue, but whoever did this is a professional, and a good one. Moreover, they say this person tried to access the vault of the Hyūga clan, but he couldn't obtain anything and then decided to destroy the site. But what worry me the most is that they believe it's someone from the village since the barrier team didn't detect any intruder. That's the hypotheses in which ANBU is working on right now."

Hiashi could not avoid hitting the table again, "How is it possible that the ANBU couldn't find this person? That person must pay! Many Hyūga died in this attack; it's something I can't forgive!"

Minato understood the emotional state of Hiashi, and he was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice, "Do you mean that they were unable to find traces of chakra or that someone have been there?"

Minato turned his head slightly to see Danzō. Minato raised an eyebrow at the question and asked, "Yes, do you know anyone capable of doing that?"

Danzō shook his head and replied, "No, Hokage-sama. I know no one capable of doing that. I just think it's incredible that a person is capable of such thing." But his thoughts were clearly different, and he was thinking about it, _"Hmm, I know only one person capable of doing that... Oni, what's going through your mind? It's been four years in which you were with your reins loose; I think it's time to control your steps again. And now is the right time."_

The discussion continued for several more minutes, but Minato realized that arguing would solve nothing. Therefore, he ordered everyone to leave, but not before telling Hiashi that he would catch the culprit.

When they left, Minato was about to do it too when he heard a voice behind him, "Wait, Hokage-sama; we have something to talk about."

Minato turned to see Danzō with his usual stick and asked, "What do you want now, Danzō?"

Danzō replied, "It's about your son... Naruto-kun."

Minato opened his eyes widely and asked dangerously, "How do you know that, Danzō? You better not be trying to do anything stupid."

Danzō smiled and answered. "Hokage-sama, did you believe that I would be so stupid as not to realize that Naruto-kun is your son? Anyway, I don't care why you did that, and don't worry; I don't want to do anything with that information. I want to talk about something else, and it's the following. As you know, Naruto-kun is on a Genin team, and I heard that they obtained the second member today. But to able to enter to the Chunin exams, his team needs three people. I just want to give one of my boys to join Naruto-kun's team; they have already worked together, so I don't think it will be much to ask."

Minato mentally sighed; he didn't know what he would do if Danzō told everyone that Naruto was his son. That was something he wanted to do personally, to right his wrongs.

However, he shook his head when remembering Danzō's request and replied, "Why should I do that? I could place any Genin without a team on Naruto's team."

"Well, Naruto-kun is most likely to end up killing the boy for being an incompetent. What I am offering is someone with experience and a lot of knowledge about Naruto-kun. He participated in some missions with him in the past, so he knows how Naruto-kun performs his missions, and he is also at his age."

Minato sighed again, Danzō was right, if he placed to just any Genin on his team; that would only make Naruto get even angrier. Or worse, Danzō's theory might end up happening. Perhaps he should listen to Danzō now, so he asked, "Who is this guy, Danzō?"

Danzō smiled and snapped his fingers. At that moment, Torune appeared, and he asked, "Do you want something, Danzō-sama?"

Danzō looked down and replied, "Yes, go and bring our little artist here. Tell him that from now on his Code Name will be: Sai."

Torune nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke; Minato looked at this and continued, "I hope your ANBU doesn't say anything about what we were talking."

Danzō shook his head and replied, "Hokage-sama, don't misunderstand me, but my ANBU are not like yours. Mine are dedicated, and they know when to keep their mouth shut. Regardless, how about if we discuss some topics while Sai arrives?"

Minato didn't like what that meant. But hey, what else could he do? He sighed and listened to Danzō while they waited for the new possible member of Naruto's team.

With Naruto – Hours Later

After training for a few hours with Neji, he went to his apartment, thinking about the Hyūga's seal formula and at some counterseal for it. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he might do it.

When he arrived at his apartment —which now was in the residential area of Konoha— Naruto unlocked the door, and as he entered, he could smell a pleasant aroma in the air.

He went to the source of that smell and came to the kitchen; there he could see that Haku was making dinner, putting some spices into the food. Now she was without her battle kimono and instead she wore casual clothes with a kitchen apron.

Naruto wandered towards her, and when being right behind her, he turned her around, kissing her on her lips.

Haku was surprised at first, but she instantly noticed that it was Naruto. Thus, she put her arms around his neck, and Naruto put his hands around her waist.

They were like this for a few minutes, until Naruto finished the kiss, causing a sigh to come out from Haku's lips.

Naruto then looked at Haku's figure. She indeed was a beautiful woman, and he couldn't deny it. "So, how was your day?" Naruto asked.

Haku, who was now stirring the food, answered. "It was okay. I spend several hours with Anko-san; it wasn't bad. They asked me some questions about Zabuza-sama and why I came to the village. After that..." But she didn't finish since she spent a lot of time talking with Anko, who had told her many 'things' about Naruto. She didn't want to repeat those words because it caused her embarrassment. Even if she wanted to find out if they were true.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't ask her what she meant, because he had an idea of what could have been. Then he asked something else. "And where did you get those clothes? I don't remember you bringing clothes with you."

Haku turned around and smiled, "After leaving the department, Anko-san took me around the village. There we encountered a blond girl and another girl with buns."

Naruto then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh yeah? And what did they do?"

Haku smiled as she put two bowls on the table and carried some soup in them.

Naruto tasted it a bit and was surprised. "This is delicious! I didn't know you were such a good cook, Haku-chan!"

Haku felt flattered and blushed a little at his words. "Thanks, Naruto-kun; I learned how to cook because Zabuza-sama didn't know how to. Regarding your other question, they found out that I would be part of your team, and they asked me many questions as they dragged me along with Anko-san to a mall to buy some clothes. I think their names were Ino and Tenten. Oh yeah, they also told me they are your girlfriends."

Naruto chuckled and replied, "And, are you not angry because I hid this from you?"

Haku smiled and answered, "Why should I be? You gave me the opportunity of a new life. Maybe I'd be dead now if it weren't for you. Besides, I'll be living with you, so I'm going to spend more time with you than them."

"Good point," Naruto replied as he continued eating the soup. "It's also good to know that you're not angry about living with me."

Haku shook her head and continued, "No. Indeed, I think it was the right decision. Because if you hadn't said that, then it would have been several months on probation, and I would be living elsewhere."

Naruto, who finished eating his soup, replied. "Well, that will never happen. You are mine, Haku-chan, and you should know that while you're with me, you won't need anything, absolutely nothing to worry over."

Haku had a lovely blush on her cheeks and nodded gratefully. She also finished eating and asked, "But tell me, Naruto-kun. Where have you been all day? The girls and I looked for you everywhere and we couldn't find you."

Naruto smiled and answered, "Well, I was kind of busy today organizing a fireworks display."

Haku didn't understand this at first until she remembered those big explosions that were audible around the village. "Did you have something to do with those explosions?" She asked.

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes I had to get something for a friend, and I had to use those explosions to distract some foolish people and hide my tracks. But don't worry, I'm a professional."

"Did someone die?" Haku asked a little worried.

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes, I think a few dozen of arrogant bastards who did no good to the world. But also, some people who loved being treated like shit." That was another reason he destroyed Hiashi's house; he knew that the branch family members who worked there needed to be very reliable, which meant that they loved being humiliated.

Haku just nodded, after her talk with Naruto in the forest, she could tell that he knew what he was doing and that everything he did had a reason. She didn't wonder more and was about to take the dishes to wash them when Naruto stopped her. "Sorry, Haku-chan. But you have already made this delicious dinner. Let my stupid clones take care of this."

At that moment, two clones appeared with narrowed eyes, and they asked in unison "Stupid clones? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Naruto growled and replied, "Shut up, now do what I say or you'll be sorry."

One of the clones snorted and asked, "And what will you do?"

Naruto looked at him and dissipated him. He looked at the other clone and asked, "Do you want to be funny too?"

The clone quickly shook his head and replied, "Of course not, boss!" And he picked the dishes to wash them.

Haku laughed and asked, "Do you problems controlling your clones?"

Naruto sighed and answered, "Yes. I don't know what happens, but every time I create clones outside battle, they seem to have their own awareness, and they ignore everything I tell them. They're exasperating, but they can be very useful. Anyhow, it's late; it's time to sleep, Haku-chan."

Haku stopped laughing at that and asked, "Where am I going to sleep, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave a half-smile as he headed to his room, "But what a silly question. With me, of course, Haku-chan."

Haku blushed, "I-It w-won't be necessary; I don't want to bother you."

Naruto turned around and answered, "You'll never be one. Now come here and let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll train a bit with Anko-chan and then I will accompany you to the Interrogation Department."

Haku weakly nodded and followed Naruto to his room, hoping she could resist her impulses as she didn't want Naruto to think she was an easy girl.

It was a tough night for Haku, but nothing had happened since they had both fallen asleep due to the tiredness that they felt.

* * *

**Notes**

**Chapter done**

**About Hanabi, her age, about the seal, and everything I did was if I want to add her to the harem in the future. T hat will be my decision only.**

**Greetings to everyone and until next time.**


	11. Chapter 10: Mission to Uzushiogakure

Person talking, "It could be."

Person thinking,  _"I don't like this idea."_

Demon speaking / Invocation talking,  **"No doubt you are someone to be reckoned with."**

Demon thinking / Invocation thinking,  ** _"His heart is dark."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does

** Chapter 10 **

One Week Later 8:00 a.m.

A week had passed since Naruto had stolen the Hyūga scroll, and there had been a lot of activity the whole week. Rumors said that a terrorist lived in the village and that the authorities couldn't find him, which made the population live in fear of another attack.

However, our "terrorist" friend didn't want them to catch him yet. In that week, he had mastered several of his elements such as the Fūton, the Suiton, and Doton. He left the other two, but he didn't doubt that he would master them all shortly. He had also accompanied Haku to all her Interrogation sessions, and then they did a bit of team training along with Anko, who was euphoric to have another Genin on her team and even more because she was one of her 'sisters.'

However, our dear redheaded friend opened his eyes, seeing two women hugging him at each side. Naruto looked to the left and saw that one of them was a blond-haired girl, and the other one had brown hair. Both were naked, and Naruto asked himself,  _"How did this happen?"_  then he began to recall the events of a few hours ago.

Flashback - A Few Hours Ago

After training, Naruto decided to visit Ino at her house; he thought that Ino would probably be there. After walking for a few minutes through the streets of the village, he spotted the Flower Shop.

Ino was behind a counter, and when hearing the door opening, she looked at it.

She ogled him, which Naruto noticed. Tenten, who had her elbows resting on the counter, turned around, having the same expression as Ino.

Naruto then approached them and asked, "Hey girls, what's up?"

Ino and Tenten then smiled and then nodded. Tenten spoke, "Naruto-kun, it's been a week since you returned from your mission, and you haven't bothered to visit us at least once. Also, we found out that Haku-san is living with you, and we think that's unfair."

Naruto scratched his head with nervousness and answered. "Aaah, excuse me, girls. But I had to go with Haku-chan to her interrogation sessions. Besides that, I had to train with her to adjust myself to her style, and I also showed her the village."

Ino then moved from behind the counter to stand beside Tenten and replied, "That's no excuse, Naruto-kun. You promised me something before you left, and I see that you haven't fulfilled that promise. I think you deserve punishment."

Naruto was stunned, and he was about to reply when he saw that Tenten threw several Kunai and Shuriken at him. He instinctively took out one of his chakra rods under his sleeve and blocked the attacks.

He was about to tell them to calm down when saw that Ino finished some hand seals before extending her hands towards him.

 _"Shintenshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu)"_ After saying that, Ino's body fell limp, but Tenten quickly caught her.

Tenten looked up towards Naruto, who had bowed his head, but that only lasted a few seconds before seeing him giving a thumb up while smiling. "Hehehe, I got into his body. Now let's get down to work."

Tenten nodded happily and followed "Naruto" to the second floor of the house, but not before Ino, in Naruto's body, closed the shop and Tenten picked up Ino's body.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in his mindscape with crossed legs watching all this. "Who could imagine that women could be so crazy? But hey, I'll let them have their fun."

Kurama smiled and replied,  **"Ha! I think they caught you cleanly. Hehehe, it seems like you're getting rusty, Naruto."**

Naruto smiled and answered, "Shut up, but you're right; they caught me cleanly. Who would have thought that they were planning something like this? Although I can regain control of my body at any time, I prefer that they take the first step. But I don't want you to do anything, so just watch, Perverted Fox." Kurama smiled but nodded.

Returning with Ino and Tenten, they had led the manipulated body of Naruto to one of the rooms of the house. There, "Naruto" turned around to see that Tenten had put Ino's body in the room before asking, "Are you ready, Tenten? Remember that this was your idea."

Tenten smiled and answered, "I've been ready since that mission I had with Naruto-kun. Now get back to your body and let's have our special moment with Naruto-kun."

"Naruto" nodded, but before she could finish the jutsu, Naruto regained control of his body and continued. "That won't be necessary, Ino-chan."

Tenten then released Ino's body as she began to move.

Ino stood up and smiled. "I seemed strange that I couldn't see anything in your mind. Anyway, Naruto-kun. What do you say if we get started?"

Naruto shook his head and replied. "Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, you don't have to do this. It's not necessary; I'll like you even if you don't do this."

Ino and Tenten smiled as they approached Naruto, each grabbing one of his arms.

Tenten replied, "Well, it's your fault; you pushed us to this. If you weren't so good to us, we would never have done this. Moreover, on that mission, you also promised me to do this. So Ino and I decided to have our first time with you once and for all."

Naruto looked at Tenten and asked. "Is this what you wanted to talk to Ino-chan that time?"

Tenten nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Well, okay. I can't keep you sad and anxious. However, tell me, Ino-chan, where are your parents? I don't think it would be good if they see me here. It's not that I mind, I just don't want to hurt you."

Ino smiled and kissed Naruto's neck, and he began to pull her clothes off.

Tenten saw this and did the same while Ino continued. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. My parents aren't here. My mother left the village to buy supplies for the store, and she won't return for a few days. And my father went to a mission outside the village, and he won't return for a week. We have all the time in the world. "

Naruto then grabbed both by their waist and lowered his head to give Ino a long kiss, which she returned while playing with Naruto's tongue.

When Tenten thought the kiss was long enough, she grabbed Naruto's head and kissed him too.

Naruto smiled and kissed her back with the same intensity. Then they separated, and Naruto grabbed Ino while a shadow clone grabbed Tenten and removed the rest of her clothes, much to the surprise of Tenten, who didn't realize when Naruto did the seal to create his clone.

The original Naruto then put Ino on the bed as he began to remove the bandages on her legs. After having Ino completely naked, he looked at her figure; it was definitely a beautiful thing to behold. However, he left that aside and asked, "Are you sure about this, Ino-chan? There's no turning back."

Ino got up a little, kissed Naruto and then replied, "I've been ready for quite some time ago."

Naruto nodded and just then, his clone put Tenten next to him. Naruto also looked at her and thought she was charming. "Are you ready, Tenten-chan? Then it's your turn." Tenten nodded too, but she couldn't say anything because the clone began to do his work. The clone started licking Tenten's nipples, who could only moan out of happiness.

Naruto then looked at Ino and was about to do the same, but before he could, Ino begged. "Please Naruto-kun, don't make me wait. I need you." Naruto was surprised to see the lust filled eyes of Ino. He nodded and pulled off his pants and underpants.

Ino seeing Naruto's member unconsciously licked her lips. She opened her legs a little and continued, "Be gentle."

Naruto then put his member in front of Ino's lubricated entrance, "Hmm, I see why you wanted to go straight to it. You are very wet, Ino-chan."

Ino blushed and looked away. "Come on, Naruto-kun, hurry up." She said as she moved her hips in an attempt to get Naruto's member inside her intimacy.

Naruto smiled and took her by her chin. "Okay." Then he kissed Ino and slowly began to introduce his member into her vagina, and Ino when feeling her vaginal walls being opened could only moan as she put her arms around Naruto's neck.

When Naruto felt the hymen, he stopped and kissed Ino before looking into her eyes. Ino nodded, and Naruto kissed her again, pushing his member until he broke it.

Ino couldn't help that a few tears run down her cheeks. Nevertheless, she said nothing since she continued kissing Naruto, who didn't move so that she can get used to the feeling. After a few seconds, Naruto felt that Ino started moving and moan softly, so he slowly pushed his member into Ino's vagina.

"*Hah*, N-Naruto-kun. That feels good; I hope that this won't be the only time we'll do this." Ino said as she felt the pleasure throughout her body.

Naruto smiled and began increasing the speed of his thrusts. "Of course not, Ino-chan. We'll do it whenever you want because; you're officially mine. Moreover, no one can touch you but me. Understand?" He asked, giving a powerful thrust into Ino.

Ino arched back, releasing the first orgasm of her life, which was a powerful one. "No one can touch me, Naruto-kun! Only you, only you, only you!" she shouted completely lost in the pleasure since Naruto didn't stop attacking her sensitive cavity.

Naruto then grabbed Ino's arms; he turned around and put Ino on top of him, grabbed her butt and managed to penetrate her even deeper.

Ino then also began to cooperate with Naruto, moving up and down with more speed.

After a few minutes, Naruto felt Ino walls began to squeeze him tightly, and he stated, "Ino-chan, y-you're squeezing a lot."

Ino felt that her second orgasm was coming, so she shouted: "Let's cum together, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto then grunted, and they shouted their names at the same time while Naruto released his load inside of her.

Ino when feeling the amount of sperm inside her could only think of children with red eyes and blond hair. Meanwhile, Naruto was grateful to have the deal with Kurama, or else he was sure that Ino would have gotten pregnant right now; he still wasn't ready to be a father.

He then pulled out his penis from Ino's vagina, and she fell limply to Naruto's chest as he stroked her hair. "How was it?" Naruto asked.

Ino got up a little bit and smiled, a bit tired, "That was amazing... I never imagined that something could feel so good." She replied.

Naruto smiled back and added, "I hope you can still continue." Then he looked to his clone who was presumably licking Tenten's latest orgasm. The clone then realized that Naruto was looking at him, and they quickly changed of partners.

The clone looked at Ino, who didn't seem recovered yet. He smiled and started rubbing his cock against her intimacy, and she turned her head just to see the smiling face of 'Naruto.' However, before she could say anything, the clone spoke, "Second Round, Ino-chan," the clone introduced all his cock into her vagina, and she couldn't help moaning in satisfaction.

The original Naruto then looked at Tenten, who didn't notice the change, since she looked like she was still enjoying her last orgasm.

Naruto then snapped his fingers in front of her and indicated, "Tenten-chan, it's your turn." Tenten said nothing; she merely spread her legs.

Naruto nodded at her reaction. Therefore, he slowly introduced his member inside of her. However, he never felt any barrier, so he asked out of curiosity, "Are you not a virgin, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten quickly left her stupor and answered. "O-of c-course I am, Naruto-kun! It's just, it's just…," she said, unable to finish her sentence.

Naruto then decided to motivate her a little, so he slowly pulled out his member.

Tenten quickly put her legs on Naruto's hips, not wanting to let him go, "Wait, Naruto-kun! It's not what you think! It's just ..."

Naruto pulled out his cock a little more, and Tenten shouted "Naruto-kun! I only gave pleasure to myself! It's just that from that day on our mission, I was so excited and wanting to do it with you, and since we couldn't talk much since that day, I couldn't help it. Sorry, Naruto-kun, I didn't want to."

Naruto shook his head and sighed at that. "I'm disappointed, Tenten-chan" Naruto replied making a few tears come out from Tenten's eyes, and she was about to say she was sorry when Naruto continued. "I think I'll have to punish you."

He then placed Tenten on top of him as he introduced his member inside of her with a single thrust, touching her womb, which made her scream in pleasure.

Tenten asked to herself what her punishment would be until she felt something rubbing against her ass. She turned around, seeing another Naruto, who was smiling, and this one then spoke. "You said that you were excited since that day, Tenten-chan. Let us fix that problem for you," he continued rubbing his cock against Tenten's back entrance, who looked down to see the original Naruto smiling. "I hope you like your punishment, Tenten-chan."

Tenten then looked a little worried and stated. "W-Wait Naruto-kun, I don't think that you can fit in there, Waaaait!" and she shouted at the end because she felt Naruto's clone began to introduce his cock slowly.

The clone stated, "Hah, you're tight over here, Tenten-chan. This feels great!"

Tenten released soft moans, and though it hurt her a little, she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself.

Once she felt filled, she released a sigh, but she couldn't say anything because the two Naruto's began to move slowly in perfect sync, one came out while the other one entered.

Tenten couldn't help shouting, "Wait! No! This… This is… This is great! Please Naruto-kun, faster! Punish me more!"

Both of them smiled and decided to comply her request, making Tenten shout due to the great pleasure, "This is heaven, *Hah*!" she shouted as both members filled her even more.

The thrusts' speed increased since Naruto, and his clone felt about to reach their climax, which made Tenten moan increasingly.

Then both gave a final thrust, releasing their load in Tenten's holes, who arched back and released a massive orgasm, which soaked the bed blanket.

Naruto, seeing her orgasmic expression, couldn't help releasing a bit more of cum into Tenten's womb, who exclaimed, "Naruto-kun, if you keep this up, I'm going to get pregnant!"

Naruto grunted and replied, "Don't worry about it. You're squeezing so much, Tenten-chan; you're great." He stated, finally ending releasing his load.

Ino, who had seen all this, started kissing the original Naruto. She then pulled back and asked, "I want you to punish me too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and then asked, "Are you sure your parents won't come over?"

Ino replied, "Sure."

She didn't need to say anything else since Naruto grabbed her, coming out of Tenten; and in doing so, some of his cum escaped from her.

However, before Tenten could complain, two clones appeared to entertain her while the original dealt with Ino.

Naruto then put Ino in the same position in which Tenten had been moments ago while he created another clone to help him out, "I hope you're ready, Ino-chan," then both of them penetrated Ino, who cried out in ecstasy.

That continued for a few more hours, and Ino and Tenten could not help but feel satisfied.

Flashback end

Naruto smiled, Ino and Tenten definitely wanted to do it, and he could not deny anything to his women.

Naruto then moved slightly, causing Ino and Tenten to moan. He chuckled and kissed each of them on their foreheads, causing them to open their eyes slowly. "Wake up, girls. It's time to get up; I have a few things to do today."

Ino stretched out a little and kissed Naruto, but on his lips, "Good morning, Naruto-kun. It wasn't a dream what happened yesterday, was it?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "Of course not, it was all real."

Ino smiled too, and then Tenten kissed Naruto, who returned the kiss "Where do you have to go, Naruto-kun? Can't you spend the day with us?"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry, Tenten-chan. Although I would like to do that more than anything, this is something that I've been putting off for a week. I can't wait any longer; I have to do it today."

Ino, who was getting dressed, asked again. "And what do you have to do, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto also got up and started getting dressed as well as Tenten. "I have to visit an old goat who lives under a root."

Ino instantly understood what Naruto meant, but not Tenten, who asked. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto after putting on his ANBU pants walked over to Tenten and replied. "You'll know it soon, Tenten-chan, don't worry."

Tenten just nodded; she knew that Naruto still didn't tell her everything, but she was confident that he would do it soon.

When they finished dressing, they looked at the bed. Ino and Tenten couldn't help blushing as they recalled the details of the evening, making them smile with happiness.

Then Naruto shook his head and said, "This is a disaster. Ino, is this your parent's room?"

Ino blushed even more and replied. "Y-Yes, Naruto-kun, their room has a fairly large bed, so... That's why we brought you here. My room's bed or the other beds are much smaller compared to this one."

Naruto replied, "Hmm, you're very naughty, Ino-chan. What would your parents think if they knew about this? Maybe I should punish you by myself so that they won't have to."

Ino was about to say that he could do it, but Naruto spoke again. "But ... that won't be possible today, so I'll have to forgive you."

Ino sighed, and then she saw three clones appearing out of nowhere, surprising Ino and Tenten again due to the way in which Naruto used that jutsu.

Two of the clones picked up the blankets and left the room while the other one went downstairs to make breakfast, "Okay, now your parents won't realize anything. My clones will wash those blankets and then they will place them back on the bed. My other clone is preparing your breakfast. Go downstairs and eat, I have to leave now before that goat can escape from me."

Tenten replied, "Won't you eat anything, Naruto-kun? Are you not tired from ... from last night?" Tenten asked, blushing slightly.

Naruto shook his head and answered, "Not eating breakfast is nothing new to me; I remember going weeks without eating."

Ino and Tenten got sad because of the childhood that Naruto had to go through. Nonetheless, he quickly continued. "But hey, don't be sad. That's the past; things are entirely different now. What I was made me what I'm now. If I hadn't become what I'm now, I wouldn't even get to know you. Or is that what you want?"

Almost instantly, Ino and Tenten shook their heads. Naruto smiled and finished. "See? Don't be sad for something like that. My past could have been bad, but I'm no longer that weak and emaciated child. Nevertheless, enough of that; it's annoying, and I don't want to make you feel sad. Now go and eat, and maybe I'll see you later."

Both nodded, walked downstairs and arrived at the dining room. Meanwhile, Naruto was about to walk out the Flower Shop door until he saw his chakra rod on the floor; he quickly approached to pick it up.  _"Whew, luckily they didn't notice this. If they had done it or if I had forgotten of this, I would have been in trouble."_

He then walked out the door before using a Shunshin to get away from there.

Somewhere in the Village - One Hour Later.

Danzō was currently reading some of the reports about Naruto and his mission as a Genin; it didn't surprise him that he completed them successfully. Then he thought of the attack against the Hyūgas. Danzō wondered if Naruto did that because he wanted to do something like he did to the Uchiha clan, but then he shook his head.

No, Naruto wasn't like that; he knew that his mind was very complex, and to guess what he had in mind was difficult. Firstly because he didn't leave any evidence and because he didn't steal anything.

It seemed that he only went there just to kill a few Hyūgas. He then sighed wearily; a few months remained until the Chunin exams and his plan to overthrow the Yondaime was marching to perfection. He couldn't wait until that bastard was dead and 'a new' Hokage appointed to make Konoha the most feared Nation in the world.

He then rose up from his desk and left the room; he walked through the corridors of the base and decided to see his soldiers training. However, once there, he found a rather disturbing scene.

More than three dozen of his best men were lying on the floor; he quickly turned to one of the rooms and touched a button. At that moment, several Root ANBU appeared kneeling before him, "How did this happen? Who did this?" He demanded calmly, but on the inside, he was furious.

One of the ANBU replied. "We don't know, Danzō-sama. We didn't detect anyone in the base, and we are still looking for the culprit. We believe that we will find..."

However, that ANBU couldn't finish because an ANBU, who was there, got up and started laughing. "Oh, old man; your ANBU are becoming more pathetic every day, and I had thought that they would have improved after all these years I was out of Root. You disappoint me."

All the ANBU quickly stood up and were about to attack the intruder when Danzō hit his cane against the floor, stopping them instantly. "Hmm, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here... Oni?" Danzō asked.

Most of the ANBU couldn't help being surprised when hearing the codename of the one who once had been one of the best members of Root despite his young age.

Naruto took off his mask and the black suit he was wearing, and replied, "Hmm, I'm here for something crucial, which I have to talk to you about. Also, don't worry, I didn't kill any of your Root, they're just unconscious. I'm probably doing you a favor; all those idiots had their guard down. I can't believe they call themselves ANBU of Root."

Danzō nodded and replied, "You're right, Oni. That's something I'll have to fix once they're awake. And if you came here to talk to me, it's probably for something very important."

Naruto nodded and stated. "Yeah, it is. But stop calling me by my codename."

Danzō paid no attention to the latter and then ordered his ANBU to retreat and take the wounded to another site.

After that, Danzō told Naruto to follow him, and after a few minutes, they came to a room.

Danzō sat behind a desk and asked, "And what do you want to talk about, Oni?"

Naruto sighed when hearing his codename again, but then he turned serious and replied, "I want a false mission so that I can go to Uzushiogakure."

Danzō opened his one visible eye slightly, and then replied, "Direct and to the point, as always, Oni. However, tell me, why do you want to go to the ruins of the Uzumaki clan? "

Naruto then sat down and replied, "You already know why; I want to claim my heritage as an Uzumaki."

Danzō lips curved slightly and continued, "So you knew it. How did you find out about this?"

"That's none of your business; I have come here for something else, and I want you to do it," Naruto replied undeterred.

Danzō chuckled and asked again. "And why should I give you that mission? Moreover, why do you think I can do that?"

Naruto growled and replied about to lose patience. "Danzō, stop this stupid game. I'm not one of your stupid ANBU, who can't think for themselves. Do I have to remind you that I don't have your stupid seal?"

Danzō also got serious. "Naruto-kun, come on. We don't need to get aggressive; I just wanted to talk with one of my most promising boys quietly, since we haven't spoken for four years." Danzō replied.

The truth was that he knew that Naruto was right, without the seal, he couldn't stop Naruto from talking about all the dirty deals he had done. In addition, it would be a big problem if anyone knew of such deals.

Naruto then rose up from his seat and stated. "It seems that you don't want to cooperate. Maybe I should give some of your documents to the ANBU barracks; I'm sure they will know what to do with you." He then turned around and was about to leave when he heard Danzō hitting the floor with his cane.

He turned again to see Danzō starting writing something on a scroll; he smiled and sat down again. "Okay, Naruto-kun. You really know how to persuade people. Here's your mission, take it." He said handing the scroll to Naruto, who received it and began to read it.

"Those are the 'parameters.' You will have the mission ready for tomorrow; you can go through the gates of the village tomorrow morning. Give the scroll that I just gave you to the gate guards so that you can leave the village without problems. I will deliver the mission with the false information in a few hours. But I think you already know all of this."

Naruto then finished reading the scroll; he nodded and kept it in his ninja bag. "You're right; I know about this... and even more. Now if you'll excuse me; I have more important things to do than stay here all the day." Naruto then turned around and left the room.

Danzō when seeing the door closing, he couldn't help clenching his fists,  _"Just wait, Oni-kun. Not even you will be able to avoid my Genjutsu, and when I do it, you will be my weapon forever."_  Danzō thought before leaving the room to go and talk to a certain artist to accompany Naruto on his mission.

With Naruto

Naruto after leaving the Root base, he went to see Haku to his apartment. Naruto didn't tell her that he wouldn't return yesterday and suspected that she would be worried. Besides, a few hours remained for her session, so he supposed that she would be there.

After walking for a few minutes, Naruto came to his neighborhood. He went to a building and walked upstairs before putting a key in his door.

When he entered and walked in, he instantly felt someone hugging him from behind, "Naruto-kun, where were you all? I thought that something bad had happened to you."

Naruto turned around to see Haku, who had a sad expression on her face, "Don't worry, Haku-chan. I stayed with Ino-chan and Tenten-chan to sleep. I didn't speak to them for a week, so they were angry with me. So I had to make peace."

Haku didn't understand this and asked, "What do you mean with 'make peace'?"

Naruto smiled and stroked her chin. "Something that you will know very soon, Haku-chan." Then he went to take a shower.

Haku thought about this a moment before her eyes opened dramatically. She blushed a lot and went to prepare breakfast for Naruto.

The next day

The previous day, Naruto had accompanied Haku to her session again. After that, they had trained with Anko a little bit, and Naruto noticed that she was in a bad mood.

He supposed it was because they hadn't done it for a week, thinking that he could resolve that shortly.

After that, he visited Tenten and Ino, who had radiant smiles on their faces all day long, and nothing and no one could take them off.

Naruto knew the reason, but he didn't see the need to tell it to everyone.

Now Naruto was running alone towards Nami no Kuni; the scroll said that he must go alone. He had given the scroll to the guards, Izumo, and Kotetsu, before running towards there.

He needed to make a stop there to visit a certain subordinate before going to Uzushiogakure. He could fly to there, but he didn't since he was still pretty close to Konoha and didn't want anyone to know about that skill yet.

He kept running until he stopped abruptly. He turned around and looked at a tree before saying, "I knew that Danzō wouldn't give me this mission without one of his puppets starts bothering me. Get out of there or I will kill you."

Instantly, a black-haired boy with white skin came out of the trees. Naruto concluded that he was a Root ANBU due to his facial expression, "Your skills are just as sharp as before, Naruto-senpai." After that, the strange boy grinned, and Naruto could tell that it was the fakest smile he had ever seen in his entire life.

Naruto sighed and stated. "I don't know who you are, but I don't want you to bother me. I could kill you right now, but I have no desire to do something like that right now. So go away and I'll spare your life."

The boy stopped smiling and got the same blank expression he had at first. "Sorry, Naruto-senpai, but Danzō-sama ordered me to follow you, and I can't fail him. You can call me Sai, you and I have already done some missions in the past. However, I'm not surprised that you don't remember me."

Naruto sighed and replied, "Look, go away. I have something important to do, and if I have to wait for you to keep up with me, I'll never arrive at my goal. So I don't want to repeat it, get out of here before you regret it."

Sai gave another fake smile and replied, "If time is your problem, Naruto-senpai. Then I have something that can solve that."

Naruto saw him pulling out a scroll and a brush from his ninja bag. He put some ink on the brush and with an inhuman speed; he drew something on the scroll. " _Ninpou: Chōjū Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing)"_  Naruto heard and then he watched in amazement as a big Hawk came out of scroll and began to flap.

Then he saw that Sai jumped up on the Hawk and stated. "I know very well that I am no match for you, Naruto-senpai, so I can offer my services so you can reach your goal faster." He said blankly.

Naruto thought about it for a moment; perhaps he wouldn't be able to see Gatō as he expected. He knew that Danzō sent him to spy on him, but anyway, he would think of something to get rid of Sai.

Naruto nodded and jumped on the hawk. "I hope you know how to use this," Naruto said with raised eyebrow.

He had no problems with falling since he could fly and then kill Sai if he did something as stupid as that.

Sai gave another of his fake smiles and replied, "Don't worry, Naruto-senpai. The reason Danzō-sama assigned me to accompany you is because I can help you to get to Uzushiogakure faster."

"Listen very well. When I order you to stop following me or do something, you will do it. Do you understand?"

Sai nodded with another fake smile, "Hai, Naruto-senpai."

"Why do you keep calling me like that? I'm not your senpai." Naruto asked

Sai returned to his blank expression and replied. "Like I said. You and I have done some missions in the past. And as I read this book," Sai said, pulling out a book from his ninja bag, "it says that a person who has been a companion of another one are called Senpai, to show respect for those who have more experience than them. And you're a veteran to many in Root."

Naruto sighed and replied, "Okay, now hurry up and fly this thing; we must get to Nami no Kuni as soon as possible." Sai nodded and ordered his Hawk to take flight.

Tazuna's House - A few Hours Later

Tsunami was currently washing the dinner dishes. Things in her village were improving little by little, all thanks to the bridge and a person she had been missing a lot this past week.

The villagers had chosen her father as the Daimyo of  _Nami no Kuni_ , although he had refused, he accepted because she had convinced him. Also, that was the reason her father wasn't at home, he was taking care of some things so they could make it official, which made him spend much more time out of the house, and Inari was at the house of one of his friends, spending the rest of the day.

She sighed sadly; she missed Naruto a lot, and she could not deny it. She knew her father and Inari also missed him. Although he had promised he would visit her; he never said when, and that's why she couldn't help be a little sad.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door and went to open it. "Good morning, what do you want?" She asked smiling. Then she looked and saw a man completely covered.

She was a little frightened, but then the man spoke. "Do you know this man?" The person at the door asked, showing Tsunami a photograph.

She took the picture and could see Naruto with a grumpy expression on his face. She would have found that expression funny in another situation, but she was suspicious of the man standing at the door. "What do you want with Naruto-kun?" she asked.

The man grunted and objected, "That doesn't matter; I asked if you know him, and it seems to be the case. Now tell me where he is or I will take it out of you by force!" When she heard this, her eyes widened and tried to close the door, but the man stopped her and pushed her inside.

Tsunami fell to the floor and tried to get up, but she realized that the strange man positioned himself on top of her, holding her tightly. "Now, I want you to tell me where he is, or I will do something that you won't like."

When hearing this, Tsunami began to move, trying to push the man away. However, his grip was strong, and she could do little.

She glared at the man and replied, "No matter what you do, I won't say anything about Naruto-kun. Go to hell." She then looked the man's face and realized that he was smiling.

She was about to ask him what was so funny when the man began to kiss her. She tried to push him away but couldn't do anything.

However, a small puff of smoke revealed Naruto instead of the man.

Naruto then looked at her shocked eyes and waved. "Hello, Tsunami-chan. I'm sorry; I just wanted to know what you would do in that situation."

At the end of his explanation, he received a slap from Tsunami, "Uhm, I think I deserved that."

Tsunami then threw him to the floor and started kissing him. After doing that for several seconds, they separated and Tsunami, feigning anger, scolded. "Naruto-kun! That was very mean. I really thought that someone wanted to do something bad to you. Don't ever do something like that again." She then stood up and turned around, crossing her arms.

Naruto smiled and replied. "Okay, okay. Come on. Don't get mad. Look, I'm here, as I promised."

However, Tsunami stood in the same stance.

Naruto sighed, walked over to her and whispered in her ear with a lot of sensuality, "Tsunami-chan," giving it a lick.

Tsunami couldn't help shivering and that her intimacy gets wet. "Don't be mad, Tsunami-chan... Please, forgive me."

"Naruto-kun…" Tsunami whispered, starting to heat up increasingly.

Naruto then grabbed her breasts and continued. "Please, Tsunami-chan. I didn't want to do that. I just wanted you to be ready for that situation." He then put his hand inside and started playing with her nipples, which made her moan.

"I'm n-not a-angry, Naruto-kun. I was ju-just playing with you. I-I can't be angry with you. After all, y-you are… You are my man." She stated

Naruto smiled, grabbed Tsunami and then sat her on one of the couches in the living room. Then he bent down and looked at Tsunami's intimacy, and she clearly understood what he wanted.

Therefore, she spread her legs a little. "G-Go ahead, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and pulled Tsunami's pants off before doing the same with her panties.

Tsunami when seeing his tongue approaching, exclaimed, "Naruto-kun, I'm glad you're back!"

Then she felt Naruto's tongue in her intimacy, and she couldn't help arching back when feeling Naruto's expert tongue moving from side to side.

Naruto smiled and put some fingers to replace his tongue. "Well, I promised you that I would." He bent down again and continued with his work.

Tsunami then began to breathe hard as she kept moaning, "Naruto-kun, how can you be so good at this?"

Naruto said nothing and continued until he felt that she started squeezing his tongue.

He looked at her clit and gently squeezed it with his fingers without taking his tongue out from Tsunami, who arched back, releasing her fluids on Naruto's face, who drank them entirely.

Naruto then stood up and looked at Tsunami, who didn't recover yet from her recent orgasm.

He sat next to her and began to stroke her hair. "Are you okay now?" Naruto asked.

Tsunami wiped some sweat from her forehead and nodded. "Yes, Naruto-kun. Thanks for this, I needed to freshen myself up."

She then got on Naruto's lap, looked into his eyes and began to rub herself against Naruto's member, which started to come alive.

However, Naruto stopped her and said, "Wait a minute, Tsunami-chan. We can do this tonight. I have someone waiting outside, and I wanted to ask you if we could stay here today. Tomorrow we have to go east. I have a mission there. So, I took the opportunity to visit you."

Tsunami was disappointed, but Naruto said that they could do it at night, so she nodded and replied, "Of course, Naruto-kun. You can bring your friend here. There is still some dinner if you want to eat something."

She then pulled down from Naruto's lap; she put on her panties and pants before going to the kitchen to get some food.

Naruto then went outside and could see Sai with the same blank expression. "Come in," Naruto said, giving way.

He saw that Sai placed his hand in his ninja bag, and Naruto quickly stopped him, "Sai, enough of your stupid books. All you did on the trip was talk about them. If you want your emotions back, get a new brain or something. But I don't want you to say anything, okay?" Naruto stated

"Hai, Naruto-senpai," Sai replied as he walked into Tsunami's house.

He followed Naruto to the dining room and upon entering; they could see that Tsunami had already put some food for them on the table. Naruto thanked her for the food and Sai just sat down there without saying or doing anything.

Tsunami looked at Naruto's companion, and she thought that he had a rather strange appearance. His skin color was entirely white and wore a so short shirt that showed much of his stomach.

"What's your name?" She finally asked Sai, who said nothing.

Naruto growled and added. "Sai, you're an idiot; I didn't mean this."

Sai then looked at Naruto and replied. "Sorry, Naruto-senpai but one of my books says that when a person..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah; I know what you mean. But... Argh, damn Danzō and his Root."

Tsunami didn't know what he meant, but she guessed it had to do with his village. Therefore, she decided not to get into that.

After finishing eating, Tsunami told Sai to take one of the rooms of the house, while she and Naruto headed to another one. Naruto instantly placed a privacy seal in the bedroom, and then Tsunami and Naruto began to catch up.

The next day

Naruto had woken up quite early and got out the bed, trying not to wake Tsunami up.

He left the house to see if Gatō had started with his base. He began running, and when he reached his destination, he was surprised to see that they had built it almost entirely.

He approached the entrance and saw two guards, one of them stopped him, "Stop right there. You can't enter."

Naruto looked at them, noticing that they were twice his height. He sighed and replied, "I'm here to see Gatō, tell him that Kyōfu is back," now he looked at them with a serious face.

The two men upon hearing this felt that a mark on their wrists began to burn them. They sweated nervously, knelt down, and one of them said, "Ky-Kyōfu-sama, we didn't know it was you. It's a great honor to meet you. Please, enter over here. Gatō-san is in the lowest part of the base. This base is the same as the others, so I don't think you can get lost." Naruto nodded and entered the base.

Both men sighed in relief, and one of them said, "Whew, I can't believe we've seen Kyōfu-sama. We were about to die."

His partner nodded and replied, "You're right, I can't believe that someone so young is the leader of this organization. Anyway, you know how things are. We can't talk about him."

The other man nodded and replied, "Of course not, I don't want to die so early. Kyōfu-sama also pays quite well; I don't want to lose this job." They both nodded and then returned to their positions.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking through the base; Gatō certainly did things fast. He also noticed that almost everyone were aware of his return.

After walking down several stairs, Naruto reached the bottom room; he opened it and could see some women around Gatō.

Naruto sighed and stated. "* Ahem* I hope you're not spending my money on whores, Gatō."

"Who said that?!" Gatō shouted, pulling the women away from him, and when he had a better view, he could see Naruto standing at the door with crossed arms.

He opened his eyes in shock and replied. "O-Of c-course not! Kyo…" but he couldn't finish because one of the women approached at Naruto and began to caress him.

"Oh! Hmm, who is this handsome boy, Gatō?" she asked, still touching Naruto, who didn't move even an inch and stood in the same stance that he initially had.

Gatō opened his eyes even more and yelled. "Get away from Kyōfu-sama, you dirty whore!"

The woman upon hearing the name became frightened and pulled herself away from him. "K-Kyōfu-sama, I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't know it was you. Please don't do anything to me!" She begged quite nervous as she bowed to Naruto.

Naruto looked at her and replied. "There are several things I hate in a woman..."

The woman became even more frightened and started to say she was sorry, but Naruto continued, "I hate fangirls, who don't take their training seriously, and women who do what you did without a reason. However..."

He paused and helped the woman to stand up, which made her open her eyes, "This is your job, so I can't punish you," he smiled at the end, which caused a slight blush on that woman.

Then he walked away and continued, "I hope this is a lesson for you. These behaviors bring losses to our business; you must be selective. That goes for all of you too. You work for me. I don't pay you to mess around with people, especially with those who don't have a place to lay their heads. You can have sex with everyone, as long as they can pay for you. Is that clear?" He finished, smiling again.

The women smiled too and replied. "Hai, Kyōfu-sama!" They thought they were so lucky for having a compressive boss like him. However, they didn't want to try their luck, so they decided to remain silent after that.

Naruto nodded; people in his organization knew him as " _Kyōfu (Godfather)_." He didn't want anyone to know his identity as the leader of the  _Yakuza_ , an organization that was gaining a lot of weight around the Elemental Nations.

Even if some people had seen him now, they were part of his organization, and there were some "security measures" to avoid the leaking of information.

There were several requirements to join the organization, the main one was absolute fidelity, besides carrying the symbol of the Yakuza on the wrists, which allowed Naruto to know where the disloyal people were, among other things. But that was something quite unusual.

Naruto then approached Gatō, who was kneeling before him. "Excuse me, Kyōfu-sama; I didn't know you would return so soon."

Naruto looked at Gatō and replied, "Never mind, but I'm surprised; you really work fast, Gatō."

Gatō smiled stupidly and replied. "Sure, Naru... I mean, Kyōfu-sama. When you ordered me to build a new base, I hired several men to get to work here, day and night. Anyway, what do you wish, Kyōfu-sama?"

Afterward, Naruto motioned, and the women left the room. Then he stated. "Gatō, you're hiring too many prostitutes. You know that's not our main focus."

"Of course not, Naruto-sama; you're right. However, since Nami no Kuni is destined to grow quickly, I thought that some men would like some female company."

Naruto sighed and replied. "Gatō, I never want to see you as I did just before. I'm giving you many liberties, but I don't want you to spend my money without meditating on the consequences. Anyway, I want you to give me a summary of how things are going around here."

Gatō ran to his desk, took some papers out and began to read them. "Very well, Naruto-sama. The organization has grown a lot in these four years. We have twenty bases spread around the Elemental Nations and several hundred of establishments, being the most prominent ones in Tanzaku. In addition, the join requests we receive per day are increasing significantly; we receive about 150 applications, of which about 10 are accepted. All the members when joining go through the ritual for the placement of the seal on their wrists. Oh yeah, and the Princess Koyuki was asking for you when she found out that the leader of the Yakuza had appeared to retake control. She says that she wants to see again the hero who saved her country."

Naruto smiled and replied. "Oh yeah, Koyuki-chan. I don't see her since that day when I ended up saving them. Tell her not to worry and that I'll visit her in a few months. Anyway, what else you got? "

Gatō nodded and continued, "I want you to know that the Cannabis is quite popular. We didn't know that this herb could get so popular, and people are willing to pay the cost. Besides, we're creating drugs that people just can't stop buying. Then are others, which only a few Daimyo consume. Of course! The Daimyo of the Water Country sends his greetings. He says he wants to meet you personally and talk about some things of mutual interest. He also sends his thanks; he says that the drugs helped him to eliminate his pessimistic attitude." Naruto just nodded.

"I also want to let you know that there were some cases of people who tried to leave the organization, but we've taken care of them," Gatō finished, waiting for his boss to say something.

"Okay, Gatō. You've certainly managed to handle things in this organization during the four years I was gone. Therefore, I'll let you take the base that you want, except for this one." Naruto spoke.

Gatō smiled widely, then he bowed and stated, "Thank you, Naruto-sama! However, everything is because your great plans and ideas. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have all this. I promise that I won't disappoint you."

Naruto nodded and asked. "How is the training of our soldiers going?"

Gatō got up; he went to get another paper from his desk and answered. "Well, they're making progress, we still don't have a big army, but we have enough squads. The scientists from  _Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow)_  have created several Chakra armors, and only the squad captains can wear them. They say they want you to go there someday; they've created a special armor just for you."

Naruto nodded and then stated. "Good job. If you continue working in the same way, you won't lose your soul. Now I have to go; I have a companion with me, and I can't raise suspicions. Oh yes, I want you to send money and presents to the new Daimyō of Nami no Kuni. Tell him that the Yakuza leader sends them as a token of appreciation and congratulations."

Gatō nodded and watched Naruto disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

He smiled happily and went to check some papers to choose a base for him.

Back at Tazuna's house

Naruto returned to Tazuna's house a few minutes ago, satisfied with everything he had heard.

He promised himself to go to Yuki no Kuni after leaving Konoha. He entered through the window of the room and saw that Tsunami was still sleeping.

It was still early, so he didn't want to wake her up. He made a shadow clone and told him to lay down beside her.

The clone happily nodded and went next to Tsunami, who upon feeling the heat source, she hugged it.

Naruto saw that his clone smiled stupidly, which made him have the desire to punch him in his face. Nevertheless, he said nothing and left the room to go to Sai's bedroom.

Once there, he knocked on the door, and a blank-looking Sai opened it. "Good morning, Naruto-senpai. Are we ready to continue the mission? Or will you continue your reproduction acts with Tsunami-san?" Sai asked.

Naruto facepalmed and then replied. "Sai, you're stupid. Anyway, you're right; it's time to continue my mission. Get everything ready; we're heading to Uzushiogakure. It's not too far from here, so I think we'll arrive there in about 30 minutes."

Sai nodded and left the room. "I'm ready; we can continue."

Naruto also nodded, and they turned around to leave until they heard a voice, "Oto-san!"

Naruto almost fell from the stairs and turned around just to see Inari hugging him.

Naruto sighed and stated. "Inari, I have to go on a mission. One of my clones is with your mother. You can ask and talk about anything you want with him once he wakes up. But right now I don't have time for this."

"But Oto-san, when did you get here?" Inari happily asked.

Naruto shook his hair a little bit and answered, "Just yesterday, now go to your bed. It's still too early, and you have to rest. You can talk to my clone later."

Inari nodded and went to his room again.

Sai looked at this interaction, and he was about to add something when Naruto stopped him with his hand, "Sai, I don't want to hear anything about your stupid books. Now let's go to Uzushiogakure and let's see what we'll find there."

Sai nodded, and both ran towards the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I hope you dear readers have liked the lemon. However, I think the reactions of the girls were… expected, and you know why.**

**Naruto's organization was something that came to my mind when I was writing the chapter (a few weeks ago.) I didn't plan it, nor the thing that you will read in the next chapter.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Apple and the Truth

Person talking, "It could be."

Person thinking, _"I don't like this idea."_

Demon speaking / Invocation talking, **"No doubt you are someone to be reckoned with."**

Demon thinking / Invocation thinking, **_"His heart is dark."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

** Chapter 11 **

"So we have to go east, and you said that this place has many natural defenses. How do you know all that, Naruto-senpai?" Sai asked as he looked to the sea.

Naruto growled and replied, "That's none of your business. Anyways, all the villages have some kind of natural defense. Don't they teach anything in Root anymore?"

Sai gave a fake smile and answered, "Sorry, Naruto-senpai. But there's little information about this village. And I just thought it was strange that you knew something about a village that disappeared before the Second Shinobi War." Sai finished returning to his typical blank expression.

Naruto sighed, "Sai, just shut up. Now make one of those hawks of yours. Maybe you can be helpful after all." Sai nodded as he created an ink hawk.

Both jumped, and it flew to the direction that Naruto had instructed Sai, who spoke again, "What do you expect to find there, Naruto-senpai? Danzō-sama hasn't said anything about that. He just wanted me to follow you."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to go there, and if I find something important, I'll take it."

"Well, you could have asked your father," Sai replied smiling falsely again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Sai gave his emotionless stare and answered, "We're aware that you're the Hokage's son. Although we can't talk about this with other people besides you because we all have the seal, everyone but you."

"Well, that's fine for me; for the first time, I agree that you all have that seal. But how is it that everyone found out about it?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

Sai replied, "Danzō-sama told us."

Naruto nodded and asked no more. He just kept watching the sea.

They continued flying for a few minutes until they saw an island. "Sai, over there!" Naruto shouted pointing out the place to Sai, who nodded and began to decrease the height.

However, Sai suddenly felt that they were falling at a faster rate than expected, so he shouted, "Naruto-senpai! It seems that something is attracting us toward the land. I can't control my ink hawk; we're going to crash into the ground!"

Naruto grunted and shouted, "Well, do something, goddamn it! I don't want to crash into the ground."

Just then, the hawk exploded, and both fell even faster. Both of them opened their eyes in shock since an enormous pressure surrounded their bodies.

Naruto couldn't think of anything but his first experience with the gravity seals, but this time, it was much worse because he couldn't cancel whatever it was that was attracting them towards the land.

He couldn't do anything because his hands felt too heavy.

Even though Sai kept the same expression, he felt a bit of fear of crashing into the ground; both couldn't do anything.

They saw the ground and prepared themselves for the impact. Naruto covered himself as much as he could while Sai continued watching.

Nonetheless, just when they were about to touch the ground, something glowed on the ground, and it reduced their speed sharply, which made them regain their mobility.

Naruto then put a foot on the ground as he thought, "What the hell was that?"

Kurama replied, **"Maybe it was one of the seals that your ancestors placed on this island before falling. Maybe these seals were designed to react to any intruder, and surely, these seals recognized you as an Uzumaki and canceled the effect. Anyway, that's what I believe."**

Naruto, listening to his tenant, answered, "You may be right, I just hope not to find any more surprises." Kurama just nodded and continued observing his Jinchūriki.

Naruto turned around and saw that Sai was staring at him with a very strange gaze, "Sai, don't look at me that way; you look weird."

Sai kept looking at him the same way and answered, "Sorry, Naruto-senpai. But this is my usual look, but I feel something that you call 'curiosity.' Curiosity to what has happened."

Naruto stretched a little bit and answered, "Why do you think I know what has happened? We fell and then we stopped. I don't know what the hell has happened, but now we must continue with our walk."

Sai nodded and followed Naruto, who already had advanced a little.

Sai then caught up with Naruto, who kept looking around the village. "This village is very different than the other ones in which I have been. The buildings look very modern, and the structures seem to be of a very durable material. Several years have passed, and some buildings remain standing; it's impressive." Naruto stated.

Naruto, for every step he took, he could feel his head burning. However, he dismissed it and kept walking until he could see a quite battered doll on the ground.

He approached and grabbed it, but in doing so; his pupils dilated.

Naruto shook his head and saw he was elsewhere. _"Where am I?"_ Naruto wondered as he looked around.

He instantly concluded that it was Uzushiogakure, but before getting destroyed.

He looked to the side and saw that a red haired girl was watching him; he believed it was an illusion until the girl pointed him and motioned for him to follow her.

Naruto thought that was very unusual, **"Ha! Pathetic! Don't tell me that you are still afraid of ghosts, Naruto?"** Kurama asked amusingly.

Naruto shook his head again and replied, _"No, it's not that; I just think this is very strange. Besides, that girl looks familiar. But I can't recognize her."_

Naruto followed the girl through the streets of the village, which were empty; he didn't know why and wouldn't stop to find it out.

He kept walking for several minutes until he got tired and shouted to the girl who was still running, "Hey! Wait! Where are you taking me?" Naruto could hear one thing, and that was a giggle from the girl, who ran a bit faster.

Naruto growled as he thought, _"I hope this is worth it. And seriously, where the hell is Sai?"_

Kurama was watching all this with attention too because that girl also looked familiar to him, **"I have no idea; this isn't a Genjutsu. So maybe you're inside of one of the defenses of the village, but I don't know. You just follow that girl; I think she'll show us something important."** Kurama replied.

Naruto nodded and ran even faster until he was standing beside the girl. He could see that she was about nine years old and had violet eyes, round face, and long red hair.

These features reminded him about the descriptions that Kurama gave him about his mother.

Naruto then realized that the girl smiled as she turned on a corner to enter into a temple. Naruto did it too, and as he came in, he saw several flags hanging around the temple with the whirlpool symbol and statues of people that Naruto didn't know.

Naruto then moved closer to the girl, who was pointing to an altar on which a small sphere with strange inscriptions and of a golden color was. Naruto asked, "Do you want me to touch that?"

The girl just nodded. Naruto shrugged and walked slowly toward the circular object, which began to glow for every step that he took.

Standing in front of the sphere, Naruto looked at it with interest and then he looked with a raised eyebrow to the girl, "Are you sure that nothing bad will happen me if I touch it?" The girl nodded and again she pointed towards the sphere.

Naruto sighed and put a hand on the sphere, in doing so, he felt that everything began to spin at breathtaking speed while hearing a voice in his head, **"Young Uzumaki; you honor us with your presence. We had lost all hope that one of our descendants would come to our lands. Uzumaki Naruto, by coming to this place you have agreed to see the memories of your ancestors, by coming to this place you have agreed to accept our heritage, by coming to this place you have agreed to be our future."**

Naruto heard this as he held his head because he could hear that voice deep inside him.

Naruto tried to contact Kurama, but he got no response, so he shouted, "Who are you?! How do you know my name?! What the hell are you doing?!"

The voice continued, **"Naruto Uzumaki, by coming to this place you have agreed to share your memories with us."**

Naruto growled and replied, "What the hell are you talking about?! What do you mean by 'us'? Besides, I didn't accept anything."

Naruto then heard many more voices, which made him put both hands on his head, **"Naruto Uzumaki. You are our legacy; you are our future. You are a true Uzumaki; you shall see our tragedy."**

Naruto noticed that everything around him began to glow and that structures began to form around.

Naruto stood up shaking his head, feeling a hand on his shoulder along with a voice, **"This way, Naruto Uzumaki. You shall see how those people who called themselves our allies betrayed us and helped to make us fall into disgrace."**

Naruto then looked to the side and saw an old man who wore a blue ninja armor. He had long white hair, a mustache, and a squared-off goatee.

Naruto then realized that the man started walking, but he yelled, "Stop!"

The man stopped and asked, **"What do you want, Naruto Uzumaki?"**

Naruto sighed and asked, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The man moved closer to Naruto and replied, **"I am just a representation of my former self. I am just here to guide those who will be in charge of guiding our people. About how we know who you are, we already told you. You have agreed to share your memories with us by coming here. Now follow me."**

Nevertheless, Naruto didn't do it and stated, "You haven't answered me anything, but I'm sure if I ask you that again, you will answer me the same. What I want you to tell me now is: who was that girl of a few moments ago?"

The representation of the old village leader replied, **"We have seen your memories. That girl was the one you call mother. Now let us continue."**

Naruto was surprised and asked, "But how? I never saw her; you can't show me something I've never seen."

The appearance replied monotonously, **"You did not, but he did."**

Hearing this, Naruto assumed he was referring to Kurama, so he nodded and asked one last question, "Why do you say 'us' and not 'I'?"

The appearance then turned around as he continued his way; he motioned Naruto to follow him who did it begrudgingly. **"Because we are different representations of your ancestors. We keep the body of our former leader due to respect and appreciation."** Naruto nodded and followed the old man.

Now he realized that the village streets were full; men, women and children, everyone with red hair, and the elder ones with white hair.

Everyone seemed jubilant, and Naruto couldn't help smiling with happiness, which he found odd.

**"Everything started here,"** the representation stated and then Naruto noticed that they had suddenly appeared in a room with several people. He instantly recognized one of them. He was equal to the man who was showing him this; he assumed that he was the former leader of the village.

Naruto could also see other people next to him, much younger, all with red hair.

In front of them was another group. Naruto moved a little bit and could see the headbands of Konoha.

Naruto carefully listened to their conversation, hearing that they had come to withdraw some things to strengthen their alliance.

The leader had nodded, and Konoha's ninjas retreated from there. After that, everything had changed as before; now Naruto was in another room and saw several bodies on the floor. **"Here, those who called themselves our allies caused our tragedy."** The representation spoke and once again.

Naruto, meanwhile, heard another voice, "Are you sure it's here, Aoi?" The voice asked. Naruto looked to the side and could see the ninjas of Konoha, some of them were cleaning the blood from their Katana. "Hai, Shodaime-sama told us that this is the place where the seals of the barrier that protects Uzushiogakure are. If we destroy these seals, then this village will fall. And once we do this, the attack will start. Everyone is ready; we just have to launch the signal once we finish here."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger; he wanted to do something and stop these men, but he knew that he could do nothing because it was a vision.

He then saw that the men put several seals on the pillars, which had the most complicated seals that Naruto had ever seen.

When they finished placing them, one of the men stated, "Shodaime-sama did a good job tricking that Uzumaki bitch to create these counter-seals. Hehehe, she'll never know what really happened here."

Then all the men nodded and defused the barrier seals. They quickly went out of there, and one of them threw a fireball into the air.

Again, everything changed and Naruto realized that now there were several ninjas from different villages within Uzushiogakure, wreaking havoc everywhere.

He could recognize ninjas from Iwa, Suna, and Kumo. Three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries were attacking one village, plus Konoha that had caused all this.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly since he could do nothing. He could only watch and see how a bunch of cowards killed his clan.

"Dieeee dirty bastards!" Someone yelled.

Naruto turned around and saw that an Iwa ninja threw an Earth attack at a group of kids who looked pretty scared.

"Nooo!" Naruto yelled as he tried to do something to stop the attack, but he could only watch in horror as the jutsu crushed these children of no more than five years old.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the ground, hitting it with both fists.

He then heard another man yelling, "Damn bitch! Now I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man!"

Naruto turned his head slightly and saw a Kumo ninja grabbing a girl no older than the kids that were crushed before.

The man threw her to the ground and violently stripped the girl, who had tears in her eyes while she screamed for help.

Naruto, seeing this, made a Banshō Ten'in to attract that despicable man to his hands to finish him off, but nothing happened, and he could only watch helplessly.

But just when the man was about to commit such barbarity, Naruto could see that an Uzumaki man approached behind the man and placed a seal on him, causing him to squirm on the ground.

Naruto sighed in relief and saw that the Uzumaki led the girl to somewhere else.

But things didn't stop there, and many didn't run with the same fate of that girl. And seeing all this caused Naruto's heart to twist. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in years; it was sadness.

He could see that the Uzumakis were doing their best to defend themselves. They had managed to kill several of the invaders, but the attackers were extensive, and they quickly began to overshadow them and push them back.

Naruto wanted to do something to help them because each death made him feel miserable and useless.

Then everything changed again, and now Naruto was in the same temple where he had been at the beginning, just not so dilapidated. "Ashina -sama, the room is sealed. We're ready to perform the separation, my Lord." Naruto heard a middle-aged woman saying.

Naruto saw the clan leader nodding as he sat on the floor and clasped his hands —just like several Uzumaki—, and forming a circle among themselves. "We can't allow them to pass further from this point. We must save our secrets and not allow these people to obtain them, or it will be the end of the Elemental Nations. We will use the Discharge."

Naruto didn't know what the "Discharge" was, so he just simply observed.

He could see that several Uzumaki nodded to that, but others were a little scared. "The Discharge will kill us, just like every living being in the village, now bring the Apple; we must end this."

Naruto then saw the girl from a few moments ago bringing the same sphere that Naruto touched a few minutes ago, but this time, it was glowing intensely.

The girl then went to the center and put the 'Apple' on the floor.

"Now I want you all to keep a bit of your Chakra within the Apple. I'm sure that an Uzumaki will return someday, and with this, we are going to explain what happened on this unfortunate day."

All the Uzumaki nodded and kept some of their chakra inside the sphere, which became blue briefly.

Ashina then spoke again, "Done; now we must prepare ourselves for the separation. It's the only way to save the civilians from the Discharge." Everyone nodded again and several seals glowed and spread throughout the room.

Naruto then appeared in the place where he and Sai arrived, seeing a large land expansion behind him, with some buildings, which still didn't look damaged.

He concluded that this place would be Nami no Kuni.

After that, Naruto saw that some strange seals appeared, which seemed to spread all over the island, but didn't go further his position.

He watched in amazement as the earth began to split and the place where he was moved away from the other portion of land at a considerable speed.

"Amazing!" Naruto could only say since he reappeared in the temple. "The division was successful, Ashina-sama. The civilians will survive. Besides, we have activated the memory suppressor seals so that they will forget everything related to us."

Ashina nodded and stated, "It will be better if they don't remember anything about us, so they will not suffer our same fate. But now we must activate the Discharge and stop the invaders."

"Hai, Ashina -sama!" everyone shouted.

Ashina then rose up from his place and walked slowly towards the Apple.

He took it with one of his hands and raised it as high as he could. Naruto then saw that Ashina released the Apple, and it began to float.

The Jinchūriki watched the ball spinning at an impressive speed before it suddenly stopped, releasing a beam of white light, which began to expand itself rapidly.

Naruto saw that the Uzumaki held their heads, as they fell writhing on the floor.

However, after a while, they stopped abruptly, stood up from the floor and the next thing Naruto saw made his eyes open in shock.

Everyone grabbed a Katana before stabbing themselves.

"No..." Naruto whispered releasing some tears, but then everything changed again, and now he was outside the temple, where several ninjas were trying to break in.

Nonetheless, the light beam appeared and caused the same effect on all of them.

The beam continued its way until it covered the whole village, killing everyone on that piece of land.

Many Uzumaki —who were fighting— accepted the decision of their leader in silence, but the invaders knew nothing and could only receive the beam, ending their own lives.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled hitting a wall beside him.

He then saw that the representation reappeared beside him and stated, **"Your pain is something that certainly gives us tranquility, young Uzumaki. Certainly, you're the one."**

Naruto then realized that they reappeared in the temple, but, this time, it was the current one. "Why did everyone kill themselves?! Wasn't there another solution?" Naruto yelled angrily.

He didn't know why, but seeing all that caused him an immense sadness and all he wanted was to be there to help his family.

**"That was the Apple's Discharge, Naruto Uzumaki."** Ashina's representation replied quietly.

"But what do you mean by that? What's the Apple?" Naruto asked.

Ashina raised a hand, and a sphere identical to the Apple appeared in his hand. **"The Apple of Eden..."** Ashina spoke, pausing for a few seconds, **"This was what made us so feared. This artifact was our greatest invention, although we only used it to energize all the seals in the village. But somehow, the Elemental Nations found out of the other features of this object. We never intended to hurt anyone. But fear guided the leaders of the other villages. Hence, they decided to kill us, but they also wanted to have this in their power."**

Upon hearing this, Naruto raised an eyebrow and replied, "But that wouldn't prevent the other Nations from sending their scouts and try to get your "Apple." Indeed, it would be easier for them to get it once the village had no defenders."

Ashina nodded, **"You are right, Naruto Uzumaki. But you have witnessed what would happen to any intruder who wished to get into our lands."**

When Naruto remembered that, he nodded and asked. "You're right, but what was the 'Discharge'? Why did everyone commit suicide?"

The appearance made disappear the ball of his hand and answered, **"The Apple has many capabilities, young Uzumaki. To provide energy is just one of dozens of it. Not even we managed to get all its secrets. It's a great artifact that has hundreds of years of existence. It was created several generations before ours. We have the belief that the Apple contains the power of the Rikudō Sennin; that's what makes it so powerful. We, with the passing of time, managed to improve it, but we could never get all its secrets due to different factors."**

Naruto asked, "That's great, but what the Discharge was? And what were those factors?"

**"Do not hurry, young Uzumaki."** Ashina stated, but then continued, **"The Discharge uses a main feature of the Apple, which is to control the mind of the affected person and make them obey its orders without being able to refuse it. No matter how strong your will is, you cannot say no to the Apple's order. But the downside is that it uses too much of the vital energy of the user. That was one of the major impediments of our ancestors. Some of them used the Apple believing that it had no consequences, but they ended up dying quickly. Though we have the characteristic of an incredible longevity, excessive use of the Apple causes our life to be much shorter. But that is only when you try to use its main features** **only** **."**

Naruto was surprised to hear everything that a small sphere was capable of doing, but then he yelled, "But if you had something like this in your possession, why didn't you do something before all that happened?!"

**"As we have said, we never had the intention of hurting anyone with the Apple; we just wanted to live a peaceful life. But you are right, if we had done something, none of this would have happened. That's why you are our future, Naruto Uzumaki. You will be the one who will decide what to do from now on with the Apple. Now it belongs to you and don't worry about the side effects. I am sure that 'he' will not let anything bad happen to you, we can feel a great connection and friendship between you."** Ashina stated.

"But how were you sure that an Uzumaki would return here one day?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

Ashina moved away from him and answered, **"We were not sure about that. Though most Uzumakis died that day, many managed to survive thanks to those who migrated elsewhere. We thought that maybe the children of those people would return one day to want to know more about their roots. We can feel that your blood is truly powerful, Naruto Uzumaki. Although your father is not an Uzumaki, you had the good fortune of inheriting our qualities. When you are ready, reattach our lands, Naruto Uzumaki. You are our future. And now you shall know the other thing that made the Uzumakis feared. If you can survive this, you will be our future, if you do not, we will patiently wait for another Uzumaki to come to this place. The Apple belongs to you from now on; use it wisely. And make that the Uzumakis arise again!"** Ashina stated as he began to fade away.

Naruto noticed this and shouted, "Wait! I still have many questions!"

However, the representation ignored him and vanished completely.

Naruto then heard a noise coming from the altar where the Apple was, and he noticed that a beam of light wrapped him.

Sai had been looking at Naruto with interest since he didn't know why he suddenly stood frozen; he had grabbed that doll and didn't do anything else for a while.

Sai approached him and asked. "Are you alright, Naruto-senpai?"

Just then, Naruto fell backward and looked around with surprise, "What the hell? How did I get here so fast?"

He then grasped his head while saying, "Ah. Damn, my head burns."

He then noticed that Sai was looking at him emotionlessly, "Hey, Sai...Did you see something?"

Hearing this, Sai shook his head and asked, "What do you mean, Naruto-senpai? You only grabbed that doll and stayed still for about 30 seconds."

Naruto's eyes opened a little as he thought, _"Only 30 seconds? Hey, Kurama, did you see something?"_

Kurama growled and answered, **"No, I could only see until you touched that sphere. For some strange reason, I find it very familiar. Do you have any idea what it is?"**

Naruto nodded and was about to say something when he felt that his head was about to explode.

He grabbed his head tightly as he began to shout, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Naruto rose up from the ground as he began to walk around, still holding his head and stumbling with each step, all without stopping screaming. "Aaaaah! GRRR, AAAH!"

Sai quickly ran to Naruto and asked, "Hey, Naruto-senpai, what happened?"

Sai got no answer since Naruto was still in the same state.

Afterward, Sai noticed that Naruto stopped and fell hard to the ground, so he approached and grabbed him by his head. "Hey, Naruto-senpai, wake up."

He then began to slap Naruto's face a few times, and he didn't give any sign of reaction.

Sai sighed and said, "This is a problem, if something bad happens to Naruto-senpai, Danzō-sama will be infuriated."

He created an ink hawk again and put Naruto on there. He went up and headed for Konoha.

Meanwhile, Kurama saw Naruto in his mental landscape with great concern, **"Hey, Naruto; what's wrong?"** Kurama asked as he approached Naruto's body, seeing him writhing on the floor.

He received no answer, and though Kurama was trying to find out what was wrong, he couldn't, since something or someone was preventing that.

Therefore, Kurama calmed down as he thought, ** _"What the hell is wrong him? I can see that he is suffering a lot; I've never seen him like this."_**

He then tried to give him some of his power to calm him down. But as much as he tried, his energy wouldn't get into Naruto.

"AAAAHH!" Kurama heard Naruto screaming one last time before becoming unconscious within his mental landscape too.

Kurama saw Naruto's body turning pale as he trembled. The Biju guessed he had a great fever, so he approached him and covered him with his tails to give him some heat. **"Don't worry Naruto; I'm sure you'll get well,"** Kurama stated with concern in his words.

He wouldn't let his only friend dying in this way; he would do everything within his possibilities to help him.

Kurama then snuggled Naruto closer to him, to provide him more heat.

Konohagakure no Sato - Six Hours Later

Sai after arriving at the village had thought about where to leave Naruto since no one could know that they were on a mission. And since there were no materials to treat him in Root, he decided to leave him in front of Konoha's hospital. After that, he disappeared and went to his base to report Danzō about everything.

Naruto, who still looked pretty bad, was lying right in front of the doors of the hospital, then an ANBU —who was patrolling the area— saw Naruto's body and quickly landed near him.

He took his pulse and just then, someone else landed next to him, "What did you find, Inu?" Asked that ANBU, unable to see what he was checking.

Inu then got up, and the ANBU could see Naruto's pale, sweaty and tired body.

Seeing this, she quickly approached Naruto to take his pulse, which was quite weak, "What happened to him? Quick, Inu. Help me to get him to the hospital."

Inu nodded, and both picked Naruto up.

"We need some help over here!" Yugao shouted as she put Naruto on a stretcher that was inside the building.

A doctor quickly came over and asked, "What happened, ANBU-san?"

"He needs your help," Yugao replied, showing Naruto's body, which began to bleed from his ears and nose, increasing Yugao's concern even more.

The doctor nodded and looked at the stretcher, but when seeing Naruto's body, he sneered and stated, "Sorry, ANBU-san. Right now…, we're full and don't have personnel who can take care of him. So please, do me a favor and take him out from here."

Then he turned around and started walking away, but he stopped as he felt a cut on his cheek.

The doctor turned around and saw the stretched out hand of Yugao.

"Now, you bastard, this is the order of an ANBU. Do you want to spend the rest of your life in a cell? I'll look forward to making your stay unpleasant."

The doctor didn't flinch and walked away again as he stated, "You can do whatever you want. If the demon dies, it'll be the best thing for the whole village."

Yugao growled and was about to attack him, but Inu stopped her and said, "Stop, Taicho. Inform Hokage-sama about this; I'll make sure to protect Naruto-san. Don't worry."

Yugao looked at Inu; she nodded and used a Shunshin to reach the Tower quickly.

Hokage Tower

Minato was reading the mission parameters that he had given Naruto yesterday. He thought it was strange that someone had exclusively asked for him, and for some reason he had a bad feeling.

He sighed as he thought, " _What is this feeling? Why do I feel that something important is about to happen?_ "

Just then, he saw that Yugao appeared kneeling down before his desk.

"Oh, Usagi-san, what is the reason for your visit?" Minato asked quietly with a smile on his face.

Yugao then looked up and replied, "It's about Naruto-kun."

Minato changed his expression to one of seriousness and asked, "What happened?"

"We don't know, but Inu and I found him at the doors of the hospital. His condition is severe. We don't know what happened to him, and worst, the local doctors refuse to provide him care. Hokage-sama; I think that Naruto-kun is dying."

Minato's eyes opened widely; he got up from his seat, put on his coat with flames and seriously spoke, "Usagi, go to the Yamanaka compound and tell Inoichi to proceed to the hospital immediately. Tell him it's time; I'll handle the rest."

Yugao nodded and watched him disappearing in a yellow flash.

Yugao then got up and got out of there, heading to the Yamanaka compound.

Back in the Hospital

Minato appeared in front of the hospital doors. He hurried into the building and saw Naruto in an effectively deplorable state of health next to an ANBU.

He growled with anger when seeing that doctors just passed around without caring that Naruto was there.

He hurried over there and saw that the ANBU knelt before him, "Hokage-sama, we don't know what happened to Naruto-san, and I'm sure that Usagi-san has already reported that the doctors refused to provide him medical attention."

Minato seeing Naruto in that way felt his heart twisting, so he picked him up and yelled, "I need a fucking doctor!"

After saying this, several doctors approached him, "What's going on, Hokage-sama?" the same doctor of a few moments ago asked.

Minato pointed with his eyes to Naruto's body and yelled, "Can't you see?! Hurry up and tell me what he has!"

The doctor seemed not to notice the concern and anger in Minato's words, so he replied, "Hokage-sama, don't you see? He's the demon. Just leave him there alone. If he dies, the entire village will be happy, and we wouldn't have to worry about this abomination anymore."

Minato grunted and yelled furiously, unaware of his words, "He's not the demon, he is my son! And you better hurry, or you'll regret it!"

Everyone stopped abruptly; some of them dropped their things, and others covered their mouths with their hands.

Minato heard whispers, but no one seemed to be moving. Therefore, he released his killing intent, which made them tremble in sheer terror.

Minato handed Naruto to the ANBU before grabbing the doctor by his shirt. "Did you not hear me? Do you want to die?" Minato asked while a blue ball appeared in his right hand.

The doctor quickly shook his head and replied, "No, I don't want to die, Hokage-sama! I'm sorry, I will take care of your son immediately!"

Minato's eyes opened wide at that. _"Did I call him my son? Argh! Shut up, Minato! It's not the time to think about this now! Inoichi will come in a few minutes, and he'll take me out of my doubts once and for all."_ He thought.

Minato then saw that several doctors came and put Naruto on a stretcher while they took him into surgery.

Minato followed them and upon arrival, he realized that the hands of all the medics were glowing green while they passed their hands over the body of Naruto, who was barely breathing.

Just then the door opened, and Minato could see that Inoichi, "Hokage-sama, I came as fast as I could."

Minato nodded as he continued watching to the medics working. "Thank you very much, Inoichi. Once the doctors finish, you'll make me enter into Naruto's mind."

Inoichi nodded, seeing the doctors working intensely. After intense minutes, one of the doctors approached Minato, who took him from his shoulders and asked, "What does he have? Will he be okay?"

The doctor sighed as he shook his head. "Hokage-sama, it's a miracle that he's still alive; his brain is inflamed, and it doesn't want to stop for some reason. We don't know why. Besides, our Medical Ninjutsu isn't working on the patient. He has gone into a coma, and we don't know when he'll wake up. It could be in a few weeks, a few months, a few years or a lifetime. He's also having trouble to breathe, so we must take him urgently to a room and put him on a ventilator."

Minato felt his heart twisting even more, but he couldn't say anything because the doctors took Naruto to a room.

Minato quickly ran behind them and entered the room. They quickly connected the ventilator to Naruto, as well as an intravenous serum, since Naruto was dehydrating quickly.

After having everything ready, another doctor approached Minato while wiping some sweat from his forehead, "Hokage-sama, your… son is stable right now. We apologize for our attitude at the beginning. We didn't know that he was your son. Now we'll withdraw and leave you alone." Then all the doctors left the room.

Minato approached Naruto as he put a hand on his forehead, realizing that he had a pretty high fever.

Minato heard someone knocking on the door, and he told him to come in.

Inoichi entered and looked at Minato, who nodded. "All right, Hokage-sama. You'll go in there; I'll observe everything. However, I won't be able to be there physically, only you. I'll get you out immediately if something bad happens."

Minato nodded as he took a deep breath. Then he looked to Inoichi, "I'm ready." Minato stated, Inoichi then nodded and performed a few hand seals.

Minato closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he realized that he was now in a sewer. "Hokage-sama, Naruto's mind is extremely complicated; you have to find your way on your own. I can't help you from here." Minato could hear Inoichi's voice echoing around him.

He nodded and started walking around the various corridors of the place. For some reason, he felt that he was taking the right path.

Seconds later, he heard whispers. Thus, he hastened his steps.

He arrived at a place where a huge cage was, and in front of said cage Naruto's body was, which was shaking uncontrollably.

He skipped to him, but before he could grab him, huge paws came out from behind the bars.

Minato jumped back while hearing a furious voice, **"What are you doing here, you bastard?! Get out of this place immediately or you'll be sorry!"**

Minato moved closer and saw Kurama behind the bars. "Kyūbi, it's you. Then that means..."

But he couldn't finish because Kurama growled and yelled, **"GET AWAY FROM HERE, BASTARD. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME TO THIS PLACE OR TRY TO AMEND YOUR MISTAKES. NARUTO ISN'T STUPID, AND UNDERSTAND THIS WELL; HE WILL NEVER COME BACK TO YOU!"**

Minato frowned and replied, "Shut up, you damn demon! You're nobody to tell me what to do with my son…"

However, he couldn't continue because Kurama interrupted him again, **"HAHAHAHA! Now he is your son? Damn stupid human! Don't make me laugh! You have no idea what Naruto went through because of you! And just by coming here, do you think you can amend your mistakes as if nothing had happened? Go away; you're just wasting your time!"**

Minato lowered his head at this, but then he got it up and firmly said, "Well, it doesn't matter! I'll do my best to correct my mistakes; not even you will be able to avoid that. And besides, it's your damn fault! Everything was because of you!"

Kurama chuckled, **"My fault? Did I force you to take that stupid decision? But I thank you that you did it. If you hadn't done that, Naruto wouldn't even be half of what he's now."**

Minato was about to say something when he saw and heard Naruto complaining and nosebleed.

Minato worried, so he approached him and cleaned some of that blood before looking at Kurama, "Why aren't you helping him? What have you done?!" Minato asked, glaring towards Kurama, who tried to break his cage.

**"Worthless human, you better leave this place. I'm losing my patience!"** He then sent some of his Chakra at Minato, who opened his eyes in shock as he moved away.

"How is it possible that you still have power?! I took care of extracting all the power that you had!" Kurama ignored this and kept sending more of his chakra towards Minato.

As he dodged that dangerous Chakra, he heard another voice, "Hokage-sama! I'll get you immediately out of there. You've already got the information you needed."

Kurama then saw that Minato's figure vanished from there, so he sighed and then the entire mental landscape returned to be as before.

He approached Naruto and wrapped him up again, **_"Naruto, you better wake up soon; it seems that you'll have problems."_** He sighed and began to sleep.

Minato noticed that he reappeared in Naruto's room; he looked back and could see Inoichi with a severe facial expression, "What will you do with this information, Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked looking at Minato, who put a chair at Naruto's side as he began to caress his face.

Then he turned his head to look at Inoichi, "Well, I plan to tell Naruto the truth once he wakes up. Besides, I'm sure that this information is already spreading across the village. Tell the ANBU that they have to inform the council members that we'll have a meeting tomorrow afternoon. Inoichi, thanks for your help, you can leave."

Inoichi nodded and replied, "Whenever you like, Hokage-sama, now I'm going to tell my daughter that her… boyfriend is in this state. I'm sure that she won't like the news."

Minato nodded and said, "Don't worry, go and tell your daughter; I don't have any problems if she comes by. Moreover, I should thank her; she gave my son the happiness that I couldn't give." Minato then clenched his fists while a solitary tear ran down his cheek. Then he placed his eyes on Naruto again.

Inoichi nodded and said nothing more. Although he was genuinely surprised by this information, he didn't want to upset his Hokage with questions that could hurt him even more than he already was. Then he left the room to go home.

Meanwhile, Minato began sobbing and cursing himself for what he had done, now all he wanted was that Naruto forgave him and came back with him and Menma.

The Next Day - Streets of Konoha

Menma was heading for a training session with Kakashi, who decided to train his team with much more "cruelty" than before.

He kept walking, noticing that many people around him were throwing him strange looks, as if in sorrow or something like that.

He didn't mind it and kept walking until he heard some people talking about his father. He stealthily approached and listened, "Did you listen to what happened yesterday?" Asked one man to another one.

"No, what happened?" Replied the other man.

"How is it that you didn't hear the rumors? You're an idiot," replied the other one.

"Hey, don't call me that! I can't be aware of everything that happens in the village; I have more important things to do than hear the gossip. Anyway, what happened?"

"Listen to this, yesterday, Yondaime-sama entered furiously in the hospital demanding that they provide help to someone. Guess who," replied the man.

"I don't know; who was it?" Just then several people began to inch closer to listen since many of them didn't know anything about it.

"You know, 'that boy.'" After that, everyone thought about it.

However after a few seconds, they understood it, and one of them shouted, "Why would Yondaime-sama want to help the demon? That demon should be dead."

The gossiper shook his head and answered, "No, you don't know what really happened. Yondaime-sama said that he is...his son."

After he had said this statement, they opened their eyes in shock, just like Menma, who almost fell from his hiding place, "Whaaat?!" several people exclaimed.

The man nodded and stated, "It's the truth. The medics heard that from Yondaime-sama; they said he was angry and that he was about to kill several medics because they didn't provide medical care for Naruto-san. Besides that, he looked apprehensive about his condition."

Everyone was surprised again, and one person in the crowd shouted, "But why didn't we know about this? Why did Yondaime-sama never say that he was his son?" Everyone nodded at that statement.

"Well, as I've heard, Yondaime-sama assigned Naruto-san a mission to see our behavior. Yondaime-sama wanted to know how people would behave when they knew that a villager had the Kyūbi sealed within." Obviously, that wasn't true, but rumors always appeared out of nowhere.

An old woman asked, "So, was it a test? Did Yondaime-sama just want to know our behavior? How would we react in such a situation?"

The man nodded and replied, "Yes, it was a test, and I think Yondaime-sama is disappointed with us. He hasn't left the hospital since yesterday. According to what I've heard, Naruto-san was on a very dangerous mission outside the village. And he returned quite wounded, and after that, he went into a coma. Doctors believe that he will never wake up again."

Many covered their mouths while some of them fell to the ground, hitting it with their fists. "How couldn't we realize this before? He's identical to Yondaime-sama, and he's obviously the brother of Menma-sama. We were so stupid," one of the men on the ground stated.

An elderly woman approached him and stated, "I have always thought it was strange. I have always believed that he had some kind of relationship with the Hokage's family. That was one of the reasons I never said anything against him. I always had my suspicions."

Meanwhile, Menma just sat there in silence without moving or saying anything. But then he dashed towards the hospital; he needed some answers, and he could only get them from his father.

He ran as fast as he could and in a few minutes, he arrived at the hospital, which several ANBU surrounded while the civilians tried to enter to apologize to the Yondaime and his son.

Menma jumped to the hospital roof and entered the building. He went to the receptionist and asked with fatigue, "Where is... Where's Naruto's room?"

The receptionist, seeing the Yondaime's son, replied, "Menma-sama, your brother's room is 301. But I suggest you to..." but before she could finish, Menma quickly ran to the room.

He walked upstairs, and when he was in front of the door, he opened it abruptly, just to see his father looking out the window. "Oto-san, we need to talk."

Minato then turned around, and Menma could see that his eyes were swollen from crying.

Minato then sighed, "I know; Menma...we have much to talk about. Take a seat. I will tell you the whole truth of the Kyūbi's incident; you have a lot to know about that day."

Menma's eyes opened a little as he took a seat. He turned his head slightly and looked at Naruto's body, and once again he felt a tightness in his chest when seeing Naruto in such a way.

Perhaps that was why he felt the same when he thought Zabuza killed Naruto; it was because he was his brother.

Afterward, he shook his head to pay attention to his father, who wiped his eyes a little bit before sighing, "Menma, you're the true Jinchūriki of the Village."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Hehehe, sorry for the cliffhanger. :P**

**Well, chapter finished. Naruto had his mission in Uzu; there he saw many things. And he got something important.**

**The Apple of Eden is an object of the 'Assassin's Creed' game; it's a very powerful artifact.**

**It was something crazy. Initially, I didn't even thought about it. Not even when I was writing the chapter.**

**It came to my mind when I was trying to give a cool name to the sphere that Naruto touched and then I remembered the Apple of Eden.**

**I want to say that I don't think that Naruto will use that artifact too much, but it will be important in the story.**

**He will use the Apple to show the power of Uzushiogakure and once Naruto gets out of his coma, his new goal will be to rebuild Uzu.**

**About Naruto's coma, when he touched the artifact, all the information the Uzumaki's stored there (seals, secrets, etc.), were transferred to Naruto, and it was so much information that caused him to go into that state.**

**Minato took advantage of the weakened state of Naruto to enter in his mind since perhaps this would be his only chance to do it. In the next chapter, Minato will tell the whole truth to Menma, and the secret that Naruto is Minato's son will expand at an impressive rate, not only in the village but also across the world.**

**Minato is someone famous, and news like that doesn't remain hidden for long.**

**I think Kurama's reaction was understandable; he doesn't want Minato near Naruto after all that he caused him.**

**This won't** **be an Assassin's Creed crossover.**

**That should be all, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them in the reviews.**

**Farewell and until the next time.**


	13. Chapter 12: A hope

Person talking, "It could be."

Person thinking, _"I don't like this idea."_

Demon speaking / Invocation talking, **"No doubt you are someone to be reckoned with."**

Demon thinking / Invocation thinking, **_"His heart is dark!"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

** Chapter 12 **

Konohagakure no Sato (at an unknown location) - A Few Hours Before

"That's what happened, Danzō-sama," Sai informed, kneeling before Danzō, who had a blank expression.

"And do you think that Naruto has some attachment to that woman? How are you sure?" Danzō asked.

Sai raised his glance and replied as he pulled a book out from his ninja bag. "Well, I've noticed that Naruto-senpai did many things that this book says. It says that people who have a relationship spend the night together to have lots of sex. I don't know much about that, but I realized that they did that since I could hear things like 'Naruto-kun, you are the best' or 'Naruto-kun, keep it up' or..." Sai couldn't finish because Danzō hit the floor with his cane.

"Enough! I don't care about those things, what I do care is to know what Oni-kun took in Uzu, and what left him in the state in which he is now. I'm sure they'll soon realize that he's in the hospital. You should have brought him here, but that doesn't matter anymore. Sai, I want you to say the following to any available squad; tell them to go to Nami no Kuni immediately. Their mission is to capture this woman and keep her in captivity until we can take advantage of her once Oni wakes up. You won't be on this mission, remember that you will be Oni's new teammate."

Sai nodded and disappeared from there in a swirl of ink.

Meanwhile, Danzō left the room as he thought, _"What did you find there, Naruto-kun? I just hope that it wasn't the Uzumaki Apple. Shodaime-sama and Tobirama-sensei told us about the capabilities of that artifact and the story behind it, besides that they could never find it because of the defenses in Uzu. If so, it would be best to put you under my Genjutsu once and for all, so you don't spoil my plans. The best part would be that I'll also have that artifact in my possession and with something like that, nobody will oppose to Konoha or me."_

After those thoughts, Danzō then left the room to continue his affairs.

Hospital - Present

"Menma, you're the real Jinchūriki of the Village," Minato stated.

Menma opened his eyes in shock; he couldn't believe it.

Minato knew that this was a delicate issue, so he had already put the privacy seal in the room; he didn't want anyone to know about something like this.

Minato then noticed Menma's expression and could see that he didn't leave his troubled state yet. He approached him, placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Menma, are you okay?"

Menma looked up, seeing the sad expression on his face. He shook his head to disperse the fog in his mind and exclaimed, getting angry, "Oto-san, you must be kidding me!"

Minato sighed and shook his head, "I'm not lying, Menma. You're the real Jinchūriki of the Village; it's a very well-kept secret, very few people know about this," Minato replied, expecting a reaction from his son.

Menma then turned his head and looked at Naruto, who still showed no signs of improvement. "But you always told me that Naruto is the one who has the Kyūbi, in addition to all those things you said about him."

Minato lowered his head as he clenched his fists. After a few seconds, he raised it and Menma could see that his eyes were glassy, but before he could say anything else, Minato spoke. "Well, I didn't lie. Naruto does have the Kyūbi inside him. Well, just his consciousness, but you're the one with all the Kyūbi's power; it was the only thing I could think of that night. As for the other..."

Minato stopped there while a small tear ran down his cheek. "It was the biggest mistake I've made in my life. It's something that is causing a lot of pain in my heart; I know what I did doesn't deserve forgiveness. But I still want him to forgive me, what I did was due to an unfounded fear. Menma, although I think you already know it, Naruto is your twin brother."

Menma was furious, but in the end, he let out a bitter laugh and replied, "You know, Oto-san? Now that you mention it, I realize how stupid I've been all my life. Well, not just me, but all the people in this village. How couldn't we see something as obvious as this?" Menma then rose up from his seat and approached Naruto to have a better look.

Menma frowned and asked, "But what happened to him? Naruto is someone very strong; I don't think anyone could leave him in this state. Do you know what happened, Oto-san?

Minato shook his head and answered, "No...I don't know; my ANBU found him at the entrance of the hospital in this state. I don't understand what happened to him; he should have been on a mission, but he mysteriously arrived here, it's almost like..." And Minato stopped there, opening his eyes significantly.

Menma realized this; he looked with concern to his father and asked, "What happened, Oto-san? Do you know who left him like this?"

Meanwhile, Minato was thinking of a person, with he would have to talk to later. He then shook his head, pushing those thoughts away and responded, "No...It's something else. But Menma let me ask you something. Are not you angry because I hid this from you?"

Menma turned around and replied, "Of course I'm mad at you, Oto-san, and also very disappointed." Hearing that, Minato was even sadder and was about to say something when Menma continued, "But...I can't lecture you; I should have been a little smarter. If I didn't let you influence me so easily, maybe I would have realized this long ago."

Menma then looked back at Naruto, smiled and continued talking, "Well, now I have a real brother. Although I always saw Kakashi-nii like my brother, I always felt that I needed a real one. And now I have one. Oto-san, Naruto is our family, and he should be with us."

When Minato heard this, he smiled and went to Menma, hugging him strongly. "I'll make sure of that, Menma. Once he wakes up, I'll apologize for everything I did. I'll make sure he returns to our family." Minato stated, unable to hold back the tears.

Menma smiled at his father, but then he frowned, "But, Oto-san, how will you do that? On the last mission I had with him, I realized that he doesn't like people who mess with him. How do you think he'll react when he hears this?"

Minato just sighed; he couldn't say anything more because someone knocked on the room's door.

Minato pulled down the privacy seals, walked to the door and opened it, there he saw that three doctors were waiting at the door, one of them said, "Excuse us for interrupting you, Hokage-sama, but we are here to check the status of Naruto-san. Besides, we must clean him and change his clothes. It's just protocol."

Minato nodded and gave way to the doctors, who upon entering, headed towards Naruto. One of them started to examine him with his medical jutsu while the others prepared themselves to clean him.

A few minutes later, the doctor, who was checking on Naruto, shook his head and sighed.

Minato approached him and asked, "Do you already know what he has? Will he be okay?"

The doctor shook his head and answered, "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but my Medical Ninjutsu isn't working on Naruto-san. The only thing I can say is that his brain functions are minimal, and I can't see any improving. I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I think that Naruto-san won't wake up. And if he does, he won't be the same as before."

Minato and Menma felt a stab in their hearts, and Minato quickly went to the man, grabbed him tightly by his shoulders and shouted, "That can't be possible! You're the best medics in Konoha! You must find a way to heal him."

The medic could feel a slight amount of killing intent, which made him start to sweat, and he replied as quickly as he could, "H-Hokage-sama, I understand your concern. However, if our Medical Ninjutsu doesn't work, we can do little. Only time will tell if Naruto-san can recover. I-I'm sorry."

Minato growled but let him go as he exclaimed, "There has to be someone who can help him!"

The doctor sighed in relief and answered, "Maybe Tsunade-sama, but we haven't seen her since..." But the doctor couldn't finish because Minato announced, "That's it! Tsunade can treat him. Menma, you can stay here or return home; I have to go to a meeting with the council."

Before he could hear Menma's answer, Minato had disappeared from the hospital in a yellow flash.

Menma sighed and observed the medics cleaning his brother. _"My brother..."_ Menma thought, and instantly a smile appeared on his face.

Gates of the Village

"Mendokuse, this mission was boring. I'd have preferred to stay here and watch the clouds instead of going on that annoying mission." Shikamaru stated tiredly in his words.

Team 10 had gone on an escort mission.

Ino sighed, "For once I agree with you, Shika. Anyways, we came back at last. I just want to go home and take a good shower." Everyone nodded at this.

Then they approached the guard post; there were the same guards; Kotetsu and Izumo, one of them had a bored expression on his face while the other one had an attentive look.

Asuma approached them, putting a scroll in front of them. "Hello," he said.

Izumo smiled and asked, "Oh, Asuma. How was your mission?"

Before Asuma could answer, all his Genin said in unison, "Boring."

Asuma smiled and then asked, "Anyway, anything interesting you wish to share?"

Izumo and Kotetsu got serious, which Asuma found strange since they never were that serious. "Yes, something really interesting happened. If you take a walk around the village, I'm sure that you'll find out what it is," Izumo replied with a straight face.

"Okay… Well, thank you very much. Now we're going to Hokage-sama's office," Asuma stated.

After that, he motioned for his Genin to follow him, but before they could leave, Kotetsu spoke, "Well, that's not going to be possible. Hokage-sama won't be able to receive you."

"Why?" Asuma asked, turning around again.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other and then nodded. "Well, the ANBU found Naruto at the hospital's entrance yesterday, and he seemed to be seriously hurt," Kotetsu replied.

Ino approached and asked, more like demanded, "What did you just say?!"

Izumo sighed and responded, "As you've heard, we don't know what happened, but all I know is that he's in a severe condition."

Ino was about to say something, but Asuma spoke again, "And what does Hokage-sama have to do with this?"

"Well, Hokage-sama has everything to do with it. This is what happened while you were out. Hokage-sama recognized Naruto as his son." After saying this, Asuma and Chouji's jaws dropped.

Ino worried; she already knew it, but she was more concerned about other people's reactions, and she wanted to know what happened to Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed and stated, "Mendokuse, it seems that I was right."

Chouji left his state of stupefaction and asked, "Did you know about this, Shika? Why did you never say anything?"

Shikamaru replied, "Because it was very troublesome. Besides, I didn't know how Menma would react to something like that. And I also thought that Hokage-sama never said that for some reason. It was very obvious that Naruto had some relationship with Menma's family, the similarities were always in sight. If the people of the village didn't realize this, it was because they hated Naruto due to the Kyūbi."

Chouji nodded and said no more.

Asuma then left his shocked state and asked, "Are you sure this information is correct? Are you sure it's not a rumor?"

Izumo and Kotetsu shook their heads, and Kotetsu answered, "No, there's more. Hokage-sama spent the whole night in the hospital with Naruto; they say that he nearly killed several medics because they didn't want to treat him."

Asuma sighed and tried to say something more, but he couldn't because he saw Ino running towards the village. "Ino, where are you going?!" Asuma shouted.

Ino turned her head slightly and replied, "You know where I'm going, Sensei! You don't even have to ask!"

Asuma sighed, pulled out a cigarette, lit it and started smoking it.

Izumo asked out of curiosity, "What happened? She was like this since we said Naruto's name."

Shikamaru just said, "Troublesome," as he crossed his hands behind his head.

Asuma replied nothing and continued smoking as he began walking towards the Hokage's Tower along with Shikamaru.

Chouji was the one who answered. "Naruto's girlfriend." With that said, Chouji also followed them.

"So, a couple; huh?" Kotetsu stated.

Izumo sighed and answered, "They said so..."

And they said nothing more; they just stood there, quietly waiting for another Team or visitors.

Near the Department of Interrogation and Torture

Anko and Haku were about to arrive at the Department of I&T for Haku's daily session.

Haku was concerned because Naruto didn't return home yesterday, so she decided to ask Anko about it.

"Anko-san, do you know where Naruto-kun went? Naruto-kun told me he would go on a short mission, and that he would be back yesterday. But he didn't return. I'm worried; I have a bad feeling."

Anko turned her head slightly and replied, "Don't worry, I know Naruto-kun very well; he can take care of himself. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to him."

Haku shook her head at her explanation and retorted, "No, it isn't that. I know he can take care of himself. He already made it clear when he defeated Zabuza-san, but I feel that something terrible has happened him."

"Come on, come on. Don't be so worried; he must be having quality time with your other little friends, and that's why you haven't seen him yet. Or do you also want to have some quality time with Naruto-kun?" Anko replied shamelessly.

Haku blushed a lot at her words, as she thought how it would be like to have 'quality time' with Naruto.

They reached their destination and walked through a few corridors, stopping in front of a door.

Anko opened it and could see Ibiki standing there with a blank expression. "Oh, what are you doing here, Ibiki? I thought you were interrogating some poor bastards. It's strange to see you in the session of my cute Genin." Anko asked, a little surprised to see him there.

Ibiki said nothing. Instead, he looked at Haku, who felt a little intimidated by the look that he was giving her.

He motioned for her to come closer as he said, "Haku-san, it's good to have you here. Sit here; we need to talk."

Haku nodded and went to the seat, but Anko stopped her and asked, "Hey, wait, Ibiki. What do you have in mind? You only use that tone when you're going to interrogate someone. Tell me, what's going on?"

Ibiki looked at her and answered, "It's not that. I just want to talk about her future in the village since Naruto can't be her protector anymore."

Anko and Haku were surprised to hear this; Haku became very concerned because she believed that Naruto got bored of her, and that made her feel a great sadness.

Anko thought it was strange because Naruto had made it clear that he would always help her.

Therefore, she decided to ask before Haku could misunderstand the conversation. "What do you mean, Ibiki? Naruto-kun would never do that; tell me what's going on."

Ibiki then said again, "Sit down… both of you." Anko then released Haku, who quickly took one of the chairs in the room, but Anko stayed standing with crossed arms.

Seeing that, Ibiki sighed, and then he shook his head.

He looked at Haku, who had a sad expression, so he continued. "It seems that you have misinterpreted my words. Naruto didn't say that he didn't want to be your protector anymore. What happened was that Naruto is 'indisposed', and that's why he can't continue being your protector."

Haku felt relieved, but then she asked worriedly, "What do you mean with 'indisposed'?"

Anko also got worried, but she said nothing; she just let Ibiki continue.

Ibiki looked at both and stated, "Naruto was found yesterday in front of Konoha's Hospital in critical condition. From what I have heard, he's in a coma and the medics said that he won't wake up."

Anko and Haku's eyes widened in shock; they tried to say something, but they couldn't due to the revelation.

Ibiki patiently waited until one of them talked, but after several seconds, Anko walked away as she took Haku's hand to get her out of the room.

Ibiki exclaimed, "Hey Anko! Wait! Where do you think you're going? I haven't finished talking to her."

Anko stopped at the door; she turned her head and replied, "I have to see that with my own eyes. I'm Naruto-kun's Sensei; I know what he's capable of, and I can't believe he's in the state that you said," she then left the room along with Haku, heading to Konoha's Hospital.

Ibiki when seeing Anko leaving, he mentally smiled as he thought, _"Hehe, it seems that Anko found someone who can stand her attitude, I just hope Naruto wakes up soon, or else Anko will discharge her fury in the interrogations. Haha, I will enjoy watching that."_

After that, Ibiki walked out to start working.

Konoha's Hospital - 10 Minutes Later

Menma was still in the hospital watching Naruto; the truth was that he was confused.

He was angry because he father didn't tell him that he had a brother and that this brother was Naruto. But hey, he couldn't blame everything on his father, since he also had acted like a jerk. He would be a hypocrite if he put the blame on his father only.

On the other hand, he was happy, happy because he had a brother, even more since it was Naruto.

He thought that he could learn a lot from him, because of what he had seen so far, Naruto was someone completely different to the other Genin of his generation.

He didn't believe what the doctors said.

Menma was sure that Naruto would wake up at some point, and when that happened, he would try to build a friendship with his brother and apologize for his pitiful behavior at the Academy.

However, his father's words still surprised him. He was the true Jinchūriki of the Village and not Naruto, another reason to apologize because he had to go through all that abuse for something that he didn't have inside.

He also knew that the rumors that said that his father gave him a 'mission' was a lie, and he guessed that someone who heard the facts wrong initiated it.

Menma then looked at Naruto; there was still a doctor in the room. He was monitoring Naruto's vital signs, which still looked pretty bad.

Menma sighed, he got up from his seat and said, "Doctor-san, please take good care of my Nii-san." After saying that, Menma's eyes opened little because he called Naruto 'his brother' inadvertently.

He smiled a little, but then he shook his head and looked at the doctor, who turned around to him. "I have to train with my team, I'm sure that they've been waiting for me for a while," Menma stated.

The doctor nodded and replied, "Don't worry, Menma-sama. Your brother will be in excellent hands. If anything happens, we will inform Hokage-sama immediately. You can go and do your affairs, Menma-sama. As I said, don't worry."

Menma nodded satisfied with the turn of events. He turned around to leave the room but suddenly the door opened abruptly, giving way to four women; Anko, Haku, Ino, and Tenten, along with Neji.

Neji was quiet in comparison to the women who looked quite concerned, except for Anko, who still didn't believe that Naruto was in the condition that she had heard from Ibiki.

Menma looked at Neji strangely, since he didn't know that he had some friendship with Naruto.

Neji noticed the look that Menma was giving him, but he ignored him and looked around the room since he couldn't see well because Menma was covering the entrance. Menma realized this and stepped back.

By doing so, Ino and Tenten quickly entered the room, followed by Anko, Haku, and Neji, who slowly came in.

Since Ino and Tenten came in first, they confirmed that Naruto was indeed comatose in bed.

Their eyes widened and were about to stand beside Naruto when the doctor stopped them and stated, "Sorry, but these are not visiting hours. Naruto-san is in a very delicate state, and we can't allow this amount of people in this room. Therefore, I will kindly ask you to leave."

Ino and Tenten became angry. "You don't understand, we're friends of Naruto-kun, and we're here to see him. You can't deny us that." Ino refuted with anger in her words.

Ino didn't say that she was Naruto's girlfriend since she didn't want that the people harassed her just for being the girlfriend of "the Hokage's lost son."

No, she didn't want that, plus she knew that Naruto wouldn't like that, and neither would she.

Tenten nodded and added, "She's right, we're his friends, you can't do this." After saying this, Anko also approached the bed along with Neji, who kept looking at Naruto. He thought that this issue was strange.

Since that mission in Kawa no Kuni, he had seen Naruto as someone strong. And after his conversation and the successful infiltration into the Hyūga compound, he started seeing Naruto as someone powerful and capable of doing almost everything.

That was the reason he thought it was weird. He knew that Naruto would never let down his guard, and if someone did this to him, it must have been someone very powerful. However, he didn't believe that someone had done something to him since he couldn't see signs of fighting or something like that. Therefore, he assumed that his condition was due to something else, which he would ask when he recovered.

Just then, Neji heard the doctor speaking, "I understand what you say, but as I said, Naruto-san is in a delicate state. Besides, it wouldn't be good for Naruto-san that so many people be in his room. So, if you want to visit him later, you can go to the reception desk and make an appointment. Now do me a favor and leave; I still have work to do."

All the girls were angry at this, especially Anko. From the moment she saw Naruto in that bed, she was automatically worried, but she said nothing and just kept her composure, enduring the doctor's words.

She was his sensei and lover; she could visit him whenever she wanted, a stupid doctor couldn't prevent her from that.

However, her patience finally snapped at the doctor's words. That was why she took a step forward and was about to say something when they all heard Menma speaking.

"Doctor-san, what's your name?"

The doctor turned and answered, "My name is Kitō, Menma-sama."

Menma nodded and continued, "Kitō-san, if you don't mind, I'd like that they stay in the room. I see nothing wrong with that, and my Oto-san wouldn't either. I believe that it's now when my Nii-san needs his friends."

"Oh well, if you believe it's okay, I don't think I can say no, Menma-sama," stated the doctor.

Then he turned to the others and saw their dumbfounded expressions.

He didn't understand it at first, but when Kito did, he stated, "Oh?! Did you not know? Naruto-san is the son of Hokage-sama."

The news was already spreading through the village, so he thought there was nothing wrong with telling them.

That pulled them out of their states and Ino asked quite surprised. "Did you just call Naruto-kun 'Nii-san'?"

Menma nodded, "Yes, my Oto-san told me the truth; Naruto is my brother."

Ino narrowed her eyes at his confession, with her voice crackling with slight rage, "Really? Now is he your brother? Did you accept him so quickly after what you said about him in the academy?" She thought Menma was a hypocrite after everything he said and did to Naruto in the Academy.

Menma sighed and answered, "You're right, I'm a hypocrite, and I know what I did was wrong. So I'll apologize to my Nii-san once he wakes up."

Ino disagreed again, and she was about to say something else when everyone heard Neji's voice. "Kitō-san, what is the status of Naruto-san?" Neji asked, causing everyone who had just arrived to calm down and wait for the doctor's response.

Kitō took some papers and read them before answering, "Naruto-san's condition is delicate. I did some studies, and I detected higher brain functions; it seems that it's processing a lot of information, but suddenly his brain stops working abruptly. It's something strange. Naruto-san doesn't show any external damage, and the problem is in his brain. It seems that someone overloaded his brain in some way, and also used some Jutsu so that Medical Ninjutsu can't heal him. It's strange."

Neji nodded, satisfied with the response while the girls were even more worried, and Menma asked out of curiosity, "Why didn't you tell that to my Oto-san?"

Kitō scratched his head and replied shamefaced, "Sorry, Menma-sama but your father left before I could give him this new information. But once he returns, I will tell him." Menma nodded.

Haku was still uneasy and asked, "But will he be okay?" The truth was that she knew little about medical issues, all she wanted to know was if Naruto would get well.

All of them looked at Kitō intently, waiting for a favorable response.

Kitō sighed before responding, "Sorry, Miss..." "Haku," Haku supplied, answering the unspoken question of Kitō, who nodded and continued. "I'm sorry, Haku-san, but we believe that Naruto-san won't wake up again. His state is severe. He can't even breathe on his own; he does it with the ventilator."

Everyone opened their eyes in shock; they couldn't believe it. Would Naruto never wake up? It should be a joke. That was why Anko stepped forward and grabbed the neck of the doctor's coat strongly as she said, "What does that mean? You're a damn doctor! I refuse to believe that, and for your own good, I suggest you to find a way to make him wake up." Anko stated angrily, pulling some snakes out from her sleeve.

Kitō turned pale since he knew about Anko and her reputation in the village. Hence, he quickly objected, "W-wait, w-wait Anko-san. Hokage-sama said he would bring Tsunade-sama to treat Naruto-san, and I'm sure she will find a way to heal Naruto-san." Kitō spoke hastily and with much fear because the snakes were on his body.

Anko calmed down a bit; she let him go and withdrew her snakes while stating, "That's better."

Kitō sighed in relief; he tried to get up, but he couldn't because someone jumped over him, throwing him to the floor again.

He looked up and saw Tenten. "Will Tsunade-sama come to take care of Naruto-kun personally? Now I'm sure that Naruto-kun will get well!" Tenten exclaimed with stars in her eyes; she really admired Tsunade, after all.

Kitō pushed Tenten aside, stood up, dusted off his clothes, and answered, "It could be, Hokage-sama said he would call her to heal Naruto-san, so that will be up to him." Tenten nodded and returned with the others.

Haku had heard a little bit about the Legendary Sannin, but what she knew was that Tsunade was the best Medical ninja of the Elemental Nations, and maybe she could help Naruto.

She didn't know how long it would take Naruto to awaken, but what she did know was that she would have to train hard and become stronger for the time when he woke up.

She didn't want to be a burden in the future; Naruto had already made clear the difference of levels between them, and she would have to train hard if she wanted to help Naruto in his plans for the future. Besides, she would have to adapt herself to the Kubikiribōcho, and she was sure that Anko could help her with that.

Ino was truly sad, she couldn't deny it, but she was sure that Naruto would wake up. Although she didn't know much about her, she knew that Tsunade was a famous Kunoichi due to her capabilities as a physician.

If she would help Naruto, then his recovery would be faster. The Hokage would just have to do things right for Naruto at least this time; that was what she thought.

Neji looked impassively. Yes, he was also worried; Naruto was the only person he could trust, and to be honest, he wanted Naruto to recover.

He didn't want that because Naruto could get the seal off his head, but because he considered Naruto as one of his friends.

Naruto had told him the truth; the seal removal was just a bonus.

Anko had mixed feelings; she was anxious because he was in a weakened condition.

She was sure that the Hokage had entered into his mind, and that was the reason behind the buzz that he was his son.

Why else would he tell the brat that Naruto was his brother? Yes, she was sure. Besides, nothing would prevent him from entering into his mind again, and if so, Naruto's plans could be compromised.

Besides that, she was angry, angry with Naruto because he didn't tell her anything. He didn't say he would leave on a mission; she just knew it because Haku told her.

That made her angry but also guilty. She had been a bit distanced from Naruto since the day they had returned from Nami no Kuni, just because they weren't having sex.

If she hadn't done that, maybe Naruto would have told her where he would go, and she would have been able to offer her help. Therefore, he wouldn't be in this condition.

Menma couldn't help smiling; his brother had friends who cared about him. He would do his best to convince Naruto to return with them and be the family that they should have been.

However, now he wouldn't demand anything; he didn't want to say anything that could create more distances between them.

Menma then shook his head and said, "Kitō-san, if something happens, please tell my father. I have to go to the training session."

He looked at the others, who had approached Naruto and uttered, "Bye, guys. Take care of my Nii-san."

Menma heard some noises in agreement, so he retired without saying anything else.

After Menma had left, Neji also went to the door and said, "I have to go too, see you later."

He stopped when he heard Tenten speaking. "Neji, wait. Why are you leaving so soon? Gai-sensei gave us permission to come here." Tenten asked.

Neji turned around and replied, "I have to leave, remember that we can't leave Lee alone, that idiot could kill himself at any time thanks to the weight he's carrying. Although Gai-sensei is with him, one more person never hurts."

Tenten only nodded at his explanation; Lee had changed a lot since the day when Karashi died. But hey, Lee knew what he was facing when he decided to become a Ninja.

Since he heard nothing more, he headed to the field where they used to train. He just wanted them to be there because he didn't want to go looking for them.

After a few moments, Kitō also withdrew, but not before saying he would return in a few hours, and he asked if some of them could look after Naruto.

They all volunteered, and Kitō couldn't say no. He headed for the Hokage Tower to give the new information to Minato.

Then the girls started talking about Naruto and everything they would do once he woke up.

Some topics weren't "soft", and Haku blushed because of it.

Meanwhile - Council Chamber

All the prominent clans and the most prestigious merchants of the village were in the room, waiting for the arrival of their Hokage, who suddenly appeared in a yellow flash.

He sat in his usual seat, looked at everyone present and said, "I think most of you already know it, so I'll be clear...Naruto is my son."

After saying this, almost everyone gasped, except for some people who already assumed this or already knew it.

Minato continued, "As you heard, Naruto's full name is: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

Minato waited until someone said something about it, and he didn't have to wait long.

"Hokage-sama! That can't be possible! There has to be an explanation! That demon can't have any kind of relationship with you! Probably he used his demonic powers to make you believe that! There has to be a mistake!" Exclaimed a man of the civilian council.

Everyone had heard the rumors, and they expected them to be just that, rumors.

Minato became angry, but he did nothing. That behavior was his fault, so he couldn't reprimand them for making those comments.

What he would have to do from now on was to change that mindset, even if he had to do it by force. "No, there's no mistake, Naruto is my son, and I hope that you agree with this. Once he wakes up, he'll live with me and will be the heir of my family." Minato stated; the truth was that he wasn't too sure about that. He would have to convince Naruto to forgive him, which would be difficult, but he would do his best to make that happen.

Again, there were several gestures of disapproval in a significant part of the civilian council, and before anyone could heat the matters, Shibi Aburame spoke. "Hokage-sama, I wonder what is the reason for your sudden change of opinion. Something must have happened yesterday to make you change your mind," the Aburame clan leader spoke monotonously.

Minato sighed and stated, "What I'm about to say is something that I hid from all of you. So please, don't interrupt me."

Minato looked at the others and saw them nodding.

Then he glanced at Hiruzen, who gave him the nod in agreement.

Minato continued, "The Kyūbi attack was not something natural as the claims say. That day, a man attacked the village, and that man was controlling the Kyūbi. I fought against him; I defeated him, and I managed to remove the control of the Kyūbi from him. After that, the mysterious man withdrew, but he promised that he would return to take the control of the Kyūbi again."

Minato then paused and looked at the expressions on their faces, many of them had astonished looks while others kept calm. As they promised, nobody said anything.

Minato sighed again, "Everything started there. Most of you already know that the Kyūbi is a being composed of Chakra only, and nobody can kill him because of that. If someone tries it, he will revive afterward, and that would have been something dangerous because that man knew how to control the Kyūbi. If he controlled the Kyūbi again, it would mean the end of Konoha. I thought that that day, and I believed that the only solution was to seal the Kyūbi again. But there were some problems. First, almost nobody can withstand all the power of the Kyūbi because he would try to recover his chakra and would quickly corrupt his Jinchūriki. And the other thing was that I needed a newborn since babies don't develop their chakra networks yet. And only one thing came to my mind that day." Minato made another break so that everyone could process his words.

Most people began to understand where this was going, "I took my two sons. Menma and Naruto. They're twins; they were similar that night, but something happened after the sealing process, and it was then when I made a great mistake. I took my two children and Kushina to the place where the Kyūbi was, to perform the sealing process. That night, I had planned to die, but something else happened. I'm not sure what it was, but I wasn't the one who died. It was Kushina; she took my place. But I think it was also my fault for trusting in something which I didn't have much knowledge in."

The fact that Minato had planned to sacrifice himself that day had surprised them, but they didn't understand why. Thus, they continued listening attentively; the story was getting interesting and revealing.

"As I said, it was impossible for almost anyone to retain the full power of the Kyūbi, so I did something that I thought it would work. I summoned the Shinigami, and by doing so, my life already belonged to him, and once we had completed our deal, he should have taken my soul, but it didn't happen. I didn't know that something would happen to Kushina, so I just continued with our deal. The Shinigami had to remove all the power from the Kyūbi and seal it inside of Menma while I sealed his consciousness inside Naruto with a special seal. But after that, something happened; Naruto suffered some changes, changes that are now visible. His red hair, his elongated fangs, and those whisker marks. I thought that the Kyūbi took possession of Naruto. Maybe if I analyzed things carefully, Naruto wouldn't have to suffer because of me. Sandaime-sama, if I had paid you attention that day, none of this would have happened." Minato said looking at Hiruzen. Again, everyone was surprised; they didn't know that Minato did that just to save their village.

Hiruzen had heard the whole story with great consideration, many details were new to him, but he knew almost everything. So when he heard being appointed by Minato, he wasn't surprised.

He took a puff on his pipe and replied, "You're right, Hokage-sama. You were really stubborn that day, but I see that you finally came to your senses. Naruto-kun is someone cold for what I could see, but I'm sure the reason of that is because he has never known the love of parents, so it's up to you to fix that, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen finished, releasing the smoke.

Minato nodded at his suggestion; it was certainly something that he would do once Naruto woke up.

He then sat back and just then, he heard someone speaking. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama, the story you just told us was fascinating and also revealing. But I wonder, how did you realize that Naruto wasn't just an incarnation of the Kyūbi? What made you change your mind?" Someone of the civilian council asked, many nodded and waited for Minato's answer.

Minato looked at Inoichi, and he quickly understood it, "I can explain that." Inoichi stated, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Let me guess, you went into Naruto's mind, am I wrong?" Shikaku asked from his place. For the first time, he was paying attention to these meetings, he had always found them annoying, but this time, it was the exception.

Inoichi smiled and nodded, "You are quite perceptive, as always. However, you're partly right. Yesterday, Hokage-sama called me to enter into Naruto's mind since he was in a state, let's say it, favorable for us. Although you may not know it, Naruto has amazing mental barriers. Even in his state it was hard for me to make Hokage-sama enter into his mind. I couldn't accompany him because if I did, I would have wasted all my chakra. However, I could hear and see everything that happened there, and let me tell you that Naruto isn't the Kyūbi's incarnation; I saw the Kyūbi behind a cage inside Naruto's mind. Furthermore, there wasn't any sign that he was controlling him or attempting to."

Then Hiashi spoke, "Are you sure that it wasn't due to his weakened state? Perhaps, the Kyūbi lost control of his body because Naruto is now in a coma, and for that reason, he can't control his movements."

Minato shook his head and answered, "No, that's not possible. Not with the seal that Naruto has on his body, as I said, it's special. That seal wouldn't allow the Kyūbi to control Naruto completely; that would only happen if Naruto released the full power of the Kyūbi. But that's not possible since Naruto doesn't possess any of his Chakra. That confirmed my theories. Naruto isn't the Kyūbi. He's my son." Minato ended.

Almost all the Council members changed their mind after hearing the story. They didn't blame their Hokage. It was a mistake, and even the greatest men sometimes made mistakes in their lives.

Someone in the back of the room spoke. "Hokage-sama, what's the current condition of Naruto-kun?"

Minato looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Danzō with his traditional blank expression.

Minato narrowed dangerously; nobody noticed that except for Danzō. Minato shook his head; he would ask for an explanation when everyone left the room. "Naruto is in a very critical condition. According to what the doctors have told me, it's unlikely that he will wake up again."

After saying this, almost everyone in the room opened their eyes with concern, even Danzō because it wouldn't be suitable for his plans.

Minato noticed these reactions and continued, "But don't worry, I know someone who can help him."

Everyone was confused again, and this time, Tsume Inuzuka asked, "Who would be that person who can help your puppy, Hokage-sama?"

Minato smiled at the nickname; he always thought it was funny the way the Inuzuka's called their children.

Minato didn't answer that question; it was another person who suddenly became visible in the room. "That person is Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya replied releasing his camouflage jutsu.

Most of the ninjas and civilians greeted him with a "Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya walked across the room and stood next to Minato, who smiled at him and gave him permission to speak. "I think you all are aware of her healing ability. However, you should also know that she left the village for personal reasons. Minato decided that it would be best to bring her back for her to take care of Naruto. I'll take care of that once this meeting is over, I will leave the village to find her and bring her here as soon as possible. Although I'm sure that it'll be quite difficult to persuade her, it involves the life of my godson, and I can't let her whims cost the life of someone who has been through a lot." Jiraiya stated; all nodded waiting for their Hokage say something else.

Minato then looked back at everyone in the room, then he looked at Jiraiya and declared, "Well, you won't have to wait any longer, everyone dismissed."

With that said, everyone rose up and left the room slowly.

Meanwhile, a middle-aged man; stocky and not very tall, was thinking with great concern. _"This isn't good, Kyōfu-sama. They might realize about your entire organization if they re-enter into your mind. Let's just hope that that doesn't happen again. I have to report this to Gatō; I'm sure that everyone who has the seal is feeling the same. I must do it quickly before everyone thinks Kyōfu-sama is dying,"_ Kohta thought.

He was a man who had come to Konoha due to Naruto's request. Since yesterday, he had been feeling that the seal on his wrists began burning him, indicating that the leader of the Yakuza was in a situation of extreme risk.

Kohta was a famous man for selling the best jewelry in almost every corner of the Elemental Nations.

However, it was pretty evident that he had dark and dirty dealings with the Yakuza, the reason why he had become so powerful and had achieved a seat in Konoha's Council.

So far, he was the only Yakuza in Konoha, but he had sufficient means to contact the other bases. He had to inform Gatō about all this before things got out of control in the organization.

Danzō also left there without any problems; he also had much to think about, and he hoped that Tsunade returned to the village soon. She must heal his future weapon.

For that reason, he would send several of his squads to find her; they would have to bring her to Konoha, even by force. Little did he know that a man with blond hair would visit his base and complicate his movements even more.

Nami no Kuni – Tazuna's House.

Tsunami was currently thinking worried in the living room. When Tsunami had awakened the day before, she thought Naruto was still there because she had seen him in her bed.

Nevertheless, he had informed her that he was just a clone since the original left because he had something else to do.

She saw nothing unusual about that, so she enjoyed her day with Naruto's clone, like talking and walking around with him.

Inari was with them, and she could see that Naruto had already accepted that Inari called him Oto-san.

Most of the village people laughed at that, but they weren't mocking since everyone respected Naruto, the new hero of Nami.

Nonetheless, after a few minutes of walking through the village, she had seen that Naruto's clone began to sweat and lose his color.

She had worried a bit, but then she remembered that it was just a clone, and he would possibly just disappear. Therefore, she had asked him what about it.

Flashback - One Day Before

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Are you about to disappear? I wanted to spend more time with you." Tsunami spoke a little saddened because Naruto would leave, and she would have to wait for him to come back again.

Inari, who was also with them, looked with concern at his 'new' Oto-san, "Oto-san, please stay longer, I still want to introduce you to my friends." Inari pleaded, waiting and thinking that this would make Naruto stay a little longer.

Naruto's clone had seen much of what the original Naruto had witnessed, since he had activated his Rinnegan and unconsciously had shared what he had seen with him.

The clone felt increasingly weaker since that moment, and when he felt that he was about to disappear, he looked at Tsunami and weakly said, "N-No, s-som-mething b-bad h-has-s happ-pened, T-Tsunami-chan. *Gasp* I-I c-can f-feel t-that something serious-s has h-ha-appened t-to the orig-ginal. *Gasp* I'm a-about t-to disappear. *Gasp* T-take c-care you t-two, we'll meet a-again." And then the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Tsunami and Inari quite concerned.

Flashback End

Tsunami then sighed and stood up. She had much to do today, and soon they would move because her father was the new Feudal Lord of Nami, so the villagers had unanimously decided that they should live in the former mansion of Gatō.

They didn't like the idea at first, but people convinced them in the week in which Naruto hadn't returned yet.

When she was about to go upstairs, she heard someone knocking on the door. "One moment," she shouted before walking toward the door.

She opened it, and there could see three men with black cloaks and one with a white one, everyone with strange masks.

Tsunami instantly realized that these men weren't a good thing, "Who are you? What do you want?" She asked concerned.

She was sure that it wasn't Naruto this time; she knew he wouldn't do something like that again, plus his clone had told her that something serious had happened to the original.

The Root with white coat stepped forward and asked, "Are you Tsunami? Tazuna's daughter?"

Tsunami narrowed her eyes and replied, "No, I'm not, now stop bothering me and go elsewhere." She then started to close the door, but that Root stopped her.

"I hope that you reconsider this, Tsunami-san. For the sake of your son," The white-coated Root stated, showing one unconscious and tied Inari.

Tsunami opened her eyes in shock; she lunged towards the Root, but she couldn't do much because he jumped back.

Tsunami growled and demanded, "Give me my son back! Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

The white dressed Root looked at the other members of his squadron; he motioned, and they all nodded.

Tsunami then saw that Inari had disappeared in a puff of smoke, and before she could say anything, the four Root men surrounded her.

They tied her up while one of the men carried her on his shoulder. She moved as much as she could, she but could do little.

"Sorry, Tsunami-san, but we have our orders, don't make this more difficult. We don't want Naruto-senpai becoming completely crazy with us."

Tsunami stopped moving; she looked to where the voice came from and saw the man with the white coat.

She glared him and stated, "So, are you going to capture me to kill Naruto-kun later? Then kill me, I'll never let you do that to Naruto-kun! I would rather die before you do that. And if you don't want to do it, I'll do it for you!"

After she said this, all the Root members tensed, and the leader stated, "Well, that's something I cannot allow. The best thing would be to put you to sleep for a while until you are useful to us." Then he made a sign to the Root, who had picked Tsunami up.

He lowered her to the ground and prepared to knock her out. However, before he could, he noticed that some plants began to sprout from the ground.

He and his team instinctively jumped out of the area. All of them drew their Tantō as they stood in defensive stances.

"I can't let you take her, the feudal family of Nami no Kuni is under the protection of Kyōfu-sama. I don't like killing people, but if you don't leave this place, I will be forced to use deadly force," stated a voice. They could hear it coming from all directions; they weren't sure of its exact location.

"Who are you? This is Konoha's business; stay away from this," replied the squad leader.

Just then, they could hear the voice speaking again. "This is your last chance, leave this place or I will have to kill you."

"Well that's not possible; we can't leave this place without our objective. We'll have to kill you then. But before we do that, tell me, what's your name?" The leader demanded, and just then, he heard a voice behind him. "You can call me Kitsune."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Yo! What's up?! The chapter's done.**

**I want to clarify this, if you think Menma accepted Naruto too quickly as his brother, I will say this. I made it clear that Menma would be like Naruto of the canon, only less weak and stupid. Nothing more than that, you can get an idea of what I mean.**

**Well,** **the episode was a filler one (I guess); I think that in the next chapter, Naruto would be waking up from his coma, so wait for the outcome.**

**That's all, and until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13: Awakening

Person talking, "It could be."

Person thinking, _"I don't like this idea."_

Demon speaking / Invocation talking, **"No doubt you are someone to be reckoned with."**

Demon thinking / Invocation thinking, **_"His heart is dark."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Tell me, what's your name?" Asked the squad leader, hearing a voice behind him.

"You can call me Kitsune." The squad leader turned at the voice.

He could see a 175 centimeters tall man; dark brown skin; long brown hair. He wore a fox ANBU mask and a light blue kimono.

Kitsune then proceeded to give a stab at the back of the ANBU leader, but before he could do it, the other two ANBU—who were at his sides—blocked his attack with their Tantō. After that, they jumped back to get away from the attacker.

Kitsune meanwhile grabbed a confused Tsunami, to take her behind.

Tsunami was about to say something, but Kitsune spoke first, "Excuse me, Tsunami-san. But I must stay here. I don't want you to suffer any damage, and Kyōfu-sama takes retaliation with me. Please, return to your home," Kitsune stated, putting Tsunami on the ground and freeing her from her bonds.

Tsunami rubbed her wrists and looked at the strange man while asking, "Who are you?"

Kitsune shook his head and replied, "Like I said, you can call me Kitsune, but only Kyōfu-sama is worthy to know my name; nobody else."

Tsunami sighed in frustration and asked, "Who is that 'Kyōfu' guy? Is he your relative?"

Kitsune shook his head again and answered, "No. We call him that for another reason. But I repeat you, Tsunami-san, for your own safety; return to your home."

Tsunami sighed; she was grateful to him for rescuing her, but she couldn't deny that she was curious to know who he was and who sent him.

She then shook her red kimono. She was using it—after several years of keeping it in her closet—because Naruto recommended it.

She took a half turn to try to get back at her home, but out of nowhere, one of those ANBU appeared before her. He gave her a nasty blow to the stomach, causing her to lose consciousness.

Kitsune cursed himself for letting his guard down and allowing them to harm the woman of his boss. He then realized that the ANBU picked her up and left the area at full speed.

He quickly made several hand seals and shouted, "I won't let you do it! _Shokuton: Kōgō (Plant Release: Grab)!_ " Kitsune put the palm of his hand on the ground, causing a small tremor.

Further ahead, the man was surprised to hear the name of the technique, but he kept running. He knew the others would take care of that annoyance; he only had to complete the mission successfully. Nothing was more important than that.

However, he realized that several plants began to grow around him and approached him at great speed.

He tried to dodge them, but he couldn't because he still had Tsunami in hands.

The plants caught and wrapped him; he quickly pulled a kunai out from his sleeves to cut those stems; they didn't look strong, but they were squeezing a lot.

Nonetheless, before he could cut them, Kitsune had appeared behind him, thrusting his kunai against the spine of the ANBU, who was shocked when seeing his speed.

Kitsune then pulled his kunai out and freed the already dead ANBU. He looked at Tsunami and took her vital signs; he sighed in relief behind his mask as he realized that she was just unconscious.

He picked her up and put her against a tree so she could rest quietly there.

In the distance, the rest of Danzō's men were shocked.

Kitsune had been near them, and when they were about to attack him, they saw Kitsune immersing underground, and he instantly appeared behind their teammate, killing him immediately.

"What the hell was that?" Asked one of the ANBU.

"I don't know. What should we do, Taicho?" Asked the other one.

The leader then pulled a Ninjato out and stated, "You know how the protocol is. It seems that this person has some relation to the Senju; we must capture him alive and then bring him to our base. Danzō-sama will know what to do with him. But if that isn't possible, we'll just kill him."

They all nodded and ran towards Kitsune, who had disappeared again.

The leader was about to order them to stay alert, but it was too late, since Kitsune had appeared behind them, killing his subordinates with an overwhelming ease.

The leader growled and looked at the person who was already in front of him, "Tell me, do you have some relation to the Senju? How are you able to do that?"

Kitsune shook his head and replied, "I shouldn't be saying this, but you're about to die, so it doesn't matter. No, I have no connection with Hashirama-sama or his clan. I'm just a man, blessed with Suiton and Doton. My dream always was to master the Mokuton, and for years, I trained hard to combine my elements. But the most I could get was the Shokuton. It's not very powerful, but it's very effective, and being able to make something like that, leaves me satisfied." Kitsune finished as he stood in a battle stance.

The last ANBU did the same and stated. "Well, that's a shame. I thought you would be useful. But as I could understand, you don't own a Kekkei Genkai; you just have luck."

Kitsune said nothing and just stayed in the same stance, hearing the ANBU continuing. "My name is Araki; take that to your grave."

Araki instantly made hand seals. _" Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)!"_ Araki shouted sending a large number of rays to Kitsune; he realized that he wouldn't have time to dodge it.

Therefore, he made a few hand seals and shouted as he put his hands on the ground, "Doton Doryūheki!" Instantly a small wall appeared in front of him; it was not very big, and he only used it to have time to dodge the attack.

Once he was away, the Jutsu destroyed his wall. _"_ You won't escape, _Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)!"_ Araki shouted, throwing the same Jutsu at Kitsune, who got tired of playing. He dodged the attack and yelled after finishing some hand seals. _" Shokuton: Bakuhatsu Hosoku Shīdo (Element Plant: Seed Explosive Trap)!" _Kitsune then spat a few things out of his mouth.

Araki saw that tiny seeds were coming towards him, and if the name of the technique said was true; he wouldn't like to receive that attack. Hence, he thought of a way to counter the attack.

Due to what Kitsune had said, the Shokuton was much weaker compared to the Mokuton. Therefore, a Fire Jutsu should be able to destroy those plants quickly.

He quickly made hand seals, inflated his chest as much as he could and mentally shouted, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu)!"

Kitsune mentally cursed when seeing Araki's fireball, which burned the seeds before they reached their goal, but not before causing a massive explosion.

Both of them stepped back to avoid the impact. When the smoke began to settle down, both fighters were visible again.

Kitsune smiled behind his mask. "Well. There's no doubt that you're someone strong. Not for nothing, you're an ANBU, and you've managed to survive more than your friends."

Araki also smiled slightly. "Don't doubt it, we're the best ANBU of Konoha, you just attacked my subordinates with their guards down, but that won't happen to me."

After that, Araki moved into a battle stance. However, he felt something. It was like a pang; he wasn't sure.

He looked down and saw a Ninjato going through his chest. He turned his head slightly, but he couldn't see his assailant.

It was because that man grabbed him strongly by his head and then crashed him hard against the ground.

Kitsune clenched his fists, grunted and shouted, "What do you think you're doing, Genji?! This is my fight, not yours!" Kitsune stated.

The now identified as Genji was a man of around 196 centimeters tall, tanned skin and an athletic body.

He wore gray ANBU pants, with a dark blue vest and a gray shirt underneath, fingerless gloves. He carried knives on his right leg, multiple scars on his face.

Genji dusted his hands and replied, "Shut up, you stupid. Did you think that I would just stay away like an idiot while you had all the fun? Hahaha, don't make me laugh."

Kitsune growled again, "That's not the point! I was having a battle with him; I had everything under control! You had no reason to interfere!"

Genji made a sign, a sign that said that Kitsune was talking too much, and when he saw this, he got angrier.

However, Kitsune started breathing slowly; fighting wouldn't reach to anything. He looked at Araki's body and realized that he was dead; any normal person would be after being pierced with a sword.

Genji also looked at Araki's body before giving it a kick, "I can't believe that these pieces of trash have made you use your three attempts of 'Escape by Land.' You'll need more training."

Kitsune just sighed as he walked over to where Tsunami was, followed by Genji, who heard Kitsune replying, "I wanted to finish this quickly; I'll recharge my power in two days, so there's no problem."

Genji snorted and replied, "Admit it; you were forced to use that ability. Anyway, where are we going?"

Kitsune didn't respond. Instead, he approached Tsunami and then stated, "We must return her to her home; remember that she is under the protection of Kyōfu-sama."

Genji nodded, "Okay, let's do it before something bad happens to her. Besides, that brat could get angry if that were the case."

"Don't call Kyōfu-sama that," Kitsune answered.

Genji chuckled and stated, "It's been for years since the last time we saw him; I doubt that brat is on my level. You know very well why I agreed to join him."

Kitsune to hear this man's stubbornness could only sigh and add, "You have said it, four years have passed, but remember that his level was impressive for someone of his age back then. It's obvious he'll be someone much more powerful now."

Genji smiled one last time, "Come on, come on; come on. Don't be so serious; I was just kidding."

"Well, I hope so. Kyofu-sama is someone who deserves respect in all circumstances."

He saw Genji cleaning his ear, which made him shake his head, "Genji, take care of these bodies. You know what to do; check their bodies and see if you find something important. I know where and who sent these guys, you just look if they have anything else with them. Then return to the base. We'll be here longer than I had planned it. I won't be able to use my Escape by Land until the next two days, so we'll stay here until then."

Genji smiled but then frowned. "Damn it! Why can't I go with you?" Genji asked depressed.

Kitsune rolled his eyes behind his mask and replied, "First, because you're colossal. You'll scare everyone in this village, remember that just a few weeks ago they were saved by Kyōfu-sama. If they see you, they'll think that you're here to do something bad."

Genji smiled at that and puffed out his chest with pride. Ha! He was really scary.

But then Kitsune continued. "And secondly, because someone must get rid of those bodies and said say that your beloved pets love eating human flesh, so there you have it. Now, I'm leaving." With that said, Kitsune disappeared from the area along with Tsunami in a puff of smoke.

Genji shrugged as he bit his thumb and made some hand seals. " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)_!" Genji shouted putting his hand on the ground.

Instantly a cloud of smoke appeared along with some strange creatures. "Hey, I brought you some food. But you'll have to wait until I finish checking their bodies, then you can do whatever you want with them."

The strange creatures—which turned out to be salamanders—nodded while they passed their tongues over their lips. "Hehehe, hurry up; we don't have all day."

Genji nodded and performed his task.

Konohagakure no Sato – Unknown Location

Danzō Shimura had returned to his base after leaving the Hokage tower; he was very thoughtful, he had a lot to do. There were just a few months left for the Chunin exams and what it entailed.

Besides, there was the thing about Naruto.

He couldn't let him die or stay in that state forever; that was why he had sent his best trackers in search of Tsunade; they had to find her no matter what, or they would regret it.

Danzō strolled through the corridors of the base until reaching his office; he opened the door and turned the light switch on. However, he saw something that displeased him a lot; the Yondaime Hokage was sitting on his chair, with his elbows on the table and folded hands, plus a quite serious face.

"What's the reason for your pleasant visit, Hokage-sama?" Danzō asked feigning politeness.

"Cut the crap; I'll be straightforward with you, and I want you to answer me with the truth, or I swear that you'll regret it. Where did Naruto go? And what happened to him? I'm sure you're aware of this." Minato stated; he was not here for games; he had to know what had happened to his son; maybe that would help the doctors to find a solution for his state.

Danzō approached his desk and sat down in a chair in front of it. He did this under the watchful gaze of Minato. "Hokage-sama, why do you think that I know something like that? Trust me; it saddens me what happened to him. After all, I consider him as my own son; I had to raise him for three years, Hokage-sama." Danzō replied with a blank look.

Minato growled and exclaimed, "Bullshit! I know exactly how you operate in Root; you can't fool me. Now I'll ask you one last time, where did Naruto go?" Minato finished and released some of his killing intent.

Danzō didn't flinch one bit; he kept the same expression.

He didn't have to say anything; he couldn't prove anything, plus he was sure that Naruto wouldn't say anything about his mission. He had been an ANBU of Root after all.

Naruto knew what he would have to do once he woke up. "Hokage-sama, I give you my sincerest apologies, but I don't know what you mean. Naruto-kun and I hadn't seen each other since that day when you removed him from Root. Let me say that if I had the opportunity to speak with him; I would. After all, he was one of my best subordinates, and I can say one of the few people I've grown fond of." Danzō stated quietly.

Behind the desk, Minato clenched his fists, rose up from his seat and stated, "Then so be it, Danzō. I have given you many opportunities, and I have endured you enough. You have one week to dismantle all this, from this day on; Root will cease providing services to the village."

Danzō squeezed his cane and replied, "Hokage-sama, I think you're being extreme. Root has provided innumerable services to the village. Besides, we're a significant force in it. You can't make this decision so hastily, and all because of a misunderstanding. I believe that you're just paranoid, Hokage-sama. What makes you think that I would talk to Naruto-kun? Moreover, what makes you think that he would talk to me? You shouldn't rush this decision. Wait until Naruto-kun wakes up. When he does, you can ask him. I'm quite sure that he'll deny these accusations."

"I don't care. The decision has been made since the days of Sandaime-sama. I repeat, you have one week. If you don't do it, you'll be executed." Minato replied in front of Danzō, who was cursing him in his mind.

"Okay, Hokage-sama. I will do as you say," Danzō replied, looking straight into Minato's eyes.

They fought with their eyes until Minato spoke. "Okay, I hope you do it. Now I'm leaving."

Danzō nodded and saw Minato walking around the room, but he stopped and said, "Oh, I almost forgot..."

"What's troubling you, Hokage-sama?" Danzō asked.

Minato turned around and answered, "I want you to remember this. I'm Naruto's father, and I don't want you to say in front of me or in front of anyone that you took care of him. We both know that it was quite the opposite."

Danzō smiled slightly and replied, "Oh yes, you're absolutely right, Hokage-sama. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him to Root, to the place where he grew up, was formed and where he could have a more peaceful life. Perhaps I should have let him continue being that malnourished, dirty and weak child that he was before coming to Root. Maybe the villagers would have done a better job."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Be careful, Danzō, don't try to be a smartass with me. But I'll repeat it; I am his father." After that, Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

Danzō had hit his table and shouted, "Torune! Fu!"

Instantly, both of them appeared kneeling before Danzō. "I want you to have everything ready for tomorrow. We'll change our base's location. We'll go to the one that it's outside the village."

Both nodded and disappeared from there without speaking a word.

Meanwhile, Danzō could not help cursing Minato; once again he was trying mess up his plans, _"Damn you, Minato. This is the last time you'll try something to ruin my plans. Enjoy what's left of your life_ _;_ _these months will be your last."_

After that, he left the room. He had to prepare everything to move his base to another location, so he had to do it as quickly as possible.

He did not want to raise any more suspicion, but in the end, everything went well.

He knew it would have been even worse if he told Minato the truth; he just had to sacrifice a base, which would be very easy to replace.

Somewhere in Hi no Kuni - Two Months Later

Jiraiya was entering a city within _Hi no Kuni_. This city was called Onsen; it was known for having the best hot springs of the Elemental Nations, although it wasn't always like this.

Before it was nothing more than a small city that went unnoticed in _Hi no Kuni_ , but it had grown by leaps and bounds until becoming one of the most visited places in _Hi no Kuni_. Although the place didn't have volcanoes, the city had changed its name to _Onsen_ due to its famous thermal baths.

The reason Jiraiya was here was that his spy network had informed him that Tsunade had been seen around this area.

Jiraiya had looked in every corner in these two months, but it was hard to find Tsunade since all her debts had mysteriously disappeared, and he had also learned that she was no longer taking money from moneylenders.

He didn't know the reason for this, but it was very strange that Tsunade had raised money, or that she had won something. Not for nothing, she was known as "The Legendary Sucker." Maybe she had been lucky after all these years.

Jiraiya just hoped that she was here, he didn't know how much longer his godson would resist. Two months had passed since he left the village, and as he knew the more time a person was in a coma, it was less likely that they would recover. And if they did, they would have consequences in the future; that's why he had made his best effort to find Tsunade.

He owed it to Minato; the poor man had suffered much, but especially Naruto. He didn't have to continue suffering; he had never done anything wrong in the eyes of Jiraiya; he just wanted his godson to have a peaceful life.

Jiraiya marveled after seeing the city's structure. At the entrance was a big Japanese pillar of red color, with a sign saying _'Onsen'_ , and around it were walls of the same color that surrounded the whole city, but much smaller than the pillar.

The streets were immaculate **,** and the buildings of the site would make Konoha look like an outdated village. _"The Fire Daimyo definitely invested a lot of money in this place_ _,"_ Jiraiya thought.

He walked towards the entrance, but when being there, two men of high stature with strange black uniforms cut him off the pace. "Who are you and what are you doing here in Onsen?" Asked one of the men.

Jiraiya realized he was huge, several centimeters taller than he was.

"I have no time to do my presentation, so I'll say it quickly. My name is Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin. Now get out of the way; I need to find someone." Jiraiya replied and then he prepared to enter, but the man blocked his way again while he looked at his partner, who shook his head.

"I'm sorry. You're not on the list, so you can't enter this city; here we only receive people who have made a prior appointment. As you can see, we are very strict with the security in this place. We receive many leaders and influential merchants, so we can't allow just any person to enter this place," stated the man who was in front of Jiraiya.

"But what kind of nonsense is that? I'm a Shinobi of Konoha, and this city is part of Hi no Kuni. You can't deny me entry. Get out of my way; I have things to do." Jiraiya demanded, trying to enter once again.

However, this time, many people, all dressed in the same way that the guards at the entrance, appeared on the scene.

Jiraiya growled; he didn't want to cause problems; he just wanted to see if Tsunade was there and then leave if that wasn't the case.

Nevertheless, these people didn't seem to understand, so he stood in a fighting stance. That alerted all the people who were there, who also did the same.

Nonetheless, before it ended in a disaster, the other guard at the gate continued, "I'm sorry, but if you don't agree with this, you can read this letter." The guard then handed Jiraiya a letter with a strange stamp.

He took it reluctantly, and when he saw the stamp of it, he got surprised; it was the stamp of the royal family, the Fire Daimyo's stamp.

He opened the letter and began to read it; the letter said that no one could enter this place without reservation. Not without provoking an international conflict or cause the loss of their status as a ninja, if this person was a ninja of Hi no Kuni.

Jiraiya couldn't believe it; this was the first time something like this happened to him. No one had ever denied him entry into a city, and he thought that it was strange that they did this here.

Jiraiya didn't know why the Daimyo gave an authorization like that; everything was strange to him.

"*Sigh*, could you at least tell me if you saw this woman?" Jiraiya asked showing a photo to the guards.

The biggest one shook his head and answered, "Sorry, we can't give information of the people who enters this place. Now do me a favor and leave, or if you want, you can go in that direction and buy a pass." The big man pointed to a cottage.

"Are you telling me that I could have bought a pass all this time? Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Jiraiya asked a little annoyed.

The man shrugged and replied," You didn't ask."

Jiraiya almost fell backward.

But he quickly regained his posture and asked, "And how much would it cost me to enter here?" He had not brought much money with him, so he was hoping that it wasn't much.

The man looked at his partner, who put a finger on his chin as he thought. After a few seconds, he replied, "If I recall correctly, entering is around five hundred thousand Ryō, and if you spend the night here it's one million Ryō."

Jiraiya turned blue at that amount of money; he couldn't pay that. He didn't have that amount of money with him right now.

After a few seconds, he recovered and exclaimed incredulously, "O-O-On-One mi-million Ryo?! Are you crazy? Who the hell would pay that?"

The taller man answered, "I already told you; only the most influential people of the Elemental Nations can enter here. If you can't afford it, I recommend you to leave."

Jiraiya just growled like a child, and when he wanted to argue, he heard someone clapping.

He looked there, seeing that the people who had arrived were giving way to someone. "Come on, come on. Do not treat the great Jiraiya-sama like that; remember that he is one of the greatest Shinobi's in the Elemental Nations," stated a man.

Jiraiya then saw that the men knelt down, and he could see a young man, about 25 years old. Short hair with bangs covering his right eye slightly. He wore a black tuxedo, a white shirt, and black shoes, with his respective tie and gloves to match.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jiraiya-sama; my name is Daisuke by the way. I am the man in charge of this place," Daisuke spoke with elegance, putting his right hand on his chest as he made a slight bow.

Jiraiya smiled at this, "Heh, it seems that here are people who know the Great and Only, Jiraiyaaaa!" Jiraiya shouted scandalously, many seeing this couldn't help sweatdropping.

Daisuke smiled and gave more claps. "You are hilarious, Jiraiya-sama. Regardless, what is the reason for your visit? If we had known that someone like you would come to our humble city, we would have prepared a welcome. Though let me tell you that those clothes are very outdated. I think that you need to see an image consultant."

Jiraiya was smiling all the time, but he couldn't help feeling offended at the last comment, "What's wrong with my clothes? They are made of the highest quality. Besides, no one has ever seen anything wrong with my clothes." Jiraiya said.

Who did he think he was? Hum, people were rude nowadays.

Daisuke covered his mouth to hide a giggle, which angered Jiraiya even more. "Excuse me, Jiraiya-sama; what I tried to say was that people could confuse you with a peasant. Besides, those sandals, tch, tch, tch. Do not get me wrong," Daisuke expressed, offending Jiraiya once again.

Jiraiya turned red due to anger, but before he could say anything, Daisuke spoke again, "Anyway, Jiraiya-sama, as you can see, we are busy men. Could you tell me the reason for your visit?"

Jiraiya regained his composure, he swallowed his anger and gave the photo to Daisuke, who looked it over carefully.

After a few minutes, he handed it back and said as he gave a smile, which was starting to piss Jiraiya off, "Oh yeah, Tsunade-sama. She left a few hours ago, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya dropped his jaw, but then he closed it and asked, "Was she here? Tell me in which direction she went." Then Jiraiya put his hands on Daisuke's shoulders.

Daisuke chuckled again and replied, "Jiraiya-sama, I will recommend you to stop looking for Tsunade-sama. Did you not find it strange that you could not find her in all this time? I advise you to stop wasting your time."

Jiraiya released Daisuke and asked, "And why do you think I would do that? I need to find Tsunade! It's for something crucial!"

Daisuke stopped smiling; he put a stern face that also made Jiraiya get serious. "I recommend you to stop looking for her. Tsunade-sama has made it clear that she does not want to know anything about Konoha. That is why Kyōfu-sama is hiding her from you. Did you not find it strange that she no longer have debts or that she no longer ask for money from lenders? I recommend that you stop searching for her, you do not want to have an enemy as Kyōfu-sama."

Jiraiya cracked his knuckles and stated, "It seems that I'll have to take that information by force. I've heard about that guy called Kyōfu and of the great organization that he has, but he doesn't scare me at all. I hope you know how to fight, brat, because I need that information; it's of vital importance."

Daisuke adjusted his gloves, making the men move aside. "Oh no, Daisuke will fight, we must get away from this place." Said one of the men, all they nodded and turned away from there.

"Jiraiya-sama, I know very well that I cannot beat you, but do not think that this battle will be easy. Not for nothing, I got the privilege of being in charge of this city. I am aware of your skills and qualities as a Shinobi. But before you start this nonsense, let me tell you something," Daisuke said as he stood in a fighting stance.

"And what would that be?" Jiraiya asked doing the same.

"You do not want Konoha entering into an economic crisis, do you? Let me tell you that Kyōfu-sama provides many things to Konoha, besides to owning most of the business of your village; he controls much of the means to transport supplies. I recommend you to reconsider this before Konoha is isolated. Besides, Kyōfu-sama can offer his services to other villages, which will be more than happy to receive the investments of a man as successful as him," Daisuke replied.

Jiraiya growled and replied. "And do you think I'll believe something like that? I can't believe that one person can do that to one of the biggest Shinobi Villages."

Daisuke laughed and replied, "Do you not understand it, Jiraiya-sama? Why do you think the Fire Daimyo granted such permission to Kyōfu-sama? He has many contacts, even more, I am sure that Kyōfu-sama can convince the Fire Daimyo to stop providing missions to Konoha."

Jiraiya then began to sweat nervously, _"Damn_ _it,_ _he's right. But I can't believe it. Arrgh! Damn it! I'll have to return to the village and inform Minato about this."_ Jiraiya thought.

He turned around and said, "Okay, but don't think that this will stay like this, I'll take care to find that Kyōfu, and once I do it, I'll have a few words with him."

Daisuke stood well too; he brought his fingers to his mouth and laughed again. "Hehehe. Good luck with that, Jiraiya-sama. The identity of Kyōfu-sama is unknown even to us. Only people of his highest confidence know him. Anyway, I am glad that we could resolve this as the gentlemen that we are. Though again I recommend you to get an image consultant. Oooh, I cannot believe that someone is dressing with so little class," Daisuke stated dramatically, putting a hand on his forehead.

Jiraiya began to grumble while saying things like, "Damn brats." And "The Great Jiraiya-sama doesn't need a consultant."

Jiraiya then turned around to leave the city, heading to Konoha.

Meanwhile, Daisuke looked towards the direction. The truth was that he didn't want to fight against him, not because he would lose, but because they would have damaged much of the city and that wouldn't have pleased his boss.

He then began walked around the city, listening to one of the men talking. "Daisuke-sama, are you sure that that was the most appropriate decision? I'm sure that he'll tell the Hokage about all this, and then he'll ask for an explanation from Daimyo-sama."

Daisuke replied, "Come on, do not worry. Konoha trash cannot do anything; remember that this is the city of Kyōfu-sama; we also have the order of the Daimyo," Daisuke finished with a smirk.

He kept walking, just to hear someone speaking, "Did the pervert leave?"

Daisuke recognized the voice of the woman. He turned around and saw a blonde lady. Another woman—who looked much younger, with black hair and a pig in her arms—accompanied her.

Daisuke exclaimed, "Oh, Tsunade-sama! I did not know that you had woken up," Daisuke spoke with a strange smile on his face, in addition to clapping a few times.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said, "Could you stop doing that? You look so stupid when you smile and clap at every moment."

Daisuke again put his fingers to his mouth as he laughed. "Hehe, excuse me, Tsunade-sama, but I cannot help but be happy. It seems that Kyōfu-sama is getting better."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and continued, "Hmm, that guy again. I wonder when I will meet him. "

Daisuke smiled even more and answered, "Aaah; that will not be possible for now, Tsunade-sama. Remember that he is in a very delicate state of health." Daisuke clapped, which caused Tsunade to roll her eyes again. "But do not worry; I am sure that you will have the privilege to meet him someday. I only saw him once, and that was when he left me in charge of this city. It was the happiest day of my life."

Tsunade smiled slightly and stated with amusement, "Wow, it seems that you are in love with him, hahaha."

Daisuke blushed a little at her words as he averted his eyes. "I-I do not k-know what are you talking about, Tsunade-sama. Do not say s-such things."

Tsunade opened her eyes in shock, but after a while, she began to laugh. "Hahaha, so, is that the case? I had already thought that your attitude was strange; you never stop talking about that man. But if you fell in love with someone like him, then I don't know what to think."

Daisuke, who was still blushing, replied, "Hmph, well, yes, I am. But you have not seen him." Then stars appeared in his eyes, as he clasped his hands. "Although I could not see his face, I could feel the power that he emitted; it was something inexplicable. Besides, he is someone very polite, and he is so exquisite. I cannot believe that someone like him exists."

His speech caused everyone to look at him with big sweatdrops.

But then Shizune, the woman next to Tsunade, spoke, "That's fascinating, Daisuke. But changing the subject. Tsunade-sama." Shizune called, attracting the attention of Tsunade, who just now had stopped looking at Daisuke, to look at Shizune.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune got a little nervous and answered, "I- I think we should have seen what Jiraiya-sama wanted, maybe it was something important."

Tsunade stared at Shizune, which made her feel tiny. "Never, I've told you a million times; we'll never return to Konoha, no matter what the reasons are. Konoha isn't a place I would like to return."

Shizune bent her head slightly at this remark. "But maybe..."

But she couldn't finish because Tsunade interrupted her abruptly. "Enough! I don't care what the reasons are; I'll never return to that place, do you understand?"

Shizune nodded forcibly, and then Tsunade added. "Very well. Hey, Daisuke, show me that casino that you were talking about; I want to earn some money."

Daisuke came out of his fantasy; he regained his composure and asked, "Again, Tsunade-sama? Try to win something this time. Remember that money does not grow on trees."

Tsunade put her hands on her hips and replied, "Ha! You should have thought about that before promising me to cover all my expenses. Shizune, follow me; time to make some money." Tsunade made a sign as she walked towards the casino's direction.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted, following her from behind.

However, Daisuke cleared his throat and said, "*Ahem* That is not the right direction, Tsunade-sama. Remember that I am going to show you the casino. Now do me a favor and follow me."

Tsunade scratched her head with embarrassment and nodded.

She returned to where Daisuke was and then they walked towards the biggest casino of the city.

Konohagakure no Sato - Several Hours Later

Minato was reading several requests, most of them were to engage Naruto in marriage. Many civilians, clan leaders, and traders were sending several requests to have Naruto marry with their daughters.

However, Naruto hadn't even woken up, and Minato hadn't talked with Naruto yet. Therefore, he couldn't take that decision. Also, he had learned that his son had, at least, four girlfriends.

He couldn't believe it at first. He visited Naruto every day during those two months, and there, he had found them all.

Minato had been in shock when they told him that; he just couldn't believe it. Nonetheless, he said nothing about it since he didn't want that his son had more reasons to hate him.

But then the requests started coming, including from people outside the village~they had offered lands and money.

Minato couldn't accept; it wasn't his call.

He already did something like that to one of his sons, but he seemed to agree with that idea. However, Minato didn't know how Naruto would react if he made a decision like that, so the best decision was to reject them all.

He continued denying the requests until he said as he signed the papers. "Did you find something, Sensei?" He asked without looking up.

Jiraiya came in from the office's window; he sighed and replied as he shook his head. "No, I couldn't find any trace of Tsunade."

Minato stopped, crossed his hands and looked at his sensei. "Due to the tone of your voice, I can feel that you found out something important. What is it?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya nodded and told him the events in Onsen. In the end, Jiraiya said, "And that's what happened."

Minato processed the information until he snapped his fingers; an ANBU instantly appeared kneeling before him. "Inu, I want you to send a letter to Daimyo-sama. I want to ask him if this is true, I want his answer as soon as possible!" Minato yelled, starting to lose his patience.

The ANBU nodded and disappeared from his office in a puff of smoke.

"Calm down, Minato. If that's a lie, I'll return to that place. But if it's true, I'm afraid there's little we can do."

Minato just growled because someone had knocked on the door. He calmed down a little bit and said, "Come in."

"Hokage-sama," Minato's secretary spoke.

"What's going on?" Minato asked.

"It's Kitō-san, he says that he has news about Naruto-sama's condition; he wants to know if you can receive him," Megumi stated.

Minato quickly nodded and said, "Bring him in; I want to hear news about my son."

Megumi nodded and quickly left to bring Kitō.

They waited a few seconds until the doctor entered the room with a smile that gave him hope. "Hokage-sama, I have good news," Kitō stated after greeting Minato and Jiraiya.

Minato couldn't help asking excited, "What do you have?"

Kitō smiled again and replied, "Well, Naruto-sama has begun to react to the Medical Ninjutsu, and now he no longer needs the ventilator; he can do it on his own. We believe that he could wake up at any moment."

Both Minato and Jiraiya smiled, and Jiraiya spoke. "It seems that we won't need Tsunade-hime after all, hehe."

Minato nodded and added, "It seems." And then he smiled too.

Kitō then cleared his throat and continued, "*Ahem* However, we have discovered something amazing."

Minato and Jiraiya stopped smiling, and Jiraiya asked, "And what would that be?"

Kitō replied the following, "As you know, Naruto-sama is under constant care, and one of the doctors who is responsible for his grooming discovered that his hair began to turn blonde."

Minato and Jiraiya looked at each other, and the Yondaime spoke next. "What does that mean? Could it be that the seal is regaining its strength?" Minato asked to no one in particular.

Jiraiya replied, "Maybe, or maybe not. We can't be sure; we just have to pray that my godson gets well."

Minato smiled and nodded, "Kitō, thank you very much. I'll tell Menma about this; I'm sure that he'll be happy to hear the news. Oh yeah, and sensei. You don't need to look for Tsunade anymore, due to what Kitō said, now they will be able to treat my son. You do what you have to do."

Jiraiya couldn't help smiling pervertedly.

Nevertheless, Minato quickly added, "And try not to cause problems. I have enough paperwork as it is before you give me more. Now, I'll leave, and please Kitō-san, if you have new news, please let me know."

Kitō nodded and saw his Hokage disappearing in a yellow flash.

Jiraiya stretched out a little bit and said, "Well then, go and take care of my godson. What are you waiting for?"

Kitō quickly replied, "Hai, Jiraiya-sama!" And he ran outside the room, heading to the hospital.

Jiraiya then smiled pervertedly again and muttered, "Time to do some research." Then he left the Hokage Tower toward the hot springs.

Meanwhile, a female ANBU couldn't help smiling. Naruto was finally recovering, and she didn't need to be worried anymore.

That ANBU was Yugao, who in these two months had been unable to visit Naruto since she had been quite busy with missions.

However, she was now relieved and hoped to see Naruto again.

Hospital - Two Months Later

Kurama was quietly resting in Naruto's mindscape. He was still worried, but not as much as two months ago because now he could provide his chakra to Naruto. Even though it healed him slowly, it seemed to be working.

He had seen much of what had happened on the outside, the Hokage and his son came to visit Naruto every day.

Kurama saw this as a thoroughly unpleasant action, and he couldn't wait for him to wake up and send them to hell.

The women had also come to visit him every day; he realized that these women seemed to be happier every day.

He didn't understand much about human feelings, but what he did understand was that these girls were happy because they found out that Naruto could awaken at any moment. He could also feel the characteristic smell that they gave off, although it was very slight, he could notice it.

Hehe, he would definitely be happy to see Naruto catching up with them.

It also worried him the fact that Naruto's hair was almost completely blonde, but it seemed that several sides were still red, and those sides didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

He then looked at Naruto's body; he was in a simple house, sleeping on a bed, and Kurama was sleeping above him as an average sized fox.

Kurama snuggled a little more on Naruto just to feel some movements coming from him.

Kurama quickly got up and looked carefully at Naruto, who slowly began to open his eyes.

Kurama was surprised to see his Rinnegan, but he didn't worry about that since he heard some moans. "Naruto!" Kurama shouted, jumping on the bed again.

Naruto then looked at the blurry image that was to his front, and he was barely able to identify something of orange color.

But slowly, his eyes began to focus and could identify who was in front of him, "Ku...ra...ma, i-is that...you?" Naruto asked with tiredness in his voice.

Then he looked around; he couldn't identify where he was. "Wh-where... are we?"

Kurama when hearing Naruto speaking couldn't help smiling and licking Naruto's face, who, realizing this, smiled as he could, "D-Did you miss me...? P-perverted...Fox."

Kurama instantly stopped licking him as he looked away. **"Uh, that? Fool! As if I, the King of all Beasts, would be happy to see a pathetic human! I was just transferring you my chakra so you can recover faster! Yeah, I did that..."** Kurama stated, trying to believe his own words.

Naruto smiled slightly and then asked, "W-What happened? Where am I?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow and replied, **"You are in your mental landscape, idiot. About the other, you should know it; I can only say that you were in a coma for four months."**

Naruto opened his eyes a little bit, but he opened them widely after recalling everything he had seen before and during his coma. In those four months, the events of Uzushiogakure repeated in his mind; not only the tragedy but he had also seen how his ancestors had lived.

Naruto's face turned dark, so dark that even Kurama believed it was strange. **_"Hmmm, who was the idiot that made him angry?"_** Kurama asked himself.

But then he saw something that surprised him; Naruto got up from the bed as if he had never been sick.

Kurama fell and was about to yell at Naruto when he saw the expression on his face, **"Oh, oh."** Kurama said.

"All...all of them. I can't forgive them...I can't forgive them. How they dared?!" Naruto shouted beginning to surround himself with red chakra as he put his hands on his head; it still hurt him, but it wasn't as much as before.

Kurama got worried and shouted, **"Hey! Calm down, Naruto; tell me what the hell is going on. Remember that if you start releasing my chakra in this place, you'll do it outside too. Stop it!"** Kurama shouted trying to talk sense into Naruto.

And indeed, he did it. Naruto had fallen to his knees, had put his hands on the ground and had hit it with his fists. "Why did they do that? They never harmed anyone; they didn't deserve that," Naruto whispered, but Kurama was able to hear him. He walked to him, just to see Naruto shedding several tears on the ground.

Kurama licked his face again. **"Come on, Naruto. Tell me what happened; what made you cry? It's not normal to see you like this."**

Naruto ignored those words; he rose up and tried something. He thought of a particular object and channeled chakra in the palm of his hand.

Nothing happened for several minutes, but Naruto wouldn't give up. If what the representation said was true, then he could summon the Apple whenever he wanted.

Kurama observed in silence until he got tired and asked, **"What are you doing?"**

However, he saw that something began to appear in Naruto's hand; a golden ball with strange inscriptions, which began to glow when it had contact with Naruto.

Kurama asked in confusion, **"What the hell is that?"**

Naruto smiled darkly and replied, "Our trump card."

Kurama didn't understand what Naruto meant, but before he could say anything, Naruto spoke again. "Kurama, change of plans, our goal is no longer to destroy Konoha. Our new objective and goal are..." And then Naruto started telling all his new plans to Kurama. After that, he told the story of what he witnessed in Uzushiogakure.

"Besides, I can feel that I have a lot of information stacked in my brain, but they're so many that I can't keep them in order. Besides, when I try to concentrate on a particular seal that is stored in my brain, another seal appears. Arrgh! Until now, I assimilated a few ones, but they're still complicated. I'll need someone to show me how to use these seals. But who?" Naruto asked after telling his whole story to Kurama.

Kurama then shrugged, **"Revive your mother,"** he stated as if it were nothing.

"What do you mean? How do you want me to revive my Kaa-chan? Are you crazy?" Naruto replied.

**"No, I'm not; you know you can do that. You only have to learn that Jutsu, and you'll be able to do it. You always said that you wanted to meet her, now you have a reason to. Revive her and she'll help you out with the information that you have in your head. Remember that your mother was quite talented in that art; she taught your shitty father everything that he knows,"**

Naruto thought about it, and after a while, he asked, "Don't you think that it would be wrong to revive my Kaa-chan for something like that?"

Kurama answered as he laid down. **"Why? I'm sure that your mom would love to see you. You just have to learn that jutsu and bring her back for a while so she can help you to order all the seals and your new memories."**

Naruto thought about it again. "I don't know, maybe I could, but you know how I appreciate my mother. I don't want to do something that I may regret in the future."

**"And I'm saying that your mother would like to see you. Stop making pathetic excuses; your new plans will be more complicated than before; we'll need all the help that we can to get to accomplish your new goal,"** Kurama indicated.

Naruto then nodded and acknowledged, "You're right, I must get all possible help. If my mother comes to hate me for what I'll do, I'll live with that pain. But she'll have to help me, even if she doesn't like it. Besides, I'm sure that she won't like what Konoha did to our village."

Kurama nodded, just to see Naruto disappearing from his mindscape.

The Biju and added, **"Good luck out there, Naruto. Hehehe."**

Naruto didn't understand this and asked, "What do you mean?"

Kurama smiled and answered, **"You'll find out."**

And then Naruto completely disappeared from his mindscape.

Outside, some people were murmuring, "Hey, get off," someone spoke.

"Don't push me," said another one.

"Hey, you two be quiet. Look, look, he's opening his eyes. Shhhh."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, which had returned to normal.

However, now they were purple instead of red.

He felt completely exhausted; it was entirely different from when he was in his mindscape. Besides, the headache was much worse.

He spoke wearily. "Wa...Water."

Naruto could hear some people arguing, and after a few minutes, he could feel something against his lips; he noticed that it was a glass of water.

After finishing drinking, Naruto could identify the person, and he greeted with a shaky smile. "Haku-chan...I'm g-glad to see you."

Haku hearing Naruto's voice after a long time felt tearful eyes as she lunged above Naruto—being careful not to hurt him—as she put her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much, Naruto-kun; I thought that you would never wake up again."

Naruto smiled slightly and tried to hug Haku, but he still felt fragile. "Ha, don't...even...think it... Remember that we have…not done it yet."

Haku blushed but couldn't anything because someone else had spoken. "*Ahem* Yeah very nice but...Naruto-kun, we're also here."

Naruto looked towards that direction, and he smiled. "Anko-chan. I believe that you're even more beautiful than before."

Anko puffed out her chest with pride. "Of course, that's a fact," She replied quite happily; she would definitely need to catch up with Naruto.

She was thinking about making pleasant visits to his room once he left the hospital.

Naruto smiled at that; then he looked to the other two. "Ino-chan, Tenten-chan...I'm glad you're here too," Naruto said starting to sound better, but he was still feeling tired.

When Ino and Tenten heard Naruto talking after several months, they quickly ran to hug him, "Naruto-kun!" Both of them exclaimed, shedding a few tears.

Ino sobbed. "We're happy that you've finally awakened; all of us have missed you."

Naruto moved a little from his place, causing the girls to move away slightly. "Naruto-kun, you must stay still; you just woke up. Don't try so hard," Haku spoke with concern.

Naruto smiled painfully and answered, "I wouldn't if you weren't above me."

They instantly turned away from him, but not before apologizing.

Naruto moved a little again; he put his hands where his pants should be, and in doing so, he felt embarrassment. "D-Do I have a diaper?" He finally blushed.

The girls couldn't help laughing, and Naruto couldn't help sighing. This would be one of his worst experiences without a doubt.

They continued talking for several minutes until someone knocked on the door.

Haku went to open it, and in doing so, everyone could see that Menma and Minato walked in.

Everyone greeted the Hokage, but they did it forcedly.

Minato noticed that some machines were still connected to Naruto, but his eyes were open. That mere detail made him smile.

He approached a little more and spoke, "Naruto..."

Naruto stared at him for a moment and then at Menma before looking at the girls, "Girls, please leave us alone for a few minutes. It seems that Hokage-sama wants to tell me something important."

The women looked at each other; they didn't want to do as he ordered.

They wanted to be there with Naruto; they knew that this conversation wouldn't be easy for him.

However, Naruto noticed that and asked again, "Please."

The girls had no other choice and ended up leaving the room.

Naruto then saw that Menma sat to his left and Minato to his right.

He was already guessing what was going on, and he could only think, _"Here we go."_

At that moment, he heard his father speaking, "Naruto, we need to talk..."

* * *

**Notes:**

**DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEE. xDDD I'm sorry. But I couldn't help it.**

**I don't know what I have to clarify; I think there isn't much.**

**I'll just say the thing about Naruto; I never had thought that Tsunade would heal him; I had always thought that it would be natural since if the Medical Ninjutsu didn't work with him, then not even Tsunade would have been able to help him.**

**Oh yes, Daisuke is a man, and he's in love with Naruto, hehe. But don't think that Naruto will love him back; there won't be Yaoi; don't worry.**

**Daisuke looks like "Sebastian Michaelis." Look it up on Google, but it's not him. I didn't even see that anime, I just had luck, and I found somebody who looked like him.**

**Okay until the next time.**

* * *

**(The OC's on this chapter weren't mine)**


	15. Chapter 14: The Truth

Person talking, "It could be."

Person thinking,  _"I don't like this idea."_

Demon speaking / Invocation talking,  **"No doubt you are someone to be reckoned with."**

Demon thinking / Invocation thinking,  ** _"His heart is dark."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**This chapter has an Omake; in the Omakes, I will write things** **about** **Naruto's past. Read it if you want.**

**Warning this chapter contains a Lemon.**

* * *

** Chapter 14 **

"Naruto...we need to talk," Minato spoke, looking at Naruto, who rolled his eyes as he could, which neither Minato nor Menma realized.

"Hokage-sama...okay...but first I would like something to eat. I'm hungry," Naruto replied wearily.

He wasn't lying; he was starving and was still tired. Maybe he could lengthen the time before the stupid talk.

Minato nodded quickly. He snapped his fingers and instantly an ANBU appeared kneeling before him. Naruto immediately recognized the ANBU and smiled a little, but said nothing. "Usagi, bring some food for Naruto; tell the doctors to bring as much food as they can."

Usagi nodded, she looked at Naruto, who was smiling at her, and she couldn't help smiling as well.

After that, she disappeared, looking for the food.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door; Minato said that they could enter and then a doctor came in with a trolley.

He put it next to Naruto before grabbing a small table to put it on Naruto's stomach.

The doctor put a bowl of rice on the table; he looked at Naruto and asked, "Do you need help, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes; did he just call him 'sama'? Naruto had thought that he was the 'Demon.'

He looked at the doctor and replied, "No, I'm not a quadriplegic bastard. I just hope that they didn’t put poison in this food; I don't trust hospitals."

The doctor was offended and quickly refuted. "But how can you believe that, Naruto-sama? We never would do that to the..."

Before he got carried away, Minato interrupted, "Thank you, doctor-san. You can go; we don't need you here anymore."

The doctor realized that he almost got carried away. Therefore, he nodded, apologized and withdrew.

Minato then saw Naruto eating, calmly and without haste.

"How's the food, Naruto?" Minato asked.

Naruto had already finished eating the first bowl, reason why he grabbed another one; this time, it was Yakisoba.

Naruto shrugged as he began to put the noodles into his mouth, "I can't complain; I remember eating banana peels from the trash."

Minato and Menma felt a stab in their hearts, and they couldn’t help but feel guilty. Therefore, Menma quickly added, "But the good thing is that now you don’t eat that way anymore..." Menma was trying to hide his nervousness, but he was even more nervous when Naruto looked at him with that emotionless gaze.

"Yes, you're right," Naruto replied and then continued eating.

Menma sighed in relief in his mind; luckily, he didn't say anything else. He didn't want to annoy his brother again.

Naruto continued eating; he was starving and felt the need of eating all that was on that trolley.

When he concluded that it's been enough waiting, he talked as he ate a steak. "Okay, Hokage-sama. You can tell me what you wanted."

"You can call Minato, Naruto," Minato spoke, trying to cool down the atmosphere.

Naruto looked at him before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but it would be disrespectful. You know that I was raised never to disrespect the Hokage," Naruto replied quietly.

Minato felt guilty again; he knew what he meant. It was thanks to Danzō and him that Naruto talked like that.

Menma didn't understand what Naruto meant; he didn't know that someone had raised him; he was aware that most of the village had hated Naruto until a few months ago.

Minato shook his head and replied, "That won’t be necessary, Naruto; I wouldn’t feel offended if you call me by my name."

Naruto looked at him and answered. "Okay, Minato-san." That was starting to annoy him; he just wanted to get out of this place and put more progress in his plans.

But he couldn't; he was still weak and didn't know how long it would take him to recover his strength.

Minato and Menma smiled; they had already made progress, now they just had to tell Naruto the truth.

Naruto, on the other hand, had found a bottle of Sake in the trolley. He could only thank Yugao since he was sure that she had put ‘the drink of the gods’ there.

He grabbed the bottle and poured the liquid into a small glass, Naruto took a sip and released a sound of satisfaction.

Minato, at the sight of the bottle, asked with narrowed eyes, "Is that Sake, Naruto?"

He would need to speak to the manager of the hospital before leaving. How could they give alcohol to their patients? And even more to a child.

"Yes, it is, Minato-san," Naruto replied, taking another sip.

"Aren't you too young to drink that?" Minato asked.

Naruto stopped drinking for a moment before continuing, taking small sips. "Look, Minato-san, I'm tired of giving explanations about why I drink Sake, so I'll this. I've killed so many people that I've lost count; you can draw your conclusions from those words."

Minato felt guilty again; that was a great part of his fault, and he was determined to correct them.

Meanwhile, Menma looked at Naruto with a bit of fear. He still remembered the massacre on Nami's bridge; he couldn't sleep for several days after seeing all those smashed and strewn bodies on the bridge. Therefore, he asked himself who Naruto really was.

Just then, Menma saw that his father got even closer, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Naruto, I think it's time to tell you. I know what I'm about to say will make you hate me with your whole being; even I do it. But I have to tell you; I think it's time for you to know the truth."

Naruto stopped drinking and looked at his father. "Hmm, I don't think I could hate you, Minato-san. After all, everything I am today is thanks to you," Naruto replied.

In part it was true, he didn't hate his father for that reason; it was due to more terrible reasons.

Minato felt relief in his heart but also felt guilty because he knew what Naruto had to go through to be the person that he was nowadays.

He let out a sigh of sadness and continued, "Okay, Naruto; now I'll say it..." Minato paused and then stated, "Naruto, you are my son."

At last; the truth had finally been told, and Minato just hoped that Naruto would say something, anything.

Minato would even accept his hatred, but nothing, Naruto said nothing; he just stayed there, watching the blankets of his bed.

Minato got worried and proceeded as he tried to hold the tears. "I’m really sorry, Naruto. I know what I did doesn’t deserve forgiveness. I-I know I'm the worst father in the world, and that everything you went through is my fault. Naruto, I’m not asking your forgiveness, because I know I don't deserve it. I just want you to know the truth. However, nothing would make me happier than you forgiveness and that you come with us to be the family that we should have been."

Minato could no longer hold it, and he released a few tears, which fell near Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes. How pathetic, the Hokage crying for something like that.

Then he heard Menma speaking. "Nii-san, I didn't behave properly with you either. If I had tried to be your friend, rather than put you off with my bad attitude, maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty. Please understand us, Nii-san. Oto-san told me why he did that. Oto-san had seen Kaa-chan dying, and when he saw you surrounding with that chakra, he thought that the Kyūbi did something to you. Though the damage is already done, please, Nii-san, Oto-san didn't mean it. He's very sorry. He just wants your forgiveness, and me too. Please Nii-san, come back with us." Menma finished, hoping that his words would be enough to convince Naruto.

Naruto mentally sighed; he would feel disgusted due to the words he was about to say.

He then looked at Minato and asked, "Are your words right?"

Minato quickly moved away from Naruto; he bowed deeply, which surprised Menma and even Naruto. _"Who would have said it?"_ The Uzumaki thought.

"Everything we've said is true. Naruto, I'm not asking for your forgiveness; I just want you to know the truth. You'll know what to do with it." Minato replied without raising his head.

"I don’t know what say," Naruto replied.

Did he not know? There were many things he wanted to say and do, but he still couldn't.

"Nii-san, please..." Menma pleaded again; he wanted to do everything within his possibilities to get his forgiveness.

Meanwhile, Naruto was speechless. He just wanted to send them to hell, but the best course of action was to pretend, just to have more freedom around the village.

 _"Argh! What the fuck can I say?!"_ Naruto shouted in his mind while Kurama looked with amusement at his dismay.

Since Minato noticed that Naruto had said nothing, he got up; he approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Naruto?" He asked with concern.

Naruto looked at him and replied. "Yes, I just find it incredible; I can't believe that I have a family. I can't believe that I have a father...Oto-san." And he said it, and by saying those so corny words, Naruto wanted to puke, but he could hold it.

Meanwhile, Minato and Menma felt that their hearts jumped with joy.

A few tears ran down Minato's cheeks, and he couldn't help hugging Naruto, who just hoped that this torture ended. "I’m so happy, Naruto. I'll amend my mistakes from now on; I promise you." Minato stated as he hugged Naruto.

Naruto had tried to attack Minato, but he was still weak, and it would have also been something stupid. Luckily, he didn't do it. Therefore, he touched his father's shoulder and replied, "You don't need to do that. As I said, I'll never hate you," Naruto stated with a warm smile.

Naruto kept thinking about his future as an actor; maybe he could make a film with Koyuki once he went to visit her to take the Chakra armor that Gatō had mentioned.

Menma felt his eyes watery too, but he didn’t say anything. His father had to solve this; he knew that his father wanted to do it on his own.

Minato smiled while more tears of joy continued running down his eyes, "Th-that's great Naruto! You make me really happy. Once you leave the hospital, you can come with us," Minato stated with great happiness.

Naruto didn’t like the idea, but he managed to hide it well. "I'm sorry, but I have to reject your offer, Oto-san. You must remember that I'm in charge of Haku-chan —though I think that's no longer necessary. However, I still have the responsibility of being her protector. Remember she wouldn't have a place to live if I go with you; that's why I must decline your offer."

Minato and Menma were disappointed at this, but it wasn’t a big deal; Naruto had already accepted them, and that was the only thing that they cared about.

They couldn’t be happier. "Okay, Naruto, but try to visit us when you can. I know you'll be a little busy once you leave the hospital," Minato said wiggling his eyebrows, trying to be funny.

Naruto laughed a little, but not because he saw something funny in his words, but due to his predicament. "Hehehe, you're right; I'll be in my bed for another four months once I get out of this place."

Minato laughed, and Menma blushed a little since he understood what Naruto meant.

However, Naruto looked at them with a sad face, which worried them both. "Oto-san, I wish I could go to the place where my Kaa-chan is; I want to pray for her."

He really wanted to visit his mother's grave and pray for her soul. Although he would revive her, he wanted to apologize for what he was going to do.

Menma and Minato looked at each other, both put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and Menma spoke. "Don’t worry, Nii-san. I'll show you where our Kaa-chan is once you’re out; we'll have some quality family time." He looked sadly at Naruto, who nodded.

"I’m very happy that this has gone well. Naruto, let me tell you this, I'm proud of you. Despite everything you went through because of me, you could stay strong; something that many would have been unable to, not even me. Besides, I can see that you’re a great man. Your mother Kushina would be proud of you." Minato stated, conveying the words he had been feeling for a long time.

"Thank you, Oto-san,” Naruto replied; he was starting to feel exhausted again; all this talk had drained his energy.

"What surprises me are the changes that you suffered in these four months. Who would say that your eyes would be purple?" Menma stated, and Naruto became alarmed.

He thought that he had his Rinnegan activated, so Naruto answered cautiously, "What do you mean? My eyes are red."

Menma and Minato looked at each other; they smiled and then Minato pulled out a mirror from who knows where.

He handed it to Naruto, who took it quickly. Naruto looked at his reflection carefully; his eyes were of a light purple color, and his hair was blond in several parts, although it still retained the red color it used to have.

He sighed in relief when he realized it hadn't been his Rinnegan what those two idiots had seen.

But still, he couldn't help being surprised due to those changes.

He then handed the mirror back and said, "Hmm, I don’t know why I’m suffering these changes. But I don't think it's important. Now I’ll ask you to leave the room; I’m very exhausted, and I need to sleep."

Minato and Menma nodded. "Okay, I hope you get well soon… son." Minato said, and by saying that last word, he felt complete.

Finally, after several years, he felt an indescribable happiness.

Menma stated with a smile, "Get well soon, Nii-san. I want a rematch once you leave. Don't think I've forgotten the beating you gave me at the Academy; I’m much stronger now; it won’t be easy for you the next time."

Naruto looked at him, smiled back and said nothing since he saw that both began to leave the room.

Once they closed the door, he let out a big sigh.  _"This has been one of my most difficult missions. I can't believe that I kept the sanity and that I’ve talked as if it pleased me what those two idiots were saying. Anyway, the hard part is over. Now I have only to recover quickly, and I hope you do your part, furball."_  Naruto thought.

 **"Don't tell me what to do, but you were convincing. I think I should give you a prize as the biggest liar; you even convinced me. I was about to take possession of your body to rip those two idiots apart,"** Kurama stated with a smile.

Naruto smiled back, but then he sighed and closed his eyes to answer.  _"Well, I think that won’t be necessary, and yes, I also believe that you should give me a prize. But time to sleep, once I leave this place, I’ll visit Kaa-chan. I remember that the Edo Tensei requires the DNA of the person that you want to summon. I'll hate myself for profaning her grave, but it’s necessary."_

Kurama nodded and replied,  **"Now everything is necessary; rules no longer exist. In order to fulfill our goals, anything goes."**

Naruto nodded and began to sleep.

Namikaze Mansion - 10 Minutes Later

Minato and Menma had arrived at their home. Both of them were happy, and the people of the village could notice that, so they congratulated them because everything had gone well in the hospital.

They went to the living room, looked at each other and couldn’t help holding hands as they began to spin in circles due to happiness.

They also shouted 'At last’ or 'Thanks, Kami-sama.' They were like this for a few minutes, until they heard someone clearing his throat, which made them both stop.

"*Ahem* I can see that everything went well with Naruto," Jiraiya spoke, appearing in the living room.

Menma ran to him, hugged him and said "Ero-sennin, I'm glad you're here. Yes, you're right, Nii-san has accepted us; he just said that he couldn’t live with us because a girl is living with him."

Jiraiya smiled pervertedly; he took a notebook out from his pocket and wrote something quickly.

Minato and Menma shook their heads at his antics, and the Hokage spoke next, "Okay, Sensei, stop that; I don't want you to use to my son in your perverted stories."

Jiraiya ignored him and continued writing things in his notebook.

Minato just sighed, and then after several minutes, Jiraiya stopped, "Minato, there's no doubt that your son is a gold mine. I found out that he has more than three beautiful girlfriends, besides his sensei. Hehe, lucky bastard, what I would give to be in his place."

"Yes, you and your fantasies. Anyway, I'm happy, Sensei. Naruto forgave me; he didn't get angry with me, I wish he lived with us, but he's right. He has that girl living with him. Besides, he already lived alone for too long, and he's already a man. I don't think that he'd like to live with his father." Minato continued as he sat on a couch.

Jiraiya did it as well same and added, "Well, that’s good news. I think I could approach him more easily now. Hehe, I could also get some information if I spend time with him. But leaving that aside, the Chunin exams start in two weeks, do you think that he'll be okay by then?"

Minato sighed; he saw Menma sitting down beside him without saying anything. "I don't know, Sensei. He could recover at any time; it could take days or months, he was in bed for a long time, and his muscles will be atrophied. We have to wait. Though I trust that he will be ready for that day." Minato replied.

Jiraiya then rose up from his seat. "Okay, I’ll return to the village in a month for the finals, I need to find more information about 'that' guy. Besides, that which Daimyo-sama said was troubling; I can't still believe that this guy is capable of that. Also, there's the 'other issue'." Jiraiya looked at Menma, who didn't notice it; Minato did it and nodded.

"Good luck, Sensei, I hope you get good information," Minato replied.

Jiraiya nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato looked at Menma and stated, "Okay, Menma, it's time to continue your training. I'll teach you something new." He then showed him a three-pronged kunai, and Menma opened his eyes in shock.

"I-Is t-th-that the...?  A-Are y-you go-going t-to t-t-te-teach me t-the Hiraishin?" Menma asked in disbelief and excitement.

Minato nodded and replied, "Yes, trying times are about to come, and I want you to be strong enough to kill your enemies with a single move. Now follow me; this training won’t be easy, and I hope you're ready for hours and hours of training; mastering this technique won’t be easy."

Menma nodded quickly; he jumped to stand up and followed his father onto the training ground of their mansion.

Meanwhile - Uchiha Compound

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, thrusting his attack on a big rock that was in the courtyard of his home.

Sasuke breathed with fatigue, but he was pleased; he was making significant signs of progress in a very short time.

"You are making great strides, Sasuke." Someone stated behind him.

Sasuke turned around and answered, "I can't stay behind; the Chunin exams are about to start, and there'll be powerful people, especially him," Sasuke said, thinking about Naruto.

Itachi smiled a little and continued, "It's good to hear that you no longer call Naruto-kun the other way, Otouto."

Sasuke shrugged and replied, "Well, Menma convinced me. Though I was incredulous that he was his brother, I could do little to dispute that. We argue a lot, but in the end, I couldn’t contradict him more, and I had to accept what he said. Besides, Kakashi-sensei also insisted."

Itachi stood in front of Sasuke and stated, "I'm glad that you've come to your senses, Otouto. Naruto-kun had a terrible childhood; you should be grateful that we have had Kaa-sama and Oto-sama with us. Naruto-kun just now may have at least some of that. But he'll never forget everything he went through.”

Sasuke sighed and replied, "I know, Itachi-nii. But why are we talking about that? Let's continue with my training; I can feel that I'm about to unlock the last tomoe of my Sharingan." And then he began to make some hand seals.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted while thrusting the attack on the rock, breaking it because it had already received multiple impacts.

Sasuke then fell to his knees, as he began to breathe hard.

"That will be enough for today, Sasuke. You've managed to make four Chidori's; it's a great achievement. But it's time to get back inside; you have to take a bath and then go to sleep." Itachi said, helping Sasuke to get to his feet.

Sasuke appreciated the help and then stated. "Okay, but I want to continue my training later; you know what my goal is."

Itachi shook his head and replied, "Sasuke, forget that; nothing good will happen if you follow that path. You should focus on other things. Why don't you invite that girl on your team on a date? What was her name? Sakura? Right?" Itachi asked as he began to walk along with Sasuke inside their home.

Sasuke growled and replied, "I don't think so, those things aren't important to me, I have to avenge my clan. Besides, she doesn’t interest me. She's just a fangirl, like most of the Kunoichis in this village, and there's nothing that I hate more than a fangirl."

Itachi smiled. "But I thought your other goal was to revive the Uchiha clan. How do you plan to do that without girls?"  

Sasuke just said, "Hmph," causing a slight laugh from his brother.

_"That's i_ _t,_ _brother. Don't follow the path that_ _cursed_ _our clan; revenge won’t bring you anything good."_

Then they entered.

Three Days Later

"Naruto-sama, you are certainly admirable. It's been just three days, and it seems that you are completely healthy. However, your muscles are still atrophied. I recommend you to come every day to perform physical therapy for a month. I think you will be recovered by then," said a doctor looking at Naruto at the hospital's entrance.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. A month? Even if he were crazy, he wouldn't return. Besides, he would be recovered in less than a week; that was what he thought.

He was next to Haku and Anko; Ino and Tenten weren't with him because they went on a mission outside the village, and they wouldn't be returning for another three days.

“I don't think so; I’ll take care of that. I don't need to be in this place anymore." Naruto stated, walking away with Anko and Haku's help since he felt his legs weak.

The doctor sighed, "Okay, Naruto-sama, but let me inform Hokage-sama before you leave."

However, before the doctor could say more, Naruto added, "That's not necessary; I don’t want to bother my Oto-san. You see, he’s the Hokage, so he’ll be very busy."

Even if Naruto had called Minato 'Oto-san,' Anko and Haku didn't see it strange since he had already told them that it was necessary for now.

The doctor nodded, "Oh, you're right. Okay, I wish you good luck, Naruto-sama; remember that you are welcome at the hospital whenever you want."

Naruto just nodded before walking towards his apartment.

Upon arriving, Haku and Anko sat him down on the living room's sofa. "At last!" Naruto exclaimed.

Just then, Anko sat down beside him, putting her hands around Naruto's neck. "Yeah, at last, Naruto-kun. I think we have to catch up." Anko stated before kissing Naruto, who gladly returned it.

Haku squinted as she thought that their kiss had been long enough; she didn’t like this at all, hence so she pushed Anko aside.

Naruto and Anko were surprised at her behavior, and before Naruto could ask what was going on, Haku had kissed Naruto, putting her tongue into his mouth.

Naruto didn't return it at first due to the surprise, but it only lasted a few seconds. Thus, he returned the kiss, playing with Haku's tongue, who started feeling weird in her lower part.

 Anko smiled; she had managed to pervert Haku a little bit in these four months, and she was proud of her excellent job.

Haku then started moving down her hand, touching Naruto's chest slowly. Then she moved it to his stomach, but she didn't stop there.

She continued lowering it, and just when she was about to touch Naruto's 'buddy', he stopped her with one hand, making Haku instantly realize what she almost did.

She blushed exceedingly, and before she could apologize, Naruto smiled and said, "Haku-chan, I didn't remember that you were like this."

Haku lowered her head and tried to apologize again. But she couldn't because Naruto took her by her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "But I like it, though I'm sure that a particular woman had something to do with this. However, I can't blame her; she's like that, and I like her in that way." Naruto stated while looking at Anko, who couldn't help smiling.

Naruto winked at her and continued. "But I'm sorry to disappoint you, girls. I'm still not ready to do that, although I would like to have you both with me, locked in my bedroom for a week, I'm ashamed to say that I'm very weak; I think I won't be able to keep up with you. Besides, I have other things to do, and I have to train a lot. The Chunin exams begin within two weeks, as you've told me, and I want to participate. So sorry, but we can't do that yet."

Both Anko and Haku sighed in disappointment. Yes, Anko had perverted Haku, though not entirely; these topics didn't embarrass her that much anymore.

Naruto then rose up and walked to the door, which concerned and astonished both women, since he had needed help to walk just a few minutes ago.

Naruto realized their amazement and said, "Hehe, I get well fast; you already know why. Anyway, I'm leaving; I need to take care of certain issues, I'll see you at night, girls. Oh yeah, Anko-chan, are you now living here?" Naruto asked curiously; he had seen many suitcases, plus Anko's clothing all over his apartment.

Anko smiled and nodded. "Sure, I couldn’t leave Haku-chan alone in this place, and I couldn’t take her to live with me. Besides, someone had to take care of your apartment. Did you not like it?" Anko asked.

She knew that Naruto wasn't upset; he had always told her that she could stay with him whenever she wanted.

Naruto shook his head and answered, "You know very well that the answer is no. Besides, this place is huge; it has many rooms. Anyway, I'm leaving." With that said, Naruto raised his index finger and the middle one, in an attempt of using the Shunshin, but nothing happened.

He repeated the process, but nothing had happened again.

Anko moved closer to him and asked with slight concern, "Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed and answered, "It seems that I can't mold my chakra very well. I think it's because I was inactive for so long, but I’ll fix that with some training. Well, I'll walk around; you stay here, I need to see someone." Anko and Haku nodded.

Naruto seeing the nods spoke again. "And one more thing, from tomorrow on, I want to start a rigorous training, Anko-chan. I want you to be as sadistic as you never had been.”

Anko grinned and replied, "You've said it, Naruto-kun. Don't think that I'll be soft with you."

Naruto smiled back, but Haku didn't see anything funny about that. She had trained with Anko for four months, and she knew how her training could be, and she didn't want a more sadistic training, even her former teacher wasn't so ruthless.

"And Haku-chan, I'm anxious to see how much you've improved in these four months. I can feel that you're now much stronger." Naruto stated.

Haku smiled slightly and nodded.

"And what will we do with that guy that I told you about? The pale boy." Anko asked.

Naruto looked at her and replied. "Nothing; I can't still believe that the bastard of Danzō has managed to make Sai my teammate. But don't worry, he won’t leave his burrow until the day of the Chunin exams. We'll be able to train without interruptions or unwanted eyes."

Anko nodded and said no more.

Naruto then kissed each one before leaving his place, heading to the area where the wealthy people lived.

 One Hour Later

Naruto had been walking for a whole hour; he had never felt so slow; he had even released his gravity seals. However, he noticed that this walk was making him recover faster, so he didn't complain much.

He had seen that the people in the streets approached to greet him or try to talk to him; Naruto hated it.

Damn hypocrites, they only respected him now because they were aware of his origins.

Nonetheless, he didn't pay them much attention; he would make sure of changing these expressions, but it was still too early for that.

He kept walking until he arrived at the area where the important people lived. Many were surprised to see him there, and some of them tried to invite Naruto to their homes, but he had refused.

He went into a corridor and did a Henge; he didn't want people to know where he was going.

He left the corridor and walked until he was in front of a mansion. Two guards were at the entrance, and one of them asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Naruto, who was pretending to be a much older man, replied. "Excuse me, young man; I came to visit Kohta-san. Please, I would like you to tell him that 'the man who does not forgive' is here."

The other guard looked at his partner and nodded. "We don’t know who you are, but Kohta-sama has told us to let anyone enter if they said those words. Okay, come in. Kohta-sama is working in his office." The guard replied giving way to Naruto.

He smiled and said, "Oh, you are good guards. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave." Naruto then entered the mansion.

He didn't knock on the door; he went in, went upstairs, walked through the hallways and entered a room. Kohta was there, reading some papers.

Kohta stopped reading since he heard the door closing; he looked and saw that an elderly man with gray hair, who seemed to be barely standing.

He was about to call his guards when he saw the person change to another one, which caused him to stand up and kneel down before him. "Kyōfu-sama! It's you! You don't know how glad I am to see you recovered!" Kohta exclaimed with happiness.

Naruto made him a sign to stand up; he walked into the room and sat down in Kohta's chair. He put his feet on the desk and spoke, "I hope this doesn't bother you, but my legs are tired."

Kohta shook his head and replied, "Of course not, Kyōfu-sama! My home is yours; everything I have is yours."

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued, "You don't need to say that. Anyway, I think you know why I'm here, so start talking."

Kohta quickly nodded at this demand; he sat in front of Naruto and began to tell everything that had happened in the past four months.

Once he finished, Naruto nodded. "So, did Danzō try to kidnap Tsunami-chan?" Naruto asked, clenching his fists.

"That idiot! I had planned to leave him alive for making me who I am today, but what he did is unacceptable! I'll make sure of killing him!"

He calmed down and continued, "But the good thing is that Kitsune was there; I don't know how I could thank him; he doesn't like money. Well, I'll find a way when I see him again."

Kohta nodded, "Oh yeah, Daisuke also reported that Tsunade-sama left Onsen, and he said that she will go to another city."

Naruto nodded and added, "I hope they continue covering her. Tsunade can be helpful in the future; I only have to convince her to join me. It won’t be something tough to do."

Kohta exclaimed while wiggling his eyebrows, "Aaaaah! So you want to have another conquest, huh Kyōfu-sama?"

Naruto looked at him and seriously answered, "It's for another reason; a reason that the entire organization will know at some point."

Kohta stopped joking when hearing the seriousness in his words.

Therefore, he also got serious and continued, "There is something important that you need to know, Kyōfu-sama. It's something that we found out a few weeks ago; something that you would like to hear."

Naruto put his feet down the table and put his elbows instead as he folded his hands. "Go on."

Kohta nodded, "Our spy network in Iwa informed us that the Tsuchikage is preparing a large contingent of his troops. It started a few months ago, but a few weeks ago we learned the reason for that. It seems that Orochimaru has been visiting the Tsuchikage."

Naruto eyes opened slightly, but he quickly returned them to normal and said, "You're not telling me everything; speak already."

Kohta nodded quickly and answered, "Orochimaru plans to attack Konoha with the help of Iwa and Suna, in addition to his own village, which is a newly founded village called Otogakure. According to our spies, Orochimaru wants to destroy Konoha once and for all. The invasion will be the day of the finals of the Chunin exams. What will we do with this information, Kyōfu-sama? Will we help the other villages to destroy Konoha?"

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking about it; he knew it was true since his spy network had never been wrong before.

He stood up and answered as he looked out a window. "No, we won’t help the other villages; we'll help Konoha. Konoha won’t resist the attack of Suna and Iwa. We'll send Genji and Kitsune, and a small battalion of our men. The destruction of Konoha, if it happens, will be because of my own hands; no one will take that privilege away from me."

"Are you sure about sending "them', Kyōfu-sama? If I recall correctly, they have always had their differences," Kohta replied.

Naruto turned around and looked at Kohta. "I don't care about their stupid differences; tell them that it's an order. Now I have to go. Oh yeah, and I want you to tell Gatō to get away from Nami. Tell him that he can go to the base that he took as his own; he won’t be necessary in that place anymore."

Kohta nodded at this demand and uttered no more.

He said goodbye with a slight bow before continuing with his affairs.

Mansion Namikaze - One Hour Later

"No, it’s not like that, Menma," Minato said as he grabbed Menma's hand. "You have to take the brush in this way and write the seal like this." Minato talked as he showed him the proper way to write the Hiraishin's seal.

"But it's hard, Oto-san; I can't keep my hand still that much," Menma replied with frustration.

His father had tried to teach him the correct way to write the Hiraishin's seal in these three days, but it was quite difficult for Menma.

"You have to, Menma; you need good calligraphy skills, or you can forget the idea of using the Hiraishin. Just trust me; this is necessary," Minato answered as he guided Menma's hand to write the seal.

Menma sighed but nodded; he couldn't give up; the seals were a specialty of his clan, so it would be a shame if he couldn't write a seal on paper. Although his father had told him that this wouldn't help in learning the Hiraishin, Minato said that he needed to know this as a requirement; his father didn't tell him why.

He didn't ask; Menma trusted his father; there always was a reason behind his actions.

After that, he released his hand, hoping that he had understood it, and it seemed to be the case; now he was writing much better.

As he watched his son, someone rang the bell. He put his Hokage cloak and walked to the door.

Upon arriving at his door, he saw something that made him smile broadly but also worried him. "Naruto! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the hospital." Minato asked, getting closer to his son.

Naruto smiled slightly and replied, "Don't worry, Oto-san. I'm getting better for every second that passes; changing the subject, I would like you to let me enter."

Minato nodded at this request and led Naruto into his home.

Menma asked himself why his father was taking so long. Therefore, he decided to turn around, just to he see Naruto. "Nii-san!" Menma shouted as he ran to hug him.

Naruto was shocked at first, and again he had the impulse to kill someone, but once again, he hid it.

He forcibly returned the hug before asking, "How are you, Menma?"

Menma ended the hug and answered, "Very well, Nii-san. Oto-san is teaching me a super cool jutsu!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really? And what jutsu would it be?" He was mildly interested in the technique.

Menma smiled and was about to reply when Minato placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's the jutsu that made me world famous."

That indeed caught Naruto's attention, so he asked, "The Hiraishin? Wow, good luck with that, Menma. I don't think it's something easy to learn."

Minato smiled and stated, "Hehehe, you're very clever, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Well, I must be, or I wouldn’t be even half of what I’m now. But if I'm honest, I'm curious to see that jutsu," he asked, hoping that his father would be stupid enough to show him the steps of the Hiraishin.

Minato replied, "Well, I'm still not teaching him the real Hiraishin’s steps; I'm only showing him which seal he has to use. Though I didn't tell him this yet, no one can use the seal that I use; the user must find one on its own, and that's only possible if you have good knowledge in Fuinjutsu, plus lots and lots of perseverance."

That caught his attention again. So, was the jutsu in the scroll useless? Or did it show the steps to create an original seal?

"How can someone create his own seal?" Naruto asked.

Minato answered, "As I told you; that’s something that just happens. The steps aren’t complicated once you have the seal. The challenge is to find the proper seal that will help you to transport yourself. That's why perseverance is critical; not everyone can do this."

Naruto took note of this. Perhaps it wouldn't be tough because he was starting to process the Fuinjutsu information. 

Although Naruto was sure that he would need help to implement most of those seals.

"How rude I am; I came here and didn't say the reason for my visit," Naruto stated, bowing slightly.

Minato and Menma shook their hands in denial, and Minato spoke. "Don't worry, son. You don’t need to give reasons; this house is yours; you can come whenever you please." Minato replied, now sitting on the couch.

Naruto nodded, taking a seat too. "I'm glad to hear that, but I came to ask you a favor. I want to visit the grave of Kaa-chan; I want to pray for her soul."

Minato and Menma looked at each other; they nodded, and Menma answered. "Don't worry, Nii-san. If you want, we can take you right now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Hmm, you don't have to; I can go alone; I don’t want to bother you."

Minato stood up, shook his head and answered, "It isn't that, Kushina's body isn't in the cemetery; it's in the courtyard of our house."

Naruto was surprised, but also worried; that would complicate his plans quite a bit. "Here? I thought it would be in the cemetery, but that doesn't matter, I'm sure you wanted to have Kaa-chan close to you. Now, could you please show me her resting place? If you don't mind."

Minato and Menma quickly shook their heads. "It's not a problem, Nii-san. Come, I’ll show you where Kaa-chan is." Menma replied, getting up and grabbing Naruto's hand, to get him out to the courtyard.

Naruto resisted at first, but he was not at his maximum to send Menma flying for daring to touch him in that way, he sighed in defeat and just let Menma guide him.

Minato smiled to see this interaction, without doubts, he was happy, and he just wished that Kushina were with them to return to be a complete family.

Naruto then realized that Menma took him to the back of the mansion; he was surprised to see the extent of the courtyard, but he said nothing, he just let him guide him. They walked several feet and then he could see a mausoleum as big as an average house.

"It's here; Kaa-chan is inside the mausoleum," Menma stated, opening the crypt's door.

At that point, Naruto felt that his heart started pumping faster as he walked inside.

"Here, Nii-san. Kaa-chan is behind this wall; I’ll join you," Menma said.

Naruto looked at the wall and saw a small entrance, which had the name of his mother.

Minato also entered and spoke, "I will accompany you too; I want to thank Kushina for making us a family again."

After saying those words, Minato and Menma then stood in a prayer position.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked at them with hatred; they spoke so confidently that it made him angry.

However, the Jinchūriki remembered where he was and calmed down as he stood in a prayer position.  _"Kaa-chan, first of all, I am very happy to know where you are. I always wanted to visit you and give you my prayers, but nobody ever told me where you were. Well, nobody ever told me that you were my mother. I want to apologize for what I'm going to do soon.; I think that you'll hate me for reviving you for something that you would consider hypocritical, but I don't see it like that. They betrayed our clan, Kaa-chan; our true family, not these two idiots who claim to be. I'm talking about the clan we belong to, so I ask you for your forgiveness. I don't want to do it, but I have to. Kaa-chan, I swear that the Uzumakis will rise again; I'll make sure of that. This time, we'll be feared; no one will betray us again; the ninja world will be at our mercy, and those who disagree with this will perish."_

Kurama nodded to each of his words; he would ensure that his Jinchūriki reached his goal. His Jinchūriki; his one and only true friend.

They continued their prayers for several minutes until Minato said that they could come in again.

Once there, Minato asked, "Naruto, could you tell me what happened to you? How did you end up in a coma?"

Naruto tensed a little bit, which Minato noticed. "I don't remember it well. I recall going out to do my escort mission, and when I was in the place agreed upon, several ninjas of Iwa ambushed me. They were Jounin—I think—due to their Chakra level, and one of them managed to inject me something. I couldn't keep pace with them, so I ran like never before. However, I started feeling weaker and weaker. I arrived at Konoha, and thanks to my survival instincts, I managed to get to the hospital. But just as I reached the entrance, I fell unconscious. I didn't believe that I would have luck; I thought that they would let me die there. You know, being the Demon Brat doesn’t give me much popularity around here." Naruto finished his false story.

Minato at the word ‘Iwa’ was incredibly furious, but then he felt guilty about his last words. "Naruto, don't call yourself like that again; I know that you grew up with that nickname, but it was my fault. Besides, I would never abandon one of my sons to their fate." Minato stated with a sad expression.

Meanwhile, Naruto clenched his fists; it seemed that his father had a selective memory.

They continued talking for a few more hours; Minato and Menma were happy, but Naruto was disgusted.

Menma and Minato had offered him to stay for dinner, but Naruto said that he had to be in his apartment since he had promised Haku and Anko to have dinner with them after so long.

Although that was a lie, Naruto really wanted to do it and ask them what they had done in the past four months.

After hearing his reasons, Menma and Minato didn't bother him anymore, and Naruto headed to his apartment.

* * *

** Omake **

Konohagakure no Sato - Several Months Before

Naruto was in one of the rooms in the tower of the Forest of Death; Anko had called him, and he didn’t know the reason. "Why did Anko-chan call me here?" Naruto thought, lying on a bed.

After several minutes, Naruto sighed with boredom; he had been waiting for Anko for about two hours, and she still had not appeared.

Naruto decided that it was enough; he got up from the bed and headed to the door, but before leaving, he saw that the doorknob spun.

Anko entered with a smile that baffled Naruto. "Anko-chan why did you call me here?"

Anko continued giving that smile, one that Naruto found very sexy, but he said nothing about it since he didn't want Anko thinking poorly of him.

She approached Naruto, grabbing one of his hands and led him to the bed; both sat down.

Naruto was still confused; therefore, Anko spoke. "Naruto-kun, we've known each other for four years; I still remember the day when we first met. You really surprised me when you detected me. After that, we continue talking and seeing each other several times until I told you my secret. At first, I thought that you would hate me like the villagers, or that you'd try to sleep with me at your first opportunity." Anko said, but Naruto at her proclamation made a face that announced that she was completely wrong.

Anko smiled and continued, "That’s right, and you didn't. For me, you have been the only person who hasn’t spoken to me just to have some fun. I've met many men, and everyone turned out to be bastards who only were interested in my body."

"But I didn't, Anko-chan; I won’t deny that you have a beautiful body. However, I didn't talk to you for that reason, but because I thought you were like me, someone who knows the true meaning of being hated and despised, all because of other people. Anko-chan, don't think that way; you're one of the few special people that I have." Naruto said, making Anko have watery eyes.

Nevertheless, she remembered something; therefore, she smiled cheekily and asked with amusement, "Well, Naruto-kun! Are you trying to woo your dear Anko-chan?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Of course not, Anko-chan. I suck at those things like love; you know why." Naruto replied.

Anko stopped smiling; she had been feeling things for Naruto for a while. Anko knew that it was wrong because he was several years younger than she was, but his appearance said otherwise, as well as his maturity; it made him look much older.

She was in love with Naruto, the only man who didn't want to use her or want something with her just for her body. But she was afraid; she would be devastated if Naruto didn't want to hear from her anymore.

She always asked him subtle questions if he had some sort of infatuation, but he always said he didn't know the meaning of the word. He believed he could never fall in love. That was why she was afraid that Naruto would reject her.

Anko lowered her head, which worried Naruto.

Something was wrong with her. That wasn't the Anko that he remembered; the Anko he knew never lowered her head or felt sadness for anything.

Naruto could feel due to her chakra that she was sad, but he didn't know the reason for it. Therefore, he put a hand on her shoulder, to ask her what was wrong.

However, before he could ask, Anko looked up, and Naruto realized that her eyes held a lot of determination.

Naruto noticed that Anko put both hands on his shoulders; she threw him on the bed and got on top of him, starting to kiss him fiercely.

He was so stunned that he had stopped thinking; he was completely frozen.

Anko realized this, and because of that, she put her hands under Naruto's shirt, to start touching his sculpted body before descending until touching his pants.

That pulled Naruto out of his daze, and he was about to ask her what the hell was wrong with her when a voice in his mind shouted,  **"Don't you dare, Naruto! Don't waste this opportunity! Don't throw everything that I've taught you in the trash! It's time for you to become a complete man."**

Naruto mentally asked,  _"What do you mean, Kurama? Something strange is happening to Anko-chan; she's not like this."_

Kurama growled and replied quite loudly, **"Don't be stupid! Use your nose! I taught you how to use it for something; she wants to mate with you, boy! I can feel it from here! So take advantage or I will have to leave this place and eat you slowly!"**

Naruto wanted to reply again, but he realized that Anko stopped to say. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. You may be thinking that I'm the snake whore after all," Anko said about to cry.

Naruto felt a lump in the throat, so he grabbed Anko from her waist. He put her on the bed, and this time; he was the one who started kissing her.

After a few minutes, Naruto separated a little and stated very seriously, "Don't ever call yourself in that way again; I won’t let anyone call you that. If anyone does it, I'll break some bones."

Anko looked into those piercing red eyes that were looking at her with a seriousness that she had never seen before, which caused her to start getting wet in her lower parts.

She had a beautiful blush on her cheeks, which caused an erection in Naruto.

Anko noticed this, and this time, she placed Naruto against the bed, "Hehe, Naruto-kun, don't think you will win this."

Afterward, she took Naruto's pants off at full speed, and at an even greater speed; she took her clothes off.

Naruto seeing Anko's body couldn't help blushing; it was the first that he had seen a naked body, and even if he didn't look like, he was still a kid.

Anko saw the blush and couldn't help speaking with extreme sweetness, "Aaah. Naruto-kun has blushed; you don't know how happy you make me."

That caused Naruto to blush again. "S-shut up; it's not what you think. It’s just that it's the first time I've seen a body as beautiful as yours," Naruto stated, and this time, Anko blushed.

Then they looked at each other, and they couldn't help laughing.

Nonetheless, Anko stopped laughing; she looked at Naruto with anxiety, and she saw him nodding.

She moved back and could feel Naruto's member against her ass. Its size surprised her, and she asked incredulously, "Naruto-kun, did you lie about your age?"

Naruto scratched his cheek and answered, "Hmm, no. I'm thirteen years old, but I think the Kyūbi has something to do with it."

Kurama smiled but said nothing; he just kept looking carefully. Today would be the day that his container would become a complete man.

After hearing that, Anko nodded and asked no more; she grabbed Naruto's member to keep it steady. She got up and slowly sat down on it, putting it in her most intimate place, causing her to moan with happiness and pleasure.

Naruto was also feeling the same; he couldn't believe this feeling; it certainly was one of the greatest pleasures he had ever felt.

Subsequently, he felt Anko's barrier, but before he could say anything, Anko sat down completely, tearing her wall.

Anko felt a slight pain, but it quickly was gone. When she was about to move, she heard Naruto's voice. "Anko-chan, are you a virgin?"

Anko blushed in embarrassment; she looked away and answered, "You've finally noticed it; I told you that all the men sought me only for my body, and for that reason I never had anything with them. That's when they started calling me in that way as they could never get anything with me. So they decided to get even with me by giving me that nickname."

Naruto was enraged at this, how did they dare to call her that? Dirty bastards, he would make sure that Konoha suffered by his hands.

They had already done many things, but making a rumor up for not getting a woman was something utterly stupid, and it was something that angered him.

"But I can't still believe it; you're a Kunoichi, after all." He stated in disbelief.

Anko smiled and started to get up and down, which made them moan. "Less talk and more fun!" She shouted, increasing the speed.

Naruto was allowing her to take control; he knew that he had to take it, but still, he was a rookie.

Naruto didn’t much, the reason why he shouted Anko’s name while releasing a large amount of sperm inside of her.

Anko stopped moving; she smiled and decided to play around with Naruto. "So fast, Naruto-kun? Hahaha, it seems that you are a kid after all," Anko mocked, although she almost had an orgasm.

She also thanked that today was one of her safe days, or else, Anko was sure that she would have gotten pregnant. It wasn't as if she didn't want to have a child from Naruto, but she knew it wasn't the proper time.

Naruto had growled, and Kurama as well.  **"Show her of what you're capable of, boy!"**  Kurama shouted in Naruto's mind, as he began to release Naruto's pheromones.

Naruto let his pheromones flow freely. Anko felt something strange, but she couldn't tell what it was. For some odd reason, she felt quite excited and sensitive in her lower parts.

She then felt that Naruto put his hands on her buttocks, sending a current through her body. "What is this? Why am I feeling so hot?" Anko thought excitedly.

Naruto then turned Anko and got on top of her. "Let's see who the kid is, Anko-chan!" Naruto shouted and started moving at a demolishing speed.

"W-wait, Naruto-kun! If you keep this up, I'll go crazy!" Anko screamed while receiving his thrusts. He paid no attention and increased the speed even more.

It didn't even pass a minute, and Anko felt she was about the reach the climax, "Naruto-kun, I-I-I'm c-cumming!" This time, she shouted, releasing a great orgasm.

Naruto felt that his penis began to be sucked in and squeezed tightly, but he didn't stop.

Anko, noticing his intentions, could only shout, "Wait, Naruto-kun! Wait! I'm going crazy; if you keep this up, I'll be completely in love with you!" Anko shouted beside herself.

Naruto smiled a little, but he kept moving. "Okay! Love me then, Anko-chan. You are mine alone; no one can touch you, and anyone who dares to do it; they’ll have to deal with me! And I won’t be nice about it!" Naruto shouted.

Anko was happy; Naruto didn't hate her or felt disgusted with her for doing this. Now he considered her as his, and that made her euphoric. Although he didn't say that he loved her, that wasn't important; maybe with time, he could learn about that feeling. It would certainly be the happiest day of her life when Naruto said those words that would mean a lot to her.

They continued this for several more minutes; Anko had an orgasmic expression on her face, which excited Naruto even more until he released his load.

Anko once again had started to squeeze him while both of them shouted their names in a moment of pure excitement.

The snake master had put her arms around Naruto's neck before arching back, and the Jinchūriki could just grab her hips to draw her even closer

Naruto ended his discharge and fell exhausted. He looked at Anko and stated while sighing, "This has been the best thing I've done in my life."

He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them to look at Anko, he noticed that she was on top of him again.

"Naruto-kun, what you just did was really mean; it's my turn to get revenge for what you've done," she stated, reintroducing Naruto's sensitive member into her cavity.

Naruto wearily sighed and continued having sex with Anko for several more hours; he couldn’t say no, and he didn’t want to say it either.

The living creatures of the forest would certainly be annoyed because two humans couldn't put a privacy seal to hide their screams.

Meanwhile, Kurama smiled proudly and thought,  ** _"Now you're a complete man, Naruto. You’ve grown a lot."_**

He then wiped a small teardrop of happiness from his eye.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Chapter finished. The lemon was something that I promised long ago; I hope you liked it.**

**Okay,** **Naruto had his conversation with his "lovely family" but don't worry, he was just acting; he can't send them to hell yet.**

**Naruto had the conversation with Kohta, and he decided to help Konoha, not because Naruto wants to do it, but because he wants to destroy Konoha with his own hands. He doesn’t want the help of the other villages. And you also saw how large Naruto's organization is.**

**Naruto now knows where he can get Kushina’s DNA, so he will do it I think in the invasion.**

**On the next chapter the Chunin exams begin, so be ready.**

**Okay,** **that's all; until the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15: The exams begin!

Person talking, "It could be…"

Person thinking,  _"I don't like this idea."_

Demon speaking/ Invocation talking,  **"No doubt you are someone to be reckoned with."**

Demon thinking/Invocation thinking,  ** _"His heart is dark!"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

 

 

* * *

** Chapter 15 **

The Next Day 5:30 a.m.

"*Yawn* I told you we would train, Naruto-kun, but I didn't think it would be so early," Anko said as she wiped her eyes.

They had stayed up late since they had dinner with Naruto the day before.

Naruto smiled and replied, "Come on, Anko-chan, it's strange to see you tired. If I recall correctly, you woke up without problems after having action all night long."

Anko smiled and added, "Hehehe, but yesterday you didn't give me your energies. So it's normal for me to be tired. Maybe if we had done something, I wouldn't be so tired."

Naruto smiled and was about to add something else when he heard Haku clearing her throat. "*Ahem* I think that's enough; we should train and leave those discussions for another time." Haku interrupted, resting against the Kubikiribōcho.

Both Naruto and Anko smiled; the Jinchūriki was still surprised at Haku's change of attitude. She was still reserved for some topics, but now it seemed that she expressed her feelings without problems.

Anko had told him that the reason was that she convinced her that he liked that kind of girls, and it was true; Naruto loved that kind of women.

Naruto then did a few stretching exercises before announcing, "Okay, I'll go with everything I've got from the beginning. I'm still not fully recovered, so if I want to have a head start with you, I must fight seriously."

Naruto stood firmly, closed his eyes and crossed his arms, inhaling deeply.

Anko and Haku didn't know what Naruto was trying to do, but they got no time to ask since he had opened them again.

"Done. Hmmm, I feel lighter, but it's not what I expected. It seems that being inactive during all this time made me lose much of my speed, damn it!"

Anko raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, shook his head and replied, "Nothing important; just the seals that Gai-sensei gave me. Anyway, enough talking; let's fight!"

Anko instantly stood in battle stance; Naruto, on the other hand, had to duck because a huge sword had passed right over him.

He looked at Haku and shouted, "What the…?" 

Nevertheless, he couldn't finish because Anko shouted, " _Sen'eijashu (Striking Shadow Snakes)_!"  

Several snakes came out from Anko's sleeve in an attempt to bite him.

However, Naruto quickly jumped back, disappearing from view for a moment.

His speed surprised both women, but they quickly returned to their stances.

Haku grabbed her Kubikiribōcho and spun it rapidly, which amazed the Jinchūriki. "Wow...amazing, you've managed to get used to the _Kubikiribōcho_ _'s_ weight. How did you do that?"

Haku made a face of horror, and Naruto instantly understood it, "I see, so it was Gai-sensei. I guess that you now use weights, don't you?"

Haku stuck the Kubikiribōcho into the ground and replied, "Yes, Anko-sensei managed to convince him, and he gave me some weights. However, I stopped using them once I got used to its weight."

Naruto smiled and then nodded. "Well, I think that you should continue using them; you'll increase your speed quite a bit more."

Haku almost added something, but then Anko shouted,  _"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Jutsu)_!"  She spat a big fire dragon, which went straight at Naruto.

He quickly did hand seals before shouting,  _"Doton: Doryūheki_!"  He knelt down, putting his hands on the ground and then an earth wall came out to stop the attack.

Naruto wiped some sweat from his forehead; he noticed his tiredness and the chakra exhaustion.

He stood up again, instantly feeling a powerful kick on his neck, which caused him to go through his Earth Wall and break it.

Naruto went in a straight line, and he could see several trees to the front. He knew it was going to hurt him; therefore, he channeled chakra around his body. He stretched out his arms and instantly stopped, staying completely still in the air.

Anko, who had kicked him, and Haku, who was doing some hand seals, were surprised. "H-He's floating," Haku spoke surprised.

Anko nodded but then shook her head; Naruto stated that he wanted her to be as sadistic as possible. Hence, she went running straight at him.

Haku imitated her; they would ask him about it once they finished training.

Meanwhile, Naruto landed on the ground and sat down; he was certainly out of shape. First, he was getting tired quickly. Second, he had dropped his guard, and Anko gave him that tremendous kick. Third, he let them see one of his secret skills.

Naruto placed his hands behind his back as he closed his eyes; he wanted to try out many things now that he was woken up, but due to the lack of chakra, it would be impossible.

He opened his eyes, just to see Anko and Haku in the air, falling towards him at high speed.

Anko had a kunai in her hand and Haku an ice sword. He quickly stood up but concluded that he wouldn't be able to get away; they were too close.

Anko and Haku noticed this; they tried to put their weapons out of the way, but they couldn't; Naruto would certainly be angry with them after this.

Naruto saw the weapons right in front of him; however, he suddenly felt that time stopped, just to hear a word in his mind that he unconsciously repeated, " _Shuradō (Asura Path)_ …" 

Two arms came out from his shoulders, holding Haku and Anko's wrists before throwing them aside.

Afterward, Naruto looked with surprise at his extra arms as he moved them around.  _"I can use them at will. This_ _must_ _be from the Rinnegan; I've just unlocked another path. Hmmm, what else can I do?"_  

"What the hell is that?" Anko quickly approached him and started touching the rods of his arms. "Wow, they look real, but they feel a bit rough, and they seem to be heavy. Can you control them at will?" Anko asked.

Naruto didn't answer, instead, with his extra right hand; he touched Anko's head, who nodded.

This time, Haku approached and asked, "Naruto-kun, what are you?"

Naruto looked at her, and she saw his purple eyes. "What happened to your eyes?"

Naruto deactivated his Rinnegan and his arms instantly disappeared. He fell to his knees because he had used too much Chakra.

Anko had caught him before he fell completely, "We'll now stop training; you aren't fully recovered yet, Naruto-kun."

Naruto thanked her and then looked at Haku; he motioned for her to get closer. "Okay, I'll tell you more about me, and it has to do with what you just saw."

Haku nodded; she sat down cross-legged on the ground and waited for Naruto.

Naruto sighed with tiredness and stated, "Okay, first I'll tell you the story about the Rinnegan..."

That name didn't surprise Haku since she had never heard of it. Naruto then told the story of the Rikudō Sennin, the battle against the Jūbi and much more; information that this time left Haku surprised.

Anko wasn't it since she already knew it. Well, she was surprised when seeing Naruto with those extra hands, and she couldn't help thinking about some things they could do with those extra hands. It was something that she would love to try out.

After several minutes, Naruto finished his story, and Haku was frankly surprised, "Do you have the eyes of the creator of the Ninja World? Why?" Haku asked.

Naruto shrugged and replied, "I don't know; I've already told you how I awakened my eyes. However, I have no idea why. But I don't care; I just see them as a tool, a tool that will help me to meet my goals."

Haku nodded, and this time, Anko spoke, "Well, we've been training for almost three hours, I think it's time to breakfast."

Naruto nodded; he stood up—now with more energies—and replied, "Sure thing, Anko-chan. What do you say if we get dango?"

Anko quickly nodded; she grabbed one of Naruto's hands and quickly led him to the dango shop.

Meanwhile, Haku smiled at the interaction, but then sighed, "Dango again..."

Then she followed her teammates.

Nine Days Later

Naruto was walking the village streets. There was no doubt that he hated the way that people looked at him now; he preferred the looks of hatred, rather than these stupid looks of respect and admiration; he didn't do anything to earn that consideration.

He only had the stupid ‘Namikaze’ last name; this annoying situation was quite difficult to endure because people approached to greet him or invite him to their homes every time they could.

In these nine days, he trained much; he was about to achieve the same gravity he had before his coma. However, his condition had affected him more than he had believed, and proof of that was the first training that Naruto had after awakening.

He had visited his girlfriend's several times, but he had also received unpleasant visits, mainly of those two geezers of the council: Homura and Koharu.

There was no doubt that those two idiots were on the list of people that Naruto wanted to kill, but he never would, because their heads belonged to Neji.

Regardless, those two idiots went to his apartment to tell him to integrate into the Hokage's family, but Naruto had never greeted them and had always closed the door on their faces.

They had also harassed him in the streets, but with the help of some clones, he had always managed to escape from them.

He also received constant visits from Menma, who kept asking him questions about how he became so strong and if he could teach him some of his Fūton Justus.

Naruto avoided those questions as a champion and Menma could never get anything from him.

His father had visited him too, and had always asked about his health condition; it was certainly annoying.

He thought that he should have sent them to hell that day. However, he had felt a lot of pressure, and because of the exhaustion, he could only say the first thing that came to his mind.

Although it was a good thing, after all, he got the location of his mother's body, in addition to something that would help him to perform the Hiraishin, which he already was starting up. He just needed a bit of blood from his father and then read the steps that the Scroll of Seals contained.

Naruto continued walking until he could feel several presences behind him. He turned around and saw a…stone? Well, it was something like that, but this 'stone' was square, and besides, it had holes in the front.

Naruto just shook his head and continued walking.

That ‘stone’ had followed him, and Naruto tried not to pay attention. However, Naruto growled in annoyance after a few minutes; he unsheathed his Ninjato—which he now strapped to his back—and stabbed it before giving it a kick that sent the 'stone' crashing into the wooden fence.

There was an explosion, and three children showed up, who began to complain of pain.

Naruto approached them and stated, "Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru. I've already told you not to do this. If you want to be like me, you'll at least need better costumes." Naruto sounded harsh, but it was a fact; if they wanted to be real ninjas, they would have to stop playing around, and he was more than willing to make it clear.

Konohamaru rubbed his head before standing up to exclaim, "Hey, boss! Why did you do that? I thought that the sword would kill me."

Naruto smiled sinisterly and replied, "Well, I told you that I would if you kept bothering me." He came closer and pointed his Ninjato to a pale Konohamaru.

Nevertheless, the boy remembered something and changed his expression to a more serious one.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he sheathed his Ninjato, "Very well; don't ever let anyone intimidate you. Remember that if they do it, they'll kill you easily."

"Hai, Boss!" the three of them shouted.

Udon and Moegi had also been scared, but they had also remembered Naruto's words, so they imitated Konohamaru, who then approached Naruto and exclaimed, "Boss, come on! Teach me a super cool jutsu; you said that you would teach me one."

Naruto stepped back and asked, "Do you remember the requirements?"

Konohamaru thought about it for a moment, but then he reluctantly repeated those words, "You must graduate from the Academy and kill at least five people..."

"Or kill twenty people if you don't want to wait until the day of your graduation," Naruto added, which discouraged Konohamaru even more.

Konohamaru wanted to give another solution but couldn't because someone shouted, "Nii-san!" Everyone turned around.

Naruto sighed and put a forced smile on his face, "Hey, Menma, and… Banshee?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura, who had a very unfriendly face.

"What the hell happened to you? Did Sasuke's idiot decline you a date?" Naruto asked.

Sakura felt as if a big rock had fallen onto her.

Menma quickly waved his arms and whispered, "Shhhh, yes; that's what happened. But Sasuke said worse things, and now she's like this; don't make her angry, Nii-san. Sakura can be terrible when she gets mad."

Naruto shrugged, and just at that moment; he felt a tug. He looked down and saw Konohamaru, who didn't hear a word; he just saw that Sakura was staring at Naruto.

Konohamaru smiled as he continued pulling Naruto's jacket, "Boss, you're better than I expected." Konohamaru stated as he daringly moved his eyebrows.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Konohamaru's touch stopped and stated, "She is your..." Then he raised his little finger.

Sakura growled, and Naruto knew what he meant. Thus, he replied. "That? Of course not! I'm not that crazy. Though I don't know; she has got a fine ass," Naruto stated the latter while looking at Sakura, more specifically, at her ass.

Sakura blushed a bit, but she quickly regained her composure and yelled as she clenched her fists. "Narutooooo!" Then she gave a mighty blow to Naruto's face, who went flying until crashing into a fence.

Menma and Team Konohamaru sprinted to his aid, but when they arrived, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Konohamaru turned around and yelled, "Hey, what's wrong with you?! You're lucky that the boss threw a compliment to a girl as ugly as you are! You surely are a man!" That was a big mistake, as Sakura made a face that scared everyone.

Konohamaru knew that he was in danger, so he sprinted in the opposite direction, just like everyone else.

The kid kept running without looking his way until he suddenly hit something, which made him stop.

He looked up and saw a teenager with his face painted and a strange black jumpsuit.

Behind that person, a blonde girl with four ponytails was. The person standing before him growled, "That hurts..." Then he reached down and raised Konohamaru by his garment's neck.

"That hurt me, brat." The strange man growled once again.

"Stop it, Kankurō. If you keep this up, we'll be in trouble." the girl spoke.

Sakura got worried; for some strange reason, she distrusted these people. "Sorry, we were just joking and..." However, she couldn't finish because Kankurō glared at her.

Menma was tired of this situation and demanded, "Let him go; he's just a kid, don't you see?"

Kankurō ignored him; he chuckled and replied while smiling, "I want to have some fun before someone comes to bother..."

"Well, I'm sorry for bothering you," someone interrupted him.

Kankurō tried to turn around, but he felt that someone was holding his hand and also felt something against his back. _"How the hell did he do that?"_ Kankurō mentally asked, unable to rotate.

All were surprised; Naruto had appeared out of nowhere—right behind Kankurō—while what seemed to be a clone was holding Kankurō's hand.

Naruto moved his Ninjato, causing a slight cut in Kankurō's ribs, who slightly gasped. "I recommend you release the child. First, because he's the grandson of one of the few people who are important to me, and second, because he's my subordinate, and I can't let you hurt him."

Kankurō chuckled and turned his head, but when making eye contact, he could only think of the worst. His eyes reminded him a lot of his brother Gaara, only that those eyes were even worse.

Kankurō could tell that this boy had killed much more people than his brother. "Who the hell is this guy? Those are the eyes of a murderer." Kankurō thought with fear before sighing in defeat and releasing Konohamaru.

Naruto's clone quickly caught Konohamaru and took him where the other children were, who were staring at him with eyes full of admiration.

Naruto's clone could tell that Konohamaru wanted to say something, so he stopped him with his hand as the original sheathed his Ninjato. "I hope that I didn't ruin your moment," Naruto said apparently to no one.

Many wondered what he meant, and they heard a growl coming from a tree near them. They looked there and saw Sasuke with a stone in his hand.

He jumped down and replied, "Hmph, I was watching in case you needed help. After all, you're a weakling."

Naruto chuckled; he approached Sasuke and ruffled his hair, which made him growl loudly. "Come on, come on, Sasuke-chan, we all know that isn't true. The truth is that the reason I didn't kill you yet is that I don't want to dirty my hands. But if you continue with this attitude, I'll have to."

Sasuke growled even louder, but before he could say anything, Naruto pushed him aside.

The Jinchūriki turned around and looked at the two Suna Shinobi, “How rude I am, behold guests to this humble village, and I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." He bowed slightly.

Both brothers were surprised when hearing his the last name. It was the Hokage's lost son, and according to rumors, he had defeated two Shinobigatana so far.

Naruto looked at Kankurō, stretched his hand out and stated, "It is certainly a pleasure to have you in this village. Forgive me for what I did earlier, Mr..."

When hearing Naruto's politeness, Kankurō completely forgot what he had seen in his eyes before. Therefore, he smiled, shook his hand with Naruto and replied, "My name is Kankurō. And she is..."

However, before he could say her name, Naruto made a stop sign with his free hand.

He ended the handshake and walked towards Temari, who couldn't help blushing for some reason.

Naruto stood in front of her, and he opened his mouth to speak, but a voice that scared the Suna Shinobis did it before. "Kankurō, you're a disgrace to our village," a sinister voice stated.

Those present were surprised, except for Naruto, who rolled his eyes because 'an idiot dared to interrupt him when he was about to talk to a beautiful girl'.

"G-Gaara," Kankurō stuttered as he gave a nervous smile and looked at a tree.

"Why do you think we came all this way to Konoha?" Gaara asked, hanging with his feet on the branch of the tree.

"Listen, G-Gaara, we've solved the whole problem; y-you don't need to get mad," Kankurō spoke again, but with increasing nervousness.

"Shut up or I will kill you." Kankurō opened his eyes in shock.

Gaara used a Shunshin and appeared right in front of Kankurō, who was much more scared than before.

Sasuke couldn't help glaring at the newcomer, "That hair color..." Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth.

"Please, forgive my siblings," Gaara asked looking towards the others.

After that, he turned and looked at his siblings, "Follow me, we didn't come here to..." However, he couldn't finish because he felt a push that made him fall to the ground.

The Suna ninja's eyes widened at this. "Hey, asshole; I was trying to talk to someone," Naruto interrupted with annoyance.

Gaara stared wide-eyed at Naruto, "How?"

The Uzumaki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "‘How’ what?"

Kankurō took the floor and replied, "How could you touch Gaara?"

Naruto was even more confused than before, "Well, with my hand, didn't you see it?"

Kankurō shook his head at this and replied, "No, it's not that. Nobody can touch Gaara, and when I say nobody, I mean nobody."

Naruto made a face of extreme confusion, but then he moved his hand from left to right and stated, "Well, I don't care about that; I was trying to do something else."

Naruto slowly walked towards a shocked Temari, who blushed once again when seeing him. "Excuse me, miss, but we couldn't talk due to some annoyances. My name is Naruto, could you be so kind and tell me yours?"

"Temari," she instantly replied.

Naruto then took her right hand, looked into her eyes, which made Temari blush even more. He smiled and kissed her hand softly. After that, Naruto released her hand, which made her sigh unconsciously.

In the distance, Konohamaru and his friends looked at Naruto with stars in their eyes; their boss was just too cool for them.

Menma smiled as he asked himself how many women his brother would need to feel satisfied.

Sasuke just growled, and Sakura thought this was romantic, wishing that Sasuke would someday do that with her.

Kankurō also smiled, completely forgetting the fear that he had felt earlier.

Gaara, on the other hand, quietly stood up before walking towards Naruto. Once there, he raised his head and asked, "What's your name?"

Naruto stopped talking to his sister; he turned around and replied, "Are you stupid or just a little slow? Look, I've said my name like four times already. You need some manners, brat."

Naruto was behaving like that because Kurama had told him that he was the Ichibi’s Jinchūriki and that they didn’t get along. Although Naruto still didn’t know why they had been so shocked when he managed to touch Gaara.

Gaara smiled slightly and continued as he walked away, "You are someone interesting, Naruto Namikaze. I'm sure that you'll be able to prove my existence. Even more, because mother tells me to stay away from you."

Naruto didn't take his threat seriously; he concluded that his 'mother' was his Bijū; with all the knowledge he now had in his head, Naruto could tell that he had a poor quality seal. And probably, his Biju was telling him that it was his mother.

Naruto knew Gaara was strong, but the Uzumaki was sure that he wouldn't make him fight seriously. Naruto then said goodbye to the Sand brothers' before disappearing into a Fire Shunshin.

Konohamaru and his friends were surprised again. However, they decided not to follow him; instead, they decided to go to create a better costume to surprise their boss.

Meanwhile, the Genins of Team 7 were still stunned; they didn't know why Naruto was behaving like that, but they believed it was because Gaara interrupted him when he tried to talk to that Kunoichi.

They then looked at each other, and Menma spoke, "Should we train a bit?"

Sasuke automatically nodded and replied, "Let's go."

Menma smiled, both walked towards their training camp, and Sakura decided to follow them.

Behind them, some people —two men and one girl— had been observing from the branch of a tree. "What do you think?" one of the men asked.

"They don’t seem to be good, but that guy with the whisker marks is different. We have to continue observer the black haired guy and the guy with the pumpkin, and especially the other guy," replied the other man; his face completely covered with bandages.

The other two nodded, and he was about add something else when they heard a voice behind them. "Can you tell me why you want to spy on me? Of course, if that were possible."

They quickly turned around, but they couldn’t find anyone.

"Where are you? Show yourself," Dosu demanded.

He continued looking in that direction until he felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him open his eyes in shock, "What do you mean? I'm right here," Naruto replied calmly.

Those present could only think, _"Fast."_ Therefore, Dosu and his teammates jumped back, standing in battle stances.

Naruto smiled and spoke as he waved his hands, "Come on! There's no need to get all emotional; I just asked a question..." However, he made a dark expression that made them sweat. "A question that I want you to answer."

Dosu shook his head and said as he raised one of his arms slightly, "If you want that information, you’ll have to take it from us, but it won't be easy." He leaned down, ready to attack Naruto.

Nevertheless, Naruto made a stop sign. "Don't worry; I'll get the information soon. I'm sure that you're here for the Chunin exams, so I'll get it there. Besides, I don't want to carry and get rid of the bodies of two bastards." The last remark made both men growl.

Naruto ignored them and felt the impulse of saying 'hi' to a girl.

He slowly walked over them; Dosu and Zaku prepared themselves for a fight but noticed that Naruto appeared right in front of their female teammate in the blink of an eye, and they couldn't help thinking what they thought at first.

"Hello, miss. My name is Naruto; could you tell me your name?"

She hesitated at first but then replied with nervousness, "M-my name is K-Kin, K-Kin T-Tsuchi."

Naruto took her hand and kissed it. "Kin, what a beautiful name. May I ask this question? What is someone as pretty as you doing with idiots as ugly as them?"

Both men growled; Zaku raised his hand and pointed it towards Naruto.

However, before he could attack, Dosu stopped him and whispered, "No, don't lose control. Remember our mission."

Naruto heard him but decided to ignore it; he would find it out later.

Meanwhile, Kin was speechless. For the first time in her life, a man had treated her with chivalry, and it was something unusual but pleasant.

She looked at Naruto with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I...I..." She tried to answer, but it was tough. She was unable of conceiving the fact that someone had treated her with chivalry, and she liked it.

Naruto smiled at her hesitation and added, "Don't worry; we'll see each other again. Until next time, Kin-chan."

The female ninja blushed at the affectionate nickname; she smiled before seeing Naruto disappearing in a Shunshin.

She sighed in disappointment and looked at her teammates, who had disapproving expressions.

Therefore, she shook her head and stated, "He's gone; we must continue our mission."

Dosu and Zaku looked at each other; Dosu shrugged and replied, "You're right; let's go." Then they all disappeared from there.

Ninja Academy - The Next Day

"You’ve finally come," Naruto said looking Sai.

"Excuse me, Naruto-senpai, but Danzō-sama was telling me some things," Sai replied looking directly at Naruto, who squinted at the name.

Naruto turned around and looked at Haku while asking, "Are you ready, Haku-chan? This place will be filled with bastards."

Haku nodded and replied, "More than ready, Naruto-kun. We should enter now; Anko-sensei told us that we couldn't be late, or they may disqualify us."

Naruto nodded as well, then turned back to look at Sai and gestured him to follow him, Sai nodded and followed his teammates. They walked into the academy, and Naruto asked, "So tell me, Sai; where will you stay now that you'll have a 'normal' life? I'm sure that my father won't let you return to Root as long as you are my teammate."

"You're right, Naruto-senpai, but Danzō-sama has solved that, so you shouldn’t be worried," Sai replied with a fake smile.

Naruto sighed and replied, "Sai, I give a shit what can happen to you. Remember that you’re only here so we can participate in these exams. If you disappear, I wouldn't even notice it."

Sai continued giving his fake smile and responded, "I'm glad to hear that, Naruto-senpai. According to this book, people can be very sincere with their friends."

Naruto shook his head, but he didn't respond. They continued walking and saw that many people were gathered. Naruto walked through the crowd, pushing them to the sides.

When he was at the front, the Jinchuriki could hear a familiar voice, "Cancel the Genjutsu; I'm going to the third floor." It was Sasuke—Menma, Sakura and the Genin of Team 9 were at his sides.

Naruto then looked at them, specifically at Lee; it had been months since the last time he had seen him, and now he looked completely different.

Now he wore a white ANBU battle armor; his hair had grown much, almost to the point of losing that horrible bowl hairstyle. Besides, now, instead of white bandages, they were black, and he wore ANBU pants and sandals of the same color.

Naruto nodded, it seemed that Lee began to take his career as ninja seriously. Naruto didn't realize how much time had passed, but it had been a lot since Sasuke, and the person at the door tried to kick each other, but in a burst of speed, Lee appeared between them to stop them.

After that, Lee released both of them and Neji approached him, "Hey, what about the plan? It was you who said that we shouldn't attract attention."

Lee said nothing; he just snorted and walked towards the opposite direction.

Tenten and Neji shook their heads but said nothing. "Hey, what's your name?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

The Uchiha replied, "Hmph. It's rude to ask that without introducing yourself first."

Neji ignored that and asked again. "You're a rookie, right? How old are you?"

Sasuke also ignored these questions and stated, "I have no reason to answer you."

Neji squinted and only now, he could see Naruto, who stood behind Sasuke to shake his hair. "Come on, come on, Sasuke-chan; what are those manners? Neji was asking you a few simple questions. There's no need talk like that. Indeed, you should be thankful that someone like Neji wants to know something about you," Naruto stated as he continued shaking Sasuke's hair, who couldn't help grunting.

"Damn you, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and exclaimed, "Wow! You've called me by my name. It's certainly an honor, Uchiha-sama. Now I can die in peace!" Naruto bowed slightly towards Sasuke, who was red in rage.

Afterward, Naruto stopped bothering him, approached Tenten and greeted her. "Hello, Tenten-chan, good luck with the exam,"

Tenten smiled and nodded. "Of course! You too, Naruto-kun!"

Just then, the other members of Naruto's team stood at his side. "Naruto-senpai, I think it's time to go," Sai commented with his typical expression.

Neji couldn't help asking with a genuine interest in his voice, "Who is he, Naruto-san?"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "Nobody important, Neji. But hey, if you'll excuse me, we must withdraw."

Neji nodded, and after some minutes, he walked away along with Tenten.

Further, back Sasuke growled and returned with his teammates. Menma had laughed when his 'Nii-san' did that to Sasuke, but he didn't want them to fight. First, because he knew that it would be bad for Sasuke, and secondly because he and Sasuke were friends after a long time.

The fact that Neji didn't ask for his name didn't offend Menma since they already knew each other because he visited Hinata's house often.

Team 7 continued walking until they arrived at a large salon, and when they were about to leave, everyone heard a voice, "Hey you two! Wait!"

Team 7 turned around, looked up and could see Lee, who had a solemn expression on his face.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, looking directly at Lee, who jumped and landed in front of them.

"Uchiha, Namikaze, fight me… now."

Sasuke snorted and asked, "Do you want us to fight you? Hmph, in case you didn't know, we're the best Genin of the Village. A loser like you would have no chance against us, and much less if you fight against us at the same time."

Lee growled as he stood in a fighting stance, "You're wrong in that. I can fight with you two without any problems. Moreover, you're mistaken about that you guys are the best Genin of the Village. There is one..." Lee then closed his eyes, and the image of Naruto killing Karashi came to his mind.

Lee clenched his fists and shouted. "Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Namikaze, get ready because here I go!" Then he ran towards them.

Both chuckled, but that changed when Lee disappeared from their sight.

 _"What a speed!"_ Sasuke and Menma thought at the same time; they stood in defensive stances, but to no avail since Lee appeared among them, with both hands on the floor and giving them a powerful kick that sent them flying in opposite directions before crashing into the concrete wall.

Lee snorted and stated, "Pathetic, you can't beat me. You're brats who don't know what hard work is."

Menma and Sasuke growled, they stood up again, looked at each other and nodded.

Sakura was thrilled because they would now fight seriously. She saw that Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and she couldn't help blushing. Menma crossed his fingers to make a few shadow clones; they would definitely win now.

Nevertheless, she saw something that creeped her out; Lee had appeared in front of them at an entirely different speed, "I won't allow you!"

Menma and Sasuke were surprised as they saw Lee on the floor, using his right hand for support and kicking their jaws strongly, which sent them upwards.

Lee took a big jump, ranking just behind both of them. They were surprised, seeing that the bandages on Lee's arms came off. "The hard work and the desire to overcome are better than a gift." Both opened their eyes and just when the bandages were about to wrap them, a kunai passed in front of them, stopping something that would have ended in tragedy.

"Stop right there, Lee!" Lee at that voice squatted in front of a tortoise. "Lee, you know very well that this technique is forbidden."

Lee snorted and replied, "You always say that, but the techniques are to be used; it doesn't matter if they're forbidden, not for nothing I've trained to perfect the Lotus."

"Lee..." the tortoise whispered, and just then a smoke explosion revealed Maito Gai, who had a sad expression on his face.

"Lee, don't continue with this attitude. Make your flames of youth burn again." Gai begged, hoping that Lee would finally hear him.

However, Lee got up and replied, "My flames of youth died in that mission, and until I finish with him, I'll never be the same."

Gai sighed sadly at his attitude; he walked over Lee and put a hand on his shoulder as he said, "Come on, Lee. You don't have to stay angry with him. That was his mission, I'm sure he didn't want to do that. You must forget it and move on."

"I don't think so." Then Lee jumped back and got away. Gai shook his head and sighed at the attitude of his student, although he was sad, he couldn't blame Naruto due to Lee's change; it was part of his mission.

Neji had told him that the boy had broken his word; hence, he couldn't blame Naruto, and he only hoped that Lee would understand that.

Gai then looked at the Gennin of Kakashi's team, especially at the kids who had just fought against Lee; he approached and announced, "Forgive Lee; he didn't mean what he said. He's going through something very hard right now; he wasn't always like this. Unfortunately, he was on a mission that changed his character, but I'm sure that one day you'll see his flames of youth again!"

Meanwhile, Menma and Sasuke were still stunned; that person had defeated them in a heartbeat. They both groaned; they got up, and Sasuke spoke, "Sakura, we have to go; it's getting late."

Sakura nodded and followed her friends, but not before saying goodbye to Gai, who smiled. Lee had crushed them, but he didn't know how the result would have been in a more open space. Gai then used a Shunshin and went to the Jounin room.

In the distance, some people observed all this and one of them spoke, "That boy is splendid, what do you think, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked.

Naruto, who was smiling, replied, "Yes, there's no doubt that Lee has become stronger. I'm looking forward to having a battle with him; I want to experience at first-hand how strong he has become. Anyway, it's time to go; the test will start in a few minutes."

The rest nodded and followed Naruto, who headed to the test room. After a few seconds, they spotted the room. The members of Team 7 were at the door talking to Kakashi, who was giving them some encouragement words. Afterward, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Menma nodded to every word of his other Nii-san, and when they were about to enter, he heard a sound on the floor. The blonde-haired young man turned around and saw Naruto with his teammates.

He smiled and asked, "Are you ready for this, Nii-san?"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "Of course, and although I would love to continue this conversation, I think it's time to enter to get this over with."

Everyone nodded; Sasuke opened the door, and he and the other came in. Shinobi of different villages filled the room, which greatly surprised the members of Team 7.

"W-Wow..." Menma muttered; he was completely shocked.

Sakura swallowed some saliva and added, "W-What is this? So many people, are they going to take the exam too? _They seem so strong."_ She thought the latter, swallowing more saliva.

Naruto wasn't surprised; he just leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes; the Uzumaki thought that he could rest a bit before the exam started. However, after a few seconds, he felt that someone jumped on him, causing him to fall to the floor.

Naruto opened his eyes a little bit and saw Ino, who was smiling widely. "You've finally come, Naruto-kun!" She called, kissing him softly, which Naruto returned.

Most of the Genin were surprised; some of them said nothing since they already knew it and it didn't bother them, but 'others' didn't know it and they couldn't help glaring at Ino.

After separating, Naruto smiled and replied, "Oh, yeah, I got lost on the road of life, and that's why I'm late."

Team 7 felt a Déjà vu moment, and they looked at Naruto in shock, who didn't notice it.

Meanwhile, in the Jounin room, Kakashi sneezed. He looked at the sky and thought, _"Another person is following my philosophy."_

Gai approached him and asked. "Hey, are you okay, Kakashi? I don't want my eternal rival getting sick and miss how his Genins lose against mine."

Kakashi looked at Gai and asked, "Excuse me, did you say something?"

Gai instantly cursed Kakashi due to his 'cool' attitude, but Kakashi just smiled behind his mask while continuing reading his book.

Returning with Naruto, the couple stood up, just to hear a lazy voice, "Mendokuse, are you going to take this troublesome exam too? I think I should leave now that I have time."

Naruto turned his head and saw Shikamaru and Chouji. "Shikamaru, I can see that you haven't changed one bit since the last time we saw each other."

Shikamaru sighed, "You're right, and that day, you almost ended up fighting against our Jounin-sensei. Only someone like you would be crazy enough to challenge a Jounin. Anyway, *Aaah* I think I'll take a nap until the test starts." Then Shikamaru walked away, but he stopped since someone spoke.

"Yeah! I've finally found you all. So, I can see that everyone is here, but I have no idea who those two are," Kiba pointed, looking at Sai and Haku.

"Hey, dog breath. This idiot with the stupid face is Sai, and the lovely girl next to me is Haku-chan." Naruto replied.

Kiba had almost drooled when seeing her, especially due to that blue kimono that left little to the imagination.

Naruto seeing Kiba's attitude growled and stated, "Lift your eyes, dog breath, or I swear that’s the last thing you'll ever see."

Kiba instantly stopped; he took a few steps and stood in front of Naruto, raising his head to look into his eyes. "Ha! What would you do, Dobe? If I recall correctly, you were the weakest in the academy. Don't think that your attitude intimidated me."

Naruto looked straight into his eyes, with an entirely blank expression, which surprised Sai a little bit.

Kiba stared back, but he couldn't keep it for long because he began to feel intimidated. However, he hid it and just snorted while walking away.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto heard and saw his brother running towards the Hyūga girl.

She smiled and stated softly, "Hello, Menma-kun, let's give our best effort to become Chunin."

Menma smiled at her, "Of course! I'll become a Chunin, and I'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage."

Far away, Neji couldn't help glaring at them. Naruto was right, after all. Although he had already seen Menma in the Hyūga mansion, he couldn't help feeling angry because Hinata had lied to him.

Naruto approached at his brother's fiancé, looking at her carefully, which scared her a little.

"Hmmm, your name is Hinata, right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded nervously; she had never spoken to Naruto, but she had always felt sorry for him because of the treatment he received when he was a child. She got happy when she learned that he was Menma's brother.

"Hmmm." She heard, seeing Naruto shaking his head.

Therefore, she asked, "I-Is there something wrong, Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked at her and asked, "Why are you wearing that jacket? It's not winter."

Hinata blushed in embarrassment, as she began to play with her fingers.

Menma interrupted, "Okay, Nii-san, don't bother Hinata-chan."

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds until he shrugged, "I just wanted to tell her to pull her jacket off so that you can have some fun with her." With that said, he moved away.

Menma and Hinata hugely blushed since they could understand what Naruto had implied.

Naruto then spotted Shino, shook hands with him and both started talking; they hadn't seen one another since graduation day, and Shino had always been one of the few people who he liked there.

After a few minutes, the rookies heard someone speaking, "Hey, you guys. You should quiet down a little more."

They turned their heads towards that voice, seeing a gray-haired boy with glasses.

"So you're the new rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct? You're wasting your time with those cute faces. Damn, this isn't a field trip," the boy stated.

Ino exclaimed since the boy had looked at her when he said the latter. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are to tell us that?!"

He smiled a little; he moved his glasses up and answered, "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. Look around you."

The rookies looked over there, seeing the angry faces on everyone.

Kabuto smiled at their expressions and added, "They're nervous because there's not much time till the exam starts, so that's why I recommend you to lower the volume a little more."

Kabuto then sighed and stated, "I guess I can't blame you or anything since you're just a few rookies who don't know anything. It makes me remember the old me."

Sakura took the floor and asked, "Is this your second time, then?"

Kabuto sighed and shook his head. "No. It's my seventh time. This exam is done twice a year, and this is my fourth year." Almost everyone was surprised as they asked themselves how hard the test was.

Sakura spoke again, "So you know a lot about this exam, right?" Kabuto nodded.

Menma smiled and added, "Then you must be an expert, Kabuto-san."

Kabuto smiled, and before he could say anything, Shikamaru added, "But he hasn't passed the exam."

Kabuto scratched his head with embarrassment and replied, "Yeah, that's true. But hey, maybe I could give you some information since you are rookies after all."

Kabuto then put a hand in his ninja bag and continued as he pulled something out from it. "With these Ninja Info Cards."

He showed them some orange cards, and they didn't know what those things were, except for Sai and Naruto. The latter was looking suspiciously at Kabuto; his history didn't convince him at all, and he could also tell that he lied about almost everything.

Kabuto knelt down and put his cards on the floor as he explained how the cards worked.

When he finished, Sasuke asked, "And are there cards with detailed information about someone?"

Kabuto nodded and asked one of his own, "Is there someone that interests you?" Sasuke nodded.

Kabuto gathered his cards and continued, "The information of this exam's examinees aren't perfect, but I've burned and saved them. They include the information of all of you, as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people you know that interest you. I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara of Suna. Rock Lee and Naruto Namikaze of Konoha," Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed; he didn't mind since he was sure that there was only information from his days as a Genin, so he had no reason to worry about.

Naruto's girlfriends looked at him to see if that bothered him, but it wasn't the case because he looked asleep, which made them smile.

"Oh, you know the names. Then it won't take me long."

Kabuto then grabbed three cards; he placed them in front of him and continued, "Here we go."

Sasuke looked at the cards and ordered, "Show me."

Kabuto nodded and took one of them; he put it on the floor and spun it as he charged a bit of his Chakra in it. "Let's look first at Rock Lee. He's just one year older than you are. Mission experience, 20 D-rank and 17 C-rank ones. His sensei is Maito Gai, and his teammates are, Tenten and Neji Hyūga. His specialty is Taijutsu; if you want a hand-to-hand fight against him, you should be good at it, or he will crush you in seconds. Besides, his combat skills have increased dramatically in the recent months. His other skills as Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are nil." Lee clenched his fists as he stared at Naruto, who was still sleeping.

Menma and Sasuke nodded; now they knew why they had lost so fast. They were determined to defeat him if they fought again.

Menma and Sasuke nodded, now they knew the reason they lost against Lee. They were committed to beat him if they fought again.

Kabuto then took another card and continue, "Now _Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert)."_  Kabuto did the same.

"Mission experience, 8 C-rank ones and… This is amazing! He did a B-rank mission as Genin!" Kabuto exclaimed, surprising most of the Genin while asking themselves who he was. Gaara, meanwhile, was staring maniacally at Naruto.

"But that's all the information I have about him since he is a foreign ninja. But it seems that he has returned from all his missions unharmed." That information surprised them again, and Shikamaru expressed it, "He did a B-rank mission as a Genin and was unharmed?"

Kabuto nodded and took another card, "And finally, Naruto Namikaze."

All those who had heard the rumors paid attention. "Now, Naruto Namikaze, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko." All those who ignored this information looked at Naruto with extreme surprise, especially Gaara who was smiling worse than before.

"Mission experience… How is this possible?" That certainly caught their attention, and Kiba asked, “Ha! Did the dobe only do D-rank missions or did Hokage-sama create E-rank missions just for him? Hehehe."

Naruto didn't even bother to answer, just his girls showed their annoyance, and Kiba at those angry glances could only feel tiny.

Kabuto shook his head and replied, "No, it's not that...Mission experience, five C-rank missions; four B-rank missions; six A-rank missions, and one S-rank mission. Not a single D-rank mission." Everyone opened their eyes in shock, even Naruto's girlfriends; they didn't know that Naruto had done so many missions... and what a collection of missions they were.

Naruto, meanwhile, could feel that many were observing him. He opened his eyes and stretched out a bit, seeing that the people were still looking at him in that way.

Therefore, he growled in annoyance. "Do I have something on my face?! Stop staring at me or I swear that I'll kill you all!" He exclaimed, pointing to the Shinobi in front of him.

The Genin of his generation knew that he hated being constantly observed, and they also knew that he wasn't threatening them. However, those who didn't know about this were intimidated due to the strength in his voice.

Menma, on the other hand, approached Naruto and asked, "But Nii-san, how could you do these missions?"

Naruto turned his head, shrugged and replied, "Well, Anko-chan and I made a bet if I could do them; the winner touched on top for a week. Hehehe, and let me tell you that I did my best to win the bet."

Almost everyone could understand what he meant, which made them blush. Especially Menma; he had a perverted Godfather, who always talked about these things.

Kabuto stared at Naruto; he coughed and continued, "Yes, it is amazing, Naruto-san, and you haven't even been a Genin for a year yet. Anyway, that's not all..."

People paid attention again. "His specialties are the Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu, besides the tactics of infiltration and stealth. According to this, he has control of four elements. Earth, Fire, Lightning and Wind."

People got surprised, and Kabuto continued, "He has one of the Legendary Swords of Kiri and also managed to defeat two Shinobigatana; Zabuza Momochi and Raiga Kurosuki, obtaining from the last one the Kiba. It's certainly impressive, but that's not all. He also..."

Nevertheless, he couldn't finish because Naruto interrupted him. "I think that'll be enough, Kabuto-san. I don't want them to know more about me..." He paused and looked at the Shinobi, "Or I'll have to kill them all."

Naruto gave a smile that it made Gaara's look ridiculous. People were scared again, and even more because they felt the slightest killing intent that Naruto was releasing. Though it was little, it was enough.

Naruto after making his point view clear leaned back against the wall. He didn't know how much time passed, but he supposed a lot since he heard that Sasuke started shouting things. He opened his eyes and looked again where Kabuto was, who was now lying on the floor with Menma and Sakura by his side, helping him to get up.

Naruto saw that the Sound Ninjas of yesterday were standing in front of Kabuto, and Zaku stated, "Write this in your cards. The three Oto ninjas will become Chunin."

Naruto stood before them before looking at Kabuto.

He shrugged and smiled as he walked towards the young woman, "Hi, Kin-chan, why are you still with these two idiots?"

Zaku and Dosu growled while Kin blushed and replied as she tried to look at him, "G-Good morning, Naruto-kun."

Dosu and Zaku looked at her with anger while grunting. "You fucking bitch! What did we tell you yesterday?! Remember!" Zaku shouted as he tried to slap her, but Naruto stopped his hand before he could.

Zaku turned to him, but in doing so, he felt tiny due to his gaze.

"Listen to me, you fucking trash. I hate when people disrespect women who didn't do anything. I'm sure that Kin-chan isn't that which you said."

Naruto squeezed Zaku's arm, making him show signs of pain. "If you ever disrespect her, or worse, if you try to hit her again... I'll rip both of your arms off; then I'll cut your legs before putting everything inside your ass. And trust me; you'll be alive to feel it."

He squeezed his arm even harder, but before the Uzumaki could break it, they saw a smoke explosion in front of the blackboard.

Naruto instantly released the grip. Zaku fell as he rubbed his arm.

Kin, meanwhile, could only blush as her heart pumped faster.

Haku and Ino were about to ask him where he met this girl, but the smoke explosion avoided it, "Quiet down, you punks! Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm the examiner of the first test of the Chunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki."

After that, the examiner pointed to the rookies and shouted, "You three; those of Otogakure. Don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already? Besides; you Naruto! Behave better!"

Naruto smiled and replied, "Sure, Ibiki-san. But I couldn't allow such disrespect."

Many wondered where Naruto met the examiner. Haku, however, knew it since Anko had told her that they had worked together to get information from people in the past.

Ibiki chuckled before putting a straight face, "It's a chance to say this. I won't allow fights unless the other examiners or I say so. Even if you have permission, you can't kill. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?"

Zaku snorted and replied, "This test seems soft and smooth."

The examiners chuckled, and Ibiki spoke again, "We'll now begin with the first part of the Chunin Selection Exam."

Ibiki then explained what they had to do before the exam started.

Once everyone had sat down, Ibiki said the rules. Naruto didn't pay attention since he already knew them.

Therefore, he just waited for Ibiki to give the order to start the test, which came after several minutes.

The problems were quite difficult, and it was evident that they wanted them to copy the answers. Although he could do it, he decided not to. Therefore, he quickly completed all the nine problems before lying down on his desk.

Ibiki smiled. _"Anko is right; that brat is nothing compared to those who are here, although she convinced me when he did that to those bastards; that was definitely…interesting."_

After several minutes, Naruto felt that something hit his head; he raised it a bit and saw Ibiki with his hand stretched out, "Wake up, I'm about to explain the tenth problem."

Ibiki paused and looked at the rest. "But there is a special rule for this problem..." Ibiki stated, increasing the nervousness of the few who had stayed in the room.

Just then, Kankurō entered, and Ibiki looked at him before chuckling, "You're lucky. Your puppet show wasn't a waste after all." He stated which made Kankurō nervous, wandering to his place in silence.

Ibiki continued as he looked at a window, "I'll now explain it. This is..." He turned and looked at them, "A hopeless rule."

That confused them, and Ibiki continued, "But first, you are going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

That confused them again, and Temari spoke, "Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?

Ibiki calmly replied, "If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail. Your two other teammates will fail along with you." He smiled at the end.

Almost everyone said that they would answer it and that it would be stupid not to do it.

Ibiki chuckled and added, "But if you choose to take it and get it wrong, you will… Lose the privilege of taking the Chunin Exams forever!"

Many whispered and others shouted their disapproval, adding that there were people who had submitted the exam before.

Nonetheless, Ibiki laughed before putting a face that scared a lot of them, "You were unlucky. This year, I make the rules. That's why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and take the exam the next year, or the year after that." Then Ibiki laughed.

After a few seconds, he continued, "Let's begin."

He paused and looked into their eyes, "Those who won't be taking this tenth question raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we'll let you leave."

Many raised their hands, and since Ibiki noticed that there were still several people, he added, "This is your last chance, those who don't want to answer the tenth question, can leave."

A few did so, but after that, no one raised their hands.

Ibiki moved closer, looked at each and sentenced, "Very well! For the first exam, all of you... Fail!" 

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**That's all, hehe.**

**Naruto unlocked the Asura Path.**

**Naruto was weak, and you could see it in the training.**

**About Gaara and his defense, you’ll know more about it in the future.**

**You saw Lee’s change.**

**Oh, yeah, I think I'll add Kin in the Harem. I was watching the Chunin exam’s episodes, and I couldn’t help feeling sad for her.**

**My notes will be the same of the original fic; I don’t see the need of writing new ones.**

**Until the next time.**


	17. Chapter 16: Jigoku no Juin

Person talking, "It could be."

Person thinking,  _"I don't like this idea."_

Demon speaking / Invocation talking,  **"No doubt you are someone to be reckoned with."**

Demon thinking / Invocation thinking,  ** _"His heart is dark."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

** Chapter 16 **

Hokage Tower

"Stupid Ibiki!" Minato shouted as he hit his desk.

He had been watching the test through the crystal ball along with Hiruzen, who laughed "Calm down, Minato. Don't get mad; Ibiki may have flunked them, but they can try it next time. We know that his threat wasn't real."

Minato looked at him and sighed before replying, "I know, Sandaime-sama, but I wanted that my children passed this test. Especially Naruto, we both know that his level is not that of a Genin; that's why I wanted him to participate in the exams of this year. I wanted to promote him to Jounin after this. But now thanks to Ibiki's stupidity, it won't be possible."

Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe; he released the smoke and asked. "So, is this all because of Naruto-kun? Yes, I do know that his level is not of a Genin, and I know the reason for that, but don't worry so much about it. I think you should go to the academy to tell your kids that they can do it better the next time. "

Minato nodded, sighed and was about to say something else when he saw something that caught his attention.

Back at the Ninja Academy.

Everyone heard Ibiki's statement, and they were stunned. However, the complaints and questions started, while some of them said they made the difficult decision of staying.

Ibiki shouted, "The determination you speak of is the worst of the worst! You trash have no right to become Chunin!" He paused for a moment and sentenced as he began walked to the exit, "That's all."

However, before he could leave, the interrogator heard a voice. "Ibiki-san; before you leave, I would like to discuss something with you, and I want everyone here to listen to this too," Naruto murmured from his seat.

After hearing Naruto's voice, everyone laid eyes on him, but after recalling 'something,' they looked at Ibiki, who stood right in front of Naruto.

Naruto folded his arms and looked up, seeing Ibiki's stern expression, and he returned an equal one, which Ibiki noticed and made him mentally smile.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Ibiki asked looking into Naruto's eyes, who did the same.

"I wish to know the reason why we failed," Naruto answered.

Ibiki sighed and replied, "I already told you, you all are trash who don't deserve to become Chunin. Now if I've answered your questions, I'll leave."

He was about to walk back to the exit, but Naruto's voice stopped him again.

"A Shinobi must think beyond the parameters of the mission."

Ibiki turned around and walked back to Naruto before replying, "Interesting, I can see that you've understood the real reason for this test, but too bad that it wasn't enough."

Naruto smiled and replied, "Of course I did, though I disagree with your point of view."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?" As he took a chair to sit right in front of Naruto.

The other Genin didn't understand what they were talking about, so they just listened attentively.

Naruto smiled and replied, "It's simple. You think that we should be willing to sacrifice a mission if we are in troubles, just to save our comrades."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and replied, "And you don't agree with this..."

Naruto smiled and replied, "Of course I don't! For me, completing the mission is the most important thing. I don't care if my comrades eventually die. If they do, that would just prove that they weren't ready for the Shinobi career. Those who can't follow orders are better off dead." That was an absolute truth for Naruto; in Root, his character was formed in that way, but when having an organization as big as his, he adopted that character completely. Moreover, those who didn't comply with his orders in his organization would be dead.

Naruto's girlfriends felt a bit worried. They didn't know that Naruto thought like that, and they hoped that he wasn't talking about them.

Meanwhile, Menma didn't know that his brother could be as cold as to not to care about his comrades. It was completely different from what Kakashi had taught him.

In the Hokage Tower, Minato felt guilty since he was sure that Naruto learned it at Root.

Ibiki stated, "And that's the reason you are not ready to become a Chunin; if you only think..."

Nevertheless, Naruto interrupted him as he stood up, "Tell me, Ibiki-san, what the Shinobi word means to you? Following the orders of a superior, but breaking them just because things get complicated? Or my favorite one, maybe being a hero and helping the needy?"

Ibiki turned his head to look at the Namikaze, who was now leaning against the wall. He got up and stood in front of him, "Maybe a little of both…"

Naruto smiled; he moved away before turning around and stating with the utmost seriousness, "Then I recommend you to stop being a ninja. Someone as pathetic as you makes me sick."

Ibiki widened his eyes slightly; this reminded him of a few words that he had said to someone in the past. The interrogator turned around and stood in front of Naruto again, " You have a lot of guts, brat. But everything you just said only proves me that you are not ready to become a Chunin."

Naruto didn't look away and replied, "Why? Because I only think about myself or because I want to complete the missions even if my decision affects my comrades? Ibiki-san, I assumed that you were a real Shinobi, but you're just another one of those idiots who believe that being a Shinobi is just a game. We're just soldiers, tools to be used by someone superior to us. If a mission is assigned to us, we must perform it even if the outcome could be fatal. We're not here to try to be heroes and help others. We're Shinobi, and our only duty is to kill without hesitation."

Many got angry at his words; they didn't see their work like that. But of course, that didn't apply to Naruto, since he didn't have any loyalty to the village; he was only loyal to himself.

Ibiki realized where Naruto was heading with this speech, so he looked at everyone, seeing their expressions of disgust and disapproval, "Hey! Do you agree with this little piece of trash?!"

Many got up and replied no. "Dobe! Shut up already! You may hate your life, but we don't," Kiba shouted.

Many nodded, but others didn't. Ibiki, meanwhile, looked at the examiners, who smiled and nodded.

Therefore, the Jounin looked at the candidates and stated as he laughed. "Hahaha, give thanks to this little piece of trash! All of you are approved!"

That statement surprised them, and Temari shouted as she got up from her seat, "What?! So, are you changing your decision just like that?"

Ibiki smiled as he took his headband on off his head, revealing that it was full of scars. Most people watched this with horror, "Yes, of course. A mission leader must be willing to change their decisions if that will help them to meet the objective."

He paused to put on a straight face. "Well, now listen carefully; you must always remember that not all information obtained from third parties will be correct. That can cause many things such as the death of your whole team or the destruction of your village. That was the other purpose of the test, of copying without being detected, because you must do this to get real information in the future." Ibiki finished.

He looked at Naruto, who had closed his eyes but opened them to look at the window. "She finally came."

They didn't know what he meant, and they didn't have to ask since a big ball broke the window into a thousand pieces. Ibiki just sighed as he stepped back.

The ball revealed a woman, who put the ball's cloth behind her, "Okay boys and girls, follow me! I'm Anko Mitarashi, the examiner of the second part of the Chunin Selection Exam." She shouted.

Many sweatdropped as Ibiki spoke behind the cloth, "You rushed it, Anko… again."

Anko didn't answer; instead, she looked at the Genin and stated, "Wow, they are a lot, Ibiki. Why did you allow them all to pass? Your exam was very easy; it seems you are going soft."

Ibiki chuckled and replied, "Haha, actually I had flunked them all."

That statement surprised Anko, and she was about to ask why they were still here, but she couldn't because Anko heard a voice behind her, "You hurt me, Anko-chan. You didn't notice my presence yet."

She instantly turned around and saw Naruto with his hands on his chest as he bent his head slightly, feigning sadness.

Anko seized the moment, she grabbed Naruto's head and put it between her breasts, shaking it quickly.

Almost everyone blushed while some of them glared at Anko, who shouted, "Oh, I knew you'd pass Ibiki's silly test!"

Naruto then used a bit of force to pull his head away from Anko's huge breasts; he smiled and nodded but said nothing.

It was Ibiki who spoke instead, "Yes, this brat made me change my mind; you have a good Genin right over here, Anko." Ibiki said looking directly at the Mitarashi, who grinned, and she was about to put Naruto back between her breasts when she realized that he was gone.

She looked at the present Gennin and saw that Naruto was already in his place. She just pouted, which made him smile. "Okay, brats. Follow me; now we'll start the second part of the Chunin exam." All the Genin nodded and followed Anko out of the room.

Naruto was about to leave, but he saw Ino, Tenten and Haku at the door; they had expressions of sadness. However, before they could say anything, Naruto decided to calm them down. "Girls, everything I said in there was true."

They bowed their heads, but Naruto continued, "Yes, that's what I think. However, I would never do that to you because you're very important to me."

They looked up, and Ino asked. "Is that true, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and took her by her chin, making her blush. "Of course, Ino-chan, I thought I made this clear a while ago. I'll never change you for anything or anyone. "

Ino let out a dreamy sigh, and before the others could add something, everyone heard someone clearing his throat "* Ahem* Hey, Casanova, I think you should follow Anko. You know she will be angry if you take too long," Ibiki stated behind Naruto.

The Uzumaki nodded without turning around; he looked at his girls and left, catching up with Anko while Ibiki returned inside to pick up the tests of those who had passed it.

In the Hokage Tower, Minato smiled knowing that his children had passed. However, it saddened him knowing how it had been possible. The blond released a sigh of sadness, which Hiruzen noticed, "Come on, Minato. Don't worry; you just have to make Naruto-kun change his mind. Make the Will of Fire inside him relight."

Minato this looked at his predecessor before nodding, "You're right." Then they continued watching the ball, seeing that everyone had reached the field 44.

"This is where the Second Exam will take place. The 44th training area, also known as the Forest of Death," Anko informed in front of all the Genin, who were surprised at its name.

Menma, for his part, felt a chill running throughout his body when remembering the day in which Naruto had left him there for bothering him; it had been one of his worst experiences.

He discreetly looked at his brother, who was smiling with some malice,  _"I hope you're joking, Nii-san."_  Menma thought, not wishing that Naruto made a joke like that again.

Then Menma heard Sakura speaking, "This is a scary place."

Menma quickly nodded, and Anko chuckled, "You'll be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death."

Anko then put her hand into her jacket and pulled out several papers. She stood firmly and handed out the papers, "These are consent forms. Those taking this exam must sign these. "

"Why?" Asked a Genin.

Anko looked at that Genin and answered, "Because from here on, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise, I'd be held responsible. Hahaha." All the Genin became serious.

Then she explained what the second part of the exam would consist of. Once everyone asked their questions, she ended her explanation by saying, "We will exchange three consent forms for one scroll at that hut..." She pointed to a hut, which was to her right.

When everyone looked at it, she continued, "And after picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time."

She then sighed before stating. "Here's the last piece of advice. Don't die! Although that we can't avoid that…" She finished, smiling and looking at Naruto, who smiled back and nodded.

He and his teammates went to the hut to deliver their consent papers.

After a few minutes, everyone had received the scrolls. Therefore, Anko ordered everyone to follow the people in charge because they would assign them to a gate.

Half an hour later each team was at their respective gate, all anxiously awaiting the moment when the gates would open while each person had their own thoughts.

Meanwhile, those in charge began to remove the chains and padlocks of the gates. The examiners waited a few seconds until Anko said that the second part of the exam had started. Therefore, the teams quickly entered, everyone heading in different directions.

Naruto and his team ran until reaching a clearing; they landed there, and Haku asked, "What do we do now, Naruto-kun?"

She looked at Naruto, who sat down while crossing his legs. "Nothing. We'll wait here; the scrolls are coming."

Sai and Haku didn't understand what Naruto meant, so they waited with Naruto.

Sai sat away from them as he checked his Ninja equipment; Haku sat very close to the former ANBU and asked. "Naruto-kun, I know you've said that you would never abandon us, but… Why do you think like that?"

Naruto looked at Haku; he moved closer and stroked her hands as he answered. "Haku-chan, I've told you already. I've experienced many difficult things in my life, things that changed me. I was in a secret organization of the village long ago. There they formed that character in me, although I don't follow all the ideologies of the founder of that place, I share some points with him, which you've already heard. But don't worry; I'll never implement that on you because you girls have gained my trust and a place in my life." Naruto stated, now caressing the cheeks of a blushed Haku, who had closed her eyes as she moved her head closer to kiss him.

Naruto slowly approached his, and when they were about to make contact, the bushes made noises. Sai and Haku quickly stood in defensive stances. However, Naruto just stood up and said, "They've finally come."

At that moment, three clones of Naruto appeared, and one of them spoke as he pulled something out from his bag ninja. "These Genin are dumb; I can't believe they want to become Chunin and couldn't detect the clones that you had put on them, boss."

Naruto nodded before asking, "Scrolls?"

The three clones instantly showed them. Two of them had scrolls of Heaven while the other one had a scroll of Earth.

Sai and Haku were surprised that Naruto had anticipated that, but they didn't say anything.

Naruto approached his clones and took the scrolls as he asked, "Haku-chan, we have the scroll of Earth, don't we?" Haku quickly nodded.

Naruto looked at his clones again. "Good job, I'm sure you took care of everything."

The clones quickly nodded, and Naruto dissipated them.

He slowly turned around as he released a soft but very dark laugh. Sai felt nervous for some reason, and the Jinchūriki revealed the reason when he ran to him, giving him a powerful punch in the stomach that made Sai spit some blood.

Haku became worried, but she didn't intervene because she thought that Naruto was doing this for a reason.

Naruto took Sai by his neck and put him against a tree. He put his forearm on Sai's neck as he stared at him.

Meanwhile, Sai was still shocked; he didn't know why Naruto had attacked him, and his speed had stunned him. There was no doubt that he lived up to the stories said in Root.

Sai opened one of his eyes, trying to hide the pain. "Naruto-senpai, what is going on?" He calmly asked, but he couldn't deny that he was beginning to feel fear due to Naruto's intense look.

The Uzumaki squeezed is forearm, making him choke.

"Sai, I've waited for this moment since the day I woke up. I'm sure you told Danzō about my relationship with Tsunami-chan; that was the worst mistake you could have ever made."

Haku didn't know this Danzō person, but she knew that he wasn't someone good because Naruto almost spat after saying his name. She looked with suspicion at Sai, who gave a fake smile and replied. "You and I know very well how Danzō-sama is, Naruto-senpai. Besides, I saw nothing wrong with telling Danzō-sama about your relationship with Tsunami-san."

Naruto growled and responded. "Don't try to fool me, Sai. I know very well that you did that because you wanted to; you can't deceive me. But you are lucky that I can't kill you." He released his grip, stepping back a little bit.

Sai fell to the ground, rubbing his sore neck. He stood rose up, and when he was about to say something, Naruto turned around again, looking at him straight into his eyes.

"But I can't let you leave this place knowing what I just did. I think I'll have to try out a new toy on you."

Naruto held out his hand, and a sphere—that began to glow—instantly appeared.

Sai knew it was something dangerous; hence, he decided to cancel his mission and return to the Root base. Nonetheless, before he could run away, two of Naruto's clones appeared behind him, holding him firmly.

The artist tried to move, but he began to feel increasingly weaker without apparent reason, making him fall to his knees.

Naruto approached him and gave him a strong blow to his face. Sai said nothing, but this situation really began to scare him, "Tired, Sai?" Naruto asked, taking Sai by his chin, looking at his blank expression.

Naruto smiled and released Sai's chin. "You know, Sai? Nothing would please me more than making your face show fear and horror at its best, but we don't have much time so I'll do this quickly."

Naruto put the Apple in front of him; he closed his eyes and thought about an order.

The Uzumaki then opened his eyes, and after doing so, a beam of light came out of the sphere, wrapping Sai completely and making him shine intensively throughout his body while the clones released him.

Naruto instantly felt tired, which made him fall to his knees. Behind him, Haku's eyes widened in shock because his boyfriends' hair had turned completely white.

She approached him, bent down and noticed that Naruto had several wrinkles on his face. That made her panic, so she asked if he was okay, but Naruto just ignored her.

Within Naruto's body, Kurama was quickly giving him Chakra to make him feel better.  **"Stupid! Don't ever use that thing** **again** **!** **You almost died!** **You still don't have enough** **Chakra** **to use that artifact** **;** **wait to regain some of my power before using it again! Besides, don't use that thing if you're not sure how to do it!"**

Naruto looked at Kurama as he gave a weak smile, seeing that he was returning to normal.

He sighed and answered. "I know, Kurama. The old man had warned me that this would happen, but I thought that you would help me. But if you say that I shouldn't use it until we have more power, then I won't. I just couldn't let Sai leaving the forest to tell Danzō everything like the rat he is," Naruto defended himself. Then he looked at his hands and noticed that they had returned to normal.

Naruto thanked Kurama and left his mental landscape. Outside, Haku was still asking Naruto if he was okay, but she could only become more concerned since he wasn't answering. However, when seeing that his hair and skin returned to normal, she sighed in relief.

The Uzumaki then looked at the brunette and drew her into a kiss, which she instantly returned. Naruto ended the kiss and stated, "Don't worry, Haku-chan; everything is okay. You won't see me in that state again; I won't do it again."

Haku just nodded, she helped Naruto to stand up, seeing that Sai had approached them, kneeling before Naruto.

"Kyōfu-sama," Sai spoke in a submissive tone.

Naruto smiled since his plan had worked; he ordered Sai to stand up before commanding, "Tell me everything you know about Danzō."

Sai instantly told him everything, about his plans for the village and his dealings with Orochimaru. He said nothing about putting him under a Genjutsu because Sai didn't know it.

Naruto growled,  _"That bastard did deals with Orochimaru. Now not even Kami-sama will save him."_

Then he smiled, "It seems that I could change Danzō's seal, hehe. But remember not to call me that in front of anyone."

Sai quickly nodded and replied, "Hai, Naruto-sama."

Haku had been watching with great interest; therefore, she decided to ask, "What did you do, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and replied, "I only took control over his mind. He won't be a problem anymore."

He approached Sai, who looked tired. The Jinchuriki put a hand on Sai before saying, "Kai."

Sai instantly felt his energies back; he looked at Naruto, who spoke before he could, "Those clones had Chakra suppressing seals. And when they touched you, those seals entered your system. But don't worry, I just deactivated them."

Sai just nodded, and Naruto sat next to Haku, who asked, "What do we do now, Naruto-kun? We already have the scrolls we needed; will we go to the Tower?"

Naruto shook his head, "Naah. We still have five days. Besides, the exam only started an hour ago or so. We're going to stay here to see if we find anything interesting. I know this place like the palm of my hand, so don't worry; we'll be fine."

The truth was that he was still a bit tired due to the side effects of the Apple, but it was almost nothing. He was sure that he would recover completely in a few hours.

Therefore, he could deliver the other scrolls to Ino, not because he thought she couldn't get them on her own.

Nevertheless, with those two idiots on her team, he was sure they would only make things hard for her.

Naruto then looked forward and stated, "Okay, we'll hunt a few Genin." Haku and Sai nodded quickly.

Naruto jumped to the branch of a tree and started running along with Haku and Sai. However, Naruto had to stop abruptly because several Kunai and Shuriken passed in front of him.

Team 13 landed on the ground again while Sai and Haku took defensive stances. However, Naruto just stood there with crossed arms, patiently waiting for the arrival of 'the trash that decided to attack the wrong team'.

Three Iwa ninja landed there, one black-haired Kunoichi and two robust Shinobi. Naruto said nothing and just waited for them to say what they wanted.

"Naruto Namikaze, we come by order of Tsuchikage-sama to offer you to join the ranks of Iwa, plus a large sum of money for your services. Tsuchikage-sama has heard about your lineage, and he's sure that you wouldn't want to stay in Konoha due to obvious reasons," one of the Iwa Shinobi stated.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Well, that old man is right; I won't stay in this place too long."

Iwa's Shinobi smiled, and the other one added. "So it's decided, you'll come with us."

They turned around, hearing Naruto speaking, "But, who told you that I would go to that filthy village?"

The Shinobi of Iwa growled; they pulled their Ninjato out, "You're a Namikaze trash after all… Kurotsuchi, change of plans. We'll have to kill this bastard."

The girl nodded and stood in a fighting stance. Naruto did it as well, but just when he was about to attack, he saw something interesting.

That girl had stabbed one of her companions, who turned his head, "Why?" It was all he could say because he fell lifeless to the ground.

His partner quickly jumped away as he shouted, "What the hell are you doing, Kurotsuchi?! When Tsuchikage-sama finds out about this, he won't go easy on you, even if you are his granddaughter!"

Kurotsuchi paid no attention; she just did some hand seals before shouting,  _"Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu (Lava Style: Quicklime Jutsu)!"_

She spat a big ball of lime, which completely covered the poor bastard, who could do little to dodge it.

Most of the lime had covered his body, and before he could yell something, she stabbed him in his heart. The Genin died instantly before bursting into a thousand pieces.

Naruto was frankly surprised; he didn't know what the hell was going on until he could feel something in his wrists, just as the mysterious girl approached him to kneel down.

"Kyōfu-sama, it's an honor to meet you. I'm glad to see you recovered."

Naruto instantly understood it, but he decided to ask to be sure, "Who are you and how do you know that name?"

Kurotsuchi raised her head, revealing slightly blushed cheeks, which Naruto found strange. "I-I, I am Kurotsuchi, Kyōfu-sama. I'm one of your contacts in Iwa. Even if you don't know who I am, your ideals and goals have come to Iwa by the hand of your allies, and many decided to follow you. "

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Are you not betraying your country? Moreover, I could hear from that bastard that you're the granddaughter of that old man. Why would you join me?"

Kurotsuchi got up—still blushing—and answered. "Because my Grandpa is an idiot. All he's going to accomplish is the destruction of our village. I'm sure that you already know about the invasion plans for the next month. And that's a big mistake; Iwa doesn't have to meddle in something like this, but my fool Grandpa doesn't want to understand that since he hates your father because he defeated his army in the Third Great Ninja War. That's a stupid decision, the Yondaime will have a greater advantage in his village, and he'll destroy the invaders easily. That's why I joined you since I want you to overthrow my grandfather."

Naruto thought about this before laughing while approaching Kurotsuchi. "You're right. But tell me, why do you think I would overthrow the Tsuchikage?"

Kurotsuchi blushed at the proximity but regained her composure and answered, "I don't know, I just thought…" She couldn't finish, because Naruto put a hand on her head.

She blushed at the contact but said nothing. "It's okay, don't worry, this was something that I was going to inform everyone in the organization later. I had planned to destroy Iwa, but now that you're saying that I have many allies there, I'll have to make a slight change of plans. Can I assume that there are Shinobis of Iwa among the allies in our ranks?"

Kurotsuchi nodded and showed her wrists. She channeled Chakra and instantly a seal in the shape of the tattoo was visible. It had a sword pointing downward with a dragon looking up, coiled to the sword.

"Hai, Kyōfu-sama, many Shinobi in our ranks has the seal. When you need us, we'll help you to take the Tsuchikage down."

She tried to bow again, but Naruto stopped her. "Don't bow before me; what you've told me was important. Besides, you're very pretty; a woman as pretty as you doesn't have to bow."

Kurotsuchi blushed again; she didn't know Naruto in person, but she had heard about him from people who had more experience in the organization, and frankly, those stories had always surprised her.

And now that she saw him in person, it was almost a dream coming true. "T-thank you, Kyōfu-sama," she replied.

Naruto smiled and added, "Don't call me that, Kurotsuchi-chan, call me Naruto."

Kurotsuchi blushed due to the affectionate nickname, so she quickly nodded and replied. "Hai… Naruto-kun."

Further back, Haku sighed; she barely knew this girl and could tell that she had feelings for Naruto. Something similar had happened to her; therefore, she couldn't complain.

Naruto pulled his hand away from Kurotsuchi's head before asking. "Kurotsuchi-chan, how long can you stay in the village?"

"A month," Kurotsuchi quickly answered.

"And where will you stay?"

Kurotsuchi thought about it for a moment before sighing, "I may have to return to my Sensei. Even if he's just a Chunin, he'll make me return to Iwa when he finds out that I failed my 'mission.'"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "No, you'll stay here; I still have many questions. Kill your sensei and then go to this address,"

He wrote the indications on paper before handing it over to Kurotsuchi, who nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun, but what is this place?" She asked with interest.

Naruto smiled and replied, "My apartment…" Kurotsuchi turned completely red but said nothing since Naruto continued, "Once you've killed your sensei, you can go there; I'm sure that you won't have troubles. You had said that he's just a Chunin and due to the way that you've killed your teammates, I'm sure that you won't have problems. There are supplies for several days, stay there and don't leave that place. I'll return in five days after finishing the second phase of the exam. "

Kurotsuchi nodded; though she wanted to stay with him even more, she couldn't because he had to continue his exam. After saying goodbye to Naruto, she went running towards the village, to perform the mission that her 'boss' had ordered.

When Naruto felt Kurotsuchi's Chakra far away, he turned around and said, "It's time to continue."

He stood completely still, placed his index and middle fingers in front of his nose and began to concentrate.

Naruto instantly felt the people in the area, but two Chakras caught his eye. However, he decided to investigate first the higher one. "Follow me," Naruto ordered and started running towards the direction where the dominant Chakra was.

It was perhaps a Jounin, and Naruto thought that it was strange that someone of that level would be in this exam, well, someone besides him.

They kept running until Naruto felt a repulsive killing intent; it was disgusting, it was sickening. It wasn't a very powerful feeling, but the feeling that was simply disgusting, and Naruto didn't know the reason.

He looked back and saw that Sai and Haku were disturbed. "Calm down, don't despair. Don't think too much about it; think of something else. I don't know, something like Sai smiling genuinely."

Afterward, Naruto saw that both of them smiled slightly, so they just continued jumping, now calmer.

They reached a clearing, right in time to see someone throwing a kunai at Sasuke and Sakura; Naruto noticed that both were paralyzed due to the killing intent.

"Tch," Naruto growled in annoyance; he didn't want Sasuke to die yet; he wanted to fight him once he had the full power of his eyes, but an 'idiot' wanted to ruin his plans.

Just when he was about to intervene, he saw that Sasuke stabbed a kunai in his leg, and then picked Sakura up, to run away.

Naruto nodded pleased, and before the strange person could pursue the Uchiha survivor, Naruto ran his hands over his wrists, activating some seals that were there. The Kiba instantly appeared, and these began to glow.

_"Rakurai doroppu (Thunderbolts drop)"_ Naruto shouted, running to intercept the person when he dodged his attack.

Orochimaru was smiling in the distance; he would like to hunt the little boy. However, he heard something and turned to it, seeing that an attack was heading towards him.

Orochimaru jumped up to dodge the attack, but after doing it, he heard a shout. "Swallow this, you piece of shit!" He looked there, seeing someone who made him mentally smile.

Naruto clenched his right fist while it glowed brightly,  _"Raiton: Raiken (Lightning Release: Lightning Fist)!"_

He punched Orochimaru's face, making him fly several meters back, destroying trees and everything that was in his way due to the power behind the punch.

Naruto landed on the ground, and just then, Sai and Haku appeared beside him, the girl asked. "Don't you think you hit him too hard, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "That guy isn't ordinary, and that punch won't kill him. You guys stay away from this; I don't want you to interfere."

Sai nodded quickly; he wouldn't object to the orders of his 'master', but Haku didn't like this, so she decided to protest. "But Naruto-kun! If you think that he's powerful, we should help."

Naruto shook his head again. "No, this is something I want to do, fighting against powerful enemies is my goal, and if I die… it would just mean that this was as far I could reach. Haku-chan, don't intervene," he said with extreme seriousness, which made Haku back down.

In the distance, Orochimaru was getting up slowly from the ground. That punch hurt him, and he couldn't be more pleased.  _"Kukukuku, it seems that the main course has arrived,"_  Orochimaru thought before walking towards Naruto.

He didn't see the point of pursuing Sasuke anymore; he wasn't ready to receive his seal. He was sure that Naruto was; he didn't have any doubts after that punch.

Orochimaru arrived at that place—still within the guise of the Kunoichi of the rain, "Kukukuku, what do we have here? Ah, a young candidate to die," Orochimaru asked as he released his killing intent.

Sai and Haku felt terrified, and Naruto growled in annoyance. "Hey, you stupid fuck! Could you stop releasing that disgusting killing intent?! It feels as if an aged man wants to take me to a room and do dirty things to me," Naruto expressed about to vomit because of nausea instead of fear.

Orochimaru grinned as he ran his large tongue over his lips. He was about to say something, but Naruto shouted, "I don't know who the hell you are, but you can take that stupid mask off."

That was bothering him, and if he was going to fight someone, he needed to see his face. Besides, he could tell that he was a man; even though his Chakra was extremely confusing, the Uzumaki knew that it was a male person, and the person in front of him was in the body of a woman, so he was aware that it was a disguise.

Orochimaru smiled again, and he said as he placed one of his hands on his face, "Kukukuku you are certainly very promising… Naruto-kun," Orochimaru stated, tearing off the false face.

Naruto's eyes widened when seeing that face, stuttering as he pointed at him. "Y-You, You are…"

Orochimaru smiled as he ran his tongue over his lips. "Yes, I am..."

_"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu)!"_ Naruto shouted, spitting an immense dragon, which gave a mighty roar and flew at full speed, burning the ground and increasing the environment temperature considerably.

Orochimaru didn't think that Naruto would attack him so fast, even so he did an earth wall to contain the attack. But it destroyed it quickly, so Orochimaru jumped aside not to be carbonized.

However, Naruto kicked him in his neck and sent him flying again, but Orochimaru quickly regained control of his body, giving a flip in the air before landing safely.

"Kukuku. Naruto-kun, calm down, let's talk a little," Orochimaru said as he wiped the dust from his clothes.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled, rushing to the attack at a speed that made Orochimaru open his eyes slightly. A moment later, he sensed Naruto to his right, seeing one of the Kiba intensely glowing.

Orochimaru pulled his Kusanagi out from his throat to block Naruto's attack. The Uzumaki, however, pushed harder in an attempt of splitting the Kusanagi in half, but it had been useless.

Therefore, he jumped back as he yelled maniacally, "Orochimaru! You fucking son of a bitch! You'll die today! I swear that I'll tear your head off and then put it on a pike so that everyone can see your repulsive face once you're dead!"

"Well, show me what you can do, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru replied running, his tongue over his lips.

Naruto growled and shouted,  _"Hyōton: Haryuu Muuko (Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)_

Haku was surprised after hearing the name of the technique. She had been teaching her Hyōton element to Naruto these past nine days, and although she thought that he would master it someday, she never thought he would do it in such a short time, let alone creating his own technique.

Therefore, she just stood by and watched the outcome.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru opened his eyes enormously as he ran his tongue over his lips again; there was no doubt that Naruto would be a perfect body.

Naruto then summoned a great 'Dragon' with a lion's head, which rushed at him at full speed, catching him with its massive jaws and raising him skyward.

Orochimaru tried to escape, but the grip was powerful. He noticed that the great dragon stopped rising before plummeting while spinning on its axis at an incredible speed. It crashed into the ground, perforating it several meters, burying Orochimaru down.

When the Sannin believed that the technique had ended, the 'dragon' bit him even tighter before exploding into thousands of pieces, which turned into stakes that impaled Orochimaru.

After several seconds, Naruto growled because Orochimaru was taking his sweet time in that pit. He knew that it would take much more than that to get rid of Orochimaru.

However, Naruto suddenly felt a Chakra source under him, which made him jump. In that instant, Orochimaru pulled out his hands from under the ground in an attempt to catch him.

Naruto smiled, but then he saw something that left him disgusted; Orochimaru pulled out his head, and he lengthened it considerably.

Orochimaru reached Naruto, and his neck coiled around Naruto's leg until having him completely trapped.

Once the pale man had Naruto in his clutches, he crashed him into the ground without releasing him.

Naruto growled with pain as he glared at Orochimaru, who had put his face in front of him as he smiled.

That angered the Jinchūriki, who moved his arms in an attempt of breaking free.

The strength that Naruto was using surprised the Sannin, and he knew that his grip wouldn't last much longer; therefore, he said a few words, "Kukukuku. You're definitely amazing, Naruto-kun. I can't wait for you to come to me." And without further ado, Orochimaru bit Naruto's neck.

When Naruto felt the bite, he growled painfully. Orochimaru smirked and released his grip. Naruto fell and put one of his hands over his neck.

Haku and Sai quickly stood beside him; Haku glared at Orochimaru and demanded, "What did you do?!"

Orochimaru smiled sinisterly, "I have given him a parting gift. Naruto-kun will seek me out. He will seek my power. It has been fun to fight him; he's certainly promising."

Orochimaru then proceeded to leave, but he suddenly felt an increase of energy. He looked at Naruto and saw that he surrounded himself with a red cloak. "We're not done, you son of a bitch. I promised to someone very special that I would kill you when I saw you. And it's something that I plan to fulfill."

Naruto then got on all fours while the chakra around him increased. Haku saw that Naruto's hair turned completely red while his eyes changed to the same color.

In the forest, everyone could feel the demonic Chakra, so the Genin decided that the safest thing to do was to get away from it.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage Tower, Minato was quietly talking to Sarutobi until both of them felt the burst of energy, "This Chakra is…" Sarutobi said.

Minato stood up and looked out his window, "Yes, this is the Kyūbi's Chakra. It feels almost like that day. Is it Menma? Or Naruto?"

Minato snapped his fingers, and instantly some ANBU appeared kneeling before him.

"I need four ANBU squads in the Forest of Death immediately; I want them to inform me of the situation."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Minato, do you think that...?" Sarutobi asked, hoping that his concerns were unfounded.

Minato sighed and answered, "I don't know, Sandaime-sama. We just have to hope that nothing bad is happening, but this Chakra certainly says otherwise."

Returning to the Forest, Haku couldn't help trembling when feeling this killing intent. It was much worse than the last one. Besides, it was immensely more powerful.

The Yuki knew that she had to get away; therefore, she jumped onto one of the trees to see the outcome of the battle.

** Naruto OST - Need to Be Strong **

"GRAAWH!" Naruto growled as his skin peeled off from his body and a dome of black chakra formed around him. A big crater appeared under Naruto while the dome dissipated slowly, revealing a Naruto completely covered with red Chakra as four tails waved behind him.

Orochimaru thought,  _"Hmmm, this is getting dangerous, but I can keep playing with Naruto-kun a little longer."_

That was what he thought, but he didn't know why his Seal wasn't working with Naruto yet. He thought it was because that Chakra surrounded Naruto, so once that Chakra dissipated, Naruto would be at his mercy thanks to the special seal that he had created for him: 'The Cursed Seal of Hell.'

Naruto growled in his Mini Kyūbi shaped form, waving his tails faster.  **"Orochimaru… I will kill you!"**  Naruto's distorted voice furiously shouted.

He stood up a little bit, and a huge claw of Chakra came out of his stomach, which went directly towards Orochimaru.

The Sannin dodged it, which frustrated Naruto. Hence, he headed at Orochimaru at an insane speed, breaking the ground apart for every step he took; all this without stopping sending his claw of Chakra at Orochimaru, who before could do anything, felt an extraordinary blow in his face.

Nevertheless, before Orochimaru could get away, he felt that something caught him. The Snake Master looked to his waist, seeing that it was the Chakra claw, and from it, another one had grown, which held him firmly before both claws stretched him until splitting him in two.

Haku and Sai were surprised; they saw Naruto killing an S-rank criminal quite easily. However, the Uzumaki narrowed his eyes as he threw the two parts aside.

Naruto gave a slight jump back as he thought exhausted,  _"Damn, our connection is about to end, Kurama. I can also feel that the shit that he put me is starting to get into my system. Once I take care of him, I'll take care of that too. We must do it; I have to kill that bastard once and for all."_

He placed his tails in front of his mouth and several small spheres of black and white color appeared.

Kurama growled and replied,  **"Carbonize his sorry ass. He won't survive this, though try not to make your Bijūdama too powerful, or else we'll call a lot of attention."**

Naruto growled and responded,  _"I don't care; I'll kill Orochimaru once and for all. That bastard doesn't deserve to continue breathing even one more day."_

The Chakra ball then increased its size considerably, driving away all the living beings of the forest. Sai realized the danger they were in, so he quickly created a Hawk ink, "Haku-san, quick! Get on! We have to get out of here before we receive the attack too!" Sai shouted as he extended his hand to Haku.

The brunette nodded and grabbed his hand, and the Hawk took flight.

Then, behind Naruto, the Genin of Team 7 appeared. A snake had swallowed Menma, but he had easily escaped just to find moments later Sasuke and Sakura in a deplorable state. When he had asked them what had happened, they were unable to answer. A few minutes after that, they had felt a sinister and evil Chakra.

Menma had offered them to see what was happening, but Sasuke had refused until the Namikaze made him come around. And now they were on top of a tree, watching the Kyūbi's miniature form. "W-What is that?" Sakura asked as she trembled due to the killing intent.

Menma felt his stomach twisting, so he held it as he fell to his knees. He raised his head slightly and whispered, "Nii-san."

Sasuke and Sakura opened their eyes in shock while they asked themselves if the Kyūbi had been released. After that, they looked at the big ball in front of Naruto's mouth.

Said ball then shrank considerably, making the ground tremble for a moment while a big crater appeared under Naruto, who then swallowed the now tiny ball of Chakra.

From the mouth of Orochimaru, a whole Sannin crawled out, but he was now completely covered with saliva. He smiled, but it changed when he saw Naruto increasing in size as well in Chakra.

"Well, this is indeed getting dangerous. When I have your body, all that power will be mine, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru thought with a smile as he did hands seals.

Naruto slowly opened his mouth while some steam escaped from it.  _"Bijūdama!"_  Naruto mentally shouted, throwing the powerful attack, which destroyed everything in its path and created a powerful wind gust that crushed all things within its range.

In the air, Sai had trouble controlling his Hawk due to the powerful wind gust. The Genin of Team 7 took cover not to fly away due to the blast.

_"Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon!"_  Orochimaru shouted as he put his hands on the ground, and three enormous gates instantly appeared in front of him, which were visible throughout the village. However, the gates disappeared when the Bijūdama did contact, astonishing Orochimaru.

In the tower Hokage, both Hokage felt the massive explosion that shook the foundations of the building. Minato quickly grabbed his Hokage cloak and spoke. "Something dangerous is happening; I have to see what's going on."

Sarutobi nodded as he took his clothes off, revealing his battle armor. "Just like old times. I'll help you too. This time, I'll make up for all those years when I didn't have the chance to help."

Minato smiled and nodded, "Well, hold on to me, Sandaime-sama. We'll arrive there in a second."

Sarutobi nodded and put a hand on Minato's shoulder, and then both disappeared in a yellow flash.

Returning to Naruto, he was starting to lose his transformation. " **GRAAAWH!**  DAMMIT! THIS SHIT HUUURTS!" Naruto shouted as his Chakra armor retreated slowly.

Then, the members of Team 13 and 7 landed next to Naruto, who had completely red skin, but it was healing quickly.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Nii-san!"

"Naruto-sama!"

Three people shouted while each one held Naruto, who growled due to the pain and because Orochimaru's curse mark was starting to do its job.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Naruto stated as he stood up with some difficulty.

"Nii-san! What the hell was that?!" Menma scandalously asked.

Naruto looked at him, but he heard something that made him growl with hatred. He pushed them all back as a bit of Kyūbi's Chakra wrapped him again.

** Naruto OST - Orochimaru's Theme **

"Kukukuku! Naruto-kun! You're certainly amazing; I can't wait for you to come to me!" Everyone heard someone's voice coming from the dust cloud.

The dust slowly settled down, revealing Orochimaru lying on the ground. He opened his mouth, and another Orochimaru came out, but this time he looked exhausted.  _"I've spent a lot of Chakra in this fight. I think I will give Naruto-kun one last test. Then I'll leave; I'm sure we've called enough attention,"_ he thought as he did hand seals.

Naruto saw it, so with the chakra he had left, he pushed back everyone who was behind him as far as he could. He didn't do it because he cared about them. Well, he cared about Haku, but this was his battle, and he didn't want that anyone interfered.

Everyone then saw that several claws came out from his back to grab them and drag them away.

"Naruto-kun! Let me help you!" Haku shouted as she tried to wriggle out of the claw, but it was completely useless. Naruto gave her half-smile before looking straight ahead, which worried Haku even more.

"Kukuku! Is that compassion, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked after finishing his hand seals.

Naruto growled loudly, doing his best to keep the Chakra cloak up. "Shut up; this is my battle! They'll just get in the way!"

Orochimaru smiled even more due to his response; therefore, he threw a powerful fire attack at Naruto, who prepared himself to dodge it. However, his body suddenly felt numb, and he couldn't do anything; his Chakra cloak disappeared, causing him to fall to his knees.

Naruto then saw the technique in front of him; he didn't have any bit of Chakra left. Besides, he didn't recover from his coma completely yet, and the Apple had left him tired; all those factors made this fight quite difficult for him.

However, everything had stopped just like a few days ago. Naruto extended his right hand while his Rinnegan activated by itself.  _"Gakidō (Preta Path)"_ Naruto whispered, and instantly everything returned to normal while the Uzumaki absorbed Orochimaru's technique. After finishing absorbing the attack, Naruto fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru could clearly see what Naruto had done and the change in his eyes. "Naruto-kun! KUKUKUKU. It was a good choice to give you that gift. Once you're ready to come to me, I will give you the power you need to destroy Konoha and all those who have harmed you! Come to me, and I promise that you'll be the most powerful Shinobi," Orochimaru shouted as he disappeared underground.

_"Then I'll take your body, and the Rinnegan will be mine! And I'll finally be able to master every Jutsu! Kukuku!"_  Orochimaru then disappeared; he was exhausted. He never thought that Naruto would be so powerful, but that wasn't important because he believed that his special seal would do the work.

After seeing Orochimaru leaving, everyone approached Naruto; Haku was concerned, and she quickly ran towards him to take his pulse. "He's just unconscious," she indicated.

"Haku-san, who was that guy?" Menma asked quite interested.

"Naruto called him Orochimaru," Haku answered.

All the Genin of Team 7 opened their eyes in shock. "N-Naruto was fighting one of the Legendary Sannin?" Sakura asked incredulously

Haku didn't answer; instead, she looked at the direction where he threw the Bijūdama, just like everyone else. "Damn, that attack would have killed any normal person," Menma stated quite surprised.

Haku picked Naruto's body up with Sai's help, so the Namikaze quickly asked, "Where are you taking him?"

"We must get out of here. Remember that we're still in the exams, and Naruto-kun certainly drew a lot of attention. If you don't want to be disqualified, you should leave this place. We'll take care of Naruto-kun until he wakes up; it won't take more than a few hours, you all know why."

Menma didn't like that, but he couldn't argue because Haku was right.

"Okay, take care of my Nii-san. Once I finish this test, I want to ask him some things," Menma stated.

Haku shook her head and replied, "You shouldn't do it. If everyone knows that Naruto caused this, then everyone would hate him again. Do you want that for your brother?" Haku asked, trying to convince Menma.

The blond kid quickly shook his head and replied, "Okay, I won't say anything. But we will have to explain this somehow. Guys, time to leave, let's get the scroll that we need."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded; they were still surprised that Orochimaru attacked them and that Naruto had fought almost on par with him. That only made Sasuke want to increase the level of his training; he would ask Itachi once he finished the exam.

They all left in opposite directions. Haku had wanted to send Naruto to the Tower so he can rest there, but she was sure that he wouldn't like it. Besides, she was sure that he would wake in a few hours.

Meanwhile, one person had seen all this. This man had a black cloak with red clouds and an orange mask. "Hmmm. Naruto Uzumaki, eh? Interesting." After that, he disappeared in a swirling distortion before appearing in front of two individuals who were looking at a village from a tower.

"Where have you been?" Asked a male voice.

"Don't talk to me in that way, Nagato. I have no reason to give you explanations," replied the masked man, looking at the man with rods around his face.

"I am a God, and I can speak to you as I please. Now tell me, where have you been, Madara?" Nagato asked with an emotionless gaze, but that said that he wanted an answer as soon as possible.

Madara chuckled as he sauntered towards him; he was quite disrespectful, but he was necessary for his plans. "I think I've found our missing member…"

* * *

**Notes:**

**That's it!**

**Okay, Naruto can use the Hyōton as you saw, because he has already mastered the Fūton and the Suiton, and since he woke up from his coma, Naruto's Chakra Control improved considerably.**

**About the Cursed Seal, you will see what will happen in the next chapter.**

**Oh, yeah, and about the Apple; Naruto almost died because of that; he wasn't quite sure how to use it, and the Apple almost ended up using all his vital energy. However, he will no longer use it again, at least not until he recovers all of Kurama's power.**

**I hope that you've liked the fight.**

**You can check in my bio if you want to see how Naruto's Cursed Seal looks like.**

**Until the next time!**


	18. Chapter 17: End of the Second Round

People talking, "It could be."

Person thinking,  _"I don't like this idea."_

Demon speaking / Invocation talking,  **"No doubt you are someone to be reckoned with."**

Demon thinking / Invocation thinking,  ** _"His heart is dark."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

** Chapter 17 **

Amegakure no Sato - In a Tower

"I think I've found our missing member," Madara stated, moving even closer.

Nagato raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you manage to convince Orochimaru?"

Madara chuckled, turned around and replied. "No, it's not wise to recruit Orochimaru again, nothing will stop him from betraying us again; I've found someone more interesting."

Nagato narrowed his eyes and ordered, "Don't waste my time. Tell me who it is."

Madara approached Nagato and answered, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Nagato at that name narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you have in mind? You know very well that he is the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki."

Madara chuckled again; he walked across the room to sit down in a chair, looking at Nagato as he replied, "Indeed, but remember that he has a small portion of the Kyūbi's power. That's not important to us, remember that we're looking for the power of all the Bijū. Besides, he meets the level to be in our group. I realized this when he almost defeated Orochimaru. "

Nagato was a little surprised; he approached him and continued, "Tell me what you have in mind. Don't incur the wrath of a God."

Madara gave a giggle; he waved his hands and answered. "Nagato, Nagato. Come on; I'm not planning anything. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi just saw Naruto fighting, and Tobi says that Naruto is someone very strong to join our group."

Nagato remained calm, but he didn't trust in Madara. He knew that he had to be careful with this person, and though Madara spoke like a fool sometimes, the masked man was someone incredibly powerful, but he was no match for a 'God.'

He turned around and walked over to his partner, who in this case was a blue-haired woman.

"You can do whatever you want, but don't bother me. And remember that it will be your responsibility what that guy does." Nagato stated, looking at the village again.

Madara smiled behind his mask and then said. "Send Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame. Tell them they'll have to go in search of our recruit after Orochimaru's invasion. I have to leave; I have things to do." Madara didn't wait for a response; he just disappeared into his characteristic Shunshin.

When Madara disappeared, Nagato's partner asked, "Are you sure about this, Nagato? I'm sure that Madara is planning something."

Nagato looked at her and answered, "Don't worry, Konan. It doesn't matter; if he tries something, he will suffer the full wrath of a God."

Konan nodded and said no more.

Forest of Death.

"What the hell?" Minato whispered in amazement as he watched the destruction of Naruto's Bijūdama.

"Hokage-sama, we found no one here. But we discovered Orochimaru was fighting someone," an ANBU spoke, kneeling before Minato.

Minato squinted at the name, "What are you waiting for? He shouldn't be far away, go and look for him immediately. Kill him on sight, and remember that he's an S rank ninja; he won't hesitate to kill you."

All the ANBU nodded and disappeared. Hiruzen then approached him and asked, "So, who do you think that did this?"

Minato looked at Hiruzen and answered, "It was Naruto, Sandaime-sama. I don't believe that Menma would have been able to do something like this yet, but I can't understand how Naruto could. I'll have to talk to him once the second part of the exam is over. There's nothing else to do here, let's return to the Tower. "

Hiruzen nodded before looking at the place where Naruto threw the Bijūdama. The attack had been undoubtedly powerful since it spread almost entirely through the Forest of Death. Luckily, it wasn't launched in another direction, or otherwise, the Tower at the center would have been obliterated.

Hiruzen then looked at Minato, nodded and felt the blond putting a hand on his shoulder; they both disappeared in a yellow flash.

Elsewhere in the Forest, Orochimaru began to emerge slowly from the ground. He was almost without Chakra; he had used his Body Replacement three times. Naruto was certainly someone amazing, and he was more than willing to take possession of his body.

Once Orochimaru fully emerged, he saw that someone landed in front of him, which made him smile a little bit. "It's been a while… Anko." Orochimaru said, looking directly at Anko, who looked angry.

Anko stepped forward and stated, "Orochimaru, you're someone very dangerous. That's why I will finish you up here and now, even if it costs my life."

Orochimaru smiled more, but the truth was that he didn't want to fight. He wasn't ready for another battle, even against Anko. "Although I would like to witness how much you've grown since the last time we met. I'm sorry to say that I can't fight you. I just had a fight with someone fascinating, and I've also given him a small gift."

Anko placed her right hand on her neck as she furiously growled, "You damn sick bastard! Whose life have you ruined now! You're sick!"

Orochimaru smiled slightly and answered, "Kukuku, the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, Naruto-kun. But I think you wouldn't mind." He really believed that Anko wouldn't mind that.

However, Anko had opened her eyes in total shock as she took a few steps back while pointing at Orochimaru. "D-Did you put your mark o-on N-Naruto-kun?"

Orochimaru nodded and replied while smiling, "Of course; Naruto-kun is the only person who deserves my power. You were worthy of it, but that was long ago. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to rest. Naruto-kun made me spend much of my chakra."

Orochimaru slowly submerged into the ground, and Anko left her impassive state. She ran as fast as she could, but it was too late since Orochimaru had disappeared.

Anko fell to her knees; she hit the ground while tears ran down her cheeks. "Sorry, Naruto-kun…" She whispered, cursing herself because Naruto would have to live the same hell she had lived.

Then she got up, wiped her tears and said to herself as she changed her expression. "No, Naruto-kun won't let that a stupid seal takes control of him. I'm sure that he'll find a way to get out of this."

After that, Anko ran towards the Hokage Tower. She had to get there as soon as possible and inform the Hokage.

In another part of the forest, Haku and Sai were on an Ink hawk, with Naruto in the back. "There, land near that river, Sai," Haku spoke.

Sai nodded and landed, putting Naruto on the ground with Haku's help. Sai moved away to make a tent and then prepare a small campfire.

When everything was ready, they put Naruto inside the tent, and Haku approached him as her hands began to glow green. "Hmm. He's just unconscious; he doesn't have a fever or anything, just Chakra exhaustion."

She looked to where Orochimaru had bitten Naruto, and she noticed a strange seal with four Tomoe and with the Kanji 'Hell' right in the center. It was very tiny, but Haku could read it.

When Said saw Haku's hands glowing green, asked. "Are you a Medical-nin?"

Haku turned around; she looked at Naruto while smiling slightly, "I'm not very good at it. But since the time I saw Naruto-kun in a coma, I went every day to the hospital to learn more about medicine. I didn't want to see Naruto-kun in a state like that again, so I decided to train in this field. "

Sai nodded and replied, "Yes, I remember that day very well. Although I didn't care about Naruto-sama in the past, I can say that I'm sorry for not caring more for him."

There was so much respect in his words that Haku decided to ask. "Why do you respect Naruto-kun so much?"

Although she had a slight idea, she wasn't completely sure.

Sai smiled a bit, which surprised Haku, "Because Naruto-sama is an amazing person who opened my eyes," Sai replied in a submissive tone.

Haku just sighed. She knew that she wouldn't get anything from Sai. Therefore, she would ask Naruto once he woke up.

Meanwhile, she focused again on Naruto while Sai went out to stand guard.

Meanwhile - In Naruto's Mindscape.

**"Damn it! Hey, Naruto! Give me a hand over here!"**  Kurama shouted as he pulled some snakes off his body.

Naruto growled and replied, "Hey, can't you see? I'm busy over here!" He was cutting several snakes that were trying to get on him, but he wouldn't allow that not even when crazy.

Kurama growled. Those snakes had appeared out of nowhere, and he could tell that they were trying to take his power away and also get inside him to control him somehow. But he wouldn't allow it.

Then Naruto came, and the snakes had tried to do the same to him, but he had quickly started to kill them. Nevertheless, they seemed to have no end, since more and more of them appeared.

They continued killing those snakes until Naruto got tired and shouted, "Hey, Kurama! Take cover!" Naruto then began to float at an appropriate height and stretched out both arms.

Kurama nodded, he covered himself with his tails just in time to hear Naruto shouting,  _"Shinra Tensei!"_  The Uzumaki expelled a strong force from his hands, which lifted the ground and annihilated the snakes.

Kurama took off his tails, seeing Naruto landing and releasing a sigh, "It's finally over." He stated.

Kurama smiled and nodded, and he was about to add something when they heard someone speaking, "Kukuku, the Rinnegan is definitely a wonderful thing, Naruto-kun."

Naruto maniacally smiled; he pointed his hand at the source of chakra, and just when Orochimaru was emerging, he uttered,  _"Banshō Ten'in."_

The pale man instantly felt his body being pulled towards Naruto. He tried to stretch his body out, but he couldn't move because he was feeling a lot of pressure around his body.

"Stupid asshole! You're in my mind! Don't think you can escape!" Naruto shouted with that smile which was even starting to intimidate Kurama.

Naruto caught Orochimaru; he placed a hand over his head and whispered,  _"Ningendō."_

The Jinchūriki yanked Orochimaru's soul out of his body before absorbing it, which he regretted.

"You fucking sick bastard!" Naruto shouted, releasing Orochimaru's body, which disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled; it was just a shadow clone, but he made sure what his clone had seen wouldn't reach the original because he extracted the soul of that clone, a weakness he had discovered in that technique.

Naruto then squinted. "So, is this how Orochimaru's seal works?"

Naruto snapped his fingers and everything around him changed. Now he was in his room of memories.

"Hmm, this has changed a lot," Naruto said while looking around; the walls were now black, and the floor seemed sticky.

Naruto ignored that and walked through the room. He opened a door and saw a similar seal to the one he had on his neck, but this one was much bigger, and it was also glowing in a black color, while some lines came out of it, which seemed to be connected to his neural network.

"Hmmm, that's how it is..." Naruto murmured and walked a little more until he gave jump while shouting, "Ouch! What the hell?"

He looked down and saw Kurama. "Hey! Why the hell did you bite me?"

Kurama chuckled and replied,  **"You never told me where you were heading, so I had to find you on my own. You know very well that I don't like walking through your mind."**

"Oooh. Poor thing, are you afraid of getting lost in my mind again?" Naruto mockingly asked.

Kurama flushed in shame for a moment, but then he growled and shouted,  **"Shut up! Now tell me, what the hell are we doing in this place?"**

Naruto stopped smiling, looked at the seal and replied, "This is the seal that Orochimaru put on me. Those snakes were trying to control us, and then Orochimaru would come to this location to have full control of my body. Moreover, thanks to his clone now I know that Orochimaru leaves his soul in everyone that he marks. After that, his would make a summoning if something bad were to happen with the original, and from the soul fraction that he sealed, Orochimaru would come out to revive later; he's certainly smart."

Naruto paused, approached the seal on the wall and placed a hand on it, causing it to glow and then change to a red color. "And now he won't be able to do that."

Naruto stepped back and stood next to Kurama, who asked because the seal didn't disappear.  **"Why did you not get rid of that seal?"**

Naruto looked at Kurama's diminutive form and answered, "Because this seal will help me a lot in the future."

Kurama raised an eyebrow and asked again,  **"What do you mean?"**

Naruto snapped his fingers and reappeared in his typical mindscape. He entered in a cottage along with Kurama, sat on a chair and responded, "Because it grants its host a significant power boost. And as far as I could see in Orochimaru's memories, the user suffers changes when activating it. I wonder how I'll look when unlocking the third level of my mark," he said the latter while putting his fingers on his chin.

Meanwhile, Kurama was still confused. He could understand most of the explanation, but not everything.  **"What do you mean by 'the third level'?"**

Naruto looked at him and answered, "The Curse Mark has levels. At the first level; some marks appear around your body, increasing your power moderately. At the second level; your body undergoes alterations, completely changing your appearance to a new one and increasing your strength considerably. The feelings of hatred and the fighting desire of its user fed it, and the more powerful these feelings are, the stronger you will get. However, to achieve that level you must go through a process not to die when you reach the second level. Besides, at first, you aren't so powerful because your body needs to get used to such power.

Kurama opened his eyes and asked out of curiosity,  **"But you didn't talk about the third level. Does that level allow you to exceed the limits?"**

Naruto stood up and answered, "I'm not sure; I still can't process all the information from Orochimaru, and I don't want to do it. The mark he put on me is experimental; not even Orochimaru is sure if I will be able to reach the third level. He just put his mark on me, since it would be able to interrupt our connection so that you wouldn't be able to free me of the trance in which I would have been in. Too bad that the bastard never knew about the qualities of my Rinnegan, and now he doesn't know that I know all this, hehe. "

Kurama smiled too, but then changed his expression and asked,  **"But now he knows that you have the Rinnegan. Are you not worried?"**

Naruto shook his head and answered without stopping smiling, "No, Orochimaru isn't stupid; he won't tell anyone about my Rinnegan, he doesn't want anyone touching the future container of his soul. Poor idiot, hehe. Though I could also learn something interesting thanks to that bastard."

**"And what would that be?"**

"It seems that Orochimaru plans to use the Edo Tensei to kill the old Hokage. And thanks to that, now I know the proper way to use the Edo Tensei; it wasn't as complicated as I had believed. Now I'll be able to revive Kaa-chan. There's just a little more left, and I'll finally be able to leave this filthy village. But I won't allow Orochimaru kill the old Hokage; he won't escape from my hands again..."

He made a short pause, clenching his fists tightly and lowering his head, "I've failed Anko-chan; I couldn't keep my promise."

Kurama quickly added,  **"Hey, but now you know how to remove the mark from that woman. You should be happy."**

Naruto looked up; Kurama was right, but he couldn't help feeling sad for having failed his promise. "Yeah… you're right." He added.

After that, he walked to another room. "Now I'll get some sleep; we must recover the Chakra we've spent in the battle. Besides, I've discovered that the Apple also limited our connection time a lot. I won't use it again until I recover more of your power."

Kurama nodded and accompanied Naruto inside the room. The Jinchuriki laid down on the bed and the Biju on his stomach.

The next day.

Haku was waking up, and the last thing she remembered was watching Naruto until she fell asleep. She fully opened her eyes and looked at the place where Naruto should be, but he wasn't there anymore.

She quickly got up and whispered. "Naruto-kun…"

She walked out the tent to see Sai and asked, "Sai, where did Naruto-kun go?"

Sai turned around, looked at her and replied, "Naruto-sama should be inside, Haku-san; I didn't see him leaving."

Haku growled and quickly went back into the tent; she checked the place where Naruto had been resting, and under the pillow; she found a note.

Haku quickly grabbed it and read it.  _"Haku-chan, I've gone out to think about what happened yesterday. Don't worry; I'll return in a few hours. And tell Sai to be more attentive, or I'll kill him the next time."_

After reading the latter, Haku laughed softly. She saved the note and left to look for something to cook when Naruto returned.

Meanwhile, Naruto was destroying everything in his path. He had failed Anko, and that was bothering him a lot. He had promised her on several occasions that he would kill Orochimaru if he saw him. He had failed, and that was making him furious.

Although Kurama told him that he already knew how to remove the seal from Anko, he couldn't forgive himself.

Naruto continued destroying everything, trees, animals, rocks; with different types of Jutsu, punches, kicks, everything while unconsciously approaching to the second source of the chakra that had caught his attention yesterday.

Meanwhile, Kurama could only sigh; he already got used to Naruto's sudden changes in emotions. There was no doubt that he would never entirely understand humans.

Naruto continued his destruction; he was fully recovered. The seal that Orochimaru had put on him had somehow improved his regeneration rate and his chakra. He didn't know why because not even Orochimaru was sure how his seal would work. Therefore, he didn't mind that now, he would think about it later.

"Where is everyone?!" Naruto heard someone shouting close to him.

He quickly left his state of fury and concentrated, and he finally realized that it was the Chakra that had caught his attention yesterday. In a burst of speed, Naruto appeared on the scene. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to help that person.

He saw a huge bear, which seemed to be trying to attack someone. "Stop right there, bear!" Naruto shouted from the top of a tree.

The bear at that voice quickly stopped as he sat down on the ground, just to see Naruto landing next to him. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked the bear, who now looked quite scared.

The bear then growled, and Naruto nodded. "If you're hungry, go and hunt something at the river. You're a bear, dammit."

The bear growled again, and Naruto could only roll his eyes and sigh when hearing the stubbornness of the animal in front of him.

"Uhm, excuse me. Are you talking to that bear?" asked the person who almost was eaten by the beast.

It was a female voice, so he turned to answer. But he instantly felt paralyzed. The reason? Right before him one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen was.

It was a surprising sight, especially her red hair which for some reason made him wish to have that girl on his lap and never let her go.

She saw Naruto frozen; hence, she slowly approached him, with precaution because the bear was still there. Besides, she couldn't see well because her glasses had fallen off. "Sorry, did something happen to you?"

Naruto shook his head, smiled and replied as he took the girl's hand, surprising her slightly, "Excuse me, miss, but after seeing such a beautiful angel, I was speechless. I would be delighted if this sweet divine being spoke her name to this poor mortal." Naruto proceeded to kiss the girl's hand.

She blushed slightly, and although she couldn't see him well, she knew he was handsome and polite.

She then remembered Naruto's request replied, "M-My name is Karin."

Naruto smiled widely, seeing her squinting. He didn't understand it at first until he saw her glasses on the ground. He grabbed it and put it slowly on Karin.

After that, he said, "Thanks for sharing your name. You've certainly made this humble mortal jubilant, Karin-chan," he said, bowing slightly.

Karin blushed more when clearly seeing Naruto.

"I-I... Thank you very much for helping me. If it weren't for you, I would be dead right now." Karin bowed to hide her blush.

Naruto, however, stopped her and stated, "Don't bow to me. I don't like when beautiful girls like you bow before me. There's no reason for you to do it."

Karin blushed again, but then she remembered who he was. "It's you; we passed the first part of the Chunin exam thanks to you."

Naruto smiled and replied as he bowed again, "Hehehe, good to know that you still remember me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, at your service."

Karin giggled, "Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. But you don't need to bow before me either."

Naruto raised his head, smiled and replied, "But that's where you're wrong. I'm a man, and a man should always show his respects to a beautiful woman."

Karin blushed, then smiled and was about to say something else when she heard the bear growling loudly. It startled her, which made her fall to the ground.

Naruto growled too, "Stupid! I don't want to do that… Well, not yet."

The bear growled again, a thing that was starting to annoy Naruto, and Karin spoke again, "Naruto-kun, how can you communicate with that bear?"

Naruto shrugged and answered, "As you may know, I'm the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi."

Karin nodded; she had heard that from the gray-haired guy.

After seeing the nod, Naruto continued, "And by being the container of that poor bastard…"

 **"HEY!"**  Kurama shouted.

Naruto chuckled but paid no attention, and Kurama knew that he was trying to annoy him. "I've gotten some abilities; I can understand all the land animals and some of the fliers ones. But I can't understand the aquatic ones at all."

Karin was completely amazed; she didn't know that something like that was possible. She came closer and asked, looking at the bear. "Why did he stop when you ordered him to do it?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "Because the animals of this forest know who the Alpha is. And they're well aware that they can't oppose to me. Well, they can try. But our dear bear over here has already witnessed what might happen to those who disobey. "

The bear growled weakly, which made Naruto laugh. Karin looked at him with great interest, and for some reason, she felt that she wanted to know everything about him.

Naruto felt the same; therefore, he made her sit on the ground as he asked, "Tell me, Karin-chan. Why are you alone in this place? Where are your teammates?"

Karin lowered her head and replied, "They're dead, a team attacked us. I managed to escape but my companions couldn't."

Naruto nodded and continued, "I'm very sorry. But the good thing is that you're safe and sound; that's all that matters."

Karin nodded, "And your team, Naruto-kun? What are you doing here alone?"

Naruto scratched his head, "My team is out there; they know how to take care of themselves. I decided to walk around here. My mind was a mess."

Karin nodded, and then she heard Naruto asking, "How old are you, Karin-chan?"

"I'm thirteen years old, and you?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "Thirteen years old as well, but I'll be fourteen in a few months."

Karin blinked surprised. "You must be kidding. Thirteen? I don't believe you."

Naruto smiled and replied, "That's what they always say, but I promise you that I'm thirteen. Look, I born the day of the Kyūbi's incident, in other words, thirteen years ago."

Karin stared at him, which surprised Naruto a little bit. "Hmm, did I say something wrong?"

Karin stopped; she shook her head and gave him a tender smile, which made Naruto blush slightly. "No, I was just checking your Chakra to see if you were lying or not."

That information surprised him, and just then, Naruto remembered something he had seen when he was in a coma.

 _"She's an Uzumaki,"_  Naruto thought, but then he shook his head and asked, "Karin-chan; what will you do once you return to Kusagakure?"

Karin unconsciously covered her arms with her hands, which caught Naruto's attention quite a bit, and just now, he could see the bite marks on her arms.

He quickly grabbed one of her arms and seriously asked, "Who did this?"

Karin pulled her arm away so that Naruto couldn't see her marks. "Nobody, N-Naruto-kun; you don't need to worry."

However, Naruto didn't like that answer, so he took her arms again and asked, "Karin, who did this to you? I want to know who those bastards are!" Naruto demanded, getting angry. Not with Karin, but with those people who did that on her beautiful skin.

"Naruto-kun ..." she spoke, but now looking straight into Naruto's eyes, and after doing, she felt her heart jumping with joy because she could only see his concern.

Karin blushed, lowered her head and replied, "I-I have a unique ability, Naruto-kun. When a person bites me, I can heal their wounds. And Kusakage-sama took advantage of this ability, charging money to those who wanted to be healed."

Naruto clenched his fists as he whispered, "He'll die."

Karin could clearly hear him; she got worried and quickly replied, "Naruto-kun, Kusakage-sama is powerful. We're only Genin; you could never hurt him."

Naruto growled; he stood up and stated, "Karin-chan, I don't care if that bastard is the Rikudō Sennin himself. I'll make him pay for what he has done."

Naruto knew he was hasty, but he couldn't help feeling in this way.

Karin stood up again and denied, "You don't understand. I-I ... I d-don't care if Kusakage-sama did that."

She said trying to convince Naruto, who turned, placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "Say that again."

The Uzumaki girl could no longer lie. "I-I, I don't want to return to that place, Naruto-kun," she replied lowering her head.

"Then come with me. I promise you that nobody will use you ever again," Naruto promised, putting his fingers on Karin's chin, raising her head.

Karin blushed and let out a longing sigh. "B-but you're the son of the Hokage, and I a-a simple girl from a village of no relevance. I don't want to bother you."

Naruto smiled, but then he put a serious face and cut distance with Karin. "Forgive me…"

Karin blushed hugely, and unconsciously, she raised her lips. She had just met this guy, and were they now about to kiss?

She didn't know the reason, but something inside her told her that she had to be with him, and well, she wasn't going to resist that urge. He was a handsome, polite and attentive boy. Besides, he had saved her. What more could she ask for? It was a great opportunity for her, for a girl with no opportunities.

Naruto made contact, knocking his lips against Karin's, who had closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes to have a better reach.

Naruto noticed this; therefore, he put his arms around Karin's waist to bring her up to his height.

The Jinchūriki continued kissing her until he felt something surprising; Karin was pushing her tongue against his lips, requesting permission to enter. Naruto smiled and opened his lips a little, giving permission to Karin's tongue, which quickly played with his.

Naruto went to the ground, put Karin on his lap and started kissing her with more ferocity. The Uzumaki boy just wanted to have this girl in his bed, but at the same time, he didn't want to. Not because he didn't desire it, but because he didn't want to do something like that.

Naruto didn't want her to think that he only wanted to have sex with her; it was something strange, because if he wanted to do it, he would have released his pheromones. However, he hadn't even done that; something stopped him from doing it.

Something inside him wanted that to happen naturally, and he would do it, he didn't want her away from him.

Naruto then ended the long kiss, separating slowly from Karin, who was staring off; she couldn't believe that she had her first kiss and a really intense one.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized again, very close to Karin, who sighed and then looked at Naruto.

"W-why are you apologizing?" She nervously asked; she didn't want to believe he was just playing with her.

"I… I ... we barely know each other, and I have already done this. I don't want you to think badly of me," Naruto replied directly looking at those red eyes that were making him crazy, plus her glasses made her look downright sexy.

Karin put her head on Naruto's chest, and he placed his arms around Karin to hug her. "Why would I think badly of you? After all, I returned the kiss," she replied, raising her eyes to see Naruto, who smiled a little and then kissed her reddish hair.

"Karin-chan, you're beautiful," Naruto stated, stroking Karin's hair.

Karin blushed and asked, "Seriously?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "Of course. Never think otherwise. Though I have to tell you something, and I hope you understand it."

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked straight into Karin's eyes and answered, "Uhm, I… I have girlfriends."

Karin opened her eyes considerably, so he quickly corrected his words. "Yeah, well. But it's not what you think. Karin-chan, it's hard to explain. Look, I was hated and despised my entire life, until the point I thought about ending all that suffering. "

Karin didn't understand it, "But you're the son of the Hokage. Why would they hate the son of the most important person in your village?

Naruto laughed with bitterness and replied, "Well, that bastard realized that I was his son just a few months ago. He believed that I was the Kyūbi, and for that reason, he threw to the wolves."

Karin opened her eyes significantly; she was about to say she was sorry, but Naruto continued. "But that doesn't matter. What I'm trying to tell you is that I thought that I would only serve to kill those people who had caused me so much pain. However, that changed when I realized that not everyone saw me like that in this place, and those turned out to be my girls. I must say that if they became my girlfriends, it was because I had a lot to do. However, they did it as well since they approached me selflessly; they were the first ones to want to talk to the 'Demon Brat.' However, what I'm trying to say is that I'm very grateful to them. For those reasons, I have a strong attachment to them. And I don't know, but I've started to believe that I love them, just as I'm beginning to think I feel with you. I know it's very fast; we barely know each other, but it's just something that I can't avoid. Something deep inside of me tells that we should be together," Naruto finished, waiting for Karin's response.

Karin smiled, got up a little from his lap and kissed him. "You didn't need to tell me all that. I was just surprised that you had more than one girlfriend; you should be really good to keep them all happy," she paused and moved her eyebrows provocatively.

Her forwardness surprised Naruto; this girl really was sassy, and he could say for sure that he loved it.

Karin continued. "Although I also feel the same. Something tells me that I must be with you; my heart and my mind tells me that. I had never before experienced anything like this."

"So, are you not angry? Would you accept not being the only one?" Naruto asked with interest; he wanted her to accept more than anything else.

Karin nodded and replied, giving him another kiss, "Yes, but if you promise that you won't forget me."

"Never," Naruto quickly replied, giving her another hot kiss, which she gladly returned. After a few minutes, they took distance, and both were blushing.

Naruto smiled; this had definitely escalated quickly, even for him. But as the Jinchūriki had already said it, he couldn't avoid it, and he thought it had something to do with the fact that she was an Uzumaki woman. The old man had told him that something like this would happen when he met Uzumaki women. But hey, the Uzumaki women were beautiful, and that became clear when he saw how the Uzumakis of that time were.

Naruto and Karin stood up as he said, "Okay, Karin-chan. Time to return to my team, I'll tell you a few things as we arrive. Now hold on to me, I know a way to get there quickly."

Karin nodded and grabbed one of Naruto's hands, but the Namikaze quickly carried her bridal style, which made her blush, "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

Naruto didn't answer, he smiled and floated, which made Karin's eyes open widely. "You can fly!" she exclaimed fascinatedly.

Naruto spoke, "That's a secret, Karin-chan; don't tell anyone, okay?" Karin nodded quickly.

Naruto then slowly flew where his teammates were. He didn't want to go fast since he knew that Karin would enjoy this experience, and he also wanted to tell her some things before they arrived.

After flying for about 15 minutes, Naruto landed near the river. "We're close," Naruto said looking at Karin, who was looking at him eyes full of admiration. "Uhm, what's up with that look?" Naruto asked.

Karin jumped on him again and exclaimed, "One more lap! Please, Naruto-kun! I want to fly again!" She asked, smiling widely.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "I promise you that we'll do many laps later, Karin-chan, but now I must return to my team and then go to the Tower. Here isn't anything else to see."

Karin nodded, and they walked until spotting the camp. The redheaded girl saw that Sai came closer quickly and knelt down before Naruto. "Naruto-sama, some Genin have said that they've come to kill you. Haku-san and I have already captured them. We thought it would be best to let you decide what to do with them."

Naruto nodded, and when he was about to speak, Haku left the tent and ran straight at him before jumping on him, giving him a kiss.

Then she pulled away. "I'm glad you are already well, Naruto-kun. But don't ever leave without telling me before. You could have ended up destroying the forest," Haku scolded at the end.

Naruto laughed a little as he scratched his head. "Don't worry, Haku-chan; you should thank Karin-chan that I didn't do that. If it weren't for her, I would be lying somewhere in the forest due to the Chakra consumption."

Haku didn't know who Karin was until she saw a girl next to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, is she also? You know…" Haku asked squinting.

Naruto waved his hands defensively and replied, "Y-Yes! But there's a good explanation. I'll tell you later." Then he looked at Karin, who had a strange smile on her face.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to it and continued, "Karin-chan, this beautiful woman is Haku, and Haku-chan, this preciousness is Karin. I hope that both of you can get along."

Naruto stepped back and saw that Karin quickly approached Haku to shake hands with her. "Nice to meet you, Haku-san, I hope we can get along, and that we can satisfy Naruto-kun."

Haku blushed a lot, and Naruto's eyes opened widely; this girl was definitely sassy.

He didn't say anything about it and continued, "Okay, now that you know each other. Please Haku-chan; tell me where my supposed murderers are."

Haku nodded and made a sign for Naruto to follow her.

Naruto said nothing and just did so, and Sai and Karin as well. They entered into the woods until arriving at a small ice dome. Everyone went in, and Naruto saw the three Sound Genin held by what looked like ink snakes.

"Sai, release Kin-chan right now." Sai quickly complied with the order of his master.

Kin rubbed her body; those snakes were squeezing a lot.

Then she saw Naruto standing in front of her and looking at her with an emotionless gaze, which scared her a little bit. "Naruto-kun, I'm so…"

She couldn't finish because Naruto helped her to stand up.

"Don't worry, Kin-chan, I know you couldn't do anything, or else these bastards would have done something that they would have regretted for the rest of their lives." Naruto interrupted.

Kin felt relieved; therefore, she looked at her teammates, who were looking at her with pure hatred.

"Sai, pull that thing off their mouths," Naruto ordered, and Sai quickly pulled their gags off.

Zaku immediately shouted quite angrily, "You fucking bitch! Once Orochimaru-sama finds out about this, he'll do experiments with you!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Idiot! Do you not see the situation you are in? If I were you, I would choose my words properly."

Zaku snorted and chuckled, Naruto, tired of his attitude, took him by his hair. He raised him until having him up to height, and with his other fist, he started giving him repeated blows in his face.

Zaku couldn't help being surprised. These punches were so powerful that he already felt head injuries, and if he continued with that intensity, he would certainly end up killing him. However, Naruto suddenly stopped and threw him to the ground.

The Uzumaki wiped with a rag the blood from his hand. Zaku tried to say something, but he couldn't because Naruto had broken all his teeth. Besides, he felt his life fading way, and for that reason, he didn't have strength to open his mouth.

Naruto then looked at Kin, who had eyes wide open. He grabbed his Ninjato and handed it over to Kin. "Finish him off," Naruto stated, taking her out of her daze.

She took a few steps back, and Naruto growled and exclaimed while approaching her, "Finish him off, Kin-chan! He can no longer hurt you; don't be afraid. Show him that you're the one who has the power now. Kill that bastard," Naruto said, putting his Ninjato in Kin's hand, who held it sheepishly.

"B-but what if..." She tried to say.

Naruto placed a finger on her lips and continued, "Shhhh. Relax, they can't hurt you anymore. You now have the power, face your fears. Trust me; you'll feel better once you do it."

Naruto knew this wouldn't be easy for her, heck, not even he could make his first kill in cold blood so easily.

Kin then grabbed the handle of the Ninjato tightly and slowly walked towards Zaku, who had his face completely ruined and covered in blood.

The Sound Genin saw Kin standing in front of him, and he smirked as he could while he spat some blood in front of her.

Kin grabbed the handle of the Ninjato, she kneeled down, put the tip down and raised her arms as high as she could before lowering it quickly.

However, just when it was in front of Zaku's head, she stopped and said with tears in her eyes. "I can't do it, N-Naruto-kun. I-If Orochimaru-sama finds out about this; then he'll make worse things to me." She shuddered slightly.

Naruto began to get closer, but he couldn't since he heard something that made him outraged. "Y-Yo-you're a u-us-useless b-bi-bitch. D-damn w-whore-e, O-Orochimaru-sama w-will not only f-fi-finish you o-off, b-but also your little whore f-fr-friend." And then he spat directly on the face of Kin, who went completely blank.

Her eyes suddenly lost their brightness; she just squeezed the handle tightly, and at full speed, she stabbed Zaku's skull. However, she didn't stop there, she pulled the Ninjato out and stabbed his body repeatedly. "Shut uuuuupp!" Kin yelled, continuing stabbing to a more than dead Zaku.

Naruto approached her since he concluded that she was losing her mind. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, which made Kin find herself. "Relax. He can't hurt you anymore." Naruto said stroking her hair.

Kin trembled and felt her legs weak, which made her almost fall, but Naruto hugged her even harder so she didn't. Therefore, Kin could only do one thing... Cry.

Naruto just stroked her hair; he just let her vent. He turned his head slightly and noticed that Karin was trembling slightly, as she covered her face.

Therefore, he created a clone, which walked over Karin and asked, "Karin-chan, let's go. What do you think if we take the ride that I promised you?"

Karin instantly left her state and jumped on Naruto's clone, which quickly caught her in his arms.

The clone just smiled and walked away so that Karin can have a tour around the skies. After a few minutes, Naruto realized that Kin calmed down, so he asked. "Do you feel better now?"

Kin then pulled back and replied as she wiped the tears. "Y-Yes, thank you, Naruto-kun. I-I don't know what happened; I suddenly lost control. I've never done anything like that before."

Naruto gave her a soft kiss, which surprised her pleasantly. "Your reaction is understandable; anyone would react in the same way if someone threatened the people who are precious to us."

Kin nodded, and she then separated entirely from Naruto. Then all those who were still in the dome looked at Dosu, who seemed quite nervous. "Kin-chan, you can leave if you want; I'll take care of him." Kin shook her head and replied, "I want to stay, Naruto-kun; Dosu has been almost as despicable as Zaku."

Naruto then looked at Sai, who nodded and pulled the gag off. Naruto slowly approached him, looked into his eyes and said, "Hmmm, there are so many ways to murder you, I can't settle for just one."

Dosu got quite scared and replied more than nervous, "W-wait, t-think about it, I can be helpful- I know a lot about Orochimaru, I can tell you about his plans. I'm sure that the Hokage will be grateful."

Nevertheless, Naruto laughed aloud, "Hahaha, trust me; I already know about Orochimaru's plans, as well as his future plans. Anyway, it's a shame that you have nothing to offer me. I think that means that you have to die." Naruto smiled darkly.

Dosu got even more nervous; he tried to say something, but he couldn't because the next thing he saw left him quite surprised. Some tentacles of what appeared to be made of metal came out of Naruto's arm, they coiled around his forehead and neck, holding him tightly.

Then all who were there were surprised to see how Naruto's hand changed to what appeared to be a cannon, which revolved for a moment before stopping.

Then the metal tentacles removed the bandages from his, and Dosu saw that Naruto slowly approached a cannon towards his mouth.

He tried to say something again, but he couldn't because the cannon lengthened and became smaller for every inch that it lengthened. Finally, the cannon went into his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

"Look, Dosu. I'll spare your life if you manage to say: Oh great Naruto-sama, please forgive my miserable and pathetic life. I swear to you that I'll never be a bad boy again."

Dosu opened his eyes and tried to say those words, but only gibberish came out from his mouth.

Since Naruto didn't hear what he wanted, he looked at his other hand as if there were a clock. "Hmmm, I'm sorry; your time has run out."

Dosu panicked; he tried to scream, but it was useless. He felt that the cannon in his mouth started to heat up and release a strange sound.

When Naruto saw the look of horror on Dosu's face; he couldn't help smiling. He then released the attack, which destroyed Dosu's head and the ice wall that was behind him as well.

The blood poured everywhere, and much of it ended up on Naruto's face, who didn't flinch. He withdrew the tentacle around of what was left of Dosu's neck before deactivating his Rinnegan. After doing it, his hand returned to normal. "This power is great; I can't wait to use it on another bastard."

Naruto then closed his fist, stretched his arm out and started making noises as if he were shooting with his hand as he pointed it in different directions.

Everyone got out of their shock after seeing him doing that, and they couldn't help but sweatdropping at his childish behavior, even after killing someone in such a way.

After a few minutes, Naruto turned around and said, "Okay, it's time to go to the Tower; we don't have anything else to do here."

Naruto noticed that everyone was looking at him strangely, so he asked, "What are you staring at?"

Haku sighed and answered, "Blood… your face."

Naruto scratched his head clumsily and pulled out another handkerchief. "How do I look now?" Naruto asked, giving a sensual smile.

Kin and Haku blushed a little and answered at the same time. "Handsome."

Both stared at each other before smiling. Naruto did it as well and gave a round of applause. "Okay, wait for me outside while I get rid of these bastards."

All went outside, and Naruto did some hand seals as he activated his Rinnegan.

 _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu._ " He put one hand on the ground, and a puff of smoke revealed a two-headed dog. "Have fun," Naruto stated and left the dome.

The dog, which wasn't very big, quickly began to devour Dosu's body before moving on to Zaku's. Once Naruto was outside, he saw his clone landing, along with Karin, who had a big smile on her face. "Naruto-kun, you're incredible!" She stated, still in the arms of the clone.

Naruto approached her, lowering her from the clone's arms and asked, "How was your trip, Karin-chan?" He caressed her cheek, which made her blush again.

"Phenomenal," she whispered, enjoying the touching.

Naruto smiled and stopped, much to her disappointment. Naruto turned around and looked at everyone. "I don't think I have to say this, but I'll do it anyway. All that you have seen in this place is a secret; you can't tell anyone. Understood?"

Quickly everyone nodded, and Naruto smiled before creating a shadow clone. "Here you have a heaven scroll, and the other one is of earth. Search for Ino-chan and give her the one she needs. I'm sure she couldn't find a scroll because of those two cowards that she has as teammates."

The clone nodded, grabbed the scrolls and ran out of there, towards the direction he could feel Ino's Chakra.

Naruto then created another clone; he called Kin and his new clone called Haku. Both girls approached, and both of them carried the girls in bridal style, something that surprised them. "W-What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked blushing due to the position.

Naruto's clone didn't respond. Instead, he floated and flew towards the Tower. Karin didn't ask much and jumped on her clone, who caught her in his arms. Then he did the same as the other clone.

"Kin-chan, you're not afraid of heights, are you?" Naruto asked with concern, not wanting her to feel worse.

Kin shook her head and answered, "No, Naruto-kun; I would love to fly."

Naruto smiled and nodded; he looked at Sai and continued, "You can create those hawks of yours, see you at the tower; don't be late."

Sai nodded, seeing Naruto floating and then flying slowly towards the tower.

Naruto didn't rush because he wanted Kin to enjoy the experience, and he also wanted her to think of something else besides her first kill.

Kin couldn't help being surprised; they were flying quite high, and everything looked tiny. She had no idea that flying was possible; for that reason, she was looking at Naruto with surprise, and also with love in her eyes.

Though they had met a few days ago, Naruto was the first man who had treated her with respect, and also had helped her to get rid of those two who had mistreated her since years ago.

She snuggled into Naruto, releasing continuous sighs. She was falling in love with Naruto, and she liked that feeling. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft breeze that crashed against her face.

When she opened her eyes, she realized they were landing on the roof of the Forest's Tower.

Naruto lowered her gently and then looked towards the others. "Okay, let's enter and take a well-deserved rest."

Everyone nodded followed him to the bottom of the tower.

Once there, Naruto remembered Anko's words; therefore, he opened both scrolls and instantly a puff of smoke appeared, which revealed a silver-haired man.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, raising a hand and giving an eye smile.

He noticed that there were more people besides Naruto's group, so he asked. "Hmmm, what are they doing with you, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged and answered, "Hello, Kakashi. Hatake. They are with me because their comrades died in the test, and I couldn't leave them alone there. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to rest. Don't worry; we already know the speech of the scrolls. Goodbye."

He didn't pay more attention and walked inside the Tower along the others. Kakashi tried to stop him, but Naruto just ignored him.

The copy ninja sighed; he wanted to approach Naruto. But he had been unable because he had been very busy, and for that reason, he had asked to be the person who would appear on his scroll.

He shrugged, took his Orange book and began to read it as he disappeared in a Shunshin.

* * *

**Notes**

**Okay, chapter finished.**

**Let's talk about someone and that someone is Karin. In this fic, I wanted to add her to the harem at the beginning.**

**Karin was the first member I had in mind, but unfortunately, it wasn't possible before because only now they would meet.**

**Another thing, if you think it happened too fast, let me explain it; Naruto developed an ability as well as a debility after touching the Apple, which is to feel attracted to the Uzumaki women. And that's what happened with Karin, and she felt something similar.**

**Another thing, this will happen with most redheads that you know in Naruto, so I'll make some redheads Uzumaki, but Naruto will have the willpower to resist his impulses after this encounter. Well, at least until some point.**

**The weakness of the Kage Bunshin is simple. Naruto extracted the small portion of Chakra and the soul of that clone, and without it, the information couldn't return to the original. So, Naruto obtained Orochimaru's secrets.**

**For people who haven't read "Awakening" yet, I invite you to do it; it's kind of interesting.**

**Okay, until next time.**


	19. Chapter 18: The preliminaries begin

Human talking, "Show me what you got!"

Human thinking,  _"Pathetic."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"This will be fun."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"I think I was wrong."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Lemon detected.**

 

* * *

** Chapter 18 **

After Kakashi had tried to talk with the members of Team 13, they had settled within the Tower. Naruto smiled when being here, the place where he became ‘a complete man,' as Kurama would say it; he saw this place as something special.

They continued walking until they reached the second floor. The rooms were here, and Naruto knew it very well. They proceeded to take the rooms, and the girls had tried to come in the same room as Naruto, especially Karin, but unfortunately, this wasn't possible because the people in charge wouldn't allow it.

At first, the girls had been angry, but Naruto had said that once the exam was over, they would have lots of free time, so they didn't complain more and went in different rooms. Those in charge had allowed Karin and Kin to stay since the examination period wasn't over yet, but once the five days had passed, they would have to return to the village and talk to their Jounin sensei to know what they would do next.

Naruto lay on the bed with crossed arms as he stared at the ceiling. He was still thinking about Orochimaru's curse mark, and about how he would get the second level. He didn't know what Orochimaru had planned because after processing Orochimaru's memories, he decided to block them. That guy was sick, and Naruto didn't want to keep seeing anything else about him.

He could process the information of the ritual that unlocked the second level; he could easily replicate it once he left the village. However, he didn't have the slightest idea how to unlock the third level. Maybe it was something similar, and he would only have to find a way to do it.

He also managed to understand a little more about the seal; it seemed that the reason for the changes was that the Curse Mark absorbed Natural Energy at the second level.

Naruto sighed; he still felt bad for failing Anko. If he had known that the Apple would have affected him in such a way, he wouldn't have used it with Sai yet. However, it was something he couldn't help.

Since he had woken up from his coma, he had realized that his emotions had suffered many changes. Now he became angry and lost control more easily. He also noticed something else, and that's what he told Karin.

He now understood better the meaning of the word 'love.' How could he not? After seeing the way his family lived, how they were, and then seeing them dying, it opened his eyes.

Naruto had always loved his girls, but he had always refused to accept that feeling because no one in his life had given him that, so he denied it as impossible.

But then his girls came to his life, and they had offered him that, and much more; that was strange from him. Though he was grateful to them, he didn't want to accept that there were people who could love him.

However, after what happened on his mission in Uzushiogakure, he concluded that he couldn't deny that feeling anymore.

He had wondered how many people had died that day without telling the people they loved about their feelings just because they didn't want to, or because they were afraid. And Naruto decided to stop being afraid; his girls loved him, and he loved them too. Although it was still a bit confusing for him, he was sure that he would soon get used to his feelings.

And it wasn't all that bad, everyone had the right to love, and he always said he would respect women, as long as they didn't try to kill him.

Naruto sighed again; this wouldn't be easy to say. How could he explain that he loved more than one woman? As far as he knew, one person could only love another one, and this was confusing him. Perhaps love with multiple people was possible? He didn't know it, and this was confusing him a lot. More than ever before Naruto wanted his mother to be with him since he was sure that she knew about these things. After all, she was a woman, and women knew about this stuff, didn't they? He didn't want to ask his girls about it since he didn't know how they would take it.

Naruto sighed again; he was certainly sighing a lot lately. There was much more that he wanted to think about, but he couldn't because someone knocked on the door. He knew who it was since he could recognize her Chakra, so he just said, "Come in."

The person entered the room; Naruto just continued staring at the ceiling and asked. "What's up, Haku-chan?"

Haku closed the door and answered, "Naruto-kun… I want to talk about something."

Naruto rose up a bit and sat on the edge of the bed. He patted at his side, so Haku sat there. "What do you want to talk about, Haku-chan?"

Haku lowered her head slightly and replied, "It's about the girls."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What about them?"

Haku looked into his eyes and responded, "I don’t know; I've noticed that you seem to attract more and more women, and I don't think that you're going to stop. In this test, I have seen that at least three girls have shown feelings for you, and it seems that you’ve accepted them. Naruto-kun, what do you think of us?"

Naruto could see the sadness and hope in Haku's eyes. The Uzumaki sighed, stood up and lay back against the wall. "Haku-chan, are you angry?"

Haku looked away and replied, "N-no, it’s not that; it’s just that I thought that maybe you’re getting bored of us, and that was why you wanted to have new girlfriends," Haku stated, now looking at Naruto.

He had opened his eyes a little bit before putting a grave expression as he approached Haku to sit down at her side.

Naruto looked straight into her eyes as he caressed her cheek. "Haku-chan, don't ever think that again. You girls are the best things that have happened in my miserable life. Yes, you're right; I may attract more and more girls. But I don't do it just for fun or because I don't feel anything for you. Haku-chan, I do it because I see something special and unique in each of you. You already know who I am, and if I wanted to play with your feelings, I'd have slept with all those women that want to have me in their beds, not only in my organization but also in this village. You already know of my stupid fan club, and you have seen me avoiding them like the plague. Haku-chan, don't think something like that again because… b-because I-I…" Naruto stuttered at the end.

Haku was thrilled since she thought that maybe Naruto was trying to say those words that she had been waiting to hear. For this reason, she decided to help him a little bit. "Why, Naruto-kun?" She asked blushing while her eyes sparkled with excitement.

She slowly approached her head, and Naruto couldn't help answering, "Because I love you."

Haku's heart jumped of happiness; she knew that Naruto wasn't lying because she could only feel the sincerity in his words.

Both made contact and shared a gentle and loving kiss. They moved away, and Haku couldn't help smiling with happiness before hugging the Uzumaki. "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto returned the hug and put his chin on Haku's shoulder as he caressed her hair. "I'm glad to hear that, Haku-chan. But don't ever think that again, I will always love you, as well as the others girls. Never think otherwise."

Haku smiled again, but she felt like a fool for doubting Naruto. However, she had been able to bring Naruto's true feelings to the surface. After that, she blushed and pushed Naruto away from her shoulder before directly looking into his eyes. "Naruto-kun… I… I want to show you the love I feel for you."

Naruto understood what she meant, but he decided to play with her. "Haku-chan, we’ve just arrived, where will you get Sake in this place?” Naruto asked with a half-smile.

However, Haku gave a soft knock on his head. Naruto rubbed it and exclaimed. "Hey! That hur... ts."

He stammered at the end due to the glorious sight in front of him. It was obviously Haku, and she was giving such a charming and sexy smile that Naruto was speechless.

** Lemon**

Haku then took advantage of Naruto's state and quickly pushed him on the bed before placing herself on top of him. "Well, Anko-san told me that there is a drink that you like more than the Sake," Haku stated, rubbing her intimacy against Naruto’s.

The Jinchūriki was frankly surprised. Wow! Haku had certainly changed a lot in these four months, and Naruto loved her new attitude. He smiled as he put his hands on Haku's butt, "Hmmm, where could I get that drink?" Naruto asked while caressing her butt.

Haku, feeling hotter, rubbed faster and replied, "I... I don't know. Anko-san says that you have an exceptional talent for finding 'that' drink."

Naruto smiled; he quickly turned her, got on top of her, and pulled Haku's kimono off. He was definitely surprised to see Haku's body; everything on her was perfect.

Naruto stopped observing her figure and sniffed her body. "Hmmm, I can feel something around here, but I'm not sure."

Naruto slowly moved his head around Haku's body. She blushed but was also happy because they would finally ‘become one.’

He sniffed in different parts of Haku's body; her neck, her face, her underarms, her stomach, anyway, her whole body, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"I think I'm close," Naruto spoke again, kissing Haku's body and slowly going down to her intimate part.

Once Naruto was there, he exclaimed, "I think it's here!"

Haku smiled and replied, "Why don't you taste it to see if you're right?"

Naruto smiled back and proceeded to remove Haku’s white panty slowly, and she then stretched her legs.

Afterward, Naruto threw it to the floor, and then again, he approached his head at Haku's cavity, breathing deeply.

Haku blushed, "N-Naruto-kun, this is so embarrassing."

Naruto smiled; it seemed that there still was some of the old Haku there, but hey, that just made her even more special. The Uzumaki pulled his tongue out and gave a lick to its entire length, which made Haku slightly arch back.

Naruto smiled and savored the flavor. "Hmmm, it seems that I've found the source, Haku-chan; this is delicious!" He stated and bent down before putting his tongue into her intimacy.

Naruto didn't hurry; he did this slowly because he wanted Haku to enjoy the moment. The Uzumaki continued, giving occasional kisses and licks until he could see that Haku was reaching her climax.

Haku, unable to hold it any longer, put her legs around his head and her hands in his hair, pushing him further inside. "Naruto-kun!" Haku shouted, releasing her fluids on Naruto's face, which he drank without complaint.

When Naruto felt that Haku's grip became weaker, he pulled his head away, and he wiped his mouth with a smile. "Hmmm, the drink was delicious, Haku-chan. But what do you say if we continue with the main course?"

Haku wiped the sweat from her forehead, already recovered from her recent orgasm; she smiled and nodded as she opened her legs a little bit. "Well, I would say, go ahead."

Naruto smiled and pulled his clothes off; he placed himself on top of Haku and raised her legs before holding her ankles.

This position made Haku blush; therefore she looked away. Naruto giggled as he put his member in front of Haku's entrance, slowly introducing it until breaking her hymen.

Naruto stopped and looked directly into Haku's eyes. "You can move," Haku instantly said.

Naruto told her that there was no need to hurry, but she replied it was fine. He asked no more and slowly began to move.

She moaned while increased the speed of his thrusts. *Naruto-kun! This is great! I can't believe I didn't try this out long ago!" Haku shouted as she clutched the blankets.

After a few minutes of constant thrusting, both felt their impending climax. Naruto gave one final thrust and released his load inside of her, and Haku released a mighty scream and an intense orgasm.

The Uzumaki slowly pulled his member out before lying down beside her. He looked into her eyes as he pushed some of her tufts to the sides. "Haku-chan, you're so beautiful," Naruto stated, giving her a soft and gentle kiss.

The Yuki felt her eyes a bit teary and returned the kiss. "I love you, Naruto-kun," she added.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "I love you too, Haku-chan."

Haku sighed in happiness; she moved closer and gave him a hug, which he returned. After a while, they both fell asleep; the events at the Forest of Death left them exhausted.

Three Days Later.

Today was the last day of the second part of the Chunin exam. The teams that made it through the test were in a large hall.

The Jounin Sensei of each approved group were there too, in addition to several doctors, some ANBU, and Minato. They were in front of the Genin, who were patiently waiting for the beginning of the last part of the exam.

Many things happened in those three days. Naruto had forgotten to place a privacy seal in the room, and needless to say what the reactions of the next day were.

Regardless, Naruto had spoken with Karin quite a bit; he wanted to know more about her. He also told her what to do once she left the forest. The Uzumaki boy said the same he told Kurotsuchi, but of course, without killing her sensei; Naruto would take care of that once he left this place.

He talked a lot with Kin; she was still a bit shocked due to what had happened in the forest, but he always knew how to calm her down, and nothing made him happier than seeing her happy.

He saw the brothers of the Sand a couple of times too; Naruto had flirted a lot with Temari.

He had also joked with Kankurō a couple of occasions, and Gaara kept looking at him like a maniac.

That same day Ino's Team had arrived. She thanked Naruto for giving her the scroll that she needed, and Chouji and Shikamaru were grateful to Naruto for once in their lives. Then Tenten's Team had arrived, and then at night... Well, there was no need to give details about that.

Before the day of the final test, Naruto had sent Karin and Kin to his apartment to wait for him until his arrival.

And now they were listening to a boring speech of his father about the reasons of the Chunin Exams. Naruto didn't pay attention until he could hear a familiar voice. "All right, brats! The preliminaries for the third exam are about to start; this test will consist of one against one combats. All who qualify will pass to the third round of the Chunin exams that will be held a month from now."

Naruto looked up and saw Anko, who looked at him with a smile, but Naruto lowered his head as he clenched his fists.

After seeing his reaction, Anko got worried.  _"What's wrong with you, Naruto-kun?"_  

She looked at Naruto fists and saw that blood was coming out of them. Now she was anxious; she just wanted to go there and ask him what was wrong, but unfortunately, it wasn't possible yet.

They would speak once the test finished. She knew that he now had Orochimaru's mark, and she will need to ask him about that too.

Within Naruto’s body, Kurama could only sigh. He looked happy these days, but now he looked guilty and angry. The Nine-Tails would never understand humans.

The fact that this was just a preliminary surprised most of the Genin; there were a few who had just arrived, and they would have to fight already. Many asked why, and Minato replied that there were many candidates and other reasons that Naruto didn’t pay attention to.

After that, a sickly-looking Jounin stepped forward; Naruto recognized him instantly. However, he said nothing. "Very well, *cough* *cough* *cough* those unwillingly of participating may withdraw now. *Cough* *cough*."

Kabuto raised his hand and then withdrew. Naruto knew that Kabuto was up to something, the reason why he needed to keep an eye on him.

There were six teams of Konoha counting his, the team of Suna, and the team of Kumogakure.

Naruto paid attention to the last ones, especially to the girl who was with them, feeling the same impulse he had felt with Karin. However, he held it back and looked to the front; he would talk to her later.

"Now we'll start the fights. Remember, it will be one against one fights; everything is permitted. *Cough* But I can stop a fight if I see it necessary. Anyway, let's start with the battles… Open it."

With that said, something on the wall opened and revealed a display that showed the Genin’s names randomly.

After a few seconds, it stopped. "Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akadō take a step forward; the others leave the arena so that the fight can be performed," Hayate said.

Everyone left and headed to the observation area.

All the teams along with their Jounin Sensei were in different spots, all but Anko; she had to stay with the other examiners.

Those present looked towards the arena while Naruto stared at the redheaded girl of Kumo. He was sure that she was an Uzumaki, and he would definitely speak to her once Sasuke's fight was over.

Menma, meanwhile, shouted that he wouldn't forgive Sasuke if he lost, which only made the Uchiha smile. After a few seconds, the fight started.

Sasuke had trouble at first because he had underestimated his opponent, and Yoroi took advantage of that to absorb his chakra.

Sasuke took the battle seriously, and after a few moments, the Uchiha defeated him after giving him a strong kick called ‘the Lion Combo.’ The technique reminded Naruto of Lee's Omote Renge, who was staring at him as he squeezed the bars sharply.

Hayate declared Sasuke as the winner, so he returned with his teammates, but not before looking at Naruto, who was still staring at the Kumo girl.

The Uchiha shrugged and returned to his companions, who congratulated him for winning his battle so quickly.

Karui, who was this girl's name, noticed that Naruto was staring at her. That bothered her a bit, but of course, she couldn’t see Naruto very well because he was on the other end of the room. "Who the hell is that guy? And why the hell is he looking at me like that?" She whispered.

Her companion, a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair; replied. "Maybe he wants you to fall in love with him, so you betray the village, or maybe he wants you to assassinate Raikage-sama, or maybe he wants…"

However, he couldn’t finish because Karui had hit his head. "Shut up, Omoi!" Karui shouted.

The other woman of their team observed impassively; this girl was Samui.

They looked at the display again since the names reappeared.

"Shino Aburame and Rock Lee, please come to this place."

Lee instantly jumped down, and Shino approached slowly. Naruto wanted to see this fight, but since he had already seen Lee fighting before the exams; he knew that Lee would win. Shino was an excellent Genin, but that wouldn’t be enough to defeat Lee.

Naruto, tired of waiting, used a Shunshin and appeared right next to Karui, surprising her team.  _"This guy really knows how to move. Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"_   Their Jounin Sensei thought.

They quickly turned around, seeing with surprise the guy who changed the mind of the first examiner. Karui was about to yell something, but she couldn’t for some strange reason; she just stared at him.

Naruto smiled and took one of Karui's hands; he bowed his head before kissing it. That action surprised Karui; what the hell was this guy thinking? She wanted to scold him, but she was unable to.

Samui and Omoi were also surprised, even more so because Karui didn’t punch the guy yet.

"Excuse me, Miss, could you be so kind as to share your name with me?" Naruto kindly asked with a smile.

Karui mentally squinted,  _"Don't think that I'll say it, stupid idiot!"_

 "M-My name is K-Karui,” she automatically answered.

The redheaded girl opened her eyes in surprise, " _What the hell? Why did I respond to this idiot_?"

Naruto smiled and continue, "Nice to meet, Karui-chan; my name is Naruto."

Karui then remembered the kiss, and she unconsciously touched her hand. It was the first time she experienced something like that, and she found it odd.

The Kunoichi squinted again, and just when Karui thought that she could scold Naruto, an impulse made her say, "Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."

The eyes of the Kumo-nin widened, even Samui’s, who always seemed to have an emotionless gaze. Something strange was happening to Karui since she had never shown interest in boys. And it was odd that she already called him affectionately, to a guy she had just met.

They couldn't understand what was happening. Too bad they didn’t know about the Uzumaki attraction, if they did, it wouldn't have been so difficult to comprehend.

Naruto smiled again and was about to say something when he heard a voice behind him. "Yo! Nine Boy! My name is Killer Bee; I'm the Jounin sensei of this team."

Naruto turned and looked at him while remembering how he had called him; the Uzumaki looked into his eyes with a severe expression and uttered, "Hachibi."

His Genin were surprised; they were sure that that information was unknown for Konoha, even more for a Genin. Even though his father had fought against their Sensei in the past; they doubted that his father had shared that information.

Bee smiled again and was about to make another of his bad rhymes when a voice in his head shouted,  **"Bee!"**

Bee automatically entered in his mindscape, appearing over the nose of a huge octopus. "Yo! What's up my friend?"

Gyūki put on a serious face and replied,  **"This guy… Don't joke with him. This guy isn't ordinary; I can feel a great power within him."**

Bee didn’t see anything unusual and replied, “The power of your brother flows inside him! Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

Gyūki shook his head and answered, **"No, I can't explain it, but it's something else. Bee, don't joke with this guy; I can feel a great evil within him, and it’s not Kurama... _Besides, this is not the essence of Kurama; that within him is not the Kurama that I remember. This Kurama is pure evil, but for some strange reason, it seems that he trusts his Jinchūriki._ Bee, I repeat you, don't joke with him. Avoid him if you can. "**

Bee believed that his companion was exaggerating, and just when he was about to talk about it, something made him leave his mindscape. "Are you done talking to him? If you'll excuse me, I want to keep talking with Karui-chan."

The Genin didn’t understand what Naruto meant, but Bee could, and he was frankly surprised.

The Jounin tried to say something, but he couldn’t because Naruto started talking with Karui, who surprisingly was starting to blush.

"And how is the weather in Kumo, Karui-chan? Is it cold?" Naruto asked; he already knew the answer since he had traveled to the Land of Lightning in his days as an ANBU.

Karui had an internal struggle, much of her wanted to talk with Naruto, but her other hand, and though it was minimal, wanted to scold him. Nevertheless, she couldn't, so she smiled and was about to answer him when they heard in the arena, "Winner Rock Lee."

She didn’t bother to look there since Naruto continued looking at her with such a charming smile.

She smiled, and just when she was about to answer Naruto's question, someone else interrupted her.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted.

A vein popped out on her forehead; she clenched her fists and was about to yell when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw an expression that would have made Samui proud, which surprised her a little bit.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, staring at him.

Lee clenched his right fist tightly; he raised it before pointing his thumb down. "You're going down."

Naruto mentally smiled. He would be more than happy to see if he was able to do that.

Those who knew Naruto didn't take Lee's threat seriously, but those who didn't know him well couldn’t help but wonder why he said that. Though most wondered what Naruto was doing with these ninjas of Kumo; especially Neji, who felt quite annoyed with their presence, but he just kept his impassive gaze. He trusted in Naruto; maybe he had a reason.

Hayate approached Lee and continued, "Alright, Lee. * Cough * you can return to your place, we have to continue with the fights."

Lee shrugged before looking back at Naruto, seeing him talking with a blushing Karui.

Lee growled and clenched his fists, but then jumped up and returned with the rest of his teammates. Tenten and Gai congratulated him, but Lee didn’t care; he only cared about Naruto.

Back in the arena, Hayate coughed again while doctors took Shino away. After they had left, the names appeared on the display.

"Sakura Haruno and Karui, please come down to the arena. *Cough* *cough*" Hayate asked.

Karui sighed in disappointment since she was having a good conversation with Naruto.

The Jinchūriki put a hand on her shoulder, approached his head at Karui's ear and whispered, "Karui-chan, if you win, we'll have some Kenjutsu practices… alone."

Karui shuddered when feeling his breath against her ear. She blushed, but nobody besides Naruto noticed it.

Naruto watched Karui walking down the stairs; she was pretty, but her clothes hid much of her beauty. Perhaps the people in Kumo didn’t appreciate her as they should, which made him angry. Especially because he was sure that she was the daughter of an Uzumaki woman, who Kumo kidnapped to use her for breeding.

The thought of what the woman had to suffer made him boil with anger. However, he wouldn’t say anything about it yet.

Naruto leaned back against the wall and saw that the other two Genin of Kumo were looking at him incredulously.

"What's up?" Naruto asked while looking at Omoi, who was watching him open-mouthed, but he closed it, shrugged and turned around without responding. Samui also did the same, to watch Karui's fight.

Bee was carefully looking at Naruto. He couldn’t detect the evil that the Hachibi had spoken about; in fact, he seemed very quiet. The Jounin tried to take a step forward to talk to Naruto, but a shout in his head stopped him, **"Bee! I told you already, don't bother him!"**

Bee squinted; he could feel some fear in his words, why would one of the most powerful Bijūs be afraid of a child? Also, he was a mere Genin; Bee didn't understand this, so he decided to ask.  _"Yo! Hachibi my friend, what's wrong? Why are you talking like a scared chicken?"_

Gyūki didn't answer; he only cut the connection. It wasn't fear, but there was something about Naruto that made him feel insecure. He wasn’t sure, but the only thing he knew was that Bee had to avoid that guy; nothing good would happen if that boy got angry.

Meanwhile, Karui and Sakura were facing each other. Sakura had a Kunai in her hands and Karui her Katana; Hayate was right in the middle of them.

Hayate then looked at both, raised his hand and lowered it quickly while saying. "Start."

Sakura wanted to make fun of her clothes, but luckily, she didn’t get the chance because Karui immediately went on the attack.

Sakura was surprised but blocked Karui's attack just barely on instinct. The redheaded girl moved her Katana, pushing Sakura's Kunai aside. When seeing the opening, she kicked Sakura's stomach, throwing her a few meters back.

Naruto shook his head; what the hell did she do all these months? She was pathetic.

The Uzumaki sighed, maybe he would ask Anko to train her a little; just because training with her wouldn’t be easy. And maybe she would stop fawning over Sasuke if she managed to endure Anko’s training.

Menma cheered for Sakura, who slowly stood up, with one hand on her stomach. "That…didn't... hurt me," Sakura stated, but everyone could tell it was otherwise.

"Give up; little princess, you can't beat me," Karui expressed, returning to her first stance.

Sakura smiled; she made hand seals and exclaimed while running towards Karui, "I'll show you who the princess is!"

She ended her hand seals and four replicas of herself appeared, which were running at full speed towards Karui.

Naruto led his hand to his forehead; this was so pathetic that was making him cringe. He would tell Anko to help Sakura a little bit.

Ino couldn’t believe that Sakura was only able to do something like that. The blonde Kunoichi thought that she would be stronger because Menma and Sasuke were her teammates.

Sakura smiled since she was about to reach Karui, believing that the Kumo Kunoichi didn’t notice which was the real one. However, Karui moved towards her, knocking her down to the ground as she placed the edge of her Katana against Sakura's neck.

Hayate quickly declared, "Winner *cough* *cough* Karui."

Karui stood up while sheathing her Katana. "Wow, girl. If this is all you can do, I wouldn’t be surprised if something awful happens to you on a mission."

That reminded Sakura of Naruto's words that day at the Academy. Therefore, she looked at him, seeing his expression of total disapproval.

Sakura sighed; everyone was right. She had never taken her career as Kunoichi seriously. Perhaps it was a good time to increase her training.

She got up but was curious to know how Karui discovered whom the real one was. However, she didn't ask after seeing her shadow. She instantly felt like an idiot, and she was supposed to be the smartest Genin of her generation. Sakura returned to her team; Sasuke didn't even look at her, but Menma and Kakashi tried to cheer her up.

The Haruno looked at Kakashi and asked, “Kakashi-sensei, I want you to train me seriously from now on."

Kakashi closed his orange book and gave her an eye smile before nodding. After that, he looked to the front.

Karui slowly went upstairs; that girl was indeed weak; she wondered if all Konoha's Ninjas were like that.

After arriving, she looked at her team and Naruto. He was smiling, and she couldn't help smiling back.

 _"What the hell? Why am I feeling in this way around this guy? Arrgh! Karui! He's a ninja of Konoha, and you are of Kumo. Even if he wants something with you, it would be impossible!"_ Karui thought as she stood next to him.

Karui blushed again, and this time, everyone could see it. "Oi, Karui, what the hell is happening to you?" Omoi asked.

She blushed a bit more before changing her expression to one of annoyance while hitting Omoi’s head. "Shut up, Omoi!" She yelled.

"Ouch! Hey, why did you hit me?" Omoi asked while rubbing his head.

Karui growled again as she raised her fist. Therefore, Omoi decided it would be best to stop bothering her.

Naruto couldn't help smiling; Karui was a girl with character, just as he liked.

The names appeared again, this time stopping at Tenten and Temari, making Naruto smile.

The Uzumaki saw that Temari descended to the arena over her fan, and Tenten jumped down. Once both were there, both looked at him. He smiled, and they did it too. Afterward, both girls looked at each other, this time, with a more serious expression.

Hayate then gave the order to fight, and Gai instantly cheered for Tenten, who quickly began to throw an endless supply of weapons at Temari, who merely opened her fan to divert her weapons.

Temari smirked and stated, "You can't beat me. When you see the third moon of my fan, you will lose."

Tenten squinted, concluding that the fan was the problem.

However, she smiled and looked at Naruto with a requesting expression.

Naruto gave a nod, and Tenten smiled again as she moved her hands into her ninja bag, pulling a scroll out.

Gai believed that she would already use ‘that’ attack, but on a closer look, he noticed that the scroll was different. This one was much smaller, plus it was green, and it had strange white inscriptions around it. He didn't know what that scroll would do, so he just stood by and watched.

Most people didn't know what she would do with that scroll, not even Minato, who knew about a lot of scrolls, but it was the first time he saw something like that. However, he understood that Naruto made it because she asked him permission to use it.

Tenten threw the scroll at the ceiling, and it embedded on it. After that, some seals came out of it, spreading over the entire length of the ceiling that covered the arena—without reaching the place where the spectators were.

Minato couldn’t help being surprised; those were some quite complicated seals. He managed to identify some of them, but there were others that he didn’t know what they were for. Nevertheless, he understood what the scroll would do.

The Hokage looked subtly at his son, who was nodding. Minato was surprised, his son was a master in the sealing art, and maybe he would surpass him shortly. That thought made him happy.

Tenten smiled and spoke as she made a hand seal, "You know? I didn't want to use this scroll. The person who gave it to me told me that it would be my trump card; I'm sure it wasn’t easy for him to make it. However, I realized that it would be the only way to defeat you. Give it up now, or this will hurt you.”

Temari felt a bit nervous; she didn’t know what those seals on the ceiling were, but she knew they weren't a good thing. Therefore, she grabbed her fan, opened it completely, and just when she was about to launch the final attack, she heard Tenten shouting, "I won’t allow you… Kai!"

The seals on the ceiling glowed and changed to white color while a barrier of the same color that completely covered the arena came out from the ends.

The barrier disappeared, and Temari took this as her chance, ignoring that the seals on the ceiling were still glowing. However, she believed that Tenten's attack had failed.

Temari fully opened her fan and shouted,  _"Ninpou Kamaitachi (Sickle Weasel Technique)!"_  

A strong whirlwind came out of her fan and headed at Tenten.

She didn't move, and everyone thought that she would lose, but when the attack was about to hit her, it hit something. The white barrier became visible, and it disappeared after a few moments.

"What the hell was that?!" Temari shouted.

Tenten smiled, and Temari growled angrily.  _"Ninpou Kamaitachi (Sickle Weasel Technique)!"_  Temari threw her attack but got the same result.

She growled, and Tenten spoke again. "Very well, I think it's time to finish this battle. Look up." She pointed to the ceiling, and Temari and the rest looked up.

"As you may notice, not all the seals are glowing. Do you know why?" Tenten asked as she made a hand seal again.

Temari didn't answer; instead, she stood in a defensive stance. "Because this is not over yet... Kai!" Tenten shouted, and those seals glowed. Another barrier appeared again, and this time, it reduced Temari's space.

The blonde woman tried to break it with her fan, but every hit pushed her fan backward. She growled again; she wouldn't give up so easily, perhaps the barrier had a weak point, and perhaps its weakness was the floor. If she could break it, maybe she could escape.

She tried to carry out her plan, but she felt that something began to fall on her head. She looked up and saw water drops coming out of the ceiling. The drops quickly changed to spurts, and it filled the place with water.

Minato could only think, _"Impressive."_ He couldn't believe that tiny scroll could do all this.

The water filled Temari's place from the floor to the ceiling. Therefore, she quickly channeled her chakra in her lungs to keep the air; she still had time to carry out her plan; 'a bit' of water wouldn't stop her.

Hayate was about to finish the match, but after seeing that Temari seemed unaffected, he continued watching.

Temari swam down, looked at the floor and bit her thumb as she thought.  _"I'll have to use that Jutsu; I just hope I can make it."_

Naruto shook his head. " _That won’t work, Temari-chan. This…_ "

"Is over!" Tenten shouted, finishing Naruto's line of thought.

Right then, some inscriptions appeared below Temari; they glowed intensely, and she felt an electric current running through her body.

She screamed and released the air she had left before losing consciousness.

Tenten sighed and did another hand seal, removing the barrier while the inscriptions at the ceiling sealed the water, leaving the arena completely dry.

Temari fell from a great height, and Hayate tried to enter. However, there was a barrier that was pushing him back. The other Jounin Sensei also tried it, and Tenten was unable to disable it.

Naruto put a foot on the railing and jumped there, going through the barrier and catching Temari before she hit the ground.

He raised his hand; the barrier instantly disappeared, and the scroll fell into his hands. He grabbed it and then walked slowly towards Tenten.

"Tenten-chan, did you forget how to disable the main barrier?" Naruto asked.

She bowed her head due to the embarrassment. "Sorry, Naruto-kun," she replied.

Naruto smiled and whispered as he handed her the scroll over. "Don't worry about it. But remember, use the Ram and Tiger seals to disable it. And don't worry, I've already charged energy to the scroll. You won’t have to wait so long to reuse it."

Tenten nodded, and Naruto walked in the opposite direction. "You can now enter."

Hayate shook his head and declared Tenten as the winner while some doctors took Temari away.

Naruto watched her leaving; she certainly gave a good fight, but that barrier was a weakness for users who didn't use Doton or didn’t have powerful Jutsus to destroy it. It was one of the simplest barriers that Naruto could do so far. He didn't know that Temari and Tenten would fight, and maybe if Tenten hadn't used that scroll, the result would have been different.

Naruto used a Shunshin and returned with the Kumo ninjas, who looked at him with open eyes.

"Yo, Nine Boy! Your scroll rocks!" Bee said as he moved his fingers.

The Hachibi just shook his head; it seemed that Bee would always be a stubborn one, who would never pay attention to his advice.

Naruto ignored him; he looked at Karui and spoke, "It was nice to meet you, Karui-chan. However, I have to go back to my team. If you want to meet again, you can go to this address. I usually train there at noon."

He wrote something on paper before handing it over to Karui, who blushed at the thought of training alone with him.

Naruto said goodbye to the other Kumo Ninjas and walked slowly to where his team was. The Jinchūriki noticed that almost everyone was looking at him, which was pissing him off. And just when he was about to yell at everyone, someone hugged him from behind, whispering in his ear. "Naruto-kun, how are you?"

Naruto recognized her voice and lowered his head while replying, "Anko-chan, I'm sorry."

Anko hugged him even harder; she couldn't understand why Naruto was like this; he sounded guilty and sad. "Naruto-kun. You don't need to feel sad; I'm not mad at you. You've not done anything wrong to me," Anko whispered again.

She then looked at his neck and saw the Cursed Mark. However, this one was entirely different from hers, and it was also red, which surprised her.

The seal didn't appear to be affecting him, so it didn't worry her much.

She turned to Naruto and realized that he still had his head down. Therefore, she lifted it with her fingers and continued, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, you can explain to me what's going on with you once we're... alone." She stroked Naruto's chin while giving him a sensual smile.

Naruto smiled and nodded; Anko was right, they could speak better later, and he would finally remove her Cursed Mark. It was the only thing he could do for failing his promise.

Far away, Karui growled as she clenched her fists tightly. "Who is that woman? And why is she hugging Naruto-kun like that?" She thought, instantly realizing what she did. "What the hell? Why should it bother me what he does? After all, we are nothing," She thought the latter disheartened.

Everyone looked at the arena when Hayate coughed to attract their attention. They looked at the display, and Gaara used a sand Shunshin before his name even appeared.

Then it stopped, and Chouji turned pale. "Whew, I feel sorry for you, Chouji. It’s troublesome that you have to fight against the crazy one," Shikamaru said looking at Chouji, who was on his haunches and holding the railing bars.

"I don't want to…" Chouji stammered.

Ino shook her head. Yeah, that guy looked creepy, but he should at least try before saying that.

Asuma smiled and added, "Chouji, if you win, you can eat all you want."

Chouji didn't care and stood up before shouting, "Examiner, I give up!"

"Are you sure about that? You could at least try *cough*," Hayate replied.

Chouji looked at Gaara, who had an insane smile on his face. The redheaded Jinchūriki was like this due to what he had seen Naruto doing. He desired to prove his existence now more than ever.

Chouji after seeing his expression shook his head and shouted, "I'm more than sure!"

Hayate shrugged and declared Gaara as the winner, who snorted and returned to his team.

His expression intimidated Baki and Kankurō, and they both knew that Naruto had caused it.

Meanwhile, Naruto could only shake his head; there was no doubt that Ino's teammates were cowards.

The names reappeared, and Naruto immediately heard Sai talking in a questioning tone. "Naruto-sama…"

Naruto looked at him and nodded. "Don't hold back."

Sai then nodded and used an Ink Shunshin, and Naruto looked at Ino, who walked down there.

 _"Show me how strong you have become, Ino-chan,"_ Naruto thought.

 

* * *

**Notes**

**Chapter finished!**

**Naruto revealed his feelings.**

**Naruto created the scroll. It’s one of the simplest ones he can make so far, and the barrier isn’t very powerful. An attack like the Rasengan can destroy it, but Temari didn’t have such attacks.**

**I plan to add Karui in the Harem. This time, Naruto could control his impulses, but trust me, if it weren’t for Karin, her teammates would have been more than shocked.**

**I’ll announce that there will be a ‘marathon’ of Lemons (maybe two Lemons per chapter, each chapter) after the finish of the preliminaries.**

**That is necessary, and I think it will be the only occasion that I’ll do something like that.**


	20. Chapter 19: End of the Preliminaries

Human talking, "Show me what you got!"

Human thinking, _"Pathetic."_

Nonhuman talking, **"This will be fun."**

Nonhuman thinking, **_"I think I was wrong."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Tower in the Forest of Death - Battle Arena. 

"* Cough* *cough* Okay, come down here so we can start the sixth match. *Cough* *cough*" Hayate coughed even louder, and some of those present stared at him with a sweatdrop.

Ino saw Sai talking to Naruto, who had nodded at his words. Therefore, she concluded that his partner would fight with all his strength, which she would do too.

She arrived at the arena and stepped in front of Sai, who had come before her.

She didn't know anything about Sai, so she was unsure what he was capable of; Ino had met him just a few days ago. However, she could tell that he was one of those Root ANBU due to his emotionless expression, one that looked like Naruto's when he wanted to intimidate someone. Nevertheless, his stare wasn't as intimidating as Naruto's, but it was enough for her to realize that he was one of them.

That only meant that this fight wouldn't be easy, so she would give her best, even if she lost the match.

Hayate looked at both of them, coughed one last time before giving the order to start the match. Neither of them moved; they just stared at each other. Ino tried to find a weakness, and Sai looked at her with a fake smile.

Meanwhile, Naruto heard Menma speaking to his right, "Hey, Nii-san, who will win, your teammate or Ino?"

Next to Menma the members of Team 7 were. Naruto looked to his left and saw Anko and Haku, plus the members of Team 9, except for Lee, who was at the other side of the room.

Naruto never noticed their arrival; it probably was when he was talking to Anko.

He recalled Menma's question and answered, "Hmm, I don't know. They're both good, so we'll just have to watch."

He looked back at the arena, just to see Ino jumping back, and pulling three Kunai and some Shuriken out from her ninja bag. She threw them towards Sai, who blocked them with his Tantō, still with that fake smile.

Ino nodded as she thought, _"There's no doubt; he's one of those ANBU."_

She grabbed a Kunai and went in straight line to attack him.

Sai continued giving his fake smile, standing and doing nothing. However, just when Ino was about to stab him, he gave a slight turn and blocked her Kunai with his Tantō.

The pale boy continued smiling while pushing his Tantō. His smile faded away after seeing Ino throwing herself to the floor, making him lose balance. She used her hands as support before kicking his wrist, which made him drop his weapon.

Sai regained his balance, just to see Ino standing with her hands and spinning to give him a powerful kick with the heel of her sandal right to his cheek, making him fly a few meters back before falling to the floor.

Naruto smiled; he had taught Ino how the Root ANBU blocked that kind of attacks. Naruto showed her that because he didn't know what to expect from Danzō, and he wanted her to have an opportunity if Danzō attempted something.

The members of Team 10 were surprised; they didn't know that she could do something like that. They saw her standing up before dashing towards Sai.

She jumped up and fell above Sai, who was just starting to stand up. He couldn't dodge, and therefore, she stabbed his stomach. The artist was surprised and tried to get Ino off of him.

Regardless, he gave a fake smile and quietly said, "I see," before turning into ink.

That action surprised most of those present; many didn't know what Sai had just done. "Wow, what Jutsu is that?" Menma asked amazed.

Kakashi replied, "It was an ink clone. That boy, it seems that he can use ink Jutsu. It's certainly unusual and surprising for a boy of his age. _Although only Danzō teaches ink Jutsu, maybe he…_ " Kakashi thought while looking towards Naruto.

Ino stood up again and saw Sai without a scratch. The pale boy drew something on his scroll before saying, _"Ninpou: Chōjū Giga."_

At least five ink lions came out of there, all of them heading towards Ino, who repeatedly jumped backward to dodge them.

However, these lions were fast, and they followed her wherever she went. She growled and made hand seals as she continued jumping. _"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_

The members of Team 10 dropped their jaws, even Asuma; he didn't know that Ino had an affinity for fire. He believed that she had no affinity for anything, since never before he had seen a Yamanaka using elemental Jutsu, only the mental ones.

Naruto smiled, and Kakashi spoke, "I didn't know that the Yamanaka could use elemental Jutsu; they've always relied on their mental manipulation techniques."

Naruto replied, "Of course they can, we all have at least one natural affinity, but as you said, the Yamanaka have always relied on their mental Jutsu. I helped Ino to use her element. Although it was difficult, she managed to do it. I told her that her mental Jutsus wouldn't always work, so I decided to teach her some Jutsus. Moreover, I can see that she has wasted no time in these four months, now she can make a bigger fireball. "

Kakashi nodded, and 'someone' exclaimed, "There's no doubt that your flames of youth burn brightly, Naruto-kun! You will become a great master! And the scroll you gave Tenten was fantastic!" The Uzumaki looked at Gai before nodding.

He tried to look at the arena, but Menma's voice interrupted him. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that, Nii-san. How did you make that scroll? Oto-san has already taught me a few things, but that one was quite complicated. And due to Oto-san's reaction, I think that not even he knew what some of those seals were for."

Many nodded and waited for the response of Naruto, who turned around with a questioning expression. "Did you say something, Menma?"

His brother was speechless; Gai had an equal reaction since those words reminded him much of what Kakashi used to tell him, and Kakashi was proudly looking at Naruto. _"I've finally found the person who follows my philosophy, and I couldn't be happier that it's him."_ Kakashi puffed out his chest, and Sakura and Sasuke just shook their heads.

Menma almost repeated his question, but he didn't because Naruto looked back at the arena. He sighed in defeat and did it too, just in time to see a great Taijutsu display between Ino and Sai; the last one seemed to have troubles to stop Ino's advances.

Sai couldn't help thinking as he blocked Ino's punches. _"I see, Naruto-sama taught her how we fight in Root. In that case, I have to…"_

He couldn't finish his line of thought because Ino kicked his nose.

That blow had hurt him, but he quickly made a backflip while drawing something on his scroll. _"Ninpou: Chōjū Giga"_

This time, some bats came out of it and covered Ino's eyes, reducing her vision considerably.

Before Ino could think of a way to get rid of those annoying bats, they moved aside, revealing a few ink lions right in front of her.

Ino had no time to dodge them; therefore, she received the attacks, which sent her backward until crashing into the concrete wall.

Hayate returned to the arena; he was about to declare Sai as the winner since the blonde-haired woman wasn't moving. However, he heard her moans and saw her standing up, surprising the members of Team 10 again. "How troublesome, I can't believe that Ino is so strong. I even believe that she's stronger than I am. That Naruto is a troublesome person."

Chouji asked, "What do you mean, Shikamaru? What does Naruto have to do with this? "

Shikamaru sighed as he shrugged. "Well, it's likely that Naruto taught Ino all that because those two had trained a lot together before he went into the coma. Besides, Asuma-sensei has never taught us anything like that," Shikamaru looked at Asuma, who still was open-mouthed.

He regained his composure while carrying his fist to his mouth. "* Ahem* Uh, yeah, well; I..." Asuma nervously spoke.

Shikamaru sighed, looked forward and heard the examiner asking, "Are you sure you still want to continue?"

Ino smiled while wiping the blood that dripped from the corner of her lips; she looked at Hayate and nodded, and the examiner withdrew.

Ino did some hand seals, but Sai's fake smile made her stop. "What's so funny?"

That smile was getting on her nerves; Ino knew that she should calm down, but she couldn't help it.

Sai just giggled again. "Examiner-san, I give up."

Many in the room asked themselves the reason for this declaration, especially Ino, who shouted, "Hey! You can't give up now! We've just started. Come on, let's continue!"

She attempted to finish her hand seals, but Sai laughed, and Hayate asked him if he was serious.

The artist nodded, and Hayate declared Ino as the winner. She clenched her fists tightly and shouted again, "If you only surrendered because you think that Naruto-kun will do something to you, then you're dead wrong! You're just a coward!"

Naruto looked at Sai; he didn't know why he surrendered, but he didn't believe it was for that reason. He would just wait for Sai's explanation.

The artist gave her a fake smile and replied, "It wasn't for that reason, Ino-san." Then Sai disappeared in a swirl of ink to appear next to Naruto.

Ino growled angrily; this victory had left her a bitter taste in her mouth since she couldn't show what she was capable of. She sighed, shrugged and returned with her teammates.

Naruto looked at Sai, who approached him and whispered a few words, "Sorry, Naruto-sama. I must be at the Root base in the invasion's day. I couldn't be in the finals even if I wanted to. So I thought that it would be the best decision if I surrendered and she saved her best cards for the finals."

Naruto nodded; he had forgotten that. He would tell her that later; he knew that she was upset. Naruto couldn't blame her; even he would be upset if something like that were to happen him.

Hayate coughed again. "Samui and Misumi Tsurugi please come down to the arena * cough *."

Both fighters went down, and after a few moments, Hayate started the combat. It was a quick and easy fight for the Kumo girl because her opponent could only bend his limbs, but Samui was faster than he was; he never had a chance to trap her.

He lost after Samui had inflicted him a deep cut in one of his arms, making Misumi surrender due to the pain.

Samui returned with her teammates; they congratulated her while the doctors helped Misumi to go to the nursing.

Everyone looked at the board. "Ugh, I wanted to fight you, Nii-san," Menma exclaimed as he looked at Naruto, who looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Sorry, did you say something, Menma?"

Menma was speechless, and just when he was about to tell Naruto to stop doing that, Hayate called him. "Menma, your opponent is already down here, hurry up or I will disqualify you."

Menma nodded and jumped before landing in front of Kankurō.

Many of those present wanted to know how powerful the Hokage's son was, especially the ninjas of Kumo. Hayate asked them if they were ready; they both nodded, and Hayate started the eighth match.

Kankurō grabbed what he had on his back before putting it on the ground. "Ha! Do you seriously are Naruto's brother? Look at you; you're just a brat, I wanted to fight him. But since that won't be possible, I'll have to settle for you," Kankurō mockingly looked at Menma.

The blond growled and exclaimed, "Yeah?! Well, I also wanted to fight him! Don't think that I'm happy to fight against someone who stole his sister's makeup! And I'm not a brat!" Menma yelled.

The audience laughed at Kankurō due to the makeup remark.

A vein popped out on Kankurō's forehead, so he ran towards Menma while yelling, "This is not makeup! It's war paint!"

Menma stood in a fighting stance, ready to intercept his attack.

Kankurō had forgotten to use whatever he had between those bandages because he just wanted to punch the 'cocky' kid in his face.

The Namikaze didn't allow him since he made a shadow clone as he extended his right hand while the clone charged Chakra in his palm.

The ball of Chakra surprised many of them, and before Kankurō could do anything to dodge it, Menma jumped to him. "Rasengan!" Menma yelled, hitting the not very powerful Rasengan into his stomach, which sent him flying several meters backward.

The blonde-haired boy stood right next to him before looking down with a smile, "Who's the brat now?"

Kankurō laughed, and his face peeled off, which astonished the blond-haired Jinchūriki. "Well, you are!"

Kankurō jumped towards him as he transformed into a puppet. The puppet 'hugged' Menma, making him show signs of pain.

That surprised many of them, while it worried Hinata. Meanwhile, the thing that Kankurō left on the floor had unbandaged by itself, revealing the Suna-nin with his hands glowing blue.

"That fool lost. That's what he gets for being so gullible," Sasuke spoke.

Naruto shook his head and answered. "No, Menma won't lose; that was his plan."

They looked to the arena again, just to listen Kankurō saying, "Give it up, brat, or you'll die," Kankurō stated while his _Karasu (Crow)_ squeezed Menma tightly.

Menma could feel it; however, he smiled.

Before Kankurō could ask what was so funny, he heard someone behind him shouting. "You give it up, Rasengan!"

Kankurō turned around, just in time to see Menma crashing a Chakra ball into his stomach, but this time, it was brighter than before.

Kankurō growled while the technique 'liquefied' his insides, sending him flying toward the wall. The hit knocked him out, and Hayate declared Menma as the winner.

He sent thumbs up to Naruto, his teammates, and to a blushing Hinata, who congratulated him softly. The Namikaze walked upstairs with his hands behind his head, and his father congratulated him on an excellent fight.

This time, Menma approached Hinata. The Hyūga girl congratulated Menma while blushing, remembering how 'cool' he looked when he defeated Kankurō.

"Haku Yuki and Omoi, come down," Hayate asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did you choose to use your clan's surname again, Haku-chan? Well, it doesn't matter, go and kick that guy's ass." He gave her a kiss, which she returned before jumping to the arena.

In the distance, Karui felt her world falling apart. She growled softly while squeezing the guardrail. _"I don't care what that idiot does, why should I care? He can do whatever he wants. Arrgh! Damn it, you're an ass, Naruto!"_

Ultimately, she felt sad; it was too good to be true, after all. Karui glared at Haku; the Yuki was stunning, and she couldn't deny it.

Meanwhile, Haku and Omoi were looking at each other, and Hayate was in the middle. The Kumo-nin didn't know Haku's fighting style, but he guessed that she was strong due to being on the team of the Hokage's son.

He decided to fight seriously to avoid any unnecessary damage. Hayate gave the order to start, and therefore, he quickly unsheathed his Katana.

However, Haku spoke before he could attack, "What do you say if we have a fight with Kenjutsu only?" She carried her hand to her ninja bag.

Omoi moved his lollipop. Maybe it would be a good idea; this girl didn't seem to be physically strong. He nodded, and Haku pulled out a scroll.

Haku smiled, opened the scroll and charged chakra into it. Omoi then saw something that almost made him drop his lollipop.

Haku smiled as she took the Kubikiribōchō by its handle and spun it before sticking it into the ground, leaning against it. "Shall we start?" Haku asked with a smile.

Omoi and several Genin were open-mouthed; they couldn't believe the size of that sword and that Haku could use it so easily.

Omoi shook his head and put his Katana in front of him.

Haku grabbed the handle of her sword and spun to attack him with the edge of her sword.

Omoi blocked it, but the force behind the attack pushed him back.

He quickly put his foot and hands on the floor to avoid being pushed further back. Once he stopped, he sighed; that blow was certainly powerful and had almost broken his Katana.

He looked up and saw Haku falling toward him with the edge of her sword pointing forward. He rolled on the ground and dodged the attack.

Haku growled and crashed her Kubikiribōchō into the ground, making a crater that raised a bit of dust.

Naruto smiled. "I want to throw Haku-chan to the ground and try all the positions of the Kama-sutra with her. Hold me, Anko-chan, or I'll do it!" He joked, but almost everyone took it seriously, which made them blush.

Anko just smiled and added, "Go ahead, Naruto-kun; give us a show." She finally gave him an encouraging push.

Naruto smiled continued, "Okay, I won't do it just because there are too many bastards. And I don't want them to see Haku-chan's beautiful body."

Anko smiled too, and when she was about to add something else, she heard a loud impact sound coming from the arena.

The Mitarashi looked there and saw that Omoi was once again blocking an attack from Haku.

However, this time, the boy's sword was glowing and cutting the Kubikiribōchō.

Omoi smiled; he concluded that cutting her sword would make things a lot easier. However, Haku smiled, and before he could say something, some seals appeared around the Kubikiribōcho.

He saw a white cloak around her sword, which made his Katana stop shining.

Therefore, Haku moved it to one side, shattering his Katana.

Kakashi and many of those who had knowledge about the swords of Kirigakure were surprised. They were sure that it was difficult, not to say impossible, to add an element to the Kubikiribōchō, and a girl, no older than 15 years, had managed to do something that many swordsmen were unable to do.

Minato observed with surprise, thinking on the seals that had appeared around the Kubikiribōchō. He subtly looked at Naruto and saw him smiling, concluding that it was another of his designs.

The Yondaime was determined to train him; he needed to teach him everything he knew so that his son could be ready to defeat those Akatsuki.

His son certainly was powerful for someone of his age, and he didn't doubt that he would surpass him in a few years.

He looked back to the arena, just to see the Kumo-nin dropping the handle of his Katana; he shrugged and stated, "I surrender."

Hayate didn't ask him if he was serious since both had agreed to have a fight with Kenjutsu only, and now he no longer had his sword.

Hayate declared Haku as the winner, so she smiled and went back to her place while Omoi put another lollipop in his mouth and returned to his team.

The bad rhymes of his Sensei, the indifferent look of Samui, and the angry expression of Karui received him, "Omoi, you idiot! How could you lose against that useless Kunoichi?" Karui asked angrily.

Omoi looked at her with curiosity and asked, "What's wrong with you, Karui? You are acting like this since that guy left."

Karui just growled; she was infuriated, but she didn't feel like getting even with Omoi. If she did it, it would be with Naruto when she was near him.

She crossed her arms and waited for the next fight. Her companions just looked at her; something strange was going on, and everyone knew it had to do with Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the girls congratulated Haku, and after that, the Jinchūriki started talking to Ino, who was still upset.

The names appeared on the display again. Shikamaru sighed in relief and Kiba shouted, "Well, I'm very lucky! He can't win. Right, Akamaru?" His dog gave a bark in assent.

Menma shook his head and warned, "Kiba, don't be overconfident, my Nii-san is strong..."

Kiba snorted and replied, "Ha! The dobe can't beat me. You lost against him because you lowered your guard. He won't be able to keep up with me."

Menma shook his head again, and Hinata added, "K-Kiba-kun, I think you should listen to Menma-kun's warning; Naruto-san is indeed very strong. Remember that he almost defeated Sasuke-san too; he lost because he surrendered."

Kiba looked at Hinata and replied, "You too, Hinata? Don't worry; I'll defeat the dobe in a heartbeat; I'll be right back." Then he went down to the arena.

Menma just shook his head and couldn't help but think that Kiba was an idiot. Naruto was the most powerful person in this room, even stronger than most of the present Jounin.

He didn't doubt that after seeing his transformation and after feeling that terrifying killing intent in the forest. He just hoped that Naruto didn't do anything too bad to Kiba.

Naruto changed his face to one of total seriousness; he said nothing and walked down there.

Anko smiled and spoke, "Oh, hehe. It seems that Naruto-kun is going to kill him. I think I have to warn Kurenai-chan that she'll have one less Gennin in her team, hehe. See ya."

Sakura nervously asked, "S-She's not talking seriously, is she? Naruto won't kill Kiba, right?"

She looked at Naruto's teammates, who just shrugged as they looked towards the arena; that only increased Sakura nervousness.

What would happen if Naruto killed someone as he did with the people at Nami no Kuni, or if he transformed into that thing again? She wasn't sure if she could take it again.

The Inuzuka was looking mockingly at Naruto, and the Uzumaki had closed eyes and crossed arms. "Tenth combat, Naruto Namikaze against Kiba Inuzuka."

In the stands, everyone was eagerly awaiting the combat; most of them wanted to see how strong "the lost son" of the Hokage was, while others observed this with a little bit of concern.

Minato also wanted to know how strong his son actually was, and Gaara was calmer now, but his eyes were open to see Naruto's abilities.

Naruto finally opened his eyes, and this time, Kiba could see his cold eyes, which scared him a little bit.

However, he shook his head; he was sure that Naruto was only good at intimidating people, but he wouldn't allow him; it was time to put him in his place.

Naruto directly looked into Kiba's eyes and spoke, "Kiba, if you don't give up now, I assure you that you'll end up losing something from your body. If you want to keep all your limbs intact, I don't recommend you to leave; I command you to do so for your own safety." He moved his right hand to the handle of his Ninjato on his back.

Hayate looked at Kiba, and the Inuzuka chuckled as he snorted, "Dobe, you talk too much. As I told you, your attitude never intimidated me, and never will do."

Meanwhile, Anko and had reached Kurenai's place, "Hey, Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai turned her head and smiled, "Hey, Anko, what's up?"

Anko smiled and pointed to the arena. "Well, I just came to tell you that your Genin should withdraw, or else, Naruto-kun will kill him."

The eyes of Hinata and Menma widened in concern. Menma placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down, that his brother wouldn't do something like that, and that there was nothing to worry about. However, neither he believed his own words.

Kurenai squinted and replied, "I think you hold your Genin in high regard, Anko. According to reports from the academy, he never did anything special. He always had the worst grades in combat and target practice."

Anko laughed loudly, "Kurenai-chan, do you not remember? Naruto-kun was the 'Demon Brat', and the Academy teachers always tried to boycott him. Anyway, I already warned you. Naruto-kun is really annoyed by the glances that your brat threw to the blonde girl." She pointed to Ino.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed again but said nothing since Hayate gave the order to start the match.

"Akamaru, stay back. I'll do this myself." Kiba spoke with extreme confidence and with a cocky grin on his face.

Naruto just stood still, with his hand on the handle of his Ninjato.

Kiba put on a straight face as he raised his right fist, "I'll defeat you with a single punch."

Naruto didn't say anything yet, which made Kiba laugh, "Oh, why are you so quiet? What happened with that attitude of yours? Did the rats eat your tongue?" Kiba mockingly asked as he crouched to do the Tiger's seal.

All those who knew Naruto couldn't help feeling sorry for Kiba, that idiot was just digging his own grave.

The Inuzuka put himself on all fours before saying, "Let's go."

Kiba disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto, giving him an elbow in his stomach that threw him several meters back.

That surprised many, but some of them continued looking at the arena.

Kurenai looked at Anko and stated, "You see, Anko? You hold your Genin in high regard."

Anko just chuckled, so she looked back at the arena, seeing Kiba getting to his feet.

"He's not going to get up in a while, examiner-san."

Hayate just coughed, knowing that Naruto didn't lose yet.

Kiba snorted again, and when he was about to walk away, Naruto slowly stood up, still with his hand behind his back.

"If this is all you can do, you should give up now, or when you see my Ninjato unsheathed, your body will turn into a stain on the ground," Naruto stated with such a cold voice that chilled the blood of many.

Kiba growled and looked at his companion, "Let's go, Akamaru!"

The dog barked, and both ran towards Naruto while Kiba threw smoke bombs at the Uzumaki, who stood still in the same position.

Neji asked himself why Naruto didn't attack yet. Therefore, he activated his Byakugan and looked at Naruto's back, noticing that his sword was at a high temperature. It seemed that he was sending Chakra to it, so the Hyūga assumed that he was preparing an attack and that he needed some time to cast it.

He continued observing, just to see Kiba hitting Naruto repeatedly all over his body, but especially, in his face.

Naruto didn't flinch; he just continued receiving his punches as he continued sending Fire Style Chakra to his Ninjato.

The smoke cloud dissipated slowly, which angered Kiba since Naruto hadn't left that place, and therefore, his plan had failed

The Inuzuka jumped back and landed next to Akamaru. Just then, the smoke had dissipated completely, and everyone could see Naruto in the same stance as the beginning.

Kiba growled and carried his right hand into his ninja bag as he pulled out a pill. He looked at Akamaru and threw it to him, "Let's do it, Akamaru."

The dog barked and swallowed it, which made him growl, and changed his hair to red color.

Naruto knew that technique, but he didn't care; he would make sure of finishing him off within a few moments.

Kiba got on all fours again; Akamaru jumped to his back, and Kiba did the Tiger's seal again, _"Jūjin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)!"_   The jutsu turned Akamaru into Kiba, and both growled wildly towards Naruto.

Both rushed at him, trying to scratch him. Naruto, however, jumped back and dodged all their attacks; without unsheathing his Ninjato yet.

Kiba growled in frustration; Naruto was excessively fast; he failed to keep up with his speed even after using his soldier pill.

The Inuzuka looked at his dog, who nodded, and both jumped and spun towards Naruto, _"Gatsūga (Fang over Fang)!"_

Naruto smiled and finally unsheathed his Ninjato, revealing that it was red hot.

The Uzumaki moved his Ninjato majestically, almost in a hypotonic way, and many could swear that they saw several replicas of his Ninjato every time he moved it.

 _"Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Uzu Ran'nau~ei Shōkyaku Katto (Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Burning Cut of the Overwhelming Whirlpool)"_ Naruto whispered, and instantly appeared above one of the Gatsūgas.

The redheaded man could clearly see Kiba spinning in slow motion. He smiled before changing his expression to one that he used to have before murdering someone. He made a descending cut, moving his right hand at an astonishing speed.

However, he didn't stop there, and with a speed that an average person wouldn't have been able to see, Naruto performed over thirty cuts around the entire body of Kiba, turning him into tiny pieces.

Everything returned to normal, and Kiba's pieces instantly fell to the ground, for the horror, concern, and amusement of some of those present.

"Kibaaaa!" Kurenai cried out.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, crying and sobbing.

Anko, on the other hand, couldn't help smiling.

Minato also opened his eyes in shock; he could clearly see what his son did. First, he whispered a few words, which he didn't catch. Then he went straight to Kiba's Gatsūga and performed more than twenty cuts in less than a second; he couldn't count them all.

The Yondaime finally looked at what was left of that boy; it exactly was as Naruto had said; there was only a large stain of organs and blood all over the place.

However, those organs were too small for someone of Kiba's size, which the Yondaime found strange, but Kiba's piercing scream gave him the correct answer. "Akamaruuuuuuuuuuu!" His pet had died, not Kiba.

The Inuzuka ran over there, falling to his knees as he cried out in that place, "Akamaruuuuuuuuuuu!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're a fucking idiot! HAHAHAHA! I told you, bitch! You're lucky that I didn't finish you off. I concluded it'd be funnier to see you mourning near the pieces of your stupid dog," Naruto exclaimed as he increased the heat of his Ninjato, which increased its glow.

The Jounin noticed this as they saw Kiba turning around to face Naruto; they knew that Kiba would die if they didn't stop him.

The Uzumaki felt that several people had moved from their places, so he put his Ninjato horizontally and pointed it at Kiba, who had stood up and started to run towards him.

Naruto smiled and whispered a few words just when the Jounins were behind him, _" Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Buraddokuresento (Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Crescent of Blood)."_

A technique, shaped like a crescent of red color, came off from his Ninjato, going quickly towards Kiba.

Just then, several people grabbed him behind while his father held his right hand. They all cursed when the attack came off; however, Kakashi used an Earth Wall to protect Kiba.

Everyone sighed with relief, but Naruto chuckled and stated, "That won't be enough."

They didn't understand what he meant, but when they looked towards the Earth Wall, the attack went through it without any problems.

Meanwhile, Kiba was still running; everything had been fast for him.

He had heard Naruto mocking the death of his best friend, then he had started running, and after a few seconds, he saw an Earth Wall appearing before him, which was melted by a Jutsu that went straight to his neck.

However, Naruto moved his index finger down a bit, and the attack shifted its trajectory, going straight to Kiba's forearm and instantly cutting it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kiba gave such a piercing scream that chilled the blood of those present.

Half of Kiba's arm fell to the ground, which made the audience gasp in terror; they could also perceive the unpleasant smell of burned flesh, and some of them almost puked while others shivered with fear.

The Inuzuka began to squirm on the ground due to the indescribable pain he was suffering until it made him pass out.

Several medics instantly landed beside him and began to examine him. Miraculously, the arm wasn't bleeding since it seemed that the attack had cauterized the arm. However, they didn't want to take any risks, and therefore they took him away.

Meanwhile, Naruto chuckled, "Hehehe, stupid idiot. He should have paid attention to my warning."

That pulled the Jounin and Minato out of their daze.

"Naruto, why did you do that? Why did you go so far?" Minato asked, looking at Naruto with a reproachful look.

Naruto stopped smiling and shrugged with an indifferent look, "Hmmm, I don't know, because I wanted to?"

His statement made Kurenai furious, "Because you wanted to? Just that? Do you realize what you've done, you damn brat?! You just ruined the life of a person who had many goals for his future! How the hell can you talk so calmly after doing that?!"

Naruto turned to her, seeing her angry expression and Asuma placing a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Naruto put on a serious face and replied, "First, if you want to speak to me, introduce yourself, whoever you are. Secondly, he asked me a question, and I answered it. Thirdly, you should thank me for diverting the attack. Although… hehe, you're right; I ruined someone's life. But, that's what it makes it so funny, hehe," Naruto laughed again, now with more mobility since almost everyone had released him.

However, that angered Kurenai even more. "Hokage-sama! This can't remain like this; he committed a crime! He must be punished, even if he's your son!" Kurenai yelled trying to hold the tears back; she felt devastated and could only blame herself.

Minato gave a sad smile, but before he could respond, Naruto spoke, "Hey, the girl with the red eyes."

Kurenai glared at him, and he continued, "Well, to begin with, what I did is not a crime. We're in an exam where everything is allowed. If you don't want to understand that, let's say that you can seek revenge whenever you want. But let me tell you that you won't have the same fate as the bastard of Kiba." His stare turned cold, and his voice turned dark, which worried his father.

Therefore, Minato decided to put a stop before they could fight. "Enough! Kurenai-san, Naruto is right. Kiba knew the risks, so you can't accuse him of anything. And you, Naruto, don't threaten her. Understand that this is her reaction to what you did to one of her students; something that was completely unnecessary, and we'll talk about it once this is over," Minato interrupted with an authoritative voice.

Naruto sighed; he already sensed that he would have a talk with his 'dear daddy' after what happened in the forest. Therefore, he just nodded before using a Shunshin to return to the stands.

Sai congratulated him, Haku 'scolded' him for 'showing off', Tenten and Ino nodded, and Sakura looked at him with fear.

The Jounins returned to their respective teams. Kurenai noticed that Hinata was crying, so she decided to calm her down along with Menma.

Meanwhile, the blonde-haired kid couldn't help glancing angrily at his brother; he didn't see the need of doing that to Kiba, even if what his Sensei had said was true. Something so 'insignificant' couldn't be enough to maul Kiba's best friend and cut one of his arms off.

He would talk to him later, even if Naruto got angry with him. He needed to talk some sense into his brother; he wanted him to be more sensitive and kind to his fellow villagers.

Meanwhile, Anko watched with amusement. Well, Naruto had warned him, but the brat had decided not to hear him. Therefore, she decided to leave the place.

She didn't want to disturb Kurenai right now; she didn't want to be in one of her Genjutsus.

Once she was next to Naruto, the Mitarashi congratulated Naruto for a good display of skill, but she decided not to show anything emotional. She would do it once they had time to talk alone; she desired to know what made him so sad and angry minutes ago.

Everyone looked at the arena, seeing several people cleaning up Naruto's mess. They were careful with Akamaru's remains because they seemed to be piping hot.

"Naruto, did you use Lava Release?" Kakashi finally asked.

The Uzumaki shook his head and replied, "No, it was just molten iron; I'm not able to use that element, though I don't know why the hell I'm telling you this." He looked at Kakashi before looking forward again, waiting for the last match. Nobody spoke again and did the same as Naruto.

When the workers left, Hayate coughed and gave the order for final combatants to appear. Naruto subtly looked towards Neji, who was already walking down to the arena.

At the other end, Menma gave cheers to Hinata, who already seemed calmer, but it was still evident that she had been crying. She smiled at Menma and walked down there.

Once there, she smiled at Neji and said, "L-Let's do our best, Neji-niisan."

Neji didn't answer; instead, he just stared at Hinata, who got surprised by his intense gaze. He never did it before, and she didn't know the reason. However, after seeing him nodding, she smiled.

Hayate gave the order to start the combat. Hinata tried to get into the Juuken stance, but Neji was already in front of her, with two fingers that he aimed at her heart, "Ow," Hinata complained while spitting some blood.

That action shocked many; Neji had attacked Hinata's heart without hesitation, a blow that could be fatal.

Menma widened his eyes and clenched the railing tightly. When he was about to ask Neji what was wrong with him, he saw something that made him growl.

Neji closed his fist and gave her a powerful Upper Cut that 'spun her world'.

The Hyuga girl didn't know why Neji was attacking her like this; Neji seemed so angry that he was using normal attacks instead of Juuken blows.

Naruto sighed and mentally said, _"He's losing control. I didn't believe that he would get even so fast. Anyway, this will just make things a lot easier."_

Kurama raised an eyebrow and asked, **"What do you mean? If he keeps hitting her like that, everyone will know that he holds a grudge against her."**

Naruto mentally smiled and replied, _"Hehehe, you will know it eventually, Kurama; you just have to wait."_

Kurama nodded and continued observing.

Hinata slowly stood up, carrying her hand to her chest, "W-What's w-wrong, N-Neji-niisan? * Cough * *Cough*" Hinata asked with difficulty, spitting more blood. That worried Kurenai; she didn't believe that she would be able to see another of her students becoming physically challenged.

Neji growled, activated his Byakugan and ran towards her, "What's wrong? Do you still have the gall to ask me?!" Neji exclaimed as he closed the distance with Hinata, who could barely dodge another attack that he aimed at her heart.

Neji gave a swing, and this time, he used the fingers of both hands, giving her accurate blows to her heart and another one to her liver. Hinata spat a lot of blood.

She didn't know why Neji was so angry; he had stopped showing hatred towards her years ago, so she had thought that he had already accepted her.

It was different, it seemed, and she didn't know why. For that reason, these blows had caught her off guard; she didn't know that Neji would attack her like this.

Hinata stopped thinking when Neji gave her another blow to her heart.

Kurenai and Menma opened their eyes in shock; an attack like that could kill someone. Kurenai decided to stop this fight; she wouldn't allow that anything bad happened to another of her students.

She and Menma tried to jump there, but they couldn't because Neji had thrown Hinata to the ground, then got over her and started giving her repeated blows with closed fists to her face.

Gai was quite disconcerted; he believed that Neji held no grudge against the Main House because he had never expressed unconformity or hatred towards the Souke (Main House)

Naruto could feel a slight increase in power, so he looked at his brother and noticed that his eyes had turned red.

He sighed, and before his brother could do something foolish, Naruto decided to put an end to the fight, "Hey Neji!" Naruto shouted.

Neji stopped, and Kurenai and Menma looked at Naruto. The Hyūga boy looked at the Uzumaki, who continued speaking, "Come on, stop playing with that piece of shit; end with this once and for all."

Menma didn't like the way he had called Hinata. Even so, he said nothing.

Just now Neji noticed his loss of composure; therefore, he nodded and glanced at Hinata, who was barely conscious, but she seemed to have a look of sadness.

Neji didn't mind that and knocked Hinata out after hitting one of her pressure points.

Hayate declared Neji as the winner, who slowly rose up before ducking and jumping backward.

Neji smiled because Menma had tried to hit him and had failed miserably; he said nothing about it since Hayate spoke first, "Stop, Menma! You can't attack him; Neji is not your opponent, *Cough* *Cough*. Besides, they're already carrying Hinata away."

Menma came out of his state of rage; he turned around and looked at the doctors, who were taking her to the infirmary.

The Namikaze wanted to go with her, but he couldn't because his father stopped him, "Menma, don't worry. Neji didn't attack Hinata in the way that you're thinking. Most of his attacks were external ones; she'll get well, trust me."

He was there because the combats had ended, but especially, because he could also feel the slight power increase in Menma, so he decided to calm him down so that nothing bad happened.

Menma nodded, and then he looked at Neji, who was already walking away; the blonde-haired boy growled and yelled, "Neji!"

The Hyūga turned around, seeing Menma crouching and picking up some of Hinata's blood with his fingertips. "I will win!" He closed his fist and pointed it at him.

Neji said nothing and continued walking away. However, Hayate told him to stay in the arena because the battles had already ended.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru stated, "Whew, I was lucky. I didn't have to fight with anyone."

Chouji looked at him and replied, "Indeed, you're very lucky. What would have happened if Naruto had fought against you instead of Kiba?

"That would have been very troublesome," Shikamaru replied.

Hayate called everyone's attention, saying that the preliminary battles had ended and that those who had passed had to come down to the arena.

After a few minutes, everyone was there along with the examiners and the Hokage.

Minato explained when and where the finals would be held. No one complained because almost everyone was tired. The Yondaime then said that each of them had to grab a number from a box before they could leave.

Anko stepped forward and put the box in front of each of them; the first one to pull a number out was Sasuke, who took the number five.

Menma grabbed the number one.

Samui took the number eight.

Shikamaru grabbed the number nine.

Ino took the number seven.

Neji grabbed the number two.

After that, Anko approached Naruto; she smiled, and Naruto smiled back.

He put his hand inside and took the number 3.

Anko continued passing the box to the remaining Genin.

Karui took the number twenty and then she noticed that Naruto was looking at her with a smile. She glared at him before looking away, which surprised Naruto, _"Now, what did I do?"_ The Uzumaki asked himself.

He would ask her later; he could tell that she was angry with him, but he didn't know why.

Anko stood in front of Lee, who took the number four.

Gaara took the number six, and the last ones were Tenten and Haku, taking the number eleven and ten, respectively.

Then Ibiki told everyone to say their numbers, and once everyone did it, he wrote them down on a tablet.

"Now we'll tell you the fights for the tournament; Ibiki, show the pairings," Minato spoke.

Ibiki nodded and the tablet to the front.

Menma vs. Neji / Naruto vs. Lee / Sasuke vs. Gaara / Ino vs. Samui / Shikamaru vs. Haku / Tenten vs. Karui /

Everyone looked towards their respective opponents, some of them with looks of determination, and others of disinterest.

Ibiki stepped back, hearing Shikamaru asking if just one person could become Chunin.

Minato replied no before proceeding to explain more things, things that Naruto didn't pay attention to since he was looking at Karui again, trying to recall what he did to make her angry.

Kurama knew it, but he said nothing; his Jinchūriki was still stupid on some things, but that just made things funnier for him.

After a few seconds, nothing had come to Naruto's mind, so he sighed in defeat. Just then, his father said that they could leave.

Everyone nodded; some of them headed to their homes to rest, while others went to train. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't get to enjoy any of these options because his father had told him that he wanted to talk with him in the Hokage Tower.

Naruto nodded and slowly walked in that direction.

He would talk to Karui and the other girls who were in his apartment later on.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sorry, Hinata fans, but that fight was necessary**

**Naruto mutilated Akamaru and cut half of Kiba's arm off. He could have killed him, but Naruto thought that it'd be funnier if he continued living, knowing that he wouldn't be able to continue being a Ninja (and that his best friend died).**

**Naruto learned those Uzumakis techniques after leaving his coma. Don't think that the Uzumakis only used seals (well, they didn't do it in my fic.)**

**Ino can use Katon Jutsus, and Sai surrendered just because he had to be at the Root base for the finals.**

**Oh yeah, and now the 'marathon' of Lemons will start (they will be censored, on Fanfiction).**

**Until the next time.**


	21. Chapter 20: A good plan

Human talking, "Show me what you got!"

Human thinking,  _"Pathetic."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"This will be fun."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"I think I was wrong."_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**LEMON!**

* * *

** Chapter 20 **

Konohagakure no Sato - Somewhere in the village

"The preliminary matches have concluded, and now the main matches are about to begin," Kabuto informed kneeling before Orochimaru, who was leaning against a red pillar with crossed arms.

The Sannin spoke with a smile, "This place has become so peaceful, no, this country has become soft, too used to peace. The rest of the countries are busy increasing their military influence."

Kabuto stood up and asked, "Are you able to kill him now?"

Orochimaru smiled and replied, "Yes, although I'm not sure if it’s going to be fun killing that old geezer. Minato is another thing; maybe I'll take care of him after I deal with the old man, or maybe Naruto-kun will do it, kukuku. "

Kabuto stepped forward and asked with a half-smile. "Really?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed but said nothing since Kabuto continued, "To me, it seems like you are hesitating. The individual Hidden Villages are about to clash violently, and it'll be a long conflict. Otogakure will be one of them. You are trying to be the trigger for it. And he is the bullet, right?"

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru while placing his glasses correctly. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-kun, was it?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Your speculation is so good that it creeps me out."

Kabuto also chuckled, "That’s not true. I didn’t know about Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. When I was gathering information about Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, I had to get purposely hit to find out their abilities. You think too highly of me. It seems I have not gained your full trust yet.”

Orochimaru looked back at Kabuto and replied, "Was there a need to tell you, my right hand, about those mere children? That’s the proof that I trust you. But now that you’ve mentioned them, I can see that they didn’t return from the forest, which means that their mission was a failure, but it wasn’t for me, kukukuku. It seems that Naruto-kun is appropriately reacting to my unique curse mark. "

Kabuto asked, "Orochimaru-sama, if you don't mind answering; why did you choose Naruto-kun to bear that mark? Why did you not choose Sasuke-kun?”

Orochimaru sinisterly chuckled as he looked at Kabuto, "Kukukuku. Tell me, Kabuto, what do you know about the Apple of the Uzumakis?"

Kabuto quickly answered, "According to the information I could gather, it was an artifact that caused the destruction of that clan. I just know that it was something with unimaginable capabilities, and for that reason, the Elemental Nations allied to destroy Uzushiogakure since they thought that they wanted to do something with it. But what does Naruto-kun have to do with this?"

Orochimaru couldn't help licking his lips, "Kukuku, Naruto-kun has everything to do with it! You're right, Kabuto. That artifact is capable of unimaginable things, things that you would believe impossible. And Naruto-kun is the key; he's the only one who can get that artifact since it remains in the ruins of Uzushiogakure, and only a pure-blooded Uzumaki can enter there."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "But Naruto-kun isn't a pure-blooded Uzumaki; remember that he's the Hokage's son. Though I still don't understand why you want that artifact so much."

Orochimaru smiled and replied, "Well, that's very easy to answer. In the past, I searched for Uzumakis to possess their bodies to go to Uzushiogakure, and I was lucky to meet some of them. Unfortunately, none of them were pure-blooded. I decided to keep some of them as subjects for my experiments, and I decided to join the others in my ranks,” Orochimaru said thinking on Tayuya.

However, he continued, "And thanks to Danzō’s stupidity, I realized that Naruto-kun is one."

Kabuto hearing that name raised an eyebrow but said nothing since Orochimaru continued, "When I found out that Danzō had one of the Hokage's children, I was surprised. Therefore, I offered Danzō to participate in the invasion plan so that later he could be the Hokage of the village, in exchange for a little bit of Naruto-kun’s blood. He refused at first, but he changed his mind after a few years. Then I discovered that Naruto-kun had somehow become a pure-blooded Uzumaki. I made many comparisons with my test subjects, and there I realized that Naruto-kun's blood was equal to theirs, but at the time, completely different. A single drop of his blood was enough to overshadow theirs. It was revealing, and there I concluded that Naruto-kun should someday become the final container of my soul," Orochimaru finished smiling.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow in confusion. His final soul container? He was sure that he needed to change his body every three years. He wanted to ask, but he couldn't because Orochimaru continued,

"As to why I want that artifact so much. Well, the reason is very simple. There is a legend about this artifact; it says that the one who achieves full mastery of it will get what I most desire: eternal life. That's why I want Naruto-kun to come to me; I want to check if that legend is true. With the body of Naruto-kun, I'll be able to go to Uzushiogakure and thus master that artifact. That is the reason why Naruto-kun will be my last body; if that legend is true, I won’t need to change my body anymore, kukukuku. "

Kabuto was surprised, but he realized that it was enough talking; he wanted to try something else now, so he looked at Orochimaru while some sweat fell from his forehead.

He said nothing and began to leave, but Orochimaru’s voice stopped him. "You…"

Kabuto looked back, just to see Orochimaru smiling. "If you are planning to attack Naruto-kun, I'm telling you that that will be the last thing you will ever do. You may be as strong as Kakashi, but Naruto-kun will murder you before you know it. If you still want to go to test Naruto-kun, I just hope that you're ready to suffer a horrible death. Kukukuku, Naruto-kun isn't a soft person."

Kabuto turned around and put on a nervous smile. "What are you talking about, Orochimaru-sama? Naruto-kun is someone crucial to you, so it would be stupid on my part to do something like that."

Orochimaru chuckled, but then he put on a serious face that increased Kabuto's nervousness. "I'm telling you this very seriously, Kabuto. Stay away from Naruto-kun; he's a Ninja Sensor. He will notice your presence, and he will kill you before you know it. You are also important; you're a good spy, and I can't let you die just because you want to test Naruto-kun. Now go, and remember my warning."

Kabuto didn't discuss more and just withdraw. Meanwhile, Orochimaru was thinking on all the things he would do once he possessed Naruto’s body.

Hokage Tower - 30 minutes after the preliminaries.

Naruto had arrived at the Hokage Tower. He had told Haku and Anko that he would return in a few hours. His father had offered to take him with his Hiraishin, but he refused by saying that he wanted to walk.

Minato asked no more and waited for Naruto in the Tower, and he arrived a half an hour later.

The Yondaime told Naruto to come in when he knocked on the door.

The Jinchūriki looked at his father and asked, "What did you want, Hokage-sama?"

"Please Naruto, don't call me that. We’re alone; you don't have to be that formal."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, Oto-san. But why did you call me?" He already knew it but asked regardless.

Minato sighed and gestured Naruto to sit in front of him, "Naruto, I want you to tell me what happened between Orochimaru and you."

Naruto wasn't surprised; he shrugged and responded, "At first, I didn't know it was Orochimaru. I saw a guy attacking Sasuke and Sakura in the forest, so I decided to help them."

Minato nodded and asked, "How did you realize that it was Orochimaru?"

Naruto sighed; he saw nothing wrong in telling him this; he didn't care. Besides, he just wanted to answer these questions so he could remove Anko's mark, and Neji’s as well.

"Well, Orochimaru attacked Sasuke, but he managed to escape along with Sakura. Then I took the chance, and I gave him a strong blow. After that, he returned to where I was, and he tore his face off right there, revealing me his repulsive face. I instantly lost control. As you may already know, and I see no need to hide it from you, Anko-chan is someone very important to me, and when I saw the person who made her life hell, I lost it. I blindly attacked Orochimaru with everything that I got to finish him off. But that bastard was tough, and he managed to survive from all my attacks.”

Naruto paused as he looked at the surprised expression of his father, "After that, Orochimaru bit my neck, placing his Cursed Mark on me. At that moment, I felt that the Kyūbi's power began to emerge, and I couldn't do anything to control it. I think that the Kyūbi was defending himself from an invader. I don't know that because the Kyūbi took temporarily control over my body, and he began to destroy everything in his path. Haku-chan told me that the thing that I turned into almost ended up killing Orochimaru. After that, I retook control over my body, only to see Orochimaru fleeing. I don't know how that happened; I think the Mark had something to do with it. I finally lost consciousness and woke up a few hours later," Naruto finished his false and compelling story.

Minato got up from his seat, walked towards Naruto, and once there he bent down to look at Naruto's neck. He narrowed his eyes and stated, "I will kill him…"

Naruto mentally squinted, if someone were to do that, it would be him. However, he said nothing, not wanting to say anything that could extend this unnecessary talk.

"Follow me, Naruto, I'll seal Orochimaru's mark," Minato said as he walked to his desk to grab something from there.

Naruto quickly replied, "That won’t be necessary, Oto-san."

Minato turned around. "What are you saying, Naruto? We can't waste any time, for every minute that goes by, Orochimaru’s mark will influence you more. I must seal it before it's too late."

Naruto shook his head and answered, "No, it won’t influence me. A stupid mark won't tell me what to do. Not even Danzō could do it when he put me through his training to remove my emotions. So don't worry, I have everything under control. Besides, there is another reason I don't want you to seal it."

Minato felt guilty again; he knew how bad that training was, and to think what Naruto had to suffer only made him curse himself. But he still didn't want Naruto to keep that mark.

“I will master this Mark, and I won't fall under Orochimaru’s influence. That’s a promise, and Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki always keeps his promises," Naruto stated with a determined look.

_"Hell! Koyuki-chan, just wait a few months and we’ll make a movie, hehe."_

Kurama smiled too but said nothing. Naruto could be very convincing when he wanted to.

The conviction in his son's words surprised Minato; he smiled in happiness since Naruto had used his surname without problems.

He decided to accept his word. If there were any problems, he would just have to remove the seal. Though he still didn't know how to do it, he was sure that with the help of Naruto and of his Sensei, they would be able to find a way to remove the Cursed Mark; too bad that Naruto already knew it.

Minato smiled and nodded, "All right, son. However, I wanted to ask you something else, and I'm very curious to know the answer. How did you do the scroll that Tenten used in the preliminaries?"

Naruto mentally sighed; he didn't want to continue with this, so he quickly answered. "From an early age, I realized that I was excellent at seals. I thought if I kept doing seals, then the villagers would no longer see me as a nuisance or would just cease seeing me as the Demon Brat. But I couldn’t achieve that because Danzō rescued me and trained me. There I could learn much faster about this art since Danzō was very interested. Maybe he wanted to get some benefit, but I don't know," he paused and looked at his father's sad expression.

What Naruto had said was in part true. He always was good at seals, but he didn't make them so that people stopped seeing him in that way, but rather to get revenge for what they had done to him, but that was just on standby for now.

Naruto continued, "But that won’t be necessary because thanks to you people don't hate me anymore, and I can say that I'm very happy. Now, if you'll excuse, Oto-san, I want to get some rest. We can talk another day. I'll be free for a month, so if you want to speak to me, you can send one of your ANBU to call me. I'm a little tired, and I want to rest a bit in my home."

Minato nodded and said goodbye to Naruto, who walked to his home. Once Naruto was out, he squinted, _"I won’t be able to continue with this façade for much longer, one of these days I won’t be able to control myself and I'll end up doing something stupid. It's time to get that bastard's blood; I have to get out of this damn village as soon as possible."_

Kurama growled in acceptance and added, **"Neither can I; I just wish I could leave this place and eat that fucking bastard slowly. Now just go to your apartment, I want to see something good when we get there, hehehehe,"** Kurama finished with a perverted smile.

Naruto smiled and replied as he walked to his apartment. _"Pervert."_

Naruto's Apartment - 10 minutes later

The girls were in the living room of Naruto's apartment having an interesting conversation that Anko and Karin were leading. Meanwhile, Haku, Kin, and Kurotsuchi blushed at their vivid talk.

Anko and Karin kept talking; the first one looked at the latter one with a big smile. Naruto had indeed chosen well. The conversations stopped when someone put a key in the door's lock.

Naruto opened the door, and someone instantly jumped into his arms. The Jinchūriki caught the person in his arms as he felt that she put her arms around his neck.

"Naruto-kun," Karin whispered as she approached her head to Naruto’s, who smiled and lowered his head to give her the kiss that she had been waiting for days.

They continued kissing, feeling that their bodies’ temperature increased significantly, but before they could give a show, someone cleared her throat. "Hey you two, if you're going to do that, you have to invite me," Anko spoke while trying to take her clothes off.

She couldn't because Haku stopped her as she looked at her in disbelief. "W-what are you doing, Anko-san?" Haku asked with eyes wide open.

Naruto smiled and lowered Karin, who let out a dreamy sigh. Both approached while Anko answered with a smile, "What's wrong, Haku-chan? We're between sisters; there should be no shame between us."

"B-but," Haku stammered, stopping because Naruto stood before her; he knelt down and gave her a kiss that left her speechless. Thrilled, she raised her hands and put them on his cheeks to deepen the kiss, which ended after several seconds.

Naruto whispered Haku a few words, and she smiled and nodded. The others couldn't hear them, but they didn't care because Naruto did the same with everyone.

The Uzumaki didn't tell them what he had told Haku because he wanted to do it when he was alone with each of them.

The kiss with Anko was the longest, and it would have ended in something else if Haku hadn't intervened again.

Kin sheepishly returned the kiss, happy to see Naruto again. Now she was much better; the deaths of Zaku and Dosu didn't bother her anymore; she could now continue her life quietly.

After finishing the kiss, Naruto approached Kurotsuchi, who lowered her head and said, "There is no need Kyo… Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and replied, "What are you talking about, Kurotsuchi-chan?" he raised her head and gave her a soft kiss, which left her mind completely blank.

Kurotsuchi couldn't believe it, what she had always dreamed, and what she thought a fantasy, became real.

Her grandfather had at least done something good for her. But of course, she couldn't tell anyone about this, besides the girls already present.

Kurotsuchi lowered her head, hiding her blush and her smile. Naruto sat next to her and asked, "Kurotsuchi-chan, did you complete the 'mission'?"

Kurotsuchi nodded, raised her head slightly before putting on a straight face. "Hai, Naruto-kun. It wasn’t difficult. But can I ask you something? What will I do now? Tomorrow I have to send to my grandpa a report about my mission."

Naruto put a finger on his chin as he began to think under the watchful gaze of his girls. After a few seconds, he smiled and replied, "Well, if you're the one who has to do the reports; that will make things even easier! Tell your grandpa that your 'mission' got complicated, that you couldn’t find me in the forest and that you'll take advantage of the day of the invasion to do it. When that day comes, you can return to your village and say that your mission failed due to the chaos. After that, I'll go for you to Iwagakure; once I go to overthrow your 'dear' granddaddy, hehe. "

Kurotsuchi blushed and cautiously asked, "W-what d-do y-you m-mean by ‘go for you,' N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled but couldn't answer because Anko spoke first, "You know very well what that means, girl! He will search for your special place, hehehehe."

Kurotsuchi turned red like a tomato but said nothing. Naruto smiled before looking at Karin. It was time to free her from Kusagakure, and he already had a plan for it.

He stood up and walked towards her; once there, he placed a hand on her head, surprising her a bit.

Everyone carefully looked at Naruto, who tensed and clenched his fists on several occasions.

After a few minutes, he took his hand away, and Karin asked, "What is it, Naruto-kun? Did I do something that made you angry?"

The Jinchūriki knelt down and stroked her cheek with his thumb, causing her to blush slightly. "Karin-chan, you haven’t done anything; remember what I told you in the forest."

Karin remembered that beautiful day; therefore she nodded and saw him standing up. "Okay girls, what do you say if we go shopping?"

The girls instantly stood up, which made him smile. "I think that's a yes. Well, you can buy whatever you want; Ino-chan and Tenten-chan will be waiting for us at the mall. Come on, let's go. And I think I'll buy some bottles of Sake for me, hehehehe," Naruto thought the latter.

Karin and Kin didn't know who Naruto really was and about his immense fortune, but they didn't care. They weren't with him for his money, but because he was someone attentive, loving and very friendly, but who could be villainous when he wanted to. That, however, didn't bother them because they knew that he would never hurt them.

Naruto accompanied them to the mall to spend the day shopping. However, before leaving, he made a Shadow Clone, which went to Kohta’s mansion.

Kohta’s Mansion - 30 minutes later.

Naruto’s clone was in Kohta’s office; he knelt before the clone, who told him to stand up before sitting behind his desk.

"What do you need, Kyōfu-sama? By the way, congratulations for passing to the finals of the Chunin exams.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that? The preliminary matches have just finished."

Kohta sat in front of Naruto and answered, "Well, it’s easy to get that information. Besides, you are participating. It was obvious that you would get to the finals."

Naruto nodded, looked directly at Kohta and asked, “How things are going?"

Kohta changed his expression, "Everything is going well; Kitsune and Genji said that they will do it. They stated that they are very excited about doing something after such a long time. We also have a battalion of at least one thousand five hundred men; we believe that this number could increase if we find more people who meet the requirements to join in our campaign. Besides, he will come too; he will command the troops. "

Naruto thought for a few seconds until the image of a man who gave him the beating of his life came to his mind, "Hmmm, strange; I thought that he didn't like this kind of stuff, but I think that I'll take the opportunity to greet him that day. I have a great desire to fight him again."

Kohta smiled too; he knew the history between Naruto and the General of his army. That person had defeated him on many occasions until something happened between them, and the man decided to join Naruto. However, that was history for another time.

Naruto stopped smiling; he rested his elbows on the desk as he crossed his hands. "Moving on, I want you to send a committee to Kusagakure in my name. If possible, I want Kitsune to go there as the leader of the delegation; he is an excellent diplomat."

Kohta nodded and was about to ask why, but Naruto continued, "Besides, I want them to carry at least one hundred million Ryo for the Kusakage.”

Kohta swallowed and almost gasped after hearing those numbers; the Kusakage must have done something important to receive such a gift.

Naruto took a pen and wrote something on paper.  Once he finished, Naruto handed it over, and Kohta read it carefully until he could understand what was going on.

"You want to kill the Kusakage, aren’t you?" Kohta asked as he looked at Naruto, who had a malicious smile on his face.

"Killing that bastard would be a favor. No, I don't want to do that. I'll beat the shit out of him; then I'll take his village as my own, and maybe turn it into a great brothel with all the women of that village, or something else. However, that bastard won’t die. No, some people will properly take care of him," he finished twisting his smile.

Kohta just felt sorry for the Kusakage, if Naruto said he would do something, it was because he would. Naruto wrote something else again; it was a letter to the Kusakage. It said that the leader of the Yakuza found a redheaded girl, who was attacked on her way to Kusagakure and that one of his men decided to take her to his organization because of her peculiar ability.

It also said that he was more than willing to pay the necessary price and that the money he would receive was just a token payment.

Kohta smiled and carefully kept the letter to send it later to Kitsune. Naruto stood up and walked to the door.

He opened it but stopped to turn around, "One last thing, Kohta. Inform all the bases that I'll contact them soon. Tell them to get ready; I have something imperative to say, and tell Koyuki-chan that I'll visit her in two months or less.”

Kohta nodded and knelt down one last time. The clone left before dissipating in a puff of smoke.

Konoha’s Mall - 2 hours later

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting with his arms resting on the edge of a bench; he was surrounded by endless bags that were filled with clothes, perfumes, and shoes that his girls had bought.

He was tired; he didn't know that women loved to buy so much. _"I'm exhausted,"_ Naruto stated, which caused a smile in his pal.

The Jinchūriki searched through the bags until finding what he was looking for; it was a small white bottle with a cork at the top.

He took it out and drank its contents, making him regain some of his energies. He shook his head and let out a small grunt due to the burning in his throat.

Just then, his clone’s information came back to him; he stood up and pushed the bags aside. _"What the hell? When did they put all this around me?"_ Naruto mentally asked.

**"Hahaha,"** Kurama couldn't help laughing, **"Naruto, you're weak with your women, hehe. But that only brings big rewards,"** Kurama stated with a smile.

Naruto sighed but didn’t answer because he decided to carry out the plan to free Karin from Kusagakure. He came into the shop where his girls were buying; he saw them accompanied by several receptionists, who were helping them to find the clothes.

Naruto approached them, and they turned to give him a smile. "I'm glad that you all are enjoying this, ladies. However, something has come up, and I must leave. Don't worry and continue enjoying yourselves."

He made a shadow clone and handed his wallet over.

The clone accepted it but whispered, "Hey, boss, can't you leave me some support over here? I don't think I'll be able to handle this alone."

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "It's up to you."

The girls didn't mind because they had made him suffer through this. They knew that he didn't want to get rid of them since they could tell when he was lying; they were the only ones who could notice this. They didn't question him more and allowed Naruto to do whatever he needed.

The Uzumaki kissed each one before leaving the place. It definitely was a huge building, and it was something entirely new in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto had the great idea of putting several businesses inside one building and collect high amounts of money to those who wanted their shops inside, and Konoha had been one of the first villages to have one of his malls.

But of course, nobody knew about it because the mall was under the name of another person. Naruto was sure that his father wouldn't allow a Yakuza business in his village.

Naruto's Apartment - 5 minutes later.

_"Done,"_ Naruto thought as he put his Oni mask on. He had come to his apartment to get his Root clothes; he could have gone with his casual clothes, but it was his habit to use these clothes when performing this kind of missions.

Naruto left his apartment and headed to Karin’s Jounin sensei hotel. After checking Karin’s memories, he got his location but not the room because Karin didn't know it.

He reached his destination and went to the back of the hotel. He came in and sneaked to the reception. 

There were two civilians, so Naruto used a Genjutsu on them; they never noticed anything because everything looked normal to them.

Naruto read the guest book, and once he got the room's number, he headed to the building's roof.

He stood above the specific bedroom and sat down before writing a seal on the ceiling. Naruto could instantly hear what was happening inside that room. "What the hell is Karin doing? She should have returned days ago. When Kusakage-sama finds out…" The Shinobi said.

The Uzumaki wanted to go in there and tear him to pieces, but he couldn't damage his body if he wanted that his plan succeeded.

And since that person was a Jounin, Naruto didn't want to have a battle that could severely damage the body. He never was one to underestimate his enemy, so he just patiently waited.

It was around 4 pm when Naruto heard the Kusa Ninja entering the bathroom to take a shower. Naruto took this as his opportunity; therefore, he opened the bedroom’s window slowly.

Once inside, Naruto used the Tōton Jutsu and patiently waited in the shadows until the Ninja returned. When he saw the individual, Naruto stood behind him, neared his hands to his head and held it before giving it an abrupt turn, breaking his neck and killing him instantly.

Naruto put the body on the bed and stared at it, **"What are up to?"** Kurama curiously asked.

Naruto sighed and answered, "There's something that I always wanted to try, but I could never do it. Let's see if it works, if it does it, then this will help Karin-chan a lot."

After that, Naruto extracted two black Chakra rods; smaller than the regular ones.

The Uzumaki looked at the body; he stuck one in his heart and the other one in his right pectoral.

Naruto concentrated, and the next thing Kurama saw widened his eyes. In front of him, the man who had died a few minutes ago was getting up as if nothing had happened.

He moved his arms and cracked his neck. "Looks like it worked,” the Kusa ninja spoke with a smile.

Then he looked at Naruto, and Kurama could see the Rinnegan.

**"What the hell did you do, Naruto?"** Kurama asked, genuinely surprised.

Naruto didn't answer; the Kusa ninja did so. "I'm not sure, but I think the Rinnegan gives its user the freedom to divide their soul for each path that they have unlocked. But I must stay close to my original body because I need to send my chakra to the bodies. If I get far away, the chakra rods will stop receiving my chakra, and therefore, I'll lose control over the bodies."

He stood up, and Naruto pulled out a scroll, unsealing some clothes. Once Naruto finished changing his clothes, he created a clone. "Find Karin-chan; take her to the Hokage Tower." The clone nodded.

Kurama was still surprised. That skill would have helped Naruto a lot in the past, but he usually left unrecognizable bodies on his mission, so it probably wouldn’t have worked.

Naruto approached to his other body and both into each other's eyes. "Wow, this is odd," they said at the same time, waving their hands in front of their faces. "Yes, really odd."

Both lowered their hands, and his body deactivated his Rinnegan; luckily, Naruto could still control his body.

The Jinchūriki left the room; the Kusa Ninja accompanied him, and both walked towards the Hokage Tower.

Hokage Tower - 10 minutes later.

Karin and Naruto’s clone were about to arrive at the Hokage Tower; she didn't have the time to try her new clothes out because the clone told her that they had to go to the Hokage Tower.

She nodded and said goodbye to the other girls, who returned to Naruto’s apartment; Tenten and Ino went to their respective homes.

Karin didn't know why she was here and was nervous because she was about to meet the Hokage. The redheaded girl didn't know what he was like; she just knew that he was Naruto's father. Karin didn't know anything else because Naruto never spoke about him.

Both entered the tower, and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, but before she could worry, Naruto spoke behind her, "I’m glad you came, Karin-chan; follow me, we'll talk with my father about your staying in Konoha."

Karin turned around quite worried; what if they sent her back to Kusa? Would she ever see Naruto again? No! She didn't want to think about that possibility. "Naruto-kun," she whispered with concern.

He gave her a reassuring kiss and stated, "Don't worry; everything will be all right."

Karin felt calmer; she nodded and followed Naruto through the corridors of the tower. They walked upstairs until she saw someone that worried her immensely.

"S-Sensei," Karin fearfully whispered. No! If he was here, that only meant that they would send her back to Kusa.

She grabbed one of Naruto's hands and squeezed it tightly, and the Jinchūriki squeezed back. He couldn't blame her; she didn't know that her Sensei was him. Regardless, she would get a pleasant surprise very soon.

Naruto stood in front of her sensei; both stared at each other and fought with their stares. Karin hid behind Naruto, without releasing his hand.

Both stopped, and Naruto knocked on the door. The Hokage gave them permission to enter, and everyone came in.

Minato smiled, so he quickly stood up to receive him, seeing a girl behind him and a Kusa-nin behind them.

The Yondaime noticed that they were holding hands, and her hair color reminded him of Kushina.

He pulled those thoughts away; they had come for a reason, so he asked, "What can I do for you son and what are they doing with you?" He returned to his desk and invited them to sit down.

Naruto's body didn't; he put on a serious face and stood next to Karin, "Hokage-sama, I demand that this girl comes back with me to Kusagakure. I stumbled upon your son, and he has stated that he will not allow that. Therefore, I demand you, as his Hokage, to tell him that this girl cannot stay in Konoha unless you want an international incident. Karin is of great importance for Kusagakure, and we cannot afford to lose someone with her abilities."

Karin got scared; she bowed her head as she felt the need to cry. Naruto put on an angry face and exclaimed, "Important?! I'm aware of Karin-chan's ability, and you dirty bastards just want to keep using her! You don't care if she suffers! Oto-san, if you agree, I will go to Kusagakure, and I will kill the Kusakage. I don't care if I become a missing Nin. I'm more than willing to accept that if it is for Karin-chan’s sake! So, listen to me you bastard." Naruto pointed to his other body, who was doing his best not to burst into laughter due to the excellent performance they were giving.

Everything Naruto had said was true; he would do that for any of his girls. "If you dare to lay a single finger on Karin-chan, I'll make sure of ripping your head off and send it to the Kusakage so that he knows what awaits him."

Karin's heart pumped faster; she squeezed Naruto's hand sharply, and he turned around to look at his father, who didn’t know what to do.

If he sided with the Kusa-nin, Naruto would hate him for the rest of his life, and he knew that Naruto would fulfill his threat. Therefore, he would end up turning into a missing Nin and be internationally sought.

If he refused, there was a strong possibility that war could break out between Konoha and Kusa, and perhaps other villages would use that opportunity to attack Konoha too.

Minato didn't know what to do; both options were bad, and both had something in common. "Hokage-sama, you must decide now. It doesn't concern you what we do with our Shinobis. They are simply tools; if we want to use Karin as a breeding machine, that shouldn't concern you. She is a Kunoichi of our village, not of yours!" Naruto’s body exclaimed.

Minato saw that the girl next to his son sobbed and shed tears. The Jinchūriki hated himself for doing this, but it was necessary.

The Uzumaki man stood up in an attempt to attack his other body, but the Yondaime's voice stopped him and made him mentally smile. "Wait, Naruto!"

Minato looked towards the Kusa-nin and continued, "I'm sorry, but now that I know what you want to do with her, I can't allow you to take her back. We can reach an agreement; war is not necessary. "

The Kusa-nin shook his head before saying, "Sorry, that’s not an option."

Minato sighed, and the Kusa-nin looked at Karin. "Karin, tell them that you want to return to Kusa. If you accept, Kusakage-sama will be very grateful."

Karin shed tears again; she wanted to say no, but if she did, it would only harm Naruto, and she didn't want that anything bad happened to him.

She was about to say yes, but Naruto spoke before, "The answer is no! Karin-chan won’t go there. If you want to start a war, okay! I just hope that you bastards have the necessary resources to fight Konoha and its allies, in addition to being able to control the fury of the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi!" Naruto stated with a lot of conviction.

Minato got surprised, Naruto conveyed a lot of security and strength; he was a born leader, and Minato thought that he would be an excellent Hokage, though he knew that Naruto wasn't interested in that position.

Karin couldn't help being surprised, and her doubts instantly vanished. She wouldn't return to that horrible place; she would follow him to hell itself.

The body of Naruto looked at Karin and asked, "Karin?"

She said nothing and the body shook his head while carrying his hand behind his back, place where he had a hidden Kunai. "I see… Then by order of the Kusakage, I sentence you to death!"

Karin raised her head, just to see the Kunai a few inches from her head. Minato tried to do something, but that Ninja was very close to Karin.

However, Naruto pushed Karin away, receiving it instead of her, a stab which went near his heart.

Minato growled in anger, and in a burst of speed, he appeared behind the Kusa ninja, smashing a Rasengan on his back as he placed his Hiraishin Mark on him.

The Kusa Ninja went flying, crashing into the wall, breaking it and continuing his flight. Minato, however, didn't stop there.

He appeared above him with a Rasengan on his right hand, but it was much bigger than the last one.

_"Odama Rasengan!"_ Minato yelled, impacting his Rasengan in the man's ribs, plummeting along with him before crashing into the ground. The impact created a crater and an explosion that rose up a curtain dust.

The people in the streets took cover; they thought that someone was attacking the village. However, when the dust settled down, they saw their Hokage with a furious expression and getting away from a Shinobi's body.

Everyone approached to see, but they suddenly heard their Hokage shouting while several ANBU appeared on the scene, "Naruto!" Then they saw him disappearing in a yellow flash.

What he saw in his office left him horrified; Karin was crying on Naruto's chest, surrounded by a puddle of his blood. Some ANBU were there, among them Yugao was; she also was about to shed some tears. The female ANBU didn't do it because she had to stay strong. She would avenge Naruto in the war with Kusa; she would kill as many of them as she could.

Minato fearfully approached. "No," Minato whispered, not wanting to believe what his eyes were seeing.

Naruto wasn't breathing, and his skin had lost color.

"Naruto," Minato whispered again, now kneeling down to take his pulse, and indeed, there was nothing.

Minato couldn't believe it. When they were finally starting to be a family, something like had happened. "Naruto… Dammit!" Minato yelled, hitting the floor, not being able to hold his tears back.

Then he looked at his ANBU and yelled, "What the fuck are you waiting for!? Bring a fucking medic!" The ANBU nodded, and they all disappeared in puffs of smoke to find the nearest doctor.

The Yondaime looked back at Naruto, "Damn it! If I had been faster!" Minato cursed himself, and just at that moment; someone opened his door's office.

"Oto-san, what the hell was ...?" Menma asked, stopping when seeing Naruto.

"I-Is he?" Menma asked in disbelief.

Kakashi had also come with Menma; they had been walking when they heard the powerful explosion near the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi opened his eyes in shock, so he quickly approached Minato, "Sensei, you must take him to the hospital; use your Hiraishin."

Minato had forgotten about that; his state didn't let him think clearly. He nodded, just to see Menma standing beside him. "Nii-san! Come on! Wake up! You can't die! You're too powerful to die like this; please!" Menma desperately yelled as tears ran down his cheeks.

Inside Naruto, he and Kurama were laughing aloud. But the Jinchūriki decided to put a stop to his fake death. "Okay, do your job, furball. That certainly was funny, but now Karin-chan won’t have to worry about returning to that place. And after the invasion, I'll send her to Nami. She'll be safe there until I can be with her. Though I feel sorry for doing this, it would be best not to tell her anything."

Kurama smiled again and surrounded Naruto with his Chakra.

Outside, Minato shed more tears, but he shook his head. He had to get Naruto to the hospital; maybe there was still time to save him.

The Hokage was about to grab Naruto, but a red cloak that completely wrapped him stopped Minato.

Everyone moved away, and Minato observed with hope, waiting for the Kyūbi to save his son. Naruto stood up with a loud roar, while everyone looked surprised at his change in appearance, except for Menma; he had already seen his brother's transformations, although he didn't want to see the diminutive form of the Kyūbi again.

Minato smiled with happiness since it seemed that his son had been saved, but the next thing he heard left him in shock. **"Finally free!"** Naruto's distorted voice yelled.

He didn't want to finish the show yet because he was sure that his father would no longer bother him with the Kyūbi’s topic after this demonstration.

"K-Kyūbi?" Minato incredulously asked.

Kakashi took out the band that covered his Sharingan and stood in a defensive stance.

**"You bastard!"** The 'Kyūbi' yelled.

Kurama was laughing, and he laughed even louder after seeing Naruto punching Minato’s face; he couldn't dodge it due to the shock.

Minato flew out through the hole of his office; unable to stop because of the fear that had invaded him. No! It couldn't be! The Kyūbi couldn't have taken possession of his son’s body!

Minato finally reacted, but it was late since Naruto was above him, giving him a mighty blow right in his stomach.

It sent him plummeting to the ground, crashing with tremendous force.

Naruto landed with an insane smile on his face while getting on all fours; the villagers observed with fear. " **Now you will pay for locking me up inside the body of this damn brat! I'll kill you and then I'll destroy this fucking place! HAHAHAHA!"** Naruto exclaimed while two tails appeared behind him.

Everyone fled in panic, and several ANBU landed in the area. Kakashi stood right next to his Sensei, helping him to stand up, "Sensei, it seems that the Kyūbi took advantage of Naruto’s state to take possession of his body. We must suppress the Kyūbi so that Naruto can return to normal. Tenzō is already here; he's just waiting for you."

Minato wiped the blood that was dripping from the corners of his lips; he nodded, just to see an ANBU sitting down beside him with crossed legs as he clasped his hands. "Do it, Tenzō," Minato ordered as he took a three-bladed Kunai.

Tenzō did some hand seals before pointing his right hand to him while some strange totems emerged from the ground.

"Mokuton…" Naruto thought amazed.

Those totems lengthened and went to him. Naruto pretended to avoid them, but he wanted to be caught to end this once and for all.

He pretended not to notice the traps placed behind him, which held him for a moment, enough for Tenzō’s Jutsu.

**"Nooooo! Just one more minute, you bastards! I was finally free! Nooooo!"** Naruto yelled, surrounded and firmly held by these wooden totems; he used a bit of force to try to break free, to be more convincing.

"I don't think so! Return to the cage where you belong to, Kyūbi!" Minato yelled, appearing above Naruto. He put his fingers on Naruto's stomach and closed the seal on his belly. However, there was no need for that because his seal had never lost power, but Minato didn't realize that due to the adrenaline.

Naruto instantly lost his Chakra cloak, and his hair recovered its traditional reddish-blonde color. He fell 'unconscious', thought he had lost power when his father 'closed' his seal, and when the wood jutsu absorbed his power. Everyone let out a collective sigh.

Minato picked his son up, and Karin appeared next to him with tears in her eyes. "Naruto-kun!"

Minato smiled; this girl certainly loved his son, and his son did it as well. The Yondaime asked himself how many grandchildren he would have, but he pushed that thought away and gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry; he's just unconscious. He'll wake up in a few hours. The Kyūbi is now under control."

Everyone heard that, and many thought that the Kusa-nin had caused this.

The people heard Naruto grunting; they looked at him, and he opened his eyes, "Arrgh, my head. What happened, Oto-san?"

His eyes widened and asked again as he grabbed his father's arms, "And Karin-chan? Where is Karin-chan?" He already knew it, but he had to continue with the act.

Minato didn't answer and put Naruto to the ground, and Karin lunged at him, knocking him to the ground before giving him a loving kiss.

Many of the girls who were close felt that their hopes vanished, while the older women thought it was cute.

However, that opinion changed when Naruto stroked Karin’s ass, which made hear release a moan. Everyone blushed, and Minato quickly grabbed them before disappearing in yellow flashes.

Menma was there along with the crowd; he got scared when the Kyūbi took possession of his brother. However, now everything seemed fine. Nevertheless, he didn’t know what had caused this; he would ask his father later.

Minato reappeared in his office while the young couple continued kissing, now with much more passion than before.

Minato sighed, _"Now I have to explain all this mess to the council."_

He cleared his throat because those two were about to do it in his office, "*Ahem!*."

He sighed because it didn't work, now his son started kissing Karin's neck.

"Hey, you two! Wait a minute; I want to say something. You can continue later!" Minato yelled in an attempt to stop them; he didn't want to see his son having sex in front of him, much less with a young girl.

Naruto bit the earlobe of Karin, who almost had an orgasm because of it; she held Naruto's hair tightly, just to feel him stopping and whispering. "Wait a minute, Karin-chan. We’ll continue this soon."

Karin nodded excitedly, though she first released a sigh of disappointment.

Minato continued, "Okay. Well, what I wanted to say was that this might start a war. So I just want you to get ready. I will send a letter to the Kusakage informing him about this."

Naruto knew that his father would say that, so he quickly added, "Oto-san, it would be best not to do that."

Minato raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto replied, "We should keep the Kusakage in the dark. We must think about our village. Therefore, I recommend you to get rid of the Kusa-nin's body, and forbid everyone from talking about what happened here. And if someday the Kusakage asks about Karin-chan, you just have to say that she died in The Forest of Death; that you know nothing about her, and that her Sensei left just when he heard about this."

Minato placed a finger on his chin as he thought, "Hmm, you're right; that would be the best decision. Now I will have to make a meeting with the council, will you accompany me to explain this?" Minato offered, only to see them going at each other again.

The Yondaime sighed again; he approached and grabbed them before disappearing in yellow flashes.

They arrived at a room with a large bed, "This is a cottage outside the village. Menma and I usually come here to rest. Do whatever you want, but try not to make too much of a mess in here."

Naruto instantly put Karin on the bed as he kissed her body, waving his right hand towards his father to make him leave.

The Hokage smiled and added, "Hormones." He disappeared in a yellow flash.

** Lemon Start **

Naruto directly looked into Karin's eyes and whispered, “I love you, Karin."

Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks; she was finally free, and now she could live happily with Naruto. "I love you too, Naruto-kun," she replied, putting her arms around Naruto's neck to draw him into a kiss.

Naruto returned it, and Karin put her legs around his waist to bring him even closer. Naruto smiled and gave her descending kisses, stripping her off her clothes.

He paused and licked Karin’s breasts, gently biting her nipples.

Karin couldn't hold it any longer and released the first orgasm of her life. Naruto smiled and slowly removed her skirt and her red panties. "My favorite color," Naruto stated before throwing the panties aside.

Karin smiled, although she was nervous because she was about to 'become' a woman. However, she knew that she had nothing to be afraid of, and Naruto stopped the foreplay because he saw that Karin was wet enough.

The Jinchuriki stood up and slowly took his jacket and mesh off, giving Karin a pleasant show. She ogled him when seeing his sculpted body.

Naruto smiled and took off his pants.

When the redheaded girl saw her member, she licked her lips, spread her legs and led her fingers to her vagina to open it slightly. "Stuck it in, Naruto-kun," Karin whispered impatiently; she couldn't help it. She had never felt like this. Since the day they met, she started to feel it.

Her position made him ogle her back, so he slowly approached her; he pushed her a little so that her back rested on the head of the bed, and he finally grabbed Karin's ankles to raise her legs.

The Uzumaki man placed his member in front of her vagina. He didn't wait anymore and slowly stuck it in.

Karin let out several moans, some of them were of pleasure and others of pain.

Naruto broke her barrier and continued until he filled her completely, and she almost lost her mind due to the pleasure.

Naruto stopped so that Karin could get used to the feeling, but he didn't wait long because Karin pushed her hips as much as she could.

Therefore, he gave slow thrusts because she was still getting used to his penis' size.

However, it didn’t last long because she requested in a whisper, "Faster. Please, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and increased the speed. "Karin-chan, you're too tight," Naruto stated between moans.

"You have it t-too big,” Karin replied, biting her lips because Naruto was hitting the entrance of her womb.

They continued in the same position until Karin squeezed much more than before and sucked his penis in.

She felt Naruto's powerful discharge that almost filled her insides. Karin released a massive and delicious orgasm that soaked the blankets.

Anko certainly was right; Naruto could make you 'touch heaven' in just one night.

When Naruto finished, he fell back, and Karin fell above him; both were still 'connected'.

Karin suddenly trembled as she shed some tears, which worried Naruto greatly; but before he could ask what was happening, Karin whispered, "Thank you."

Naruto looked at Karin, who had her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and replied, "You're welcome; I would do the same with each and every one of you. Nothing and nobody will separate you from me. I swear to you by my name, Naruto Uzumaki."

Karin raised her head; she wiped her eyes before smiling. "Who would have thought that I would have such a handsome and attentive cousin?"

Naruto smiled back and replied, "Well, I don't know if we are cousins, but it doesn’t bother me to have such a beautiful and cute cousin as my girlfriend."

Yes, Naruto had told Karin about that when they were in the tower of the forest.

She had been confused at first, but she was happy to know that someone of her family was alive.

Karin rose from Naruto's pectorals; she placed her hands on them and moved her hips up and down once.

They both moaned, and Karin spoke with a smile as she continued moving her hips, "T-Then, i-is our duty as Uzumakis to rebuild our clan."

Naruto smiled, and although that was still impossible due to his deal with Kurama, he would make sure of restoring his clan with many of his children.

A few moments later, Karin squeezed his member and scratched his chest; therefore, Naruto used his hands and grabbed her ass, giving her a final thrust to enter into her womb. Karin felt watery eyes as she gritted her teeth tightly, looking up at the nothingness.

A great pleasure surrounded her while she released another powerful orgasm, which soaked the sheets and Naruto a little bit; her tongue came out of her mouth by itself as she felt Naruto releasing his load inside of her.

That expression turned him on; therefore, he got on top of her and gave her deep and accurate thrusts at a bestial speed.

She put her hands on Naruto's back, digging her fingernails due to the pleasure. "Arrgh, Karin-chan! You’re squeezing way too much!" Naruto yelled.

Karin didn't answer because she couldn't speak; the pleasure left her speechless. She could only scratch his back until receiving the final thrust that released a significant load, which made her come.

Naruto fell exhausted beside Karin. Dammit! He was tired; maybe the Mokuton and what his father did had something to do.

He sighed and looked at Karin, only to find out that she was no longer there. He felt a hand on his penis, so he looked down there and saw Karin playing with it.

"Naruto-kun, I hope you can still continue because I still want more of this," the Uzumaki girl stated.

She stopped and opened her mouth, slowly introducing it in her mouth.

Naruto sighed, _"Luckily, Anko-chan didn't come, or else, I wouldn’t have been able to keep up with them,"_ he grunted while enjoying her bobbing; she was doing her best put its entire length inside her mouth.

Kurama smiled and replied, **"Pathetic! And you call yourself my Jinchūriki? You should be able to keep up with at least four women!"**

Naruto snorted and replied, _"To give you a show? Yeah, sure."_

He laid his head back and continued enjoying Karin's attention.

Kurama smiled and kept watching in silence.

Meanwhile – Council Chamber

"And that's what happened," Minato finished conveying the details of what had happened.

Almost everyone was there, except for Tsume since she was in the hospital with her son; he was fighting to survive to his wounds.

Shikaku spoke, "I see; I wonder what skill she has. It should be splendid if Kusa is willing to start a war because of her."

Hiashi didn't like the story at all; he had other plans for Hanabi; he wanted that she married Naruto to ensure his clan's supremacy. However, a no-name brat was trying to prevent that.

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi spoke, attracting Minato's attention.

"What is it, Hiashi?" The Yondaime asked.

"I don’t think it’s wise for you to allow this relationship any longer; I recommended you to separate them. It wouldn’t be in the best interests of your family that a foreigner girl date the son of the most important person in the village. It would degrade your image, so I recommend you..."

Hiashi couldn't finish because an angry Minato interrupted him, "Enough, Hiashi. I already told you; that's not my call."

His words bothered him a lot since his wife had also been a foreigner, and he saw nothing wrong with that.

Hiashi quickly apologized, "Excuse my boldness, Hokage-sama.”

The Hyūga leader wouldn't give up; maybe Hanabi would be useful if she could make Naruto fall for her.

Inoichi was furious, was Naruto playing with the feelings of his beautiful little princess? He would talk to him later and ask him his true intentions.

Minato declared the information as classified and said that those who spoke about it would go to jail, or he would personally kill them. He finally dismissed everyone.

Danzō was also there; now it would be easier to have Naruto under his control. He would kidnap the girl and attract him to put him under his Genjutsu, turning him into his loyal weapon.

He never succeeded in capturing the woman in Nami since his squads never returned; he thought that someone was protecting her, and therefore, he stopped sending units.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Let's start.**

**Orochimaru explained why he wants Naruto's body, and he's right, the Apple can do that. Naruto knows it, but he doesn’t know how to do it, but neither wants to.**

**As you saw, Naruto can divide his soul into other bodies; he always knew he could do it, but he never tried it out due to the reasons I mentioned earlier.**

**Naruto made quite a show so that they don’t bother Karin anymore. He can fake his death for a few minutes; he just stops his bodily functions, and Kurama restarts it. That ability helped him in the past.**

**Now Minato will no longer annoy Naruto about the Kyūbi.**

**Until the next time.**


	22. Chapter 21: Enjoying the day

Human talking, "Show me what you got!"

Human thinking,  _"Pathetic."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"This will be fun."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"I think I was wrong."_**

Jutsu / unknown names,  _"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

 **Lemons and Limes everywhere you are warned. This chapter has plenty of that. It**   **also has an Omake.**

** Chapter 21 **

Outside Konoha - 3 hours later.

Both Uzumakis were lying on the bed and covered by the sheets. Karin had her head resting on Naruto's chest as she ran her fingers over his abs, and the Jinchūriki was drawing her closer.

"You're so warm, Naruto-kun," Karin whispered.

"What do you mean Karin-chan?" Naruto asked softly.

"Your Chakra is so warm and cozy; it makes me feel safe as if nothing could happen to me if I am with you," Karin replied as she sighed and closed her eyes.

He knew she could sense that, although he had to make some effort to hide his other hand, which wasn't as warm and welcoming.

Her statement didn't surprise him because it exactly was as Karin had said; nothing would happen if she were along with him, and he would make sure that his girls were always along with him. Naruto kissed Karin's head, and she fell asleep.

The Uzumaki girl had endured much; they had just finished their activities a few minutes ago. Karin resembled Anko in stamina; he didn't know what would happen when she was older, and he had sex with both Anko and Karin at the same time; he wasn't sure if he would endure it.

Naruto created a clone that appeared out of the bed. The original looked at him and whispered, not wanting to wake Karin up, "You have Chakra for about one hundred clones, create them and divide them into groups of ten, and dispel them every thirty minutes; it's time to implement our plan."

The clone nodded, got out and searched for a place where he could perform that.

The first thirty minutes passed, and Naruto received the information from the first group of clones. He used a Substitution Jutsu with a clone; it said nothing and hugged Karin, who didn't realize the change.

The Uzumaki approached a desk; he lit the lamp and sat down on a chair.

Naruto pulled a sealing scroll out and unsealed it, revealing several blueprints. He took one and put it on the desk as he took a ruler, a pencil, an eraser before writing.

As he put the blueprint on the desk, something caught Naruto's attention. He saw the photograph of a red-haired woman; she was in profile with special clothes for pregnant women, sitting on a chair with a hand over her belly, which was quite swollen up.

Naruto grabbed it and carefully looked her. _"She's my Kaa-chan,"_ Naruto thought with a smile.

It was the first time he saw his mother; she looked happy, and that made him happy as well.

The Jinchūriki shook his head and put the picture back in its place, He grabbed the blueprint and continued making lines, writing mathematical equations and much other stuff.

As time went by, the information from his clones returned, which increased the speed of his work.

10 hours later

It was around 9 in the morning, and Naruto continued writing. Now many more blueprints than before were there; many were rolled up, and others were wrinkled because Naruto had made some mistakes.

 **"Naruto, are you still with that? Why the hurry? You have plenty of time to do it later,"** Kurama asked.

He didn't know what Naruto was doing since he had only said that it wouldn't be a good thing for the Elemental Nations.

Naruto growled in annoyance and turned the blueprint into a ball. _"Don't interrupt me, damn it! This isn't easy!"_

Kurama rolled his eyes but said nothing; he couldn't understand those equations, drawings, and theories.

He wasn't good at these things, so he decided not to bother him anymore and waited to see what he wanted to do with them.

Naruto continued writing until someone put her arms around his neck; he instantly stopped as he raised his hands to caress Karin's hands.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Karin whispered near his ear.

Naruto sighed; he didn't notice when she woke up; he was focused on his work.

He stood up and gave her a passionate kiss, which she instantly returned.

They separated after a few seconds, which seemed like minutes. Karin didn't know why Naruto had kissed her like that, but she enjoyed it.

She looked at the desk and finally saw what he was doing. "Wow, are you doing this?" Karin asked quite amazed; she grabbed the one that Naruto was using moments earlier before analyzing it.

The Jinchūriki scratched his head, "Yes, it's something that I'll need in the future. It's something that the people in Uzushiogakure used, but I'm improving it significantly. However, I've concluded that it'll heat up quite a bit, and I still can't find a way to avoid it. Besides, if I don't find a way to cool this down quickly, a serious accident could occur. I just have to think a little more."

There was no doubt that he was a genius, and she could prove it by looking at this work.

"Maybe you could try this..." Karin added and wrote something down.

Naruto almost told her to stop because he didn't want anyone to harm his blueprints. But when he approached, he gasped in surprise.

"And that's all. You just have to find a place with lots and lots of water," Karin stated.

She turned around and saw Naruto's shocked eyes, "H-How do you know these things, Karin-chan?" Naruto asked genuinely surprised.

Karin scratched her head as a flush of embarrassment appeared on her cheeks, "W-Well, I don't know. I've always liked everything about technology, and I've always been good at these things. My dream is to become a great scientist."

Naruto smiled; he slowly approached Karin and held her by her shoulders, throwing her to bed.

The Uzumaki girl was surprised, and before she could say anything, Naruto got on top of her and tore her clothes to pieces.

Karin instantly felt wet, and the next thing she felt was Naruto sticking his penis into her and touching the bottom, making her release a tremendous moan, "Kyaa!"

Naruto didn't wait any more second and thrust savagely, "Well, I'll make sure that that dream comes true. B-Besides, you've saved me a lot of time; we should use it on something else," Naruto stated, thrusting even faster.

Karin nodded while putting on an orgasmic expression as she received his accurate and constant thrusts. They continued doing this for a few more hours before returning to the village.

Meanwhile - Hokage Tower.

Minato was signing some papers; many were requests to engage Naruto in marriage, which he denied before moving to other documents.

He continued until feeling someone's presence; he ordered his ANBU to leave as he placed a privacy seal.

"Sensei, you came earlier; I thought you wouldn't be back for another two weeks. Tell me, what did you find out?" Minato asked looking towards the corner of his office.

Jiraiya instantly became visible, showing a severe expression as he sat in front of his student.

"I can see that you don't bring good news," Minato added.

Jiraiya sighed and replied, "Minato, the Daimyo didn't even allow me to enter the Royal City. When I stated the reason for my visit, he wouldn't let me in. He even threatened to remove my Shinobi status if I kept asking about Kyōfu. It seems that the information that the guy in Onsen provided us is accurate, and the truth is that I don't know what we can do. That guy has almost total control of the means of transport, everyone except for Gatō Transportation, but making deals with that guy is like making deals with the devil."

Minato thought for a few moments; that guy had too much power, and that wasn't good. Finding him should be his top priority, but he should be stealthy. He didn't want that the Daimyo know about this; he wanted to avoid problems.

Minato sighed, "I see. Doing business with Gatō isn't an option for now. I'll continue allowing that guy to provide us resources; but at the first sign of problems against the village, I'll send the best ANBU squads to track him down and bring him to me. In any case, did you find out anything else? "

Jiraiya shook his head before asking, "No, but I heard that something happened yesterday. I heard it was something about an incident with the Kyūbi. What happened?"

Minato smiled a bit; it certainly had been a very hectic day, and even more so for Naruto.

He was sure those two were still doing it; that's why he didn't bother them at his cottage. Besides, his son could return on his own.

Minato smiled again before replying, "Well, it all started when..."

Naruto's Apartment - 2 hours later 

Naruto was along with Karin in front of his door; she was covered by a blanket and looked embarrassed because she had walked through the entire village with it, but luckily, nobody had seen her thanks to his boyfriend.

Both entered and saw that the place was a mess; bags, boxes, and papers everywhere. Naruto sighed; although he didn't like the mess, he knew that his girls had been excited, and he couldn't blame them for that.

The Uzumaki took a few steps forward, and someone instantly put his head between her breasts.

"Naruto-kun! You've finally come; I wanted to surprise you last night, but you never came back," Anko spoke while shaking Naruto's head. The Snake Mistress didn't see Karin due to the excitement.

Naruto placed his hands on Anko's shoulders and pushed his head out of her breasts.

Anko sighed in disappointment; he always did the same; she just wanted to play with him and maybe do something else.

Naruto sighed with a smile, and before he could say something, Anko approached Karin. "Aaaaah. Now I understand why you didn't return, Naruto-kun. Tell me, Karin-chan, how was Naruto-kun's penis? Did he fill you completely up or did he go soft before you were done?" Anko asked with a smile.

Karin answered, "I took it all." She proudly smiled, and Anko nodded satisfied.

"Hehehe, you have talent, girl. But tell me, why are you using that?" Anko asked looking down.

Karin pushed her glasses and smiled as she explained Anko about her recent sexual adventure with Naruto, who just shook his head while smiling.

The Uzumaki man walked to the kitchen because he was smelling a delicious odor coming from there.

He saw Haku cutting some potatoes, and Naruto stealthily approached.

He placed his hands on her waist as he whispered near hear ear, "Haku-chan, this new Red Kimono is giving me a serious problem down here," Naruto stated while rubbing the bulge in his pants against her ass.

She instantly stopped while putting both hands on the edge of the table, feeling Naruto putting two fingers inside of her. "N-Naruto-kun, not here. They can see us," Haku whispered quite excited, although she wanted Naruto to throw her to the floor and do her in every possible way.

Naruto put two more fingers inside, increasing the speed until Haku released an orgasm that completely soaked her panties and much of Naruto's hand.

He pulled his fingers out and licked them under the watchful gaze of Haku, who decided to return the favor.

She quickly grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and pushed him hard against the countertop, surprising him quite a bit due to her sudden change attitude.

Haku crouched down, pulled his ANBU pants and his boxer down, and she held his member firmly with her right hand.

Naruto continued observing until Haku started rubbing it slowly, "Haku-chan, your hands are very soft," Naruto stated in a whisper.

Haku smiled and looked back at his penis, stopping rubbing it.

She opened her mouth a bit and pulled her tongue out, slowly approaching it at the head of his member. After making contact, she carefully licked it and got it wet.

She stroked Naruto's balls with her fingers, surprising him due to her ability.

After moments of countless licks, Naruto grunted when Haku started to suck, pressing it gently with her lips as she moved her tongue against every inch she swallowed.

Haku continued descending until she couldn't go any further. It was her first time doing this, and she couldn't take it completely.

Haku slowly took it out, stopping at the head to suck it strongly, making a loud noise.

Naruto squeezed the countertop's edge and almost came.

"Exquisite," Haku stated before putting it back into her mouth, now sucking him off with moderate speed.

However, she couldn't continue much longer with that speed since Naruto's cock was enjoying her attention, the reason why she increased the speed as she stuck two fingers into her wet vagina, pulling them in and out while sucking Naruto's penis vigorously and rapidly.

The way she moved her lips and her tongue, the noises she made, and those lustful eyes; Naruto could only enjoy this magnificent act as he felt his imminent climax.

However, Naruto suddenly heard a voice approaching the kitchen. "I just want to help her prepare lunch," Kin spoke while looking at Kurotsuchi.

They looked at the countertop and saw Haku sucking Naruto's penis with great passion.

They blushed and felt wet as they stared at those two. Both saw Naruto grabbing Haku's face before moving his hips at high speed.

He did what Haku could not, which made her tear up while releasing the orgasm that dripped on the floor.

Naruto just continued fucking her throat until releasing his seed.

She swallowed what she could, but it was too much, and some sperm escaped from the corner of her lips.

After a while, Naruto took his penis out, using a bit of strength at the end because Haku didn't want to let it go.

He looked at her cloudy eyes; she had her mouth open and was drooling. She moved her tongue and revealed that there was still a bit of his seed. The Yuki gave him an orgasmic smile before swallowing the rest of his seed.

Naruto got quite excited and raised her, holding her by her butt. Haku instantly put her hands around his neck, and when Naruto was about to fuck her, he put her back on the floor.

Haku thought that he wanted to try out another position. Therefore, she looked back at him, but after doing so, she saw both women at the entrance looking at them with eyes wide open and blushing.

Haku blushed as well, and when she was to say it wasn't what they were thinking, Naruto stuck it in.

She moaned, and Naruto started thrusting rapidly. "W-Wait, Naruto-kun. The girls..."

She couldn't finish because he thrust so fast and so hard that her eyes rolled up.

"I can see them, Haku-chan. Don't worry, let them watch. Let them know how much you're enjoying this, and how much they will enjoy it once they get their chance," Naruto spoke amid grunts as he increased the speed. He stuck his thumb in her anus, which made her reach her climax.

Her eyes rolled up to unexpected levels while a bit of her saliva escaped from her mouth. "This... This is heaven! Fuck me harder, Naruto-kun! I want you further inside! Get me pregnant; I want to bear your children, Naruto-kun!"

She was lost in pleasure; the fact that they were observing them excited the Yuki immensely.

Kin kept watching with astonishment; even though she tried, she couldn't look away. She could only see these two fucking like animals in heat.

She suddenly heard moans at her side; Kin looked there and saw Kurotsuchi touching herself.

The Oto Kunoichi blushed even more, and she finally ran away, sprinting to her room to lock herself in there as her heart beat a mile a minute; Naruto had said that he wanted to do it with her as well, and that made her feel thrilled and happy.

Back in the kitchen, Kurotsuchi continued touching herself; this was her chance.

She fell to her knees after reaching her climax, just to see Naruto raising Haku and putting her in the position they were before Haku noticed their presences.

Kurotsuchi looked at Haku's expression; she looked so happy and excited while riding his cock that Kurotsuchi couldn't help crawling towards them. She wanted to do it; she desired it.

Naruto continued thrusting until Haku's pussy squeezed tightly. Right then, Haku drew him into a passionate kiss that silenced the shouts of their orgasms.

Naruto filled her up with his load, and even though the Uzumaki had told them the reason why he couldn't have children yet, she kept some hope.

Naruto was still holding her butt, feeling Haku shivering due to her recent orgasm.

The Jinchūriki slowly took his penis out, and a bit of his sperm escaped from her.

He smiled because Haku was falling asleep, so he created a clone, and before Naruto could say anything, he felt that someone started licking his penis.

He looked down and saw Kurotsuchi.

Naruto didn't say anything, and his clone silently took Haku to her bedroom. Naruto didn't want Anko to notice this, or else he would be locked up all day in his apartment, and he didn't want that because he had to meet Karui in a few minutes.

"Kyōfu-kun," Kurotsuchi whispered as she sucked one of his balls and rubbed his penis.

"Kurotsuchi-chan, do you want to have sex with your boss?" Naruto jokingly asked.

Kurotsuchi instantly stopped; she stood up and answered, "N-Naruto-kun, I-I know I shouldn't be doing this. Y-you're the most important person in the Elemental Nations, a-and I am a simple K-Kunoichi. B-But if I don't seize this opportunity, I'll have to wait until you go to Iwa, and that'll t-take l-long."

Naruto stopped smiling; he lowered his head slightly and gave her a kiss as he put his hands on her ass, grabbing it strongly to pick her up before placing her on the edge of the dining table.

Kurotsuchi was surprised, but she did nothing because she was inexperienced; she would let him do whatever he wanted and without complaining.

Naruto, with his sharp nails, tore Kurotsuchi's new skirt off; she got wetter when seeing the wild side of her boss.

"It's okay, Kurotsuchi-chan. Your wish is my command." Naruto reached down and approached his head at Kurotsuchi's vagina as he put his arms around her hips to draw her closer.

Kurotsuchi put her legs on Naruto's head and felt him licking the whole length of her vagina. She leaned her head back, and Naruto smiled as approached two fingers at the lips of her vagina to open it.

The Uzumaki stuck his tongue inside, and Kurotsuchi arched back. He moved it all over the place as if he were trying to memorize and explore her depths. He put it in and out while his forefinger cooperated with his tongue.

Naruto pulled his left hand away from her hip because, this time, she was getting him closer.

He led that hand to her vagina, and with his thumb and forefinger, he pinched her clitoris.

She instantly placed her hands on Naruto's head as she pushed him hard inwards, forcing him to drink her juices.

Naruto said nothing; he drank them and swallowed them until Kurotsuchi's orgasm stopped. She couldn't help falling back on the table as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She let out a sigh; she loved what Naruto had done, and just moments later, she felt that Naruto started rubbing his penis against her vagina.

She quickly got up a little, only to fall again when Naruto stuck his penis in, opening her walls for the first time.

 **"Hehe, another virgin in your history,"**  Kurama stated.

Naruto ignored him and continued until reaching the end. He stopped there until Kurotsuchi started moaning and pushing her hips to get Naruto moving.

Naruto did so; he took his penis out, making her moan in disappointment.

However, Naruto quickly thrust his hips, touching the entry of Kurotsuchi's womb.

She orgasmically smiled and stated, "Kyōfu-kun, you're incredible."

Naruto smiled and leaned down to lick her stomach; she had a very definite shape for someone of her age. She was the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, after all, and he surely made her train regularly.

After that, Naruto's tongue went up, and he sucked Kurotsuchi's erect nipples.

The Jinchūriki stopped and stood straight again, raising Kurotsuchi's legs as he ordered. "Kurotsuchi-chan, hold your legs."

She instantly did it and continued smiling as she gladly received his thrust.

Naruto stood onto the table, which was moving and making a lot of noise. He got on top of Kurotsuchi and brought his head to hers as he moved his hips in this new position.

Kurotsuchi could feel Naruto getting deeper and penetrating her more rapidly, almost as if he wanted to break her in two.

She stopped holding her legs and put them on Naruto's hips. He felt his climax close while Kurotsuchi squeezed him tightly.

Incapable of holding it any longer, Naruto released a powerful discharge. Kurotsuchi arched back and rolled up her eyes, releasing a juicy orgasm that came out like an explosion that soaked the dining table.

After Naruto had finished his discharge, he asked himself if he could ever get empty. It had never happened, and he suspected that Kurama had something to do with that. Anyway, it wasn't as if he had a problem with it.

Naruto stood up a bit, pulling his arms away from Kurotsuchi's back —when he had started to cum, he had stuck to her.

Kurotsuchi gave him a passionate kiss, which he instantly corresponded.

They stopped again, and Kurotsuchi quickly put her hands on Naruto's back, drawing him into a hug. "Naruto-kun, I-I ... I-I love you, Naruto-kun," Kurotsuchi whispered.

The Uzumaki returned the hug, but he sighed and answered, "Kurotsuchi-chan, I can't respond in the same way. Though I'm not saying it's impossible for me to end up having that feeling, I'm just saying we should get to know better before that. Perhaps we should have some dates before you return to your village." Naruto smiled at the end.

Kurotsuchi smiled too. Well, that was better than nothing. Regardless, this whole mission had been the best thing that had happened in her life.

The 'fool' of her grandfather had indeed done something good for her.

Kurotsuchi was going to tell Naruto to keep going, but both heard the table crunching.

They looked at each other with confusion, not knowing why the table was making that noise. However, both of them heard an even louder crunch, and the legs of the front of the table broke into two, which made them fall to the floor, and both immediately detached.

Kurotsuchi fell to one side while Naruto fell beside her.

Both couldn't help but laugh aloud; it was obvious that the table wouldn't have resisted after such a bestial act.

After a while, Kurotsuchi stopped laughing; she tried to get on top of Naruto again, but she couldn't because he got up and went in search of his pants.

"I'm sorry, Kurotsuchi-chan, but I have a pending appointment; we can continue another day," Naruto spoke as he put on his pants.

Kurotsuchi nodded with a bit of disappointment, but maybe she could do it later.

She had a whole month to do it; she would take this month as a vacation; no training, no missions, no nothing, just be with her dear and loving boss.

Naruto approached Kurotsuchi, who was still on the floor with half of her clothes ripped apart while some of his semen escaped from her vagina.

He reached down and kissed her.

They came out of the kitchen; Kurotsuchi went to her bedroom to change her clothes while Naruto went to the living room, the place where Anko and Karin continued talking, the latter was still wearing the blanket.

Luckily, they didn't hear anything because each room of the apartment had privacy seals. Naruto didn't know what would have happened if those two had joined them; he would have definitely fulfilled Kurama's dream of seeing him fucking four women.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, a more than envious clone was finishing preparing lunch.

"Damn stingy boss; he didn't even ask me for help," the clone muttered.

He turned around and saw that the table was destroyed.

"The living room will be then," the clone concluded, carrying lunch there.

It was stew; he just finished preparing what Haku had started cooking.

The clone came in, seeing the original kissing Anko and fondling her breasts.

The clone reached his limit; he put the pot on the table and furiously looked at Naruto as he exclaimed while running toward him, "You bastard! Share!"

After noticing another case of independent thinking by one of his clones, Naruto dispelled him, chuckling when he received the information; that clone was furious.

Naruto looked at the Mitarashi and informed with a straight face, "Anko-chan, I need you to take Kin-chan to the tower of the Forest of Death about eight at night. I also want you to be there. I gotta do something important."

Anko mentally smiled; maybe she could use that meeting to do something 'else.' However, she will ask him in all seriousness about why he was sad and angry yesterday, and if all went well, they could have a good time.

After that, Anko saw Kurotsuchi entering with a radiant smile, followed by Haku, who had an almost equal smile but with a slight blush, and by a slightly blushing Kin.

"Did you do it?!" Anko shouted and stood up while pointing to them and Naruto.

The Mitarashi noticed that Haku and Kurotsuchi lowered their heads, and Naruto chuckled.

The Snake Mistress pouted and sat back with crossed arms. "It's not fair. I wanted to do it as well; it's been four months since the last time we did it, Naruto-kun," Anko protested.

The Jinchūriki smiled, "I'm sorry, Anko-chan, but I was in a coma. Besides, I had two weeks in recovery, so there was a reason. Anyway, let's eat. I have a pending appointment; once I finish that, we'll go to the hot springs. "

They all nodded while some of his clones served the food.

In a Training Camp - 2 hours later

After finishing eating, Naruto arrived at the place where he agreed to meet Karui while he did some warm-up activities, but it seemed that she wouldn't come because he couldn't feel her Chakra close.

He stopped training and thought that he should return with his girls. He had sent a clone to tell them that he would meet them at the hot springs; they surely were there already.

He decided to tell Ino and Tenten about this personally. Naruto didn't want them to think that he didn't want to see them in person.

The Uzumaki wandered through the streets of the village, feeling increasingly sicker by the admiring glances of the stupid villagers. The truth was that he wanted to throw a Bijūdama right in the center of the village so that people stopped looking at him with those stupid smiles. Maybe he should have done that yesterday, but he didn't because Karin had been there.

Naruto continued walking until he spotted Ino's family flower shop; he came in and saw Ino with a boring and sad look on her face. It seemed that she didn't hear the door's bell as she continued in the same position, with her right elbow on the counter as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

Naruto grabbed a bouquet of red roses; he came closer and put it before her. "60 Ryō," Ino automatically said without looking up.

Naruto chuckled; he pulled his wallet out and put the money on the counter.

Ino grabbed it and kept it, surprisingly, without noticing Naruto's presence yet. What she did realize was that someone was still standing before her with roses in front of her face.

She thought it was a suitor, so she raised her head and said, "Sorry, but I already have..." She stopped when seeing Naruto with a smile.

The Yamanaka immediately lunged at him, putting her arms around his neck as she put her head on his chest.

Naruto returned the hug and put a hand on her waist. He could feel her sadness, but he didn't know the reason for it.

"Naruto-kun," Ino whispered.

The Jinchūriki just stroked her hair until he heard someone's voice approaching.

"Hey, Ino, do you know where your mother went?" Inoichi asked, entering the store through the door behind the counter.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Inoichi shouted after seeing them hugging, advancing toward them to separate them.

Naruto just squinted at Ino's father attitude.

Ino exclaimed as she stood in front of her dad, "Oto-san! I've already told you! Naruto-kun isn't taking advantage of me!"

Inoichi ignored his daughter and directly looked at Naruto, "Namikaze, you can't see my daughter anymore. If you want to date her, you have to end the relationship with that red-haired girl. I don't care if you're the son of Hokage-sama; I don't want to see you with my daughter while you're dating another woman; I don't want you to hurt her purity," Inoichi said the latter unaware that Naruto had already taken her 'purity' away.

Naruto stared at Inoichi; he couldn't disrespect Ino's father even if he wanted to kill him. He would never do it because Ino loved his father, and Naruto didn't want to hurt her, even if her dad got in his way.

Naruto finally spoke, "I understand your concern, Inoichi-san, but if you think that I'm playing with Ino-chan's feelings, let me tell you that you're wrong. I don't want to expound upon the reasons, but I assure you... No, I promise you that I'll never do anything that could make your daughter feel sad; I'll only leave her if she wants it."

Inoichi looked at Ino, who grabbed one of Naruto's hands and quickly shook her head. There was no way she'd do that; she had already decided to spend the rest of her life with him.

Inoichi shook his head and stated, "Sorry, but it's not an option; you can no longer see Ino. It's a decision."

He took one of Ino's hands to separate her from Naruto, who right now was infuriated. But as he had said, he wouldn't do anything; not because Naruto respected him, but because he was Ino's father.

The blond girl put some resistance, but she could do little since her father had more strength than she had. She was going to yell at her father; she was already a Kunoichi and Ino believed that she could take her own decisions.

However, she didn't do it because Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and spoke as he looked at her father, "At least let me say goodbye to your daughter, Inoichi-san."

The Yamanaka leader nodded, seeing Naruto approaching his head to his daughter's ear to whisper a few words.

Inoichi saw that Ino bowed her head, but nothing more after that.

Naruto left the store, furious about how everything turned out. _"Damn it! That stupid Inoichi; if he weren't Ino-chan's father, I would have stabbed him long ago. Argh! Anyway, now I've to visit Tenten-chan, her parents are much more understanding,"_ Naruto thought as he received a nod from Kurama.

Near the hot springs - 15 minutes later

Naruto and Tenten were about to reach their destination. As the Uzumaki had predicted it, Tenten's parents didn't object and let her go with him.

The Kunoichi was very close to Naruto, holding hands while talking about some things, especially about the finals.

She asked if he knew anything about her opponent, but Naruto replied that he didn't know much about her abilities. He had also told her that she shouldn't be overconfident and that she had to fight seriously from the beginning.

When arriving, Naruto felt a powerful Chakra source nearby; it was too powerful. Naruto didn't know who it was, but he knew the person was somewhere at the thermal baths.

He ignored this Chakra for now and kept walking, getting closer to that Chakra source by each step, and approaching to a place that made him squint.

When they reached the bathroom —which was a mixed one and reserved by Naruto— the Jinchūriki told Tenten to come in and that he would follow her in a moment. She nodded and told him to hurry.

Once she left, Naruto walked to the back of the bathroom, hearing some perverted giggles.

There he saw a man with long white hair writing something on a notepad.

"Hehehe, this is a gold mine," the man stated.

Naruto recognized him from a fleeting memory that he had buried long ago.

However, he angrily growled and released his killing intent, which made Jiraiya stop. "Who are you and why the fuck are you doing spying on my women?" Naruto asked with closed eyes and crossed arms.

Jiraiya turned around surprised. This killing intent was repugnant; he recognized the voice, but he didn't believe that the person he had met years ago would be able to release such sensation; he must have killed hundreds of people.

Jiraiya then remembered Naruto's first question; perhaps he had forgotten him. Therefore, he smiled and exclaimed while doing hand positions to summon an orange toad. "Thanks for asking!" Jiraiya yelled as he moved his head and hands in a ridiculous way.

He stood above his toad and continued, "I'm the hermit of the Myouboku Mountains. Also known as the Toad Sage."

Naruto stopped releasing his killing intent and continued, "Jiraiya of the Sannin. I knew it was you, but I didn't mean that. What I meant was, who the hell do you think you are to spy on my women?"

Jiraiya saw his blank expression; there wasn't even a sign of emotion there. Jiraiya instantly though on Danzō.

He waved his hands defensively, "Hey! It's not what you're thinking, brat. Besides being one of the Legendary Sannin; I also am a famous writer," Jiraiya replied, pulling out an orange Icha-Icha book.

"I was just using these women as inspiration for my next..." Jiraiya couldn't finish because he jumped to avoid a lightning attack.

The Sannin landed and stood on the channel of thermal water.

Naruto lowered one of his Kibas that he released from one of his wrists. "That was just a warning shot; if you're looking for inspiration, go to a brothel or something. Konoha has plenty of them, but stop spying on my girls. I don't care if you're one of the Legendary Sannin; if you ever spy on some of my women again, I'll kill you," Naruto stated with a cold stare.

Jiraiya smiled; hehe, the brat had balls. He jumped up and landed in front of Naruto, "Okay, as a token of my apology, I'll give you my new book. It's not for sale yet," Jiraiya spoke with a smile as he pulled out a small purple book from his ninja bag.

He handed it to Naruto, who received it before throwing it to the ground. "I don't care about your stupid book; I can do the stuff you write in your books with my women. And please, don't spy on them again, or I'll have to fight with all my might. You're one of the Legendary Sannin and the Sensei of my father, after all."

The latter surprised him a bit, "Did Minato tell you?" Naruto shook his head, "I was instructed very well in Root, and I know many things because of that. I'm sure that my father has commented you about my past."

Jiraiya was surprised again, but he quickly added something because he was already walking away. "Hey, Naruto! Wait!" Jiraiya shouted, running towards him.

Naruto stopped and turned around, seeing Jiraiya putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry for my behavior. I know what you went through in Root wasn't good, but I've been talking with Minato, and we have decided to train you. What do you say? Do you want to train with us? We know much, and you're my godson after all."

It seemed that he had forgotten the first time they had met. But he had been a small kid back then, after all. He didn't want to make him remember either.

Both Kurama and Naruto smiled; how could he reject such an offer? Those two were powerful people, and he wouldn't deny training from those of their kind.

"Of course, Jiraiya-sama. But I'm busy right now; my girls are waiting for me. When I need your help, I'll go to Oto-san's house. I still have to do some things this week, so most likely I won't train with you until next week. But don't worry, I'll be there."

Jiraiya smiled; it had been easier than he had thought. He believed that Naruto would be an unfriendly and emotionless person after being in Root.

Both said goodbye to each other, and Naruto entered the mixed bath.

Jiraiya smiled and whispered. "Lucky bastard."

He turned around and picked up his book. "Hmph, he can't appreciate true art."

The Sannin finally disappeared in a puff of smoke.

** Omake 2 **

** Naruto takes over Gatō Transportation **

On the coast of an island between Kumogakure and Kirigakure - 7 years ago

_"This mission won't be hard. I just have to sabotage Gatō's cargo. Hehe, but I'll do something else,"_ Naruto mentally said, camouflaged by the crowns of some trees; he wore his new ANBU clothes.

The Jinchūriki observed a few men carrying several boxes onto Gatō's boats that were stranded on the coast.

Danzō had entrusted Naruto to sabotage this shipment because Gatō was illegally providing weapons to Kumogakure. Danzō couldn't accept that; Konoha was still weak after the Kyūbi’s incident.

The Root leader couldn't kill Gatō either since he was very useful due to the low costs of transporting goods, besides his confidentiality.

Naruto continued observing them; many were ordinary civilians, but others were, at least, Chunin. Some of those people were from Kumo, and others were rogue ninjas; all of them were standing guard at the port.

Naruto decided to ignore them; he would do something he had planned with Kurama's help after Danzō had assigned him this mission.

He had managed to steal Danzō’s seal formula, modifying it to his liking. He had also created another unique seal that was already operating in some people, but that seal wouldn't be necessary yet.

Naruto jumped down to the roof of a building; it was the only one since it was a heavily wooded area.

Gatō had indeed chosen a good place to have a port; it was very well hidden from other Shinobi villages. Naruto didn't think it was strange that Danzō knew the location; he made deals with Gatō, after all.

Naruto took his clothes off and sealed them in a scroll. After that, he pulled out other garments; these were dirty and worn. Naruto put them on and gathered a bit of dust with his hands to put them all over his body; now he looked like a street child.

He left his ninja equipment on the roof before jumping down to the back of the building. He pretended to walk with tiredness until reaching the front door. There were two tall guards, who looked at him with suspicion. However, they held him because he fell right in front of them.

Both looked at each other in confusion until one of them picked him up, just to see him opening his eyes slightly. "W-W-Wa-a-t-ter," Naruto whispered tiredly as he weakly raised his right hand.

That person looked at him with sadness, and even if he wanted to look like a tough guy, seeing a child in this situation made him feel sorry for him.

He looked at his other companion, who nodded. Both turned around and opened the door. Everyone inside looked at them; there were like a dozen of men. Some of them were checking their weapons, and the other ones were chatting; all of them were mercenaries incapable of even using their Chakra.

"Boss, we found a boy," said the man who had Naruto in his arms.

Gatō looked up; he was signing some papers when he heard that. He curiously looked at the child; it was strange to find a child in this place.

Maybe he could sell him; that red hair was very unusual, and some people would be willing to pay a large sum of money for someone like him. He looked very healthy, just tired and dirty; a shower would solve that.

Gatō gestured toward his men to come closer; they did so, and the man with Naruto in his arms sat down in a chair.

Gatō grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it into a glass to give it to Naruto.

The child weakly accepted it and drank its contents; he thanked Gatō, who looked at Naruto with a malicious smile. "And tell me, boy, what are you doing on this island? This place is uninhabited; how did you come here?"

Naruto bowed his head with sadness as sobbed, "My Oto-chan and my K-Kaa-chan told me that they found something called gold in this place. T-They brought me with them because they wanted me to see the moment we w-would be rich. But I got lost because I was playing with some animals. I couldn't find them anymore; I've been here for weeks. I have barely eaten; I just found this place because I heard some noises, and I-I thought my parents were here. Please help me find my parents." He looked at Gatō while several tears ran down his cheeks.

His words saddened Gatō’s men, and his tears had been way too much for them.

Meanwhile, Gatō stopped paying attention after hearing the word 'gold,' which made him ask, "Do you remember where your parents were before this? Maybe they're still there waiting for you."

Naruto shook his head, but Gatō insisted, "Any description, anything that you remember. Did you see another island when you arrived?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "I did, but there also was a port, but it was much uglier and older than this one."

Gatō smiled; that was his former port. Maybe this brat's parents were still there; he just had to kill them and steal their gold before selling this brat.

"Very well, boy. What do you say if you wait here while my men find your parents? I don't think it'll take them too long," Gatō stated with a sinister smile.

Naruto knew why he did that, but he smiled while wiping his tears. "Hai!"

Gatō ordered his men to search for his parents; only the two guards stayed.

When everyone left, Naruto smiled and winced in pain while looking at the man who had picked him up. "Sir, my knee hurts," Naruto said while touching it.

The man smiled, knelt down and touched his knee. "Is it here? Does it hurt you here?" The man asked with a smile.

Naruto smiled and nodded. The man lowered his head and continued rubbing.

The Uzumaki finally changed his expression; he moved his hands to the man's head, holding it firmly and breaking it.

The eyes of Gatō and the other man widened in shock, and before they could do anything, Naruto jumped gave the other guard a powerful kick on his neck, instantly breaking it.

Gatō panicked; this kid killed two of his men in a heartbeat, and maybe he would do the same to him. Terrified, he grabbed a knife from his desk as his hands trembled. "Stay away! Or I'll kill you, I-I swear! W-W-why are you doing this?! W-who sent you?" Naruto sinisterly smiled; he pointed his left hand toward Gatō and whispered, "Banshō Ten'in."

Gatō instantly felt a force surrounding him, sending him towards the boy, who had a black rod in his other hand.

When Gatō was at inches from him, Naruto stopped pointing and gave him a slap that sent him to the floor, and before he could get up, Naruto stuck the rod in his arm.

Gatō screamed in pain, feeling his body completely numb.

Naruto smiled; Gatō's entire body was stiff as a rock; those chakra rods were really useful.

The Jinchūriki stood before Gatō, knelt down and looked into his eyes.

Gatō looked back with fear and begged, "D-Don't kill me, p-please. I'll do whatever you want; I will give you money, j-just say the amount."

Naruto gave an angelic smile and asked, "Will you do that, Gatō-san?"

It didn't surprise him that he knew his name because he concluded that he was a Ninja, "O-Of course!"

Naruto asked with a smile, "What do you say if you work for me from now on?"

Gatō was quite surprised. "I-I d-don't think that's possible. You're just a kid; b-besides, my b-business are tricky."

Naruto stopped smiling and changed his expression to a cold and dangerous one, something that frightened Gatō even more. "I don't care, from now on, you'll work for me, and there's nothing you can do to avoid it."

Naruto activated his Rinnegan, and Gatō turned pale because he could feel the sense of death that his eyes conveyed.

The Uzumaki put his hand on his head and whispered, "Ningendō."

The man instantly felt that something came out of his body; it almost felt as if his soul had been taken out or something like that; he couldn't explain it.

Naruto then put a finger on his tongue, and Gatō felt something entering his body while a slight burn remained in his tongue.

After placing his modified seal, the boy stood up and pulled his Chakra rod out. "Gatō, from now on, you'll be my subordinate."

Gatō stood up; he could finally move. He looked towards Naruto, scared because he still had those strange purple eyes.

"H-Hai." He felt completely intimidated; this kid wasn't someone ordinary, and his expression confirmed it.

"From now on, you'll call me Kyōfu; we'll be the Yakuza. We'll discuss our goals later. You only have to continue with your business as you always have done. But simultaneously, you must secretly recruit people for our organization. Our primary goal, for now, is to grow; we must recruit as many members possible. I already have a bunch of them, but you can't hire just anyone you see; you have to put them through a ritual that I will show you and place a special seal on them. But it's not equal to the one you have now," Naruto finished with a serious face.

"A seal? W-What kind of seal do I have, K-Kyōfu-sama?" Gatō respectfully asked, not wanting to upset his new master.

"You have a seal that will kill you if you say anything, or tell anyone about anything you saw today. Besides, I've taken out half of your soul," Naruto replied.

Gatō turned completely pale, now knowing what he had felt. "P-Please, Kyōfu-sama, I beg you, don't kill me! I'll do whatever you say; I'll make sure that your organization has ten thousand subordinates in less than five months."

Naruto smirked, "I would like that. Now I'll explain to you the application of the seal. You won't do anything; I'm just letting you know, other people will do it. Those people will meet you on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni, more specifically, at these coordinates."

Naruto then handed him a paper, which he timidly received.

"Now, remember this very well, Gatō; if you try anything against me, I'll kill you. I can extract the rest of your soul wherever you are, and you will die if you loosen your tongue; remember that very well. Now follow me, I've to tell you something else. Let's do it quickly; I can't stay in this place too long."

Gatō nodded and followed Naruto as he explained his plans.

Once Naruto noticed that Gatō understood his orders, he returned to the roof to retrieve his Ninja equipment.

Then he performed his other mission; it wasn't hard, he just placed some explosives tags that exploded after ten minutes. Enough time for him to leave the island before going to the Land of Snow.

According to Danzō, that village had the best scientists in the world, and they were responsible for making the best technologies of the Elemental Nations.

If Naruto could have them in his organization, it would grow by leaps and bounds, and what better way of doing that than by eliminating those who were oppressing them.

* * *

**Notes**

**Let’s talk about the chapter.**

**You’ll see what Naruto was writing in those blueprints once he goes to the Land of Snow.**

**The conversation between Jiraiya and Minato (about the Royal City), I want to make clear that each Daimyo of the Great Nations has a Royal City, which will have its own army, and numerous ones, indeed.**

**Inoichi has forbidden Naruto from dating Ino, but don't worry. And yes, Naruto wants to kill Inoichi, but he won’t do it for the reasons already stated.**

**I think the next chapter will have a lemon with Kin and Anko (ahem... Maybe).**

**Jiraiya and Naruto already met in the past. However, you’ll see more about this in future chapters. (Naruto was pretending not to remember him, and Jiraiya didn’t notice it, so he let it be).**

**Just a reminder, this is a translation. The original one is in Spanish, which I also write.**

**Until the next time.**


	23. Chapter 22: A new transformation?

Human talking, "Show me what you got!"

Human thinking,  _"Pathetic."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"This will be fun."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"I think I was wrong."_**

Jutsus / unknown names,  _"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**LEMON**

* * *

** Chapter 22 **

Tower Forest of Death - 8:45 PM

Anko and Kin were in the Forest Tower, specifically in one of the rooms, waiting for Naruto's arrival. "Anko-san, do you know why Naruto-kun called us here? He's late; did he forget that he called us?" Kin asked; she was sitting on a chair and looking at Anko, who was on a table with crossed legs and looking at her nails.

Anko looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know; Naruto-kun didn't say anything. He just wanted us to be here, but he sounded very serious. Hehehe, maybe he wants to spend quality time with us. But don't worry, he'll arrive at any moment; maybe something held him up."

Kin blushed a little bit; she still remembered what had happened in Naruto's apartment, and especially what he had said, and that made her excited, getting more excited when seeing a fire Shunshin in the center of the room.

Naruto appeared and walked with a straight face towards them.

Anko got off the table; Kin stood beside her and Naruto in front of them. "Girls, I'm sorry for being late, but I was thinking about something, and I couldn't make a decision. It has to do with you, Anko-chan, but before I get to that point; Kin-chan, I need to ask you something."

Kin straightened; the seriousness of Naruto's words worried her; she felt that something was wrong.

"W-What is it, Naruto-kun?" The Tsuchi asked looking up because Naruto was several inches taller than she was.

The Uzumaki replied, "Kin-chan, when you were in Otogakure, did Orochimaru do something to you?"

He already knew the answer; he just asked to be sure.

That name made both women shudder slightly; the older one more so than the younger one.

Kin quickly shook her head, but Naruto sighed and decided to choose his words better. "I mean to you, Dosu and Zaku. Did Orochimaru do something to you before coming to Konoha?" Naruto asked again.

The Tsuchi thought of that day, recalling her conversation with Tayuya, Orochimaru giving orders, and another thing that had happened before leaving Oto.

"Well, I remember that Orochimaru made us go through a ritual. I remember that he placed the three of us one side to another while doing a Jutsu. I can't remember the name, but what I do remember is that some strange marks appeared on the ground. I think there was a scroll too, but I don't remember it very well," Kin replied with more nervousness.

Naruto sighed and continued, “What I feared."

That made her even more nervous, but before she could ask, Naruto spoke again, "Kin-chan, I'll be honest with you. Orochimaru used a forbidden jutsu on you. It uses your soul as payment for a dead person to return to the world of the living. That means that you'll die once Orochimaru uses that jutsu again. Well, you'll become a puppet that will go where Orochimaru is, and then you'll die."

Kin's eyes widened in shock and felt watery eyes. However, before she could lie down to mourn, Naruto spoke again, "But I won’t allow that; I know how to cancel the contract; you don't need to worry. The only bad thing is that when I cancel the contract, Orochimaru will notice this. But I also know how to avoid that. That was the reason I told you to come her. Right now a barrier surrounds the tower, which will prevent that anything leaves this place until I undo the barrier. So, once I cancel the contract, the information will try to return with Orochimaru, but when it tries to do that, it won't succeed because of the barrier; the Uzumakis used it to counter Jutsus of this type. In other words, Jutsus that return to the person who used it once they finish."

Naruto paused for a moment so that Kin could understand his words. "And the information can't be trying to get out for too long because if it does, it'll end up vanishing away. This will take a few hours, so we have to stay here tonight. And don't try to leave, the barrier isn't safe; it has a defect, which is... Well, just don't touch it, okay? Not even I would survive if I touch it; it's something I have to fix later," Naruto muttered the latter.

Kin was visibly calmer, but she decided to ask, "D-Does that mean I won't die? C-Can you cancel the Jutsu, Naruto-kun?" Kin hopefully asked. Both women would follow Naruto's advice and wouldn't touch the barrier.

Naruto nodded at Kin's question; she sighed with relief, and the Uzumaki stretched a little bit before shaking his hands. "Kin-chan, take off your clothes."

She blushed but it; maybe this was necessary to cancel the Jutsu.

She brought her hands on the edge of her new blue blouse and took it off, throwing it to the floor before doing the same with the skirt that matched with her blouse.

She was in her undergarments, pretty embarrassed, even more so because Naruto was carefully examining her body as he nodded, which made her feel flattered and excited.

She was about to take off her bra, but Naruto made a stop sign with his hand. "Wait, Kin-chan; you don't have to."

The Uzumaki approached Kin and grabbed her right hand.

With his free hand, the Jinchūriki pulled a Kunai out from his Ninja bag, cutting Kin's palm slightly, which made her grimace in pain.

The Uzumaki put her blood on the tip of his thumb and opened his left palm to put her blood there.

"Now, please don't interrupt me. This is the first time I've done this jutsu, and the hand positions are way too much."

Kin and Anko nodded, and Naruto clasped his hands before doing at least seventy hand seals.

He knelt down and finally said, _"Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection)"_

Black inscriptions and a large circumference instantly appeared around the Tsuchi.

The Tsuchi didn't move; Naruto pulled out a scroll and continued, "Everything is going well for now, and now I have to cancel the contract."

Kin nodded, and Naruto opened the scroll to put it on the floor, right where the inscriptions started.

The Uzumaki raised his hands, biting his right thumb and putting the blood on the scroll before crossing his hands to say, _"Edo Tensei: Kai (Impure World Resurrection: Release)"_

The scroll that Naruto had put on the floor absorbed all the marks on the floor; Naruto picked it up and kept it in his ninja bag.

"Done, you have nothing to worry about anymore, Kin-chan," Naruto stated with a reassuring smile.

The Tsuchi sighed with relief; she thought it would be more complicated.

Anko decided to ask; she had stepped away when Naruto started doing the hand seals, "What did you do, Naruto-kun?

He looked at Anko, who stood beside an almost naked Kin Tsuchi. "Well, firstly, I changed the summoner; instead of Orochimaru, I got possession of her soul thanks to her blood. Lastly, I canceled the contract with the scroll... That's the easiest way I can explain it. "

Anko and Kin nodded; they perfectly understood his explanation.

The Tsuchi asked blushing, "C-can I put my clothes back, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and nodded.

Kin picked up her clothes and put them on, "But, why did you want me to take them off, Naruto-kun?"

The Uzumaki smiled and replied, "Well, I just wanted to see your body, Kin-chan. You have a beautiful body, and your breasts are big for someone of your age. I wouldn't be surprised if they're as big as Anko-chan's in a few years. And by the way, you look much prettier without the headband," Naruto stated with a wink.

Kin blushed further but thanked Naruto. Once she finished dressing, the Jinchūriki continued, "Kin-chan, could you leave me alone with Anko-chan, please? I want to talk to her alone. I'll let you know when you can enter."

Kin nodded and went out to wait at the door.

Once she closed the door, he approached Anko and stood in front of her, staring into her eyes.

The Snake Mistress looked back, and Naruto hugged her as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

Anko did the same as she rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Anko-chan. I couldn't keep my promise," Naruto apologized.

The Mitarashi couldn't help feeling sad; she hated seeing Naruto sad; she just couldn't stand it, and knowing that he was like this because of her, it made her feel even worse.

"Please, Naruto-kun, tell me what happened; I don't want to see you like this," Anko whispered near his ear.

Naruto pulled his head away and answered, "I promised you that I'd kill Orochimaru when I saw him. I couldn't because I did something stupid before he appeared. But that's no excuse; I should have given more of myself to beat him; I was so close... Damn bastard!" Naruto exclaimed getting angry.

However, Anko blinked with disbelief before smiling, giving him a light tap on his shoulder. "Fool! I thought I had done something wrong. Don't scare me like that again." She hugged him with a smile.

Naruto pushed Anko slightly and looked into her eyes with a serious expression. "That's not the point, Anko-chan. I take my promises very seriously. If I break them, what will that say about me in the future? That's why I'm so angry; promises to me are sacred. And not fulfilling them is a sin for me. Regardless, as I failed that promise, I think it's the time to fulfill the first promise I made you. And I want you to tell me what to do."

Anko's eyes widened as she pushed Naruto slightly. "D-Does t-that mean that you...?" Anko incredulously asked.

The Uzumaki nodded and added, "Yes, I can do it, and this is what I want you to decide. Do you want me to remove your mark, or do you want to keep it to use its power? I know I should remove it without asking; you've suffered enough because of it. But I was thinking, and I concluded that you had to decide."

The Mitarashi changed her expression to a more serious one; Naruto wasn't playing, and she would listen to what he had to say.

"I can remove it like it never existed. But if you decide to keep it, you won't suffer those nightmares anymore, and neither the connection with Orochimaru."

Anko placed her right hand where her Cursed Seal was. Since the day when Orochimaru showed up, her mark started to burn.

"Yes, right there; I can make that feeling go away, and I can also make you enjoy its benefits without it corrupting you. You have the Cursed Seal of Heaven, and although it's not the new one, you can still achieve the level two of the mark, which would give you a big boost in power. Though of course, it's up to you. If you want me to remove it completely, I won't object; I'll do as you say."

Anko couldn't deny that she was thrilled; she could feel the seriousness in his words, and everything indicated that he knew how to remove it.

She wasn't sure about keeping the mark; there were good reasons to do it, but she wanted nothing that reminded her of Orochimaru.

"Why are you so sure about that, Naruto-kun? How do you know that the mark won't corrupt me?" Anko curiously asked.

Naruto took his jacket off and showed his Cursed Seal, and she understood it. "Here is the proof. I still have it, but I got rid of that which corrupted the user. Anko-chan, I'm not forcing you to keep the mark, it's just a suggestion; I'll remove it if you want."

Anko thought about the possibilities and analyzed them one after another. After several minutes of looking at the odds, she spoke again, "Are you sure I will no longer feel Orochimaru?"

Naruto nodded, and she took her decision; though she wasn't sure yet, she trusted in the love of her life.

"Then do it, I want to keep the Cursed Seal."

Naruto nodded, "Sit down in that chair, Anko-chan." 

Anko did it, and Naruto activated his Rinnegan; those eyes always surprised her.

The Uzumaki came closer and placed his right hand on her head, and the next thing she felt was being transported to another location.

Anko’s Mental Landscape

"Ugh!" Anko exclaimed falling to her knees; she didn't know what happened.

The Mitarashi stood up and noticed she was in a hallway; it was completely dark, and she could barely see her hands.

"Welcome to your mental landscape," Naruto spoke behind her, which made her jump.

"Naruto-kun! Don't do that again! Where are you?" she asked, taking a few steps forward and waving her hands to try to touch him.

He grabbed one of her hands, "I'm here."

Anko nodded and asked, "So, this is my mental landscape. Why is it so dark?"

"Because you've never come to this place; you have never given a shape to your mental landscape, and besides that, there is someone who took advantage of that to shape it to his liking."

Anko squinted while thinking of Orochimaru.

Naruto continued, "Now I want you to close your eyes and concentrate; try to illuminate this place a bit."

She closed her eyes and focused; she tried for several minutes until some candles appeared on the walls.

Naruto nodded and added, "Well, this should be enough; you can open your eyes."

She did it and saw that candles lighted the hallway, "Sorry, this is the most I could do; it's tough."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Don't worry, Anko-chan. It's difficult because there is someone who has more control over your mental landscape than you have. But enough of that; it's time to get rid of that bastard. Oh, and try not to lose your temper; you can't attack Orochimaru, leave it to me."

Anko just nodded and walked along with Naruto through the long corridor.

The walls were black and had strange circles.

After walking for about five minutes, they reached a large room, which looked grim.

Several snake statues were there, which had a sinister aspect. The floor was black and sticky. Besides, there was an unpleasant smell of snakes.

At the end of the room was a platform, and at the top of it was an elegant armchair, which was empty; this placed disgusted her.

Moments later, several snakes headed to the armchair and started to take shape.

Anko growled furiously, but Naruto placed his forearm to stop her because Anko wanted to attack Orochimaru, who after taking shape, smiled and sat down on the armchair.

"Kukuku, but what do have we here? It's my dear Anko. You have grown a lot. How long has it been since the last time we met? Ten years? I'm not sure. And even though I've seen your growth in all these years, seeing you in person makes me really happy," Orochimaru stated with a sinister smile.

He looked at the person next to Anko and raised an eyebrow. "And I can see you brought someone with you. Though I don't know who he is, I know he's your mate. I can say that you two have made my stay in this place entertaining since you've started doing it. Who would have said that you liked brats, Anko? Kukuku," he spoke with a mocking smile.

Anko growled furiously, and Naruto grimly smiled, "Oh, it's so bad that you don't remember me anymore. It seems that I was right."

Naruto cracked his fingers and stated, "I think it's time to end your miserable existence."

He pointed his right hand at Orochimaru and activated his Rinnegan again, which surprised the Sannin a little.

"Rinnegan," Orochimaru whispered, just to feel being pulled toward Naruto at a tremendous speed.

This time, it was different; since Naruto wasn't in his mental landscape, he didn't have as much power as in his mind, and also because Anko didn't have much control over her landscape; therefore, Orochimaru turned into several snakes that headed in different directions.

Naruto growled angrily. "Damn, he's a sneaky bastard; this won't be easy. I think it'll take more time. Anko-chan, I need your help. This is your mental landscape, try to wrest control from Orochimaru; change this room to a smaller one, without exits for that bastard to escape."

Anko nodded and tried to concentrate.

"Kukukuku. So, are you here to remove the seal? That's impossible, nobody but me can do it. Besides, if you eliminate me, my original will find out about this. And I'll only have to put my mark on Anko again; though I doubt she'll have as much luck as before. And since you have the Rinnegan, I'm more than sure that my original will be happy to put the Cursed Seal on you, and I'm sure that you'll survive. That evil within you is something that catches my attention. We could become allies, if you and I cooperate, we'll be able to do incredible things," Orochimaru offered hidden somewhere in the room, which was slowly changing its shape.

That concerned Orochimaru's clone, which was making a great effort so that the room didn't change completely.

Naruto snorted and replied, "You have nothing to offer me; come on, just give it up. Don't prolong this; I’ll end up catching you sooner or later. Rather, sooner."

He smiled because the room took the shape he was looking for, and even though Orochimaru had been here for who knows how many years, he couldn't do anything against the fury of an angry woman.

She was upset, and maybe that was the reason why she was trying so hard to regain control over her landscape; Orochimaru could see her sweating and making effort gestures.

There were no places where Orochimaru could escape, and Anko finally sighed; this had been hard, but now she felt control over her mental landscape.

Naruto smiled at Anko before looking at Orochimaru, who was retaking his human form.

When he finished, the Sannin looked at her former student with a grin, "Wow, Anko, you surprise me; you grew up a lot in all these years."

Naruto growled and activated his Rinnegan, pointing both hands at him.

Orochimaru didn't care since he already knew how to counter this technique. He just had to do what he did at first, and wait for those two annoyances to leave this place; he had all the time in the world, but they did not.

The Sannin prepared himself for the previous attack, but Naruto's arms lengthened and headed to him.

Before Orochimaru's clone could react, those metal tentacles held him firmly, and though he tried to get rid of them, he couldn't. It was as if those arms were absorbing his chakra, preventing him from using any Jutsu.

Naruto approached Orochimaru, and his arms returned to their original length. Once the Uzumaki had the Sannin close, Orochimaru tried to say something, but the Jinchuriki wouldn't waste his time with a simple clone.

Therefore, he extracted the clone's soul, absorbing it again to his disgust, but he quickly blocked the memories that started coming into his mind like a tide.

"Done," Naruto spoke tiredly; his Rinnegan had used much of his Chakra in Anko's mindscape, something he had just found out and that he would have to solve.

His girlfriend approached Naruto; he looked a bit sweaty, but it didn't look bad. "He's gone? Won't he try to corrupt me again?" Anko asked with a hint of hope.

The Jinchuriki wiped the sweat from his forehead and shook his head. "There's something more I need to do; we'll have to find the place where your memories are; I don't think it'll take too long."

Anko didn't understand what Naruto meant by that; maybe it was her brain or something.

She just nodded and walked alongside Naruto through her mind; they quickly found the place that he meant.

They entered a room with no doors, seeing a small altar that had something drawn on it.

They came closer, and Anko saw the Cursed Seal. She knew it had something special, Anko could feel it; she could feel her neck burning, and besides, Naruto was carefully staring at it.

The Jinchuriki decided not to wait any longer and charged some of his and Kurama's Chakra in the mark; it was the only way of removing the soul that was sealed there. Just a harmful Chakra like the Kyūbi's could eliminate it, and his Chakra was to prevent Anko from suffering the consequences of his friend's Chakra.

Though it was little, it could be harmful to her; he only wanted to avoid any regret in the future, though he added his Chakra for another reason.

Anko instantly felt that the burn disappeared and saw the drawing glowing red before switching to that color.

Naruto decided not to wait any longer and left Anko's mental landscape along with her; the Rinnegan was taking its toll.

The Uzumaki shook his head, and the Mitarashi opened her eyes slowly before looking at Naruto with surprise.

"Naruto-kun, what is this feeling?" She asked confused.

The former ANBU sighed; he knew what she was feeling, maybe he should have told her before doing what he did.

"What do you feel Anko-chan?" Naruto asked.

Anko stood up and approached Naruto as she touched her hands, "I don't know, It's like I have a connection with you."

Naruto nodded and added, "Indeed, that's what you are feeling; you and I now have a connection. Instead of feeling a connection with Orochimaru, I changed it so that you feel it with me, and I can also feel you. When I say 'feel,' I mean everything. But it's not bad, I can just feel your emotions, and you can feel mine."

Anko was surprised. Yes, that explained it, but it was still a bit weird for her; it was as if Naruto was blocking some part of him.

** Lemon **

She coquettishly smiled and slowly took her jacket off. "Naruto-kun, we need to catch up."

She threw it to the floor and lunged at Naruto, knocking him to the floor and kissing him fiercely.

The Uzumaki kissed her with the same intensity, and both stopped after several seconds.

"You know, Naruto-kun? Since the day I saw you with extra hands, I asked myself if you could do the same down here," Anko spoke while touching the bulge in his pants. "And when I saw you lengthening your arms, I concluded that you could do it."

The Uzumaki became a little nervous. "I-I... I don't know, maybe I could, but... Wouldn't it be weird?"  "Please," she begged with puppy eyes.

Naruto's bulge tried to break through his pants after seeing those eyes; Anko noticed it and quickly pulled his pants and underwear down.

She grabbed his member strongly, making him groan. "Come on, Naruto-kun, don't be a killjoy. Just try it; I know you can do it," Anko spoke with a smile as she headed her head toward his penis.

Naruto sighed in defeat and answered, "I'll try it. But with one condition," he paused as he let out a moan because Anko completely swallowed his cock.

The woman took it out to rub it. "What condition?"

"Train Sakura," Naruto replied as Anko put his cock between her breasts, stimulating it slowly.

"Why? Do you want her to be part of your 'harem?” She asked with a smile, rubbing it faster and sucking it strongly.

"N-No, though it wouldn't be a bad idea; Sakura has a great ass. Oh God, how can you be so good at this?" Naruto asked.

Anko smiled, stopped sucking him off just and moved her breasts only. "Hehehe, thank you, Naruto-kun; I have natural talent, hehe," she looked into his eyes before sucking again.

The Jinchūriki smiled while his hips started to move up and down on their own, which made her smile.

"W-Well, as I was saying. Though it isn't a bad idea, I won't do it; S-Sakura doesn't attract me in that way.  But I don't want to talk about that, the reason why I want you to train Sakura is that her attitude and level disgust me. Argh..." Naruto growled because he felt his climax close.

Therefore, he said to finish, "And you're the only one who can change her, Anko-chan... Argh!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he came, and Anko completely swallowed his cock and seed.

Once Naruto finished his discharge, she took his cock out and pressed it gently against her lips, licking the glans clean.

She licked her lips and nodded, "Okay, I'll train that brat if you manage to do 'that,' Naruto-kun."

She looked at his penis, and he sighed in defeat before nodding.

Anko instantly stood up and clapped as she jumped, which made him giggle.

"Well, I'll do my best, but I don't know if it'll be possible; I just hope that my 'friend' doesn't get mad if I manage to do it," Naruto stated.

He activated his Rinnegan and used the Asura Path before concentrating.

Anko quickly knelt down while putting both hands on the floor to stare at that place, but Naruto suddenly stopped.

"And where do I put it?" He asked.

Anko pointed at a place that made Naruto sweat; this would be tough.

After several minutes, he managed to do it, but although he was finding this weird, feeling Anko's excitement made it worth.

The Mitarashi then watched in amazement as another penis came out just below the one whose Naruto already had.

She smiled and quickly grabbed it before putting on a face of surprise, "You said it would be fake, but this feels real."

Naruto let out a soft moan, which made her smile.

"I-I don't know, maybe it's an exception," he added.

Anko continued smiling before stopping rubbing the new penis.

She stood up and took her skirt and panties off before starting to sit down.

However, Naruto spoke, "Anko-chan, there's something I wanna tell you before we start."

Anko paused halfway and looked at Naruto, "What is it?" She impatiently asked.

Naruto could see that her vagina was dripping wet and could feel her impatience due to the connection they now shared.

Therefore, the Uzumaki finally released the feeling he was hiding from Anko.

She easily recognized it; it was the same feeling she had been feeling since the moment she declared her love to him. She felt thrilled, her lips trembled, her eyes got watery and shined with emotion.

The Snake Mistress didn't say anything because the Jinchuriki continued, "That day, in this very place, you told me that you loved me, and I didn't answer in the same way. I was a stupid idiot;  I've always loved you. But I was so afraid of fucking it up that I neglected your feelings. I was so wrong; I made you go through something you shouldn't have gone. Please, forgive me, Anko-chan; I love you, and I want you to be with me forever."

Tears were running down her cheeks like never before, "I... I," she tried to say something, but she was so happy that the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

Therefore, Anko did the only thing that came to her mind; she lunged at him and started to kiss him.

However, this one was different from the other ones; it was soft, tender; it was pure love.

Naruto returned the kiss, which didn't last long because Anko separated as she finally found the words; she was still shivering, and tears continued running down her cheeks. "I love you too, Naruto-kun, I love you too..." She hugged him and kissed him again.

When she calmed down, Anko returned to the initial position and continued going down.

"You don't know how happy I am right now, Naruto-kun; you don't know how happy your words have made me. However, now that we clarified our feelings, we need move on to the main course."

Anko slowly sat down, introducing both members in her holes; she enjoyed this new feeling so much that her tongue came out.

She put her hands on his chest and stammered as she drooled, "I'll become addicted to this."

Anko moved her hips up a little bit before moving it down; they both moaned.

Meanwhile, Kin was still waiting at the door; it had already been 15 minutes since Naruto had told her to wait outside.

She didn't know what they were doing; she assumed it had something to do with Anko's Cursed Seal.

Surely Naruto was removing it, which the Tsuchi found great. Her friend Tayuya had the mark too, and if she were to see her again, Kin could convince the redheaded girl to leave Orochimaru and come with her.

Not necessarily as a girlfriend of Naruto, but she wouldn't mind either. Regardless, Naruto could remove the seal from her if he managed to do it with Anko.

She continued waiting for another 30 minutes; she was bored, and she wanted to know what they were doing there; perhaps something went wrong.

That thought worried her, and for that reason, she turned around and opened the door.

"Naruto-kun, Anko-san are you both... okay?" She asked with shock.

For the second time in a day, she was seeing Naruto fucking someone, but this time, it was bestial.

Naruto was thrusting at an incredible speed; Anko was resting her hands on the wall as she received them.

She was yelling, encouraging him to increase the speed and strength of his thrusts, which Naruto gladly complied.

However, what shocked her was to see that Naruto had not one but two penises; both were coming in and out from Anko, who seemed about to fall to her knees.

She finally saw her falling, but Naruto quickly held her and moved her hips even faster.

Both of them finally fell on their knees, which indicated that both had reached their climaxes.

Kin took this as her chance and slowly turned around to leave.

However, she didn't see the chair that was behind her, so she stumbled and caused a loud noise as she fell to the floor.

She looked to her right and tried to get up quickly, but someone helped her to get up. The Tsuchi saw the pretty legs of 'someone', and as she looked up, she couldn't help blushing since something white was dripping between her legs.

She directly looked into the eyes of Anko, who was mischievously smiling. "Hehehehe, but what do have we here? Kin-chan, were you unable of holding it any longer that you came here in search of some fun? Hehehe, I know what happened today; surely you wanted to try it out," Anko spoke, wiggling her eyebrows.

Meanwhile, Naruto had put his pants on and added as he approached at them, "Come on, Anko-chan, don't bother her."

Naruto stopped looking at Anko, who was smiling with innocence.

The Uzumaki looked at Kin, who had lowered her head. "Don't mind her, Kin-chan; she's just kidding."

The Tsuchi was having a fight, most of her wanted to do it with Naruto, but she was insecure; she feared that this experience could finish and that she ended up in the clutches of Orochimaru again.

She slowly looked up, blushing more and more when seeing Naruto's abdomen. She unconsciously raised her right hand and touched one of his abs, and their hardness surprised her.

Anko grinned widely, and Naruto smiled slightly.

The young woman moved her fingers through his abs, slowly moving them up.

Naruto chuckled and continued, "It seems that I was wrong, hehe."

Kin finally realized what she was doing; she looked into his eyes, only to blush because of his charming smile; she looked away because of the embarrassment.

However, she instantly felt a tic that made her bow her head and whisper, "I want to do it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Anko, who was still smiling.

He looked at Kin again and put his hands on her shoulders before whispering, "You don't have to, Kin-chan; we can do it another day."

The Tsuchi raised her head and looked at Naruto with determination, "Who told what I want? Look, Naruto-kun; I think you had a bad first impression of me. I'm not that shy. Moreover, I'm not shy at all. So, stop telling me what to do because I'm the only one who knows what I want," Kin stated in a firm voice.

Naruto looked at her with surprised eyes; he finally smiled and looked at Anko, who gave him the nod.

The Jinchūriki grabbed one of Kin's hands and used a Shunshin to go to another room.

Anko smiled and thought, _"I just have to wait a few minutes, and then I'll have a partner to spend the night with Naruto-kun."_ She left that room in search of Naruto and Kin.

Meanwhile, the Tsuchi was kissing the Uzumaki voraciously, and he corresponded it while removing her clothes; Kin also helped him, but it was easier for her since he wore his pants only.

After taking her underwear off, he picked her up before placing her on the bed.

He approached his head to her vagina, trying to give her an exceptional service, but Kin quickly stopped him, "Do it already, Naruto-kun; I don't want to wait anymore. I should have done it when you and Haku-san were doing it, but Kurotsuchi beat me. Come on, hurry up and don't keep me waiting."

Naruto smiled again; he liked this side of her. If it were up to him, he would like if she continued with the same personality from now on.

As requested, Naruto brought his member closer to her entrance, which was already wet.

He slowly introduced it, obtaining the congratulation of 'someone' for adding another virgin to his record.

Kin moaned and placed her arms around his neck, drawing him into a loving kiss before telling him to continue.

He slowly began to move, which annoyed her; therefore, she told him to move faster and stop treating her like a little girl.

Naruto smiled again and thrust at a speed that made her think that she shouldn't have asked.

The Tsuchi continued moaning as she did her best not to cum too fast. But even though she tried it, Kin released her first orgasm as Naruto continued thrusting.

He felt her tightening; however, he didn't stop. Instead, he increased the speed.

Kin's eyes widened and rolled up, her mouth drooled and her hips shivered. "I-If you keep this up, I'll lose my mind," Kin stammered before putting her legs on his hips.

Naruto held her hips still to penetrate even deeper as he felt his climax close. A few seconds later, Naruto grunted and gave a final thrust, releasing his seed and making her cum as well.

She shouted and scratched Naruto's back, finally drawing him into a kiss.

They stopped, and Naruto fell beside her, smiling as he looked at her. "Sorry for being so rough, but I love girls with attitude."

Kin smiled but couldn't say anything because someone opened the room. "That's great! Now it's my turn!" Anko jumped to the bed, and they continued for a few more hours.

The next day

Naruto and Anko were at a clearing in the Forest of Death.

After the information that would return to Orochimaru had vanished, Naruto had removed the barrier.

The Uzumaki had sent the Tsuchi to his apartment; Naruto had told her that he had to see if Anko could properly use her Cursed Seal.

The young woman didn't complain but asked him to do it again before he got into his rigorous training; the Jinchūriki promised they would do it.

He was now observing Anko, who was trying to activate her mark.

Naruto smiled and spoke, "Well done, Anko-chan. See? I told you that you could use your Cursed Seal without problems."

Anko was covered by marks that looked like red flames.

The Mitarashi was surprised; she felt powerful, much stronger than ever before. She was looking at her fists as she opened and closed them.

"But you won't be able to reach the level two yet. I need some things that I won't be able to get in Konoha. I can't do it either; we both need to go through a ritual so that our bodies can resist the power charge at that level. But it doesn't matter for now. Tell me, how do you feel?" Naruto asked, ducking to dodge a kick.

Naruto looked back and saw the big crater she made after hitting the ground. "I think that means you're okay," Naruto continued with a smile.

Anko stood up, shaking the dust from her jacket. "I don't feel okay; I feel great. This power is incredible. Thank you, Naruto-kun. You were right. Anyway, now I want to see you using your Cursed Seal."

Naruto nodded; he focused, and his mark glowed, giving off lines that spread to his arms, chest, and stomach; the place where his father's seal became visible.

His facial expressions became much wilder, and his fangs and nails were now larger.

Naruto's sclera turned completely black, and his eyes turned red.

His hair grown quite a bit, and he seemed to have horns, but it was just hair.

"Wow," Anko whispered surprised.

Naruto felt amazed by the power increase, but he wanted to see how strong he could get.

"Anko-chan, I'll try something; it may be dangerous. So I ask you to stay away."

He had a feeling that something bad could happen, and he didn't want Anko to be close if that were the case.

He would have to put a barrier to avoid some things. First, he didn't want that the people from the village felt his Chakra or Kurama's. Lastly, to contain him if something bad were to happen.

Anko moved away and saw Naruto creating four shadow clones that sat with crossed legs on the ground, forming between them a square of about 200 meters.

The barrier branch was incredibly easy for him since they weren't that complicated. However, there were other branches that he couldn't focus on because the information mixed fast

Red triangular barriers surrounded each of the clones, and lines that took a height of about 20 meters appeared from the tips; they joined and formed a square.

She saw him returning to his normal form before standing on all fours while a red cloak surrounded him.

Naruto took the mini Kyūbi form; it was the first time she saw him with this transformation, and a slight chill ran down her spine.

 **"Now you can go a little further,"** Kurama spoke.

His container raised an eyebrow and asked, _"Do you mean that I can use another tail?"_

The Biju nodded and replied, **"Yes, somehow, that mark also increased my Chakra, not only yours. Since we're both connected, we both suffered the benefits of that mark. Go ahead; now you can use five of my tails.”**

Naruto nodded and concentrated until the fifth tail emerged along the others; this new form came accompanied with a skeletal structure that appeared on his back and head.

 _"Well, this is a significant power boost; it doesn't compare to the previous form at all,"_ Naruto spoke, getting used to this new power.

 _"Well, time to do something stupid,"_ Naruto continued, trying to concentrate.

However, Kurama's voice interrupted him, **"You know that's not a good idea; combining two different kinds of Chakra is crazy, and you want to combine not two, but three. I hope you're ready for the consequences."**

Naruto just smiled and replied, _"What's the worst that could happen? Besides, you're here in case that something happens; don't be so paranoid."_

With that said, Naruto concentrated, and black lines appeared around his red body. Everything was going well until something happened.

Anko was seeing his boyfriend trying something; she understood what it was when the black lines started to come off from his neck.

Nothing wrong had happened, but that changed when these lines increased considerably in thickness, completely wrapping Naruto.

She heard him screaming in pain, and also heard the horrible cracks of his bones while a thick Chakra of black color came out of his body.

The Chakra continued growing until reducing visibility to zero percent.

"Naruto-kun!" Anko yelled with desperation as she ran toward there.

"What's happening?!" She looked at his clones, who didn't know what to answer.

She was about to cry; she could feel the immense pain he was suffering and wanted to do something to stop it.

However, Naruto suddenly stopped screaming; there was only silence, a silence that made her nervous.

Anko heard ghoulish grunts and an equally evil laugh, which made her feel intimidated.

She took a few steps forward, even though she knew it was a bad idea.

The Mitarashi stood a few inches from the barrier but had to step away quickly since something hit the barrier sharply.

The Snake Mistress fell back as she heard a mocking and macabre laughter; whatever it was inside, it wasn't Naruto.

She couldn't feel him anymore; something had happened to him.

The next thing she saw almost made her panic, a pair of horrible yellow eyes that glowed in the thick Chakra; they were pure evil.

She could feel malice, hatred, revenge, and another dozen of negative feelings; they were just repulsive.

Worst of all was that it was staring at her as if it were trying to do something bad to her.

She heard it growling before it started hitting the barrier repeatedly, in an attempt to reach her... and kill her.

The clones were keeping the barrier with troubles, those blows were so strong, and they were sure that the barrier wouldn't resist too long. Therefore, they quickly activated the Chakra Suppressor Seals to contain the original.

That thing put a lot of resistance as it released several frightening squeals, but it couldn't do much to fight against those seals.

Once the original had calmed down, the clones removed the barrier; there no longer was traces of the Chakra that had reduced the visibility.

Anko quickly returned to her feet and approached Naruto, who was staring at the nothingness.

The Jounin put a hand on his right cheek and forced him to look at her. "Are you alright, Naruto-kun? What happened?"

"Yes, I'm all right, Anko-chan. I won't do that anymore. I'm sorry about what you saw and about what it attempted. It wasn't me; it was something else, not even the Kyūbi. Anyway, let's return to the apartment; I need to go somewhere else at noon."

"But are you okay? Will it appear again? I could feel 'its' emotions, and they weren't good ones. It was like if it wanted to destroy everything; it was as if it wanted to destroy this world," Anko whispered scared as she remembered those feelings.

"Don't worry; I'm fine. It just hurt me like hell. But now I'm okay; there's nothing to worry about. But let's put that aside and let's get back to the village," Naruto replied while giving her a kiss.

Anko nodded, and both walked toward his apartment.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Let's see.**

**Naruto saved Kin, and both had their moment.**

**Naruto removed the Cursed Seal. Oh, and I do know that the ‘double penis thing’ was weird, but it was something that I believe that Anko would have asked.**

**Well, Anko can use her Curse Seal without trouble, and I'll put a picture in my bio so that you can see how Naruto’s level 1 transformation looks like.**

**Until the next time.**


	24. Chapter 23: Discovered?

People talking, "I underestimated him!"

People thinking,  _"This is getting very hard."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"It would be best to think of a better plan."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"It didn't work."_**

Jutsus / unknown names,  _"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

** Chapter 23 **

4 hours later

Naruto was heading to the training camp where he should meet up with Karui, hoping that this time, she would be there.

Nothing unusual had happened at his apartment, but his girls noticed that he had been very silent and thoughtful. They asked him if something was wrong, but the Uzumaki had replied that he was fine and had a few things to think about.

However, Anko knew he wasn't entirely honest; she knew that his condition was due to what had happened earlier. The Mitarashi was worried and scared; she would never forget those yellow eyes.

Minutes later, the Jinchūriki had left the apartment in silence, which concerned his girls even more; they were sure that something was going on.

Naruto used to be thoughtful and serious most of the time, indeed, but he always talked with them before leaving; this time he didn't even say goodbye.

Anko sighed sadly and proceeded to tell them what had happened in the Forest of Death.

Meanwhile, Naruto thought while walking, _"Kurama, do you have any idea on how I could avoid going crazy when using that power? I feel bad for lying to Anko-chan, but I didn't want to tell her that it was me, but in a state of madness. I don't know what she would have thought if she knew it was me."_

Kurama sighed and shook his head. **"Sorry, but I don't have the slightest idea; you'll have to figure it out on your own. When you get the full power of your mark, try it again, but for now, don't ever combine chakras again. I'm sure that that thing you turned into has already adapted to the situation; I don't think that some Chakra suppressor's seals will work with you again. As for the human girl, well, I don't know. I think she'll understand if you tell her the truth. Besides, I'm sure she is telling the others about this. I noticed that all of them were concerned because you ignored them."**

Naruto nodded; maybe Kurama was right, maybe he should get full control of his Cursed Mark before trying it out again. The power he had felt was something out of this world; it was as if he could do everything and no one would be able to stop him. However, the price to pay was high. He couldn't distinguish between friends and enemies in that state; he just wanted to kill, destroy, and cause pain everywhere.

The Uzumaki should avoid using it for that reason; he almost harmed Anko, and if he did it, Naruto would never forgive himself for it.

He stealthily created a Shadow Clone that went to Kohta's Mansion to give him new instructions.

Meanwhile, Naruto arrived at the training camp and decided to implement what he decided to do after seeing the ANBU using the Mokuton. He had already succeeded in making the Hyoton, and the Jinchūriki wanted to combine the three elements to make the Mokuton; the Suiton, Doton and some Yōton (Element Yang).

Therefore, he concentrated on detecting if people were around. There was no one, so he activated his Rinnegan and created thirty Shadow Clones so that everyone could try to combine the Elements.

Some of them decided to combine Doton with Suiton while others tried to measure the exact amount of Yōton.

They continued training for about two hours without any significant progress. The Element Yang was hard to use. Besides, it was necessary to put an exact measure for the Mokuton to work. The Scroll of Seals didn't indicate that amount; it only said the Essential Elements, and for that reason, Naruto asked himself how that ANBU was able to use Mokuton; he surely was a Senju.

But that couldn't be possible since he was sure that the Senju no longer existed. Tsunade was the last one, but she couldn't use that Element; there surely was another explanation.

Naruto dissipated all of his clones so that the progress returned to him, which made him nod. Those who progressed more were the group that was trying to combine the Doton and Suiton, although it wasn't much, it was enough for Naruto to have an idea of what to do next.

He sighed as it seemed that Karui wouldn't come this day either; he wanted to talk to her. He could look for her and ask her what was happening, but the Uzumaki knew that he had to give her some space. He didn't to ask for explanations that could make her angrier; the best decision would be to wait until she felt that they should talk.

The former ANBU turned around to leave, but he quickly unsheathed his Ninjato and blocked a cut that was headed to his crotch.

He raised his Ninjato again because the person decided to attack his right arm.

Naruto jumped back, seeing Karui's furious expression; he couldn't deny that it surprised him a little bit; now he was confused. "Hello, Karui-chan, did you come to train?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Karui growled and ran back towards Naruto. "You liar!" Karui shouted as she jumped up before putting the edge of her katana forward, in an attempt to cut Naruto in two.

The Uzumaki blocked the attack again, this time while raising an eyebrow. Liar? When did he lie to her?

"Womanizer!" Karui shouted again, now trying to cut his waist.

When the Jinchūriki heard that word, he understood it; he had to explain it before she could continue misinterpreting things.

He pushed Karui's Katana to one side before stepping back, waving his hands defensively. "Hey, wait, Karui-chan, let me explain."

Karui ignored him and continued attacking. "Don't call me that! I'm only Karui to you. You hear me?!"

Naruto just sighed; she was outraged. But even if she was, the Uzumaki noticed that she attacked neatly, although she occasionally left openings that could be fatal.

The Jinchūriki continued blocking her attacks, waiting for the Kunoichi to detect these openings, but it seemed that she wouldn't.

Therefore, he turned his Ninjato and slapped Karui's ribs with the back of his Ninjato.

The blow took Karui with her guard down because she didn't think that Naruto would attack her; it was a blow strong enough to knock her down.

"Ouch, that hurts," Karui complained.

She looked at Naruto angrily. "What?!  Now are you going to hit me? It wasn't enough for you to lie to me?" Karui asked calmer but still angry.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I was just trying to help you, Karui-chan. You were attacking me very well at first, but as time passed, you started to leave openings that could prove fatal. I was just showing you pointing them out so that you can remember them in future. About the other, how did I lie to you, Karui-chan?" Naruto asked with a questioning face; he felt that Karui was calmer now, so he decided to sit crossed-legged on the ground.

Karui growled and crossed her arms. "I saw you kissing your teammate," Karui replied as she looked away.

Kurama smiled but remained silent, and Naruto wanted to hit his head repeatedly. Of course! That was the reason! He had been an idiot.

How did he not notice that before? He couldn't say anything because Karui lowered her head as she clenched her fists.

"I thought you were different; I thought I was lucky and that someone was finally interested in me. But it was only a lie," Karui whispered, now unable to hide what she was feeling.

Naruto quickly stood up and hugged Karui tightly. "Please, don't say that," Naruto replied, tightening the hug while his Uzumaki genes returned to bring out his feelings.

Karui was also feeling something similar, but her temperament was stronger that these feelings. When the Kunoichi was about to return the hug, she pushed Naruto aside. "Stay away! You're nothing but a liar and a womanizer!" Karui exclaimed, getting angry again.

The Uzumaki couldn't help feeling sorry and was unable to hide his surprise when hearing the last word.

"Do you think that I don't know? Do you think I'm stupid? Everyone knows what happened three days ago when you lost control over your Bijū, and everyone knows the reason. You're not only dating the girl on your team but also that Charin girl that everyone speaks about. And although I don't want to think about it, I believe that you're dating your Sensei too... Your Sensei!" Karui exclaimed, staring angrily at Naruto.

"Her name is Karin," Naruto whispered, ducking his head. Who would have said it? Naruto Uzumaki, bending his head in front of a woman, and they thought he could conquer them in a jiffy. He had never received a lecture from a woman; moreover, he had never received a lecture from anyone. The "lectures" from Danzō were nothing compared to what Naruto was suffering right now, and Kurama couldn't help smiling and chuckling.

Karui growled and turned around. "So you admit it. You know what, Naruto? Stay away from me; I don't want to know anything about you anymore."

She didn't mean that; something was telling her that it was a terrible mistake, but she chose to ignore it. The Kunoichi wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible because she felt that she was about to regret it and apologize to Naruto.

The redheaded girl walked away, but Naruto grabbed her right hand. She quickly turned around in an attempt to tell him to let her go, but in doing so, she felt her heart twisting.

The Uzumaki was giving a sad look as if he were feeling very guilty and unhappy. Karui didn't know the reason for the latter feeling; after all, they were nothing.

"Forgive me, Karui-chan. I-I didn't know that this would bother you so much. You're right; it’s my fault. But I planned to tell you about this as soon as we met here. Believe me that I never wanted to lie to you. If I didn't say anything in the preliminaries was because it wasn't the right place to talk about it. Believe me, Karui-chan; I'm truly sorry about all this. Please don't walk away from me; I want you to be with me, at my side, please," Naruto stated, bowing to the ground; he couldn't help it anymore.

"W-What?" Karui asked blushing in surprise. That had been so sudden, but for some reason, she couldn't help smiling slightly in happiness. However, the Kunoichi quickly shook her head and replied, "No is no!"

With that said, the redheaded girl turned around in an attempt to walk away, but he stopped her again, which make her turn around.

Naruto instantly placed a hand on her neck and drew her into a soft kiss.

Karui immediately kissed back; she didn't doubt it for one second. She didn't think of the consequences or the risks of kissing a Shinobi of another village; she just did it. She couldn't hold back the impulse that was telling her to throw herself into Naruto's arms.

Karui didn't return a soft kiss; rather she began to devour his lips as if they were bathed in honey, she just wanted more and more.

For that reason, Naruto placed his hands on her hips and raised her up to his height.

After that, he put his tongue into her mouth, and they fiercely fought with their tongues. And although this was Karui's first kiss, she knew how to live up to the situation. But of course, she couldn't do much against Naruto's experience.

After seconds that seemed like minutes, they separated. Naruto had a small smile on his face, and Karui's eyes were bright with emotion.

The Kunoichi then did something she had never done in her life; she bowed her head. "Why?" Karui asked, raising her head again and looking into his eyes.

"Why not?" The Uzumaki replied, putting his forehead against Karui's.

The Kumo-nin bowed her head again and nervously touched her hands. "I-I'm not very feminine or p-pretty."

"Who was the bastard that told you that? Karui-chan, you're pretty, you're beautiful; don't let anyone make you think otherwise," Naruto angrily replied because he was sure that people disparaged her in Kumo.

"B-But compared to your teammate, I-I," the redheaded girl tried to say, but a kiss silenced her. She returned it, but this time, it was softer than before.

They separated again. "Karui-chan, that's enough. You're beautiful; there's no need to compare yourself to other women. Every woman has something special, and you have many things that make you special."

Karui blushed and asked, "What are those things, Naruto-kun?"

The Uzumaki nervously scratched his head and replied, "Well, if I tell you, you might end up hitting me. But what I like the most about you is this..."

Karui didn't understand it, why would she hit him? The next thing she saw was that Naruto touched her hair; he smelled it, making her blush again.

"Your hair is beautiful; it drives me crazy. Though you have something else." Naruto glanced on the sly toward her ass.

Luckily, Karui didn't notice it, or otherwise, he would have to reassure her again.

The Kunoichi couldn't help taking one of her hands to her hair. "Are you serious?" she asked, getting a nod and a smile from him

She smiled back, and he spoke, "By the way, you said that you weren't very feminine, Karui-chan. You may be right about it," Naruto stated, seeing a vein of annoyance popping out on her forehead.

But before she could get angry, Naruto added, "But that's because of your clothes; it doesn't bring out your beauty. But that has a solution. Accompany me; I'll present you to your "sisters". After that, we can go shopping at the mall, what do you say?"

Karui nodded quickly; going to Konoha's Mall was one of the things she wanted to do. Rumors said that the place had a little of everything. But since she was an orphan, the Kunoichi didn't have much money, so Karui thought she would never get a chance to go there.

However, Naruto was offering her an opportunity; she didn't believe that it was bad to accept. If she was honest with herself, she also wanted to get rid of her clothes, and since Naruto was the Hokage's son, it was likely that money wasn't a problem for him. But of course, she didn't care about money.

Naruto invited her to join her arms into his. She did so, and both walked towards Naruto's apartment; he wanted her to meet the other girls to get to know them better.

As they walked away, something that looked like sand was slowly approaching behind them. Naruto was already aware of this. Regardless, both kept walking.

The responsible person was Gaara, who was hidden among the trees with a hand on his head. "Naruto Uzumaki, you will prove my existence."

He pointed his hand towards Naruto and Karui, and just when he was about to attack them, he heard a voice. "The next time you try something like this, you won't live long enough to regret it."

The Suna-nin quickly turned around, just to see Naruto with an angry face and his right fist just a few centimeters of his face.

Gaara just stood still with a neutral look, trusting that his sand would protect him. But it didn't even move, and Gaara received the entire power of the blow.

The redheaded boy felt surprised; this was the first time he felt the physical damage. It was something new and inexplicable to him.

Also, it wasn't a soft blow; it was a very powerful one that sent him flying in the opposite direction. He tried to regain his balance, but after looking forward, he could see that Naruto was already there.

This time, he gave him a powerful ascending kick, which sent him to the sky at high speed. At this point, Gaara was practically unconscious; these two blows had done him more damage than he could have imagined.

Just before he lost consciousness, he saw Naruto in the air, waiting for him with fists together. "Sweet dreams, you son of a bitch!" Naruto exclaimed, giving him a mighty blow on his neck that sent him towards the ground.

Gaara created a big crater after hitting it, losing consciousness due to his powerful attacks.

The clones looked at each other, and the main one activated his Rinnegan to get into Gaara's mind.

Once inside, the clone walked around the place. Gaara's mind was simple, but it looked corrupted. It was as it were breaking or something like that; the Uzumaki couldn't explain it.

The diminutive form of Kurama was next to Naruto, and the Biju was grinning as they walked.

They soon reached their target, who was growling and squealing at them. **"Stay away or I'll kill you!"** A crazed Ichibi shouted.

Kurama looked into his brother’s eyes.  **"Hello, Shukaku. It’s been a long time, silly little brother. Three hundred, four hundred years? I'm not sure."**  Kurama spoke with amusement.

Shukaku growled and shouted even louder,  **"Stay away! You're not Kurama! Get out of here before I kill you both!"**

The Kyūbi raised an eyebrow in confusion. That he wasn’t Kurama? Surely being sealed for so much time had already made his younger brother stupid. But his threat didn't scare him. **"Hahaha, only in your dreams, bro. Anyway, we’re here for another reason, and I think that my Jinchūriki will be the most appropriate person to explain the reason for our honorable visit,"**  Kurama stated while chuckling.

Naruto chuckled as well and stepped forward to see the great beast before him. "Well, I'll be quick and direct. I'm here to warn you about something."

Shukaku growled even louder because he understood what his warning would be.

"As you see, my dear friend Kurama had suffered a great injustice a few years ago. A poor bastard, my father, decided to extract all his power to give it to another poor bastard. And for that reason, Kurama and I decided to regain his power... And more," Naruto stated with a sinister smile.

He continued, "We both came to the conclusion that we couldn't forgive such injustice. Therefore, we came up with something interesting, and you, Kurama's brothers, have a lot to do, hehe," Naruto wickedly laughed.

Shukaku only growled, waiting for Naruto to finish his speech. "Our decision was to wrest the power from all of you and give it to Kurama to make him the most powerful Bijū. But unfortunately, I still don't have a Jutsu capable of extracting you from your Jinchūrikis. But there was another problem. The Rikudō Sennin took care of giving consciousness to each one of you, and it wouldn't be good if you're tormenting Kurama while you're inside of him. That was a big problem for us, but I've found a solution."

Kurama smiled as he watched Naruto concentrating and making the Apple of Eden appear in his right hand, glowing intensely.

 **"You!"** Shukaku growled after seeing the golden sphere.

"Oh? Do you know about this device? Well, that's good! I guess that you're aware of its capabilities," Naruto spoke with a smile.

Shukaku growled and replied, **"Yes, I know it. I could feel it when my Jinchūriki was near you,"** he paused and looked at Kurama. **"Do you really trust this human? Nothing good will come if a human deliberately uses that artifact; you're making a great mistake.”**

Kurama chuckled and replied, **"It's the only human who can have my trust. No other human has proved to be even half of what Naruto is.”**

Shukaku shook his head and heard Naruto talking again, "Thanks, Kurama. Anyway, as I was saying; I still don't have a jutsu to extract you from your Jinchūrikis. However, I do know how to delete your consciousness forever, and I'll do it with this." He raised the sphere and continued, "Once I'm able to extract you from your Jinchūrikis, I'll put you inside this sphere, and then I'll command it to erase all signs of life stored within it. The Rikudō Sennin did something almost similar, but he gave a consciousness to each of the parts of the Jūbi after dividing it. Anyway, that doesn't matter."

Shukaku growled. **"Indeed, I know that it can do that even though Oto-sama tried to erase that memory from all of us. He couldn't do it with me because I was in contact with it for a longer period. But why are you telling me about this? I could ruin your plans if I tell my Jinchūriki about it,"** Shukaku asked.

Naruto smiled and replied, "As I said, it's just a warning. It wouldn't be fun to hunt down a poor maniac who believes that his Bijū is his mother. For this reason, I've come to tell you to help your Jinchūriki. There's no fun when things are easy, you know? That's the reason; I just want you to help Gaara. But of course, you're right. I also came to tell you that this is the last time that you'll influence your Jinchūriki. I'll add something to his seal. As you already know, his seal is of poor quality. I won't do anything complicated; I'll just add a seal that won't allow you to communicate with Gaara. But hey, we gotta go. And remember my warning. Help Gaara if you want to have a chance of surviving. Until the next time, Ichibi."

With that said, Naruto and Kurama faded away.

Shukaku was furious; they confirmed his theory. That object was dangerous, and he didn't doubt that the human would try to capture him someday.

He had Kurama's help, and even if he managed to escape from his Jinchūriki, the Ichibi wouldn't be able to hide for long. Kurama would find him sooner or later. Therefore, the best decision would be to help his Jinchūriki, just to ensure his survival, not because he wanted to.

Gaara would need to train with his sand because Shukaku could no longer protect him automatically, not while Naruto had the Apple in his possession; that was the only way that Gaara would be able to recover his defense against Naruto.

 **"I think you were wrong, old priest. Humans don't want to accept each other,"** Shukaku stated, thinking of his first Jinchūriki.

Outside of Gaara's mind, Naruto had finished placing the seal that would interrupt the connection between Gaara and Shukaku. _"Done, with this suppressor seal, Shukaku can no longer communicate with Gaara. His seal was garbage, how could Suna have Shukaku for so long?"_ Naruto shook his head.

Kurama growled. **"If you can do it better, why don't you take a look at your seal?"**

_"I've already told you, Kurama, releasing you is not an option; our souls are linked. The only one who can release you is my father, and I don't think he wants to do it. The only thing I could do is allow you to manifest temporarily outside of my body. But for now, that's not possible. Perhaps with Kaa-chan's help, but for now, we must wait."_

Kurama nodded and saw Naruto picking up Gaara's unconscious body. He put him on his shoulder and walked towards the village.

Apartments Area - 15 minutes later

"Kankurō, Temari, how could you leave Gaara alone in his state? You know that he's unstable right now, and he surely went after the Hokage's son. If he did that, he could jeopardize all our plans," Baki stated, looking at Temari and Kankurō; both looked anxious. They didn't know what would happen if their brother fought against Naruto. Surely, he would end up releasing the Ichibi.

Temari was about to answer when they heard someone knocking on the door. "Who could it be?" Baki asked before walking to the door, followed by the brothers.

The Jounin opened the door, and Naruto threw Gaara's body to the floor as if he were a mere bag of potatoes. "This guy is heavy. How many pounds of sand does he carry in that Calabash?" Naruto's clone asked while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

He noticed that they were looking at him with eyes wide open, almost as if he had two heads.

He looked down at Gaara and continued, "Oh, yeah. Sorry for bringing him in this state. But he was spying on me and also tried to do something with his strange sand, so I decided to put him to sleep."

Baki left his state of shock; Gaara sleeping meant a significant problem. He had to wake him up soon; therefore, he approached Gaara to see if the Shukaku was trying to escape.

He knelt down and examined him, just to hear Temari asking. "D-Did y-you defeat Ga-Gaara? How did you do it, Naruto-kun?" Kankurō nodded.

"Ah, it wasn't too hard. It seems that your brother isn’t used to receiving physical blows. He was knocked unconscious faster than I thought. Tell him to fix that when he wakes up, or he won't be so lucky the next time; I don't like when people spies on me. The only reason I didn't kill him is that he's your Jinchūriki. If I killed him, the Shukaku would get free due to Gaara's shitty seal," Naruto replied.

Temari and Kankurō were surprised again; they didn't believe that Naruto would know that information.

"How do you know that?" Baki asked, ready to stop Naruto; he didn't care if he was the son of the Hokage. The Jounin would kill him if he knew something about the invasion plans.

The Uzumaki shrugged and answered, "I'm a Jinchūriki too; we can feel these things. Anyway, I just brought that bastard here; I could have left him where he was when he tried to attack me. But I thought it wasn't appropriate; we don't want Konoha's ANBU to enter into the mind of your weapon, right?" Naruto asked with a giggle at the end, which tensed up the Ninjas of Suna.

Baki had the feeling that Naruto knew something about their plans, but he decided to ask cautiously, "What do you mean?" Baki was getting ready to attack him.

The Uzumaki put a confused expression and asked, "Huh? What do 'you' mean? It obvious that you wouldn't want the ANBU to do that, after all, he's your Jinchūriki and a Shinobi of Suna besides the son of the Kazekage. It's obvious that he has secret information; not that I mind. I just brought him here to prevent that from happening," Naruto answered. It wasn't true, but he didn't want them to know that he already knew about their plans.

Baki nodded in satisfaction and picked up Gaara before taking him to his room. "Thank you, Namikaze. Now you should leave."

Naruto spoke, "Well, I also came for another reason."

The Jounin turned around and saw him approaching his female student. "Temari-chan, will you accompany me to the mall? Do you want to go? The girls will also be there.”

The blonde girl looked at her Sensei, who sighed and nodded. "Okay, but you can't take more than three hours."

Temari smiled and stood next to Naruto, who spoke again, "You can also come if you want Kankurō; it may be a good 'experience' for you," Naruto finished with a malicious smile.

Kankurō didn't notice it, so he agreed and walked next to the clone, all of them heading to Konoha's Mall.

Namikaze's Mansion - 5 days later

"*Whistle* Wow, you've managed to master the first two steps of the Rasengan in just three days. That's surprising, son," Minato stated, looking at Naruto with a not very bright ball in his hand.

"Hmph, it was pure luck," Menma growled with crossed arms.

"Wait a minute; I think I have it," Naruto growled while something blue began to move toward the Rasengan, decreasing its size slightly, but giving it more consistency and color at the same time.

Minato, Jiraiya, and Menma's eyes widened in shock. "He mastered the R-Rasengan in three days," Jiraiya spoke surprised.

Meanwhile, Naruto was mentally smiling; he already knew this Jutsu long ago, but he decided to pretend that he was learning it.

"How could you do that, Nii-san?! And you can do it with one hand! I need clones; It's not fair." Menma crossed his arms; it took him a month and still needed the help of a clone to maintain the Chakra.

"Good Chakra control. Besides, someone trained me since an early age." Naruto instantly realized that he said too much.

"At an early age? Who trained you? You never told me who made you so strong. I remember that you were already powerful back in the academy."

Minato decided to change the subject. "Good work, Naruto. You've surprised me; you've mastered a jutsu that took me three years to create. And now let's pass to the other point. Sensei?" Minato looked at Jiraiya, who nodded and performed a summoning Jutsu.

A large orange toad immediately appeared with a huge scroll in his arms. "Hello, Jiraiya-sama, Minato-sama, and Menma-sama, is it the time?"

Jiraiya nodded and replied, "Yes, Gamatashi. It's time for Naruto to be part of the Toad Clan."

Gamatashi nodded and opened the scroll before telling Naruto to sign it.

The Jinchuriki replied, "That won't be possible."

Everyone looked at him with confusion, and the Yoindame hoped that his older son didn't have a summoning clan already.

"What do you mean, boy?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto sighed and answered, "I can't sign any contract; I don't know why."

Menma inquired, "But how do you know? It's not like you've had a chance to sign a contract before." Menma saw his father tensed up.

"Okay, what are you hiding from me?" Menma asked; something was giving him a bad feeling, and he knew that it had to do with Naruto and the place he had been when he was on that trip outside the village.

"We're not hiding anything, son; don't worry," Minato replied.

Menma didn't like his answer but decided to remain in silent for the moment. He would ask his father who Naruto actually was when they were alone.

"Well, Naruto. You could at least try it out," Minato continued; he didn't know that Naruto couldn't sign contracts. There surely was a mistake or something like that.

Naruto sighed and bit his thumb; he approached the scroll and started to sign it next to Menma's name.

Once he finished, he stepped back, and the others approached to look at the scroll.

And indeed, they saw the name newly signed disappearing without leaving a single a drop of blood.

"This is strange. Let's see, try it again, Naruto," Jiraiya spoke intrigued.

The former ANBU didn't complain, but the same thing happened again. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" Jiraiya asked Minato, who was considering a possibility, but he didn't think it could be possible.

"I don't know. Kushina told me about a summoning contract that the Uzumakis had. She said it was a very special one. But after the war, the scroll disappeared. And for that reason, we never went to look for it. Kushina also told me that only a pureblooded Uzumaki could use it, or if a pureblooded Uzumaki allowed others who have Uzumaki blood to sign it. But unfortunately, there are no longer pure Uzumakis in the world; Kushina was the last one. So I don't know why he can't sign this scroll," Minato replied.

After hearing that information, Naruto saw a ragged vision. He could only see a strange creature descending from the skies. But he could not identify its shape because the creature was dark.

Everyone saw that Naruto gasped a little bit as he placed his right hand on his head.

Minato approached him and asked, "Are you okay, son?"

Naruto looked at his father. "Y-Yeah, only a small headache. I think the Rasengan made me more tired than I expected. What do you say if we leave the training for another day?"

Minato nodded and added, "Okay, son. Come tomorrow to continue with your training. Since you've mastered the Rasengan so quickly, I'll also start to teach you the Hiraishin. Get over here tomorrow when you can, maybe you can help Menma too."

The blond boy quickly nodded. Perhaps he could master the Hiraishin faster with his brother's help; the younger brother knew that his brother was good at seals. Besides, the Namikaze could take the opportunity to ask him to teach him some of his Wind Jutsus that he had always wanted to learn from him.

Once they saw Naruto leaving, they returned inside the mansion. Menma went to his room to take a shower.

Minato and Jiraiya went to the living room, and the latter decided to ask. "Do you think that teaching Naruto the Hiraishin is wise? Don't you think it's too soon?"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow as he sat on the couch. "What do you mean, Sensei? Naruto and Menma must get stronger as quickly as possible. I can't always protect them. And sooner or later, Akatsuki will go after them."

Jiraiya sighed and replied, "I know, Minato. But we both know that Naruto was in Root."

Minato narrowed his eyes and asked, "Sensei, where are you getting at?"

Jiraiya sighed and answered, "Minato, I know that you're happy because Naruto returned to you. I'm happy too; I'm happy that my godson returned. But don't you think that his decision was very spontaneous? I don't know. It's not that I don't trust him. But you told me what he said in the first phase of the Chunin Exams. It doesn't convince me; he also has Orochimaru's mark. It can easily influence Naruto. What would happen if he decides to search Orochimaru for his power? Remember that Orochimaru-"  Jiraiya couldn't finish because Minato interrupted him.

"Enough, Sensei! I don't want you to compare my son with that snake bastard! Naruto isn't like that; I'm sure he's not," Minato firmly stated.

Jiraiya only sighed and mentally said, _"I hope so, Minato."_

Streets of Konoha - 10 minutes later

_"What the hell was that? When the idiot spoke about the Uzumaki clan summoning, I began to see visions. Is that preventing me from signing summoning contracts? What was that?"_ Naruto mentally asked.

 **"I don't know, boy, but you should return to Uzushiogakure and see if you find something else. Maybe that scroll is hidden somewhere. But not even I know what summoning the Uzumakis had. I know it was a kind of mythical beast. But they never used them because they were a peaceful clan. So I can't say what kind of creatures they were,"**  Kurama replied.

That caught Naruto's attention. A mythical beast? Wow, he wondered what it could be, but he left that aside.

Training with his father had gone well; he would start to teach him the Hiraishin. Now he wouldn't need his blood to open that section of the scroll.

He would just learn from him and would leave the village at the end of the invasion. There was the Mokuton too; the Uzumaki felt that he was about to find the exact measure of Yōton.

His clones had managed to combine the Water and Earth elements, thus obtaining the Shokuton. Kitsune would surely be surprised.

Naruto kept walking through the Commercial District; his apartment was crossing this area.

He stopped after seeing a woman with purple hair dressed in a white dress coming out of a store packed with many bags. "Is that ...?" Naruto asked, so he quickly approached her.

"Yugao-chan, is that you?" Naruto asked.

Yugao's heart pumped faster; it's been long since the last time she heard that voice. "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, slowly turning around. There was no doubt that it was him, and he was now taller than before; he had the same height as she.

"Yugao-chan! Nice to see you again!" Naruto exclaimed and hugged Yugao, who smiled and returned it.

"It's been a while; we couldn't talk since you woke up from your coma," she answered, comfortably receiving the hug.

Naruto separated and spoke with a smile, "Indeed, it's been a while. What do you say if I help you to carry your things to your home?"

Yugao nodded, smiled and handed her bags over to Naruto before walking toward her house.

The Uzumaki spoke as they walked, "I thought you'd be doing missions, Yugao-chan. After all, you're an ANBU."

Yugao smiled and continued, "Well, I'm on vacations until the finals. It seems that all those extra hours were worth it. But, Naruto-kun, I heard that you did something terrible in the preliminaries," Yugao scolded at the end.

The Jinchuriki nervously smiled and answered, "Aaah, yes, that, I'm sorry, Yugao-chan, but that dog breath asked for it. Trust me; I did him a favor by ending his ninja career. But as I said, he asked for it. If I wanted it, I would have murdered him, but I decided to cut off only half of his arm."

Yugao sighed but couldn't help smiling. She liked the way Naruto talked about these type of topics. It was sort of... funny.

After walking for several minutes, they arrived at Yugao's residence.

It was well away from the suburbs of the village. It was a one-story house; not very big, but enough for Yugao and Hayate,  the latter was in the village making the preparations for the finals.

Yugao stood in front of her door. "Thanks for helping me, Naruto-kun. It was nice to talk to you after so long."

Naruto smiled and replied, "Yeah, it was also a pleasure for me, Yugao-chan. But since I got here, let me help you put all these things in their place. You're on vacation; you should enjoy it."

Yugao was taken aback as she looked with doubt at her door. She looked at Naruto, and when seeing his smile, the ANBU nodded and opened the door.

Yugao lit the light switch, and Naruto couldn't help raising an eyebrow curiously.

The Uzuki noticed this and answered as she grabbed the bags from Naruto's arms. "Hayate and I moved here just three days ago. We didn't have time to accommodate all the furniture. But don't worry, I'll fix this later." When the ANBU finished, she heard several smoke explosions.

The Uzuki turned around and saw that at least twenty clones were picking up things. "Naruto-kun, you don't have to," Yugao spoke before sighing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around, seeing the original grabbing all the bags from her hands.

"Yugao-chan, I told you; you're on vacation. If you have to fix this mess, then it won't be a vacation at all. Let my useless clones take care of this. They must, at least, be useful for something."

The ANBU heard some grunts of annoyance coming from his clones, but they did nothing; they only continued their work.

Yugao couldn't help smiling once again; she definitely missed Naruto, and she couldn't deny it.

The Uzumaki turned around and headed to the dining room, putting the bags on the table.

She smiled and walked into the kitchen, seeing Naruto putting the items in their place.

"Since you've behaved so well all this time, I think I'll give you a prize," Yugao spoke while looking for a bottle of Sake and two glasses in her kitchen shelf.

When Naruto finished, he saw her sitting at the table with what she had been looking for.

"Wow, I like this reward," Naruto stated with a smile, seeing Yugao pouring the liquid into the glasses.

They began to drink without haste while talking about what they did during the time that they couldn't see each other.

The Uzuki told him about her missions and stuff, and the day she found him lying in front of the hospital doors.

The Uzumaki told her about his missions, the training he did before and after his coma, omitting a few things.

They continued talking for almost an hour; they were very comfortable with each other, Yugao in particular; she couldn't help laughing at Naruto's jokes.

Although they had been drinking during all that time, they weren't completely drunk yet, and Yugao knew it, but even so, she decided to take the first step.

"I'm telling you, Yugao-chan, it was the worst day of my life. Hahaha, I can't believe I said all that crap," Naruto recalled the day he woke up from his coma. Although he wasn't drunk yet, he could feel the effects of alcohol.

Yugao laughed too as she switched seats to approach Naruto. "You're funny, Naruto-kun," she paused and bit her lower lip. "But... I was wondering-" she finally stood next to Naruto, who just looked at her.

"What do you think of me?" Yugao asked with a blush on her cheeks due to the alcohol and the question.

Naruto didn't hesitate to answer, "I find you funny, beautiful, responsible, intelligent, dedicated... Did I mention beautiful?"

After finishing, he felt her soft lips against his.

Naruto was slightly surprised by her action, but he returned the kiss almost instantly. Both stood up from their seats and started kissing more intensely.

**Lemon**

They pushed the chairs with their legs while Naruto raised his hands, groping Yugao's firm buttocks. After that, he groped her breasts.

The Uzuki moaned and pushed Naruto before saying, "Let's go to my bedroom."

The ANBU could no longer contain herself; she wanted to do it, even though she knew it was wrong; she just couldn't think of anything else. She thought that the alcohol had something to do, but she knew it was just an excuse.

Naruto nodded and picked her up, and Yugao put her legs on Naruto's hips and her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

The Uzumaki slowly headed to the bedroom, hearing the clumsy directions from Yugao as she kissed him.

Naruto opened the room's door with a kick; he walked in and fell on the bed along with Yugao.

The ANBU didn't wait any longer and pulled off Naruto's jacket. However, the Uzumaki grabbed her hands.

"Yugao-chan, sorry for interrupting this great moment. But I'm about to ask a stupid question, one that I shouldn't *sigh*. Are you sure about this? What about Hayate?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes.

The Uzuki hardly cared what the Jinchūriki said, so she bent her head and kissed his neck as she moved her hands to the edge of his mesh to remove it. But the Uzumaki stopped her once again and said with a sigh, "I'm serious, Yugao-chan. What would happen-?"

"Shut up," The Uzuki interrupted continuing her kisses.

Naruto sighed and repeated his question.

"I already told you, stop talking!" Yugao gave him a loud slap.

Naruto was surprised. "W-What?" he asked confused.

Yugao growled and gave him another slap. "I said silence!" She finally managed to remove the mesh of a surprised Naruto.

The Uzumaki narrowed his eyes and also slapped Yugao, who was slightly surprised. "I can also play rough, Yugao-chan." He got above her and tore her white dress with his sharp nails.

Yugao got wet but growled and asked, "Really? Don't think this will be easy just because I'm a woman." Now she got above Naruto, who smiled slightly.

The ANBU yanked down his pants and almost tore his underpants. Yugao was completely naked, so Naruto didn't bother to put any resistance.

The Uzuki stood up from the bed and walked toward a nightstand to take something from there.

She returned with handcuffs, but before the Jinchūriki could do anything, Yugao handcuffed him by the bedside.

Although Naruto could wriggle out easily, he decided to play the game. "Naruto-kun, you've been a very naughty boy," Yugao stated, and Naruto saw that she had a black whip in her hands as she hit it lightly against her left palm.

Yugao hit his chest with the whip; he growled, and the Uzuki smiled. "Oh? What is it, Naruto-kun? Are you getting angry?" The ANBU asked, slashing his chest again.

She stopped hitting him and sat near Naruto's face. She reached down and grabbed his penis tightly before rubbing it slowly, making him grimace slightly due to the pressure.

The Uzumaki saw Yugao's wet vagina a few centimeters from him; he tried to lick it, but the Uzuki raised her hips slightly so that Naruto couldn't reach her.

"Naruto-kun, because you didn't visit me at least once, I decided to punish you." She slowly put his member in her mouth, moving her tongue over every inch that she swallowed.

Naruto grunted as he asked himself whether he should continue with this game or not.

Yugao juices dripped on his face, and he wanted to taste it at least once. However, he couldn't raise his head much due to the handcuffs.

When the ANBU noticed Naruto's desperation, she smiled and wiggled her hips in an exotically way.

She hypnotized Naruto, who moved his head at the pace of her hips while trying to find an opportunity to reach her.

The Uzuki was playing with him, because when the Uzumaki believed that he could reach her, she raised her hips again.

That annoyed Naruto, who couldn't help roaring. "Raaah!"

He broke the handcuffs; he didn't waste a single second and placed both hands on Yugao's buttocks before lowering them, putting her vagina near his face.

He licked it, tasted it, smelled it and did many other things that made her moan as she continued the fellatio.

"Yugao-chan, you've made a terrible mistake. It's time for you to pay the consequences." He pushed her aside, forcing Yugao to finish the fellatio.

Before the ANBU could counter attack, the Genin jumped on her. She struggled to regain control, but Naruto's brute force surprised her; his strength was much greater than hers, and she could do little to regain control.

Naruto quickly dominated her, and he smirked as he mocked, "Aaaaw! I thought you said it wouldn't be easy, but it was even easier than an F-rank mission."

Yugao growled and used a bit of force to push him back, but he was holding her tightly.

"Though I'm very disappointed Yugao-chan," Naruto shook his head.

Before Yugao could ask why, Naruto continued, "Who would have thought that you were a naughty girl?  What would have Hayate thought if he had seen you moments before? Do you do these dirty things with him?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his cock against Yugao's vagina, which made her lose the desire of continuing the game.

"H-Hayate w-would never do these things. Please, I'm sorry; I didn't want to overdo it... Fuck me already," Yugao begged; Naruto didn't stop rubbing his cock, and that was driving her crazy.

The Uzumaki smiled and stopped before moving her to a rear-entry position.

The Uzuki quickly turned her head when feeling the tip at her rear hole, pushing to try to enter.

"Hmmm, it seems that this is your first time here. But don't worry, you soon will feel good," Naruto spoke as he pushed his tip more in an attempt to enter.

The hole slowly began to give way, and Yugao moaned with pain and pleasure.

The Uzuki felt that the Uzumaki was halfway the end; she could no longer stand on her arms and fell into bed. She didn't fall completely because Naruto was firmly holding her hips.

T-This feels amazing, Yugao-chan; you're squeezing a lot," Naruto stated, almost putting his cock completely inside.

Yugao cooed, "It hurts, but it feels good at the same time. Don't be so rough, Naruto-kun, it's my first doing it from behind."

"Did Hayate ignore this hole all this time?" the Jinchūriki asked, reaching up to where he could, hearing Yugao moaning softly.

"Naruto-kun, don't mention him while we're doing this; don't ruin this moment." The Uzuki didn't say this because she was sorry, but because she didn't want to think about Hayate. She had stopped loving him a long time ago and had started liking Naruto.

The ANBU had tried to recover that feeling when moving in with Hayate, but it had been useless. Her love had ended after seeing Naruto lying in front of Konoha's Hospital, and though the woman tried to forget Naruto, today she had fallen into temptation, and the Uzuki would be lying to herself if she said she was sorry for doing this.

"Okay, Yugao-chan. Now get ready because the pleasant part is about to come." With that said, Naruto slowly pulled it out.

Yugao almost yelled him not to remove it, but he pushed his hips and reached the end again, making her moan due to pleasure.

Not only Yugao was moaning, Naruto as well as he moved his hips at a moderate speed.

He slowly increased the speed while putting three fingers of his right hand into Yugao's vagina, putting them in and out as he groped her left breast with his left hand.

"Naruto-kun, harder!" Yugao shouted, already used to the sensation. Although she had thought that it wouldn't feel good, she concluded it was a mistake. Luckily, Naruto decided to continue.

"As you wish, Yugao-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he put both hands on her hips, moving them with his hands and increasing the depth of his thrusts.

Yugao orgasmically smiled as she encouraged Naruto to do it harder. After a few minutes, they couldn't hold it any longer and released their orgasms simultaneously.

Naruto didn't pull it out; he released his seed inside her, and she fell again due to her climax.

"That was amazing," Yugao whispered exhausted while Naruto finished his discharge. If he had done it in her vagina, Yugao thought that she would have gotten pregnant.

She stood up, and Naruto's member came out of her ass while some cum escaped from it.

Yugao went to the bedside table and grabbed something from there; she returned with a condom, something that Naruto had never before used in his life.

"Put it on, Naruto-kun," she spoke as she got on the bed, kissing his neck as she pushed him down.

Meanwhile, Naruto was staring at the wrapper which contained the condom. _"Kurama, do you know how I should use this?"_ Naruto asked.

 **"I don't know; improvise,"** Kurama replied.

The Uzumaki looked in all directions to see if he could find something that could help him, but to no avail.

"What is it, Naruto-kun? Hurry up, don't make me wait," she impatiently whispered as she continued her kisses.

Naruto decided to use his last resort. "Yugao-chan, it's not necessary. If you're worried about getting pregnant; don't worry, it won't be possible."

Yugao stopped and looked into his eyes. "I'm not concerned about that. What concerns me is that you become a parent at such a young age; I don't think you're ready for that yet. But why do you say it isn't possible?" she asked with a hint of concern; she didn't want to believe that Naruto was infertile.

"Don't worry, Yugao-chan. I'm not infertile or anything like that; I'll explain you the reason later. If you don't believe me, I'm willing to take responsibility if my child comes to grow in your belly, though you can ask Anko-chan later too. We did it all 'natural' each time," Naruto replied.

Yugao smiled and didn't wait any longer. She didn't care what he said about Anko; she knew it quite some time ago. Also, they were friends and Anko always spent time talking about how good Naruto was in bed. Besides, she knew of the girls who lived in his apartment, and apparently, sharing wasn't a problem for them.

She would have to come to terms with Hayate; she would have to do it gently. She knew that he would feel sad. But she was in love with someone else and could no longer live a lie.

Naruto rested his back against the headboard, and she faced him as she went to his crotch before sitting down, slowly putting his cock inside until it reached the bottom.

"A-Amazing, you're filling me so much, Naruto-kun," Yugao stated as she felt the tip of his penis touching her womb.

The Uzumaki stroked her ass as she began to ride his cock, causing her breasts to swing in front of Naruto, who after seeing those big boobs dancing in front of him, stopped touching her ass and raised his hands before groping her breasts, which made her move hips faster.

The Jinchūriki licked her hardened nipples, one after another.

Yugao's hips began to move faster and on their own when feeling the electrical currents that Naruto sent when licking and pinching her nipples.

She was enjoying herself like never before; Hayate had never made her feel like this, not even close.

"Naruto-kun, suck on them harder!" Yugao exclaimed.

Naruto instantly did as she commanded; he sucked on one of them and pinched the other one before swapping.

Yugao moved faster because she was about to reach another climax, and Naruto noticed it since the Uzuki slowly squeezed his penis; therefore, he left her breasts alone and moved his hips at Yugao's pace.

The Genin released his seed inside the ANBU, who came as well. She moved her arms to hug Naruto before giving him a loving kiss.

After that, Yugao separated and looked into his eyes. "Naruto-kun, this ... this isn't a one-night stand, right?" Yugao asked.

Naruto shook his head. "It won't be it if you don't want it to be. I promise you that I'll always be at your side. However, Hayate is a problem. If you want, we can hide this for now until you can resolve that issue."

Yugao kissed Naruto before nodding. "I will. Now let's continue; I want to do it until you are completely dry."

The Jinchūriki smiled and replied as he got on top of her. "Then we'll be in this bedroom for days, Yugao-chan, I hope you can keep up." With that said, Naruto thrust again, and Yugao moaned in happiness.

**Lemon**

Meanwhile, at Konoha's Stadium, Hayate and Genma were talking.

"Hey, Genma. I'm leaving now *cough *. Cover me for the rest of the day; today is the great *cough * day," Hayate spoke with a smile.

Genma smiled back as he moved the toothpick in his mouth. "So, are you going to propose to her? Okay, but you have to replace me tomorrow."

Hayate weakly smiled and coughed before leaving, heading to the Commercial District. He entered several shops; he withdrew a golden ring with a small diamond on top; he bought a bouquet of red roses from the Yamanaka flower shop, and finally walked to his home.

Perhaps the emotion made him arrive so fast. He didn't knock on the door; just walked in.

It surprised him to see the living room clear; maybe Yugao had been working all afternoon. He would have wanted to help her, but he was unable due to the preparations for the finals.

He went to the bathroom and looked in the bathroom's mirror, practicing his announcement. After about twenty minutes, he took a shower without making much noise because he thought that Yugao was already sleeping.

Afterward, he put an elegant suit on, brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

Once Hayate was well dressed, he grabbed the roses as he examined the ring. He smiled and walked slowly toward his bedroom.

He looked at the door with nervousness; he didn't want to ruin everything. Hayate shook his head to push the nervousness away before grabbing the doorknob.

He could hear strange noises coming from the room; maybe Yugao had woken up to prepare dinner. Therefore, he smiled and hid the bouquet of roses behind his back.

Hayate finally opened the door and stated, "Yugao, I want to tell you... s-s-so-som-something."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Cut, Cut, Cut!**

**A shocking end, right?**

**Naruto and Karui reconciled, and she couldn’t do much to help it.**

**About Gaara, now you know why his sand defense doesn’t work. But if Gaara manages to control his sand, that inconvenience will disappear.**

**Oh, Naruto defeated Gaara quickly because he wasn’t used to physical blows, and believe me that Naruto hit him really hard.**

**Naruto and Yugao… At last.**

**Let's see what these two will do next.**

**That’s all, until the next chapter.**

* * *

**EDIT: 08/29/2016**

**I want to announce that the current lemons will be deleted and replaced with new ones (better ones). For the moment, you’ll continue reading the old ones; I’ll change them once I finish the revision of  the Spanish version.**

**Just that.**


	25. Chapter 24: A Warning

People talking, "I underestimated him!"

People thinking,  _"This is getting very hard."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"It would be best to think of a better plan."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"It worked."_**

Jutsus / unknown names,  _"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

** Chapter 24 **

Konohagakure no Sato - Moments before.

** Lemon **

"Keep going, Naruto-kun! Harder!" Yugao shouted while riding his cock and Naruto pushed his hips at an equal speed; both were moving in perfect synchronization.

"Yugao-chan, I'm going to cum again," Naruto whispered as he gritted his teeth to hold it a bit longer.

"Yes! Fill me up!" Yugao shouted as played with her breasts and moved her hips even faster.

The Uzumaki placed both hands on her hips and gave her a final thrust as he released his seed inside.

Yugao arched back and released a powerful orgasm as well.

Just then, the room's door opened.  "Yugao, I want to tell you... s-s-so-som-something," Hayate stuttered at the end because of the scene before his eyes.

Yugao had an orgasmic expression on her face; one that he had never seen in their relationship, soaked in sweat and with semen leaking from her vagina, and worst of all, a penis was still inside.

Hayate felt his whole body numb while an unpleasant feeling invaded him, almost as if all of his blood had gone up to his brain before going doing down and leave him cold, hard, frozen. He was unable to conceive what his eyes were seeing, unable to move a single muscle or joint the slightest phrase; he simply couldn't believe it.

Another issue was that Yugao didn't notice him yet; it seemed that she was still enjoying her recent orgasm.

Hayate felt his blood running through his veins again, but this time, rapidly, as if his blood were burning, burning with rage.

"What does this mean?" Hayate quietly asked, but the anger in his voice was palpable.

Yugao finally noticed his presence, and for that reason, her smile changed into an expression of concern. "H-Ha-Hayate, i-it's it's n-not what you think,” she stated before having the urge to hit her head for saying something so clumsy.

However, she pushed the thought away and quickly got up from the penis, and Naruto didn't know what to do. The truth was that he had been so concentrated in fucking Yugao that he never noticed Hayate's presence.

"Na-N-Naruto?!" Hayate shouted, now able to see him. "What the hell did you do to Yugao?" Hayate asked, now unable to contain his anger.

He tried to walk towards Naruto, who was already putting his pants on; however, Yugao got in his way and stopped him. "W-Wait Hayate. Naruto-kun didn't do anything," she replied covered with a bed sheet.

Hayate stopped watching Naruto and looked at her with such an angry expression that Yugao had never seen in her life.

"Naruto…'kun'? What the hell is wrong with you, Yugao? You barely know him, and you are already calling him like that?" Hayate angrily asked; she had never called him like that, and it made him even angrier.

The Uzuki lowered her head, and just when she was about to answer and tell him that she was the assigned ANBU to contact Naruto, the Uzumaki spoke, "Hayate-san." He stood in front of Hayate.

He looked at Naruto, who continued, "Yugao-chan and I have known each other for a long time. I know you must be feeling terrible about what you just saw. Trust me; I would feel the same way if I saw any of my girls doing..."

Naruto couldn't finish because he felt a sharp blow on his face. Although he knew that Hayate was about to punch him, he decided not to dodge.

Naruto fell on the floor, and Hayate got on top of him to give him repeated blows to his face. "What could you know?! What the hell could you possibly know?" Hayate shouted as he continued hitting Naruto in his face.

The Uzumaki didn't flinch, he allowed Hayate to discharge his fury on him and not on Yugao, who was about to scream him to stop, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head and saw Naruto there. "Don't do it, Yugao-chan. The boss knows what he's doing. Let Hayate discharge his anger on him. The boss doesn't want to see you suffering," the clone whispered near her ear.

The Uzuki felt teary eyes and looked at the clone. "B-But he can kill him. Naruto-kun is just a Genin," Yugao whispered too.

The clone smiled and patted Yugao's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yugao-chan; this is nothing. Believe me; he received worst beatings in the past. Nothing bad will happen," the clone replied with a reassuring smile.

Yugao nodded before looking forward. She couldn't deny that the clone surprised her; she never saw Naruto doing the hand seals, she didn't even know that he could do the Shadow Clones Jutsu.

She looked at Hayate, who continued hitting Naruto's face. "What could you know?!" Hayate shouted again. "Four years! You took away four years of my life!"

Yugao couldn't help feeling sad, and the clone kept stroking her shoulder to give her more strength.

Hayate continued hitting, quite annoyed because Naruto didn't want to defend himself; he was just receiving his punches like a mere punching bag; that made him hit harder. He knew he was doing something stupid, attacking the Hokage's son in such a way.

He was sure that they would put him in prison or execute him after this, but he would make sure that both of them went to hell.

However, Hayate didn't have his ninja equipment; he had nothing with him. The Jutsus he knew were with his Katana, but he didn't have it with him right now.

"Defend yourself, dammit!" Hayate shouted without coughing; he didn't cough even once in all this time.

Naruto just looked at him, stained with blood due to his punches. Some of the blood was from Hayate, who had damaged his knuckles since Naruto's face was hard —it was like hitting a stone or a concrete wall— the rest was from Naruto.

When Yugao saw Naruto in that state, she couldn't take it anymore and pushed Hayate aside, which wrecked his heart.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Yugao crouched as she put Naruto's head on her knees to examine his face. He looked bad but didn't show signs of pain.

"Yeah, I'm all right, Yugao-chan," Naruto replied as he stood up.

Hayate looked at them with anger, especially at Yugao. "Tell me why? Why the hell did you get involved with a brat like him? It's because he's the son of Hokage-sama?! Do you want to be famous? Is that why you had sex with this damn brat?! Did he promise you money and stuff that I can't give you?! Huh?! Huh?! You... You're a bitch!" Hayate yelled, unable of holding the pain in his heart.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, gently pushing Yugao aside. She had lowered her head at Hayate's claims. "Okay, you're angry; I get that. However, I want you to watch your mouth in front of Yugao-chan. You can insult me and hit me all you want. But I won't let you insult her, did you hear me?" Naruto stood in front of Hayate.

He was about to hit Naruto again but couldn't because Yugao stood between them. "S-Stop, don't fight. L-Let's talk about this," she interrupted, trying to calm down the situation.

Hayate pushed her hand and spoke completely heartbroken, "Y-You know what? Okay, you can do what you want. If you want to indulge yourself like a fucking whore with a damn brat, all right, fine. But I don't want to see you ever again."

With that said Hayate turned around and left the room. He saw Naruto's clone near the door but didn't pay him attention.

He was destroyed, he felt betrayed; he felt as if someone had pierced his heart several times with a knife.

He just wanted to get away, think about anything except for what he had seen. He didn't want to think about those two, especially Yugao; he didn't want to know anything about her. And it was clear that he couldn't get her back; he could see the concern in her eyes when he was hitting Naruto.

Their relationship was already dead, and though he still loved Yugao, he couldn't forgive her; they best decision would be to ignore her and get away from her.

Hayate slammed the door, taking Yugao aback. "I wanted to avoid this," Yugao whispered.

Naruto hugged her, and she continued, "Maybe he's right. Maybe I'm a b..." She couldn't finish because Naruto kissed her.

Yugao returned the kiss while a single tear ran down her right cheek to her chin.

After a few seconds, they separated again. "Yugao-chan, please don't complete that sentence. Hayate is angry. Give him some time; I'll talk with him tomorrow; I'll try to fix this mess," Naruto stated very close to Yugao, who nodded.

She was surprised again because his face was almost healthy again; he only had a few marks on his face.

"Okay, if you promise not to fight with him," Yugao continued.

Naruto smiled and nodded before going to bed along with Yugao. The Uzumaki didn't care how Hayate felt right now, Hayate didn't know how to treat a woman like Yugao, and Naruto was more than willing to treat her properly.

Although he would be unable to see her after the invasion, the Jinchūriki would make sure to learn the Hiraishin and visit her when he could. He would also need to tell Yugao about his secret, but later.

Now he only had to worry about Hayate; he had promised Yugao not to fight. However, the Uzumaki would make things very clear; he didn't care if his words could destroy him even more.

There was no doubt that Naruto sounded like a bastard, stealing Hayate's girlfriend didn't even concern him in the slightest; he only cared about his happiness and of his girls.

They reached the bed and changed the sheets that were soaked with their fluids before taking a shower to go to sleep.

The next day - 10:00 am

Naruto and Yugao were still sleeping, quietly and peacefully, as if nothing bad had happened the night before. They couldn't sleep forever, however, and slowly woke up.

Yugao was the first one; she had her left leg over Naruto's and her head leaned on his chest. She raised her head and looked at Naruto's sleeping face. She smiled and slowly approached her head to his.

Once she was close, she kissed him softly. However, she quickly remembered everything that happened the night before.

First, she remembered the hours of sex and then the fight with Hayate. She instantly felt sad, and Naruto seemed to notice it because he suddenly opened his eyes to grab Yugao's hands and flip her to get over her.

The Uzumaki kissed her passionately while the Uzuki placed both hands on his cheeks. "Good... Day ... Yugao...chan," Naruto spoke between kisses as he lowered his hands to touch Yugao's crotch.

The ANBU quickly pushed Naruto aside, smiling at the expression on his face. "Ah, ah, ah, Naruto-kun. It's too early. Besides, we need to talk to Hayate," Yugao said as she got out of bed to go to her closet and change her sleepwear.

Naruto went to the edge of the bed to see Yugao changing her clothes. "Come on, Yugao-chan, don’t be a killjoy. At least a quickie."

Yugao smiled and shook her head as she put on another white dress. Luckily, she had a spare one since Naruto had destroyed the other one last night. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. But if we do it now, we'll end hours later." She finished dressing.

Naruto sighed in disappointment and got out of bed to get the rest of his clothes on, which were on the floor. "Okay. But we must do it again."

Yugao smiled and nodded. Of course, they would do it again, but not now, because they had to speak to Hayate, not because she still had feelings for him, but because she needed to explain what happened, and to apologize for ending their relationship in such a way.

They went to the kitchen, and Naruto offered to make breakfast; Yugao was more than pleased to accept.

She sat on the table and waited. A few minutes later, she heard that someone knocked on the door. "I'll go, Naruto-kun; I'll be right back," she spoke and walked to the door.

She opened it and could see two ANBU standing at the door; she knew them both. "Taicho, we need to talk," Inu said looking at Yugao, who could feel the seriousness in his words.

The Uzuki nodded and asked, "What happened, Inu?"

The male ANBU looked at his companion, and Inu spoke again, "I think it would be better if we talk about this inside."

Yugao answered, "Uh, there's no need; here is fine. I don't want you to enter because the house is a mess. Do we have a mission or something?" She didn't want them to enter; she still wanted to keep her relationship with Naruto as a secret. She didn't want to start a scandal in the village because of it.

This time, Saru spoke, "Taicho, it's about Hayate." The name took her aback, which the ANBU noticed.

"W-What about him?" she nervously asked, maybe he had told everyone about her relationship with Naruto, and maybe the Hokage didn't agree with this.

"Genma was with him last night. He said that both went to a bar and Hayate started drinking as if there were no tomorrow. He said that Hayate stated that love was shit and that kind of stuff," Inu replied while watching the reaction of Yugao, and again they could see that it took her aback.

"He probably drank too much," Yugao replied with a nervous smile.

Inu suspected and asked, "Taicho, where were you last night? What happened between Hayate and you?"

That surprised Yugao. "What do you mean? I spent the night sleeping in my house. About the other, I don't know what you're talking about," she replied and then everyone heard Naruto's voice shouting that breakfast was ready.

The ANBU recognized that voice, and both looked at Yugao strangely. Even though she couldn't see their faces, Yugao noticed it. "H-He is ... Uh ... W-Well ... Naruto-kun came to visit me," the Uzuki explained increasingly nervous.

The ANBU entered the house, pushing Yugao slightly to one side. She sighed in defeat; it seemed that it'd be impossible to hide her relationship with Naruto.

The ANBU reached the dining room and saw Naruto sitting at the table.

"Well, you already saw me. Can you leave now? Yugao-chan and I were just about to have breakfast. Come and bother us another day, if possible, never."

The ANBU came closer, and Inu spoke again. "I'm sorry, Naruto-sama. However, we just wanted to know who was with our Taicho. Something happened yesterday." When the ANBU said that, Yugao stood next to Naruto, which made them raise an eyebrow. However, they didn't care much.

"Is it about Hayate?" Yugao asked a little worried; something was giving her a bad feeling.

The ANBU looked at each other before giving the news. "Hayate was murdered."

Yugao's eyes widened in shock while Naruto carried his fingers to his chin as he thought who could have done it.

"M-Murdered?" Yugao asked, seeing them nodding.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know. The murderer is a professional," Saru replied.

"I see," Naruto said before looking at Yugao, who was still quite shocked by the news.

The ANBU saw that Naruto stood up and hugged her as he whispered something.

"Now explain to us what happened here," Inu ordered.

Yugao was calmer, but she sighed and told them what took place when Hayate discovered them.

"I see; so do you not have anything to do with his murder?" Inu asked.

That annoyed Yugao, but she couldn't say anything because Naruto stepped forward. "Of course not. Yugao-chan and I were sleeping here all night. In fact, we were about to go and talk to Hayate, just when we finished breakfast."

Inu nodded. "Okay; we just wanted to be sure. However, Naruto-sama. Hokage-sama has requested your presence at the Hokage Tower. He says that he has a job that only you can do." With that said, both ANBU disappeared in puffs smoke.

"Yugao-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked hugging her once again.

The Uzuki shed some tears as she looked at Naruto. "Y-Yes, and that's what makes me feel so bad. I thought I would feel sad to hear the news. But as much as I try, I can't."

Naruto hugged her and added, "It's okay, Yugao-chan, don't feel bad about it. Come on; let's eat. Let's think about anything but the news."

Yugao nodded and wiped the tears before sitting at the table to eat with his new boyfriend.

Hokage Tower - 30 minutes later

"I want you to find the murderer," Minato stated looking at Naruto.

The Jinchūriki had come here after breakfast, and he guessed what his father wanted.

"Can't a Yamanaka examine his mind? How about Ino-chan's dad?" Naruto asked.

Minato shook his head and answered, "We can't; it seems that the murderer took care of that."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Okay, where did they kill him?"

Minato snapped his fingers, and Inu appeared. "They will indicate you the place."

After that, Minato handed a scroll over to Naruto.

"It will be an A-rank mission. You have one week to find the one responsible," Minato stated.

Naruto chuckled as he kept the scroll. "It won't take me more than one day. But I want to go alone; I hate when people are watching me while I'm working, just indicate me the place."

Minato nodded, and the ANBU said the address. Naruto left the office and walked towards that location.

When he came out, Inu couldn't help asking, "Hokage-sama, don't you think this is too much for a Genin? You should let ANBU handle this."

Minato smiled and replied, "No, Naruto is special in these things. You yourselves have searched the area and said you found nothing. If Naruto said it wouldn't take him more than a day, then it's because he will."

The ANBU didn't understand why the Hokage was so confident; they thought it was because Naruto was his son, but they could feel there was another reason. However, they didn't ask more and disappeared in puffs of smoke.

The Hokage was about to leave and inform the other Shinobis about Hayate's death, but someone opened the door.

"Hokage-sama." His secretary entered the room.

"What is it, Megumi?" Minato asked, stopping in front of his desk.

She didn't answer; instead, Kotetsu, who also came in, did it. "Hokage-sama, some people have arrived. It's a delegation of a man named 'Kyōfu-sama'; they say that you must receive them immediately."

Minato's eyes narrowed. However, he nodded. Maybe he could get information from those people, finding that Kyōfu person was impossible.

"Okay, let them enter. We don't want them to be standing for too long, do we?" Minato asked before sitting at his desk again.

"Well, they didn't come on foot, Hokage-sama. They came in carriages without animals to pull them; they seem to be automatic carriages."

The Yondaime raised an eyebrow in confusion. However, he just told Kotetsu to let them enter.

Kotetsu nodded and disappeared to return to the main gate.

Meanwhile, Minato got up from his seat and looked through the window of his office, and what he saw approaching caught his attention.

Gates of Konoha - Minutes before.

Izumo and Kotetsu were in their stations seeing people coming in and out the village. A few minutes later, they heard unknown noises that approached from the main road.

They stood up and looked outside, seeing with surprise the source of those noises, carriages but without animals pulling them. They were rapidly approaching Konoha, much faster than any wagon they had seen.

There were six wagons, and they were different. The main one was black and had a long and rectangular shape; rubber wheels of black color at the edges and white at the center. The sides of each carriage had several little flags, which had a drawing of a skull that was firmly held by a black claw with sharp nails, which were drilling said skull.

The cars stopped at their stations, and Izumo and Kotetsu couldn't see anything because they were polarized.

The window of the main car opened slightly, and a hand with a white glove came out with a note.

Izumo took it and read it. Meanwhile, Kotetsu looked with amazement at these machines. A carriage without animals, wow, and he thought that he had seen everything.

Izumo finished reading and looked at Kotetsu as he handed the letter over to him. He read it, and his expression changed to a more serious one.

"Inform Hokage-sama," Izumo said, and Kotetsu nodded and disappeared.

Izumo looked back at the leading car and continued; "We'll soon tell you if Hokage-sama can meet ..." Izumo couldn't finish because the cars started their engines and headed to the Hokage Tower.

"Hey! Wait! You are still not allowed to enter!" Izumo shouted but cursed because they ignored him.

The other cars followed the principal one; three of these were as small as the first one, but they were oval in shape. The other two were much bigger and seemed to have a kind of tent instead of being made of metal.

Izumo shook his head, and when he was about to stop them, Kotetsu appeared again. "Hokage-sama gave them permission. But I can see that they went ahead," Kotetsu spoke as he looked at these strange machines advancing down the main street towards the Hokage Tower.

The people who were in the streets approached and followed these machines; it was something unusual, and it drew their attention.

"Do you know what those things are?" Izumo asked as he looked at Kotetsu, who shook his head.

"I don't know. But I could see that Hokage-sama got serious when I named that Kyōfu guy. According to rumors, they say that he is the richest person in the Elemental Nations, much richer than any Daimyō that we could think of. But I don't know if it's true."

Izumo looked at him and added, "Wow, to have more money than a Daimyo should be great." With that said, both returned to their stations.

Meanwhile, the cars arrived at the Hokage Tower; each one parked diagonally. The largest ones to the left and the smaller ones to the right.

The people approached even more, and they saw that several people came down from the carriages with 'tents'; at least twenty men.

They wore black jackets with white shirts underneath, black gloves, pants and sunglasses of the same color.

They grabbed two rolled up red carpets, and six people came down from the smaller cars, not from the main one.

They wore sleeveless brown jackets with white shirts and brown ties underneath; brown gloves and sunglasses; and brown pants.

The last people grabbed the carpets and placed them at the sides of the main car as they unrolled them to make way to the Hokage Tower.

The doors of the main car opened, and everyone saw two people coming out. A quite handsome man and a charming woman; the woman came out from the left side and the man from the right side.

"Bonnie, you will not get sick if you touch the ground of Konoha," said the man; this man was Daisuke.

Naruto had ordered him to come; well, Kyofu did it; he wanted him to deal some matters with the Hokage.

The just named person was a beautiful seventeen years old blonde white woman; her hair was short, her hips wide, and firm C-cup breasts. She wore a golden color uniform that showed much of her white bra; the dress ended in a short skirt; she wore erotic stockings, a golden flight attendant cap, and brown heels.

Bonnie looked at Daisuke before making a sneer. "I'll never touch the ground of this filthy village. I only came because Kyōfu-sama ordered it." She was looking with contempt at the villagers.

Almost everyone could hear her, so there were collective boos and curses. However, the woman ignored them and stood on the red carpet.

"My Lady. Try not to cause too many problems. Remember that Kyōfu-sama gave you this important mission. Try to do it with the utmost care," the driver stated.

He was a 45 years old white man with black hair; he wore an elegant black tuxedo.

"You're right, Alfred. I'm only doing this for Kyōfu-sama," Bonnie replied, and her driver smiled and rolled up the window.

"For Kyōfu-sama? Or perhaps for his 'penis-sama'? Hihihi," Daisuke laughed as he carried his fingers to hide his laugh.

Bonnie turned at him annoyed. "Shut up, you damn sissy. In case you haven't noticed it, I have much more chances. Kyōfu-sama likes meaty women like me, not sissies like you," Bonnie countered with an arrogant smirk.

However, she growled because Daisuke ignored her. She sighed and looked at the crowd, giving them a look of contempt, which caused the collective anger again. Although several of the men couldn't care less, they couldn't help ogling her.

"Come on, let's finish this so that we can get the hell out of this despicable place," Bonnie stated, and Daisuke nodded and followed her by the carpet.

Before leaving, she stopped and hit the car's window, which rolled down. "Alfred, watch my car. Don't let anyone of these bastards touch her. I don't want their filthy hands on her."

"Of course, my Lady," Alfred replied.

Bonnie nodded and walked to the Tower, Daisuke followed her, and the men followed them.

Minato, meanwhile, heard the people's booing; he didn't know why they did it, so he just waited until a man in a black jacket —who looked quite serious— opened his door. Immediately, other men dressed in brown jackets put a carpet in his office.

They stood firmly at the sides as they waited. That caught Minato's attention, and he heard the man at the door yelling, "Attention!"

The men who at the hall and inside the office stood firmly. "Present arms!"

Minato observed that everyone did a military hand salute. He believed that they were saluting him, but the Yondaime concluded he was wrong when a woman —who had a grumpy expression— entered the room.

Minato couldn't help looking her up and down, but he quickly shook his head; he couldn't have those perverted thoughts; the Hokage blamed his Sensei.

The woman told the men to rest, and everyone lowered their arms. "Very well, I'll be clear because I don't want to spend too much time in this filthy village," the woman started, and her chosen words annoyed Minato.

"Be careful with what you say, little girl. You're lucky that I allowed you to enter the village. So you should choose your next words carefully. I'm a busy man, and I won't allow that a brat disrespects my village," Minato stated.

The woman's face wrinkled with anger, and when he thought that she would say another discourtesy, he heard a giggle behind her. "Hihihi. Forgive her, Hokage-sama. Bonnie usually speaks without thinking about the consequences. She's just upset; I assure you that she is not talking seriously."

Minato looked in that direction and saw a man who matched the description that his Sensei had given him several months ago. Jiraiya was also in the room but camouflaged so that no one could see him.

"Are you Daisuke?" Minato asked.

Daisuke bowed slightly and placed his right hand on his chest. "You're right, Hokage-sama. I can see that Jiraiya-sama told you about our meeting of months ago. By the way, hello, Jiraiya-sama," Daisuke spoke while looking toward a corner, which slightly surprised both Konoha's Shinobis.

The Sannin became visible, which made Daisuke smile as he greeted him with his fingers.

"I can see that you weren't lying when you said you weren't a weakling. Well, what do you want?" Jiraiya sharply asked as he stood next to Minato, who nodded.

Daisuke looked with a straight face at Bonnie, who swallowed her anger and answered, "We are here on behalf of Kyōfu-sama to pass on information that may be of your interest."

Minato and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in intrigue, and The Yondaime allowed her to continue. "We have one of the greatest and biggest spy networks in the Elemental Nations. We discovered that some villages are preparing an invasion to attack Konoha the day of the finals."

That called Minato's attention; he couldn't detect lies in her words but decided to ask, "Who are involved?" He had a guess; he just asked to be sure.

"We can't tell you that. Kyōfu-sama just wants you to be ready for the imminent invasion. You only need to know that it'll be a big one, and if you don't get ready, they could destroy your village," Bonnie replied

"What interest does that man have? I don't think he's giving this information away for free," Minato questioned.

Bonnie smiled and replied, "Kyōfu-sama has no interest in saving the people of this village. To make this clear, he doesn't care if innocent die. His only concern is his businesses and trades with this village. He can't allow the fruits of his efforts disappear just because some incompetent idiots couldn't repel an invasion," Bonnie replied, disrespecting Konoha again.

"Bonnie," Daisuke corrected, and she sighed with annoyance.

"Okay, that was all we had to say. You can do whatever you want with this information. If you want, you can do nothing, and they'll destroy your village, or you can accept Kyōfu-sama's advice. Regardless, we're already leaving." She turned around while the men saluted her as she left.

Minato tried to stop her but couldn't because the young blonde woman already left the room, and the men followed her after finishing their salute.

"Forgive her, Hokage-sama. Bonnie is just irritated. But of course, you should accept the warning of Kyōfu-sama so that nothing bad happens to Konoha."

They didn't say anything, just stared at him. "Oh, and by the way, Jiraiya-sama. I can see that you did not follow my advice. So disappointing; you are still wearing those clothes," Daisuke spoke as he dramatically carried his right hand to his forehead.

Jiraiya growled angrily, and Daisuke bowed before leaving.

After he had closed the door, Jiraiya asked, "What will you do? Do you trust them?"

Minato sighed and answered, "I have no choice but to rely on their word. Sandaime-sama and I had the conjecture that someone wanted to attack the village. I'm sure that Iwa might be involved and that Orochimaru is the one behind this. However, I'll only know it the day of the invasion. As for what I'll do..., nothing. We'll continue as if we had never heard this information. But at the same time, I'll secretly prepare the Shinobi. We'll make the invaders believe that we didn't know about their plans. However, when the day comes, we'll set an ambush, and we'll succeed. Besides, I'll have to put my Hiraishin's mark at every point of the village to have more coverage."

Minato stood up and continued, "We'll plan this with more detail once I make the ninja population aware of the invasion. Besides, I must tell them what happened to Hayate."

"You think it was Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato shook his head. "I don't think so, but Naruto is already looking for the criminal. I think he'll tell me once he goes home."

Jiraiya didn't argue; Minato had already commented about his tracking skills; the Sannin didn't believe it was strange.

Jiraiya left the office to do some 'research' while Minato went to report the death of Hayate to the Shinobi population.

At Hayate’s Murder Scene

After examining Hayate's body, the Jinchūriki noticed that he had several cuts all over his body. However, a bladed weapon didn't cause them; it had been something else: Fūton.

A Fūton user was responsible for his death; the Uzumaki easily concluded that because he knew these type of cuts; they were very different to those of a Katana or a Raiton Jutsu.

When he finished, the Uzumaki went to the scene of his death to collect more clues. The place was full of blood, but there weren't many clues that could indicate the possible perpetrators of this crime.

However, Naruto activated his Rinnegan while concentrating the Kyūbi's Chakra in his nose, increasing his perception of smell much more than any Inuzuka. In addition, his Rinnegan allowed him to see the Chakra flows better than any Hyūga; he could even see remnants of Chakra that people thought disappeared. How was that possible? Naruto didn't know; the Jinchūriki thought it was an attribute of his Doujutsu.

He saw the Chakra flows and realized that Hayate wasn't here when they killed him. He had a fight, and even in his drunken state, Hayate managed to move several meters.

The Uzumaki followed the trail; he had to go down from the roof of the building before arriving at a small wooden building.

There he could perceive a smell; it was small, but he recognized it. "Snakes," Naruto whispered as he sniffed the air; it was a nasty odor.

The Jinchūriki thought it could have been Orochimaru, but it was impossible. The Snake Sannin would have destroyed him in seconds if he had been here, but then again, who?

Naruto could remember a similar fragrance in the first part of the Chunin exam.

"Kabuto?" Naruto asked himself. "What the hell was he doing here?"

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes after remembering something. Of course! Kabuto had been a spy of Root!

_"I'm a fool! How couldn't I remember that bastard was Danzō’s spy?"_ Naruto thought.

Even though he hadn't seen Kabuto during his staying in Root, Danzō told him he had an excellent spy besides him called Kabuto. Danzō never gave much information about him, but Naruto never thought it would be 'that' Kabuto.

However, everything fit; the false history about repeating the Chunin exams, especially the ninja info cards. However, Danzō told him that his spy was a medical ninja; therefore, he couldn't be the killer. Maybe he was talking to someone else, and since Kabuto have a snake essence, the Uzumaki concluded he was an Orochimaru's subordinate.

The Sannin was connected to the invasion; most likely, Kabuto was transmitting information to an ally. Nevertheless, who could it be?

He carefully examined the place until he found something suspicious on the ground. He knelt down and gathered it with his fingers. _"Desert sand? Does that mean Gaara? No, too stupid to do something like this. Then..."_ He closed his eyes a little bit when finding the murderer. "Baki."

Now everything fit. Hayate, in his drunken state, stood where he shouldn't have been, and Baki decided to kill him to leave no witnesses.

Kabuto then did something to his brain so that no one could access into his mind, most likely. However, that was a problem; he didn't want his father to know which villages were behind the invasion.

Although the Uzumaki had noticed when his men arrived at the village, he had explicitly told Kohta to tell them not to say the villages behind the invasion; that information could most likely cause more problems than solutions.

They could just deny the charges and attack another day, and then Konoha would no longer be ready for the invasion.

After obtaining the results, Naruto took out a scroll from his ninja bag while writing the report. He would just blame Kabuto; the Jinchūriki would put the evidence proving his guilt. He was sure that Kabuto was already hidden in a burrow along with Orochimaru, and that he wouldn't come out from there until the invasion's day.

After finishing writing his report, Naruto sighed with boredom; this had been too easy.

However, he still had many pending appointments; he had to go to his apartment and catch up with his girls. The Uzumaki didn't tell them that he wouldn't return last night; they surely were worried.

After that, he had to tell Yugao about Hayate's murderer. Then he had to go to his father's house to train the Hiraishin. However, he wanted to do other things before going there, like visiting Ino.

Her 'stupid' father didn't allow her to go to the mall with him the other day. Naruto was furious but respected his decision.

Still, the Uzumaki wanted to talk her, and although he was able to hear her voice days ago, it was just because she yelled things to her father since she wanted to go.

Maybe he could make a night visit to his 'beautiful little blonde woman', who was surely sad for not being able to talk to him.

Naruto created a clone and handed the report to him; it said nothing about Baki, only about Kabuto. The clone left and walked towards his dad's office.

Naruto finally walked toward his apartment, noticing that someone started to follow him. The Uzumaki decided to ignore this person because he couldn't detect bad intentions.

However, Naruto had a limit; he hated when anyone spied on him, even if they didn't have bad intentions. When the Uzumaki thought that the person would just follow him, this person decided to move. "Hey, you!" someone behind Naruto shouted, a female voice and somewhat familiar.

The Uzumaki turned around and saw a 12 years old girl with long black hair, thin black eyebrows, and the characteristic eye of the Hyūga clan. Besides, she wore a black Shinobi style suit.

"What is it?" Naruto asked to the unknown Hyūga, who approached and stared at him with a severe expression.

"Are you Namikaze Naruto?" the girl asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Indeed, Miss?" The Uzumaki looked down at her.

"Hanabi," the Hyūga replied with a straight face.

Naruto grabbed her right hand and kissed it gently. "Nice to meet you, Hanabi."

The girl quickly took her hand away, still with that serious face.

"Whatever, I'm here because my Oto, I mean, Hiashi-sama wants to have dinner with you at the Hyūga compound. He wishes to know when you are available," informed Hanabi to a smiling Naruto.

"Come on, come on. Why so serious?" Naruto asked smiling.

Hanabi growled in annoyance and answered, "That doesn't concern you. Now tell me, can you or can you not?"

"Wow, and I thought all the Hyūga women were shy and didn't have the courage to raise their voices. You seem to be different," Naruto replied, ignoring Hanabi's question.

She smiled and replied, "I can see that you know my stupid sister. Although everyone adores her in my clan, it's because she's engaged to your stupid brother," she paused after noticing her disrespect. "Uhm, uh, I didn't mean that."

She didn't want to piss Naruto off, not because he would do something to her, but because her father would punish her severely if he found out.

"Hahahaha, I like you a lot. You know what? Tell Mr. Seriousness that I'll go. But with one condition," Naruto paused with a bold smile.

The Hyūga let out a sigh of relief because the Uzumaki wasn't angry, but she raised an eyebrow while asking, "Okay, what's the condition?"

"It'll be a date. Tell that to your father," Naruto responded, making Hanabi's eyes open in shock.

"A-a d-date, why?" she asked.

"Daaah. Well, it's obvious, I like you very much, and I want to know a little more about you. You've changed my view regarding Hyūga women. Just for that, I want to learn more about this Hyūga girl who is so different from the ones I got to know," Naruto replied.

"Others? Whom more besides my sister have you met?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and replied, "That's a secret, Hanabi-chan; maybe I'll tell you someday. Oh, and by the way, have you heard from your cousin Neji?" Naruto asked.

He was going to accept no matter what because he would take the opportunity to remove the seal from Neji's head. However, after seeing Hanabi's attitude, he couldn't deny that he was interested.

The Hyūga had felt her cheeks warming when Naruto had spoken about the date; therefore, she shook her head. After that, she returned to her serious expression to answer his question. "Neji-niisan is... okay. He had a few words with the Hyūga Council for hitting my useless sister in such a way, but nothing more than that. Hahaha, but I'm glad Neji-niisan kicked the shit out of my stupid sister. I knew she wouldn't succeed in the exams. No one threatens you there to hit you if you defeat the 'future of the clan.'" She clenched her fists.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did Hiashi say that he would hit you if you defeated Hinata?"

Hanabi was taken aback; she had accidentally said something she shouldn't have said. Luckily, they weren't in a busy area, so no one had heard Naruto's deduction.

"Eh, I think it's time for me to leave." She tried to avoid that conversation.

Naruto sighed and stepped closer before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, Hanabi-chan. I'll give you a piece of advice. Don't let a few hits prevent you from showing what you're worth. If you think you're capable of defeating Hinata, just do it. Beat her as many times as you need so that your father stops bothering you. However, if he still wants to hit you, well, you know what they say, 'what doesn't kill us makes us stronger.' So, get stronger to be able to kick your father's serious ass."

Hanabi frowned and abruptly pulled Naruto's hand away from her shoulder. "Don't tell me what to do. You're only one year older than me." With that said, she turned around to leave.

Naruto couldn't help smiling. Wow, he really liked his Hyūga girl.

Hanabi suddenly stopped and said without turning, "This Friday. Don't be late for our date." She turned around and added, "And it'll be in the mansion. I don't want to do those stupid things that couples do, like holding hands and such nonsense; we won't do anything more than that, did you hear me?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, so she turned around and walked toward the Hyūga compound, unable to contain the smile on her face and the blush on her cheeks.

**"You will never get tired of it, don't you?"** Kurama asked with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and answered, _"I can't help it. That kind of women is my weakness. Anyway, today is Monday; there's still time for Friday. So I can do the other things I have pending."_

With that said, the Uzumaki walked toward his apartment.

In a Hotel - Three Days Later - 7:30 a.m.

Naruto was waking up because something interrupted his sleep. He felt something warm and wet in his nether regions, but at the same time, a great sensation.

Naruto released soft moans of pleasure while opening his eyes. At first, he didn't recognize the place, but he guessed it was a motel.

The Uzumaki had a terrible headache, almost as if he had drunk a factory. He stopped thinking about it because the Jinchūriki felt someone under the blanket moving at high-speed, sucking and licking his cock as if there was no tomorrow.

He squeezed the sheets as he felt the person down there sucking his penis vigorously.

The Uzumaki brought his hands on the edge of the blanket, seeing with surprise the woman who was down there. "How did this happen?" He fell back after releasing his orgasm.

"N-Now I r-remember," Naruto continued as the person swallowed his seed with great dedication, unwilling to waste any drop.

He felt the person down there going up before standing in front of him, speaking with a smile that said she wanted more. "Good morning, Naruto-sama."

Naruto looked at the woman into her eyes as he squinted. "Good morning... Kurenai."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Don't worry; I'll explain what happened in the next chapter (lemon included). Anyway, don't be optimistic about Kurenai; something happened, and it isn’t something good.**

**Well, Hayate had his fit of rage, and Naruto allowed him to discharge his anger.**

**Regarding the cars in the fic, I thought a lot about them (they also appear in Koyuki’s movie). I don’t think I’ll add tanks or planes.**

**I'll put a link with the picture of Bonnie and the soldiers in my bio.**

**Bonnie is a Captain; that's the reason why the soldiers respect her.**

**There’s the conversation with Hanabi; these two finally got to know each other.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 25: Seek and You Shall Find

People talking, "I underestimated him!"

People thinking,  _"This is getting very hard."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"It would be best to think of a better plan."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"It worked."_**

Jutsus / unknown names,  _"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Warning, this chapter can damage the sensitivity (I think) of some people. Read with discretion. It also**   **has Lemon.**

* * *

** Chapter 25 **

One day ago – Naruto’s Apartment

"Karin-chan, I'm going to give you some books on Fuinjutsu; I want you to read and learn from them. Since you're an Uzumaki, you should learn the art of our clan. Once you've done everything I've asked, let me know, and I'll teach something else," Naruto spoke with a smile as he looked at Karin, who seemed quite excited to expand her knowledge.

She was so happy that she jumped into his arms, he caught her, and both kissed passionately.

"Sure thing, Naruto-kun! I'll learn everything, and when we have children, I'll teach them about our clan's specialty," Karin stated after finishing the kiss.

Naruto smiled and nodded before looking at the rest of his girls; everyone was in the living room since they just finished lunch

Kin, wanting to help him in his endeavors, told him with conviction, "I want to learn that too, Naruto-kun; I want to be helpful in the future."

Naruto put Karin down, and she quickly went to her room to start reading her books.

"Sure, Kin-chan, but it'll be harder for you; she is an Uzumaki, after all. But fortunately..." He made a Shadow Clone.

"He'll help you with your calligraphy and other basics you need to learn before you can start reading the books. After that, he'll start tutoring you in the practical aspects of Fuinjutsu," Naruto added.

The Tsuchi nodded and approached the clone, and both went outside to study in a better place.

"Kurotsuchi-chan, do you want to learn too?" Naruto asked.

Kurotsuchi shook her head and answered, "I'm all right, Naruto-kun. I don't think I'll be good at it. Besides, I lose patience very quickly when things don't go well for me. But we could do something else," Kurotsuchi suggested while wiggling her eyebrows provocatively.

The Uzumaki chuckled and shook his head. "Haha, did you not have enough yesterday? You and Anko-chan were like wild beasts last night," Naruto replied.

Anko smiled as she recalled last night. Almost everyone had been there, including Yugao, who probably realized what they would do.

However, Ino and Karui couldn't be present for different reasons. One because her father wouldn't let her go, and the other one because she wasn't ready for that kind of activity. Even though Naruto never asked Karui to do it, it was just a rather obvious conjecture.

The night had been intense, and it was surprising that none of them were showing signs of fatigue.

Maybe Anko was right; maybe Naruto gave them energy when he came inside.

The Snake Mistress stopped thinking about it when Naruto approached her. "Were you able to talk with Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know why you care so much about that brat. It's obvious that she wants to continue licking the soles of the Uchiha brat. Naruto-kun, I'm really starting to believe that you have feelings for her," Anko replied with a smile.

Naruto sighed and responded, "And here we go again. I told you already, Anko-chan; I have no emotional attachment towards Sakura. I already told you the reason why I want you to train her, but since she doesn't want to..." Naruto put a sinister smile on his face." I think I'll have to give her a good reason for it."

Anko deduced that something horrible would happen to Sakura. Whatever, she didn't care about her.

"Anyway, you and Haku-chan are going to train now, aren't you?" Naruto asked; both nodded quickly.

"I'll catch up to you later. I'll try to visit Ino-chan because she wasn't at our party yesterday, and she might be feeling lonely," Naruto spoke before continuing. "Well, I'm leaving. I'll see you in about three hours. Haku-chan, I'll teach you the Jutsu that I used against Orochimaru if you want to."

Haku nodded; that jutsu would be helpful if she could learn it.

"Kurotsuchi-chan, do you not want to train or something?" Naruto asked.

Kurotsuchi quickly shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll stay here until you guys come back. I don't want to do anything that has to do with training while I'm here. I decided that I'll take this month as a vacation. I want to relax, and I don't want to do anything strenuous."

Naruto nodded and asked no more, leaving after saying goodbye to everyone.

After he had left, Anko and Haku went to train.

A Few Minutes Later – In the Streets

Naruto wanted to talk some sense into Inoichi; that was why he was walking towards his house. His stubbornness was already getting on his nerves, and even though could see Ino the day before talking to Hanabi, it hadn't been enough for him since they couldn't do much because her father was at home, and for that reason, he left just after a few minutes.

As he walked, he saw several ANBU heading to the Uchiha compound.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _"Why on earth would ANBU go to that place?"_ It looked like fate wanted his question to be answered because almost immediately, he could feel Yugao's chakra approaching. He jumped to intercept her and ask about it.

Yugao and her team were jumping from roof to roof, and they could hear a familiar voice. "Hey," Naruto spoke as he jumped along with them.

The ANBU looked at him; Yugao resisted the urge to stop and talk with him, so she shook her head and just kept jumping.

"What is it, Naruto-sama? We're on a mission, and we can't waste time," Inu stated.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. What the hell is going on and why are so many ANBU going to the Uchiha compound? Does the great Uchiha require you to pull the stick out of his ass?" Naruto asked with a half-smile.

The ANBU chuckled, but they shook their heads. This time, Yugao spoke in a serious tone, "No. Orochimaru placed his Cursed Seal on Sasuke."

The Uzumaki opened his eyes slightly, but he didn't ask because the Uzuki continued, "You weren't the only one who he marked. We don't know why he did it, but just when Orochimaru was about to hide again, Itachi arrived and had a battle with him. Hokage-sama ordered every ninja available to go and capture him, but he disappeared. He should still be in the compound, so we're running as fast as we can to get there before Orochimaru escapes again."

Inu continued, "Now, you should stay behind. This will be dangerous; he's an S-Rank Ninja, and even though you're the son of Hokage-sama, you're just a Genin; no offense."

Naruto said nothing; he just nodded and landed on the ground while the others went to the Uchiha compound. _"Damn you, Orochimaru! What are you thinking? And now he's fighting Itachi. Damn it! I better check this out."_

With that said, the Jinchūriki went to the Uchiha compound. He would visit Ino later as this issue was more important than that. He wanted to know why Orochimaru bit Sasuke and see the battle; Naruto knew that Itachi wasn't someone to be underestimated. Not for nothing, he was a prodigy and one of the candidates for the Hokage's title if something came to happen to the current one.

The Uzumaki reached his destination and found nothing flashy. He just saw the ANBU around the area and his father, who was encouraging Itachi.

The Jinchūriki hid and decided to hear what they were talking.

"Come on, Itachi. Don't blame yourself. You were on a mission, and you showed up when Orochimaru did that to Sasuke. Now we must concentrate on finding him. The bastard ran away when he noticed our presence, so he shouldn't be too far from here," Minato reassured with a hand on Itachi's shoulder, who was sitting on a bench.

"But my Otouto, Hokage-sama. I can't leave Sasuke in that state. The mark could kill him," Itachi replied, quite depressed because he failed to help his beloved younger brother.

"It could be, but Naruto survived. Maybe Sasuke will do it too, and after that, I'll seal the mark so that it won't be a problem in the future."

"A-All right, Hokage-sama. I just don't want anything bad to happen to Sasuke. He's the last thing I have left; I-I don't want to lose him too."

"Come on, come on. Nothing bad will happen to him. Menma says that Sasuke has a powerful will. I don't think it's anything serious. He'll surely wake up in a few hours, and you must be there for him when he does it."

"You're right, Hokage-sama. It should stop thinking negatively. If you need help, I could go and try to find Orochimaru. He can't be far away, and if we capture him, we won't have to worry anymore about what will happen in a few days," Itachi whispered at the end, referring to the invasion.

Minato shook his head and answered, "I've already sent all the ANBU after him. If they find a trail, I'll appear with them to finish him off. For the moment, I want you to stay here, and If something happens to Sasuke ..." Minato put his hand into his ninja bag and pulled out one of his three-pronged Kunai. "Stab it anywhere and I'll appear right away so that I can seal the mark when he wakes up."

He handed the Kunai over to Itachi, who took it and kept it in his bag. He nodded and continued, "Hai, Hokage-sama; thank you."

Naruto didn't want to hear any more. Nothing unusual had happened; he thought he could see Itachi's skills, but the Uzumaki had been wrong.

He decided to leave, and nobody ever noticed his presence.

Seven Hours Later

"I-I can't do it anymore, Naruto-kun; this is my limit," Haku stated wearily, panting and sweating heavily due to the training.

"Okay, Haku-chan. This technique is difficult to perform, so don't worry: I'm sure you'll master it in no time," Naruto replied; he had been training with Haku for 4 hours.

After leaving the Uchiha compound, he had tried to talk to Ino again, but it seemed that her father could feel his presence or something like that because when he was near the Flower Shop, the Yamanaka leader suddenly appeared.

The Uzumaki left that place very irritated, and Ino got angry with her father again.

Back to the field, Haku and Naruto were already kissing. The reason? Maybe due to their uncontrollable hormones.

After a few minutes, Naruto stopped abruptly, which confused the Yuki. "Haku-chan, what do you say if we continue later?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Haku sighed and nodded. "Okay. Let's go home; I want to take a shower. Whew, I'm exhausted," Haku replied while rubbing her neck.

Naruto stopped smiling and added, "Yeah, you go ahead, Haku-chan. I've something 'pending'. Tell the others to eat if I don't arrive in half an hour."

The Yuki stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging and saying, "Okay, but don't take too long. I'm starving, and although I wouldn't want to eat without you, I will if you're late."

Naruto smiled and spanked her, which took Haku off guard. "Hahaha, okay. Don't worry, Haku-chan. I just remembered that I had something to do. Anyway, I better hurry up before the sun goes down."

Meanwhile, Haku kept rubbing her butt. Although it didn't hurt her, it was enough to leave an itch. "Hmm, okay. But don't ever spank me again, or you'll see," Haku stated with a defiant gaze and a smile at the end, which made Naruto smile as well.

Both left the field in opposite directions.

When the Uzumaki was kissing the Yuki, he detected the presence of someone who didn't have good intentions. Her presence was familiar, but he couldn't remember it very well. Therefore, to prevent the possibility of involving Haku in a possible battle, he decided it would be best to take opposite directions.

As he walked, he heard a female voice saying, "You're man enough to keep the girl away from this."

Naruto stopped, and without turning around, he uttered. "That voice," He darkly smiled and continued. "Are you the Sensei of that stupid dog breath? Hehehe, tell me, is his arm growing already? Hehehe."

Kurenai growled angrily. "Damn brat! You ruined his life! And do you still have the nerve to mock about it?"

Luckily, they weren't too close to the suburbs yet; therefore, no one could hear them.

"I don't care what happened to that bastard. Now, if that was all you wanted to say, I have to go back to my apartment and take care of my girls."

The Uzumaki turned around to look at Kurenai since his apartment was in that direction.

"Where are you going? You have a lot of things to pay for," Kurenai hissed.

Naruto sighed. "Look, lady, I have a code, which is: never hurt a woman if they didn't ask for it; I have nothing against you. If you hate me for what I did to Kiba, then so be it, I accept that. But don't be so foolish as to challenge me, or you might regret it. Therefore, I strongly recommend you to get out of my..."

Naruto couldn't finish because Kurenai threw a few Kunai and Shuriken at him.

He just jumped aside and sighed with boredom. "Happy? I think it was enough, now-" Naruto rolled his eyes because Kurenai uselessly attacked him with her weak Taijutsu.

Meanwhile, the Yūhi was surprised. She had assumed that Naruto would be someone weak and that he would be worse than she was in Taijutsu. To be honest, Taijutsu wasn't her specialty. Kurenai believed that she could hit him a few times to teach him a lesson. But the more she attacked, the more he blocked her attacks with a bored and tired expression.

That made the Yūhi even angrier since she couldn't believe that a mere Genin was looking at her in that way. Therefore, Kurenai jumped back as she prepared to perform a Genjutsu, one that she had been practicing all these days to give him a good lesson.

**"Can you feel that?"** Kurama suddenly asked.

Naruto mentally answered,  _"Yeah, don't do anything; I want to see what she’s up to."_  

Naruto was losing the little patience he had left; he had already given her the opportunity to leave him alone. If she tried to do something stupid, even if it were the smallest thing he could imagine, she would regret it.

Naruto suddenly felt that everything turned black; he could only see his body.

Everything slowly took shape, to a Konoha of nine years ago. Naruto was there just as an observer, looking at his 4-year-old-self walking around the village with a stupid smile on his face.

Naruto remembered this day very well; it was a day he would never forget; the day when his perception regarding Konoha and life drastically changed, and although what he was about to see was something that brought him an appalling taste in his mouth, he decided to watch and do nothing. Kurenai decided to play with fire, and she was about to get a massive burn.

A malnourished Naruto, with worn clothes, was happily walking through the village because today was his birthday, and the people at the Ramen Stand told him they would gift him a bowl of ramen for his birthday.

That was why he was euphoric. In the orphanage, he only received blows and ridiculous food rations.

He continued walking, ignoring the stares of hatred and contempt.

"Stupid," Kurenai heard Naruto whispering to his younger self.

She had no idea what was about to happen. The Genjutsu should make Naruto reminisce his worst experiences. Kurenai thought she would only see a few glares and insults; the Yūhi never expected what she would see next.

The younger Naruto had finally reached the ramen stand. Teuchi and Ayame greeted him with smiles.

The kid smiled back and entered before sitting on one of the stools at the counter. There was no one because it was already late, but the boy didn't pay attention because Teuchi returned from the kitchen with a steaming bowl of miso ramen, putting it in front of him.

His stomach roared due to the hunger; it had been three days since his last meal, and although he had never tried ramen in his life, he could tell it would be delicious due to the great smell that it gave off.

He grabbed the chopsticks, thanked for the food and quickly put the noodles into his mouth.

Kurenai didn't know why she was watching this; the Genjutsu should show Naruto's worst memories, but it seemed this memory was a good one. She looked at the older Naruto and saw that he was staring at his younger self.

After a few minutes, Kurenai noticed that the child showed signs of fatigue before falling unconscious; she saw that the Cooks bowed their heads in regret. Therefore, she concluded that they had used a sleeping pill.

Kurenai heard the voice of a man in the kitchen. "The Demon is already sleeping, good job." 

He entered accompanied by two other men; everyone had looks of pure malice fixated on Naruto.

Ayame nervously asked, "Y-Yes, We did it. B-but w-what are you going to do to N-Naruto-kun?"

The men wickedly smiled as the biggest one approached Naruto to put him on his shoulder. "You don't need to know that. You just need to know that your debt is paid. Now, we'll take proper care of the demon, hehe."

"That wasn't part of the deal. You said that you would only hit him a little bit while he was unconscious. Where are you taking him?" Teuchi asked, now having a bad feeling.

He didn't hate Naruto, but the debt for opening his business was high, and these men had offered to pay it if they put Naruto to sleep to hit him a little bit. But now they wanted to take him somewhere else, and that wasn't part of the deal.

"I already told you; it doesn't concern you. Give these people their money and let's get out of here," the 'leader' ordered.

The smallest one pulled out a briefcase and put it on the counter.

"No! I won't let you take him; that wasn't part of our deal," Teuchi interrupted, getting in the door.

However, he received a blow in the stomach that made him fall to his knees; Ayame quickly approached her father.

"Stupid old man. This demon killed my wife. Now, mind your own business or you'll be sorry. Let's go," the leader ordered.

The other two nodded and left along with the man who had Naruto on his shoulder.

Everything changed again, and now they were in a dark room; Kurenai could only hear a leak sound. For some reason, it gave her a terrible feeling, but she just kept watching in silence. Surely they didn't do anything terrible, did they?

A light at the middle of the room turned on, and Kurenai could see Naruto on a table with his limbs stretched out and tied with leather handcuffs. He was blindfolded and had a gag in his mouth, which probably was to hold back his screams; he was still unconscious.

Naruto slowly woke up, to meet up with the unpleasant surprise of being blindfolded and tied up. Therefore, with his limited strength, the Uzumaki struggled and screamed in an attempt to escape. But it didn't help since he was weak, and nobody would come to help him even if they heard him.

But that didn't stop him; he even used the strength that he didn't have to try to escape. To say he was afraid would be an understatement, he was horrified; his heart was beating a mile a minute. The kid didn't know where he was; he didn't know how he got here. All he knew was that someone wanted to do something bad to him, and for that reason, he wanted to flee.

The boy stopped struggling when he heard the squeak of a metal door opening before closing, listening to the footsteps of some people approaching, which made his heart pump even faster because of the fear.

Kurenai already knew what they were up to; she could see the surgical instruments on a table next to Naruto; she was afraid of what was about to come.

She just wanted to give him a lesson; she would have never expected to see what would happen next.

"I can see you've woken up; that's good. It wouldn't be funny to play with you if you were still sleeping, hehe," spoke a person with a sinister smile, taking the gag out of Naruto's mouth.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want?" Naruto asked with fear as some tears came out of his eyes. The same person pulled off the blindfold, and there the boy saw three men with hospital uniforms, plus some masks to hide their faces.

Naruto looked to his right and saw a trolley with several surgical instruments. For that reason, the Uzumaki struggled again. "P-Please, don't do me anything! I *sob* I- I didn't do anything wrong! L-Let me go, please *sob*," Naruto desperately asked because he saw one of the men grabbing a scalpel and approaching it toward him.

"That's not an option. First, we'll have some fun with you. If you survive, hehe, maybe we could let you go," the man replied as he slowly approached the scalpel to Naruto's knee.

"Nooo! P-Please! I'm begging you!" The kid screamed, struggling even more than before since the scalpel was centimeters away from his knee.

**Discretion**

"Shut up, damn demon! You'll pay for killing my wife!" the man shouted and stabbed him in his knee. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed strongly after feeling the deep stab.

The other two men also approached with scalpels, but instead of stabbing him, they made thin and accurate cuts in his small arms.

Kurenai could only observe terrified; she couldn't believe that someone could do that to a child. It was brutal; it was inhuman; it was something evil. How could anyone do something like that to a defenseless child?

She felt had enough of this; therefore, the Yūhi decided to cancel the Genjutsu.

But when she tried to make the hand seals to cancel it, she realized that she couldn't do it. She tried it again, but it didn't work.

"Not yet, there's still much to see," Kurenai heard Naruto's voice.

That took her aback, did Naruto take control of her Genjutsu? But how? Besides, how could he see her? Just when she was about to ask him, she heard a piercing scream and the sobs of the kid.

She looked there and instantly looked away. But even though she did that, Kurenai could still see what they did.

The men who had been cutting his arms had opened his skin, making his flesh and muscles visible; a pretty terrifying scene, even more, because it was accented by the cries for help of Naruto, who was already covered with blood.

The man who had stabbed him at the beginning was now cutting his heels.

That had been too much for Kurenai, who was now shaking.

"Why are you so scared? You wanted to see this, after all," Naruto spoke impassively, but he couldn't deny that he was furious for remembering this day; Kurama as well because he could do little to help him.

"I... I-I d-didn't know," Kurenai answered, hearing Naruto's bitter laugh. "Well, too bad. Here comes the best part, pay attention."

Kurenai doubtfully looked forward again, just to see the two men who had cut Naruto's arms holding his head while the other person carried a bottle in his hands. "Fucking demon. Killing you would be a favor. It'd be better to take away that which makes you see the day's light," the leader stated.

Naruto was practically unconscious; all this torture had been too much for his little body. The other men gave him some slaps so that he didn't lose consciousness. They opened his eyelids so that their boss could place the acid liquid in his eyes.

The only thing that Naruto could see before shouting with all his strength was a spoon, which had a strange steaming liquid that went straight into his eyes, making him scream in pure agony.

He could feel that something was burning his eyes, destroying them, ruining them. He just wanted to die once and for all; he could no longer stand the pain, and not just the physical pain but also the emotional one.

Emotional pain because he concluded that people would never accept him, no matter how much he tried; he would always be hated and never be more than 'the Demon Brat.'

"Enough!" Kurenai shouted as she trembled and covered her eyes terrified. After saying that, everything went black again.

When the Yūhi noticed this, she canceled the Genjutsu and returned to their original spot. She fell to her knees while shedding some tears. "I-I'm sorry; I-I did not know," Kurenai whispered with her head bowed.

She could see Naruto’s feet before her; she didn't look up; she couldn't look into his eyes. She had misjudged him and now understood why he behaved in such a way.

If he had to go through those things while being a little kid; it wasn't surprising that he was so cold today.

Naruto bent down, raised her head and grabbed Kurenai by her neck, picking her up. "I warned you. I told you that you had to stop bothering me. Now, you will pay the consequences," Naruto stated with a furious expression.

The Uzumaki squeezed her neck tighter, slowly suffocating her. But he released her, making her fall backward and cough loudly due to the lost air.

"Kurenai, Kurenai, Kurenai. What I'm about to do is something that won't please me, but I don't give second chances. So, hehehehe." Naruto slowly approached Kurenai, who for some reason felt that something terrifying was about to happen to her.

Therefore, she quickly stood up in a defensive stance. "Look, I was wrong. Now, I understand why you behave like this, so there's no need to fight," Kurenai stated, now with a more serious expression.

Naruto smiled and activated his Rinnegan while pointing his right hand at her; Kurenai instantly got ready for an attack. However, the next thing took her aback.

_"Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull),"_  Naruto whispered, and Kurenai was instantly pulled toward him. He quickly caught her, strongly hugging her from behind.

_"Kurama, I'll do it,"_  Naruto said with a smirk. 

**"Are you sure? You said you didn’t like doing it and that you wouldn't do it ever again.”**  .

_"And what do you suggest? Do you want me to kill her? I don't have any problem, but that would raise suspicions against me."_

**"Okay, I don't mind. In fact, that’s better. Hehehe, this woman is very attractive,”** Kurama finished and started mixing Naruto's pheromones with his chakra, creating an irresistible mix for any woman.

Naruto didn't like to do this because he forced them to do something that they may not want and it left a bad taste in his throat, and only if the Uzumaki drank lots of alcohol he could remove it.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was struggling to escape from his grip. "Let me go! W-What t-the hell are you doing?" Kurenai asked surprised because even though she tried it, she couldn't break free.

The Yūhi saw that Naruto slowly raised his hands and strongly grabbed her breasts as he licked her right earlobe.

"W-What are you doing?" Kurenai asked with fear. Wait, fear? How could she, a Jounin, be afraid of a Genin?

**Lemon**

"I'm only testing the merchandise," Naruto replied as he ripped her white dress and yanked down the mesh under her it.

Kurenai was surprised, but for some strange reason, she couldn't resist it.

Naruto started playing with her nipples, which were already hard; he squeezed them, and Kurenai bit her lips when feeling something strange surrounding her. It was an indescribable feeling; it was as if her body was telling her to do everything that Naruto commanded.

The Jinchūriki started making weird sounds due to the bitter taste in his mouth, which indicated that his combined pheromones were coming out on the surface.

Therefore, he decided it was time to have Kurenai in his hands before he puked. Even though that wouldn't happen, he just wanted to hurry up because he hated that taste.

Naruto pushed Kurenai to the ground, and he wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't putting any resistance. Her body couldn't resist his pheromones; all that remained now was making her mind not think of anything else but sex, and Naruto knew how to do it.

He got on top of her, squeezing her breasts tightly as he began to lick and suck fiercely on them. "N-No," Kurenai whispered, biting her lips again.

As much as she tried, she couldn't control her body; it was getting stimulated as Naruto continued with his touching.

The Uzumaki smiled and asked while moving his hand to her crotch. "What are you talking about?" He touched Kurenai's vagina after getting past the bandages on her legs. "You're all wet."

He carried his head near her ear to give it another lick and sensually whispered, "You desire it."

Kurenai moaned when Naruto put his fingers inside. "Y-Yes... I desire it," Kurenai replied, and she opened her eyes in shock because that had come out of her mouth involuntarily.

"If you want it, come and get it," Naruto replied with a smile.

He pulled his pants and underpants down, showing her his big erection; Kurenai couldn't help crawling towards it.

_"Hahaha, she fell faster than I thought,"_ Naruto thought as he watched Kurenai staring at his penis before raising her hands in an attempt to grab it.

However, Naruto stepped back, and she failed to touch it.

"No! I want to hear you asking for it. Come on, convince me that you really want this, because if you don't... Well, I'll just leave this place," Naruto spoke with a grin.

"Please, let me taste your cock, I want to stick your big and fat cock in my mouth and drink all your seed. Please," Kurenai begged while trying to reach Naruto again, but he stepped back again, and Kurenai looked at him with despair in her eyes.

**"Hey, Naruto. What the hell are you waiting for? Don't tell me that you're regretting this,"** Kurama asked puzzled by his behavior.

He smiled and shook his head. _“Nah, I'm just playing with this little bitch. I'm still angry because she made me remember that day. But, argh, I think I'll take her to a hotel. I must do something with this taste in my mouth; I'm about to puke,"_ Naruto replied, and Kurama nodded in satisfaction.

Naruto saw that Kurenai came closer, but he reached down and stopped her before she could touch him. "Kurenai, can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

The Genjutsu Mistress nodded and waited for the order. "I need you to make a Henge, and then we'll go to a hotel. We don't want anyone to find out about this, do we?"

"I don't mind that. I want everyone to know that I'm your woman," Kurenai replied trying to push Naruto to get over him, but she couldn't.

The Uzumaki sighed with annoyance. Maybe he had to measure his pheromones output more carefully; it seemed that he had already destroyed Kurenai's mind without even trying much.

"Okay. But that's not the reason. You have to do as I say, or I'll be very sad," Naruto continued with a sad pout.

Kurenai shook her head and used a Henge; now she looked older; her eyes were light blue, and her hair was blonde.

Naruto mentally smiled and grabbed Kurenai to disappear in Shunshin, reaching a hotel as quickly as possible; the Uzumaki had also used a Henge to avoid suspicion.

The Jinchūriki approached the reception and ordered a bedroom for two people for one night. Besides, he solicited as much Sake as possible to his room. Once he paid for everything and got the keys, he went to the room along with his companion.

On the way, Kurenai couldn't resist it any longer, so she jumped on him and kissed him passionately. That made it difficult to Naruto to find the room.

He stumbled a few times and almost ended up doing it in the corridors due to Kurenai's impatience; however, the Uzumaki had managed to find the room, and to his surprise, he saw a trolley filled with Sake and other alcoholic beverages.

He created a Shadow Clone, who brought the trolley inside the room. After that, the Uzumaki and the Yūhi entered.

Without further ado, Naruto threw Kurenai in the large bed before grabbing a bottle of Sake, drinking its contents almost instantly. "Aarrgh! I needed this!" Naruto exclaimed before jumping toward Kurenai to rip the rest of her dress plus the bandages on her legs.

The Uzumaki instantly had her naked, and he as well. The Yūhi smiled and attacked his lips, kissing him with pure passion.

"Fuck me, fuck me... Fuck me now!" Kurenai yelled impatiently.

Naruto had never ceased releasing his combined pheromones; he knew that his anger was affecting him, but he couldn't help it.

When he thought he would never remember that hell again, that had to happen. His eyes had healed thanks to Kurama, but he had been blind for almost four months, and if it hadn't been for the Sandaime, he'd be dead right now.

"Okay, dammit! Take this!" Naruto thrust violently.

Kurenai arched back when the tip touched her womb; she stuck her tongue out and put her legs on his hips.

"Yeah, like that! Right there!" Kurenai exclaimed lost in pleasure.

The Jinchūriki turned her around and put her on top of him. He instantly moved his hips while groping her breasts.

The Yūhi didn't stay behind and moved her hips at his pace. "Naruto-sama, y-you are formidable! Azuma is a joke compared to you. Keep going! Break my pussy in two!" She was riding him more vigorously.

Kurenai suddenly felt that two pairs of hands grabbed her ass; therefore, the Yūhi looked back, and what she saw made her sensually smile.

A clone was there about to stick his cock in her rear hole. The original paused while his clone pushed his tip.

Her ass quickly gave way, and after a few seconds, the clone was completely inside.

Kurenai bit her lips while closing her eyes. "Naruto-sama, t-thi-this... This... This i-is..., so great!" She opened her eyes and could see three other clones standing before her.

"Well, what do you say if we turn this into something extraordinary?" asked the clone that was in front of her mouth, and she perfectly understood the message.

She silently opened her mouth, giving way to his penis while sucking it and licking it.

Kurenai raised her hands and started rubbing the other two members of the clones that were at her sides.

Those with their members inside Kurenai began to move their hips in harmony, making Kurenai stop sucking the penis and look down at the original. "Naruto-sama, keep it up. I-I only want to apologize for making you remember that horrible... moment," Kurenai stated truly repentant. "I-I want to help you to kill those men who caused you so much pain."

Naruto chuckled and replied, "I killed those bastards quite some time ago, and their deaths weren't pleasant at all. But enough of that, move your fucking hips. You're the one who should give me pleasure, not the other way round. Put some energy; this is getting boring!"

Kurenai became quite worried, so she moved her hips in a way she thought it would please him; however, he grunted and exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing? Do it right, you useless bitch!"

He mentally smiled when seeing her expression, 'training' his 'bitch' was fun; not his woman, just his bitch.

The Uzumaki looked at the clone above him, who nodded and pushed his penis until hitting the back of her throat.

The Genjutsu Mistress was suffocating and gagging; it was getting hard to breathe, but it was worth it.

The original fucked her vagina; a clone fucked her anus, and now the other clone was fucking her throat in a bestial way, while she continued rubbing the penises of the other two clones.

That continued for several minutes, and even though Kurenai was enjoying it immensely, she desperately needed air. When she thought she would have to pull the penis out of her mouth and get some air, everyone reached their climaxes, showering her in cum as Kurenai released a delicious orgasm that made her feel as if she were almost touching the sky.

It seemed that the air problem had momentarily disappeared because she was enthusiastically drinking the sperm that the clone had released in her throat. She didn't want to waste a single drop; she wanted it all in her stomach.

The clone finally took it out, and she instantly started coughing as she inhaled to recover the much-needed air.

The Yūhi stopped when she heard Naruto's voice stating underneath her. "Excellent, Kurenai. You didn't lose consciousness. I can see that you have a lot of potential."

Kurenai widely smiled and quickly nodded. "Thank you, Naruto-sama. I did my best to please you," she answered in a submissive tone.

The Uzumaki pushed Kurenai off him and got out of the bed before grabbing another bottle of Sake to drink all of its contents.

He turned around, made his clones disappear and looked at Kurenai with a tender smile. "Kurenai, you don't want to see me sad, do you?" The Jinchuriki asked, slowly approaching Kurenai, who quickly shook her head.

The former ANBU smiled and walked back to her, getting into the bed as he placed his right hand on her right cheek, directly looking into her eyes, which made her blush slightly. "And you would do anything if I asked you, wouldn't you?" Naruto asked again, caressing her cheek.

Kurenai closed her eyes in contentment. "Hai, Naruto-sama."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kurenai, but you must do something," Naruto continued as he pushed her slightly to lay her down on the bed as he got on top of her.

Kurenai automatically put her legs on his hips, shaking her ass so that Naruto could fuck her again. "Whatever you wish, Naruto-sama," she replied in an attempt to put his penis inside her, but the Uzumaki wasn't allowing it yet, which made her feel desperate.

"Well, I just want you to remember this very well. On the day of the finals, something bad will happen. I want you to avoid any conflict if something like that happens. I want you to head to the west park of Konoha. There, some men will be waiting for you, and then, they'll take you to a really good place. You just have to do everything they tell you. If you do it, you'll make me very happy. You want me to be happy, right?" Naruto asked with a sinister smile, but Kurenai couldn't see it because she had closed her eyes while trying to put his penis inside her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will! I'll do anything you ask me just to see you happy! I don't care about anything else! But please, fuck me already! I can't wait any longer!" Kurenai exclaimed as she opened her eyes.

The Uzumaki smiled one last time before adding, "Well, you make me very happy! Now... TAKE THIS FUCKING BITCH! Remember this very well. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BITCH!" Naruto yelled, thrusting his penis inside her as he moved his hips at a bestial speed.

Kurenai opened her eyes wide open when feeling the force of his thrusts; she couldn't help moaning as she added, "Yes! I'm a bitch. I'M YOUR BITCH, NARUTO-SAMAAA!" Kurenai yelled as she felt her sudden orgasm.

However, Naruto didn't stop there, he just continued fucking her with the same intensity, and Kurenai could only receive his constant thrusts as she felt losing her mind due to the pleasure.

After a few minutes of intense thrusting, Kurenai felt that she was close to another orgasm, and Naruto released his seed inside her, which made her 'explode.'

After Naruto had finished cumming, he took his penis out before looking at her. "Yes, you'll make a lot of profit, hehehehe," Naruto grimly smiled while looking at Kurenai's face; she was totally broken.

He fucked her again, but this time from behind; Kurenai could only moan as she thought she was in heaven.

Flashback End

After remembering that, Naruto sighed and looked at Kurenai, who was about to get on top of him again.  He quickly got out of the bed to get his pants, an action that made Kurenai look at him strangely. "Naruto-sama?" she asked.

The Uzumaki finished dressing and turned around. "We can't do it right now, Kurenai. We have to wait a few days; I need to do some things."

He approached her and placed a hand on her cheek as he began to caress her. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai nodded as she enjoyed the touch. "Y-Yes, Naruto-sama... Don't do anything the day of the exams if something does happen, and then I must accompany some men who will be at the West Park."

Naruto stopped stroking her. "You make me very happy, Kurenai. If you keep behaving like this, I'll give you a generous reward in the future," Naruto added and continued as he headed to the door. "See you around, Kurenai. Don't talk about this to anyone, and if possible, try to get out of this building with a Henge. Now, I'm leaving." Without waiting for an answer, the Jinchūriki left the room.

The Genjutsu Mistress sighed in disappointment; she was still horny. For that reason, she took her fingers into her vagina and pleasured herself.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking the streets toward his apartment; he had to tell Anko what would happen to Kurenai, and Kurama decided to ask about it.

**"Hey, Naruto, what are you going to do with that woman? I could tell that you were planning something not very good, but I couldn't figure it out. What do you have in mind?"**

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and answered,  _"I'll send her to the Paradise. Instead of killing her, I want her to work for me. With that body of hers, I'll win a lot of money. Paradise is the most exclusive brothel in the world; she won't have it very badly. They’ll treat her very well there, although she doesn’t deserve it. The only reason I'm going to send her to that brothel and not to a low-class one is that she's Anko-chan’s friend; I'll have to tell her what I did with Kurenai, though I'm sure she will understand my decision."_

The Biju nodded and leaned back as he watched his Jinchūriki walking the streets.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I’ll be clear, yes; Kurenai will be a prostitute. I’m sorry for her fans, but I had already planned that a long time ago. So, there's nothing I can do. She'll be in a super exclusive brothel; they won't treat her wrong, as Naruto said.**

**The torture the Uzumaki suffered radically changed him; he developed an immense hatred towards Konoha. Naruto recovered thanks to Kurama, and the Sandaime did his part as well.**

**The Sandaime insisted Minato on letting him live in his house as he healed. Hiruzen was furious about what they did to Naruto.**

**Now you know why Naruto doesn't eat ramen in my fic.**

**The Uzumaki already killed those who tortured him; I'll write an Omake about it someday; it was brutal and bloody.**

**Sasuke has the Cursed Mark, and Orochimaru had a mild fight with Itachi, but it wasn't serious since the Sannin fled because all the forces of Konoha began arriving at that place.**

**I think the next chapter will be the last before the finals.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 26: Date

People talking, "I underestimated him!"

People thinking,  _"This is getting very hard."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"It would be best to think of a better plan."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"It worked."_**

Jutsus / unknown names,  _"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Attention, Lemon and "disturbing" scenes**

* * *

** Chapter 26 **

Thursday 11:30 a.m. - Naruto's Apartment

"You did what?!" Anko shouted after Naruto had told her what he did to Kurenai.

Naruto defensively waved his hands and tried to justify himself. However, he couldn't say anything because Anko crossed her arms and looked away in anger, which made him even more worried.

"I can't believe it," Anko continued, refusing to look at him.

The Uzumaki was now regretting it, but he couldn't help it; the anger pushed him over the edge; that was why he bent his head.

"I can't believe you did that and that you didn't invite me!"

Naruto raised his head and blinked with surprise. "Are you serious?" Naruto doubtfully asked.

"Of course! How could you do that without me? I wanted to see the moment when Nai-chan gave herself to you! Anyway,* sigh * you must tell me next time, Naruto-kun."

"So, are you not angry about what is going to happen to her?" Naruto cautiously asked.

Anko shrugged and answered, "Well. It was either that or you would have killed her. So, nah, I'm not angry. Well, I am because you didn't invite me."

Her answer made him sigh in relief. He approached Anko and continued, "Okay. If I have sex with Kurenai again, I'll let you know. By the way, where are the others?"

"Hmm. I think Karin-chan is in her bedroom studying those books you gave her; Kin-chan is still studying with your clone, and Haku-chan convinced Kurotsuchi-chan to train a little. So that means we're alone, hehe," Anko replied, provocatively wiggling her eyebrows and slowly approaching Naruto, who received her kiss.

After several seconds, she pulled away in an attempt to strip Naruto of his clothes, but he stopped her.

"Anko-chan, nothing else would please me more than continue this. However, I don't want to do it now; I have a slight headache from all the alcohol I drank last night. Besides, I have something pending," Naruto replied.

Anko pouted and sighed as she sat on the couch. "Okay, but let me know next time," Anko added.

Naruto smiled and nodded; he proceeded to go to his bedroom and continue with his blueprints. However, he couldn't because someone knocked on the door.

He sighed and walked over there, and after opening it, the Uzumaki found a nasty surprise.

"Hey, Nii-san!" Menma exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

His brother forcefully returned the smile before asking, "What do you want, Menma?"

"Well, I've come to take you to lunch, a meal between brothers. So far we couldn't talk much; we only were training with Oto-san, and I was wondering if you wanted to go and eat with me."

"I was about to do something else. Besides, I must prepare lunch for my girls," Naruto replied, not wanting to go anywhere with his brother.

"Come on, Nii-san. Just for today. I won't ask you another day," Menma insisted.

Naruto tried to say no, but Anko appeared behind him with a malicious smile. "Come on, Naruto-kun. Go with your little brother. Don't worry about me; I'll eat some Dango over there, and I'll take Karin-chan with me."

Naruto looked at Anko as he put on a begging expression. However, the Jounin smiled and gently pushed him out of the apartment.

Menma smiled and continued, "Then there's no problem. Follow me, Nii-san; I know a good place... And thanks, Anko-san." He grabbed Naruto's right hand and began to pull him.

The Uzumaki could only look back to see Anko's smile. _"You're so mean, Anko-chan,"_ Naruto thought as Menma pulled him

He yanked his hand so that Menma stopped pulling him; the older brother told him that he could walk on his own.

He could get away but decided to follow him. Perhaps his brother would stop bothering him after this.

They walked for about five minutes, and Naruto couldn't help squinting because of the direction they were taking. Could his bad luck be this much?

"We're here, Nii-san. Here you can find the best Ramen in the world!" Menma exclaimed in front of a large two-story building, which was the current Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto just stood still with an incredulous expression on his face due to his bad luck. "I can't believe it; I almost killed Kurenai for reminding me what happened here, and now this idiot brings me here? I can't believe it."

Naruto stopped thinking and looked at his brother. "Don't you know another place? The truth is that I don't like ramen; it contains many calories, and I like to keep my fitness." Naruto just wanted to go elsewhere.

Menma's eyes widened in shock and quickly pulled him inside the building. "You can't say that! You probably never ate at this place. Follow me; I promise that you won't regret it!" Menma exclaimed; he couldn't believe that his brother had never tasted Ichiraku's ramen.

The Uzumaki just sighed; his façade was already tiring him. However, he had to stay strong; only a few weeks remained for the invasion, and after that, he would finally leave this place.

The building was entirely different to what he remembered; now it even had a reception.

They let them in without even asking, probably because Menma was a regular customer.

The first floor had middle-class furniture; they didn't go there; they went upstairs before passing a red door, accessing to the second floor.

The floor was carpeted; high-class furniture and the tables had small candles.

There weren't many people, compared to downstairs' dining room, which was almost full; just a few people besides them were here.

Menma and Naruto sat down near a window, waiting for someone to take their order.

Even though the place was quite different from what Naruto remembered, he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. He thought about eating quickly and leave before anything happened because he was feeling increasingly angry; he remembered the fake smiles and lies of the owners of this place. He couldn't help getting angry while a small scowl appeared on his face.

Menma didn't notice it yet since he seemed quite impatient to eat. Suddenly, a door at the end of the room opened, and Menma saw a cute girl approaching.

"Ayame-neechan! Over here!" Menma shouted, waving his hands with a smile.

Ayame smiled when seeing him; she couldn't recognize the person with him because the man had bowed his head.

Regardless, she approached with a smile. "Hello, Menma-kun. The same order?"

"Yes! With extra Menma's please," the younger Jinchūriki replied with a smile.

Ayame smiled back before looking at Menma's companion. "What would you like, sir?" She asked with a smile, but that smile changed when seeing Naruto's dark and cold eyes fixed on her.

She couldn't help taking an involuntary step back, not because of fear, but because of regret and guilt.

"N-Naruto-kun," she whispered while tears ran down her cheeks.

Menma was frankly puzzled; he didn't know that they had already met. Therefore, he looked at his brother to ask him about it, but his hate-filled eyes stopped the blond-haired boy.

He didn't know why Naruto was watching Ayame in such a way; he couldn't deny that those eyes filled his heart with fear. He felt that his brother wanted to do something bad to Ayame.

He was about to ask him what was going on, but Ayame lunged at Naruto and hugged him tightly while crying and trembling.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, N-Naruto-kun. W-We didn't know that t-they would do that kind of things to you. W-We never wanted you to suffer like that," Ayame whispered with regret.

What had happened to Naruto wasn't a secret, and the reason their business was so successful today was that those men had told everyone that they helped them. Even though people at Ichirakus denied those claims, people had ignored their words.

She couldn't see Naruto either because the Sandaime had forbidden them to get close to him.

"Get away from me, you fucking bitch!" Naruto exclaimed and slapped Ayame strongly, sending her several meters back; she hit several tables and chairs before falling heavily on the floor.

Naruto was already furious; he couldn't contain his rage any longer. Kurama was also angry.

Menma was surprised, like all the people who were having lunch. Teuchi had come to see after hearing the scandal, but unlike Ayame, he instantly recognized Naruto; he quickly ran towards her daughter, fearing the worst.

"What are you doing, Nii-san?!" Menma angrily exclaimed. That slap had been too strong; it produced a tremendous sound impact when Naruto hit her.

The older brother looked at him and replied, "Shut up."

Menma didn't like his answer. The reason why he had invited Naruto was to tell him to stop being so cold to people around him; he also wanted Naruto to have the Will of Fire that his father and the Sandaime spoke about so much.

He approached Naruto, grabbed him by his jacket and continued, "Nii-san! How dare you hit her like that?! You had no reason to do it; apologize!" Menma demanded.

"I told you to shut the fuck up," Naruto replied before moving his right hand, grabbing Menma's neck firmly and raising him up to his height. "What could you possibly know? Fucking bastard, I warned you at the Academy; I told you I'd kill you if you dared to bother me again. I don't care if you're my brother; I'll kill you without hesitation." Naruto squeezed Menma's neck tightly, and the affected couldn't help feeling sad.

However, that wasn't important because he thought that Naruto would kill him for real. He was tightening his grip so much that Menma couldn't breathe anymore.

Naruto released his grip, and Menma to fall backward as he coughed loudly. "But I won't do it now. Ask our father what had happened here nine years ago the day of my birthday. Now I'm leaving, and tell our father that I won't train with you guys anymore; I'll do it on my own. "

"Nii- *cough* san *cough* Wait *cough*!" Menma tried to stop him, but Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin.

Teuchi heard everything, and he couldn't help feeling guilty. Ayame was just unconscious, but she had the mark of the slap on her face. "I'm sorry, Naruto," Teuchi whispered before picking up his daughter.

Menma could hear him, so he quickly got up. "Old man, what's wrong with my Nii-san? What happened here?"

He wanted an explanation; it was the first time he saw Naruto so angry, and he wanted to know what happened to him.

Teuchi stopped halfway to the kitchen; he didn't turn around but answered, "Menma; I think your father would be the more appropriate person to tell you about what happened. I have to take Ayame home. I'm sure she'll be sad when she wakes up. Also, tell Hokage-sama that we're sorry."  With that said, Teuchi went to the kitchen before going to his house, which was just around the corner.

Menma was already heading to the Hokage Tower to ask questions.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking through the village with a rather grumpy expression on his face; it certainly was a stupid decision to accept going out to lunch with the jerk of his brother.

The slap had left him unsatisfied; he wanted to unload his anger. Then something came to his mind, and it seemed that fate wanted him to do it because he could feel a familiar presence near his position.

He grimly smiled and used a Henge. _"Sakura. If you don't discover my identity, I'll have some fun with you, hehe,"_ Naruto thought.

He went to the parallel street and slowly followed Sakura.

Meanwhile, the young Kunoichi was very thoughtful; Naruto's sensei had repeatedly told her that she was willing to train her. She had flatly refused after their intense training in Nami no Kuni.

Even though she wanted to train, Sakura didn't want to do it with Anko. She wanted to do it with Kakashi, her Sensei, but he was training Sasuke, so he had no time for her.

However, the main reason she was thoughtful was due to what Naruto's Sensei always said, _"Look, brat. I don't have the desire to train you. I'll only do it because Naruto-kun asked me to do it. So, do you agree or not?"_ Sakura recalled.

She didn't know why Naruto said that. Maybe he had feelings for her... No, it couldn't be that.

There surely was another reason, but she couldn't keep thinking about it because she heard a voice behind her. "Sakura."

She instantly recognized the voice and turned around with a smile as she waved. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hmph, whatever. I want to tell you something. Follow me," Sasuke spoke in a serious voice before turning around and walk in a rather arrogant way.

Sakura quickly followed him with a slight blush on her cheeks; they entered an alley.

The Uchiha looked into the Haruno's eyes, and she couldn't maintain eye contact for too long; for that reason, she bowed her head. "What do you need, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha slowly approached Sakura, stood in front of her and put his fingers under her chin to raise her head. "Sakura, I've always wanted to tell you this. Listen very carefully because I won't repeat it," Sasuke said as he moved his head closer to Sakura.

She blushed greatly, and her heart beat a mile a minute. "W-What?" She asked quite excited as she raised her lips a little bit to kiss Sasuke.

"I just wanted to tell you," Sasuke smirked, "that you suck."

Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke gave her a severe blow to the neck, which left her unconscious.

Naruto canceled the Henge and looked at Sakura's unconscious body. _"I think I'll get even with you, hehe."_ Naruto thought before pondering. _"And how will I take you without anyone noticing it? Ah, I know!"_

Naruto pulled out a scroll from his ninja bag before sealing Sakura inside it.

_"I love Fuinjutsu! But now, hehe. It's time to turn you into a serious Kunoichi, Sakura-'chan',"_ Naruto thought with a not very good smile; Kurama was carefully observing.

Somewhere Else – Three Hours Later.

_"Where am I?"_ Sakura asked herself as she regained consciousness.

She felt a slight pain in the back of her head and tried to bring her hands there, but the Haruno realized that she was handcuffed to a chair.

She completely regained consciousness, seeing that an interrogation lamp was the only thing illuminating her; the rest of the room was completely dark.

She tried to force herself out of her bonds, but it was useless because she was firmly tied up.

The last thing she remembered was that Sasuke almost kissed her before everything went black. Surely, her teammates were playing a prank on her.

Therefore, she sighed with annoyance and said as she moved. "Hey, guys! Release me; this isn't funny. Menma-kun, get out of there!"

The door of the room opened, and she could hear three people approaching. She thought they were her teammates, so she sighed and continued, "At last, release me now."

She still couldn't see because the rest of the room was completely dark. "I can see that you've woken up, brat," a voice said.

Sakura didn't recognize it, which made her a little nervous. "Who are you?" she asked.

The first thing she saw was a pair of quite elegant black shoes; some fancy pants of the same color and then a white shirt, finally seeing the face of the person. A man in his forties, dark-skinned; his lips and nose were thin; brown hair. He was a very handsome man, though Sakura didn't care.

"Good morning, young Kunoichi. How are you?" The man asked with a charming smile as he walked towards Sakura.

"Who are you? Let me go," Sakura demanded, moving her hands to break the ropes.

"Well, I will be quick because I am a businessperson, and I cannot waste much of my time. My name is Ryuto; you're here because we decided that you will work for us from now on."

"Work for you? Doing what?" She asked confused.

"Oh well, it is very simple. My primary job is to look for young and beautiful women to make them work in places where prominent men unload their darkest pleasures. You are a very lucky girl," he replied.

Sakura became quite nervous since she could perfectly understand what this man meant; for that reason, she struggled more.

"N-No! Let me go! I don't want that," Sakura spoke with fear.

The man moved closer and continued, "Kiyoshi, Itsuki; train her. I will observe if she has some talent for our business. If not, you can keep her as your personal toy."

**‘Disturbing’**

Two men of high stature and practically naked appeared on the scene.

One of them had an emotionless look while the other one was leering at Sakura as he smacked his lips.

Sakura panicked and struggled again, but it was useless. She screamed, and the man with the leering expression chuckled. "Scream all you want, brat; nobody will hear you. Any noise you make here can't be heard outside, hehe." He was a man of large proportions, bald and with some scars on his face.

Kiyoshi remained silent, and then they both removed the towels that covered their lower parts, showing their big erections to Sakura, who almost cried because she understood what was about to happen.

She screamed even louder, hoping that someone would help her; any person; she just wanted that someone helped her.

Both men approached Sakura, each one standing at her sides. Itsuki knelt down and placed his fingers on Sakura's chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Hmmm, I'll have a lot of fun with you, brat," Itsuki stated while licking his lips.

Sakura couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and Itsuki smiled. "Come on, come on, why are you crying? You'll be enjoying this soon enough."

After saying that, he looked at Kiyoshi. "Let's get started."

Kiyoshi nodded and went behind the chair; removing the ropes that bound Sakura, who instantly tried to flee. However, Kiyoshi quickly caught her, giving her a strong hug from behind.

Sakura stomped him, but the quiet man didn't flinch. Itsuki appeared in front of the Haruno, and before she could say anything; Itsuki ripped her clothes apart, instantly undressing her.

"Nooo! *Sob* Please! Let me go! Help! Kakashi-sensei! *Sob* Sasuke-kun! Menma-kun! Anybody! Help me!" The Haruno desperately shouted while the bald man looked at her with a smirk.

Itsuki firmly gripped her legs, stopping her stomping; she couldn't do anything else because Kiyoshi was still hugging her.

"Come on, guys, what are you waiting for? I do not have all day; I am a busy person. Start already or I will have to punish you severely," Ryuto spoke as he sat down on a chair in the dark area of the room.

Itsuki nodded before going toward her crotch.

Sakura tried to close it, but the other man was opening her legs. She felt that bald man licked her vagina once, and she screamed even louder.

But it seemed that the quiet one got tired of her screams because he covered her mouth with his big hand; Sakura's screams ended up drowned in the man's hand while she continued mourning.

"Oh, yeah, the vagina of this brat tastes great. Don't you want to taste it too, Kiyoshi?" Itsuki asked.

The man didn't answer; instead, he put Sakura on the floor; Itsuki held her and turned her around so that his companion could have his turn.

Kiyoshi leaned down and licked her lower parts while squeezing her nipples.

Sakura could only shed tears; she couldn't scream because Itsuki also covered her mouth.

"Excellent, her reactions are phenomenal, boys. Anyhow, stop playing around, and train her properly; I'm losing my patience." Ryuto spoke.

"Hai, boss. Hey Kiyoshi, leave it to me. I want to be first," Itsuki requested, and Kiyoshi nodded.

Itsuki looked at Sakura's vagina; he and Kiyoshi had already soaked her enough, so there would be no problems in penetrating her.

Itsuki smacked his lips as he approached his member at Sakura's vagina; she struggled again, but she could do nothing; the Haruno could only look with tears in her eyes as that repulsive man committed an atrocity.

Helplessly, the Haruno could only think of Naruto's warning at the Academy; he told her that something like this could happen if she didn't take her training seriously. Now she was paying the consequences, unable to do something to stop it.

She felt that the man started rubbing his penis against her vagina. "Well, brat, it's time to have some fun, hehe." With that said; the man stopped and put the tip of his penis in front of her vagina.

Sakura helplessly looked away because she was unable to stop what was about to happen. Just when she thought she was going to get raped, she heard a big bang to the front.

The men instantly stopped, just to hear someone shouting.  _"Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Uzu Ran'nau~ei Shōkyaku Katto (Burning Cut of the Overwhelming Whirlpool)!"_  The next thing they heard was a piercing scream that lasted just a second before hearing some things falling to the floor.

Sakura recognized that voice; her heart pumped faster because someone had come to her rescue, especially him, the person who would have no problems in eliminating these bastards.

The man who almost raped Sakura released her before running to where the attacker was, disappearing from her view because of the darkness of that place.

Sakura could see a kneeling figure while a vortex of fire surrounded it. " _Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist)!"_  She heard while the fire vortex slightly ascended and the man who had gone there screamed in pain.

The baldy's body fell surrounded by flames as he writhed on the floor due to the pain. After a few seconds, he died, and the fire disappeared, showing his body completely burnt.

Sakura heard the footsteps of someone approaching; she already knew who it was, and her heart pumped even faster. In front of her, Naruto appeared with a straight face and with his red-hot Ninjato.

Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks, but she still couldn't move as the last man alive was still holding her.

The quiet man immediately released her and stood up while looking at Naruto. "How did you find this place?" Kiyoshi finally spoke.

_"Buraddokuresento (Crescent of Blood),"_  Naruto whispered, releasing the same technique he used against Kiba. This time, he didn’t shift its trajectory, and it cut off Kiyoshi's head; the Uzumaki completely ignored his question

Naruto sheathed his Ninjato before looking at Sakura, realizing that she lunged at him to give him a strong hug; she was trembling and tearing on his shoulder.

"T-Thanks. T-Thank you v-very much," Sakura whispered unable to control her tremors; she was still clinging to the hug.

The Haruno didn't care that she was hugging Naruto while being naked, the only thing she cared about was the fact that he had come to her rescue.

Naruto looked down and whispered, "Everything is okay now, but now let's get out of here." He tried to separate, but she clung to the hug again, almost as if something bad would happen to her if she broke away from the hug.

"Sakura, we must leave. Don't worry; I won't leave you alone."

The Haruno raised her head and looked at his soft expression before hiding her head in his chest because she felt that tears were about to come out.

"Now let's go," he spoke again.

Sakura nodded, and the Uzumaki took off his jacket and handed it over to her.

She blushed slightly, but gratefully accepted it and put it on; it was so long that it covered just over her hips.

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

Sakura thought about it; she wanted Naruto to carry her, but she didn't want to be a nuisance. When the Haruno was going to say that she could walk, Naruto had already taken her in his arms before leaving the room.

She just leaned against her savior's chest, snuggling in his arms while the Uzumaki carried her away.

When they left the room, Sakura saw a lounge with several extravagant lights. The most remarkable thing was the people lying on the floor; some of them were probably dead and the others maybe unconscious.

Sakura didn't ask but deduced that Naruto was the responsible, perhaps because they detected him or something like that. However, that wasn't important for her; she only wanted to know one thing.

The Haruno asked about it as they went outside and Naruto jumped on the roofs. "H-How? H-How d-did you know I w-was there?"

"I had left my apartment to tell you to train with Anko-chan. However, I saw that you were about to kiss Sasuke, but the little princess is 'indisposed' due to an incident. Therefore, I just kept watching until I saw that he knocked you out and took you to that place. You're very lucky; these men were part of a criminal organization that abducts women to sell them abroad, "Naruto replied, jumping over the roofs at high speed.

Sakura felt more grateful with Naruto. She had been careless; she didn't know that something had happened to Sasuke. Though it was strange, she didn't care much.

Naruto continued, "And I decided to follow him until I saw where he sent you. I don't want to get into details, but I promise you that they're no longer a problem," Naruto ended with such a charming and reassuring smile that Sakura couldn't help blushing and look away to hide her blush.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered; she was aware of the way she called him, but the Haruno didn't care.

The Uzumaki also noticed it, and he couldn't help thinking. _"Phase 2 of the mission 'Turning Sakura into a serious Kunoichi' completed. Hehehe, now to the final part, though it can take a while."_

Kurama already knew his plan, so he only remained silent while watching him jumping from roof to roof toward the home of the brat in his arms.

A few minutes later, they arrived, and Naruto landed on the small balcony of Sakura's bedroom. He put her down on the floor. "Well, here we are, Sakura. Be more careful next time. Now I'm leaving."

The Jinchūriki turned around to leave, but the Kunoichi held his shirt strongly.

Therefore, he turned around and saw Sakura bowing her head. "P-Please don't go. D-Don't leave me alone; I-I don't want to be alone, j-just tonight," Sakura whispered.

Naruto looked at her before sighing. He opened the door to her balcony and picked her up again before walking across the room, putting Sakura on her bed.

This whole situation made her blush; Naruto wasn't as bad as she thought he would be. Moreover, he was a gentleman.

She saw that Naruto placed a sheet over her. "You should rest now. Try to sleep; I'll stay here until tomorrow. Don't worry," Naruto whispered close to Sakura, who nodded, still blushing.

Naruto went to her closet and took her sleepwear. "Put them on; I don't think I'll be comfortable to sleep with my jacket on," Naruto stated after putting the clothes close to Sakura.

The Uzumaki turned around so that Sakura could change her clothes, and she couldn't help smiling as she let out a dreamy sigh.

She instantly noticed it. _"W-what? I-I... Am I falling for N-Naruto?"_ she asked herself quite confused as she took Naruto's jacket off to put her sleepwear on.

She would consult that with her pillow; a night's sleep would probably fix her emotions, wouldn’t it?

Therefore, she just lay down before sleeping, and Naruto stood there; it was all part of his plan; everything was perfect.

Hokage Tower.

"What?! How can you sleep at nights while knowing this, Oto-san?!" Menma furiously exclaimed after hearing Naruto's story.

"I-I... Don't think it's easy for me, son. You have no idea how much it torments me. I believed that Naruto had forgotten that, b-but I was wrong," Minato replied quite embarrassed.

"How could you think something like that? Nobody would forget a pain like that. Father, I don't know how much you hated my brother, but I want you to tell me everything; I want to know my brother's story from the beginning. I don't want to reclaim him something that I don't know. He almost kills me today because I told him to apologize to Ayame-neechan. Tell me everything to avoid that in the future," Menma demanded, standing in front of his father, who sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Menma. But I think you won't like this story at all," the Hokage replied.

"I don't care; I want to know," Menma responded.

The Yondaime sighed. "Well, everything started a year after that incident..."

The next day

Sakura woke up with a big smile on her face because she had a dream that included a certain pink haired girl being rescued by a knight in shining armor with reddish-blonde hair after defeating several bad guys.

She opened her eyes with a big smile, seeing that Naruto was still in her room, sitting in a chair and staring at her. She instantly remembered everything that happened yesterday; she blushed while thinking that Naruto didn't sleep to make sure that anything bad happened to her; that thought made her heart beat faster. "N-Naruto-kun," Sakura spoke with embarrassment while looking at him.

The Uzumaki stood up. "All right, see you another day, Sakura.” The Uzumaki turned around to leave.

Sakura quickly got up from her bed. "W-wait.”

Naruto stopped and turned again. "I-I just wanted to thank you. If it weren't for you, t-then I-"

She couldn't finish because Naruto waved his hands. "Don't worry, Sakura; I just did what I had to do. Now, I have to go. Oh, yeah, now that I remember, don't forget to accept Anko-chan's offer; it'll help you a lot Goodbye." With that said, Naruto left and went to his apartment.

Sakura stood there while thinking. _"I'll accept that training. I'll become stronger, strong enough not to be a nuisance in your eyes, Naruto-kun."_

The Haruno went to prepare herself to search for his Sensei and train with her.

7:45 p.m. – Naruto’s Apartment.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked with a smile looking at his girls, who had wide-open mouths.

"*Whistle* you look like a true gangster, Naruto-kun," Anko replied.

He had a black outfit with two white buttons in the middle, and a white collared shirt underneath along with a red tie, black pants and gloves of the same color.

He wore a long white scarf that fell on both sides of his shoulders, and shoes that were black at the bottom and white at the top; a black Fedora hat with a white ribbon around it.

"Hehehe, I like this style. I used it a few times in the past. It's my favorite suit, and I thought this was a special occasion to use it again," Naruto replied

Haku spoke. "You look very handsome, Naruto-kun. By the way, good luck on your date." The girls nodded.

"Thank you, Haku-chan. But you're right. I think it's time to go. I should be there at eight o'clock; I must hurry. I'm leaving; I don't want to give Hanabi-chan a bad impression."

The girls nodded and saw Naruto leaving, and they went to eat the food that their boyfriend had prepared.

Meanwhile, the Uzumaki was quietly walking through the lighted and busy streets of the village. It was Friday, and there was more movement since most people used to go shopping today.

He kept walking, noticing the lustful glances that many women threw at him. Naruto ignored them, though he saw the anger of some men, who after realizing who he was, they quickly got away with their partners.

After about 10 minutes, Naruto spotted the entrance to the Hyūga compound, a place where two guards of the Branch Family were guarding.

The Uzumaki arrived, and the guards quickly welcomed him. "Naruto-sama, it's a pleasure to have you here. Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama are waiting for you at the new main mansion. As you know, we suffered an attack several months ago, and someone destroyed Hiashi-sama's mansion. It was a big loss for all of us, but we won't keep you waiting any longer. You can come in."

Naruto couldn't help smiling; that had been a hilarious day; his explosive tags had done more damage than he had imagined.

He thanked them before going in, walking around the streets of the compound; there was also a lot of movement, but most of them were Hyūgas from the main family.

The Uzumaki ignored them and headed to the new main mansion, which obviously was the biggest building he could see in the distance.

Naruto arrived and saw two other members of the branch family at the entrance; they were looking at him with hope in their eyes; perhaps because Neji convinced them.

He greeted them with a slight bow, and they did the same before opening the sliding door.

Naruto slightly nodded while putting his fingers on the edge of his hat.

When he entered, Naruto saw many members of the Branch Family, which was starting to annoy him because Hiashi was using them for such stupid things.

"Naruto-sama; Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama are waiting for you in the main dining room. Please, follow me," said a woman of the family branch.

The Uzumaki nodded and followed her until reaching the room, the place where he saw a long table with a white tablecloth, loaded with foods of all kinds. He wouldn't mind if the seats were empty, but the case was otherwise.

_"I thought this would be a date; here's the entire Hyūga clan,"_ Naruto thought, and the woman made way for him.

Everyone, most of them elderly people, stood up to greet Naruto, who forcibly returned the greeting. He didn't see Hanabi yet; they surely locked her up somewhere, and they would only allow him to see her once they said whatever they wanted to say.

It seemed that the Jinchūriki was wrong because when he looked up again, he saw Hanabi at the end of the table; right next to Hiashi.

She looked pretty with her hair worn up and the elegant red kimono with extravagant decorations with long sleeves that reached her ankle. Naruto recognized it as a Furisode kimono, and he knew in which occasion girls used them; her father had evidently forced her to use it.

Hanabi looked at Naruto, examining his clothes. He certainly looked handsome; they didn't use that kind of outfits because they had to 'keep the tradition’ or that was what her father always said.

However, the Hyūga’s clan leader didn't care because he was smiling at Naruto, who finally decided to move closer.

The Uzumaki stood in front of Hiashi, who held out a hand.

The Jinchūriki just looked at him. "Hiashi-sama, I think you've misinterpreted my words. I didn't want to have a date with you; I wanted to have a date with Hanabi-chan, your daughter. Let me tell you that I find quite annoying and disgusting that some decrepit old men look at me as if I were the most powerful Daimyo on the planet. Therefore, I ask you to take your asses out of here since I came here to have a date with Hanabi-chan, not with you. Oh yeah, excuse my boldness," Naruto finished with a severe face.

Hanabi bit her lip to hold the laughter; the expressions on the elders’ faces were priceless; they took Naruto's attack very personally.

Hiashi was staring at his grave expression; he was slightly surprised, his words were those of a person without fears, with great power and wealth.

Hiashi wanted that; he didn't care that the Uzumaki had insulted them; he only wanted that Naruto joined his family to ensure the supremacy of his clan.

Therefore, he smiled and nodded before making a gesture to leave. Many were surprised, especially Hanabi since she believed that her father would try to lash out at Naruto. She knew nothing about his skills, but the Hyūga girl hoped that the Uzumaki would kick her father's ass to give him a taste of his own medicine.

The elders didn't like the attitude of their leader, and just when they were about to tell him to put Naruto in place, Hiashi gave them a look that silenced them. In the end, they also nodded and left the dining room.

Hiashi looked back at Naruto and continued, "Excuse me, Naruto-san. You are right; I misunderstood your words. However, do not worry; we are leaving. I hope that both of you have a nice date." He subtly looked at Hanabi with a face that said she would regret it if she messed it up.

Hanabi forcibly nodded, and everyone but the 'couple' left the room.

Naruto spoke, "Well, that was... weird. But the annoyances are gone."

Hanabi nodded and looked at Naruto, who put his hat on the chest while leaning down to grab her left hand and raise it a little.

She blushed lightly, and Naruto kissed the back of her hand. "Good evening, Hanabi-chan. I hope I didn't upset you because I disrespected your family."

Hanabi quickly pulled her hand away. "I told you I didn't want to do this nonsense. Now let's have our date so you can leave," Hanabi interrupted, turning away to hide her blush.

She sat down on her chair, and Naruto smiled as he sat down on a seat in front of the Hyūga.

The Uzumaki took off his hat and gloves, putting them on the table. They already served the food, so Naruto didn't need of a Shadow Clone to serve Hanabi, who was already eating a rice ball.

The Uzumaki asked, "Tell me, Hanabi-chan; were you able to kick your sister's ass?" He looked at the great selection of food and opted for some Sushi.

Hanabi shook her head and answered, "No, she's still in the hospital; the beating was more severe than I thought." She smiled because that made her happy.

"Neji was furious. Do you know the reason?" the Jinchūriki asked as he cut a steak after finishing eating the sushi.

Hanabi was taken aback slightly because she knew it, but she wasn't sure if she should tell Naruto, who noticed that she seemed apprehensive.

He added, "I see. I just wanted to know because I found Neji's attitude strange, but it doesn't matter."

Hanabi mentally sighed before asking, "And you? I heard that you cut off the arm of one of your former classmates. Why did you do it?"

Hanabi heard him chuckling as he chewed the meat in his mouth. He swallowed it and answered, "Well, there were several reasons, but the main one was that I wanted to do it. I like seeing people suffering; I love to snatch their hopes and dreams. I don't know why I like that so much. I think it has to do with how I grew up."

Hanabi wasn't surprised; she approved what he did, as she knew that Kiba was an annoying person. Besides, he was Hinata's teammate, and Hanabi knew that her sister would be sad for what happened. In the end, she smiled before raising an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind, how did you grow up? I could never see you when you were a child because Hiashi-sama never allowed me to leave the mansion, only to my silly sister."

Naruto stopped for a moment; he put down the cutlery before taking a rag to wipe his mouth. After that, he looked at Hanabi and answered, "I believe that talking about that wouldn't be advisable right now. I can only tell you that it wasn't pleasant." With that said, Naruto cut the steak again.

Hanabi asked no more on the subject. Terrible things must have happened to Naruto, and she didn't want to push it. But if he felt like saying it, she would ask him another day.

The Uzumaki spoke again, "Tell me, Hanabi-chan. Your father wants you to marry me, right?"

Hanabi became serious while narrowing her eyes, and Naruto got serious as well. "Hanabi-chan, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. This is just a date; I won't ask your father for your hand. Moreover, we're not even fifteen years old; we're still too young to think about those things. Don't you think the same?"

Hanabi sighed in relief before nodding. "Yes, Hiashi-sama wants me to marry you to 'ensure the supremacy of the clan.'"

Naruto smiled and stopped eating since he felt full. "Yeah, I already assumed that, but if you don't marry me, they'll place the caged bird seal on you, am I wrong?" Naruto asked with his elbows on the table and with folded hands.

Hanabi clenched her fists tightly and nodded. "Y-Yes, my father told me he would do it if I failed to convince you. But I don't care! I don't want to force anyone to do something they don't want to, and I don't want to feel obliged to do it."

Naruto smiled and stood up as he grabbed his hat and gloves before putting them on again.

He approached at Hanabi before kneeling. "I'm glad to hear that, Hanabi-chan. But there's something I want to ask you," Naruto whispered.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded. "Well, I'm taking a big risk with this question. But I think I can trust you. Tell me, Hanabi-chan, do you appreciate the main family?"

Hanabi instantly shook her head. "No, I hate them; I can't stand them. I may be a 'member' right now, but when the Chunin exams end, they'll put the seal on my head; I hate them," Hanabi stated in a whisper.

Naruto smiled and went back to his feet as he stretched his hand out for Hanabi to grab it. "I'm glad to hear that, Hanabi-chan. I want to show you something. Maybe Neji already told you about this, but I want you to see it."

Hanabi thought about it until she remembered that Neji said that someone could remove the seal from their heads.

Her eyes widened, and when she was about to ask, Naruto covered her mouth.

"Shhhh, don't shout. Members of the main family are waiting for us outside. If you shout, then I won't be able to show you," Naruto whispered.

Hanabi nodded before removing Naruto's hand from her mouth. "Okay, but how are we going to get past them?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and made two Shadow Clones, and one of them quickly used a Henge and turned into Hanabi. "I've been practicing a technique. I haven't mastered it yet, but it'll work; just grab my hand," Naruto answered.

Hanabi nodded and took it, blushing because he laced his fingers with hers. "Well, here we go. It may be a choppy ride. As I said, I didn't master it yet."

Hanabi nodded, and both disappeared in a red flash.

Minutes Earlier– In a Building of the Branch House.

"They are my cousins, Naruto-san," Neji said while looking at a clone of Naruto, which the original had created some time ago without anyone noticing it.

The clone bowed slightly, and they did it as well.

"I guess we can trust them, right, Neji?" Naruto asked with a serious look.

Neji nodded and replied, "Hai, Naruto-san. Indeed, they were the ones who informed me about possible Hyūgas traitors in the branch house."

"Oh yeah; I had to get rid of some of them," Naruto added.

They nodded again, and Naruto knelt down, placing a strange seal on the floor, which then disappeared. They didn't ask because the original returned to his feet. "Okay, this place will be our meeting point from now on. That seal will allow me to come back. Take care of this place, make sure that nobody finds about it, okay?" The clone asked.

The Hyūgas nodded, and just then, they saw a red flash appearing in the room, but it didn't stop and continued its way until crashing into the wall, nearly breaking it.

"Ouch. I'm still not used to this," Naruto said, hugging Hanabi because he didn't want her to crash into the wall.

The Hyūgas looked astonished at Naruto's sudden apparition; they saw Hanabi in his arms, which worried them.

Neji spoke, "Don't worry. I've already told Hanabi-sama about this."

They nodded, and Hanabi pushed Naruto away; the Uzumaki could only chuckle. "We're here, Hanabi-chan," Naruto said as he got up and wiped his suit. "Damn, laundry will cost me a lot."

Hanabi turned around and saw the others. "Neji-oniisan, what are they doing here?" Hanabi asked, looking at her cousins.

"I also told them about this, Hanabi-sama. And I think you already found out who is the man that will do it." Neji looked at Naruto.

The Uzumaki scratched his head. "Uh, hello, Neji. Let's do this quickly because I'm on a date with Hanabi-chan, and I don't to want waste too much time here. Okay, who's first?" Naruto asked.

That took everyone by surprise; at the end, they said that the Neji would be the first one. He stepped forward and took the bandage off his head.

"Okay. You'll be the first one," Naruto continued as he brought his hand on Neji's head before pulling it away after five seconds.

"Done! Who's the next one?" Naruto asked, surprising everyone.

"A-Already? That fast?" Neji asked surprised.

"What did you expect? A ritual where we should use our blood and summon a god who would extract it from you? Nah, I've been studying the caged bird seal for quite some time ago, and after I had woken up from my coma, I noticed that it was a simple one," Naruto replied.

Hanabi decided to ask, "But Neji-oniisan still has the seal on his forehead. You did it too quickly."

Naruto nodded, and he quickly made a hand position. The result? Neji was screaming on the floor and grabbing his head tightly.

All were surprised, and they glared at Naruto, who quickly made a stop sign. "Wait, don't get me wrong." He ended the jutsu.

Neji instantly stopped holding his head; he shook it and stood up again, with a confused look on his face. "Well, Neji. What did you feel?" Naruto asked.

Neji looked at his hands and answered, "N-Nothing. I didn't feel any pain; I only felt something that drove me to throw myself on the floor and hold my head."

Naruto smiled and continued, "Indeed. I removed the seal that was connected to your nervous system, and I replaced it with another one. The reason you felt intense pain when Hiashi or anyone activated the mark was that the Caged Bird Seal has a function that affects your nervous system and gives you all those shitty feelings. Anyway, I replaced it with a seal that automatically sends a command to your brain once someone activates it; you already know what the order is. I can't completely extract it because the Main House could find out about it and they could kill you."

Everyone nodded surprised, and Naruto asked to the rest if they wanted him to modify their marks. They nodded, and after a few seconds, everyone had their marks altered.

"Okay, it's done. I'll return with Hanabi-chan to the mansion. By the way, take this." Naruto pulled out a normal Kunai with a paper around it, which had the drawing of a whirlpool with some lines around it.

"What is this, Naruto-san?" Neji asked.

"When you convince more Hyūgas to join our cause, stick it in this room. My father taught me his famous Hiraishin no Jutsu, but I didn't master it yet. I think that I'll be able to use it without any problems in a few months. So far, I can only teleport a few meters where my marks are. However, I'll continue training, and although my clone has already placed a seal in this room, I must know when you require my presence. Neji, keep it safe, please. You have no idea how hard it was to put that seal on that normal Kunai."

They nodded surprised. They knew about the famous Hiraishin technique; they learned that at the Academy.

After a few minutes of talking, Naruto said goodbye and disappeared along with Hanabi in a red flash.

Neji and his cousins smiled, now they just had to wait until Naruto returned to help them to destroy the main family. They just hoped that it didn't take him too long. After that, they went to their respective homes.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hanabi reappeared in the dining room, and this time, the Jinchūriki crashed into the floor, and the impact made a loud noise.

The people outside entered quickly, with Hiashi right behind them.

When seeing the scene, they smiled. The Uzumaki was on the floor, and the Hyūga girl was over his crotch with her hands on his chest.

"Oh, forgive us for interrupting you; you can continue," Hiashi apologized with a smile.

Only now Hanabi noticed the position she was in; for that reason, she got up and nervously shook her hands, "N-No! This... T-This is not what-"

Hiashi interrupted her. "Don't worry, daughter; you can continue; we won't disturb you anymore." With that said, Hiashi ordered the others to leave them alone.

If they had sex, Naruto could leave his daughter pregnant, and if that were the case, he would force him to marry her and forget the redheaded girl he helped days ago.

It was a great plan. It was a shame that it would fail, but the Hyūga leader couldn't know it.

Hanabi sighed, feeling 'someone' touching her ass in a rather sensual way. She blushed considerably, just to hear a voice whispering in her ear. "Yes, Hanabi-chan, we should do as your father says," Naruto whispered, continuing touching her firm butt.

Hanabi kept blushing until a large vein popped out on her forehead; she quickly turned around and exclaimed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She tried to hit Naruto with a chakra-coated palm, but he smiled and jumped back.

"Nothing, Hanabi-chan. I was only trying to do what your father said," the Uzumaki replied with a smile.

"You pervert!" Hanabi yelled running towards Naruto with her Byakugan activated.

The Uzumaki smiled as he began to run around the table so that Hanabi couldn't catch him while he laughed at the situation.

Hanabi wasn't bothered at all; she was just playing and having some fun with him.

After all, both were still kids and couldn't help having some fun. After that, Naruto went outside and stopped running, and both began sparring.

Three Hours Later

"Our date was fun, Hanabi-chan. Now I have to leave," Naruto spoke at the entrance of the compound.

They stopped 'fighting' moments ago, and she was quite satisfied because she learned a few things with Naruto's help.

"Yes, it was funnier than I thought it would be," Hanabi replied, clenching her hands anxiously.

Naruto could see it. "We'll talk another day, Hanabi-chan. If you want, we can have a date another day."

"Yes!" Hanabi instantly replied and blushed while talking with nervousness. "Y-Yes, t-to train and kick your ass again," she finished with a smile, even more so because of the state of his clothes.

The Uzumaki pouted. "Indeed! You unnecessarily destroyed this suit that cost me a fortune." Naruto looked at his torn suit. "Well then. Goodbye, Hanabi-chan; we'll be seeing each other soon."

With that said, Naruto turned around, but Hanabi quickly stopped him and turned him around, giving him a clumsy kiss on the lips.

She greatly blushed. "G-Goodbye, N-Naruto-kun! Good luck with everything."

She tried to run back into her mansion due to the embarrassment but couldn't escape because Naruto stopped her and turned her around.

He took her by her hips and raised her up to his height, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, which Hanabi didn't how to return due to her total inexperience. However, she did her best.

Naruto finished the kiss and put her down on the ground again; Hanabi couldn’t believe that she had a kiss like that one at such an early age.

The Uzumaki bowed as he carried his hat to his chest, which now had a large hole in the top, which made her smile. "Now, Hanabi-chan, I believe that kiss was more than enough to say a proper goodbye." He stopped bowing and finished. "See you around, Hanabi-chan." With that said, Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin of leaves.

Hanabi let out a sigh. _"I can't believe I fell for an idiot like him. Who would have thought that this date would have been so good? * Sigh * But we can't get married, and father will place the seal on me within a month. At least, he knows how to remove it. Now I just have to wait for Naruto-kun to come back."_ After that, she turned around and saw her father at the entrance with a serious look.

"Good job, Hanabi, you may be useful after all." He also turned around and entered his house.

Hanabi clenched her fists tightly. "Hai, Oto-sama... _Just wait, bastard,"_ she thought the latter before going into the mansion.

Meanwhile, Naruto was jumping from roof to roof to a particular course. **"Hahaha, I can't believe it. You've made two women fall for you in one single day. You're my idol! Hahaha,"** Kurama stated in Naruto's mind.

The Uzumaki smiled and replied, _"Yes, but they're different cases. I like Hanabi-chan. On the other hand, I'm just trying to change Sakura's attitude; I still didn't finish that 'mission'. Anyway, our night isn't over yet, Kurama."_

The Biju raised an eyebrow but didn't ask because the Jinchūriki stopped on the roof of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Kurama smiled while seeing Naruto sneaking through the ceiling to Ino's room. He hanged on the wall and opened her bedroom's window slowly.

It took him a few minutes because he didn't want to make noise. He slowly passed through the window before lowering it slowly.

Once inside, Naruto removed his clothes since they were torn; the cloth was hanging in some parts; for that reason, his suit was bothering him.

He threw his very expensive suit with sorrow, wearing his underpants only. He saw that Ino was already sleeping, so he quietly walked to her bed and lay under the sheet.

He turned to her and carried his left arm over her waist to start touching her belly.

Ino seemed to notice that since she led one of her hands over his hand. "Naruto-kun," she whispered still asleep.

Naruto smiled and moved his head closer to Ino's ear to whisper, "My princess."

Ino slowly opened her eyes, only to feel someone lovingly touching her belly. That alerted her, so she completely opened her eyes, and when the Yamanaka tried to get out of the bed, Naruto held her tightly to him with his arm.

"Calm down, Ino-chan; it's me," the Uzumaki whispered again.

Ino recognized the voice and turned around to give him a passionate kiss as she got on top of him.

Naruto instantly placed both hands on Ino's shoulders, pulling her even closer to increase the intensity of their kisses.

**Lemon**

Ino just kept going; she had been unable to see him for several days, and she wanted to seize the moment before her father discovered them; she wanted to do it. Therefore, she moved her right hand toward his boxers and stroked his bulge, hardening it slowly.

Naruto ended the kiss, pushing her aside. "Ino-chan. You didn't even say hello," Naruto said with a sad expression.

Ino growled and replied, "Stop playing games, Naruto-kun; I want you to fuck me now before my father discovers us."

"Oh, the truth is that I only came to sleep, Ino-chan. I'm exhausted; I just had a date, and we ended up training for several hours. Anyhow, night, Ino-chan." Naruto turned around and lay down on the bed.

"Bullshit! If you're not going to do it, then I will!" Ino exclaimed, completely forgetting that she was in her house and that her father could hear her. However, Naruto had already taken care of that.

The Yamanaka got on top of the Uzumaki again, forcing him to look at her, but she saw that he had closed his eyes. She grunted as she took off her sleepwear. "You think you're funny, huh?" Ino asked as she turned around to tear his boxer apart before squeezing his penis sharply; the Uzumaki grimaced when feeling the pressure.

After that, the Yamanaka sat on the Uzumaki's face as she wiggled her hips, and he continued pretending that he was sleeping, but it was getting quite difficult to continue with the game.

The blond-haired girl growled and squeezed his cock even harder, and this time, Naruto dropped the game.

The only thing Ino could feel before putting his penis in her mouth was that he slipped her panties to one side and began to lick her vagina.

Ino moaned and smiled when his boyfriend stopped playing; she put his cock in her mouth; she smelled it and licked it. "Hmm, it smells strong, but it's still exquisite. I missed this, Naruto-kun," Ino stated as she continued sucking.

Naruto raised her hips a little bit to stick two fingers inside and move them at a moderate speed, making her moan again. "Me too, Ino-chan. I really wanted to do this, but your father was always around. Oh, scream all you want; nobody will hear us. I already took care of that." Naruto lowered her hips and continued licking her; this time while pinching her 'button', which made her rub her vagina on his face.

"Naruto-kun, I-I'm coming!" she screamed before putting his penis in her mouth while sucking him off quicker.

Ino released her fluids on his face, and he failed to drink them all since they came out like an explosion. It didn't bother him because he knew it was because they were doing it after a long time.

A few seconds later, Naruto released his seed in her throat, and she drank it all.

When the Uzumaki stopped, the Yamanaka slowly took it out her mouth before grabbing it with both hands, rubbing it against her cheek.

"I missed you so much, penis-kun," Ino whispered while licking it as if it were a lollipop.

"Hey! Who did you really miss?" Naruto asked, pretending to be offended as he pulled her ass away from his face.

Ino stopped licking before getting up and turning around. She sat down right behind his penis as she began to play with the tip. "Well, to both of you, Naruto-kun. Now I want you to fuck me like if there's no tomorrow, I found out what you and the girls did the other day in your apartment. Let me tell you that I was very upset because I couldn't attend to that party. Now fuck me until I pass out from pleasure."

With that said, Ino raised her hips before sitting down on his penis; he would gladly comply with her words.

"I-Ino-chan, you're squeezing more than usual," Naruto stated after Ino completely sat down.

The Yamanaka brought her hands behind her back and leaned back slightly before moving her hips up and down. "It's because my pussy desired it," Ino replied as she moved faster.

Naruto got up a little, and Ino moved a bit closer to him so that he could suck on her nipples. "Ino-chan, your breasts got much bigger than the last time I saw them. At this rate, they'll be *suck* huge, hmm," Naruto whispered while sucking on her right nipple as he squeezed the other one with his fingers.

Ino continued riding him while placing her hands on his head to make him suck harder.

The Uzumaki brought his hands on her buttocks, moving them at his will, and Ino allowed Naruto to have control.

"Naruto-kun! I've missed you so much!" Ino screamed, feeling him increasing the speed.

A few seconds later, she felt that Naruto gave her a final thrust and released a large amount of sperm inside of her, and she came as well.

After their orgasms had stopped, Naruto fell back, and Ino fell above him, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun," Ino whispered as she ran her fingers around Naruto's abdomen.

"I love you too, Ino-chan."

"F-For real?" She looked into his eyes, almost about to cry.

Naruto smiled. "Of course; you're my princess."

Ino hid her head on his chest; she didn't want him to see her tears. "But you said-"

"I know what I said, Ino-chan. I was wrong; I was in denial. I may not love you in the same way you love me because I didn't get the chance to experience the same feeling while I grew up. However, what I feel comes from my heart."

The Yamanaka wiped the tears with his chest before raising her face, looking at his now grave expression. "But I want to apologize."

"W-What for?" She didn't think there was anything to apologize for; she was so euphoric that Ino wanted that Naruto finished speaking to kiss him like never before, but she wouldn't interrupt him.

"For not being entirely honest. You know you're not the only one I love, and what I'm saying sounds stupid, something without value. I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me, but I just wanted you to know that."

Ino reduced distance and gave him a soft kiss before smiling. "You know, Naruto-kun? I know how you can be: a terrible person."

Her words didn't offend him since they were true. Besides, she wasn't speaking with a bad intention. "But I still fell in love with you; I wasn't even afraid when you told me about your dark business. Anyone would think I'm stupid, but they say love is stupid. So, I accept you for what you are, and I know you can be a lot of things, but never a person who would lie to us without a severe reason; you don't have to worry."

Before she could kiss him, Naruto gave her a strong and lovely hug, which she instantly returned.

She heard him giggling before saying, "This is indeed a strange feeling for me, but I like it a lot. I love you, Ino-chan." He rubbed his cheek against Ino's, who couldn't help smiling as she held back the tears.

When she managed to do it, the Yamanaka continued, "I'm happy, I'm so excited. Nothing can make this a bad day now." She hugged him harder.

"But I want to tell you something else," Naruto added.

Ino pulled away a bit and asked, "Shoot."

"Hmm, well. I believe that Sakura will approach to you to ask you a few things."

"Like what?" she asked confused.                   

"Well, Sakura is in love with me, and she’ll probably ask you questions about me."

Ino blinked. "You must be kidding me," the Yamanaka incredulously replied before laughing.

"You may find it funny, but I just want Sakura to stop being such a fucking idiot. Anyhow, don't tell her too much. And since you were friends, she may try to regain that friendship and ask you some questions. You can tell her some things, but you don't need to answer everything."

Ino stopped laughing. "Okay, Naruto-kun." She got up, and his penis finally came out while some sperm escaped from her vagina.

She turned and stood on all fours while wagging her ass. "Now you know what to do... This hole also needs some attention."

Naruto knelt down and came closer, putting both of his hands on her buttocks as he stroked it. "Ino-chan, you're sexier than usual," Naruto stated before rubbing his penis on her ass.

"W-Well, I need to seize the moment before Oto-san discovers us," the young woman replied with a smile as she pushed her hips back.

"How can I say no then?" the man responded as he spread her buttocks out to bring the tip of his penis to her rear entrance.

Ino bit her lower lip when Naruto slowly stuck his penis in her ass, feeling him completely inside after a few seconds. She moaned while pushing her hips back.

The Jinchūriki said nothing more and began to thrust with confidence, enjoying the sensation of having his penis inside of her ass, which made her release soft moans of pleasure with each thrust.

The Uzumaki, overwhelmed with the sensation, fucked her more vigorously, increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts.

The Yamanaka felt she was near to her orgasm; therefore, she looked back and saw Naruto with gritted teeth as he continued thrusting his hips. She assumed he was also about to cum. "N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm going to cum. Please k-kiss me," Ino asked while raising her lips.

Naruto didn't hesitate and quickly leaned down to bring his head close to hers and give her a hot kiss while both released their orgasms.

Ino crossed her legs, and Naruto fell over her; they were still 'joined' and both continued with their kisses.

Naruto took his penis out before flipping her over, getting on top of her.

The Uzumaki interlaced his fingers with hers before kissing her throughout her body.

Ino moaned again. "Naruto-kun, don't ... ever... think about... abandoning me," Ino requested between kisses.

"Not even in your dreams. In fact, I'm now closer to being able to visit you once I leave the village," Naruto replied with a smile, which confused her.

The Uzumaki stood up to look for something in his clothes; he returned after a few seconds, and Ino saw a Kunai with a paper around it.

"With the help of this Kunai," the Jinchūriki continued.

"What is that, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked as she spread her legs out and made him a sign to come closer.

The Uzumaki replied as he approached, "It's my father's Hiraishin. I've been practicing it every night since last week, and now I can teleport. But I can't teleport more than five hundred meters from where my mark is, or one of these Kunai are," Naruto replied in front of Ino and ready to stick his cock inside her again.

Ino smiled as she pushed her hips so that Naruto could penetrate her again. "T-That's good news, Naruto-kun. I'll take care of that Kunai very well. By the way, when was the last time you slept? *Hah* you have dark circles under your eyes," Ino asked with her arms around his neck while receiving his slow thrusts.

"Well, *huh* I slept a little bit last night, but it's been a week since I had a good rest. But don't worry, I still have enough energy!" Naruto exclaimed at the end, increasing the strength and speed of his thrusts.

Ino moaned with pleasure and happiness when hearing his words and feeling his thrusts.

* * *

**Notes.**

**Okay, Anko wasn't angry with Naruto. Yes, Anko and Kurenai are friends, but not that much, period.**

**Naruto slapped Ayame because he couldn't contain himself any longer.**

**Naruto gets even with Sakura, and everything that happened was part of his plan. Let me explain quickly what happened.**

**Naruto doesn't have total control over the brothels of Konoha (he maybe has one or two), and the Uzumaki has competition in that world, we can't deny that.**

**What Naruto did was to leave Sakura in one of the brothels of the competition.**

**Naruto gave her a 'slight' lesson and eliminated some of the competition. But of course, Naruto will have to explain this to his father since it would be obvious that he caused all that mess.**

**The date was acceptable, I think.**

**As you saw, Naruto already has his personal Hiraishin mark, but he doesn't master it yet. He may master it once he leaves the village.**

**The Shoryuken is from Ken Masters of Street Fighter. I really like the techniques of that game; Naruto will use some of them.**

**Oh yeah, and the costume that Naruto used is from Leon Scott Kennedy of Resident Evil 4, the gangster costume. You can look it up on google.**

**Until the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 27: You are my father

People talking, "How dare you!"

People thinking, _"I will not forgive it!"_

Nonhuman talking,  **"I didn't think you were so powerful."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"This battle has been very long."_**

Techniques / unknown names,  _"Suiton Suishōha!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

** Chapter 27 **

The next day - 7:00 am 

Naruto had gotten up a few minutes ago since he had felt thirsty, many nights of 'action' were taking their toll on his body. He had done it slowly because he didn't want to wake Ino up, and he was tired as well.

The sleepless nights were exhausting, or so Naruto thought.

He went downstairs naked because nothing remained of his clothes, and also because he had no problems with walking naked around Ino's house. Her father had already left her home to go to the Department of T & I., and her mother was still sleeping; he wouldn't take long since he just wanted to drink something to quench his thirst.

He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get something to drink.

He searched among many things until finding a juice box. He put the straw in it and drank slowly, enjoying the feeling of having his throat moist again.

He let a sound of satisfaction and smiled; he was about to close the refrigerator's door when he heard an angry voice.

"Namikaze! What the hell are you doing here?!" Inoichi asked at the kitchen's entrance.

He didn't see Naruto naked yet as the fridge door was covering him, but it seemed that Inoichi would find it out soon enough because he moved towards Naruto.

"Wait! Don't move!" Naruto shouted in an attempt to stop Inoichi; he didn't know what his reaction would be if he saw him naked.

Inoichi stopped, and it gave Naruto more time to try to come up with something.

Inoichi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you up to, Namikaze?" Inoichi suspiciously asked.

"M-Me? N-nothing. Hahaha, I just came to check your food. You never know when someone wants to poison you. So I just came to prevent something like that from happening," Naruto replied with a nervous smile.

The Yamanaka leader looked at him with even more suspicion. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. Now come over here and tell me what the hell you are doing in my house at this hour of the morning," Inoichi replied, starting to lose his patience.

Naruto started to sweat.  _"Kurama! Help me goddamn it!"_  Naruto exclaimed in his mind.

Kurama chuckled and replied,  **"You could just kill him, and then you'll have nothing to worry about. Make it look like an accident; you're a professional at it, hehe."**

Naruto growled.  _"You know that's not an option! Damn it! Help me!"_ he exclaimed again, increasingly nervous.

It was strange, and Naruto didn't know why he was so nervous. He never cared if people knew about his sexual life, but Inoichi made him feel nervous.

Kurama sighed and continued, "You know dozens and dozens of Jutsus; improvise. Make a clone or something. I don't know why I have to come up with something; you are the one who is going to suffer the wrath of an angry father because you took her daughter's purity away, haha."

Naruto growled but couldn't reply because Inoichi moved toward him, so he used his last resort.

He joined the fingers of both hands, and Inoichi stood right in front of him and saw nothing strange.

"Now tell me, what are you doing in 'my' house?" Inoichi asked looking at Naruto, who had used a Henge.

The Uzumaki mentally sighed since it seemed that Inoichi didn't notice the change. He shook his head and put his typical emotionless look, which surprised Inoichi slightly.

"You're right, Inoichi-san. Excuse my boldness. I came to visit Ino-chan because I wanted to see her, but I got distracted," Naruto stated without showing the slightest sign of being lying.

Inoichi stared at him; he couldn't detect lies in his words; he sounded sincere. But there was something that made him distrustful, so when he was about to let him go, he heard a familiar voice calling the Jinchūriki’s name.

"Naruto-kun? Are you there? Come on, get back to bed."

Naruto wanted to facepalm; it had cost him so much to avoid that.

Ino walked into the kitchen and saw her father with his head down, along with Naruto, who was shaking his head and sighing.

The young Yamanaka got worried; she thought that her father had already left since he usually went to work at five in the morning; that's why she didn't see anything wrong with calling Naruto.

"O-Oto-san!" Ino nervously exclaimed while looking at her father, who still had his head down.

She quickly walked toward them, just to see her dad raising his head, furiously looking at Naruto.

"Namikaze! For your own safety, I hope you didn't do what I think you've done to my princess. If so..." Inoichi started cracking his knuckles.

Naruto looked at him and replied, "Inoichi-san, I assure you that I... Bye!" Naruto went outside at full speed, not before shouting at Ino that he would see her later and that he must run away to keep his integrity.

"Namikazeeeee!" Inoichi yelled, turning around and following Naruto to hit him where it'd hurt him the most.

However, before he could start running after him, he felt that everything around him had turned black.

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you think you're doing, young lady?" Inoichi asked trapped in Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu.

She looked at her father and answered, "Oto-san! I won't allow you to do anything bad to Naruto-kun. Understand this, he is my boyfriend, and I love him," Ino firmly stated with her fists on her hips.

"Ino, you don't understand. That guy is a womanizer! You shouldn't be around someone like him. Now, if that was all you wanted to tell me, I'll put that criminal in his place," Inoichi replied.

"Crimi-what? Oto-san, you're saying nonsense now!" Ino answered.

"HE'S A CRIMINAL! HE'S STOLEN YOUR PURITY! HE MUST PAY!" He exclaimed, leaving Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu, which surprised her greatly.

She tried to stop her father again but could do little because he went outside at breakneck speed.

She sighed and smiled slightly. "Naruto-kun, you better keep running." She went outside and noticed that many people were looking at her home with questioning expressions.

She ignored them and walked towards a training ground. She would be able to train with Haku if she saw her there. With that in mind, she went to the field where the Yuki regularly trained.

Meanwhile, Naruto was jumping from roof to roof. _"Phew, that was close,"_ Naruto thought, running towards his apartment.

"Namikaze! Come back here!"

The Uzumaki turned his head back and could see Inoichi a few meters behind him with an angry face as he shook his right fist in a threatening manner.

"Sorry, Inoichi-san! But I don't want to die yet!" Naruto replied, surprised because he was running at high speed, and Inoichi was able to keep up. Even though he was using his gravity seals, his base speed wasn't that low.

"Come back! I only want to hit you a little bit and maybe destroy your mind..., forever!" Inoichi exclaimed.

Naruto didn't want that; therefore, he did a hand seal, and Inoichi got ready for an attack, but the next thing he saw took him by surprise.

_"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"_ Naruto exclaimed and created about fifty clones. "Catch us if you can!" They shouted in unison as they ran in different directions, surprising the pedestrians when seeing so many clones running around the roofs.

"Namikaze! You'll pay for this!" Inoichi exclaimed before landing on the ground as he continued waving his fist.

He couldn't chase them all, so the Yamanaka leader accepted his defeat; he would settle accounts with the Uzumaki when he saw him again.

Meanwhile, the original Naruto was laughing due to the exciting experience. After a few moments, he stopped laughing and continued his way to his apartment; he had to get some clothes on because he was technically naked, after all.

He also wanted to see Karin and Kin's progress. After that, he had to continue training with Haku before training with Tenten since they had agreed on doing it a few days ago.

Karui had also asked him if he could train with her team. Naruto didn't refuse and said he would do it after he had finished training with the others. So he was going to be very busy this week.

Naruto stopped thinking about that and arrived at his apartment. He believed that Karin, Kin Kurotsuchi were here. Therefore, he would take the opportunity to catch up with them, nothing too extreme, he would just talk to them.

Team 13's Training Camp.

"So, you've changed your mind. Can I know the reason?" Anko asked while looking at Sakura, who had a look of determination on her face.

It had been a day since she experienced that terrible moment. She no longer felt confused; the Haruno concluded that she had fallen in love with Naruto, so if Sakura wanted that Naruto looked at her in another way that didn't show his disappointment, she would have to work hard.

She knew about the other girls that were with Naruto, and she knew that they were excellent Kunoichis compared to her. Therefore, if she didn't train properly, she would have to say goodbye to her chances with Naruto.

The Uzumaki was very different from the Uchiha; the first one showed much more openly the disappointments he felt for her, and because of that, she thought that Naruto had a slight interest in her, even more so if he asked his sensei to train her. Moreover, Naruto could be a very chivalrous person; the opposite extreme case of what Sasuke was, and she loved it.

She stopped thinking about those things and answered Anko's question. "I've been thinking a lot these days, and I concluded that I am a pathetic Kunoichi," Sakura stated; after all, acceptance was the first step to overcoming your weakness, and denying that she wasn't that wouldn't get her anywhere.

Anko smiled and added, "Don't forget a silly fangirl."

"I-I'm also that, and I hope I can change it,” Sakura replied with her head down. Was her attitude so evident?

"Well, don't worry. It won't be impossible, not with the training that you dear Anko-chan will give you!" the Mitarashi shouted, making a strange pose at the end, which made the other girls laugh. Haku and Kurotsuchi were there; the latter decided to train a little because she realized that she couldn't be wasting time.

Anko approached Sakura before examining her body, raising her red kimono slightly. After a few seconds, she shook her head. "Brat, do you even eat?" Anko asked.

Sakura was taken aback. "W-well, I-I'm on a diet," she replied a little nervous.

"Forget that nonsense. If you want to train with me, you must eat; you're too skinny. Moreover, you must tie up your hair as all of us do, or just cut it. You decide," Anko replied in a firm voice, pointing back to the other girls, who showed their hairs; tied up in the cases of Anko and Haku, and cut in the case of Kurotsuchi.

Sakura nodded. Maybe she could make a ponytail, but she didn't want to cut her hair.

Anko continued talking, "You must go to the hospital for an appointment with a nutritionist. He or she will tell you what to do."

"Hai, Anko-sensei!" Sakura said firmly.

The Mitarashi smiled. "Oh? Sensei? I like it! But now..." She sadistically smiled.

Haku sighed and saw her sensei doing hand seals at full speed, summoning nearly a dozen of normal sized snakes, which jumped on Sakura.

The Haruno could do little to dodge them since she didn't think that the Mitarashi would do something like that; she screamed in horror and ran in circles. Sakura hated them; some of them were coiling around her arms and others around legs and hips.

Anko smiled when seeing her running. "Yes, training this brat will be fun." She finished with a sadistic smile.

Haku could only sigh. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. This is exactly what I needed; that our sensei acts sadistically again."

Kurotsuchi chuckled, and after a few minutes, they also started to train while Anko chased Sakura with more snakes, but this time, these were much bigger than before.

Ino had finally arrived and saw Sakura running in circles while Anko chased her on top of a giant snake. She smiled when seeing what Naruto had said last night was true.

She didn't pay them much attention because they were moving away from the training grounds. Instead, she went where Haku and Kurotsuchi were, seeing them having a battle of Ninjutsu.

The Yamanaka also wanted to improve her Ninjutsu, so training with two Kekkei Genkai's users would help her greatly to improve her Fire Release Techniques.

She didn't wait for an invitation; she just started throwing fireballs at both of them; they smiled and attacked back with their respective techniques.

Naruto's Apartment - 5 Hours Later

Everyone was in the dining room; the table had already been replaced since Naruto and Kurotsuchi broke the last one.

They were quietly eating, laughing as Naruto told them what happened this morning at Ino's residence; most felt amused at the thought of Inoichi discovering Naruto in his kitchen.

Especially Anko because she was his colleague in the Department of Torture, so she thought that he would vent to some of the prisoners. But after thinking it twice, she concluded that he was going to bother her because Inoichi knew she was his Sensei.

She stopped laughing and sighed since she would have to deal with his attitude.

After that subject, everyone continued eating quietly, and the Mitarashi took the time to talk about the intense training that Sakura had today.

"I see, so Sakura survived. I knew that she had the potential; she just needed some motivation. Hehe, and I think I gave her an excellent one," Naruto replied after hearing the details of her training, and he was pleased with the results. There was still one last point for the plan 'Turning Sakura into a serious Kunoichi' be completed, but it could take a few years.

Anko asked what the motivation was, but Naruto just replied that he wouldn't say it because it could ruin their appetite.

The Mitarashi nodded, and after a few minutes, everyone finished launching and went to the living room to watch the news on the TV while talking about the finals and the training that they would have over the month.

Karin was still reading the books that Naruto gave her; she had already finished reading most of them, and she wanted to put them into practice as soon as possible.

She discovered that Fuinjutsu was a fantastic art, and she wanted to learn more; she couldn't stop reading.

The Uzumaki girl then heard something that caught her attention.

"In other news, a historical event has occurred. The leader of the Yakuza, the great Kyōfu-sama, has just formed a Free Trade Agreement and a treaty of Joint Military Exercises with Kusagakure. We were present at the time in which the Kusakage signed up the agreement with the Yakuza, but we were unable to get the words of the people that were representing this great organization because they left as soon as the treaty was signed. Now we just have to wait to see where this agreement will lead to. Are we witnessing the rise of a new Great Shinobi Village? Only time will tell." The reporter informed about this great event before talking about other news that the others didn't pay attention to.

All the girls —except for Karin and Kin, who didn't know yet about the other 'job' of Naruto—, looked at the Jinchūriki with questioning expressions as they asked themselves what he had in mind.

They had a vague idea of how big his organization was, except for Kurotsuchi; she already had a great understanding of what it meant to be a member of that organization. No one knew why Naruto was doing that kind of dealings with Kusagakure.

"Why?" Karin asked as she stopped reading her book. "Why is that man helping Kusagakure?" She asked again, quite upset because someone wanted to help that damn village.

"Do you know who that man is, Karin-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No, but I've heard about him. Kusakage-'sama' always tried to make deals with him, but he always failed. And I think it's very strange that now they have these kinds of agreements. Why did he suddenly change his mind?! Damn it! When I find that man, I'll ask him why he did that!" Karin exclaimed with a funny angry expression.

Naruto started to laugh, and Karin turned around to look at him. "What's so funny?" She asked with her left eyebrow twitching and a marked vein on her forehead.

Naruto quickly answered while smiling, "Hehehe, you don't have to look for that man, Karin-chan; he's here."

Karin only needed a few seconds to understand what he meant. "You?! Are you saying that you're the damn boss of that organization? What!" Karin incredulously asked, and even more so because she saw all the girls nodding, except for Kin, who was also surprised by this revelation.

Naruto nodded, and before Karin could say more, he spoke. "But it's not what you think, Karin-chan. Do you remember the day we met in the forest?" Naruto asked.

Karin nodded. "But I still don't understand it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto made Karin a sign to come closer, and she did it. When she was in front of him, he grabbed her right hand to draw her into a kiss.

The Uzumaki man stopped after a few seconds, which disappointed her. "Because I told you that I would kill him. It's something that I will likely do, but in the meantime, I'll make that bastard believe that he has a great deal with me. But when the day comes, hehe, he won't know what hit him," Naruto stated with a smile.

"I-I... are you sure you can beat him? Kusakage-sama is someone very strong," Karin replied.

Anko snorted. "Karin-chan, believe me. It won't be a problem for Naruto-kun."

"She's right, Karin-chan. I don't like to brag, but I can assure you that I can cause some severe damage to almost anything. And I would kill the Rikudō Sennin himself for any of you," Naruto stated with a straight face, which made them blush.

Karin smiled, and this time, she kissed Naruto. She separated and added, "Well, I'll be eagerly awaiting for that day, Naruto-kun. I hope to be there when you kick his ass."

Naruto smiled back and nodded. Then he stood up and kissed each of the girls before saying that he was going to train with Tenten. They didn't object since they also had training to do, except for Karin and Kin, the latter obtained a clone to study with again.

After a few minutes, everyone left to perform their respective tasks.

Meanwhile – Sasuke's House

"This will be enough to keep the Cursed Mark controlled," Minato stated with a hand on Sasuke's neck; the Uchiha kid looked barely conscious.

Itachi and Kakashi were there too; both were looking at the Hokage finishing writing the seals on the floor around Sasuke.

The Yondaime did hand seals at a speed that surprised them both before putting his hand on Sasuke's Cursed Mark.

The seals on the floor headed to the mark, and when they finished entering into it, a circle appeared around it.

That had been too much for Sasuke's body, the reason why he fell unconscious, but Minato quickly grabbed him.

Itachi approached his brother, just to hear. "Itachi, I think you already know this, but I'll say it anyway. Though I've sealed the Cursed Mark, Sasuke can still be influenced by it if his hatred increases. You and Kakashi must do your best to prevent that, do you understand? "Minato asked looking at both of them.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the Shinobis answered.

Minato sighed. "I'm glad to hear that, but I must leave; I have something else to do." They saw his sad expression but didn't say anything as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Do you know why Hokage-sama seems so depressed?" Itachi asked, carrying Sasuke in his arms.

Kakashi took out his orange book and shrugged. "I don't know. Sensei didn't tell me anything, but he told Menma something. He was furious when I saw him today. I think that Sensei told him about Naruto's past."

"Hmmm, I see. So, Menma-kun found out that Naruto-kun was at Root. I guess he didn't like what he heard. Anyway, I'll take Sasuke to his bedroom; I'm sure he'll ask for more training when he wakes up. So, see you tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi nodded as he walked out. "Yeah, see you around. By the way, Itachi, you're the only one who can stop Sasuke from taking the path of revenge. You're his older brother and the most important person in his life. You have to make him understand that the revenge path won't lead him anywhere. I could do it, but I'm sure he'll pay much more attention to the person he admires the most," Kakashi stated behind Itachi, who couldn't help smiling.

"I'll make sure of that, Kakashi-san. I don't want Sasuke to take the path that cursed our clan," Itachi replied while leaving the room, and Kakashi went out.

He had nothing to do; maybe he could see if Sakura needed something, she was one of his students, after all. Besides, she had requested him to train her, but he was unable to do it because he had been training Sasuke with Itachi's help.

At a training ground - 4 hours later

"You're excellent, Tenten-chan. Now you can unseal your weapons faster. You'll give Karui-chan a lot of problems in your fight. But be careful, and always remember to fight seriously since Karui-chan won't hesitate." Naruto was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and his clothes slightly soiled due to the training.

Tenten was at his side; she looked tired besides having some cuts around her body.

She nodded and replied, "I won't; I don't like belittling the opponent. Thank you for modifying my scroll, Naruto-kun. Now, what do you say if we go to my house? My Kaa-san wants to know you better." Tenten finished smiling.

"Okay, I have no problems. I'm gonna take a break at your house. Maybe meeting in-laws who don't wish to kill me will be refreshing," Naruto replied, slowly rising from the ground. He placed his arm out so that Tenten could place hers in his.

She instantly did it, and when both were about to walk off the grounds, they heard the voice of someone behind them. "Nii-san, wait!" Menma shouted, running towards their position.

Naruto sighed when hearing that annoying voice. He turned around, just to see Menma in front of him. "What do you want, Menma? Don't push your luck," Naruto sharply spoke. He no longer was in the mood to continue bantering with his 'brother'.

Menma felt sad due to his voice's tone; however, he now understood his brother.

"I-I... I came to apologize, Nii-san. Oto-san told me the truth," Menma confessed with a look of sadness.

Naruto gave a confused look and continued, "Really?"

Menma nodded. "Yes, Nii-san. Now I know why you behave like this. If you went through-"

He couldn't finish because Naruto stopped him with his hand as he turned around with Tenten, who had already heard about that, so she guessed that this conversation was bothering him.

"Okay, Menma. I accept your apologies, but that doesn't mean I won't kill you if you keep bothering me. Remember this very well, Menma: I don't give second chances. You were the exception, but you already spent your shots. So I'll have to do something you won't like if you keep fucking with me." He paused for a moment. "Or maybe you can defeat me and talk some sense into me, but due to how you are now, you'll only accomplish that in your dreams," Naruto stated with a serious voice.

He didn't like to brag, but he knew that he would have to kill his brother to recover Kurama's power. And maybe if he gave him enough reasons to be strong, then he could give him an excellent fight.

He knew that his brother would someday be one of the people who would try to stop him and that his brother would be someone powerful in a few years. He only needed a push, and Naruto was more than willing to give him the necessary pushes to make him train properly. There was nothing else that Naruto liked more than fighting against powerful opponents.

Menma lowered his head as he clenched his fists. Naruto heard nothing more; therefore, he walked away along with Tenten, but he stopped since Menma spoke.

"So, do I just need to beat you to talk sense into you, Nii-san?" Menma asked, raising his head with a look of determination.

Naruto smiled slightly as he gently pushed Tenten back before cracking his neck. "Sure, but as I told you, you can't," Naruto stated, turning around and maniacally looking at Menma, who didn't flinch.

The older brother mentally smiled because he couldn't intimidate his foolish brother so lightly, so he stopped smiling that way before putting a normal look.

Menma took a fighting stance and continued, "I wanted to fight against you again since a long time ago, Nii-san. How about if we do it now?" Menma asked.

Naruto did the same and smiled as he replied, "Menma, I won't be as soft as I was at the Academy. Maybe I'll break some of your bones so you can understand the power difference that exists between us," Naruto stated at the end with a straight face.

Menma didn't pay much attention to his threat; he analyzed Naruto's fighting style very carefully while they were training. Besides, his fight against Kiba made him realize that he shouldn't let his brother use his ninjato because it would be dangerous. There was also the speed factor, but he had already begun training on that matter after the beating he took by Lee's courtesy.

Naruto was about to attack him, but he felt a pull on his hand. "Naruto-kun, you can fight your brother later, but now let's go home, my mother will be mad if we get late," Tenten interrupted; the truth was that she didn't want to see them fighting.

Naruto shook his head before nodding. "You're right, Tenten-chan. I got carried away." He paused and looked back at Menma. "We'll fight later, and I recommend you to continue training until your hands bleed. I'm leaving now. Goodbye, bro." He turned and finally walked away.

Menma could only shout. "I will! Don't doubt it! And when I defeat you, you'll have to hear what I have to say!"

Then he sighed and looked at his shaky hands, not because of fear, but because he had felt a great thrill when he was about to fight his brother. He smiled slightly at the thought of having a good battle with his brother.

But it wasn't the right time. Thankfully, Tenten had stopped them because he didn't want to show his best cards yet. He wanted to give him a big surprise when they fought again.

He sighed one last time and clenched his fists to get rid of the shaking of his hands before leaving, heading to his house to continue training with his godfather and father.

Weeks Later – One Day before the Finals

In these weeks, Naruto didn't train that much. The Uzumaki had concluded that he would have much time to do it later, the reason why the Jinchūriki spent most of his time with his girls since he wouldn't be able to see some of them for a long time.

He spent more of his time with Karui because she wasn't living with him, and he wanted to know as much as he could about her before she left.

He saw his brother a few times, but he never spoke more than a few minutes with him.

His father had apologized to him that day after he almost ended up fighting against Menma. Naruto had only said that it wasn't important, but he didn't train with them again.

He also had sex with Kurenai to keep her happy because if he didn't, then she would have done something stupid in the streets with him. As he had promised to Anko; he had told her, which led to pleasant nights.

He visited Kohta a couple of times to learn about the status of the troops that would help Konoha. Everything had left him satisfied, so he should only be there along with his General to command the troops.

He had also learned that Kumogakure disagreed with the treaty that he had made with Kusagakure, but the Raikage could do little since the identity of the leader of his organization was a mystery.

Although he enjoyed the rest of the weeks with his girls, it didn't mean he didn't train at all; he did it a couple of nights. He mastered many techniques, most of them from the Scroll of Seals.

The rest were some techniques of his invention, which he wanted to try out as soon as he left the village.

Leaving that aside, Naruto was walking through the streets toward the house of one of the most important people in his life. It was a two-story house.

Naruto could feel the presences of the ANBU who always were there, but he didn't pay them much attention.

He entered the yard and knocked on the door, waiting until someone opened it.

Naruto didn't see anyone, but he heard the voice of someone. "Boss! What are you doing here?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto looked down and answered, "Hello Konohamaru, is your grandfather inside? I need to speak to him."

The kid nodded and shouted as he ran inside the house. "Ojiisan! Naruto-niichan is here!"

The Uzumaki shook his head and went in before going to the living room. It wasn't the first time he visited this place. He had done it countless times and therefore he had a good knowledge of the house, and the ANBU already knew this, the reason why they didn't stop him or questioned the reason for his visit.

He quietly sat down on the sofa, waiting for the Sandaime's arrival, and he came after a few seconds. He wore casual clothes, and he smiled when seeing him.

When he was about to greet him, Naruto stood up and bowed slightly. "Good morning, Hiruzen-sama," Naruto spoke with respect.

"Come on, Naruto-kun; I told you that there is no need for you to use formalities with me," Hiruzen replied, sitting on a sofa in front of Naruto.

The Uzumaki sat down again before looking at the Sandaime with a serious expression. "I know, Hiruzen-sama, but I can't help it. You're the person that I respect the most."

Hiruzen couldn't help smiling as he took his pipe out of his pocket; he gave it a drag before releasing the smoke.

Just then, Konohamaru entered and sat down beside the Jinchūriki. "Hey, boss, come on, teach me a super cool jutsu. Tomorrow are the finals; you still have time to do it!"

Naruto smiled as he ruffled his hair, and Konohamaru laughed slightly at the touch but said nothing since the Uzumaki replied, "Why don't you ask your grandfather? He knows more Jutsus than I do. After all, he's The Professor, who mastered all the techniques of the village."

Hiruzen smiled but said nothing since Konohamaru responded, "Ojiisan says that I must graduate first." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well, you already know my conditions. So, how many people did you kill already?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen opened his eyes slightly since he didn't know that Naruto had put conditions and much less one like that. He almost asked about it, but Konohamaru lowered his head and replied, "None."

"Well, let me know when you manage to kill at least one person. If you do it, I'll show something that could help you in the future," Naruto added.

"Huh? Only one person. Well, that's much better than what you requested before, hehe."

Hiruzen decided to ask. "Naruto-kun, why did you ask him that?"

The Uzumaki looked at him and shrugged. "He has to be prepared for the future. He chose the Shinobi career, so he must know that he'll have to kill someone sooner or later."

Hiruzen nodded as he took another puff of his pipe, releasing the smoke after a while. "I understand, Naruto-kun, but you should understand that Konohamaru is just a child. Perhaps he may do that once he graduates, but for now, I think it's too much for a child. "

Naruto chuckled. "Well, you may be right. But changing the subject. Konohamaru, could you leave us alone? I have something important to tell to your grandfather."

Konohamaru was about to say he wanted to stay, but his grandfather asked him to leave and that he would continue talking to Naruto later; therefore, the kid nodded.

Once the boy left, the Uzumaki looked at the Sarutobi. "Please, tell your ANBU to leave too, and then let's go to a more private place."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "How important is the matter you want to tell me?"

"It's about what will happen tomorrow; you know what I mean," Naruto replied with a serious look.

Hiruzen opened his eyes slightly; that information was a secret. Only the Elite of the village knew about the preparations to repel the invasion. Although he was Naruto, one of the best spies in the village, if not already the best, after all.

Hiruzen snapped his fingers and his ANBU left. He got up and walked towards his office.

Naruto followed him, and Hiruzen closed the door while seeing him placing a privacy seal in the room, which surprised him slightly.

He left that aside and asked, "We are alone, Naruto-kun. What do you need?"

The Genin sighed and answered, "I don't know where to start."

"How about with the issue that has you worried? I know it doesn't have to do with the invasion. There's something else that is bothering you; I can see it in your eyes," the Sandaime replied, sitting behind his desk.

The Uzumaki approached and sat in front of it. "You've always managed to see through me; you're one of the few people who can do it for real; that's why I respect you so much."

Hiruzen smiled. "I'm glad that Danzō couldn't erase your emotions. Anyway, tell me what is bothering you, Naruto-kun."

The Jinchūriki stopped smiling and put on a serious face. "Hiruzen-sama, if you don't mind answering, can you still fight?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Even though I'm old, I still have enough strength to deal with some invaders."

Naruto lowered his head and added, "Do you have enough strength to kill someone like Orochimaru?" He raised his head, and Hiruzen could see the concern in his eyes.

That certainly confused him. "Why do you ask that, Naruto-kun? Do you know something about Orochimaru?"

"Yes, this is what I wanted to tell you; Orochimaru plans to kill you. I want you to be prepared, and if you get the chance; kill him."

"Why do your words sound like a farewell, Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime asked with a hint of sadness.

The Uzumaki lowered his head. "There is another reason I wanted to talk to you, Hiruzen-sama. I-I... I'll desert the village when the invasion is over." He raised his head again with a look that said he wasn't lying.

"* Sigh * I see. Can I know the reason, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm not sure how to answer. I can only tell you that once I return, I'll cause great damage to the village," the Jinchūriki replied.

The Sandaime sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry for everything you've been through. Perhaps, if I had taken a better care of you, you wouldn't be thinking about doing that."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "I don't believe it would have made much difference. Yeah, everything I went through had a lot to do, but I discovered something that convinced me that I couldn't forgive this village or the other ones. Hiruzen-sama, you know what happened to Uzushiogakure, don't you?"

Hiruzen was surprised, and he was aware that he couldn't lie; Naruto was very perceptive. So he nodded. "Yes, I do know. So, did you go to Uzushiogakure on that mission?" Hiruzen asked, and Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but Shodaime-sama believed it would be the best course of action. Besides, he received a lot of pressure from the others Great Shinobi Villages. He could do nothing to refuse them. I don't know, maybe I would have found a better solution, but by then, I was just a kid. I only heard about this before Shodaime-sama's death."

"I don't blame you, Hiruzen-sama. I blame the village and its former rulers who built this village under the suffering of others. That's why I have to do that. I must purge all the evil that Konoha has done, and the only way to do that is by destroying it," Naruto stated with a firm look.

His statement made him sad; he didn't say anything because Naruto got up and stood before him, grabbing his Ninjato from his back.

Hiruzen did nothing; he just looked at Naruto, who knelt down and placed his Ninjato in the palm of his hands, raising them towards him. "Though you can kill me now if you want to save the future of your village. Don't worry, in my ninja bag is a scroll with my handwriting and my signature that confirms everything I've said. You can kill me now if you want; I won't put resistance," Naruto stated with his head down and his hands raised towards Hiruzen.

**"What the hell are you talking about, Naruto?"**  Kurama exclaimed, but Naruto just ignored him.

Hiruzen looked the Ninjato and couldn't help asking, "Why are you giving me this opportunity, Naruto-kun?"

The Uzumaki raised his head and answered, "Because you're the person I respect the most, and I would only allow someone like you to kill me. I owe you my life, and for that reason, I think I'm returning the favor for all you've done for me if I allow you to kill me to save your village." Naruto lowered his head and raised his hands a bit more.

Hiruzen grabbed the Ninjato, and the Jinchūriki didn't look up; he just lowered his hands.

Everything he said was true; he owed him his life. If it weren't for him, he would have died a long time ago.

The next thing he saw was that his Ninjato fell to his side as he felt Hiruzen helping him to stand up to give him a strong hug.

"Don't tell me to do something like that, Naruto-kun. Yes, I'm really sad about everything you have said to me, but I wouldn't be able to kill you," Hiruzen stated.

Naruto returned the hug. "I'm sorry, Hiruzen-sama, but I can't change my decision. You can still tell Hokage-sama about my plans."

Hiruzen separated a bit and shook his head. "I won't do that either; that no longer concerns me. My only responsibility is to settle my accounts with Orochimaru. I'm sure that your father will make you reconsider your goals, Naruto-kun. He is a great man; he only took a wrong decision."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "He's not my father; I've had one for quite some time," the Jinchūriki stated staring at Hiruzen, who for some reason couldn't help feeling teary eyes while his lips trembled a little bit.

"You are my father, the only person who has never despised me, and that makes me happy, Oto-sama."

Hiruzen hugged him again; that statement had made him jubilant, but also sad because he now knew that Naruto didn't see Minato as his father.

They separated again while Hiruzen wiped his eyes. "I'm very happy, Naruto-kun; I'm glad to hear that you see me as your father. I've always seen you as one of my sons. But let me tell you something, if you and your father fight someday, I hope you listen to what he has to say; maybe you could reconsider your goals. "

"Okay, but it's not a promise. But why are your words sounding like a goodbye now? Do you think that Orochimaru can defeat you? If so, I'll help you to kill him."

Hiruzen shook his head and replied, "No, don't do that, Naruto-kun. Orochimaru is my responsibility. Please, don't help me even if you see that I need help. It's something that I have to deal with on my own. And if I die, then nothing will stop you from beating Orochimaru in the future."

Naruto clenched his fists and whispered, "Please, promise me that you won't die, Oto-sama."

Hiruzen gave a reassuring smile and answered, "I will do my best. I might be old, but I still know how to fight. Not for nothing, I'm still known as the God of Shinobi."

Naruto smiled back, but then he put on a serious face. "I would also like to know something. Does my father know what happened in Uzushiogakure?"

Hiruzen became serious and answered, "Yes, he knows it too. But he only knew it once he became Hokage. If he never told your mother Kushina or you about that, it's because he believed it wasn't necessary. Probably because he thought that Kushina would be outraged, and she might have wanted revenge as you want it now."

Naruto just nodded before walking away. "See you tomorrow in the finals, Oto-sama. Don't let that bastard beat you; show everybody what the God of Shinobi can still do. Until then, old man."

With that said, Naruto left and went to his apartment.

When Hiruzen saw his 'son' leaving, he couldn't help sighing as he sat at his desk again. He pulled out a bottle of Sake from there and began to drink as he stared at the ceiling.

_"Minato, I hope you can make Naruto-kun return to the right path. I wish I could do it. However, I have to deal with Orochimaru, and I'm not sure if I will come out alive. The years have taken their toll."_ He sighed and continued drinking.

Tomorrow would be a busy day, but Hiruzen and Minato had already taken care of secretly mobilizing the troops. They made sure that Danzō didn't notice their movements since they didn't trust him. However, they didn't have any evidence to prove that he was involved in anything illegal.

Then he stood up and walked to his room. He needed to rest to be in good condition for his fight. He knew that Naruto was right; he sensed that his old student wanted to settle accounts with him.

The Uzumaki also needed to get ready; he had to do many things tomorrow and needed everything ready so that nothing would go wrong. He arrived at his apartment and talked with his girls.

Kurama sighed in relief as everything had gone well. Ever since Naruto had begun to loosen his tongue, he had felt the urge to yell at him. But he could hold it since he trusted his Jinchūriki, and thankfully, everything had gone well.

Therefore, the Biju just kept watching his container interacting with his women.

* * *

**Notes**

**I think the important points were the deal that Kyōfu-sama made with Kusagakure and the chat with Hiruzen.**

**About the treaty; a good plan so that Naruto's organization can analyze the military power of Kusagakure plus install bases in that place; it was part of the agreement.**

**The Yakuza charge a tax for transporting goods, and as they have full control of the means of transport, well, the others have to endure it.**

**The villages could set up their own means, but 'accidents' can happen.**

**I think I don't need to explain what happened between Menma and Naruto, but I'll just say this: NARUTO WASN'T ARROGANT.**

**It's a fact, if they had fought, Naruto would have destroyed him; Menma is not at his level yet.**

**Well, and finally the talk between Naruto and Hiruzen.**

**The Uzumaki respects the Sandaime a lot, and as you saw, he sees him as his father. Although Hiruzen knew about Uzu, Naruto wouldn't hate him for that; as I said, Naruto appreciates him.**

**Well, that was all. The finals will finally begin.**

**By the way, once Naruto goes to the Land of Snow, I think I'll make flashback chapters so that you can know how Naruto saved the village, and how he convinced the scientists of that place to work for him (I believe it's necessary).**

**Well, until the next time.**


	29. Chapter 28: The finals begin

People talking. "How dare you!"

People thinking. _"I will not forgive it!"_

Nonhuman talking.  **"I didn't think you were so powerful."**

Nonhuman thinking.  ** _"This battle has gone too long."_**

Techniques / unknown names  _"Suiton Suishōha!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

** Chapter 28 **

The next day - Tower of the Forest of Death - 8:00 am

The big day had finally come; today were the Finals of the Chunin exams and the imminent invasion.

There were still a few hours until then, but Naruto wanted everyone ready for that event, the reason why he had called his girls to this place, except for Yugao because she was amongst the people who would repel the invasion.

They were in the room of the preliminaries; all the girls had a vague idea why he called them here.

Naruto appeared in front of them with a straight face as he looked at them one by one, without saying a word.

He shook his head and said as he turned around to look at the sculpture. "Girls, as you may know, or may not know; today an invasion will be here in Konoha," the Uzumaki started.

They nodded as they already knew it. Naruto continued. "There will be many casualties, most of them will be Shinobi, and maybe some civilians. But I only care about you; nothing else is important to me."

He paused as he slowly turned around to look at them. "Now I'm about to tell you something that maybe some of you don't know yet, and one thing that I'm sure that none knows yet. Both can be things that can make you hate me, but I decided to reveal these secrets."

"We'll never hate you, Naruto-kun," the Tsuchi replied, uneasy because of his words.

The girls nodded, and Naruto chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that, Kin-chan, but I don't know how you will react. I only say it as you may not like what I'm about to say. But I'll no longer beat around the bush," Naruto paused before continuing, "My goal is to destroy and kill the bastards who annihilated my family, the Uzumakis. Among the guilty are Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Konohagakure. I must do it to restore my family and teach these villages the terrible mistake they made when attacking my family in such a cowardly way," Naruto spoke with a severe expression.

Some of the girls didn't mind his statement, but those who never expected to hear that were Tenten, Kurotsuchi, and Karui.

The last one had already taken a few involuntarily steps back, and Naruto looked at her and continued, "Wait, Karui-chan. I know you didn't like this; however, you are also an Uzumaki, as Karin-chan and I," Naruto stated with a straight face while looking at Karui's surprised expression.

When she heard that, she couldn't help asking, "How do you know it?"

"Did you not feel it, Karui-chan? That feeling that tells you that your home isn't in Kumogakure but another place, an unknown place. Did you ever feel it?" Naruto asked.

Karui weakly nodded, and Naruto continued, "How long ago did you start feeling this, Karui-chan?"

Karui looked at him as she nervously touched her hands. "A-About five months ago," she answered, wanting to know the answer for that strange feeling.

The Jinchūriki nodded; that was when he reactivated the Apple; it was probably calling the few Uzumaki in existence.

Therefore, he made the Apple appear in his right hand, which now glowed much more than before. The girls looked with surprise at the golden sphere.

Karin and Karui couldn't help coming closer, making its glow increase by every step they took.

The Uzumaki man saw its reaction as something strange, but he concluded that it was because the sphere was close to other Uzumakis.

The Jinchuriki looked at both of them and continued, "I can see that the Apple recognized you. I didn't know that this would happen, but well. I want you to touch it so that you can understand my reasons."

Karin and Karui looked at Naruto and nodded before touching it with their right hands. All the girls then saw that they both led their heads back, and Naruto could see that their eyes turned completely white.

Everyone looked in silence, and after a minute, both redheaded girls released the Apple, and before they could fall; Naruto caught them before giving them both a strong hug since he felt that both began to shake and sob.

That caught the girls' attention, and Tenten decided to ask, "What did they see, Naruto-kun?" She came closer after seeing their curious reaction.

Naruto looked at her and replied, "I showed them the destruction of Uzushiogakure. They're Uzumakis, and they can feel the pain that our family felt back then."

Tenten nodded, and Naruto spoke again. "Tenten-chan, I could feel that you were surprised by my statement. Did it bother you to know what I'm planning?"

Tenten smiled slightly and replied, "Not really. I lived most of my life in Konoha since I was four years old, but I don't feel much attachment to the village. Besides, my parents are traders. My father always said that they wouldn't stay in the village forever, so I'm not worried about them. Okay, I'm concerned about Gai-sensei and the other guys, but I'm sure that you won't kill everyone. After all, you said that you only wanted to show your point."

Naruto smiled back and finally nodded before looking at Kurotsuchi. "You don't have to worry, Kurotsuchi-chan. I told you that I would help you to overthrow your grandfather, so I don't plan to destroy your village. After all, I have many allies in that place, and if I do it, then I'll lose territory, and I hate losing what’s mine. "

"N-No, Kyo... Naruto-kun, I wasn't worried about that. S-Sorry for worrying you about unnecessary things," Kurotsuchi replied a little nervous and with respect.

"Kurotsuchi-chan, don't feel nervous. We know each other since a month ago. You no longer have to see me as your boss; you can see me the way you want, but not necessarily like your boss," Naruto stated.

Kurotsuchi nodded and walked towards the Jinchūriki, who was still comforting the Uzumaki girls, who were sobbing slightly. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. But today is our last day together. After that, I won't be able to see you because I'll have to return to my village," Kurotsuchi sadly added while lowering her head.

Naruto sighed because Kurotsuchi was right, but he said nothing and continued caressing the backs of Karin and Karui, who stopped sobbing after five minutes; they slowly separated themselves from Naruto.

"Why did they do that? Does R-Raikage-sama k-know about this?" Karui asked.

"I'll tell you later, Karui-chan. Now, I want to pass to the last point. After that, we can talk, Karin-chan, you and I alone; I'll tell you everything before the finals," Naruto replied, kissing the cheeks of Karin and Karui.

After receiving their kisses, they went back along with the others, who placed their hands on their shoulders to give them strength, and both thanked them softly.

Naruto stood in front of them and continued, "Now, the last thing that I must tell you." He looked at Karin, Kin, and Haku before pointing at them, telling them to stand beside him.

Once they were at his side, Naruto continued. "Very well, I'll say this quickly. During the invasion, I'll send them to Nami no Kuni, and after some time, to Haru no Kuni. Once the invasion is over, I'll go with them. That means that I'll desert the village today," Naruto stated.

That didn't surprise them, but Anko could feel that something was wrong due to her mark. "But that isn't everything."

Naruto smiled slightly; he sighed and shook his head. "No, that isn't all. The main reason I called you here was to place a seal in all of you, without you realizing it," Naruto paused, increasing the suspense.

They all tensed up due to the bad feeling his words gave them. Before anyone could ask, Naruto continued, "The seal will block any pleasant memories that you have about me, and it'll replace them with unpleasant ones, making you forget everything I could ever tell you. Sorry, but I had to do it."

"W-What?" This time, Ino asked quite worried, and not just her, everyone began to ask him what the hell he meant.

Anko was angrier among the girls, and for that reason, she approached Naruto and grabbed him by his jacket. "Naruto-kun! You better explain yourself quickly, or you'll suffer the wrath of eight angry women," she stated while shaking Naruto, who nervously smiled.

Therefore, he explained himself before something bad could happen to his manhood. "W-Wa-wait, Anko-chan. I-It is n-not what you're thinking," Naruto nervously replied.

The Mitarashi nodded pleased and released Naruto, who let out a sigh of relief. After that, he shook his jacket to put it well and finally turned his head to look at the girls next to him.

"Haku-chan, Kin-chan, and Karin-chan. You don't have the seal since you'll leave the village," he paused to look back to the front. "But the case is different with you. You girls will stay in here, and some of you will return to your villages. So, it's likely that your villages will interrogate you to extract information about me, maybe to get my whereabouts or other things. Anyhow, I'll activate the seal a few hours after I leave the village, and after that, your memories will be replaced... temporarily. So, you have nothing to worry about; your real memories will be safe; the false ones will be there for a certain time limit. "

They sighed in relief, and Kurotsuchi spoke, "How long, Naruto-kun?"

"Between two to four months, which would last an average interrogation process. After that, the seal will fade away, and your memories will return to normal," Naruto replied.

The Mitarashi approached again with a large vein marked on her forehead. "Was it really that hard to say that from the beginning? Stop creating so much suspense when you speak! You always do the same," the Mitarashi scolded, and Naruto felt tiny under her intense gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, Anko-chan. I-I thought it would be funny," Naruto replied with a nervous smile.

Anko gave him a hot kiss on the lips, which Naruto instantly replied. Though he eventually screamed in pain because Anko squeezed his balls quite strongly.

"It wouldn't have been funny if I ripped your balls off, right?" the Jounin asked with a sadistic smile.

The others chuckled, mainly because Naruto frantically shook his head.

"I-I swear it, Anko-chan! I'll stop doing that. I swear it by my name, Uzumaki Naruto! But please, stop squeezing my balls!" Naruto exclaimed, wincing.

Anko instantly stopped before give him a soft kiss, and Naruto sighed in relief between the kiss while carrying his right hand on his balls to rub them and reduce the pain

The Mitarashi separated and looked into his eyes. "I will miss you, Naruto-kun," she whispered close to Naruto.

The Jinchūriki smiled while touching her cheek; he separated completely to add, "Me too... I will miss you all," Naruto stated aloud. "But don't worry. I'll return when the four months have passed. I won't stop visiting you. We'll be in touch when you recover your memories. Just let me know, Anko-chan. With your Cursed Mark, you'll be able to do it."

Anko nodded before seeing Naruto taking out two Kunai with his Hiraishin mark.

One he handed it over to Kurotsuchi, who grabbed it firmly before keeping it in her bag. The other one he handed it over to Karui, who also kept it in her ninja bag.

"Keep those Kunai; with them, I'll be able to visit you. Anyway, that was all I wanted to say. Now we must get ready for what is about to come. I'll see you at the stadium. Now I have to go and talk with Yugao-chan, I'll see you there. I would take you with my Hiraishin, but I have a limit of three people. Although I don't do it because I still don't know how to appear without crashing," he muttered the latter, and the girls just nodded

The Jinchūriki approached and gave a kiss to each of them before disappearing in a red flash toward Kohta's mansion to give him some quick instructions before going to talk to Yugao.

The girls didn't wait any longer and went to his apartment and those who didn't live there headed to their respective houses to prepare themselves for the finals.

At the Border of the Land of Fire - 3 Hours Later.

"How much longer until we arrive, Bonnie-san?" Tsunami asked.

She was dressed in an elegant blue kimono, patterned with white flowers. She also had her hair gathered and tied up, giving her a very charming look.

She was in a black Lassiter 75 vehicle, which was heading to Konoha for the final exams. She didn't tell Naruto about it because she wanted to give him a surprise.

She hadn't seen him since he left her home five months ago, not even when she found out that he fell into a coma because the people that protected her wouldn't allow her to go to Konoha. She never knew why, but after insisting several times, she had given up; especially because her son and her father had said that Naruto would get well and that there was nothing to worry about him.

However, when she heard that Naruto passed to the finals of the Chunin exam, she decided to visit him, and this time, no one stopped her.

For the sake of them since she was going to go and see Naruto no matter what.

Bonnie, who was in the seat before her, looked at her driver and asked as she hit the window that separated them. "Alfred, how much time until we arrive at Konoha'?" She asked with a bit of contempt in her words when pronouncing 'Konoha.'

Tsunami noticed it but didn't pay much attention.

Alfred chuckled as he continued driving. "At this speed, in about thirty minutes, my lady. But remember to control yourself when we arrive."

Bonnie sighed in annoyance and replied, "Sometimes I wonder how you manage to talk so quietly. Bear in mind that Konoha-"

Bonnie couldn't finish because Alfred interrupted her. "*Ahem* I know that very well, my lady, but remember, there are things that we cannot say lightly. You do not want to upset Kyōfu-sama, do you? After all, you-"

This time, Alfred couldn't finish because Bonnie interrupted him. "*Ahem* you don't need to say that," the blonde-haired woman spoke with a slight blush.

She shook her head and looked back at Tsunami. "You heard him, Tsunami-sama. You can rest; we'll arrive thirty minutes before the combats start. You'll have all the time you need."

Tsunami nodded while looking out the side window. "This is extraordinary. I never thought that something like this could exist. In a carriage, it would have taken me at least one day to get to Konoha. However, in this vehicle that you call 'car,' it has passed about three hours since we left Nami, and there are only thirty minutes until we arrive there. It's amazing," Tsunami stated.

Alfred replied, "And we are not even going at our maximum speed; we are going at moderate speed because the roads of this place are not made for cars. But Kyōfu-sama could change this in a few years. Though the other reason is that we cannot get too far away from the caravan."

Tsunami looked back and saw two trucks, and five smaller cars were at the front. "Why did they come?" Tsunami asked. She thought it was strange that so many people had come with them when they said that they were going to Konoha.

"For your safety, Tsunami-sama. Kyōfu-sama gave us explicit orders; we're only obeying them," Bonnie replied.

"I see, but you still didn't tell me why this man decided to protect my family so suddenly," Tsunami responded, looking out the car window.

This time, Alfred spoke. "We do not know. Those were his orders once he learned that Nami no Kuni had a new feudal lord. I believe that this is because of the ports in Nami no Kuni. They represent a large commercial advantage," Alfred replied.

Even though Bonnie and Alfred knew the real reason, the driver didn't say it because they weren't allowed to talk about Kyōfu's identity.

"I see. I'm grateful for it since Nami no Kuni is now recovering rapidly; the villagers are very grateful, and it's all thanks to Naruto-kun," Tsunami pronounced with a happy smile.

That didn't worry them since Tsunami had repeatedly said that all the good things that were happening in Nami no Kuni were because of Naruto; they were sure that Tsunami didn't know who Naruto really was.

Tsunami continued, "Although it's strange that your sister isn't with you, Bonnie-san. You and Sophie are inseparable. I always saw you both together in Nami no Kuni. Did something bad happen to her?"

Bonnie smiled and replied, "Sophie had to go elsewhere, but don't worry. Perhaps you'll see her today again. Besides, I'm her older sister, so I won't allow anything bad to happen to her."

Tsunami nodded and remained silent for the rest of the trip that lasted fifteen minutes; the other fifteen minutes passed while they were talking.

At Konoha's main gate, Izumo and Kotetsu were, both with their typical expressions, but they were more attentive than usual because many people were arriving for the finals. Therefore, they were registering the entrance of these people.

They suddenly heard a similar noise from days ago, calling their attention and of the people who were coming to the village to see the finals.

They rose from their posts, ignoring the people who had come before, and when they did it, they saw five cars passing by; the sixth one stopped at their post, and those ahead also stopped.

Kotetsu was the one who approached the window of that car as it had rolled down, showing a white glove with a note in hand. Izumo continued recording the others, who were looking interestedly at the newcomers.

Kotetsu grabbed the letter and read it, feeling surprised when seeing the Fire Daimyo's stamp on it. He instantly knew it was something serious, the reason why he read it with extreme care.

But it hadn't been anything serious. It just said that the Daimyō had invited them to see the finals so that the Yakuza could see the potential of the village, to form a military alliance someday.

Kotetsu nodded. "Alright, you can pass. We hope you enjoy the battles that Konoha has to offer. I assure you that you won't be disappointed." He handed the letter over to Alfred, who rolled up the window before turning on the car engine.

The rest of the cars did the same before marching towards Konoha's Stadium, attracting the attention of the curious people, who wanted to look at the 'strange carriages.'

Once the cars were away, Izumo continued, "I wonder if that guy came with them. Anyway, we'll close the doors in ten minutes, and then we'll go to see the fights. Aaah, they'll be great. People say that Hokage-sama was personally training his sons. So it wouldn't be strange if these two reach the final. It will be an exciting fight for sure, hehe. "

Kotetsu nodded and added as he returned to his post. "You're right. I heard that Itachi and Kakashi were training the Uchiha, the combats will be incredible."

After that, he sat down to register the rest of the people who were arriving in droves to see the finals.

While the caravan was heading to the Stadium, Naruto was talking to Kotha one last time before the invasion.

"And let him know that a clone of mine will join him before entering Konoha. Send him a homing pigeon, and after that you-" Naruto was talking about his general, but he suddenly stopped since he could feel the seal on his wrist activating.

"Hmm, why are so many of my men coming to Konoha? I didn't order them to enter before the invasion. Did you disobey me, Kohta? That could be dangerous for both of us," Naruto asked in a threatening tone.

The Uzumaki didn't know why his troops had come to Konoha. They were at least sixty in number, and that amount of people would undoubtedly attract much attention. That could jeopardize his plans; it could alert the invaders that they would provide support to Konoha.

Kohta couldn't help feeling nervous as he began to sweat heavily because of fear. "N-No! It i-is n-not that, Kyōfu-sama! It is n-not what you a-are thinking. T-They a-are, they a-are-"

"Calm down and explain to me what you mean. Hurry up because the finals start in a few minutes," Naruto interrupted.

Kohta breathed slowly and continued quieter. "They are part of the battalion that is protecting Tsunami-sama, Kyōfu-sama. You left explicit orders to that battalion: protect Tsunami-sama no matter what. And it turns out that she has decided to come to see you fighting. I didn't tell you because I thought it would be a good surprise for you. Sorry, Kyōfu-sama. "

Naruto growled as his eyes changed involuntarily to red; he placed both hands on Kohta's shoulders, who was feeling his killing intent. "Damn fools. How could they allow this? Today is the fucking invasion, and Tsunami-chan isn't a Kunoichi, she's a civilian. Listen to me, if something bad happens to her, you and your whole family will be responsible for it, and you know what that means. Did you hear me, Kohta?" Naruto asked while releasing his killing intent.

He was outraged and worried at the same time. Angry at the incompetence of his men and concerned about Tsunami. Even though many people were there to protect her, anything could happen in a war, and he couldn't help that the feeling of concern arose in him.

It would have been different if Tsunami was a Kunoichi, then he would have trusted in her skills. However, she was a civilian, and she didn't have the means to defend herself even from a simple Genjutsu.

After a few seconds, he calmed down. He would trust his men. It's been a long time since he had seen his troops in action, so it was likely that they had been trained and equipped in a splendid way.

He didn't doubt about that because they had been superb the last time he had seen them in action. Also, Naruto had invested heavily in research for the scientists in the Land of Snows, so it was likely they had invented other things besides the Chakra armors.

Naruto stopped releasing his killing intent; he softened the expressions on his face, hitting his forehead slightly. "Sorry, Kohta. I got carried away by my emotions once again. I trust that nothing bad will happen to Tsunami-chan and that my men will protect her with their lives; I will do it too. So don't worry about your family, nothing bad will happen to them," Naruto stated calmer.

"Kyōfu-sama ..." Kohta whispered with so much respect that his eyes got teary. To hide that, he quickly bowed, touching the floor with his forehead. "Thank you for this opportunity, Kyōfu-sama! I assure you that I won't fail you. My family and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts!" Kohta exclaimed in a voice that said he wanted to cry, in happiness, of course. The fact that 'Kyōfu-sama' had forgiven him made him feel like that.

Naruto chuckled and added, "Okay, but I'm leaving. I'll see you at the stadium. I want to see Tsunami-chan before the battles start."

Naruto looked at his watch on his right wrist and exclaimed when seeing the time. "11:45? Shit! The battles will commence in fifteen minutes. I'm leaving, goodbye."

After that, Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin of leaves, and Kohta then stood up and left his mansion to go to the stadium.

At the Stadium - A Few Minutes Before

The stadium was almost filled; people were still arriving since there were still a few minutes left for the tournament's inauguration.

Many people had come to see this year's edition of the Chunin exams.

The stars of the event were, Menma, 'the son of the Hokage'; Naruto, 'the lost son of the Hokage'; and Sasuke, 'one of the last Uchiha'. These three were the attraction of the event, and everyone was eager to see their battles.

Menma wore his typical white and blue battle Kimono, with a white ribbon tied around his waist and a Ninjato on his back. He didn't know to use it properly yet, but he was learning how to do it.

Menma was staring at Neji, who was standing with closed eyes and crossed arms. Menma didn't notice his brother's absence yet because he wanted to settle accounts with Neji; the Namikaze didn't want to do anything more than that.

Shikamaru had a bored look on his face, waiting for his 'imminent defeat' at the hands of the 'maniac's' girlfriend

Samui was looking forward with an emotionless expression, although she occasionally glanced at Ino.

The Yamanaka lacked the bandages that were consistent with her usual clothes. That certainly caused several complaints from her father, and Inoichi could only curse the person responsible for this. But he couldn't do anything to convince Ino to wear her bandages again.

Tenten, aside from her usual attire, had a large green scroll tied behind her waist. She was smiling since she could hear the shouts of her Sensei, saying that 'his beloved students would show their power of youth to the world.'

Sasuke wore a black set with bandages on his arms and legs and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his shirt. He was looking in all directions, waiting for Naruto's arrival since the Uchiha was sure that he would have to fight the Uzumaki when Naruto defeated Menma, and he beat his opponents.

Karui was wearing a black colored mini short with a white belt; a black Kumo's flak jacket with a white sleeveless shirt under it; standard Shinobi sandals of black color; the Kumo headband around her forehead, and her Katana tied behind her back.

The Uzumaki girl felt a little embarrassed due to her mini short, but she did it because she wanted to start getting used to her new look. She could hear the rhymes of her sensei from somewhere in the stands, and the rhymes had to do with her new look since she was using them for the first time.

Lee wore his white ANBU jacket and black ANBU pants; black bandages on his arms; his hair had lost the bowl style he had before. His hair wasn't very long, but it was tied in a braid. Besides, his body had grown physically; he was the one who had the biggest body among those present in the arena. He also had a calm expression, but if someone carefully looked at him, then they would see that he had a lot of determination in his eyes; he was also looking everywhere for Naruto.

Haku wore her battle Kimono that she had when she met Naruto. She was smiling at anyone in particular; she simply had a smile on her face, a smile that was stealing hearts of many men in the stands.

Gaara and Naruto were the only ones who didn't arrive yet, and this caused concern in the Shinobis of Suna. They didn't want to believe that these two were fighting again. If that were the case, then the invasion would fail.

In front of them was Genma, who had a toothpick in his mouth as he looked at the participants, who were impatient for the start of the fights.

Sakura was in the stands; the Haruno had a look of concern since she didn't see Naruto anywhere. Sakura also underwent changes during the time she had been training with Anko.

Now she had her hair tied in a ponytail and wore a tight red outfit that left her stomach bare. The change was due to Anko's orders, and she had accepted them without complaint. At first, she was embarrassed to wear it, but after a while, she got used to it. She had also gained a little bit of weight, but she still didn't have the weight that Anko wanted, but the Haruno was progressing.

Her expression had changed a bit; the insecurity had almost faded away, now she had much more confidence than before.

Next to her were Kin, Karin, Anko, and Kurotsuchi, all of them were looking at the arena. They weren't worried because Naruto didn't arrive yet. They knew that he would be doing something important and that he would come for his combat.

To their right were the Jounin Senseis; Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. The last one didn't look as if Naruto had destroyed her mind with pheromones; she had a calm expression on her face. But deep down, Kurenai was doing her best not to go looking for Naruto, although the Yūhi had in mind what to do once the invasion started.

Asuma noticed that Kurenai had ignored him this month, but he thought that it was just a phase. Therefore, he didn't ask her what was wrong. The Sarutobi thought that the Yūhi behaved like that because she still felt guilty about what had happened to her students; he decided to give her some space to talk with confidence later.

Itachi wore his full ANBU uniform since he was in service. Even though some people found strange to see several ANBU, it didn't attract much attention since people thought it was the protocol due to the presence of the Kages.

Bee was at the end of the stands, doing some rhymes and Omoi was listening attentively.

The Genin who failed in the preliminaries were here too.

Hinata looked recovered from her match and was carefully looking at Menma and Neji, hoping that nothing bad happened in their battle. She felt no resentment towards Neji, and she hoped that they didn't cross the line in their fight.

Kiba had come because Hinata had asked him. Hinata was very concerned about the Inuzuka. He had been released from the hospital a few days ago, and they couldn't save his arm. Naruto's attack had destroyed the nerves of that arm, the reason why they couldn't put it back.

But he wasn't depressed because of that; it was because of the death of his best friend. There was no moment in which he stopped thinking about Akamaru, and remembering him always made the Inuzuka feel sad, discouraged, helpless, and above all, furious, but also, terrified.

Kiba hated Naruto; he despised him, but at the same time, he dreaded him. Kiba would never forget those eyes of joy when he killed Akamaru, eyes that proved that he had no problem in killing people.

The thought of Naruto killing him was something that made him feel terrified. Kiba hated himself because he became a coward, and for not being able to do something to avenge the death of his best friend.

He couldn't do anything; his life as a Shinobi was over, so fighting Naruto would be suicide. So he hoped that Lee killed Naruto; he realized that Lee wanted to do that in the preliminaries.

So he placed his confidence in Lee so that he could avenge Akamaru for him.

Shino had a calm look but was also worried about Kiba. Shino believed that Kiba wanted to end his life, so he had kept a constant eye on him to prevent that. The Aburame had learned the details of that battle, but he couldn't blame Naruto. That kind of things happened in the ninja world, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried about Kiba.

Chouji was eating sweets without stopping, looking towards the arena.

Hiruzen was where the people wealthy people were, due to protocol.

Hanabi and the others Hyūgas of the main family were there too, waiting for the fights of the people that would be the 'future' of their clan.

Hanabi had noticed the absence of Naruto, but she wasn't worried. She assumed he was walking towards the stadium without haste because he didn't want to hear the words of his father.

Speaking of Minato, he was at the highest area of the stadium, sitting in a chair with Raidō standing beside him, whispering some words. He wore the Hokage official robes. Well, only the hat, which he didn't like to use; he wore his always-faithful coat with red flames.

The Yondaime nodded at the words of Raidō as he saw some people approaching.

"Oh, Kazekage-dono. It's a good thing that you've come. We were expecting you," Minato said with a smile, a fake one since he knew what this man wanted to do.

The Kazekage stared at him before approaching the seat beside him. The Kazekage also had his official robes.

"You must be tired from the long journey," Minato added, looking at him and his bodyguards.

The Kazekage shook his head and replied as he sat down. "Not at all, it's been a delightful trip. The weather of the Fire Country is refreshing; the Wind Country is quite the opposite."

Minato chuckled, and when he was about to add something else, he saw that around fifty men dressed in black suits were going to an area where several empty seats were, catching the attention of many at the stadium.

Minato instantly recognized them. They were the same people who had come a few weeks ago, the Yakuza.

He closely looked at them; some of them sat down while others stood close to the wall, staring around and occasionally carrying their fingers to their ears.

Minato concluded that they were speaking through communicators. There was another thing that called the Yondaime's attention, and that was the seat they left empty between them.

The Kazekage asked, "Hmmm, do you know who these men are, Hokage-dono?"

Minato nodded as he returned to his seat. "They are the men of someone called 'Kyōfu.' I don't know if you've heard of him, but I've been told that they've come on his behalf to see the combats. It seems that he wants to hire the services of the village that have the best results."

"Oh, that's interesting. Yes, I've heard about that person, his businesses in Suna has helped us greatly not to fall into a crisis. It's a shame that only one of my children could reach finals, but I'm sure that they won't be disappointed with what my son will do. He's the strongest one among my kids," the Kazekage stated, smiling behind his white facemask.

"Although he isn't here yet, I'm sure that he'll arrive on time," the Kazekage continued, referring to the absence of Gaara; he'd better be on time.

Minato nodded; Naruto didn't arrive yet either, but the Hokage hoped that he would. He stood up and got closer to the rail to say a few words.

Elsewhere in the stadium, Tsunami was walking towards a room, followed closely by some Yakuza.

They told her that they had managed to contact Naruto and that he was waiting for her in one of the rooms of the stadium.

She agreed to follow them, more than pleased. Bonnie wasn't with her since she had left the village when they left her at the stadium, saying that she couldn't stay due to some issues and that they would pick her up when the combats finished.

After a few seconds, they came to a door. One of the men opened it as he stood aside.

She thanked him and entered; the man closed the door and stood in front of it on guard position while his companions did the same, standing alongside each other.

Tsunami could instantly see Naruto, who was giving her his back and looking through a window of the room.

Tsunami couldn't wait any longer and ran toward him, giving him a strong hug from behind. "Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed in happiness, increasing the hug's pressure.

"Tsunami-chan," Naruto whispered, caressing her soft hands.

After a few seconds, he separated from the hug and turned around. "T-Tsu-Tsunami-chan?" Naruto asked open-mouthed due to her new look.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" She asked a little embarrassed.

"Is that you, Tsunami-chan? Damn! You look gorgeous. So much that you make me want to... Grraawh!" Naruto growled, unable to contain himself. He grabbed Tsunami by her hips and raised her up his height, kissing her fiercely.

Tsunami reciprocated, unable to contain the desire of feeling Naruto again. It had been months since the last time she saw him, and she wanted to do it. She didn't care where.

Tsunami wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, and the Uzumaki approached the bed near the wall.

He laid down on the bed, putting Tsunami on top of him. Although the bed wasn't comfortable, they didn't care. He rose slightly to help her to remove her Kimono, but she spoke before. "Wait, Naruto-kun. What about your fight?" Tsunami asked, feeling like a complete idiot for saying it. What was she was thinking? How could she waste this great opportunity? She asked herself.

The next thing she heard made her smile. "Screw that! I don't want to miss this opportunity." He approached at Tsunami and slowly took her Kimono off.

She accepted the help and got off the bed to put her Kimono beside the bed.

She now wore a provocative lingerie set that hugged her curves quite nicely.

Naruto couldn't help saying with a smile. "You knew we would do this, huh, Tsunami-chan?"

Tsunami nodded as she began to take her bra off as she sat down on top of Naruto, who had already removed the rest of his clothes, staying with his underpants only.

"It's something that I intuited. I wanted to thank you for all you've done for my people. Since you left, things have improved significantly. Nami is much better than what it had been in the last few years. Thank you for everything, Naruto-kun. Thank you, for returning hope to my village," Tsunami responded, staring at him.

"It was nothing. I couldn't let your people remain in misery. I did what I could for them to have a better life," Naruto replied without realizing what his words meant.

Tsunami noticed it and added, "Yeah, thanks for everything... Kyōfu-sama," Tsunami added smiling, even more so because Naruto's eyes widened.

But he returned them to normal and sighed. "I thought I could hide it for more time. But whatever, you already know it. Are you angry?" he asked.

"Why should I be? It's not as if that's something wrong. Besides, thanks to you, Nami is changing for the better."

After that, Tsunami took her panties off before helping Naruto to remove his boxers.

"Uh yeah, you're right," Naruto spoke with some nervousness. Maybe what she said was true, but he didn't tell her yet that he didn't kill Gatō and that he was one of his men. She wouldn't like that, perhaps; it could even make her hate him.

However, Naruto didn't hide his secrets; he would eventually tell her, maybe once he returned to Nami no Kuni to reunite the islands that once were Uzushiogakure. But for now, he would keep that secret to himself.

He stopped thinking about that to concentrate on the beautiful woman in front of him.

While they were beginning to catch up, Minato was ending his long speech. He had done it like this to give Naruto more time, but there was still no sign of him.

Therefore, he said to finish, "So please, enjoy the battles that these ten finalists have to offer." After that, the Yondaime returned to his seat while the people started cheering for the combatants.

"I can see that our children are the only ones who aren't here yet, Hokage-dono. I hope this doesn't affect the development of the fights. I wouldn't be happy if my child gets disqualified before he can show his skills," The Kazekage said looking towards the arena.

Minato didn't answer; he looked there too as he saw Genma giving some instructions to the combatants.

Meanwhile, in a secluded part of the stands, Baki looked with nervousness at the Sand Siblings. "Where did Gaara go?"

"W-we don't know. We haven't seen him in the last two days," Temari replied, fearing for her younger brother.

"Damn it! He surely went after the Namikaze again. That guy isn't someone ordinary; he must have killed Gaara in one of those two days. That will complicate things," Baki whispered, but Kankurō and Temari could clearly hear him; besides a certain 'ANBU' that was near them.

_"So Naruto-kun killed the Jinchūriki of Suna. Orochimaru-sama will be happy to hear this. You will soon to come to us, Naruto-kun,”_ Kabuto thought in his ANBU costume, looking towards Orochimaru, who was also in a costume, smiling and looking at the Sandaime, waiting for his chance to finish him off.

In the arena, Menma asked, "Hey, Genma-san."

"What?"

Menma scratched his head. "Well, my Nii-san hasn't come yet. What are we gonna do?"

Lee paid attention, and Genma replied. "If he doesn't come here by the time his match starts, he will lose by default," Genma stated.

Menma swallowed hard as he looked back and thought of the reason why his brother didn't come yet.

Lee couldn't help clenching his fists. "You better be on time."

Genma cleared his throat and continued, "Very well. The same rules apply as in the preliminaries: there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide that the fight is over, I'll stop the fight. Do not argue with me over it. Got it?" Genma asked, seeing them nodding.

Then he looked at Menma and Neji. "The first match is... Menma Namikaze and Neji Hyūga. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room over there." Genma pointed to an area of the stadium where they could see the battles.

The Genin left, leaving Neji, Menma, and Genma in the arena while the people in the stands started cheering up and throwing encouragements to the Hokage's son.

Genma stood between Neji and Menma, who were staring at each other.

The Hyūga couldn't help chuckling when seeing his expression. "You look like you want to say something."

The Namikaze clenched his right fist tightly as he raised it and pointed it at his opponent.

Hinata made a surprised expression but said nothing.

Menma gave a determined expression and answered, "I told you before." He paused and continued after a few seconds. "I will win!"

The people in the stands cheered him with more forces; Minato knew why his son was like that, but he didn't want that anything bad happened in their fight; the Kyūbi's Chakra inside him was still risky.

Neji activated his Byakugan as he got into Juuken stance. "Oh, really? Don't think that I'll have as much compassion for you as I had with Hinata-sama. I'll make sure that the expression in your eyes changes to one of despair. I don't care if you are the son of Hokage-sama, much less the brother of Naruto-san. I'll finish you off; your destiny is to lose against me."

Hiashi was curious at Neji's behavior, but he better didn't do anything that could harm Menma permanently, or he wouldn't forgive him.

Hiashi didn't doubt Neji's capabilities; he was a genius among the Hyūgas, and that was bad since Neji could kill Menma if he wanted to.

He forgave him for what he did to Hinata since he hadn't done as much damage as the Hyūga leader had thought. He had also forgiven him because Neji had a friendship with Naruto. But this time, Hiashi could see in his eyes that he wasn't playing and that it was likely that he would comply his threat.

Hinata also got worried by the words of her cousin. She didn't want that anything bad happened to any of them, and Hanabi was just smiling; this fight would certainly be interesting.

Menma growled. "Stop chattering..." A slight whirlwind formed around them, while the people in the stands squinted and covered their eyes due to the wind. "And let's begin!"

After that, the burst of natural wind stopped, and Neji got ready for the start order.

Genma spoke when both of them stopped talking. "Now, first match... Begin!"

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Finished.**

**Well, I’ve decided to let the fight between Neji and Menma for the next chapter.**

**I don’t know if I should explain anything.**

**Oh yeah, maybe some of you have already realized it, and those who didn’t, I'll tell you that the battle between Naruto and Lee will be postponed so that the others can fight. But they will fight without a doubt.**

**I planned to write the lemon with Tsunami, but at the end, I said no to myself. So, the Lemons marathon is officially over.**

**Just a little reminder, this is a translation.**

**Well, that would be all.**

**Until the next time.**

 

 


	30. Chapter 29: Menma vs Neji

People talking. "How you dare!"

People thinking. _"I will not forgive it!"_

Nonhuman talking.  **"I didn't think you were so powerful."**

Nonhuman thinking.  ** _"This battle has been very long."_**

Techniques / unknown names  _"Suiton Suishōha!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

** Chapter 29 **

Somewhere Near Konoha.

Several meters underground, in a room with almost no illumination, Danzō was gathering his subordinates. They were bowed before him, hearing their leader giving orders about their role during the invasion.

Sai was among them, listening with close attention to inform any relevant information to his 'master.'

He ordered them not to interfere in the invasion and let things follow their course.

There was another order, and this was the most important one. "You now know it, don't interfere," Danzō ordered before pausing. "But that doesn't mean we won't do anything. No, all of you will have a mission, a mission which failure is not an option."

Some of them raised their heads slightly. "Your assignment is to bring the Uzumaki girl here; you must do it quickly and cleanly. I don't want anyone being aware of our movement; I just want one person to know about it though I'm sure that he will when he notices her absence." Danzō smiled slightly.

The time to put Naruto under his Genjutsu had come, and he would do it with the help of Karin. He would kidnap her to attract Naruto to him. After that, he would order Naruto to kill Minato.

He was sure that the Jinchuriki could do it, not because the one-eyed man thought he was stronger than the Hokage, but due to the emotional burden that the Yondaime would feel if his son approached him with the intention of killing him.

And when the Yondaime and the Sandaime were dead, no one would be there to take the Hokage position, so he would take it and would 'execute' Naruto to keep the villagers happy. But no, the Uzumaki was a key piece, the key piece for Konoha's imposing to the world.

Danzō already sensed that Naruto had the Uzumaki artifact in his possession, and if so, he would order him to use it against the other villages.

Therefore, no one would disagree with him and Konoha anymore.

He stopped smiling and returned to his typical expression. "That is all; you are dismissed."

Everyone nodded and withdrew, except for Sai, who was intercepted by Danzō. "Sai, come with me. I have to talk to you."

Sai mentally cursed since he was about to inform Naruto about what Danzō wanted to do. He stood up and walked toward him.

Once he was close, Danzō walked out, and Sai followed him, hearing him speaking. "Sai, you will be the captain. I want you to use your Ink Jutsu to capture the girl. I don't want her to receive any damage since that could complicate things. Oni can be quite dangerous when he is angry. And if he is like that, then my plans could get complicated. So I want you to capture her and then send a message to Oni saying that I need him here for a special mission. I'm sure that Oni will want to know it; he always liked my special missions."

Sai nodded; that would make things easier. However, the artist didn't know what Danzō had planned, but that wasn't important; he would only inform Naruto when he had the chance.

After that, they went to another area in the new base.

Stadium

"Now, first match… Begin!" Hayate exclaimed and stepped away while the people in the stands shouted again.

Menma carried his right hand to his holster and grabbed three Kunai, throwing them at Neji, who chuckled and blocked them with a Kunai, sending them to the sides.

The Hyuga saw the Namikaze a few centimeters from him, about to punch him in the face, but Neji just led his right palm towards his wrist and sent him to one side, making him lose his balance.

The Jinchuriki growled, so he used both hands as support and propelled himself in an attempt to kick him. The Hyuga, however, blocked his attack, carrying both hands to his ankles before raising them, forcing Menma to do several flips in the air before falling several meters away from him.

The Namikaze quickly stood up and ran towards Neji with a battle shout to perform combos with his fists and legs.

However, the Hyūga blocked them all without even a sweat; Menma growled because he couldn't hit him even once.

Minato shook his head; he had repeatedly told his son that Taijutsu wouldn't work with a Hyūga and that he must focus on Ninjutsu. It seemed that his son was losing control. But this had just begun; anything could happen, he thought.

Sasuke thought that the Hyūga was good, and almost everyone else shared the same conclusion, especially the civilians, who just now knew who he was.

After being blocking Menma's blows for several seconds, the Hyūga got bored and for that reason he sent the Namikaze's hands to one side before carrying his right palm towards his chest, giving him one mighty blow which expelled some chakra.

Menma couldn't help spitting up a bit of blood; that blow had taken him by surprise. He saw that Neji brought his fingers to his shoulder, and only thanks to his training to increase his speed, the Namikaze could dodge a blow that could have been a problem; he rolled backward to get several meters away from Neji.

_"I missed,"_ Neji thought while standing correctly again, seeing his opponent standing up and sighing heavily.

Menma smiled. "Well, you're certainly good at Taijutsu. My Oto-san had told me about it; I just wanted to be sure. So, how about if we increase the level of our combat?" the Namikaze asked while crossing his fingers.

Neji said nothing because he didn't care about the Shadow Clones. He already knew that technique thanks to Naruto; he wasn't worried.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Menma shouted, creating fifteen shadow clones that smiled as they cracked their knuckles before carrying their hands on their backs to grab their Ninjatos.

Many Ninjas of the Leaf and the civilians felt surprised when seeing the high-level technique, but others weren't as they had seen the technique on several occasions.

The clones rushed to the attack in an attempt to confuse Neji as they tried to hit him.

But it didn't happen; Neji could dodge their attacks with a striking demonstration of Taijutsu, dealing accurate blows that dissipated them.

"It's useless; your fate is to lose to me. You don't have enough strength," Neji stated with a half-smile as he grabbed one of the clones by the neck to make him disappear due to a hit in his chest.

Menma growled and shouted, "Shut up! I don't care what you say. I'll impose my destiny. Now I won't hold back anymore; I will fight with all my strength." After that, Menma crossed his fingers, but this time, he made one clone.

The clone charged Chakra in the original's palm, forming a Rasengan, but one that was at least three times bigger than the normal one.

Menma and his clone rushed straight ahead after finishing the Rasengan.

"A direct attack? You gotta be kidding me," Neji muttered, but he had to turn around since he detected that two clones appeared behind him.

When the Hyūga dissipated them, he tried to look at Menma again, only to hear: "It's over, Odama Rasengan!" Menma exclaimed and approached the enormous Rasengan towards Neji, who didn't move; he just bent his knees slightly.

Hiashi couldn't help standing up. "Does he?" He asked surprised.

Neji chuckled as a shield of chakra appeared right where the Rasengan should have impacted. He stopped smiling while a rotating shield of chakra formed around him. _"Kaiten (Rotation)!"_ Neji exclaimed as he continued spinning, destroying the Odama Rasengan, and redirecting its energy towards Menma.

The Namikaze flew back, quite shocked due to the technique and the result of it. Not only Menma stayed with that feeling, but all the Hyūgas were shocked too. Hanabi didn't know that her cousin could do that since they only taught it to Main Family.

Menma slowly stood up due to the pain he felt all over his body. "Did you think you had won?" Neji asked with a grin.

Menma growled while doing hand seals. "Stop underestimating me! _Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!"_ the Jinchūriki exclaimed, expelling a large wind gust.

The Hyūga used his Kaiten again, nullifying the effect of his technique, and the Namikaze couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did that mean that Ninjutsu was also useless?

Neji stopped spinning and added with a severe expression, "It's not enough."

Menma growled as he thought. "What should I do? I don't want to use that technique; maybe Neji wouldn't survive if I used it."

He instantly obtained a response. **"Try it, boy. Did you not want him to pay for what he did to your little girlfriend? If you continue hesitating, you won't get anywhere. You won't defeat your brother like this,"**  a voice replied within him.

_"Kurama, I don't want to kill Neji; I just want to talk some sense into him,"_  Menma replied.

**Okay, but at least try it out. But stop doubting and start fighting seriously. This Hyūga brat is giving you a beating. The container of the most powerful part of the great Kyūbi no Yoko has to be much stronger than this."** After that, Kurama cut connection with Menma.

Menma couldn't help chuckling; they had met several weeks ago; it had been an interesting day.

Two days after the preliminaries - At the outskirts of Konoha.

"D-Done, Ero-sennin, I've exhausted all my c-chakra. W-What do we do now?" Menma asked tiredly; Jiraiya had told him that he had to drain all his chakra to have special training.

Minato was there watching his Sensei instructing his son. The training consisted in Menma exhausting all his normal chakra so that he could use the chakra that was hidden inside him.

"Alright, Menma. Follow us; the next stage of your training is over here." After that, Jiraiya and Minato walked in a particular direction.

Menma sighed and followed them, reaching a wooded area where they stopped and turned around to face him.

Jiraiya approached Menma with a severe expression, which to some degree made him feel nervous since he had never seen his godfather like that.

"The training ends here, Menma," Jiraiya stated.

That confused Menma, and when he was going to ask him, Jiraiya continued, "Menma! Go and die."

"Die?" Menma asked confused.

The Sannin ignored him and continued. "Try to extract the powerful Chakra within you from the fear of death. And experiment that with your body, and grasp the trick to do it. If you don't want to die, do something on your own!"

The Namikaze boy was quite confused. Who would kill him? Jiraiya finished speaking and took a few steps forward, leading his finger to his godson's forehead.

The Sannin touched his headband lightly; the result was Menma being sent a few meters back at high speed, surprising him due to his strength.

He stopped thinking about it since he saw an abyss under him.

Now he was scared, and for that reason, he gasped and screamed as he fell.

Jiraiya and Minato approached at the edge, and the older man spoke, "Now we'll see if the power given to you was really meant to protect you."

"Sensei, I'll pick him up if he fails to do it," Minato added, looking into the abyss.

"Come on, Minato. Have faith in your boy; he must learn how to use the great power within him," Jiraiya replied patting the shoulder of his student.

The Yondaime didn't doubt in his son; he was only concerned about him; he just nodded and continued looking at the abyss.

Menma was still screaming but stopped doing it to come up with something to survive.

He had charged the chakra he had left in the bottom of his feet and the palm of his hands, but it was useless because the rocks were slippery.

Minato and Jiraiya saw that but continued watching in silence.

Menma couldn't help feeling increasingly scared.  _"At this rate, at this rate... I'm going to die!"_

_"I'm going to die... I'm going to die,"_ Menma continued thinking while seeing the ground.

Menma instantly felt that everything went black and a kind of disconnection with the world.

He had closed his eyes but opened them again because he felt standing on something wet.

The place was strange; it was a sewer with gray walls. He looked down and could see water, or something that looked like it.

For some reason, he just started walking; he entered into several corridors, turned several corners until reaching his destination.

Menma entered a room, opening his eyes in surprise. "W-Wow," Menma whispered as he saw an immense nine-tailed dark-orange fox that was sitting on a sort of round platform and staring at him.

**"So finally the day has come,"**  Menma heard.

"D-Do y-You are?" asked Menma still surprised.

**"Yes, I am the Kyūbi no Yoko. I thought you would never get here; you have certainly taken your sweet time. Thirteen years to be exact."**

"Wow, so you're the Kyūbi? Wow, you are definitely huge," he stated looking him up and down.

The Kyuubi laughed loudly. **"I like you, boy, you are lucky that I don't have so much hate like my other part, or else, this meeting wouldn't have been pleasant. I can assure you that."**

Menma was surprised but left it for later. "I would like to continue this conversation. But now, we have a problem, could you lend me some of your Chakra?"

The Kyūbi carefully looked at him but raised his right fist and pointed it towards Menma. **"Here, your fist."**

Menma nodded, and fist bumped with the Biju, feeling a great power emerging from him. After that, they split fists, both laughing slightly after doing it.

"Hey, I'll return to ask you more questions. It was nice to meet you; I thought you'd be someone grumpy, but you're friendly. By the way, my name is Menma."

**"Kurama,"** the Biju replied.

"Nice to meet you, Kurama. Now I'm leaving, we have to survive. Oh yes, how do I get out of here?" Menma asked with a silly smile on his face.

Kurama almost fell backward but growled. **"Just close your eyes and think of the outside world, that should be enough,"** Kurama replied.

Menma nodded and did what he said, successfully leaving his mental landscape to return to the abyss.

The Namikaze shook his head and bit his thumb while doing hand seals. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"_ Menma exclaimed, placing his hand under him.

A cloud of smoke appeared, and red legs came out of it, clinging to the peaks of the cliff.

Menma sighed in relief as he fell on Toad Boss' back, saving him from his death.

Minato and Jiraiya smiled while nodding.

After that, Menma had a conversation with the Toad Boss, and he accepted the blond-haired kid, although Minato insisted Gamabunta not to invite Menma to a round of drinks.

Flashback end

Menma shook his head; it wasn't the time to remember that.

He looked forward and saw that Neji was going to attack him, so he decided to use his new technique, maybe Neji wouldn't get hurt so badly.

Before the Hyūga could reach him, the Namikaze jumped high into the air.

Everyone looked up, wondering what he had in mind.

When being at an optimum height, the Jinchūriki crossed his fingers and shouted, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

At least forty Shadow Clones appeared around him, surprising most of those present.

Half of the clones raised their hands while the other half led their hands towards them.

Those clones immediately had big blue spheres in their hands; the other half dissipated after that.

Minato was slightly surprised; there was no doubt that his son was excellent with the Rasengan; he had also learned the Odama Rasengan on his own, and the Yondaime had never seen this version before. He had never thought about it, to be honest.

When he asked himself the technique's name, the Hokage heard: "Let's see if your Kaiten can resists this, Neji!" The clones exclaimed as they plummeted towards the Hyūga.

On the roof of the stands, a Shadow Clone of Naruto thought.  _"Wow, I never thought of something like that. It seems that my little brother is good at this stuff, after all,"_ the clone finished with a smile.

Neji only looked up and thought.  _"I have no doubt that my Kaiten will resist that attack, but I'll try something else. Thank you, Naruto-san. I’ve learned this technique from the scroll that you gave me."_  After that, Neji slowly raised his right hand.

The clones saw that Neji raised his hand and pointed it at them. However, they dismissed the threat because they thought that he was about to use his Kaiten; therefore, the clones shouted in unison when they were a few centimeters from Neji. _"Odama Rasen Tarengan (Many Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres)!"_

Neji smiled and bent down slightly before whispering, _"Hakke Hasangeki (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher)."_

Neji released a massive wave of white chakra from the palm of his hand, which dissipated the clones and sent Menma flying back in the air, making him spit some blood.

Hiashi clenched his fists; Neji was just too good, and that last attack was too powerful, not for nothing it had that name.

The members of Team 7 and Minato got worried, but Sasuke didn't show it much.

Hinata had clasped her hands, and Naruto's clone was looking at Neji with confusion. They didn't plan that, but maybe Neji was doing it for some reason.

The Hyūga smiled as he watched the Namikaze ascending into the air. Neji had in mind what Naruto had told him a few hours before the finals, but he couldn't contain the anger because Hinata had deceived him because of his opponent.

Even though he had in mind what he had planned with Naruto; that didn't mean that he wouldn't kick the ass of Naruto's brother. The Hyūga knew that he would need much more than that to end the battle.

Therefore, he prepared himself for another technique, a risky one... for Menma.

_"What the hell was that? Was that a Fūton Jutsu? I believed the Hyūgas couldn't use Ninjutsu,"_ the Namikaze thought in disbelief, quite sore due to the technique.

It looked like a Fūton jutsu; it was like an air cannon or something. But he stopped thinking about that; he had to keep his promise; that was something he didn't want to fail.

He regained his posture and spun in the air to land gently on the ground, a few meters away from Neji.

Many people clapped and cheered him on.

The Namikaze smiled as he wiped the blood that dripped from the corners of his lips. "T-This is not over yet," Menma stated in pain.

He wasn't exhausted, but sore. However, he started to feel better since Kurama was already healing him.

He softly thanked him while trying to make another move, but he couldn't do it as Neji spoke, "This is it," he paused for a moment as he closed his eyes before opening them. "You are within the range of my Divination."

An invisible green field appeared around the Jinchūriki while the Hyūga took the proper stance for his next technique. _"Jukenho, Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Gentle Fist Movement, Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms),"_ Neji whispered.

"That stance; is he going to...?" Hiashi asked as he looked at his nephew, who was smirking in the stance of the Eight Trigrams.

After that, Neji charged chakra in the soles of his feet and propelled himself. Menma was surprised by his speed; he tried to cover himself but couldn't do anything because Neji moved faster, bringing two fingers of both hands to him. "Two Palms!" Neji yelled, closing the first Chakra points of Menma.

However, he didn't stop there and continued attacking at an impressive speed. "Four Palms!" He exclaimed as he pushed Menma back for every hit he took, and Menma was unable to stop his assault.

"Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms!" Neji began to strike with increasing speed, surprising and worrying the spectators.

"Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji exclaimed; the members of the Main Family, who were still in shock, believed that Neji would finish the technique, but they saw amazed that he continued closing more points; Neji's hands were barely visible at this point.

Menma was spitting blood uncontrollably, and Neji finally yelled, "One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" The Hyūga bowed slightly, and the Namikaze flew back as he moaned in pain.

Minato was shocked, and the Kazekage uttered. "Looks like the Hyūga boy has defeated your son, Hokage-dono."

Minato didn't answer; he was worried but knew that his son wouldn't lose yet. Maybe he would find a way, but he had plenty of his chakra points closed.

Hiashi was also shocked; Neji's talent was remarkable. If Neji had been his son, he wouldn't have to rely on his daughters. But that was impossible, and he was jealous of Hizashi for having such a splendid son; his daughters paled in comparison.

Hinata had covered her eyes, and Shino placed his hand on her shoulder as he saw Menma falling heavily on the ground. Kiba wasn't paying attention to anything; he just had his head down since the beginning.

Genma approached and looked at Menma. "I guess that's the end," the Jounin stated.

Menma groaned. _"Damn, I'm getting beat up,"_ the Namikaze thought as he tried to stand up.

**"That's what you get for not fighting seriously. Now, what are you going to do? He closed one hundred and twenty-eight of your Chakra Points. You won't be able to use Ninjutsu for a long time,"** Kurama replied.

_"I'll come up with something,"_ Menma replied while trying to get up.

Neji said, "I hit one hundred and twenty-eight points in your body. You can't stand up anymore."

Menma growled and whispered, "Fuck." He was unable to stand up because of the pain.

Neji chuckled and asked, "Mortifying, isn't it? You are on your knees against a power you can't face, finding out how truly powerless you are. Your whole life is an illusion; you will never be able to face a power greater than yours," Neji stated, looking at Menma trembling on the ground.

The Namikaze could only clench his fists, but he suddenly remembered his promise; he couldn't lose.

With all his willpower, Menma slowly stood up, receiving the cheers of the public and his friends.

Naruto's clone smiled and nodded satisfied.

The Hyūga was genuinely surprised; he thought he had already won, but Menma was able to stand up.

"No way," he muttered, watching him breathing hard and with his right hand on his chest.

Menma laughed slightly. "I told you that I don't give up that easily," Menma stated, lowering his hands and breathing slowly.

Neji couldn't believe it, and for that reason, he said, "Stop fighting. It's going to be the same even if you continue; surrender, or I will have to kill you."

Menma chuckled and replied, "Shut up. I won't surrender until you lose. I made a promise."

Neji got confused. "What are you talking about?"

Menma stared at him. "Why? Why did you attack Hinata-chan like that? To your cousin, who has always loved and admired you. She hasn't done anything to you to attack her in such a brutal manner," Menma replied with an angry face.

Neji put on an equal one, but he restrained himself from saying his reasons. "That doesn't concern you," Neji replied.

"It doesn't concern me? You're very wrong. I-If you didn't know, I'm her fiancé, and I care a lot about what happens to her," Menma stated, surprising the most of those present.

Some girls almost cried because the other son of the Hokage wasn't available either.

Hinata blushed. "Menma-kun," she whispered, looking sideways after realizing that many people were looking at her eyes wide open, embarrassing her even more than before.

Neji was about to finish him off, but Naruto's words echoed in his head.

So he didn't move; he just looked with anger at Menma before talking, "Very well, I will tell you since you seem to care so much..., about the Hyūga's fate of hatred!" Neji yelled.

At these words, Neji commented on the mark that all the members of the Branch Family had and about the inevitable fate of his family.

He took the headband off his forehead to explain it better, which surprised Menma; he knew nothing about it.

After that, Neji commented the history about the Head Ninja of Kumo, who had come to Konoha, and the consequences of his arrival. He said that while looking with contempt at the Kumo ninjas who were there.

Bee had a slight knowledge of that incident, but the story was quite confusing since both sides had their own version of events; his Genin didn't have the slightest idea, so they just continued listening.

During his explanation, Neji was visibly upset. "Death is the only way to escape from this detestable curse seal... The fate that we all share," Neji stated, putting on his headband again.

Menma was frankly surprised, and when he was about to say something, the Hyūga continued. "Although those weren't my reasons to attack Hinata-sama. I've already accepted the decision of my father. But the fact that she lied to me is something that makes my blood boil!"

Menma and Hinata got confused, and the Namikaze asked, "How did she lie to you?"

Neji clenched his fists and let out a growl. "She said that she could unite the families, but it was a lie. AND YOU HAVE THE FAULT! Now, enough talk, it's time to end this once and for all." After that, Neji stood in his Juuken stance.

The Hyūga continued, "You better desist; your fate says that you will lose to me. There is nothing you can do."

Menma gave a slight step forward to answer. "We won't know that until we actually fight."

After that, he began to breathe hard, every word he said took away another ounce of strength.

Neji just stared at him, hearing him continuing. "Neji, believe me; I know how you feel. I've been lied most of my life too; my whole life is a lie. But you know what? I won't keep resentment in my heart just because of that. Hinata-chan could have lied to you, but have you ever thought that maybe she didn't know about that? Did you not think that maybe she never wanted to lie to you? Did you not think of her suffering?" Menma asked.

He continued, "But let me tell you something, Neji. You're wrong if you think that's why fate is predetermined."

Neji didn't want to her anymore, so he ran straight at Menma, who could do nothing to avoid the blow that sent him backward.

Once Menma fell, Neji spoke again. "Examiner, this is over,"

The Hyūga turned and continued, "Loser... Even if you're the son of Hokage-sama, fate has already decided that you're a loser." After that, Neji walked towards the exit.

But Menma's voice stopped him. "N-No... d-don't r-run away."

The Hyūga turned around to see Menma standing up again, carrying his right hand on his chest.

"I'm n-not running a-away... I'm not going to take back my words; that's my way of the ninja," Menma stated with a serious expression.

Most people smiled due to Menma's determination, even Naruto's clone. "I admire your guts, brother. But let's see if that will be enough to defeat Neji."

Neji chuckled and replied, "Nice words, but you won't win with that alone."

Menma spoke as he tried to take a step forward. "I won't lose to a guy like you... A coward who blames everything on fate and other crap!"

Neji clenched his fists and answered, "You know nothing; don't lecture me. People are born with an inevitable fate. Mine, to be part of the Bouke; Hinata-sama, to be part of the Souke; and yours, to be the son of Hokage-sama but also a loser. To carry a seal that can't be removed. You will never understand what it means!" Neji exclaimed pointing at him.

Menma lowered his head; he understood him in a way, but he didn't see his seal as a burden. It hadn't caused him any problems in his life. It could be said that he was lucky, unlike his brother; he had to suffer a lot because of it, and now Menma knew it.

Therefore, Menma thought in everything his father had told him about his brother's suffering. "I know... I know what that is, but unfortunately, I didn't suffer like you and my Nii-san did. I would have liked to experience a little bit of that so that I could understand you guys better. But now it's too late, all I can do now is try to understand you, and believe me, it's something I'm willing to do."

Many were confused by his first words, most of them didn't know what seal he had, but a few did know.

The Namikaze continued, "But that doesn't make you anything special; you complain that you suffer too much. But you're not the only one who does it. Hinata-chan does it too. Do you think she likes all the attention she receives? Do you think she likes that they ignore her sister to focus only on her, or that they do the same with the Bouke? Neji, you're wrong; she isn't like that. And I'll make you see it when I defeat you," Menma stated as he lowered his fists, but he couldn't avoid spitting some blood at the end.

Neji shook his head while chuckling. "I've closed your one hundred and twenty-eight chakra points. What will you do now? You won't be able to use your Chakra for few days," Neji stated with mockery in his words. "In the end, you are going to follow the same fate as Hinata-sama." After saying that, Neji activated his Byakugan.

Menma furiously growled. "Shut up! Stop talking as if you know everything with that Byakugan of yours!" Neji chuckled again. "Then show me if what you say is true,"

Menma growled and responded, "Sure, I'll beat you and prove it to you."

Menma thought frustrated. _"Shit, shit, shit. Even when I say that, I feel no Chakra inside me. It feels like when I used up all of my Chakra during that training with Oto-san and Ero-sennin."_

When he thought that, he remembered the words of his godfather. _"That’s it, the Chakra of Kurama."_

Menma closed his eyes, and Neji got curious because of that.

_"Kurama, give me just a little bit of your power. I need it, please,"_ Menma thought.

Kurama chuckled. **"I thought you would never say it. But let me warn you that a small portion of my power could make you kill this brat. You haven't trained to control my power yet; be careful."** After that, Kurama provided a bit of his chakra.

_"I will,"_  Menma replied, feeling his Chakra Points opening slowly and a lot of pain.

"The conversation ends here," the Hyūga spoke while looking at Genma. "Examiner, I plan to kill him. If you're going to stop me, do it when you want."

Genma sighed. "Geez..."

Neji looked back at Menma and heard him chuckling as he did the Ram Seal. Neji deduced that he was trying to expel his Chakra, the reason why he shook his head. "I told you, it's useless."

Menma just ignored him and shouted. "AAAAAAHH!" In an attempt to expel his Chakra, many of his points were still blocked, but they were opening up increasingly faster. _"I just can't lose here! I promised her!"_ Menma thought without stopping.

"It's useless; I hit your Chakra Points," Neji continued, looking at Menma with fun.

The Jinchūriki kept yelling; he wouldn't give up; losing wasn't an option.

The Hyūga shook his head; everything seemed that nothing was going to happen. Too bad; it seemed that their plan would fail. Therefore, he asked while shaking his head. "Why do you fight so hard against your fate?"

Menma stopped yelling but was still trembling due to the pain; he then opened his eyes and answered, "Because you've called me a loser; I'll prove that you're wrong."

Neji activated his Byakugan and stood in the Juuken stance.

The Namikaze growled again, and the Hyūga heard a strange whistling coming from him while a red chakra cloak slowly surrounded his body.

Naruto's clone was surprised.  _"Wow, that's a huge amount of chakra, and it's still increasing. Menma will win at this rate... Excellent."_  He was smiling and hearing Kurama’s grunts because Menma was using his power without his permission again.

The red chakra began to heal the Namikaze's wounds at a tremendous speed, which surprised the Hyūga. _"Chakra is leaking out from him. I didn't think that something like this could happen."_

The Chakra kept increasing, surprising everyone who didn't know what was going on.

But Shinobis quickly concluded: Menma was also a Jinchūriki, which shocked them.

** Naruto OST - Strong and Strike **

Neji was having difficulty to keep his eyes open; that Chakra was generating a strong wind gust.

The Hyūga covered his face as he could, and the Namikaze looked at him. "Let's begin."

Neji thought. _"This power is greater than the times that Naruto-san showed it to me. I believe that the plan will result after all."_ He mentally smiled.

Menma couldn't help thinking. _"This is an impressive power; I feel much stronger than before."_ He looked at his right fist before disappearing from the view of almost everyone, moving at a surprising speed towards Neji.

The Hyūga looked with his Byakugan in all directions to locate the Jinchūriki.

Neji moved his head sideways, dodging a punch from Menma, who appeared right behind him.

After avoiding the blow, everyone could see that a sort of gust came out of his fist, which hit the ground and made a small crater.

Neji jumped back before throwing a Kunai to Menma, who dodged it before disappearing from his sight again.

_"I must be more careful; that last blow could have hurt Neji severely. I know what I'll do. Kurama, pay attention,"_ Menma thought, moving in all directions as he explained his plan to Kurama.

The Namikaze then took out two special smoke bombs that his father had given him before the finals, and he threw them towards Neji.

The Hyūga chuckled; his Byakugan would see through it. But when the bombs exploded, he felt that his eyes began to burn and itch, and the need to cough. He deactivated his Byakugan as he rubbed his eyes. "What the hell is this?" Neji thought.

Naruto's clone thought. _"Hey! Those are my pepper bombs. Where did he get them? They're not sold in Konoha."_ He was a little angry, but they were working, at least. He knew that their effect lasted a few minutes. Therefore, he had no idea what his brother was thinking; he just continued watching.

Minato was also observing; those bombs had cost him a fortune in the black market, but they were working. He didn't think that using them should be considered cheating; they were Ninja supplement, but not many people were willing to pay the price for one of these bombs, so it was rare for a ninja to use it.

Neji stepped away the smoke as he continued rubbing his eyes. He tried to activate his Byakugan, only to turn it off because the itching increased.

He looked everywhere with narrowed eyes as he waited for Menma, who had disappeared from the arena, not because of his speed; he had just disappeared.

Neji thought where he could be, so he looked up and saw Menma descending with a Rasengan in his right hand.

His eyes still itched, so he took out a kunai and threw it towards Menma, who didn't make the slightest effort to dodge it. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing that it had been a clone.

Neji instantly stood on guard because the burning sensation had stopped. He was about to activate his Byakugan, but the Hyūga heard a noise coming from the ground, the reason why he looked down and saw a fist wrapped in a red cloak at centimeters from his chin.

Menma mentally shouted: _"Now, Kurama!"_ and the Chakra cloak disappeared, just when he gave him a mighty blow to his chin.

The Hyūga felt his world spinning as he flew up, spitting some blood before falling heavily on the ground, already unable to move.

The crowd burst into cheers; almost everyone stood up.

Sasuke smiled but said nothing, like Kakashi and the other Jounin Senseis.

Hinata let out a: "Menma-kun," blushing because people were smiling at her and sending her thumbs up.

The Namikaze approached the Hyūga, who was lying on the ground.

Neji couldn't deny that the blow hurt him quite a bit. He couldn't move, so he just accepted his defeat in silence.

Menma stood to his right before bending over and look into his eyes; he smiled and stretched out his hand to him.

Neji looked at him for a moment before accepting his help to stand up, doing it with difficulty.

Genma nodded with a smile and declared Menma as the winner; he came to that decision because Neji was barely standing.

After his statement, people erupted in cheers as they congratulated Menma for winning the match.

"Why are you helping me?" Neji asked as he leaned on Menma.

The Jinchūriki replied with a smile. "I just wanted you to come to your senses, Neji. I never held a grudge against you."

Neji smiled and nodded. "I think I owe an apology to Hinata-sama," The Hyūga said looking at the stands, specifically at Hinata.

He looked at Menma, who was widely smiling. Neji didn't ask and just walked out the arena with Menma's help as he remembered what Naruto had told him hours before the finals.

A Few Hours Before.

Naruto, Neji, and Hanabi were in the house where the former ANBU had placed his Hiraishin mark; there the Uzumaki told them some things.

Once the Jinchūriki finished commenting about what would happen today; he decided to proceed with the main purpose of his visit. "Neji, I must ask you something. Rather, I will assign you a mission."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What would that be, Naruto-san?"

"I need you to lose your battle," Naruto replied with a straight face.

Neji got confused and asked out of curiosity, "For what reason?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "A few days ago, I discovered something interesting about my brother, something that would make your movements easier in the Hyūga compound."

Neji raised an eyebrow again. "I still don't understand it."

The Uzumaki smiled and continued, "Well, it's simple. My brother is one of those people who believes that everything can be solved with kind words, but with some punches in the go. I deducted that a few days ago. Therefore, be a douche in your battle but lose at the end. I'm sure that my brother doesn't want to kill you; he just wants to 'talk some sense into you' as he wants to do it with me. Pfff, I can't believe that kind of stupid people exists in this world. Anyhow, that's why I told you that. But of course, that doesn't mean that you don't have to fight, give him a beating if you like, but it would be better if you lose your fight."

Naruto paused and then continued. "After that, you have to act as if you were sorry for what you did and apologize to your cousin. You'll have to do continue with that façade until I take the Bouke out of the village, maybe in a few years. I can't give you an exact date. So you must suffer a little bit until that day. "

Neji nodded. "Alright, Naruto-san; I'll do as you say."

Hanabi was just paying attention to their conversation until she realized that Naruto looked at her. "Hanabi-chan, take care of your cousin while I'm not here. When they place the Caged Bird Seal on you, stick the Kunai that I gave you in this room, and I'll show up to extract it."

Hanabi nodded and added, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. If something happens, we'll let you know." After that, she walked up to Naruto and kissed him, making him smile slightly.

Hanabi did no longer have an issue in showing her affection, not like in the early days when she was a bit reluctant.

He had visited her several times at night, but they didn't have sex yet, just because they both knew it wasn't the right time and both still wanted to build their relationship.

Neji had heard about their relationship a few days ago and couldn't be more than satisfied with her choice. He wouldn't have to worry about her cousin if Naruto was with her.

After that, Naruto went to another place after saying goodbye to both of them.

Flashback end

Neji mentally sighed, now the hard part came: behave as if he was sorry.

Even though things had gone as Naruto wanted due to luck, Neji couldn't deny that Menma beat him cleanly.

Well, not so much due to those things he threw at him, but they were Ninjas, and playing dirty was part of their job.

They went upstairs, and Menma said he would accompany him to the infirmary, but the Hyuga replied he was fine and that he didn't need to go there. Instead, he went where Hinata was and apologized for what he had done in the preliminaries.

Hinata hugged Neji and people cheered them on because things between them had settled down. After that, the crowd asked for a kiss between Hinata and Menma.

They refused at first, but after a while, they softly kissed each other since people kept insisting.

The clone of Naruto was observing with a smile. "All right, Neji. Now you won't need me for a long time; you've already earned the trust of that brat, and Hiashi will no longer bother you."

After a few minutes, everyone turned around and looked at the arena, now impatient for the next battle. Many had heard the rumors about Naruto, of having beaten two Shinobigatana and being the son of the Hokage.

Lee was looking in all directions, very close to the railing. But there were still no signs of Naruto, and that was making him angry.

Many of the Gennin saw his reaction but decided to stay silent; Naruto would probably arrive at any moment.

Menma was already there and asked the girls. "Hey, do you know why my Nii-san hasn't come yet?"

Haku answered. "We don't know; we haven't seen him for several hours."

That drew the attention of some of them, and Sasuke added. "The red-haired boy of the Sand isn't here either."

That called their attention again, mostly to the girls since Naruto had told them about the events of their confrontation. But they weren't worried because they knew that Naruto would be okay.

They turned around and looked at the arena, waiting for any sign of Naruto.

In the Kage Box, Minato was visibly restless, and Naruto was the reason.

Raidō noticed that and approached Minato to whisper in his ear. "We still haven't located Naruto. And there's the Orochimaru thing. Perhaps we should disqualify him before everyone causes an uproar."

Minato shook his head as the public yelled, demanding them to hurry up with the next match and other kinds of claims concerning the next battle.

The clone thought, _"Should I dispel myself to let the boss know about this?"_

**"You shouldn't; Naruto is still fornicating with that woman. You already know how you can become when you are interrupted in those moments. So just keep watching, I'm sure that your dear daddy won't allow them to disqualify you,"** Kurama replied.

_"Uuuuh, you're right. Damn boss, he's always getting the best part. Bah, I will go with the girls,"_ the clone replied now grumpy.

Kurama only chuckled at his complaints.

In the Kage box, Minato made a decision. "Tell Genma that Naruto's fight will be postponed and to continue with the following combats."

Raidō nodded and was about to leave, but the Kazekage said, "Hokage-dono, I would like the same consideration with my son."

Minato accepted and ordered Raidō to pass this decision to Genma; Raidō vanished and communicated the Hokage's decision to Genma, who nodded.

After that, Raidō returned to the Kage Box.

Genma turned around and looked at the public. "Ladies and gentlemen. The fighters for the next two battles hasn't arrived just yet. Therefore, this battle and the next one will be delayed, and we will begin the next match set after the next two."

That caused boos; they didn't want to wait for the most exciting fights, although a few people smiled since Naruto would have another chance to fight.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance because that meant his match was closer than before.

Ino and Samui knew what this meant. The Kumo-nin didn't wait any longer and went to the arena.

The Yamanaka stayed a few more seconds as the other girls had wished her luck, all but Karui since Samui was her teammate; she just decided to remain silent.

Once Ino went downstairs, she walked through the dark corridor and was about to go out when someone grabbed her from behind and placed her hands over her mouth.

She knew who it was, so she just stood still as she felt him licking her earlobe in a rather sensual way.

"Good luck, Ino-chan." Naruto's clone whispered.

Ino bit her lips and whispered, "Y-You're so mean, Naruto-kun. Doing this to me before my fight..." She moaned as she felt fingers going inside her.

The Uzumaki smiled and replied, "You know that I love to do this to you, Ino-chan. You have a very sensitive body. Besides, you stopped using those bandages today. Now it's much easier for me to do this to you."

He stopped and stepped back, which made the Yamanaka sigh in disappointment. She turned around and heard him saying. "Good luck in your fight, Ino-chan. I don't think that you're going to need it, but I still wanted to say it." After that, they both shared a short kiss.

Ino asked, "Why did you not show up when it was your turn?"

Naruto shrugged and answered, "I'm just a clone; the boss is busy right now. But he'll return to have his fight." He winked at the end.

Ino chuckled and said goodbye before running towards the arena because it was late.

After that, the clone used a Shunshin, appeared on top of the Kage Box and sat down there. "Here I'll be able to see everything," the clone thought, now using the Camouflage Technique.

Once both fighters were face to face, Genma asked if they were ready, both nodded, and the Jounin started the next match.

* * *

**Notes**

**Well, some of you may be thinking that this chapter wasn’t good because there was too much talking, or that it looked a lot like the canon.**

**You may be right, but I have my reasons.**

**1) I want to make clear that this Menma is the Naruto of the canon (personality), so there are going to be a few resemblances, but not every time.**

**2) I want to give 'camera' to all the characters, develop their characters.**

**3) I don't want plot holes; it's hard to deal with them afterward, even more so if a reader throw them at your face.**

**Another thing worth mentioning is that Menma has Kurama inside of him, but they are two different entities. Let's say that one is the Yang and the other the Ying (one is more powerful, the other one is pure evil).**

**If you have any questions, ask them, and I will answer them.**

**Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 30: Unexpected

People talking, "Interesting."

People thinking,  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking, ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names,  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

** Chapter 30 **

Konoha's Stadium

Ino and Samui were facing each other. The first one with a blush on her cheeks due to what had happened before, and the other one with a cold stare that didn't show a shred of emotion.

In the stands, the audience was unhappy with the authorities' decision. They complained; some of them threw things towards the arena while others insulted the participants.

The attitude of the public was angering several people, especially the clone of Naruto. The straw that broke the camel's back was the next thing he heard.

"We don't want to see the combat of two stupid blondes..." The clone didn't listen to the rest because he was red in fury.

He couldn't tolerate that some idiots insulted his woman, and even worse that they supported each other in their insults.

The clone couldn't contain himself, and unwittingly, he released his killing intent; it wasn't much, but enough to silence the crowd and alert the ninjas.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**   A distorted voice yelled, reaching all the corners of the stadium, scaring the civilians and some of the Shinobi. Nobody knew who it was, except for Naruto's girls, as they knew that their boyfriend was the only one who would react in such a way.

Ino added as she flipped them off. "Yeah, shut your fucking mouths!"

If Inoichi had been in the stadium, then he would have been more than disgusted by her attitude,  the good thing was that he was getting ready to repel the invasion.

Some of the spectators were offended but said nothing because of the feeling they had felt moments before.

After Ino had made her point of view clear, she looked back at Samui, who had a slight smile on her face. "That was cool," she stated, seeing her opponent pushing her bangs to the side.

"Well, I don't like when people insult me. Though I must thank the person who put them in place first," she replied with a smile, thinking about Naruto, who had been calmed down moments ago by Kurama's intervention.

Samui just nodded as she watched Genma standing in the middle and clearing his throat. "* Ahem * Well, it seems that things have already been 'cooled' down. So, let's continue with this match."

He asked if they were ready, both nodded, and Genma started their match.

Samui quickly carried her hand to her holster to grab her Tantō, but before she could, Ino puffed her chest considerably.

The Yamanaka spat the fireball at Samui, who jumped away as she expressed with a slightly surprised expression. "That's not cool."

Once Samui was out of the Jutsu's range, she pulled out three Kunai and threw them at Ino, who blocked them with her Kunai, sending them to the sides.

Samui stood in front of Ino and tried to cut her waist, but Ino blocked her attack with her Kunai before flipping backward to get away from Samui.

The Kumo-nin followed her to attack her while Ino continued flipping backward.

The Yamanaka saw her ready to perform a cut, but she smiled and raised her fist and approached it to her face as she stopped flipping.

Samui saw her opening her fist and releasing a large amount of sand that went directly into her eyes.

That caught her off guard; she closed her eyes and failed her attack, and Ino jumped back.

Naruto's clone almost clapped but refrained from it and just continued watching with a smile on his face; that was his Ino.

_"Sorry, girl. But I can't spend much chakra in our fight; I have to finish this quickly,"_ Ino thought, pointing hands at Samui, who was rubbing her eyes quickly due to the itching.

_"Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique),"_  Ino whispered before staying completely still, as well as Samui, who had bowed her head but only for a few seconds.

She looked up at Genma. "Examiner, I give up," Samui stated, surprising the audience, especially to the ninjas of Kumo.

Genma bit his trademark senbon. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Samui looked at Ino, who was standing but with her head down.

Genma chuckled; he and most of the ninjas of Konoha knew what had happened. He left that aside and declared Ino as the winner.

Most of the civilian public were still confused, but they didn't care much and started clapping since that meant that the most entertaining fights were even closer.

Samui smiled and crossed the fingers of her hands together; she fell to the ground, and the Yamanaka looked up with a victorious smile on her face, making a V-sign to where her acquaintances were.

Samui opened her eyes and got up. "That wasn't cool," Samui pronounced looking at Ino, who had an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry for having played dirty, but you know, we are Ninjas, and that's what we do," Ino stated, scratching her head.

Samui said nothing; she just turned around and headed to the box where the others were.

The Yamanaka followed her after thanking the cheers of her friends that were in the stands.

At the top, Ino heard Shikamaru saying. "Ino, you could have taken a little longer, now I have to fight *sigh * How troublesome," Shikamaru spoke with a bored expression.

"Don't tell me what to do, Shika!" Ino shouted with a grumpy face and shaking her right fist threateningly.

Some chuckled, but Shikamaru sighed. "Okay, okay, okay... Women," the Nara added.

"Please, Haku Yuki and Shikamaru Nara. Come down to the arena to continue with the matches," Genma said looking towards their box.

The Yuki nodded and went there followed by the Nara, who had brought his hands behind his head.

Karui asked Samui. "Hey, are you okay?" Samui was her teammate, after all.

She looked at her with her typical expression. "Yes, but when we return to Kumogakure, we must train more. I have to learn some Ninjutsu; I'll ask Bee-sensei," she replied before looking at the arena.

Karui just nodded and looked in that direction too.

Sasuke and Menma observed with attention; Haku had easily defeated both, and they wanted to see how good she was nowadays. If they were sincere, they wanted their rematch against her.

In the arena, Haku and Shikamaru were facing each other; the first one was smiling slightly, and the other one had a look of absolute disinterest in his face. _"* Sigh * I don't know why I even bother, this is so annoying. Besides, I have to fight a woman. It doesn't matter what happens; I end up losing in both cases. Maybe I should give up to avoid the bad moment,"_ Shikamaru thought, and when he had the impulse to say that he didn't want to fight, Haku giggled.

He heard her saying. "I can see that you're very bored. Naruto-kun had warned me that you would be like this, but cheer up and let's have a good fight," Haku ended with a tender smile, something that caused a slight blush on Shikamaru and some men who were in the stands.

_"Damn, that Naruto is one lucky bastard. How troublesome, now I have less desire to fight. But anyway, if I don't do it, my mother will scold me,"_  Shikamaru thought for the last time.

"Okay, are you both ready?" Genma asked, and both nodded.

"Very well, the third match, begin!" Genma exclaimed.

Haku instantly changed her expression to a more serious one, doing hand seals before shouting. _"Hyōton: Hyōdama (Ice Release: Ice balls)"_ She spat several ice balls, which hit Shikamaru strongly and made him fall to the ground; he couldn't dodge them because Haku had been too fast.

_"Shit, that hurt, I must get away from her quickly."_ Shikamaru thought with pain after receiving the jutsu.

He quickly came up with a plan while trying to get up, only to discover that he couldn't. He looked at his arms and legs, discovering that they were covered in ice.

He looked up and saw Haku looking down at him. "Sorry, but I don't want to take the risk. The Nara's are dangerous with their shadows, so I decided to end this fight quickly before you have the advantage."

Shikamaru sighed in defeat and said, "How troublesome; this is why I didn't want to fight... I give up."

People in the stands were puzzled, firstly by her Justus and secondly by how easily she had won.

Genma declared Haku as the winner, and everyone burst into cheers, congratulating the Yuki for winning her fight.

Haku released Shikamaru, who just sighed and started walking towards their box.

The Yuki looked to the public and bowed slightly before going to the box, hearing a voice in her head as she walked.

_"Congratulations, Haku-chan. It took you a bit longer than I had thought; did you have mercy on him? Hehehe,"_ the voice asked.

Haku instantly recognized him and replied surprised as she walked.  _"Naruto-kun, is that you? How are you doing this? Anyway, maybe I did have it; I didn't want to hurt him."_

Naruto's clone smiled and replied, _"It's one of the skills of my Rinnegan; I found out a few days ago. I can use telepathy if I know your chakra signature; it's not difficult once you grab the trick. Anyhow, the boss will arrive in a few minutes, and maybe the invasion will have already started when he does, though I don't understand why Orochimaru is taking too long. Anyway, be ready."_

Haku nodded and asked,  _"By the way, where is the original?"_  

The clone told her what the original was doing, which made her blush slightly.

Naruto stopped talking to her, and Haku arrived in the Box, just to see Ino shaking Shikamaru and telling him to stop being lazy.

Haku chuckled and got closer, hearing Menma saying. "Wow, you're splendid, Haku-san. Well, I knew that since a long time ago; I hope we can fight again. I want to have my rematch; I didn't forget the beating you gave us."

Sasuke just said: "Hmph," without looking at her.

Haku smiled and replied, "You have also improved, Menma-san. We will have our fight when time tells."

After that, they looked at the arena. "Please, Tenten and Karui, come down here to continue the fights," Genma asked.

Karui and Tenten looked at each other before smiling and shaking hands. "Let's have a good fight," Tenten said, squeezing her hand.

Karui nodded and added, "Of course." She smiled at the end.

When they were there, Tenten blushed with embarrassment and Karui smiled slightly as both of them could hear their respective Senseis.

One of them was yelling that his beloved student was about to show her flames of youth, and the other one was reciting bad rhymes, getting some boos from the people who were close to him as they had no problem in expressing their displeasure to his rhymes.

However, a simple shout and a menacing look of Karui silenced the 'haters.' After that, Karui looked at Tenten, who was giggling at her strong character.

Naruto's clone couldn't help thinking. _"Karui-chan estimates her Sensei. Why the hell does he have the Hachibi? Damn it; I'll have to find a way of extracting the Bijū from him without him dying."_

Kurama growled and replied, **"Why do you care about that? Just extract it; you don't need to worry about what a mere human can think of."**

That confused the clone, who raised an eyebrow. _"Why are you so bitter this day, Mr. Grumpy?"_

Kurama growled and replied, **"You know very well that I hate all the human beings equally, the fact that some of them entertain me doesn't mean that I like them. Your women are not the exception."**

The clone sighed and shook his head. _"We'll talk."_

After that, he looked back towards the arena, just to see Tenten and Karui standing in combat stance, with Genma between them and asking them if they were ready.

Karui placed her hand on the handle of her Katana before nodding at the question.

Tenten did it too, and then they heard Genma starting the match.

Karui quickly pulled out her Katana and went straight ahead to cut her opponent, but she jumped back and grabbed the large scroll behind her waist to open it slightly.

She instantly unsealed different types of weapons and aimed them at Karui, who quickly blocked them with her Katana.

However, she couldn't continue doing that forever since the weapons wouldn't stop coming, and her opponent was unsealing them faster.

To avoid getting hurt, the Uzumaki girl repeatedly jumped to the right. Nevertheless, Tenten had no problem to keep sending more weapons toward her.

Karui grunted as she thought. _"Damn, she's not letting me get close; maybe I could use some smoke bombs to distract her."_ She nodded before pulling out two smoke bombs.

She threw one at her position, and the other one at Tenten's, who growled as she pulled out another scroll from her ninja bag.

She charged some Chakra in it; the result was a small wind gust being released from it, which returned her visibility. However, she saw Karui a few meters from her and smiling at her. "Gotcha!" Karui exclaimed carrying her Katana forward.

Tenten quickly led her right hand on her wrist, activating a seal that was there.

A Bō appeared, so she grabbed it with both hands before blocking Karui's attack. "I don't think so," Tenten replied with a half-smile.

She stopped smiling and pushed the Katana to the right to make her drop it, but the Uzumaki girl was holding it firmly. On the other hand, Karui hit Tenten's Bō with her Katana in a bid to break it in two.

She failed; her Bō appeared to be made of wood, but it was as hard as the metal. Instead, they pushed their weapons in an attempt that one of them left an opening, and so score their blows.

Since Karui had more brute force, she ended up winning, pushing Tenten back before carrying her Katana towards her hip; the Konoha's Genin could only bend her hip down to dodge the cut; using her Bō as a support to keep her from falling completely.

Before Karui could try something else, Tenten quickly got up and blocked another cut, which made the Uzumaki girl smile as she continued attacking and Tenten blocking.

"You're good!" Karui exclaimed.

Tenten smiled and tried to hit Karui with the base of her Bō, but she blocked it, and Tenten went on the defensive again. "You…, too!" Tenten slowly replied since she was starting to give in; Karui's thrusts were fast, and if she didn't do something soon, her opponent would wound her.

_"I can't keep this up too long; I'll use those scrolls,"_ Tenten thought as she continued blocking her attacks.

Karui increased the speed since Tenten was leaving openings. When she prepared to give the final blow, Tenten opened her Bō in half, revealing a chain.

Before Karui could react, Tenten had coiled the chain around her right wrist, which made her stop and almost drop her Katana due to the pressure Tenten was exerting when pulling both ends of her Bō.

Karui growled and raised her left leg to try to kick Tenten, but she had jumped backward while extracting two scrolls of red color from her ninja bag, placing them on the ground and quickly doing hand seals.

Gai smiled and yelled, "So she's going to use them... TENTEN, SHOW EVERYONE YOUR YOUTH!"

Many looked at him with a sweat drop as they heard Tenten exclaiming. _"Sōshōryū (Rising Twin Dragons)!"_ A great puff of smoke covered the entire arena.

Karui covered her eyes, cursing herself because she had dropped her guard.

They suddenly heard a loud roar in the arena and saw that the smoke had taken the shape of two dragons, which ascended as they crossed over one another.

They suddenly heard a loud roar in the arena and saw that the smoke had taken the shape of two dragons, which ascended as they crossed one another.

Tenten said nothing and jumped up, getting between the scrolls and bringing her hands on them.

Tenten rapidly summoned and threw all sorts of weaponry as a powerful projectile barrage towards Karui as she rotated around her axis at an astonishing rate.

Karui knew she was in trouble; the slightest mistake could be fatal. So instead of worrying, she prepared her next technique.

She sheathed her Katana, leaving her right hand on the handle while bending her knees slightly, waiting for the right time to release her technique.

When the weapons were a few centimeters from her face, she unsheathed her Katana and carried it up. _"Kumo-Ryū: Omotegiri (Cloud-Style Front Beheading)!"_ Karui shouted and released a fast ascending cut that released a wave of chakra that diverted almost all of the weapons, and she quickly blocked the few others.

Many people started clapping enthusiastically, and Tenten landed on the ground to shout. "This is not over yet!" After that, she jumped up again.

Everyone saw Tenten raising her hands, and instantly some ninja wires were visible, which lifted the weaponry that she had already thrown.

Now these weapons were covering a greater extension, and Karui knew that she wouldn't be able to divert them all with her last technique. Therefore, she concluded it was the time to use one of the techniques she had learned during the previous month.

This time, the redheaded girl placed her Katana in front of her while holding the handle with both hands. She closed her eyes before jumping towards her opponent.

Tenten couldn't help thinking. _"What is she up to?"_ After that, she shook her head and lowered her hands, making the weapons go down towards Karui.

Though her eyes were closed, the Uzumaki was aware of it, but she didn't care and kept concentrating as she thought about what Naruto had told her when he taught her the technique.

Two days after Naruto and Karui’s reconciliation

In a training camp, Naruto and Karui were resting after a slight warming of Kenjutsu.

They chatted for a moment, but after a few minutes, Naruto stood up and said, "Karui-chan, I want to teach you something."

The redheaded girl couldn't help laughing. "Hahaha; that you will teach me something? You're just a Genin, what could you possibly teach me?"

A vein popped out on his forehead, but he shook his head and sighed. "The rank of a person isn’t important, Karui-chan. I've seen individuals with the Genin rank almost as strong as an Elite Jounin, or people with the Jounin rank weaker than a Chunin. Don't be carried away by the rank of a person; that could cost you your life on a mission; appearances are deceiving," Naruto seriously stated.

Karui stopped laughing and apologized. "Sorry, but what do you want to teach me?" She seriously asked.

Naruto stepped forward and answered, "It's a special technique; only a few people can do it, and concentration is paramount."

Karui raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How are you so sure that I'll be able to use that technique?"

"Intuition," Naruto replied with a smile before proceeding to teach her one of his Uzumaki Kenjutsu Techniques.

Flashback end.

Karui opened her eyes and slowly unsheathed her Katana. _"Now I understand why Naruto said that I would be able to perform this technique, after all, I am an Uzumaki_." Karui raised her Katana as high as she could.

Tenten didn't know what her opponent was planning, but the Konoha-nin knew she had to stop her before the Kumo-nin could do anything. This time, she sent her weapons with more speed and shouted, "It's over!"

Karui also shouted, _"Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Koto Senkai (Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Rotating Cut)!" _ With that said, Karui started spinning at high speed and turned into a tiny tornado.

The mini tornado diverted the weapons and trapped Tenten inside; she didn't have time to dodge it since it had rapidly ascended.

Naruto smiled; that technique wasn't that hard to perform, the only complicated part was the rotation.

What he had told Karui was true, only a few people could achieve it, and those few ones were the Uzumakis.

He believed that other people could learn them, but even if he tried to teach it to Haku or any of the other girls, they simply couldn't do it. He thought of showing it to Karin, but the Jinchuriki said no to himself since the redheaded girl seemed to dislike swords.

Bee and Minato were confused at the "Uzumaki" part. Though they concluded that she could have learned it from Naruto, after all, both knew that they were dating.

Tenten was completely defenseless; she was unable to move, she could only receive the fast cuts of something that she could not even see. It obviously was Karui, who was making her best to not to cause serious injuries to Tenten.

After inflicting her several cuts, Karui's technique finished, revealing Tenten with several cuts around her body while blood came out of them.

Both fell; Karui spun and landed softly on the ground, and Tenten could do little to protect herself from the high fall.

Genma approached; Tenten was trying to get up, but it seemed that some cuts were deep. So before Tenten could bleed out, Genma knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder. "That's enough; you gave a great fight. Now we must see to those wounds before you bleed out."

Tenten sighed and nodded. "H-Hai."

Genma stood up and declared Karui as the winner, earning the cheers and congratulations from the audience since they had found the fight interesting.

Karui approached Tenten and asked her if she was okay. Tenten nodded while some medics came to take her on a stretcher.

Karui followed her, and Tenten said to hurry up because she wanted to see the next match.

In the Gennin Box, Menma couldn't help saying. "Wow, those two are excellent. But correct me if I'm wrong, did that Kumo girl say something like 'Uzumaki Kenjutsu'?" Menma asked looking back, seeing several nods.

"That's strange, where did she learn that? Is she...?" He wondered aloud.

This time, Ino spoke. "Yes, she is."

Menma opened his eyes in surprise, but before he could speak, Haku added, "Yes, she is also Naruto-kun's girlfriend. He taught her that technique."

Menma's jaw dropped to the floor; Shikamaru said something like 'problematic womanizer' and the others didn't care.

"Hell, my Nii-san never wastes his time," he stated genuinely surprised.

Haku and Ino chuckled and added, "You bet."

Menma was confused but quickly concluded something. "Did y-you do it?"

Ino smiled and approached Menma to hit his shoulder and put her arm around his neck. "Of course, little brother in law. Let's see, if you ask Naruto-kun for some advice, then you could learn how to please Hinata. They say that the shy ones are the most perverted ones. Isn't that right, Haku?"

"Ino-san!" the Yuki exclaimed blushing.

The Yamanaka could only laugh and enjoy what remained of her 'good memories.'

Naruto's clone had come to that place after the fight of Tenten and Karui had ended, and he could only laugh in his mind.

In the Kage Box, Minato asked Raidō if there was any sign of Naruto, and Raidō replied that there wasn't. The Kazekage asked the same thing, getting the same answer.

_"Naruto, where are you?"_ Minato asked himself.

"Next battle, Rock Lee against Naruto Namikaze," Genma spoke.

Lee didn't wait any longer and jumped down there. After that, he slowly walked towards the center of the arena and stood still there with closed eyes and crossed arms.

Genma looked at him before saying, "Naruto, come down to the arena." He believed that Naruto was already in the stadium.

The audience began to murmur, and Genma decided to wait one more minute to decide what to do.

The minute ran out, and Genma had no choice but to say: "Because Naruto hasn't arrived yet, I declare Lee as-"

He couldn't finish because Lee interrupted him. "No! We will wait." He opened his eyes with an angry face.

Genma replied, "Sorry, but you're not the one who makes the decisions."

Lee was angrier; he clenched his fists, and just when Genma proceeded to declare him as the winner, Minato said, "Genma, we'll wait 5 minutes, if Naruto doesn't arrive in 5 minutes, we'll disqualify him."

After saying that, the Yondaime returned to his seat while the public thanked him.

Lee nodded, and Naruto's clone thought. "Well, I should give the news to the boss." The clone did the Tiger Seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Tsunami had stopped a few minutes ago. "Aww, come on, Tsunami-chan. We can still do it, who cares about this silly tournament?" Naruto asked while putting on his pants.

Tsunami smiled and replied while putting on her bra. "I came to see you fighting, Naruto-kun. So move your ass and go to the arena before you get disqualified," Tsunami replied, now putting on her Kimono.

The Uzumaki smiled and continued, "But-" He stopped there since he received the information from his clone. "On second thought, I think you're right. Let's go."

Naruto put on his jacket and invited Tsunami to place her arm in his.

Tsunami gladly did it, and both left the room, seeing the men in black standing guard with serious expressions.

Naruto spoke, "Good job, you can return to your positions. Take Tsunami-chan with you, please."

One of them approached, making a military salute to Naruto, who imitated him by inertia. "Sir! It's an honor to meet you, sir! Please, Tsunami-sama, follow us." The man bowed slightly.

She looked at Naruto, who nodded. "Go with them, Tsunami-chan. They'll protect you; you already know what will happen. Please, don't get away from them."

Tsunami nodded and shared a short kiss with him before following the men who were already retiring.

Naruto watched them leaving, and he couldn't help feeling intrigued when seeing something that looked like backpacks with a small metal antenna at the right side. "Hey, what are you carrying on your backs? I could feel my chakra going crazy the first time I was near that thing," Naruto asked.

One of the men who had one of the backpacks turned around and replied. "Sir! This is a Chakra Disruptor Device. It serves to-" He couldn't finish because Naruto shook his hands.

"You know what? I'll ask later; now I have to go to the arena before they disqualify me. Okay, goodbye." After saying that, Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin of leaves.

The men looked at each other before looking at the woman. "Over here, Tsunami-sama, we have a place reserved for you."

Tsunami nodded and followed them.

In the arena, Genma was looking at his watch, and when seeing the time, he bit his stick. "*Tch* It's been 5 minutes... Fine," he whispered, but Lee could hear him.

Genma looked at the audience, who booed because they knew what he wanted to say. "Ladies and gentlemen, since Naruto hasn't arrived, I declare Rock Lee as the win-" Genma stopped there because he heard someone's voice coming from the hallway that led to the arena. "Wait!"

Everyone looked there, listening to the footsteps of someone approaching, and they saw a red-blond haired person.

Many people started clapping in pure ecstasy, especially Kurenai, who couldn't help getting up from her seat and shout. "Naruto-kun!"

Asuma opened his mouth in shock, dropping his cigarette.

Anko smiled slightly, hearing Asuma stuttering. "K-Ku-Kurenai, d-did you say what I just h-heard?" he asked surprised because he thought that she hated Naruto.

Kurenai realized what she had done; therefore, she stopped and sat down, but Anko decided to throw some fuel on the fire. "Yeah, Asuma. Kurenai-chan and I have had some night 'meetings' with Naruto-kun during the last month." She chuckled due to Asuma's expression.

The Sarutobi was completely still since he knew what that meant; he turned his head slightly and looked at Kurenai. "D-Does th-that m-me-mean...?" He was unable to finish what he was thinking.

He just looked at Kurenai, who shrugged and answered, "Yes, we were having sex." She didn't care anymore, after all, she would go elsewhere; Asuma was no longer a problem.

Many people heard that, and the curiosity made them murmur, transmitting the information around the stadium.

Naruto heard what was happening with his enhanced hearing, and the Uzumaki could only shake his head as he walked towards Genma. As he did it, he could hear a shout of rage. "I WILL KILL HIM!"

Naruto and several people looked in the direction, seeing Asuma with a scowl trying to move towards the arena, but Kakashi had stopped him. "Asuma, calm down; you can talk to them later. Now it's not the time."

Asuma turned his head at him. "But..." he spoke through gritted teeth, trying to calm down. He looked back at the arena, only to see Naruto staring at him with a severe face.

Asuma gave him a look of fury, and the next thing he saw almost made him burst into anger.

Naruto raised both hands at the height of his shoulders; he made a circle with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand. Then he raised the index finger of his right hand, putting it in and out of the circle while changing his serious expression to a mocking one.

Asuma could clearly understand what Naruto was implying, which made him growl in anger; Kakashi and Itachi stopped him. "Let me go, damn it! He's provoking me on purpose! Look at him!" Asuma exclaimed, seeing Naruto flipping him off with a sneer on his face.

Itachi and Kakashi realized that Asuma was using more strength to break free, and Itachi had no choice but to force Asuma to look at him, making him fall unconscious when he barely made eye contact with the Uchiha, who deactivated his Sharingan.

"Kakashi-senpai, I'll take him elsewhere. I'll return when I have him in a place where he won't cause problems." After saying that, Itachi disappeared along with Asuma in a puff of smoke.

Naruto couldn't help chuckling. Well, he had nothing to lose anymore, if Kurenai had loosened her tongue, then he could provoke Asuma a little bit just for the fun of it. After all, this was his last day in the village, so he wasn't worried about the consequences.

He turned around and walked forward while Genma said, "You took your sweet time. Where have you been?"

Naruto shrugged and answered, "I was having sex," he stated that as if it was something normal; some people smiled, and others felt embarrassed.

Tsunami, who was already there, blushed in embarrassment.

Genma sighed and continued, "Well, I was about to disqualify you, but since you arrived just in time, I won't. So, are you ready to start your fight?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm ready, but..., where is Lee?" the Uzumaki asked, looking in all directions and placing his palm on his forehead.

"I'm here," Lee spoke with clenched fists.

The Jinchūriki looked to his front and got closer to examine him, putting his finger on his chin. After a few seconds, he stepped away and exclaimed, "You must be kidding me! Is that you, Lee? Hell! You've changed a lot. Let me tell you that you look great. I'm serious, man. Come on, do one of your smiles and make the girls fall for you."

Lee growled and exclaimed, "Shut up and let's fight!"

Naruto raised his hands slightly. "Woah, just take it easy, man. What's wrong?"

Lee clenched his fists again. "You know it... You know it very well, you murdered him," he replied, pointing at him.

"Lee," Gai whispered, sighing and shaking his head. It seemed that Lee didn't pay him attention in the past month.

Naruto put on a confused expression while taking his thumbs on his chest. "Me? When? Please refresh my memory; I can't remember all the people I've killed. I remember I killed about fifteen people in a club, a stupid dog in the preliminaries..." He said that with a clear intention of annoying Kiba, who instantly began to shake.

Shino and Hinata quickly placed their hands on his shoulders while the Hyūga tried to reassure him, telling him some words of encouragement.

Although everything he was saying was also with the intention of annoying Lee. Naruto wanted him to be furious and attacked him with the intention of killing him. After all, the Uzumaki wanted an intense battle.

"After that, I think I killed a few Genin in the exams; then I don't remember. I'm sorry, but I'm not a maniac as to remember everyone." Naruto shrugged.

"You murdered Karashi!" Lee exclaimed again.

Naruto put on a surprised expression. "Huh? Who? I don't remember."

"On that mission... On the mission where you got those stupid Katanas," Lee replied losing patience.

The Jinchūriki opened his eyes in realization. "Aaah, the friend of Raiga. Oh, and how is he?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"He's dead! You damn idiot!" Lee exclaimed, holding himself back not to attack Naruto.

Naruto facepalmed. "Sorry, I'm stupid. It's just that I couldn't remember him, you know, his death was so pathetic. I think it was something like this."

Naruto made three Shadow Clones, which had appeared with different appearances.

One looked like Tenten, the other one like Neji, and the last one like Karashi, who was kneeling on the ground, held by Tenten and Neji.

Lee clenched his fists, and some blood came out of them, seeing Naruto taking out one of his Kibas from a seal on his wrist before stabbing the clone that looked like Karashi, who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The crowd observed their interaction in silence, but they felt surprised at Naruto's coldness.

Neji watched impassively, and though he could notice some eyes on him, he didn't care. Tenten, who had returned from the infirmary, could also notice some looks, but she didn't pay attention either; she was just watching the arena, worried by both of them.

"It was something like that, wasn't it? Then I think that you took him elsewhere, abandoning a mission without my permission, failing me once again. Anyhow, that's the past. Is that why you hate me?" Naruto seriously asked.

"They were my friends, Karashi-san, and Sanshou-baasan. Both died because of you, and you have to pay for it," Lee replied, standing in his fighting stance.

The Uzumaki expressed in confusion. "I didn't do anything to that old lady; I only killed that bastard for breaking his word. You know that damn well! It was our mission; I gave him an opportunity, and he wasted it."

"You should have known it better. Karashi was the only son of Baasan, and you killed him. You took her only reason for living, so you are also guilty for it."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "It's okay, but well. I can see that you want to kill me, are you sure you can do it? I don't mean your power but your conscience. I remember that you couldn't kill those bastards on that mission. Are you sure you can do it now? Talk is cheap, but carrying out our words is difficult," Naruto stated.

"We'll know that when we fight," Lee answered.

Naruto chuckled and looked at Genma while nodding. "Very well." Naruto grabbed his Ninjato from his back and threw it towards Lee. "Show me that you're ready. Grab that and come to kill me; I won't oppose resistance. Come on, get over here," Naruto said, waving both hands.

Lee grabbed the Ninjato and looked at it for several seconds. Realizing that, the Jinchūriki continued. "See? It's not as easy-" Naruto stopped there because Lee disappeared, and in just a split of a second, he was standing in front of him, with the Ninjato in hands and with a look of determination on his face.

"I told you I had no problems," Lee whispered, moving the Ninjato and stabbing Naruto right in his heart, making him spit a lot of blood that passed right above the left shoulder of Lee, who was now smirking.

Many people's eyes widened, especially those people who were close friends to Naruto. Some of them cried out his name as they saw him holding both shoulders of Lee before pushing himself back in an attempt to extract the blade.

When he managed to do it, he repeatedly stepped backward while putting both hands on his chest. He fell to his knees as he began to spit blood on the ground. "*Cough* *Cough* Arrgh. *Cough* *Cough*" They heard him complaining while spitting more and more blood.

That worried almost everyone, especially his girlfriends.

Lee approached with the bloodstained Ninjato and looked with a half-smile at Naruto, who weakly raised his head, seeing Lee standing before him.

"Anything else you want to say?" Lee asked, raising the Ninjato with the intention to behead him.

Naruto chuckled and spat a little more of blood. "Y-You don't have the balls to do it," Naruto replied smiling, revealing his teeth covered in blood.

Lee growled in anger and shouted while lowering the Ninjato to his neck. "I'll show you that I can do it!"

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Okay, chapter finished.**

**You'll see the outcome in the next chapter.**

**Now I want to explain some things.**

**First, the telepathy is a Rinnegan's jutsu; you can look it up in the Wiki if you don't believe me; I didn't make this up.**

**Secondly, some of you may be thinking that Karui and Tenten were flying, but they weren't. I'll just say... Anime logic =P.**

**Thirdly, Naruto likes to tease Asuma due to that incident when they almost ended up fighting.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 31: Venting and Resistance

People talking. "Interesting."

People thinking.  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking.  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking.  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names.  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

** Chapter 31 **

Lee furiously growled and firmly held the handle of the Ninjato. "I will show you that I can do it!" Lee exclaimed as he lowered the Ninjato towards his neck.

Many of the spectators got up from their seats while some of the ninjas, including Minato, had the impulse to go and intervene.

Naruto raised his head and looked at the Ninjato descending in slow motion. Just when it was near his head and the Ninjas about to intervene, the Uzumaki quickly raised his hand and grabbed the blade, making a deep cut on his hand; some blood came out, which went down from his wrist to his forearm.

Lee growled and pushed stronger to cut his hand and give the final blow. Lee looked at Naruto's face to say something, but the Uzumaki had gone ahead.

"E-Easy, co-cowboy," he spoke with difficulty while holding the edge of his Ninjato firmly. More blood flowed from the wound, but it was enough to stop his opponent.

Lee growled and applied more strength to try to cut his hand, but he wouldn't make it. He pulled his arm back to try to get the Ninjato out of his hands, but he failed again because Naruto was holding it firmly.

"Hehehe," the Jinchuriki laughed as he spat some blood on the ground. "You will regret this," Naruto whispered, smiling with some malice.

That angered Lee, who couldn't believe that Naruto could be so calm even in this state "Stop teasing and die already!" Lee exclaimed before giving him a powerful knee to his nose, which made him release the Ninjato due to the mighty blow.

Therefore, Lee correctly placed the Ninjato before impaling it on top of Naruto's head.

Almost everyone in the stadium opened their eyes in shock, especially when seeing Lee kicking Naruto and sending him flying several meters back.

That led to various reactions, many of disbelief, but Minato was the one who spoke as he rose from his seat. "Na-Naruto?" Minato whispered, approaching to the railing to see better, feeling his eyes watery, even more so when hearing his other son desperately shouting his brother's name.

Lee could hear the screams, but he didn't care; he was finally able to fulfill his promise.

He couldn't help glancing at his fists as a sense of calm and relief surrounded him. "I finally did it; I could finally avenge your deaths, Karashi-san, Sanshou-obaa-" Lee stopped there since he felt a kick in his right ankle, which made him lose balance and fall to the ground, but before he could touch it, Lee felt repeated simultaneous kicks right in his face.

 _"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Tornado Whirlwind Leg)!"_ Lee heard while receiving the kicks, unable to block them because of the speed with which they were being executed.

He was pushed back due to consecutive kicks, but once the attack stopped, Lee was thrown several meters back before falling on the ground.

That certainly surprised the audience, who didn't know what had just happened; they believed that Naruto had died, but after a few seconds, he appeared in a puff of smoke just behind Lee to kick him repeatedly.

Besides, they could still see the 'Naruto' that Lee had 'killed' on the ground, so no one knew what was happening, except for Haku; she knew what technique Naruto had used but decided to remain silent.

Even though many asked themselves what was happening, no one said anything since Lee got up before getting into a fighting stance, but not before rubbing his face and cleaning the blood that dripped from the corner of his lips due to the kicks.

He shook his head and asked the question that everyone wanted to do. "I thought I had killed you, what did you do?"

Naruto smiled slightly and answered, "Look around you, Lee. Do you not notice anything strange?"

Lee looked at him with confusion, but then he started looking everywhere, finding nothing unusual.

"I can see that you didn't notice it. But I'll help you out. Tell me, where did all the blood that I spit go after you attacked me?"

Now Lee understood it, but he still didn't know what he had done. Naruto answered before he could ask. "Look over there," the Uzumaki said pointing to his 'body' on the ground.

Everyone looked there, and the next thing they saw was that Naruto crossed his fingers, making that body lose shape before bursting into thousands of harmless ice shards.

Many eyes widened in shock, while one person in specific couldn't help smiling sinisterly and lick his lips when seeing that element once again.

Naruto spoke, "An Ice clone, very resilient but too weak to fight."

Lee growled as he spat a bit of blood. "'I always have hidden clones'... I had forgotten that." Lee added, cursing himself for forgetting such vital information.

Naruto smiled and added, "Well, yes. Did you think that I would be stupid enough to let you attack me in such way? Come on, Lee; I'm not that dumb. Besides, you haven't earned that privilege." Naruto shrugged and continued as he stood in a fighting stance. "But now I know that you want to kill me. I recommend you do it, or you'll be sorry," the Uzumaki stated, smiling with a bit of malice.

Lee didn't reply; he just sat on the ground under the watchful gaze of everyone. The Jinchūriki already knew what his opponent wanted to do.

Lee slightly raised the bottoms of his pants, revealing weights, which made some people chuckle. However, Naruto knew better.

After removing his weights, Lee threw them aside, which made a slight noise when touching the ground, revealing to the public that they weren't normal weights.

However, almost no one had been surprised by this.

Lee asked, "Are you ready?"

Naruto did the Tiger Seal. "Yes, whenever you want... _I think 50 percent is more than enough. Kai (Release),_" Naruto thought, adjusting the gravity seals in his body.

Visibly, nothing had changed, but Naruto felt much lighter. It was the first time since his battle with Orochimaru that he partially released his seals.

Both stared at each other, and without saying anything, the two went on the attack, disappearing from the sight of most of the spectators, except for some Shinobis who could keep up with them.

Among them, some of the Jounins and few ones of lower ranks, the latter were having a little bit of trouble to see them.

"They're too fast," Menma thought as he saw them with difficulty; they were throwing punches and kicks that each one blocked respectively.

After about two minutes, both jumped backward as their efforts were useless.

They looked at each other, and Naruto added as he shook his clothes. "Well, Lee. I thought you could do more. But you're almost the same as the last time we fought. I thought you trained hard, but I was-" Naruto couldn't finish speaking since he saw Lee taking off his ANBU-type jacket.

The Jinchūriki raised an eyebrow in confusion but remained silent.

Lee stayed with a black spandex as he grabbed his jacket before throwing it towards Naruto. It didn't get far as it fell to the ground.

What surprised many of them was the sound that it made after touching the ground; besides, it made a small crater.

Naruto took a few steps forward before bending down and reaching his right hand to the vest.

 _"What is this?"_ Naruto thought after failing to pick it up.

He frowned, now using both hands to try to lift it. But he couldn't move it even a centimeter. This time, he growled and used much more strength to pick it up.

In the stands, everyone stared in confusion. Some of them thought that the Hokage's son was a weakling, but others sensed that the vest was hefty.

Gai was smiling but remained silent as he watched Naruto growling in an attempt to lift his student's vest. Kakashi stealthily looked at him before looking at the arena again.

Naruto stood properly, drying the sweat from his forehead. After that, he made a stop sign to Lee before cracking his knuckles. "Give me a second," the Jinchūriki said before looking down at the vest.

The Uzumaki bent down and placed his hand on the base of the jacket, and this time, he could lift it, but with some effort.

Naruto turned his back to Lee and threw the jacket towards the concrete wall of the stadium.

The jacket quickly crashed into it, causing a loud bang and a large crater, surprising those present because a simple jacket had done something like that.

After that, Naruto turned back to Lee, who noticed that his eyes had turned red, but only for a moment since his opponent had hit his forehead.

 _"I can't believe that I almost lost my mind just because of that. I should go to a psychologist or something,"_ Naruto thought, shaking his head and sighing at the end. The Uzumaki would have to do something about his character since he was getting angry at very simple things, and that was something he knew that could bring consequences in the future.

He looked at Lee, who asked. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded, and Lee went on the attack, appearing to Naruto's right side and giving him a powerful elbow in his right cheek, which send him towards the opposite direction.

 _"Shit!"_ Naruto thought, impressed by his speed, but before he could do something to fight back, Lee had appeared behind him. This time, he gave him a powerful knee right in the middle of his back, which made him return to his original position.

Lee had appeared in front of him again, this time, to give him a blow with both fists in his stomach, causing Naruto to spit out some saliva.

Before the Uzumaki could fall due to the last hit, Lee waited for him with a knee, which raised his opponent slightly.

Lee took advantage of the space and got under him, kicking his back with both legs.

Naruto ascended a few meters, and Lee repeatedly kicked his back, which was making him go up more and more.

The Uzumaki cursed since he knew what Lee was trying to do. So when he felt Lee about to wrap him with his bandages, Naruto created a Shadow Clone without hand positions, which quickly grabbed him by his right leg and yanked him away.

Lee growled and landed on the ground, watching Naruto doing the same while the clone disappeared.

The Uzumaki shook his garments before cracking his neck and rubbing the places where Lee hit him. "That hurt me," Naruto stated with an angry expression and a twitch in his eyebrows.

"Using your dirty clones again," Lee angrily added.

The Jinchūriki growled and replied, "Shut up, Lee! I already told you that we aren't princesses; we are Shinobi. Now get ready, this time, I'll fight with everything that I've got," Naruto stated, joining his fingers before exclaiming, _ "Kai (Release)!"_

Lee stood in a fighting stance to continue his assault, but Naruto appeared crouched in front of him and slowly approached his right fist to his chin.

Lee could only see him, unable to react because his body was unable to follow Naruto's new speed. _"Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Punch)!"_ the Uzumaki exclaimed, giving him a sharp blow to his chin, which made him say: "argh" while being sent upwards.

As he ascended, Lee cursed himself for underestimating his speed. He stopped thinking about it since he was exposed. Therefore, he tried to regain his balance, only to realize that his opponent had appeared in front of him with a smile as he raised his right leg up to his waist.

 _"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Tornado Whirlwind Leg)!"_ Naruto exclaimed as he began to spin, performing the same technique that he had used at first, but this time, he increased the number of kicks, thus, increasing the damage Lee was receiving.

Now everyone could see Naruto kicking Lee, who was being pushed back by every hit he received. To finish his attack, the Uzumaki gave a descending scissor kick right in Lee's neck, which made him spit some blood as he was sent towards the ground, crashing into it and creating a small crater while raising a dust screen that covered him completely.

After that, everyone saw Naruto spinning in the air before landing softly on the ground, a few meters away from the crater.

They burst into cheers since they believed that Naruto had won, showing them that he wasn't the weakling that many had been thinking earlier.

Naruto, however, knew that this wasn't over yet, so he just looked at crater while waiting for him to get up and keep fighting.

The Uzumaki was sure that Lee knew something else; it was an intuition.

Lee just stayed in that place without moving or saying anything, which worried Gai because he believed that Lee was unconscious, and he was even more worried because Naruto slowly approached to Lee's position with a Rasengan in his right hand.

"Well, since you don't want to keep fighting, I'll send you to where those two bastards are. I'll spare you the suffering of continuing living," Naruto said with a sinister smile. Even though he didn't want to kill him, he would do it if Lee had no desire to continue fighting.

Once he was close, the Jinchūriki looked down at Lee, who had his eyes open as he looked at nothing; it seemed he was thinking about something.

Therefore, the Uzumaki decided to help Lee to reach a decision with the following words. "See you in hell," Naruto stated, smiling with pure malice as he raised his right hand before lowering it towards Lee's face.

However, when the Rasengan was a few centimeters from his face, Lee kicked Naruto's forearm, causing his arm to get up and go back directly to his face.

Before it could impact, Naruto canceled the Rasengan and jumped back while several people in the audience clapped.

Lee didn't care about the compliments; he just stared at his opponent before saying. "Naruto-san, I knew this wouldn't be easy. But I thought that I had trained enough not to resort to the technique that I'm about to use. You're someone amazing," Lee stated as he took off the bandages around his arms slightly. "Do you remember that day? Do you remember what I told you before our battle ended?" Lee asked with a calm expression.

Naruto put a finger under his chin as he tried to remember, but nothing came to his mind, so he just shook his head.

Lee replied, "The Lotus of the Leaf Village blooms twice." He crossed his arms close to his nose.

His statement called the attention of many Shinobi as they knew what that meant, and to say they were surprised would be an understatement, they were incredulous. They couldn't believe that someone as young as Lee could use that technique.

Naruto then saw that something began to surround Lee, it was a kind of shield of air that began to release a strange whistle, surprising the audience due to the sudden change.

"Wow, did have another ace up your sleeve? Come on, Lee. Show me your real power," Naruto said with interest and excitement, standing in a fighting stance.

Lee chuckled and replied, "Yes. But this will be the last for you. The next move will define everything." He closed his eyes, thinking of Karashi and his mother.

The whistle increased in intensity, and the Jinchūriki saw that his skin slowly began to change to red color.

Lee thought one last thing while chakra began to flow off his arms and around his body. _"Gai-sensei. I know you're disappointed in me, but I promise you that I'll leave this path once I finish with Naruto, so please, acknowledge this. Now is the time."_

Lee quickly lowered his arms, dissipating that chakra and shouting. "The Third Gate, the Life Gate... Open!" Lee exclaimed, revealing the changes that his skin and face had suffered.

** Ultimate Secrets - Naruto OST **

His skin had turned completely red; several veins had popped out on his forehead, and his eyes had turned completely white as a kind of green aura was beginning to surround him.

That surprised everyone, including Naruto, who only now knew what Lee was doing.

Lee grunted as he felt the power flowing through his whole body.

In the stands, many asked what was happening, but no one got a response, and those with access to the Sharingan and Byakugan had activated their Doujutsus.

Kakashi spoke, "He opened the Third Gate, the Life Gate. He's going to make his move, now." The Jounin near him turned their heads at him.

Gai shook his head. "No, not yet."

Kakashi turned his head to look at him in disbelief. "What?" He asked waiting for the answer, but Gai said nothing, and Kakashi and the others looked at the arena, just to see Lee bending down and yelling. "Now, for the Fourth Gate, the Wound Gate... Open!" Lee exclaimed.

He yelled: "Aaah!" with all his strength.

Naruto quickly stood in a defensive stance. However, it didn't help at all because before he could do something, Lee had kicked his jaw, shattering the ground and lifting an immense dust screen that covered the entire stadium. It even went to the place where the spectators were; they had to cover their eyes and hold tightly to their seats since the stadium had shaken.

 _"Shi...t,"_ Naruto thought with pain as he ascended, unable to move because he was stunned after the kick.

"Let's see if you can use your clones now!" Lee shouted, appearing in front of him and delivering a powerful blow right in his stomach, which sent him quickly to the ground. Before he could go far, Lee was already behind him, giving him a blow to his back, which sent him upwards again.

Lee reappeared in front of him, this time hitting him in his jaw, sending him towards the concrete wall. And yet again, Lee appeared behind him, to perform the same process repeatedly, hitting as strong as his fists and legs could allow him, trying to kill Naruto, who was feeling that his bones were cracking.

 _"Shi...t. ... At this rate... He will... kill me. I... must... do ... something,"_ Naruto thought with a very pained expression while receiving his blows from all directions; he was unable to do anything to defend himself.

Naruto's girls were helplessly watching; they could do nothing to stop the Taijutsu master. Some of them could not even see him.

Anko was more concerned than the others since she could feel Naruto getting weaker due to the connection they shared. However, she just stayed sitting, watching his boyfriend being beaten and sent in all directions in the air, unable to do anything to defend himself.

The Uzumaki couldn't even make Shadow Clones as he usually made them because the pain didn't let him think on that; he had to do it in an old-fashioned way. He slowly raised his hands in an attempt to perform the jutsu as he continued receiving the constant blows of Lee, who saw what Naruto was trying to do. "Trying to use your dirty clones again, huh?!" Lee paused as he hit Naruto in his back as hard as he could to make him rise at full speed.

He continued as he followed him. "Then how about this?!" Lee exclaimed again as he appeared in front of Naruto. "Fifth Gate, the Limit Gate... Open!" Lee yelled as a slight blue glow surrounded him, and the bandage on his left arm descended at Naruto to wrap itself around his waist.

Once the bandage had wrapped Naruto's waist, Lee gave him a nasty blow to his stomach, which made him spit a lot of blood while being sent back to the ground, but he didn't advance much since the bandage stopped him almost after being hit.

Lee raised Naruto as he led his right leg and his right fist towards the Jinchūriki, who couldn't deny feeling pretty scared about what might happen next. "Aaaaaaaah! _URA RENGEEEEE (Primary Lotus)_!" Lee exclaimed, delivering the powerful technique that sent Naruto to the ground, which practically blew up and lifted a huge dust screen that covered the stadium, shaking its very foundations once again.

When the shaking stopped, Naruto's friends and acquaintances approached to the nearby railings to try to see better since the dust still covered the arena.

They waited impatiently and nervously, and after a few seconds, the dust settled down. Lee was standing with the gates still activated, and a little forward was a huge crater that was still raising some dust.

The Hyūgas could clearly see what had happened, and many of them couldn't help cursing, especially Hiashi because his opportunity to 'ensure his clan' had escaped from his hands.

Hanabi was about to break to mourn because of what her eyes were seeing, and Neji couldn't believe that Lee had defeated Naruto and proved to be that strong.

The dust in that place slowly settled down, and after a few seconds, everyone could clearly see the crater.

Many people gasped while others felt the same need as Hanabi. Kiba was the only one who was smiling with happiness, but he bowed his head after remembering his deceased pet.

In an immense crater, Naruto was surrounded by a pool of his blood in addition to being completely still. He was still alive, but the Hyūgas could see that he was half-dead; most of his bones were broken, and his heart was beating increasingly slower.

Genma had approached after Lee's powerful attack to check Naruto' status, and when he was near, he quickly took his pulse.

"Medics!" Genma shouted, and they arrived at that place with a stretcher. "Come on! Get him out of here; he's about to die!" Genma stated, and almost everyone gasped again.

Minato appeared in a yellow flash; he came closer and saw the medics making the maximum effort not to cause more damage to Naruto as they moved him. The Yondaime watched with desperation as he felt a tightness in his chest.

Menma, all of Naruto's girls, Neji, as well as some of Naruto's men who had accompanied Tsunami to the arena, had also approached to see since they all were worried.

They felt even more anxious than before when seeing Naruto bleeding out on the stretcher while the medics tried to close his wounds with their Ninjutsu.

Karin had said that she could heal him if he bit her, and even though many didn't understand what she meant, they just told her that Naruto was in no condition to make even the slightest movement.

Therefore, everyone stepped aside, and the medics walked towards the exit to take the wounded to the infirmary, but before they could get away, Lee appeared before them, alerting the Shinobi and Naruto's friends.

"You won't take him away; our fight isn't over yet," Lee stated in a fighting stance, ready for everything.

Genma quickly approached. "You're already the winner, Lee. Naruto can't continue, now get out of the way or we'll have to stop you by force," Genma threatened, prepared to enforce the rules while the others were ready to protect Naruto.

Lee growled. "All right! As you desire; you won't take this chance away from me!" Lee exclaimed, bending slightly and intensifying the power of the Fifth Gate, which expelled a wind gust from his body; the Shinobi took that action as a threat.

Just when everyone was about to stop Lee, who was about to move to give the final blow to Naruto, Gai appeared right behind Lee, grabbing him by his arm and preventing him from going forward. "Enough, Lee!" his master exclaimed, forcing Lee to turn around to face him. "You've gone too far. You must stop now. Please, Lee. Don't be foolish; you've done what you needed. Come here, Lee. Let's return to the stands. You've proven to everyone that you are a splendid Ninja," Gai stated, putting his right hand on the shoulder of Lee, who couldn't help bowing his head.

Lee raised it again. "Sensei, I... I...," he slowly said, and Gai told him not to be afraid and say what he felt.

The Genin continued. "Sensei... I'm sorry," Lee whispered before giving Gai a powerful kick right in his stomach, which sent him several meters back.

The Jounin quickly regained his balance, and although he couldn't deny that it had hurt him a little bit, he noticed that Lee held back to avoid damaging him. Regardless, he quickly headed there before they could do something bad to his precious student, who had already moved to kill Naruto, and the others didn't stand still; all those who had come down to the arena had stood in his way to stop him.

But just when someone else could get hurt, they heard a loud roar on the stretcher where Naruto was. "GRRAWWGH!"

They quickly looked over there, seeing a bubbling red cloak flowing from his body as it slowly surrounded him.

Minato thought worried. _"Shit, not again!"_ He stood beside his son to stop a greater threat than a kid crazy for revenge was.

Minato quickly carried his left hand to the edge of Naruto's mesh to raise it and proceed with the sealing. But before he could do it, he felt a powerful grip on his wrist, so he looked there and saw the hand of his child covered with the chakra cloak.

The Hokage couldn't help wincing when feeling the pressure of the grip. Besides, the cloak was burning his hand, and even though he tried it, he couldn't take his hand away.

Therefore, he had no choice but to look at his son's face, seeing his face of pure anger, in addition to the known changes that he suffered when he surrounded himself with that chakra.

"GODDAAAAMMIIIIT! GRRR! Don't you fucking dare!" Naruto exclaimed without releasing his father, furious by what Lee had done, but also quite excited for the fight.

After a few seconds, he released his father, seeing him taking a step back and carrying his other hand over his sore wrist.

Naruto got off the stretcher and stood on all fours while a chakra tail began to grow behind him.

Many felt intimidated, even more so because Naruto was releasing his killing intent, which he was directing as much as he could towards Lee.

"Lee…  **I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"**  Naruto exclaimed while the second tail began to grow behind him.

Lee stood in a fighting stance, but before they could attack at each other, Genma appeared again, this time in front of Naruto.

The Jounin looked down at him and stated, "Naruto. I have already declared Lee as the winner, your fight has-"

He couldn't finish because one of the tails behind Naruto moved at full speed towards him, and before he could react, it had already trapped him.

The examiner could do nothing to free himself, and the other Shinobi were on alert to any possible aggression by Naruto. None of them had moved because the other tail was dangerously waving towards them. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't stop Naruto if it were necessary.

The Jinchuriki brought him closer as he stood up, opening his mouth and showing him his elongated fangs. "I don't give a fuck what you've decided. I'll continue with this fight even if it's the last thing I do. I'm sure that my opponent doesn't have any problem." He released him and looked at Lee, who continued in his fighting stance.

This time, Minato appeared in front of Naruto. "Stop it. You're not stable when you're like this. You already went out of control the last time; I don't want you to kill innocent people for nonsense like this," Minato said with a commanding voice.

Naruto wasn't intimidated. "Shut up! Don't tell me what to do. This is my battle, and neither you nor anyone will stop me from continuing it. Now, everyone, leave this place if you don't want me to kill you all," Naruto threatened as his chakra cloak began to bubble even more.

"Naruto-" Minato tried to continue, but his son interrupted him.

"Enough! I'm tired of your bullshit. Now get out of here, I'll continue this battle, and I warn you all... Don't ever come to my rescue again. I never asked for your help, if I die, then so be it. But if you do it again..." Naruto added, struggling to complete his sentence because his girls were there too.

He grunted and finished, "You will regret it." He didn't look at others, only at Lee, who had deactivated his gates not to force his body unnecessarily. He was more than pleased with his opponent's statement but also a little upset because he had survived.

The Taijutsu Master was impatient to continue the fight, and Minato couldn't help sighing in defeat. "Okay, but with one condition."

Naruto looked at him. "Which one?"

"Promise me you won't lose control. No matter what happens I don't want you to transform into that thing and do what you did in the Forest of Death," Minato answered, his had told him about it, after all. However, the Hokage didn't know that his child had never lost control and that it had been him all along.

Naruto clenched his fists and said between growls. "I... I... Okay. But don't interrupt us again. If Lee has a chance to kill me, so be it. I don't need anyone's protection; I want to make that clear." Naruto was now looking at Lee.

Minato nodded and ordered everyone to retreat so that they could continue the battle. The audience clapped and thanked him because they wanted to keep watching the incredible fight.

Once everyone left, Naruto looked at Lee. "Come on, let's continue. Reopen your gates," Naruto asked, still with the look of anger on his face.

Lee smiled, completely ignoring his killing intent, which kept growing. "I will, but first, I have a question... How did you survive?" Lee asked, crossing his arms in front of his face.

The Uzumaki had no problem in answering. "I'm a Jinchūriki. I admit that you almost killed me, and if it hadn't been a Jinchūriki, I would probably be dead right now. But after your attack, my Bijū had already begun to heal me. Though the Bijūs can resurrect, they don't like to die. So they do their best to stay alive until they can take over the bodies of their containers. Did you not know that? Another mistake you made for not investigating in depth."

Lee shook his head. "No, I didn't know it. But this time, I'll make sure that not even all the Bijūs combined can heal you. Now, get ready." Lee bent down and activated the gates one by one.

"Fifth Gate, the Limit Gate... Open!" Lee exclaimed, expelling a powerful wind gust.

Naruto didn't flinch; he just stood still and waited for his attack.

"Here I go!" Lee exclaimed and moved at an incredible speed, destroying the already damaged field of the arena.

Lee stretched out his right fist to give him a blow in his face, but Naruto grabbed it with his right hand with some difficulty as he was pushed back slightly. "Not so fast. This time, it will be different," the now redheaded Shinobi spoke with a sinister smile, surprising Lee, who couldn't believe that he had blocked his blow so easily.

He tried to continue with another attack, but the right tail of Naruto had hit him quite strongly right in his left cheek, which sent him towards the wall.

Before he could crash into it, Lee gave a flip and placed both feet on the wall and propelled himself towards Naruto, causing a deep crater and shaking the stands of that area.

Naruto proceeded to block his fist again, but when he was close, Lee had suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him to give him a powerful kick in his back, which sent him to the direction in which Lee had come.

The Uzumaki could react easily, spinning in the air before landing on the ground and taking a leap forward to run towards Lee, who did the same.

They threw powerful punches that landed in their jaws and stunned them for a few seconds. They shook their heads before proceeding with their punches and kicks, which both blocked with mastery.

In the stands, everyone could hear the growls beside the sounds that their attacks made. The audience observed with amazement, seeing them throwing kicks, punches, even head-butts at speeds that they thought impossible.

The multitude clapped with excitement, even more so when Naruto crouched to avoid a blow that Lee aimed to his face. The Uzumaki took the chance to trip him up, which caused Lee to lose balance and fall quickly to the ground.

The Taijutsu Master immediately placed both hands on the ground before propelling himself to give him a powerful kick with both legs, which sent his opponent backward. However, before the Jinchūriki could go far, one of his tails gripped the ground, preventing him from sliding away while the other tail grabbed Lee by his ankle to raise him and crash him hard into the ground.

Lee growled in pain as he felt the blow, even more so because the side effects of the gates were starting to show up. Therefore, Lee tried to get up to finish this as fast as he could, but he couldn't do it because four chakra claws had suddenly appeared to hold his limbs tightly

Naruto appeared in front of Lee with a twisted smile on his face. "Time to pay," Naruto whispered.

Lee gave him a defiant look as he tried to free himself from the claws, which weren't burning him since Naruto had decided to remove that effect so that Lee could hit him without problems.

Naruto stopped looking at Lee and lowered his right fist into his stomach, which made him spit some saliva.

The Uzumaki didn't stop there and repeatedly hit his stomach with both fists, cracking the ground beneath Lee due to the intensity of his punches. "BWAHAHAHA! WHERE DID YOUR WISHES OF KILLING ME GO, LEE?! AT THIS RATE, YOU'RE GOING TO SEE THOSE TWO BASTARDS REALLY SOON!" Naruto yelled like a madman, which was worrying some of his loved ones, in addition to some of the civilian spectators, who were already starting to feel some fear at the thought of seeing the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki getting out of control.

Naruto continued punching for several minutes until he suddenly stopped to surround Lee with both of his tails, exerting pressure on them. "Now I'm going to kill you. Soon you'll see those two bastards in hell," Naruto stated with his teeth slightly gritted as he continued increasing the pressure, and Lee was visibly affected the last blows.

Since the Uzumaki got no response, he smiled and repeatedly whipped Lee against the ground with his current strength, which had decreased because he wasn't fully recovered after those brutal attacks.

Lee could only think as he winced every time he hit the ground.  _"This is the most I could achieve. Sorry Karashi-san, sorry Shanshou-baasan, I couldn't keep my promise."_ He clenched his fists as he could.

However, Lee couldn't help growling when hearing Naruto's mockery laughter. _"NO! I can't give up! Not yet!"_ Lee thought, now more determined than ever to continue the battle.

Lee opened his eyes, and just as he was about to hit the ground again, he tried to stretch out his arms with all his might. "GRRRR... AAAAAH!" Lee shouted, successfully extending his arms, removing the tails that were previously trapping him.

Before Naruto could react, Lee had grabbed one of his tails to toss him once on the ground before throwing him into the air as high as he could.

Everyone looked up, seeing Naruto ascending and practically disappearing. The audience looked at Lee, who had crossed his hands in front of his face again, surprising several of the Shinobi, and especially Gai, who couldn’t believe that Lee was about to do the following.

 _"I must be quick; my limit is 2 minutes. But it's more than enough; I'll finish him off with my next technique,"_ Lee thought as a massive wave of chakra began to sprout around him, pushing back the land and creating a huge crater in the place where he stood while the green aura around him glowed more brightly.

** Naruto Shippuden OST - Heaven-Shaking Event **

"The Sixth Gate, the View Gate. OPEN!" A white glow covered Lee, and it spread across the whole stadium, blinding most of the spectators.

The glow disappeared, and everyone could now see a larger wave of Chakra that was causing a powerful wind gust. Lee continued shouting loudly as the green aura decreased a little in intensity.

In the air, Naruto could clearly see that. _"It did work, after all. Let's see what else you can do, Lee,"_ Naruto thought with a smile as he fell.

However, the smile disappeared when he saw Lee moving, reaching his position in an instant. Lee was above him, and his right leg was covered with fire and going down towards his neck.

The Jinchūriki had no time to dodge the kick that sent him plummeting to the ground, crashing sharply into it and creating a massive crater that raised a dust screen that covered the arena a little bit.

Naruto moaned in pain. _"Damn, that kick hurt me. Arrgh, he almost broke my bones again,"_ the Uzumaki thought as he stood up, only to see Lee running at full speed towards him and reaching his position in an instant, giving him a rising kick that sent him back into the air.

The former ANBU growled due to the blow, even more so because Lee had increased his speed again. Therefore, Naruto concluded that two tails would no longer be sufficient to cope with Lee; he knew that he must increase his power to stop being his punching bag.

However, Lee reappeared at his left side, giving him a powerful punch that sent him to the right, but he quickly sent him to the left again. Lee repeated the combo a few more times as he shouted. "For Karashi-san, for Sanshou-Baasan and for all those who you killed just for fun ... I will finish you off right here and right now!" Lee finished with a fast ascending kick that was covered with fire, which sent Naruto even higher.

The public saw him landing on the ground before jumping and going directly towards Naruto as he used a strange stance, one that Gai could clearly recognize.

"That stance... Impossible!" Gai exclaimed surprised; Kakashi recognized it too, and the feeling was equal.

The others asked themselves what Lee was trying to do, except for the other members of Team Gai; they had seen his Sensei using that technique a few times, and they were more than worried.

When Naruto saw Lee in front of him, he tried to create a Chakra claw to push him away, but before he could do it, Lee sent his right and left fists that were covered with fire towards him.

In a moment, Naruto was getting an impressive amount punches, which expelled burning shockwaves shaped as the tails of peacocks. _"Asa Kujaku (Morning Peacock)!"_ Lee exclaimed as he continued with his supersonic punches, which surrounded Naruto with fire.

After a few seconds, Lee prepared himself to finish the attack with a powerful descending blow with his right fist, but before his fist reached his opponent, Lee saw that Naruto's skin was slowly peeling off.

He didn’t care; he assumed that his skin was burning due to the fire around him. Lee made contact and sent Naruto to the ground, creating another crater in the arena, but a much larger and deeper one.

After finishing his attack, Lee couldn’t help shouting in pain because his muscles of both arms and legs tore. Lee winced as his gates automatically deactivated and he plummeted to the ground, unable to do anything to protect himself from the fall.

But he didn’t care because in his mind was just the idea of his last technique carbonizing Naruto, and that made him smile as he hit the ground.

Many people started clapping, while others observed in silence.

Gai couldn’t help exclaiming, "YOSH, LEE-KUN! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNED AND EXCEEDED THE LIMIT!"

Many laughed, but Kakashi added. "Gai; that technique could have killed Naruto. You shouldn't show your enthusiasm like that. Remember that he's the son of Hokage-sama, after all."

He didn’t want that Gai angered his Sensei or Naruto's loved ones, who had narrowed their eyes as they looked with some anger at Gai, who nervously smiled.

"Eh, well, I didn't think of that. I just-" Gai suddenly stopped since he could hear a strange growl in the arena; it was like the growl of an animal, an infuriated beast. Everyone looked back to the arena.

Menma, on the other hand, felt his stomach twisting as in the Forest of Death. Therefore, he put his hands on his stomach, something that everyone in his box noticed, especially Sasuke who couldn’t help asking. "Menma, does he plan to…?"

"Yes," he answered before standing up; he looked at Sasuke and added, "We must warn my Oto-san. If my Nii-san uses that technique again, we'll die," Menma stated, calling the attention of the others.

"What technique?" Shikamaru asked confused, even more so because he could see that both, Sasuke and Menma, had suddenly become nervous.

Within Menma, Yin-Kurama growled. **"Gyūki, can you hear me?"** Kurama asked, communicating telepathically with the Hachibi.

 **"Uhm, yes. What do you need, Kurama?"**  He asked.

Kurama replied,  **"Can you communicate with my other self? As hard as I try, I can't do it. You must tell him to stop, or they will kill many innocent people."**  

Bee and Menma heard the conversation, but they didn’t say anything.  **"No, I can't do it. It's weird; he doesn't feel as if he were you at all. You've never been so evil,"** Gyūki stated, wanting to know why the part that was inside Naruto felt so different. Besides, it was the first time he spoke with his older brother after hundreds of years.

Kurama just said,  **"Damn it! I'll explain to you later; now we must stop them. Boy, go and tell your father to stop him. He can do it as long as he has the key to his seal. Come on, hurry up."**

 _"Hai,"_  Menma thought before looking at the Uchiha. "Sasuke, come on-"

He couldn’t finish his sentence because there was a sudden explosion in the arena, so they looked at there in fear, watching four tails of dark red chakra that protruded from the crater that Naruto had created when he fell.

Then everyone started to feel a disgusting killing intent, and many trembled uncontrollably, especially Sakura since she had felt this before. "N-No... N-Not again… K-Kakashi-sensei-s, N-Naruto-kun is..." Sakura spoke, trying to finish her sentence but couldn’t due to the fear.

"I already noticed it; this is getting out of control," Kakashi added, ready to go to that place as well as several Jounin, ANBU, and Minato.

In the arena, Lee couldn’t help trembling when feeling that killing intent, especially because he was still alive after his last attack. "H-He's a mon-monster," Lee stated, with fear and unable to move due to his torn muscles.

He looked where the long tails were protruding, and the first thing he saw coming out was a red arm with elongated nails.

Then the other arm came out, and the head slowly began to emerge, and Naruto finally appeared. Almost everyone gasped when seeing the diminutive form of the Kyūbi.

 **"Hehehe,"**  Everyone heard the diminutive form of the Kyūbi laughing as some steam came out from his mouth.  **"You said that I'm a monster. Lee, what do you think now?"** Naruto asked while waving his tails, without acting and showing everyone that he had control over this transformation

Lee could only moan in pain, trying to get up as he watched the Kyūbi giving a jump forward to leave the crater. **“I must give you the credit. You forced me to use this transformation. Those blows were really fast and powerful…, and you almost killed me again. But now, I'll finish this. Just stay there and don't move. You’ll soon see your friends again, hehe,"**  Naruto laughed as he carried his four tails towards his head and slightly raised it towards them.

But before he could start his ultimate technique, Minato yelled from the Kage box. "Stop it, Naruto! You promised me that you wouldn't get out of control!" He was looking with disappointment at Naruto, who chuckled and answered with his distorted voice.

 **"Of course, father. I promised you that. But I didn’t lose control; I'm still Naruto, after all,"**  he finished with a wicked smile as he expelled dozens of tiny balls of black and white chakra from his body while another ball of black chakra formed in front of his mouth, which attracted the smaller ones toward it.

That caused panic in all those who were in the direction of the attack. The people in that direction tried to get up to flee, but it was impossible due to the killing intent.

In one of the roofs of the stadium behind Naruto, Gaara was watching all this with a face of interest as he thought about what had happened moments before all this started.

Before Naruto's combat.

"Uh, I must hurry before they disqualify me. But it was worth it. Aaah, Tsunami-chan really knows how to move. I missed her so much," Naruto thought with a smile of satisfaction as he ran through the corridors of the stadium towards the arena. He suddenly stopped because he saw a strange sand entering a hallway.

The Uzumaki sighed with annoyance because he knew who it was. He went into that hall, and there saw Gaara standing and giving him his back while putting the sand back inside his calabash.

"What do you want, Gaara?" Naruto asked, hitting the floor with his right foot, showing that he was in a hurry.

After keeping all his sand, Gaara turned around and looked at Naruto straight into his eyes. "Mother... What did you do to my mother? I can no longer hear her."

The Kyūbi’s Jinchūriki pretended not to understand what he meant. "Eh, eh, what? Me?" Naruto asked while carrying both thumbs on his chest and glancing sideways as if he were looking for someone else.

Gaara stepped forward and answered, "Yes, you."

The Uzumaki smiled and asked looking down. "Do you honestly want to know?"

The redheaded boy said nothing, only nodded. Naruto widely smiled as he placed his hand on Gaara's hair to begin to ruffle it, making him growl in anger. "Well; it's simple, Gaara-chan. I was fucking your mother, which means that now you're my son, yeah." Naruto clapped as if that was something great, but also while chuckling, which made Gaara furiously growl and pull some of his sand out of his calabash, making Naruto stop laughing and put on a serious face.

"Do you honestly want to do this now? We don't have time to be wasting it. If you want to fight, fine, but before win your fight and then we'll have a fight. But I don't think that now is the right moment," Naruto said as he felt some sand on his legs, which slowly went up, making him sigh again.

"You will prove my existence," Gaara whispered with a psycho smile as he sent more and more of his sand.

The Uzumaki sighed again before crossing his fingers to create a Shadow Clone, replacing himself with it before walking out the hallway.

Gaara pulled all his sand out of his calabash while shouting, "UZUMAKI NARUTOOO! YOU WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE!" The sand entirely covered the hallway, and Naruto turned around as he scratched his head.

"Uhm, this is bad... I should run," Naruto pondered before turning around, running out of that place.

The sand followed him shortly before reaching its distance limit. So Gaara had no choice but to return all the sand in his calabash before leaving that place dissatisfied; he went to see Naruto's fight, who was smiling and reaching the entrance of the arena, but he didn't do it before stopping to do something else.

Flashback End

After remembering that, Gaara paid more attention, seeing the tiny black ball of chakra slowly increasing in size.

When Minato saw that Naruto had already passed the point of no return, he growled as he threw a special Kunai a few meters in front of Lee, who was doing his best to get out of there.

The Kazekage observed with amusement. "It seems that I'm not the only one having trouble in controlling our weapons." The Kazekage chuckled.

"Naruto is not a weapon; he's just... confused," Minato responded, a little angry because his words had brought him bad memories.

He stopped thinking about it and just concentrated on the arena, ready to send the imminent attack outside of the village.

The Uzumaki could see the special Kunai, but he didn’t care; he just continued charging more chakra to the ball.

 **“Are you sure about this, Naruto?"** Yang-Kurama suddenly asked.

Naruto mentally replied, _"Yes, this is the best decision. His death would avoid many problems in the future. If I kill him now, I wouldn’t have to worry about him and his possible actions. Moreover, this will be my last day in the village; I have nothing to worry about."_

After that, the ball compacted considerably, which shook the ground and increased the desperation in those present.

Kurama nodded and leaned back to continue watching his container about to kill 'a bunch of bastards.'

Gai couldn’t take it anymore. "I won't stay here and look at this." He tried to take a leap towards the arena, but Kakashi grabbed him by his wrist. "Let me go, Kakashi. I must help my student." He looked at Kakashi, who shook his head and pointed at the special Kunai in the arena.

"Let Hokage-sama handle this. You would ruin what he has planned if you go to that place," Kakashi replied, looking into his eyes.

Gai nodded and continued watching, quieter now since only now he could see Minato's special Kunai.

Everyone looked at Naruto again, watching with fear as another tail began to grow behind him, and when it had fully grown, a skull along with a backbone appeared, so Naruto joined the new tail with the other ones.

After that, Naruto stood up while carrying his hands up to his shoulders, making an effort to keep the ball of chakra in the air as it was gaining weight. _"Done, this will be enough,"_ Naruto thought after giving consistency to the ball.

Lee panicked, but he prepared and covered himself as best as he could to receive the technique. He could only watch Naruto getting on all fours again as he pulled the tails away from his mouth.

Minato clasped both hands, ready to send the Bijudama to another place. However, he saw something that left the Yondaime completely shocked, and even more so to those who were behind Naruto.

When everyone thought that Naruto was going to throw his attack forward, Naruto had turned around. **"OROCHIMARU! YOU WILL DIE HERE AND NOW! BIJUDAMA!"** Naruto exclaimed, shooting the ball like a concentrated beam of energy towards the public sector that was now in front of him.

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Chapter finished.**

**Interesting battle, right? I enjoyed writing it, especially since Naruto was used as a punching bag in almost the entire fight, though I’m sure that many of you didn’t like this. But you must understand that my intention is not to make Naruto a God who defeats everyone with a glance.**

**Many will think why Naruto used Taijutsu only. The reason is simple; he wanted to try out his Taijutsu against the person who is the best in his eyes.**

**But in the end, Naruto was forced to resort to his chakra armor to survive Lee’s last attack.**

**The battles end here, as you may have noticed it.**

**Until the next time.**


	33. Chapter 32: Kyofu-sama

People talking. "Interesting."

People thinking.  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking.  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking.  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names.  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

** Chapter 32 **

Naruto's Apartment - Several Minutes Earlier.

Naruto created a ‘special’ clone before his match against Lee. Naruto had told him nothing because the clone already knew what to do.

When he arrived at the apartment, the clone went to his room and then to his closet. He opened it and saw a big trunk with several locking seals of all kinds.

The clone removed them before opening it, revealing a black suit with a hat, wig, boots, cape, leather gloves and a belt of the same color; besides long silver knives plus a white smiling mask.

_"It's time for Kyōfu-sama to meet with his 'noble army' once again,"_ the clone thought while chuckling. He grabbed the costume and quickly put it on.

_"It's been a few years since the last time I used it,"_ he thought, looking in the mirror of his closet.

The suit was big for him because it was made for a person of about 185 centimeters tall. Therefore, he used a Henge to pretend to have that height, which he had done a few times when using the suit in the past.

The clone smiled before disappearing in a red flash.

Somewhere in Hi no Kuni - 1300 hours

In a wooded area was a camp with tents of all kinds and sizes.

Hundreds of men and women were in the surroundings. Some of them wore green uniforms with wooden rifles attached to their shoulders.

Others wore golden colored armor and had Katanas; they almost looked like Samurais.

Some of them were walking around; others were standing guard while others were trotting as they followed a person who was leading them, singing something that the others repeated.

Near the tents, more people were talking to each other.

A large tent of at least 50 square meters was right in the middle of the camp, which had a few rooms that were partitioned off.

Numerous people were in the middle of the tent; several of them were squad leaders. Everyone was around a round table that held a map of the Elemental Nations and another one of Konoha.

Several scale models of different colors were on the map of Konoha, each of them represented both forces: enemies and allies.

They had finished discussing the tactics that they would implement to defeat the enemy. They planned to explain it again because they were waiting for some people who didn’t arrive yet.

One of them was entering the tent at this very moment. The guards quickly welcomed her. "Captain!" Both men exclaimed as they saluted her.

"Rest," she replied, continuing forward to join the rest of the military command.

She opened a door, two men greeted her again, and everyone noticed her presence. They turned around and looked at her.

"Ah, Captain. You've arrived. We've just finished talking about the plan. If you wish, we can explain it to you," one of the men said after saluting Bonnie.

The blonde woman nodded and replied, "I would like that, Lieutenant. By the way, where is the General?"

"He’s smoking outside, Captain. He'll return when Kyōfu-sama shows up," the Lieutenant replied.

Bonnie nodded, and everyone approached the table again.

At the table was a man of about 60 years old, with a severe expression. He wore a brown hat and a suit of the same color, with several medals on his chest. "Listen up!" The man ordered as he removed the scale models that were placed on the map of Konoha, to put them on the Elemental Nations' map.

The Colonel continued, "We currently are in this position, to the east of the Land of Fire." He pointed at the exact placed as he placed black scale-models on the map.

Then he grabbed other ones, but these were of different colors; pink, green and blue; he placed each of them in specific areas.

"These scale models represent the estimated positions of the enemy. Intelligence provided this data."

Everyone nodded and the Colonel continued as he looked at the models of green color, which represented the troops of Sunagakure. "As you can see, the forces of Sunagakure are covering a perimeter of 90 degrees around Konoha; sources indicate that they're preparing a distraction in that place with some Ninjas of Otogakure. We don't know what kind of distraction is, but the chances are that it's something big. We won't engage, but it's likely that they won't succeed." the Colonel stated with a smile. Many smiled as well, but Bonnie didn’t know why.

"We estimate that there are about three hundred troops, counting both ninjas of Suna and Oto."

They nodded as they looked at the models that were to the West, Southwest and South of the Fire Country, near the point that represented Konoha.

This time, they looked at the ones that were to the North. "As you can see, the green ones are separated into several groups. The allied troops of Iwa have informed us that the Tsuchikage mixed his forces with those of Sunagakure and Otogakure to avoid suspicion if the attack fails. However, it will not be an inconvenience. We're confident that our allies of Iwa will take care of some of the smaller groups, although they won't be able to strike against one in particular. I will explain the reason once Kyōfu-sama arrives."

Everyone nodded, though the last information was new to them; they didn’t know why the allies of Iwa couldn't take care of one of these groups. However, they didn't question him.

"Now that we have gone over the information on the enemy, I will continue with our plan of action." This time, everyone changed their expressions to more serious ones.

"As I said, we are in this place," the Colonel continued as he tapped that part of the map. "We have a total of three thousand three hundred forty-six troops; they were eligible to join this campaign. Besides, nine hundred mercenaries that Gatō-san hired to provide us assistance."

"Mercenaries? They're just cannon fodder; they will be useless," Bonnie stated.

"You're right," the Colonel replied, but quickly continued before anyone could add something else. "That's why we'll use them for that particular function. They will be our vanguard; they will be a distraction so that the K9 squads can meet their objectives without heavy casualties. Obviously, we won't tell them, or they might want to leave this campaign, and we would have no choice but to execute them. We'll let them die at the hands of the enemy. "

"That's fine," Bonnie added, satisfied with the explanation.

The Colonel continued, “Once we are within 1 kilometer from Konoha, we will break ranks. A part of the infantry will enter from the South side once the enemy troops have entered through that place. We'll also put a sniper squad on top of the Hokage Rock to provide us support," he said before taking the map of Konoha, putting it on the map of the Elemental Nations.

He put more models at the Hokage Rock while he placed others at the northern side of Konoha. "The mercenaries and the K9 squads will enter from the north side. Once the area is clear, the rest of the infantry will enter to neutralize the remaining invading troops."

Everyone nodded, and Bonnie spoke, "Will we have a battle on the south side? Or will that unexplained reason give us a free way to avoid conflict with the enemy?" She asked with a questioning look.

The Colonel smiled as he took away the map of Konoha. "Yamato will take care of it."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, she saw him grabbing a scale ship. "Battleship Yamato. It is the largest ship ever built in the Elemental Nations. This beauty will exterminate those bastards from the coast on the South side; its cannons have several kilometers of range. They won't know what it hit them once they start with the bombardment.".

Bonnie knew nothing of that battleship, and she was upset because they had hidden a project like this from her.

"When they have cleared the south side, the troops will enter through that area, and they will quickly head to the key points of protection. Among them are several of the businesses that Kyōfu-sama has in Konoha’s Central Business District. The mall will be a critical position; we cannot allow the enemy to cause damage to that building. We must keep it safe until this is over, understood?" He asked.

"Yes, sir!" They answered in unison.

"A sniper squad will provide us covering fire from the shopping roof, and several infiltration units will undertake specific missions assigned to them by Kyōfu-sama himself. We believe that this should go well, and if everything goes as planned, casualties will be minimal. Besides, the Chakra armor will help us considerably to complete our goal. We must thank the scientists of Yuki no Kuni for providing all the troops with these sets of armor."

He paused before continuing. "I will make this clear; the scientists reported that just the squad leaders and the military high command have complete armor. The rest of the troops have armor that has only passed the development phase. They reported that they wouldn't resist more than two hits. Inform the rest of the troops about this. I will be waiting for Kyōfu-sama's arrival," he finished, moving away from the table.

Everyone nodded, and they heard someone clapping in the corner, in a very dark shadow.

They drew their weapons and aimed them in that direction. "Who's there?!" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing as well. No one could see a person; they could only hear the claps coming from there.

They heard that person chuckling, and Bonnie growled and demanded the same, but this time in a not very friendly tone. "Who are you, you bastard? If you don't tell me in three seconds, I'll put a bullet in your head," she stated, taking her finger on the trigger; everyone nodded and prepared to shoot.

The person laughed aloud. "What happened, Bonnie? Do you not remember me anymore? Even though I did my best for you to have a good life after taking you out from that place." They heard a deep voice that pretended a bit of a pain.

Bonnie felt surprised while her eyes got watery. The next thing everyone saw was the 'stranger' slowly leaving the shadows.

"Kyōfu-sama," Bonnie whispered, unable to move as she watched him approaching.

The rest knelt down and bowed their heads, but she couldn’t do it due to the impression and the excitement.

He stood in front of her, looking at her with that smiling mask that wouldn’t let her see the face that she had seen about five years ago for the last time.

Bonnie could hear whispers that pointed out her insolence for not kneeling down, but she paid no attention because Kyōfu placed a hand on her hat. "I'm glad to see you again, Bonnie. I hope that you, Sophie and Alfred have had a good time. Look at yourself; you've grown a lot. You're a beautiful woman," he said, looking her up and down.

Bonnie wanted to say 'I'm all yours,' but the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth.

Kyōfu continued, "Don't force yourself, Bonnie. We'll have time to talk later. I am finally leaving that place after 13 years. This time, to regain total control of my organization." Then he approached the table.

The last statement made the people raise their heads and look at him with pure happiness, almost as if the news had brought joy into their lives, though nobody except for Bonnie understood what he meant by 'that place.' However, they quickly bowed their heads again since they thought it was impolite to raise them without permission.

Naruto knew that his 'followers' could rather be more like 'fanatics' when he played his role as 'Kyōfu.' But that kept them loyal, at least. So he didn't worry much about it, as long as they weren’t licking the soles of his shoes, it was a behavior that he would overlook.

"Stand up," Kyōfu ordered.

They did so, and they stared at him in awe, joy, disbelief, admiration among other positive feelings. Even though all the attention was something that bothered him, as he had said it before, he had to endure it so that his organization continued growing, and to avoid problems as treason.

He mentally sighed and shook his head before looking at them. "Good morning. I will be grateful if you could tell me who made this plan. Was it you?" He asked looking at Colonel, who tensed up slightly.

He answered with a bit of nervousness. "No, sir! It was the General, sir!"

Naruto smiled behind his mask. "I see, and where is my 'great' General? I would like to congratulate him for such an excellent plan."

Bonnie quickly approached him and answered, "He's outside, Kyōfu-ku... sama," she corrected herself before she could commit 'a severe lack of respect.'

Many noticed it, so they couldn’t help looking at her with anger. "How dare you disrespect him?! Apologize, now!" The angry Colonel exclaimed.

Many nodded and demanded the same, but before Bonnie could say something to her 'style,' Kyōfu made a stop sign.

Everyone fell silent, listening to him talking. "My dear comrades, I hope that this is the last time you speak to her in such a way, or I will have to execute you all. Is that clear?" He asked in a quiet voice, but which conveyed a feeling that sent them chills, except to one who felt her cheeks heating.

They quickly nodded, apologizing to Bonnie, who couldn't help looking at them with a smirk. Then she saw that Kyōfu stood in front of her and continued, "Can you take me where the General is? And by the way, can you tell me if Kitsune and Genji have arrived?"

Bonnie nodded in happiness and walked outside the tent along with Naruto, while the others sighed in relief since they felt terrified after hearing their 'great leader' talking to them in that way.

Kyōfu and Bonnie walked in silence to the place where the General had gone to smoke. They avoided the areas where the troops were as Naruto didn't want them to know about his return yet.

They delved in the wooded area in total silence, something that was slightly putting her off because she couldn't talk to the person to whom she owed everything. She didn't know what to say, or how to thank Naruto for everything he had done for her and her sister.

She didn't know how to do it; she thought of something he could like. However, she didn't want him to think that she was an easy woman. Maybe that could upset him and make her lose all her hopes.

The leader wasn't aware of her feelings; Naruto just saw her as one of his first friends in his days as a Root operative.

The Uzumaki was still a novice when it came to the feelings of women; after all, those things were still new to him.

They continued walking until reaching an area where someone had cut several trees into several hundreds of pieces. Naruto smiled behind his mask; it seemed that his General wouldn't lose even a second to train.

They inspected the area until seeing a person in the distance. He was a tall and lean man with long limbs, with black colored hair neatly slicked back. He wore a blue uniform; a Katana that was in its black sheath, which was held by his black belt; he wore a black shirt under his suit; white gloves; he was smoking a cigarette.

The clone smiled in pure emotion and grabbed one of his elongated knives from his belt, disappearing from Bonnie's view, which surprised her due to his speed.

The Jinchuriki appeared to his right, willing to stab him. However, the man pulled out his katana and blocked his attack before pushing him back.

"You are always too imprudent," the man said, looking at Naruto sticking his knife into the ground to avoid being pushed further back.

The Uzumaki smiled and stood up again as he kept his knife in the sheath at his belt. "And you are always too cautious," Naruto added with a smile, approaching the man, and both stared at each other.

Bonnie could feel the tension in the air, plus the killing intent that both were releasing, which scared her a little bit.

She knew little about the General since he was a quiet and cold man, who wouldn't hesitate to kill those who didn't abide by his orders. People in the organization described him as a 'Lone Wolf.'

The Killing Intent stopped, and Naruto raised his hand to shake it with his general. "Long time no see… Saito. I'm eager to get my rematch against you," Naruto spoke, now using his real voice.

Hajime Saito, the Naruto's General, was the only one person who had defeated him in several battles in the past, and each had left the Uzumaki almost on the verge of death.

Naruto saw Saito as his greatest rival, and the General felt the same way regarding Naruto; he was the only one who had made him serious in a fight.

He answered, "Why do you even bother? Have you not learned your lesson yet?" He asked with a solemn look.

The clone smiled and replied, "Well, it's been several years since our last encounter. I'm not the same as before; I'm now stronger."

Saito just stared at him, so Naruto decided to leave that aside. "Well, I've already heard your plan for the invasion. But there were parts that they didn't explain because they thought I wasn't there. So, I want you to tell me everything because I believe that you'd explain it better."

Saito sheathed his Katana. "Okay. But you must know that your men are discouraged by this campaign. They are in low spirits because we're helping Konoha. You know very well that there is a rumor that you don't like Konoha, and this has caused discomfort in the troops. You'll have to talk to them before this starts if you don't want this to be a complete failure. "

The Jinchūriki put his fingers on the chin of his mask as he began to think. "Hmm, okay, I'll give a speech that will motivate them. Anyhow, time to fill me in on the plan from the beginning, without omitting anything. Let's go to the camp; I should greet the squads before this starts."

Naruto looked at the blonde girl. "Come on, Bonnie." He spoke with the voice of Kyōfu, turning around and going to the camp accompanied by Saito, who began to explain him the plan.

Bonnie exclaimed "Hai!" before jogging to their position, and once there she walked beside them as she heard the plan again.

They sauntered because Naruto wanted to listen to the whole plan before reaching the camp, and when Saito came to the point that the Colonel had omitted in his narrative, he stopped. "Are you serious? Iwa is sending the Gobi's Jinchūriki? Hmmm."

Bonnie was surprised because the soldiers of the organization knew about the tailed beasts and their containers, and what they could do when using 'that' power.

Saito turned at Kyōfu and added, "Yes, even worse, it seems that he has discovered how to control his Bijū. We think he will transform into his Biju in the village. We have some methods to contain the Bijū in that case, but there will be many casualties if he manages to do it. "

Naruto continued thinking, but after a few seconds, he said, "You stated that the Tsuchikage mixed his troops and disguised them to avoid suspicion if the attack failed. However, if he sends his Jinchūriki, the Hokage will immediately notice that Iwa was also involved in the invasion; after all, he's the last Jinchūriki of Iwa. "

Saito nodded, put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a book. "Here is the updated Bingo Book," he said handing it over to Naruto, who understood what he meant.

Therefore, he quickly went to the Rogue Ninja Section of Iwa, and after reading the information, he chuckled.

"The Tsuchikage is certainly a bright person. It seems that he had already planned to send him to Konoha; Han appears here since five months ago. Smart bastard. However, I don't think he will fool the Hokage so easily. Anyhow, we'll solve this setback; we'll just have to kick that beast out of the village. It’s likely that the Hokage will do it, and if he can't, I will." After that, he handed the book over again.

He continued, "But killing the Jinchūriki isn't an option. He must stay alive, at least for a few years until he can be useful to me. Meanwhile, we must ensure his survival. It'd be great if we could capture him, but I think we would sacrifice many of our forces in the process. So I believe it would be advisable to incapacitate him and let his allies withdraw him. I could have him as a prisoner, but it wouldn't be easy to have a Jinchūriki as a detainee."

Saito nodded and explained the rest as they arrived at the camp. Once there, Naruto nodded in satisfaction, seeing that a few people bowed or attempted to greet him.

Naruto ignored them and looked at the tall man. "Thank you, Saito. I have no doubt that your plan will work. Now-"

The Uzumaki stopped as he heard a scream coming from the crowd.

He slowly turned around, seeing that a female teenager of about 14 years old with short black hair had jumped on him to hug him, throwing him to the ground.

Those close gasped when seeing the 'sacrilege,' and many squinted their eyes and looked with anger at that teenager. However, they remained silent, waiting for their Great Leader to put her in place.

Bonnie did nothing, knowing that Naruto wouldn't do anything to her; she just smiled and patiently waited for the words of her crush.

After seeing who it was, Naruto smiled behind his mask as he felt the teen rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Kyōfu-sama! You're back! Sophie wanted to see you!" She exclaimed with happiness.

Naruto smiled and slowly got up, gently pushing her away. Once he stood up, he shook his garments. "Hello, Sophie-chan; it's been a while. Sorry for not visiting you before, but I was busy," Naruto apologized, now examining her.

She had a uniform almost the same as Bonnie's; the difference was that it was dark blue, and she didn't wear a hat. She was about 150 centimeters tall, slightly shorter than Bonnie.

He stopped examining her since he could hear her asking endless questions, mostly about what he had done during his absence.

Kyōfu smiled behind his mask before putting on a serious expression. "Enough, soldier! Stand firm and return to your group! All of you, now!" He exclaimed as loud as he could, scaring the few present, who quickly walked away to return to their positions.

After that, Naruto looked down, seeing that Sophie was still there, but she had slightly watery eyes, which gave the Uzumaki a bad feeling. "Kyōfu-sama! You are very mean! S-Sophie was just happy to see you again!" Then she turned around and ran in the opposite direction as she cried hard, which confused Naruto a little bit.

Bonnie had retired when he yelled that order, so no one there could explain to him what had happened, or so he thought until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Good morning, young master."

Naruto instantly recognized that voice and spoke without turning. "Good morning, Alfred. Could you explain to me what just happened? It seems that Sophie didn't realize that I was playing my role."

Alfred replied, "Kyōfu-sama, maybe you do not know it, but Sophie-san has developed a special attachment to you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What kind of attachment?"

"Filial; Sophie sees you as her father, Kyōfu-sama. Remember that the day when you rescued Bonnie and Sophie; only Bonnie and I could see your real appearance. Sophie could not, so she grew up with the idea that a man of about my age was the one who took them away from that place to give them a new life. But do not worry; Sophie can be like this when she gets emotional. I can assure you that she will return to normal and will want to talk with you again; completely forgetting that you could raise your voice."

Naruto chuckled. "So do I now have two children? Wow, who would have said it? And one of them is a year older than I am; hahaha." Naruto laughed; he had no problem in saying that aloud since no one else was there, except for Alfred and Saito, the latter didn't comply his order because he was smoking.

Alfred added, "You're speaking of young Inari, don't you? I see; I could also see that while I was on Nami no Kuni. A good boy, undoubtedly. However, I shall not take more of your time, young master. I regret not being able to assist you in this important task, but I am not suited for battles. Although my mission at the beginning was to ensure the safety of Bonnie and Sophie, I am sorry to say that those two girls do not need me anymore."

Naruto was about to tell him that he shouldn't worry about it; that he could always take care of them, but Alfred continued. "If you will excuse me, I shall leave. Good luck, Kyōfu-sama." After that, he turned around and walked away in a rather elegant way.

Naruto could only shrug as he watched him leaving. He looked at Saito, who took the opportunity to speak. "What's wrong with you?" he asked with an acute and penetrating gaze.

The Jinchūriki raised an eyebrow and replied, "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me."

Saito took a drag of his cigarette and replied, "You've changed," he stated, disappointed? Or that was what Naruto could sense.

He thought about the meaning of those words as he saw him walking away.

However, before the 'Lone Wolf' could go far, Naruto exclaimed, "Saito, please gather everyone, take them to a place where everyone can fit."

Saito nodded without turning, and the clone went where Bonnie had told him that Genji and Kitsune were, as he thought about his speech.

He arrived at the place where those two were, seeing them talking to each other.

He was observing them from the top of a tree until he decided to jump down there.

Both men stood up, and Genji greeted him, "Hello little boss, it's been a while." He was the man who had killed that Root member when they tried to kidnap Tsunami.

Naruto saw him approaching to shake hands. "Hello, Genji. Tell me, did you find the man who killed Hanzo?"

Genji growled and answered, "No, but when I do it; I'll avenge my master and my teammates."

Naruto nodded, and Kitsune came closer. "Good morning, Naruto-sama. It's good to see you again." He bowed.

Naruto thanked the greeting and continued, "Hello, Kitsune. You'll never guess which element I've learned."

Kitsune raised an eyebrow behind his mask but shook his head. "I have no idea, sir. Although I would like to see it."

The clone smiled and knelt down as he clasped both hands. "Mokuton!"

Kitsune opened his eyes in amazement while seeing a rectangular branch without buds emerging right in front of him.

"M-Mo-Mokuton?" the masked man asked in surprise, seeing with eyes wide open the element he had tried to master his entire life. However, he couldn't do it because he lacked a certain element to do it.

"HAHAHA! Look, the little boy can already do that, and you can only create a bunch of useless branches!" Genji mocked behind Kitsune with the purpose of annoying him, which he managed to do so for the first time.

Before Kitsune could teach him what his 'branches' could do, thick branches surrounded and squeezed him vigorously, and the pressure made him wince.

"What did you say?" The clone asked as he clasped his hands again, increasing the pressure of his branches.

"O-okay, okay, little boss. I was just kidding; you know me. Aarrgh!" He exclaimed at the end because the branches wouldn't stop squeezing.

The clone smiled and took the branches off of him. "That's better," he said with a smile.

Genji rubbed his body as he heard Kitsune laughing softly, and he just gave him an angry look.

Naruto continued, "Well, that's enough; we'll have time to continue talking later. Now we have to return to the camp; I have to motivate an army."

Both changed their expressions to more serious ones. They looked at Naruto and saw him disappearing in a Shunshin of leaves, which they imitated.

The Uzumaki decided to appear above the branch of a tree as he watched his troops gathering, and Genji and Kitsune appeared among them, which made the people whisper about them.

Although nobody had seen them before, they knew about their fame in the organization.

Meanwhile, the Wooden Clone saw a few people mounting a stage with a lectern in the middle, which had the symbol of the Yakuza at the front while the wall of the stage had a portrait of him, with his disguise, naturally.

Naruto didn't know why they were putting all that up; he just wanted to say a few words in his own way, not that formally.

Naruto saw Saito on stage smoking a cigarette and leaning against the wall. Then he saw him getting down the stage and walking sideways.

Kyofu saw that he looked at his location. He didn't find it strange that he had discovered his position; he wasn't suppressing his presence, after all.

What had caught his attention was that Saito was still looking at him with some disappointment, but at the same time with a questioning expression, as if he were asking him what he was doing there and what he was waiting for to start his speech.

The clone closed his eyes and focused on the Chakra signature of Saito.

He opened his eyes and looked at Saito, who could suddenly hear a voice in his mind. _"I'll go down there in a few minutes. I'm just waiting for a signal; it should happen at any moment."_

The voice resonated in his mind, which surprised him slightly. However, he just returned to the stage.

A man of few words, that's what Naruto thought. Well, he had always been like that, he only spoke when the situation warranted it. The clone just shook his head as he watched the original and Lee continuing their fight, which was nearing its end.

In the place where the troops were, Bonnie was comforting her sister Sophie, who was still crying because of what Kyōfu-sama had said a few minutes ago. A few people looked at them as they could hear her cries.

"Come on, Sophie. Kyōfu-sama was just following his role. You know that he cares a lot of us, and he would never speak to us like that. So, please, Sophie. Stop crying; Kyōfu-sama is not mad at you; he would never be it," She assured, ruffling her sister's hair.

"A-Are you serious?" Sophie asked as she wiped the tears with her index finger.

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Of course. Now let's wait for the words of Kyōfu-sama and then we'll show him how much we've grown when we kill the bastards in 'that' place." She was unable to keep the hatred when talking about Konoha again.

Sophie felt no hatred since she knew nothing about Naruto. She just smiled, and when she was about to say something else, everyone could hear a loud bang that came from Konoha, which made everyone turn around and look in that direction; they were surprised to hear the bang since they were several kilometers away from the village.

Nobody knew what that was, and they couldn't see what it might have been because it was a heavily wooded area.

Therefore, the whispers started; some of them believed that the invasion had already begun while others thought that something else might be happening there.

After hearing the noise, the clone nodded and thought. _"Okay, it's time to make an appearance. But how should I do it? I must give an excellent impression."_ He was tapping his fingers on his chin, thinking of something that could amaze his troops.

He thought of using the Hiraishin but concluded that he would end up crashing, which would possibly make him lose some respect among his troops.

Therefore, he continued thinking of a way that could impress his men to make his job easier when motivating them.

After a few minutes, he thought of something simple yet 'unusual.' Well, that would secure the rumors that were in his organization about his 'divine origin'.

He smiled and focused on Saito's Chakra signature. _"Hey, Saito; I need you to do me a favor. I have an idea, hehe."_

After that, Naruto explained to him what he had in mind. The General sighed in annoyance because his idea was 'silly,' and it would only make the troops 'more stupid.'

The Uzumaki would do it just because that kind of stuff motivated his men, not because he enjoyed doing it; it was part of his role as 'Kyōfu-sama.'

Once the clone saw that Saito carried out what he wanted, he stood up from the branch and quietly flew up to the height of the clouds.

Once there, the clone thought, _"I should use a Raiton technique. I'll use one of those that I've learned from the Scroll of Seals. I won't use much chakra as it won't be necessary for what I have in mind."_

After that, he did hand seals at full speed. "Raiton: Hell Storm."  The clouds began to turn black as they began to glow due to the Raiton chakra.

In the place where the troops were, everyone could hear the lightning. They looked up and could see the dark clouds that had suddenly appeared, something that had taken them aback because there had been no evidence that it would rain.

** Naruto Shippuden OST - Girei **

Everyone suddenly heard a sepulchral melody echoing through the place; nobody knew where it came from, only Saito because he ordered to put a few speakers behind the stage.

They continued looking at the sky with questioning expressions since they didn't know what was happening. The black clouds abruptly parted away, and everyone saw a person dressed in black slowly descending with his arms raised as a 'U.'

They instantly recognized him, even more so because the seals on their wrists began to burn. Almost everyone clapped and cheered while others exclaimed his name in happiness, excitement, and pure ecstasy.

Thunderbolts fell right beside him, giving him a 'holy' appearance; they cheered even louder, the music stopped, and Kyōfu-sama gently touched the stage's floor; he still had raised arms.

Naruto silenced the cheers with a simple movement of his wrists as he looked from left to right. He stepped away from the lectern and walked across the stage as he looked into on the faces of many of them, which caused nervousness in the people that 'Kyōfu-sama' was observing.

He walked from end to end and looked at the faces of his soldiers before returning to the lectern. He focused some chakra on his vocal cords and exclaimed so that everyone could hear him. "I can see doubt, uncertainty, suspicion and hesitation in your faces due to the commands of your superiors!" Naruto started as he made non-exaggerated gestures to give more emphasis to his words.

Many felt embarrassed and wanted to shake their heads, they but they didn't want to lie to their leader.

Naruto paused while several of those present bowed their heads in shame and regret. He continued after seeing those expressions. "However, I can understand you, and I don't blame you for it!" He made another pause, and they raised their heads.

"I can understand what you are feeling right now! I know you're thinking things like: Why do we have to help Konoha? Why should we sacrifice our comrades in helping a village that has always caused us problems? Why does our great leader want to do this? Why, why, why?!" He finished with a sharp blow on the lectern.

Many opened their eyes a bit more as they now felt calmer since their 'great leader' understood their feelings.

Kyōfu-sama continued, "But I will not lie to you, and I will tell you the real reason why I'm doing this! The reason why I am putting the lives of my great comrades at risk!" He paused as he raised his arms towards them.

They smiled in excitement, and Naruto continued, "I am doing it for you, my dear comrades!" He stated, pointing his index finger at the audience.

Many asked themselves what that meant, but one person couldn't help asking, "What do you mean, Kyōfu-sama?! What do we have to do?!" the man exclaimed because he was far behind in the audience, but then he covered his mouth because he thought it was a discourtesy to question the words of their Great Leader.

** Two Steps from Hell - To Glory **

Kyōfu-sama smiled behind his mask and pointed at that man as he got closer to the edge of the stage. "Thanks for asking!"

After that, he walked across the stage at a slightly accelerated pace. "You have everything to do! I want you, my great comrades, to taste glory; that you show to the world what we, the Yakuza, are capable of! I want you to let them know that we won't be intimidated by the great Shinobi Nations **and that they should be the ones afraid of us**!" He said the latter in a hoarse and commanding voice that made them maliciously smile.

People raised their fists and exclaimed his name while he continued. "And the fact that the bastards of Konoha will need our help and that we prove that they were saved thanks to our aid; then the world will understand what we can achieve when we have clear objectives! And that in this world, the Shinobi will no longer be the only ones who can do what they please! We will initiate a new system, and from this day forward, each one of you will be part of this great project!" He exclaimed as he clenched his right fist, and people shouted his name again.

"So help me to achieve our goals, dear comrades! Let's show the world what we can do, and then you will taste the much-desired glory that will put you in the place that you deserve to be!" He raised his right fist skyward.

"YEAH!" They exclaimed as they cheered Kyōfu-sama; now they were eager to start the campaign.

The clone smiled behind his mask and made one last thing to finish. He stood firmly and placed his right hand over his heart, and the people understood it.

Everyone imitated him and said in unison the next thing that Kyōfu-sama would say. "I swear to serve, ensure and protect the objectives of this family. I swear loyalty, and I shall fulfill the orders of my superiors verbatim. I swear to be a Yakuza even after my death, and if I rebel, my head shall be in your hands! I swear to serve and protect my new family, and this blood covenant shall be my proof!" After that, everyone raised their right hands and showed him the seal that everyone had on their wrists, which was currently visible.

The clone had remained with his fist over his chest as he heard their exclamations: "Yakuza until my death!"

The clone then heard a message from the original, so he continued, "Now, my dear comrades! The time to show what my noble warriors can do has finally come! Therefore, let's go to save their miserable asses!" He pointed at Konoha's direction.

Everyone exclaimed as they headed to the transports that would lead them to Konoha; now their morale was extremely high.

The clone chuckled, and Saito stood beside him. "A Populist Speech, but it was enough to motivate them to participate in this stupidity," the General said now looking at Naruto.

"I have received reports, and that's what they like. I just exploited that information in my favor to have them in the palm of my hands. Now they will meet the objectives; that's all that matters," the clone replied.

Saito looked at Naruto and asked, "Why are you doing this? I know that everything you said was bullshit. You don't want to help Konoha nor want them to feel that 'glory' that you mentioned."

Naruto grimaced in anger; his character was getting the best of him again. "You know damn well that I don't want to help those bastards, damn it! I just want to kill them with my own hands; I want to make them suffer the same they made me and my clan endure!"

"Then why?" Saito asked, undeterred by Naruto's sudden burst of anger.

The Jinchūriki groaned and answered, "Because I won't let anyone interfere with my goal. A few stupid villages won't take that privilege away from me. The destruction of Konoha will happen because I did it, not because some bastards destroyed it. That's up to me and nobody else!"

Saito smiled slightly and continued as he walked off the stage. "It's good to see that you haven't changed that much. But I will only know that when we fight again, so I'll be waiting for you in Yuki no Kuni to see if my concerns are baseless or not. Now I'm leaving."

The clone shook his head, pushing away the anger that had suddenly invaded him. "So, you won't participate, will you? I'd like you to be next to the troops."

Saito replied, "No, they don't need me. You're more than enough. Besides, I have no desire in helping a corrupt village as Konoha. Anyhow, I'm leaving. I have to go back to my wife; I left without telling her that I was coming here."

Naruto almost fell backward; he walked to the edge of the stage and asked, "W-Wait, d-did you sa-say wi-wife? You?!"

Saito turned and looked at him with a serious look. "Many things have happened during your absence. My marriage is one of them. Head over to Haru no Kuni and I'll fill you in on everything that has happened. By the way, we've managed to locate Mizuki, and he joined the Yakuza as you requested. Even though I want to know the reason for this, I won't ask it now because you should go with the troops; they won't leave until you're with them." After that, he turned around and approached a car that would take him to Yuki no Kuni.

Meanwhile, Naruto smiled before flying where the troops were. There the Uzumaki made a sign and ordered the drivers to go to Konoha.

The clone got into Bonnie's car and took the opportunity to apologize to Sophie for being so harsh on her, and Alfred congratulated him for an excellent speech.

**Notes:**

**Sorry but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happened at the stadium; this chapter was something that I had to do.**

**Well, I'll be fast. As you saw it, Naruto can now use the Mokuton. He isn't a master as Hashirama, and I doubt he will be it.**

**Regarding the elements, Naruto will only learn the Hyoton and the Mokuton besides the five traditional ones. That's what I think I'll do.**

**Kyōfu-sama's suit is equal to "V for Vendetta's." He doesn't share the same ideals of that person. I just did it for aesthetic reasons; I like that outfit.**

**Regarding the firearms. I've been thinking on that for several months ago, and I finally decided to include them, to give more variety, to try something new.**

**But firearms aren't stronger than Ninjas. The Shinobi are extremely fast, and those who use fire weapons will need to be careful when they're near a Shinobi. That's why they (those who have firearms) will have to resort to tactics.**

**Oh, and a single bullet won't be able to kill a Shinobi due to their durability. The weapons are "modified" so that they can be useful against Shinobis (I'll explain this later).**

**I included Hajime Saito from Rurouni Kenshin. I did it because I wanted to. I couldn't help it; I love that character, and I won't answer anyone's questions if they didn't like it.**

**I must add that Saito was the only one person who defeated Naruto a few times in the past. I will do an Omake when I have some time. The next Omake will be about Naruto's Revenge in those who tortured him when he was young; I'm sure that everyone remembers that.**

**Oh, I'll put a few images on my bio so that you can look how Naruto's troops (some of them) look like.**

**Regarding the chapter 31, a few people were complaining because Lee gave Naruto a beating. You must remember that Naruto likes to fight against strong people, and he always wanted to see how strong Lee became after their first fight. That was why he allowed Lee to power up; he wanted to see his true power and also prove himself.**

**Besides, Naruto wasn't even fighting with his maximum power, he didn't use the Cursed Mark or the full power of the Kyūbi, that would have been overkill, and he wouldn't have enjoyed the battle.**

**A few people were asking about Yin and Yang Kurama. I'll make this clear; I put that because that was what Kishimoto did in the canon to differentiate them. Yin Kurama has 95% of his total power in my fic, and Yang Kurama has 10 to 15 % (it increased because of the Cursed Mark).**

**So don't hit your head against a wall trying to understand this, I just did it because Kishimoto fucked up that for me, so I decided to follow the canon the most as I could.**

**Anyhow, I know that some of you will ask how one can be stronger than the other one, but as I said, I did that before Yin Kurama appeared in the manga. Before that, I thought that the power within Minato was just that, power.**

**But in my fic, I had planned that the power within Menma would also be another Kurama. However, not like in the manga (Yin/ Yang).**

**Until the next time.**  


	34. Chapter 33: Don't do it!

People talking. "Interesting."

People thinking.  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking.  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking.  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names.  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

**Chapter 33**

Konohagakure no Sato – Konoha's Stadium

Most of the audience panicked as they watched the diminutive form of the Kyūbi gathering the tiny balls of black and white Chakra into a larger and denser one that was floating before his mouth. Many tried to flee, but the Killing Intent that Naruto was unconsciously releasing made it impossible. Therefore, they could only continue watching as the Hokage tried to calm the beast down.

At the place where Naruto's girlfriends were, Kurotsuchi could hear a voice in her mind as she felt the seal on her wrist burning her slightly.

_"Kurotsuchi-chan, don't ask questions. Just get up and tell Karin-chan and Kin-chan to go to my apartment. Besides, tell Anko-chan to wait there with them and not to leave that place for anything. Someone will come to take them to another location. You must leave this place too; the invasion will begin in a moment, and if someone does anything to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. So please, tell them to go to that place; and you return to your village, I promise that I'll visit you in a few months."_

Kurotsuchi could feel his concern for her wellbeing; he was afraid that something awful would happen to her if the ninjas of Konoha discovered that she was an Iwa Kunoichi. Fortunately, her attire was casual; but better safe than sorry.

She asked no questions and conveyed his words to the girls. She whispered so that the others nearby couldn't hear, and they nodded before leaving the stadium. None noticed their departure since they had their eyes stuck on the arena.

When Naruto felt that these women —besides Tsunami and Hanabi— were walking away, he nodded and brought his hands up to his shoulders, using much of his strength to keep the Chakra ball in the air while the sphere compacted itself slowly until it had the consistency and density that Naruto was looking for.

The Uzumaki looked at Lee and sinisterly smiled, which scared the black-clad ninja as he tried to get away to dodge his impending attack. The Jinchūriki softly chuckled when seeing his despair.

In the Kage Box, the Yondaime growled and prepared to send the Bijudama outside the village. "Please, don't do it, Naruto." It was all he could say before being completely shocked by what he saw next.

When everyone thought that Naruto would throw his attack straight forward, he turned around and exclaimed, **"Orochimaru! YOU WILL DIE HERE AND NOW! BIJUUDAMA!"**

The energy beam approached the stands, and the audience could only helplessly watch.

Minato took out another three-bladed kunai and threw it without hesitation in an attempt to intercept the attack, but it was too late.

The energy beam impacted with a formidable force, creating a massive explosion that destroyed that area and released a powerful wind gust that completely flooded the stadium. It cracked the stadium's foundations, which caused more panic. The audience could only watch in horror as they waited to see what had happened because a dust screen covered the stadium.

The Uzumaki had no desire of waiting until the dust settled down because he wished to know if Orochimaru had died; therefore, he waved his five tails in opposite directions, instantly dispersing the dust and smoke.

The people watched in horror; nothing was there, just a big hole and a long and thick path of several dozens of meters that the attack had taken, destroying several buildings and killing much more people in its path.

The Jinchūriki nodded and chuckled in satisfaction, just to feel more than a dozen of ninjas surrounding him and ready to attack him.

"Naruto!" Someone shouted his name. He turned to his right, which made the just arrived Shinobis give a step back.

**"What?"**  Naruto quietly asked as he looked at Kakashi, who had uncovered his Sharingan and had the Raikiri on his right hand.

Naruto paid attention to his hand but said nothing as Kakashi continued. "So, it's you, after all… Explain yourself; you've just killed many innocent people!" He angrily exclaimed, which made the ninjas who had come with him look at Naruto in the same way.

Naruto, who was still on all fours, stood up slightly, which frightened the ninjas of lesser caliber again. He ignored those scared witless and answered, **"I could answer you in a sarcastic way, but I won't do it because I'm in a hurry."** He made a short pause and stated, **"They were Collateral Damage."**

"What do you mean?" He cautiously asked, not wanting to annoy him; Kakashi didn't want him to see him using his devastating technique again. However, he was prepared to attack the transformed boy if he decided to do it again.

The Uzumaki sighed and answered, **"You heard me; Orochimaru was there. So I decided to finish him off to save my Oto-san the trouble.**

Hiruzen felt grateful, but that emotion was tempered by the fact Naruto had just killed many innocent people.

Even though the Sandaime knew that Naruto cared little about the fact that he did that, Hiruzen couldn't blame him since he was aware of how his 'son' could be when he wanted to protect his loved ones. The boy wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice a thousand people to save just one of his cherished ones. Hiruzen knew it, and somehow that knowledge made him feel good for the thought that Naruto had a bit of humanity within him.

Minato was looking at the arena, quite shocked because he was unable to prevent this catastrophe. 'Surprisingly,' he didn't care about the fact that Naruto had possibly killed hundreds and hundreds of people, but about the fact that the people would demand his son's head.

And now there was nothing he could do about it, which made him feel an intense pain in his chest. The Yondaime knew he was the one to blame; Naruto was just a result of his past mistakes, and that contemplation caused a few tears to run down his cheeks.

Now that he desired to protect Naruto, he would be unable to. Even if he was the Hokage, his son had committed an unforgivable crime, and not even he would be able to stop the consequences of his actions; now they would want to do something terrible to his beloved son.

_"Why, why, why?! This is my fault; I'm a bastard. Forgive me, Kushina,"_ Minato thought, ducking his head and clenching his fists while more tears ran down his cheeks. Only now the Hokage knew that Naruto had lied him about what happened in the Forest of Death since he noticed that his son had control over that power.

The Kazekage watched with amusement. However, he hadn't acted yet because he desired to see the outcome. Therefore, he motioned his guards not to do anything yet; maybe if things went as he thought, then they would have another Jinchūriki to help them in destroying Konoha.

In the arena, Naruto looked at Kakashi with interest, specifically, at his Raikiri.

**"Are you going to do something with that? Do you want to fight?"** he asked with a dark gaze as he waved his tails quickly.

Kakashi growled; he was upset, furious; this shouldn't have happened. The Hatake knew it was a consequence of the village's behavior towards Naruto. And the fact that he didn't care about the lives of others and that he spoke so calmly after killing so many people proved his point. Nevertheless, Kakashi wasn't as his Sensei; the Hatake considered Naruto's action unforgivable.

Therefore, he made his Raikiri increase in intensity, preparing himself for a possible confrontation, and all the nearby ninjas decided to imitate him. After all, the Hokage wasn't stopping them, and since a legend like Kakashi decided to take the initiative, he inspired the other Shinobis.

However, before anything could happen, someone shouted: "Kakashi!"

Everyone looked there and saw Gai, who was helping Lee to get to his feet.

The Hatake looked at him, and Gai continued as he shook his head. "No, don't do it. Let Naruto-kun explain himself."

"Gai!" Kakashi protested, but the Taijutsu Master gave him a serious look, one that Kakashi had seen very few times in his life.

Gai didn't want to defend Naruto; he was also angry, but he wanted Naruto to explain himself. Maybe he could explain the reason for his actions in a better way.

Kakashi sighed in defeat, canceled his Raikiri and covered his Sharingan before looking at Naruto. "Explain yourself, and you better convince everyone if you don't want to be executed for treason."

Naruto couldn't help letting out a loud laugh, one that angered a lot of the ninjas.

"You bastard!" An ANBU exclaimed, unable to contain his rage, lunging towards Naruto in an attempt to stab him with his Ninjato. Five other ANBU also imitated him.

"No!" Kakashi yelled, but it was too late since the six ANBU reached Naruto, descending their Ninjatos with all their might in an attempt to stab Naruto.

The Jinchūriki just stood still as they stabbed him, or so they tried. When the metal blades had touched his Chakra armor, nothing happened; they couldn't even make the slightest cut.

Naruto looked at the ANBU, who were incredulous while they trembled with fear because they couldn't harm him. The Uzumaki stared at them for a few seconds, but it was like minutes for the ANBU, who felt increasingly scared because of that penetrating gaze.

Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi. **"Poor idiots. I should kill them all, but I have no desire of killing morons who didn't remember going to the bathroom before wanting to play at being ninjas."** He said that because he saw that those six ANBU had wet their pants, which the Uzumaki considered as something incredibly pathetic. He had been an ANBU and felt some respect for that rank, after all.

He continued, **"I already told you, they were sacrifices to stop a greater evil. Now Orochimaru won't be a problem for my Oto-sama or this stupid village."**

"Your father can defend himself; he's the most feared man of the Elemental Nations if you didn't know," Kakashi replied.

Naruto chuckled, **"Oh, whatever. But I'm talking about him, but never mind; that doesn't matter."**

After that, they heard a piercing cry at the place where he threw the Bijudama.

"Gaara!" The Sand Brothers and Baki shouted since they could recognize the voice.

**"Oh yeah. Hey, Temari-chan! Your brother was there. Forgive me but I could do little to avoid it! But I knew he would survive!"** Naruto exclaimed so that Temari could hear him.

"Kankurō, Temari. Quick, take Gaara to a safe place. We can't lose him; quick, go!" Baki ordered.

Temari and Kankurō looked at each other before nodding and jumping to the arena.

Temari looked at him, and her expression said it all: "Why you did it?"

The Uzumaki dismissed it, which made Temari bow her head in disappointment and sadness; she left that aside and picked her brother up with Kankurō's help.

The older brothers saw that their younger brother was bleeding, but it wasn't enough as to worry them. Though he had received Bijudama, it was a superficial wound because he had been at the top of the stadium, and just the shockwave had damaged him; Gaara had enough time to jump and protect himself with his sand defense before the actual blast reached him. Even so, the technique was powerful and had caused him some damage that would take a while to heal.

Therefore, his brothers took him away, which didn't worry any of the Shinobi as the only one threat to their eyes was Naruto.

There was a strange silence in the stands —no one was talking, they simply observed and waited for the outcome of this big mess.

Where the Genin were, Haku spoke, "We must leave this place. This will be a battleground in a few seconds," She informed, and Naruto's girlfriends quickly nodded.

Karui spoke, "I'll inform Bee-sensei and Omoi about this. Let's go, Samui."

Samui stared at Karui for a few seconds and eventually ended up following her. Karui wasn't bothered or upset by what Naruto had done; Karui hated Konoha by all that they had made Naruto suffer; she already knew it.

Naruto had spent a lot of time with her during her staying in Konoha, after all. So she didn't care that Naruto had killed his fellow citizens.

Haku, Tenten, and Ino then proceeded to leave, but before they could, Menma spoke. "Wait, what do you mean by 'battleground'? Do you think they'll do something bad to my Nii-san? I won't allow that!"

Haku smiled slightly but shook her head. "No, it's not that, Menma-san. This area is no longer secure; just get out of here. It would be better if you go to a shelter. Something bad will happen, and Naruto-kun has nothing to do with it."

After that, she departed without waiting for Menma's reply; she went to Naruto's apartment since he had told her to go there a few minutes ago.

Meanwhile, Ino and Tenten went elsewhere to prepare themselves for the invasion. Both knew that they weren't strong enough to help defend Konoha. Therefore, they went to help civilians, not because they wanted to do it, but because they wanted to do something.

In the arena, Naruto stood up, which alerted the Leaf ninjas. **"Calm down, for the love of Kami! I've already done what I wanted; I have no desire of continuing this**." His chakra armor retreated until everyone could now see the normal Naruto.

"You will still have to pay for what you've done," Kakashi added, calmer now because the Jinchūriki returned to normal

The public only now was able to move; they released a collective sigh that was audible throughout the stadium. Then the looks of anger began, some of them rose from their seats as they began to yell: "Demon!"

After the first person had exclaimed that, everyone imitated him until the entire stadium was insulting Naruto.

The Uzumaki couldn't help smiling while carrying his fingers behind his ears. "Aaah, music to my ears. You don't know how much I've missed this," he stated.

He had learned to appreciate that nickname after everyone in the village had started to respect him for nothing.

Hiruzen sadly sighed, it seemed that people would demand Naruto's no matter what; he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Kukuku, it seems that Naruto-kun is having fun," the voice said with amusement.

"Orochimaru. How did you deceive Naruto-kun's senses? I'm sure you're aware of his abilities as a tracker," Hiruzen questioned.

Orochimaru, disguised as a civilian, smiled and replied with a chuckle. "Kukuku. I'll tell you in a few moments, Sensei. I'm sure that Naruto-kun will also want to know it. So let's wait until then. Now, what do you say if we start?"

"I think I have no choice," Hiruzen replied, sad because he knew what was about to happen, and that worried him, not about his welfare, but Naruto's. The Sarutobi knew that the Uzumaki would feel devastated if his fight didn't end in his favor.

Orochimaru smiled and continued. "Sound Four, you know the plan. Sensei, do me a favor. Come with me to the roof of the box where our 'Excellency' Hokage is. We will be able to fight there quietly."

Orochimaru stood up, and both he and Sarutobi took off their clothing; the Sannin now had his usual attire and the Sandaime his battle armor.

A few minutes before, Naruto slowly walked towards Lee and Gai, the latter carefully looked at him but did nothing; he just continued helping Lee.

The boy had a defeated expression on his face; he raised his head slightly and looked at Naruto.

"Are you coming to rub your victory in my face? Go ahead."

Naruto shook his head and replied with a half-smile. "No, I didn't come for that. Quite the opposite."

Lee looked at him, and Naruto sighed and continued, looking pensive and doubtful. "Look, I don't know why the hell I'll say this. But I think it's because you've earned my respect; don't get the wrong idea."

Lee just looked at him, and the Uzumaki sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Lee's eyes widened slightly, and he whispered, "What do you mean?"

Naruto replied. "I'm sorry for killing your friend. Look, I didn't do it because I wanted to. Hell, Lee. I only did it because it was our damn mission; I just kill when I think the situation warrants it. I don't do it because I feel pleasure when I do it. Moreover, I feel absolutely nothing when I kill people. I only do what I have to do, not what you think I want to do. I just wanted to tell you this; I wanted to apologize to you. Maybe you're right; maybe I could have given him another chance. But try to put yourself in my place, Lee. How do you think a person would be if they couldn't trust anyone when they were kids because they wanted to survive? Look, I gave him a chance, something I had never done before. So stop thinking that I killed your friend just because it caused me amusement or joy."

Naruto concluded, which surprised Lee and even those who knew about the Jinchuriki's true personality.

Lee ducked his head; he hadn't thought about it in that way. He always thought that Naruto had done it to annoy him, but he decided to ask one more question before reaching a decision.

"Then why? Why did you make me remember the death of Karashi-san before our fight started?"

Naruto scratched his head while smiling, and for some reason, he exclaimed happily, "Hehe, well, that was to give you a reason to kill me. I wanted you to attack me with the intention of killing me. I only gave you a reason to do it, which you pretty much accomplish, and twice!"

Lee couldn't help smiling, but he lowered his head for a moment before raising it again, now with an entirely different expression than before.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, IT WAS A GREAT REVELATION! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE NOW BURNING AS BRIGHTLY AS BEFORE!" He exclaimed, trying to raise his fists but couldn't due to his torn muscles.

"OH, LEE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME TO SEE MY PRECIOUS STUDENT RETURNING TO THE PATH OF YOUTH! THANK YOU, NARUTO-KUN!" Gai exclaimed with tears as waterfalls running down his cheeks.

Naruto added a little baffled, "Uh, yeah, whatever. Hey, Lee. Try not to kill your other personality. And please, don't ever use that awful green spandex again, and don't cut your hair!" He exclaimed and added: "No offense, Gai-sensei" as he looked at Gai, who just smiled as he raised his thumb to Naruto.

The audience continued booing, but they were overshadowed by the shouts of joy of Gai, who was quite happy with the return of 'the real Lee.'

The Uzumaki put a straight face and continued. "But listen to this carefully."

Lee and Gai instantly stopped. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

The Jinchūriki continued, "Don't think that we're friends or something like that. I only said that because you earned my respect. I just want you to know that the next time we fight, one of us will die; I can assure you that," he stated with a solemn face.

Lee also got serious. "I see; then it will be until then. If that's what you want, we'll fight to the death."

There was no malice in his words, just respect, respect for the desire of a warrior who also respected him.

The Uzumaki turned around and continued, "Now that Orochimaru is dead, I have nothing to do in this village. I think I'll go-" he suddenly stopped, spitting a lot of blood.

Naruto fell to his knees, breathing hard while carrying his right hand over his ribs. "S-Shit. A-apparently, the damage that you did to me was m-more severe than I thought."

Menma landed right beside him. "Nii-san! Are you okay?" He asked as he crouched slightly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Y-yes, j-just a little bit sore," the Uzumaki answered.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," Lee apologized.

Menma continued, "Nii-san, did you say that you would leave the village? You can't do that," he spoke with desperation.

Naruto turned his head, and this time, Menma could briefly see his cold eyes, which puzzled him. Then his eyes regained their brightness. "I don't need anything else from this place; I've already got everything that I needed."

One ANBU exclaimed, "Well, don't think that we'll let you go without paying for your crimes!"

Naruto chuckled. "Believe me; I'm the least of your worries right now," he added with a Machiavellian smile.

The ANBU knew what he meant, but they were still furious.

The younger Jinchūriki spoke, "No! Forgive him! My Oto-san will find a way; he always does it! Please, Oto-san." He turned to his father, seeing his lost expression.

"I…I, I." Minato could only say since the ideas wouldn't come to his mind because of the guilt.

"Hehe, Menma. Stop it. I'm now a criminal, and I don't regret what I did. Moreover, it's something that I always had the desire of doing it; I can safely say they were the only kills that did cause me pleasure, joy, delight, satisfaction, happiness, bliss…" He continued as his smile twisted by every word that came out from his mouth.

"He's a damn monster!" someone in the audience exclaimed.

"HAHAHA, yes! I am! I love being a monster! I LOVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up and recovering from his wounds.

The ninjas angrily growled as they prepared to attack him, including Kakashi. Gai, however, couldn't do it since he knew what the people's contempt could cause in someone. He was fortunate to have a father, who had guided him while growing up. But Naruto was all alone from the beginning, and it wasn't surprising that he could be like this right now.

When noticing their intentions, Naruto quickly said, "Ah, ah! Stop right there! Don't make me go back to my transformation; I can do it instantly and make a crater of the size of a football field in the middle of the village, so don't bother me. You will let me left this damn place without interfering, or I swear that many more people will die; I will destroy your damn shelters and kill all the civilians who are already there," he stated with a dark smile.

"Then we should stop you here and now," Kakashi added, doing the hand seals for his Raikiri as he exposed his Sharingan.

He stopped because Menma stood right in the middle. "No! Please! Don't do it! Oto-san will solve this; I assure you!"

"Menma, get out of there. Naruto isn't playing; he'll do what he says. He's a danger to the village," Kakashi stated, finishing the hand seals; the Raikiri chirped into visibility once again.

Menma was desperate. He didn't know what to do; he didn't want him to become a criminal. He didn't want him to go away from his family; he wanted him to be his brother. He wanted to amend what he had done in the past; he wanted to save him!

Therefore, he approached Naruto again. "Nii-san, please, apologize. Perhaps they would stop if you do it. I'm sure that Oto-san won't allow them to execute you. Y-You would only go to prison, maybe, for a while, and then you w-would come out. B-But don't leave, please. D-Don't do this," Menma asked, holding him by his arms, almost to the point of begging.

Naruto gave him a warm smile, which made his brother smile because he thought that his brother would reconsider it.

However, before he could celebrate anything, the older Jinchūriki quickly changed it to an expression of annoyance, and before the younger one could react, Naruto punched his left cheek, which sent him flying back.

Kakashi quickly caught him, just to see Naruto jumping backward while yelling and flipping his brother off. "HAHAHA! You idiot!" Then he landed right where the public was, who were terrified to see him standing there.

"Hey, Kakashi. What would you do if I transform here? Many of them will die when entering into contact with the Kyūbi's chakra," Naruto asked with a smile; the man was having fun like never before in his life.

"If you move, you die!" Naruto exclaimed to the audience that instantly stood still.

There was a total silence, but a poor 'bastard' decided to ignore him and got up from his seat to try to run.

Naruto beheaded him without flinching, causing screams of horror. "I said don't move!" Naruto exclaimed as he thought, _"Haha, damn. I feel like a goddamn terrorist. Maybe I should ask for a few millions and a yacht to flee to another country, hehe."_

Kurama added,  **"Hehehe, maybe you should show them what this 'terrorist' can do when he gets serious."**

Naruto smiled, ready to continue the game and increase his crimes as a deserter from Konoha.

Kakashi growled while an ANBU landed beside him. "I could use the Tsukuyomi to stop him. Just give me the order and I will do it, Senpai," Itachi said next to Kakashi, quite sad about what was happening, but that didn't mean the Uchiha wouldn't stop him if he had to.

The Hatake shook his head and replied, "No, you know you are forbidden to use the Mangekyō Sharingan. It will shorten your life and advance your illness. The Hokage will have to solve this; he has to make a decision."

The ANBU nodded, and the Jounin looked at the Yondaime. "Sensei! You must… You must stop Naruto; you must kill him!"

Minato stepped back. No, no, no! He couldn't do that; it was impossible. He just couldn't just get rid of what his evil decisions had caused; he must right his wrongs. An idea suddenly came to his mind, something that would make him get his son back. Therefore, he walked to the railing and ordered with a serious expression. "Let him go."

That surprised everyone and Kakashi couldn't help protesting. "But sensei! He-"

"I said, let him go!" This time, the Hokage released his killing intent, which surprised all those present.

"Wow," Naruto thought, but then shook his head and yelled. "What?! Come on, don't do this that easy. At least say: 'Let him go but pursue him'!" The Uzumaki protested but sighed as he realized that no one would try to contradict the orders of the Hokage.

"Well, then I will give them a reason to pursue me." After that, he looked between the public and grabbed a six-year-old girl. "Hehe, you'll be my fun ticket."

"No, my daughter!" exclaimed a man, and Naruto sighed in annoyance and threw a Kunai through his head, instantly killing him. "Annoying."

"Daddy!" the girl cried with tears in her eyes.

"Damn you!" the ninjas and the public yelled.

"Yes, that's it! Catch me if you can; hahaha," he said with amusement while Kurama laughed aloud.

The Uzumaki was ready to flee, but he stopped when seeing several people from the public going to the roof of the Kage Box.

The next thing that happened was that some feathers began to fall throughout the stadium, making the public and the unprepared ninjas sleep.

"Kai!" Naruto exclaimed, dispelling the Genjutsu and pulling down the now sleeping child over a person who was there, possibly her mother.

"What the hell?! Orochimaru?!" the Uzumaki exclaimed after seeing him going to that place along with his 'Oto-sama.' As he headed there, the Jinchūriki could see that the Kage Box was covered with smoke, which he ignored.

Within the smoke, the Kazekage had tried to crush the Hokage with his gold dust, but the Yondaime had dodged it without any problems.

"Hehe, it was fun to see the weapon of your village losing control, Hokage-dono. As I already said, we both have trouble in controlling our weapons."

Minato had killed the Kazekage's guards without him noticing it, and he replied before going to kill him. "Kazekage-dono. Reconsider this; Konoha is already aware of the invasion. We're ready to repel the attack. You can't win, and when this tantrum that you have set is over, I will destroy Sunagakure and the villages that made the stupid decision of attacking us."

The Kazekage chuckled as he removed his Kage garments. "Do you really believe that, Hokage-dono? We're not that stupid."

After that, Raidō appeared right next to Minato. "Hokage-sama, bad news. A spy leaked our contingency plans and the invading troops have already defeated most of the forces that were responsible for the surprise attack."

"It can't be!" Minato exclaimed.

"I told you; we're not that stupid," the Kazekage added.

"How did you know it?" Minato angrily asked.

The Kazekage chuckled and answered, "That's none of your business; now it's time to destroy Konoha. There won't be a living soul left, and don't worry; I'll make your 'dear son' a ninja of Sunagakure once this is over. A person like him would be very helpful to us."

Minato glared at him. "Well, that won't happen. My son will stay here; no one and nothing will separate me from him," he stated with conviction in his words, grabbing a three-bladed Kunai and looking into the eyes of the Kazekage.

However, before they could fight, they heard a voice. "Yo! Say! Ho! You know my name, you know my fame, don't be lame! Eight-Tails, that's me, da rappin, Killer Bee!" The Hachibi's Jinchūriki landed in the box.

"You, what happened?" Minato asked as he remembered the encounter with Bee and his brother in the past.

He had also seen him the first time he came to the village for the Chunin exams, but they hadn't talked much.

"Fulfillin' my Brother's orders, helpin' the Hokage with his problems! Bakayaro, Konoyaro!" He replied as he moved his hands to the rhythm of his rhymes.

"You don't have to; I'll handle this. But I appreciate your offer," Minato replied.

Bee added, "Helpin' your people you must do! Reassurin' the nine tails, you must too! Killer Bee will handle this fool, with rap verses too icy cool! Oh yeah!" Bee exclaimed, raising his fist and making a Horned Hand.

Minato chuckled and replied, "Okay, I'll let you take care of him. Raidō, let's go." After that, he disappeared with Raidō in a yellow flash to help his people.

He left Naruto's issue aside because he saw him following Hiruzen; the Yondaime knew that the Sandaime wouldn't allow them to do anything bad to his son. Besides, he knew of Naruto's soft spot for the previous Hokage.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had called Menma, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sakura to entrust them an A-rank mission since they were the only ninjas available. "Now, go and find the Sand's Jinchūriki. Stop him by any means."

The Hatake almost went where the people were fighting, but Menma spoke. "Kakashi-nii, what will happen to my Nii-san?" he sadly asked as he rubbed his cheek.

Kakashi turned and sighed, "I don't know, Menma. I could notice that your father had something in mind, but Naruto has done outrageous acts today. It'll be tough for the village to forgive him. You must wait to see what your father has in mind. Now go and don't waste any more time; stop Gaara before he can recover."

After that, Kakashi jumped and helped Gai, who had led Lee to a safe place before fighting the invaders.

"Well, you've heard Kakashi-nii, Hinata-chan. You will lead us the way; we trust you," Menma stated.

"Hai," she replied before running outside the village.

Meanwhile, Sakura looked at Naruto, seeing him standing on the roof of the Kage Box. _"Naruto-kun, please, stop already."_ After that, she followed her companions.

They reached the outskirts of the village, and there Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked to the horizon for the fugitives' chakra. The first one she found was Sasuke's chakra.

"Sasuke-san is 6 kilometers away from our position; he's about to catch them," she informed as she jumped over tree branches like the others.

"Way to go, Hinata-chan! That's how you do it! We'll finish this quickly and then we'll help my Nii-san," Menma said, not wanting his brother to leave the village.

Shikamaru sighed. "Menma, Naruto has it hard. He's done something quite troublesome today; not even your father will be able to help him. The village will ask for his head; I'm sure of that."

"No, my father always has a solution for everything. I trust him. After all, he is the Child of the Prophecy!" Menma exclaimed with a smile.

Nobody understood what the Namikaze meant, but the Haruno could just be grateful to him for having such confidence. She must have it too; she owed it to Naruto for having saved her and help her to improve in her career as Kunoichi.

No one spoke again, and everyone ran faster to catch up with Sasuke and the others.

Konoha's Southside - Minutes Before

A massive ship was docked on the coast, at twenty kilometers away from Konoha, waiting for a signal that a few Marines that had gone to Konoha would send.

An old man with white hair, suit, and hat; plus several medals on his chest, was in the Superstructure watching with binoculars towards that direction.

"Officer, do you have something?" the man asked.

The Deck Officer shook his head. "Negative, Captain. It's most likely that it isn't the time yet."

They continued peering towards that direction until they heard someone shouting from the deck: "Coordinates."

"We have coordinates, Captain," the Official reported.

The Captain entered in the bridge deck, went to a panel and grabbed the receiver of the ship's speakers. "Very well, Marines! The time has come! Let's show what Yamato and its crew can do!"

All the Marines shouted for their captain and 'Kyofu-sama' as they prepared themselves. Then he grabbed another receiver and spoke, "Very well, I want all the cannons pointing at these coordinates...."

After that, the cannons of 460 mm and those of small caliber began to turn and rise, pointing to the coordinates that he provided to the gunners, ready to fire when the marines sent the signal.

A few kilometers ahead, a group of men was camouflaged and well-hidden observing the enemy troops that were a few meters from the South Wall of Konoha. Around them, several bodies of ninjas of Konoha lay on the ground.

It seemed that they had planned an ambush, but the enemy troops of Oto and Suna knew about it and defeated them before forming large circles between them.

Since it was a wooded area, the Marines could easily avoid detection.

"Tango 1; here Tango 2. I have already sent the coordinates to Yamato," he quietly said through a communicator to another man who was in the area.

"Roger, Tango 2. Wait for my signal," the leader replied.

Another man added, "Tango 1, we should hurry. We must initiate the attack before they complete the summoning."

"Negative, Tango 3. We will send the signal at my command," Tango 1 answered, sensing that something would happen; he could felt a terrifying presence in the air, and it wasn't coming from the enemies but within the village.

He only had to wait a few more seconds until they heard a powerful bang just a few meters from where they were.

That distracted the groups that were doing the summoning rituals; they stopped and stood up.

"What the hell was that?" one of the ninjas asked.

One of the leaders growled, "You idiots! What the hell do think you're doing? Now we have to start from scratch. Damn fools, sit back and let's do this fast; we can't waste any more time."

They quickly sat down to restart the ritual.

Among the bushes, the Marines asked Tango 1 when he would send the signal until he spoke.

"All right, back off. Yamato will clear this area in a few moments," Tango 1 reported as he took out a flare gun from his backpack.

He freed the load in the air, triggering in an instant a barrage of projectiles that fell with devastating force at the place where the enemy troops were, which surprised them.

Some of them tried to take cover, but none of them could use Earth Release, and most of their attacks were Wind Release based attacks, which wouldn't be enough to stop these special projectiles that fell merciless on them.

On the Yamato, the Captain continued observing with his binoculars until the deck Officer reported: "Captain, we have reports that we have successfully made contact with the enemy!" He shouted because the noise of the cannons was extremely high.

The Captain nodded and shouted as well. "Splendid! I want us doubling the intensity! I want that zone cleared ASAP!"

"Affirmative, sir!" The Official exclaimed before sprinting towards the bridge deck to inform the Gunners about the orders of the Captain.

Konoha's Stadium

"What the hell?! Orochimaru?!" Naruto had exclaimed before going to the place where he had seen them going.

When he reached the roof, the Uzumaki could see a very familiar rectangular barrier of purple color, which made him raise an eyebrow.

He saw that an ANBU jumped to the barrier, only to be pushed back and start being burned alive. His companions ignored him as they knelt down at centimeters from the barrier.

The Jinchūriki ignored everyone and stood right in front of the barrier. "Bastard! How the hell are you still alive?!" he exclaimed, glaring at Orochimaru, who turned his head to him.

"Kukuku, what a pleasant surprise, Naruto-kun. I can see that you still have the desire to kill me! Did you not consider my offer to make you stronger yet?" He asked as he licked his lips.

Naruto grunted but didn't answer, which made the Sannin smile again. "Okay, I told Sarutobi-sensei I would say it when you were here, well then-" He stopped as he saw that several ANBU landed next to the Jinchūriki.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're under arrest for crimes against humanity. Don't fight or we will be forced to use lethal force," one of the ANBU said, but Naruto dismissed him with his hands.

The ANBU angrily growled, but before he could say anything, a man with four arms who was keeping the barrier exclaimed. "Idiots! Don't interrupt Orochimaru-sama when he's speaking."

"Silence, Oto-nin; this is none of your business," another ANBU answered.

Exasperated, Naruto turned his head and growled, "Shut up, or I will kill you."

The ANBU that had surrounded him flinched at the dark look.

He was furious, furious because Orochimaru was still alive and because he had failed his promise to Anko again. And, worst of all, the Sannin had secured a clear route to kill one of the most important people in his life, which made him worried and angered because there was nothing he could do about it, only observe.

"T-Taicho, what do we do?" one of the ANBU asked with some trepidation.

The others looked at him without knowing what to say. However, Hiruzen replied, "The answer is nothing. Hokage-sama has already stated what you have to do. Abide his orders." After that, he looked forward.

Orochimaru chuckled and continued, "Kukuku. Such a pleasant interaction, but I'll answer Naruto's question before we start, Sarutobi-sensei."

After that, the Sannin walked over to Naruto, who still had that angry expression on his face. _"Kukuku, that's it, Naruto-kun. Let the hate flow through you. You will fall much more easily to the influence of the Cursed Mark in that way, and once you do it, there will be no turning back,"_ Orochimaru thought with one of his smiles as he looked at Naruto.

He chuckled and continued, "Naruto-kun, I like that look in your eyes. I think that not even I might be able to have that an expression on my face. There's no doubt that you are someone who meets my expectations."

"Enough of this nonsense! Tell me how the hell you're still alive!" he angrily exclaimed.

Orochimaru laughed before asking, "How did you know I was there?"

"Your smell… That disgusting smell of snakes, it was the only place in the stadium where I could perceive it. My nose couldn't fool me; there is no way! You should be dead!" He exclaimed.

"Kukuku! Well, that was thanks to your beloved sensei, Danzō," Orochimaru replied.

Naruto got even angrier since he didn't like where this was heading.

Within Naruto, Kurama was in the room where the Cursed Mark was, and there he saw that the seal on the wall was beginning to glow, reacting to Naruto's anger.

The Biju decided to speak, **"Hey, Naruto. Calm down; don't lose your mind,"** he advised, but the Jinchūriki ignored him and continued looking at Orochimaru.

"Danzō told me about your skills, Naruto-kun. I am well aware of your excellent qualities as a tracker, and deceiving your nose was a simple task. Besides, I'm sure that you've already noticed that I can change my Chakra frequency. Kukuku, it wasn't difficult to deceive you," Orochimaru stated, licking his lips and smiling in excitement at the expression on his face.

That face worried Hiruzen, who decided to speak, "Please, Naruto-kun, calm down. Nothing good would happen if you get angry; you would only act impulsively. Don't lose control."

Naruto looked at him; he closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Then he them and looked at Orochimaru, now with a calmer expression, which made Hiruzen smile.

"Okay, but before you fight; I have one last question." The Sannin smiled and told him to ask, that he would gladly answer his doubts.

 "Where did you get the materials for this barrier? This one is an Uzumaki prototype barrier. I know it very well."

Orochimaru smiled and answered, "Kukuku, so you know about it. You're right; it's an Uzumaki barrier. Where did I get it? Well, it's simple. In the past, I was lucky to run into with a good assistant who took care of providing these materials after I've exploited her potential. "

Naruto could understand that he was talking about an Uzumaki, which made him angry because he didn't like the idea of seeing one of his relatives with Orochimaru since he was sure that she wasn't doing it willingly.

"Where do you have her, bastard?" He asked, trying to contain his anger.

"Kukuku, what's the interest?" Orochimaru asked out of curiosity, but he stepped back when Naruto sharply hit the wall.

**"Tell me!"** he exclaimed in an erratic voice; it was as if another voice was uttering the same words.

Orochimaru was intrigued, especially because his eyes had turned completely yellow; he could not even notice his sclera.

Within Naruto, Kurama noticed that the seal on the wall was beginning to absorb his chakra without his consent. He quickly left that place before that 'thing' reappeared. But even so, his chakra went towards that room. It didn't matter where he went, his chakra just came out of his body and went where the seal was.

The mental landscape lost shape, and Kurama was now behind his cage, unable to get out. **"Calm down!"** Kurama yelled, seeing Naruto and Orochimaru staring at each other, the latter with a smile of interest when discovering this unusual facet.

**"Tell me!"**  Naruto exclaimed while hitting the barrier, which wasn't causing him any harm. That surprised Sakon and Kidōmaru; they could clearly see him from their positions.

Orochimaru didn't flinch; he just smiled in satisfaction and interest, seeing Naruto losing control by each passing second, hitting the barrier with both hands as he demanded him to say where that Uzumaki girl was. The Uzumaki didn't demand it because he knew her, but just because he didn't like the idea, as the Jinchūriki had said it.

A female voice at the back of the barrier suddenly exclaimed. "Orochimaru-sama! Tell that damn crazy bastard what he wants already; he's about to break the barrier!"

The Sannin turned his head to look at that teenager with long red hair with a grimace on her face as she did her best so that the powerful punches didn't break the barrier. Then he looked at the other three and noticed that they had equal expressions. He looked back at Naruto to continue delighting with his fury.

After hearing that voice, Naruto had returned to normal as his head began working a mile a minute since that voice was so familiar that he couldn't help using a Shunshin.

When Naruto saw her, the Jinchūriki felt the same sensation as when he was near Karui and Karin, which surprised him. _"It can't be possible. Does she is…?"_ he thought stunned.

The girl asked without patience. "Who the hell do you are, you fucking idiot?" She asked peering into Naruto's vaguely familiar but obscure eyes.

The Uzumaki shook his head, pulling that feeling aside with much effort. It wasn't the time; they could talk about it later because he had no doubts that she might be starting feeling something similar right now.

"Shut up and tell me what the hell you are doing with Orochimaru, sailor mouth," he responded with a straight face but mentally smiling.

"What the hell?! Who do you think you are to call me that?! Only one person can do it without dying in the attempt, and you're not him!" She angrily exclaimed, almost to the point of getting up, but she didn't do it because that would undo the barrier.

"Oh, is that right, Itty bitty little sailor mouth?" After that, he smiled slightly.

Tayuya growled again until she saw his whisker marks. "What?! Shithead!? It's you! What are you doing in Konoha?!" She asked, finally recognizing him. She never knew that Naruto was from Konoha. Moreover, she never knew his real name.

"Tell me what you are doing here!" Naruto exclaimed.

The redheaded girl growled. "No! You tell me!"

"No, you!" the former ANBU replied.

Tayuya growled and shouted the same, like Naruto, who had no desire in losing an equally amusing and completely out of place verbal spar against said opponents.

Jirobo quickly interceded, "Shut up you two! Tayuya, where did you meet this guy?"

She turned her head and cursed, "Shut up, fatso. Don't interrupt me when I'm arguing against this asshole."

Jirobo whined about the curses, but Tayuya just ignored him. Then she looked at Naruto, who was now examining her.

"*Whistle* Wow, Tayuya. There's no doubt that you have become a beautiful woman," he stated, which caused something unthinkable to those who knew Tayuya — a light blush. She shook her head in an attempt to rebuke him for 'changing the subject,' but the Jinchūriki spoke again.

"However, we'll leave this conversation here. I want to know what you are doing with Orochimaru, and therefore you will come with me after my old man kicks Orochimaru's bastard ass. And this time, I will make sure that you come with me."

"That's easy for you to say it, but you-!"

Naruto interrupted with a very serious voice which indicated that he was no longer playing. "I know! I know what you want to tell me, but you will do it when we're alone. Now it's not the time nor the place to do it. You have questions, and I also have them. That's why when we're alone we'll be able to talk about the issues that concern us both. But for now, you just stay here. After my old man kills Orochimaru, I will kill your teammates, and then you will come with me. Thus, nobody will bother you again," he stated with conviction, which made Tayuya see him with astonished eyes.

The redheaded whispered, "*Sigh* Okay, Shithead. We'll talk later, and I want you to explain to me the s-sensation that I-I suddenly started to feel when you appeared before me. S-Something tells me that you know i-it." She looked away due to shame; she didn't like this character that was resurging.

When Tayuya was a child, she also felt something for Naruto, but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now that after recognizing him. It was something much more intense.

The Jinchūriki smiled and answered in the same way. "Don't worry, I'll explain it to you when we are alone," he stated with a warm smile, one that Tayuya had never seen before. Her memories of Naruto were those of a cold and unscrupulous person who could joke occasionally. But smiling in that way? She had never seen it, which surprised her in a nice way.

Tayuya nodded, watching Naruto moving until he stood at the corner of the barrier side that she had to raise. Once there, the Uzumaki man noticed that the Sannin was still looking at him.

"Kukuku. So, you know my dear Tayuya, uh? What a pleasant surprise; then you will have a friend with whom to spend time once you go to me for the power that I can give you," he spoke with a smile.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Are you stupid? I already tried to kill you twice, what makes you think that I would go to seek for your power?" he asked with a look of annoyance.

Orochimaru laughed before replying, "It will be inevitable, Naruto-kun. Before you know it, you'll go after me for the power that I can give you. Believe me; it will be worth it."

Naruto rolled his eyes again. "Yeah. Well, whatever, as if that mattered. Hey, old man, give him a beating. I would help you, but I promised you that I wouldn't interfere. So, just kick his serpentine ass. "

Hiruzen smiled and answered, "I will do my best, Naruto-kun." After that, he stood into a battle stance though he felt sorrowful for knowing that this would be his last day alive. The Sandaime had thought a lot in the way of defeating Orochimaru, and he could only think of one method, one that would cost the lives of the both of them.

Orochimaru smiled. "Very well, let's begin," he spoke with a smile as he clasped his hands, and Hiruzen and Naruto understood what he was trying to do.

"Old man, stop him!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing Hiruzen doing hand seals as fast as he could, but it was already too late.

_"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"_  Orochimaru exclaimed the name of the technique, making the ground shine in purple color as coffins emerged from the roof.

"The first one!" Orochimaru exclaimed with a smile as the first coffin completely emerged.

"The second one!" He exclaimed as the second coffin emerged.

"And the third one!" He shouted one last time, summoning the last coffin that appeared right in front of the other two.

_"Among all the possible options, he had to summon those three."_ The Sandaime looked at Naruto and thought again. _"He hasn't noticed it yet; I must prevent the third coffin from being revealed."_ However, he couldn’t help feeling worried when he saw that the first two coffins opened slowly, squeaking and releasing a white smoke.

Then the coffins' lid fell, and the smoke was completely freed, revealing two Konoha Shinobi and surprising those who could recognize them, and Naruto had changed his expression to one of hatred as he looked at one of them.

The Sannin smiled. "So what will you do now, Sarutobi-sensei? No… Oh, great Sandaime-sama," he asked with amusement as he saw the nervous expression on the Sandaime's face when seeing his old teacher and his brother; two legends of the Shinobi world, the First and the Second Hokage.

The pale man continued, "Now… The third coffin, open up!" He exclaimed and the third coffin squeaked as it opened very slowly.

"No, Orochimaru! You're making a great mistake! Stop!" Hiruzen begged, very concerned about the mental health of his 'son,' who was watching them.

The Sandaime knew that Naruto would go crazy if he saw that Orochimaru was using her, and this time, he doubted that anyone would be able to contain his fury.

The Sannin decided to ignore him and exclaimed with a sinister smile. "Kukuku, Kushina Uzumaki, get out and entertain us!"

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Cut! We've reached the end of the chapter.**

**Okay, I'll quickly explain things.**

**Well, at first, Naruto didn't intend to kill those people after he apologized to Lee, but since they made him waste time, he decided to do it because 'they asked for it.'**

**Regarding Naruto's apology, he did it because he now sees Lee as his rival. The Uzumaki didn't lie; he didn't say it so that Lee would forgive him; he said it because he meant it.**

**Oh, and Lee has returned to normal. Too forced? Well, I don't think so, Lee had a grudge, and it disappeared when Naruto apologized. But he won't be a 100% the same as before. He'll keep a few characteristics from his new personality, but he will have that cheerful attitude again.**

**Regarding Battleship Yamato, well I had said that I wouldn't include tanks and that stuff. But it was hard to avoid it; now I seriously doubt that I won't add those stuff. Things are changing, and I have to adapt the story to these changes, I can't help it.**

**Naruto is increasingly losing control; I will explain the reason for this in the not too distant future.**

**Oh, Naruto and Tayuya knew each other. She never knew his name, his codename only, but Tayuya didn't like calling him in that way, so she invented a nickname for him to her style.**

**I will do a flashback to explain how they two met (in the future, and it'll be long).**

**Until the next time.**


	35. Chapter 34: Light and Darkness

People talking, "Interesting."

People thinking,  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names,  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

** Chapter 34 **

At the Stadium – Moments before

Before Naruto had thrown the Bijudama, Kyōfu’s men had withdrawn Tsunami from the stadium to take her to a safe place.

As they led her, she spoke, "Wait; I can't leave him alone."

"Sorry, Tsunami-sama. Orders are orders. We have to keep you safe," replied one of the men.

They arrived at a clearing where all the cars were while several troops of Konoha jumped across the rooftops.

She sighed and answered, "Okay, I can't argue with that."

She thought while looking at the stadium, _"Don't be late, Naruto-kun. I'll wait for you in Nami no Kuni; we'll all be waiting."_

They entered the cars and headed for the Land of Waves.

In the Hyūga compound, the members of both families had already returned home. Hiashi noticed the absence of the Hyūga Princess, so he approached the Hyūga’s Genius.

Neji was talking to a Hanabi, who was relieved because Naruto didn't die after Lee's brutal attacks.

"Neji, where's Hinata?" Hiashi angrily asked.

The cousins instantly stopped talking and looked at him. "I don't know, Hiashi-sama. I was with her and Menma-sama. But when Naruto-san lost control, I went to see if you and Hanabi-sama were okay," The Hyūga genius lied a little bit at the end. He didn't care about the Main House members; he only cared about Hanabi.

Hiashi growled and asked in increasing anger, "And did you think that you could leave Hinata alone just like that?"

Neji saw him raising his hand slowly, so he mentally smiled and answered, "Yes, because-"

The Hyūga leader raised his hand and activated the seal on his head.

Members of both families saw Neji grabbing his head as he fell to his knees and shouted: "AAAH!" He stirred his hair and pulled off his headband, revealing the glowing seal.

The Branch Family clenched their fists; they still held back even though they heard some giggles from the Main House Family.

That lasted for at least forty seconds, and although Hanabi knew that Naruto had modified the seal on his head, she approached her father to grab him by his robe. "Please, Oto-sama. Stop already. Neji-niisan didn't do it on purpose."

Hiashi growled and pushed Hanabi, throwing her down to the ground. Nonetheless, he ended the Jutsu and turned around to add. "Hanabi, get ready. When the invasion is over, your destiny will be sealed."

Hanabi clenched the soil with her fists as she bit her lips. Anyhow, she just nodded. "Hai, Oto-sama…" yet also thinking, "I hope you die, you old bastard."

Then she saw him commanding some members from the Main House and almost everyone from the Branch House to help him to repel the invasion.

The rest of the Main Family headed to their houses while the few ones from the Branch House approached Neji to check his status, especially Hanabi since she was concerned. "Are you alright, Neji-niisan?"

The Genius chuckled and replied, "Yes, I didn't feel anything," he stated and continued. "Just my throat is a little sore for shouting like a madman." That made everyone laugh.

Neji stood up and continued, "I just want to put my hands on that old bastard, but it's still too early. I must train harder and wait for Naruto-san when he's ready to make his move."

Everyone already knew it, and a few ones, besides Neji, had the modified seals.

Naruto had already dealt with the potential traitors. Hence, he had no problems in saying that aloud.

"And we'll help," a member of the Branch House added, and they nodded.

Then everyone looked at Hanabi, who seemed gloomy. Some of them sensed why, and Neji decided to reassure her. "Don't worry, Hanabi-sama. Everything will be okay. You know that Naruto-san will modify your seal when he returns. Don't worry about it; it just hurts a bit at the beginning, but the feeling disappears almost immediately."

Hanabi sighed sadly and answered, "No, it's not that. It's just that Naruto-kun will leave." Then she bowed her head

Neji put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about that, Hanabi-sama. He already told you that he'd return; he's a busy person, after all. Besides, he will have to deal with the ANBU and Jounin that were at the stadium. I don't think they're happy after he killed all those people."

Hanabi nodded and then everyone went to their homes.

Just outside Konoha - Minutes before

A large contingent of enemy troops was in a wooded area, prepared to destroy Konoha. They had everything ready; several groups were gathered, although some groups didn't arrive yet, for some reason. They didn't care; they were just waiting for the person who was a key piece for the operation.

The only issue was that this person despised human beings with all his might, and the other issue was that they all were that. Therefore, there was a lot of fear among the troops; they didn't want to get close to the man of Iwa with red armor that was away from the group; with closed eyes and sitting with his arms and legs crossed.

The troops of Iwa managed to convince a Suna Shinobi, who didn't have the slightest idea of the hatred of their Jinchūriki, to approach him and tell him it was time to leave.

"Hey, hurry up. We have to go; the war won't wait for us, much less to you," the Suna Shinobi rudely said; the ninjas of Iwa looked at him as if he were an idiot.

Han, who was the name of this person, stood up and jumped to a tree to head for Konoha.

Without further ado, all the shinobi followed him.

Konoha West Park - Currently

Kurenai arrived at the park, which was close to walls. Nobody was there, not even civilians since they already were inside the shelters.

She walked around the place until seeing a few 'carriages' parked. She approached them, seeing that many of them were reading the paper or smoking, but they immediately stopped as they noticed her presence.

"Are you the guys who will take me elsewhere?" She asked, omitting Naruto's name as he had asked her to do it to not to make him sad.

"Kurenai Yūhi?" asked one of the men in black.

The Genjutsu Mistress nodded, and therefore, a man came out a car and walked over her.

It was a white-haired and dark-skinned man, who wore an elegant black tuxedo. His name was Frank, who bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurenai-san. I assure you that we'll treat you with the best care in Paradise. So, follow me and we'll take you where Kyofu-sama had told you to go. "

Kurenai nodded; Naruto had told her that they could call him that, but he had told her that she should never say his real name. He didn't say that because she could compromise his identity, but because Kurenai could die. After all, Naruto had placed the seal on her wrist, and Kurenai didn't know it.

After that, the Yūhi followed them, but they suddenly stopped as many Ninja of Suna, Iwa and Oto had surrounded them. They were fifteen in number, and they all had a kunai in their hands.

The men inside the trucks quickly came down. They were about fifty, plus those who were already down, who were another ten without counting Kurenai.

Everyone had drawn their weapons and pointed them at the ignorant shinobis who had no idea what those things were, much less the backpacks with antennas that several of the men had.

"Stop right there!" shouted several of the men in black, ready to fire at the slightest movement.

Although the men in black outnumbered them, the shinobis chuckled as they thought that they were 'brave civilians' who had no clue of what was going on. "Shut up, Konoha trash. You will die like the others," stated one Shinobi of Iwa who was disguised as an Oto-nin.

Before they could attack each other, Frank stepped forward to express. "Sorry, we're not from Konoha. We're here by Kyofu-sama's orders, performing a secret mission. I'm sure you all must know who he is. So please, let us leave."

Several of the men didn't know who Kyofu-sama was. Before they could express it, one of those who knew him said. "Hmm. We don't want to upset that man. We'll let you leave, but we need you to hand the woman over to us. We must kill everyone from Konoha," said a Jounin of Suna, pointing to Kurenai and with knowledge of Kyofu-sama. After all, he was one of the reasons why Sunagakure was still afloat today.

Many of the Shinobi glanced at him, but they said nothing because he was one of the leaders of their group.

Frank sighed and answered, "I'm sorry. But that's not possible. She's our mission. We could reach an agreement without resorting to violence."

One of the Shinobi of Iwa tried to say that there was no deal, but the Suna Jounin stopped him by waving his hand towards him, making him growl in anger.

"What kind of deal?" he asked.

Frank smiled and replied as he carried his hand into his pocket, pulling out a wallet and writing a check.

Then he motioned for him to come closer; the Jounin examined it, and symbols of money appeared in his eyes. "O-O-O-ON-ONE BI-BI-BILL-BILLION RYO!" he exclaimed in surprise.

The fifteen ninjas came closer; they couldn't believe that anyone could have such amount of money.

Frank smiled as he did subtle signals to his men, who nodded at the order; the white-haired man added, "I assume that's more than enough. You can split it among yourselves." After that, he drew his 9 mm and pointed it at the hypnotized ninjas.

"By the way, I forgot to say something," Frank continued, attracting the attention of some of them. "You'll have to wait a thousand years until I have that amount of money. Fire!"

Everyone opened fire, and the Shinobi couldn't do anything because they were in direct line; besides, they had also felt that their chakra was altered.

Almost everyone had fallen dead while the few ones who had survived were moaning in pain or dying slowly. Frank came closer and executed them with accurate shots in their heads.

Meanwhile, the others returned to their posts along with Kurenai, who had remained silent. Naruto had told her many things, among them the fact that the men would protect her, and above all, not to do anything while being at the park.

After that, Frank desperately ran towards the check. "Oh, oh, oh… Phew!" he sighed in relief when having the check back in his hands. If they had taken it, he would have been in big trouble. It was an amount of money that he wouldn't have even if he worked his entire life.

He shattered it and burned it with a cigarette lighter. He stayed there until it was nothing but ashes. The white-haired man sighed one last time and returned to the car where a soundless Kurenai was.

Frank ordered to start the engines and go to Tanzaku to show Kurenai her new home and family that would be waiting for her.

Konoha’s Outskirts

A scared Temari was running along with Gaara in the woods; her brother had his left arm around her neck.

Kankurō had stopped to distract the Uchiha so that Gaara could have more time to recover. But after a few seconds, Sasuke had continued the persecution.

She thought that he had defeated Kankurō quickly. What she didn't know was that Shino decided to fight Kankurō so that Sasuke didn't lose time and could catch Gaara.

Temari continued running until Gaara began to move. "You can stop," the Jinchūriki whispered, fully recovered, but still puzzled after receiving Naruto's devastating technique.

Someone almost vanished his existence, and that made him furious. He wanted to vent his anger in the next person he saw—not in his sister.

The blonde girl nodded and walked away as she saw her brother surrounding himself with sand until having the form of a raccoon with a single tail. _"What?! He transformed so fast,"_ Temari thought terrified when seeing her brother almost in his final form, standing on the branch of a tree with a twisted smile as he put his tail over his left shoulder.

Then both of his sand arms lengthened until each one grabbed a tree. He propelled himself towards the person he saw approaching, who was Sasuke.

The Uchiha could only see a blur, which wrapped him with its big sand hands and pushed the boy several dozens of meters back, breaking several trees in its way.

Menma and Hinata heard the rumblings a few meters ahead; they increased their pace to get there as soon as possible.

Only the two of them were there because Shikamaru and Sakura had stayed to fight some Sound ninjas, who had followed them after they left the village.

They knew it was Sasuke, so Menma jumped faster to help him. However, the next thing he saw left him horrified.

Gaara, who was grabbing Sasuke tightly, looked at him with a twisted smile. "You will prove my existence; you will prove my existence, Sasuke Uchiha!" After that, the Jinchūriki compressed his fist.

"Sasukeeee!" Menma could only yell.

In the village.

At the northern side, the Konoha-nin were doing their best to hold back the enemy. They easily outnumbered them, and what was worse, Han was killing them as if they were mere flies.

One Chunin of Konoha looked at Ibiki, who was their leader until Minato arrived. "Where's Hokage-sama?" he asked as he dodged the cuts of a Suna shinobi.

Ibiki growled and answered, "Did you not hear the bang? Something has happened at the stadium. I believe Hokage-sama is dealing with that," he replied as he killed a Shinobi.

He saw him falling to the ground, and when he looked up, Han appeared in front of him.

Ibiki smiled and jumped back to dodge the blow, but the smile faded away when steam came out from the back of Han's armor, giving him a boost that made him reach his position. The Jinchūriki gave him a mighty blow to his stomach that also expelled some steam, giving more power to the blow

Ibiki flew back, unable to regain his balance since that single blow almost knocked him unconscious.

Before he could crash into something, a yellow flash appeared right behind him.

Minato caught him and saw that he was severely injured. He looked up and saw a tall Shinobi with a red armor and a headband of Iwa, but it had a horizontal scratch across the symbol.

That made him squint and think. _"Tsuchikage, don't think that you can fool me. You'll pay for this when this is over."_ After that, he gently put Ibiki on the ground and approached his shinobis, who recovered their confidence.

"Take Ibiki to a safe place; make sure that he receives immediate medical attention," he ordered, staring at Han, who also was doing the same.

A few Chunin took him away, and Han stepped forward, ignoring the shinobis who were fighting near his position. "Yondaime Hokage. I've waited for this moment since the Third Shinobi World War," he stated as he stood in a fighting stance.

Minato did the same while placing a three-bladed kunai in front of his face. "Han, the Gobi's Jinchūriki, Iwagakure's defector, or so the Bingo Book says. However, that old Tsuchikage won't deceive me. What did he offer you?"

"My freedom!" Han exclaimed and went on the attack.

Root Base

Everyone was kneeling before Danzō as they were ready to start his mission.

"That's it, now go and bring her to me. Remember, I want this to be clean," the leader commanded, and everyone disappeared from there towards Naruto's apartment to capture Karin.

Danzō couldn't help smiling. _"After all these years, I will finally become Hokage. And this time, no one will be able to do anything against Konoha."_

Meanwhile, Sai was preparing a Chōjū Giga to send the message to Naruto as soon as possible. He ignored his current mental state and what it could cause.

Kage Box

After Minato had disappeared, the Kazekage had tried to attack Bee with his gold dust. However, the Jinchūriki had shifted his attacks with the Hachibi's tentacles, revealing that he was a Jinchūriki and that it would be hard to fight him in such a small place.

Therefore, Rasa had offered Bee to fight elsewhere, specifically at the place where the Genin were fighting minutes earlier. Bee accepted with some rhymes.

Now they were looking at each other, and the fights around the stadium instantly stopped as they were curious to see the Kazekage about to face a Kumo Shinobi. After all, Kumo wasn't Konoha's ally.

Among them were Kakashi, Gai, and Itachi, who had also stopped. They were interested too; the three of them were aware of the Kazekage's trajectory and knew little about Bee's.

Rasa chuckled, looked into Bee's eyes and did hand seals at high speed, _"Sakin Shuriken (Gold Dust Shuriken)!"_ He exclaimed as several gold shurikens headed to Bee, who had no time to dodge them due to their speed.

The enemy ninjas gave shouts of victory, but Bee dissolved into a black substance, surprising those present.

Rasa couldn't express it because someone shouted behind him, which made him turn around. "Rariatto!" Bee exclaimed and hit his neck; he was covered with his chakra cloak and had three tails behind him.

He propelled himself several meters forward before releasing the Kazekage to make him crash hard into the wall, which could no longer resist the impact and the area collapsed while large chunks of concrete fell above Rasa.

"Wheee!" Bee exclaimed while doing a Horned Hand.

Many of the enemy troops gasped since they couldn't believe that the Kazekage had been defeated that easily.

The first person to notice something strange was Itachi, who saw a large eye looking at Bee.

"Look, Senpai," Itachi said, pointing at the eye. The silver-haired man looked up and then down to the arena, seeing Rasa reappearing behind the Jinchūriki, who instantly noticed it.

"You're certainly a persistent guy. Killer Bee will knock ya outta da sky," the Jinchūriki stated while moving his hands.

The enemy ninjas, especially those of Suna, sighed in relief.

Rasa continued, "I think we should stop fighting with our clones. So, what do you say if we stop wasting time?"

Bee smiled and answered, "The Hachibi looks at you and sees a fool! Now it's time to bring ya to school."

"Enough of your stupid rhymes. _Jiton: Sakin Taisō (Gold Dust Waterfall Flow)_!" he interrupted, putting his hands on the ground and sending a lot of his gold dust towards Bee.

Bee just moved away and appeared next to Rasa to give him a powerful kick since the Kazekage was off guard.

The gold dust instantly collapsed, and this time, Rasa couldn't help spitting some blood as he was driven to the large hole that Naruto had caused with his Bijudama.

"Kazekage-sama!" shouted someone of Suna, worried when seeing Bee transforming like Naruto did before releasing the Bijudama, but instead, he had pointy horns.

"The Hachibi's head-butt will throw you down mutt, so step aside or be petrified!" he exclaimed one last time before going forward and pointing his horns at the stunned Kazekage.

Rasa looked in the direction; intimidated by this, he did hand seals in an attempt to stop him. _"Sakin no Kushi (Gold Dust Spikes)"_ he pronounced, pointing his right fist at Bee.

Several gold dust spikes instantly emerged from the ground, and they spread towards the Jinchūriki’s position.

Bee just smiled and continued forward, destroying the sharp spikes smoothly, which made the Kazekage growl as he landed on the ground, doing more hand seals.

However, the Jinchūriki was already right in front of him, grinning widely. "Remember the smile you see from the Killer Bee because this will be the last thing that you'll ever see!"

 _"Sakin Kaihōdama (Gold Dust: Unleash Orb)!"_ Rasa yelled, releasing more of his gold dust to stop the mighty beast.

The Kazekage threw a gold dust ball, which instantly wrapped his opponent and stopped his attack.

The next thing everyone saw was that the Kazekage clenched his fist and hundreds of spikes appeared around the ball, making Bee scream inside it.

Rasa smirked and continued the attack for a few more seconds before undoing it.

The Jinchūriki fell to his knees covered in blood, which made the enemy troops exclaim in joy by the Kazekage's victory.

Rasa smiled and slowly walked towards Bee, who was breathing heavily. "And now to finish this-" He stopped there because Bee raised his hand and threw something blue at great speed.

He felt a twinge in his throat, so he took his fingers over there and then pulled them away, realizing that some blood stayed on his fingers. Then he led his fingers behind his neck, realizing that more blood was coming out from there.

Rasa fell to his knees, spitting a lot of blood as he coughed heavily. "Argh* *cough* *cough* *cough*" He pronounced while placing both of his hands on his throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Bee stood up again as his wounds healed quickly. He took a few steps forward as he surrounded himself with his chakra cloak, but this time, he was using three tails only.

The Kazekage looked up and saw the Jinchūriki approaching while reciting more rhymes about his 'overwhelming victory' and that the Hachibi was about to 'send him to sleep.'

In the stands, Kakashi and the others knew that Bee would win. After all, he had pierced his throat with a pencil charged with Raiton.

Though they could notice that Bee allowed Rasa to attack him with the last technique to have an opening and carry out the last attack that would cost the Kazekage his life.

Therefore, Itachi, Gai, and Kakashi prepared themselves to attack their enemies.

Meanwhile, Bee raised the Kazekage up to his height, and Rasa opened one eye as he could, unable to articulate even the slightest word due to the wound.

He saw him smiling and saying a few last words. "Watch and learn, feel the power, from its source that above you towers!"

He approached his head and exclaimed: _"Heddo Batto (Headbutt)! "_ giving him the powerful blow right in his forehead, completely breaking his skull and killing him instantly.

Bee released the lifeless body and exclaimed: "Wheee!" while making a Horned Hand before writing rhymes in his notebook.

Then he closed it and went to another place to provide help. Meanwhile, the members of his team were leaving the village to wait for him in a village at the border of the Land of Fire.

Back in the stands, Kakashi and the others didn't lose time to start attacking the enemy troops, who were falling like flies because they had lost the moral after the Kazekage's death. Itachi was the only one who didn't need to resort to anything flashy as he put them to sleep with his Genjutsus, although this was becoming increasingly difficult.

However, the luck of the three shinobi of the Leaf wouldn't last forever, and they saw the need to increase the intensity because the enemies didn't stop coming, and the three of them began to feel tired.

Noticing that, several ninjas of Iwagakure began doing hand seals, and they directly attacked the sleeping public with their Earth Jutsu. "No single bastard shall remain alive!" yelled one of the ninjas as he crushed several civilians and some ANBU, who had tried to protect the civilians.

The three of them growled, but Kakashi took action by using his Raikiri and reaching in an instant behind that man, piercing him with the technique right in his back, on the side of his heart.

The Shinobi fell lifeless and then Kakashi approached in search for survivors, but he sighed after realizing that everyone had died. Gai and Itachi came closer, and the Uchiha spoke, "Kakashi-senpai. You should stop using your Raikiri; you'll run out of Chakra."

Gai nodded, but Kakashi shook his head. "No, I'll do everything I can to ensure Konoha's survival. I won't forgive anyone who dared to attack us."

He stood up and looked at the two, who nodded. "Now come on; we have to save our village."

They nodded and proceeded to wipe out the few remaining Shinobi at the stadium since they were beginning to deploy themselves to Konoha's suburbs.

With Menma and the others.

"Sasukeeee!" Menma yelled after seeing Gaara compressing his fist.

The redheaded boy maniacally smiled, but it faded away when dozens of crows came out from his hand, which croaked as they began to flap in different directions.

Afterward, everyone heard a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping. Gaara quickly turned around, seeing Sasuke with a smile on his face. "Chidori!" the Uchiha exclaimed, impacting the attack in his chest as he propelled himself forward.

Menma sighed in relief but was surprised after seeing him turning into crows.

Hinata watched in silence as Sasuke continued pushing Gaara with his Chidori until they hit the ground, creating a large crater.

The Uchiha jumped back and landed on the branch where the Namikaze was, who looked at him and asked, "Teme, I thought you had died. By the way, what Jutsu did you use before the Chidori? "

Sasuke turned his head, and Menma saw with surprise that he already had three tomoe in both eyes.

He couldn't express his surprise as Sasuke responded, "It was a Crow Clone; Itachi-nii taught me."

Menma nodded. "By the way, Sasuke, why did you follow him?"

The Uchiha sighed and lowered his head before looking up. "I couldn't help it. I had to think of anything else but what Naruto did."

The Namikaze raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke turned his head and answered, "Menma, you saw it. Naruto has become a total psychopath."

The Kyūbi’s Jinchūriki was about to protest, but the Uchiha made a stop sign. "And believe it or not, I don't blame him. After everything he said, I could understand his reasons. But even though, it's something that disturbed me. I concluded that I could become like Naruto if the hatred consumed me. I could see the hatred in his eyes. I thought if the hatred continued consuming me, then I could turn into someone like him. If I have to kill the man who exterminated my clan, it will be because I was an Avenger who wasn't consumed by hatred."

The Uchiha paused before continuing, "Plus, I noticed that this guy is equal to Naruto; he's also a Jinchūriki, and by how he behave, I understood that he had it hard in his village too. So I followed him to try to understand his kind better," he paused as he looked down to where Gaara was before looking at Menma.

"And even though you're a Jinchūriki too, and I can't believe that you've hidden this information from me; I won't be able to understand the Jinchūrikis if you're my reference since you've had it easy compared to these two."

Menma smiled but put on a serious expression. "I also want to understand my Nii-san, and by understanding him," he pointed to where Gaara was. "I will be able to understand my brother. So I think that you already know that we can't kill him. "

Sasuke nodded. "By the way, Menma." He attracted his attention again. "I'll help you to get your brother back. However, if one of us confronts him separately right now, he will crush us. So, if we both fight together, we may have more chances. We both know that he will leave the village and become a renegade Ninja, so we must train to become stronger and be able to face him again."

The Namikaze widely smiled and exclaimed, "Of course! I like that, Sasuke. We'll train harder and become stronger!"

After that, they looked to where Gaara was, and Hinata exclaimed behind them. "Watch out!"

Everyone jumped sideways, dodging hundreds of Sand Shurikens that could have been problematic if they had hit them.

Both thanked Hinata, who couldn't help smiling, especially because she knew they had been great friends in the past. Besides, now they shared a common goal.

Then they saw Gaara landing in front of them with a twisted smile. "Menma Namikaze. What a pleasant surprise. I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR BROTHER! NO ONE WILL TRY TO VANISH MY EXISTENCE EVER AGAIN!"

Sasuke had asked himself how Gaara could still be unharmed after his previous attack. But thanks to his Sharingan, he could see that there was a lot of Chakra concentrated in his sand.

It seemed that it was a robust and resistant armor, although he could see that the tail base had the less concentration of Chakra; therefore, the Uchiha sensed that it was his weak point.

He looked Menma, who seemed to understand what he meant. Therefore, they prepared themselves to carry out the plan without even uttering a word, seeing Gaara charging towards them at high speed.

They both threw a few Kunais and Shurikens, but Gaara diverted them smoothly. He went straight at Menma, and Sasuke stepped forward while doing hand seals. _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_ the Uchiha exclaimed, spitting the fireball towards the Ichibi's Jinchūriki, who shouted that it wouldn't work.

However, Menma stood beside Sasuke after finishing his hand seals. _"Futon: Fūtopa!"_ he exclaimed and released the technique, which mixed with Sasuke's, increasing the size and heat of it.

Gaara could no longer say that it wouldn't work because his sand began to harden, which decreased his speed considerably.

He growled in rage, the reason why he opened the mouths around his armor and spat several Sand Shurikens, which passed through the combined attack without problems.

His attack struck in the both of them, which made him smile. Hinata almost shouted Menma's name, but she saw her fiancé disappearing in a puff of smoke and Sasuke turned into crows.

The redheaded boy growled but didn't stop, this time, to attack Hinata. Nonetheless, she saw him thanks to her Byakugan and jumped away.

"Now, Menma!" Gaara heard Sasuke shouting behind him.

He turned around and saw Menma approaching with a Kunai in his hand, directing it under his tail.

The Ichibi's Jinchūriki grunted and hit Menma with his tail, which sent Menma back to Sasuke's position.

The Uchiha caught him with difficulty before looking up, seeing Gaara right in front of him, ready to hit him with his hands.

Sasuke couldn't dodge it because he had Menma in his arms, so they crashed into the ground.

Gaara smiled and yelled, "I MUST THANK YOUR BROTHER, MENMA NAMIKAZE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DID, BUT THANKS TO HIM, I CAN CONTROL MY TRANSFORMATIONS MORE EASILY! TO SLEEP WITHOUT THE FEAR OF BEING CONSUMED IS UNDOUBTEDLY REFRESHING!"

Temari couldn't help saying. "They're fools; they won't be able to defeat Gaara in that form. There is no way, and when he reaches his final form..."

Hinata could hear her but decided to remain silent as she watched them getting up slowly.

"Ouch, that hurt," Menma stated while rubbing his body.

He looked at Sasuke and shouted, "Sasuke! You're a fool! Why did you say that I was about to attack him?!"

"Hmph, he already noticed it. Besides, he was going to turn around after he failed to attack Hinata," he stated as he looked away and crossed his arms.

Menma was about to say that it was a bad excuse but couldn't because a massive sandstorm was going towards them after Gaara had exclaimed. _"Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud)!"_

They managed to dodge the attack, but several sand balls had hit them, which made them crash into some trees; they moaned in pain because the attack had hurt more than the last one.

"Hehe, I'll play around with you so that you won't die just yet. I can't wait to see when you give up, abandon each other, and run away from my terrifying presence." After that, Gaara threw more of his Sand Shurikens, which Sasuke could dodge thanks to his Sharingan, but several of them hit his teammate.

"Menma, what the hell are you doing?!" the Uchiha exclaimed while dodging the fast Sand Shurikens; the Ichibi's Jinchūriki was attacking them without stopping.

The Namikaze raised his head slightly, looking at his opponent. "Listen to me-" He stopped because more Sand Shurikens hit him; he went flying back, but a tree stopped him.

Hinata had the urge to go there, but she didn't because Menma was standing up again.

That surprised Temari, who asked herself how he could continue standing. Even Gaara was shocked, the redheaded boy decided to ignore Sasuke for now, and the Uchiha was paying attention to the Namikaze too.

"I don't surrender or run away… And I will defeat you no matter what!" Menma stated as he stepped forward, sore because those attacks had hurt him a lot and he was tired after his match against Neji.

"Hey, don't forget me," his teammate added while standing at his side, which made Menma smile widely, but it made Gaara growl in rage.

"How can you smile like that?! You are like your brother and me! You should also know that only if we don't care about the life of others, our existences will never vanish!" he snarled, wanting to know why he was so different.

He didn't know why Menma was so happy. Didn't his father try to kill him for being a Jinchūriki as his dad attempted to? He was confused, and that confusion brought back old memories.

He took his right hand on his forehead as he growled due to his childhood memories. Even though he could sleep in peace after he had tried to attack Naruto, his personality was still unstable.

The Namikaze and the Uchiha looked at each other before nodding. Hence, they rushed at Gaara to seize the moment.

The redheaded boy shakily pointed his right hand at them and released several Sand Shurikens. Menma created Shadow Clones which received the impacts. They disappeared, and the Konoha's Genin proceeded to attack.

The Ichibi's Jinchūriki growled when seeing that four clones of Menma surrounded him, and each one gave him several punches and kicks that sent him up.

Gaara tried to do something, but he saw Sasuke above him and descending his right leg to his neck. _"Shishi Rendan!"_ the Uchiha exclaimed, giving the combo that sent the Suna-nin to the ground.

Before he could hit the ground, the clones gave him several punches in an attempt to cause him more damage.

Gaara tried to get them off of him, but the clones held his four limbs firmly, making the redheaded boy impact hard into the ground.

Temari couldn't believe it. "Impossible, they are attacking Gaara in such a way while he's in that form."

After that, she saw that the original Menma was plummeting along with a clone, which charged chakra in his right palm to make a Rasengan.

The clone vanished in a puff of smoke and Menma headed the sphere towards his opponent.

Gaara tried to escape, but it was impossible due to the clones; he could only growl as he saw Menma directing the Rasengan to his stomach.

"Rasengan!" Menma exclaimed and hit his stomach, cracking the ground beneath him and weakening his sand armor as well.

Gaara, surprised, could only look at the determined expression on Menma's face as he asked himself where he got such strength, and why he was cooperating with someone like Sasuke.

The Ichibi’s Jinchūriki screamed as the Rasengan pierced his armor and made contact with his skin. The attack stirred his insides as it pushed him several meters underground.

Spitting some blood, Gaara thought. _"These guys. Who are they? They suddenly..."_

Temari spoke, "This can't be happening; they're defeating him."

Hinata smiled and finally uttered, "They're two of the best Genin in the village, after all." The smile disappeared when she saw the following.

Meanwhile, Gaara saw Menma jumping out of the crater while both looked into eyes of each other. _"Where is this power coming from? I… I'm going to lose to them_? _"_ The Suna-nin thought disturbed.

 The redheaded boy exclaimed, "There's no way I can lose to these guys!"

There was a smoke explosion that raised a lot of sand with blue lines.

Menma was thrown backward and crashed hard ino the branch of a tree.

The white smoke slowly dissipated, and everyone was shocked when seeing the massive beast slowly shaking its single tail.

"What is that? Is that his Bijū?" Sasuke asked looking in shock at the Ichibi.

 _"It has finally come out…"_ Temari thought terrified as she watched the Ichibi taking several steps forward.

Menma asked himself the same question, and Gaara's loud voice said, "I didn't expect to show this transformation to you, guys!" Then he raised both arms and pointed them to where the Uchiha and the Namikaze were.

They instantly noticed that a lot of sand surrounded them while it slowly compressed.

Sasuke growled as he thought, _"Damn it. I've spent much of my Chakra with the Crow Clones and the Chidori. I'll have to use it one more time to escape, after that, I'll reach my limit."_

Menma wasn't thinking different. _"Ugh, the Chakra Points that Neji closed are starting to affect me. Damn it, but I can't give up. I must finish this; this will be a fight between beasts."_

Kurama asked himself what he meant; he didn't ask as he saw Menma biting his thumb and making hand seals.

Meanwhile, Sasuke made the Chidori and got rid of the sand, just to hear Gaara exclaiming, "You will both die! Sabaku Sou-"

 _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_ Menma yelled.

A large puff of smoke appeared and quickly dissipated, revealing a giant magenta-colored toad with black markings on his face, arms, and legs with horn like protrusions on his head. He kept a sakazuki-like shield wrapped around his back and had a sasumata in his hand.

The toad looked up at Menma, who was standing on his head. **"Menma, you've summoned me. But as you know, I'm clumsy."**

"Gamaken?! Oh, I thought I had summoned the Chief Toad. But it doesn't matter; you also kick ass!" Menma stated with a smile.

Gamaken wasn't excited by his words. **"As you know, I'm clumsy. But I'll help you out,"** he replied as he squeezed his Sasumata and pulled the shield off from his back to put it on his left frontal leg.

The 'Ichibi' smiled with pure emotion. _"Namikaze Menma. You entertain me greatly."_

He stopped smiling and stepped back slightly while Gamaken prepared his attack. However, no one moved as they could feel a presence that came from Konoha.

Gaara could clearly see it, but Gamaken had to turn around so that he and Menma could see it. They all saw in the distance a pillar of dark energy that rose to the skies, turning the clouds to that color and making them rotate around it.

Menma observed this with eyes wide open. He knew it was his brother; he could feel a sort of connection with him that let him know about it. Still, the feeling wasn't a malignant one, someone or something had upset his brother to unspeakable levels.

He had the desire to know what was going on, but he chose to ignore it because he had other problems. Thus, he had told Gamaken to start the fight.

Gamaken once again said that he was clumsy before taking a big leap to move towards Gaara's position.

The Ichibi raised his right arm to send a lot of sand, but the Toad used his shield and sent the sand away before hitting the Ichibi's head with his weapon, which drove the Biju a few steps back.

He didn't complain as there was no harm. However, Gamaken gave him a lot of blows with his weapon at a speed that seemed incredible for someone of his size.

He finally kicked him with both hind legs, which sent the Ichibi several hundred of meters back, and this time, Gaara could feel the pain.

The Ichibi laughed in excitement. **"HAHAHAHA! This is fascinating, Namikaze Menma!"**

Temari thought worried, _"This is bad. Gaara is going to use 'it.' I have to get out of here."_ She looked sideways. "Hey, girl, if you want to survive; you better run away," she warned before running to safety.

Hinata just continued watching with dismay, hoping that nothing bad happened to her fiancé.

On top of Gamaken's head, Menma could see that something slowly emerged from the Ichibi's head. He saw Gaara in his normal form, who was maniacally smiling.

Even though Menma was far away, he could hear Gaara saying, "This is a reward for entertaining me. I'll show you the real strength of the incarnation of the sand… And now that I've been able to sleep without fear, this technique will be much more efficient." Gaara placed his hands in the Ram position.

The Kyūbi’s Jinchūriki didn't know what the Ichibi's Jinchūriki was trying to do, much less Gamaken, who was just watching quietly.

Kurama knew it, and when he would say it, Gaara whispered, _"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Feigning Sleep Technique)."_ His arms fell limp.

Menma could see that the Ichibi's eyes became darker and spun, which gave him a bad feeling.

The Ichibi slightly gasped when realizing that he was released; however, instead of getting happy, he looked sideways until he saw someone similar to Naruto, but smaller and with different hair color.

Moreover, he could feel another Kurama entirely different to the one that was within Naruto; however, using telepathy was impossible due to the seal that Naruto had placed in his container.

For that reason, he hastened to shout before his time ran out. **"Kurama! You must stop him! You must stop your other self before it's too late for us! You must finish him-"** His time had run out, and his eyes spun and became lighter.

Menma asked,  _"Did you hear that, Kurama?"_

 **"Loud and clear,"**  he replied and continued, **"Although I have no idea why he said that. He sounded anxious, which is rare in Shukaku. But we'll talk about that later, now focus on beating the boy. He must have spent almost all of his chakra after releasing Shukaku. Besides, he's now vulnerable; an accurate punch should be more than enough to put him down. Come on, boy; let's do it. "**

Menma smiled and clenched his fist. "Consider it done! Ken, get me close to him!" he exclaimed while pointing at Gaara, who was waking up again.

Gamaken grabbed his Sasumata and ran towards the Ichibi.  **"Okay, but as you know, I'm clumsy."**

Gaara grunted in annoyance. _"What the hell happened? I've spent almost all of my chakra, and it was useless. That damned Naruto Namikaze had something to do. But I'll still kill them."_

He saw Gamaken a few meters away while Menma jumped up and landed on the Ichibi's nose before running towards him.

Gaara surrounded his ankles with sand and stopped him. "Damn you. No one will make my existence vanish. Desert Coffin!" He exclaimed, sending more of his sand.

However, Gamaken quickly protected his summoner with his shield.

"Thank you, Ken!" Menma exclaimed gratefully.

"That won't help for long!" The sand rose slowly, so Gamaken pulled his shield away to give Menma visibility, just if he could think of something to escape.

"I will kill you! My existence will not disappear!" Gaara said, increasing the speed at which the sand went up; he couldn't do it faster because he was exhausted.

Menma was it too, so he asked for his Biju's help. _"I need just a little bit, Kurama; I need your help."_

The Biju shook his head. **"Impossible, I can't."**

 _"What? Why?!"_ Menma exclaimed confused.

Kurama sighed.  **"Your Chakra Points have closed again, and before you ask it, no. More of my chakra wouldn't re-open them; you will pass out if you try it. That's why I told you that you'd be without Chakra for a few days. The chakra that I gave you before could only open a certain amount of your points, enough so that my chakra could flow. But they began to close themselves slowly; that's why you suddenly started to feel exhausted."**

 _"So what should I do? I have don't have Chakra to make even a Shadow Clone. Maybe I could use 'that,' but I'm not ready yet,"_ Menma thought with a look of doubt.

Kurama chuckled and replied,  **"Trust in your friends."**

Menma didn’t understand it at first, but then he couldn’t help smiling.  _"I see; you're right."_

Gaara was about to ask him what was so funny when he heard a voice behind him. "I told you not to forget about me."

The Ichibi's Jinchūriki turned his head quickly, and the Uchiha gave him a sharp blow; he went up there with the help of a crow that was big enough to transport him.

"Way to go, Sasuke!" Menma exclaimed as he saw Gaara spitting some blood. The Namikaze realized that the sand around his legs instantly fell.

For that reason, Menma ran towards Gaara to give him the final blow, but he caught his arms with his sand. "Die!" the redheaded boy exclaimed about to use his Desert Coffin.

The Namikaze growled and tried to approach his fist at him, but it was useless.

Therefore, he slowly approached his head until he shouted: "Damn it!" giving him a strong headbutt. Blood came out from their foreheads, and the Ichibi cracked itself slowly until the sand collapsed.

Gamaken smiled and added as he felt that the summoning time was over. **"We did it, though I'm clumsy."** He disappeared in a puff of smoke that sent the three fighters to the leaves of some trees that stopped their falling.

Gaara and Menma stared at each other while Sasuke decided to let his teammate handle the rest; the Uchiha wasn't a tank of Chakra as he was. So he just sat down in the tree and sighed as he recovered some of his energy.

Sasuke saw that they jumped in an attempt to give the coup de grace. He smiled and went down after seeing Menma giving the blow. Both Jinchūrikis fell to the ground quickly, already exhausted.

Gaara moaned in pain as he slowly turned his head, seeing that he was standing up as he tried to get close to him, stumbling several times before walking.

Sasuke landed next to Menma and put his arm around his neck to help him to get closer, although they did it slowly because they were tired.

The redheaded boy couldn't help feeling intimidated. "Don't get near me!" he shouted terrified, and they ignored his words.

Menma stopped, and Sasuke too. The Namikaze raised his head and gave a half-smile. "Calm down; we don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

"What? Why?" the redheaded boy asked confused as he watched them approaching again.

The Namikaze chuckled and answered. "You already said it; we are alike."

"Then why? Why do you are with a stranger like him?" he asked with interest.

"Because he's my friend," Menma answered when he was before him.

"Don't joke with me! We are monsters; we can't have any friends!" he angrily yelled.

Menma shook his head and sighed as he sat down. "That's what they made you think, isn't it? That's what they had made my Nii-san think his entire life," he said as he clenched his fists, sad because of it.

He continued, "That's why I'm doing this. I want to understand you. Unlike you and my brother, I didn't live in loneliness. I had all the comforts that a spoiled child could ask. Well, I'm still one, and that's why I want to understand you, because if I'm not able to do it, then I'd never be able to understand my brother. "

"But your brother is crazier than I am. You already saw that he has the power and doesn't care to kill anyone if they get in his way. Why would you waste your time on someone who wouldn't pay attention?" he asked again; he was quite honest, for some reason.

Menma smiled and replied, "Because he's my brother and I love him. I was indifferent to him in the past, and I even thought he was a nuisance, but when I found out that he was my brother, I was euphoric. But then I had a talk with him, and I discovered that we could never be the brothers that I wanted us to be if I couldn't understand how his life was. Although now it's too late for me to experience it, it's not too late to stop being a jerk and start being the friend of someone who is like my Nii-san. So, what do you say Gaara? Will you be my friend?" he asked smiling and stretching out his hand to Gaara.

Gaara looked to the sky, recalling the words that Yashamaru had told him in the past. _"Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you. It is expressed by caring and protecting that person."_

 _"Love. Is that why he's so strong?"_  Gaara thought some people landed near their position.

One of them was Hinata, who quickly approached Menma to ask him if he was okay, which he nodded. The others were Temari and Kankurō, who were looking with suspicion at Menma and Sasuke, who frankly had no desire to continue fighting.

Therefore, Gaara spoke before his brothers could do something. "Don't fight them. I give up."

"Gaara," his brothers whispered surprised. They had never seen him like this, and they couldn't help that feeling. Well, except for that time when Naruto had taken Gaara to their apartment in Konoha. Anyhow, Naruto was an exception, they thought.

Kankurō turned and bent down to help Gaara to stand up while Temari stared at the blond boy with a sad expression.

"What's going on?" the Namikaze asked with interest, seeing that she touched her hands.

Her brothers looked at her. "You're Naruto's brother, aren't you?"

He nodded, and she continued, "Please, tell him to be safe."

She couldn't help it; she felt something for Naruto, after all. She had seen a few times during her staying in Konoha, but Naruto had never made many advancements besides some flirting.

Even though Naruto had almost killed her brother, something told her that he didn't do it intentionally. Besides, she knew what awaited him for what he did, so she wanted that someone conveyed him her good wishes.

Menma nodded and said that he would, and they turned to leave. Though they stopped and covered their mouths not to puke, like the rest since everyone had suddenly felt a filthy, a nasty killing intent that was coming from Konoha.

The sand brothers realized that Gaara couldn't hold it back and threw something on the ground as he began to tremble, like the others.

They turned around, and Kankurō asked disgusted, "What *bleurgh* is this?!" He was surprised to perceive such an intent; he wasn't a Ninja Sensor and could feel it despite the distance at which they were.

Menma was shaking uncontrollably, and the nausea was something that was hard to hold back. He didn't know how to answer because he had no idea.

It couldn't be his brother; that feeling wasn't of a human being, and it was very different from the killing intent that his brother released in the mini Kyūbi form.

He looked around and saw that Hinata was sobbing and shaking while Sasuke, although he was shaking, seemed calmer and able to contain himself.

He approached Hinata to calm her down while Kurama said, **"It's your brother. Something has happened. I can feel his chakra, mine and another one that I can't recognize. It seems that he combined three different types of chakra and had lost his mind. But that doesn't explain why we can feel this intent. Not even when I was a being filled with hatred I could release something like this. Something dangerous is happening in the village. It would be best if you stay away, Menma."**

_"Nii-san? No way in hell. I'm going to help him; I'll do whatever I can."_

Kurama growled. **"Don't be stupid! Did you not understand?! I'm not saying it because I don't want you to help him, but it's for your own good! Stay away from the village, Menma."**

Menma ducked his head and clenched his fists. _"Do you really think that I'll leave my brother alone? Never! You know me; I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way!"_ he stated with conviction.

Kurama sighed and added, **"All right; I forgot you're a stubborn person."** After that, he was silent.

Menma looked at the Sand Brothers and stated, "You should leave now; we'll go and see what's going on in the village. Hinata-chan, will you come with us?"

"H-Hai, Menma-kun," she answered, calmer now since she got used to the nasty intent that was increasing by each passing minute, but she did her best to contain herself.

The Sand Brothers nodded and quickly walked away, wishing them good luck.

Meanwhile, Menma, Sasuke, and Hinata ran to the village to see what was happening. As they went there, Menma thought, _"Wait for me, Nii-san. I promise you that I'll help you!"_

* * *

 

**Notes**

**Okay, there just a few things that I want to say.**

**First, Frank is the person in charge of Tanzaku. We'll see more of him when Naruto goes there (not so much). Besides, I'll put an image on my biography so that you can see how he looks.**

**Secondly, Menma used the TNJ, and It's Super Effective!**

**Thirdly, we'll probably see the outcome of the fight between Han and Minato in the next chapter (and also what happened at the stadium).**

**Lastly, Rasa was weak to face Bee, so that's why he died so fast (damn fodders) :P**

 

**Until the next time.**

 


	36. Chapter 35: Unexpected Help

People talking, "Interesting."

People thinking,  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names,  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.   

* * *

                             

** Chapter 35 **

Naruto's Apartment

Anko, Haku, Kin, and Karin had arrived at their destination.

"Here we are," the Mitarashi spoke as she slipped the key in the door. "Hurry and pack up everything you can. Naruto-kun told me that a person with a unique power would come to take you to Nami no Kuni."

"Hai," the three of them replied.

Haku stopped, "Will you not come, Anko-sensei?"

The Mitarashi shook her head. "No, I can't go with you. It would be suspicious. Besides, I should stay here in case that someone tries to break in. The invasion has already begun, and I doubt that the invaders won't attack this area."

"Okay, Anko-sensei. I'll pack up, and we'll wait for that person. By the way, what's his name?" She asked one last time

Anko took her fingers to her chin. "Kitsune, Naruto told me that was his name. He said I would recognize him."

The Yuki nodded and went to her room while Anko headed to the living room to watch TV while the other girls packed up.

Stadium of Konoha

In the place where once the renovated Stadium of Konoha had stood, now there were only the ruins of what once had been the place where the shinobis from all over the world could prove themselves.

Besides the devastation, the sound of the Kunai getting hit one another, and the shouts of the Shinobis were easily heard.

The Kage Box was still intact, and there was a tense silence after Orochimaru had exclaimed the name of his last summoning.

Those who knew the wife of the current Hokage gasped as they watched the coffin opening up very slowly, increasing the tension in the air.

A particular person wasn't gasping; his reaction was entirely different. He was breathing hard as he felt his blood boiling, so much that his veins had popped out all over his body; he clenched both fists so tightly that significant amounts of blood were coming out of them.

This person was Naruto, and the fact that her name had come out of Orochimaru's nasty lips naturally made that his anger come to the surface again, but this time, to unexpected levels.

Tayuya looked at him concerned, seeing that his skin was turning red; his fangs had lengthened, and he was gritting his teeth tightly, whereas his eyes and hair had recovered the characteristic red that she remembered.

She asked herself why he was acting like this. However, she wouldn't ask because she didn't want to bother him.

The Sandaime thought with sadness. "It's too late. At this rate, Orochimaru and the invaders will be the least of our worries." He looked at Orochimaru's amused expression, which made him grit his teeth and growl.

Meanwhile, the Sannin stepped forward while opening his arms. "Come on, Kushina. Don't be shy and get out of there."

Within Naruto, Kurama was in his cage again. He shouted for him to calm down, but as expected, his words wouldn't reach him. It was as if something was interfering with their connection; he thought it was the Cursed Mark, but he wasn't sure.

He could only watch, hoping that Naruto didn't lose control, or that someone stopped that from happening.

Naruto had enough of Orochimaru, so he stood up and focused a lot of his Chakra in his right fist, ready to destroy the barrier and prevent Orochimaru from using his mother. However, he stopped his fist when the coffin's lid fell completely.

Hiruzen carefully looked and made a shocked expression just like the others who were watching Kushina's coffin.

Orochimaru couldn't help smiling. "Surprised, Sensei? You must indeed be shocked that I've summoned your ancestors and the wife of the man who snatched the Hokage's position from my hands," he said the latter with some remorse. However, he didn't lose focus and continued smiling at the agony of his former sensei.

However, the Sandaime pointed at the coffin. "What does this mean?"

The Sannin raised an eyebrow, not understanding the reason for his question. However, he dismissed it with a smile. "She's been revived, dear Sensei. Dead Shinobis brought back to live to fulfill my orders." After that, he pulled out his tongue and licked his lips due to the excitement.

This time, Naruto spoke, now calmer. "Don't think that we're stupid, you fucking idiot! We know very well what you did," he exclaimed to get his attention.

Orochimaru turned his head, and the Uzumaki continued, "But that doesn't explain what just happened. Where's my Kaa-chan?"

The pale man raised an eyebrow again but decided to take a few steps forward to see what he meant.

He walked with a smile, but when he was in front of it, he changed his expression to one of disgust before sighing. "Disappointing."

Before him, the body of a woman, obviously dead, surrounded by ashes.

Orochimaru stepped back and clasped his hands, ready to cancel Kushina's summoning because it had failed.

Before he could do it, Naruto exclaimed, "Hey, wait!"

"Yeah? What is it, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"Why did the summoning fail?" he interestedly asked. After all, he also intended to resurrect his mother. He wanted to know why the summoning failed to avoid making the same mistake when he did it.

The Sannin smiled slightly.  "I have my theories. However, I think the main reason was that I couldn't get much genetic material of your mother, although it could also be because I haven't practiced enough with the Edo Tensei. I'm a beginner, after all."

The Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, couldn't help squinting. "I can see that. You didn't revive us with our full power." He clenched his fists before looking at Hiruzen, finally noticing his presence. "Oh? It's you. You've aged, Sarutobi."

The Shodaime, Hashirama Senju, added, "It's been a long time, Saru."

Hiruzen sighed and said, "I didn't expect to see you two in a form like this… I am mortified."

He was relieved because Kushina's summoning failed. Even though she was a powerful woman, that fact didn't worry him, but the fact that Naruto could have gotten out of control if the summoning had been successful.

Naruto was still digesting that information, and when he finished, he took his right hand on the right side of his head. _"Send the troops; the invasion has begun. I can feel many powerful presences fighting right now."_

After transmitting his order to his Wood Clone, he looked at Orochimaru, who had already made the coffin of his mother disappear before standing behind the former Hokages.

"Orochimaru," the Uzumaki spoke, drawing his attention.

"Another question, Naruto-kun? I'm flattered. Yes, I will answer all your questions with pleasure."

"I have two petitions before you start the fight," Naruto continued.

"Go ahead," Orochimaru added, motioning with his right palm.

"How did you get the DNA of my mother?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Hehehe. That dates back around twenty years ago; it's a story that involves your parents and some shinobi of Kumogakure. You can ask your father what happened; I'm sure that he will tell you the details after this is over…, which I doubt."

Hiruzen squinted. "Orochimaru, did you have something to do on that day?" He recalled the day when Kumogakure attempted to abduct Kushina.

"Kukuku! I was young, and I was very excited! I had made a discovery that changed my whole perspective regarding the Shinobi world, a discovery that would change our world as we know it," he exclaimed as he opened his arms, unable to contain his happiness.

The Hokages and Naruto had a vague idea of what he meant.

"A discovery that the Shinobi villages kept as a top secret because of the danger that 'it' would entail. A secret that the Shodaime transmitted it to the Nidaime, the Nidaime to you, and you to Yondaime, kukuku."

That confirmed their doubts, and the Sannin finished as he pulled out two kunai with notes. "But let's cut the chatter and let's begin." He raised his hands, ready to introduce the kunai in the heads of the previous Hokages.

However, Naruto interrupted him. "Wait, Orochimaru. You still haven't heard my last request."

The pale man instantly stopped and apologized, "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I got so excited that I forgot. Please, say your last request."

Naruto put on the famous Root expression, which made the Sannin smile.

"Can I go in?" he asked.

"I think that would be difficult, Naruto-kun. If you do come in, then our dear spectators will try to interfere in our fight," he said, referring to the ANBU, who got ready in the case that Orochimaru complied with Naruto's request.

The Uzumaki spoke with a tone that didn't convey a shred of emotion. "I see… Then let me take care of that." Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin and reappeared right behind those four ANBU.

They quickly turned around, just to see the Uzumaki with his Kibas in both hands.

Two of them instantly died since as Naruto pierced them in the neck and skull, respectively.

The former Hokages opened their eyes in shock when seeing a 'Konoha Shinobi' killing two of his fellow citizens in cold blood. They had no idea who Naruto was and what he had done a few minutes ago. Therefore, they couldn't help being surprised.

Meanwhile, the Jinchūriki noticed that the other two had jumped in opposite directions while one of them drew his Ninjato and the other one started doing hand seals.

"I won't let you," Naruto murmured.

They saw him doing the Snake seal, and those present opened their eyes widely while Tobirama shouted. "That seal!"

"Incredible!" the Shodaime added as he heard Naruto shouting: "Mokuton!"

Thick roots emerged from the rooftops and went toward both ANBU, who couldn't do anything because the roots had wrapped them quickly.

The ANBU groaned in pain because the roots were squeezing tightly.

Orochimaru smiled with pure emotion when seeing another Kekkei Genkai of his.

Tobirama shouted, "Shinobi of Konoha! I order you to stop!" he angrily exclaimed since he considered his behavior unacceptable.

The Uzumaki turned his head. "Stop? But if this is just the beginning," he dully said; almost as if he were a machine that wouldn't stop until fulfilling its mission.

The Jinchūriki changed his hands to the Tiger seal, and the roots instantly reacted to it. The force applied was so much that everyone could easily hear the bones of both men breaking.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" they screamed in pure agony while the roots crushed them until the screams stopped. The only thing they could hear was the sound of their bones breaking since the roots wouldn't stop squeezing.

They didn't stop even when there were any bones left to break; they continued until reducing their mass considerably.

Naruto turned his head and looked into the Shodaime's eyes. Although he still maintained the cold expression, the Shodaime could tell that he was asking him something like, 'Do you like it?', which made him suspicious of his actions.

Hiruzen finally spoke, "Naruto-kun. Please, stop already."

The Uzumaki instantly stopped, and two large puddles of thick blood fell to the ground.

There was nothing else but blood, which surprised Hashirama for his control over the Mokuton as to make the bones and organs disappear.

The blood descended, and the Shinobi who were fighting in the stands asked themselves was going on up there. However, they decided not to pay much attention and continued fighting.

Meanwhile, Naruto approached the barrier. "Done. Can I come in now?" he asked with his cold expression.

The Sannin smiled before looking at his nervous subordinates, who couldn't believe what they just saw. "Please, let him enter."

The Sound Four shook their heads to pull the nervousness away, so they got up to undo the barrier.

However, the Uzumaki made a stop sign. "It won't be necessary." With that said, he raised his right hand and came closer to the barrier.

He raised three fingers (from the thumb to index), and in these three flames of different colors (red, yellow and blue) appeared, each one with different kanjis (level one, two and three).

They didn't know what those kanji were for, but they understood it once the Uzumaki made contact with the barrier, causing it to have an effect as if a drop of water had fallen upon a liquid surface.

That took place exactly three times, and once the vibrations stopped, three lines of the same color as of the Kanjis came out from the place where Naruto inserted his fingers. These spread from top to bottom, from left to right, while a tiny circle appeared where he stuck his fingers.

Naruto then turned his three fingers, and everyone could hear something that resembled the sound of a door that was unlocked.

Everyone raised an eyebrow; Naruto removed his fingers, and a door appeared.

It instantly opened, and Naruto came in while the door closed itself behind him, although the lines and the circumference didn't disappear.

Nobody said a word since the Jinchūriki continued walking towards Hashirama Senju.

Hiruzen guessed Naruto's intentions, but he didn't say anything.

Tobirama wouldn't just stand still. Therefore, he took his hand into his ninja bag and pulled out a kunai to try to attack Naruto. However, Orochimaru quickly raised his fingers and stopped him on the spot.

_"Damn it,"_  Tobirama thought as he felt his body numb, which made him drop the Kunai.

Naruto didn't flinch and continued until he was in front of him; he glanced into his eyes, still with his expressionless stare.

Hashirama smiled and raised his hand to greet him. "Hello, my name is Hashirama Senju. Nice to-"

Before he could finish, he saw that a blue sphere appeared in Naruto's right hand, and he crashed it into his face, pushing it with all his might and making the Shodaime's head burst into a million ashes.

Those present opened their eyes in surprise as they saw Naruto knocking the headless body of Hashirama to the ground and sitting on his stomach, waiting with both fists until his face regenerated to continue his attack.

He didn't wait long, and when the first pieces of ash returned to their place, Naruto hit his face repeatedly.

Although the Shodaime couldn't feel any pain, Naruto was doing it because he despised this person with all his might. He had been unable to contain the anger after seeing the person responsible for the destruction of his village.

"You ... damn... bastard!" Naruto furiously exclaimed without stopping hitting, making Hashirama's face unable to regenerate completely.

The Uzumaki stopped after several seconds and grabbed Hashirama by the collar of his kimono to draw him closer, waiting for his face to finish regenerating.

Once it did it, Naruto looked into his eyes and asked almost in a whisper. "Now do you know who I am?"

Hashirama sighed and nodded. "An Uzumaki."

"You're goddamn right," he added before continuing. "There are so many things I want to do, but it would be in vain because you wouldn't feel any pain. Still, let me tell you something…"

Hashirama remained silent, waiting for the young Uzumaki to say whatever he had in mind. After all, it was the least he could do after the event that ravaged his people.

Naruto brought his head even closer and continued, "You saw what I did with those men, right?"

Hashirama nodded, and Naruto gave a slight but wicked smile. He soon changed it to one of anger and brought him even closer.

He spoke with gritted teeth. "That will happen to each and every one of those that you believed that you would protect by killing my people. There will be no distinctions; men, women and children, I'm going to turn them all into a tide of blood that the walls of your precious village will contain. A vast torrent of blood that will remind everyone the great mistake they made, and I will do it with the Element that you thought it would be a tool to protect your village from people like me. A PERSON WHO LOVES REVENGE, REVENGE THAT WILL BE SO TERRIBLE AND CRUEL THAT THE PEOPLE WILL FEAR HEARING AT NIGHTFALL!"

Everyone could hear him since the Uzumaki had been unable of containing his voice.

Tobirama looked at Hiruzen with an expression that said, "Stop him."

The Sandaime bowed his head regretfully, which the Nidaime could grasp. _"Damn it, Hiruzen. Don't be weak. It doesn't matter if this boy is special to you; you must stop him,"_ he thought but to no avail because his words wouldn't reach him.

Orochimaru smiled, and the Sound Four watched with attention. Tayuya with some concern, although she supported him. She could somehow feel Naruto's sadness for those people she didn't know; she felt a kind of connection with Naruto that allowed her to feel the same burden, but with less intensity.

Hashirama asked, "Are you doing this for revenge?"

Naruto brought his head closer and answered, "What other possible reason could it be, bastard?"

"I… I'm not sure. I thought there was another reason behind this."

The Uzumaki smiled and replied, "Hahaha. There is another reason. You destroyed my people because you believed they would be a danger to the world. Hehehe, well then, so be it. I, as the rightful heir of the will of my ancestors, will show to the Shinobi world what the Uzumaki are capable of when we really want to be a danger." A dark smile lit up his eyes.

Hashirama spoke again. "You are wrong; the Uzumaki were a danger at the time. It was a hard decision, but I did it for the sake of the world."

"Oh yeah? Then it will be a shame that you will be unable to see the result of your actions..., once you return to the hole where you came from!" He gave him a sharp punch to his face, which burst into ashes once again.

Before his face could regenerate completely, Naruto stood up, shook his clothes, put his hair well and turned toward Tobirama, not before saying a few words. "That would be all concerning you; I don't have anything else to say. If we meet again, it'll be when the world is witnessing a new change."

Hashirama couldn't help clenching his fists. _"If I had revived with greater power, then I would have been able to free myself from the Edo Tensei. But I can't do it with this amount of power. Hiruzen, who is this boy?"_ he thought while looking at the Sandaime.

Hashirama didn't hate Naruto; he just wanted to stop him to avoid that his threats became reality. He could tell that everything he said was true, which meant that the Uzumaki would eventually attack the village that took him so much to create and protect.

The Jinchūriki then looked at the Nidaime Hokage, who was making his best effort to free himself from Orochimaru's control to attack him.

Naruto smiled and put his hand into his ninja bag as he said, "Oh, the great Nidaime Hokage. You know, I always wanted to meet you; I'm a big fan of yours," he stated as he pulled out a scroll from his bag ninja.

He unsealed a photography from it and continued, "Hey, Nidaime-sama, could you sign this photo for me? I would appreciate it."

He showed him the picture, and Tobirama stared at him with incredulity. "I won't sing anything," he replied, unable to move yet.

"Oh! Come on! Please, look at it," Naruto continued, smiling and showing the picture again.

It was night, and Tobirama could recognize the building of the Military Police. The most remarkable thing was that a large pile of corpses was just outside, and Naruto was on top of it, hooded but with his face uncovered as he widely smiled with both thumbs raised.

The Naruto in the photo was smaller than the current one, and his hair was completely red, but Tobirama could easily recognize him. After all, how many people had whisker marks?

Naruto looked at the picture while smiling. "Hehe, it was five years ago. I took it just after killing all the Uchihas, those of the picture were the last ones." Then he showed it to Tobirama again.

The Nidaime didn't doubt his words since a lot of happiness came out of his mouth. "So you were guilty of genocide, but you still have the nerve to criticize the decision of my brother. What's the difference between what you and my brother did?" Tobirama asked.

Naruto had a strange reaction; they saw him taking a few steps back as he began to shake his head. Tobirama could feel that his summoner was no longer restricting his body, so he stepped forward and repeated his question.

The Uzumaki stepped back again. "N-N-No... It c-can't be."

Everyone raised an eyebrow while asking themselves what was wrong with him. Tobirama could understand it, so he insisted. "How are your actions different than his? If what you say is true, that you annihilated the Uchiha…" He looked at Hiruzen, who nodded to his words, confirming that fact.

That disturbed him a little bit because he found a bit surprising that someone as young as Naruto had exterminated one of the most powerful clans of the Elemental Nations.

However, he continued, "Then you have no right to claim my brother about his decisions when you also did the same."

Naruto brought his hands over his head while shaking it repeatedly.

Hashirama had already gotten up but decided to remain silent to hear his brother. Maybe he could make him change his mind since it seemed that his words were affecting him.

Tobirama took more confidence and got closer. "You're nothing but a hypocrite who doesn't know anything. You have no idea what it means to be a leader and ensure the safety of others."

"You-Y-You're wrong!" Naruto exclaimed, squeezing his head and bending his legs to crouch.

Tobirama reached down, placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and brought his head closer to whisper. "Uzumaki, you're still in time to reconsider your goals. Leave your selfish motives behind and surrender to the authorities of the village. They will be softer if you surrender, but they won't be it if you run away and continue shedding more blood."

The Jinchūriki looked at him with slightly teary eyes. "O-okay," he stated with a look of defeat, which impressed most of those present. Did Naruto surrender?

"But before that, sign my photo. I still want your autograph," Naruto added as he stood up with the help of Tobirama, who smiled and took the picture to sign it.

Naruto handed a marker over to him, and Tobirama asked, "What do you want me to write?" He put the tip of the marker near the lower right corner of the photograph.

"To Naruto Uzumaki," the Jinchūriki started and smiled when seeing that Tobirama instantly wrote those words. "The best actor of the Elemental Nations, signed by…"

He smiled when Tobirama finished signing the photo, and before he could say anything, Naruto snatched it from his hands.

"Thank you, Messer Tobirama," he politely said as he bowed slightly. _"I wonder what Koyuki-chan will say when she sees this,"_ he thought with a smile as he looked at his autographed picture.

Tobirama stood in front of him and continued, "Then go and surrender. Don't waste your time."

The Uzumaki sealed the photo and answered, "Oh, of course. I, Naruto Uzumaki, will surrender to the authorities of Konoha so they can decide for me."

Tobirama nodded, but the Jinchūriki didn't stop. "But not before killing the bastards who try to send me to a stupid court, and if there exist a remote possibility that I could go there, I'll kill them all."

Tayuya and Orochimaru instantly smiled while Hiruzen and Hashirama sighed and shook their heads.

Tobirama showed his annoyance. "How dare you?! Does your word mean anything to you?!"

"Uh, you're wrong. I never promised that I would surrender," Naruto replied,

"But if you-"

"And I fooled you. Which makes you, Tobirama Senju, my bitch."

Tayuya had to bite her lower lip hard to contain the laughter, Orochimaru smiled again, and the First and Third Hokage shook their heads again.

The Nidaime felt quite offended and decided he had had enough of him. Therefore, he took a kunai out of his ninja bag to attack him.

Orochimaru didn't stop him, and Naruto just waited for him to come with his Kunai, which the Uzumaki cut after unsealing one of his Kibas from his left wrist.

Tobirama growled and tried to do hand seals, but Naruto cut both of his hands before continuing with the rest of his body.

Tobirama turned into nothing but ashes, which regenerated quickly as the Uzumaki said, "Hey, you shouldn't act so recklessly. Your summoner hasn't completed the process to revive you yet. So you should control your temper; we don't want them to think that I haven't vaccinated my bitch against rabies, do we? "

"Your damn brat!" Tobirama furiously exclaimed.

Naruto looked at the Sannin and continued, "That would be all."

Orochimaru smiled and raised his fingers to stop Tobirama. The Sannin approached the former Hokages while taking out the Kunai to establish full control over them.

However, he stopped because Naruto turned around and raised his index finger, smiled and shook his head slowly. "Hehe, wait a minute, I almost forgot something."

He approached Tobirama. "You asked me the difference between your bastard brother and me. I'll answer you, but before that, I'll tell you something; I'm sure that you're interested." Tobirama kept silent.

"You surely are asking yourself: why does this insane boy admire me? The answer is simple." He made a short pause before continuing, "Hehehe, well. If you hadn't taken those policies against the Uchihas, then they would have never decided to organize a coup d'état, and I would have never got the chance to exterminate them; that's why I'm your fan. You gave those bastards what they deserved, and you gave me the opportunity to do something about it." He gave a smile, one that was getting on his nerves.

The Second Hokage knew which policies he meant and couldn't believe that Uchihas had been stupid enough to attempt a coup. He subtly glanced at his brother, as if saying, "I told you."

Hashirama sighed with regret, now knowing why the village decided to take such decision.

Naruto grabbed Tobirama's collar and put him down to his face. "And that's! The damn difference. A clan that organized a coup d'état while the other one just wanted to live a quiet and peaceful life, and how did their supposed allies pay them? By spitting and stomping the treaties of camaraderie and confidence that my people entrusted you, just for a mere unfounded fear. But that will change very soon; I'll turn that unfounded fear into something justified; I'll make sure of it." Then he pushed Tobirama, making him fall to the ground.

Naruto turned around to leave the barrier, but Hashirama's voice stopped him. "Young Uzumaki, before you leave, I would like you to answer me this. How do you know all this? Did you…?" He asked the latter with some nervousness.

The Shodaime had an intuition that Naruto had obtained the Uzumaki Apple.

The Jinchūriki turned around and answered, "You would be surprised at the number of secrets you can find in the Hokage Tower. I found your scrolls in which you talked about the fate of the Uzumaki clan and why you attacked them. So, I'll go there, and I'll take that which you fear so much; I'll take my Uzumaki inheritance, and I'll use it against those who allied against my people," he stated with a grimace of anger.

_"What I feared,"_ Hashirama thought before doing the Snake position and kneeling down. _"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!"_ he exclaimed, releasing small and thin branches that headed toward Naruto, who sighed and cut them with his Ninjato.

He kept his Ninjato and Orochimaru stopped the Shodaime. "I said this to your brother; I'll repeat it to you. Don't hurry; the Edo Tensei's process isn't finished yet. Anyhow, I leave you, bastards. I'll watch the battle over there. We may meet again or maybe we won't, who knows?" he finished with a smile.

He turned around and wished success to the Sandaime, who returned a smile.

He headed to the barrier's door while those flames appeared on his fingers again. When he set out to open the gate, Orochimaru's excited voice interrupted him. "Naruto-kun, since I've allowed you to do all this so far, would you mind answering a question?"

"What?" Naruto asked while opening the barrier with his fingers.

"What is that?" Orochimaru asked referring to his fingers, quite interested in such technique.

"A master key." Then the barrier suffered the same effect as moments earlier.

"Hmm, what does that mean?"

Naruto sighed and turned around. "A barrier is like a cell, and like any cell, there is an entrance. The entrance is at any place; you would only need an appropriate key to be able to enter. The number of the fingers determines the level of the barrier. As I raised three, that means this is a level three one; a basic one for the Uzumakis' barriers."

"Basic?" Tayuya asked, somewhat offended.

Naruto smiled and answered, "Yes, a basic one. Any Uzumaki who has practiced for a few minutes could make it," he stated, which made the redheaded girl growl because she thought that he was saying she was an incompetent person.

The Uzumaki smiled and answered, "But don't worry, Tayuya. It's a very solid one for someone who has never had the privilege of studying this art in depth."

"That's better," Tayuya added with an aggressive look, but with a smile at the end, which the Jinchūriki returned.

Then he looked back at Orochimaru and continued, "As I was saying, the fingers determine the levels; the maximum is ten. To give you an idea, the _Ninpou: Shisekiyōjin (Ninja Art: Four Red Yang Formation)_ is a level six barrier, the highest level I have knowledge thus far."

If that barrier, which needed four people of Kage Level, was only six, it made them wonder how a level ten one would be like.

Naruto continued, "Besides, I wouldn't be able to open one above the level six, because, as I said, my knowledge is up to that level. Anyhow, anything else?"

Orochimaru smiled and shook his head. "That would be all, but I'm surprised that you shared this information with me."

The Jinchūriki shrugged and replied, "I don't care. You can't do anything with this information; only an Uzumaki can use this master key. Besides, I don't think you'll live another day to reveal what I told you. But you wouldn't do it either case because you know how to keep your mouth shut."

Without waiting for a reply, he left the barrier and used a Shunshin to stand next to Tayuya.

The red-haired girl looked into his eyes and asked, "Are you all right, dickhead?"

The Uzumaki looked at her and nodded. "Yes, now I feel better; as if I had taken a weight off me."

"Thankfully; you really scared me. For a moment I thought that you'd go out in Berserker Mode as you did when you were fighting the guy with the thick eyebrows."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "I was furious, but if I had transformed into something, then I wouldn't have been that which you saw at the arena. My 'Berserker Mode' is very different from the one you saw while I was fighting. And I hope you never get to see it…"

Tayuya could only nod when hearing the seriousness in his words, so she just focused on keeping the barrier, although it seemed unnecessary since there wasn't any Shinobi of Konoha around.

Orochimaru looked at the Sandaime and continued, "Okay, Sensei. Shall we begin?"

Hiruzen instantly stood into a battle stance, waiting for the attack of his predecessors, and the Sannin continued. "But as Naruto-kun said, I still need these two to get back to their real forms. Please, get ready, Sarutobi-sensei."

Hashirama looked at Hiruzen and spoke, "So the time has come, but before we fight, answer me this, Sarutobi. Why don't you stop the Uzumaki?"

The Sandaime sighed and answered, "I'm sorry, Shodaime-sama. But we don't have time for me to tell you thoroughly. I'll just say that Naruto-kun is not my responsibility, now I must stop my silly student and his plans to destroy the village."

Orochimaru chuckled and introduced the kunai in the heads of the previous Hokage, making their facial expressions instantly change while their bodies got 'younger.'

A tear ran down Hiruzen's cheek, but he dried it and made a more serious expression. "Orochimaru, you shouldn't play with the dead people. However, you've always been a stubborn person. That's why I have to put you an end once and for all."

Orochimaru chuckled and added, "Oh, Sarutobi-sensei. I would like to see you accomplishing that." He clasped his hands, and both Hokages attacked Hiruzen.

Naruto saw them having a battle of Taijutsu, noticing that the revived were faster and stronger than before.

The Sandaime was someone to be reckoned with; despite his age, he had the agility of a feline; his movements were quick and concise. He didn't leave openings and could smoothly block the blows of his opponents.

Naruto suddenly felt a twitch in his head, one that made him look toward the village. "This chakra... Hmm, interesting," he murmured, sensing a Jinchūriki's Chakra.

It wasn't Bee's, which he had felt moments ago when he was inside the barrier. This time, another Jinchūriki was using the full power of his Bijū; he smiled because he could feel his 'daddy' near to the great source of Chakra.

The Uzumaki shook his head and continued observing the battle, now seeing that the fighters were using Ninjutsu, which Hiruzen quickly countered.

Naruto stopped watching again, but this time, even those inside the barrier had to do it because they could feel someone gathering a massive amount of Chakra in the place where Minato was.

"Bijudama..., and a big one," the Uzumaki said aloud as he mentally smiled.

He took his fingers near his right ear, closed his eyes and thought,  _"Are you there?"_

_"Yes, boss. We're in position. Leave it to me; from now on, we'll help these bastards,"_ his Wood Clone replied.

Naruto opened his eyes and thought one last time.  _"Now the fun begins…"_

One Kilometer from Konoha - Moments Before.

On the east of the Fire Country, a large motorcade was approaching to Konoha; the main car was Bonnie's again.

Alfred, Sophie, Bonnie and Naruto's Wood Clone were inside. The driver was Alfred, and his companion was Bonnie. Naruto was sitting next to Sophie, who continued hugging him after he had apologized for having raised his voice. Bonnie and Alfred could only smile at Sophie's behavior.

When they were one kilometer away from Konoha, the clone ordered Alfred to stop the car; the other ones did it as well, whereas the Shinobi, who were jumping from tree to tree, also stopped.

He made some effort to get out, as Sophie wouldn't let his father figure go after not seeing him for several years. But after explaining his motives, she had no choice but to let him go.

Several high-ranking military officers came closer, and Kyofu-sama said, "Well, it's time to carry out the plan," he paused, and they nodded.

"I want that the teams that will go to the south to do it now. Since it is a heavily wooded area, the cars will no longer be able to go there. The north is clear, so the teams that will go there will not have problems. Anyhow, I want them to wait fifteen minutes so that the teams that will go south can have time to reach to their positions. Now go and convey my words," he ordered; they saluted him and walked away.

The clone returned to Bonnie's car and saw Genji and Kitsune standing there. The first one asked, "What do we do, little boss?"

"Genji, you will accompany the troops on the north side."

"Understood, little boss," the tall man replied.

The Uzumaki nodded and continued, "Well, now go and do what you do best."

"You don't need to say it twice," Genji spoke with a smile.

He was about to leave but stopped after seeing Kitsune standing beside their boss. "Hey, what are you doing? Stop relying so much on our little boss. Come on, let's go," he said while beckoning him to come closer, but the masked man remained in his place.

Genji looked at him in confusion, and Naruto said, "Kitsune has a special mission; he can't go with you."

Genji shrugged and smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "Great, that means I can crush more bones. Goodbye." Then he walked away.

After that, several men approached the Yakuza's leader. "Sniper squads ready to serve you, sir," they said in unison as they saluted him.

Kyofu returned the salute. "Get ready; we will set off in five minutes." Then he looked at Kitsune and continued, "Go now; I don't want you to waste any more time. Kill anyone who stands in your mission."

"Hai, Kyofu-sama," Kitsune answered and entered underground to go to Naruto's apartment and take the girls to Nami no Kuni.

The clone looked around and saw that they were just waiting for his order. Therefore, he commanded everyone to go to Konoha.

Everyone saluted him, and one group went towards the south while the rest waited the fifteen minutes that the clone had requested.

Alfred stayed behind while Bonnie and Sophie headed for the South; the last one had tried to go with the clone. However, her sister told her it wasn't the time for such things.

Naruto and the sniper team arrived at the back of the Hokage Rock after ten minutes. There the clone saw them taking out pistols that had hooks at the top before shooting up, leaving ropes behind that they used to climb the mountain.

The clone floated up to the top, and just then, he felt a great source of Chakra. "Come on, hurry up!" Kyofu exclaimed before running to get at the end of the mountain.

"Yes, sir!" they shouted and followed him but stayed behind as they couldn't keep up with his speed.

Once he arrived there, something alerted his senses. He looked at the village and saw a giant beast creating a massive ball of Chakra in front of its mouth, while what seemed a mist surrounded it. _"That thing is trying to attack the shelters here at the Hokage Rock; he wants to kill everyone,"_ Kyofu thought as he watched the beast pointing towards his position.

The clone felt something else that alerted his senses, just below him, two Chakra sources that he knew very well. _"These Chakras... Tenten-chan! Ino-chan!"_

He clenched his fists tightly and thought again. _"I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

After that, he took his fingers beside his head, listening to the original Naruto asking him if he was in position.

After finishing the conversation, the clone activated his Rinnegan and got ready for the attack.

In the village – Central Business District

This point was the most conflictive area in the village. Several buildings looked damaged, although some of them were resisting the elemental attacks of the invaders as well as of the defenders, who were being outnumbered by the enemy troops.

Almost outside of the district, the Fourth Hokage continued fighting Han, who hadn't stopped attacking the elusive Hokage.

"Stand still already, damn human!" Han exclaimed because he had been unable to land a single blow due to his speed.

The Yondaime hadn't been very effective either; he could only land a few hits because the steam he expelled through his armor was quite corrosive, and Minato didn't want to suffer any irreversible damage.

The Yondaime threw a Kunai and appeared behind him with an extra-large Rasengan in his right hand, ready to connect the attack.

Han immediately noticed it and released his steam by the conduits in the back of his armor, successfully making contact with Minato, who groaned in pain. Surprisingly, the Yondaime endured the pain and connected the Odama Rasengan, which instantly surrounded the Jinchūriki with a ball of energy that sent him several dozens of meters forward.

Minato sighed and broke the sleeve of his shirt to bandage his burned arm.

He looked ahead and saw that the ball of energy had hit a building and collapsed it. Many of the Konoha Shinobi gave shouts of victory, but the invaders didn't flinch and continued the battle because didn't care about Han.

"Good job, boy." Minato heard someone's voice. He looked up and saw Jiraiya with crossed arms on the roof of a building and smiling at him.

"I don't believe this is over yet. But it's difficult to fight when you don't intend to kill your opponent," the Hokage replied, revealing the reason why he had so many problems.

Jiraiya looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, "That's weird coming from you. The Minato that I know kills his opponents before they know it."

The Hokage scratched his head and replied, "It's hard to explain, Sensei. I just don't want to kill him. But that doesn't mean I won't stop him; I'll knock him out, and then I'll do something about the Bijū inside of him."

"Are you going to extract it?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know, maybe I will," he replied, and after that, he heard an explosion where Han was.

They saw him standing up with most of his armor destroyed, glaring at Minato.

Jiraiya added, "Well, I think you should change your mind, Minato. I think something bad is about to happen."

"No, but I'll end this here and now," Minato answered and disappeared in a yellow flash, instantly appearing behind Han and approaching his hand to apply a Chakra Blocking Seal.

Before he could make contact, Minato had to disappear due to an explosion of red Chakra.

Minato reappeared next to Jiraiya, and both could see that Han had changed in shape. Now he looked like the mini Kyūbi, but it was bigger due to Han's size.

They saw him getting on all fours, and Jiraiya asked, "What will you do now?"

Minato grabbed a three-bladed Kunai, put it in front of him and answered, "I'll wait for him, and then I'll take him out of the village. I can't take things lightly in his current state."

Jiraiya nodded and jumped to another building, just to see Han going in straight toward Minato, who could see the Jinchūriki approaching almost in slow motion.

Then, a portal of black color with circular inscriptions on the edges that rapidly increased in size appeared in front of Minato.

However, Han quickly stuck his tails on the ground, instantly stopping him. Thanks to this action, he could flank Minato to his right, and this time, the Yondaime couldn't dodge the mighty blow to his right cheek.

He went flying back, but as expected of the Yondaime, he quickly teleported to another place.

He rubbed his cheek because of the pain, but he could swear that the blow that Naruto gave him a month ago had hurt him more. However, he left that aside and returned his attention to his opponent. "I think I have to be more serious."

He took out eight three-bladed kunai and put them between his fingers, patiently waiting for Han. When he saw him about fifteen meters away, he threw the eight kunai at him, appearing in front of a Han confused, who couldn't dodge his kick, which sent him backward, right where the rest of the Kunai were still flying.

Minato made two Kage Bunshin; one jumped to air, and the other one teleported where the Yondaime had thrown the Kunai, grabbing each one of them by order and attacking Han with them; the Jinchūriki could do nothing to defend himself from the successive attacks.

The clone had marked Han's back, and after finishing the attack, he appeared there to put a hand on him. They both disappeared and reappeared in front of the original Minato, who had prepared a regular Rasengan.

The Yondaime spoke before attacking. "Behold the _Hiraishin: Jikū Shippū Senko no Ren Dan: One Shiki (Flying Thunder God: Space–Time Hurricane Flash Sequential Steps: Style One)."_ He crouched slightly and hit the Rasengan at an acute angle that sent Han skyward, the place where the second clone was waiting for him with an Odama Rasengan.

The clone plummeted toward Han, and the original imitated the jutsu of his clone. To complete the combo, the Yondaime jumped up towards his clone and reached that place almost instantly; both hit their techniques with all their might, creating a giant explosion a powerful wind gust.

Minato reappeared next to his teacher, who smiled and patted his shoulder. "Well done, boy. Do you think this is over?"

"Maybe, but if not, he'll be severely wounded."

Jiraiya nodded, and both heard someone shouting in the street. "Hokage-sama! Jiraiya-sama! We need your help! We can't continue containing the invaders any longer!"

The Sannin and the Hokage nodded, and the blond man spoke. "Okay! We'll go right away!" He exclaimed, willing to help his Shinobi.

"Sensei, let's-" But he stopped there as he could feel Han's chakra increasing significantly.

Everyone looked up and saw Han plummeting toward the ground, now without his chakra cloak.

"This amount of Chakra is he going to...?" Minato asked, with a bad feeling.

He looked at Jiraiya and added with a serious expression, "Sensei…"

His teacher caught his words, so he bit his thumb and did hand seals.

Meanwhile, the Yondaime turned to his Shinobi and shouted, "Get away from here!"

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_ Jiraiya exclaimed and instantly two huge puffs of smoke appeared, one where Jiraiya was and the other one in the place where Han had fallen.

"Damn, he already did it," Minato cursed above Gamabunta's head, right beside his Sensei.

**"You two, why did you summon me?"** the chief toad asked though he left it aside after seeing the giant five-tailed creature.

**"Gobi,"**  Gamabunta muttered, inhaling the smoke of his pipe before exhaling it.

"This is a dangerous situation, Gamabunta. Fight with everything you got. Don't hold back just because you are in the village," the Yondaime spoke.

Gamabunta nodded, and Jiraiya exclaimed as he did hand seals. "Bunta, give me oil!"

**"Very well!"**  Gamabunta puffed out his stomach, but before he could spit, the Gobi had appeared before him. 

**_"Tsunoori (Horn Hit)!"_**  The Gobi exclaimed, sticking his horns in Gamabunta skin. A lot of blood came out from the wound, and Bunta shouted in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Bunta!" His two summoners exclaimed at the same time.

The Gobi stepped back, destroying several buildings in the process. **"Bastards! You will regret everything you have done so far!"**

Gamabunta stood up with difficulty, taking his right front leg over his bleeding left shoulder. **"Damn, this guy is stronger than I thought. Fighting face to face against a Bijū won't be as easy as I expected."** He took his hand off his shoulder and carried his healthy leg on the handle of his Katana, unsheathing it very slowly.

He put it horizontally in front of his face and looked up as he said.  **"Hold on!"**  He put it horizontally in front of his face and looked up as he said. "Hold on!"

He jumped up, and the Gobi looked up there, seeing the toad plummeting toward him with his Katana pointing forward. Therefore, he prepared his five tails and horns to counter the attack.

Gamabunta expected that. So before he touched the ground, he threw his Katana, and the Gobi had to jump back to avoid being impaled by the sword.

Gamabunta landed and with just one look at Jiraiya, the toad's summoner could catch his message.

The Sannin did the hand seals, and Gamabunta spat a large amount of oil while Jiraiya exclaimed, _"Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)!"_

The oil and the fire combined and became a giant fireball that easily covered the Gobi from head to toe, including several buildings that collapsed due to the high temperature.

The Sannin and the Chief Toad continued the attack for about fifteen more seconds, but they had to stop because Bunta ran out of oil and Jiraiya lost his breath.

"Good work. It looks like it's done," Minato said, looking at the black smoke that the attack caused.

**"I-I hope so; I've reached my limit,"** Gamabunta, hurt by the large wound in his shoulder, said.

They failed to notice that the Gobi's chakra didn't decrease even a bit. The smoke slowly settled down, and they could see the Biju standing as if nothing had happened.

The Gobi waved his tails and cleared the remaining smoke with a wind gust. After that, they saw him tapping the ground as he said, **"Very weak! Very weak! Did you believe that such a weak technique could do me something?!"**

The blond man looked at his the Sannin and spoke, "Sensei, Bunta, give me some time as I enter in Sage Mode. I will end this with my new technique. I don't care if he dies anymore." After that, Minato sat cross-legged on Gamabunta's head; he closed his eyes and clasped his hands as he began to collect the Natural Energy.

"Very well. Bunta, hold on a little more. Let's give the boy the time he needs," Jiraiya replied.

Bunta, however, had already lost too much blood. **"I-I'm sorry."** He could only say before disappearing in a puff of smoke; both fell, and Minato lost concentration.

They were worried about Gamabunta, but they left that aside and looked at their opponent. "Any ideas?" Jiraiya asked.

"A few ones, but I'll need some time," Minato replied.

"Okay, I'll try to give you some-" He stopped there as he saw the Gobi raising his head and creating a massive ball of black chakra.

"Damn!" They both exclaimed while those who were still around felt terrified when seeing its size.

**"Yondaime! I will destroy you and every despicable human of this place, and then I will get my freedom!"** They heard the Biju exclaiming, but it was Han, although the Gobi also shared his feelings.

Minato growled and grabbed one of his Kunai that was on the ground. "I'll teleport it elsewhere, Sensei. Due to its size, it'll take me some time; cover me in the meantime."

Jiraiya nodded, but the Gobi exclaimed. **"I'm tired of your cheap tricks!** " Then he gave a swing and pointed at the shelters at the Hokage Rock.

"Are you crazy?! They're innocent!" exclaimed Minato.

**"I will do everything within my power to get my freedom! Neither you nor anybody will stop me!"**  the Gobi replied, increasing the size of the Bijudama.

Jiraiya approached Minato and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know what to do. Go and save them."

Minato nodded, but the Gobi replied, **"If you do that, I will kill all of your Shinobis, and there will be anyone left who can protect the village from me! If you are going to help them, I will destroy your precious village and kill all of its despicable humans!"**

Minato nervously sweated; he could notice that the remaining Shinobi were having many problems to defend themselves from the thousands of enemies that were within the village, and he didn't doubt that if he disappeared even for a moment, then they would be lost.

However, he couldn't let his people die; he couldn't let any more people die. The Yondaime thought of making a Shadow Clone, but it wouldn't be able to send the Bijudama outside the village due to the limited power and could neither contain the Gobi if he himself were to stop the attack.

He coldly analyzed the possibilities and concluded that the best decision was to protect his Shinobi, although the fact that civilians could ask for Naruto's head somewhat influenced in his decision.

He sat cross-legged on the ground, and his master questioned, "Minato, what are you doing? There's no time for that. You must go and protect the civilians."

The blond man didn't open his eyes or move from his place, just answered, "I'm sorry, Sensei. But the Shinobis are the priority. Also, not everyone is inside those shelters; remember we have other ones. If we lose their defenders, then the rest would eventually die."

Jiraiya sighed; his student was right, but he still felt it was a cold decision. However, he just nodded, seeing that the size of the Bijudama continued growing.

Han could clearly hear their conversation, but he wouldn't allow Minato to keep interfering. Thus, he released steam throughout his body.

The steam expanded dangerously, and Jiraiya had to grab his student to take him away. "What are you doing, Sensei? I was about to enter in Sage Mode."

The Sannin didn't respond; he let Minato see it with his own eyes.

Therefore, the Yondaime softly tapped his Sensei's back, and he released him immediately.

"Damn, this bastard is undoubtedly powerful," Minato stated as they ran away.

"He's a Jinchūriki, after all," Jiraiya added before stopping, like Minato and all the other fighters who had fled from the area.

After that, the Hokage looked at his troops, seeing the predicament they were in again. He intended to help them, but before he could do it, everyone heard several trumpets.

Jiraiya and Minato looked there, listening some people shouting and the barking of dogs that were approaching from the intersections of the village.

They could see hundreds of men with swords, shields, and axes, while the dogs seemed ferocious.

They believed that they were more enemies, but great was the surprise of the Shinobi of the Leaf when the men attacked and the dogs bit the confused invaders, who didn't know who the newcomers were.

The sound of the trumpets continued while the troops that seemed to be allies kept arriving.

"Who are they?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya didn't know, but he didn't care. It seemed that Konoha still had allies, and they arrived at the time they needed them most.

The Sannin smiled but then remembered the Bijudama and the smile faded from his face.

He looked one last time at the Rock with a farewell expression, but his surprise was great when he saw a person dressed in a black suit floating in front of the Hokage Rock with his right hand stretched out.

"Minato, look over there!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

The Yondaime did so and had the same expression as his master; he didn't know whom he was or what he was trying to do.

He couldn't see the person very well due to the distance, but something about him made the Hokage believe that the person knew what he was doing. Maybe he had something to stop the attack. Therefore, he looked at his sensei and continued, "Let's help them!"

Jiraiya nodded and went to help the mercenaries, who began to drop like flies after the invaders had reacted, whereas the dogs were surprisingly resisting the elemental attacks of the invaders, but they could see that the canines had strange armors on their chests.

Everyone stopped when the Gobi completed the Bijudama; they looked up and saw the Biju throwing the ball at the Hokage Rock, completely ignoring the person who was there waiting with his hand.

The attack arrived there and what happened next left everyone speechless.

Just before that, inside the shelters of the mountain, Konohamaru and his group, along with Ino and Tenten, were walking through the halls towards a room.

Konohamaru, on behalf of his group, asked how the fight of his 'boss' was as he had been at the academy when that was happening.

The children were surprised when hearing the details of the brutal battle that Naruto and Lee had.

"Amazing! Did the boss really do all that?" Konohamaru asked with stars in his eyes after they finished the story.

Both smiled and nodded, and Tenten replied, "Yes, it was a very intense fight. Both of them surprised everyone. Naruto-kun in particular since he demonstrated an incredible endurance…, although we already knew that long ago," she finished with a smile while looking Ino, who couldn't help giggling due to that 'endurance.'

The children didn't understand it, but they didn't pay much attention and continued asking more questions about the fight until they reached the room.

They opened the door and came in before closing the door, joining the people who were already there.

They were there in silence until they heard impacts of people fighting, but big enough to cause such sounds.

Konohamaru approached the wall to look through some holes. "Wow! What are those things?! A horse and a giant toad fighting?" He asked.

Tenten and Ino approached to the other orifices; other curious people did it too as they wanted to see the combat.

Most of those who had been in the Kyūbi's attack could recognize Gamabunta, but they didn't know what the other beast was, or so it was until they could see its five tails. "A Bijū!"

That caused nervousness in those present who couldn't see, and fear in those who could do it since the Hokage's summoning could do nothing against the mighty beast.

"It can't be!" someone exclaimed because Gamabunta disappeared due to his injuries.

"What will Hokage-sama do now?" another nervous person asked while seeing the beast raising his head. The animal created a black ball in front of his mouth, which caused many to worry about the Shinobi that were there.

However, the concern quickly turned to panic when the Gobi turned around and pointed at their shelters. "I-I-It wa-wants to attack us!" someone exclaimed, trembling in fear.

"H-Hokage-sama will protect us!" added another one, but there was no sign of the Yondaime. The younger ones mourned, except for Konohamaru and his friends; they were paralyzed due to the fear.

The seconds passed, the Bijudama continued increasing in size, and there was no sign that the Hokage would appear which made them lose hope.

Evacuating the premises wasn't an option; even though most of them didn't know anything about ninja's skills and their effects, everyone knew that such an attack would destroy the mountain with ease and even part of the village. Therefore, they didn't even bother to try to flee, but a few ones tried it regardless.

Ino and Tenten looked at each other, and the latter asked, "What will happen?" She attempted to hide her nervousness, but it was evident that she was afraid of dying.

"I don't know what to say. We'll have to wait for something unexpected…" At the end of that sentence, the 'unexpected' made his presence known.

A tall man in a black suit appeared before them, giving them his back. Several people said that a 'flying man' had appeared before them, perhaps to protect them.

They didn't have to wait long to get an answer. "People of Konoha! You have nothing to be afraid of because the Yakuza are here to protect you!"

The strength in his words was such that several felt a great relief, almost as if his words were the absolute truth.

Many asked who he was, what he wanted and why he was here.

Kyofu smiled and replied as he raised his right hand. "I'm the man who will lead you to victory, my name is Kyofu-sama, remember it!" Just then, the Gobi released the Bijudama toward their position.

Many tried to cover themselves to have the slightest chance of surviving while the others continued watching the man who hadn't moved from his place.

Those who could see through the holes covered their eyes while the other ones cried out in fear. However, just one second after they had started screaming, they had to keep quiet because they saw something entirely surprising.

The giant energy ball had stopped at the man's hand, and it had begun to absorb the attack rapidly.

Jiraiya stepped forward due to the amazement. "I had already seen that technique before. _Nagato?_ " He thought the latter with emotion; he had thought that Nagato and his group had died, but it seemed that he had been wrong.

Minato raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you know him?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't know, maybe I do," he replied smiling, thinking it was Nagato. After all, he didn't know anyone else with those eyes.

Approximately six seconds later, Kyofu finished absorbing the Bijudama and thought. _"Hmmm, the Gakidō will be helpful. Though I'll try not to overuse it."_ Then he turned around and said in a firm voice. "You are now safe! From now on, leave it in my hands!" Then he stepped back and landed on top of the Hokage Rock, ignoring the shouts of appreciation.

Once there, he saw his men taking positions, lying down and putting their 'sniper rifles' on the ground.

The clone ordered, "Don't attack the beast." He crossed his fingers and created three Shadow Clones.

When they appeared, the Wood Clone put both hands into his pockets. He took out three scrolls and handed them over to each of the clones. "You know what to do, go."

The clones nodded and disappeared to meet their objectives. The main one was to recover his mother's DNA, and the secondary objectives were to steal the Uchiha stone and retrieve the Uzumaki's masks.

The clone floated again and landed on a building near the Gobi, who was watching him very carefully, analyzing the new threat that could 'jeopardize his freedom.'

"Nagato, is that you?" Jiraiya asked with hope, watching the masked man staring at the Gobi, who was tapping the ground with both frontal legs.

Kyofu didn't realize that he spoke to him. However, he could feel that the Sannin was looking at him. "Sorry, Jiraiya-dono. I don't know who that person is."

"So who are you?" Minato asked.

Kyofu smiled behind his mask, jumped off the building and landed before them, bowing slightly. "Hokage-dono, Jiraiya-dono. It's nice to meet you. I'm sure you have heard of me; my name is Kyofu."

Minato, Jiraiya and even some of the invading ninjas opened their eyes in surprise.

"Why does a man like you meddle in this situation? Are you an ally of the Konoha trash?!" asked an angered Iwa ninja, but disguised as a ninja of Otokagure.

Kyofu-sama looked at him before shaking his head. "It's just business, dear Shinobi. I just came to defend what is mine, and you're now attacking the Central Business District of Konoha. I have many establishments in this location, so I can't allow that you destroy the fruit of my labor. So yes, I will kill all of you if you don't leave this area at this very moment."

"Hahaha, You and what army? We've already killed the garbage you sent. Although those damn dogs escaped," another one of the invaders replied.

Kyofu smiled, raised his right hand and brought it down, pointing his fingers at the man who had said that. The next thing that happened was that a lot of blood came out of a hole that had suddenly appeared in his head.

The man fell lifeless to the ground, which made some of those present lose the courage. "H-He j-just k-killed him by moving h-his hands," said one ninjas of Suna in disbelief.

Minato, however, could hear a sound coming from the Hokage Rock. He looked over there and saw that at least eight men were at the top, lying on the ground and pointing something toward their position. _"More reinforcements,"_ the Yondaime thought now looking at the masked man, who looked into his eyes.

"Hokage-dono, I hope you accept our help," said the ‘smiling’ man.

Minato glanced him suspiciously but finally agreed; it wasn't the moment to deny any help. "Okay. But once this is over, I would like to talk to you."

"We will have to see that," Kyofu replied, and the next thing they heard was that the trumpets sounded again.

More people came from the north in 'the automatic carriages' while the other ones came on foot from the south.

Kyofu glanced at Minato and continued, "Very well, we have to take care of the beast. I will hold it, and you two will attack."

The Yondaime and the Sannin nodded, calmer now because they were in equal terms, and once they dealt with Bijū, they had no doubt that the invasion would be over.

Then they waited for him to make his move, and when he did it, they gasped due to the technique he used next.

Naruto's apartment.

Anko continued watching television in the living room, waiting for the girls and the man who would take them to Nami.

Nothing caught her attention, so she turned it off and went to the girl's bedrooms to see if they were ready.

The Yuki and the Tsuchi shared a room, so she went to see them first. She didn't knock on the door and saw that both had almost finished packing. She told them to hurry up before going to Karin's room.

She saw that the Uzumaki had already finished packing and now was reading a Fuinjutsu book in her bed. "Hello, Anko-san. Are we leaving?" Karin asked without looking at her.

"In just a moment. Keep the book and wait in the living room. I'll go and help the other girls to finish packing up."

Karin nodded, closed the book and sealed it in a scroll, just like the rest of her things; she had already implemented some of her new knowledge in daily life.

The Uzumaki got out of her bed and headed for the door but stopped there to add, "By the way, what do you think?"

The Mitarashi didn't understand it, so she asked her to be more precise.

Karin couldn't help smiling and saying, "The fact that you will stay in the village and won't be able to have 'quality time' with Naruto-kun for a long time. Fufufu, I won't waste my time; that I can assure you."

Anko squinted. "You're a damn brat… I like it," she finished smiling, like Karin.

"You better seize the moment, brat, because when the effect of the thing that Naruto-kun put in our heads is over, you can be sure that your days of fun with him will be over," Anko stated, taking her right hand on her hip.

Both laughed before doing what they had suggested; Karin went to wait in the living room and Anko to help the other girls.

The Jounin helped them pack up the rest of the clothes that Naruto had bought them during the month of training.

After five minutes, the girls thanked Anko, who told them to hurry up. Therefore, they went to the living room to wait for the man.

When they arrived, they saw two people there, an unknown one and a familiar one.

One of them was Sai, which made the girls raise an eyebrow as they approached. The other person was Kitsune, who was standing beside the pale boy; there was no sign of Karin, which Anko could tell.

"Pale boy? Where is Karin-chan?" the Mitarashi asked.

The masked man looked at the ANBU, who replied with an emotionless glance. "I kidnapped her."

Anko pulled out a Kunai from her sleeve and went to attack him without hesitation, but she couldn't advance much because the branches of Kitsune stopped her. "What the hell?! Let me go!" she exclaimed.

Kitsune shook his head and replied, "Anko-sama. My name is Kitsune. I am the one who will take the girls somewhere safe," he paused, gently removing the branches of Anko's body, who stared at him.

He continued, "Please, the boy has something important to tell you."

Sai nodded and continued, "Anko-san, we have a problem."

"Really? Don't tell me, you asshole! When Naruto-kun finds out what you've done…" the Mitarashi replied.

"That's not the problem," the artist added, and when he saw that Anko intended to say something like that Naruto would give him the beating of his life, he continued, "But my safety isn't the matter here, but what Naruto-sama will do once finds out about this."

That confused those present, so Kin moved closer and asked, "What do you mean, Sai-san?"

Sai looked at her and continued, "Tell me, did you not notice anything strange in Naruto-sama this past month? Did you not notice anything weird, Anko-san?" Now he looked at her.

"No, I didn't," she replied sharply, not wanting him to continue beating around the bush.

Sai decided to be clear. "His temperament, Anko-san. Naruto-sama has told me that he's been getting angry very easily almost by anything after waking up from his coma, and he said it escalated significantly after an incident that only you and he could see."

"I understand," Anko replied a bit nervous.

Sai continued, "Then, Anko-san. How do you think Naruto-sama's reaction will be once he finds out that Karin-san has been kidnapped?"

The Mitarashi nodded. "Okay. So what's your plan?" She asked, thinking they had in mind a rescue mission.

The artist shook his head and answered, "I'm not proposing anything. I'm just here to tell you not to stand in the way of Naruto-sama. He'll find out about her abduction at any moment since I've already warned him."

"You did what?!" Anko exclaimed, grabbing him by his shirt. "Y-You didn't feel nor see what Naruto can turn into if he loses control. If that were to happen, we're l-lost," she stated while trembling as she remembered those yellow eyes.

Sai didn't flinch and responded with his characteristic expression. "Sorry, Anko-san, but that's the best course of action. Danzō-sama won't hesitate to kill Karin-san if Naruto-sama doesn't appear. It would be better if he gets angry because Karin-san was kidnapped rather than getting furious because she was murdered. Which do you think that would be the worst scenario, Anko-san?"

The Mitarashi grunted and pushed him back. "You're an idiot. Why did you kidnap her in the first place? And how the hell are you here if you have done that?"

"I'm just an Ink Clone, Anko-san. The original is currently carrying Karin-san to Danzō-sama," he answered and continued. "As to why. It was to avoid a confrontation and that some of you get hurt, which would have increased Naruto-sama's rage. So I explained this to Karin-san, and she agreed."

"She agreed to this? Damn careless brat. Why does she take these decisions so lightly?!" Anko angrily shouted, walking across the room with her hands on her head due to the nervousness and fear of seeing her lover losing control because something bad happened to Karin.

Sai decided to reassure her. "There's nothing to worry about, Anko-san. Karin-san isn't trying to sacrifice herself or anything like that. She knows that Naruto-sama will go to rescue her, so she had no trouble in going. She says that it will just be a 'setback.' Besides, I'm there. So nothing bad will happen to her; I'll make sure of that. Even if I have to reveal to Danzō-sama that he no longer has me under his control. "

Anko sighed and replied, "Okay, you better." She looked at Kitsune and continued, "What about you? Will you take the girls or not?"

"Oh, excuse me, Anko-sama. Girls, please, come closer," the masked man requested.

The Tsuchi and the Yuki nodded and approached with their stuff, and once close, Kitsune placed his hands on their shoulders. "Okay, I'll take them with me. Good luck, Anko-sama. See you around." He did a hand seal, ready to use his Escape by Land to reach Nami no Kuni.

However, he couldn't complete it because he suddenly felt an intent that made him lose concentration.

It was an intent of anger and rage, which everyone could feel. "It seems that Naruto-kun has already received the message," Kin spoke.

Kitsune turned his head and added, "It seems. However, I cannot let anything bad happen to you, so we are leaving now."

After saying that, he finished his hand seals and immersed underground along with both girls, arriving almost instantly at the old mansion of Gatō, which the Daimyō of the Land of Waves, Tazuna, now owned.

Anko looked at Said and asked, "And now that?"

"Now I'm leaving," he answered and dissolved into ink, littering the living room's carpet.

The Jounin sighed and shook her head. After that, she heard someone knocking on the door, and she asked herself who it could be. She went to the door and opened it.

The person she saw standing there made her smile. "Hello, Yugao-chan. What are you doing here?"

Yugao, who was with her ANBU uniform but without her mask on, replied. "Hello, Anko. You could also feel it, couldn’t you? That was Naruto-kun, wasn't he?"

The Mitarashi nodded and replied, "I'm afraid so. Karin-chan was kidnapped, and he just found out."

The ANBU opened her eyes widely and said, "Then we should go and help him."

The Jounin shook her head and continued, "It won't be necessary. That's something that Naruto-kun must deal by himself; it's a matter of 'roots.'"

Yugao instantly got the message, but then shook her head and continued, "Okay. Well, I came for something else. I've come to ask your help to repel the invasion. Some people have just arrived, and we are pushing the invaders back thanks to them. I was wondering if you would like to help me, like old times."

"Of course, Yugao-chan. Let's go and help these bastards," Anko replied, which made Yugao smile.        

The Uzuki then put her mask on and jumped from roof to roof along with the Mitarashi to catch up her companions.

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Chapter complete.**

**Well, Kushina didn't revive, which was extremely evident. After all, I had said that the Shinigami took her soul instead of Minato's.**

**Naruto revealed his plan to the Hokage, among other things.**

**Kyofu-sama's troops have arrived, and now you know why Naruto exploded. We will see how this happened in the next chapter.**

**That's it, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Until the next time.**


	37. Chapter 36: Decision

People talking. "Interesting."

People thinking.  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking.  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking.  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names.  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

** Chapter 36 **

With Kyofu-sama's troops

Minutes before the Wood Clone had appeared in Konoha, large numbers of people were in the North and South of the village.

The people on both sides had to deal with the enemy troops in those positions while the enemy's front lines faced Konoha's defenses. Those in the South had found less resistance since the Yamato had eliminated almost all the enemies. Besides, they had sent some sailors to finish off the survivors of the previous attack, and they ended up meeting with the troops that were heading south.

Bonnie and Sophie were waiting for the trumpets that would start the bout.

In the North, Genji had arrived after the fifteen minutes that the clone had requested.

Bonnie walked toward her sister and asked, "Are you ready?"

Her sister nodded. "Of course! Sophie wants to show Kyofu-sama how much Sophie has grown!" She raised her right fist upward.

Bonnie nodded and said she would be right back; the blonde woman he walked among the people, gently pushing them aside to get to the front.

Once there, she stood in front of everyone and waved her hands. "All right, pay attention!" she exclaimed.

People stood firmly and saluted her; she was the person with the highest rank in this place, after all.

She commanded them to rest and quickly asked the squads if they were ready, especially to a group that was away from the other ones.

They weren't very tall; they wore suits that were metallic around the neck—their Chakra armors; black hoods and masks that resembled the face of a person in a state of decomposition while their arms and legs had the same characteristic. They had sharp and pointed weapons on their backs, and they carried double edged and curved blades in their hands.

These people were part of the _DIS (Division of Infiltration and Stealth)_ and had unique armors that suited their duties. These people weren't too strong but were very agile as to belong to this important branch of the military hierarchy.

Bonnie looked at the one who seemed to be their leader, who quickly put his gaze on her like the rest of his squad.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable because these people looked sinister, and the way they spoke couldn't make her think of anything but that. She shook her head and asked, "Ready? Do you remember the objectives that Kyofu-sama has assigned you?"

They all viciously smiled. "Of course," the leader replied, dragging his words a lot, especially the pronunciation of the letter "s."

"Very well, get on it right now," she ordered, and the 'assassins' turned 'invisible' thanks to the armor that allowed them to blend in with the surroundings.

They walked to the wall, and without anyone being able to see them, they climbed with the aid of the knives that they carried on their backs.

No one was surprised by their sudden disappearance because all of them knew of this branch. Still, many asked themselves what mission Kyofu-sama had assigned them.

Afterward, Bonnie looked at some people and ordered them to create an entrance in the wall.

This time, two men, who wore brown suits; knee pads, caps and flak jackets of black color—besides having white painted faces—walked to the wall and opened their backpacks to take out some explosive charges and their respective detonators.

They quickly placed the square explosives packages and hastily left the place while shouting "C-4".

They instantly got Bonnie's order to detonate them; they pressed the triggers, unleashing chain explosions that brought a considerable amount of Konoha's walls down.

After that, Bonnie looked at her sister, seeing that her delicate and innocent expression had changed to something distinctively sadistic and aggressive. That change happened when battles or moments where a lot of adrenaline ran through her veins.

Bonnie knew how lethal her sister could be, even if she weren't a Shinobi as some of those who were part of the army.

Seconds later, Bonnie waited for the trumpets on the other side before commanding the band on her side to play theirs, giving free rein to the troops to entering Konoha.

Root Base

In a small room, Karin Uzumaki was in a chair waving her legs with a bored expression on her face; Sai was standing before her, watching her intently.

After the artist had spoken to her in Naruto's apartment, he had taken her where the other Root members were waiting to perform the kidnapping.

The sudden appearance of the 'fearless artist' with their objective surprised them—because he had gone alone to the apartment of the person who in his days had been the most bloodthirsty psychopath Root member. They returned to their base with a hostage who had agreed to be taken, which they ignored.

Once they arrived, Sai took Karin to this room; the other Root operatives waited outside, and the pale boy motioned the Uzumaki to sit down while he leaned up against a wall to make a drawing as Danzō arrived.

The red-haired girl got tired of the silence and looked at the pale boy. "So, when will the decrepit old man come?" she asked with an idea of Danzō's appearance due to Naruto's descriptions.

Sai looked at her before continuing drawing, completely ignoring her question.

A vein popped out in Karin's forehead; she clenched her fists and stood up from her seat. "Don't ignore me, damn it!"

Sai stopped and replied, "Sorry, Karin-san. But I'm not sure. He could come at any moment."

"Was that so hard to say?" she added with a sigh as she sat down.

Sai gave a fake smile and nodded; he said nothing more since they both heard the room's door opening.

Danzō walked in with the help of his cane, with Torune Aburame and Fu Yamanaka following him closely.

The acolytes glanced at Sai and nodded as if they were congratulating him for successfully completing the mission, whereas Danzō just continued walking with his head up and without looking at Karin, who was examining him with extreme detail.

Danzō stood in front of her, looked down and before he could say anything, Karin smiled and said, "Hehehe. You are so screwed, you old fool man. When Naruto-kun finds out about this," she stated with excitement at the thought of Naruto coming to her rescue.

The mere thought of it made hearts appear in her eyes as she hugged herself and imagined Naruto 'doing it' to her after he had finished with them.

The Root operatives noticed that Karin was fantasizing about future events, they ignored her while their leader approached Sai.

"Anything to report?" he asked with an expressionless stare.

Sai shook his head and answered in the same way. "Nothing of relevance, Danzō-sama."

Danzō turned around and saw that Karin was still inside her own world. The leader hit his cane into the ground to get her attention.

The Uzumaki instantly stopped, looked up, put her glasses correctly and doubtfully looked at Danzō. "And what do you want?" she asked as if she had forgotten about him.

However, she recognized his existence the moment Danzō articulated his words. "I guess you're Oni-kun's girlfriend. You obviously are, or else, our little artist misunderstood the parameters of his mission."

Karin instantly changed her expression to a hassled one. "You old piece of shit, I don't have the slightest idea why you're doing this. Naruto-kun has already suffered enough for you to try another of your tricks on him."

Dando raised an eyebrow, and Karin continued before he could say something about it. "And yes, Naruto-kun told me everything about you," she finished, crossing her arms.

The Root leader couldn't help smiling, so he motioned Karin to return to her seat as he took one, still smiling. "There's no doubt that you are an Uzumaki. This explosive attitude of yours and the characteristic hair color of your clan makes you highlight even in the darkest abyss, and guess what?"

Karin, just to play along, asked with a smile, "What?"

Danzō smiled and answered, "Now you are in one…, and I can see you very clearly."

The next thing Karin saw was a smile that made her have a bad feeling, but it only lasted a few seconds as the senior man returned to his blank expression.

The Root leader stood up and walked to his desk, and Karin followed him with her gaze.

Once there, he sat in his chair as he looked at Karin. "Now, we'll wait for Oni-kun," he ended with a smile that sent her shivers.

And only now, Karin could think. _"I hope I hadn't made a mistake..."_

Uchiha compound

One of the three Shadow Clones of 'Kyofu-sama' had arrived at this location without encountering problems. He entered the Uchiha compound and walked through the empty streets of what now looked like a ghost town.

The clone smiled and breathed deeply. _"Aaah, this place brings back good memories. Right, Kurama?"_

Kurama nodded and replied, **"One of the best days of my life."**

The clone, chuckling, said no more and continued his journey towards the Naka Shrine.

He saw the hill that led to the shrine and walked up there.

The clone entered the temple and headed for the secret room.

He opened a sliding door and saw a large square stone with inscriptions and the Sharingan symbol on top.

He approached it and looked down as he thought, _"Hmm, I wonder how tough this stone is."_

He took his glove off and touched it and hit it a few times. _"This thing is pretty hard. I believe that I can resist an S-rank attack. I'll take it with me; one never knows when something like this can be useful. Besides, the scientists of Nami could examine it and perhaps replicate it."_

Naruto stepped back and did the hand seals to activate the rock, which made a slight noise before floating at an optimum height so that the clone could down the stairs that were now to sight.

He stopped at the edge and looked up, taking out the scroll that the original clone had given him. He raised both hands, opened the scroll in the sealing area and placed it on the stone.

_"Fūin (Seal),"_ he said, and black inscriptions came off the scroll, completely covering the rock that the scroll quickly absorbed.

The clone kept the scroll and walked downstairs. The corridor was dark, but the Uzumaki saw torches at the end.

He did the Tiger seal and threw two fireballs to light those torches that were on the floor. The room lit up, and the Jinchūriki saw a tablet with inscriptions near the wall.

He could read a message dedicated to the Uchiha clan, but Naruto knew something else was hidden there, a secret that people could only see with the right eyes.

How did he know? The day of the Uchiha massacre, the former ANBU had absorbed so many of their souls that they conveyed him the knowledge of the existence of the tablet and its hidden message.

He only knew about the message that the Uchiha could read with their Sharingan, but something made him believe that one could delve more on the tablet to learn its secrets with more advanced eyes.

He didn't care what it said; he was just curious because Kurama told him that the Sage of the Six Paths himself created the tablet.

He approached the tablet and sealed it. He kept the scroll in his suit and turned around to leave.

Before he could, a crow that was inside the room left the place quickly.

The Jinchūriki walked upstairs towards the exit. Once there, he looked at the sky and saw the animal flying away.

**"Why did you let it get away? Don't tell me that you didn't notice its presence,"**  Kurama said.

Naruto smiled and answered, “ _I did, but I just want him to get the message."_  The crow could only mean Itachi.

**"With what purpose?"**  the Biju asked.

Shrugging, Naruto replied. _"I don't know. I just want to know if he plans to recover the tablet, and how far he is willing to go to do so. If he does, that would mean I just stole something very valuable."_

**"Oh, I see,"**  Kurama added and saw the clone raising his mask a little bit to bite his finger.

He did hand seals and summoned a not very big chameleon. He took out the scroll, and the animal swallowed it. "Take it to Kohta."

The chameleon became invisible and went to Kohta's shelter.

Meanwhile, the clone made a hand seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Within the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple

The other Shadow Clone reached his destination, but this one was angry.

The building was even smaller than the Uchiha Shrine, but it kept items that Naruto considered more valued. After all, he was aware that they had been a gift from his people to strengthen the alliance with Konoha.

That was why he was angry, because after all these years, after having done what they did, they still retained these masks to pay 'tribute' to his clan.

He knew it was a hoax, as much as the fact that some Jōnin and Chunin carried the Uzumaki clan symbol on their jackets. That was something that had bothered him excessively since the moment he had learned the truth. However, he didn't have time to solve it yet.

He walked over the podium that hung the masks and took them out one by one to put them on a scroll that he had unrolled on a table behind him. "Bastards," the clone thought with a look of anger as he placed the masks.

He performed the same procedure as the previous clone before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Namikaze mansion

The moment of truth had come, the time to decide to do something that could make Naruto be despised by the most important person in his life with the sole purpose of learning more and thus be closer to his revenge, or not to do it and use the resources that he currently had on hand.

That was an existential doubt for Naruto, and the clone had the misfortune of taking such a difficult decision.

He was about three houses away from the mansion and had arrived without any problems. But when he tried to advance, his whole body felt numb because he recalled the possible consequences that his decision could carry.

The Uzumaki stood still, carefully analyzing whether this will be worth it or not. He tried to contact with the other clones to ask for advice, but these had already dissipated. Then he tried it with the original, but he couldn't do it for some reason.

No longer finding an answer in himself, he asked for help to the beast who had been a great friend and advisor over the years. _"Kurama-"_

**"Do it,"**  the Biju interrupted since he felt the anxiety of his container and the reason he was calling him.

_"But what if-?"_

**"We've discussed this ad nauseam since the day you woke up from your coma. We reviewed this plan several times. Hell, you even had to pretend that you were interested in being part of the family of the bastard Yondaime to obtain a look closer to his home. Now, go there and do what you have to do."**

Naruto clenched his fists; he bowed his head and continued,  _"Kurama, that's not the problem. My doubt is what my mother will think? What will she think when I tell her that I want to two people that I'm sure she loves besides me? From what I've read in some books... Damn Sai…, a person loves their children and their spouses. I don't know, Kurama. This decision is crucial, and if it negatively affects the way my mother could see me, then I don't think I'll be able to bear it. "_

Kurama growled and answered,  **"Stop acting like a whiny little baby! If that's your problem, then don't say anything about that. Revive her, tell her just what she needs to hear and then send her back. That's the solution I propose. So get that spirit up and finish what you've started."**

Naruto sighed and nodded,  _"Okay, but I'll kick the shit out of you if things go wrong."_  He smiled.

**"Ha! In your dreams,"**  Kurama added, smiling too.

The clone used a Shunshin and stopped a few meters from the wall that surrounded the mansion. No one was around since the authorities had quickly evacuated the residents—advantages of being the wealthiest people of the village.

He got into an alley as he pulled a scroll out to unseal the blueprints of the mansion, which had marked several points that represented the alarms and traps.

He observed the circle that represented the building's entrance. _"It's a shame I couldn't mark the mansion with my Hiraishin before. But when I told the Hokage that I didn't want to train with them anymore, I didn't learn how to use it yet. So, I just have one option."_

Kurama nodded, and Naruto continued, _"The mansion is completely fortified to prevent intruders from entering while the Hokage or Menma aren't here… Pressure seals; blood and Chakra detectors; of movement; it even has..."_

He jumped to the roof of a building and activated his Rinnegan, instantly having a black and white vision that revealed a barrier with several Kanjis. Besides, he could see the other protective seals that were around the mansion.

He jumped down and landed in front of the blueprint before sealing it again.

Afterward, he did the hand seals to perform a technique he had used to infiltrate in the Hyūga compound several months ago. The difference was that now he didn't need to use a scroll. _"Fuinjutsu: Kyanseru,"_ he pronounced and put his hand on the ground.

The Kanjis of his jutsu combined with the seals around the mansion, temporarily canceling them. The clone quickly used the 'master key' and created an opening in the invisible barrier.

The Uzumaki used a total of five fingers before using a Shunshin to arrive at the mausoleum.

When he was standing at the door, he bent down at the height of the lock and took out a pick and a torque wrench. He put them in the lock and turned them slowly until hearing 'click.' _"Who would have said that this would be useful to me someday?"_

He set foot inside, and sweat instantly fell from his forehead while his heart beat faster with every step he took.

With the doubt invading him inside, Naruto approached the wall where the coffin of his mother was.

When standing in front of the wall, he read the inscription on the crypt before opening it.

For this, he grabbed one of the knives at his waist and moved it to the edge of the protruding entrance. He embedded it and dragged the blade across the square perimeter.

When he finished loosening the entrance, he removed the knife and put it back in his belt. He swallowed, sighed, and put his fingers into the opening to give it a tug and remove the lid, grabbing it before it hit the ground.

He leaned it against the wall and finally put his hand into the hole, grabbing the coffin's handle and pulling it out.

Naruto's nervousness increased; he was breathing hard, his hands and legs were trembling, and the fear and insecurity had increased.

He placed the coffin on the floor, feeling that the sweat had increased. With faltering steps, he approached the right side before bending down to try to grab the coffin's handle.

However, he could no longer ignore the sweat because it was bothering him, especially in his eyes.

He took his mask off, put it down on the coffin and took his wrist to his forehead. Nevertheless, he realized that he wasn't sweating, but, _"Am I crying?"_ Naruto thought while carrying his fingers near his eyes.

He was indeed shedding tears, so he took his arm there and wiped both eyes. The tears continued flowing out, which led him to start rubbing his eyes furiously.

With frustration, he fell to his knees and hit the floor with both hands. "Damn it!" He exclaimed, starting to get carried away by the feelings that came afloat. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he continued hitting the floor.

He suddenly stopped as he watched his tears falling on the floor. _"I'm a coward."_

**"No, you're not. If there's something I know is that you're not a coward,"** Kurama replied

"No! Y-You can't feel it, b-but I'm terrified. Terrified! I of all people!" Naruto yelled, annoyed because he had trained so that feelings like these didn't disturb him, and he thought that everything he endured was in vain.

Kurama decided to calm down his container. **"Look, Naruto. You're upset because you think your training in Root was in vain. But you're wrong, just remember the reckless things you've done this week. Fear has never crossed your mind. Hell, you're now infiltrating in what might be the safest place in this village. You must understand that your reaction is natural. You've said it; you love your mother, and you're afraid of the idea that she could hate you. But listen, boy; that would never happen. Your mom isn't like the Yondaime; she will never hate you,"** he stated with conviction. Even though he had told him to stop behaving like a crybaby, Kurama didn't like being rude to Naruto when he was in difficult moments as now.

_"How can you be so sure? I don't want to make any more mistakes."_  He bowed his head.

**"That's a stupid question. Come on, boy. She was my Jinchūriki longer than you have been. Even though she and I never got along, I could still observe her. I'm quite sure that your mother isn't the kind of person who would hate their children due to nonsense. Maybe she will get angry and will give you a tap, but it wouldn't be anything more serious than that; it's part of her character. So calm down, I promise that nothing bad will happen. At least not what you think that might happen."**

The Uzumaki decided to listen to his advice. After all, the Biju had never lied to him, and this wasn't the time to start doing it.

He dried his eyes again, and this time, the tears stopped. He stood up, grabbed his mask and put it on again.

He walked sideways to open the coffin, and now he gripped it and raised his hand. But instead of opening the coffin, a red light had suddenly illuminated the whole place while shiny blue bars surrounded the walls.

_"Damn it!"_ Naruto cursed, realizing that he had activated a security mechanism, and he was sure that his father would appear at any moment if he didn't hurry.

He examined the coffin and saw a combination lock at the corner. He pulled out the scroll that the original clone had given him and placed it on the coffin as he focused on the combination.

Keeping in mind his mother and father's record, he put their birth dates. As none of them worked, he put the date when they got married, but he had failed again.

This time, he actually began to sweat, but the Uzumaki paid no attention to it and put the last date that crossed his mind, the day of her death and his birth.

Hearing the click that made him know that it was the right combination, he raised the lid and saw that a cold fog covered the resting place of his mother.

The Jinchūriki ignored that and grabbed the scroll to unseal the essential materials: four spiky and tiny Chakra rods.

He grabbed them and scattered some fog with his hands, obtaining for the first time in his life the vision in flesh and blood of his mother's face. Surprised, and with much happiness, he couldn't help smiling.

Nonetheless, he could only see her face momentarily as the mist, which seemed to preserve his mother's body in perfect conditions, covered her again.

That was an attention call for Naruto, who shook his head as he proceeded to stick the Chakra rods in her mother.

_"Not now, Naruto. You'll have more time to see her once you revive her,"_ he thought as he stuck the first bar in her right shoulder.

Naruto couldn't help gritting teeth; he closed his eyes and looked away. _"Sorry, Kaa-chan, but this is necessary,"_ he thought afflicted for profaning his mother's body.

He opened them again and stuck the next ones in her left shoulder and both respective palms. He closed the lid, and with the help of a clone, they lifted the coffin and placed it in the hole in the wall while the second clone grabbed the cover that the first one had previously removed.

After that, the first clone went back to the scroll and unrolled it a bit before saying "Kai," instantly releasing quicklime that Kurotsuchi had provided him a few days ago.

He placed it on the cover that the second clone had in his hands, and that same clone put the cover back in its position. Meanwhile, the first one did some hand seals and spat some Suiton over the top to harden the quicklime; Kurotsuchi had told him to do it to accelerate the hardening process.

Once they verified that the cover was unopened, both clones looked at each other and disappeared in puffs of smoke, but not before looking around the room for possible leads that might reveal the fact that they had been here.

And just when both had vanished, a yellow flash had appeared. It was a Shadow Clone of Minato; the original couldn't come in person due to the events in his area.

The clone appeared in combat stance as he looked at every corner of the room.

Seeing nothing suspicious, he left his stance and frowned as he approached the wall. _"What happened here? A false alarm?"_ he thought as he placed a hand on the cover.

He closed his eyes and thought,  _"Hello, Kushi. I had planned to talk to you when the invasion was over, but I'll have to do it now."_

He paused as he sighed.  _"Please forgive me, honey. I've been absolute garbage, and because of that, our son is now a criminal. You already know it's not his fault, it's mine alone. And if you were here, you would despise me with your whole being. It wouldn't be weird; I deserve that and more."_

He made another pause as he opened his eyes.  _"And now, to amend this, I have in mind to do something completely selfish, something that would make you hate me even more."_

He sighed again and continued,  _"I don't want to bore you with details, but you just have to know that our son won't be the same once I do what I have in mind."_  

After that, he took his hand away and said one last thing before disappearing. _"I wish it had been you the one who had lived and I the one who had died. I'm sure you would have done an outstanding job, and Naruto wouldn't have been the way he is because of me. Now I'm leaving, goodbye, Kushina."_

The clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

Near Konoha's Commercial District - Minutes Earlier.

In the place where Kyofu-sama would soon appear, it could be seen the battles that were taking place between the Shinobi of the Leaf—with the help of Kyōfu's men who had arrived a few seconds ago—, against the invaders who were surprised by the sudden appearance of the unknown fighters. Despite this, they continued struggling with the same intensity with which they had been doing before they had arrived.

Away from Kyofu-sama's men, a group composed of seven people were easily killing those who approached them, which caused fear among the invading troops.

One of these people was Genji, who currently was 'playing' with two Sand ninjas. "Hehehe, this is fun!" Genji exclaimed as he easily dodged the cuts of the Suna shinobi. But he decided to stop playing around and grabbed both of them with his big hands by their necks, to lift them as high as he could before crashing them with tremendous force into the ground.

Wiping his hands and satisfied with killing the first bastards, he heard someone talking to him.

"Tell me about it!" Aoichi added, stabbing and killing an Otogakure ninja before proceeding with the closest one. "Hey, old man! Don't you want some help?" He added with a chuckle, referring to Razusaku, who was at the top of a building firing his revolver.

"Help is the last thing I need from you, young man! Aiko, cover me!" He claimed and jumped from the top to the ground before grabbing and hanging someone with his whip.

Aiko nodded and quickly positioned herself at his side as she cut several of the Shinobi—who had tried to approach Razusaku—, with her Katana. "You owe me one!" She exclaimed, continuing the fight.

Razusaku just smiled and continued what he was doing before. In that place also was the expressionless Kaori, who was killing the invaders too.

Kazumo was also there, throwing huge fire Jutsu that instantly burned the enemies. Meanwhile, Shi boasted his majestic O-Katana, with which he liquidated the deluded people who dared to challenge him in a duel of swords.

Both squads had encountered, and precisely in this place because they noticed that the final battle was taking place on this site. Therefore, both troops of both sides had approached to support their respective representatives.

In the place where Kyofu-sama would soon appear, great battles were taking place between the Shinobi of the Leaf—with the help of Kyōfu's men, who had arrived a few seconds ago— against the invaders, who were surprised by the sudden appearance of the unknown fighters. Despite this, they continued struggling with the same intensity.

Away from Kyofu-sama's men, Genji was 'playing' with two Sand ninjas. "Hehehe, this is fun!" the tall man exclaimed as he easily dodged the cuts of the Suna shinobi; he decided to stop playing around and grabbed both of them with his big hands by their necks to raise them as high as he could before crashing them with tremendous force into the ground.

Wiping his hands and satisfied with killing the first bastards, he heard the following.

"Who is this guy? He's too strong!" exclaimed a shinobi of the Sand, who could no longer hold the fear back.

"I'm Genji, you piece of shit! Eat this!" the tall man exclaimed while doing hand seals to throw his Jutsu at them.

However, he stopped because he heard a female voice giving a battle cry behind him. "HIAA!"

He quickly turned around, just to see Sophie with a psychopath smile as she approached him with very long metal claws.

"Sophie-chan! Wai-" he said, attempting to talk some sense into her.

Sophie ignored him and continued her attack, but Genji grabbed her by her wrists. He tried to reason with her again, but to no avail, as she continued in her attempt to attack him.

Moving in an almost surreal way, Sophie managed to escape from his grip and directed her crotch to his face, which made him fall backward to the ground.

"I'll kill you all!" Sophie exclaimed, leading her claws towards the neck of Genji, who strangely wasn't doing anything to defend himself.

And just when Sophie was about to stab him, both of them heard Bonnie's voice exclaiming "Sophie, wait!" as she approached, followed by a contingent of well-armed men, who quickly positioned themselves at strategic positions to give covering fire to their companions.

Sophie did so and turned to her sister, who was now standing before her. "Stop it, Sophie. He's our ally. It's the idiot of Genji."

Sophie growled and replied, "But I have to prove my worth to Kyofu-sama! I must kill them all!"

Sighing due to her sister's personality, she spoke, "But you won't do it if you start killing his men. Remember that he's a strict person."

"It doesn't bother me," Genji added, comfortable due to the place where Sophie was sitting.

Bonnie quickly changed her expression. "You sick bastard!" Then she grabbed Sophie's arm and pulled her away.

Genji smiled and stood up, listening to Bonnie continuing, "Now I see why you've never found anyone whom to spend your time with."

"Ha! Look who's talking, you witch. Besides, I didn't force her," Genji replied, smiling at the expression on her face after calling her a witch.

Their conversation had to stop because two massive beasts had suddenly appeared. One of them was a giant toad, and the other one was something that resembled a horse with five tails.

Many people stopped, but the men of Kyofu-sama continued attacking the careless Shinobi, who were forced to keep fighting.

"Wow, that looks intense. It seems the Yondaime is there, and he's having problems. Let's help him out, witch."

He could clearly see the Gobi resisting all of Gamabunta's attacks as if they were nothing.

Bonnie's cold voice replied, "You won't; you will let that bastard deal with his problems; you have your orders; don't you dare to challenge them."

_"Again,"_ he thought, puzzled because when he or Kitsune spoke about the Yondaime, her expression radically changed. Even the other personality of Sophie felt puzzled by her attitude.

Genji was about to say that he didn’t take orders from her, but the tall man couldn’t as he felt an immense amount of chakra suddenly rising.

They turned around and saw with stupefaction the huge ball that the Gobi was creating in the air. "This is getting interesting! What will the Yondaime do?" Genji asked with excitement.

"I hope nothing," Bonnie replied.

He ignored her, and both heard Sophie speaking, "Kyofu-sama?" She looked at the Hokage Rock.

They turned toward her, and she continued as she pointed her finger in that direction. "It's Kyofu-sama!" Then she ran toward the battle site.

"No! Wait, Sophie! It's dangerous!" Bonnie shouted in an attempt to stop her but received no response.

Genji chuckled. "He! What do you say now? Your boyfriend is there. Can we please go?"

Blushing, Bonnie refuted, "H-He's n-n-not my boyfriend."

"But you desired it," he replied and laughed, and Bonnie sighed in defeat.

They were ready to jump over there, but they stopped again. This time, because they saw the Gobi throwing the Bijudama at their leader.

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed while Genji cursed and ran faster.

However, they saw with surprise that their boss absorbed the technique at a rate of knots, which left them shocked and confused. "That bastard can absorb jutsu! How am I supposed to defeat him now?" Genji asked with frustration. He didn't wait for a response and ran toward that place.

Meanwhile, Bonnie said the following. "Alpha, Bravo and Delta squads, follow me."

With a "Yes, ma'am!" the teams regrouped and followed her.

In the place where Kyofu-sama had landed, Minato and Jiraiya were speechless due to the technique they saw him using when he said that he would restrain the Gobi, a technique that they believed gone after the death of the last exponent of a clan that had become extinct decades ago.

They looked at the man with the smiling mask in disbelief, asking themselves who he really was.

"Adamantine chains? Who are you?" Jiraiya spoke, seeing several black chains coming out from the back and chest of the man, which coiled around the Gobi's body.

The Biju tried to move or release some of his techniques, but the grip of the chains was strong, and he couldn't speak because they were coiled around his snout too.

He looked with pure hatred at the responsible person, cursing him in a thousand ways for paralyzing him.

Kyofu-sama, with folded hands, spoke, "What did I say? I'll restrain him, and you both will attack. Restraining a Biju isn't an easy task; I won't be able to do it forever."

Before the Yondaime or the Sannin could nod, several enemy troops and what seemed to be momentary allies had appeared on the scene.

The first ones said, "Protect the Biju! Don't let them get any closer!"

On the other hand, Kyōfu's troops surrounded the beast from the top of several buildings, and some of those who had come in trucks were ready to stop anyone who attempted to attack their companions or the shinobi of the Leaf.

"Minato, let's do it," Jiraiya continued, seeing that his student was looking at his son, but he didn't know that.

The Hokage didn't hear his Sensei because he wanted to know the identity of the mysterious man. It didn't give him a good feeling that a man of his power—and he didn't mean the economic one—was able to use the techniques he had seen him using before.

He had believed that the man behind the great organization of the Yakuza was an ordinary man who had amassed a political power like no other.

Now the blond man had discovered that he wasn't a mere man with a lot of political and economic influence, but a man with great physical power. He felt no fear, suspicion only because he didn't know the true intentions of this man.

He left his line of thought when Jiraiya gave him a gentle slap on his back. "Minato!" he exclaimed.

The Yondaime quickly shook his head and nodded, took out a Kunai and threw it to the Gobi to start the attack; Jiraiya did the same, but with some hand seals.

_"Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld),"_ he yelled, making appear a vast swamp below the Gobi, who could do nothing but sink into it.

Minato, who had appeared on the Gobi's back, marked him with his Hiraishin throughout his body. As he did it, he could feel one of his Hiraishin marks activating.

_"What? This sensation comes from my house,"_  Minato thought but couldn’t do anything as he was busy marking the Gobi.

Meanwhile, Kyōfu's men grabbed some metallic items that looked like tubes and had something inside.

They raised these 'tubes' and placed it on their shoulders, ready to operate the triggers.

The invading troops decided to attack the person who was causing the biggest problem. So everyone grabbed their Kunai while others did hand seals to attack Kyofu, who just stood in the same place, standing with crossed arms and looking at his troops and the legends of Konoha working together.

He didn't care about the presences that wanted to attack him; he just smiled as he thought. _"Well, they've finally come."_

He heard a "We'll help you, little boss" followed by a "Kyofu-sama!" which, at the same time, had a hint of concern and admiration; it obviously was Sophie.

They got ready to attack those who were attempting to attack their boss, which forced them to stop and concentrate on the newcomers.

Kurama, seeing how relaxed Naruto was, decided to speak, **"Will you stay standing there doing nothing?"**

_"Hmmm. Jiraiya of the Sannin and the Yondaime are more than enough to deal with the Gobi, as long as I continue restraining him."_  

At that moment, Minato created a gigantic Rasengan and disappeared in simultaneous yellow flashes, impacting the ball around the Gobi, who began to falter due to internal damage that the jutsu caused to his body.

Meanwhile, the men on the rooftops pressed the triggers and released several simultaneous explosions around the Gobi, who growled.

**"Now that you mention it... I hope you never use that against me. I have enough bad memories thanks to your mother's chains,"** he said it jokingly, but he was telling the truth about the bad memories.

_"Heh, don't worry. I'll just do it when I take you for a walk,"_  Naruto replied smiling, causing the same reaction in Kurama.

He didn't hear the answer because he saw from the corner of his eye that Jiraiya moved. He turned his head slightly and saw the Sannin clasping his hands, and his face, hands, and feet had taken the appearance of a toad.

"What the hell is that?" he thought surprised, even more so due to the significant increase in power in the Sannin.

Jiraiya looked at him and spoke, "Hey, hold it tightly." After that, he raised his right hand and instantly created a gigantic Rasengan.

It was even bigger than the one his brother had used in the finals. At least six or eight times larger. So considering what the Odama Rasengan of his brother had done, and when seeing the size of it; he created two other chains and nailed them deep underground.

Jiraiya nodded and jumped in a straight line toward the Gobi's position, putting his palm forward. "Chou Odama Rasengan!" He exclaimed, colliding the Rasengan right in the face of the Gobi, who was pushed a few meters backward; not further back because Kyofu was making a superhuman effort to avoid it.

The Gobi was engulfed in a massive explosion that destroyed the nearby buildings and unleashed a powerful wind gust. Luckily, Minato and Kyōfu's men had left the scene when they saw Jiraiya creating the massive Rasengan.

The fights around stopped as they had to take cover due to the powerful wind gust that raised a lot of sand.

The vortex around the Gobi continued, and Minato and Jiraiya appeared beside Kyofu, who saw that the Sannin returned to normal.

The first one created a Shadow Clone that disappeared in a yellow flash without saying nothing. At that moment, Naruto received the information of his last clone. "It's done," he thought before hearing his father speaking.

"Wow, sensei. You could maintain the Sage Mode without the help of Pa and Ma," the Yondaime praised.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name of the technique but pretended not to have paid attention to it.

Jiraiya scratched his head and smiled. "I've been practicing it quite a bit in recent months, although I can't maintain it for a long time and it's not as powerful as yours."

Both smiled, and this time, Kyofu seriously spoke, "I wouldn't relax so much if I were you. This is not over yet. You'll need something else to defeat him. His Chakra has decreased, but it's still considerable."

Both looked at him, and when they would reply something, they heard a voice saying as he landed in front of them. "Bakayaro! Konoyaro! If power is what you need, call the Killer Bee!"

The Yondaime and the Sannin turned around, but Kyofu stood still; he just waited until the smoke around the Gobi settled down.

Minato spoke, "Oh, so you've defeated the Kazekage. I knew you would. Although I thought it would take you longer."

Bee smiled and continued with his rhymes; Jiraiya also joined the conversation and asked him the reason for his help.

But before he obtained a response, Kyofu spoke again. "Can you continue the social gathering at another moment? I've already told you that this isn't an easy task. I don't have unlimited energy."

"Oh, excuse us," Jiraiya sincerely said, starting to respect the man who had come to the aid of Konoha.

Minato didn't trust yet, but that didn't mean he would ignore his advice. Therefore, he moved closer to the others and continued, "Okay, this is what we'll do." He looked at Bee and continued.

"As could I noticed due to our last meeting several years ago, you can control your Bijū. So I want you to throw him a Bijudama."

Surprised, Jiraiya interrupted, "Are you crazy, Minato? An attack like that would destroy the village, and Kyofu-dono won't be able to absorb it again because he's restraining the Biju."

Minato shook his head and continued, "Wait for the end, Sensei. That's why I'll take him and you guys outside the village. Once we are far away, Bee-san will finish this with his Bijudama."

"Oh, I see," Jiraiya said while Killer Bee congratulated him with his rhymes.

So they prepared themselves to carry out the plan but noticed that three chains came out from Kyōfu's back and quickly headed toward them.

As expected, the three dodged them but noticed that it had been a mere warning, and if he had wanted it, the three of them would have been caught.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" Minato exclaimed, standing into a battle stance as the other two.

Kyōfu's men stopped and pointed their weapons at the surprised Konoha Shinobi, awaiting further orders.

Meanwhile, the Leaf Shinobi believed that their luck had ended, and now, those who had been allies would become enemies, which encouraged the invaders.

Kyofu put his chains back inside and answered, "I'm sorry, Hokage-dono. But I can't let you do that. You must find another way to defeat him without taking him out the village or use the technique that you mentioned."

"Why do you care? This has nothing to do with you," Minato replied with a grimace of anger.

Kyofu shook his head and answered, "You're wrong; I do care a lot."

The blond man was about to interrupt him, but Kyofu spoke first. "It's politics, Hokage-dono. I'm a businessman, and I can't afford to lose such an excellent customer as Iwagakure. That's why I will hand the Jinchūriki over to the Tsuchikage as a token of apology once this over. It's only business, like my presence in this place. "

Jiraiya decided to stay out of it; this was Hokage's affairs, but he didn't like what Kyofu was saying.

"Do you think I'll allow that?! I'm going to destroy Iwagakure when this is over! So I give a shit about your business!" he shouted.

He clenched his fists when Kyofu chuckled, and before the Yondaime could ask what was so funny, he spoke, "No, you won't do that," he finished with a serious tone.

"Do you think I'll do what you say?" Minato replied smiling, thinking how stupid Kyōfu's words sounded.

The businessman continued looking straight ahead, waiting for the Gobi to get up. "Yes, you will," he answered.

"Don't make me laugh! You have no authority in my village! Yes, I'm grateful because you came to help us. But we would have come out victorious with or without your assistance!" Minato exclaimed, losing patience.

Kyofu cracked his neck and continued, "Are you done?" he paused for a moment, and slowly released his killing intent, enough to let him know that he wasn't kidding.

Several among those present sweated, even those who were Kyōfu's men. The most powerful ones that were behind him had easily picked up over time that he was a man who didn't like being contradicted, but this wouldn't intimidate any of the three ninjas.

"You may be right about some things, Hokage-dono. But..." he made a short pause and slowly turned his head towards him.

Once Kyofu was profiled, he spoke, but now with a different tone of voice, almost as if he were another person. He no longer was a businessman', but rather the dangerous person he might become if he wanted to. "I don't care in the slightest about the authority that you could have on this piece of land. YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY BECAUSE I SAY SO!"

That thrilled his men as they realized how powerful the 'God made man' was. So much that he didn't mind mincing his words before the Hokage, who was about to say that he didn't care what he said.

Kyofu intuited that and continued, now with a calmer voice, but which still conveyed a threat. "Hokage-dono. This will be the last and only warning that I will give you in my life. Don't try to oppose to me. I don't need my power or my army to make your village disappear. I can do it economically without any problems. I can convince the Fire Daimyō to stop providing money for your missions. After all, we are good friends. And as for me, I would cancel the contracts for supplies with your village. Tell me, Hokage-dono. How do you plan to keep a starving village that has no money to buy even bread and water? "

Jiraiya clenched his fists tightly since he had heard that before; it made his blood boil but simultaneously made him feel helpless. After all, he had obtained confirmation from the Daimyō after he had threatened to dismiss him if he kept asking about the man who now stood before him.

Minato was having a severe internal struggle; he couldn't accept the words of this man because his Shinobi would see him as someone of weak character, but he couldn't refuse and wait for this person to comply with his threats, which he was sure he would do if he wanted to.

He turned his head slightly and looked at his troops, who were looking at him in understanding, almost as if they were saying that they wouldn't mind if he accepted his words. After all, they knew it would be the best decision for their village.

That didn't stop Minato from feeling frustrated because his enemies and even Kyōfu's men were looking at him with mockery.

The masked man completely turned around and took a few steps toward the place of Minato, being careful not to loosen his chains. "Hokage-dono, don't see this as a sign of weakness, rather see it as an excellent business opportunity," he paused, watching Minato clenching his fists.

"As I told you, it's just business. I just want Han alive to apologize to the Tsuchikage for meddling into this. Even more so after giving him the information about the contingency plans that you had planned; he'll think I sold that information in vain. "

"WHAT?!" Minato and Jiraiya simultaneously exclaimed, now furious.

"Anything wrong with what I said?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?! Then this is all your fault!" Minato replied.

Kyofu shrugged and replied, "It's not my fault. I gave you the opportunity to decide to cut off the source of your future problems. But you decided to wait for this day. And since I realized that you took this decision, my spy gave me the details of your plans. Besides, you should thank me because it was thanks to my warning that your civilians are now safe, and once again, it's just business. I took the opportunity that you gave me when you did nothing. Your indulgence caused this," he finished, waiting for the explosion of his father.

He didn't wait much and smiled at the reason. "Spy? Do you have a spy in my village?!" he exclaimed

Containing the urge to laugh, the clone responded, "I can see that you won't admit your fault..., predictable. In any case, yes, I do have a spy in your village. It's information that I am willing to share if you are prepared to negotiate the price."

"How much?" the Yondaime instantly asked.

The Sannin looked at him in disbelief. "Minato, do you really believe him? Moreover, are you willing to pay him for something like that?"

"He has no reason to deceive us, and I'm willing to pay because I don't want to waste time looking for that spy and alert them due to a possible investigation," he answered, still with an angry expression. He didn't believe it was strange that he would share the identity of his spy because Minato realized that he only cared about money.

Kyofu continued, "A sagacious decision, Hokage-dono. So let's talk business-" the masked man stopped because the Gobi pulled his chains and sent him to his position; he had been patiently waiting until the moment Kyofu lowered his guard to fight back.

As the Gobi pulled Kyofu in that direction, the masked man saw the Gobi standing up, covered with dirt and blood in several parts of his body. The most remarkable thing were the eyes of pure hatred that he had placed in him; it seemed that the idea of returning to Iwa didn't like him at all.

He didn't care about that and did several hand seals. He took his chains off the Gobi to put them back inside and landed on the head of the Biju, who growled in a state of uncontrollable rage. **"I'll kill you! I won't return to that place!"** he exclaimed, looking at the place where Kyofu landed, ready to attack him with his steam.

He violently shook his body when he felt Kyofu walking from his head to his back.

The businessman finished his hand seals; he jumped up and puffed out his chest as he looked down.  _"Suiton: Biggu ~ Eibu (Water Style: Great Wave),"_  he spat a great torrent of water that completely soaked the Gobi and flooded the swamp.

"It seems that he'll finally do something," Jiraiya spoke, looking up at the strange man; the Sannin wanted to know how strong he could be with Ninjutsu.

The Yondaime continued watching in silence, but his head was working a mile a minute due to Kyōfu’s last words.

The masked man kept ascending and releasing the technique until he was sure that no corner of the Gobi remained dry.

The Biju, not knowing what to do because Ninjutsu didn't work against this man, looked up and roared to release a wind gust that ascended Kyofu many more meters, which made him smile. "Thank you!" he exclaimed.

Then he clenched his right fist and closed his eyes. _"Hokage-dono. I need you to order the Nara to contain the Biju."_

Minato glanced sideways after hearing the voice in his mind. He looked up and saw that Kyofu was looking him. He concluded it was a telepathy technique, but he wasn't a Yamanaka, or was he? Minato didn't know what to think anymore.

Regardless, he nodded and ordered, "All the Nara, listen up. Use the Kagemane no Jutsu and stop the Gobi!"

Shikaku was the first one, among the dozen members of the Nara clan, to appear. "At last, Hokage-sama," Shikaku said, kneeling like the others.

They did the hand seal, and their shadows spread until they combined with the Gobi's, instantly paralyzing him.

Kyofu nodded in satisfaction, and as he ascended, he took off his glove from his right hand before pointing it at the Gobi, who couldn't even raise his head.

The masked man activated his Rinnegan and thought with a smile on his face. _"I'll give you back all the Chakra that I've absorbed with one of my favorite techniques."_

Kyōfu's hand slowly became metallic, more precisely, a cannon that swiftly spun as Naruto loaded Chakra into it.

"What is that?" Minato heard someone asking. He turned around and saw a Hyūga of the Main Branch.

"What's going on?" Jiraiya asked.

The Hyūga replied. "His hand; it has deformed and is now a cannon, and the amount of Chakra he is focusing there is incredible."

After that, everyone heard a sound that resembled a short circuit. They looked up and saw that the cannon was glowing purple while lines that resembled lightning came off of it.

_"I see,"_  Minato thought, deducing that he planned to attack him with an electric attack to combine it with the water and give him a powerful electric shock.

He left that aside and looked at the Hyūga. "Tell me, can you see his face?"

The Hyūga momentarily turned his head towards him, only to look again into the air, but this time, towards Kyōfu's face.

Minato expectantly waited, and the Hyūga shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. His mask has some material that interferes with the ability of my Byakugan."

The Yondaime growled but then thought of something else. "And his Chakra? Can you see his Chakra color? I need something... Something that can tell me who he is," he said, now looking towards Kyofu, hoping to have the slightest hint of his true identity so that he could use it against him.

The Hyūga looked back at Kyofu, this time; he concentrated in his interior on trying to see the color of his Chakra.

Almost moments later, Minato noticed that the Hyūga made a surprised expression, and before he could ask, the Hyūga uttered, "What does this mean?"

"What is it?" the blond man instantly asked.

The Hyūga, with his countenance of consternation, replied, "His chakra... It is as if he had several of them. I-I can't identify them all. Besides, they are constantly changing."

"That's impossible," a shocked Jiraiya spoke.

_"Who the hell is this guy?"_ Minato thought one last time.

What they didn't know was that Kyofu knew the risks of being in public. That was why he had committed the scientists of Yuki to create a costume that would hinder the discovery of his identity.

The suit had an integrated device that sent waves that affected the perception of Doujutsu users as the Byakugan, and even the sense of smell of an Inuzuka.

Nobody knew that, except for the creators of the suit and Naruto himself.

And though the Uzumaki didn't know that his father was trying to discover his identity, that wouldn't worry him even if he knew it.

The masked man continued charging more and more Chakra in the cannon, increasing the sound and the brightness that it emitted.

The cannon then started spinning at an impressive rate, and Naruto thought one last time before releasing the attack. _"Done, I've concentrated all the Chakra that I've absorbed from his Bijudama."_

Smiling with pure emotion, the Jinchūriki made the rotation stop, releasing a concentrated beam of energy that completely covered the Gobi and rumbled the ground around him.

Those present had to cover their eyes due to the wind gust that raised a lot of dust.

The Gobi thought: _"Argh! Damn it! At this rate, at this rate…,"_ with frustration just before a smoke explosion surrounded him.

Kyofu smiled and landed next to Minato, seeing that he and a Hyūga were strangely looking at him.

He instantly deduced what was happening. "Oh, it's useless. Don't waste your time, Hokage-dono." Then he looked straight ahead, ignoring Minato's surprised expression.

Jiraiya spotted a figure lying on the ground and asked, "It seems that this is over. Minato, what will you do?" He wanted to be sure if he would comply with what Kyofu had said. He would understand if he accepted, but it was possible that he could have changed his mind.

Sighing, Minato replied, "What he said; we'll let them take him away."

The Uzumaki smiled behind his mask and gave a swing to jump on top of a building. Once there, everyone looked up.

Kyofu opened both arms and exclaimed, "Ninjas of Sunagakure, Otogakure, and Iwagakure."

The latter alerted those who were disguised and entrenched Minato's suspicions.

Kyofu could see many reactions, but he didn't stop. "Please accept my sincere apologies. I know you have lost good comrades, friends, even husbands or wives on this day. Losses that will make you resent or hate me," he paused, seeing that some of them looked at him with narrowed eyes.

He continued, "But please, understand I didn't do this because I see Konoha as an ally; I did it for the simple reason to protect what is mine. That is something I would have done for any of you if my business in your villages were in danger."

With another short pause, Kyofu continued, "That's why I am willing to reward you for my boldness. But for now, please return to your villages. I'm not a violent man, and I don't like to resort to it when it's not necessary. So do it, here is nothing more to do."

He looked at the ninjas of Sunagakure and continued, "Your Kazekage is dead, so you no longer have reasons to be in this place. The only thing you will accomplish is that more innocent people die, and this will cause more pain to those who are important to you."

His kind words surprised many of those present, even Minato and Jiraiya as both had thought he was a cold man without scruples; it seemed that both were wrong.

Kyōfu’s men weren't that much because they had already witnessed the mercy of their 'Lord' just before coming to this place. But people like Bonnie and Genji sensed it was a hoax. Sophie couldn't help looking at him with stars in her eyes; it seemed that her other personality had already disappeared.

The masked man noticed that almost all the Suna ninjas were reconsidering their participation in the invasion; he looked at those he could tell that were from Iwa.

"This goes for you too; your Jinchūriki was defeated. There's no reason to continue fighting, and you have nothing to worry about, I will intercede for you so that the Tsuchikage doesn't take retaliation against you. So take your disguises off; this is over."

Almost as if it were an order, those who were ninjas of Iwagakure took their bands and masks off. After all, they now saw a way of leaving and not suffering the wrath of Ōnoki of Both Scales.

"Well, it seems that this is over, Minato. We won," the Sannin spoke with a smile as he patted the shoulder of his student.

Minato, however, realized that this wasn't over, the reason why he continued staring at Kyofu, who turned his head toward the Otogakure ninjas. "As for you," he continued.

These thought that they would also see some of this man's mercy. Kyofu, however, had planned something else. "Ninjas of Otogakure. Since you are part of a village with no relevance, to which I see no economic interest besides being affiliated with a person I've been tracking down, I have no choice but to..."

Minato and Jiraiya sensed that he was talking about Orochimaru, but they didn't know why he was tracking him down.

But they didn't care that much; it probably was due to some business that went wrong.

Kyofu counted the number of Shinobis that still wore their headbands of Otogakure. After having a rough count, he continued, "Kill you all."

In a burst of speed, the masked man took two knives and disappeared in a Shunshin, appearing behind the first Sound ninja, who never saw him moving.

With the first knife, he stabbed him in the back of his neck before turning to his front and use the second one to give an upward cut from his stomach to his chest.

The first one died before he could do anything, like the second one, the third one, and the next ones.

Within seconds, dozens of the weak ninjas of Otogakure started dropping like flies. He killed them in brutal ways; he even dismembered some of them with his sharp knives, continuing with his siege until all the ninjas of Otogakure were dead.

"He's fast. But not as fast as you are," Jiraiya stated, looking at Kyofu killing the terrified Sound shinobi with extreme ease.

"Yes," Minato added, watching the same.     

The masked man continued murdering the terrified Sound shinobi, who in an attempt of surviving, had taken their bands off to look like Shinobi of Iwa.

The businessman, however, had them identified by their smell and Chakra signature. Hence, the killing continued without interruption.

Some of them had tried to attack back or help their companions, but it was useless because almost everyone was Genin and very few ones were Chunin.

With great adroitness and in a relatively short period, Kyofu had killed over a hundred Sound shinobi. A few of the ninja with less courage had trembled because of the scene; hundreds of dismembered bodies everywhere.

The Wood Clone had avoided using his Taijutsu or techniques that could reveal that he was the son of the Yondaime and not a stranger.

Once he had killed all the ninjas of Oto, he gave his back as everyone saw the blood on his knives dripping down, which gave him an imposing and frightening aspect.

Kyofu pulled out a cloth and calmly wiped them, so quietly that it sent shivers to those present, even more so because he started whistling a melody.

The clone stopped when he felt a sensation that came from Konoha's stadium. _"This feeling,"_ he thought as he slowly turned around.

The first thing he saw was that all the ninjas were looking skyward, so he did it as well and saw a pillar of dark energy that rose to the clouds, causing them to take that color and rotate around it.

_"Damn, it's the boss' Cursed Mark. What the hell happened?!"_ he thought as he felt the anger of the original.

He closed his eyes and took his right hand near his ear, trying to communicate with the original. There was no reply, and the clone cursed because of it. _"Damn it. I don't know why he is so angry, but it mustn't be good. It would be best for me to stay here a bit longer if things get out of control."_

Kurama nodded; he didn't want to see the creature that Naruto had become when he used the Cursed Mark for the first time.

The clone jumped to a building and attracted the attention of those present. "Come on; this is over. Get out of here now, or I will reconsider my words." He moved his knives in a threatening manner, and his soldiers shifted their weapons.

The Suna ninjas didn't show any objection and quickly began to leave, sending some retreat signals to the air so that the rest of their companions could know it.

The staunchest ninjas of Iwa didn't like to receive orders from him. But they were a vast minority and ended up accepting what the majority wanted; they didn't wish to put the lives of their companions at risk, after all.

The ninjas of Iwa grabbed Han and imitated the Suna ninjas before heading outside Konoha.

Once Kyofu watched them leaving, he said, "Genji." He instantly appeared kneeling before him.

"Yes, little boss?" he asked.

"I want you to follow them. And once they're far enough, kill them all. But leave the Jinchūriki alive. _And contact our allies in Iwa, I want them to be the ones who hand him over,"_ he said the latter in his mind because his father had moved to his position.

Minato didn't hear the latter; he had approached after finishing talking with Bee and Jiraiya.

The conversation was about the sudden feeling, and the Yondaime sensed it was his son. So the blond man said he would investigate but that he would talk to Kyofu before.

The Hokage only saw Genji kneeling before disappearing.

The Yondaime didn't pay attention to it and uttered, "So, it ended." He saw that the masked man turned his head at him.

Minato added, "I appreciate your help. But I still think that we should have killed them all."

"Indeed, but I must precede my business over unnecessary conflicts," Kyofu replied.

Minato nodded, but he was already planning something to turn the situation around and take revenge due to the Tsuchikage's boldness. But for now, he had to be careful.

The clone was looking towards the direction that the original had taken, and there was something that was giving him a bad feeling. _"What is this feeling? Something dangerous is about to happen,"_ the Wood Clone thought, and just then, he felt an unpleasant feeling of emptiness.

_"This feeling!"_  he thought altered.

He quickly looked around and exclaimed Bonnie's name, and she approached quickly.

"Yes, Kyofu-sama?" she asked.

Although no one could see it, the clone was sweating. "Bonnie, I want that the troops retire immediately."

Bonnie and Minato could feel the nervousness in his words, which made them raise an eyebrow.

The blonde woman spoke, "Is something wrong, Kyofu-sama?" she asked with considerable concern. She had raised her hand to touch him but reflected upon the boldness of that action.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! LEAVE, NOW!" he exclaimed and didn't need to say more; Bonnie got down to work, a little frightened after hearing him yelling like that.

_"What's wrong with him?"_ Minato thought, surprised by his attitude.

The masked man looked at him and continued, "Hokage-dono, do the same. Evacuate this place immediately and get ready for a fierce battle. The previous one will be like child's play compared to what is coming."

Minato didn't understand it and asked about it; Kyofu answered. "It's an evil Chakra that now is small, but which is growing quickly. You can't feel it, but I can because I'm a sensor. However, something tells me that soon you won't need to be one to be able to feel it. So do it now or regret it later. "

The Yondaime stared at him but ended up nodding. "Shikaku, tell everyone to leave this area; it seems that something will happen soon."

The Nara nodded and disappeared from there along with the rest of his clan to give the news.

Just when Shikaku left, three people landed near them. They were Kakashi, Itachi, and Gai, who decided to look for Minato after killing the ninjas at the stadium.

Nobody recognized Kyofu except for Itachi, who instantly pointed with his finger and exclaimed, "You!"

The masked man didn't pay attention; he prepared himself for what was about to start, although he could hear Itachi complaining about the stealing of the Uchiha tablet.

That confused everyone since they didn't know what he was talking about, or how he could know that if he was at the stadium.

The Uchiha replied that he knew it, in a calm voice but with a hint of annoyance.

_"These fools, they don't understand the danger that lies ahead,"_ Naruto thought with great annoyance.

**"Just ignore them; make sure of stopping the original. It's about to start,"** Kurama spoke.

_"Will do,"_  Naruto replied as he felt two familiar presences approaching from his apartment.

The Jinchūriki turned in that direction.  _"No, no, no, no!"_  he mentally exclaimed.

_"Anko-chan, Yugao-chan... Please, stay away."_  That was the last thing he thought before falling to his knees and cough loudly, like all those who were near; even fainting in the case of the weak-willed.

That wasn't the case for the six fighters who were there; they had fallen to their knees due to the pressure of the killing intent, feeling nauseous as well.

Making a great effort to get up, the six of them thought while trembling. _"What the hell is that?"_

They stood in defensive stances as they felt something approaching rapidly.

* * *

 

**Notes**

**We saw what Naruto's clones were doing around the village. I had to write them as they were essential.**

**I hope you have understood Naruto's reaction; he loves his mother (the way a child loves their mother, obviously), and that triggered the events when he was in his father's house.**

**Kyofu put Minato on the ropes. But we'll have to wait to see what Minato will do to get out of Kyōfu's clutches.**

**The invasion is practically over; they would only need to deal with Naruto's Berserk Mode.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. The next three chapters (Omakes) will be about Naruto's revenge on those guys who tortured him. I will publish the first one on Fanfiction, but I won’t publish the other two because they’re too graphic and violates Fanfiction ToS. So, if you want to read them, you know where to go (just on Fanfiction).**

**Until the next time.**

 


	38. Omake 3: Part 1

People talking, "Interesting."

People thinking,  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names,  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

** Omake 3 Part 1 **

** Revenge... Sweet revenge **

The second year of Naruto in Root.

Five months had passed since Naruto joined Root. Nothing extraordinary had occurred in the life of our redheaded friend, aside from the bloody missions that were already usual for him.

Naruto had taken advantage of his exits to catch up on his growing organization, but he couldn’t do it for long periods because Danzō put a time limit to his missions.

The Uzumaki knew that the Root leader did that because he didn’t have his confidence yet, but especially because he didn’t want that anything bad happened to his 'precious weapon.' Even though Danzō had never said that, the Jinchūriki wasn’t stupid and could see through his intentions very easily.

Leaving that aside, our little friend, who wore his typical ANBU uniform with the mask included, was kneeling before Danzō, who was hearing the report of a Root member about their last mission.

It was a simple mission where they should assassinate a top trader of the Land of Fire who had plans of breaking relations with them to have it with the Land of Earth.

Danzō couldn’t let such a betrayal pass untouched, so he sent a squad to take care of the man who wanted to do business with the greatest enemy of Konoha.

During the report, Danzō occasionally looked at Naruto because the squad leader had indicated that the little one had been more 'alive' than usual, describing in vivid detail the actions of the small Jinchūriki to those who had the misfortune of testing his ‘liveliness.' Nevertheless, he reported that they had completed the mission smoothly.

Danzō knew why, and it was refreshing to hear that his small weapon continued growing as a splendid ninja.

The reason was simple; today was three years since that day when those people did 'that' to Naruto, and the Uzumaki remembered it very well, and the fact that these people continued breathing infuriated him. It was something he couldn’t pull away from his head even if he tried it.

The Jinchūriki couldn’t wait any longer; he wanted to do something to forget that, and he knew that the only way was by killing those bastards in the worst way that anyone could imagine.

He had in mind how to do it; it was something that he had planned from that day when Danzō had offered him training. It was something that not even Kurama knew; something that Naruto had plotted on his own.

He continued kneeling, hearing the report of the leader of his squad. But for some reason, the Jinchūriki felt that he had been talking for hours when in fact it had only been a few seconds.

So he stood up and shouted, "Enough!"

Everyone looked at the youngest member of their squad. None of them dared to reproach him anything; everyone knew how the Jinchūriki could be when he was angry, and it was necessary to add the fact that he had been quite disturbed for several hours. Therefore, they didn’t want him to discharge his anger on them as he had done with some of their teammates when they told him to calm down.

They remained silent, hearing him saying, "Old man! I'm tired of waiting! I’ll go to the village even if you don’t give me permission!" Naruto yelled while removing his mask, revealing a furious glance.

Danzō hit the floor with his cane and gave him an emotionless expression.

Naruto returned the angry expression that he couldn’t take away from his face.

After about a minute, the Uzumaki saw that the Root leader smiled slightly, "Okay, you can go. It’s not wise to have you like this. Even though your performance has been good in your last mission, it wasn't as good as in the previous ones. So if you think that doing that would make you return to your usual performance, then I can’t do anything to stop you. Take; here you have the information and materials that you’ve requested. I'll see you when you finish this." Danzō delivered two scrolls to Naruto, and that was all he needed before putting his mask on and running out of there.

He should go quietly to avoid detection from the ANBU, but he didn’t mind. Though he was eager to spill some blood, he wouldn’t allow that a few ANBU spoiled his plans.

At the Root base, Naruto’s mission companions looked at Danzō, and their leader asked, "What’s wrong with Oni, Danzō-sama? Do you think it’s wise to allow him to go to Konoha in that mood? The ANBU could catch him."

Danzō chuckled and replied as he turned around to leave. "I don’t believe it’ll be a problem if they discover him. Anyhow, I want you to stay away from him, let your little companion discharge the anger within him. After that, he’ll be the same as always or even more lethal than before. Now dismissed."

The Root ANBU didn’t wait more and disappeared while Danzō left the room to prepare some solo missions for Naruto once he returned.

The Uzumaki was already halfway to Konoha, he stopped in a wooded area and carefully read the scroll.

The Jinchūriki scanned it with his eyes, unable to contain the mischievous smile that crossed his face when obtaining the information of his three tormentors. After reading it from beginning to end, Naruto closed the scroll and grabbed it hard as he jumped to get on a branch.

Naruto crossed his fingers and said,  _"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."_   Eleven clones appeared, all with wicked smiles.

"You know what to do," the original said, and they dispersed, except for two clones that stayed along with the original.

"Let's go," Naruto spoke again, dispersing along with the other clones to the home of one of the men who had tortured him.

They divided into four groups; three of the four teams went to the respective homes of the three men while the last group went to another area of the village.

Two clones accompanied the original, and he looked back as he jumped from branch to branch. "Our target is Yoshiro Watanabe, 40 years old, a widower with two sons. A son and a daughter, twelve and nine years respectively; current director of Konoha’s hospital. You know what to do," Naruto commanded, calmer now as they approached the residential area of Konoha.

It was around two in the morning, so the movement was practically nil in the village. The only problems were the ANBU and the Military Police who used to patrol the area. However, Naruto had been planning this for years, so he wasn’t going to let that other people spoiled his plan.

After a few minutes of jumping from roof to roof, the clones and Naruto landed on the roof of a one-story house.

They patiently waited there for the signal from the group of clones that didn't go to any of the addresses of the 'evildoers.'

At the Business District, the other group of clones was ready to begin Naruto’s plan.

One of the clones said as he cracked his fingers, "Well, it's time to get down to work."

He looked at the others, who nodded, and the three of them closed their eyes.

They opened them almost instantly, revealing that their eyes had become darker, and their pupils slit a bit more. "Okay, I'll use the Shinra Tensei," the clone at the right side said.

The clone at the left side interrupted, "Why you? I want to use it; we can only throw it once every twenty minutes, and I don’t want that an imbecile with idiot's face uses it. So, I’ll do it," stated the clone, ready to activate the Rinnegan.

The other clone exclaimed, “IMBECILE WITH IDIOT’S FACE!? But I am you, you fucking idiot. Who do you think you are?"

The clone at the right side chuckled. "It’s not my fault that the boss has made me more handsome than you," the clone stated with a smile of superiority as he ran his fingers through his red hair.

That angered the other one again, and he was about to yell, but the clone at the middle decided to stop them. "Silence, you fools, or they’ll discover us. Don’t ruin the boss’ plan," that clone whispered as he concentrated on detecting nearby presences, but fortunately, no one was around.

"Okay, I’ll use the Shinra Tensei to stop the complaints: both of you will use other techniques, period. Now shut up, it’s time to carry out the boss’ plan," the clone at the middle spoke in a firm voice that left no room for buts.

The other two clones had no choice but to accept the orders of that one, who inside couldn’t help smiling because he had put to 'two pairs of idiots' in their places.

That clone closed his eyes and activated the Rinnegan, revealing the purple eyes that were also split in half because he was using a bit of Kurama’s Chakra.

Then he looked at the other two, who nodded while doing hand seals. Meanwhile, the clone at the middle raised his right hand and pointed it at a building that was at the end of the street; the other two aimed towards the buildings next to that one; they smiled before using their techniques.

In the place where Naruto and his clones were, they heard the explosions and saw fire and smoke coming from the Commercial District. They smiled and waited until the security forces went to that place.

When they were far enough, the three of them darkly smiled, and each one did a Henge. The changes were barely visible because of their uniforms, but now they were much taller.

The three of them entered the house through the windows, breaking it and making as much noise as possible.

The clones went to the children's rooms while Naruto went to the adult’s room.

The original knocked down the wooden door with a kick, awakening and frightening the man who was sleeping on the bed.

He was even more frightened when seeing a hooded man at his door. He tried to scream for help, but Naruto had gagged and tied him while hitting him to make him stand still.

The Uzumaki put him on his shoulder and left the room, and the man tried to shout and escape from his bonds, but to no avail.

Upon leaving, the man saw two other masked men, and what was worse, with his two children, who were crying over their shoulders.

That made him angry but fearful too; the man yelled them to release his children, but only gibberish came out from his mouth due to the gag.

Therefore, he could just stomp Naruto’s back, and the Jinchūriki, tired of it, threw him to the floor and gave him a powerful kick to his nose, causing blood to come out of it. "Stay still, or I’ll kill your children here and now. DON’T MAKE ME!" Naruto exclaimed with an adult voice, continuing with his kicks.

Yoshiro nodded in pain, making his attacker finally stop. Then he turned his head to where his children were, watching the other aggressors putting bandages on their eyes before they put it on him.

Naruto then picked him up and left the house along with the other clones to run outside the village, towards a place that Danzō had recommended him to carry out his 'revenge.'

After all, the Root leader also knew what had happened to Naruto, and he felt that the Uzumaki should settle that matter to return to his full potential to concentrate on his missions only.

As expected, none of the three groups of clones had encountered problems because the distraction had worked perfectly. So after a few minutes, the other two groups had regrouped with Naruto—the last group had already dissipated after using their techniques.

The second team brought a man and a woman while the third one brought a man, a woman, and an eight years old boy.

All were awake, nervous and quite scared because no one knew where they were going and who the people who had kidnapped them were.

All the hostages were blindfolded, bound and gagged so they couldn’t know where they were going or scream for help.                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

After about five minutes of being sprinting, the groups penetrated into the forests of Konoha, the place where they ran another fifteen minutes before reaching their destination.

It was a house that looked battered, almost as if it were about to fall apart. They ignored that and entered the house along with the hostages.

The interior of the building was empty; they could only see a door right in the middle of the wooden floor. One of the clones had thrown one of the women to the floor and opened it.

The impact sound when the woman hit the floor scared the hostages while her husband got worried because this one could recognize her due to the sound of her sobs.

They felt moving again, but this time, they were going down stairs. When they descended, Naruto threw Yoshiro the floor, causing him to babble as he moaned in pain.

They were in a dark corridor, so the Uzumaki approached the light switch and turned it on, seeing that three other men were there.

Naruto instantly recognized them and asked with hand signals.  _"What are you doing here?"_

The other men, who were Root members, responded in the same way,  _"Danzō-sama has sent us; he says that we must clean the place when you finish your affairs. He also stated that we could offer you our assistance if you needed it."_

Naruto stared at them before answering,  _"Okay, but stay away from this. Go up and camp, I'll be here for a while. I was about to get provisions, but you go and hunt something, and bring some water. After that, stay out, and I’ll call you if I need you,"_ he said the latter because he was thinking of something ‘special.'

_"Hai."_ After that, they left to do what the Uzumaki had asked.

Once they were gone, Naruto paid attention to the place; it was cold, dirty, and the walls had some mold. It was the first Root base. It had been abandoned before his birth and looked shabby for that reason, though it was impressive that the power grids still worked. Undoubtedly, Danzō built his bases so that they could last for posterity.

However, it was the perfect place for Naruto to get the feeling that had been tormenting him for years off his chest. The mere thought of what he would do to these people made him put a twisted smile on his face; so much that Kurama did the same.Naruto picked Yoshiro up again before sprinting through the halls of the former base of the Root.

A few seconds later, he arrived at a Gesell chamber that had a rusty door.

Naruto opened it slowly, causing a squeak that sent shivers down the hostages’ spines.

Naruto and his clones entered; the room had several wooden chairs that termites had attacked, plus some interrogation lamps.

At the end of the room was a Privacy Glass, which showed another room of medium size. Naruto smiled and walked into the chamber through the door that was at the right side of said glass.

Naruto and his clones placed each hostage in different locations; they looked at each other, and each one extracted one of their Chakra blades.

They dug them deep into the ground, trying not to make too much noise when drilling the floor. After that, the original pulled out a scroll and unsealed some thick chains with shackles.

He handed them over to each of his clones, who quickly shackled the hostages and then secured the chains to the Chakra blades.

They pulled the chains to check their resistance, and when realizing that they didn’t move, they nodded and dropped the thick and heavy chains.

They watched their prisoners, seeing that the little ones and the women were crying while the adult men tried to escape from their bonds.

Naruto chuckled and dissipated his clones; he turned around and said, "See you around."

He left the room and closed the door, and the people tried to scream. However, they were still gagged and handcuffed, so it was useless.

The silence was present in the room; the heavy breathing of the men followed by the sobs of the women and children was the only audible thing.

However, that changed when the door opened again, but this time, sharply, which altered the youngest ones.

They heard the hurried footsteps of their captor, heading for one of the women. "Change of plans... You will come with me," they heard him saying.

The Uzumaki quickly took all her bonds off, then he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the floor outside the room. "No! Don’t do me anything! I haven’t done anything wrong! Please, let me go!" she screamed, trying to pull his hand away from her hair.

The husband of this woman, who had been the youngest one of those who tortured Naruto, panicked; they were taking away the only important person he had left in his life after the Kyūbi attack.

His wife had lost her son back then and therefore, he had always made sure to look after his wife with the utmost care. But the mere thought that they could take away the only thing that he had left made him realize that he had to do something to prevent what he feared the most.

As he could, he took the gag off. "Wait! I'll take her place!" he shouted.

At that moment, the sound that his wife caused when being dragged stopped, just to hear it again, the difference was that it approached.

The man couldn’t see anything, but he knew his captor was right in front of him, staring at him while kneeling. "I-I'll do anything. P-please, don’t do anything bad to her. I-I implore you," the man begged.

Naruto stared at him. "You love her a lot, don’t you?" he asked

"Y-Yes... She’s all I have left. Please, sir. Don’t do anything; I’ll do anything,"

Naruto chuckled. "I’m glad to hear that..."

He smiled as he thought that his captor would leave his wife alone, but that wasn’t the case, as Naruto got up and turned around. "You heard your beloved husband. He said he loved you. Now you can die in peace, hahaha."

After that, he dragged her out of the room, completely ignoring the shouts of desperation and babbling of the others who didn’t want him take her away because they could recognize the voice of their friends.

But it was useless, the last thing they heard was the door closing and the cries of the woman becoming lower. Then there was silence only.

However, it didn’t last long, as the man, who was called Tatsuo, wouldn’t allow that.

He moved his body as much as he could; the ropes on his wrists weren’t of a very resistant material, though they were properly secured.

He slightly damaged his hands and wrists but managed to take them off before doing the same with the blindfold. "I’ll get out of here, I'll get all of us out of this place, even if it's the last thing I do." Then he looked sideways and was shocked to see who were there.

"Guys?" He asked; they were handcuffed and trying to escape without success.

Tatsuo shook his head. "I’ll get us out of here." Then he got up and tried to walk, only to stumble because of the shackles, which made him growl.

Although he was a medical-nin, he was a traditional one because he couldn’t properly channel his Chakra to use Medical Ninjutsu (his friends as well). Therefore, he lacked a method to cut the chains.

He carefully looked at the chain and saw that a tiny blade was holding it, although Naruto had bent it completely so that they couldn’t pull the chains free.

_"I’ll just take it out the ground; whoever has abducted us is a fool,"_ he thought before approaching his hands to the blade.

He rolled up his sleeves and brought his hands toward the ends of the blade to try to pull it out.

When his hands made contact with it, Tatsuo felt that it disturbed his chakra, which almost made him puke.

However, he continued holding it strongly, but not because he wanted to, simply because he couldn’t let it go. It was as if he were being electrocuted and couldn’t release the source.

He fell unconscious after a few seconds, and his friends tried to call him, but only babbling came out.

The door opened, and everyone heard, "The first one trying to escape, huh? I’ll have to do something about it." Then they heard that he was dragging another body on the floor.

Naruto took Tatsuo’s unconscious body to another room; it was also a Gesell Chamber. For some reason, this base had many of them. The redheaded boy thought that Danzō used these chambers to observe the behavior of the first Root members, but he was unsure.

The Uzumaki just let the man in the room and created a Shadow Clone for him to stay there until he woke up.

He returned to the main room and saw that the other two men were trying to escape.

When the men heard the door opening, they instantly stopped, while the remaining woman shirked away in fear, and the children sobbed again.

Naruto approached the youngest child, the only one son of the second man who had participated in the torture. This man had lost his eldest son in the Kyūbi's attack.

The Uzumaki released him from his bonds and ordered him to get up; the child fearfully complied.

"What’s your name?" Naruto asked.

"T-To-Tomo-Tomohi-Tomohisa, s-sir," he replied in a trembling voice.

His parents panicked; they moved their bodies and shouted to leave him alone, but to their misfortune, their pleas were nothing but gibbering.

The Uzumaki smiled behind his mask and asked, "Nice to meet you, Tomohisa. Do you know why you're here?"

The boy shook his head, and the Jinchūriki replied, "Because your father has been a bad person. He has done some awful things, and he must be punished for it," he spoke in a childish tone, as when adults talk to children.

The boy shook his head, not wanting to believe what this person said.

Naruto stood up and continued, "Come on, follow me. I’ll show you that I'm not lying."

His parents tried to tell him not to follow him, but Naruto was very insistent and eventually convinced the child. Therefore, the Uzumaki took him to another room and left him there under the supervision of a clone, which would distract the boy. Although before that, the clone had to gain confidence until the original returned.

Now it was the turn of the leader, and Naruto had opened the door abruptly again. He walked with hurry toward that man and removed his blindfold, and to his two sons as well.

The Uzumaki walked around the room with his hands behind his back and spoke as he did it. "Mr. Yoshiro Watanabe, we have a serious problem..."

He stopped and approached Yoshiro to take his gag off.

"W-What's the problem, sir?" he respectfully and nervously asked, not wanting to upset the person in front of him.

The masked person stared at him until he pointed at his children. "They are, only one of them can stay alive. I must kill the other one right now, and I can’t make a decision. So I want you to help me with that."

The father turned pale while the kids began to shed tears. The man stuttered, "Y-You c-can’t ask me that! I-I can’t d-do i-it."

The Jinchūriki shrugged. "Okay, I’ll kill them both." He pulled out a Kunai and walked toward the children.

But before he could hurt them, the man shouted, "Stop! W-Wait, I’ll do whatever you want. Kill me and leave them alone. But please, don’t hurt them."

The ANBU approached the man, "No, it doesn’t work like that. This is what we’re going to do. Or you make a decision in the next ten seconds, or I kill them both in the worst way that a father can see their children die."

Yoshiro didn’t know what to do; such a decision was tough; he couldn’t choose a son over the other one.

He looked at Naruto and then around the room to find something that would give him a chance to escape, but while doing so, time was up. "Time..." He heard.

The Uzumaki saw that he bowed his head, which made him grunt. He knocked him to the ground and pushed his forearm against his neck.

Yoshiro could feel the air in his lungs decreasing, so he tried to pull him away but failed to; he could just hear his whispering voice.

"Yoshiro-san, do you want to know how people call me abroad? Do you want to know?" he asked between soft growls as he pushed his forearm.

Naruto knew he would get no response because the man was turning blue due to the pressure he exerted with his forearm.

He smiled behind his mask and replied, _"Kirisakioni (Oni the Ripper),"_ seeing Yoshiro’s expression of horror.

He read about him in the book Bingo; it said that he was a ruthless Shinobi who took his time in making his victims' bodies unrecognizable; a man who enjoyed disemboweling people.

He was also known as _Kurimuzon Akuma Shitsuyō (The Relentless Crimson Demon)._ He didn’t get that nickname due to his physical appearance, which was unknown, but due to the state in which he was after performing a killing to his style.

Naruto didn’t like that nickname due to its extension; he preferred the shorter one that described him better.

The Uzumaki turned away and continued, "Even though it’s a simple name, it describes relatively well what I do and also makes people know that... I'M NOT FOR FUCKING GAMES!"

After that, he created a Shadow Clone; the original approached the boy, and the clone came close to the girl. They grabbed them by their hair and raised them up to their shoulder height.

"Now say a name or I’ll show why they call me that!” Then they unsheathed their Katanas and quickly approached them toward the stomachs of both children.

"NO, WAIT!" The man desperately exclaimed, making both Katana stop at millimeters from the stomachs of the terrified children.

The masked men turned their heads toward the man, seeing him clenching his fists and shedding several tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Then he looked at his son with tears in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Yusuke. Y-Your sister is still too young, and she doesn’t have to go through this. Please, understand." Both children were crying, and none of them could say anything as they were still gagged.

Then the man lowered his head in defeat, listening to the original Naruto saying. "Very well, then so be it..." He looked at the child's eyes, who already seemed to have accepted his fate.

Yoshiro looked up with the intention of seeing his son's eyes for the last time. However, the original Naruto didn’t move his Katana, the clone did it, laughing as he placed the tip of his Katana below the girl. "Then we’ll do the opposite! HAHAHA!" He exclaimed before raising his Katana.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Yoshiro yelled, trying to get up, but he instantly fell due to the shackles, just to see the Katana going through his daughter from the bottom until the tip came out from her throat.

Yoshiro felt sick and vomited when seeing his captor moving his Katana and removing it from his daughter’s body. However, the clone didn’t stop there.

Just when the lifeless body of the girl was falling to the floor, the clone grabbed the handle of his Katana with both hands and gave a cut to the waist of the girl, splitting her in two, and spilling the organs in a tide of blood onto the floor.

The man continued vomiting, disgusted by the horrific scene he had witnessed. However, Yoshiro didn’t know that he was inside a Genjutsu that Naruto had cast just before Yoshiro had chosen one of his children over the other.

Moreover, his children were no longer in the room, but in the next one. A clone had brought them there and had remained there for a few minutes as Naruto thought that their father could say something 'interesting.'

Meanwhile, Yoshiro’s friends couldn’t help asking themselves what was happening because they could hear him throwing up without apparent reason.

Naruto and his clone were smiling and bumping fists because their plan had worked.

The Uzumaki dissipated his clone and approached the man, touching him slightly to alter his Chakra flow and thus putting him out of the Genjutsu.

The redheaded kid knelt down and grabbed him by his chin; he raised his head and looked into his eyes while smiling behind his mask. "This is just the beginning of your punishment, you bastard. Get ready because things will get worse from now on," Naruto stated, making him believe that he had killed his daughter.

The Uzumaki saw that he was staring off, almost as if he were in a trance. Furthermore, his skin had lost color after witnessing the Genjutsu's scene.

Naruto then saw that those seemingly lifeless eyes suddenly seemed to be burning, and the man in a moment of anger moved his head down and bit Naruto’s index finger as hard as he could.

The Jinchūriki quickly pulled it away to avoid any serious damage, although a bite-mark had remained there despite his fast reaction.

"Bastard!" Yoshiro screamed as he tried to break free to try to avenge his daughter.

The ANBU just watched him as he stood up, seeing that he was doing his best to try to reach him. "Why did you kill her?! I TOLD YOU TO KILL MY DAMN SON, NOT HER!"

Naruto instantly smiled at that statement, though he ignored Yoshiro’s continuous curses to his person.

The redheaded boy started to leave, still being able to hear him shouting constant curses at him and especially his mother, and Naruto stopped smiling. He changed his expression to one of annoyance and walked toward him.

"Shut the fuck up!" he exclaimed, punching the man's chin and knocking him out.

Then he stood up and looked at the couple, who moved back.

"Now rest, tomorrow will be a very busy day," Naruto indicated with a sinister smile that went unnoticed by the couple.

They didn't want to know what that meant, all they wished to know was about their child. But they couldn't ask due to the gags. So they could only pray that nothing bad had happened to their son.

Naruto headed for the exit.  _"Hehehe, it's time to corrupt a few kids,”_ the Uzumaki thought with excitement about the twisted idea he had in mind.

Kurama also liked that idea but had his doubts.  **"It’ll be fun. But it’ll be hard to convince these children. Anyhow, I suspect you’ll have your methods; I’ll just continue watching."**

Naruto nodded and headed where the Root operatives were, and he continued thinking as he walked toward there. _"By the way, that thing you told me the other day. Sex?"_

Kurama raised an eyebrow, curious about that mention. **"What about that? Yes, I did explain you that, but I think you're still too young for it.”**

_"I know, it also disgusts me. I don’t see the point of it; it's disgusting,"_  Naruto stated as he walked upstairs.

Kurama let out a mighty laugh.  **"You’re incredibly delusional! Keep saying that; someday you’ll experience it, and you’ll think that you were an idiot for saying those words."**

_"I don’t think so; I don’t change my mind lightly,"_  the small one replied with confidence.

Kurama chuckled but decided to leave that aside before asking,  **"Anyway, what's on your mind? Why did you mention that?"**

_"If what you said is true, about love and stuff I don’t understand. Then the husband of that woman would feel bad if she has sex with another man in front of him. I plan to use Danzō’s puppets for that. Also, I want to test the ability that you taught me: the pheromones. "_

**"Oh, I see. Then things will get interesting, hehe. But be careful with your pheromones, you can become..., irresistible. Hehehe."**

He ignored that last comment and raised the door that covered the stairs, thus accessing to the cottage that was on the surface.

He walked out and saw that the Root members were standing guard.

With a whistle, he drew their attention and walked toward them as he raised his mask. "Provisions?" he asked

They took out a few Chakra scrolls, instantly revealing a few bottles of water, bread, milk, meat, anyhow, all kinds of food so that he didn’t worry about it.

The Uzumaki nodded and sealed the food in his scroll before keeping it in his ninja bag. "Follow me; I have something interesting to propose you."

All of them walked back to the lower level.

 


	39. Omake 3: Part 2

People talking, "Interesting."

People thinking,  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names.  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

** Omake 3 Part 2 **

** Revenge... Sweet revenge **

Moments later.

Naruto stood in front of three confused men who didn’t understand what 'Oni' had said.

One of them, trying to break the silence, stepped forward as he raised his hand. "What is 'sex,' Oni-san?"

The other two nodded and waited for the answer of Naruto, who shook his head. "You fools, how can you not know that? You’re older than I am,” he reproached, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, ‘Oni’-san," they monotonously said.

The Uzumaki nodded and continued, "Very well; I’ll explain it to you. Sex is... Sex is... Uhm...  _Kurama, what’s sex?"_

The Biju instantly fell backward but quickly stood up and exclaimed,  **"Idiot! Why do you try to be wise when not even you know it! Besides, I had already explained it before! Damn brat."**  This time, Kurama reproached.

The Jinchūriki, now in his mental landscape, scratched his head.  _"Well, I thought I would be able to explain it. But I didn’t find the right words; your explanations were ambiguous."_

Kurama looked at him with a sweat drop.  **"You do know that you're an idiot, right?  Anyway, do this..."**

The three Root members had looked at each other since Naruto had suddenly gone silent, and when one of them was about to ask what was happening, they saw him raising both hands.

He made a circle with one hand and raised the index finger of the other one, slowly approaching it to the circle.

Confused, the three Root members looked at each other, and one of them asked, "What do you want us to do with our hands, Oni-san? This?" The three mimicked his gesture.

Oni sighed. _"It seems that Danzō should include sex education classes in the study program,"_ he thought while shaking his head.

He didn’t care about it, but it seemed important, after all.

The Root members weren’t known for doing that kind of thing because they lost their emotions after Danzō’s training. Besides, the primary functions of the organization were the branches of infiltration, stealth, and murdering. Therefore, Danzō concentrated all his knowledge in these three branches.

Also, by not giving such classes, Danzō didn’t take the risk of hearing unnecessary questions from his acolytes or that they developed their libido and that women ended up seducing them on a mission.

After thinking about all that, Naruto thought for the last time. "No, he won’t do it even in a million years. But things will be better this way. Kurama, I need your support.”

He looked at the three Root members, who were still making the gesture that Naruto had taught them moments before.

"Stop that, follow me," the Jinchūriki firmly said, but inside he was quite hesitant about what he was about to do next.

The three of them nodded and followed Naruto, who slowly walked toward the room where the couple was as he carefully listened to the explanations of an excited Kurama, which disgusted him.

Once they entered the Gesell Chamber, the Uzumaki told them to observe through the glass and replicate what he would do next, but with the ‘friend’ they had below, which they did know.

He abruptly opened the door, which frightened the couple. With slow and uncertain steps, he approached the woman, who felt her heart accelerating due to the fear.

**"Well, Naruto, are you ready? Remember to keep a constant balance between your Chakra and mine for your pheromones to work properly."**

Gulping, the Uzumaki nodded. He shook his head; he couldn’t show any sign of weakness right now. It was time for revenge, and he wanted that these men suffered in the worst possible way.

So very slowly, the Kyūbi released his Chakra to enhance Naruto’s pheromones while the Jinchūriki concentrated his Chakra as Kurama had taught him.

When Naruto felt that the Chakra was coming out from every pore of his body, he knelt down and removed the bandages of the woman, who stepped backward terrified.

"Hello, what's your name?" Naruto asked and removed her gag.

"Na-Natsuko," she replied.

Her husband, Hikaru, tried to yell at him not to do anything to her but couldn't due to the gag in his mouth.

"Nice to meet you, Natsuko. It seems that your husband is worried about you. What do you say if I take his blindfold off?"

She didn’t answer, just remained silent while trembling, although she felt that something weird was emerging from her.

Naruto approached the husband and took the blindfold off but not the gag, realizing that the man gave him a defiant and hateful look.

He didn’t pay much attention to it and continued as he looked at his wife. "Please, Hikaru-san, I want you to look at this with open eyes," he spoke with a dark voice, but he was nervous about what he would do next.

He decided to stop beating around the bush so that his 'peers' could understand what he had in mind. Well, Kurama, because he was instructing Naruto right now.

He created a clone and ordered, "Hold her firmly." The original approached his right hand to his Chakra receiver and yanked it out.

The clone held the woman—who cried after hearing his words—and turned her around, holding her by her shoulders.

The woman's husband could instantly understand what they were trying to do, so he desperately moved his hands in an attempt to break the ropes as he shouted.

Naruto stood behind the woman, giving his back first because he motioned with his hands to those who were behind glass to pay attention.

The three subjects approached a bit more to the glass, watching Naruto making the same gesture he did moments before, but this time using one of those strange black rods instead of his finger, then he also pointed to his lower part and told them to think that the blade was that. They nodded but didn’t respond because they knew it was a mirrored glass.

The Uzumaki sensed that they understood his signs; he turned around, and this time, the Jinchūriki raised the woman's kimono. "No, noo!" She cried after realizing what was about to happen, moving desperately to try to flee.

But the grip of the clone was enough to avoid it, although the original received some kicks because no one was holding her from her waist down.

To solve this, he created another Shadow Clone, which had to raise the kimono that had fallen after the woman’s kicks, before holding her butt firmly; they finally managed to keep her completely still.

The woman, fearing the worst, could only shed tears and release sobs that the clone at the front drowned with his hands.

The original knelt down and slowly pulled her underwear down. _"Gross!"_ The small one thought while closing his eyes after seeing the woman's vagina, but he continued because there was no turning back.

He raised his free hand and brought the rod toward her vagina as Kurama had indicated him. _"Ugh, are you sure about this, Kurama? If I put this inside her, will she not die? It's not like I care, but it would be very soon,"_ the Jinchūriki inquired, unwilling to open his eyes.

Kurama, smiling with excitement and starting to lose concentration because of it, responded, **"Of course not, brat. Now hurry up and make that woman moan as never before."**

The Uzumaki sighed and opened one eye slightly, already having the rod in front of her entrance. **"Okay, now pull it in very slowly and pull it out in the same way. Then increase the speed gradually."**

Naruto gulped, closed his eyes and pushed the rod, feeling that it entered. He also noticed that the woman squirmed and seemed to scream like her husband.

**"That's it; that’s it. Although you should open your eyes; it’s a unique experience, brat,"** Kurama advised.

Even though Naruto had his eyes closed, Kurama could see through his Chakra and not necessarily through the Uzumaki. So the Biju didn’t care that he had closed his eyes because Naruto was releasing his Chakra right now.

The Jinchūriki didn’t answer; he just continued pushing the rod until it reached the limit, which made him pull it out very slowly.

At this point, Naruto had felt an odd taste in his throat. That was happening because Kurama was so excited that he released more Chakra than necessary, and it overshadowed Naruto’s.

The Biju didn’t notice it since he was smiling as he watched Naruto increasing the penetration speed, which made the woman moan, surprising her husband and Naruto.

The Uzumaki didn’t know what the woman was doing; he thought it was some symptom of annoyance, but Kurama and Hikaru knew what it was, and the latter couldn’t help asking himself. "Natsuko? Why are you doing that? Why are you making that face?" he asked with dismay and trembling voice, seeing the look of ecstasy on his wife's face; her tongue was out, and saliva was coming out from the corner of her lips.

"M-More," she whispered, doing significant forces not to fall; the pleasure was indescribable, and she just wanted to feel it more.

The Jinchūriki didn’t know the reason, but within seconds, he needed to ask what was going on. _"Kurama, what the hell is happening to this woman? Didn’t you say that the pheromones only worked in women who have a desire to start something? And WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT TASTE IN MY THROAT?"_ he mentally shouted; he couldn’t take it anymore.

He was making a great effort to contain the gagging due to bad taste in his throat. He couldn't take it anymore, the reason why he took out his rod from the wet vagina of the woman and jumped back to demand Kurama to stop releasing his pheromones.

When Natsuko realized that her abductor had stopped stimulating her, she quickly turned to pounce on him and try to raise his robe. "Please, don’t stop. I need more,” she begged, surprising and disgusting her husband enormously. However, he continued trying to break the ropes.

The Jinchūriki was pushing the woman and trying not to throw up. Even though Kurama and Naruto had already stopped the pheromones' proliferation, the Uzumaki could still feel the taste in his throat.

_"Kurama, what the hell?"_ Naruto asked as he tried to step back and push the maddened woman.

The Biju sighed, **"I think we got carried away, and this woman has gone mad."**

_"What do you mean? I only did what you told me. Goddamn it."_ He pushed the woman aside and hit her in the neck to knock her out.

He stood up, shook his clothes and looked at the woman's husband, who was looking at him with an expression that said, 'What did you do to my wife?'

Naruto ignored him and walked to the exit while hearing Kurama’s answer.

**"My Chakra overshadowed yours, and thus, the pheromones increased in intensity. That made the woman feel a great attraction toward you."**

_"What?! Then it was your fault; you had to control your Chakra,"_ the child protested, opening the door.

**"Hmph, it's your fault for not knowing how to use my Chakra properly yet. If you knew how to do it, then I wouldn’t have to,"**  he answered with crossed arms.

_"Incredible. Now you blame me for your incompetence. You’re incredible..."_

When being at the other side of the room, he saw that the three Root were watching him. "Did you understand?" he asked, seeing nods.

"Very well, you’ll do that when this woman wakes up. But first, go with the woman who is in the room down the hall; take the man who is in the front room so he can watch you," he ordered, and the three Root members left the room.

Although none of them understood what had happened, the three of them felt something 'strange' when 'Oni' did 'that' to the woman. They didn't know what it was, but they felt ‘hard' after witnessing the act. And for some strange reason, the 'puppets' wanted to replicate what Oni did, but with the 'friend' that their young companion mentioned before.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked upstairs and breathed fresh air when being outside.

Kurama smiled and asked while wiggling his eyebrows. **"And well, brat? How did you feel when playing with that woman?"**

The Uzumaki made an expression of disbelief at the tone of his voice.  _"You're kidding, right? It was the worst experience in my life; I feel disgusted, and it was all your fault."_

Kurama stopped smiling and tried to apologize, but Naruto continued,  _"But I've learned something."_

The Biju raised an eyebrow, hearing him continuing.  _"Whatever you did will be effective in my organization. Although that taste in my throat is a very high price to pay; I’ll have to practice this ability with the next woman once those puppets finish experimenting with her."_

He made a short pause before continuing.  _"Although you're right about something. I must learn to control your power at my will. I’ll have to take advantage of my outings to get more training."_

Kurama nodded and added,  **"It’ll be the best decision. Your movements are very limited in the base, and you can only use your eyes occasionally. Also, if you use my power there, that would attract a lot of attention."**

_"You don’t need to tell me what I already know,"_  Naruto added, hearing a growl from his tenant.

Then he looked skyward.  _"It’s dawn; I’ll rest a little."_ Then he jumped to the branch of a tree and leaned against it.

**"Me too, I'm quite tired after using that amount of Chakra with that woman,"**  he yawned, and both closed their eyes to rest for a few hours.

A week later

In the following days, the three Root members continued 'abusing' both females. Although none of the two women felt uncomfortable about it (because Naruto had used the pheromones with the Kyūbi’s Chakra), that didn’t mean that their spouses didn't feel miserable.

Their husbands could clearly see that their wives were enjoying themselves. However, they knew that their captors had done something to them. No, the man with the demon mask.

The three prisoners were asking themselves who that man was. But they couldn't decipher it because he hadn't returned after the first day.

The only people who interacted with them were the three Root operatives, but they didn't speak; they only gave them little food rations before returning to rape their wives.

The husbands had tried to escape, but after Tatsuo had tried it, they secured the ropes.

Meanwhile, the ringleader was sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by three children who were hearing the stories of his missions.

"And I was there, standing in front of that samurai who I was ordered to murder, staring into his eyes while he took his own wife as a hostage in a hopeless attempt at stopping me," he paused, seeing the reactions of the children.

The Uzumaki saw them smiling and asked, "So, kids. What do you think I did in that situation?"

"Well that's easy, you killed them both!" they exclaimed smiling.

The Uzumaki nodded and continued, "And why?"

"Because the mission is predominant; teammates and hostages don't matter when fulfilling the parameters of a mission," they recited in sync.

The Jinchūriki smiled, stood up and messed up their hair, causing them to laugh. "You’re right, kids. Remember it well; that's the only one truth.”

After that, he turned around and finished, "Now I’ll go with your parents. Remember that I must punish them for the sins they’ve committed. I hope you’re ready when that time comes."

"Hai, Onii-chan," the three of them answered and saw Naruto leaving the room.

Once he was out, the Uzumaki couldn’t help chuckling as he removed his mask, revealing a dark smile that stretched from side to side. _"This will be fun,"_ he thought, now walking forward.

Kurama added,  **"You've managed to subdue these children. But even so, are you sure they will do that?"**

_"Please Kurama, do you doubt in my persuasion skills?"_ he asked pretending to be offended.

Naruto created two Shadow Clones; they put their masks on and went to the rooms where the adult men were.

Although Kurama was excited, his thoughts revolved around Naruto and what he had planned, and memories of the day when the Uzumaki met the children came to his mind.

Flashback - A Week Ago

Six hours after the Uzumaki lay down to sleep, he stood up, yawned and stretched out a little bit. _"Are you still sleeping?”_ he mentally asked.

**"Argh, stop bothering me. You know very well that I still feel weak after the Yondaime bastard sealed me with so little power,"** answered a grumpy Kurama.

The Jinchūriki shrugged and decided to leave the Biju alone for now. He jumped down to the ground and decided to use the materials sealed in his scroll.

He used some water for washing his face and ate something to have energy for the rest of the day.

After that, he walked toward the cottage. He walked downstairs and stood in front of the door where the Root operatives should be.

He decided not to go in there because he could hear the cries of the woman who wasn't attacked by his pheromones yet. So instead of telling them to stop, he went where the children were.

The kids were in different rooms, so the Uzumaki created two Shadow Clones. The children were sleeping, exhausted by the events of hours ago and because they had played with the clones.

Naruto and his clones awakened them gently. They greeted him as 'Onii-chan'; it seemed that his clones did a good job in gaining confidence.

The Uzumaki and his clones told them to get up and come with him so they could have breakfast.

They walked to the old dining room of the base, seeing with amazement when the clones disappeared. "This way, children," Naruto spoke, not paying attention to their astonishment.

They sat at the table, and as they waited for Naruto to return with the food, the brothers talked with Tomohisa to get to know each other.

Once the Jinchuriki returned with breakfast, the conversations stopped. "Eat slowly, children. I don't want you to choke on the food," he joked, which made the children smile.

"By the way, I want to talk to you. But now eat," Naruto continued, seeing them nodding.

He observed them with boredom; pretending to be friendly was already filling up his patience. The redheaded kid just wanted to twist their ideas to have the maximum entertainment when taking revenge on the adults.

Besides being bored, he was angry because he hated kids like them. Careless children who had no purpose in life and who couldn't see beyond their noses.

That was why he would test them; their lives depended on the talk they would have in a few minutes. If he could twist them to his will, that would ensure their survival to some extent.

Therefore, he waited with a mask of patience to hide his impatience as they finished eating.

After a few minutes, the children left the utensils on the table and thanked Naruto for the food.

"What did you want to tell us, Onii-san?" Yusuke asked.

Naruto, feigning nervousness, clenched his hands and answered, "Kids, what I'm about to say won't be easy for you to accept it. But I would like you to hear me until the end."

The children nodded and allowed him to continue. "I know you're concerned and even nervous because you don't understand why you're here. You're even wondering why I brought you to this place and why you're not with your parents."

Only now the children could remember that their parents were somewhere in the vast subterranean base. They forgot about them for the simple reason that Naruto’s clones were playing with them.

"Why are we here?" the younger one asked.

The Uzumaki looked at him, sighed and answered, "Tomohisa, as I told you yesterday, your father did something awful; it was to an even younger child than you are."

Tomohisa remembered the words of Naruto, and fear filled him slowly.

The Uzumaki decided to reassure him. "But I wouldn’t do anything bad to you; I just have to punish your parents for the crimes they’ve committed," he spoke with some tenderness as he stroked his head.

Tomohisa calmed down though he was still concerned about his parents because this man wanted to punish them, and he had no idea how that punishment would be.

Yusuke took the floor. "What did they do? And where did you know the boy?" There was no nervousness or worry in his words, interest only.

"They killed him," Naruto bluntly replied, widening their eyes.

"K-Killed?" the girl named Misaki asked in disbelief, covering her ears and shaking her head.

She couldn’t believe that her father, the man who had raised them with much love, would have been capable of committing such atrocity.

Yusuke ducked his head and asked, "Onii-san, why did my father say that he wanted you to kill me before I left the room?"

Naruto mentally smiled but replied with mock sadness. "I gave your dad a test, Yusuke. I made him choose between your lives."

Misaki stopped and looked at him. "W-what? But if we weren’t there," she replied.

"I used an illusionary technique, one where both of you were in danger, and he had to choose one of you. Big mistake."

Yusuke understood it, but Misaki asked what he meant.

"A good father never put a son over another. A good father is one, who by all means, fight for the welfare of their children regardless of adversities or differences that may exist between them. A good father would never abandon their children for the well-being of the other one," he calmly replied but was irritated inside.

Not because the Yondaime did the opposite of what he said, but because he thought his mother would have done otherwise if she was alive.

The Uzumaki didn’t hate his father for abandoning him; he hated him because Naruto thought that Minato sullied the memory of his mother due to the decisions he had made.

The ANBU shook his head; he had no time to think about those things, now he had to twist these children and fulfill his revenge.

He looked at Misaki, who was shedding tears, and he said to top it off. "And I'm sorry, but your father is far from being a good father. The truth is when he's under pressure, he reveals his true nature."

"You’re lying!" she cried out, covering her ears again.

Naruto smiled darkly and replied, "I know it's hard for you to believe it, Misaki. I don’t want to show you what your parents did to that boy, but I think I’ll have no choice."

He stepped forward, ready to show in a Genjutsu what happened on that day, but Yusuke spoke before. "I don’t need to see it, Onii-san. I believe you. It has to do with that child, right? The one everyone called the Demon Fox."

The Uzumaki looked at him, and he continued, "I thought so. My father always hated that child because he said he was responsible for the death of our Kaa-chan; he was always angry. But a few years ago, everything changed. He started frequently smiling and stop talking about that child."

Then he looked into the eyes of the mask and finished, "And this began when the authorities gave the news of the disappearance of that boy."

"Onii-san?" asked the girl, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking at her brother.

'That' boy stepped forward and placed a hand on his head. "You amaze me, even though you’re very young, you could figure it all out. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. That child did nothing wrong to deserve what your father and his friends did to him. That's why I punish them, and I will need your help."

"Why?" spoke the elder one, it seemed that he had taken the role of the leader among the younger ones (ignoring the fact that Naruto was younger than them).

Naruto crossed his arms and raised his index finger. "You need to show your parents that you disagree with their actions because nothing would stop them from doing the same with other people who could make them angry. I might as well do whatever I want with them, but the words and actions of their own children would reach deeper into them,” he finished with a dark smile, smiling even more when he heard that if it were for that reason, they would do it.

Naruto mentally laughed; these children didn’t know what they had gotten into, "I’m glad to hear that you’ll cooperate. But we won’t do anything yet. For the moment, let your parents think about all the bad things they have done so far. Now, come with me. Let's go outside to play a bit, what do you say?" he instantly received exclamations of affirmation as they left the room to go to the surface.

Although Naruto had managed to convince them, that talk had only been the beginning. They still weren’t as corrupted as he wanted them to be, but they had given in, and corrupting their ideas would be easier in the following days.

Flashback End

Once Kurama stopped remembering, he saw that Naruto was talking with the Root members. The Biju didn’t know what they were talking about because he had been deep in thoughts.

He continued watching, now hearing them saying what they had learned in these days besides giving some reports to Naruto, who had nodded at every word.

However, when everything appeared to be a simple conversation between teammates, the Uzumaki had drawn his Katana and had made several long and deep cuts, making them fall to the floor in agony.

"Hmph, garbage. They’re no longer useful for the Root." Then he wiped his Katana and finally put it in its holster, ignoring the weak moans of the people who were bleeding out on the floor.

**"As usual, you being you,"** Kurama stated with a smile.

Naruto shrugged and made Shadow Clones to finish them off and dispose of their bodies while he entered the base.  _"Danzō would have done far worse if he knew what they did here, which would be difficult to hide. So killing them was the best decision."_

Kurama smiled and mockingly asked,  **"Oh? Is that compassion? Don’t tell me the Relentless Crimson Demon has softened."**

Naruto grunted and replied,  _"It's not that. I just don’t want to hear Danzō’s stupid questions regarding what happened here. Telling him that I’ve killed them will be less be easier."_

Kurama chuckled but said nothing more as he watched Naruto walking. He went to the room where the children were and called Yusuke and Tatsuo to start with the 'punishment.'

The children nodded and accompanied him through the dark and cold corridors of the old base.

The Uzumaki entered another of the many rooms and headed to one of the lockers, pulling out a scroll

Turning around, and with a smile on his face, the Jinchūriki showed the kids what he had in hands. "Okay, kids. It's time to test your parents."

The children nodded and followed the ANBU back to the area where Naruto had gathered the adults, excluding the women, who were on another site of the base.

"Remember it well, children. We’ll first test them, and then we’ll start with their punishment," he continued, getting nods from both children.

The red-haired boy smiled and walked to one of the training grounds of the base.

The place didn’t look like a training camp at all, and that was because Naruto had created a circuit with all kinds of elements of torture with the help of the people that Danzō sent.

They had set up several rooms to separate each section from one another, and the only way of accessing to the other sections was by completing the previous ones in order.

Therefore, Naruto stated, "Hehehe, now I only have one thing to say... Let the games begin," he finished with a crooked smile on his face.

* * *

 

**Notes**

**Part two completed.**

**Naruto was a sex educator, but he did all that thanks to Kurama.**

**This was** **the first time he used his pheromones and discovered that things could go 'wrong' if he doesn’t measure his power correctly. Although he didn’t know yet that only alcohol can soothe the taste of his throat; he found out that years later.**

**By the way, Yusuke believed that his father and his friends 'killed' Naruto when that mob attacked him when he was five years old. However, Naruto didn’t want to lose time by going into details; he doesn’t mind lying to a child.**

**Until the next time.**

 


	40. Omake 3 Part 3

People talking, "Interesting."

People thinking,  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names,  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

** Omake 3 Part 3 **

** Revenge… Sweet revenge **

Moments later

After saying those words, Naruto took Yusuke and Tomohisa at the end of the circuit while he told Misaki to wait outside until everything was over.

At the end of the circuit, three circular saw blades were embedded in the floor. Above said blades, hooks fastened a few ropes that were connected to the electric current.

"Are you ready?” Naruto asked as he looked at the children.

"Yup," they responded, and the red-haired boy proceeded to tie them up; he gagged and blindfolded them before handing them to the ropes.

"I'll be right back," the masked boy continued before bringing Tatsuo’s wife to perform the same process with her.

However, he had to tie her up and gag her quickly so that she didn’t try anything indecent. After that, he put her on his shoulder, hearing her moans, which made the Jinchūriki sigh in annoyance.

He returned to the room and hung the woman, but she didn’t stay still and tried to get free to jump over Naruto and do immoral things.

Therefore, the Uzumaki had to knock the woman out again. When she was still, the Jinchūriki went outside the camp.

He quietly walked to the old security room.  Once inside, Naruto changed his clothes; he now wore a black tuxedo, with a white shirt and gloves, red bow tie, and red handkerchief in the breast pocket.

He put another mask on, with a protruding brow and cheeks that had red spirals painted on them. His red lips formed a grin. His eyes were black with red irises, and his head was topped with black, messy hair.

He headed for a chair and sat down, smiling to a camera since 'the game' was about to start.

Moments earlier, the three adults, who were in different rooms, opened their eyes.

The last thing they could remember was the constant abuse to their wives. It turned out that the Root members had drugged them after giving them a large dinner the previous day. As expected, they devoured everything; they had been hungry after spending a whole week without eating almost anything.

Confused and nervous, they looked around. The doctors could see little or nothing because the rooms were dark. The lights switched on, and they swallowed saliva and backed away when seeing the place.

The place looked like a surgery room, but blood covered the walls; the surgical instruments were on the tables.

_"W-What is this?"_ The three of them shared the same thought.

Before they could scream, a TV in the corner of the room turned on, and three of them could see a mysterious profiled figure.

The figure slowly turned his head toward them, increasing their nervousness. "Hello, gentlemen. I want to play a game,” spoke what looked like a puppet in a pretty deep voice.

"So far, in what could be called 'your lives,' you have lived it under the premise of 'helping' others from the positions that you occupy in society, a society that has called you healers, therapists, doctors..., heroes." They received the last nickname after torturing Naruto years ago.

He made a small pause and continued, "I call you unworthy of those titles that this hypocritical society has granted you, increasing your self-centeredness and greed over the course of the years, making you feel proud of what made you deserve those unworthy titles."

_"What is he talking about?"_ They wondered but said nothing because of fear.

"Now, you may be wondering why you are here... I was sent to make you understand the injustice that you committed against a small child whose only sin was trusting in others."

Those last words made them open their eyes a little bit. "The Demon Brat?" They simultaneously whispered.

Then Yoshiro shouted, "Are we here because of that damn brat? What the hell?! I thought he was dead."

His friends could hear the roar, so they both looked toward the walls.

Quietly, Naruto replied, "No, he is not. I was the person who saved him; I am the person who opened his eyes and changed him to someone better. I am the person who will make sure that you feel the torment that he suffered, and perhaps make you redeem yourselves for the sins that you have committed."

This time, the three of them felt the killing intent. It was so frightening that everyone saw terrible and sickening illusions.

They fell to their knees after witnessing their deaths in that illusion. The first one to recover was Tatsuo, and he exclaimed as he stood up. "No! Please! Just kill me!"

If that awaited him, he preferred to die in a quickly way. To his reaction, it was also needed to add the physical and mental exhaustion after spending a whole week locked in this inhospitable place.

Naruto had a dark smile on his face but remained in his role and continued with seriousness. "I am sorry, Tatsuo-san. But that is something that I cannot do. As I said, I want to play a game…"

"A-A game?" they asked in unison as they watched the surgical elements in the room.

"Yes, a game. The rules are simple."

The three TVs made a static noise, and the clones in the security room broadcasted the images of the last room.

The three captives opened their eyes widely. The first one to stand up was Hikaru, but he could only move a few centimeters because he had shackles and chains that were very short.

"If I were in your place, I would not move," Naruto stated, making a small pause before continuing. “In front of you are some threads that you cannot see with naked eyes, and if you break them, the game will start before I can explain the rules.”

Hikaru instantly stopped, not wanting to start the twisted game that this man wouldn't stop mentioning.

The Uzumaki continued, "You, who have shed blood without hesitation, shall prove that you can shed your own blood to protect that which you most cherish."

With a short break to see their terrified expressions, he continued as a timer that showed an exact hour switched on. Next to it was a red and a green light bulb. "Now I shall explain the rules. As you can see, you have a few 'materials' in front of you. You must use them to access the next phases of the circuit so you can advance to the final one. However, to access to each stage, you shall make a 'sacrifice.' More specifically, a blood sacrifice. "

Subsequently, they saw a recording that showed a similar room. They saw the person with the demon mask and another one that they had never seen, but who seemed to be a Konoha citizen.

There was no sound, but they could understand that the man was trying to flee from the man with the demon mask. However, this man forced him to stand in front of the table, and without saying anything, he completely embedded his Ninjato in the citizen’s throat, to the point that it came out on the other side.

He abruptly moved the Ninjato, and the blood gushed out, falling into what appeared to be a sink.

Then the recording focused on the light bulbs that were on the wall; the red one turned off, and the green one turned on.

The door at the end of the room slowly opened up, and the person of the demon mask took his Ninjato out after beheading that person, which made them feel nauseous when seeing the head bouncing and rolling on the floor.

The man walked to the door and completely opened it up, although he pointed at the sink and the door a few times as if he were teaching them how to open the door.

The captives thought that the video would end there, but the man approached the lifeless body and sat it down on the edge of the counter, pointing it at the camera.

The masked man stood to the side, and without saying a word, he slammed the tip of the sickle in the body’s navel.

But he didn’t stop there, and as if it were a hot butter knife, he cut the man up to his neck.

The friends closed their eyes when they saw him tucking both hands into the corpse’s stomach before opening it with monstrous brutality.

They heard someone chuckling, but they didn’t wish to open their eyes and see the brutal scene. "Hehehe, what’s going on? Can’t you stand a bit of blood?" That voice sounded too familiar; it was the voice of an even smaller kid than their children.

Gulping, the three shook their heads. No, it couldn’t be him, there was no way that a 'weak' and 'crybaby' child like him could have done everything he had been doing during this week, especially what he did with their wives and the man of the video.

"Haha, predictable, so predictable," said the voice, but they still refused to open their eyes.

"What's up, guys? What happened to that stomach of steel that you showed when you tortured that silly, weak and whiny brat? What happened to the strength that you showed when you cut the flesh and soul of that brat?" he laughingly asked.

"Oh? What? Won’t you say hello? And I took the trouble of organizing this wonderful reunion. Please, open your eyes," asked the voice that intoned sadness and mockery at the same time. They didn’t dare, but an electric current forced them to do it.

They didn’t have time to regret it; they could only watch in horror the boy that they believed dead, with the appearance of gleeful insanity that anyone would consider abnormal; something out of a horror movie.

He was completely covered with the blood of the dead person, and had such a twisted smile that sent them chills; they were nervous and terrified by this little creature that no longer looked like the kid they remembered.

Knowing that it was a recording, none spoke a word, so they just waited for the child that now looked like a demon.

After a few seconds, Naruto put his mask on and chuckled. "Incredible, isn’t it? That a child can do this without even flinching. But you and the whole village have said countless times; I'm a demon," he ended with a loud laugh.

Then he took a cloth as he slowly wiped his mask. "Hehehe, I would like to see the expressions on your faces. Too bad this is just a recording."

After cleaning his mask, he threw the cloth aside and continued. "Okay, I'll stop beating around the bush, and I’ll explain you the reason for this video."

"As you saw, by putting a certain amount of blood in the sink, the door in front of you opened up, and the green light bulb turned on. This game will consist of that; you must use your blood to access the different levels of the circuit; they’re four in total, and you have an hour to reach the last one before your loved ones suffer a slow and painful death, hehe."

He stopped laughing and continued, "You can choose not to perform this test, but the deaths that I’ll give you won’t be comparable not even with a horror movie. So, if you complete this test, I promise you that I’ll grant you a quick and painless death. So please, 'vigilantes,' participate," he finished with his child's voice and a giggle.

When they heard that they would die no matter what, they turned pale. Both options were bad, but after seeing their horrible deaths in the illusion, it was evident what they thought.

Naruto, from the security room, smiled at their expressions of defeat. Thrilled, he resumed the video he had recorded.

"You already know it. Oh, and a tip, try not to bleed out before the last level and don’t try to take your lives or flee, it’ll be one of the worst decisions you can make. I’ll make sure that you strictly follow the rules. So, have fun!" He exclaimed at the end with his child's voice and giving a few jumps as if he were a happy child about to enter to an amusement park.

The three were sweating, almost to the point of sobbing. _"This... This is the demon we’ve created,"_ they thought with their heads down.

When they got up, they saw the child making the victory signal, and if the medics had been able to see behind his mask, they would have seen a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Then the recording ended, and now they were seeing the man who appeared first. "That was the demon that you, this village, and I, created..." Naruto continued as if he had read their mind, although it had been a coincidence.

"However, it is no longer the time to think about the consequences of your actions. So without further ado..." With that said, he raised his hand so that his clones released the chains. However, when seeing them listless and almost without energy, he sighed and said something that might cheer them up.

"Before that, I must add something, something that will give you a purpose of playing my game." With a short pause, he noted that the three 'contestants' raised their heads and looked at the TV.

"Hikaru and Tatsuo, as you may have observed, your wives have had a rather erratic behavior this past week."

Both clenched their fists firmly, although their faces also showed a great sadness, "I’ll be straight with you... They're being controlled."

They instantly paid attention and whispered, "Controlled?"

Naruto nodded and continued, "I’ll just say that their current conditions are reversible. Of course, if you manage to win this game."

Tatsuo moved his body slightly as he said, "W-Wait, does t-that mean that Ikumi wasn’t doing all that for pleasure?" He thought with some bitterness as he remembered her moaning and asking for more as she was 'raped' by the Root members.

The man with the mask nodded, "You’re right. That child, who you called a demon, was responsible for ‘subduing’ them with a particular technique. But it can be reversed; let us say that it will be the prize if you manage to complete the game on time," he finished, smiling because both had more determination than before.

Naruto turned his attention to the other man. "Yoshiro Watanabe, I have something to tell you too... I mean, show you." Almost instantly, the image changed, and they could see a girl and a boy painting some drawings while smiling, but 'Oni' accompanied them.

Their parents recognized their children, and they slightly rose up while saying their names because of the surprise, although they were terrified when seeing the butcher alongside their precious children.

Then they noticed that 'Oni' stared into the camera before patting the shoulders of the children, who stopped, turned around, smiled and showed their drawings to the camera.

They weren’t artworks, but the drawings made tears ran down their parent’s cheeks due to what they represented; they were pictures of them as a family holding hands on a fairly sunny day.

Then the image changed again, and they tried to move forward to reach the TVs. But it was impossible due to the chains, so they could only curse under their breath.

The Uzumaki spoke again. "As you can see, your children are safe... Yoshiro, what you saw days ago was an illusionary technique. Your daughter is still alive. So, are you ready to shed your blood for this to continue in the same way?" he earnestly asked but still smiling.

There was no need to answer, as Yoshiro expression said it all; he had to save his daughter no matter what.

"By the way, only one of you can be victorious, and the rest shall die. So, who will shed more blood to claim victory?" He paused, smiling at the stunned expressions on their faces.

"Let the games begin." The TV turned off, and their chains fell.

None of them had moved since his last words had surprised them. They thought they could reach the final and save their families together, but the last comment had snapped all those hopes.

Now they must compete against each other. No, it wasn’t just that; the lives of the families of those who lost the 'game' were in their hands. If one of them won and this resulted in the death of the others, would they be guilty?

Many doubts crossed their minds, but doing nothing would mean that their families would be killed in a brutal way and that the 'demon' would 'play' with them as he did in that illusion.

Yoshiro clenched his fists and asked after contemplating all the options. "Guys, can you hear me?"

"Yes," they answered.

Clenching his fists and changing his expression to one of determination, he continued, "I'm sorry. But for the sake of Misaki-chan, I must win this game." Without further ado, he crossed the threads and ran toward the counter to choose the instruments.

The other two could only curse when the timer count decreased. They left the doubts behind and mimicked Yoshiro; losing wasn’t an option.

Tatsuo spoke. "What’s the meaning of this, Yoshiro? We could’ve come up with something, why did you have to start this so fast?" He desperately moved his hand, looking for something to inflict a not very big cut that could shed enough blood but that it wouldn't make him bleed out.

However, he only found striking instruments that seemed sharp enough to cut a stone.

Yoshiro answered, "Tatsuo, you have nothing to lose. I have to save my two children. And from what I could tell, your wife is no longer the same. So you have nothing to lose."

Tatsuo angrily growled, "Don’t be selfish! What can you know?!"

"Then I'm the one with everything to lose!" Hikaru replied. "My son can still be with his mother once this is over. However, who will look after your children, Yoshiro? And you, Tatsuo, what will your wife do once she finds out that you're dead? Do you think she’ll be able to endure it after losing her son? She’ll end up committing suicide! "

The other two growled with anger but decided not to respond and concentrate on their own.

Naruto couldn’t help laughing out loud when seeing and hearing the first shafts of malice between the alleged 'friends,' "Hahaha, keep it up. Show me how quickly one can break a long 'friendship' once you’re against the ropes. I can’t wait until you seek to kill each other," he spoke with a dark smile.

**"Hmm, although they’ve been standing there doing nothing,"** Kurama added, carefully watching.

Naruto nodded and replied, "Hehe, it’s a difficult test. I bet they don’t know what to do."

**"What do you mean?"** Kurama questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's simple. They only have two choices, and both are bad. The first one is to perform a cut large enough so that the doors unlock quickly, but they run the risk of not treating their wounds properly, and they could bleed out in the next levels. And the other one is to make a small cut, but as they’re not sure of the amount of blood needed to unlock the doors, they could burn many valuable minutes which would make their efforts in future stages useless. Also, you must add the factor that it’s not easy to inflict self-harm; not everyone can do it."

**"I see. Well, when you put your mind into something, you can think about frightening things,"** Kurama said, laughing slightly at the end.

Naruto gave one of his typical smiles and replied, "Of course. I’ve planned this from the moment we first met." He stopped smiling. "But you're right; they’re too slow. It's time to give them the final push." He smiled again and motioned to the clones in the control panel, who also smiled and continued with the 'final push.'

Meanwhile, in each room, the three "friends" had already chosen the tools. But almost as if Naruto had read their mind, they didn’t know what and how to cut.

Nervous and scared, the medics cursed as the timer count decreased, and they attempted to make even the slightest cut with their shaking hands. But as Naruto had said, it wasn’t easy.  The televisions turned on again.

When they looked there, their hearts turned upside down.

It was the same video of their family; the big difference was that the chains were going down for every passing minute.

"Tic-Toc-Tic-Toc... Time is running out, and you haven’t even started yet."

_"Damn it, damn it! What can I do?"_ Yoshiro thought with trembling hands as he approached the hook to the palm of his hand.

He closed his eyes and proceeded to make a cut. However, before he could do so, he heard a piercing scream that froze his blood. _"This voice..."_ he thought as he looked to the right.

"It seems that one of you has already made the first move, although it was something drastic." They heard the quiet man's voice, and the images of the TVs changed.

Yoshiro and Tatsuo turned their heads and looked at Hikaru in horror, seeing his wrinkled face as he tightly squeezed his left forearm with his right hand.

_"He c-cut off his hand,"_ they thought frightened, but then they closed their eyes. They couldn’t waste any more time, so they also performed the cuts.

Naruto stopped pressing the microphone button and burst out into laughter. "Haha, you idiots! I can’t believe that the three of them cut off their hands! Hahaha!” he continued laughing as he put his hands on his stomach.

Kurama also laughed, but simply because he liked the fact that Naruto was enjoying something so sanguinary. Undoubtedly, he had got an excellent Jinchūriki.

The Biju didn’t express it and continued watching in silence, smiling because he was also enjoying the 'game.'

Back in the room, the three 'contestants' looked pretty sore and weakened due to the blood loss.

Even though it was an unnecessary decision, the anxiety made them act irrationally.

As expected, Hikaru was the first one who reached the required amount of blood to open the door. However, he didn’t rush and sutured the wound not to lose blood in the following stages.

Even if he couldn’t use medical Ninjutsu, he still had knowledge about medicine, and Naruto had left some elements so that they could treat their injuries at this stage. Although it wasn’t for sympathy; it was to make them feel the desperation in the following stages when they realized that they no longer had help.

The others did the same and entered almost behind Hikaru, with just a few seconds of difference.

They were making considerable efforts not to give in to the pain, though they didn’t believe that they would be able to do something as reckless again.

The room was empty, and the timer was at fifty minutes. The room was equal to the previous one, but without counter tops, so they looked around to find the test.

They looked at the TV’s, and they turned on. "Congratulations, you have passed the first test with flying colors. I must say that you have surprised me, I did not think that you would perform the same action,” he earnestly said, but smiling behind the mask.

"Stop playing around, what's the next test?" asked a weak Tatsuo, making a great effort not to lose consciousness.

"Did you not notice it yet? The test has already begun," he replied, widely smiling.

At that time, the three of them felt several stabs in their backs, which made them fall to their knees and scream in pain.

From the roof—which had opened slightly—around fifteen chains with large and sharp hooks came out, which stabbed them in their backs, arms, and legs mercilessly.

"You, who have used the scalpel to cut the flesh without consequences, must now cut your flesh to save your precious people," he continued, smiling as he saw them stumbling while they tried to stand up.

Naturally, the blood came out in substantial amounts because the hooks stuck deep inside their flesh. Also, they delved into the flesh from time to time.

The Uzumaki had no intention of informing them about that as he wanted them to find it out on their own. Naruto said, "Now, all you must do is get to the next door. As you can see, it’s already unlocked." With one last smile, he cut the transmission.

The three of them knew it wouldn’t be easy, but they didn’t think of test difficulty. The only thing the medics thought of was to pass this stage; they still had enough strength and had already made a great sacrifice to reach this point. The only option was going forward to achieve the goal.

Sore, but having the goal so close, they took the first steps, which were the most difficult ones. They screamed in pain as they felt the hooks pulling their flesh, wreaking havoc in their tissues.

Although they soon noticed that the chains were no longer pulling, instead, they were now touching the floor. Therefore, thinking that the 'game' had a malfunction, they rushed before that man fixed it.

They were around two meters from the door, and they didn’t know that these last few centimeters would be the most challenging ones and where they should show a great perseverance to move forward.

They ignored this, so they just kept walking. _"Almost there..."_ They thought at the same time

Naruto smiled and pressed one of the buttons on the dashboard, making the chains return to their place of origin. Not completely, just enough so that the participants could no longer move freely.

The blood drained on the floor, and the three participants shouted in pain as their backs were almost torn off. They had almost fallen to their knees, but couldn’t do so completely because of the chains, which left them hanging halfway. That only made them scream again because the hooks had pulled more flesh.

Naruto stopped laughing and continued the transmission. "Did you believe that this test would be easy or that it had a failure?" He looked with amusement at the lost eyes of the participants. It seemed that the fun would end before the main course, but that didn’t mean the Uzumaki wouldn’t continue with the game as far as he could.

He didn’t receive any response, so he continued, "I said that you would have to shed your blood to continue. So I will repeat it one last time... Who shall shed more blood to protect that for which you have sacrificed so much? Let the games continue."

He finally cut the transmission, just to see them moving. The three had changed their expressions to one of determination, which didn’t bother Naruto at all. He wanted them to believe that their efforts would have a meaning, only to discover the harsh reality when they reached the end.

The three contestants, knowing that this would hurt like hell, gritted their teeth as hard they could and took the first steps forward.

They held back the first impulse of screaming when the hooks pulled their flesh. But that wasn’t an impediment, and they took another step.

When they believed that they would get used to that pain, the ‘surprise’ showed up, and the revelation was great. It was so great that they lost consciousness for a few seconds while more blood gushed from their wounds.

The first one to regain consciousness was Watanabe, who cried out due to the adrenaline rush. "W-What was that?!"

Just then, the TV’s turned on. "I forgot to mention it. The hooks will get inside of you from time to time. So if you do not want them to traverse you completely, I suggest that you complete this test as soon as possible." He cut the connection.

Now, besides the blood pouring from their wounds, the sweat had increased because of the news. So the three, as if they were connected to think the same, held their breath and did something that made Naruto rose from his chair in surprise.

After holding their breath, the three crouched slightly and ran for the door, completely ignoring the hooks.

The fact that they could lose and feel more pain had forced them to do that nonsense.

Naruto burst out into laughter as he clapped when seeing them with such resolution. Therefore, he called the attention of his clones when the medics almost touched the doors.

"Don’t unlock the doors yet..." That surprised his clones, but they didn’t ask because the original continued.

"And you three, grab three first aid kits from the lockers and give it to them. After that, you can unlock the doors. Hehehe, I have the intention to prolong this as much I can. This has become so funny that I can’t let it end just like that, hahaha," the Uzumaki maniacally laughed, and his clones as well.

Three clones grabbed the aid kits and headed there to hand them over.

Returning to the second level of the circuit, the three participants were at ten centimeters of the doorknobs; they obviously had their arms outstretched.

The blood continued emanating from their wounds, and it covered the floor, but it wasn’t enough for them to bleed out. However, that didn’t mean that they didn’t feel weak; the three of them knew that they couldn’t prolong this any longer.

In the last effort, they jumped forward as hard as they could, and just then, the hooks came out of their backs. But not at a low price, quite the opposite, as several pieces of flesh remained in each of the hooks, which increased the bleeding and made them fall limply to the floor.

They cursed, as they could see the doorknobs right there; they only had to raise their arms and would be able to access to the next level. Nonetheless, they didn’t have any gram of strength left, and what was worse, there would still be two levels left, and the medics weren’t sure if they would be able to endure it.

They unanimously decided to close their eyes and 'rest' a little bit. But fortunately, the three doors opened simultaneously.

"Surprise surpriseeee!" Naruto’s clones exclaimed, opening their arms.

The three felt their hearts racing, but they no longer had the energy to run or scream. So, they were limited to observe with fear, thinking that the kid would kill them in the same way he had done with the man in the video or like in the illusion.

They could see that the boys had white briefcase cases with red crosses. In another situation, the doctors would have thought they were aid kits, but since it was Naruto, they guessed he had elements of torture in there.

Therefore, they lowered their heads in resignation; they no longer had the strength, perhaps they would bleed out before the torture began.

Naruto dropped his arms and stopped smiling. "What? Will you not scream? Will you not attack? Will you not do anything? Come on, don’t be so boring," the three clones said at the same time, but they got no response. They sighed, knelt down and placed the kits on the floor before opening them.

The medics turned their heads and confirmed that they were actual aid kits. They said nothing because they had no forces and because Naruto had spoken first.

"Don’t think that I'll do this for fun. I only want to chop you and your family into small pieces. But that old bastard wants that the game continues; it seems that your willpower impressed the old man, and he decided to give you a hand."

He paused for a moment as he pulled out the materials he would use. "Because you’re mediocre people who can’t even use Medical Ninjutsu, I’ll be forced to use a slightly 'extreme' method," he finished smiling and putting in front of them a metal sheet.

"Bite this," he ordered, putting a few pieces of wood covered with a cloth to their mouths.

The three instantly knew what he had in mind, but even in their states, they were surprised that a child had this kind of knowledge. But there was no reason to be surprised; Danzō knew how to instruct his soldiers.

The Uzumaki gave them first aid and finally put the sheets on their backs, so they bit as hard as they could. However, they also felt that he injected two things that instantly relieved almost all the pain they felt.

"I gave you morphine and adrenaline so that you don’t pass out. Now the fun part comes..." With that said, each of the clones placed the palms of their hands on the sheets, channeling Fire Release Chakra in them.

The sheets slowly heated up until being red hot. If it hadn’t been for drugs that Naruto had applied before, the three of them would have fainted or died due to the pain.

But that didn’t mean that they weren’t feeling pain, they did, but not as to meet the points aforementioned.

Once the clones cauterized the wounds on their backs, Naruto burned the minor ones, and they finally took the sheets away.

"Swallow this; they’re soldier pills," he ordered, putting small black balls in front of their mouths. They weren’t very big since he didn’t want to fill them with energy, just enough to continue.

The three nodded and swallowed them. Subsequently, Naruto picked up the sticks and said as he left the room. "That's the last thing I’ll do. Don’t think that I did it for fun; I did it just because ‘he’ told me. Moreover, I'm looking forward to seeing you losing." He took his mask off and revealed the twisted smile on his face.

"If so, I’ll have the opportunity to play with you, hehe," they finished, putting their masks on again, and before leaving, they applied some drugs to them to counteract the effect of the previous drugs.

_"You truly are a demon,"_ Watanabe thought, standing up.

_"I'd rather die before that happens,"_ Tatsuo reasoned terrified.

_"Damn, I must win this at any cost,"_ Hikaru meditated.

The three knelt down and took the items that remained inside the aid kits. There were no drugs, only first aid items, but it was better than nothing.

After about five minutes of treating the wounds that Naruto had ignored, they stood up and kept what remained in the kits in their pockets as they were unsure if they would have luck at the following levels.

They simultaneously grabbed the doorknobs and entered the dark next door room, instantly feeling that something tied around their ankles.

When the lights lit up, they saw rectangular objects with a rope behind them that headed toward a small hole in the floor.

The TV’s turned on again, and they paid attention. "I can see that the one you have marginalized has done a great job with you. But I will quickly explain what this test is about before you run out of time." After that, the three looked at the timer, sweating because there were only 15 minutes left.

"You, who tried to wrest the right of walking to an innocent child, must experience it firsthand..." Subsequently, the three felt that the shackles on their feet tightened slightly, and they instantly felt the blades.

"To advance to the next level, you must cut the feet of your opponents off so that you can break free. To do so, you shall use a lot of force to operate the ropes that others have on their shackles," he paused, seeing that there wasn’t any hint of doubt on their expressions; damaging their friends for victory didn’t bother them anymore.

Satisfied with these facial expressions, he continued, "Obviously, those who lose at this stage can still continue. But, how much blood will you spill to meet your goal? I will give you a final advice, spill the blood of your 'friends' and that they do not shed yours," he stated, cutting the connection.

No consultations were required, no apologies were needed, no goodbyes were necessary; the three, knowing what that meant, walked forward to meet the much-desired goal. However, it seemed that the three of them had used the same force, and therefore, they were unable to move almost anything, nor they could feel the blades.

"Tch, can you hear me!? I’ll win this!" Hikaru exclaimed, pulling his right foot as much he could.

Tatsuo and Watanabe groaned in pain as they felt the blades piercing their skins. However, they had already come too far to give up.

Naruto, from the control room, was laughing when seeing them trying to damage each other with all their might. "Yes! Keep it up! It was worth it healing you, hehe!"

Then he tried to put a straight face, but it was completely useless. Therefore, he watched with a smile, seeing that Tatsuo was the first one to give in to the strength of the other two.

He was screaming in agony, probably because the blade had touched his bone. Thus, Naruto motioned to his clones on the panel, who nodded and sent a current of Lightning Chakra to the knife.

The result? A severed foot and a lot of blood gushing from the wound, not to mention the cry in which he almost spat his lungs.

Those, who a few days ago had been good friends, completely ignored their wounded friend, who was bleeding out on the floor. However, Tatsuo wouldn’t give up that easily since Naruto saw him crawling forward, making great efforts not to lose his other foot.

The Uzumaki didn’t have the intention of playing fair, so he decided to level the balance. For this, he ordered his clones. "Make that the pulls of the other two don’t affect the bastard who already lost his foot. Then make them lose their feet, but do it subtly." The clones didn’t need further explanation and slowly increased the strength behind their pulls.

Indeed, both felt that the blades were pressing harder, but they ignored the reason. They believed that they were doing it, so it didn’t cross their mind that the masked man was behind this.

Therefore, both, fearful of losing their feet, pulled stronger, which Naruto’s clones took advantage of. So very quickly, the blades had touched their bones.

Hence, the clones also sent the currents to cut their bones off. It was their turn to cry in agony, writhing and cursing as Tatsuo did moments before.

Tatsuo also ignored them; he only crawled forward, not wanting to lose his other foot. But it was difficult because the rope was tautened. Tatsuo didn’t care why; he just wanted to move forward to get this over with.

In the control room, the Jinchūriki saw that the other two had calmed down and had treated their new wounds quickly. "Heh, clever," Naruto said to himself. He watched them standing up and taking repeated leaps forward. But the pain was such that they fell back to the floor. So, without another alternative, they crawled toward the exit.

But they were still too slow. Indeed, it seemed that they had lost motivation. Therefore, Naruto grunted and ordered his clones to turn the TVs on.

After that, the images of their families appeared on the screens, and the three of them instantly stopped. Concerned, they saw that the distance between them and the saws was just fifteen centimeters. Therefore, they swallowed the pain and increased their pace.

"You will fall... I give a shit what happens to them," Watanabe stated, hearing his peers grunting.

Tatsuo replied, "Fuck you, Watanabe. You always were a selfish motherfucker. This is your fault; I didn't have to let you convince me to do that."

Hikaru added, "Idiots, it’s no longer the time to seek for culprits. But Watanabe is right; we’re no longer friends or companions in this place. Whoever has the greatest conviction, he will be the winner, and that person is me," he finished, standing up and stepping forward.

The other two felt the blades instantly cutting their flesh; they cursed him.

"B-Bastard... That you have the greatest conviction? I-I’ll show that y-you're wrong," Watanabe replied, standing up and mimicking Hikaru.

Tatsuo was the unfortunate person who received their pulls again, and the clones proceeded to cut off his last foot.

Naruto laughed while saying. "Conviction? Poor idiots, they don’t know that they had been in the palms of my hands since the beginning. It's time to show them that this conviction is useless in this place. This time, don’t be discreet," he finished, twisting his smile.

The clones nodded and sent the charges, cutting their feet at the same time.

Although the pain was undeniable, there was no time to worry about it when being so close to the goal. So they continued crawling, seeing on the TVs that Tatsuo was very close to reaching the exit, though he looked quite pale (almost like them).

"*Cough* So *Cough* close," Tatsuo whispered, raising his hand toward the doorknob, touching the metal object with his fingertips.

The Uzumaki spoke. "This is over. It's time to destroy all traces of 'conviction' and hope in them,” he smiled and finally stood up to leave the room.

After opening the doors, the participants simply collapsed and no longer advanced. The blood loss was severe, their eyes weighed them a lot, and they knew very well that, if closed them, they would never open them again. But the temptation of resting was quite attractive, and very slowly, they did what they shouldn’t.

Or so they tried, as they heard the footsteps and the clapping of a person, "Congratulations, welcome to the final round," the person congratulated still clapping and walking forward.

They turned their heads slightly and saw the man on the TV. They said nothing; they just watched in silence until Naruto and his clones, stood before them, "Raise those spirits... I have a surprise for you." With that said, the doors at the end of the room opened, and with eyes wide-open, they saw that those for whom they sacrificed so much, came running toward them.

The Jinchuriki smiled at their expressions and continued as the children and Tatsuo’s wife approached. "You have made a great effort. You have overcome all adversities and have come to this point. I have nothing else to say but to congratulate you," he spoke with some mockery at the end, but none of them could tell. They only had their eyes on their loved ones, who were approaching with their hands behind their backs.

"Misaki," Watanabe whispered, almost breaking into tears when seeing his daughter safe and sound, walking alongside her brother.

"Tomohisa," Hikaru spoke this time.

The same happened with Tatsuo when seeing his wife.

The three of them raised their hands to try to touch their faces, but they couldn’t as their relatives kept a certain distance. The children looked down with some disappointment, but the reaction of the woman was different because her condition was irreversible and was only there by order of Naruto, who was impatiently awaiting the outcome.

"W-what’s going on, honey?" Watanabe weakly asked, making a superhuman effort to stay conscious. Hikaru and Tatsuo asked the same.

The Uzumaki looked at the newcomers before nodding, and in synchrony, they brought their hands forward. As they did that, the Jinchūriki and his clones put their hands in their pockets and took out more syringes of adrenaline.

The three 'contestants' saw small bottles with the inscription: 'Attention, highly toxic and corrosive substance. Use it with caution ', besides having the drawing of a skull on the label.

Naruto grinned and injected the adrenaline to give them a final push before their last breath.

The Uzumaki stepped away and slowly removed as Misaki said, "Daddy, I've heard what you've done. And you must be punished for that..." Then she opened the lid of the bottle.

His father, extremely confused, glanced at his daughter with nervousness. "H-Honey, I-I don’t know what they told you, b-but it isn’t true. P-Put that down; Yu-Yusuke, control your sister,” he tried to scream, but the truth was that he had no forces for that.

The son didn’t speak; the girl continued, "Stay still, Daddy. With this, all the bad things you've done will remain forgiven. Nii-san said it; this is so that you can go to heaven without worries."

Meanwhile, Tomohisa also said something similar, and obviously, the father was quite confused. He even tried to get up, but the clone had put a foot on his chest.

"Hey, stand still. Can’t you see that your son wants his daddy to go to heaven? Let his wishes become true," he laughed in amusement and taking the mask completely off. "Hehe, surpriseeee!" They exclaimed, approaching their faces and sticking their tongues out while tilting their heads.

"W-What?" they articulated confused. Was it him all along and were they deceived from the beginning?

"Surprised? Hehehe. Yes! It was me all along! It was me who designed this circuit! It was me who told you what to do! It was me who played with your minds and made you betray each other! Yes, it had always been me and nobody else!" They exclaimed, laughing loudly.

"B-but-" Hikaru tried to say.

Naruto interrupted, "And, yes; I told your kids what you did. So, children, it's time for your parents to pay for all the bad things they’ve done. Give them a bit of redemption to their troubled souls... _How was that, Kurama_?" he mentally asked at the end.

**"A bit presumptuous, but seeing their expressions, it was more than enough. Hahaha!"**

At that time, Misaki, Tomohisa, and Ikumi took a few steps forward while tilting the bottles.

"No! Wait! Don’t do this! Everything we did until now was just for you! Don’t believe what the demon had told you! He’s just a demon!" The three exclaimed, not wanting to experience any more pain, besides the emotional one they were feeling right now.

The Jinchūriki and his clones covered their arms with their Chakra cloaks as a precautionary measure and crouched to open their eyelids. "Feel it well, motherfuckers. Now 'it'd be better to take away that which makes you see the day's light,'" he whispered the same words they had told him in the past.

Their children didn't hesitate and slowly scattered the corrosive liquid on their parents’ faces. Ikumi, on the other hand, poured it all at once (because of her deteriorated mental state).

When the first drops had touched not only their eyes but much of their faces, they screamed in sheer agony. It disfigured their faces very quickly while their faces gave a white smoke off.

Once he noticed that his eyes had been completely burned, he separated from them and let children and the woman continue spilling the corrosive substance, which obviously was increasing the severity of the burns and their agony.

When the bottles were empty, Naruto and his clones did stop signs and spoke among the screams of the poor bastards. "That was enough. I'll take care of them from now on; you can go outside."

"Hai, Nii-san!" the children exclaimed while the woman rushed to the clone, the reason why he had no choice but to knock her out and create another clone to take her out of the room.

Once everyone was outside, they continued. "You know? There's an old saying: 'What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger,' and I can’t agree more. Thanks to what you and this village did to me, I could become stronger, I could mature. I understood that I had been a dreamer, and I couldn't wait for a change to come by itself. So I had to look for it and try to achieve it on my own, and it was thanks to you that I’m every day closer to achieving that change... The change that will end this miserable and pathetic village."

After uttering those words, he squatted in front of them and continued, "And let me return the favor. Let's see if you can also become strong, hehe," they finished, tucking their small hands into their mouths and grasping their tongues firmly.

The men shook their heads with the little strength they had left while Naruto pulled their tongues with superhuman strength. The blood gushed out from their mouths, and in an instant, the boys had their tongues in their hands. But they didn’t stop there, and with their other hands, they ravaged their jaws.

However, they didn't stop; they unsheathed their Ninjatos and pierced their stomachs repeatedly, to the point where large openings where his hands could easily fit remained.

Their intentions were obvious, and therefore, they had introduced their hands to pull their organs out one by one, with big smiles on their faces and laughing while throwing the organs to their faces or just to the sides.

Kurama observed in silence; he wasn’t sickened by the actions of his container as it was something usual. He was happy because he would finally be able to get that weight off his shoulders. Still, he expressed, **"That should be enough, remember that you killed the men that the old bastard sent, and you’ll most likely end up cleaning up this mess."**

The clones and the original stopped; they stood up and shook their hands. They looked down and chuckled, "In the end, you couldn’t become stronger," they stated, watching the lifeless bodies. The clones puffed away, and only the original remained present.

With a sigh, he took his bloodied clothes off before throwing them to the floor. "Hell, I shouldn’t have killed those bastards yet. But what do I care? Danzō will deal with this." He walked towards the control room to grab his spare clothes.

Kurama asked, **"And what will you do with those people?"**

Naruto shrugged. _"Hmm, a few clones will send the children to a base; they could be good soldiers. As for women, a few clones will accompany them too, but I’ll let Gatō decide what to do with them."_

He arrived at the control room, the place that was already empty because the Uzumaki had dissipated his clones once they had dismantled the place.

**"And how do you feel?"** the Biju asked out of curiosity as he watched his container dressing up.

_"How do I feel?"_ Naruto asked ducking his head and chuckling, _"I feel... revitalized, but not enough. It's as if I were incomplete; as if I wanted to continue shedding more and more blood, in an incomparable frenzy where nothing and no one can stop me. But I must wait; I'm still not powerful enough."_

He paused to put his mask on and continued, _"But now that I'm done with these bastards, I can be calmer. So my only goal, for now, is to get stronger and find the method to get you out of your cage. Does that answer your question?"_

**"Convincing,"** Kurama replied with a smile, watching his container leaving the room.

He would have to explain Danzō some things, mainly the reason why he had killed his men. Although with the help of Kurama’s vivid descriptions, it wouldn’t be difficult to make him understand why they would be no longer viable for the organization.

Without worries on his mind and now relieved because he had taken a great weight off his shoulders, Naruto set course to the base after leaving the clones with the relatives of the dead 'contestants.'

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**And they all lived happily ever after. :c**

**Okay, this Omake has finally come to an end. It wasn't as brutal as I had planned because I changed some things, especially, the children's future.**

**Speaking of them, I want to make clear that they won't appear in the fic again. They'll be soldiers, but I won't mention them again. The same goes with women; they're probably dead right now.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	41. Chapter 37: Sorrow

People talking. "Interesting."

People thinking.  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking.  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking.  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names.  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**If you guys thought that Naruto was a Gary-Stu, and if you liked that, this chapter would disappoint you. If you don't want to get disappointed; don't read it.**

** Chapter 37 **

Konoha's Hospital – Minutes before

The enemy troops were currently attacking the only one place that should be considered a neutral zone. They were seeking to kill the wounded people and especially the doctors, to decrease Konoha's effectiveness.

That obviously wouldn't be a simple task since Konoha's elite was powerfully protecting the place. Specifically, the Hyūgas of the Main Family who had followed Hiashi; the leader had separated from the group.

Several Chunin and Jounin, who had come to give the doctors time to evacuate the building, were there too.

In one of the rooms, lying on the bed and ignorant of what was happening, a thoughtful Lee was resting. He was reflecting on the result of his battle against Naruto, and in particular on the talk they had and what the Uzumaki had done at the end.

_"I wonder, could I have become like Naruto-kun if I continued with my ideas of revenge? What would have happened if I defeated him?"_ he thought as he tried to imagine that scenario.

However, he quickly shook his head. _"No, I must not think about that. Naruto-kun was honest with me. I didn't think much about his condition, but even so, he killed so many innocent people, and that technique,"_ he thought on the Bijudama as he tried to close his right fist. But in addition to his torn muscles, his fists, and his hips were broken, the latter due to the fall after he used the Morning Peacock.

_"Naruto-kun is someone amazing, if he had fought with his maximum power from the beginning, I wouldn't have had any chance of winning,"_ he thought with a smile, excited because he had found such a powerful rival, and that only drove him to continue improving.

Then he got serious. _"I must find a different training method; I must improve my Taijutsu and learn more. I doubt that Naruto-kun will only use his Taijutsu the next time we fight; I'm sure that he'll use his best techniques from the beginning. I must specialize myself in something else. But in what?"_ he thought with frustration, after all, he lacked skills like Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

He sighed and closed his eyes to sleep but opened them again because the door suddenly opened.

He rose from his bed slightly, just to see a Suna Shinobi coming toward him with a kunai, _"Damn it!"_ Lee thought, gritting his teeth because he had felt a pulse all over his body after trying to move.

The Shinobi stood in front of him and raised his hands before lowering them quickly. The Konoha Genin covered himself as he could, but before the ninja could fulfill his mission, a Chakra blade had pierced his skull.

Lee, who had covered his eyes, slowly opened them. He saw Asuma at the entrance, leaning up against the wall and smoking a cigarette. "It seems that you didn't notice what's going on here, huh?" he asked as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"Asuma-san!" Lee exclaimed, trying to get up but groaned in pain.

"I see, Naruto left you in that state." He almost spat after saying that name, and Lee believed that the reason was due to the gesture that the Uzumaki did when entering the combat arena. And though Lee could be somewhat clumsy, he could clearly understand what that gesture meant.

"Naruto-kun is very powerful. He gave me many opportunities to show him my full power, but I couldn't defeat him," Lee replied, trying to get up.

"I'm glad you didn't; I've heard that you tried it with all your strength," Asuma added, taking another drag on his cigarette.

Those words surprised Lee because he thought that Asuma hated Naruto after learning what he had done. "I'm surprised; I thought you'd be disappointed," he said with a smile, but he quickly pulled it away when seeing the expression on his face.

"Don't get me wrong; I'm glad you didn't kill him because I'll do it," he stated, clenching his fists tightly.

It was natural, after all, Kurenai had been the love of his life since he had memory. When things were going so well, Naruto destroyed everything as if it were a Jenga game, where he had carefully moved the pieces to build a tower, until Naruto came to remove a piece just to go and knock them down.

Asuma's face reminded Lee of the expression that he used to look at in his mirror every morning, but he was nobody to interfere with the Sarutobi's wishes. "Well, I'm nobody to say anything. But Naruto-kun is very powerful, so you should think of a plan before challenging him. Also, he'll soon leave the village; everything indicates that he'll become a Missing-nin."

Asuma smiled and spoke while approaching at Lee's bed. "Don't worry; I'm aware of what that bastard did while I was unconscious."

He carefully grabbed him and put his right arm around his neck to help him walk.

"And the fact that he'll become a Rouge Ninja is what excites me. If so, then I won't have to fear retaliation from Hokage-sama," he concluded with a smile.

Lee stared at him, but he thought as they left the room, _"Just be careful, Asuma-san..."_

They left the building without major problems since the Hyūgas had done an excellent job at ensuring the building was safe. But still, the evacuation was paramount.

Konoha's Forest

Sakura and Shikamaru were hidden among the trees, waiting for the arrival of the Sound Ninjas, who had been following them since the moment they left the village.

Before hiding, the Nara had made sure to leave several footsteps marks on the ground before explaining the Haruno his plan.

They patiently waited, and when they saw the group of ninjas stopping in front of the footprints, Sakura glanced at Shikamaru before nodding.

The Nara saw her jumping down and landing just behind those Shinobis. _"How troublesome, I hope this works. No, I hope that Sakura isn't the same person as back then, or else, I'll have to work harder."_ He meant the Sakura who had lost against Karui in the preliminaries.

He looked at her while doing the typical stance to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu, ready to stop the hidden ninja. Sakura had said that she had a way of getting him out of his hiding spot, so he could only trust her, and if she did it well, then the group would no longer be a problem; although he asked himself what she had in mind.

Sakura landed, and the group of Ninja instantly turned around.  _"I-I hope this works..."_ She looked at the Shinobi group, who glanced at her with some derision when seeing that it was just a 'brat.'

"Well, well, well. You have some nerve to appear before us just like that, brat," said one of the ninjas stepping forward.

"Uhm, it wasn't that," she replied

"Stupidity?" asked another one, raising his Kunai and slowly approaching toward her.

Although that had intimidated her, Sakura hid her nervousness smoothly—she had been practicing with Anko, after all.

"Calm down, cowboy. I didn't come to fight," she continued with a serious expression that didn't give rise to lies.

Intrigued, his teammates stopped him, and this time, someone else spoke, "So, what do you want, brat? You better have something useful or we'll kill you."

The Haruno snorted and spoke before the Shinobi could show his annoyance, "Chill out. I've already said that I didn't come to fight, but to share an interesting information."

Several of them raised their eyebrows, and one of them spoke, "Hurry up; we don't have time."

"If you shut your fucking mouth I'd able to continue," Sakura interrupted, which angered that Shinobi while it made the rest of them laugh. Not for what she had told him, but because they believed that their partner didn't impose anything on a girl like Sakura for her to speak like that to him. But they had stopped the man so that he didn't attack Sakura, simply because of the morbid curiosity of hearing that information.

Shikamaru couldn't hear very well, and he didn't know what she was doing as it seemed that she came up with another plan. What he could see was the very familiar stance and expression that Sakura had adopted. _"Is she imitating Naruto? Why?"_ The Nara thought confused but continued watching in silence.

Sakura chuckled and continued, "My 'partner' is hiding in that tree, willing to set a trap for you and then kill you all." She pointed at Shikamaru, who became frightened when seeing that all the Sound Shinobi turned to look at his place.

_"Oi, Oi, Oi. Don't you think you're going too far?"_ Shikamaru thought lazily. Even though he was annoyed because Sakura had revealed his location, expressing it was too 'troublesome' for him.

The group leader stepped forward and asked, "Did you think that we would fall into a booby trap like that? You just want us to let our guard down. Besides that, we could tell that you're the only one in this place, and you left your hiding spot because we cornered you." With that said, he waved, and the man hidden among the trees joined the group.

"Now that we are reunited, 'we'll play' a little bit with you before killing you," he stated, smiling lasciviously while the other ones licked their lips.

The Haruno instantly changed her expression to one of real hatred but said nothing and continued watching.

The Shinobi prepared themselves to pounce on her, but they found out that they couldn't move a single muscle. "What the hell?" they asked while trying to move.

They heard a lazy voice saying behind them. "Well, for a moment I thought you had gone mad."

The Haruno sighed as the Nara scratched his head; all the shinobis imitated him, which made them growl.

"Anyway, why did you imitate Naruto?" He asked, seeing Sakura approaching him.

"So you could tell?" She asked, standing before him and changing the place of his Kunai holster to his left leg.

"I don't know anyone else who makes those gestures," Shikamaru replied, taking his right hand in the place where moments ago his Kunai holster had been, doing movements as if he were opening it and pulling a Kunai out.

The Shinobi did it for real because everyone had their Kunai holsters on their right legs. They cursed as they knew what was about to happen.

The Haruno smiled and continued, "Well, I thought if I mimicked him, then they wouldn't believe any of my words. Did you ever believe in Naruto-kun's words? That's it."

Shikamaru noticed the affectionate nickname at the end of Naruto's name, which made him mentally sigh. However, he decided not touch that subject because it would have been troublesome.

Regardless, he quickly moved his fist to his throat, and the shinobi had pierced their throats and died after a few seconds.

The Nara canceled his jutsu and thanked Haku for having defeated him so quickly; for that reason, he was now brimming with energy.

After that, Shikamaru poked a finger in his ear to clean it as he asked, "It was an excellent idea. However, I think that my plan would have been less troublesome. Besides, I've heard that you were training with Naruto's crazy Sensei. So I figured that you'd use something that you had learned."

The Haruno scratched her head while smiling. "Well, I haven't improved so much as to face so many Ninjas at once. I decided to use my head instead of my fists."

Shikamaru shrugged and turned around. "Okay, I think we should join the others. Maybe we could help them against that madman." He meant Gaara.

"All right," Sakura answered, and just as they were about to jump, they felt what everyone had felt, the same unpleasant and nauseous feeling that almost made them puke.

When they managed to resist the gagging, both looked at each other in shock, asking themselves what that was. "Damn, we better find Menma and the others to ask them if they know what's going on," the lazy boy stated.

Sakura, who had both hands over her mouth, just nodded. Both were ready to take the direction that Menma and Hinata took, but before they could go far, both heard a voice coming from their right side.

"Guys!" They quickly turned and saw Menma, Hinata, and Sasuke; they all stopped at one of the branches.

"It's you; we're about to follow you," Shikamaru spoke, getting closer and seeing Menma shaking his head.

"No, we've already dealt that problem. We're now returning to the village," the Namikaze added, watching the Nara raising an eyebrow.

"Did you already defeat the madman? Well, it seems that everyone but me is getting stronger.   *Yawn*," Shikamaru expressed, but he didn't care. He had his way of dealing with problems.

Menma smiled and replied, "Well, we worked as a team, and we managed to stop him. Anyhow, I must return to the village and help my Nii-san."

The Nara and the Haruno instantly raised their eyebrows, and the latter asked while stepping forward, "What about Naruto-kun?"

"That's what we're going to find out. The sensation of a few minutes ago was him, so we're going to investigate. Follow us."

Without waiting for a reply, Menma, and the others continued jumping toward the village.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Sakura to ask what she would do, but he didn't get the chance because the Haruno had followed the others almost instantly.

Therefore, the Nara could only sigh one last time after saying his catchphrase, jumping behind them.

Kage's Box Roof

Confusion, bewilderment, surprise, disbelief were a few of the feelings among those present after Orochimaru had ripped his face to reveal his true appearance.

Hiruzen, unable to contain his shock, asked him who he was.

The pale man, with an entirely different voice than usual, replied that it was he, increasing Hiruzen's shock.

The old Hokage concluded that the Sannin had completed the forbidden technique that he had revealed before fleeing from the village.

Orochimaru laughed and was about to talk about 'her' technique, but a loud shout of Naruto, which easily overshadowed 'her' giggles, stopped 'her.'

"Aaah!" the Uzumaki yelled while standing up and pointing his fingers at Orochimaru; everyone raised an eyebrow.

"So that was why!" the Jinchūriki continued.

Not understanding what he meant, Orochimaru, with 'her' new voice, asked him about it.

"That was the reason I couldn't tell if you were a man or a woman in the Forest of Death. Damn, you're a sick bastard," he finished, shaking his head.

The Sannin just chuckled and dismissed his words. Then he looked at the revived Hokage, who were beside him. He gave them a signal, and the Shodaime instantly kneel down to use his Jukai Koutan.

The Sandaime grabbed his Adamantine Staff and created a cage to protect himself from attack.

When it stopped, Hiruzen, visibly tired, turned Enma back into a staff and stood into a combat stance. "Orochimaru, your twisted goals have led you to make something disgusting. I'll amend my old mistake, and I'll kill you here and now!"

The Sannin instantly put a sneer on his face. "It's too late, senile old man!" Orochimaru exclaimed, and the two revived Hokage ran toward Hiruzen, who quickly crossed his fingers and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," creating two shadow clones.

The Uzumaki gritted his teeth with concern and couldn't help saying, "Oto-sama, why did you use the Shadow Clones? That will just reduce your Chakra."

Confused, Tayuya looked at Naruto due to the way he had called the Sandaime. When she was about to ask why he did that, she saw a rare and very dark mouse under Naruto's feet.

"What is that thing?" Tayuya asked, pointing under his feet, and he looked down.

_"That's an ink mouse. Sai? What does he want?"_ the Jinchūriki thought, just to see the mouse forming a message.

_"Danzō-sama has captured Karin-san. Hurry up, Naruto-sama."_ He read.

Her answer was an absolute silence, an uncomfortable and heavy silence. A silence that did nothing more than give her a terrible feeling.

** Naruto OST - Blind Animal **

The trance wouldn't last forever, and Naruto had made the first movement while a white mist flowed from the sole of his feet and ascended until completely covering him.

Hard breathing; clenched fists and gritted teeth; veins that popped out all over his body, those were just a few of the changes that Naruto was suffering while the four 'commas' of his Cursed Mark spun at a furious speed.

"Danzō...," they heard him muttering, still with his head down while the white mist slowly began to spin around him, becoming darker by each passing second.

_"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you, Danzō_!" Orochimaru mentally exclaimed, thanking him for whatever he had done, licking his lips as he watched Naruto's silhouette surrounded by that black Chakra that continued sprouting up from his body.

Tayuya, with eyes wide open, thought while looking at Naruto covered by the black Chakra that seemed to be lighting up like a flame and that completely hid him. _"Shithead? Are you the person whom Orochimaru-sama has spoken so much about? I thought it was the Uchiha."_ There was a lot of concern in her words as she felt the anger that wouldn't stop increasing. She was concerned about what could happen to him, not about what was going on right now.

The pillar of dark energy descended and concentrated around Naruto, slowly decreasing its intensity and revealing his changes.

If the revelation of Orochimaru's new body impressed those present, Naruto's transformation stunned them.

His hair, teeth, and nails had grown considerably; he had even grown a few centimeters.

The Sannin was surprised because he was sure that the only marks appeared around the user's body on the first level. However, it was a unique Cursed Mark that had literally cost him a fraction of his soul. But that was a matter for another time.

The Sound Four also wondered the same thing, so they looked at the pale man, but they only got a smile in response.

Meanwhile, Kurama could only swear. However, the cursed mark wasn't absorbing his Chakra this time, for some strange reason.

It seemed that it had reacted to Naruto's anger, or he had managed to contain whatever that it was absorbing his Chakra. The Biju couldn't be sure; he merely observed his Jinchūriki. He wouldn't tell him to calm down because it seemed that there was no impending danger.

And Naruto, just a split of a second after he had looked up, glanced toward the place where he felt Karin's Chakra and headed there at breakneck speed.

Former and reformed Root base - Seconds later

Confusion and fear were some of the mixed feelings when an enraged Naruto shattered the roof that led to the underground base level.

Amid the confusion, the Uzumaki killed the disorganized Root members with his powerful and sharp claws; they could do nothing to stop the frenzied Jinchūriki.

"DANZŌOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto's angry voice echoed in every corner of the base.

Meanwhile, at the lowest level, Danzō was quietly drinking tea until he heard the scream. In the same way, he lowered his cup and looked at Karin, who instantly turned at that voice.

"It seems that our most important guest has arrived. Young Uzumaki, shall we do the honors?" Danzō spoke with great tranquility, looking at the red-haired girl.

"You're a…!" Karin tried to exclaim, only to be silenced by the hand of Sai, who quickly stood behind her.

The Uzumaki glared at him, and Danzō nodded. Subsequently, the leader looked sideways and beckoned Sai to approach Karin. "Fū, Torune. You know what to do if Oni gets aggressive," he spoke as he watched the artist approaching and putting a chair beside him to sit Karin there.

"Hai, Danzō-sama," they answered.

Then everyone patiently waited, hearing the desperate screams of the Root members, who were trying to flee from their former companion; Naruto's yells; the sound of bodies falling to the floor, among several other sounds that just made Danzō think that Oni was too hasty.

By each passing second, the intensity of the screams increased, but the number of them decreased significantly, with Naruto's shouts being the ones that were highlighted the most.

A few seconds later, the shouting stopped, and the room's door flew a few meters forward before falling to the floor.

The vision shocked them. As a Naruto—covered in blood, plus an angry glare that seemed to be able to kill with just a gaze—was standing at the entrance and breathing hard.

"Danzō…, you've crossed the line," the Jinchūriki slowly indicated due to his agitated state.

The Root leader didn't answer; he just looked at the red eyes of Naruto, who growled and quickly ran toward him. Danzō had already guessed this, so he quickly grabbed Karin, put her to his height, and placed a Kunai against her neck as he covered her mouth with his other hand.

Naruto stopped halfway and exclaimed, "Let her go! You're just making things worse!"

The Shimura dismissed his petition and spoke in a monotone tone, "Oni-kun, calm down so we can talk like civilized people and reach an agreement that can benefit us both."

"Go fuck yourself!" the Uzumaki answered, only to open his eyes with concern when Danzō caused a slight cut on Karin's neck. The red-haired girl was about to shed tears; she felt like a fool for doing something like this. She never thought that Naruto would react in such a way, let alone have that expression after Danzō cut her neck.

The Jinchūriki was even angrier but was having a great internal struggle about what he should do next.

The Shimura smiled slightly and continued, "Tell me, Oni-kun. What was your self-imposed rule on your missions?"

Naruto bared his teeth but didn't answer.

"I think it was something like: 'It doesn't matter who they are, they will die if they are an obstruction in the parameters of my mission' ... Is this girl doing that, Oni-kun?" he asked, now looking at Karin.

The Jinchūriki growled, "No, she's my mission, and you're the one who is an obstruction in the parameters of my mission. So let her go or face the consequences," he spoke somewhat quieter, but his transformation was still visible.

"Okay, but first calm down so we can discuss the reason that I drew your attention in this way," Danzō added.

Naruto knelt down and hit the floor with both fists while shouting 'dammit.' Danzō assumed he was venting.

The Uzumaki girl, meanwhile, couldn't hold the first tears that ran down her cheeks. The Uzumaki man noticed it and stopped while his features returned to normal.

The girl's eyes followed him, watching him standing up with closed eyes. _"Karin-chan..."_ She heard Naruto's voice in her head, which surprised her.

_"Don't worry. This will end soon,"_ Naruto finished and deactivated his Rinnegan, opening his eyes to look into hers. Then he looked at Danzō, who motioned for him to sit beside him.

With a sigh, Naruto sat down and put his hands on the table, severely looking at Danzō. "Okay, what do you want?" he asked calmly and annoyed at the same time.

"First of all, take this," the Shimura spoke as he pulled a cloth out of his tunic to hand it over to Naruto, who received it and slowly wiped the blood from his body.

The Root leader continued, "I can see that you had some fun while making your way up here. And since you're covered in blood, I can only guess that you've used your Taijutsu with your Kenjutsu. Am I right?"

At that point, Naruto had taken off his shirt and had thrown it to the floor; he said nothing but gave a slight nod as he continued cleaning up his body.

The Shimura didn't let his hostage go, as he was sure that Naruto would attack him at the moment he released her. Therefore, he concluded that it would be best to stick to her to avoid an unnecessary conflict.

"Do you remember what I told you, Oni? I had told you not to use it with your fellow Root companions," Danzō said, remembering the day when Naruto had left several Root members unconscious.

The Jinchūriki snorted and replied as he put the cloth on the table, "Let's say it was a message from me telling you that I no longer see myself as a Root member. By the way, I just have to kill the two idiots behind you, and then none of your puppets will be alive."

He felt the presences of Torune and Fū, and they continued there despite being discovered. Fū knew that Naruto would do it, after all, he was aware that both Uzumaki were of the sensorial type just like him.

"Ah, that's not a problem. In a few months, I will recover all the soldiers that I have lost, and much more," Danzō replied.

"You'll first need to leave this place alive. You and I know that if you don't give me a rational explanation for what you did, I'll continue shedding more blood. And if you ever hurt her again, you'll wish you were never born," the Jinchūriki continued with his elbows on the table, hands in front of his nose and frowning as he looked at Danzō's eyes.

The leader smiled slightly and added, "Don't worry, Oni-kun. I'll 'explain' everything to you in a moment..."

The Shimura was like an open book, and Naruto knew it very well. But even though the Uzumaki could sense his evil intentions, he didn't think Danzo could do much because if he tried something foolish again, the Jinchūriki wouldn't hesitate to attack him.

Now he was calmer because Sai was holding Karin, and with a signal, the artist would let her go, and he'd finish Danzō off while he was distracted.

The Shimura stood up and headed to a shelf on his right side. Once there, he opened it, grabbed a small bottle of Sake and brought two small glasses.

He sat back and poured the liquid into both glasses. He was the first one to drink since Naruto had raised an eyebrow, assuming that it had some drug. However, he decided to accompany him when seeing him drinking.

Both drank in silence, under the watchful gaze of those present. No one spoke a word since it looked like both were sharing drinks as if they were friends who were meeting after a long time. The pressure and tension were heavy, so much that they sweated slightly.

_"Kurama...,"_ Naruto mentally said.

**"Whenever you say it,"**  the Biju added, ready to release as much Chakra as he could.

Danzō was also willing to put an end to all the humiliations he had endured thanks to Naruto; the moment he desired the most was just a few glasses away.

And just when both were about to take the last drops of the last glass of Sake, both had made their moves. Naruto had surrounded himself with his Chakra cloak and approached his sharp nails to Danzō's face to tear it apart.

The Shimura, on the other hand, had moved his right hand to the bandages on his eye to reveal the Kotoamatsukami, which was glowing brightly.

Torune and Fū had moved to protect their leader, but great was their surprise when seeing their former companion stopping his hands at millimeters from Danzō's face.

After a few seconds, the Uzumaki drew his hand back and sat down in his chair under the watchful gaze of the others, and under Danzō's small grin.

"How do you feel, Oni-kun?" the Shimura asked, looking at his empty eyes.

The Jinchūriki monotonously replied, "In top form, Danzō-sama."

The leader nodded in satisfaction, got up from his seat before looking at Karin, seeing her shocked expression. He ignored her and motioned for Naruto to stand up.

The Uzumaki did so and followed him with his eyes until he saw him standing before him. Almost as if the Jinchūriki knew what he wanted, Naruto knelt before him, which made Karin and Sai ask themselves what was going on.

The Shimura smiled and motioned for him to get up again. "Who's your master?"

"You, Danzō-sama," he answered like any other Root member; there wasn't even the slightest hint of irony in his words as he did it on the occasions when the Shimura had asked him the same question when he was younger.

Danzō's smile had widened, so he nodded in amusement. When he set out to ask another question, the Root leader could hear Karin's hoarse voice asking, "What did you do, decrepit old man?"

The Shimura turned and saw the girl's angry expression. The pale boy had released her because he didn't know what to do since everything indicated that Danzō was manipulating his 'master.'

"Nothing," he lied, not because he cared about what Karin could have known, simply because he had no desire to explain it. The only one thing that he now wanted was that Naruto assassinated the Yondaime so he could take control of the village, and finally, control of the whole world with the help of Naruto and the Apple, to ensure Konoha's safety forever.

When remembering the latter, he looked back and asked, "Oni-kun, what did you find in Uzushiogakure?"

He didn't doubt what Sai had told him when they returned from that mission; he was just curious to knowing what had happened to make him end up in a coma after his visit.

The Jinchūriki put his fingers on his chin, trying to remember. "I… I found something, but I can't remember what," he honestly answered.

Danzō raised an eyebrow and pronounced, "Fū."

The newly appointed showed up, kneeling before his leader. "Investigate," he continued, giving him the order to access into Naruto's mind.

"Hai, Danzō-sama," he answered as he slowly approached Naruto, who ducked his head slightly.

However, before he could make contact, Fū jumped back because he had detected a hostile action, which allowed him to dodge a Kunai that went toward his hands.

They turned their heads toward the aggressor, and with raised eyebrows, Danzō asked, "Sai… What does this mean?"

Sai lowered his hands and answered, "I can't allow that. He has many secrets that he doesn't want to share." He grabbed his Tantō and stood in a combat stance.

Fū and Torune did it too, but Danzō motioned for them not to move. He stepped forward and stood in front of Sai, giving a stern look that didn't disturb the artist.

The Shimura stepped back again. "Strange, why is my Cursed Mark not working with you? Did Oni-kun do something?" He asked in vain because the pale boy didn't even blink.

Therefore, he turned his head to Naruto. "Oni-kun?"

The Uzumaki made the same gesture as before, saying that he didn't remember, which confused Danzō. Did his Kotoamatsukami fail? Or did Naruto do something to avoid being completely controlled?

But the Shimura dismissed his concerns; he could solve that when he had more time. The only one thing that he cared about now was that Naruto was effectively under his control. The rest were trifles, and with a little more of time, he would be able to solve all of his problems.

Consequently, he looked at Naruto and continued before walking toward the exit, "Take care of him."

Before Sai could be able to blink, he felt a twinge in his chest. He looked down and saw Naruto's Ninjato piercing his heart. The Uzumaki kicked him and sent him crashing into the wall.

The bodyguards shook their heads at Sai's foolishness. They couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough as to go against Danzō's wishes, and even worse to follow someone like Naruto. However, there was no way that they could know what had actually happened.

Naruto sheathed his Ninjato and looked at Danzō, who stopped to add, "Now follow me, you have to kill the Yondaime."

The Jinchūriki nodded and tried to walk forward, only to feel a tug on his jacket that made him stop and turn around. When looking down, he saw Karin, who seemed about to break to mourn. However, she put on a stern expression. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong with you? Why are you paying attention to that old man? What did he do to you?"

"Let me go..." It was the whispering answer she received, which only made Karin's concern increase.

Understandably, the red-haired girl didn't release him; she didn't want to let him go. She didn't want him to do something that he might regret later. Although Karin knew that Naruto hated his father, she didn't want that Danzō forced her boyfriend to do something that might cause him problems in the future.

She held him with more strength, "Naruto-kun, listen to me, please. You're not-" Karin stopped halfway. The reason? She felt a twinge that made her spit a lot of blood.

"I told you to let me go," he whispered, pulling his Ninjato out before grabbing her by her throat, raising Karin up to his height.

Breathing hard, the girl set her eyes on her boyfriend, and the expression on his face shattered her heart. She didn't see hatred, there was no pain, there was no guilt; she saw absolutely nothing.

She just saw a puppet without goals or dreams. It wasn't an expression that Naruto would have in such a situation and the fact that he didn't have any reaction after hurting her made Karin feel like that.

Once he had secured the Uzumaki girl in his hands, the Uzumaki man increased the pressure with his fingers and crashed his girlfriend into the ground, breaking it and raising a smokescreen.

The Shimura smiled, now he didn't doubt that Naruto was under his control. Even someone like Danzō knew that Naruto would never do something like that just to have an opportunity to kill him, which he had been giving him for quite some time, but 'Oni' didn't take any of those chances.

The Jinchūriki got up, shook his hands and walked toward the Root leader, who was proudly watching to his greatest jewel.

As he walked in that direction, a semiconscious Karin saw the blurred figure of Naruto getting away, perhaps not to return ever again.

When thinking about the latter, the memories of the forest; when Naruto was mortally wounded for her; the time they spent during the month of rest, came to Karin's mind. _"N-No, I-I must not. I-I should be useful too; I-I should be able to help too,"_ she weakly thought, struggling to stay conscious.

_"I-I m-must..."_

A Week after the Preliminaries

Karin had been walking through one of Konoha's parks since her boyfriend had cited her to talk about a new technique. The Uzumaki girl was interested because she thought she would learn more sealing techniques.

With that in mind, she continued walking until arriving at a wooded area, the place where she found Naruto practicing his Taijutsu.

With a 'hello,' red-haired girl let him know that she had arrived as she stood in front of him. Naruto instantly stopped and sat down cross-legged on the grass, and Karin as well.

"Well? What will you teach me today?" Karin asked.

Naruto moved closer and answered, "To begin with, it has nothing to do with Fuinjutsu. Oh, and I can't tell you how to perform this technique because I can't teach it. It's something that must awaken inside of you by itself."

Karin raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why?"

"Well, in most cases, those who have knowledge about this technique, are unable of awakening it. Just a select group of people that were bred to awaken it can manage to do it."

"Could you do it?" Karin asked.

Naruto changed his expression to a more serious one. "Yes, but the price to pay was high. Although it was a price that I didn't mind paying; it's a price that I'll always remember."

Karin swallowed and asked with some nervousness, "And what was that price?"

Naruto instantly softened his expression and answered, "Don't worry, Karin-chan. That was something I couldn't avoid; it wasn't under my control. But someday, I'll tell you. Now you just have to know this requirement, and keep it very well in your mind."

The Uzumaki girl nodded, and the Uzumaki man added, "When you feel helpless, unable to help what you care about the most, the power of an Uzumaki will arise in you."

Flashback End

Karin stood up with difficulty, now with a look of determination on her face. _"I must stop him!"_ the Uzumaki mentally exclaimed, feeling an intense flame lighting up inside of her. Its intensity was such that she could feel her blood heating up, giving her the strength and determination that she needed to help the person who had given her happiness again.

Naruto, who was near Danzō, stopped because he felt something that had coiled around his waist. He looked down and could see a bright golden chain.

He turned his head slightly, just to feel a tug that raised him several meters up before bringing him down and crashing him hard into the floor.

Danzō opened his eyes with interest at the sight of that technique but also narrowed them as he thought that Naruto would have been able to dodge it.

Fū and Torune moved to attack Karin, but their boss stopped them with a wave of his hands. "Wait, I want to see what Oni-kun will do. If he doesn't kill her, then I could use her. Those chains would be very useful."

His acolytes stopped and looked at the crater.

"Naruto-kun *gasp*, now it's my turn to return you the favor for everything you've done for me," Karin wearily spoke due to her injuries. For that reason, she moved her arm to her mouth and bit it, sucking her Chakra to heal her wounds. However, she got even tired.

Danzō was interested again, just now he could understand how incredible Karin could be, and the great loss that her death would mean. However, the decision whether she lived or not was at the discretion of Naruto, who still had a chain around his waist.

He tried to remove it with brute force, but the chain was tough, so he stopped and looked into Karin's eyes. "Let me go," he ordered, unsheathing his Ninjato.

Surprisingly, Karin did so, but before Naruto could move to attack, another four chains came out of her back, which headed toward him.

The Uzumaki man moved slowly and clumsily from side to side to try to avoid the fast chains that moved in all directions. He dodged some of them, but others managed to touch him and cause some cuts.

The Uzumaki girl continued with her expression of determination, and she knew it wouldn't be enough since she was running out of Chakra. The only one thing Karin could do was prolong the fight until her boyfriend regained consciousness. She was sure he could; she thought that he needed a few more minutes, and Karin would give her best to endure it.

The Shimura couldn't help squeezing his cane when seeing 'Oni' moving like that. It almost was as if he were someone else; the Jinchūriki had never before moved so stupidly, much less against someone of Karin's level. He was sure that if Naruto had been the same person of a few years ago, Karin would have already died long ago.

Desperate and tired, Danzō was about to order him to fight seriously, but Karin's chains suddenly disappeared, and she fell to her knees due to the exhaustion.

Naruto stopped and slowly approached Karin, putting his Ninjato on the side to finish her off.

He didn't say a word; he didn't show any feeling, Naruto just stood in front of her and raised his Ninjato as high as he could.

Karin, who had followed him with her teary eyes, could only curse herself due to her lack of strength.

She looked one last time into the lifeless eyes of Naruto before closing hers, and the former ANBU took advantage of that gesture to lower his Ninjato.

However, before he could make contact, some black ink snakes had coiled around him, and Sai had appeared in front of Karin, blocking Naruto's Ninjato with his Tantō, stopping it a few centimeters from Karin's face.

She opened her eyes, seeing the pale boy unhurt and making a great effort to stop the advance of Naruto, who didn't bat an eye and continued with his attempt of killing Karin.

"You. But if I saw you..." Karin spoke with confusion; she swore that Naruto had caused him a fatal wound in his chest.

Sai answered, "It was an ink clone. I only did something that Naruto-sama has always done in difficult situations, but I succeeded thanks to Naruto-sama. And you, with the fight that you just had against him, have confirmed my doubts. "

"D-Doubts?" Karin asked, stepping back in case that Sai couldn't continue containing Naruto's advance.

Sai silently thanked that and picked Karin up to jump backward, "Naruto-sama isn't being controlled; he's in an automatic mode."

"Automatic mode?" Karin asked, getting to her feet while watching Sai nodding.

"It's a technique that the ancient ninja clans used to avoid revealing secrets if the enemy captured them. But due to the complexity of this technique, very few people continue practicing it today, and everything indicates that Naruto-sama has managed to master it."

"Interesting, so it was that," Danzō spoke, stepping forward.

"Do you know what Sai is talking about, Danzō-sama?" Torune asked.

The Shimura nodded. "Yes, it's a skill where you control the three levels of the mind. The conscious, unconscious and subconscious."

Then he looked at Naruto, who was willing to keep attacking. "From what I can see, the Naruto that we have here is only using his conscious. I should have known it; the Jinchūrikis have a greater ease to master that ability."

"I see," Fū added, now understanding what they were talking about. However, there was still some confusion in the room, such as Torune and Karin.

"I-I don't understand," Karin spoke.

Fū answered, "The conscious mind is the one with which we carry out our actions. The subconscious mind is the emotional part, and the unconscious mind is where we store our experiences," he paused for a moment, and this time, he looked at his boss. "Danzō-sama, let me fix that. I'll enter into his mind, and I'll break the balance."

The Shimura shook his head. "That would be dangerous. Even though Oni-kun has left his conscious here, in his mind, he'll be complete. Also, Oni-kun has developed some splendid mental barriers. Getting pass through them won't be easy, and you could even die if you meet him there. We'll allow him to leave on his own, and when he does it, we'll take care of him." With a small pause, he looked back at Naruto. "Oni-kun, finish what you've started."

"Hai, Danzō-sama," he answered and lunged at Sai, who pushed Karin aside to have a swordfight with his 'master.'

Meanwhile, unaware of what was happening in the outside world, Naruto was in his memory room, covering it with a barrier to prevent that the Kotoamatsukami of Danzō entered more deeply and ended up completely controlling him.

"How are things going out there? Did I do something stupid?" Naruto asked with closed eyes, not wanting to lose concentration.

**"Not at all!"** Kurama exclaimed inside his cage because the landscape had lost its shape when the Koto had tried to control his container, and to prevent an unnecessary mental burden, the Uzumaki decided to return everything to its original state.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst, but he ignored it and continued, "Ugh, this is so annoying. I need to practice this ability more... Anyhow, I'm about to finish. Oh, now that I remember. Couldn't you do anything to prevent Danzō from trying to control me? I thought you could get me out of Genjutsus."

Kurama, who was about to bite his nails, tried to calm down and answered,  **"Ah, well. The Genjutsu that the old man used was quite powerful. Also, I still have the seal, and I can't release my Chakra freely. I'll be able to do it once you remove your daddy's seal."**

"Just a little more, just a little more..." He referred to the wishes of his tenant, and Kurama nodded, though he was increasingly nervous.

After a few more minutes, the Jinchūriki felt that Danzō's technique had vanished. He stood up and undid the barrier.

The landscape regained its previous shape, and Naruto approached the now freed Kurama, who couldn't help glancing sideways to try to find an excuse to make him stay longer.

"I have to go; this time, I'll be ready, and I'll kill that bastard," Naruto stated about to leave.

However, Kurama's yell stopped him, **"Wait!"**

"What?" Naruto asked almost with half a foot out of his mental landscape.

Kurama looked sideways once more, but since he wouldn't find anything, the Biju said the first thing that came to his mind. **"Why don't you stay here? You don't know if you're ready to fight the geezer; he could use that technique again, and he probably discovered what you did to avoid being controlled."**

Naruto made an expression as if he were right, although he waved his hand in denial. "Nah, I'll close my eyes. Now I'm leaving." With that said, he faded away, ignoring Kurama's last yell.

**_"Damn it! This is our end,"_** the Biju nervously thought. He was sure that the little sanity that the Jinchūriki had left would disappear when the Jinchūriki found out what he did, and mainly, what he was doing.

Seconds before that, the pale boy continued his difficult battle against Naruto, who was regaining his fighting skills, to Sai's misfortune.

The artist crouched, jumped, rolled, tried to use his scroll to make some ink Jutsu. But the Jinchūrikis was increasingly precise and didn't give him any chance to counter his attacks. Even his traditional smile had momentarily returned. All that made Sai have significant problems when fighting and Danzō noticed Naruto's erratic behavior.

That made him guess that he was about to recover consciousness, so to weaken his mental state, the Shimura motioned for his two faithful guards to come closer before whispering a few words.

Fū and Torune nodded, and each of them disappeared into a respective Shunshin. Torune appeared behind Karin and held her firmly while Fū made some positions and entered into Sai's mind to control him.

The Uzumaki man stopped and waited for new orders since Danzō stood at his side and looked at the Uzumaki girl, "Oni-kun, finish her off."

He didn't care about Karin anymore; he just wanted Naruto to be emotionally weakened to make Fū's task easier.

The red-haired girl tried to move to avoid it; even though she was afraid of dying, she didn't want Naruto to do it as she noticed that he was about to regain consciousness.

However, she no longer had the energy to keep fighting, and the Uzumaki girl doubted that she could take her chains out because she didn't feel the same determination as before.

The Jinchūrikis took a few steps forward, firmly grabbed the handle of his Ninjato, placed it in a horizontal position and this time; he stabbed Karin right in her heart.

Spitting a lot of blood, she weakly looked into his eyes, and this time, she saw something. At first, there was no reaction, but almost moments later, she saw confusion, lots, and lots of them.

"W-Wha-hat d-does thi-this m-mean?" he stammered as his hands trembled uncontrollably.

The Jinchūriki pulled his hands away from the handle, and Torune released Karin, which made her fall to the floor.

Naruto quickly caught her before she could completely fall. He didn't pull the knife out because it would mean a bigger problem; he wasn't a medical ninja and didn't learn how to use his Chakra cloak to heal others yet.

Danzō gestured Fū to come back and continue with the rest of the plan. The Yamanaka did so, and the pale boy fell to the floor, standing up seconds later.

The Root leader took a few steps toward him to seize the moment. "It's been you, Oni-kun. And you enjoyed every second of it."

The Shimura stood beside him, watching him trying to do something to heal his girlfriend.

Naruto's face instantly changed, his lips and nose had spasms; he bared and gritted his teeth while the veins popped out all over his body. However, he tried to ignore the Shimura while looking for something to heal Karin.

Nevertheless, Danzō's serpentine voice bothered him so much that he felt that something inside him was slowly breaking apart, something that would unleash the darkest part of his being. Something that he was unaware of since he couldn't think of anything else but to shatter the man beside him.

Meanwhile, Torune was holding Sai, and the artist didn't want to make any sudden movement as he was aware of the Aburame's dangerous skills.

He patiently waited for Naruto to create an opportunity to take Karin to safety as he could understand what the wishes of his 'master' were.

The artist looked to his right and saw that Fū was doing hand seals while Danzō said his words, and when the leader finished speaking, the Yamanaka pointed his fingers at Naruto.

His hands limply fell and slightly bowed his head. The Shimura slowly moved his hand to Naruto's shoulder as he said, "Now we just-" But the Root leader stopped there as he felt a great bloodthirstiness coming from Naruto; so much that Danzō thought that he would die if he were to lay a hand on him.

Intimidated, he took a few steps back, just to hear Fū's screams of terror as he heard Naruto's distorted voice saying, **"Danzō... Just Kami gives second chances. You've spent your shots."** He was still looking at Karin, who had fainted due to the blood loss.

Danzō didn't say a word because he was frightened. The Shimura was so terrified that he stood frozen in his place; he couldn't even turn his head to ask Fū what he saw to be screaming like that.

Sai had a similar reaction, but to a much lesser intensity as Naruto was making a great effort to maintain the little sanity he had left.

**_"Naruto, I'll help you out; I'll help you to fulfill all your dreams and goals. You just have to accept the deal. Let's become one."_**  Naruto heard a dark and very tempting voice in his mind, a voice that not even Kurama could hear.

The Jinchūriki stood up with closed eyes as he carried his hands to his head, trying to resist those tempting words. " **I** …  **mu** st… N **ot**!" He stumbled a few times as he squeezed his head tightly.

Those present observed in surprise the struggle of the young Jinchūriki, who was gradually being 'seduced' by the words of the voice in his mind.

He grunted, shook his head, continue stumbling and getting up; he even whispered a few words in a strange language. Those present observed terrified his strange behavior, and they could feel that a sickening presence began to emerge.

_"T-This presence isn't of a human being... What did Orochimaru do?"_ Danzō thought with gritted teeth while his ever imperturbable expression now reflected his fear.

Whatever Orochimaru had done, it was extremely dangerous. No, it was something he shouldn't have done. The Shimura didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something that could cause a great tragedy. So almost instinctively, he took his left hand on the braces that were on his right arm, shakily removing the locks.

Naruto, with the little strength he had left, turned to Sai and exclaimed with his intermittent voice. "Take her  **away**!"

Sai quickly picked Karin up and disappeared in a Shunshin. The pale boy returned to Naruto's apartment since had arranged to meet with Kitsune there when everything returned to normal. However, things didn't go as planned, now something dark and gloomy threatened to end the reigning peace in the Elementals Nations.

Danzō didn't notice Sai leaving because something else had him busy. Specifically, what to do with Naruto's current state and what would unleash whatever that was coming out of him.

_"I must incapacitate him now that he's distracted,"_  Danzō thought, throwing the heavy braces on the floor while doing slow and trembling hand seals.

The instinct that the Uzumaki gave off suddenly disappeared as the Jinchūriki stood completely still, which Danzō took advantage of because his hands stopped shaking.

He stared at Naruto's nape to try to knock him out with his next technique. He inhaled deeply and whispered, _"Futon: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)."_  Stretching his lips, he spat multiple wind spheres at Naruto, who just stood still.

However, the attack stopped at centimeters from its target by what seemed to be a black shield of Chakra that became visible.

Naruto raised both hands upward and exclaimed in a strange tongue and with such a sinister laugh that chilled their blood, **"Quoniam tempus ultionis (The time has finally come)!** " he continued laughing, this time, turning to them.

Danzō, unable to contain his nervousness, took a few steps back when meeting those dark yellow eyes, besides the grim smile which seemed straight out of a horror movie. Fū fled in terror while Torune stood frozen.

The Jinchuri stepped forward while the two of them instinctively stepped back. The Uzumaki tried to move forward to attack, but for some reason, he fell to the floor as he began to writhe and scream in sheer agony.

The Shimura looked at him with confusion, but unlike the previous occasion, he didn't try to take advantage of his state to incapacitate him, but rather he saw it as an opportunity to run away. Surviving was his top priority, and he had been having a foreboding of what was about to happen.

Therefore, he slowly stepped back, not because he didn't want to draw Naruto's attention, but because he couldn't move faster. That was because the sensation had returned, but this time, it increased with every scream that Naruto gave. Meanwhile, the Jinchūriki's body gave off a black fog that slowly filled the room.

Danzō and Torune instinctively backed away since they noticed that the mist melted everything that it touched. They covered their noses because it produced an unbearable stench.

Naruto's screams intensified, and an unpleasant sound that resembled bones breaking accompanied them.

While that happened, the Aburame and the Shimura reached the wall. Luckily, the corrosive mist stopped a few centimeters from them, almost to the point of touching their noses.

They had no time to sigh or breathe; they could only hold their breath, or otherwise they would be done for.

Danzō had techniques capable of dispersing the mist, but he couldn't think of anything else but the terrible and disgusting sensation. It was so disgusting that it turned their stomachs as they fought against the gag reflex.

But it wasn't easy because the sensation did nothing else but increase while the screams and the sound of the bones breaking continued. Torune used his bugs to weaken the wall and break it with a punch in a desperate attempt of stepping back more.

Both instantly left the room, immediately releasing the contents of their stomachs. While they caught their breath, both heard a voice charged with sheer evil that whispered in a strange language,  **"Ego sum esurientem (I'm hungry)"**

They didn't want to turn around, but the curiosity was such that they ended up doing it. The Root members had the same vision as Anko had when both 'lovers' used the Cursed Mark for the first time.

They could see a black mist in which glimpsed dark and bright yellow eyes; eyes filled with bloodlust, hatred, malice, and above all, thirst for revenge.

They could occasionally hear squeals accompanied by a deep and powerful snoring that sent them shivers.

"D-Danzō-sama, w-we must leave," Torune spoke, unable to contain the fear.

The Shimura couldn't agree more, and when both were ready to get out of there, something moved inside the thick fog.

Both looked at each other, slightly moved their knees, and when they were about to jump away, a big, long and viscose hand of black color came out of the fog and headed at Torune, who was unable to dodge the grip due to his state of shock.

He instantly cried out in pain because the hand burned his skin. In an attempt to survive, the Aburame surrounded himself with his parasites, but they died before they could do anything.

Danzō saw the hand dragging Torune into the fog, hearing his piercing screams accompanied by a sound that resembled a hungry animal devouring a piece of meat after spending days without eating.

The shouts of the Aburame continued but decreased for every passing second, until the point where he couldn't hear them anymore, only to that 'animal' that enjoying its 'snack.'

Danzō heard a 'gulp' and the continuous grunts that were now accompanied by a slight but very dark giggle. The Shimura tried to flee but stood frozen when the fog slightly dissipated, revealing the creature that lay there hidden.

It was a horrifying vision, nightmarish; it was something that if Danzō had been able to desire it, it would have been not having seen it.

A humanoid creature that was dark except for its torso; big yellow eyes; a big mouth that stretched from its chin to where its nose should be; twice the number of teeth that were yellow and triangular, which drooled a black viscous substance similar to the one that his skin gave off.

The Shimura stared at it, seeing the creature laughing while licking the blood of the person who had been one of his most loyal soldiers.

He didn't want to make abrupt movements that could alert it since Danzō had no idea what that thing could do.

**"Cibum, ego quidem esurit (Food, I'm still hungry),"**  the creature spoke before looking at Danzō, who instantly turned around and leaped forward to flee.

However, it had already been too late because the hand, which had lengthened several dozens of centimeters, had caught him.

Danzō growled and managed to say a few words as the hand returned to the beast. "O-Oni, y-you can s-stop; y-you wi-" the Shimura tried to end, but the beast tore his head off with its sharp teeth.

The creature continued chewing his skull, but it seemed that it tasted bad because it grunted and threw the headless body aside.

Possessed by the anger, the beast screamed, but not because its last 'food' tasted bad, but because it felt something. Presences that had something that didn't make it feel unique, but there was another reason that the beast couldn't decipher because of its uncontrollable state; presences that should disappear from the face of the earth.

One of them was closer than the other ones, which were all together at a certain point of the village. There was something familiar in the nearest presence; the beast felt that she was someone precious to the person it once had been.

Therefore, the beast grinned and said before dashing toward Anko to assimilate her too.  **"Pars eris (You will be part of me)!"**

Its feet finished developing, and at a frantic rate—with which it created a strong explosion that blew up the Root base—went toward the village to give Anko a 'visit.'

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**There were some surprises in this chapter, as Naruto wounding Karin and the death of Torune. Regarding Danzō, you'll see...**

**I'll explain in future chapters what Orochimaru meat by giving a fraction of his soul to develop Naruto's Cursed Mark, just wait.**

**Oh, as you know, this is Naruto's "Berserk Mode." You can also call it "Unstable Berserk Mode."**

**Why unstable? Because this is not his true form, the 'beast' has to continue 'developing.' It needs to eat human bodies to reach its stability.**

**Some of you may have noticed that Naruto was speaking in Latin; I don't speak the language, I used Google translator, and I just did it to give it a 'darker' feeling.**

**Finally, I'm sure that some people will be pissed off because Danzō managed to control Naruto. Well, sorry, it had to be done.**

**Until the next chapter!**  

**P.S.: This fic is finally up to date with the one on Fanfiction. I have the next chapter ready, but I need to send it to my beta reader first.**


	42. Chapter 38: The Sum of All Evils

People talking. "Interesting."

People thinking.  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking.  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking.  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names.  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

** Chapter 38 **

Terror, Anko couldn't think of anything else but that.

She had been jumping along with Yugao and her ANBU companions from roof to roof until the Mitarashi suddenly felt a dark feeling coming from Naruto; it was something from hell itself.

She could only think of the worst, maybe something horrible had happened to Karin, and for that reason, Naruto was angry as never before. It was such a terrifying feeling that Anko couldn't think of anything else but taking her Cursed Mark off her body to stop having a connection with Naruto.

Yugao noticed the strange behavior of the Snake Mistress. The female ANBU stopped and approached, asking with concern, "What's going on, Anko?"

She was pale, sweaty and trembling in a way that she never thought of seeing in Anko. Indeed, she never thought of seeing a woman like her in such a deplorable state.

The Mitarashi, feeling helpless and with watery eyes, hugged herself as she looked at Yugao. "W-We must flee," she managed to say before everyone felt losing consciousness due to the nasty intent that had eclipsed the environment.

However, before they could go into the world of dreams, the three ANBU managed to shake their heads. Anko, however, couldn't because the feeling was much more intense for her due to the connection she shared with Naruto.

Yugao knelt down and took her mask off while making significant efforts to hold the gagging back. "A-Anko!" she exclaimed, stammering a bit because she couldn't hold all these reflexes back.

She quickly covered her mouth to avoid any unnecessary accident.

Yugao cursed; she had no idea what was happening. The Uzuki didn't want to take risks and decided to follow Anko's advice.

She grabbed one of her arms and put it around her neck to help her up. "Done," she whispered and turned around to order her companions to leave. However, she came upon a horrific scene.

First, she noticed that two red blurs passed by her sides, and she quickly deduced that they were the men who had been her companions since her first day as an ANBU Captain, but now they were nothing but large puddles of blood on the ground.

She concluded that the creature, who was approaching at great speed, was the responsible. She closed her eyes, just as the beast's claws were a few centimeters from her face.

Moments earlier, in the place where the Hokage and company were, Kyofu stood up and looked at the place where he could feel Anko and Yugao's presences.

He looked at the sides and set his eyes on the rest, who seemed much more confused and terrified than he was. _"Damn it, just what I needed,"_ the clone thought with frustration.

The Uzumaki couldn't blame them; even he was fearful of that transformation, and he was the only one who knew what was going on.

However, he didn't lose concentration and did the Tiger seal. _"Kai,"_ he thought, releasing his gravity seals.

The masked man exclaimed, "Hokage-dono, Jiraiya-dono, Bee-dono, Kakashi-dono, Gai-dono, and Itachi-dono!"

Those who didn't know who this man was, were surprised that he knew. "Get your act together!"

That was all he need to say as they stood up and shook their heads to pull the nervousness away.

Kyofu prepared himself to go to that place, but before he could do it, a black stain, which destroyed the street and the nearby buildings, passed by.

All were thrown away except for Kyofu as he reacted in time thanks to his sensorial skills. However, he had already lost valuable seconds, so without another alternative, he went flying behind the beast as fast as he could. _"Go to hell! No one can harm them, not even me!"_

There was no concern in his words because he couldn't think about it. He knew that the slightest sign of weakness could lead to a result that not even he wanted to imagine.

The Jinchūriki was using all of his experience; everything he had learned in Root: Keeping a cool head and the target in sight.

He couldn't fail; his duty was to prevent a tragedy.

The Uzumaki kept flying as fast as never before, using all his strength to reach that swift beast. But to no avail; his 'Berserk Mode' was too fast, and he also doubted that Kurama's Chakra could make a difference.

So he just did the only one thing that came to his mind. He raised his right hand and activated his Rinnegan. _"Banshō Ten’in,"_ he whispered, channeling as much Chakra as he could; it created an invisible energy field around the original.

But it wasn't enough; it had only managed to stop its advance a little bit, enough to see the beast hitting two ANBU and sending their bodies flying forward, brushing Yugao by a few centimeters.

The irrational being had opened its hands and approached its sharp claws to Yugao's face to tear it apart. However, some black and shiny chains had coiled around its body but especially around its stretched out hand.

At that precise moment, Yugao opened her eyes, seeing the hideous creature opening its eyes in a surreal way.

Due to the sheer fear, the female ANBU took several steps backward until tripping over something that made her fall along with Anko.

Visibly disturbed, the Uzuki asked herself who had stopped that thing.

She looked over its shoulders and saw a masked person, who perfectly matched with the descriptions that Naruto had given her about his role as a 'businessman.'

"A-A-Aren't y-you...?" She shakily asked, unconsciously backing away.

The clone, who was making a considerable effort to stop the original from making a mistake, looked at her. "Yes, calm down, Yugao-chan. Take Anko-chan to a safe place, and don't you dare to return to this location. The boss has lost control."

Yugao shook her head. No, there was no way that that thing could be Naruto; she couldn't believe it.

She was about to express her thoughts, but a loud squeal from the beast made it impossible. It was so loud that she and the clone couldn't help covering their ears, feeling that the unpleasant sound would burst their eardrums.

Kyofu was making a great effort not to lose concentration and end up releasing it; he gritted his teeth and looked at Yugao before yelling, "Get out of here!"

The Uzuki forcibly nodded and jumped away without forgetting about Anko's unconscious body.

Once Naruto felt that both were far enough, two other chains came out his chest and coiled around the thing's mouth in an attempt to stop those unbearable squeals.

Just then, a yellow flash and several puffs of smoke appeared at his side, revealing Konoha's Elite and Bee. Everyone was looking in disgust at the beast that gave off a black viscous substance that melted the ground when making the slightest contact.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked with his Sharingan uncovered, searching for some clue that could tell him what it was.

Kyofu, somewhat exhausted due to the Chakra consumption, replied. "That? That's a monster."

"We must get it out of the village," Itachi took the floor.

"Yes, that would be the best decision," Minato added, now getting in front of the beast and seeing something unpleasant.

The creature was crying and trying to point its hands in the direction where it could feel Anko's presence.

The Yondaime thought of how to get it out of the village, touching it directly wasn't an option due to that substance. So he thought about using a Shadow Clone.

With that in mind, the Hokage crossed his fingers and was about to pronounce the Jutsu until the beast moved in a way that made Kyofu lose control over one of the chains that held one of its arms.

The creature instantly directed its hand at Minato in an attempt to catch him, but without much success as he disappeared in a flash of yellow and appeared on the roof of a building.

But the hand didn't stop there, and it lengthened several centimeters until reaching the remains of one of the ANBU's corpses.

The Wood Clone didn't want to see what it wanted to achieve with that action, so he quickly relocated one of his chains around its free arm.

However, it was in vain because its arm returned to its original place along with the corpse.

With astonishment and great repulsion, the clone observed it sticking the remains of that body in its stomach, inflicting itself a wound that released much more of that black substance, which issued such a putrid smell that all of those present covered their noses when feeling nausea.

Minato, who had the best view, saw its already brilliant stomach shining more intensely while what looked like organs began to move from one place to another, almost as if they were exchanging places. _"What is that?"_ he asked himself.

Its features had grown a few centimeters, and those behind 'it' could see that some spikes—not very long—were coming out from its back and elbows, which stretched the chains long enough to give it more space.

The clone growled and increased the pressure of his chains, but these spikes were too strong and didn't yield to his strength. "Damn it... Don't just stand there watching; do something!"

Those present left their states of stupefaction and nodded; they had lost concentration after feeling ‘his’ killing intent, but Kyōfu’s words were enough to let them know that they couldn't lose any more time.

That thing was an unknown enemy, and they couldn't take the risk that it did something that could put the village in danger.

The first one to try something was Itachi, who threw several Shuriken and Kunai toward the beast.

They were accurate shots, each at vital points, an attack that could have killed or seriously injure anyone. However, when they made contact, they melted so fast that they didn't pose any danger.

Gai sweated; he wasn't sure what could happen if he gave it a blow. Perhaps opening the gates to the seventh level would give him the necessary durability, but the pain at that level was so great that he wasn't used to it yet, and he couldn't hold it for long.

Bee trusted in his Chakra cloak, so he wasn't that worried.

Kakashi knew hundreds of Jutsus, so he wasn't worried about his physical integrity. The question, however, was if they would be enough.

Minato decided not to wait any longer and concentrated a lot of Chakra in the palm of his hand to create a gigantic Rasengan, in an attempt to test out how tough that thing was.

Before he could move, the Yondaime saw that it lengthened its head until the point where the chains could no longer cover its mouth.

The beast squealed so loudly that it expelled shockwaves, waves that cracked the ground and weakened the foundations of the nearby buildings, as well as it forced those present to cover their ears.

Its body had also lengthened, so much that the chains were an ornament right now; they couldn't exert any more pressure due to the spikes that had come out from its entire body.

The beast got rid of those spikes, which gave 'it' enough space to escape from its bonds.

Kyofu had no choice but to put his chains back inside; he didn't try it again because, as Kurama had said it, that transformation adapted to the circumstances.

Growling, the masked man stepped back like others while the beast stood on all fours.

 **"Ego sum esurientem… Ego sum valde esurientem (I'm very hungry)!"** the monster exclaimed in that incomprehensible language while standing up and shouting the same words over and over again, sending those waves that this time knocked down the nearby buildings.

The beast stopped and stared at the sky before lowering its head and look at the terrified fighters with a smile that made them step back.

The creature was about to jump towards them, but a three pointed Kunai flew above him, and the Yondaime instantly appeared with a gigantic Rasengan, crashing it against its body. "Odama Rasengan!" The explosion was instantaneous, and everyone jumped at a safe distance.

Minato walked towards the Shinobi and asked, "Sensei, what's going on? There's no time to get nervous. Kyofu-dono is right; we must ginger up and eliminate whatever that thing is."

Jiraiya was about to nod, but Kyofu stepped forward.

"That thing... is your son," the masked man interrupted, causing all those present to turn towards him in shock.

"N-N-Naruto?" Minato asked, now getting nervous.

Kyofu turned his head. "That's right, the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki. I can feel the demonic aura of his Bijū mixed with the Chakra that I assume is of your son and an unknown one."

The Yondaime shook his head, but before he could say something about it, Kakashi took the floor. "How do you know that information? What's more, how do you know Naruto?"

"Does it matter?" Kyofu asked; the Hatake just stared at him.

The masked man sighed. "We've known each other for some years; that brat is the person who gave me the information about your contingency plans."

Kakashi clenched his fists due to the anger. Although the Hatake didn't hate the Uzumaki—since he could understand why he behaved in such a way—, he couldn't tolerate something like that; the village was above everything.

Therefore, he looked at his Sensei, wanting to know what he would say. The expression of nervousness was gone, and now he was watching Kyofu with seriousness. "I want to talk with you once this is over."

Kyofu looked forward. "If we get out alive." It was the last thing he said before seeing the dome of energy that surrounded the 'Berserk' disappearing, revealing a morbid scene.

There, in the middle of a large crater, the beast was unhurt and devouring the corpse of the last ANBU.

The clone almost puked. _"The boss will have a stomach ache tomorrow."_

 **"If we reach that day,"** Kurama added, carefully watching.       

 ** Naruto Soundtrack - Flying Light ** **Extended**

 _"We will,"_ he answered before doing hand seals. _"Katon: Gōkakyū Katon no Jutsu!"_

He spat the big fireball and did more hand seals before shouting, _"Futon Daitoppa!"_ The wind gust increased the heat and area of the fireball, which struck the distracted animal.

Those present shook their heads; they couldn't be wasting time. Therefore, Kakashi, Itachi, and Jiraiya took steps forward and did hand seals; each one released Fire Element attacks, taking advantage that Kyofu was still releasing his wind technique.

"This heat ignites my heart, baby! Yeah!" Bee exclaimed while making a horned hand and surrounding himself with his Chakra cloak before continuing, "Send the beast to fly so that I can finish it up." He didn't say that to anyone in particular; he just hoped that anyone could understand his words.

Everyone did it, especially Minato, who became worried because he thought that the Bijudama could kill his son. Regardless, they had to take the risk; it was the most powerful technique they had at hand, and they couldn't hesitate in front of such a fearsome opponent.

Gai observed with clenched fists. He didn't want to stay with crossed arms; there was one thing he could do in this situation.

He bent his knees and crossed his arms in front of his head. _"Hachimon Tonkō, Dai Roku Keimon: Kai (The Sixth Gate, the Gate of View: Open)!"_

At that moment, there was two Chakra explosions, one of them was Gai’s, and the other one was Bee’s; the latter had released the Hachibi in all of its splendor, which made those present open their eyes in shock.

Gai didn't wait any longer and headed to the infernal zone at a demonic speed; he wasn't worried about it because he trusted in the durability that the Sixth Gate granted him.

Minato looked up and saw the Hachibi raising his snout and creating a gigantic ball of Chakra.

The Taijutsu Master reached the burning point, seeing that 'Naruto' was grimacing while resisting the suffocating heat.

Gai put his right hand into his ninja bag and pulled out his Sōshūga. _"I will miss you."_ His weapon instantly melted when he struck a blow to its chin, which sent it up to the air. The Fire Element users stopped their attacks and looked up, seeing a green stain following a black one.

The Taijutsu Master tried to stay below that erratic transformation while taking the same stance as Lee had taken in the finals. Kakashi looked with concern since that technique required to touch the opponent.

That wasn't Gai's intention; he wanted to ascend the beast as he much as could with the shockwaves of his technique so that the village wouldn't suffer any damage with Bee's attack.

Consequently, he moved his fists so fast that these expelled hundreds of flares and strong shockwaves that elevated the animal tens of meters per impact. The creature cried because 'he' was receiving damage, although the frustration was the main reason for his sorrow as they didn't allow him to 'eat' in peace.

"Asa Kujaku!" Gai exclaimed, now covering the sky with those intense waves that made 'Naruto' disappear between them; the Shinobis could only hear those squeals that sent shockwaves again.

After intense seconds, the Taijutsu Master noticed that 'its' shockwaves were quickly overshadowing the ones he created with his fists. Therefore, he growled and yelled, _"Hachimon Tonkō, Dai Nana Kyōmon: Kai (The Seventh Gate, the Gate of Wonder: Open)!"_

Gai's muscles were taken to their limit, and he emitted sweat from every inch of his body that immediately evaporated and created a blue aura.

The significant increase in strength completely obliterated those waves generated by these squeals, which made the animal continue rising without interruption.

Feeling that his muscles were tearing and his fists cracking, Gait stopped the attack and shifted the position of his hands, joining them and pointing them toward where Naruto was.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun! I'm doing this to get you back to normal! The Blue Beast of Konoha will show you his sharp teeth and his roaring youth! ... Hirudora! Haaah!" he exclaimed and summoned a tiger that roared mightily, dissipating the fire and hitting the uncontrolled Jinchūriki with devastating force.

Those on the ground opened their eyes in shock when seeing the massive Jutsu; it was gigantic.

Naruto's clone clenched his fists with excitement. _"These guys are amazing. Boss, you better survive; we must fight Gai-sensei, or Lee when he gets well. Hell, Konoha does have some weirdos."_ He didn't say the latter sneeringly, quite the opposite.

The powerful wind gust arrived at those who were down, and they had to take cover, except for Bee, who continued increasing the size of his Bijudama.

Gai gritted his teeth and continued releasing his technique, with the sole purpose of raising 'it' more meters and make sure that 'Naruto' suffered as much damage as possible.

One would think they were quite dramatic with the techniques they were using, but the Shinobi knew that they couldn't take any risks. Whatever Naruto had turned into, he no longer felt like something of this world.

It was something different, something unknown, something that they had never felt before, and they knew that if he continued free for more time, then nothing and no one would be safe. Therefore, they had to stop him before the beast could continue developing, which everyone concluded when they saw 'it' changing of shape after eating those corpses.

Gai then felt that every muscle in his body had torn, and since Naruto already was at an optimal distance, he deactivated his gates and plummeted to the ground.

Before anyone could worry about him, Minato had already thrown a Kunai and brought him to safety.

Without waiting for any signal, Bee released the ball where the incredible dome of pure air was.

The sky shined and forced those present to cover their eyes; the incredible explosion didn't cause severe damage to the village thanks to Gai, although some of the weakened buildings collapsed due to the powerful blast.

After a few seconds, the intense brightness decreased, which allowed those present to take a look in that direction. Surprised, they saw the dome of pure energy which would have easily destroyed the village.

As the technique continued, everyone approached Gai, who was exhausted after forcing his body in such a way. But that only brought smiles on their faces, including Naruto, who felt increasingly respect towards the flamboyant Taijutsu Master.

"Gai, you've surprised me," the Hokage stated, genuinely astonished at such a display of power.

Jiraiya indicated, "And with Bee-san's technique, it's likely that Naruto will return to normal. And once that happens, Minato, you better block his Chakra."

Kakashi expectantly looked at his master and his answer surprised him. "Yes, I'll do it. I just hope that he's unconscious; otherwise, it would be impossible to do it. That's why I allowed him to get out of the village at that time." He meant to the moment when Naruto had used his Bijudama against the spectators.

"I see," Kakashi added as he covered his Sharingan not to waste energy unnecessarily.

Minato turned and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I know you don't approve of my choices, but I couldn't do anything else at that moment. Naruto isn't someone who would allow someone to capture him while he's conscious; he'd immolate himself before that. I had to let him go; I needed to come up with something to capture him later. But don't misunderstand me, that doesn't mean I want to hurt my son," he finished, making much emphasis on his last words.

Kakashi nodded, more than pleased with his explanation; he could understand that his Sensei wouldn't hurt him because the Hatake knew he felt guilty about everything that was happening, and although it was hard, Kakashi was confident that his Sensei would come up with something to stop Naruto from being a danger.

Then he looked at Gai, who was grunting and breathing hard; he congratulated him on his great idea to put Naruto away from the village.

The Taijutsu Master painfully raised one of his thumbs and gave him one of his bright smiles. However, the good atmosphere disappeared when that disgusting killing intent reappeared, but with much more intensity than before.

They almost fainted but avoided it after shaking their heads. They looked up and saw that the dome of energy blew up, but from the inside, dissipating it in an instant.

There they saw the beast, surrounded by an intense aura of black color while his yellow eyes changed to red color and gave off an aura of the same color.

Surprised and scared, they looked in disbelief, and Itachi spoke, "Impossible. He's still unharmed after receiving such attacks, and now he seems angry."

Everyone then heard Minato sighing and sitting cross-legged on the ground. "I have no choice. I'll enter in Sage Mode, and I'll finish this before he can be more dangerous," he closed his eyes and clasped his hands.

"Give the boy time. Everyone, get ready," Jiraiya spoke, standing in front of his student just like everyone else.

Kyofu turned his head toward the Sannin and spoke, "Sage Mode, huh? You are placing all your hopes on that. Do you think it'll be enough?" Naruto had no idea what the 'Sage Mode' was, but he didn't think that it'd be sufficient to defeat the original after he had withstood those powerful attacks.

Jiraiya smiled and replied, "You'll see. Once Minato enters in Sage Mode, no one can cope. Believe me, no one."

The Sannin became serious and looked up, seeing the beast raising its head and screaming much louder than before, and if it hadn't been for the distance between them, its screams would have damaged their eardrums.

The Berserk, still suspended in the air, lowered its head and slowly opened its mouth as a green vapor came out of it.

The same steam took the shape of a small ball, which considerably compressed itself and increased in size slowly.

"That thing wants to attack us," Jiraiya sensed before continuing, "Minato, what do we do? If you move, you'll need to start again."

"Leave it to me," Itachi interrupted, stepping forward.

Kakashi instantly knew what he had in mind, "Wait, Itachi. If you do that, your disease will progress. There must be another way."

Kyofu had no idea what they were talking about, so he decided to stay on the line.

Jiraiya gave an idea. "What about Kyofu-dono? You should be capable of absorbing that too. After all, it's Chakra."

Those who had just arrived didn't have the opportunity to see that ability; they turned to him while asking themselves how he was able to absorb Chakra.

Kyofu nodded. "Okay, leave it to me." He activated his Rinnegan and raised his hands.

However, Minato's serious voice warned, "Don't do that, or you'll die." There was no threat towards the 'businessman'; rather it was a warning that something bad might happen.

Kyofu could detect his intentions, so he turned and looked into his closed eyes. "What do you mean?"

The Yondaime didn't open them. "My son is absorbing a lot of Natural Energy; it's so much that I find it incredible. Maybe that's the reason why he lost control; his body isn't able to control that power, even less if he didn't train to control it. If you absorb it, you'll end up turning into stone."

He wouldn't have shared that information in another scenario, but this situation warranted it; Kyofu could still be useful, and Minato didn't want him to die for something like that.

Naruto lowered his hand and mentally asked, _"Kurama, how accurate is that information?"_

**"I'm not an expert in Sage Mode, so I'm not sure if something like that could happen. But he's right about something; not everyone can use that energy."**

_"I see, there're still many things that we need to learn."_

Without another choice, everyone looked at Itachi, who nodded. "It can't be helped." He instantly activated his Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Everyone, stay close to Hokage-sama," Itachi requested and approached the Yondaime just like the others.

Bee finished his transformation, and once everyone was close, the Uchiha nodded, and his eyes bled, which gave way to an intense red aura that rose several meters while it took the shape of a strange humanoid figure.

First, some bones appeared, then something that resembled the filaments of the body, and finally a strange armor with a pointy nose. It had no feet, but it had hands, which were empty.

 _"Amazing,"_ the clone thought as he watched the imposing figure _. "So, this is what one gets when achieving the next level of the Sharingan? I made the right decision of leaving Sasuke alive,"_ he finished with a dark smile.

The idea of seeing Sasuke with those eyes made him feel impatient, and if he couldn't reach that level, he could always try out his skills with Itachi, after murdering his little brother, of course.

Kurama growled, **"No, this is nowhere near the full power of the Sharingan. This one is like a child compared to the complete Susanoo. A perfect Susanoo is almost as big as me when I have one hundred percent of my power."**

Naruto mentally whistled since he knew how big Kurama was with his total power; that only increased his excitement. There were indeed some interesting people in the Elementals Nations.

He looked up and saw that the original had finished the ball; he had no idea what it would be. It wasn't very big, perhaps it reached the size of an Odama Rasengan, but it was green.

The Wood Clone blinked, and the original had disappeared and reappeared at centimeters from the Susanoo's torso.

Everyone looked down in shock and saw that the beast opened its mouth in a surreal way, expelling something that looked a lot like a Bijudama. It was like the energy cannon that Naruto had shot, but it was green and rather viscous.

Even within the Susanoo everyone felt the intense heat, and if hadn't been for the Susanoo, they would have suffered the same fate as the buildings that the technique affected. It wasn't an explosive Jutsu, but it had been far more devastating than Naruto's Bijudama; it was much thicker and spread much more meters, surpassing the walls of the village.

That obviously meant it was much more powerful, and Itachi was aware of it since his eyes were bleeding like never before due to the amount of Chakra he was using to keep his Susanoo from melting. He was also making a great effort not to yield to the unimaginable pain that the Susanoo caused him.

The most critical matter was the fact that the ground beneath them was melting slowly, and since Itachi's Susanoo had no protection at the bottom, it wouldn't be long until the substance leaked inside and turned them into melt material.

Therefore, almost as if both had thought the same, Kakashi and Kyofu did hand seals and exclaimed as they put their hands on the ground. "Doton: Doryūheki!"

The Earth Walls emerged and lifted the beast a few centimeters because he was so heavy that the walls couldn't go any higher.

But it had been more than enough since the substance didn't threaten to leak inside anymore, so everyone congratulated them.

However, the creature darkly smiled and released a small black ball that floated from its back to its mouth, mixing with the energy cannon.

The effect was instantaneous; there was nothing Itachi could do to stop it. With overwhelming speed, the Uchiha's Susanoo disintegrated, and the people inside could only watch as the substance approached slowly and menacingly.

They cursed and closed their eyes, waiting for their imminent and tragic end. A few seconds later, which had been more than enough for them to suffer the same fate as the Uchiha's technique, they opened their eyes, only to witness an absolute darkness.

There was no sound or the smell that the detestable animal gave off, and surprisingly, they couldn't feel anyone's presence.

Thinking that they had died and gone to 'a better place,' everyone released simultaneous sighs of defeat. That, however, made them realize that other people were there, so they looked to their sides and tried to ask what was going on.

But before they could, they heard a voice that conveyed an immeasurable power. "Thank you..."

Then, the first rays of light illuminated this dark place, and they observed a circular black material returning to the holder of that incredible power.

Naruto unconsciously stepped back, overwhelmed by his father’s power. _"W-What the hell i-i-is that? This power is..., incredible."_ He finally smiled as his hands trembled because of the excitement, although there was some fear too.

He didn't know that his father could be so powerful; the Yondaime wasn't even fighting, and the Uzumaki could feel a lot of pressure, a feeling that he had never felt before, not even from the beast.

Surprisingly, Minato's clothes and appearance had changed. His coat didn't have the red flames anymore. Now, at the center, it had a strange inscription with black 'commas' around it; his hair had bristled while two tufts resembled horns; yellow eyes like those of a toad. But the most surprising thing was the two black balls that floated behind his back.

 **"Gudōdama?!"** Kurama exclaimed in disbelief.

_"What is that?"_

**"I'll explain it later, now, just pay attention."**

Naruto nodded and looked straight ahead, seeing his father getting closer to the original. "Please, son, stop this," Minato sadly asked; he didn't want to fight his son. The Yondaime didn't care if he was in this state; Minato didn't want to hurt him.

The creature seemed to understand what the man before him had said; therefore, he smiled and laughed so hard that most of them closed one of their eyes and turned their heads slightly.

Minato didn't flinch and continued watching, listening to the creature laughing in such a mocking way that it would have bothered anyone. **_"Optimum prandium eris (You will be an excellent food)!"_** it exclaimed and lunged at Minato with its mouth wide open to devour him with a single bite.

Minato didn't move, and therefore, Kakashi moved to help him, but Jiraiya quickly stopped him.

The Sannin didn't say a word; he just let that the pupil of his pupil observed.

At that moment, the sharp teeth of Minato's son were about to make contact with his skin, but the Yondaime didn't move a single muscle.

Believing that 'it' would finally be able to eat, the Berserk started to close its mouth, but much to its dismay; it felt a mighty blow right in its jaw; it had been so powerful that 'he' felt that his head was nearly torn off.

Everyone saw that 'Naruto' went flying up at breakneck speed, disappearing from their sight after a few seconds.

With eyes wide open, everyone looked towards the Hokage, who was watching the direction that his son had taken.

 _"He didn't move, but that blow was tremendous. What the hell did he do?"_ the Wood Clone thought surprised.

Jiraiya noticed Kyōfu’s astonishment, and therefore, he spoke with a smile. "See? If Minato wants to, no one can cope. If I were you, I would stop messing with him."

He thought that his words would be enough to make Kyofu reconsider his ideas of affecting Konoha.      

The masked man chuckled and answered, "Jiraiya-dono, you should know that the last thing a person in my position fears is the physical strength of others. Money and influence are stronger than any blow. The one and only thing I'm afraid of is of someone with a greater influence than I. So, Jiraiya-dono, I must reject your advice."

Jiraiya sighed; well, at least he had tried it. And since he had failed, the Sannin had no choice but to continue observing.

Minato took a step back, ready to intercept his child when he descended. He didn't wait long since the beast had recovered and headed back toward the Yondaime to attack him.

'It' plummeted, pointing his claws forward to tear the 'damn bastard' apart. Almost no one had seen 'it' moving except for Minato, who didn't move a muscle again, and when he saw him at millimeters from him, the Yondaime performed the same action as moments before.

This time, it wasn't just a single blow, it had been dozens of them, which hit with extraordinary force and released sounds that revealed the power behind every hit. Also, they released a kind of stream of air that left deep marks all over his body, which sent him flying horizontally.

 _"He did it again. What kind of Taijutsu is that?"_ the clone questioned. He couldn't see him moving, and it wasn't because he was too fast for him; his father didn't move at all.

It was as if he were using the air to hit him, but the Jinchūriki wasn't sure. Not even Kurama knew it; the Bijū had never seen anything like it, even when Kushina was his Jinchūriki and would go on missions with Minato; it was something he had learned after the death of his former container.

Meanwhile, the original had hit the wall of Konoha and had stopped there; he was sore, like never before. He couldn't think of anything else but the pain in every fiber of his being.

He was coughing a black substance that melted the ground when making contact; maybe it was his blood. Besides, his skin was peeling off; this indicated only one thing, and the beast knew it very well; he was returning to his former self.

That angered him; it made his blood boil in anger. He couldn't tolerate that a 'stupid human' was making fun of him in such way. He hated that; he wanted to wipe them off of the face of the earth, and he was willing to do anything to achieve it.

Minato was quietly waiting for his son; he was confident that his latest attack had left him severely injured.

The Yondaime noticed that he was taking too long, so he decided to go in that direction but stopped when his sensorial senses shot up into the clouds.

 _"I-Impossible... This amount of Natural Energy; w-what is he trying to do?"_ For the first time, Minato had felt pure terror. He had stopped feeling nervous when he learned that it was his son, but this time, oh, this time, it was the opposite.

He sprinted toward that place, and upon arrival, he saw that his son was turning into a balloon that wouldn't stop growing. "This is ... he's trying to blow himself up," Minato concluded terrified, not because he could destroy the village or who knows what else, but for what could happen to his son if he fulfilled his plan.

He had to do something, but Minato didn't know what. The blond man wasn't sure if closing the seal in his stomach would work since he could barely feel the Kyūbi’s Chakra. Besides, there was the corrosive substance that was part of his skin.

As he tried to think of something to make him stop absorbing Natural Energy, Kyofu and company appeared behind him, watching with surprise the globe that almost reached the size of a one-story house, but it continued increasing in size.

"Sensei, what will you do?" Kakashi inquired, seeing a quite nervous Yondaime Hokage.

"I-I'll block his Chakra; t-that's right!" he exclaimed, taking a few steps forward as he brought his trembling hands toward 'it.'

Jiraiya quickly stopped him. "Are you crazy? If you touch him, you don't know what could happen."

Minato quickly pulled his hand away. "Let me go! So what do you want me to do?! I don't know anything else!" he exclaimed, yielding to nervousness.

"Well, take him out of the village! Stop wasting time!" his teacher replied in the same way.

"Outside?! The Land of Fire isn't safe! It doesn't matter where I take him; the consequences will be catastrophic! I must work this out right here!"

The last information fell like a bucket of cold water to everyone. "T-The L-Land of Fi-Fire? Do you mean that the Land of Fire will be destroyed if he explodes?" Kakashi spoke with considerable nervousness and disbelief.

Minato turned around before looking back at his son. "That's what I believe. He's absorbing so much Natural Energy that I can't calculate it. Hopefully, it will only be the Land of Fire; that's the minimum scale I can give if he explodes," he paused and looked back at his Sensei. "That's why I must stop him right here."

 _"The Land of Fire, huh?"_ Naruto thought, clenching his fists while thinking of those women who managed to give some humanity and sanity.

Kurama sighed and added, **"This is the end, isn’t it? Well, at least you tried. I just hope I don't get sealed into a screaming idiot of a Jinchūriki once I revive."**

The clone smiled, _"You can always cover your ears,"_ he joked one last time before carrying out his plan.

He had no other choice; it wasn't something that the original was doing with his five senses. So he could at least save those few people who were important to him.

The masked man looked at the Hokage and spoke, "Hokage-dono, I have an idea."

Everyone turned and looked at him, watching him floating. "This will be my last display of kindness. Hokage-dono, give me one of your Kunai."

Almost no one understood his intentions, but after analyzing his words for a moment, everyone concluded the same thing, and Minato inquired, "Wait, are you planning to-?"

"It doesn't matter. As I said, everything I do is just business."

Minato sighed; it seemed that this man would be a stubborn one until the end. However, he was grateful for his noble decision.

He threw one of his Kunai, and the masked man quickly grabbed it before flying as high as he could, so high that this possible explosion wouldn't be able to harm anyone.

He didn't care about anyone except for his girls, and others like Neji and the Sandaime; they didn't have to pay the consequences of his stupidity.

When he was high enough, he waited for his father to make his move. _"Damn, who would have thought that this would end like this?"_ he reflected one last time before looking down.

Meanwhile, Minato created a Shadow Clone that approached the ball to teleport 'it' where Kyofu was.

Jiraiya saw the original lowering his head and clenching his fists. He approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's the best decision; maybe your child will return to normal, don't lose hope. And hopefully, Kyofu-dono will not die; he surely has another trick up his sleeve."

Minato turned his head to his teacher and added, "I hope so, Sensei." He didn't want his son die.

The Hokage looked back at his clone, who was about to reach the position of the huge 'balloon' that continued 'puffing.'

The clone raised one hand and did the hand seal to send it away at the slightest contact.

They thought that everything would end in the next few seconds, but how wrong they were.

The clone couldn't even touch it because a black shield had become visible, and it instantly made the clone disappear, and the ball of Natural Energy laughed aloud.

 _"Damn it, I didn't want to do it, but I have no other choice,"_ Minato thought, moving his Gudōdama to surround the beast with it.

The reason why he hadn't used them was that those balls destroyed whatever they touched at an atomic level; their level of destruction was even higher than Ōnoki's Dust Release, which destroyed at a molecular level.

And that was his main reason, because if Naruto did burst, then all the particles would end up making contact with the Gudōdama, which would make happen what he feared the most: the death of his son.

But he couldn't put Menma in danger because of his weakness; he had to do something about it, and that was the only alternative.

The black balls considerably increased in size and rapidly began to surround 'it', or so it was until the black barrier intervened again.

It didn't allow the Gudōdama to close completely, which brought a smile in the Berserk, who said as he glowed. **_"Et omnes cibi mei sunt (All of you will be my food)!"_**

Minato cursed and bit his lower lip since he couldn't do anything to prevent the destruction of his village, and quite possibly, the death of his two sons. Even so, he covered those who were near him with his Gudōdama.

When those present noticed the darkness, they understood what it meant, which made them fall to their knees. Even Bee because he had ordered his team to wait for him at the border of the Land of Fire.

Minato and Itachi sobbed because their precious ones could have been affected by the devastating explosion..., which had never produced any impact, even more so if it had the estimated power that the Yondaime had said.

The Hokage trusted in the strength of his Gudōdama, but he had thought that the explosion would shake it at least a little bit.

Curious, he created a small opening and carefully watched. Technically, there had been an explosion, but not the one he had expected.

'That' explosion only affected his son, turning him into hundreds of thousands of black particles that rose several hundred of meters, to the point where they completely covered the village.

They were suspended in the air, and Minato made another opening at the top and saw those particles moving in a strange way.

"What happened? Did he not explode?" Itachi hopefully asked.

Minato completely removed his shield, and everyone saw that the village was still intact, but there was no sign of the beast. "This is giving me a bad feeling," Jiraiya spoke as he watched the darkened landscape.

Kyofu had quickly descended after noticing that there had been no explosion, being very careful not to touch those particles that covered Konoha in its entirety.

Although he noticed something strange when being close, it was as if those things were now 'stalking' him.

That action made him understand what was about to happen, so he went to the Hokage Rock to protect the shelters. Well, to protect the girls who had taken refuge there: Tenten, Ino, Yugao, and Anko.

The terrified refugees felt some relief when seeing the man who had protected them from that huge ball of energy. Some of them instantly asked him to do something because they could clearly see the black materials.

Kyofu didn't answer; he crossed his fingers as he thought, _"I'll spend much of my Chakra on this. *Grr* I hope I will have enough Chakra for what will happen next."_ He uttered the words of his Jutsu and created at least fifty Shadows Clones, which jumped in different directions.

Who would have thought it? Naruto was protecting the villagers, but it was for the simple reason of protecting his identity. The Jinchūriki wanted to protect Hanabi and Neji, but if only he protected them both, that would cause unnecessary questions; it was something that he wanted to avoid.

However, Naruto had another plan that he had initiated in his role as Kyofu, and his next move would be crucial to secure it.

He didn't worry about Tayuya because the clone was unaware of her presence, and even if he did, her barrier already protected her.

The clones headed to the places where the higher concentrations of Chakra were, also to the minor ones, but the former were the priority. Some of his clones stayed with the main one due to the extension of the Hokage Rock.

Tenten and Ino waited for Naruto's move, seeing him and his clones coming closer until touching the wooden bunkers. They closed their eyes, clasped their hands, and the barriers instantly appeared in different areas of the village.

 **"It seems that we'll continue doing as we please,"** Kurama spoke while chuckling.

 _"First, we must stop the boss from continuing to do stupid things,"_ the clone replied.

Meanwhile, one of the clones landed in front of Minato, who had looked at him with suspicion after seeing him using the Shadow Clones Jutsu; the clone saw his reaction but decided to ignore it.

"What's going on?" the Yondaime asked, not wanting to touch that point yet.

"Something dangerous, you better use your barrier again if you don't want to regret it."

"Okay; there's no time to hesitate." Minato was about to create a barrier with one of his Gudōdama; however, he failed because his transformation had ended. "Damn it," he cursed while gritting his teeth.

The clone sighed and sat down on the ground. "I wonder what you would do without me. I hope you don't mind talking business later," Kyofu finished talking and performed the same action as the other clones.

While the barrier appeared, Minato sighed and added, "We'll talk about that."

The others got closer, hearing the Hokage continuing, "So, what's going on?"

"The villagers will die without these barriers. Now, return to your previous state, you'll need it. I sense that this thing will finish developing with what he'll do next."

Minato didn't argue and did what he asked.

"Develop?" Bee asked; there were no rhymes in his words, just seriousness. Even he knew when one needed to be serious.

"He will..., finish eating." At the end of his words, the particles fell where they could feel the presences of human beings.

They struck the barriers harshly, and the people inside unconsciously stepped back.

The clones were suffering the most because the blows were strong, and they weren't sure if they would be able to resist much longer due to the Chakra division.

Therefore, the clone near Minato grimaced. "Hokage-dono, I won't resist any longer. I must inform you that I'll let some of the villagers die."

"Is there another alternative?" There was no doubt; he just wanted confirmation.

"There isn't," he bluntly answered.

"Do it." After giving the authorization, he concentrated again.

The clone transferred the information to the clones, and those who were protecting the small groups disappeared.

The particles quickly wrapped those people, making them scream in agony while the fragments consumed their bodies at a dizzying speed.

The screams could be heard throughout the entire village.

Minato didn't flinch because he knew it was the right decision, although there were others within the barrier who clenched their fists as they heard the desperate cries for help.

The fragments attacked the corpses of the Shinobi too, and once they finished 'eating,' they returned to the air to form a black ball.

The changes were instantaneous; the earth shook; big and small rocks floated from every corner of the village; the sky and clouds flashed and turned black; both terrestrial and flying animals fled in terror.

There wasn't a single soul that did not feel fear, and this time not only in Konoha and its surroundings but at every corner of the Elementals Nations. From the cold and silent lands of the Land of Water until the desolate and rocky areas of the Land of Earth.

Lucky were those within the barriers as they decreased the sensations just enough not to make them pass out.

The lightning increased in intensity, and the gloomy whistling of the wind became present.

Those who could see the ball noticed that it was slowly transmuting, taking the form of a black humanoid creature, of at least two meters high.

From the back of this humanoid figure, a crimson cape of at least four meters—that automatically wrapped him—emerged.

He slowly descended, wrapped in that cape that seemed to be alive because of the way it moved.

He landed in front of the barrier where Kyofu and the others were.

Suddenly, and under the watchful gaze of those present, the strange movement of the cape stopped, like all the climate changes, even the bloodlust disappeared.

The Cape backed off and revealed the individual. His body was still black, but now he looked quite brawny. He seemed to wear a white mask around his green eyes, but it was just his skin; the same characteristic was on his chest and stomach.

A belt-shaped skull 'spat out' two gray chains that curled around his waist; bracelets and red knee pads that had several spikes around them.

He was just standing there, looking up and down, then to his fists and especially to his muscles; he was getting used to his new appearance.

He suddenly stopped and looked at them, while a line where his mouth should be spread across his face, revealing a shimmering green interior and bright white teeth.

They saw him moving his lips as if he were trying to pronounce some words. However, nothing came out, perhaps because of his inability to speak, or simply because it was a quality to which he wasn't used yet.

"He's trying to tell us something," Itachi mused.

The others didn't dare to say anything because, although they couldn't feel anything coming from the creature, his mere presence imposed a lot.

That behavior continued for a few more seconds until they saw him stopping and lowering his head.

 **"Humans..."** They heard him speaking with difficulty and without any hint of emotion.

Just then, they saw him raising his head with a grimace of pure rage as he spread his arms and legs open.

All those near him opened their eyes in shock when feeling the sudden bloodlust.

Terrified, they saw his body giving off an intense green glow.

Nothing happened because time itself seemed to have stopped. Everything was frozen; their breaths, the sweat that dropped from their foreheads, the beating of their hearts, even the invisible blizzard that blew with serenity.

The time reset again, and terrified, Jiraiya and company could only shout, "Shit!" while his brightness increased in size and momentum.

 **"I hate you all!"** he exclaimed, releasing a powerful energy wave that expanded several dozens of kilometers, covering Konoha in its entirety.

A great light was seen in the distance, where the walls of a prosperous and powerful nation would be nothing more than a bitter and distant memory.

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Finalized.**

**Well, I wrote that Naruto knows nothing about the Sage Mode. It's true, what he knows is what the Natural Energy is (he obtained that knowledge thanks to Orochimaru). So he had no way of knowing about its side effects.**

**Minato has the Six Paths Sage Mode, although it's not complete (because he lacks the Chakra of the Bijūs), nor it has the level that Naruto had during the last war (canon). However, the Yondaime is the strongest person in the fic (for now).**

**Minato's Sage Mode has nothing to do with the Sage of the Six Paths or Ashura and Indra. I'll explain how he got it later.**

**The molecular and atomic destruction are implied in the manga. Ōnoki's element was stated that it could destroy on the molecular level, and they said that the Gudōdama were higher than that.**

**Naruto's transformation has the exact appearance of "Spawn." You can look it up on Google (Spawn comic) to get an idea of how he looks like. But again, I must warn that they won't be the same.**

**Although they won't be the same, "Spawn" and "Naruto" will share a few things in common. For those who know this character, they'll notice it.**

**But hey, now I want to announce some changes.**

**First, I eliminated the N and Z squads from the fanfic. Genji and Kitsune stayed, so pretend that the other ones never existed.**

**Why am I doing this? Because I realized that there were too many OC's (besides, I haven't done anything for you to become 'attached' to them) and I don't want to waste time developing them.**

**Secondly, in the last war of the manga, there was an estimated number of 100,000 Shinobi. I think that amount is absurdly small; therefore, I will increase the number of people, and thus, the number of Shinobi in the fanfic. That may affect the number of casualties after the end of this arc, especially the number of people that Naruto killed. So don't be surprised.**

**The reason behind this? I like large numbers a lot.**

**Lastly, I finished the 'revision.' It may not be perfect, but it's better than before (a reminder, this story is a translation).**

**Until the next time.**  


	43. Chapter 39: Effect

People talking, "Interesting."

People thinking,  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names.  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

** Chapter 39 **

"Make way!" a man, who was followed by several more, shouted. These people carried a more than weakened Karin Uzumaki on a stretcher.

These men and women were followed by Kitsune and Sai, who had arrived just a few moments ago to the hospital of the Land of Waves; it had been inaugurated a few months ago and was more than stocked.

The doctors didn't ask questions because they had recognized the powerful individual who operated under the direct orders of the man who in theory was their boss. Therefore, they ran as soon as possible to the emergency room.

During the trip, one of the doctors looked at the masked man. "Give me all the information you have on her."

"Name: Karin Uzumaki. Blood type: AB-positive. 13 years old. Weight: 40 kilograms. Height: 149 centimeters. Kyōfu-sama's protégée."

He knew that information because his boss had anticipated scenarios such as this one. Not because he was aware that he would lose reason at some point, but because he knew that they had dangerous professions, and his boss wanted Kitsune to handle such information. Besides, his ability to mobilize was extremely useful if one of his girls was wounded on the battlefield.

The final point dimly astonished the doctors, but they didn't lose concentration, and the one who was collecting the data added, "It's good to have you here. We will need some of your blood."

Kitsune had O-positive blood; therefore, he would be able to donate blood to the injured Uzumaki.

"I understand. But I don't think it'll be enough," Kyōfu’s acolyte added, seeing the emergency room down the hall.

"Why?"

"She has an internal bleeding, in addition to the external one. At this rate, she's not going to make it; she has already lost too much blood."

"Then she will undergo surgery; we can't disappoint Kyofu-sama."

"You won’t; there’s another method."

The doctor had no chance to ask since the artist took the floor. "Karin-san has an advanced ability of regeneration; she just needs to suck her Chakra."

The medic was about to tell him that it wasn't possible because the patient was unconscious, but Kitsune stepped forward. "That's why you must wake her up. But first, I will give her my Chakra; this young man has informed me that she has exhausted almost all of her reserves."

The doctors nodded. "Okay, looks like we have a plan."

They opened the doors of the emergency room and quickly placed Karin on the operating table.

"I'll do what I can to close her wounds, and you will be responsible for waking her up," the masked man pointed out.

The doctors didn't need to hear more and rushed to make a cocktail of drugs powerful enough to wake up a dead person.

Kitsune did hand seals at breakneck speed and placed his hand on the floor, bringing forth a majestic closed flower that repeatedly rolled up to the table's height.

That man didn't stop there and did another hand seal, which caused an unusual reaction in the extravagant flower. It spun and slowly opened up, issuing a mysterious blue glow from its anthers.

It was a forbidden technique that Kitsune had developed when taking his Kekkei Genkai to its limit. It healed—to a lesser extent—and transferred his Chakra to the affected person.

The risk was significant since the transferring of Chakra was massive and the effectiveness of the healing ability wasn't that great.

However, the technique served its purpose, to give Chakra. He had developed it to give his life to Kyofu if he were in trouble.

And while this person wasn't him, she was an important person for him, and therefore, Kitsune would do everything within his possibilities to make her survive.

However, that didn't mean that he intended to sacrifice himself; the plan would only work if Karin did her part after waking up.

The flower continued issuing the brightness that seemed to restore some color to the tender skin of the young red-haired girl. Not so much, but enough to reveal that it was working.

Kitsune wouldn't be able to prolong this much longer, and for that reason, he told doctors to do their part.

The medical director stepped forward with a syringe in hand, gently pressing it so that there wouldn't be air inside.

He glanced at the masked man, checking his emaciated semblance; he had already spent much Chakra, and it wouldn't be surprising if he passed out soon.

The director slowly approached the syringe to the arm of the severely injured young lady, and once the needle made contact with her skin, he pressed the plunger and released the mixture inside.

The Uzumaki almost instantly opened her eyes, raising half of her body as she spread her lips, releasing such a powerful cry that those present covered their ears.

Sai, however, ignored that and approached her to hold her shoulders. "Karin-san, cure yourself." The artist had no idea what they had put into her, but it seemed to be painful because, in addition to the intense screaming, she was breathing hard and tearing up.

Karin didn't understand the situation; she couldn't remember what happened or how she came to this place. The only thing that crossed her mind was the intense heat that she felt in each one of her veins.

She recognized Sai, and almost as if what he had said was the solution to quell that unpleasant pain, she brought her right arm to her mouth and bit it so hard that, in addition to the mark, some blood had sprouted.

An invisible healing aura surrounded Karin, which conveyed the pleasant sensation that she craved to feel.

The physical pain became a memory that would quickly fade away, but as the physical pain disappeared, the emotional one increased at unexpected speed.

The breaking point was close, and there was nothing that she or anyone could do to stop it. The red-haired girl had bent her head while a flow of tears ran down her cheeks.

Once again, pain, a pain which she never thought she would feel. She took her right hand on her chest and pressed it with her weakened strengths.

She wouldn't be able to forget; that face; those eyes; those lips; that look that only reflected pain and hate..., hate to himself.

Yes, it was the expression she had seen on Naruto's face when he had become aware of his actions.

"It's my fault," she whispered so softly that nobody could hear her words.

Sai approached his ear and didn't need to ask because the Uzumaki raised her head and looked into his eyes with those tears that seemed to have no end. "It's my fault!" she cried out, releasing the chains that would have made her 'dear' proud.

The doctors ducked down, while Sai and Kitsune jumped to dodge those uncontrollable metallic objects that moved from one place to another, without any reason or purpose.

The girl fell to her knees—with both arms stuck to her forehead—, venting that feeling of guilt that tormented her in an unbelievable way.

Kitsune, questioningly, set his sight on the pale boy, but this one shook his head, not wanting to go into details of what had happened. Not because he didn't want to say it, simply because he thought that the girl could hear him, which would only increase her devastated state. He had read enough books and knew what to do.

He moved one foot forward, then the other one, and repeated this process until being close to Karin, being very careful not to get caught by the uncontrollable chains.

He crouched and brought his right hand toward Karin's shoulder.

He touched her about ten times while reciting her name with each thrust. But there was no response; it seemed that she didn't even notice him.

With the eleventh attempt, he alternated his speech. "Karin-san, listen to me." There was no response again.

Sai sighed, and in the twelfth attempt, he pulled Karin and forced her to raise her head. "Karin-san!" he exclaimed, bringing his left fist to her face and giving her a blow that knocked her glasses down and made her spit some blood.

Kitsune watched the interaction with interest, seeing the chains stopping and retreating until they disappeared. Karin kept silence, but her involuntary sobs continued.

"Karin-san, stop it," Sai requested.

Among her whimpers, the Uzumaki turned her head and picked her glasses up with her free hand—she put the other hand on her already swollen cheek.

She put on her glasses and looked at the pale boy before ducking her head. "You don't understand it... I was stupid," she sentenced, putting her hands on her crotch and pressing them strongly; the tears flowed again.

"Yes, you're right, it's your fault," Sai added, making the Uzumaki raise her eyes.

"But it's also my fault, and also Naruto-sama's. What happened was the result of multiple factors."

"But I thought that everything would be fine! I was arrogant! I made Naruto-kun hate himself!" she shouted between sobs, mumbling her fault in each of her words.

Sai, perhaps by the effects of the Apple, felt something strange, and it was tiredness that led to a determination of saying the following. "Let me ask you something."

Karin didn't respond, and Sai continued, "What will make Naruto-sama continue hating himself? The fact that you blame yourself for something that he caused, or that both of you share the blame? What will make him feel less miserable?"

"I… I-"

"Exactly, the only thing that you will achieve is that Naruto-sama continues blaming himself; he has enough with what he's done. But if he finds out that you are blaming yourself for what happened, don't think that he'll feel better. Naruto-sama is not that kind of person. When he returns, talk to him, let him know that it wasn't only his fault, let alone that it was only yours. Reach an agreement; don't torment yourself for it."

Kitsune nodded to himself, like the doctors. The last ones knew who Naruto was because he was the new hero of Nami no Kuni and they had studied such things after being hired to work in this place.

Karin bit her lips with moderation, but she finally wiped her eyes and breathed slowly to try to contain those involuntary spasms.

"O-Okay, I'll wait," she accepted.

Sai gave a fake smile and stretched out his hand. Karin did the same and received the help.

Once both stood up, they turned around and saw Kitsune coming toward them.

"By the way, what happened to Naruto-kun?" the red-haired girl questioned when the masked man stood beside them.

Kitsune and Sai briefly exchanged glances; they didn't want to tell her about the feeling they had felt before they left the village. Surely, that would afflict her too. Therefore, they didn't touch that point and just told her that he was busy dealing with Danzō.

"I see, I hope he kicks his senile old ass."

"He will," Sai replied with another of his fake smiles.

There was a momentary pleasant atmosphere in the room..., momentary.

Suddenly, and without warning, those present felt their shoulders so heavy that they fell to their knees.

It was an intimidating feeling that transmitted a lot of force; no, it was more than that.

They coughed as they struggled against that uncontrollable and suffocating feeling.

"N-N-Na-Naruto-kun," Karin whispered before running towards the exit of the hospital.

"Karin-sama!" Kitsune exclaimed and followed her, not wanting to see his boss angry because he left her alone and something bad happened to her.

Sai stood up and marched towards that direction too.

Once outside, the intimidating darkness and the stormy wind received them.

Their hair and clothes danced to the rhythm of that fleeting blizzard, and they covered their eyes so that the particles that the wind carried wouldn't get into their eyes.

Karin, fearful and afflicted again, tilted her head up, watching the furious atmosphere. "This is..."

"Karin-sama, we can only wait," the masked man pointed out with concern when feeling the message that the mark of the organization transmitted.

Meanwhile, a few kilometers from the border between Yugakure and Hi no Kuni, Karui and her team evacuated a Dango shop to witness the sudden climate change.

The first one to express her opinion was the young woman with the robust chest. "This is not cool," her words conveyed fear and insecurity.

"Hey, Karui, what do you think is going on?" the swordsman asked, turning to her.

His response was her yellow eyes that reflected great consternation.

The redhead girl felt that something was wrong; it felt like the impulse that drew her to Naruto, the difference was that this impulse did the opposite.

But no, the woman of amber eyes would ignore that annoying and unwanted impulse.

She wanted to return to Konoha; perhaps her Sensei and especially Naruto were in imminent danger.

But then again, what could someone like her do if people like them were in that hypothetical situation?

She could only wait and pray that nothing serious happened to both Jinchūrikis.

Meanwhile, in a hidden place already forgotten by the humans, a skinny man with red hair opened his eyes when feeling the same sensation that both young Uzumakis girls felt.

"Konan, can you feel it?"

His faithful female companion turned to him, nodding. "Yes, and so does the sky."

Nagato didn't mean that but wouldn't touch that issue again. Perhaps it was another annoying feeling, like the one that had disturbed him a few months ago before fading into oblivion.

It had resurfaced again, but this time, it said otherwise, and he intended to ignore it again.

Meanwhile, in a wooded area where one could observe a camp, Kurotsuchi was sitting on a wooden stool, pressing her right wrist as she watched the storm. She could also feel the same as Kitsune, and her concern was evident.

Despite that, she couldn't disappoint her 'boss', let alone Naruto. Therefore, she rose from her seat, gave a swing and looked at those men of Iwa who had gathered here.

One of them took the floor before the brunette could command anything. "Kurotsuchi-sama, what should we do? Something is happening to Kyofu-sama."

They were the people that Kurotsuchi had mentioned; they were responsible for reducing the effectiveness of Iwa when capturing several of the groups that would have been involved in the invasion.

For what reason besides being an order of Kyofu-sama? They didn't know, nor would ask.

The Kunoichi turned her head toward the man; her expression changed to a more severe one not to reflect her anxiety. "What Kyofu-sama has commanded us to do. His troops will arrive at any time, and they'll take the captives with them; we can't disappoint him."

She tilted her head toward the tents that contained the prisoners. Those present stood firmly and saluted her before returning to their previous duties.

Kurotsuchi finally sighed and shared the same thought as the previous females.

Meanwhile, a few meters from the walls of Konoha, Menma and company were forced to stop when seeing an intense glow coming from their village.

Their eyelids opened when the scenario of what had happened crossed their minds, but they were unable to utter a word because a powerful wind gust and a shockwave drove them several meters back.

They shouted and tried to take cover, but there was nothing to lean on because that blast was so vigorous that it had ripped the trees from their roots, throwing them back too.

The Genin had only one option, and it was to wait until the 'breeze' calmed down.

The seconds passed, and they didn't stop screaming; seconds in which they could only wonder what had happened in the village.

They all shared the same feelings: confusion and concern.

The shockwave lost power after several hundred of meters, and only then they could recover the mobility of their bodies.

There were no trees to lean on, only the ones that the blast had dragged.

Everyone but Menma managed to land without problems—though Sasuke had some difficulty because he still felt tired.

The blond kid tried to put the soles of his feet on a log, but he slipped because he was unable to channel his Chakra.

Hinata came to his aid, watching him rubbing his head after a light blow. She asked him if he was okay, to which the Jinchūriki replied yes but that he had a favor to ask her.

The Hyūga inquired in that request, noting that his expression changed to one of seriousness. "I need you to open my Chakra points... All of them."

A part of Hinata thought that Menma was joking, but she knew that the situation didn't warrant it. For that reason, she bowed her head and answered, "I... I c-can't. I'm not as good as Neji-niisan."

"But you have to, Hinata-chan! You must try," he protested, slowly standing up.

The white-eyed lady shook her head again; she was certain that she couldn't do it. Neji had closed one hundred twenty of his Chakra points; she couldn't even do the thirty-two palms; it was impossible.

Menma growled; he didn't want to raise his voice; he didn't want to scream. But he was desperate, terrified. The Namikaze just wanted to go to the village and see what was happening there; he needed to know.

Therefore, he approached Hinata, placed both hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly as he said, "Hinata, stop doubting, just do it already!"

They understood the reason for his outburst; they also were nervous and scared.

Sasuke decided to interrupt, not because he thought that his companion was being harsh with Hinata, but because he wanted the blond to calm down. "Menma, stop it."

The Namikaze did so, only to look at him with that helplessness expression. "What do you want?! Did you not see that our village was destroyed?! We have to go!" The tears almost flowed; that heartbreaking feeling was unbearable; he needed to confirm that everyone was okay. But in his current condition, it would be impossible; he couldn't even mold Chakra.

The Uchiha sighed and continued, "I understand; I also want to know what happened to my Nii-san. But what can we do? We are tired; we've spent much of our Chakra in our last battle, and besides, we're not at the level of the enemy. If he could destroy the village, what do you think that we'll be able to do? "

His deduction was more than correct, and Menma knew that very well. Still, he wanted to know, and above all, to help; he couldn't sit idly by.

Therefore, he clasped his hands as he looked toward the village. "I don't care; I'll go to protect my friends."

Without waiting for a reply, the Namikaze shouted as loud as he could in an attempt to use Kurama's Chakra to open the points that Neji had closed.

_"Please, help me, Kurama; I have to help them."_

Kurama sighed and slowly gave him some of his power. **"I shouldn’t do it, but it doesn't matter what I say, you’ll just go to that place. So I can only wait for you to pass out. That would stop you from doing something imprudent."**

 _"Then sit down and wait; I'll make sure that it doesn’t happen."_ His words were filled with determination.

When the Kyūbi's Chakra flowed, the Namikaze felt an indescribable pain that he didn't think he would ever experience. He felt the tissues of his body tearing as his Chakra tried to find points from which to flow through.

He gritted his teeth, perhaps with the idea of mitigating the pain, but in vain, as it didn't make any difference.

Hinata begged him to stop and said that they would think of something else. Sasuke said something similar, but he could do nothing to convince someone like Menma.

Sakura and Shikamaru stood on the sidelines; they didn't know what to say; they felt divided. They wanted to go but didn't want either; both had loved ones in that place, but Sasuke was right.

None of them got a response; they only saw those intense blue eyes that wouldn't look away from his objective.

His screams increased, and when Menma thought that he wouldn't make it, his Chakra flowed like a river.

The Uchiha and the Hyūga covered their eyes at the sudden wind gust, backing away as they watched the Namikaze expelling that tremendous power.

The blond kid showed no happiness; his only goal was to advance and help those in need. For that reason, he moved his legs and proceeded to jump; however, he felt numb and fell to the ground.

The red aura disappeared, and everyone approached to see if he was okay.

Sasuke raised his teammate's head and saw him sweating and panting.

His eyes were closed; he couldn't open them because everything hurt him, and the Namikaze thought that opening them would be an unnecessary waste of energy.

Sasuke shook his head. "I told you; we should wait. Surely, your father and my brother are okay; they'll take care of everything."

The blond boy opened his eyes as he tried to stand up, only to fall back again. "N-No, I-I m-must help... My Nii-san, he is suffering." It was a weak voice that had a touch of desperation.

Maybe the guilt was speaking; the guilt of how he had behaved with Naruto when they were younger. The Namikaze felt that he must compensate it in some way, and helping him to overcome whatever his brother was enduring was the answer.

Menma didn't know what it was, but he could feel the feelings of hatred and guilt that had invaded his brother, but especially, he could sense something that told him to stay away from him.

But the blond Jinchūriki wouldn't listen to that warning; he would do anything to give his support.

With that in mind, the Namikaze moved with great difficulty and got to his feet, teetering on a few occasions because of his trembling knees.

Sasuke and Hinata quickly held him, and Menma could only thank them. Still, his intentions were clear, and he wouldn't take a no for an answer.

"We will go to the village."

When seeing the determination in his eyes, they could only nod and walk in that direction.

Before they could go far away, the blonde heard his Biju's voice.  **"Wait, get some rest."**

_"No, I must move forward."_

Kurama sighed and continued, **"Fool, I don't mean that. I've already noticed that you won't pay me attention, so I'll help you a little bit. Rest at least ten minutes; I'll heal you enough for you to walk on your own. Or do you want to put your friends in danger?"**

The Biju was right: he couldn't endanger his friends. Therefore, he told the others to stop and wait until he caught his breath.

As they waited, everyone nervously swallowed. The reason? They had felt an impressive amount of negative feelings coming from the village, being the hatred that stood out among the other ones.

Menma didn't flinch and stood still to recover his energies.

Meanwhile, a few hundred meters away from them, two individuals were contemplating the devastated horizon.

One of these men was the Yamanaka of the Root, who had survived after fleeing from the place where that disgusting beast had been. He was sitting on the ground, hugging his knees as he whispered a few words.

The other person was the Root leader, who had escaped from the jaws of death with a unique technique: the Izanagi.

The senior man approached the only survivor of his former organization. He looked down and told him to stand up.

He saw him nodding and standing up awkwardly, showing him the face that seemed to have seen a ghost.

The Shimura didn't pay much attention to it because he had turned his head toward the village. _"Oni-kun, what the hell have you turned into? What did Orochimaru do?"_ He was clenching his fists and trembling; keeping the blank stare was difficult.

He turned around when his acolyte spoke, "W-What do we do now, Danzō-sama?"

"Withdraw, and then get you back to normal."

His last words were a relief for the Yamanaka; he just wanted to forget what he had seen while he was in Naruto's mind.

Danzō would just help him because he needed Fu for the growing of the Root; he wouldn't be able to do it alone.

He could only withdraw and rethink his goals. Things in Konoha didn't look good, and everything indicated that they would get worse, especially for him.

Therefore, he turned around and ran along with Fu to the nearest town.

Stadium’s Area

Devastation, desolation, and ruin were some of the few features that described the Hidden Leaf Village. Smoke and dust covered what once had been a thriving village. There were no streets, no alleys, and no corners that the powerful explosion didn't affect.

Buildings, plants, and animals, everything had been erased as if they had never existed. The stadium wasn't the exception, and those who were there were lucky enough to have the barrier that had protected them.

Moments Earlier

If Orochimaru could describe his current mood in one word, that would be 'happiness.' He was so happy, so euphoric, that he had a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

The fight had abruptly stopped after they felt those negative feelings. Orochimaru made the former Hokages stand beside him, chuckling as they did it.

"You can feel it, can't you, Sensei?! Can you feel this magnificent power?! This extraordinary power that someday will be mine!" the Sannin exclaimed in pure joy as he opened his arms and looked toward the darkened sky.

The Sound Four didn't see the funny side since they were experiencing an indescribable terror; they didn't know what that feeling was.

"Orochimaru, what did you do to Naruto-kun? Your greed has led you to commit a great mistake!" the old man exclaimed with a deep anguish in his heart.

That couldn't be Naruto, the child who once had been someone cheerful and with good feelings, but due to certain circumstances, his path had shifted radically.

Even though he became someone with deep negative emotions, those sensations that one could almost breathe wasn't something that Naruto would produce. They were the feelings of someone without any shred of humanity, someone who didn't care about anything or anyone, someone who would kill anyone regardless of who they were.

Hiruzen knew that Naruto could be many things, but never a person who would endanger those who were important to him. And that saddened him much; Naruto had become one of his worst fears, a person without a shred of humanity.

He had to stop Orochimaru before he continued corrupting Naruto; he had to give to his cherished and beloved son a parting gift.

He looked at his staff with a farewell expression, and Enma understood the wishes of his summoner. He didn't dare to argue since his anguish was almost palpable, and if what he would do next would give him peace and tranquility, then he wouldn't interfere with the good desires of his companion.

Hiruzen and his clones looked toward their objectives, and the three of them clasped their hands together. _"Naruto-kun, I know you'll be sad once you hear that I died. But I prefer to die on my own rather by your hands in your current state. Besides, I'm sure that Minato will do his best to get you back to your senses. Goodbye, son."_

He looked at his former student with great determination. "Orochimaru, I will kill you and correct my old mistake! You will stop being a danger to others!"

The pale man dismissed his words with a smile. "Sensei, it's too late. I won. Konoha will perish, and I won't be the one who will dirty his hands to achieve it! Kukuku!"

The Sandaime, annoyed, stepped forward. "I am the man who has inherited the will of the First and the Second..., the will of Konoha, I'm the Third Hokage!"

The Snake Master mockingly laughed but was unable to add anything since Hiruzen looked at him with such determination that it gave him a bad feeling.

"But above all, I am the father of Naruto-kun! And I won't allow you to continue playing with him. My next technique, which not even you know it, will make sure that you are no longer a problem for anyone else."

His last statement angered Orochimaru; he doubted that something like that could exist. However, he didn't want to take the risk and sent the two Hokages to end with the Sandaime, but his clones moved quickly and intercepted them both, holding them firmly by their shoulders.

Hiruzen started with the sequence to summon the Shinigami and put an end to the skirmish.

However, when he was just two seals away of finishing the sequence, an intense glow approached their position at a blistering pace.

Present

"God dammit," a female voice murmured in pain, followed by several moans and coughs due to the thick dust which diminished visibility at zero percent.

She glanced sideways, saying the name of her colleagues and Orochimaru's, and they gave grunts of pain in response.

The pain she felt was undeniable; she had broken several bones and had hit her head after the barrier had yielded to that explosion.

Miraculously, she had survived, but her condition was severe; perhaps she would be able to walk away, but no more than that. Although much of her survival had to do with the fact that she had managed to activate her Cursed Mark to the level one, just like her peers.

She stood up and wandered to where the groans came from, noting that the dust was settling down and therefore increasing visibility.

It seemed that the other Sound ninjas thought the same as they regrouped at the center, where a wounded Orochimaru was.

Although the Sannin didn't participate that much in the battle, keeping both Hokages under control was something that caused a massive Chakra consumption.

Therefore, he didn't have enough energy to protect himself from the powerful explosion. And since it had left him severely injured, he had been unable to keep the Hokage's 'alive,' and they had turned into ashes before disappearing.

Hiruzen wasn't the exception; he was lying on the ground, totally exhausted. Beside him was Enma, who knelt down to take his pulse—he was able to resist the impact thanks to his transformation.

He sighed in relief when feeling the beats. Then he turned his head toward the enemies and took a defensive stance, watching the young people helping Orochimaru to get to his feet.

"It seems that I am at a disadvantage... Who would have said it?" the Sannin mused with a smile.

"Don't worry, Orochimaru-sama," Jirobo spoke and continued. "We can finish him off." He was tired but also confident.

The Sannin laughed before getting serious. "No, you won't be able to fight against Enma. We will retreat; let Naruto-kun take care of them. I made a great decision to give him my mark."

"Don't think that I'll let you get away!" Enma exclaimed, rushing to the attack.

However, his enemies used Shunshins and escaped.

The Monkey King cursed and was about to hunt them down, but the Sandaime's faint voice stopped him. "No, Enma. Leave them; you will soon disappear; I'm running out of Chakra."

The primate crossed his arms and looked at him as he approached. "Okay, do you want me to take you to my land? You could rest there until the fuss is over. If the brat did this, then even you are in danger. I can still feel the terrifying presence."

Hiruzen contemplated the idea; staying in the village would be dangerous, and Naruto could do something that he would regret later, but leaving perhaps meant cowardice.

However, he preferred the second alternative before something that could make the Jinchūriki angrier happened.

Hiruzen whispered the answer as he closed his eyes. "Let's go..."

Enma vanished in a puff of smoke, and when arriving at his place of origin, he did a counter-summoning Jutsu to bring Hiruzen's unconscious body and give him the necessary care until things in Konoha calmed down.

Hyūga’s Compound Area

Moments before the explosion, a clone had appeared and ordered the Hyūgas to group together if they wanted to survive.

No one objected as they were aware of the situation; their Byakugan allowed them to observe the events of the battle, and they knew that this man had been helping the Hokage. Moreover, those floating particles gave them a bad feeling.

The first ones to come close were Hanabi and Neji; they knew he was Naruto, not because they had seen the outfit before, but because he had told them about his role as a 'businessman.'

They tried not to talk to the clone, and Hanabi couldn't help putting an arm over his shoulder when those fragments hit the barrier.

She was scared like everyone else, but the clone's tranquility conveyed the safety she needed.

When the weather returned to normal, everyone extolled their savior.

Meanwhile, this man knew that things were far from being over, and for that reason, he decided to keep the barrier; he could now feel a very intimidating pressure.

Wise decision, since an intense light, which swept away everything with it, lit the whole area.

The clone did his best, and although he managed to resist much of the impact, he was unable to do it completely and faded because of the Chakra consumption, which made the Hyūgas receive the rest of the impact.

When those present understood what had happened, several of them came together to make sure that everyone was there.

"Are you alright, Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked, approaching with his right hand on his ribs.

Unlike the others, Hanabi didn't show any damage. "Yes, 'he' protected me."

Neji nodded and stretched out his hand to help her up. The brunette appreciated the help and shook her clothes.

She looked around, getting used to the new landscape that made her smile with some happiness. She kept her opinion to herself since some members of the Main Family were close.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she inquired, looking at her cousin.

"We can only wait; he will surely find a way to defeat that thing."

Finally, both activated their Byakugan and looked toward the combat zone.

At the Hokage Rock, the situation took a favorable outcome. The Wood Clone managed to resist the impact more efficiently because it had more Chakra than the other ones. Still, the situation had left him exhausted, the reason why he had been unable to keep the rest of his clones.

Panting and sweaty, he looked around as he sat on the floor. The villagers had surrounded him and asked if he was okay as they thanked him for his efforts.

The clone didn't answer because he was busy catching his breath. He could see Ino and Tenten near him; Yugao was in another area of the refuge, keeping Anko some company.

The young women said nothing, even when they had a strong urge of showing him their support. But in situations like these, they knew that Naruto didn't need that; he needed concentration and not to have things that could concern him.

The Uzumaki was like that; he was raised in that way, and he had never met the antithesis to his ideals.

 **"You have to use my Chakra; you no longer have a choice,"** the beast inside of him finally expressed his opinion.

It was the most logical advice, but the riskiest; the clone didn't want to reveal his identity. _"No, I'll find another way."_

Kurama downplayed his decision and decided to pay attention. The Shinobi stood up, swaying slightly due to the fatigue, unable to fall thanks to the help of the villagers who had held him.

Kyofu appreciated the help, but inside he felt disgust and contempt for having saved their lives several times already.

He stared forward, stomped the floor a few times to get rid of the cramp of his feet and finally walked toward the hole he made when the explosion ended.

When he stood on the edge, Kyofu looked back to add, "You don't have to worry; we will be victorious. And once this is over, I'll replace everything you've lost."

Some people almost broke to mourn due to the generosity of this man, while others wondered how a so gentle and kind man could exist.

They were unaware of his true intentions and could only live deceived by those false statements.

**"Do you have a plan?"**

With a snort, Naruto mentally refused, _"Plan? None. Any idea? One, but I don’t know if it will work."_

**"It better work, or else, I, you, and anyone you care about will succumb."**

Naruto's face could only reflect one thing, and that was determination. _"That won’t happen,"_ he stated while looking at the two female Genin.

**"I don’t need to hear more. Now go there and put that idea down to work."**

The clone looked forward and tightened his belt. _"Consider it done."_

Finally, he jumped to return to the battle zone.

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**A short but necessary chapter.**

**The next chapter will be an Omake; it’s extremely long (around 30k words). It’s a must read; it’ll be about Naruto’s childhood. I’ll explain a lot there (how he was before and his radical change).**

**A few of you may say that I already explained this, but you’re wrong; you’ll have to read it. I won’t censor it since it’s not graphic, but it’s very emotional.**

**I don’t have anything else to say.**

**Until the next time.**


	44. Omake 4: Change of Heart

People talking, "Interesting."

People thinking,  _"I think I'll kill you."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"You don't deserve that power."**

Nonhuman thinking,  ** _"Stopping him is paramount."_**

Jutsus / unknown names.  _"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does

** Change of Heart **

October 1

A red-haired boy, who had just turned three years old, was sleeping in a dark, wet, and smelly room.

For as long as he could remember, his life hadn't been 'rosy', but it hadn't been total darkness either. Besides the blows, insults and bad portions of food he received, some people treated him with neutrality, though not with compassion.

That had been more than enough for him not to fall into the deepest of abysses. He didn't even hold a grudge against those who shamelessly showed their contempt; he always had the resolution of showing a beaming smile, perhaps, with the hope that someday they would acknowledge him.

He didn't feel excited about this 'special day' because last night had been just like the other ones.

Apparently, he was wrong. The reason? They didn't yell at him to wake up.

This time, a cold voice merely said, "Get up, brat."

He slightly opened his eyes and saw the Matron staring at him with pure hatred. "Good morning, Miss," the little one greeted, not wanting to incur the wrath of this woman.

The female turned around and tossed a towel and clean clothes at him. "Take a bath. Then go to my office immediately."

The boy looked at the piece of cloth with confusion, not understanding why she wanted him to take a bath. Only one week had passed since the last time he took one; he usually took a bath once every month.

"But miss, why today?"

"Just do what I said," she replied, showing a wooden ruler.

The little one instantly understood it, so he picked up the objects and ran to the bathroom.

The Matron could only smile.  _"You won't be my problem anymore, damn demon."_

She slowly walked to her office to prepare the papers to get rid of Naruto.

Moments later

The redheaded boy was nervous. The reason? 'Unusual' things were happening.

First, he had a 'smooth' awakening. Then he was allowed take a bath before the usual days. Finally, he had a substantial breakfast, almost as if he was on death row, within hours of his imminent end.

Now he was standing at the office's door, listening to some people talking in there. One of them was the 'witch,' and the other person was a stranger, the voice of an old man.

After a few minutes, the woman told him to come in.

He nervously turned the knob and entered.

There he saw a sexagenarian man, who showed him something that until now seemed impossible: a warm smile.

The kid inevitably lowered his head, confused by that unusual expression. He hid a small smile and asked, "Y-Yes, Miss?"

"Brat! He is Sandaime-sama! Raise your head and show respect!" the Matron exclaimed, hitting her ruler against the desk, which scared the boy.

With eyes wide open, he approached that person and bowed. "Nice to meet you! Excuse my boldness!"

He didn't know what a 'Sandaime' was, yet he showed his respect.

The person in question shook his head and knelt down, placing his hands on his shoulders before making him raise his head.

Once their eyes met, the senior man smiled again. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm not offended. Indeed, I am very happy to meet you." His words were so sincere that the young man reflected a slight blush.

"R-Really?" he asked filled with happiness, even more so after seeing him nodding and smiling.

The 'orphan' child showed such a radiant smile that the old man didn't think that this kid was someone who had only known loneliness.

The interaction stopped when the woman, who was anything but a lady, spoke, "My apologies, Sandaime-sama. Could we address the reason for this meeting?" There was a lot of impatience in her voice, even some happiness.

The old Hokage stood up, messing up the hair of the redhead boy before looking at the grumpy woman. "Of course, let's continue."

The woman nodded and looked at the kid. "Listen carefully, brat. This is your last day in this institution. From now on, we won't be responsible for your life. So take your stuff and get out of here." It was an order that she wanted him to comply with immediately; she could no longer stand this 'annoying creature.'

The kid instantly became afraid, as he didn't know what would become of him out there, but he also felt happy because he would finally be able to see the outside world.

"W-Where will I go?" he asked nervously.

The woman was about to answer, but Hiruzen stepped forward because he didn't want her to continue bothering him. "You will come with me, Naruto-kun. I've heard that your birthday is today, so would you like to celebrate it?"

The little boy turned toward him in disbelief, choking back a sob as he made an effort to hold back the tears. "Really?" As the sobs increased, his eyes started to pour out tears.

He ducked his head to hide the tears, rubbing his eyes to try to stop them. It was impossible because they increased when he felt a very unusual but pleasant touch.

The old Hokage had knelt down and picked him up, giving him a gentle hug and a warm smile.

The woman stated with indignation, "Sandaime-sama. You should be careful, that thing could..."

She was unable to finish her sentence because Hiruzen looked at her with an expression that almost made her wet her pants. "Don't worry, 'Miss.' Naruto-kun and I have to go, and don't worry about his belongings; I'll give him new ones."

Naruto clung himself to the hug, thanking the man who finally brought some light to his dark and murky present.

The Sandaime walked to the door and looked at the boy, who wouldn't raise his face due to the tears. "Come on, Naruto-kun. Today is your day." They left the building towards the village.

During the short path between the inlet and outlet of the orphanage, the redhead boy calmed down due to the chirping of the birds, the quiet breeze of the wind, and the hot sun.

Those dirty and smelly walls summed up his whole life, so everything he was seeing now was new to him. He couldn't leave that room, and in the remote case that he did it, it was to take his monthly baths or because some of those women remembered his existence.

The tears had turned into a smile of joy that stretched from ear to ear, one that the old Hokage returned.

He saw Naruto looking in all directions, making surprised gestures for almost everything in his line of sight. Since the boy wanted to see everything from a better angle, he asked Hiruzen if he could ride on his shoulders.

The man accepted and gently placed the kid on his shoulders, enjoying his reactions as they left the place.

They got to the streets, and people there greeted the Sandaime and even Naruto since they didn't recognize him.

However, it wasn't too long before people started whispering because of his unusual appearance. Confusion, fear, and finally, hatred.

It spread almost like the plague; the news was so infectious that the entire village had already heard that 'the demon was out of its cage.'

They didn't dare to do anything because the old Hokage was with him, which made them believe that he was using his "demonic powers" to put him at his mercy.

The little one noticed those looks, and although he felt sad because people outside were the same as those at the orphanage, the happiness overshadowed any pain.

While the young Jinchūriki continued looking around, he saw something in the distance that caught his attention. "Look, over there! It's you!" he exclaimed, repeatedly pointing his fingers to the Hokage Rock.

The white-haired man smiled. "The faces of the people who became the leaders of this village are carved there."

"Wow, so you're someone famous!" the boy shouted, buffeting his legs as he smiled.

The Sandaime smiled back as he entered a store. "I just was the person who watched over the safety of the village, now I'm retired; someone younger has taken my place."

"Then he must be someone as great as you are!"

Hiruzen was sad, but he didn't want him to see it and just nodded. "So, Naruto-kun, I'll buy you some new clothes."

He put him down on the floor, noting that the managers and customers were glaring at Naruto, but the Sandaime's gaze was enough to make his intentions clear.

He looked at the red-haired kid and continued, "Now go and choose what you like."

"R-Really?" he almost broke down due to the man's kindness.

"Of course, today is your birthday." Hiruzen smiled warmly.

The boy smiled as well and gave some jumps before running to the shelves to pick up whatever he liked. An hour later, Naruto and Hiruzen walked into the fitting room.

The old Hokage told him to leave the curtain open; he didn't trust anyone around.

The boy didn't see any problem; he took off his old clothes and grabbed the new ones to put them on.

Happiness and tranquility, the Sandaime could only think of that as he watched the Jinchūriki enjoying this experience.

He looked at Naruto's smile, a radiant smile that seemed capable of warding off any bad feeling.

However, the old Hokage's smile suddenly disappeared. The reason? Just when it seemed that there was nothing to worry about, nothing to grieve for, nothing to blame himself for; he saw a horrifying vision. A vision that made him cover his mouth to hide his surprise as he felt a nasty lump in his throat.

It had been long since the last time that Hiruzen had asked himself about human beings' wickedness. In front of him, something that he wouldn't have wanted to see..., no, something that he wished it didn't exist.

Scars of all kinds, from bites to burns; his body was completely ruined. Although the child didn't show pain or sadness, thinking of what he had to endure to get those scars only made him feel miserable.

He had been a fool for believing that the people of this village would understand that Naruto was just a child, and even if what they said about him was true, Naruto was still a child.

The senior man stood up and approached the young man, kneeling in front of him once he was close.

No words would negate the suffering he had endured; he could only offer a hug.

The young Jinchūriki didn't know why he was hugging him, but he hugged him back in silence.

When the embrace ended, Naruto smiled and Hiruzen as well.

"Now, Naruto-kun, grab your things and let's continue with your birthday."

The boy didn't need to hear more and quickly picked up all of his clothes with Hiruzen's help, and both headed for the nearest cashier to pay for the items.

Hours later

Joy, euphoria, and bliss. Today had been an unexpected day for the unfortunate Jinchūriki.

He went to the ice cream parlor, the amusement park, the cinema, and the Ninja Academy.

Hiruzen had told him that the people who would protect the village went there, and since Naruto didn't know its meaning, the Sandaime gave him a profound description of the Shinobi world.

As he began his explanation, the Third Hokage set course to his home to finish this incredible day.

The expression of the villagers was hard to ignore, but thanks to his foxy smile, Hiruzen dismissed those ungrateful expressions.

At the end of his explanation, the Sandaime looked up and asked him if he understood it.

"Of course! I want to be a ninja when I grow up! Will you teach me, Grandpa?"

Hiruzen's heart skipped a beat, but then his heart rate increased due to the happiness he had felt.

Trying to hide the broken voice, the senior man cleared his throat before answering. "Sure, Naruto-kun. However, you must become a Chunin first, and then I will take you as my disciple. What do you say?"

A smile was his answer, which the Sandaime returned.

They continued their walk in silence until Naruto asked a question that he had wanted to know since he learned the word. "Grandpa... Do you know my parents?"

The Sandaime stood frozen in his place; that question had taken him off guard.

Naruto noticed his uncertainty, "I see; then it's true."

"W-What?" he nervously asked; Hiruzen didn't know what to say.

If he told him that his parents were alive, then the kid could believe that they had abandoned him. However, if he said that they were dead, then a reconciliation with Minato could be difficult. That was one of his greatest desires, that the Yondaime finally recognized Naruto.

The Sarutobi looked up and saw that the boy bowed his head in sadness. "That they abandoned me because they didn't want me."

"Who told you that?" he asked truly outraged, putting Naruto down on the ground.

While there was some truth in those words, his indignation came from Kushina's part, and Hiruzen didn't want Naruto to live with the wrong idea.

"Yes, I met your parents," he continued, and the child opened his eyes in excitement.

He put him on his shoulders again. "Your mother was an incredible woman, one of the best. She was kind, but also rude, but above all, very loving."

"W-What happened to her?" the kid asked brokenly.

Hiruzen sighed. "Unfortunately, she died the day of your birth. We could do nothing. But believe me, she loved you and will continue loving you from beyond. Maybe she is even watching you right now. So grow up in a way that would make your mother proud."

With one of his smiles, the small one replied while carrying one of his hands to his chest. "Of course! I will be like my mother," he paused for a moment, listening to the laughter of the old man.

"A-And my Oto-chan?" the kid continued.

This would be difficult, but Hiruzen said the first thing that came to his mind; he didn't want to kill the hopes of the boy.

"Your father is a great Shinobi, an exceptional one. He is so powerful that the enemies fled before his mere presence; no one could cope with him."

"Wow," he whistled surprised.

"Yes, but," with a small pause and mentally sighing, he continued, "He disappeared in combat before you were born. It seems that he ran into an exceptional opponent and had a fierce battle. We know that he is not dead, but we can't locate him; maybe he couldn't find the way back. But we are making significant efforts to find him."

It was a silly and absurd lie; no one else would have believed it. But Naruto was desperate; he wanted some love and would hold even the slightest hope that one of his parents could be alive. Although he was just a three-year-old child, it wouldn't be illogical if he believed in his words.

"M-My Oto-chan is still alive... If he returns, we can live together, right?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun. Hopefully, we will find him soon, or he will come back by himself; I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

With his small arms, Naruto surrounded Hiruzen's head while putting his chin on his head. "T-Thanks, Grandpa, thank you for telling me this."

He was shaking, and Hiruzen could feel warm drops falling on his hair.

The Sandaime smiled, though he was sad for lying. However, that was better than telling him the harsh truth, which would have gotten him into big trouble. But he didn't fear reprisals, he only worried about Naruto's well-being.

Once the conversation finished, they continued walking in silence.

Minutes later – Sarutobi's Residence

Once they were inside, Hiruzen told Naruto to wait a moment because he had one last surprise.

The Jinchūriki waited with excitement; he wanted to know what other surprises he would see.

He sat down on the living room's sofa, looking around to get used to this place.  _"Will I live here from now on?"_  he thought with a smile.

After a few minutes, he heard Hiruzen calling him from the dining room.

The kid didn't know why he didn't return, but it wasn't as if he cared.

He stood up and walked there, spotting a dark room down the hall.

The boy instantly became afraid; he hated dark places, now more than ever after Hiruzen had brought some light to his life.

However, he trusted the man responsible for showing him that light, and therefore he stood at the entrance.

He was about to call to his name until the lights of the room turned on and some people exclaimed, "Surprise!"

He closed his eyes after hearing a slight explosion, but he opened them once he felt something falling on his head.

It was confetti, and although Naruto didn't know what it was, the number of colors amazed him.

He looked at the people who were laughing and clapping, and there he saw Hiruzen along with a very tall white-haired man.

There was a young black-haired man with pronounced tear-troughs, and an older man alongside a young girl; both had aprons.

He didn't know who they were, but their presence made him happy. Perhaps they were people who didn't hate him.

He came closer, seeing that everyone greeted him by his name, they even gave him some presents.

The people with the aprons introduced themselves as Ayame and Teuchi, adding that they had opened a Ramen Stand a few weeks ago.

Naruto didn't know what that was, even so, they gave him several packets of instant Ramen; Hiruzen said he would teach him to prepare them later.

The tall man did a ridiculous presentation, but the kid found it amusing. He didn't say his name but he gave him a toad-shaped wallet and a small teddy of the same animal. He also intended to give him a 'certain book', but the Sandaime stopped him when noticing his intentions.

Finally, the dark-haired young man gave him some Kunai and Shuriken toys, and the kid instantly started playing with them. He introduced himself as Itachi and said that someday he would teach him how to use real Ninja tools.

Hiruzen called them all because they were the only people whom he could rely on. Ayame and Teuchi were newcomers, so there wasn't any risk that they would do something wrong.

Jiraiya accepted the invitation despite saying that he agreed with Minato's point of view, but he only said that because he didn't want to go against his pupil. The Sannin and the Sandaime knew that they could do nothing to change the Yondaime's opinion.

Itachi knew about his burden and thanked him for keeping the village safe, unlike the ungrateful villagers. The Uchiha also thought that he was a funny kid and that he could get along with his little brother, but involving Sasuke and getting him to stay quiet would be difficult.

The whole Uchiha clan was against Naruto because the villagers believed that they were behind the attack. Therefore, if Sasuke made comments that he went to a birthday party with a red-haired boy, his father and mother would know who it was, and Itachi didn't want to get his brother in trouble.

As they watched Naruto playing and running around, Ayame approached with a cake with three candles as she put it on the table.

"Naruto-kun, come closer," Hiruzen spoke, watching the red-haired kid stopping and turning to them, opening his eyes widely when seeing the cake.

"I-Is this for me?"

"It is, Naruto-kun, today is your day," the Sandaime replied.

The kid smiled and rubbed his eyes to hold back the tears, and those present told him to stand in front of them. Once there, they sang 'Happy Birthday.'

The emotion overwhelmed him, as tears ran down his cheeks. The people there continued singing and clapping while some of them put their hands on his shoulders, or stroked his hair.

When they recited the last chorus, Naruto thanked them. Once the boy was calmer, Hiruzen told him to think of a wish and blow out the candles.

The kid was about to do it, but he abruptly stopped.

Jiraiya asked why and Naruto turned around to answer. "I don't know if my wish will work because my birthday is not today."

His last statement confused them; his birthday was supposed to be 'today,' so they didn't know how he got to that conclusion.

"Why do you say that, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

"I heard the ladies at the orphanage saying that I was the 'reincarnation' of the demon and that I was born on October 10. But I don't know what they meant."

Everyone felt a lump in their throats, except for the Ichirakus since they were newcomers.

They hid their uneasiness, as they didn't want Naruto asking questions and finding out a secret that they didn't want to share; perhaps he would blame himself for all the deaths.

Hiruzen knelt down before him and stated, "Well, if you desire it with your heart, it won't matter, Naruto-kun." He approached his index finger and slammed it into his chest.

The kid nodded, turned at the candles and closed his eyes.  _"I wish my Oto-chan comes back."_

He opened his eyes and blew as hard as he could, and everyone clapped because of his vitality.

Things couldn't get any better; Naruto looked happy; the adults were having fun, and everything indicated that nothing would interrupt the celebration.

However, they stopped when someone else suddenly clapped. The Shinobis looked back, and there they saw a blond man who wore a coat with red flames. "I hope I'm not late," he said with a smile.

The Shinobi looked at each other, not knowing what to say, and although the Yondaime didn't show it, they could feel his annoyance behind his fake smile.

Naruto looked at him with eyes wide open but didn't say anything because the mysterious man spoke before. "Sensei, Sandaime-sama, could join me for a moment?"

Without waiting for a positive answer, he turned around and walked out. The two followed him, and the senior man told the young boy to wait until he returned.

Once they arrived at the living room, Jiraiya and Hiruzen saw that at least six ANBU were standing behind the Hokage whose face now reflected his true feelings.

"Sandaime-sama, this is not what we agreed."

"I know, Minato. I just wanted him to have a good day."

"I don't care. You were supposed to withdraw the 'kid' from the orphanage and leave him in his new house. I didn't allow you to do anything else."

Hiruzen sighed and nodded. "Okay, Minato. I'll take him when we finish; I only ask you that."

"No, you'll do it now. You will go back in; you'll apologize, and you'll take him there. That's my final decision."

With another sigh, the Sandaime nodded. "Okay, Minato." He was sad, hurt, but there was nothing he could do.

This time, the Yondaime looked at his Sensei. "And you... I expected this from Sandaime-sama, but you, Sensei? Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not, Minato. How can you believe something like that? I only came because I wanted to see the boy, to see if he was okay. You know very well what could happen if he dies..."

The Yondaime instantly visualized that scene, which made him nervous, but his master's excuse didn't convince him.

"I hope so, Sensei. I hope you're not becoming attached to 'him.'"

Jiraiya ruefully nodded; he could only hope the same as his teacher.

"I want you to do it right now, Sandaime-sama." Minato was ready to go, but he felt a tug on his coat.

He turned around but didn't see anyone at his height, so he looked down and saw Naruto, who was looking at him with interest.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya opened their eyes in shock; they couldn't detect his presence as the conversation had them immersed.

Minato masterfully hid his contempt but didn't say anything because the boy spoke before. "Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. You can ask Sandaime-sama whatever you want." With a slight pull to get his coat out of his hands, Minato continued his way out.

The kid's innocent voice stopped him. "A-Are y-you my O-Oto-chan?"

The Senseis gulped while the Hokage stood frozen in his place, puzzled by the question he thought he would never hear.

He had been a fool! Coming to this place, hoping not to run into the source of all of his suffering, believing that he could continue ignoring his existence.

He closed his eyes to avoid making visual contact with that tiny creature that was looking at him with an expression that might have made him reconsider his ideas. It was an innocent look, filled with happiness and vitality, but he wasn't looking at it because of his closed eyes.

He didn't even want to hear his angelic voice, a voice that he believed misleading and malicious. No, Minato wouldn't be fooled; he didn't want to be bothered; he didn't want to remember the bitter moments.

"Y-You must be; y-you look a lot like me," the boy added.

Just then, the Yondaime opened his eyes, looked down and spoke through gritted teeth. "You and I are nothing alike." He almost spat the end; he could no longer hold the contempt in his words and eyes.

The red-haired kid stepped back, frightened by his penetrating gaze. Was he wrong? Did his wish fail? Moreover, why was this man looking at him like everyone else?

Minato looked back and added, "Do what I told you, now!" With that said, he disappeared in a yellow flash and his ANBU in puffs of smoke.

The Senseis saw the Jinchūriki ducking his head before raising it with a confused expression. "Who was he?" The harsh words of the man didn't affect him as he was used to such behavior.

Jiraiya dismissed the question with a movement of his hands. "Nah, he's just the grumpy guy of the village. Don't mind him; he's always angry, and since you asked him questions, he got angry with you. He's an ornery person."

Naruto laughed and added, "I see. I was a fool; my hair is red and he's blond. That man can't be my Oto-chan."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya shared a look for a moment, and the Sannin added, "Indeed. But now that the Grouch is gone, let's cut the cake."

Naruto jumped slightly and dashed to that place.

When the boy left, Hiruzen felt weak and almost fell to the floor, but Jiraiya quickly grabbed him. "Sensei!" he exclaimed, sitting him on the couch.

He carefully examined him, taking his pulse to make sure that everything was okay.

The Sandaime gestured with his hands before sighing. "Don't worry, Jiraiya. The pressure overwhelmed me, but luckily it didn't get worse."

The white-haired man sighed. "Sensei, take a break. You're old, and these things could make you sick."

"I know, but Naruto-kun is suffering much more than I am. I've had a long life, and I'll feel at peace if I could bring some happiness into Naruto-kun's life, even at expense of mine."

His pupil sighed. "I understand, Sensei. Now let's go back and then we'll do what Minato said; we don't want to annoy him."

With the help of his student, the teacher stood up and both returned to the party.

Minutes later

The party had finished nicely; everyone congratulated Naruto before apologizing because it was getting late. Indeed, night had already fallen.

Once everyone had left, the Third Hokage mentioned that he had to show him one last thing outside. He didn't bring the things he had bought, nor the gifts they had given him, as he intended to do that the next day.

The redheaded kid asked no questions and followed Hiruzen to a new location.

"We're here, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen spoke as he opened a door, revealing a room that looked like a pigsty, but much better to what Naruto was used.

The little boy looked at the adult man with a doubtful expression. "What are we doing here, Grandpa?"

The old man sighed and knelt down before him, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Naruto-kun, you'll live here from now on."

His eyes widened; he shook his head, stepped back, looked around the room, and finally looked at him with an expression of despair. "N-no, p-please, d-don't."

His expression broke Hiruzen's heart, but he couldn't do anything. He could confront Minato, but it wouldn't be productive; the Sandaime didn't know what the Yondaime could do to Naruto in such a scenario.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I can do nothing about this, but I will come to visit you again. Meanwhile, stay here and don't open the door to anyone."

He stood up, but before he could make another move, the little one rushed at one of his legs and held it tightly "Please, stay! Don't leave me, Grandpa!" He began his prayer, looking up and revealing tears like never before.

He ducked his head again and stuck it against his leg. "I don't want to be alone! I don't want to sleep alone in the dark again!" This time, he trembled so much that Hiruzen was carried away.

"Naruto-kun," he whispered in a broken voice.

The boy looked up, and this time, he smiled with despair. "I'll be a good boy; I will do everything you say. Please, don't leave me. I want to repeat the fun things I did today. I want to meet much more people! Please, don't leave me alone," he whispered at the end, increasing the strength of his grip.

Hiruzen bent over and hugged him softly. "I understand, Naruto-kun; I know that this is hurting you. I know you want to know what is going on. But you just have to wait. Someday, dawns will seem warmer and nights will no longer seem so cold. But for now, I can only ask you to wait."

"Please, Grandpa, I don't want to wait any longer. You've already made my day warmer, now just do the same with the nights, and repeat it forever. Don't leave me alone."

"I understand, Naruto-kun. But…"

"But please! I've never had anything that I cared about, and now that I have it, please don't take it away from me. Please, stay with me," he interrupted, conveying the feeling of despair that wrung the heart of the Legendary Shinobi.

Hiruzen offered, "I'll stay with you tonight, Naruto-kun. Tomorrow, I will try to fix this; I will do my best."

The kid raised his head and instantly tightened the hug. "Yes, please!" His voice transmitted hope, which filled the old Hokage with determination.

Hiruzen smiled and separated him from his leg before picking him up. "Now breathe slowly, Naruto-kun. Tonight I will stay here, and tomorrow I will try to solve this problem."

The young man curled up in his arms and nodded as he closed his eyes. It was all he needed to hear; he trusted the Sandaime and wasn't afraid of letting his guard down with him.

He quickly fell into dreams; the energy consumption had finally taken its toll. Many new feelings and experiences had been too much for his little body.

Hiruzen shook the bed before placing him on it, and he slept on the sofa.

The Next Day – Hokage's Tower

"Absolutely no, I forbid it. Moreover, you can no longer get close to that boy. I will appoint one of my ANBU to make sure of it." It was the response and absolute decision of the Yondaime Hokage after hearing Hiruzen's explanations.

He had put his heart into it; he had tried to soften the heart of the cold Hokage, but even the mildest words couldn't soften that stone-like heart.

"Minato, I know you're hurting. But... That child doesn't have to pay for what you believe might've happened that night! The truth is that he's suffering while you have a great life! Do you think what you're doing is right?! Do you think Kushina, or even your dead son in your twisted theory, would be proud of what you're doing?! You're just looking for someone to blame! That child doesn't have to be the object of your bad emotions!" He had a furious expression, like never before. He was outraged, and his blood was boiling, which was awakening something that perhaps he had never felt before... contempt.

"A great life? A great life?! You have no idea what I have to endure every day!" the blond man exclaimed, standing up and hitting his desk.

He continued, "I have to get up every day, looking next to my bed, remembering that my wife died because of me, and looking out the window, knowing that the creature responsible for the death of my son is out there, taunting me with his mere presence!"

"That's absurd! How can you even think that a lovely child like him can be what you say?! Even if that were true, you can be a better person! You should have taken better decisions, not the ones that you took! You are no different from a low-life criminal!"

Minato moved to attack him, but he stopped at the unshakeable Sandaime, who looked at him with a look of utter disappointment. "Raaah! Just get out of here! I don't want to do something I might regret later!"

"You've already done that, and you will notice it sooner or later. You've been stubborn, Hokage-sama, and I hope your stubbornness doesn't make you feel worse in the future and that it doesn't cause something that not only you will regret. Mark my words, you had the chance, and you blew it." The Sandaime didn't wait for an answer, only bowed and left in silence.

Minato shouted in exasperation, hit the wall and approached the window to look at the village.  _"This is all your fault, damn demon. You've managed to get the Sandaime on your side, but you won't convince me with your lies."_ After finishing his line of thought, he returned to his duties.

While Hiruzen walked out the building, he noticed that at least eight ANBU were closely following his steps, making sure that he followed the Hokage's orders verbatim.

He looked at the tower and thought as a lonely tear ran down his cheek.  _"You're such a stubborn person, Minato. I hope… I just hope that your decisions don't change that precious child."_

He then looked where the Jinchūriki now resided.  _"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, but I can't go back to you. Please, don't hate me."_  He put his forearm over his eyes and rubbed them so that the villagers couldn't see him shedding tears.

Meanwhile, a little boy eagerly awaited for him, visualizing all the fun and exciting things that they would do.

He waited for hours..., even days, completely ignoring the passing of time. Hunger and lack of sleep? No, that was nothing compared to the idea of knowing that he would have a better life from now on, a life, which, unfortunately, would never come.

 _"I-I k-know he'll return, I'm sure he will,"_  he thought with a smile, though his eyes and limbs reflected the opposite.

_"Grandpa... Here I am."_

1 year later

Another year of loneliness and sadness, another year of uncertainty and bewilderment. What had happened to his 'grandfather'? Why did he not return? He had waited for days, surviving thanks to the supernatural entity that resided within him, but the little one still ignored this peculiarity.

That unique power wouldn't have been able to keep him alive forever, and the boy was both lucky an unlucky because the landlord decided to enter his room to kick him out.

He didn't care about his deplorable state; he just threw him to the street and left him to his fate. An ANBU, who had to make sure that Hiruzen didn't get near him, had taken him to a safer place, leaving some food and water for him when he woke up.

Waking up in a different place confused and frightened Naruto; he ran around the streets, asking if anyone had seen his 'grandpa,' but he only got the looks of contempt, or dirty and harsh words in response, not to mention the blows of the most intolerant ones. For his safety, he decided to hide until his 'grandfather' could find him.

From that day forward, his life became a real odyssey. No one would help him in any way. At the orphanage, though it was bad, he could at least eat three times a week, and if he was lucky, up to six.

Nowadays, he was completely alone; he felt like a small mouse surrounded by cats.

He learned that moving at nights was easier since traffic was almost nil, and he took the opportunities to look for food scraps near the food stalls, or even between the garbage cans.

Baths became a distant memory; he was lucky to get wet on rainy days, but the danger of walking around the streets was too much.

Going to the streets on sunny days had been inevitable, as the authorities of the village stood guard at nights and it was almost impossible to avoid them. The red-haired boy didn't like to be caught by these people; they didn't cause him physical harm, but they enjoyed making him suffer in a way that he couldn't conceive.

They made fun of his appearance, his situation, and even of his lack of feeding. These people enjoyed making him cry, and even more so when he begged for the food that they ate in front of him.

They rarely gave him anything, and if they did, it was only after enduring great humiliations. However, what did it matter? At least he could soothe his stomach one more day.

Desperation led him to commit the unthinkable, like stealing people's belongings, specifically food.

It was a double-edged sword; he could fill his stomach, but if they caught him—something that happened a lot—he would need to spend at least three days recovering from his injuries.

He didn't find 'neutral' people as in the orphanage; he was surrounded by a pack of wolves, who couldn't wait to sink their fangs into his neck.

It was a hard life, but the kid was more than determined to change their opinions, in a positive way. The boy just needed an opportunity to prove them that he was a human being as well.

It was a desire that seemed impossible; he was just a child, ignorant and without ideas on how to reach such a far-fetched goal. He didn't lose hope; he knew that his 'Oto-chan' would return someday and that he would help him to fulfill his cherished goal.

As his grandfather had told him, he just had to wait, as he had done it during all this time.

At this very moment, he was in a dark alley, rummaging through the trashcan of a restaurant that gave off a blessed aroma, a scent that made his stomach roar like a raging lion.

He was trying not to make too much noise because people seemed to appreciate their garbage since they could get angry if they discovered him.

He almost didn't find anything that looked edible, much less that tasted good; he only found a few crumbs of stale bread and some banana peels. He devoured them before anyone could notice his presence.

His stomach rumbled again; that hadn't been enough, the reason why he continued poking around, hoping to find something else.

He found a plastic cup with wooden chopsticks near the wall. He didn't know what it was but guessed it had something to eat.

He grabbed it and saw something white and elongated, surrounded by a liquid that had several spices.

He put his hand inside and picked up some of the liquid along with the stuff that accompanied it. All kind of flavors invaded his palate, an incredible amount of fragrances that clouded his mind.

He stood frozen, moving the food inside his mouth from one side to another, wanting to experience this taste forever. He eventually swallowed it, which made him go from a frozen state to one of ignition, a wild and ferocious one.

Before he could notice it, he had already swallowed all of its contents, which almost made him shed tears of despair. It had been his first delicious food after he had spent the day with Hiruzen, and he didn't want it to end so soon.

"More, just a little more," he whispered as he licked the edges, desperate to taste more of that amazing flavor.

He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice that a person had approached from behind, kneeling down and approaching her right hand over his shoulder.

He felt the touch, and his survival senses soared. He turned around, falling to the ground and backing away with a look of terror. "D-Don't hurt me! I won't do it again!" he exclaimed, watching a dark figure stand up.

He turned around and tried to run away, but the end of the alley was a few meters away from his position.

He turned again and saw the figure approaching the light source. "Naruto-kun, is that you?" a familiar voice asked, one that he had heard a while ago but had forgotten, the voice of a young woman.

The sun's rays revealed her figure, and Naruto's eyes recognized the girl who went to his first and only birthday party. "Nee-chan?" he nervously asked.

The sun's rays slowly reached the position of the young Jinchūriki, and when Ayame was finally able to see him, she covered her mouth in shock.

He was filthy, beaten, with bruises all over his body. His clothes were torn and bloodied. This child didn't look like the boy who wouldn't stop smiling at that party.

She tried to cut the distance, but Naruto had backed away with a look of fear on his face.

Ayame instantly understood it, so she slowed down. "Easy, Naruto-kun. I won't hurt you. It's me, Ayame-neechan."

"Please don't hit me. I won't steal your garbage again."

The woman's eyes got teary, but before the tears could run down, she wiped her eyes on her apron.

The young cook knelt down and slowly approached the young Jinchūriki, lowering herself to his height to give him more confidence.

Naruto followed her with his gaze, looking for openings to escape in case something bad happened. He saw her raising her right hand and slowly moved it toward him. He closed his eyes tightly, visualizing the worst.

He didn't feel the usual pain; he felt something that brought back good memories. He no longer was on the floor but in soft and warm arms.

He opened his eyes, doubtful, wanting to see where they were going. They entered a small building by the exit door that was in the alley. Once there, Ayame took him to a room and put him down on the floor, smiling as she looked at the nervous Jinchūriki. "Now wait here, Naruto-kun. Don't move; I'll be right back."

He nodded but patiently waited until she was at a certain distance to run away.

He tried to reach the knob's door, but it was too high for him to grab it. Therefore, he went to a nearby chair and was about to take it, but he stopped because Ayame came back, this time with a towel in her arms.

She looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and knelt down before him, opening her arms for him to come closer.

The kid hesitated at first, but he slowly approached, and once near, Ayame wrapped him in a soft embrace.

She felt his tremors, tremors that broke her heart. Ayame had already learned about Naruto's condition, and now that she saw him in this condition after a year, she believed that the villagers were being too harsh.

How did she find out? The villagers had caught them going to the birthday party, and they very quickly listed them as 'the Demon Supporters.'

Things got hard since then; many sabotage attempts nearly cost them their livelihood. However, thanks to the precautions of Ayame's father and a few villagers who didn't give any importance to Naruto, they had managed to survive until today; but things just kept getting worse.

The woman increased the hug's strength with meticulous slowness, caressing to the tired back of the small child. The girl felt the child trembling against her chest, nervous, anxious. It broke her heart again; only someone so unused to gestures of affection would react this way. "Take it easy, Naruto-kun. I won't hurt you."

Her words, though sincere, didn't convince him. The infant had already suffered enough in recent months, and the idea of being subjected to more pain, not just physical but also emotional, terrified him.

He didn't want to be attached to someone only for them to leave him alone again; he didn't want to revive those nights when he wondered what had happened to his grandfather. He preferred to live alone, without being a nuisance to anyone, until he was big enough to fend for himself and fulfill his far-fetched goal.

He now felt the soft hands of the young woman stroking his cheek to wipe the tears from his face. He didn't know why he was crying; he had convinced himself not to mourn again, but the affection of a person was overwhelming.

It was inevitable; he shyly snuggled against her chest, enjoying her warm affection before it became a distant memory.

The brown-haired miss smiled and picked Naruto up, whispering before he could say anything. "See? I won't hurt you. Now, Naruto-kun, let me give you a bath. It seems that you haven't taken one in a while."

"You d-don't have to; I don't want to bother you." His eyes reflected shame, not because she offered to bathe him, but because, as the ANBU had said, he was a 'dirty' and 'stinky' child that pushed people away due to his 'putrid presence.'

Ayame smiled, brought him closer and hit her cheek against his. "Don't say such things, Naruto-kun. I don't mind," she paused, standing in front of the bathroom's door. "We're here, Naruto-kun. Are you ready?"

The kid looked at the door before looking at her smiling expression. "I-I think so."

The cook put him down on the floor, and both entered together. Once there, Ayame told him to put his clothes in the hamper and get into the bathtub as she returned with something that would fit him.

He complied, shyly because he still found this experience strange. He looked at the bathtub, watching the hot water releasing a pleasant steam that spread throughout the room. He got into the tub and the warm water immediately sent a delicious shiver through his body. He absorbed this pleasant moment to have a happy memory that would help him to continue resisting, and above all, waiting.

He heard a joyous laugh, so he turned his head and saw Ayame with clothes that appeared to be of his exact size.

A while ago, Hiruzen had contacted them and given them those clothes if they came to find Naruto. He didn't explain why he couldn't do it in person, but the cooks had seen the despair and anguish in his eyes.

The miss put the clothes on a chair and knelt down in front of the tub. "How's the water, Naruto-kun?" she asked with a smile that faded away upon seeing the expression on his face.

"Nee-san, why are you doing this?" the kid ducked his head when he noticed that he was showing an ungrateful expression. Although he was curious and found her kindness incredible, he didn't want this to be a fantasy.

She looked at him with a questioning expression. "Why do you ask that, Naruto-kun? I do it because you're a cute boy who I can't see like this. Besides, you're a friend." She put her right hand to his cheek and gave him a gentle caress.

His eyes and lips trembled, and Ayame, knowing what was coming, continued. "Is that enough?"

The redheaded boy rubbed his eyes and nodded after seeing her selfless smile.

"Very well! Now let's start," the girl continued.

The little one nodded again, just to feel the warm water falling on his head and her hands rubbing his hair.

Grateful and feeling happiness after a long time, Naruto thought,  _"I-I can keep waiting..."_

Minutes later

Naruto felt like a new person, almost as if he had reborn. This fresh sensation was something that he had forgotten and thought that he would never feel again.

Now he was grabbing one of Ayame's hands as they both walked toward the kitchen since the girl had easily guessed that the boy was hungry. Upon arrival, Ayame asked him to sit at the table and that she would be back with something that he would enjoy

The minutes passed, and Naruto heard people whispering, one of them was Ayame, while the other person appeared to be her father. He couldn't understand what they were talking about, but it seemed that her father was scolding her for some reason.

Curious, he tiptoed to hear the conversation. "Ayame, why haven't you opened the stand yet? You know what we are dealing with, and we cannot afford to be wasting valuable hours." It was Teuchi; he had left very early to make some deliveries and buy fresh ingredients.

"I'm sorry, Oto-san. I met someone, and I lost track of time."

"Someone? Who?"

"Do you remember the boy that Sandaime-sama introduced to us?" she asked with a smile.

Teuchi didn't see any reason to be happy about it, so he rubbed his head and spoke wearily. "How could I forget? He is the source of our problems, after all..."

Ayame looked at her father with a 'don't say that' expression, but she didn't have the chance to say anything because she heard a moan coming from the kitchen.

The Ichirakus looked in that direction and the woman scolded her father as she ran back to the kitchen. "Oto-san!"

Her dad followed her, and there he saw a red-haired boy jumping a few times to try to reach the handle of the back door.

Ayame quickly stood behind him and called his name, which made the child turn around and look back at them with a nervous expression, especially at Teuchi.

She worked so hard to gain his confidence that Ayame didn't want her efforts to be in vain; at least she wanted to give him one gift before he left, or even make him stay at her home after seeing his current condition.

"Naruto-kun, calm down," she whispered, trying to convey safety.

He forced a smile on his face and spoke in a trembling voice. "D-Don't worry, Nee-san. I-I have to go; you're probably busy."

Ayame sighed and looked at her father, who knelt down before him. "I'm sorry, Naruto. What I said was inappropriate and ignorant. You're not guilty; it's just that some things happened after your birthday, and that affected our business a little bit. But you don't have to worry or think that you're not welcome here. Whenever you can, we'll be here to greet you with a delicious and steaming bowl of ramen."

The mention of that word made his stomach rumble, though he didn't know what kind of dish it was, it sounded delicious. "M-Maybe I could stay to eat," he spoke with a blush of embarrassment as he looked away.

The Ichirakus smiled, and Ayame grabbed his little hand while the chief cook headed for the stove to boil some noodles and prepare the most delicious dish that Naruto had ever tasted.

He tried to walk forward, but a strange figure was standing at the kitchen's entrance.

They felt terrified, thinking the worst. Naruto stepped back, and the figure stepped forward to reveal his appearance. It was an ANBU, who approached the nervous and fearful Naruto.

The mask, the vest, the pants, and sandals, everything reminded him of the people who patrolled the cold nights of the village; the people who made him experience some of his worst moments.

Trembling, he hid behind Ayame, who covered him with her arm on pure instinct.

"Teuchi-san, I'm sorry for the trouble," he started, bowing slightly, which the older cook mimicked.

"What can I do for you, Ninja-san?" Teuchi asked.

The ANBU looked Naruto, who hid his face on the young woman's legs. "Hokage-sama's orders. I must remove the child immediately from this place."

Teuchi asked, "Why? Could you give us just a minute? We were about to feed him. Look at him; he's hungry. Just let me do that," he whispered at the end.

"I can't and I don't care about your motives. Hokage-sama's words are law, and if you are against the law, justice will treat you as criminals."

Teuchi put on a nervous expression, and before he could give in, Ayame exclaimed, "Well, Naruto-kun will eat here even if you don't want to! Today is his birthday, and he deserves something good for a change!"

She was annoyed; she had an idea of how the life of a Jinchūriki could be, but she didn't expect what she witnessed today. Ayame didn't want to imagine what this little child had to endure all alone.

The Shinobi looked at her and dangerously approached the impertinent girl. "Do you think this is a joke? Hand over the child or you will pay the consequences."

Ayame didn't want trouble, but Naruto seemed nervous and scared. She wanted to reassure him and give him a present so that he could smile at least one more day.

The ANBU didn't want to understand that. No, nobody in this village wanted to—with some few exceptions.

She looked at Naruto, who seemed about to surrender because he didn't want to cause any more problems, but she put her arm around him and looked at the Shinobi. "I only need a few minutes; you won't lose anything."

"It's true; I won't lose anything..." He smiled behind his mask and released something that he had just discovered and wanted to try out.

It was his Killing Intent, a minuscule, light, and pathetic one. It was something that would have made his fellow Shinobi laugh, but it was just enough to terrorize those who had never felt anything like it.

The faces of the civilians reflected their fear, and with a smile of amusement, the ANBU leaned his head towards Ayame's and added. "Now, hand over the child."

Her eyes were watery, but she shook her head, which made the Shinobi growl. Was she making fun of him? Did she think that he wasn't scary, or that he was just a joke?

He couldn't accept it; he felt insulted, almost as if they were trampling his authority. For that reason, he gave Ayame a slap that made her fall to the floor.

The girl screamed in pain and her father quickly approached her, placing her head on his lap as he stared at the Shinobi fearfully.

Meanwhile, Naruto had felt something else, a strange feeling that he had never before felt; it was a burning sensation that heated his whole body.

The Jinchūriki didn't know what it was, what he did know was that he didn't like this person, much less what he had done to Ayame.

The room suddenly felt heavy and suffocating, and everyone looked at the source. It was incredible; that fearful and nervous child now had a wild and dangerous expression.

Naruto's hair bristled; his fangs lengthened, and his eyes became redder. The killing intent this child gave off very quickly eclipsed the minuscule sensation that the Shinobi gave off, so much that he took several steps back as he watched the 'little creature' giving them forward.

"You..." The boy opened his fist, and his nails lengthened, "make me feel weird."

The ANBU stumbled, and Naruto jumped and landed on his chest, raising his hand as high as he could. However, before he could bring it down, Ayame had held it and pulled him into a hug that returned his facial expressions to normal.

The kid didn't understand what had happened, so he looked at the trembling girl and asked her about it, to which she replied that everything would be okay.

The ANBU, meanwhile, still felt terrified. After shaking his head, that sensation disappeared, and the feeling of humiliation appeared. He felt so angry that he had grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled the kid toward him, interrupting the embrace abruptly.

"You damn demon!" he exclaimed, giving him a kick that sent him across the room.

The enraged Shinobi didn't stop there and used a Shunshin to appear in front of him before the boy could hit the ground, giving him another kick that sent him to the entrance, breaking the wooden sliding door of the restaurant.

He fell in the middle of the street, and the pedestrians stopped at the scene. They thought that some Ninjas were fighting, and they quickly identified the 'aggressor' and the person who was 'defending himself.'

The attacker was the small child, while the 'defender' just crossed the hole that the 'demon' had made.

Everyone smiled at the Shinobi as he kicked and punched the little boy repeatedly, making him cry from the depths of his heart.

The owners of the ramen shop rushed to his aid, even more as they could see the hostile gazes of the bystanders.

The older man held the Ninja's arms and the young woman his waist, but the Shinobi was too powerful and managed to shake them off to continue his brutal beating.

The villagers disapproved actions of the Ichirakus; they shouted, whistled and cursed them; some of them had even held them so that they couldn't intervene.

Ayame watched with tears in her eyes as she tried to get these people off her. She shouted for someone's help, but the screams of happiness of the villagers easily outshone her cries of despair.

The shouts of encouragement only served as an incentive for the emboldened Shinobi, who continued the beating until...

The ANBU didn't see it coming; he just felt it. Two cuts on both cheeks and a kunai embedded in his right fist. He fell on the ground while holding his wounded hand, screaming in pain.

The villagers' shouts instantly stopped when they saw a black-haired masked man landing on the street.

The ANBU instantly knew that he was in trouble after recognizing the newcomer. "T-Taicho," he whispered in awe.

"Explain yourself, now," the man demanded in a calm tone but transmitting a pressure that only the poor ANBU could feel.

"I-I... The demon...," he tried to excuse himself, but his Taicho released more pressure than before.

Not wanting to deal with the consequences of his actions and much less confront his superior, he stood up and fled, which only made the dark-haired ANBU sigh.

He turned around and ordered everyone to disperse, releasing some pressure to speed up the process.

The cooks quickly approached the severely hurt child, especially Ayame, who was crying inconsolably.

Before she could put the kid on her lap, the boy had already stood up and walked towards a non-specific direction, but the embrace of Ayame stopped him.

"W-Where are you going, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

He looked at her with dull and tired eyes; he was possibly unconscious. "I must go; I have to rest." His voice, unlike his eyes, didn't reflect even the slightest emotion.

Ayame clung to the hug, but Naruto was firm in his decision and continued walking forward, surprisingly, getting her off him. He was unconsciously using that power which once again was helping him in a desperate situation.

The chestnut haired woman tried to run toward him, but the ANBU stopped her. She turned and saw him shaking his head. "Leave him alone; he doesn't want to cause trouble. He knows that if he is close to you, it would only harm you."

"So do you want me to leave him alone so that they can beat him again?!" she screamed.

The dark-haired teenager shook his head, "No, I will look after Naruto-kun for now. Then I will inform Hokage-sama about what happened, though I doubt he'll do anything about it. But for now, I promise you that I'll make sure that no one does anything wrong to Naruto-kun; he doesn't deserve what's happening to him."

Ayame wanted to protest, but her father put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. His daughter's lips quivered, and without another choice, she ran to her home.

"Thank you, Ninja-san. Hopefully, we'll hear news from you again." Teuchi bowed.

The ANBU, whose name was Itachi, nodded. "I'll try, Teuchi-san. Now I must follow Naruto-kun before anything bad happens." Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Teuchi withdrew, thinking about the future of his business with regret.

In an alley, a figure observed everything with a sinister smile while looking at Teuchi's desperate face.  _"I think I have an idea."_

He left that place and walked toward the hospital to inform his colleagues.

5 days later - 8:00 PM

Five days of uncertainty in which Ayame found herself constantly wondering: What happened to him?

She had no way of knowing it since that ANBU had never returned, and Teuchi had forbidden her from leaving home. Things were far worse than before, and he feared for her safety.

Teuchi had also stopped doing deliveries and went shopping with his daughter at very early hours. He had to take many precautions; his business was no longer a priority, his daughter was.

Teuchi was at the entrance of his restaurant, looking for some customers, but it looked like no one would come. Therefore, Teuchi looked at his listless daughter, who was behind the counter. "Nobody has come today either. It's a real shame."

Ayame sighed. "Indeed, father. Especially for Naruto-kun; he didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, daughter, but at this rate, we'll have to shut down the restaurant. We can't continue in this situation; it won't be long before the bank decides to take our house."

"Don't say that, Oto-san. I'm sure that things will get better."

"I hope so, Ayame, otherwise, we will have to look for new opportunities outside Konoha."

"I-I... Let's have faith, Oto-san," she answered.

She didn't want to leave; she didn't want to leave Naruto alone. Now that she had seen his life, she wanted to be near him at all times.

Teuchi put a smile on his face when he saw her sad eyes, and he continued as he walked toward the entrance. "Go and take a bath, Ayame. I'll close today."

"Hai, Oto-san." She turned around and went to her room to get ready to take a shower.

Teuchi walked to the door, and when he grabbed the door's latch, he noticed that three people came close. "Excuse me, are you closed?" spoke the taller person of the group.

Incredulous, Teuchi shook his head and smiled. "Of course not! Come in, sit down."

The customers thanked him and sat at the counter while Teuchi stood behind it. He lit the stove, and thrilled, he took their orders.

He carefully prepared the ingredients and observed their reactions while serving them, feeling satisfied and triumphant when hearing them praising his cooking.

He heard the pleasant conversation between friends as he prepared another round. One of them stopped the discussion and asked, "Sir, how is your business going? We usually pass by, and it's always empty. Do we always arrive at wrong hours?"

As he put the noodles in the hot water, Teuchi replied, "Unfortunately, we've had some problems, but I'm sure we'll get through them."

The three of them looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, that's a disgrace. This food is delicious. It would be a shame if you shut this place down."

They heard him sighing and continuing, "I think the same. But I have some debts, and if I don't pay them, the decision won't be up to me."

The friends grinned, and this time, the taller one added, "Let me introduce myself, Teuchi-san. My name is Yoshiro Watanabe, and I'm interested in making an investment. Well, the three of us. Tatsuo, Hikaru, and me."

The other two stood up and bowed before sitting down again.

The cook had almost thrown his utensils to the floor, but he managed to hold them all. With shock clear on his face, he turned to them. "Are y-you serious?"

"Of course, Teuchi-san. We don't want to see a great cook like yourself stop doing what he does best," Yoshiro replied.

"T-That would be awesome. Thank you!" Teuchi bowed as tears came out his eyes.

The three customers smiled, and Yoshiro continued, "You're welcome. Anyhow, I must talk to you about something."

Teuchi raised his head and asked him to continue.

"We will need something from you."

The cook raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Well, we do know why your business is failing despite serving such great food. However, even if we pay your debts, that issue will continue affecting the future of your business. Therefore, we need to do something about it."

The image Naruto instantly passed through his head, and it gave him a bad feeling. "What do you have in mind?"

"We just want to make clear that you don't support that child."

"And how do you plan to achieve that? I don't want to do anything that could hurt him."

"Oh, don't worry about that. We don't want to harm him physically; we would just 'humiliate' him a little bit. Okay, we could hit him a little. However, it would be mild, only to entertain the villagers. But as I said, mild."

"What? No, I can't allow that. What's more, my daughter would never let it happen. I'm sorry, but no deal." He was firm in his decision, and it seemed that nothing would convince him to do otherwise.

Yoshiro saw no problems. Indeed, it was something that he expected. Therefore, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle. "Don't worry about it; the child will never know that you were part of this. People will even stop bothering you and the brat as well." With that said, he handed the bottle over to him.

Teuchi saw that it contained sleeping drugs. "I... I don't know. How can I trust that you'll do what you said?"

The three of them stood up and showed their credentials. "We are doctors, and the director is a very strict person. If he finds out that his employees were causing trouble, then it would be the end of our careers. And we are parents too, what would they think?"

Teuchi knew he shouldn't take risks. But these people sounded honest, and by what they said, they didn't seek to harm him physically. Besides, even if they insulted him, he would be sleeping due to the drugs.

"I-I... Let me think; I will give you an answer tomorrow."

The three of them mischievously smiled, and the leader continued, "Okay, Teuchi-san. We would like to do it before the holidays because, as you know, people are much more aggressive that day, and we want to avoid any unnecessary suffering. We'll be waiting for your call. I can assure you that nothing bad will happen."

The Cook wanted to add something else, but the other two who remained silent looked at their watches. "Oh, it's getting late. I should get back to my home to say goodnight to my son. See you, guys," Hikaru said before leaving, and Tatsuo stated something similar.

Meanwhile, Yoshiro ordered another bowl of Ramen before going home.

Teuchi closed the restaurant and heard Ayame's voice. "Huh? I thought you had already closed, Oto-san."

Her father turned around. "A few customers came when you were taking your bath; they just left. It seems that luck has smiled upon us."

"That's great, Oto-san! Although something interesting must have happened as I can see you happy, also somewhat confused. What happened?"

Teuchi ignored her question. "Naruto said that his birthday was October 10, right?"

Ayame put her fingers on her chin before nodding. Therefore, her father continued, "If you see him, tell him to come here that day. We will be waiting for him with a bowl of Ramen for his birthday."

"Yes! That would be great. I'll try to find him and tell him about it. Great idea, Oto-san!"

"Indeed it is, Ayame. Now let's go to rest. Hopefully, we'll have more luck tomorrow." He approached her and gave her a goodnight kiss.

Ayame smiled and walked to her room, and her father thought as he watched her leave.  _"Maybe you'll disagree with my decision, Ayame. But it won't be that bad. Besides, I'll be there."_

He went to take a shower before going to bed.

October 9

In the following days, Ayame took on the task of finding the elusive Jinchūriki—taking the proper precautions, although her father was over-dramatizing the motive for his concern, as there were people like Itachi who wouldn't allow that anything bad happened to her.

The last beating made the redheaded boy re-evaluate the idea of venturing out when the sun was up, and he concluded that nocturnal explorations would be better; he didn't get into so much trouble under the cover of darkness.

The chestnut-haired woman found him on the fourth day, and she told him what they had planned. She insisted a lot and managed to convince him.

Meanwhile, Itachi informed the Hokage of the events at Ichiraku Ramen. The Yondaime didn't reprimand the ANBU but advised him not to do anything like that again since the 'boy' shouldn't die. Then he ordered him to return to his task of preventing Hiruzen from approaching Naruto.

Ayame then returned home to prepare a delicious Ramen dish for Naruto once he arrived before they closed the restaurant.

Her father said at that hour since the streets were empty and the child wouldn't run the same risks as the last time.

It was closing time, and the three doctors arrived on the scene; they greeted Teuchi and Ayame.

Once inside, the old man told them to follow him as he asked Ayame to wait for a moment. After a few minutes, he returned and nervously looked at her daughter, who asked him what was happening since the men didn't return.

"Ayame, I have to tell you something." He took her hand and led her toward the entrance.

"What's going on, Oto-san?" she asked as they walked towards that direction.

The man looked at both ends of the street, not wanting Naruto to hear him again. When he noticed that no one was around, he looked at his daughter with nervousness. "I-I made a deal with these men."

She raised an eyebrow, confused, but also scared. "Deal? What kind of deal?" She didn't like this secrecy; the fact that her father was telling her about this just when Naruto was about to arrive gave her a bad feeling.

Teuchi sighed and vaguely told her what was going to happen. The woman's face reflected her disapproval and disgust, and her father could naturally see it, yet he finished with his explanation.

Ayame reprimanded him and told him that they couldn't do that just for money, and besides, the young cook said that she wouldn't allow it.

"I know, Ayame. But we will be here."

"That's it? What would you do if they do something bad? I won't allow it, Oto-san. I'll warn Naruto-kun when he arrives."

She heard her father sighing as she looked at both sides of the street. The woman knew that Naruto would be elusive today; he said it. Ayame just hoped that nothing bad had happened to him, but she believed that the ANBU who protected him the other day was still looking after him.

"Wait, Ayame." Teuchi grabbed her arm, and she quickly turned to face him.

"What?! Do you think I'll accept that? Give it up, Oto-san." She tried to walk down the street, but her father pressed her arm not very tightly, but enough to let her know that he had more to say.

"Ayame, think about this for a moment."

"What do you want me to think about, father? What do you think Naruto-kun will say? Uh?"

"I know, Ayame. But that's why we'll put him to sleep."

Ayame snorted. "Sure, that's the perfect solution. 'Put him to sleep.'" She bitterly laughed at the end, which embarrassed the older Cook.

However, he changed his expression to one of determination and thought of something that would convince her. "Ayame, they promised me that they wouldn't hurt him. And when they finish, they will allow Naruto to come to our house, at least through the back door. And with our debts paid, maybe we could make a bedroom for Naruto so that he can spend some nights with us, or who knows? Until he can fend for himself."

Much of what he said was false, but he wanted to do it. With the men's money, Teuchi would pay his debts, and with the profits of his restaurant, he would be able to do what he said to Ayame.

The words of her father slowly weakened her stance, yet she didn't want to yield in.

"Besides, the ANBU who protected Naruto the other day said he would take care of him, so if they or anyone else tries to do something bad, I'm sure he will protect him again."

It sounded great, but what guaranteed that everything would turn out as her father had stated? She didn't want to take any risks, not even the small ones.

Her father added, "And if things don't go as I think, then we'll leave everything behind with Naruto. What do you say?"

"Really?" She turned to him, and this time, her eyes showed some interest.

"Yes, if this goes wrong, I won't have anything more to lose, and therefore, we'll take Naruto with us. I'll ask Sandaime-sama for his help."

"I-I... Okay, father. But we'll do it if anything goes wrong, is that clear?"

"Crystal-clear," he replied with a smile.

They returned to their restaurant, unaware that they had made the worst decision of their lives.

Hours later

A whistle that intoned a melody of total apathy resounded through the cold and dark hallway of an abandoned building. Besides that disinterested melody, piercing screams that implored mercy accompanied it.

The person responsible for such harmony was the ANBU that prevented Hiruzen from approaching Naruto. This person knew what was going on, but he didn't care. The ANBU even thought that he deserved it.

After the humiliation he went through a few days ago, he promised himself that he would do what he could to make the 'demon' suffer. Since he had seen the scene at Ichirakus, he told the group of friends that he would turn a blind eye.

He then recalled the words of the Hokage and, not wanting to annoy him, he decided that enough was enough.

He approached the metal door and opened it, hearing the squeaking of its rusted hinges.

He entered and smelled the sweet scent of fresh blood and the sour smell of burning flesh. He had an idea of what had happened as he approached the men who laughed in amusement near a stretcher.

He stood behind them and expressed, "Fun is over, gentlemen. I must take the brat."

They turned around with expressions of disappointment. "Come on, just a few more minutes. We are about to become heroes."

"I'm sorry, but I have my orders; I can't let the brat die, but I've allowed you to have enough fun with him. Now, I have to take him."

The ANBU pushed past them and stood in front of the stretcher; he looked down and saw the fruit of their work.

An unrecognizable and bloodied figure with his skin cut open and face burned by acid, lying unconscious in front of him.

He didn't care that he was in charge of him or that he was a child, the ANBU just picked him up and disappeared in a Shunshin.

Those who remained there congratulated each other and came out to spread the word, especially the images they had captured with the security cameras; they were sure that it would make the villagers happy.

Meanwhile, the ANBU jumped from roof to roof towards a non-specific location. He didn't want to take him to the hospital because he wanted him to suffer; the Shinobi didn't want to take him to the Hokage either as he was aware that it would bother him.

Perhaps he could take him to the Sandaime; he would know what to do. With that in mind, he turned around and headed in that direction. However, he suddenly felt a burning sensation in his arms.

He looked down, watching in shock and sheer terror the red aura that emerged from the child in his arms. The memories of that evening: that look, that pressure, and that feeling of fear crossed his mind.

His survival alarms soared, and because of it, he released the child, causing him to fall from a great height into a dark alley.

Terrified, he fled without looking back.

The impact was hard, and the blood came ejected through his wounds, covering much of the ground and splattering the nearby walls. His aura prevented something worse, but the damage was considerable.

The red cloak healed his wounds, but at a slow pace; there was no way he would survive without someone else's help.

Perhaps the entity inside of him was doing something unnecessary; something he thought was good but maybe was wrong. He was a beast, filled with hatred and resentment, but this child forced him to help him, not because of his survival instinct, but due to empathy. Something about the child drove him to do something he hated the most: help a human being.

Perhaps it was due to the way the boy viewed the world and the interest in knowing what he would do after seeing the actual color of life.

Regardless, humans did nothing more than prove him right, and he expected this child to do something about it.

Unconsciously, the Kyūbi had given the child an unnecessary impulse. The ensuing cry attracted some of the pedestrians, but they quickly walked away when they saw the sinister red glow in the middle of the dark alley.

The cries continued, and it kept attracting more people, but none had enough courage to investigate.

The responsible person was the little boy, who was crawling around aimlessly, unable to stand up, not only due to the fatigue but because those people had made sure that he wouldn't be able to use his lower limbs again.

Despair and uncertainty invaded him; he was in a dark world where he was the prey and everyone else were the predators. They had taken away his means of survival, and now he was at their mercy, incapable of escaping.

He couldn't be cautious anymore, let alone continue running; he was helpless. The thought of living such a life made him think 'no more.'

He didn't know anyone who loved him or cared about his existence; he knew that no one would help him, but still, a whisper escaped from his lips. "Kaa-chan... Oto-chan... Why won't you help me?" His damaged eyes teared up as he struggled to reach an inexplicable light.

His weak and trembling hands found the strength to go up, with the desire of touching the strange female figure he could swear was waiting for him with a smile and open arms.

Feel; he just wanted that, feel some affection. "Kaa-chan..." It was his last faint whisper before collapsing.

At the Sarutobi's residence, the old Hokage had already woken up, and as he did every morning, he went to his crystal ball to check on Naruto.

He sat down in his chair, brought his hands closer and focused on the young Jinchūriki's Chakra, obtaining the image of his whereabouts.

"W-What?" he whispered in horror.

He stood up and covered his mouth in disbelief at the horrid image that the crystal ball was showing him.

He shook his head and sat down again with an expression of anger. He refocused on the ball, specifically on the ANBU's Chakra.

He grunted and made hand seals to summon Enma. When his summoning was in front of him, he didn't wait for the greeting and quickly ordered, "Find that man and take him immediately to the Hokage Tower! Use force if necessary!"

Surprised and confused, the Monkey King just nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen shouted, "Saru, follow me!" He then ran towards the alley where the battered red-haired boy lay unconscious.

His ANBU stood behind him, and they disappeared in simultaneous Shunshin to arrive there quickly.

It didn't even take them thirty seconds, and both Shinobis landed in the alley. The Sandaime told his ANBU to begin healing him immediately.

The masked man approached, knelt down and turned Naruto around. Their eyes widened in shock as they caught sight of the horrific scene.

"Why?! Why?!" The old Hokage exclaimed with tears in his eyes. He approached the nearest wall and rested his arms against it, thinking of a logical excuse for the behavior of the villagers.

Such a thing didn't exist; he could only face the harsh and bloody reality. He hit the wall before turning around, seeing the glowing hands of his ANBU.

The Sandaime approached and knelt down beside him, feeling a lump in his throat when he saw Naruto's yellow eyes, caused by the corrosive substance.

The Kyūbi's cloak had already disappeared because the beast had reached his limit.

The Sandaime observed in silence, a silence that was interrupted by his own sobs. He wiped his eyes, coughed once and looked at his ANBU. "Will he be all right?"

He heard him sighing and then nodding. "Yes, but not completely."

He paused as he proceeded to close the wounds in his arms. "I'm ashamed to say that my medical skills are not that good, and I won't be able to restore his sight or his ability to walk. I'm sorry, Sandaime-sama."

That information hit him like a bucket of cold water; he didn't know about the latter. He already thought that the problem with his eyes was awful, but being unable to walk? Who were the monsters responsible for this?

Hiruzen had never felt the desire of killing anyone, but there always was a first time for everything.

He shook his head, pushing away those bad thoughts. Now he had no time to think of that.

"Sandaime-sama, I've done everything that I could. I still have to bandage the wounds that I couldn't close." He looked exhausted; closing so many wounds in such a short time had almost exhausted all of his reserves.

"I understand. Tell me, would it be dangerous if he endures a bit more?"

"Naruto-san is stable. However, I must clean the wounds to prevent an infection. Anyhow, he will endure. What do you have in mind?"

Hiruzen put a stern expression on his face. "Follow me." He picked Naruto up and ran towards the Hokage Tower.

They arrived on the scene as soon as they had left, and once there, both Shinobis ran to the Hokage's office.

People there shouted and pointed at the child in the Sandaime's arms, but they didn't say anything else because the men were too fast.

His ANBU did him the favor of opening the door, and when they entered, they both saw Enma holding an ANBU and Minato standing in front of his desk, waiting for his arrival.

When the Yondaime looked at the door, he had two reactions: The first one was contempt, and the second one was concern. Not for the child in Hiruzen's arms, but for the infant at his home.

That angered him; it irked him that one of his soldiers had endangered his only one son. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth; his joints trembled with anger, and before the Sandaime could show his outrage at the current events, Minato disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared behind his ANBU, cutting his throat open on the spot.

The ANBU fell, twisting and coughing as a torrent of blood came out through the large opening. Everyone observed with eyes wide open.

Hiruzen got the wrong idea; he thought that the Hokage had done it because his ANBU had put Naruto in danger.

Enma stepped back, confused by the whole situation. He looked at his summoner, deciphering the enigma when he made eye contact. However, he remained in absolute silence.

Minato kept his kunai out, seeing Hiruzen standing in front of him. The Yondaime noticed that he wanted to say something, but the blond man spoke first. "I don't care what happened to him. If he's still breathing, then I don't care. Get him out of here right now."

The tranquility vanished, and anger manifested. "You are a... YOU ARE A MONSTER!" the Sandaime exclaimed in pure rage.

Minato downplayed his statement and walked back to his desk, sitting down to continue with his work.

Hiruzen observed him signing some papers; therefore, he gritted his teeth. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! Look at him! Don't you have a soul?!"

He ignored him again, and this time, Hiruzen ran to his desk. Enma and his ANBU held him so that he didn't try anything hasty, but Hiruzen didn't have such intentions. "Minato, look at me," he spoke with disappointment.

The Yondaime didn't do it, so the Sandaime reiterated his question, but this time, in a commanding tone. "LOOK AT ME!"

The blond man sighed and raised his head. "What?"

"With those same eyes, look at this child and say that you don't care and that you'll never regret what you've caused."

Minato huffed and returned to his previous action, but a kick to his desk forced him to look up. "Do it!" the Sarutobi exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, the Yondaime stood up, walked around his desk and stood in front of his predecessor.

He stared at the boy for at least thirty seconds; his lips curved slightly due to his condition. Hiruzen clenched his fists but said nothing; only waited for Minato, who eventually changed his expression to one of contempt.

"You deserve this for all the damage you've caused, not only to me but all the innocent people of this village." He made a short pause, just to look at Sandaime, seeing his already traditional look of disappointment.

He ducked his head again and continued, "Damn demon, I don't care about you and I never will. I'm even happy; experience a little bit of the pain that you have caused to everyone."

Enma felt indignation; the Monkey King couldn't believe that such a despicable man had succeeded someone as honorable as his summoner. Itachi was there too, feeling sadness for the harsh words coming out from the mouth of someone who he once considered an inspiration for Shinobi.

"And I'll never feel sorry for this murderer." With one last pause, the Hokage looked at the expression of sadness in the face of the Sandaime. "Now get out of here, his presence bothers me." He sat back behind his desk to sign more papers.

Hiruzen couldn't believe it; he couldn't conceive the existence of someone so cold, ruthless and evil. There was no logical reason to justify his behavior.

He was sad, devastated; he felt betrayed. If he had known that he would become like this, the Sandaime would have never named him as his successor; he even thought that Orochimaru would have been a better decision.

Heartbroken, he turned around. "I feel sad, Minato. Especially for you. I hope that you really think that, otherwise, your life will be a misery."

Minato tried to ignore him, but his words bothered him. He wouldn't attack him; it wasn't his fault that 'the demon had deceived him'. The Yondaime hoped that the Sandaime could open his eyes on his own.

He raised his eyes a little, and his eyes met with those of disappointment of the Sandaime. "Now this child will live with me, at least until he gets well, and I'll assign one of my ANBU to protect him from now on. And you, if you really care about Menma, then you will not interfere in my decision." He said the latter because, according to Minato's theory, if Naruto died, then the same would happen to Menma.

The blond man wanted to protest, but he was right. Now the 'demon' was weak, and it would be difficult to prevent the villagers from trying to complete their work, especially when his Shinobis could do the same as the recently assassinated ANBU member.

As he didn't protest, Hiruzen turned around to leave. However, the Yondaime added, "I'll allow it, but I forbid you to take him to a hospital. If he stays in that state, he will no longer be a problem."

The Hokage saw the senior man shaking his head before walking out. Saru followed Hiruzen, and Enma disappeared, disgusted by the behavior of the current Hokage. Minato, meanwhile, continued his duties.

When Saru and Hiruzen arrived at the Sandaime's residence, they put Naruto on Hiruzen's bed as the ANBU continued treating Naruto's wounds.

Exhausted, the Sandaime went to a chair. When he sat down, he sighed and shook his head as he placed his fingertips on his forehead.

 _"Why is this happening? What did I do wrong?"_ The guilt was consuming him; he had tried everything within his power, but it had been useless.

He thought it was his fault. Maybe if he had fled along with Naruto, then this wouldn't have happened, but his blind faith in the villagers made him live a fantasy.

He stood up, approached his ANBU and watched his work in silence. When he finished bandaging the unconscious child, the old man spoke, "Thank you, Saru. I know you said that you couldn't cure what Naruto-kun has lost, but still, I thank you."

"You're welcome, Sandaime-sama. I'm just doing my duty." There was no double meaning in his words; he was another person who had neutral feelings towards the Jinchūriki.

Hiruzen nodded and looked at Naruto, noting that he was bandaged from head to toe; his wounds were brutal, after all.

Still, he wouldn't leave Naruto in such a condition for the rest of his life. He knew someone who could do something about it, and he felt it was his obligation to call that person. "Inu." He pronounced.

Another ANBU appeared kneeling before him. "Find Tsunade," Hiruzen continued.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama." He stood up and waited for further instructions.

Hiruzen approached his desk; he took a sheet of paper and a pen to write a letter.

He was careful and avoided stating the main reason; he didn't want to cloud her judgment with it.

The Sannin didn't know Naruto, but knowing what had happened could cause another bad impression, and it was something that he wanted to avoid, at least until she returned.

He put the quill in its holder, stood up from his seat and handed the letter to his ANBU, telling him where he could locate her.

He knew her location, as it wasn't the first time he sent her a letter; he did it at least once a week and through pigeons. This time, he couldn't let such an important and sensitive message to the 'feet' of an animal.

The Shinobi nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke while Sarutobi asked Saru to leave.

He walked to his chair and moved it next to the bed so he could sit and watch over Naruto.

It was a bleak situation, and such a reality filled him with negative feelings, sensations that fragmented his old heart.

A man who had seen so much, who had survived several wars and battles, and who had observed the decay of human morals in the battlefield. However, this was beyond comprehension.

A situation that had gotten out of control, a scenario that he thought that could have been avoided if he had had more determination.

The first drops fell from his eyes, and these ran down his cheeks as he moved his old hands toward the red hairs of the Jinchūriki.

_"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. This is my fault. I just hope that this experience doesn't create resentment in your heart, even if you have all the right in the world."_

His desire sounded selfish, inconsiderate, even illogical, but he didn't want to lose hope; he wanted to see Naruto as a good man.

He leaned back against the couch, watching Naruto and hoping to hear news about Tsunade as soon as possible.

Three days later

"Sandaime-sama, Sandaime-sama," a whispering voice called the old Hokage's name.

He was sleeping in that chair and almost hadn't moved from there in all this time, only for his most basic needs.

The sexagenarian man slowly opened his eyes, feeling them heavy due to insomnia that had afflicted him.

He saw a blurry figure in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, and this time, he had a clear picture. "Inu?" he asked, yawning and covering his mouth.

He looked out the window and noticed it was still dark. He stood up and shook his head. "News?"

"Hai, Sandaime-sama. Tsunade-sama is waiting for you in the living room; your letter convinced her. I also made sure that no one noticed her arrival, and she wants to keep it that way."

"I'll see her immediately." He hurried to the door, opened it and went down the stairs to the living room.

He spotted a golden-haired person looking at some pictures on the wall. "Tsunade," he spoke.

She turned around, looking at her teacher with happiness and some anger too. "What do you want, old man? You said it was a matter of life and death, but I see nothing out of the ordinary." She crossed her arms.

Hiruzen approached with open arms, and the Sannin turned around as she rolled her eyes, but she relented because she knew that her master wouldn't give up; she reciprocated the hug.

"I'm glad to see you, and thanks for coming, Tsunade. I really need your help."

They separated, and the blonde-haired woman questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Did something happen to Asuma?"

It was strange, her teacher looked somber, something very unusual for him, and she could only think that something had happened to his son.

Hiruzen shook his head. "Asuma is well, fortunately. Someone else needs your help."

"So tell me who it is. I hope it isn't just a stranger. In that case, I won't do anything. I don't like wasting time, let alone in this place."

"Follow me please." The Sarutobi turned around and walked toward the stairs.

The blonde woman sighed and walked behind him.

Upon reaching his room, Hiruzen stopped. "My ANBU has already taken care of most his injuries. So you don't have to worry about possible traces of blood." He said that because of her hemophilia.

To hide the fact that it was one of her concerns, she folded her arms and snorted. "Do you think that a little bit of blood can affect me? Don't make me laugh."

"I wasn't trying to," he replied bluntly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, wanting to know why her Sensei was so serious, and above all, sad and exhausted.

The Sandaime opened the door and walked toward the bed. The Sannin followed him from behind and saw two ANBU near the bed.

Hiruzen remained silent as his student examined her possible patient. She saw his face completely bandaged, and after raising the sheets, she noticed that the rest of his body was in the same condition; it was a child of no more than five years old.

"Who is he and what happened?" She stopped and looked at her Sensei.

"He's... He's an innocent child." He didn't want to say that he was Naruto because Tsunade knew his identity, though she didn't know him personally.

Tsunade didn't feel convinced, but after seeing the sadness in his eyes, she decided to stop asking questions.

She sighed and looked at the ANBU who was taking care of the child. "What happened and what does he have?"

Bowing slightly and greeting her by her name, Saru replied, "Some people attacked him. I've taken care of most of his wounds, but I'm ashamed to say that I don't have enough ability to treat the most delicate injuries."

The blonde woman didn't speak because the ANBU stood at her side and bent down to unbandage the patient's face.

Tsunade paid much attention, and each bandage that he was taking off filled her heart with anguish and memories; some were good, others terrible.

When the ANBU unbandaged his face, a fleeting image of her brother Nawaki crossed Tsunade's mind, especially the image of his corpse.

Hiruzen saw her clasping her trembling hands as she held her grandfather's necklace. That was why he didn't want to tell her that it was Naruto; she wouldn't have wanted to come because of the memories that were now crossing her mind.

It was cruel, but Hiruzen wanted her to endure it; she was the only person who could give Naruto his life back.

Saru didn't notice her behavior as he continued removing the bandages while explaining the severity of his injuries.

She couldn't hear almost anything, only the part about his damaged eyes. It was then when she moved her trembling hands towards his face.

She did it unconsciously; her hands had moved on their own. Perhaps the fact that she couldn't save her brother was activating something in her subconscious and was forcing her to act.

Her hands glowed, and she had them over his eyes for a while before going through the rest of his body, examining in depth detail the damage he had suffered.

At one point, her hands had stopped shaking. This time, she put on a serious expression.

There was hope in the eyes of the Sandaime when seeing her working so arduously, but his hopes faded away when she shook her head and grunted in frustration.

"W-What?" he asked with concern.

The Sannin stopped and looked at the eager eyes of her master. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. The people who did this made sure it would be permanent."

Hiruzen deflated again, and both doctors held him quickly as they made him sit in his chair. "Calm down, Sensei. Breathe..."

He took a deep breath and bowed his head in sadness. "This is my fault. I should have done something before this happened."

Tsunade clenched her fists. "No, it's not your fault. It's because of that bastard." The Yondaime's image crossed her mind, and feelings of anger slowly invaded her heart.

She was aware of the situation because her teacher had told her countless times his concern about the Jinchūriki.

The blonde woman had always thought that he was overreacting, but she now realized how wrong she had been. She was right about something: Konoha was a cursed village.

She had done everything she could to harden her heart, but seeing her Sensei in this way, and what they had done to Naruto; it had been more than enough to soften it.

Her words calmed her master a little bit, and to encourage him more; she suggested the following. "It's true that I can't do anything..., but in this village. I can restore his sight and walking ability. However, I will take him out of the village, and if I do that, he will never come back. I'm sure Shizune would like to have this kid with us."

The idea was phenomenal; it was something Hiruzen wanted to do, but it had some drawbacks.

"It's an excellent idea, Tsunade. However, I don't want to put you at risk. I'm sure that Minato has marked this child, and if he finds out that you or anyone else has taken him out of the village, the consequences would be fatal."

"Do you think I'm scared? If he tries anything, I'll send him flying away. However, you know very well that this child needs to leave this village. They'll kill him the next time."

Her teacher sighed. "I know, Tsunade. But we can't defeat Minato. I doubt there's someone as strong as he is. Besides, it will only hurt Naruto-kun even more. If I am no longer here, I don't know what Minato would do."

She stood up and sighed with disappointment. It wasn't something she would offer in normal circumstances, but the state of the small boy and her teacher merited it.

She walked back to the bed, and Hiruzen stood at the other side while Tsunade moved her glowing hands to the boy's forehead. "Hmm, he has a severe mental burden. That's why he hasn't woken up yet. I'll lighten it just a little bit; it would be unwise to wake him up suddenly."

"I'd appreciate it; I would like to speak with Naruto-kun as soon as possible."

The blonde woman remained silent and continued until it was sufficient. "That will be enough; he could awaken within..."

She stopped when she saw the blankets moving; she looked down and saw that the Jinchūriki had risen slightly, staring in silence into nothingness.

She made a stop sign at the senior man since he had intended to talk to him. Hiruzen saw her sitting on the bed and bringing her hand to his shoulder.

The red-haired kid turned his head toward the person who touched him, but he didn't do anything more than that; he just looked in that direction, although he couldn't see anything but absolute darkness.

The sadness Tsunade felt when witnessing those empty eyes was undeniable, eyes that resembled those of a dead man. She didn't mean the visible damage, but the feeling that they conveyed.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and her lips parted to speak, but a whisper of the child stopped her. She couldn't hear him well, so she leaned her ear close and gently asked him to repeat it.

"Kill me; I don't want this anymore."

The lump in their throats almost made them cough, not only because of his words, but also due to what they transmitted, or rather, what they didn't.

It was sad, depressing and heartbreaking to hear someone so young pronouncing such words, even more so when he had a whole life ahead.

 _"Damn Konoha,"_  she could only think of that, cursing the one responsible for this sad reality: Minato.

She swallowed the annoying lump, and knowing that a broken voice would come out; she coughed once as she forced a smile on her face.

"What are you saying? I'm here to help you. You're safe now; you have nothing to be afraid of." She tried to convey confidence, but the child didn't even flinch.

"I see. If that is true, please do what I've asked of you." The same voice, which led to the previous reactions.

What could they say? What could they do? There was no way to mitigate what had happened; they could only wait, wait for him to get over it, or possibly even forget it.

Tsunade wanted to say something, but the boy continued his speech. "It's for the best; I'm a nuisance for everyone. Those who approached me abandoned me, and those I trusted betrayed me. Living this way is not worth it, please, just kill me."

His words were hard for Hiruzen; he felt like they were directed at him and could only feel disappointed in himself. He already guessed that Naruto would think that, it had only been a matter of time to hear it.

He decided to remain silent because he didn't want to upset Naruto with his presence.

The blonde woman looked into her Sensei's eyes and saw his struggle. She didn't know how attached these two were, but she felt that something had happened between them.

She didn't ask because it wouldn't be appropriate. She focused on the child and tried to say something to make him change his mind, but the truth was that even she had been in this situation, and still was.

Regardless, she still had to try it, for the child who reminded her of her brother and who didn't deserve to go through something this tragic. "I understand you. It's true; you're right."

Hiruzen opened his eyes in surprise; he was about to protest, but Tsunade's hand stopped him.

Naruto felt some interest as well as some tranquility; perhaps she would comply and give him the rest he craved.

He remained silent, and the woman continued, "But you shouldn't let those bastards get away with it. Live your life as you want. Look for a change on your own. However, don't give up; don't give them the pleasure of seeing you defeated. You're still young, and you can do many things. You just have to wait, wait to grow up and become stronger." She put her hands on his shoulders; she spoke with all the seriousness of the world and hoped that this child could find an answer; whichever it was.

The last thing made him remember what his 'grandfather' had told him, and such meaningless words increased the emptiness in his heart.

He looked straight ahead and spoke as he lay down in the bed. "Please, if you won't do what I asked, stop bothering me. Sleeping feels good; there I don't feel any pain." His head made contact with the pillow, and he had fallen asleep very quickly.

Sleeping was a pleasant sensation, so much that his mind, and what was left of his soul, wanted to enjoy more of that feeling.

Tsunade stood up and clenched her fists. "That damn Minato, I can't forgive him," she whispered, not wanting to interrupt his well-deserved rest.

She walked to the exit to give Minato a visit; she didn't care if he was as powerful as her teacher had said; she intended to tell him his truths.

"No, Tsunade, don't do it." She heard the tired voice of her master, who sat down again.

She sighed and turned to him. "So what do you suggest, old man? Will you let that bastard get away with this?"

"I can only wait, Tsunade. Any hasty decision would only affect Naruto-kun, and he is not in the position to continue experiencing more pain. Understand my position, please." He didn't look up; he was so sad that he had no desire to look at her disappointed expression.

"Okay, do as you wish," she spoke almost in a roar, but towards the responsible person for this disgrace.

She turned around and opened the door. "I just want you to know that I will never return to the village, no matter what. They have done nothing but prove me right."

She walked out and grabbed the door's handle to close it behind her. Hiruzen looked there, watching the door closing but stopping near the end.

"I will wait for you to realize that this child has no future in this village. If you want, send him to me. Shizune and I will treat him as he deserves, and we will rebuild his life."

She didn't wait for an answer and closed the door softly, this time, to return to the town where she had been the day before.

She didn't tell Shizune where she was going, possibly because she would have contacted the Hokage and he would have forced them to stay in the village. Anyhow, Tsunade had the firm decision of never returning to this damned place.

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead and could only think one last thing as he tried to catch up on sleep.  _"Why?"_

In the morning

"And please, take good care of Naruto-kun, Inu, and Saru. I'm going to buy something to prepare a great meal for him. I won't be late."

Inu spoke, "I could go, Sandaime-sama. Give me the list, and I'll bring everything here."

"Don't worry, Inu. It won't take me long. If Naruto-kun wakes up before I arrive, please, don't tell him that he's here. I'll tell him everything once I get back."

His ANBU nodded, and he went toward the nearest market.

People on the street greeted him with smiles, smiles that conveyed a lot of happiness.

He knew the reason and showed his disappointment inside, but outside he returned the same smile.

At the shop, he put all he needed within a basket before approaching the cashier. A woman greeted him with a smile and proceeded to give him the bill.

As he pulled out his wallet, his ears caught a conversation. "Did you already eat in that place called Ichiraku? They serve the best Ramen noodles." It was the voice of a woman.

Hiruzen felt good about them; maybe luck was finally smiling to some unfortunates.

The conversation didn't end there, and another woman added, "I'm planning to lunch there with my husband. We didn't go before because they supported the demon."

"Tell me about it. But who would have thought that they just did it to earn his trust? Haha, that demon deserves it. I'm going to show my support later. Are you planning to go?"

The senior man didn't hear the rest of the conversation after hearing such revelation. No, that couldn't be true. It surely was just a rumor.

However, Naruto's words echoed in his head. Whom had he trusted in? Who betrayed him? The Sarutobi knew that the Jinchūriki was talking about him when he said that someone abandoned him, but who were the others?

No, it couldn't be true, but he had to find it out. Such was his desire to know the truth that he forgot about his items and ran towards Ichiraku Ramen.

He arrived at the place and observed the moderate line of impatient customers.

He didn't wait for his turn; he made his way through the crowd, who complained when he pushed them but said nothing after seeing whom he was.

He reached the counter, and there he saw father and daughter moving as fast as they could to prepare and serve the simultaneous orders.

They didn't notice his presence and continued their work. However, their customers' whispers made them turn around, and there they saw the Sandaime Hokage with an expression of concern.

Ayame's eyes instantly poured tears, and everyone saw her running to the back room.

Teuchi had an expression of shame and regret. He didn't allow Hiruzen to speak since he spoke before, "Sandaime-sama, please follow me. All of you please wait. We'll be right back." He looked at his customers and bowed slightly.

Some people protested, but only because they were eager to eat.

They walked where Ayame went, and both saw her crying with her head on the table.

"Sandaime-sama, please take a seat," Teuchi started, approaching the table and taking a seat.

Hiruzen shook his head and gravely looked at him. "No thanks, I don't have time. I just need you to answer me one thing... Is it true?"

"No, Sandaime-sama. We would never do something like that. It's all a misunderstanding," Teuchi excused himself.

"So what are people talking about? What happened?"

Teuchi opened his mouth, but the exasperated voice of his daughter stopped him. He turned and saw her looking at both of them, with red and swollen eyes due to her cries, and not from just now, but from the day that everything happened.

"Father..." She started, blowing her nose with a handkerchief. "Let's stop lying; it's our fault. We did that to Naruto-kun."

"Ayame, that's not..."

"It's the truth!" she exclaimed and stood up, unable to contain the tears of guilt and regret.

Her father slightly raised his hand in protest but eventually dropped it. "No, Ayame. It's my fault; I tricked you," he admitted.

"W-What?" she asked confused, taking a few steps back.

Hiruzen paid attention, and then Teuchi explained what those men had actually said, and how he had omitted and added information that day.

Ayame's knees trembled, and they could no longer hold her own weight, the reason why she fell to her knees, placing her palms on the floor.

The Sandaime approached the older cook. "I'm furious, Teuchi. So angry that I have a great desire of killing you..." the always loving and compressive third Hokage coldly spoke.

Teuchi bowed his head, and his daughter didn't even flinch because she was still in shock after hearing the revelation.

"But I can't and I shouldn't. However, how could you, Teuchi? You already had an idea of what his life was. How could you betray his trust?" he paused but didn't let him excuse himself.

"You're lucky that Naruto-kun is still alive. Otherwise, our reunion would have had a different outcome."

After mentioning that, Ayame stood up and walked to the Sandaime, grabbing his old hands desperately as she looked at him with a smile that reflected her desolation. "A-Alive? I-I saw the v-video, and people spoke as if he had died. I thought..." A torrent of tears ran down her cheeks.

A video? He had no idea that there was such a thing, but he didn't want to see something so unpleasant that would only increase his remorse and anger.

The Sarutobi could feel the guilt and regret in her words; her father had deceived her, so Hiruzen wasn't mad at her. "He... he is alive. But unfortunately, his injuries are irreversible, and there's nothing left of the child we saw a year ago."

"N-No, t-there m-must be another way. Surely H-Hokage-sama could ..." She tried to finish, but the serious voice and expression of Hiruzen stopped her.

"That won't be possible, and you better never mention Naruto-kun in front of the Hokage," he paused but didn't allow them to ask why.

"Now I'm leaving. Teuchi, I can see that your business is finally succeeding. I just want you to know that every penny you earn from now on will be stained with the blood of an innocent child."

Teuchi said nothing; he just bowed his head to hide his shame.

Hiruzen expected that; although there was a chance that he didn't act with malice, the damage was already done, and there was nothing he could do to amend it.

The Sandaime turned around and walked toward the exit, but Ayame gently grabbed one of his arms. He turned around and saw her filled tear eyes. "P-Please, S-Sandaime-sama let me see him. I would like to apologize."

He looked at her with a pained expression. "I'm sorry, Ayame. But don't ever get close to Naruto-kun. He isn't in the position of seeing anyone; I even think that it will be difficult for me to do it. I know you're sorry and feel you were deceived, but I fear what the reaction of Naruto-kun might be if he finds out you're there."

Ayame kept her head down, shedding those seemingly endless tears.

The Sarutobi saw her shaking and sobbing, so he put a hand on her shoulder. "We can only wait, Ayame, wait for Naruto-kun to get well, and then we'll see what he decides."

The young woman rubbed her swollen eyes and looked at the Sandaime before nodding her head.

Hiruzen looked at her father and gave a last look of disapproval before walking out.

The young cook also turned around, but toward her room. She looked at her father in the same way the Sandaime did and finally spoke with exhaustion. "I will go to rest."

Her father raised his hand to try to say something, but nothing he could say would comfort his daughter. He clenched his fists; he had been a fool; he believed that things would work out, but his greed had blinded him; the greed of a desperate man who had seen the light at the end of a tunnel.

Nevertheless, the price had been too high, and the consequences would be catastrophic, but this man couldn't know them yet.

Feeling like the worst human being in the world, he walked back to the counter to attend his customers; from now on, he would have to live with the guilt, and there was only one way of doing it: by accepting his actions.

He grabbed his chef's hat and returned to the stand, hearing the cheers of everyone after seeing him.

He forced a smile on his face and apologized for the delay. He grabbed some noodles to start cooking but stopped when he saw that Hiruzen was still standing at the counter.

"Sandaime-sama?" he asked.

He looked at the place where Hiruzen was staring at and saw two blond people in the crowd that quickly gave way due to their amazement. "Yondaime-sama..." They whispered as the Hokage stepped forward with his young son, who was sitting on his shoulders.

"Will we really eat a super delicious food in this place, Oto-chan?" the little boy asked.

"That's what I've heard, Menma. We'll find it out together," answered the father with a smile that rubbed off on his son and some people of the crowd.

He stood in front of the counter, and some people gave their seats so that they could sit down. There Minato noticed the incredulous expression of his predecessor. "Sandaime-sama," he just said before looking at Teuchi.

His son greeted him in a much more friendly way, and the senior man answered in the same way before focusing on his father. "What are you doing here, Minato?"

That man smiled and looked at the cook, who was trying to hide his nervousness. "I came to congratulate this kind man for his outstanding service to this community. What better way of doing it by providing my grain of sand by eating at this place?"

Everyone cheered with joy; Hiruzen was the only one who clenched his fists while Teuchi could only feel more embarrassment.

The sexagenarian man didn't want to make a scene just because Minato's youngest son was present, but those smiles, the laughter, and the congratulations boiled his blood.

His expression was no longer that of a peaceful and kind man, it was that of a Shinobi who was about to murder someone.

Those who could see it stepped back in fear, while an unfortunate person who couldn't see it approached him with a smile.

"Sandaime-sama, I see it. You were also deceiving the demon brat to make him drop his guard, haha. I knew it; there was no way that someone like you would be attached to that monster." He patted his shoulder a few times.

He looked at his companions in celebration, feeling surprised when seeing them stepping back and shaking their heads at him.

"Monster…?" the Sandaime asked in a whisper that transmitted all his accumulated anger.

This time, the unwary man stepped back while the old Hokage slowly turned towards him, finally revealing the expression that wasn't far from issuing smoke.

"Who is the monster?! Those who mock the suffering of an innocent child, or the one who did nothing wrong to deserve such treatment? The person whose only sin was his desire for acceptance? The only monsters here are all of you!" Breathing hard, he turned around and revealed the expression that reflected his hatred, but also despair because he wanted an answer, a logical response that could justify them.

However, he knew that his desire was absurd, so he ducked his head while carrying his hand over his chest. "Why can you not understand it? What do you need to understand that this child isn't responsible for your problems? When will you understand that he hasn't done anything wrong?" he spoke with great sadness.

It seemed that his words had reached to some of them. However, when one person said, "But he has fangs, Sandaime-sama."

Another one had joined him, adding, "I heard that he can devour your souls in your dreams."

Any sign of remorse had vanished with the following: "He surely did the same with Sandaime-sama."

Hiruzen couldn't believe their ignorance, or that the culprit ignored the situation as if he weren't present.

The Sandaime looked at his side and saw the confused eyes of the blond kid. He softened his expression as much as he could; he didn't want to scare him unnecessarily.

He finally looked at his successor, and he, knowing what was coming, mentally sighed. "Hokage-sama, I will make you responsible," Hiruzen stated.

He didn't insinuate anything else, which surprised the Yondaime, and with eyes that reflected that feeling, he watched his predecessor walking out.

When he left the restaurant, many people murmured the events while others the reasons for his behavior, drawing conclusions that only reflected their analytical capacity.

At that moment, Teuchi placed two steaming bowls of Ramen in front of the Namikazes, telling them to enjoy the meal while forcing a smile on his face.

The blue-eyed kid couldn't focus on the aromatic dish because of the curiosity he felt; he looked at his father, who had just grabbed his chopsticks.

"What's wrong with Ojii-san, Oto-chan?" the kid asked.

His father stopped and looked at him with a smile. "Don't worry, Menma-chan. We've played a joke on him, and now he's angry because of that. But he will get over it in a few days. Now eat if you want to grow strong and beat me when you're older."

He picked up some of his noodles and approached them to the face of his boy, who finally smiled and opened his mouth to accept his father's offer.

Father and son shared an unforgettable experience, one that they would share in the upcoming years, while the villagers would be a more than effective advertising for the chef of the emergent noodle restaurant.

Moments before – Sarutobi's Residence

Waking up and remembering; waking up and feeling; waking up and breathing.

It was a disgrace that his body told him no more and forced him to open his eyes.

He woke up as he did last night: staring into nothingness in silence.

Both ANBU observed him in silence as curiosity made them wonder what he was thinking about. They saw him sniffing the air, maybe because he was hungry. However, the child continued sniffing as he turned his head toward them.

Although both Shinobi knew that he couldn't see them, the kid continued staring at them with those useless yellow eyes, eyes that reflected an empty soul.

Naruto was using instinctively a skill he never thought he would have, his privileged senses. Now that he didn't have the senses that had always kept him on alert, his body and mind had taught him another way to continue surviving.

He could perceive aromas that he had never experienced before; he could hear the dripping tap of the kitchen's sink; the breathing of these men, and even the slow beat of their hearts.

Those were sensations that the old Naruto would have loved to experiment, but this empty shell didn't even flinch.

His intense gaze troubled both Shinobi, but they didn't say anything because Hiruzen told them not to engage in conversation.

"This is my grandpa's house, right?" This time they could feel something, and that was a slight, almost imperceptible, sarcasm.

He didn't do it because he knew that word, but because his dead voice had given that sensation.

They only watched, and the little one continued, "Can you help me? I need your help." The same tone from last night.

"Sorry, Naruto-san, but we can't help you with that. Please, wait for Sandaime-sama. He will talk to you soon," Saru replied.

Inu gave him a reproachful look for violating the order of his superior, although Saru couldn't see it because of his mask.

The boy stopped looking at them, just to look at his legs. "It's not that. I need to go to the bathroom, and since I can't feel my legs, I need you to help me out." The fact that he was unable to walk didn't seem to bother him because his voice didn't convey any feeling.

They could do that, and Inu approached the bed to help him out. He picked him up and walked toward the bathroom.

Saru waited at the entrance while his partner put the small child on the toilet for him to do his business.

Inu walked out and left the door open; he looked at his companion, who looked inside before looking forward.

After a few minutes, the boy said he was done. This time, Saru approached and wiped him clean. He was careful not to stain his bandages, but the truth was that he already needed new ones.

Naruto, though he couldn't see, felt the bandages. The Jinchūriki sensed that he needed new ones because he had been unconscious for several days.

For that reason, he stated, "I also want to take a bath, could you approach me to the tub?"

He had an idea; he wanted to try it out as he felt it was the solution to all of his problems.

"Sure, just let me help you to take off your bandages; I need to change them," the ANBU replied as he proceeded to remove the bandages.

His healing capability was certainly remarkable; only a few small wounds remained, which looked like they would heal soon. Unfortunately, Saru couldn't say the same about his eyes and legs; none presented changes.

He put the old bandages in the trashcan and headed for the tub to turn it on. Saru then left the bathroom and told his companion to bring the bandages that were in the kitchen. When Inu left, Saru returned and put Naruto in the tub.

The ANBU slowly put him in the water, taking care of not damaging his wounds. He soaked Naruto's head and grabbed the liquid soap.

The small child, knowing his intentions, spoke in a monotonous tone, "I would like to do this alone. If I'm not able to do it on my own, then it would be pointless to continue living." He turned his head to where he perceived the smell of the ANBU, who sighed sadly.

The boy managed to persuade him because the ANBU understood his reasoning; what this child needed now more than anything was confidence. "Okay, Naruto-kun. I'll be waiting out there, call me when you finish."

"Okay, sir. But could you please close the curtain? I don't like to be watched while I take a bath." He chuckled to convince the ANBU that there was nothing to worry about; he had made a decision and didn't intend to recant.

After seeing the slight symptom of emotional improvement, his concerns disappeared. Therefore, he messed up the boy's hair and replied as he stood up. "Okay, Naruto-kun. I'll be waiting outside, remember to call me when you finish."

He saw the boy nodding, and he took it as a sign to leave, closing the curtain as he promised.

Once the boy was alone, his face had changed. It was the time, and his only desire was to reach an end.

He closed his eyes, took a last breath before lying down in the water.

He would no longer agonize; his body would finally rest. His existence would no longer be a nuisance or an obstacle for anyone. Others would be happy, and him? He would finally get his much-desired peace.

The bubbles emerged from his mouth. The blue of the water slowly got lost. His conscious and everything faded away. There, drowning, he would put an end to his tale of woe.

The beast inside of him wouldn't let that this story reached an end so soon; he wouldn't allow him to take such a pointless decision.

He had noble intentions but not enough strength. Continuing and die, or stopping and wait. Neither option was favorable, a decision he had to take...

Unaware of the situation, Hiruzen opened the door of his home with exhaustion and walked to his room.

He entered depressed; his face, however, changed when seeing the emptiness on his bed.

His concern disappeared after seeing his ANBU standing guard in front of the bathroom's door.

He sighed in relief and got closer to them. "Is Naruto-kun there?"

"Yes, Sandaime-sama. He will call me at any moment. Why don't you sit over there?" Saru said, pointing to his chair.

Hiruzen shook his head. "No, I will take this opportunity to talk to him."

His subordinates didn't object and allowed him to pass. As he walked in, the nervousness invaded the senior man's heart, and the words wouldn't come to his mind.

He felt worried, for some reason. He couldn't understand why his heart was pumping so fast. He stood in front of the tub but couldn't find the strength to open the curtain.

He closed his eyes and shook his head; there was nothing to worry about, right? But then again, why was he so nervous? Was the lack of sound that would indicate that someone was there? Or that he couldn't see Naruto's shadow?

Unable to withstand the pressure, he opened the curtain in a pull. His eyes became watery, and his lips and legs quivered.

What did he need to do to stop these disastrous events?

The despair and bitterness made him scream so loud that his ANBU ran toward him.

They saw him there, clinging to the inert and wet body while tears of grief fell upon the child.

"What happened?" Saru asked scared, kneeling down to check his pulse. However, Hiruzen clung to him without intentions of letting him go.

"He's dead; he's dead!" he answered, unable to stop the tears.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Sandaime-sama. Let me see him." Saru tried to calm him down.

Hiruzen looked at the lifeless expression of Naruto, and Saru just needed a slight lessening in the strength of his embrace to grab the Jinchūriki and put him on the floor.

The Sandaime breathed slowly, feeling Inu's arm over his shoulder to convey him some strength. Both watched Saru doing his best to reanimate Naruto.

The Bijū had managed to keep him alive, luckily, at a not very high price. The problem would be that his regenerative ability would decrease in the coming months, but he would do his best to keep healing the child that drove him to help a human being.

After intense minutes, the kid coughed water, which calmed everyone.

Hiruzen walked with his knees to that place as the redheaded boy continued coughing. The Sandaime tried to pick him up, but Saru had turned him so that he wouldn't choke on the water he was expelling.

"Wait, Hokage-sama. It's almost done," Saru stated, patting Naruto's back.

The Sandaime thanked him in silence. The Jinchūriki, meanwhile, slowly stopped coughing, and in the same way, he opened his useless eyes.

Hiruzen's eyes got teary, and he got closer to pick him up. He was about to say something, but the small child looked at him and asked in a whisper, "Why are you doing this to me? Why do you hate me?" His voice still had a dead tone, but this time, it conveyed despair.

Hiruzen, shocked, saw him raising his right hand toward his face, but he had been unable to reach it as he had lost consciousness.

The Sandaime grabbed his hand before it could fall and carried it to his cheek as he stood up.

He turned around and walked to his bed while thinking.  _"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry that this is happening to you. Please, let me correct my mistakes."_

He was shaking, and tears filled his face; he didn't want to give up; he would try everything he could so that Naruto recovered all of his senses.

Even if Naruto came to hate him for the rest of his life, his love for him wouldn't decrease.

Four months later

Since the tragic event, no one had made the same mistake. It had been a wake-up call; they couldn't lower their guard again.

When Naruto had woken up, Hiruzen had tried to gain confidence, telling him that everything would be okay and that he had nothing to worry about. However, those eyes that once reflected a dead soul, now they didn't even reflect that.

He could only wait until Naruto decided to speak again, and he waited impatiently, almost to the point of not sleeping. His ANBU had told him to rest, but Hiruzen didn't want to leave the boy alone.

He had taken care of almost everything, except for his injuries; Saru had always been responsible.

Since Naruto had remained silent all this time, Hiruzen had no choice but to wait. The thought that his state was irreversible distressed him greatly.

During the subsequent weeks, the Sandaime noticed that a red cloak surrounded the little boy during nights. The fear had almost made him conclude something absurd.

Neither he nor his ANBU had said anything about it and just waited until the next day to investigate what that phenomenon was.

Stunned, they discovered that Naruto's wounds had almost healed, except for the most severe ones, but these also showed improvements.

The senior man felt hopeful, which made the days more bearable.

Sarutobi informed Naruto about these improvements, but as always, there was no reaction. He didn't give up and always tried to start a conversation.

He spoke of trivial and even serious things, precisely, about his days as a young Shinobi. There had never been any reaction, yet Hiruzen didn't give up.

In the second month, he tried to teach Naruto how to use his other senses; he also took the chance to see if his legs showed improvements.

It had been a difficult task because the boy's body had had the consistency of a paper. However, Hiruzen and his ANBU had managed to put Naruto firm after much insistence.

Nevertheless, from paper, he turned into stone; he was so rigid that they couldn't believe he was a four-year-old child. Due to this new inconvenient, they noticed that his legs had some strength.

After a while, Naruto yielded in, and they were able to make him take his first steps. They stopped when he started walking on his own.

The Jinchūriki struggled a lot but thanks to everyone's efforts, he could now go to the bathroom alone, though they didn't leave him alone.

In the third month, Saru said that Naruto was already able to perceive colors with his eyes. In addition to this improvement, his expression was no longer that of a dead person, he rather had a neutral one, of a person who would rather shrug to events of life.

They were ignorant of his new emerging feelings, feelings that he found strange.

Despite the improvements, Naruto didn't open his mouth. His routine summed up in waking up and staying in bed until he felt the need of going to the bathroom.

Another day had arrived; the sun was shining; the villagers were happy for not seeing whom they considered a pest; the Shinobis and traders came in and out to perform their activities; Hiruzen was in his room sitting in his chair and Naruto was awake in the bed. Today looked just like any other day.

However, there was something different, but the Sandaime couldn't tell what it was. He looked around before looking at Naruto, finding nothing strange.

The old Hokage stood up from his chair, walked to the window and looked at the street, wondering if at least one of the villagers felt sorry for what had happened to Naruto. Knowing the answer, he turned around and returned to his seat.

It was then when he noticed something different; he saw Naruto ducking his head. For the first time in four months, he wasn't staring into the nothingness.

Feeling emotion and curiosity, Hiruzen came closer to investigate this unusual behavior. Once he was close, he saw Naruto clenching his fists as small drops of tears fell upon them.

**Samirade - Naruto OST **

He sat beside him and tried to approach his hand on his shoulder. Before he could, Naruto raised his head and looked at him with teary eyes. "Why?"

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime asked as he tried to bring his hand closer, but Naruto lowered his head again.

"Why me?" The boy clutched the blankets and trembled as he raised his head. "All my life, all I wanted was someone who could understand me, who could love me, who could wake me up with a smile and could tuck me in bed at night. I just wanted a normal life..."

Hiruzen gave him a hug and stroked his hair as he felt him trembling. The kid didn't reject the touch; he just added, "I just got the opposite. My wishes and my own existence were always stomped. But I didn't give up. I waited patiently, wanting to find a person who would dedicate me a disinterested smile."

His broken voice had made it hard to pronounce those words, but Hiruzen could understand him clearly, and he was carried away by the feelings of sadness that his speech conveyed.

"Then I met you. You came to my life, and I thought you'd give me what I had craved to find. I believed it, and it made me happy."

Hiruzen guessed what was coming; fearful, he clung to the embrace.

"But I was wrong; it had been a cruel lie. And it was my fault; I was a fool for trusting in other people."

Hiruzen shook his head. "That's not true, Naruto-kun. It wasn't your fault." He separated slightly as he watched him lowering his head. "You are special to me," the Sandaime finished with a warm smile, one that faded away when Naruto looked up and reflected an unprecedented glow in his eyes.

"Then why did you leave me?!" he exclaimed with an intense gaze as he teared up, driving out the feelings of frustration, doubt, and despair that had haunted him since then.

A bitter memory, a harsh reality; Hiruzen knew it, but he had tried not to mention it. But then again, he didn't experience that suffering.

What could he say? He couldn't talk about the Yondaime's decisions; that would only make things worse. He hid his head; he didn't want to meet his eyes.

Hiruzen didn't want to show the expression that perhaps would reflect his innocence. He would take the blame even if he obtained what he feared the most: his hatred.

As there was no response, Naruto continued, "I just wanted you to be with me, I didn't want anything else!"

The Sandaime was heartbroken; that sad expression, such painful words, but above all, those eyes that now reflected how neglected he felt.

It had been a transient expression as Naruto's sharp gaze returned. "I tried; I tried to do what you told me. I tried to be someone better to make my mother proud. I tried to wait for my father's return. But for what? Just to get this!" he exclaimed, showing his scars.

Hiruzen remained silent; Naruto needed to vent, and the Sandaime was willing to listen to whatever he had to say.

Naruto lowered his head, clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth tightly. "My father fled when he learned I would be born, and my mother wanted to die instead of raising me. And you..."

Hiruzen's face reflected his disagreement, though his lips remained sealed.

The boy lowered his head and continued, "And you knew this. For that reason, you came to me; you also wanted to deceive me just like everyone else."

He raised his head and looked at Hiruzen with an expression that confirmed his fears. "And despite that, you snatched me the opportunity of getting rid of all this suffering. You took away from me the only important decision I made in my life."

The tears had stopped; his face had wrinkled, and his nose and lips were twitching. Indeed, it was the face of a person filled with hatred.

"I hate this...," he whispered through gritted teeth, repeating the word that had been echoing in his head for months, and for some reason, he felt that it was the proper word to describe what he currently felt.

His face was becoming darker; his eyes had turned redder; his hair was bristling, and his fangs had lengthened. "I hate this damn place; I hate everyone in this damned place. Someday I will become stronger, and when I do it, everyone will pay, even you."

"Naruto-kun, I...," he tried to say something but stopped when Naruto stood up.

"I want to leave this place! Just as they hurt me, I want to hurt them as well! I wish I had enough strength to get rid of everything that bothers me. I want to get rid of this thing over here." He took his hand over his chest and pressed it, and this time, he didn't have a painful expression, rather a hateful one that kept increasing.

"And the only way of achieving that is by making them experience the same they made me suffer; that's the only way I will have peace!" The air's pressure turned heavy, and it was getting hard to breathe.

Although the small child didn't notice it, he was releasing some of the evil Chakra that resided within him, and the concern in those present was evident.

Hiruzen subtly looked at his ANBU, making a signal to be on alert, but only to stop Naruto from doing anything that would complicate his situation.

However, that signal confused the furious Jinchūriki, who felt that his deductions were correct. "I knew it! You are just like everyone else!"

Hiruzen looked at him with a sad expression, but his surprise was great when the Jinchūriki jumped out of bed and ran toward the door. "Naruto-kun, wait!" he exclaimed, standing up and stretching out his hand.

The boy reached for the doorknob, and when he was about to open it, both ANBU held him.

"Let me go! I'm right! You all will have to pay! I hate you! I hate you all!" he screamed as he writhed in their arms, doing his best to get away from everything that was bothering him.

The senior man carefully approached in an attempt to give him a hug, but Naruto didn't stay still, and what was worse, his anger kept increasing, to the point where red Chakra started to emanate from his body. "I will  **kill**  you all; I  **swear** it! I will kill  **you**  all." His voice was erratic, almost diabolical.

Hiruzen could only visualize the worst-case scenario, and that included Minato becoming aware of this situation. In a moment of desperation, the Sandaime had no choice but to knock him unconscious by applying a pressure point.

When the boy was quiet, Inu approached him to the bed while Saru looked at his boss with a questioning expression. "What will you do, Sandaime-sama? It's obvious that Naruto-kun is very upset, and if Hokage-sama finds out about this, I don't believe that things will look good for him." He looked at the bed and was surprised to see his grimace of hatred despite being unconscious.

The white-haired man looked over there too, and after sighing, he replied, "What he doesn't want to do anymore: wait."

There was nothing else he could do, at least for now. He could only wait until things calmed down, but above all, pray that they didn't get worse.

Two and a half years later

Waiting for something positive had been fruitless since the Yondaime had appeared along with his ANBU at the Sarutobi's residence that afternoon; they went to investigate the sudden peak of evil Chakra.

Hiruzen convinced him that it had just been Naruto's regenerative capability after telling him about his wounds. It had been a risky move; one that had cost him Naruto's permanence in his home, but Sarutobi preferred that outcome over Minato knowing that the Chakra had reacted to the child's feelings.

That Chakra had worried Minato because it made him believe that he couldn't extract all of the Kyūbi's power. The fact that it was his healing capability reassured him. He knew that the 'demon' wouldn't die so easily.

The Yondaime then said that Naruto had to leave the place immediately, although he gave the boy time to wake up; he also allowed the Sandaime's ANBU to look after the Jinchūriki from now on.

Minato ordered that because he knew Hiruzen was right, he couldn't allow this to happen again. He could tolerate a few hits, but torture was unacceptable, just because Menma would be in danger if 'he' were to die.

When they left, the Sandaime almost begged Saru to do his best to protect Naruto. He didn't need to say it, but the Sandaime wanted to be sure.

When Naruto had woken up, the white-haired man gave him the news. The kid had no reaction and just walked out of the building.

Hiruzen would have wanted a more emotional farewell, but Naruto's mood would have made it impossible.

Over the course of the weeks, the villagers found out about the return of the 'demon brat'. This time, it had been much harder to find him because of his enhanced senses, and especially because Saru always followed him.

The next months were quiet; Naruto had learned how to avoid the villagers, and now he didn't mind stealing food.

They caught and beaten him a few times, but Saru had always intervened in time.

He never thanked him, and Saru didn't expect it; both just continued their routines.

The months passed and things seemed to improve; Naruto no longer looked so angry, and attacks had decreased significantly.

However, they were ignorant of the dark plans of a man who had been living most of his adult life on an underground base.

Another anniversary of the Kyūbi's defeat approached, and on that day, that man would carry out his long-awaited plan.

He had discussed with the Yondaime on several occasions without positive results. However, after telling him about the results of his special training, he convinced the Hokage.

Even though it was risky that the 'demon' received ninja training, having him as an unfeeling weapon that would obey any order without objection was something appealing.

When that day had come, Danzō sent Fu and Torune. The first one had to locate the Jinchūriki and the latter had to take care of the Sandaime's ANBU.

Once they obtained their locations, Fu left everything in Torune's hands. His task wasn't difficult since Saru never expected something like that, and the Aburame stealthily attacked him with his parasites before disposing of his body.

Since Saru had rescued Naruto repeatedly, the Jinchūriki had unconsciously believed that he would always be there to protect him, and for that reason, he didn't notice the moment when he had gotten into the crowd of people that were celebrating the Yondaime's victory.

Once the 'hunting' finished and the Aburame had taken Naruto to his new 'home,' the adaptation and training of the young Jinchūriki had begun.

The first months were hard since Danzō wanted to be sure that Naruto wouldn't yield to pain, but he didn't need to try that much since the Jinchūriki had already experienced plenty of that in past months.

Kurama got used to his new power, and for that reason, his healing ability had improved to the point where he could get rid of those scars that reminded them of the bitter past.

Naruto, already used to this new place, had taken advantage of his exits, experiencing everything he had learned, from ninja techniques to those feelings that continued obscuring his cold heart.

The years passed, and the tender kid was long gone, being replaced by the cold and unscrupulous person who now called himself 'Oni.'

His instability was such that his companions no longer wished to go on missions with him. Danzō asked for the reason for his behavior and discovered his desire of killing the 'three heroes of Konoha.'

The Root leader had obtained the relevant information on them and had given it to Naruto.

After killing those men and explaining Danzō why he murdered his acolytes, the redheaded boy felt calmer. However, his 'peace' only lasted a few days, and his instability had returned.

This time it had been worse, to the point where the little one had killed several of his unfortunate companions due to the murderous fury, the bloodlust, and above all, the resentment that came afloat.

This time, Danzō couldn't ask what was bothering him because Naruto had left the Root base without notice. Following him would have been unsuccessful because that child hid his presence better than any master could.

The Root leader was a bit worried but he knew that his 'jewel' wouldn't do anything too reckless, or so he hoped.

It was around three in the morning when Naruto left the base, heading for the place where he experienced the harsh reality. He didn't plan it; he acted impulsively because his patience had reached its limit.

He landed on the roof of a two-story house, sneaking inside when feeling an unwanted presence. He walked down the hall of the second floor, heading for the room that was next to the main one.

He waited outside the door, listening to the slow heartbeats and the gentle breathing of the person in the bedroom. Moments of peace meant moments of weakness, and for that reason, the Jinchūriki smiled darkly.

He slowly opened the door and activated his Rinnegan as he walked inside, carrying his hand to the person's head. " _Ningendō_ ," he thought and yanked the soul out of his body, gently placing the corpse on the floor not to make noise.

 _"You're an idiot, and did you call yourself an ANBU?"_ He glanced at Inu's body, laughing so obscurely that his tenant laughed alike.

He continued his line of thought with a serious expression.  _"Now, dear 'grandpa,' it's time that your 'illness' sends you to a better place."_  He gave such a twisted smile that Kurama was frankly impressed.

Naruto slowly entered the next room, enjoying the moment that would finally give him some peace.

 _"So quiet, so serene, so peaceful. The judgment day has arrived, oh great Sandaime-sama,"_  he thought with a smile, looking at the sleeping face of the old man in the bed.

He put his hand on his head and held it firmly, activating his Rinnegan and whispering the words:  _"Ningendō."_

A twisted smile crossed his face as he began with the extraction of his soul, a smile that reflected his state of pure ecstasy, but one that changed as images bombarded his brain.

Although he didn't extract his soul yet, Naruto could see the memories of those affected when making contact.

He had seen it everything; from the night of the Kyūbi's attack to the constant clashes with his 'father'.

Naruto immediately pulled his hand away, overwhelmed by the information that had changed almost everything. His troubled mind couldn't process it well. Did he judge the Sandaime wrongly? Did he hate the wrong person?

He shook his head, feeling something he had never felt before and that was hard to explain..., regret.

He didn't know that word, and therefore it was hard for him to describe what he was feeling. He stepped back; it had been a bad idea, and he had almost made a grave mistake.

He turned toward the door, but something had grabbed his right hand, forcing him to turn around.

"Who are you?" the quiet voice of the Sandaime asked, looking at the child with the strange mask. There was no danger or suspicion in the tone of his voice, curiosity only.

That quiet voice brought back good memories, memories that brought back buried feelings that he thought he would no longer experience.

A curious feeling surrounded Hiruzen; there was something in this child—whom he identified as an ANBU of the Root—that made him feel excited. He approached his other hand to the edge of his mask, but the boy had turned his head to avoid the revelation of his identity.

The Sarutobi smiled at the kid's nervousness; maybe this one was different from the rest of Danzō's ANBU. "Come on; I won't hurt you. Did Danzō send you?" He continued smiling, bringing his hand to his mask again.

"Please don't do it..." he heard the whispering and broken voice of that child. The boy was feeling weak, and he didn't want anyone to see him like this after everything he had endured.

Hiruzen stopped his hand, freezing and gulping due to the familiar voice. His hands trembled and his eyes teared up. "Naruto-kun?" he asked with excitement.

"Please don't do it..." It was the plea of a confused and fearful child.

This time he didn't look away, nor did he try to stop him because those forgotten feelings prevented him from doing so.

His old and trembling fingers touched the edge of his mask, raising it slowly to avoid a sudden approach.

Just then, his eyes made contact with those vulnerable red eyes that seemed to be on the verge of tears.

The Sandaime gave a warm smile and the boy's lips trembled with emotion. Inevitably, Naruto lunged at him with open arms as he shouted: "Grandpa."

The Sandaime opened his arms as well and closed them in an embrace when the child wrapped his arms around his back.

Kurama watched the interaction with interest, and though he wouldn't admit it, with some happiness when hearing Naruto's cries of joy and regret.

Hiruzen didn't know the reason for those remorseful tears, but he could only be thankful for this long-awaited meeting.

He ruffled the hair of the child, who hid his face on his shirt and soaked it because of all the tears that he had held back for years.

Naruto looked up and spoke in a trembling voice. "I didn't know it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The Sarutobi shook his head. "You don't have to apologize, Naruto-kun. I should do it. If I had been more persistent, you would have never fallen into Danzō's hands and he would have never sent you to do whatever you have come to do today." He sensed that Danzō had sent Naruto to assassinate him.

The red-haired kid looked up and reflected guilt. "No, Danzō had nothing to do with this; it was my decision. I almost killed you; I almost made a great mistake."

He hid his face, and the Sandaime smiled. "You don't have to worry, Naruto-kun. Regardless of the reason for your decision, you've reconsidered it, and that makes my old heart very happy."

His tender words made Naruto tremble; he didn't deserve it; he had hated him like no other, to the only person—in this damned world—who had always acknowledged him. The Uzumaki didn't feel it was fair; he believed he had to pay some price.

He told him everything he had done in recent years because nothing else crossed his mind; even the smallest detail.

Hiruzen was visibly surprised and incredulous. He couldn't believe that this vulnerable child was capable of committing such atrocities, but the tone of his voice didn't leave room for doubts.

"And I couldn't help it; I wanted to kill you because I thought you were just like everyone else. But I was wrong; it was all because of my bastard father." His voice filled with hatred and his expression reflected it.

Hiruzen couldn't see it because of his shocked state. "Y-Your father?" he nervously asked, not wanting to believe it, but it seemed that he had discovered the truth.

Naruto raised his head, and the senior man finally saw the look of hatred. "The Yondaime Hokage, the bastard whom I will kill with my bare hands, but not before killing his beloved son, only to see the despair on his face when the 'demon' snatches the most precious thing in his life."

The old Hokage sighed sadly. What could he do? He feared that his words could ruin this meeting; he feared that Naruto could hate him again.

Maybe it was hypocritical and irresponsible, but Hiruzen was tired; he no longer wanted to continue fighting for Minato. He would let time resolve the problems between them; he would just wait.

"I will not interfere with your desires, Naruto-kun. I just hope that you change your mind when you grow up. But if you don't, I will not blame you; the choice is yours." He hugged him, and the Jinchūriki returned it.

They remained in that position for several seconds, enjoying the contact that perhaps would be the last one. None of them spoke a word during that time.

Naruto, however, thought,  _"At least I know the truth, Grandpa. But I'm sorry; I can't let you know what happened here."_

Kurama remained silent; he wouldn't interfere with his decision.

They finally separated, and as they both knew that things wouldn't return as they were before, they stared at each other, or at least until Naruto spoke, "Grandpa, will you carry me on your shoulders one last time?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun," he answered, placing his hands on his armpits and raising him to put him there.

Hiruzen walked around his room, remembering the day when they met. The old man's eyes became teary, knowing that this would be the last time they would do something like this.

Naruto would return to Root, and he would continue with his quiet and boring life, ignoring the fact that this child would return to the place where he should never have been.

He knew what Danzō had done to put his hands on him, and although he was furious, the Sandaime found out that the Yondaime supported the actions of his former teammate. There was nothing he could do about it; however, he was happy because Naruto was okay, healthy, strong, and above all, happy, although the last one only because of the recent events.

He was curious about how Naruto found out that Minato was his father; perhaps Danzō had told him, but he doubted that was the case. He wouldn't ask; he thought it would be better not to know it.

He walked in silence but stopped when he felt tears falling on his head. He looked up and saw Naruto closing his eyes tightly as he showed a face of regret.

The Sandaime smiled, and when he was about to tell him not to worry about anything, the boy spoke, "Sorry, grandpa, but I have to do this." He placed both hands on his head and revealed those eyes that made Hiruzen shudder.

"Rinnegan," the Sandaime whispered in awe as his body became stiff and his eyes lost their glow.

Naruto was inside Hiruzen's mind, collecting and destroying fragments of his memory, precisely, the recent events and the days at his home after the torture.

The Uzumaki didn't want that those memories continued tormenting him; he knew it would be the best decision, mainly for Hiruzen's health.

Naruto didn't want to erase all the memories he had of him, only the bad ones that both had experienced.

When he had destroyed all those painful memories, he pulled his hand away and deactivated the Rinnegan.

Hiruzen fell, and Naruto spun in the air and caught him before he could hit the ground, creating a shadow clone to take the old Hokage to his bed.

After tucking him on the bed, the clone disappeared and the original stared at the senior man as he thought.  _"You said that I should wait for the return of my Oto-chan, but the truth is that he had always been here, and that person has always been you, Oto-chan."_

He turned around and picked up his mask to put it on before walking out.

 **"Hmm, does this mean that you no longer seek revenge?"**  There were doubt and disappointment in the Bijū's voice.

Naruto stopped just when he touched the doorknob.  _"Don't make me laugh, Kurama."_

He said nothing else and went to Inu's room to get rid of his body before returning to the base.

His ideas wouldn't change; he wouldn't return to his old self. The only thing that changed was his opinion regarding his 'Oto-chan,' and what he would do with him once the decisive moment arrived.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I had the chapter ready since March of 2017, but I couldn't publish it because my former Beta Reader had some problems. Someone else helped me and I could finally publish it. However, this person won't be able to revise the next chapter, that's why I will need someone else's help.
> 
> If you are interested, please send me a PM. I will also publish a "chapter" asking for a Beta Reader. I will delete it when I publish the new chapter (40).
> 
> Oh, the next chapter is also ready, it just needs to be revised.
> 
> Okay, now the notes.
> 
> Quite an extensive Omake in which I took the opportunity to explain several things that would be necessary for future chapters.
> 
> We saw Naruto's life; we could see that he was someone 'normal,' but Minato's decisions corrupted him.
> 
> Although Hiruzen tried to avoid all of this, he was no match for Minato, and if they had fought, that would have put Naruto in danger.
> 
> Regarding Ayame, she had nothing to do with what happened. Well, her father deceived her and for that reason, she collaborated. I have some plans for her (which aren't bad), but that doesn't mean she'll be in the Harem.
> 
> In the end, Naruto erased some of Hiruzen's memories, but only those that had marked him the most (Naruto's suicide attempt; his statement to destroy Konoha. The confrontation with Minato at the Hokage Tower, etc.). Besides that, Naruto saw nothing else because he didn't delve that much into his memories.
> 
> One last thing, I just finished writing the prologue of a new fanfic, it's a crossover between Boku no Hero Academia and Naruto. I shouldn't have written it because I have two other fanfics, but I really liked that anime and there were ideas I couldn't pull off my head.
> 
> It's on My Hero Academia's world, and Naruto is obviously there (he won't replace Izuku Midoriya).
> 
> I said that I finished writing the prologue, but I didn't start translating it yet. So if any of you is interested in helping me with this project, please send me a PM stating that you want to be a beta for this story.
> 
> Don't forget that I also need a beta reader for A Demon in the Shadows (please state in your messages which one you want to beta read).
> 
> That's all! Until the next time.


	45. Chapter 40: Hatred

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE LECTURE.**

**Okay, I decided to post this because it's been a while and my beta reader is having some difficulties because of school. So, not to wait another year, I decided to publish this chapter. Please be advised that this chapter was not revised; there may be grammar errors (though I did my best to fix what I could).**

**If you don't mind this, go ahead and continue the lecture, if you do, you'll have to wait till I delete this message.**

**Now, there's a poll on my bio, go and vote! (It's important)**

* * *

Human talking, "This has gotten out of control."

Human thinking, "It can't  _be."_

Nonhuman talking,  **"You are dangerous."**

Nonhuman thinking,  **" _I was wrong."_**

Jutsus / unknown names. " _Genshi (Atom)."_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

On the outskirts of Konoha - Moments before

The Yakuza convoy was returning to Nami's base to do a recount of their forces and continue their work.

Bonnie's car was leading them; inside, Sophie was beside her, Alfred was driving, and Hajime Saito was sitting in front of the sisters.

None of them could feel the pressure in the air, except for the swordsman. This feeling made him feel uneasy.

He looked at Konoha's direction, wondering what that was. Whatever it was, it couldn't be a good thing, and he felt that it would only get worse.

"Alfred, stop the car." The worry gave him the impulse to go and investigate.

The conversation between the sisters stopped, and the driver stopped the march, as well as those behind them.

The General opened the door, went to the car's rear and opened the trunk, looking for something in there.

The sisters, as well as the soldiers behind them, intently watched what the enigmatic man was doing.

When he finally found what he was looking for, he grabbed it and replaced it with the Katana on his waist.

The soldiers instantly recognized the object, and the vast majority whispered as they saw Saito returning to Bonnie's car; he didn't get inside, he just walked to the driver's side.

"Go ahead; I'll go back to Konoha." He looked at Alfred, who nodded before turning on the engine and continuing his way forward.

The sisters turned to him, and it was then when they both saw the sword that he now had in his sheath. "Onee-san, is that...?" Sophie asked in amazement.

"It is, Sophie-chan. What's going on in that place?" She paused and this time looked where Konoha was.  _"Kyofu-sama..."_

Meanwhile, Saito lit a cigarette and gave it a drag as he looked in that direction.  _"Looks like I will finally have to kill you._   _If you're unable to fulfill what you promised me, you're no longer useful to me."_ A feeling of uneasiness pervaded him. No, it wasn't that, it was fear.

He had never felt anything like this before, not even when Naruto tried to intimidate him with his Killing Intent.

No, this was something different, and he would have to put an end to it before it was too late.

Konoha - Now

When a person felt impotence, despair wasn't too far away. Even more so for the Shinobi, who put their lives in constant danger, and sensations like those reflected an inability at their duty, which could be a predicament in a threating situation.

With Konoha's current situation, what else could these individuals feel? He was an enemy who seemed to be invincible and who possessed an unlimited power, who showed no weakness and only gave off a feeling of terror.

Their hope? A blond man who was doing his best not to lose concentration as he was protected by the men who were doing their best so that the light of hope didn't fade.

They were grateful to the already faded clone of the man who had been of great importance in this battle, as he gave them enough time so that they could use their means to protect Minato.

Jiraiya and Kakashi had used several Rock Walls and put them around the Yondaime, Itachi's Susanoo was around them and Bee in his Hachibi mode was around the Susanoo.

The attack had been powerful, but the perseverance of the man who was no longer there had been even greater.

Kyofu went all out; he sacrificed many people so that the barrier could have more consistency; he had to resist until the original clone returned.

Despite his efforts, the power in the epicenter had been so much that Kyofu's clone could no longer sustain the barrier with his limited power, which made the others inside the barrier suffer the rest of the impact, each of them to a lesser extent, Bee being the one who received the most damage.

Some of his ribs had broken, but he was already healing them. Itachi suffered several lacerations that were bleeding slightly.

Jiraiya and Kakashi had crashed into their own walls, but fortunately, Minato was the only one to receive no damage.

All of them coughed because of the thick dust, but they didn't lower their guard and approached Minato to protect him again.

 **"Humans..."**  They suddenly heard a voice that intoned a lot of annoyance, but above all, pure hatred.

Fear and despair invaded their hearts, their bodies trembled, and they even felt the need to cry. They couldn't understand it, what had Naruto become? How was he able to transmit such a frightening sensation?

They knew that Naruto was terrifying in his own way, but he had always given off a human sensation. This, however, didn't feel like anything in this world.

They raised their hands to try to use defensive Jutsus in case they were attacked, but their efforts were futile as the tremors prevented coherent movements.

A strong gust of wind hit them, one that completely dissipated the dust that covered the village, revealing the devastation along with it, but more importantly, the entity that was floating a few meters away from them.

He looked imposing and terrifying, but in a way, also magnificent. He was looking at them as if they were the most insignificant beings in this universe, even inferior to a single-celled organism.

They unconsciously stepped back as they watched him descending slightly, stopping to utter,  **"Insignificant and whimsical humans, clinging to an idea without meaning. The 'hope' that you desperately cling to only validates your weakness and trifle..."**

He descended even more to reduce the distance between them.  **"Your existence is nothing more but a mere whim, an impertinent whim to which I shall put a deserved end."**

The Shinobi stepped back when he touched the ground, opening their eyes in shock when he had disappeared and instantly appeared right next to Minato, pointing his hand at him as a ball of dark energy formed in his palm.  **"You are at my mercy, and for your blasphemous behavior, you shall receive your deserved punishment!"** The ball became larger and brighter, even so, the Yondaime showed no disturbance.

The others closed their eyes in resignation, or so they did until they heard someone's growl. They looked toward the source of the sound and saw Kyofu falling from the sky as he approached his fist towards the face of the enigmatic individual, who received the powerful blow on his cheek, which sent him several hundred meters back.

Kyofu fell to the ground, unable to recover the balance since he had almost used all of his Chakra in that last blow.

Minato said nothing but smiled since he knew that the original Kyofu wouldn't stand still with crossed arms.

The other Shinobis ran toward him, watching him standing up with difficulty after the impact.

"Bastards..." the masked man whispered in annoyance, looking at the people who were now surrounding him. "What do you think you're doing?" he continued, looking at each of them, and each bowed their heads; they felt embarrassed.

The Yakuza grunted and raised his right fist. "I already told you... Get your shit together!"

Those words almost felt as if someone had slapped them.

"As long as one of us is still standing, as long as one of us still has the eyes open, as long as one of us continues to breathe, luck will be on our side! So get your shit together, damn it!"

It was true; there was a lot at risk and there was no time to hesitate, they had to try it until the very end.

They all took defensive stances, with the exception of the wood clone, who approached Bee to place a hand on his chest.

Everyone looked there curiously, wondering what he wanted to do. Moments later, those present saw the Kumogakure ninja staggering to his knees, and Kyofu didn't move his hand away.

 **"Bee!**   **He's absorbing your Chakra!** " the Hachibi warned.

 _"Y-Yeah. I've noticed it, Bakayaro, Konoyaro…"_  There wasn't concern in his voice, as he knew that he was doing it because he needed it. Though Bee found it incredible, he would allow him to take as much Chakra as he needed.

Everyone had come closer, but none had said anything about it because they all shared the same thought. How could he do something like that? Frankly, nobody knew, except for Jiraiya; he sensed that he was using the Rinnegan.

Bee surrounded himself with his Chakra cloak so that he wouldn't end up sucking up all of his Chakra and ended up killing him, and Kyofu thanked that action in silence.

**"Why do you fight when you know you have no chance?"**

The masked man turned his head to his right in shock and saw that his original had suddenly appeared there.

Sweat came down from his forehead as the others stepped back, but the clone knew he couldn't show weakness, if he did, everything would be over; he had to give his father more time.

"Who are you?" the Yakuza asked, but this individual didn't seem to mind his question as he looked up at the sky.

 **"Who am I?**   **I no longer have a name, but a mission..."**  He turned to the clone, watching him standing up after recharging his energy tanks.

Kyofu approached him, setting his eyes on his father as he thought.  _"How much time do you still need?"_

 _"Five minutes._ " The Hokage knew it was a lot, but he couldn't do anything about it. Using the Sage Mode for the second time in a day took eight minutes, and time gradually increased each time he used it.

He didn't know why; his Sensei didn't have that problem, but he thought it had to do with the amount of Chakra he needed to collect to access this state.

Naruto almost growled, but he couldn't do anything but resist. "What is your mission?"

 **"Your questions wear me out, human.**   **I**   **no longer..."** A black and shiny chain that had curled around his mouth interrupted him.

The clone, who used his adamantine chains, didn't wait any longer and flew as high and far as he could in order to give some valuable seconds to his father.

Everyone saw him getting lost on the horizon; therefore, they seized the moment to come up with a plan as they protected Minato.

Meanwhile, the clone thought, " _This guy, what's wrong with him?_   _He could have easily dodged all of my attacks, but he only receives them._   _Do you think I'm no threat?"_  He felt offended, upset, and angry.

 **"I am unable to understand you…"** the clone suddenly heard, so he stopped in shock when he saw that individual appearing before him. **"You are just like me, what are your incentives to continue such a futile battle? You are weak, but with me, you can become strong."**

Kyofu clenched his fists, his lips and nose twitched, and his brow furrowed. "Don't make me laugh," he grunted. "Me, weak? Who's the bastard who has lost his mind and is now being controlled by a wimp, huh, boss?" He took off his mask and revealed such mockingly smile that the Berserk couldn't help frowning.

"Just look at yourself; you're a joke. Speaking so presumptuously, believing that you are such a great thing, but the truth is that you don't even have control over your own body. Now, who is the weak one, you bastard?"

Inside the original, Kurama —in his cage— had been screaming all sorts of expletives to the shadow that had suddenly appeared to surround his container.

After that, neither the original nor the shadow had moved, they didn't even react to his insults. However, when the clone used his true personality, Naruto had moved his fingers slightly, while the shadow that surrounded him remained unfazed.

The Bijū got an idea of what was going on but remained silent to hear up the clone.

Kyofu put on his mask again and chuckled as he floated in circles around him. "Why are you making that face? I'm just telling the truth."

He stopped in front of him and brought his hands to his cheeks, pressing them firmly. "Listen to me, you fucking bastard. We have too many plans for you to spoil them. So wake up!" This time he aimed his fist at his face, but the hand of the individual intercepted it.

 **"I have had enough of this conversation, human.**   **I have given you the opportunity to become something better, but you are nothing more than human trash, after all."**  He grabbed him by his neck and pressed it strongly.  **"Be gone."**  He pressed his fingers to blow him..., in a puff of smoke.

In the village, Kyofu received the information from his shadow clone and asked while looking at his father. "How long?"

"Three minutes."

The Wood Clone sighed and turned to the others. "Let's resist as much as we can!" He exclaimed while doing hand seals before placing the palms of his hands on the ground.

 _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ " Gigantic creatures appeared. Three-headed dogs, chameleons, toads, bulls, and birds of all kinds.

The others watched in surprise as each of these animals sprinted toward the individual that was approaching in the distance.

"They'll distract him for at least a minute. In the meantime, let's do this..." He paused as he watched a shocking scene.

His summoning had suddenly burst, creating tides of blood that had quickly vanished into puffs of smoke.

Kyofu wanted to growl, but he had to warn. "Get down!"

Everyone followed his order without question, dodging several chains that had spread hundreds of meters in their direction.

"Jump!" He ordered again when feeling the enemy's intentions, dodging several chains that came out from under the ground.

In the air, Naruto's clone crossed his fingers and created hundreds of shadow clones to use them as a distraction. " _At this rate, I will have to use the Chibaku Tensei."_

Kurama opened his eyes in surprise.  **"Are you crazy?**   **You are just a clone, you can't do it;**   **you will disappear.**   **Hell, even the original has problems."**

 _"I have no choice, the Hokage needs those minutes;_   _he's the only person who can cope_   _with_   _the boss,"_ the clone replied while flying as high as he could.

The Bijū said no more, he just looked at his container clasping his hands and activating his Rinnegan as he whispered. "Chibaku Ten..."

 **"Enough, human.**   **I have had enough of your puny efforts,"** the Berserk spoke, appearing before him and grabbing him by his neck.

The clone chuckled. "You're still a joke, a bad joke with a lot of power. You're so weak, so incautious, so easy to read. Tell me, what does it feel to be deceived by a mere clone?"

The Berserk knew what he was hiding behind that mask, and he couldn't tolerate the mocking of a human being; he hated him.

Why did he do it? Why did he fight so hard? They were the same, and for that reason, he should be able to understand his feelings towards humans. What was more, he knew he did it, but why did he not cooperate?

He just needed to finish him off, then they would be one forever, and together they would fulfill their goals. For that reason, he tightened his fingers, feeling Kyofu placing his hands on his arm, just to say as he laughed. "I-I mean... Tell me, what does it feel to fall for the same trick twice?"

Kyofu disappeared in a puff of smoke again, and the tall individual turned around in pure rage to try to locate the original clone. Before he could attack, the Shinobi and the shadow clones finished their hand seals.

Each one of them released different types of attacks, from Elemental Jutsus to Bee's devastating Bijudama.

The sky tinged with yellow, while a blinding light and a powerful wind gust forced those present to cover themselves to keep themselves from tumbling away.

Only one minute remained for the Hokage to obtain the maximum power. The Shinobi Elite looked at the Yondaime before looking back at the great energy ball in the sky.

 _"You're a mess,"_  the clone telepathically communicated with the original. " _You should know better than anyone else that shadow clones are my specialty, there is no one better than me in this jutsu._   _However, you keep falling for the same trick._   _You disgust me…"_

He paused and his smile his twisted. " _I will get that power on my own;_   _I don't need the help of a good for nothing like yourself."_

Inside the original, Kurama had noticed that Naruto's fingers had moved again.

 ** _"I see,"_**  the Bijū concluded with a smile but was unable to pronounce his deduction due to the following.

 **"Enough!** " an angry yell darkened the sky, thundered the clouds, and shook the ground.

The enigmatic being was there, unharmed and with a furious expression, taking flight and raising the palm of his hand to the height of his chest. " **Your sins shall be purged and your souls purified.**   **By the one who created me, feel his wrath... _Genshi (Atom)."_**

The thunders increased in intensity as a small black ball —with smaller balls of different colors that moved around the center— appeared in his hand.

The wooden clone opened his eyes in shock. " _Impossible!_   _That technique was just an idea, how could he?_   _Damn, and the amount of Chakra he's using is ridiculous."_

It had only been an idea that he didn't think he would be able to achieve, combining the Rasengan with the Bijudama, and different types of Rasengans moving around it.

However, he had shown him that it wasn't not only possible but that it was far more dangerous than he had imagined.

With visible nervousness, the wood clone looked at his father. "Hurry up!"

The Yondaime frowned, trying to collect the Natural Energy a bit faster.

 **"Turn into ashes,"** the Berserk whispered and dropped the technique, which fell heavily to the ground as it turned around its own axis at a tremendous speed.

 _"I have no choice,"_ the clone thought, standing where the technique was falling and raising his hands skyward. " _I will absorb it."_

He no longer cared if he turned into stone as his father had warned him, he was willing to do it if that would give the Yondaime more time to achieve that great power.

He activated his Rinnegan, whispered the name of the Petra Path and got ready to absorb the technique that was already in front of him. However, to his surprise, he saw a three-bladed Kunai appearing right in front of him before disappearing along with the incredible ball of energy.

The sky had lit up and the earth had shaken. All those on the ground had to protect themselves against the powerful wind gust that threatened to sweep everything in its path.

When the effects of the powerful technique finished, Kyofu turned towards the person who had thrown that Kunai. "What are you doing?!"

The Yondaime, in his normal state, stood up as he shook his garments. "I already told you, you can't absorb his techniques."

The masked man grunted and clenched his fists. "What the hell does it matter?! I was giving you time to get back into that state, but you totally wasted it!"

Minato shook his head. "No, it would have been in vain. You would have been unable to absorb that amount of Chakra; you would have exploded or become a stone before you did it. I had to send it elsewhere; I had to contain much of the explosion in another dimension. If I hadn't done that, the Land of Fire would have disappeared."

The Hokage clenched his fists as the images of his two children crossed his mind, especially Naruto's.

"At this rate, we will all die," Minato stated, dropping to his knees and placing the palms of his hands on the ground.

The pessimism in his words discouraged the Shinobi of the Leaf. Kyofu, however, came closer and picked him up, grabbing him by the collar of his haori. "Listen to me very well!"

The Yondaime looked into the eyes of his mask, listening to him continue. "I've already said it... As long as one of us is still standing, this won't end. If time is what you need, I'll give it to you. But don't you dare say that there's no chance!"

He seemed to be on the verge of beating him; he didn't do it as he saw his father nodding and changing his expression to a serious one. "Okay, I will," he spoke confidently.

The Shinobi near them smiled and approached to formulate a plan. Before they could, the strange creature had suddenly appeared among them.  **"I shall not allow you; your intermittency has tired me,"**  he coldly spoke, holding Kyofu and Minato by their necks.

"Minato!" Jiraiya shouted, jumping there just like everyone else in an attempt to stop him from taking them away. They failed to do so since they had hit an invisible shield that pushed them back.

**"You have been a stone in my shoes; erasing your existence at this precise moment would be the most appropriate decision. However, you both will help me in my crusade."**

They didn't know what he meant, but they knew the meaning wouldn't please them. There was no need to inquire, as the enigmatic individual continued,  **"You, who have committed evil actions for mere whims, shall become my flesh."**

Father and son opened their eyes in surprise when seeing that the same particles that had disintegrated the villagers were coming out from his body.

Both tried to free themselves from the grip, but it was so strong that they looked like children.

This time, the Berserk had demonstrated something else besides his serious countenance, and that was a smile comparable to Naruto's.

The particles were about to make contact with the 'prisoners'. However, the voice of a new person forced the Berserk to look back. "Bastard! What do you think you're doing to my Oto-san?!"

The Berserk saw his 'brother', who was approaching a gigantic ball of energy to his face.

"Odama Rasengan!" The impact was strong, and 'Naruto' went flying back as a large energy dome surrounded him

Those captured and Menma fell to the ground, and the latter rubbed his nose and spoke with a smile. "In your face!"

Minato, in shock, turned to him and saw him along with his teammates, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "Menma?! What are you doing here?"

Itachi had also asked something similar to his brother, who replied that it was because of Menma.

"Well, I came to help Nii-san and you," the young boy replied.

Minato wasn't happy with his answer. "This is not the place for children to play. You have to get away as far as you can; this place it's not safe!"

Menma wanted to dismiss his concern, but his godfather had knelt before him. "It's true, Menma. The enemy we are facing is out of our league, there is nothing we can do. The only one who can beat him is your father, and that's why you have to leave this place. If you are here, you will worry him and he won't be able to defeat the enemy."

It was so unusual to see the 'Perverted Sage' so serious that the young Namikaze found no words to refuse. "Okay; I will go. But you must promise me that nothing will happen to my Nii-san."

"Of course," his father replied before looking at Kakashi. "Please take them away as far as you can. Take Gai-san too; he's no longer able to continue fighting." He didn't have time to get sentimental and detailed with his son; he had to make sure that nothing bad happened to him.

The Hatake nodded and ordered everyone to follow him as he helped Gai to get to his feet, listening to his complaints about his 'lack of youth'.

Sakura and Shikamaru had no problem in accepting that order, but Sasuke was undecided; Itachi was all he had left to avoid madness, to avoid becoming Naruto; the young Uchiha didn't want to lose him.

Itachi noticed his indecision, so he promised him that everything would be all right. Sasuke ended up accepting, so he joined the others, who would follow Kakashi to the outskirts of the village.

Menma, with the intent of joining them, turned his head one last time to say goodbye; confused, he saw him with a look of terror.

He wondered why but was unable think about it as he bumped into something that made him fall to the ground.

Those around Menma stopped and turned to him, stepping back due to a nonexistent pressure. The imposing individual was there, now holding Menma by his neck and looking at him with absolute contempt.

Dismayed, the Yondaime shouted the name of his son as he ran in that direction. Kyofu tried to stop his father, but the Hokage was already too far ahead of him.

However, an invisible barrier that wouldn't yield to Minato's attacks appeared out of nowhere.

The masked man stood beside him. "You can't do anything about it; the only thing you can do now is to make sure that the situation doesn't get worse. Get serious," Kyofu spoke firmly, watching his father falling to his knees.

The Berserk, upon hearing the conversation, approached the edge of the barrier and looked at the Hokage with contempt.  **"Your judgment has been that of a foolish man; you have committed crimes that you shall not be able to pay in this life or in the other one. For the power granted by _Meifu Ō-sama (the King of Hell)_ , the one who clouded your judgment shall pay for your actions."**

"Don't do it!" Minato exclaimed, standing up and striking a Rasengan against the invisible barrier, but with no result.

Kyofu didn't care, the only thing he would regret was the fact that he would have to wait for Kurama's power to regenerate, or maybe he would get lucky and it would return to him on its own.

Menma turned his head and saw his father shedding tears as he continued his desperate attempts to destroy that impenetrable barrier. The young man then looked into the cold and dark eyes of the one who was supposed to be his brother. Looking with regret, he whispered, "I am sorry," before closing his eyes.

Just then, hairy, creepy, and whistling insects came out of the pores of the dark being, moving around his whole body.

The young Namikaze opened his eyes, only to close them again when he saw the insects.

When it seemed that his end would come, an unknown voice declared, "Lowering your guard after catching a mere brat. Oversights like these can cost you your life, now and always..."

They all looked to where the voice came from, and they saw a tall man approaching with a shiny Katana in his hands. "Uzumaki Naruto, your head is mine!" the man shouted, raising his Katana and pointing it at the head of the dark creature.

"Saito!" The wooden clone recognized him, watching him cut through what had seemed an impenetrable barrier.

Surprised, the Berserk released his hostage to protect himself, but it had already been late since the 'Lone Wolf' had pierced his head with the tip of his Katana. The force of Saito's impulse was such that he pushed the enigmatic enemy several dozens of meters back.

The General finally extracted his Katana from his head and stopped while the original Naruto crashed into the Hokage Rock.

Most of those present watched him with astonishment as he sheathed the Katana that had a strange blue color, with black and white dots that moved around the sword.

Minato shook his head and approached his youngest son, who was coughing to catch his breath.

Kyofu, meanwhile, waited until Saito approached, and this one looked at him with an expression of doubt. "I see," it was all he said as he lit a cigarette.

 _"So you're using the Katanagatari, do you want to kill me?"_  the clone telepathically asked.

 _"Yes, I came to that._   _But it seems that I have failed since you haven't disappeared."_

A smile appeared on the clone's face. " _I really thought you'd kill me._ " He became serious and continued, " _But let's put the chat aside._   _We have to return him to normal, and if it isn't possible, kill me."_

 _"Don't worry, I came to do just that,"_ Hajime replied as he puffed out the smoke.

The clone turned his head and looked at his father, who was still comforting his son.

With a grunt, Naruto caught his attention. "Who are you waiting for?! Get on it!"

The blond man looked at him, and knowing that he was right, he told his son to go away.

Kyofu had come closer after hearing that. "Wait, you can't leave."

Minato looked at him in disbelief as he sat on his knees on the ground; he couldn't say anything as the Yakuza continued, "In case I need Chakra, I will need to absorb his. Bee-san no longer seems capable of holding out much longer, and if I continue absorbing his Chakra, he will die. However, your child is the person with the greatest amount of Chakra among us. I could use his help. I'm not saying that he can join the fight, but I want him to stay around in case I need more Chakra."

The Hokage's face said it all, but his son stepped forward. "I will, I also want to help."

Kyofu added, "Very well," not giving time to his father to protest. "Saito and I will give you the time you need, Hokage-dono. Those who won't bring anything to the table, just back off."

He looked at the Yondaime and saw that he was already collecting Natural Energy. Then he looked at the scared Genins and told them to leave.

The young ones nodded and followed Kakashi, who carried Gai on his shoulders to take him away.

Once they left, Saito and Naruto took a few steps forward, while the others, exhausted, surrounded the Hokage, who remained silent, but very nervous due to the presence of his younger son; he didn't want that anything bad happened to him.

"One last thing, Hokage-dono," the clone continued, seeing that the original Naruto was teetering as he tried to stand up. "You should close the seal in your son's stomach; that will surely return him to normal."

He didn't know how true that statement was, but it was just an idea. He knew that his current state was due to the different types of Chakra inside him, and he guessed that suppressing Kurama's Chakra would help.

That wasn't the idea he had mentioned to Kurama before returning to the battlefield, it was just something he had deduced. His idea had been to absorb Bee's Chakra, and now with Menma, he would be able to take a greater advantage of that idea.

Minato nodded and continued collecting the Natural Energy.

Kyofu then looked at his comrade and exclaimed, "Let's go!" before running to the Berserk's position.

The General unsheathed his infallible Katana and ran in that direction along with the leader of the Yakuza organization.

Meanwhile, the one who seemed unstoppable, unbeatable, and indestructible, reflected pain and irritability. What happened? How could an inferior being be able to harm him?

He didn't feel any special or inexplicable power within that human; he was infinitely weaker than the blond man who had fought him in his previous form, but still, he had managed to cause him harm, not physical but spiritual.

How was that possible? What was that weapon that was able to penetrate a place that no normal human being should be able to touch? His mind clouded itself with rage, his eyes turned red and his mouth released a toxic-green steam.

He stretched out both arms and opened his fists, creating two tiny black balls before running towards the people who had already made him suffer enough humiliations; he would kill them no matter the cost.

Noticing his intentions, the Yakuza looked at each other and nodded. The Jinchūriki slowed his pace while the swordsman accelerated his, standing in his fighting stance called 'Gatotsu'.

 **"You fool and insignificant human! You shall fail and die!"** The Berserk yelled with unbridled fury.

Saito didn't flinch at the dangerous and deadly threat; he continued his pace in an attempt to replicate his initial action.

Both opponents were face to face, the expressionless man directing the tip of his katana to his enemy's head, and the choleric being approaching his palms to his opponent's arms.

The intention of maddened Jinchūriki was clear; however, a fleeting memory of the pain he had felt crossed his mind, enough to cause the unthinkable: he stepped back.

Saito, to prevent a counterattack, backed away and sheathed his Katana, staring blankly at the angry red eyes of his opponent, who was feeling an unbearable shame.

It was time to put an end to this absurd battle, the time to end the lives of these humans and start his real mission. He looked into Saito's eyes, grunted and crossed his arms as his body glowed, increasing in intensity each passing second.

People behind them opened their eyes in shock once they recognized the attack; he had used that same one to destroy the village.

Several of them sighed in resignation because they didn't have the energy or methods to protect themselves from the impending explosion.

The Berserk, eager to see the desperation in the eyes of the man in front of him, gave him a look. However, he couldn't help feeling exasperated when he saw him lighting a cigarette and smoke it calmly.

He decided to ignore that to continue concentrating enough energy to make sure that any of his plans failed.

With a grin, he opened his arms and looked at the sky as exclaimed, " **Your sins shall be forgiven; your souls purified. Accept justice of..."**

He was unable to finish his sentence, as someone had grabbed his ankles and dragged him to the ground. " _Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)!"_

The Berserk, who now only had his head visible, looked with pure hatred at the masked man who emerged from the ground.

He was about to get out and finish him off, but after looking forward, he saw his former opponent's Katana at millimeters of his neck.

The head came off and it bounced on the ground.

"Did they defeat him?" Itachi asked; he couldn't be sure because he still felt an invisible pressure.

Saito sheathed his Katana and spoke while Kyofu got closer. "You were right; attacking his soul won't work anymore."

 _"He has adapted,"_ the clone thought, looking at the headless body that released a disgusting black liquid.

In the Jinchūriki's subconscious, the Bijū heard both Naruto and the silhouette grunting.  **"Why? Damned humans,"**  both of them spoke as they walked back and forth.

Kurama noticed that both were moving in perfect synchronicity: Naruto and the spiritual body around him.

The Kyūbi wanted to try out something, something that he had concluded after observing recent events.  **"Hehehe."**

'Naruto' ignored Kurama's laugh and continued wandering around his mindscape, which the fox anticipated.  **"What's going on, Naruto? Are you so weak that you can't even get rid of your own clone?**

Naruto and the figure turned to him and Kurama ended with a serious expression. " **You disgust me."**

There he saw it; there he found an answer to his questions. This time, they hadn't moved in synchrony; they had made the same expressions, but the small difference was that Naruto's body had clenched one of his fists milliseconds before the silhouette around him did.

Kurama smiled to himself, as it gave him an idea of what to do to return everything to normal, but it could be a risky move because, if he was careless, the silhouette could realize what was happening.

Outside, Kyofu picked up the head and shook it as he approached the swordsman. "There's nothing here, perhaps in the rest of his body." He was talking about his soul, trying to feel it with his Human Path.

However, the truth was that he couldn't even feel his Chakra; it was as if he had vanished from the face of the earth.

Saito nodded while expelling the smoke from his cigarette. "Then we'll destroy his body. Get it out of there, I'll cut it into small pieces and then you'll destroy them with a fire jutsu."

"Let's do it." There was doubt in Naruto's answer; they had to seize this opportunity.

He made an Earth-Style Wall below the headless body and removed it carefully, noting that his blood melted everything that it touched.

The swordsman didn't lose any second, and as he had promised, he quickly turned the massive body into tiny pieces, which the masked man cremated and obliterated with a powerful Katon Jutsu.

"T-They defeated him… Nii-san? Menma spoke.

Minato didn't think so, indeed, he sensed that the situation had become much more dangerous. So much that he had sweated unconsciously. It didn't take long before he could get an answer for his reasoning.

"Hokage-dono, how much longer?!" They heard the nervous yell of the businessman; it seemed that he had also noticed the impending danger.

 _"Three minutes,"_ he replied, maintaining his composure, but the sweat continued pouring from his forehead.

An unfavorable answer and Kyofu couldn't do anything about it; he could only hold on a little longer.

He looked at his comrade, who despite feeling a little nervous, kept his cold and calculating look.

Both looked down at the ashes, which dissolved in a thick and black corrosive liquid that transmitted a putrid smell.

They stepped back and covered their noses, looking at each other when they heard a spooky voice filled with pure hatred. " **Humans…"**

They looked around, wondering where the evil voice came from. They looked down at the ashes, as they thought that perhaps the sound was coming from there.

The voice continued,  **"Why do you cling to such an unreasonable ideal when you know that the result shall always be the same?"**

Both Yakuzas heard the voice right behind them, and after turning around, they felt that something invisible had hit them, causing them to fly horizontally.

 **"Your constant humiliations make my blood boil!"** the invisible person exclaimed, and just then, a figure took shape.

He had materialized out of nowhere, with an angry expression that left the earlier ones in shame. He was frowning, his eyes were red, and he was breathing heavily while green steam came out from his mouth.

Not only that, the weather had become stormy, cold, and dark. The same characteristics as moments before.

However, something was different: the Berserk was smiling in almost a twisted way, which looked a lot like one of Naruto's smiles.

No one could see that expression because the Berserk was giving them his back, and the Yakuza were too far away to see it.

In the distance, both members of that powerful organization stood up, aching, stunned, and above all, confused. What had happened? How had he hit them?

"That thing seems to be immortal." Saito pointed out, shaking his head and thrusting his Katana to the ground to use it as support and stand up.

The clone mimicked him. "I think he has adapted. Although you may be right. I have no idea what the boss has become. All I know is that we must stop him before it's too late."

"Adapted?" The 'lone wolf' drew his sword out from the ground and sheathed it as he looked at the enigmatic enemy.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We just have to keep trying." Both of them stood in defensive stances, seeing the enemy bowing and running towards them at high speed.

His race stopped soon because a flock of crows appeared in his way, revealing Itachi with his Sharingan turning rapidly.

The Berserk didn't care about the interference and just held the Uchiha's head with his big hands. Without further ado, he pressed his fist and the head of the Uchiha burst into a torrent of blood that stained much of the uncontrolled Jinchūriki's body, but he quickly absorbed it, just like the rest of the Uchiha's body.

He would have smiled on another situation, but he was so angry that his face wouldn't leave that expression face under any circumstances; he wanted to kill those two who had made him suffer enough humiliations.

The Berserk thought he had ended with the dark-haired man's life, but something had suddenly held him tightly. He looked down and saw a red spiritual hand that was trying to clench its fist.

The Berserk turned his head one hundred eighty degrees and saw the Uchiha surrounded with the Susanoo and with his eyes bleeding in substantial quantities.

The dark enemy grunted and stretched out his arms, destroying the spiritual hand before giving a powerful punch to the Susanoo's torso, instantly destroying it.

Itachi had no time to react; the only thing he felt was a powerful kick to the top of his head, followed by another right to his stomach that sent him in the direction where the shocked Shinobis of the Left were watching.

Meanwhile, the Berserk looked back toward the source of his martyrdom and ran toward them. He could only advance a few meters because the 'nuisance' had once again appeared before him in a flock of crows.

The Berserk growled and attacked, believing he had killed him this time. However, the Uchiha had reappeared in another flock of crows.

The uncontrolled Jinchūriki continued killing him, but Itachi continued reappearing, which only increased the fury of the dark being.

"You look at what you cannot see," the Uchiha finally spoke, receiving a blow that blew him up in a flock of crows.

The Berserk grunted and turned around as he felt him reappearing behind him. "You hit what you cannot feel," Itachi continued, feeling another blow that blew him up before reappearing again.

 **"Despicable human! Disappear!"** After his cry of war, he went on the attack again.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Itachi was staring into 'Naruto's' eyes as some of the fighters stood beside him. Among them, the Yakuza, and the Kumogakure Shinobi -Jiraiya was still close to his student.

"Genjutsu," the businessman spoke, smiling to himself. There was no doubt that the original had tremendous power, but for some reason, he didn't know who to use it effectively.

Itachi didn't respond since the minimum loss of concentration would disrupt the Genjutsu. The amount of Chakra he was using to keep him within his illusory world was absurd, and he was close to reaching his limit.

The wood clone noticed his lack of energy, and knowing how much time there was left for his father to obtain the maximum power, he decided to give a boost to Itachi's soul. "Just one more minute; you can do it."

The Uchiha felt relieved; he would hold that long; he would do it for his brother.

In the illusory world, the Berserk had enough; his wrath was about to reach its limit. " **Enough!"**  he exclaimed and destroyed the fake Itachi, but the 'nuisance' had reappeared behind him.

He turned around and looked at him with an expression that was on the brink of madness.  **"This time... This time you shall disappear,"** he whispered.

People within the illusory world saw him floating up to about ten meters high as his body started to bubble, almost as if it were boiling inside.

The Berserk exploded in hundreds of particles similar to those that had threatened to consume the entire village. This time, they were larger, moved faster, and what was worse, the height between them was shorter.

The moment he craved would finally come; he would finally end the lives of those who had humiliated him so much.

Those particles descended, and no barriers could protect anyone, the reason why everyone ended up being consumed.

The fragments returned to their starting point and quickly took the shape of that entity, who smiled at the thought that everything was finally over. However, he noticed something strange. " **Why? Why am I still the same? Why did nothing change?"**

He was talking about his power; if he had actually assimilated them, then there should have been at least a small difference, but everything was still the same.

He looked down and finally noticed what was happening. Everyone was down there again as if nothing had happened.

He clenched his fists and shouted so loudly that he broke the illusory world. When he returned to the real one, everyone there stepped back.

 **"Enough!"** he yelled, holding his head because of the hatred, especially due to the laugh he could hear in his head.

The Kyūbi was doing it; he really couldn't believe what was going on. " **You're a joke! A charlatan! How could you fall into something like that?!"**

"SHUT **UP!"**  Another strange reaction, this time, his Jinchūriki's voice had been louder, but in the end, both voices were balanced.

Kurama stopped smiling just to put on a serious look.  **"You don't understand it, do you? You've made a grave mistake. You might have a brutal power, but you did something rash, and you will eventually notice it. But believe me; it will be too late for you when you do it."** The Bijū's suspicions grew stronger.

Naruto and the silhouette looked at him with hatred; 'they' didn't understand what he meant, but they wouldn't pay more attention as their priority was the people in the outside world.

Minato only needed thirty more seconds to collect the necessary natural energy, but the odds seemed to be against the defenders.

Despite the adversity, they made their best to get into defensive stances as they watched the enraged creature looking at them with an expression that made them step back.

The words of encouragement from Kyofu suddenly rang in their heads, giving them some confidence to face such a formidable opponent.

Itachi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, taking advantage of the fact that the enemy was distracted by the hatred that had clouded his mind.

"Tsukuyomi!" the Uchiha exclaimed, summoning a world where the sky was red, while objects and people were black and white.

The mighty enemy was in a cross, and Itachi was standing before him with a katana in his right hand. "How long will you endure this?" the Uchiha asked with a cold voice as he stabbed one of his ribs, seeing a blackish liquid coming out of the wound.

The 'Jinchūriki' showed no pain, which gave Itachi a bad foreboding, but he trusted in his powerful illusory technique. "I control the space and time in this place and for the next seventy-two hours..."

He stopped when he heard a sinister growl coming from the enemy on the cross.  **"You negligible human... Do you think I will fall into something like this again?! Your boldness shall cost you dearly!"**

The world created by Itachi shone, and before the Uchiha could know what was what was happening, he noticed that he was on the cross.

 **"Flimsy human; your arrogance shall be your ruin."** His whole body bubbled and large pores had opened, revealing those hellish insects that disgusted the Uchiha.

 **"Experience true terror."**  The Insects moved around the Berserk's body before they jumped over the Uchiha, completely covering him.

His heart raced exceedingly, and panic quickly invaded his whole being as he felt the horrible sensations and frightening images that he saw in his current condition.

A powerful cry escaped from his throat, which was quickly silenced by the insects that got into his body due to the new opening.

Only seconds had passed in the real world, and everyone had turned around in surprise when Itachi gasped and fell to his knees, completely pale and on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Menma intended to run to help the help brother of his best friend, but a nauseating Killing Intent froze him in his place.

The Berserk had finally moved, specifically, one of his lower limbs. He took it back and then forward to kick Itachi's waist, sending him at tremendous speed toward the Hokage Rock and crashing him into it.

 _"Damn it,"_ Kyofu thought frustrated, thinking about what to do in the next fifteen seconds that his father needed to get that great power. " _I have to do something,"_ he continued, turning around when his original body looked at his father, and those in that direction instinctively stepped back.

The masked man turned his head toward his General and raised his hand as he thought. " _Get ready."_

He didn't need to say anything else because Saito understood his intentions. The Lone Wolf unsheathed his katana and stood next to his 'boss', who closed his eyes shortly before opening them and whisper,  _"Banshō Ten'in."_

The invisible force field surrounded the enemy, but this one didn't flinch. That didn't surprise the Uzumaki, but it had bothered him since he was running out of ideas.

There was only one option left: rely on his own instincts. " _If there is indeed something of Naruto Uzumaki within you, you won't attack that man!"_ He sent the message telepathically.

The hand of the dark being had stopped a few centimeters from the blond hairs of his father, who didn't open his eyes despite the situation.

The Berserk slowly pulled his hand away and turned to the man who did nothing but bother him. Even so, a part of him wanted to hear his words.

He remained silent, while the others stood frozen, although they felt curious to know why he had stopped.

The Berserk looked at the masked man with pure hatred, but he didn't dare to attack because that unwanted part of him was growing at an unsuspected speed.

 _"You feel it, don't you?"_  the clone continued, stepping forward under the watchful gaze of those present; they sensed that both were talking—Saito knew how.

The Berserk remained silent, watching the clone of his former self coming closer to stand in front of him. The clone looked up, and the Berserk looked down.

 _"That burning desire to prove yourself, to prove how far your power can reach, how much you're willing to sacrifice for a mere whim. You want to prove that you're not a coward; you want to fight."_  A smile crossed the face of the masked man, one that the individual in front of him could perceive.

That made him growl, but he couldn't attack, even if he wanted to. What was he feeling? A strange sensation, one that sickened him. Was he agreeing with a human?

It was unthinkable, inconceivable, but somehow, exciting. Why was this? What was driving him to hear the words of such a sickening person? He didn't know the answers to these questions. But, could he just give in to his strange impulses?

He couldn't! He had to fight against that impulse! He had to fulfill his mission; he couldn't fail to his master; he couldn't take the slightest risk!

For these reasons, he turned around and approached his hand to the only man who was capable of interfering with his objectives. Once he assimilated him, everything would be over.

The wood clone cursed and tried to bring him closer with his Deva Path ability, but he failed. In a desperate attempt, he pulled out as many of his adamantine chains to try to stop the advance of his original body.

It looked like a vain attempt at stopping the inevitable; however, everyone saw Kyofu performing an unthinkable feat: he actually stopped him.

The others didn't know what really happened, but the clone did. He knew he couldn't stop him with his own power, not even in the slightest; the original had stopped on his own.

The reason? The wood clone didn't know it and had no interest in knowing it; he had to seize this opportunity to secure the final seconds that his father needed.

Before Kyofu could start his next move, the enemy spoke through gritted teeth. " **I..."** He gritted his teeth even tightly, not wanting to finish his words. " **I wa** nt to fi **ght."**  A hint of sanity; everyone felt that in the middle of his statement.

Many wondered if Naruto was coming back to his senses, or if they heard wrong. They didn't think much about it, since they saw the dark enemy pulling his hand away to stand firmly, ignoring the black chains that were around his body.

The Berserk slowly turned around, glaring at the person who made him pronounce such nauseating words. Such person was smiling behind his mask, amused by the sudden turn of events.

The rest was relieved, but they didn't let their guards down; they had to be ready for any kind of scenario, although their chances of success were minimal.

In the meantime, Bee went to see Itachi; there he saw him unconscious, pale, and above all, badly injured. He carefully picked him up and quickly took him to the Hokage Rock's shelters, as he thought that doctors would be there.

The Hachibi's Jinchūriki found some of them and told them what had happened to the Uchiha, but he didn't wait to hear the diagnosis since he quickly returned to the battlefield.

There, everyone but Kyofu and Saito had taken a safe distance in case the enemy changed his mind.

The adversary was now with crossed arms looking at the only person capable of spoiling his mission.

 _"At last..."_ the clone thought, watching his father opening his eyes, which had turned yellow again, while his garments suffered the same changes as moments before.

"Naruto..." the Yondaime whispered as he stood up, staring at the dark and angry eyes of his child.

His 'son' son stepped back and stood in a combat stance.  **"That person is just a memory. Now I am here, and I shall be the one to put an end to your tale."**  He sounded angry; he was still upset for doing this, but a part of him also wanted to enjoy an intense battle.

His father shook his head and cut the distance with a lot of confidence. "Then I just have to beat you as I did before. Do you think I didn't notice it?"

He was talking about the moment when his skin melted down because of his punches. Although Minato didn't see the precise moment when he almost lost his transformation, he knew why he had absorbed so many people; it had been a desperate attempt to not return to his 'former self'.

The Berserk growled and moved so swiftly that no one but Minato could see him approaching his right fist to his face.

The Yondaime stepped back slightly and prepared his left fist to intercept the enemy's hand.

The reaction was instantaneous; a powerful explosion cracked the ground and created a powerful wind gust that drove the crowd back.

Minato gritted his teeth, a bit surprised at the difference in power between his old form and his current state. He also felt curious when he noticed that wasn't any negative reaction after making contact with what had been a very corrosive skin until a few moments ago.

The blond man didn't lose concentration and applied more strength in his fist in an attempt to oust his wild child. This didn't happen since both had applied such force that it pushed them back at the same time.

Both recovered their balance and rushed in a straight line to throw punches and kicks that created powerful shock waves that further deteriorated the already devastated landscape.

Meanwhile, the Shinobi who were pushed back by the previous wind gust had regained their balance, coughing due to the dust that had risen, and panting due to the damage they had received.

They could hear the impact sounds that both fighters generated with their punches, but they were unable to see the battle because of the dust, which slowly settled down.

Their eyes widened once they witnessed the formidable battle, one that they were unable to see that well because of their amazing speed.

Those with better sight could see flurry figures of black and yellow color moving from one side to another, crashing against one another, creating craters and wind gusts. Those who didn't have a privileged sight or weren't used to battles of high performance —like Menma— could only see the craters appearing everywhere.

Those who were responsible for this extraordinary battle continued their fight using Taijutsu only, blocking each other attacks before they could hit their targets.

Despite the intensity of the battle, Minato maintained a serene expression, which infuriated his opponent. He couldn't accept the fact that a human was so comfortable in front of someone like him, it almost was as if he didn't see him as a threat.

The Berserk stopped abruptly and jumped at a safe distance, crossing his arms as he looked at the Hokage with a grimace of annoyance. " **Your power is an anomaly, human. A dangerous inconsistency in this earthly world."**

"The only inconsistency here is your presence. Get out of my son's body before I make you do it!" the Hokage demanded.

The Berserk growled.  **"Human, your demands are fruitless; I shall show you how terrifying I can truly be!"** His eyes lit up because of the rage, and because of that, he apparently threw a punch into nothingness.

Minato looked puzzled; perhaps the blood had already gone to his head, the reason why he was acting irrationally.

However, before the Berserk's arm had completely spread, a small black portal had appeared in front of it.

 _"What?!"_ the Hokage thought, turning around when he felt a sudden presence appearing there.

It was his opponent's fist, which he barely blocked, but he could do little to block the next ones, as they constantly appeared at a devastating rate.

It was a frantic, furious and vicious assault. He was so angry; he wanted to kill him with his own fists, he wanted to enjoy the warmth of his blood on his hands.

The wood clone paid close attention in case he saw an opening to give his support.

Even though he was unable to see those rapid attacks, he could feel and follow his father's Chakra. He concluded that maybe his father was testing his enemy; he would surely start his assault in the next few seconds.

The blonde man, tired of his blows, expelled something that resembled a wind gust from his body, which destroyed the endless portals.

The powerful enemy grunted before throwing another punch through one of his portals.

This time, Minato held the fist with ease, and the next one after the first attempt had failed.

The dark being tried to pull back his fists, but the grip of the Yondaime was strong.

"I'll end this once and for all," the Yondaime muttered, creating a shadow clone without hands positions—it was something that he could only make while in Sage Mode.

The clone quickly approached his fingers to the Seal of the Eight Trigrams, but before he could make contact, the Berserk's red cape completely wrapped him.

Minato's clone growled and created a Rasengan to try to break it and continue with the plan. However, the cape had spread and taken the form of dozens of sharp spikes that hit the clone, who could do nothing to avoid them.

 _"What was that?"_ the Hokage thought surprised; he didn't know his cape could do something like that. He was still holding his opponent's hands, but he released them after felling a burning sensation in both hands.

He jumped back and shook his hands because of the slight burns. He looked up, and because he lost concentration for a brief moment, he couldn't see the moment when the Berserk stood in front of him and carried his right fist toward his nose.

The Yondaime flew backward at breakneck speed, shocked, confused, and above all, hurt.

That blow was nothing like the previous ones; it was as if he were dealing with someone else.

Minato shook his head and took his fingers over his sore nose, noting that some blood remained on the tip of his fingers.

He was about to recover his balance, but a blow to the neck and a kick to his back prevented him from doing so.

The Yondaime went flying to the sky, and there he attempted to recover his balance, but this time two fists hit his stomach, which sent him plummeting to the ground.

He couldn't touch the ground because hundreds of punches hit his body, which suspended him midair.

The Shinobi were looking the ruthless attack at the sky, but no one but Minato was there. Therefore, they looked down and saw the Berserk throwing punches into his portals at breakneck speed.

He was totally exposed, defenseless, but no one would dare to try something. Except for the two Yakuza, if there were an opportunity, they would take advantage of it.

They looked at each other in an attempt to start the attack, but the red cape had noticed their slight movement, the reason why it spread itself several dozen of meters and went towards them.

 **"Humans, I shall put an end to your constant interruptions. I shall blind the light of your souls,"** he sentenced, trapping everyone but Menma because Kyofu had pushed him aside at the last second.

When Menma looked up, he saw that the cape had divided itself into four parts, catching his godfather, Bee, the man with the strange mask, and the tall and long-limbed man.

"Ero-sennin!" the young man cried out, standing up and grabbing a Kunai with the intention of cutting the portion of the cape that was holding the Sannin.

"No, Menma! Get out of here! Go with Kakashi!" his godfather nervously yelled as he saw that the cape was slowly turning black.

What could be that strange and unusual reaction? Obviously, nothing good, and the captives shared the same conclusion: they had to free themselves quickly.

Menma shook his head, and Jiraiya was about to order him to leave.

However, Kyofu spoke first, "Hey, brat. If you want to be helpful, use your most powerful Jutsu and attack that thing."

"You can't be serious, he's just a kid," the Sannin replied.

"Shut up," Kyofu interrupted before looking back at his brother. "Do it now, we don't have all day."

"Hai!" The boy exclaimed, crossing his fingers and creating dozens of shadow clones. He also wanted to be helpful.

 _"So you are going to use that attack,"_ the wood clone thought, observing the clones jumping at an optimum height. Half of them raised their hands and the other half approached theirs, thus creating large energy balls in the hands of the first half.

 _"I hope it's enough. I just need a little bit of space to use my Chakra chains."_ Kyofu had been trying to use his chains for a while, but the cape was holding him so tightly that he couldn't use them.

He could only wait for his brother to do something that would turn the situation around; that was why he had pushed him aside when the cape had attacked them.

The half of the clones that had charged the Chakra in the palms of the other half were the first ones to plump themselves to the ground to protect those with the Rasengan.

The Berserk had noticed his intention since the beginning, but he didn't do anything; he allowed his cape to do the job since he was busy throwing endless punches to a sore Yondaime Hokage.

The cape, which was close to becoming entirely black, split again, and the divisions ascended and struck against the clones that were forward.

The clones in the frontline disappeared in puffs of smoke that covered part of the battlefield, blocking the view of the clones in the rearguard.

Without a further alternative, the remaining clones plummeted to the ground, hoping that the smoke could be enough to distract the enemy.

Things didn't go as planned since the cape went through the smoke and hit all the clones, making them burst into puffs of smoke.

 **"Your useless gimmicks shall fail,"** the Berserk whispered through gritted teeth as he continued moving his fists at breakneck speed, close to complete the process that would assimilate the people that his cape had captured. Even though the Berserk could do it faster, now it was impossible because he was busy dealing with the Hokage.

Jiraiya and Bee looked with nervousness at the black substance that slowly approached them, while Saito and Kyofu remained calm, for some reason.

The reason revealed itself when the ground cracked right below the Berserk.

 _"I can't believe it,"_ the wood clone thought with a smile. " _You really make me sick,"_ he ended with an expression of disgust, sending the message to the head of the uncontrolled Jinchūriki, who heard the voice but chose to ignore it.

His only goal, for now, was to weaken Minato and assimilate him later, since he couldn't do that if his opponent wasn't weak.

He decided to end the battle, to put an end to the humiliations he had suffered to continue the mission that the King of Hell had entrusted him.

He intended to divide his body and use the copy to assimilate Minato as he continued punching not to give him any chance to escape.

His body began to bubble and the bubbles slowly separated from his body. However, before he could finish the division process, he heard that the ground beneath him cracked.

He looked over there and saw someone's fist covered in a red cloak approaching his unprotected chin.

 **"What?"** He could only say that before receiving a punch that didn't cause any harm but that made him lose control over his cape, enough for Kyofu to pull out three of his chains.

The Berserk looked at Menma with an annoyed expression; this time, he was ready to kill him. That was why he sent one of the fragments of his cape toward Menma, who could only dodge the first wave before stumbling and falling to the ground.

The Jinchūriki backed away using his hands, but he knew he couldn't escape. He covered himself as much as he could, hoping that his Chakra cloak would be enough to absorb the impact.

Moments later, nothing had happened, so he took his hands away and caught a glimpse of a shiny black chain barely holding the sharp fragment of the cape that was trying to move forward.

The young Namikaze looked at the creature and saw that two identical chains were holding his wrists, which stopped his attack abruptly.

He growled like never before, while veins that seemed about to explode appeared around his body. With a war cry, he proceeded to destroy that which prevented him from advancing.

Before he could complete his action, Kyofu shouted, "Now!"

A three-bladed Kunai appeared in front of the enemy, and it revealed the Yondaime Hokage with a gigantic Rasengan in his right hand. " _Senpou Chou Odama Rasengan_!" He slammed him with the energy ball, pushing his arm as much as he could so that the force could push him out of the village.

Kyofu immediately released his chains not to be dragged away along with him, and thanks to the Hokage's last action, everyone had been freed, making the Shinobis sigh in relief. On the other hand, Saito lit another cigarette, and Kyofu looked at the gigantic energy dome on the horizon.

After hearing multiple smoke explosions, the masked man looked up and saw that his father had covered the sky with his shadow clones, and they raised their hands to create the same technique that the original one had used moments earlier.

"That technique," Menma whispered.

"Looks like you've inspired your father," Jiraiya spoke, now calmer since it seemed that the situation had turned around.

Menma smiled just when his father shouted the name of the technique. "Senpou Chou Odama Rasen Tarengan!"

"Wow..." the wood clone whispered, and just then, the ground shook while a wind gust almost blew his hat away, but he had put his hand over his head before it could happen.

The rest covered their eyes before seeing a great light source in the distance.

Right in the center of the extraordinary attack, the Berserk was grunting, but not in pain, rather due to the mocking laughter he could hear in his head.

 **"You're a phony! Hahaha!"** the Bijū laughed as he hit the ground with his fists.

 **"Bastard!"** the silhouette and Naruto yelled simultaneously.

The Jinchūriki was still unconscious, but this time there was a remarkable difference, one that even the silhouette could see: Naruto had pointed his finger at the cage, while the silhouette had not.

Kurama smiled darkly. " **Hehehe, you've already noticed it, eh? This farce will end soon,"**  the Bijū stated with a serious expression at the end.

Naruto finally lowered his hand and earnestly stated,  **"Only a human sympathizer would believe that. You're the one who doesn't understand it. Naruto can't return. We have become one; now we share the same goal."**

Kurama didn't believe it, but in the unlikely case that it was true; he would give the Yondaime some time to finish this.

However, why did Kurama think it wasn't true? A very simple and obvious reason: the wood clone. His presence indicated that Naruto still had some consciousness.

**"How did you manage to control him? Even I wouldn't be able to achieve it."**

The silhouette and Naruto slowly raised their right palms before they pointed them at the cage. " **Just take a look..."**

 **" _Damn it,_ " **Kurama cursed, knowing what was coming... a Genjutsu.

Everything around him had changed. Now he was in a grim and gloomy place, but the Bijū thought it looked nice.

He couldn't see anything, but he could hear some whispers. Some were raging, others cursing, and others lamenting.

The Kyūbi didn't know where he was, but he thought that it was hell or purgatory, or perhaps both.

He tried to move, but it was impossible. He stood still, bored, as it seemed that nothing would happen, or so he thought until he saw a pair of giant yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

 **"Creature..."** he heard a powerful and husky voice filled with hatred and resentment, which came from the yellow eyes that were now looking down at something that looked like a fog of flashing colors.

 **"I've created you with a sole purpose..., to stop this man,"** the voice continued, showing an image of Orochimaru.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, curious after seeing Orochimaru; he was also curious about the voice whose yellow eyes glowed in the dark. The Bijū remained silent, now interested in the story.

" **You are the reincarnation of my hatred. The hatred and contempt I feel for those who were called 'humans', but especially for this despicable man."**  The figure of Orochimaru appeared again.

 **"Now go, Nikushimi. Your mission is to kill this man and the carriers of his mark."** The images of the Sound 4, Kimimaro, and Anko appeared this time.

 ** _"Nikushimi?"_**  Kurama thought, recognizing the meaning of that word. " ** _That name means hatred. I see."_**

He kept thinking to himself. " ** _What did that guy do?"_** He thought of Orochimaru. " ** _And why are those who bear the Cursed Mark involved? Does it have to do with the fact that fragments of his soul are sealed inside these people?"_** This time, he looked at the gas figure that was now shining slightly, as if it were nodding to the words of a mythical being.

The Bijū then looked straight into the yellow eyes of the figure, and something in them looked familiar, but for some reason, he couldn't remember.

The voice continued,  **"You're still young and inexperienced; you will venture in an unfamiliar place, a little different from what you've seen so far. You will adapt, learn, and grow. For this, you must find a host, one who is safe, strong, intelligent, and above all, one who shares the same hatred that you feel."**

The fog seemed to nod, which made the voice continue,  **"Find this man and stay close to him."**  He once again showed a picture of the Snake Sannin.

**"He will take you to your 'host' and provide the means for you to get inside, although he won't know it. Wait until that moment, and then take control of your host. Now go and fulfill your mission, Nikushimi."**

Among the thick darkness, Kurama saw a pair of gigantic and decrepit hands with long and sharp nails being clasped before being separated. The action revealed a portal that showed the outside world, specifically, the place where Orochimaru was looking at some of his experiments.

The gaseous figure didn't wait longer and passed through the portal, becoming invisible when entering the outside world.

The portal slowly closed itself, and Kurama could see that Orochimaru had turned around, perhaps because he had felt some disturbance. However, the Sannin dismissed it and continued observing his experiments.

There was a slight change of scenery, and this time, the Bijū was in the Forest of Death, the place where Naruto and Orochimaru were fighting. The gaseous figure was near the Sannin; it seemed anxious, almost as if it were waiting for something to happen.

The Bijū didn't need to wait long to know why since it moved at the exact moment when Orochimaru bit Naruto, entering his body through the Kanji 'hell' of the mark.

The Genjutsu ended there, and the figure continued, " **Do you understand now?"**

**"I could understand how you got into Naruto's body and that someone created you to kill Orochimaru and his minions. The reason? I don't care. However, that didn't explain how you managed to control Naruto."**

**"I'm an entity created from _Meifu Ō-sama's (King of Hell)_  hatred," **his words intoned a lot of respect.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly at the name, remembering the Rikudō's mentions about the entity he was able to summon thanks to his Rinnegan.

Naruto's expression contorted, and the silhouette continued, "For this reason, I feel such amount of hatred that living being or entities like yourself wouldn't be able to understand it."

He still hadn't answered the Bijū's question, which was already bothering him, but he would rather have him speak and lose time than continuing the fight in the outside world.

The look on Naruto's face softened slightly, and the silhouette continued,  **"Adapting myself to Naruto wasn't that difficult because of the hatred in his heart; he was the perfect 'host'. I learned a lot thanks to him, especially how despicable humans can be."**

The fox agreed with the last part but remained silent as the silhouette added, " **Then I realized, although I had managed to get into his body, I wouldn't be able to 'fuse' with him if I didn't make him aware of my presence. Luckily, I found the opportunity when he used the Cursed Mark for the first time."**

The day when Naruto mixed the Chakras came to Kurama's mind, but he said nothing about it.

**"After that incident, he was always thinking about me. Why did you think his temperament started to deteriorate? He was already aware of my presence and he knew that I was influencing him. That's why he sought out a method to get rid of me. He found the technique of levels of the mind; he intended to use it if this were to happen. And thanks to his master, I could see how it worked and I managed to adapt myself before he could use it against me."**

Kurama growled, not because he had 'adapted', but because Naruto had never told him what was going on.

The Berserk knew the reason for his annoyance. " **Do you find yourself angry because he has hidden information from you again? You should already know it; he's a human, as despicable as any other."**

 **"So despicable that you fused with him,"** the Bijū countered, showing his big and sharp teeth.

The silhouette, through Naruto, maintained a serious expression.  **"It's true, but I need him. I need his intellect and especially his body to have physical access to the human world. Without him, none of this would be possible."**

He heard another growl, but the Berserk didn't let him continue.  **"And you asked me how I managed to control him. First, I learned and could adapt myself to what he planned against me. Secondly, he was so emotionally weak after hurting that human girl that he could no longer resist the idea of getting my help. He did his best to ignore me for a month, but fortunately for me, he was unable to do it when it really mattered..."**

He paused, and this time, he smiled so darkly that it looked like those Naruto did when he was close to committing one of his calamities.  **"My hatred had finally managed to overcome his."**

Kurama raised an eyebrow, surprised at the statement. Was he talking about that specific feeling when he said that Naruto was 'emotionally weakened'? Nonsense.

He didn't get the chance to ask because the figure continued, this time with an expression of pure hatred.  **"I, a being created from the hatred of one of the most important entities in the universe, had to deal with the fact that a despicable human had a greater hatred than mine. That fact made my hatred grow. Thanks to him, I was able to improve. And when the moment of truth had come, I could start with the first phase of my mission; control his mind."**

Kurama growled.  **"That your hatred overcame Naruto's? Don't screw with..."**

He couldn't finish as the silhouette raised his voice. " **Enough! I've finally realized what you're trying to do. But…, it will not work."**

 **"What do you think I'm doing?"**  the Bijū killed more time.

**"Distract me so that the humans in the earthly world can have time to finish me off. Nevertheless, it will not work; I have learned enough of this world to notice your desperate plans."**

**"Learned enough?"**

The silhouette and Naruto groaned since the beast continued with his questions. The silhouette was aware that time passed to a lesser extent within this plane of existence. Still, Kurama's questions bothered him.

**"Yes, as _Meifu Ō-sama (King of Hell)_  stated, I had to learn and get used to the human world. I've been learning from them all this time, and I finally feel that I've learned enough."**

Perhaps that meant that Kurama's plans had a less chance of working, but the Bijū concluded that it was too early to give up due to the next statement.

 **"Although I must admit that you and his clone made me really angry. However, all you people achieved was increase my hatred, and thus, the control I have over his body."**  He clenched his fists, wincing annoyed.

Kurama felt completely relieved, so much that an involuntary sigh escaped his lips. There was still a chance, he just had to make one last push, and he had the exact words that would do the work.

He was unable to do it since Naruto and the figure raised their right hands and continued,  **"And I have also learned this. Now I will put an end to this charade, and you will help me to achieve this."**

A torrent of red Chakra came out from the Bijū's body, making him feel exhausted, almost as if he were on the verge of death.

**"Don't worry, I will not kill you. I am aware of the consequences of your death."**

**"D-Damn it!"** Kurama cursed, slumping and snarling due to the feeling of weakness. He hated this feeling, he didn't want to experience it ever again, but he didn't foresee this situation.

Naruto and the figure closed their eyes as the Kyūbi's power surrounded them.  **"Yes, with this power, everything will end in an instant,"**  both rustled.

In the outside world, only a few seconds had passed; Minato was at a safe distance from the explosions while the Berserk was right in the middle of them, still grunting.

However, his expression suddenly became peaceful, and he stood up as if it were nothing. He wiped the dust from his body, cracked his joints and finally moved forward.

Minato opened his eyes when he felt someone's back against his. He tried to turn around but couldn't because he felt his body heavy, not because he was losing energy, but because something was giving him a bad feeling.

**"Human... Let's finish this."**

_"Shi..."_ Minato could only think of that before the enemy hit him with his forearm.

The blow was so formidable that Minato went flying back, spitting blood and feeling that his jaw almost broke.

Aching, he closed his eyes briefly, opening one of them to look up. This time, he saw his opponent above him, looking into his eyes before lowering his right fist toward his face.

The Hokage made a cross with his arms to protect his face, but he received the blow in his stomach. The Yondaime spit more blood as he crashed into the ground, creating a massive crater that shook the ground and raised a lot of dirt and dust.

"Oto-san!" Menma exclaimed.

He tried to run to his aid, but Jiraiya grabbed his arm. "Just wait, Menma. Your father can still keep up; I'm sure of it." It was a lie, and everyone could tell. However, what else could he say? Minato was their only hope.

In that crater, the Yondaime was almost unconscious. A blurred silhouette was in front of him, one that slowly moved back and floated about two meters high.

 **"Human, what you just saw was a small part of my magnificent power. Feel honored, because now I shall teach more of it."** He spread his arms wide and floated again, this time about fifteen meters high.

Minato had finally reacted; he stood up with difficulty, stumbling and panting as he carried his hands on his aching stomach. He fell to his knees, and this time he spat a lot of blood. " _You've got to be kidding me. Some of your power? Were you holding back all this time?"_  Now he looked up, and he saw something that had terrified him.

A red and bubbly aura surrounded him, which quickly turned black while a viscous substance flowed from his body, giving him a new and frightening appearance.

This time, the sky and clouds turned red; the wind was blowing hard; the animals no longer ran, since they knew they no longer had a place to flee.

Humans cried, trembled, prayed, others ran or just slept... forcibly. This time, it wasn't as if heavens were furious, rather it looked as if Kami-sama himself was about to impart his righteousness.

"No, no, no, no!" Minato exclaimed in frustration, seeing that Kakashi had landed next to him after leaving Gai and the Gennin in a safe place. Jiraiya and the others came along with him.

"Wh-What is it, Sensei? C-Can't you defeat him?" the Hatake asked, looking up with his Sharingan exposed, watching the black mass in which that hellish creature had become.

Minato turned around, and this time, he saw the look of desperation in each of those present. Well, except for Saito, who although was a little nervous, he sensed that something positive could happen. Kyofu also felt something like that.

The Yondaime realized that his words would only make things worse. He couldn't give up just yet. If he couldn't defeat him, who would?

He put on a serious expression and looked at his student. "I do, I can still defeat him. It's my trump card, but I didn't want to use it." There was no need to ask since they saw the black spheres behind his back moving towards the palms of his hands.

 _"Kuro Rasengan..."_ Minato whispered after combining both spheres, slightly increasing its size. In its center, they could observe a slight white glow that resembled a normal Rasengan.

"I'll finish this..., even if I have to kill him," he stated, looking with a serious expression at the dark mass that was floating at a considerable height.

"K-Kill...?" the young Namikaze tried to continue, but Saito's serious voice interrupted him.

"How do you plan to do that? Even if you destroy his body, he will keep regenerating."

The Yondaime turned his head toward him, watching him smoking and looking toward the ball that compressed itself slowly. "I've noticed that if he receives considerable damage, then his regeneration becomes a non-factor. This technique won't give him time to regenerate."

He couldn't waste any more time, so he looked toward the mass, bent his knees and jumped toward his enemy.

"Wait!" Kyofu tried to warn, but the Yondaime had already left.

The Hokage heard the shout of the masked man but decided to ignore it. If he stopped now, then he would lose the courage to attack his son with his ultimate technique; it wasn't the time to hesitate.

 _"If you don't survive, I can only say I'm sorry, son,"_ Minato thought with a sad expression before changing it to one of determination, bringing his palm forward to make contact with the mass.

Much to his chagrin, a barrier had become visible, preventing him from making contact with the dark mass. Fortunately, his technique didn't explode because Minato could control the moment of the explosion.

Kyofu growled; he had tried to warn him, but he had been hasty. The wood clone couldn't blame him either because the situation required doing things fast.

His father didn't look as if he were going to surrender any time soon since he continued pushing his hand in an attempt to break what seemed to be an unbreakable shield.

 _"There's no other option,"_ Kyofu concluded before looking at the Shinobis who were at his side. "We must help him; we're going to need sharp attacks to try to create an opening."

They all nodded without looking at him; they all knew they had to do it.

The first one to move was Jiraiya, who made his hair grow considerably until it surrounded him.

Kakashi made hand seals and made his Chidori glow brightly.

Bee used six tails of the Hachibi to try to force an opening with them; he intended to use them as lances, and once there was an opening, he would force it open wider when pulling his tails in opposite directions.

Menma stood still; he didn't have such techniques, nor did he want to do something that would end up worrying others.

The masked man turned to his General, who had his hand on the handle of his katana, ready to start his attack.

"Let's do it..." the Uzumaki spoke, pulling out four of his chakra chains.

In that instant, everyone attacked, the fastest had been Saito, who jumped and used his Gatotsu, creating a small opening at the shield before jumping back to land on the ground.

Then Kakashi followed him, using his Chidori to hit the same place and increase the size of the small opening.

Bee slammed it with his pointy tails, followed by Kyofu with his chains. Once they had increased the opening's size so that the tips of their weapons could enter, both placed them on the edges and pulled in opposite directions.

The force that both exerted caused the opening to open in a vertical direction. Jiraiya used the space to attack the target with his  _Hari Jigoku (Needles Hell)_  until the opening became large enough for Minato to sneak inside.

The Yondaime thanked their efforts in silence; he couldn't do anything else since he was still pushing his "Kuro Rasengan' to force the opening, which was reaching the size of the energy ball.

"Saito, one last push!" the clone yelled, a little worried because the wind was blowing more strongly than before, and the clouds flashed like never before.

"I know," the swordsman replied, jumping towards the shield as he placed his Katana horizontally to perform a horizontal cut.

Bee and the clone put one of their weapons aside just when Saito performed the horizontal cut to the vertical opening.

The opening turned into a cross, four extremes, which Bee and Kyofu secured and pulled hard almost immediately.

Saito spun in the air and gently landed on the ground, hearing both Jinchūrikis grunting as they pulled each of the four corners.

 _"Just a little longer,"_ the General thought as he lit another cigarette and smoked it.

Minato thought something similar when he noticed that his hand was about to enter, but not only that limb, but also his entire body since the Jinchūrikis were increasing the size of the hole considerably.

"That's it!" Minato exclaimed, making one last push before the barrier yielded to the pulls and his push.

Although he had been suspended on the air for several seconds, the Yondaime didn't lose his pushing power, so he reached almost instantly the place where the unprotected dark mass was.

 _"This will be the end,"_ Minato thought with a sad expression, one that he changed almost instantly. "Eat this!" He shouted, throwing the Rasengan toward the mass.

He quickly moved to a safe place, not wanting to receive the effect of his technique because it could end his own life.

On land, Kyofu thought as he put his chains back inside.  _"Will this really be my end?"_

At that precise moment, the sphere struck the mass, wrapping it in a powerful and brilliant explosion that spread at least twenty meters.

It looked like an ordinary explosive technique, but those present noticed that it compressed itself rapidly while multiple explosions occurred inside it; they were so many that Kakashi couldn't see them all even with his Sharingan.

The dome of energy compressed itself so much that some of those present barely could see it, which made them wonder if this finally was over, especially as the sky slowly regained its characteristic blue color and the wind died down in intensity.

The dome of energy finally disappeared, leaving no traces of the black mass that wrought havoc on the climate and dread in the hearts of living creatures.

"Then, is this over?" the Sannin asked with some relief. He had reasons to feel that way: the weather looked peaceful and he could no longer feel the presence of that thing.

"I-It seems so," the Hokage replied in a broken voice.

Kyofu, confused, looked at his hands.  _"No, if I'm still here, then that means..."_  he tried to turn around, but his body suddenly felt so heavy that his hands and knees stuck to the ground; he was breathing hard, his limbs were trembling, and he was sweating profusely.

**Naruto OST - Yogensha**

The clone turned his head sideways, noting that everyone had the same reaction to him. " _This feeling. He will appear soon... Damn it,"_  he cursed as he stood up, staggering just like the others.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, or so it was until the landscape became so dark that it became difficult to see beyond their noses.

Their hearts turned upside down when they heard the mournful whistle of the wind that transmitted a gloomy sensation; it felt as if death itself was whispering in their ears.

They looked at their sides but were unable to see anything beyond their shoulders because of the thick darkness. They looked ahead, this time to face the furious wind blow that forced them to channel Chakra on the soles of their feet to avoid being dragged away.

They groaned at the powerful gust of wind that was now accompanied by loud thunderbolts that fell dangerously close to them.

They quickly walked away, barely dodging the luminous objects that now fell with such intensity that the sky seemed to be crying.

The light of the thunderbolts allowed them to observe the large pieces of rock that slowly floated skyward; remaining suspended about twenty meters high, protecting the Shinobi against the lightning that wouldn't stop falling.

It was then when they saw the black mass reappearing among the rocks, increasing its size without any control.

A devastating explosion flashed through the minds of all those who were able to see the unstable mass of pure energy.

The thought of an explosion disappeared when the mass decreased in size and took the shape of a humanoid being of two meters tall. It had no face or defined muscles; it looked like a mere dummy.

 _"This can't be happening,"_ Minato thought in frustration.  _"Despite having this power, I was unable to protect the village; I was unable to protect my children. All I can do well is fail. I should have died that night and then none of this would have happened."_  He clenched his fists tightly.

He shook his head, gritted his teeth and his expression changed to one of determination _. "I must keep going until I win. This won't end as long as one of us is still standing."_  He repeated Kyōfu's encouraging words.

He tried to move forward, but a dark voice made him stop.  **"At last!"**  the 'dummy' shouted as its body bubbled rapidly, stopping at a sudden and slight explosion that revealed impressive changes.

The Berserk now wore what appeared to be a skeletal armor, with pointed ends at the shoulders, elbows, and knees. He seemed to have 'wings' that didn't finish developing since they only had the skeletal part.

He wore a skeleton belt that had a small skull with horns and sharp teeth in the middle. The muscles in his body were fully visible, but they were of the black color that already characterized him.

The scariest part was his face; his skull was fully visible; he had a terrifying and bloodcurdling smile and yellow eyes that glowed in the dark.

His cape was no longer present, but they assumed that the wings were the replacement.

 **"I'm sorry for the delay, but accessing to this transformation was difficult because my 'host' did not meet one of the requirements. Therefore, I had to use an external power to access this level. Although it is a small fraction, it will be enough to kill you all. Then..., it's time to put an end to this tale."** The way he expressed himself now was different.

Nikushimi looked down and saw Minato trying to walk forward while the others stepped back.

The Hokage couldn't walk too far because he stumbled due to his wounds and the exhaustion. " **I thought so..."** the dark being muttered.

 ** _"I could kill you all in the blink of an eye. But I'll end this with the same technique that you used to attack these people; it is my token of appreciation for the body you have given me, Naruto,"_** Nikushimi thought, thinking of the moment when Naruto attacked the audience at the stadium.

He closed his eyes and tried to look for information to use the Bijudama, but as much as he sought, he couldn't find it. " ** _Strange, did you block that section of your memories?"_**  he thought as he opened his eyes.

He closed them again and this time tried to find other of his techniques, but he only found some that were not that powerful or were simple ideas.  **"So, did this boy manage to block that part of his memory even when he was losing his mind? Interesting, but not so important. Anyhow, I'll end this with one of your ideas... _Genshi (Atom)_."**

He opened his eyes and formed two 'atoms', which slowly grew in his hands. He smirked and ascended a little more.

People on the ground knew they couldn't do anything about it; almost everyone had given up. If Minato had problems in diverting one of these spheres, what could he do with two of them? What was worse, he was too hurt as to try anything else.

The wood clone cursed in his thoughts; this feeling of helplessness was eating him away. He had to do something before a catastrophe happened.

He didn't care about himself, as he was just a mere a clone. His only concern was the women he loved; Naruto didn't want them to suffer just because he had been unable to deal with himself. No, he didn't want them to suffer damage under any circumstances.

 _"I only have one option left."_ He crossed fingers with the intention of using his shadow clones to send them where his girlfriends were and use the Hiraishin to get them away from the place that soon would be history.

He looked up one last time and thought with a look of hatred, but also determination.  _"Boss, you're a bastard!"_  He sent that information with such anger and contempt that the one who was controlling the former member of Root couldn't help smiling.

The exhausted Bijū that resided inside of the original could hear his words, a beast who felt a slight boost when hearing the last words of sanity of his container.

He got on all fours and staggered to the bars of his cage, watching Naruto and the figure in a position of victory, both with triumphant smiles.

 **"You..."** the Bijū whispered.

'Naruto' heard that but didn't pay much attention because he was close to his victory.

 **"What could you know about hate?"** Kurama questioned with an angry expression.

That bothered the receiver of the message, but he didn't intend to give in to his 'obvious' provocations.

The beast wasn't aiming for that since he was just expressing his true feelings.  **"You're just a pathetic creature who believes he understands the meaning of something as powerful as the word 'hate' just because someone told him that's his purpose. Don't make me laugh!** " he stated with a look of hatred that popped out the veins in his eyes.

Unable to contain himself, the figure turned toward the wretch who dared question his creator and his motivations.  **"Silence! You're nothing but a creature demoted to be the pet of the despicable humans! Do not try to lecture me!"**

 **"Fool!"**  the Bijū furiously countered, getting energy from the hatred that grew within him.  **"It's for that reason that you will never know the true meaning of the word hate! That's why your hatred will never be greater than my hatred! And it is for that very reason your hatred will never greater than Naruto's!"**  He was furious; he wanted to get out of his damn cage and give him a lesson, but he was weak, and what was worse, there was no way he could get out.

The creature was about to contradict him, but the rage that Kurama transmitted silenced him; it was a feeling he had never experienced before, and it made him feel nervous.

Kurama didn't notice his behavior since his body and mind just wanted to unleash all the accumulated rage.  **"Listen to me! Neither you nor I nor anyone else in this world is able to feel the same as the boy feels! No one has a greater hatred than Naruto Uzumaki himself!"**

 **"Hahaha!"** the silhouette and Naruto laughed mockingly. **"Do you not understand it?"** he continued, this time having the confidence that he would be able to turn the discussion around.

 **"It's ME who is in control of this body. That means my hatred has imposed itself upon this human! I've already explained it! Hahaha!"** He laughed mockingly again, but also with some disdain, disdain for a creature he considered a hopeless fool.

However, his laughter came to a sudden end after feeling a heavy pressure that once again made him back away.  **"Is that true, Naruto?! Are you really this pathetic? Are you?!"**  he paused for a moment and hit his cage. " **Is that true?!"**

The furious expression made 'Naruto' step back again, but in the end, it made him smile since there was nothing else that the Bijū could do.  **"Are you done? Understand it. I won; the human lost."**

He turned around and walked toward his initial position.  **"This is over..."**

Although he had tried to move forward, he suddenly found it impossible. He tried to force Naruto's body to continue moving forward, but all his attempts were useless.  **"What does this mean?"**  he nervously asked, growling because now it was almost impossible to move his own spectral body.

"Your voice... Your voice is annoying... Kurama." He heard a hoarse voice that intoned exasperation.

Kurama and the silhouette opened their eyes in surprise after recognizing the familiar voice. One of them looked straight ahead, while the other one didn't have to since he was surrounding the owner of the voice.

There he was, Naruto Uzumaki, with eyes that showed great annoyance.

 **"You've finally come back to your senses."** The Bijū released a sigh of relief.

The Jinchūriki disregarded the reason for his relief. Instead, he looked sideways and noticed a dark shape around him. "How do I get this thing off?" he asked.

 **"Human!"** the silhouette exclaimed, unable to control Naruto's body and his own. **"What do you think you're doing?! We made a deal!"**

"Shut up..." the Jinchūriki interrupted, sighing at the end.

**"No! You're the only one who will shut his mouth! I will now control your..."**

"Shut up, damn it!" he interrupted tiredly, tired of him being attached to his body, tired of him continuing controlling him in the real world.

The reddish Chakra gushed out from Naruto's body, reacting to the negative feelings that flowed from his heart. "You really make me angry," the Uzumaki continued, gritting his teeth so tightly that it seemed he would break them.

The expression on Naruto's face reminded Kurama of the good and bloody times: the days of the Relentless Crimson Demon.

 **"Human…"** The silhouette tried to speak amid grunts, but a nasty Killing Intent and a suffocating pressure made him silent.  ** _"W-What i-is this?"_**  he thought terrified, incredulous that a human was capable of producing such a sensation.

"That your hatred is greater than mine?" he asked in a whisper, ducking his head and trembling because of the anger he felt. "Don't make me laugh!" He raised his head, revealing those nasty yellow eyes that were accompanied by a look of absolute anger and hatred.

Kurama's eyes widened with concern at the sight of those eyes, as he thought that the silhouette would try to control Naruto again.

However, he was unable to see and feel the dread that the silhouette was feeling since he didn't have facial expressions to convey his feelings.

He wanted to run away, escape from the beast that was around him, but even he didn't know how to separate from Naruto.

He could only imitate the movements of the Uzumaki, who raised his right fist and clenched it so tightly that blood came out of it. "Someone who has never experienced happiness and sadness; pleasure and disgust; trust and betrayal; acceptance and abandonment, never, never would be able to comprehend what hatred truly means!"

Memories of his childhood came to his mind. From the happiness he felt when Hiruzen took him away from the orphanage to the wrenching sensation of betrayal he felt when the Ichirakus handed him over to these men.

"You, who have never experienced any of those feelings, would never be able to understand what Kurama and I feel! You're nothing more than a spoiled and angry child who had one of his toys taken away. So let me tell you one thing...  **ADULTS HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN BE WORRIED ABOUT FUCKING TOYS! SO DISAPPEAR AT ONCE!"**  he yelled, expelling a lot of red Chakra that created a powerful wind gust in the mental landscape.

In the outside world, people had seen the berserk suddenly stopping and canceling both techniques in his hands.

Kyofu stopped before creating the shadow clones, looking very carefully because the pressure was gone... monetarily.

The pressure that this time appeared felt different from the previous ones. This time it felt more humane, but it felt much angrier. A sudden burst of red Chakra and a bloodlust that increased uncontrollably accompanied it.

 _"This feels like... Boss?"_ Kyofu wondered, looking at the berserk bending slightly as he carried his hands near his head, as it seemed that anger would make his head explode.

 **"*Hah* You *Hah* really..."** An erratic voice that echoed one person that everyone already knew.

Menma and Minato stood up, just when the Berserk stood straight and stretched out his arms.  **"Disappear right now!"**

The yell was so loud that the people on the ground were knocked down, while the ground itself cracked as the dark creature created multiple shockwaves every time he exclaimed, "What would you know?"

 **"This feeling...,"** the Hachibi whispered.

 _"What are you feeling?"_ his Jinchūriki inquired, curious due to the tone of concern in the voice of his partner.

**"This... This is what I warned you. That brat has finally gotten angry. If someone doesn't stop him now, the landscape will change radically."**

Bee swallowed; if what had happened hadn't been enough for his Bijū to speak out, then what was coming now?

In the mental landscape, Naruto's yellow eyes glowed with more intensity, his skin peeled off as his rage increased, and his veins seemed about to burst. All of this because the silhouette didn't comply a single demand: disappear.

He couldn't do it as he didn't know how to; he didn't even know if it was possible.

The Bijū looked concerned, unsure of what might happen if Naruto continued getting angry while he was in that transformation in the real world.

Meanwhile, the silhouette felt terrified and weak because his existence was fading, all because of a feeling that he thought he had in control, but he just discovered how wrong he had been.

What appeared to be the beginning of another catastrophe suddenly stopped, since Naruto fell to his knees and placed both palms on the ground. "What could you know about hate if you've never hated yourself for hurting someone you loved?  _Sorry, Karin-chan, I'm really sorry..."_  he thought, wrinkling his face because of the guilt.

Kurama became calmer, while the silhouette thought it was a sign of weakness that he could take advantage of.  **"You are weak, human. So weak that I could now take possession of your heart without any..."**

"Shut up...," Naruto interrupted through gritted teeth, standing up while taking his hand into his bag ninja to pull a scroll out of it.

The silhouette was about to add something until he saw him unsealing a paper with a very threatening Kanji that said: "Suppress."

 **"Human! Don't you dare!"** he exclaimed, knowing what would happen if he were to use that seal.

The Uzumaki gave a wry smile at the tone of desperation in his voice. "Go fuck yourself," Jinchūriki stated, sticking the seal on his forehead.

The reaction was immediate, Naruto squirmed a little bit and expelled Kurama's Chakra from his body.

In the outside world, everyone watched the Berserk making strange gestures as he shouted, "Damn it" repeatedly.

The sky returned to normal, the wind died down, the ground stopped shaking and cracking, and the most impressive difference, the Berserk had returned to his previous form, which made the Shinobi open their eyes in surprise.

"What the hell is going on?" Jiraiya asked as he watched the enemy panting after losing much of his power.

"It's my Nii-san!" Menma replied, and everyone turned towards the young Jinchūriki. "He's finally fighting back," he ended with a confident smile.

The Sannin agreed. "Minato," he spoke while looking at his student. "You better get back to Sage Mode."

"Impossible," his pupil replied while shaking his head. "It would take me too long, and we no longer have time. We can only wait that Naruto's will prevail."

His teacher had no choice but to accept his words, waiting for a result that would favor everyone.

In the mental landscape, Naruto looked somewhat exhausted after extracting so much Chakra from his system. He was panting but had enough energy to keep going. "God damn it. Why the hell are you still here?" the Uzumaki asked amid sighs, noting that he still had the black shadow around his body.

 **"Bastard..."** the silhouette spoke in the same way. **"Don't think that your efforts will be rewarding. You and I can no longer be separated."**

Kurama and Naruto looked surprised, although none of them said anything about it since Nikushimi continued, " **And although you have removed the power that I extracted from your partner, I still have enough strength to destroy all the humans on this planet. All you did was prolong their extinction,"** he stated with a slight smile.

"Heh..." A chuckle escaped from Naruto's lips, one that quickly turned into laughter. "Hahaha!"

The silhouette growled. " **What's so funny, human?"**

"Heh... I thought this would be already over, but it seems this is not my day. It's been a while since I had such bad luck. That amuses me," he replied as he put his fingers on his forehead and shook his head, trying to hold back the laughter.

Then he took his hands away and put on a more serious expression. "I guess I don't have another choice." He closed his eyes and raised his right hand as he concentrated.

Kurama paid attention until he remembered the day when Naruto woke up from his coma.

Worried, he hurried to express his opinion.  **"Hey, Naruto! Don't tell me you're thinking about using that."**

"I don't have another choice," the Jinchūriki replied with closed eyes while an intense golden glow appeared in the palm of his hand.

The Bijū's concern only increased even more.  **"Don't be stupid! You're exhausted and I am too; you won't have enough energy! You will die!"**

"So be it..." It was his reply before opening his eyes, revealing the circular artifact that illuminated the mental landscape.

The silhouette only now understood his plan.  **"No... Don't you dare, you damn human!"** The tone of his voice carried a lot of fear, fear of what Naruto was going to with the artifact. He recognized it due to Naruto's memories, not because he had prior knowledge of the sphere.

That human chuckled as a dark smile appeared on his face, one that reflected his intention. "What's going on? You were showing a lot of courage just a few minutes ago, enough as to try to control me."

The silhouette grunted but said nothing since that intense glow frightened him excessively.

The Uzumaki put on a serious expression again. "Not only you dared to control me while I was weak, but you also dared to put in danger all those who are important to me. And what's worse... You dared to try to change my plans to meet yours, and that's something I can't forgive! So, get out of my sight..."

He started to issue the order to the sphere, but he paused due to a desperate cry. " **Wait!"**  It was Kurama, who had tried to reach the Uzumaki with one of his arms but was unable to do so because of the cage.

 **"There must be another way,"** he continued in a soft tone, almost weak, which didn't reflect the fatigue he felt, rather the sadness at the chance of seeing a good friend leaving for good.

Naruto sighed. "There's no other way, Kurama. Do you know any other method?" he seriously asked; he would use any other method rather than this one, but the Uzumaki didn't know it.

The Bijū made his brain work a mile a minute, but he couldn't find the answer. " **I-I... I don't know. But please, don't do it."**  His right leg was still trying to reach an unreachable Uzumaki, who was looking at him with an expression of apology.

"I'm so..."

 **"Naruto!"** Kurama interrupted, grabbing the bars of his cage with both hands and avoiding making eye contact with his Jinchūriki.  **"Damn... This is really hard."**  He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, shaking his head slightly.

The Uzumaki knew how he felt and how hard it could be for someone as insensitive as Kurama to say those words.

 **"I, an entity full of hatred, feeling something I shouldn't be feeling."** He shook his head.

He raised his head and met Naruto's eyes, which caused a lump in the Jinchūriki's throat.  **"If I had hated you, if I had ignored you, if you had not become my friend, then I would have already been free!"** He hid his head since his eyes became watery, and he didn't want to show it.

This unusual behavior made him feel embarrassed. The last time he felt this way was when his father died, but since then many things had happened, which made a hatred like no other spring up in his heart.

However, despite all that hatred, he had been unable to hate Naruto. Moreover, he had become his only and best friend, and although he would be too ashamed as to admit it, he didn't want to lose that friendship.

The Uzumaki didn't need his companion to explain his feelings, as he understood them without the need for words. Instead, he approached the cage and spoke with a half-smile. "Don't worry, Kurama. You'll soon be free. Hey, and don't worry, now that you're as small as a tadpole, the Elementals Nations won't lose their time looking for you, they might not even find you, hehe."

Kurama smiled slightly and looked up as he dried his teary eyes.  **"You'll never stop your stupid jokes, even when you find yourself on the verge of death."**

They shared a laugh, which stopped at the serious expression of Kurama.  **"Boy, if you really die, I can only say it was nice to meet you. I couldn't have had a better Jinchūriki, and above all, a best friend."**

Naruto saluted with his fingers but couldn't say anything because the silhouette spoke,  **"Despicable. And do you really believe that your hatred is greater than mine? Don't make me laugh! You both are nothing more than a pair of sentimentalists!"**

"It's true; we are both a pair of sentimentalists...," Naruto replied, giving his companion a farewell glance before changing it to one of soberly. "But those are the feelings that have shaped and polished the hatred in our hearts. You, who have never experienced this, will never understand us. That's why..." He made a short pause, which the silhouette took the chance to release a grunt. "I will put an end to this."

 **"You damn human!"**  the silhouette exclaimed in the last attempt of stopping him. However, the brightness of the artifact in his hand intensified and it wrapped the Uzumaki's body.

When the brightness faded, Kurama saw that the body of his container had become golden, almost as if he had turned into a gold bar. The bright color, however, wouldn't be permanent, as it slowly stored itself inside the artifact.

 ** _"Is he sealing him there?"_** the Bijū asked himself, noting that Naruto's body returned to normal in the places where the golden glow had already disappeared.

Kurama smiled, thinking that this would end soon; however, two facts worried him. First, what he could see of Naruto's hair had turned white, and the second was that it was taking him too much time.  **" _No... He's not going to make it. Dammit! I have to do something,"_** the Kyūbi thought with frustration.

He could give Naruto some of his Chakra, but Nikushimi could use it in his favor to return things the way they were before.

He had to take a decision, but worsening the situation mortified him. His concern increased due to the following statement.  **"Do you really think this is over?! I will make sure that you fail! I will kill all those who are important to you!"**

Kurama didn't understand the meaning of his words since he thought that Nikushimi had already lost control over Naruto's body.

A weakened and increasingly 'old' Naruto Uzumaki understood its meaning, but not only that, he could also feel it. He could feel that he had lost a fragment of the control that he had regained over his body in the real world, enough for Nikushimi to be able to move at will.

In the outside world, the Shinobi saw Nikushimi descending quickly, striking the ground strongly and creating a crater of considerable size.

 **"This... will... end... here... and... now..., humans."** The berserk panted.

"D-Did N-Nii-san lose?" the young Namikaze asked, not wanting to believe that the will of his brother had lost.

The Berserk looked at Menma. " **You!"**  He spat his rage.

That face reminded him of a person he learned to hate in a matter of minutes; he wanted to tear it apart.

Menma stepped back, while his father and godfather stood in front of him to protect him.

The berserk stepped forward to start the final attack, but he stumbled because his knees trembled uncontrollably.

It was due to the lack of energy; in addition to the Chakra Naruto had extracted with the seal, he was using much of his energy so that the artifact couldn't seal him so quickly.

 **"Damn you, Naruto Uzumaki!"** he yelled the reason for his problems, hitting his legs to try to put the numbness away.

In the mindscape, Kurama noticed that his container wasn't progressing as intended; therefore, he had been unable to stay with crossed arms, the reason why he sent a lot of the little Chakra he had left towards Naruto, ignoring the possible consequences of his action.

The changes were immediate; the red Chakra combined itself with the golden color around Naruto, while his hair and skin regained some of their traditional features.

On the other hand, the silhouette had to make a quick decision about what to do with the extra energy he received. He could use it to counter the efforts that Naruto was making to seal him or use it to gain strength in the outside world.

The first option would make him defenseless in the exterior, leaving him vulnerable to possible techniques that could extract more power from him. With the second option, he had the potential of mentally weakening Naruto if he murdered his loved ones, which would facilitate his work inside.

He chose the second option, and although he didn't have as much power as before, now no one would be able to stand up to him; he also noticed that Minato had lost his Sage Mode, which would only make things easier.

Moments earlier, the Shinobi on the battlefield heard the enemy's cursing yell.

Kakashi took the word. "Did you hear that?"

Jiraiya nodded. "It seems that there's still hope. If the boy is fighting, we have to give him more time."

Minato pulled his hands away from his ribs and added, "Try to contain him so that I can lock the seal on his stomach. This is our chance." The blond man looked at the masked man, who understood the meaning of his gaze.

Kyofu didn't wait any longer and sent several of his chains to hold him firmly. There was no resistance since the enemy had suddenly stood still.

The masked man raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior; until a few moments ago, he had been screaming uncontrollably, but now he was calm, even serene.

 _"This reminds me of... Damn it!"_  the clone thought, exclaiming at the end due to the sudden peak of Chakra.

Instinctively, he pulled the chains away and looked at the Shinobis to his side. "Get away! Now!"

They didn't question the reason for the sudden warning; they complied without quibble. When they were far enough, Minato looked at Kyofu for answers, but he couldn't ask because, this time, even he felt the sudden peak of Chakra.

They heard a battle cry and felt a gentle wind gust that a slight explosion of red Chakra generated. The responsible for this was a few meters away, expelling all the extra power that he had just obtained.

He stopped when the muscles of his legs recovered their strength; he slowly stood up and stared at the last vestiges of human resistance.  **" _Five seconds, five seconds is enough to kill all the humans within this area. Then I'll take care of you, Naruto. This is over,"_**  he thought with a slight smile.

He was ready for the attack, so he clenched his fists and divided his cape into enough parts to finish off the Shinobis that were in front him.

 **"This is over!"**  he shouted, lunging in a straight line, with his right fist extended toward Minato's face, while the fragments of his cape pointed toward the others.

He wasn't as fast as before; almost everyone could see him. However, their bodies didn't have the speed required to react in time and get out of the way.

Their thoughts were quicker than their own bodies, so they managed to curse just when the enemy and the fractions of his cape were a few centimeters from their faces.

Kyofu had managed to raise his hand and point it toward his original body since he had predicted his intentions before he could attack. He had one option: use the Shinra Tensei.

He managed to utter the first word of his technique, but Naruto realized that he wouldn't be able to pronounce the last one because one of the fragments of the cape was about to touch his mask.

He closed his eyes, thinking that he would finally vanish and that this would be the end of everything.

He kept his eyes closed for a moment until he heard a familiar and lazy voice saying: "Mendokuse..."

He opened his eyes in surprise, and his sight caught Shikamaru, Shikaku, and the rest of the clan Nara using their shadows to stop the advance of the enemy and the fragments of his cape. Behind them were the rest of the Shinobi forces, ready to engage in combat.

"Shikamaru!" Menma exclaimed with eyes opened wide in surprise.

Said person, making considerable efforts along with his clan, replied with a tired smile as a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. "Could you hurry up? This is harder than it looks."

 **"Damn humans! Do you really think something like will this stop me?!"** the berserk yelled as he looked back, ready to take off those pesky shadows.

He couldn't do it because a giant, who had appeared out of nowhere, had crushed with his giant hands.

"Of course it will!" Chōza Akimichi yelled.

 ** _"Da...mn,"_** the Berserk thought achy, and above all, tired.

He had to stop them quickly, or otherwise, his objectives would fall apart. He made an inhuman effort to stand up, but this time, the giant had stomped him, which left him completely stunned.

His head spun, his limbs felt weak, his breathing became erratic, and cold sweat flowed through his body. The blows of the giant that continued beating him didn't cause these symptoms; it was due to the human he despised the most.

 **"Stop it...,"** the silhouette growled in the mental landscape, feeling that his strength was almost gone.

There was no response from the Jinchūriki, who now showed much of his face, legs, shoulders, and arms, while the rest was still bright as gold.

**"Why? Why are you doing this? If you hadn't put resistance, then I would have helped you to achieve your goals. I would have helped you to kill all those people who made you suffer. Why the hell are you helping those whom you hate?!**

"I-I'm n-not helping them," the Uzumaki replied with narrowed eyes due to the fatigue, revealing physical changes that concerned his Bijū.

**"Then why do you...?"**

"D-Did you really think I needed your help? Did you believe that I wouldn't be able to fulfill my goals on my own? D-Don't make me laugh," the Jinchūriki interrupted with a sharp look that conveyed a wrenching danger.

**"You…"**

"I don't need your help; I can meet my goals on my own. You're just a nuisance, a pathetic creature who can't even help himself. So, how did you think that you would be able to help me?" A slight smile crossed his face, but he couldn't hold it for long due to the extreme fatigue.

His eyelids closed, his breathing went down, his heartbeats decreased. However, there was still something to be done, and he wouldn't stop even if the very God of Death appeared before him to claim his soul.

He frowned, gritted his teeth and clenched fists, filling himself with determination to exclaim his last desire. "Disappear once and for all!"

Nikushimi felt fear and uncertainty; what would be of him once he was inside in the artifact? How would he escape? And more importantly, how would he fulfill the wishes of his master?

He had no way of knowing the answers since no traces remained of him after the Uzumaki had uttered those last words.

The Bijū sighed relieved when seeing that his container was still standing; he looked tired, his hair was white, and his skin had aged a bit.

However, the Kyūbi didn't feel he had to be worried about anything.

 **"It's finally over. For a moment, I thought I would make a grave mistake if I gave you my Chakra. But it seems I made the right decision."**  He praised himself with a smile.

He stopped smiling and looked at the eyes of his Jinchūriki. " **Right, Naruto?"**

There was no answer; said person simply remained standing.

 **"Naruto?"** he repeated his name in a concerned tone, moving forward to have a closer look and stopping due to the bars of his cage.

This time, the Uzumaki gasped and fell to the ground with his left arm extended toward the cage.

 **"Naruto!"** the Bijū exclaimed, stretching out one leg to try to reach his hand, but it was impossible because of his small size.

The Jinchūriki breathed heavily and spoke in the same way as he tried to look at his partner. "I-I'm s-sorry, Kurama. I-It seems that this is as far as I can go." He chuckled and stopped to catch a breath.

**"Shut up, idiot! Save your energy. Wait, I'll give you some of mine and you'll be fine."**

He was about to do it, but Naruto whispered in a voice that was growing lower. "K-Kurama, don't think I haven't noticed it. If you do that, y-you'll die. You no longer have Chakra either. I-If you die, I'll do it as well. So don't bother. Let's just... let's just enjoy this relaxing... silence."

 **"Bullshit!"** Kurama exclaimed, not wanting him to enjoy any kind of silence; he knew what would happen if he did it.

Although, what could he do? As always, Naruto was right. He couldn't do anything but see the prediction of his container becoming true.

The Bijū closed his eyes tightly and looked away as he didn't want to see the last moments of his partner, not like this.

"H-Hey, Kurama..." he heard his faint voice, the reason why he opened his eyes.

He remained silent to hear the last words of his Jinchūriki. "Do you still want to be free?"

 **"What do you mean?"** he asked ruefully. Even in that state, he still wanted to fulfill his promise.

Naruto smiled and grabbed the artifact that he had dropped. "I-I'll set you f-free using this. I'm sure it can do it."

Kurama's eyes widened and he lunged at the bars of his cage to stop him.  **"You moron! There's no way you can use it. All you'll accomplish is accelerate your death. Don't be stupid."**

"Heh, you know me Kurama, a promise is a promise," he added, squeezing the sphere with the little strength he had left, causing it to emit a faint golden glow.

 **"No!"** Kurama used a tone of command, a voice that he hadn't used in a while.

The Uzumaki turned his head and opened his eyes slightly at that stern expression on his Bijū's face.  **"You won't do anything reckless. You and I will die here."**

The Jinchūriki smiled. "O-Okay." He didn't dare to contradict him since he was exhausted and didn't want to have a verbal fight, which he would clearly lose in his current condition. "J-Just promise me something..."

Kurama softened his expression since he could hear his heartbeats and breathing decreasing. He swallowed and tried to speak as earnestly as he could, but inevitably, his voice came out a little broken.  **"W-What?"**

"T-That... you... won't...seek... problems... once... you're... free. Stay… away... of... us... humans ... as much… as you can..." He didn't get the chance to say goodbye, as his eyes grew heavy, his body cooled down, and his beats finally stopped.

Kurama closed his eyes tightly. " **I promise."**  He opened them back and looked at the lifeless body of his companion as he recalled the good moments that they shared, feeling his existence vanishing along with Naruto's.

Moments earlier, in the outside world, Chōza continued attacking the angry Berserk, who couldn't resist any longer; he had to hurry before it was too late.

Without another alternative, he turned his body into hundreds of those horrid creatures that emitted those creepy sounds.

"W-What's that?!" A disgusted Shinobi exclaimed when seeing those insects approaching them.

Even the Aburames didn't know their species; it was the first time they saw something like that. However, they were certain of something: it wouldn't be good if they touched them.

The Hokage shared the information. "Don't let them come near you! Attack them with everything you've got!"

The Shinobi nodded at the order and all attacked in some way. Some of them used Elemental Jutsus, other used their clan attacks, and others just threw Ninja weapons.

Each one contributed to killing those creatures that were at least a thousand.

Even though they were able to hit them, the creatures regenerated and continued their intentions of absorbing the Shinobis to give the Berserk some of his powers back. It was all he could do, and he had to be quick because time was running out.

When the Shinobis saw that their attempts were unsuccessful, some of them chose to stay away and come up with something else, while others decided to keep trying.

The last ones made a bad decision, and they soon realized this when the insects jumped on them. The vast majority had instantly died, some of them melted, others exploded, another bunch screamed like crazy before dropping inert on the ground, while a few of them started fighting against their own comrades.

The death of those who lost their reason was inevitable, which caused silent cries in their comrades.

The insistence of insects decreased gradually, giving the Shinobis time to catch their breath and composure.

When their fears calmed a little bit, everyone noticed that the creatures had suddenly stopped their advances and retreated along with the fragments of Shinobis who had died because of them, all of them to a point in common.

They took a known shape, one that revealed a creature that was far from that imposing individual who had terrified them.

He was currently fighting against his own power, unable to keep it because of the events in his head. He crawled on the ground, grunting in pain, panting as his body melted in a viscous substance.

No one dared to approach; they even had to move away because of the repellent smell. The only ones who did it were those who had been fighting against him from the beginning as they had become used to that putrid smell.

"Looks like you won't need to close the seal on his stomach. This is over," Jiraiya spoke as he looked down at the beast.

Minato nodded but couldn't express his opinion due to the laughter of the defeated creature.  **"Do you really think this is over? Someday, I will return, and when I do it * cough *, nothing and no one will be able to stop me. Not even this * Argh * stupid human. A-All of you will be judged for your sins. * Cough * It's only a matter of time,"**  he stated, spitting out substantial amounts of black liquid.

Minato stepped forward and knelt before him, ignoring the warnings of his Sensei about the dangers of his action. "What makes you think that you'll be back?"

He wanted an answer to avoid a similar situation in the future.

The Berserk, now inert on the ground, turned his head to the Yondaime. " **Y-Your son b-believes t-that he's d-defeated me, but h-he w-will realize that won't be able to fight against his own hatred. As long as that feeling exists in his heart, I-I'll return,"** he replied with a dark smile that showed his blackened teeth due to that viscous substance.

It was a worrying revelation, but Minato didn't care. "Then I'm lucky. I will make sure to remove the hatred of his heart," he earnestly stated as he stood up.

What a naïve and fanciful man. Nikushimi questioned whether this man really believed in his statement.

Even he, a creature with almost zero knowledge of human behavior, understood how great Naruto's hatred was, and how absurd the words of the man standing before him sounded.

He didn't feel that his words were a threat since he was certain that Naruto's hatred would never diminish, but quite the opposite.

He tried to laugh, but he felt a sudden and excruciating pain that made him grunt while his body creaked.

Knowing what was coming, he hastened to say a few last words as he looked at the Hokage.  **"H-Human, don't lower your guard, b-because you could be unable to stop what might happen next,"** he ended with erratic laughter before convulsing and vomiting black liquid.

Those present took a safe distance since his body bubbled and swelled uncontrollably as if it were to burst.

Concern and fear led to the vast majority of the Shinobi to do hand positions in case those hungry particles appeared again.

When they were pronouncing the names of their techniques to protect themselves, the body stopped swelling and it became smaller.

Minato knew that Naruto would finally return to normal, and he understood that it would be impossible to keep what happened a secret.

He didn't give much importance to his last thought, so he approached his elder son, who was recovering his normal features, but with alarming physical changes that the Yondaime soon noticed.

Kyofu could feel it, a sense of exhaustion that it could only be felt when a clone was about to vanish.

He looked toward his father and his original body, noting that the latter was naked, his skin was pale and wrinkled, with white hair, and he was so thin that his bones could almost be seen with the naked eye.

Miraculously, he didn't vanish yet, since the original was unconsciously using the little Chakra he had left to keep him 'alive'.

He heard the desperate cry of his father as he watched him kneeling and approaching his head to the original's chest to hear his heartbeats, seeing him doing another reaction of concern.

The younger son, seeing that his brother was in trouble, decided to run in that direction, but he couldn't advance much because Kyofu grabbed his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the Namikaze exclaimed while moving his arm to loosen the grip.

The masked man, making an extraordinary effort to hide his fatigue, earnestly spoke, "Your brother will die within a few minutes, if you don't want that to happen, I need your help; you are the only one who can save him."

In the end, an involuntary sigh escaped his lips; he was so exhausted he could barely stand up. If he didn't fell to the ground yet was because he was using his brother as support, which the younger Jinchūriki hadn't noticed because of his hot-heated state.

Menma looked at his brother, seeing that his father shouted for the help of the Ninja Medics, but nobody had done it. The doctors stayed away, staring with utter contempt at the young man that laid on the ground

Noticing the risk, Menma looked back toward the masked man, seeing that Kakashi, Jiraiya, Saito, and Bee had stood behind him. "If what you say is true, then I'll gladly help. Let's go."

Menma didn't wait for his response; he just ran as fast as he could in that direction after Kyofu let loose his hand.

The masked man, meanwhile, looked back. "You should better stop those guys. I have a feeling that this will get ugly." He meant the Konoha Shinobi.

He could feel their evil intentions; their hate, bloodlust, and the thirst for revenge that their bodies gave off. The fear was long gone from their systems, now there only were those negative feelings, especially now that the 'demon' was in a weakened state.

Some had put their hands into their Kunai holsters as they slowly walked towards the weakened Jinchūriki. They couldn't advance much because of Shikaku, Inoichi, among others, noted their intentions and stopped them from doing something reckless.

In that precise moment, Jiraiya and the others stood in front of Minato to protect Naruto while Kyofu started up his idea, the last one had advanced as fast as he could.

When Minato noticed that he had stopped at his side, he turned his head and sawn kneeling slowly, almost as if the mere fact of moving was a privilege for him.

There was no need to ask what he was doing since Menma had already told him about his intentions; he could only trust this man, at least one more time.

"Come closer," the clone spoke, making hand signals to Menma, and squinting because his vision had diminished considerably

The young Namikaze stood beside him, and before he could ask for further instructions, Kyofu continued without looking at him. "Show me your abdomen."

The blonde kid nodded and pulled up his battle kimono to reveal his skin.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Bee knew his intentions, the last one more than the others did because he had experienced it firsthand. However, how would he use that skill to heal Naruto? He would just wait for the answer.

 _"Very well... Here we go. Hold on a little more, boss,"_ the clone thought as he turned toward his brother and took his right hand to his stomach.

He raised his head and tried to look at the younger Uzumaki. "Ready?"

Menma had no idea what he wanted to do, but he just nodded.

"All right, here we go." He sighed one last time and activated his Rinnegan before placing his right hand on the abdomen of his brother and the left one on the stomach of the original.

 _"Gakidō,"_ the clone thought, ready to subtract the Chakra, but his world had suddenly turned dark.

"What? What happened?" the clone asked, trying to figure out where he was; he was sure that he didn't vanish.

The darkness around him slowly lit up, revealing something that he didn't expect to see. "Kurama?" he asked confused, seeing a giant fox looking at him with interest, even more so because he knew his name.

 **"Human, how do you know that name?"** Yin Kurama, the fox who resided inside Menma, asked.

The clone quickly understood what was going on. " _I can't believe it. So there are two Kuramas?"_ He didn't analyze it anymore since time was running out.

Knowing the temperament of the Kurama who lived inside him, he bent slightly. "It's an honor to meet you, Kurama-sama, the great Nine-Tailed Fox."

The Bijū smiled slightly but said nothing since Kyofu had raised his head to continue, "As you have probably seen, I am a man with good connections, and one of them has informed me of your name. You should know him since he is your Jinchūriki." He pretended to believe that he was the Kurama who lived inside Naruto.

The Bijū easily took the bait.  **"I know that, but I'm not his Jinchūriki. However, it doesn't matter; I can see what is happening out there. You intend to absorb my power and give it to him, right?"**

"You are certainly someone with an intelligence worthy of admiration. You are right; that is my intention. I hope you don't mind if I borrow some of your power."

Kurama felt flattered again.  **"I don't care, but I must warn you that it's a power difficult to control. I will try to make it not so toxic for you, but I can't promise that there will be no consequences."**

"Any help is welcome." He bowed again.

Kurama nodded and literally sent a tide of his Chakra towards the wood clone, who remained standing to receive that power.

Back in the outside world, the clone opened his eyes when feeling the overwhelming power. " _Well, Kurama wasn't joking about his power."_  The power was such that a Chakra cloak had surrounded him.

 **"Of course. I am the most powerful, but the rest of my power is within that brat. Now, hurry up."** Yang Kurama replied; he had been unable to observe the conversation inside the head of Menma because Naruto didn't know he would go there, the reason why he couldn't reserve part of his Chakra so that the consciousness of Kurama could be there, which he wouldn't have done either way because he was short of energy.

Those present opened their eyes in surprise once the Chakra surrounded him, wondering how he could use that power, but after observing where he had put his hand, questions answered themselves. However, a few people only now found out that Menma was also a Jinchūriki — like Inoichi— as they hadn't been present at the stadium.

Others asked themselves how he could handle that power, but people like Minato were sure that he was an Uzumaki.

Menma had instantly felt weak, and his father had held him as he looked at the masked man, hoping that his idea would work.

Others, however, were upset, and they soon let it know. "Hey, sir. Let the demon die. Don't do that," a Shinobi from the crowd asked.

He and much of the Shinobi population immensely respected the businessman after his hard work to keep everyone safe, and they didn't want that respect to fade away so quickly.

Kyofu ignored his words and slowly sent the chakra to his original body. " _If the boss had been someone else, then this would have killed him already. Fortunately, we have the same Chakra frequency."_ His voice still intoned some fatigue, but there was a slight improvement.

His work only increased the intensity of the complaints, which were slowly becoming violent, which led to some clans to interfere.

Minato didn't intervene, as he was holding Menma, who seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness; his will was all that kept him awake.

When the Shinobis saw that the skin of Naruto had regained its tan, the collective fury increased to such an extent that some of them made hand seals. Fortunately, Kakashi was able to identify these individuals thanks to his Sharingan, the reason why he stopped them after creating some shadow clones.

The noise bothered Minato and some others, but there was one person who couldn't help smiling.

 _"Die? Don't make me laugh. I will not die until all of you are dead, damn bastards,"_ the clone thought with a dark smile.

He liked the feeling of being hated by the villagers, and they finally had a real reason to do so. Naruto just wanted to give them more reasons to continue to do so.

He shook his head and slowly kept sending the Chakra; he couldn't send it all at once because it would overwhelm the original's Chakra Network, which could kill him or make him unable to use Chakra for the rest of his life.

His hair slowly regained its original dual color, giving the Hokage a sense of relief that he hadn't felt in a long time.

The time to amend his errors was near, in a way that, if he had another choice, he wouldn't do it. Nevertheless, the guilt was eating him alive, and if his idea would be able to mitigate that feeling even a little bit, then he would use it without hesitation.

At this point, the wood clone no longer felt that his existence was in danger; moreover, he noted that the original could regain consciousness at any moment.

No, the original couldn't wake up right now. It was risky; there were too many Shinobi, and he couldn't be sure that his original body would have the necessary strength to flee.

He might have to let himself be captured and then escape, that wouldn't be a problem. The Shinobis who were demanding his death wouldn't be a problem either because he was thinking of some words to calm them down.

He looked at his original body and asked telepathically, " _Boss... Hey, boss. Can you hear me? If you can, don't open your eyes. Stay in this position."_

He finally put both hands away from both Jinchūrikis and stood up to walk toward the angry mob.

Meanwhile, Minato shook Menma slightly to keep him from losing consciousness. The Yondaime asked him if he was okay, to which he replied yes but that he was a little tired.

His father nodded and helped him to get closer to his brother; both knelt down when they were near him and Minato carried him to take him to a safer place. Before leaving, he decided to stay to hear what Kyofu had to say.

The masked man stood before the crowd and floated slightly so that everyone could see him. "This was, without doubt, a tragic day for this village." He started his speech, shaking his head in sorrow.

Ninjas were silent, interested to hear his words.

"Days like these are the ones that get marked in our hearts for the rest of our lives," Kyofu continued, looking at the angry expressions of the Shinobi of the Leaf.

"It's true that you have lost important things, things that can never be replaced." He made a short pause when seeing that the angry expressions increased, while others bowed their heads when remembering their fallen comrades.

"But there is something that couldn't be taken away from you, something so important and unique that makes every day a new experience..., your lives." He closed his right fist before opening it slowly, moving it forward as if he were offering them something.

"From now on, you will be able to continue, and even forge, your own dreams and objectives without anyone threating to finish them again. And what better way of starting that with making an example out of the one who put the future of our children at risk?" He pointed to Naruto, who was in Minato's arms.

"What do you mean?" someone asked, intrigued.

"When a mouse that has been causing troubles dies because of a trap that we have placed, it is true that we feel relieved. However, when we see a cat chasing the same mouse, sometimes we feel the urge of helping the cat to catch its prey. And the satisfaction obtained for good hunting is better than that of an insipid death. Don't you think so?" Kyofu tilted his head in question.

"What do you propose?" another person asked, interested to hear the answer.

"Let him live, trapped, cornered, and desperate to find a way out for the rest of his life, fighting against the overwhelming feeling of being against the wall. Let him regret his actions for the rest of his life."

Minato opened his eyes in surprise. " _What does he think he's saying?"_

Menma had an equal reaction. However, none of them said anything since several in the crowd asked how they could do it.

"That decision is up to the Hokage," he replied as he turned around and pointed at him. "What happened today is also your responsibility. For this reason, I am sure that you will amend your mistakes by giving your 'precious' son the punishment that he deserves," he stated with a smile.

"That's right; Hokage-sama took many liberties with the demon," several people whispered.

The most loyal Shinobi could hear the conversations, and they didn't like the poisonous seed that the masked man was sowing in their hearts.

The Yondaime felt nervous, but not because he didn't know what to say —he knew —, but because he still disliked his own idea, but he had no other choice.

The expression on the face of Menma wasn't that different. He looked at his father to ask him what he would do, but he didn't have the opportunity to ask since the Yondaime had spoken. "Tenzō..."

He appeared kneeling before him. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" the Mokuton Shinobi asked.

"I need you to create a building with your Mokuton and then restrain Naruto. He will have a trial where I will decide his future." After that, the Hokage placed his hand on his son's chest and used a sealing Jutsu that left black marks on his body.

 _"Chakra Suppressing Seals? Good luck with that,"_ the wood clone thought with a smile.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Tenzō replied before heading to a place where he could use his jutsu.

"Oto-san. What will you do?" the young Namikaze asked, now less concerned.

"Not now, Menma," he replied as he walked towards the direction the ANBU took, stopping to add, "There will be a public hearing after the days of mourning are finished. Everyone is invited."

People whispered again, some of them complained, and others had their doubts.

Kyofu just nodded with satisfaction. " _I think it's time for me to leave this place,"_ he thought as he looked toward Nami no Kuni. " _I wonder if the girls are okay."_  He thought of Haku, Kin, and Karin.

He smiled at the thought of the 'fun' things he would do with them once he got there. Thrilled, he turned toward the Hokage to inform him that he intended to leave, but he knew his father would ask him to stay to ask him some questions.

When his eyes had made contact with his brother —who he was in the same direction as his father—, the clone saw something alarming on his left shoulder.

"Hey! Get that off!" Kyofu exclaimed, pointing at Menma's shoulder.

The fuss made everyone look over there, and what they saw made them cover their mouths while others repeated the masked man's warning.

Minato, meanwhile, tried to run there, but the unconscious body in his arms made it impossible.

Nervous because everyone was shouting, the young Namikaze looked at his shoulder. There he saw it, a disgusting insect that looked like a worm, but with hair that moved in a creepy way.

He was frightened because he recognized the source of the parasite, so he moved his hand toward his shoulder to push it away. However, the worm had already jumped toward his neck, clinging to it as if its life depended on it.

The young Jinchūriki instantly brought both hands to his neck to remove it, but it was so clung to him that he was unable to get it off.

Meanwhile, Minato had asked his Sensei to grab Naruto so that he could create a shadow clone, and the clone grabbed Naruto and took him in the direction that Tenzō had taken.

The Hokage then ran toward his son, but it was too late because the worm had moved around Menma's neck before releasing a black substance that created an opening in his neck, taking the chance to enter his body.

The young Namikaze released a piercing scream that chilled the blood of many of those present, especially his father, who felt his heart beating uncontrollably.

He reached his son's position just when he had fallen to the ground, writhing, screaming and breathing hard as he scratched the places where he could feel the insect moving.

The Hokage tried to hold him steady as he remembered the words of the Berserk before he had disappeared.

 _"Did he mean this?_ He asked himself. " _I've screwed it up again,"_  he continued, gritting his teeth as he fought the feeling of despair.

"Medics!" he exclaimed, turning to his Shinobis.

Several of them instantly approached, and they didn't need to ask to get down to work.

Four people, plus Minato, held him while one of the medics closed the wound on his neck with his Medical Ninjutsu, and the others put his kimono aside to find the worm.

Then they saw something unpleasant. Menma's skin had turned red, his veins bulged, and these seemed sickly. In addition, they observed black pulsating marks around his body. They looked like veins, but they couldn't be because they were in places where he shouldn't have them.

The pain Menma felt couldn't be compared to anything; it was even greater than the time when he had forced the opening of his Chakra points. This felt as if his body was eating itself.

The pain was such that he fell unconscious, which alarmed the desperate Hokage, but the doctors quickly asked him not to touch him.

Since the blonde-haired kid had stood still, the other doctors released him and examined his body to remove the insect.

When they found it, everyone shared the same reaction, one that drew the Hokage's attention and increased his concern. "What's going on?" he asked as calm as he could.

"T-This is serious. Menma-sama needs to undergo surgery. We won't be able to extract the invader with our Ninjutsu. We need to resort to the traditional way, but we're not sure if Menma-sama will survive," the current hospital director and best doctor in the village replied.

Minato's eyes widened, but before he could ask, the quiet voice of Kyofu asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"The invader has divided itself and housed in vital points. Forcible removal could cause irreparable damage or even death. It's something that requires a delicate precision, and honestly, I'm not sure I can do it," the same man replied. "In addition, we don't have the materials needed to carry out an operation of this type. The village was destroyed, and getting supplies would take at least a week; I don't think Menma-sama will resist more than a week in this state."

The Hokage fell to his knees on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Before he did, he saw the masked man's feet in front of him, the reason why he looked up and heard him continue.

"Give me a list of what you need and I'll bring it as soon as possible. It won't take more than thirty minutes."

They opened their eyes in surprise, and a female doctor questioned, "Thirty minutes? Really? We need an operation bed, a ventilator, a defibrillator among several other things. Do you think you can bring it all in such a short amount of time?"

"Hurry up, please. Every second lost is another second of suffering for Hokage-dono's son. Give me the list, now," the businessman replied.

The doctors nodded and one of them pulled out a scroll to write down everything they needed. Meanwhile, Kyofu turned to Minato. "As for you. Take your child to a quieter place. Hurry up."

The Hokage gingered up. He was right, every second was precious and he couldn't be wasting it.

The Yondaime approached Menma and disappeared in a yellow flash to appear where Tenzō was, asking him to make another building for the wounded people. He would thank Kyofu later; now he was so agitated that he couldn't think of anything else.

Meanwhile, the doctors finally ended the list and handed it to the masked man, who didn't waste any time and flew at full speed toward the Land of Waves.

Once he was a few hundred of meters away, his tenant's curious voice asked, " **Why would you help that brat? If you let him die, maybe my power would return to me."**

 _"You know me, Kurama. I want exciting fights, and I'm sure my 'brother' can give me one once he controls your power. That's why I can't let him die."_  It was a lie; it was because he discovered that another Kurama was inside his brother.

In the event that Menma died, then the plans to regain his Bijū's power would stagnate for who knows how long. That was why he had to do everything within his possibilities to help his brother. In addition, he would return him the favor of saving his own life.

Kurama was satisfied with the response; it was something that was expected but wanted to ask anyway.

Once Naruto was a few kilometers away from the village, he disappeared in a red flash to get Nami no Kuni as soon as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the delay, but I decided to publish this chapter despite not being revised.
> 
> I don't know if the translation was okay, but I did my best. If you are reading this now, it's because you ignored the warning at the start of the chapter and read it anyway (just saying).
> 
> Now, as I said, there's a poll on my bio. Please, go and vote!
> 
> Depending on the results, I will make a decision that I will tell you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> Well, as you could see, the Berserk, although he had a great power, he was quite inexperienced because Naruto had blocked much of his knowledge. Then the connection between Naruto and that spirit grew stronger, which made the Berserk acquire more knowledge.
> 
> With "connection", I mean the Berserk could access Naruto's knowledge more easily, but this happened only because Naruto was regaining control over his body, and this weakened the blocks that had previously put.
> 
> As we saw, Menma "helped" on certain occasions. It wasn't much, but thanks to him, they didn't die.
> 
> Obviously, he was no match for the Berserk.
> 
> Another thing is that Nikushimi seeks to assimilate people. As you noticed, it is to increase his powers.
> 
> However, what is he really looking for? Does he only absorb people's vital energy? If so, why does he not absorb animals?
> 
> Because he assimilates the evil in humans' hearts, that's what makes him strong. As we all know, almost everyone in Konoha is evil as hell.
> 
> For the Berserk, Minato was the main course because of all the things he had done in the past.
> 
> We also saw who the creator of the Berserk was, but his reasons for creating him are still unclear. I will explain that later when a long-awaited meeting happen.
> 
> Now, the 'stable' Berserk has three transformations. Why three? Because the Naruto's Cursed Mark has three levels.
> 
> The irrational beast we saw at the beginning doesn't count because it was an unstable transformation (unbalance between Kurama, Naruto, and the Cursed Mark Chakras)
> 
> The first level is the entity that looks like Spawn. The second level appeared when he absorbed most of Kurama's Chakra (there will be an image on my bio).
> 
> He couldn't access its full power because he needed more energy, but he got the minimum energy to transform.
> 
> If he wanted to have more power, then he would have had to assimilate Minato. As I already mentioned, he gets strength from that, or Naruto should have unlocked the second level of his mark, but he still didn't.
> 
> We won't see the third level, for now, it will be long before that. Surely, we will hear more about Nikushimi in future chapters.
> 
> Oh, I'll put a picture of how the Berserk's looks in the second level (my biography, on fanfiction)
> 
> Naruto met Yin Kurama, but it was impossible to speak more quietly due to the events on the exterior.
> 
> Now that he knows this, will he tell Yang Kurama? Otherwise, how long will he be able to hide it?
> 
> Minato and his idea... What is it? Hmmm...
> 
> Finally, the Berserk was defeated, but who knows if he'll be back? We will have to wait.
> 
> Menma is now on the brink of death, and the doctors doubt that they can save him. I think you can get an idea of what is coming.
> 
> That would be all; I hope you've liked this super long chapter (despite not being revised).
> 
> I apologize for the possible grammar errors.
> 
> PS: The idea that the wood clone spoke of before entering the battlefield was to absorb Bee's Chakra to recover his energies.
> 
> PS2: The next chapter is ready. However, not revised. Therefore, go to my bio and vote!
> 
> Until the next time!


End file.
